<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Witch Academia- The Path of Becoming a Hero! by Chris529</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698337">Little Witch Academia- The Path of Becoming a Hero!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris529/pseuds/Chris529'>Chris529</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Diakko is endgame!, F/F, Fighting, May add more tags as I go along, Original Character(s), PTSD Akko, Pairing before the ultimate pairing, Remember guys, Self-Harm, Severe Depression, Slow Romance, Villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris529/pseuds/Chris529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where having superpowers is the new norm, Luna Hero Academy in Heartfelt City is the ideal place for anybody to become a hero! Being born with no superpowers, Akko Kagari was abandoned as a baby but was saved and raised with loving care by her idol number one hero Shiny Chariot!  On her 18th birthday, Chariot tells the story about her powers and, after seeing how passionate Akko is about helping others and wanting to become a hero that everyone can look up to like Chariot is to her, decides to support her and passes down her powers onto Akko.  Believing that she can become someone big one day and most of all believing in her.  </p><p>However, many obstacles await Akko. Evil is lurking around in the shadows and may appear sooner rather than later. Can Akko prevail? Can she become the strongest hero? And most importantly, what will she do about the feelings she has towards a certain blonde!?</p><p>....There's only one way to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsuko"Akko"Kagari/ Diana Cavendish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Curtain Rises!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Eventhough i've been in Ao3 for awhile, I've just gotten a new account and this is my first fanfiction that i'm creating! Im so excited to go along with Akko on this journey! I have always read good stories about Akko and Diana, (Im a major die hard diakko shipper) and im always thinking in my head stories between them myself.  And well, i finally decided to try and take a shot at it! As you can maybe already tell im a rookie so please if you ever have it in your heart too, tell me your thoughts and opinions. As well as criticisms! it's very much appreciated! l hope i get better at writing as i go along. As you can may tell from the summary, this is heavily inspired by My Hero Academia, so i will say now that i do not own My Hero Academia or Little Witch Academia.</p><p>Welp, lets get right to it and let the journey begin shall we?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After years of separation, the number one hero in the world, Shiny Chariot, has finally reunited with her dear old ex-friend Croix! Little did she know though that the scientist would bring her a gift. A gift that will change her for the rest of her life forever!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                                              Prologue </strong>
</p><p>Chariot ran through the streets of Okinawa, panic evident in her ruby red eyes. If the letter Croix sended to her was true, then she needed to go back to her apartment right now!</p><p>When she got in front of her apartment there was passerbys on the street that recognizes her and tries to run up to her. Being the number one hero in the world does have its upsides, and then there are moments like this one that makes Chariot feel as if she wants the power to be invisible. <em>Sorry…not right now, I’m in a huge hurry! </em></p><p>With that, before they can get to her, she powers up her legs and jumped high to the top of her apartment, upon landing on the roof, she quickly went down a floor and ran to the front of her door. Opening it, she was greeted by a flying red black metallic saucer, shooting at her in point blank range. But there’s a reason why she’s the number one hero. She dodges in reflexes that only she possess due to her powers and uppercuts the saucer to bits. Once the dust clears she was met eye to eye with none other than her ex-comrade and ex-friend Croix Meridies.</p><p>She smirks, and walks around as if she owns the place. “As expected of the world’s number one hero. It’s been awhile, my dear Chariot. How are you these days?” She then sits on the couch. “You know, for someone of your status, your home really looks like a regular home. Surprising really.”</p><p>Chariot shifted to her fighting stance. Poised and at the ready. “Stop the pleasantries and familiarity Croix. You wouldn’t be here if not for a good reason.” She narrows her eyes. “Why are you here? What’s with the letter you sent me?”</p><p>“Oh Char…must you be so hostile? What if I just only came to visit an old friend? It’s only my way of saying hello! You know this.”</p><p>She clenches her fists and grit her teeth. “The moment you’ve strayed you’re no longer considered my friend.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p><em>The nerve of her!</em> She was absolutely livid. <em>Talking to me as if nothing ever happened..as if what she did wasn’t even a big deal!</em> “Croix just stop and tell me what are you doing here!”</p><p>But the moment she looked at Croix again her breath got caught in her throat. Looking at her teal green eyes, just for a moment, Chariot swears she saw deep rooted sadness in those eyes. But it vanished as quickly as it came. Croix closes her eyes and snapped her figures. A dimensional portal opens up next to her and out came a small crying baby girl.</p><p>Chariot’s eyes widens “Croix…what’s...”</p><p>Croix looks at her and for the first time in a long time, she looked completely serious, carrying the baby and walks up to Chariot. “For once I come to you not for a fight but….to give you a gift, I guess.” She handed the baby to her. “It’s master’s child.”</p><p>Chariot’s face paled. “You mean-</p><p>“Yes. He told me to throw her away…sad isn’t it? I may have strayed from my path Chariot. But I’m not that heartless. Take care of her.”</p><p>She looks down at the baby cradling her in her arms. Trying to calm down the baby to stop crying with soft coos. Brown brunette hair with tan skin and round chubby cheeks. She looks at Croix again “What about her mother”?</p><p>“She disappeared shortly after giving birth. It’s a mystery where she could be or why she left. However I can only guess she left out of fear for her own safety.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Does she not care about her own child!?”</p><p>“She does, but master said that the child would be with him saying that, given into account his powers and his genes, he would train the child to become the strongest villain in existence, however, upon discovering that the child was born with no powers, he disregarded the baby as trash and told me to throw her away. As for the mother, she discovered who master truly is and fled out of fear.” Croix turned around and walks around the main living room. “You see, she always thought her husband was a powerful hero. She knows of his powers and the line of family he comes from. She didn’t care about any of that though, she was in love. But she didn’t know he was a villain and his true colors until discovering what he intended to do with the baby. She fled, but I can’t imagine what it must have been like to leave her own child behind. She’s probably suffering out there somewhere blaming herself for leaving without her.”</p><p>Chariot sighs. “And now you want me to take care of her.”</p><p>Croix turns to face her. “What you do with the baby is up to you. Its just wishful thinking on my part: You being able to take care of her.” She looks at the baby. “She doesn’t deserve to be alone. It’s not her fault for being born to a broken family.”</p><p>The number one hero looked down at the baby sadly. “That’s terrible.” Croix smiles. “You always wanted to have children, well I just gave you that opportunity.” She looks away and snapped her fingers, opening a portal in front of her. Chariot looks up in alarm. Before going into the portal she turns to face Chariot once again, and again, her face becomes serious.</p><p>“Master has big plans. Even though it will take a long while I will see to it that master’s plan will come to fruition.”</p><p>“I will stop him and you Croix.”</p><p>She smirks. “Not even you can stop what master is preparing for. Next time we will meet, we fight. I’m looking forward to it Char. Until we meet again.”</p><p>With that, she goes through the portal and leaves.</p><p>Chariot looks straight ahead where the portal was just a few seconds before, her heart clenching. She knows that the Croix she knows is still in there somewhere. If what had just happened today was any indication.</p><p>She walks towards the windows with the sunrise becoming a beautiful view to behold. She was doing an interview with a news reporter about her beliefs in what people should do to contribute in the community of Japan when a portal appeared above her and the letter came out. She looks down at the baby who at this point wasn’t crying anymore and her motherly instincts took over. Feeling the brunette hair of the baby and noticed a little note between the baby’s chest and the blankets in which the baby was wrapped around in. She took it out and look at what it was written:</p><p>
  <em>Atsuko Kagari</em>
</p><p>She immediately could tell it was Croix’s handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>She is definitely in there somewhere…but the question is how to bring her back?.......</em>
</p><p>She felt squirming from her arms and the moment she looks down to see Atsuko opening her eyes, revealing beautiful ruby red eyes just like hers looking up at her new guardian, giggling like there’s no other care in the world, she felt a warm feeling in her chest spreading throughout her body and can only characterize this feeling as the love a mother would have toward her own child.</p><p>Chariot blushes and smiles adoringly.</p><p>
  <em>Atsuko Kagari huh?</em>
</p><p>Atsuko reaches with her arms towards Chariot’s face. She lowers her head so that she could reach and nuzzles her gently. Causing Atsuko to giggle even more.</p><p>
  <em>Heheh....It’s my pleasure to meet you too little one.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sad to admit that i dont have a schedule for releasing chapters as i am a college sophomore student. So it may depend of how much school work i got whether or not i can post anything. But i will try my best because Diakko is my passion! Just like in the middle of the episodes in MHA, ill put in the info of the characters that are introduced in the chapters here. From the powers they posses to their nationality, to their likes and dislikes to their physical appearance. Most of the info will be canon to LWA given that it's basically the same characters being introduced. The only change i will make is with a certain character, but i wont reveal that until next chapter and i want to see if the change gets noticed. There's an Important detail that's relevant to the future development of Akko but i won't say because i think that's kinda a spoiler. Just keep that in mind. And with that, here's our first 2 characters!</p><p>Name:</p><h4>Chariot du Nord</h4><p>Height: 5'7</p><p>Weight: 53kg (116 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Red   Eye Color: Red</p><p>Nationality: French</p><p>Hero Ranking: 1</p><p>Likes: Saving/ helping people, contribute to the community (She's wealthy), eating sweets, being a hard worker and giving her best in everything she does</p><p>Dislikes: Villans, conflict</p><p>Power: Shiny Galia, powers that's passed down from generation to generation. With each user it becomes more powerful</p><p>Name:</p><h4>Croix Meridies</h4><p>Height: 5'7</p><p>Weight: 55kg (121 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Lavender   Eye Color: Teal Green</p><p>Nationality: Italian</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Eating noodles, creating useful and powerful technology</p><p>Dislikes :Chariot being mad at her</p><p>Power: Creating portals, stores anyone or anything inside dimensions. Like a unlimited space bag. It's not meant for fighting but it is still useful nonetheless</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Start of a New Beginning!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cute baby Chariot held in her arms many years ago has now grown up! Enter in Atsuko 'Akko' Kagari! This girl's adventure is about to begin! Starting with....bumping into a beautiful blonde girl!?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First and foremost, Happy Valentines Day! For those who are in a relationship of some sort, l hope you enjoy your time together on this fine day! Not only today of course but everyday! For those that are single and feeling lonely, l feel your pain 10 out of 10. As I've said before ill try my best to update and so i have! Please enjoy reading the official start of the story and i'll see you at the end notes!</p><p>Ah! I almost forgot!</p><p>From now on for every chapter I'm going to be putting out a random fact. I don't know, just for entertainment purposes. And for my own personal satisfaction :3 You see, looking at random facts about naruto on lnstagram and Pinterest, makes me inspired to do something like that in my own story! ^W^</p><p>For those who have been keeping tabs on my story, you may (or will. I don't know lol) see some changes. Just letting you know!</p><p>Anyways, enough of me talking. Let's get right to it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>18 years later....</h4><p>
  <em>Jeez….Okasan is sure taking her sweet time. Come on! l want to go see our new house already! I’m exhausted and the jet lag is killing meeee!</em>
</p><p> Akko Kagari is seated on one of many seats in London International Airport, waiting for her mother figure Shiny Chariot to be done answering questions from reporters a good distance away as they landed from Japan over to the United Kingdom in the city of London. Akko grabbed her phone from her pocket and was about to text Chariot to hurry up when she realized she’s literally talking to a lot of reporters and can’t be bothered by a text. Even more so if she thinks it’s from a stranger. Besides, it looks like she has her hands full.</p><p> Akko pouts and got up from where she was sitting a second before. “Hmph! Fine then! Take your sweet time! But I’m not just gonna stand here like a statue and patiently wait like Hachikō did for his master!”</p><p>Keeping in mind not to go too far (It’s a bad habit unfortunately and Chariot gets worried to death every time. Making Akko feeling bad and guilty about it afterwards), Akko takes “her sweet time” walking through stores to see what she can possibly buy for herself and Chariot. As she does so, she let her mind wander off to what she thinks about whenever she looks around and sees people using their own unique powers: Being powerless. She sighed. She’s gotten over the fact that she doesn’t have any powers a long time ago. No, that’s not the problem. That’s not what she’s down about. <em>Its today’s society…dammit…</em></p><p> These days, being born powerless is rare. But being born Japanese and powerless, you’re at a major double disadvantage. Japan is known as the number one nation in the world when it comes to producing offspring that are born without a power. It’s close to common which unfortunately is considered ludicrous and is looked down upon harshly. In society, those that have powers are the ones that shows the most promise. The ones that are the most successful. And among the different professional careers and opportunities that is given to them in their favor, the most famous path to take, of course, is becoming a hero. Not all people with powers use it for good. There are also those that uses it to fulfill their selfish desires. To cause harm and to kill. To bestow fear upon the public. Those people are what you call villains. In order to combat them, the Hero Alliance was formed. The Alliance are the ones responsible for anything hero related and was created dating back to the time of the Nine Olde Heroes. Drusilla, Adela, Alexis, Corinna, Eudoxia, Irene, Severina , Beatrix, and the most powerful of the nine, Galicia. All nine were the strongest heroes of their time and was considered to be the most powerful in the history of humanity till the present day. Nearing the end of their lives, seeing that the darkness won’t be completely destroyed anytime soon, the nine created the alliance in hopes that one day all evil from the world will be vanquished eventually by the future generations of heroes.</p><p> <em>It’s kinda concerning though…I mean, the Nine Olde Heroes back then was like gods to us now in the present right? Which means that they were more powerful than any hero that exists today...even more so than Chariot as much as it hurts to admit…</em> </p><p> Stopping and pressing her back on the window for a little bit of a break from her exploring, Akko looks up towards the beautiful bright blue sky. It’s weird. Whenever she looks at the sky, she gets so lost in it. As if she always wanted to be in the air somehow. From dawn until dusk. That feeling intensified tenfold during the flight. Or in any other flight as long as she can remember. Usually Akko gets bored and sleep whenever she is traveling but for some unknown reason she gets so hyper when on an airplane. Whenever she asks Chariot to see if she has an answer she would always reply with a “Maybe you just love the sky?” or a “I don’t know Akko. Not even I have all the answers.”. </p><p> <em>Not like I expect her to know anyways….maybe I really do just love the sky, I mean, there’s people out there who loves the sky like I do. Take a look at pilots and flight attendants! Yeah! Definitely normal to love the sky!</em> Seemingly satisfied with her own conclusion, she starts to walk again.</p><p> Akko’s mind wonders once again to the topic of heroes. Its a very dangerous duty. And just like how villains can harm/kill innocent people, the same can be said about heroes. It’s a sad fate if you’re not strong enough to beat down a villain. However, heroes knows that going in to their profession. She remembers every time Chariot leaves on a mission worried that she would never come back alive. With Chariot telling her not to worry. That she needs to believe in her and that belief in itself gives her the strength to defeat any villain that she comes across. She also goes on every mission with at least two or more heroes by her side, so there’s also security in numbers. But it doesn’t matter for Akko Kagari if the job is dangerous! Actually the more dangerous, the better! For those people that needs help and saving, it needs to be done. And even though she’s powerless, she really does want to help those in need. Despite her worries about Chariot’s safety, growing up watching her saving civilians and bringing down villains, her strength and beliefs on doing good for humanity, her costume, basically everything about her inspires Akko to become a hero herself and act for the good of the people just like her beloved idol! Even more so whenever she thinks about the people that are powerless like her.</p><p> <em>I don’t have any powers, but I can still do something to help people! There must be a way! I haven’t found out how exactly….but I will find a way to make my dream come true and make Chariot proud of me!</em></p><p>As Akko thinks positive, she fails to notice the door in front of her as she walk towards what’s arguably the largest store in the airport and crashes onto the seemingly invisible door.</p><p>“Ow!...huh?” She then notices the door and hears laughter from a certain distance. She looks towards a little boy with her mother and realized right away the boy was laughing at her.</p><p>The mother quickly drags her child away with a “Tony, laughing at others misfortune isn’t good!” and with one last look towards her, Akko can see the boy blowing little bits of fire at her. Blushing in embarrassment, she goes into the store with a huff. Upon seeing what the insides looks like, her eyes widened.</p><p> “Woaahhhh! Everything looks so cool here! I can definitely find something that Chariot will love in this place!” Quickly forgetting what had transpired, Akko runs all over every section on the first floor, once again not noticing her surroundings as she goes up to the second floor passing a red sign that read: <strong>Running Prohibited</strong> </p><p>As she reaches the top of the stairs, she sees across from her a bakery that’s called Antonenko’s Bakery. <em>Hm...a bakery...oh! Chariot has a sweet tooth! I can just get something from there!</em> With that, Akko starts running again <em>I must hurry though. I don’t want to make her to wait for me. She might get worried again if I’m late but im sur-</em></p><p>Her line of thought gets cut off when suddenly she tripped and fell face first to the hard floor.</p><p>“Ow!..." She says rubbing her forehead. "That’s the second time I got hit on something hard dammit!”</p><p>“Perhaps if you weren’t so reckless and be more cautious, it could’ve been preventable.”</p><p>Sitting up, Akko look towards where she tripped and found a….foot?</p><p> Quickly realizing what must have happened, Akko quickly got up and looked down towards the person who tripped her. </p><p>“Hey! What’s the big idea!?” Upon looking at the person in question though, being as upset as she was by what just happened, her breath hitched.</p><p>“Running is not allowed. Did you not see the sign?”</p><p> The first thing Akko notices is the fact that this woman has a heavy british accent. Then comes her appearance. Wearing black vans with black skinny jeans along with a blue polo shirt with pulled up sleeves. She then looks higher towards her face. Pale skin, platinum green long blonde hair with tea highlights wrapped in a ponytail.  But what caught her attention the most was her deep aquamarine colored eyes. Akko would’ve definitely had gotten herself lost looking at those beautiful pair of eyes if not for the conversation at hand.</p><p>“Sign?”</p><p> Sensing an upcoming headache the blonde pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “I see that you haven't. Consider this a warning then, before you injure yourself more so than you seemingly already have been.” She was about to turn and walk off when Akko shouted.</p><p>“You could’ve tapped my shoulder or called out to me instead of tripping me you know!” </p><p>“You have given me the impression that you wouldn’t have noticed even if I have called you out or tapped you, thus my only option.”</p><p>“And that’s making me fall!? I would’ve noticed!”</p><p>“I highly doubt that.”</p><p> Akko glared at her while the blonde simply raised an eyebrow. Looking as if she wasn’t very much affected by the glare at all whatsoever. She was about to say something else when she notices what the blonde was carrying in one of her hands. A cup of coffee with the logo “Antonenko’s Bakery” on it.</p><p> Her eyes lit up, completely forgetting about being mad and shot down towards the blonde’s face. “You got your coffee from the bakery! What does it have other than coffee!?”</p><p>Completely caught off guard and startled, the blonde accidentally dropped her coffee. Spilling it all over the floor upon impact. </p><p>Her eyes narrows, looking down at the mess. “Oh bloody he-</p><p>“IM SO SORRY!”</p><p>She jumps in suprise and looks back at the brunette.</p><p>Akko got on all four and bowed with her head to the floor. “I’m so sorry! I made you drop your coffee….you wasted your money on it… I can pay you back." She raises her voice. "Please let me pay you back!”</p><p>The blonde stares at Akko for a long minute. <em>Why is she….wait….I recall it now. This is how they apologize in Japan is it not?</em></p><p> Looking down at the brunette, she remembers all those heroes she worked with on missions and how at times they mess up. Causing more work for her to do as a result. Living up for what she stands for, she scolds them harshly. But looking down at the person in front of her, she notices the tone of her voice. And also…</p><p>
  <em>She’s trembling….</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Akko's panicking. <em>Oh god, I spilled her coffee, urgh what’s wrong with me! Come on Akko! This is why Chariot always tells you to calm down and not go invade other people’s personal space! Now look what happened!</em></p><p> Getting overwhelmed with her own thoughts, she was about to cry when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Thinking she was going to get smacked, she closed her eyes getting ready for the impact when she heard the blonde’s voice. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Surprised at her soft tone, Akko looks up to see the blonde smiling. “Do not fret. It only costs about 3 pounds. I can simply buy another cup.”</p><p>“You’re not…..mad at me?”</p><p>“Of course not. On the contrary..." She smiles. "This particular cup of coffee sadly doesn’t suit my tastes.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. Really.”</p><p> Akko still looks like she’s about to cry. Upon noticing this, her grip on the brunette’s shoulder tightens a little. Looking completely serious. “It is truly quite alright. I’m not the type of individual that gets upset over little trivial things. It was only an accident. Please do not blame yourself.”</p><p> She looks at the blonde. After contemplating in her head for a few moments, she relented. “Fine...but no matter what you say I’m still gonna buy you another cup of coffee.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to. I can-</p><p>“No! Please let me make this up to you!” She stares at the blonde intensely. Determined to make up for her mistake. She looks back at the brunette and can see the fiery passion in her eyes. Her eyes widens. <em>This girl…she’s…</em></p><p>She smiles once again. Getting up fron kneeling, she offers Akko a hand. “l can’t possibly object now can I?”</p><p>“Nope!” Akko smiles back as she takes the girls hand and gets up. She starts walking towards the bakery when a sudden thought popped up from her mind and stopped. <em>Oh boy…if this doesn’t work…oh to hell with it, Chariot can just comfort me later on when we get to our new home anyways.</em></p><p>She quickly turns back around just as the blonde starts to follow her. “Hey. What’s your name? l’ll be happy later on remembering the name of the gorgeous girl I happened to bump into and serve coffee to.”</p><p> Silence. And it wasn’t just the regular kind of silence. To Akko, it’s the silence of judgement time. The kind of silence that she would experience whenever she broke something and was waiting to see whether or not Chariot was mad at her (In which she never did. Just light scolding. But other than that Akko was grateful and she hopes to keep that record for as long as possible). She waited with bated breath.</p><p> It started to get to a point where Akko was thinking about taking back what she said. After all, she didn’t want things to go sour with someone whom she just met and she definitely doesn’t want the blonde to think of her in any negative way.</p><p> After what seems like forever, Akko gave in and was about to speak up when she saw the blonde walking up to her. Her heart dropped. <em>Oh man…I’m gonna get hit for sure this time!</em> But instead of hitting her like Akko feared, she walks past her to the direction of the bakery and stopped. Looking back a little towards Akko.</p><p>“It’s Diana. Diana D. Cavendish. Yourself?"</p><p> Akko can’t see her face since her blonde hair is covering most of it. But she can see the tips of her ears being red. Wanting to know for sure if her pickup line worked, she threw Diana her signature bright smile. The kind of smile she always has whenever she’s feeling happy and optimistic. “My name is Atsuko Kagari but you can just call me Akko!”</p><p>While Akko can’t see her clearly, apparently the same can’t be said for Diana. The redness of her ears became darker and that’s when Akko confirmed that she did indeed hit the target. <strong>Score!</strong>  </p><p>“W-well Akko” <em>Did I really just stutter?</em> “It is a pleasure to meet you. Now then, let’s go on our way now shall we?”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you too!” Akko excitingly ran up next to Diana walking towards the bakery. With Diana facing away from Akko trying to will her blush to stop.</p><p>Smiling brightly, she threw her fist into the air. “We shall!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey yall! So yeah l wanted to explain the best that l possibly can the way the world in this story functions. I hope l did a good job in doing so. Reviewing this chapter l strongly feel the need to get Diana's point of view across in the events of this chapter. After all in my opinion it's weird for Diana to act the way that she did after just meeting Akko am l right? So l want to show the reason why she acted the way that she did next chapter starting with Diana POV! I've read different stories with different characters POV in them and honestly l think this will only be a one time thing only since l felt dissatisfied with the way Diana was toward the end of this chapter without presenting a proper explanation. Aaaanyways let's get right to the introductions!</p><p>Name:</p><h5>Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</h5><p>Height: 5'9 3/4</p><p>Weight: 59Kg (132 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Brown         Eye Color: Crimson Red</p><p>Nationality: Japanese</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unkown</p><p>Likes: Thunderstorms, talking about flying, eating a lot, eating sweets, running, playing basketball, making Chariot happy, heroes</p><p>Dislikes: People who judges her just because she's powerless, villains, potatoes</p><p>Power: Powerless</p><p>Name:</p><h5>Diana Dee Cavendish</h5><p>Height: 5'6</p><p>Weight: 49Kg (108 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Platinum blonde with tea green highlights<br/>Eye Color: Blue</p><p>Nationality: British</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Tea, completing missions, training her powers, heroes </p><p>Dislikes: Everyone expecting great things and results from her, being alone, villains </p><p>Power: Unknown (Hey, she hasn't revealed her powers yet so l have every right to keep it hidden! *^*)</p><p>Random Fact #1: Diana actually saw Akko running up the stairs from a mile away. Thinking that the brunette doesn't know any better, she thought she'd teach her a lesson by making her trip and fall. Kinda having the mentality of a bully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gotta eat them Donuts!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana's perspective on things. Akko and Chariot moves into their new home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Diana’s Pov</h4><p>Being the gentlewoman she claims herself to be, Diana pulls the door open so that Akko can come inside first. “Thanks!”</p><p>She smiles. “It isn’t a problem at all.”</p><p>As she and Akko got to the front of the counter they were facing the back of a girl as she was focusing on trying to make what seems to be biscuits. As Diana was about to clear her throat to get the girl’s attention, Akko shouted. “Excuse me!”</p><p>Being right next to the brunette, Diana winces at the volume and looks at Akko with a face that screamed: <em>really?</em> Akko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head mouthing (Sorry!) as the girl turned.</p><p>“Welcome to Antonenko’s Bakery! How may I help you?” The girl looks about their age with pale pink hair. A little chubby and was about a little shorter than Diana.</p><p>“I would like to get coffee please! Wait.” Akko turns towards Diana. “You said the coffee you had before didn’t suit your tastes. Do you want it sweet or...?”</p><p>Suddenly feeling the hairs on the back of her neck go up, Diana looks over to the girl behind the counter. Sensing an incredibly powerful aura around her. It doesn’t help with the fact that her eyes seems to be closed all the time and it seems the brunette either doesn’t notice what’s going on or chooses to ignore it.</p><p>“Honey. More honey in my coffee Akko.” She felt a drop of sweat on her temple.</p><p>“Okay! I would like coffee that’s sweet with honey inside with 3 donuts! All three vanilla flavored please!”</p><p>“Coming right up!” With the powerful aura gone, Diana breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>No. She doesn’t like it sweet at all. In fact, she doesn’t like <em>anything</em> sweet. The coffee that was spilled was very VERY specifically created in order to satisfy her. It took maybe about an hour or two to finally get it right. And even still it’s nothing compared to the coffee she had had back in the mansion and in the home she currently resides in. She had troubled the girl before her greatly with her pickiness. So one can imagine just how pissed off she must’ve gotten upon hearing that it didn’t suit her tastes. But for some reason this brunette had this effect on her. If the person who spilled her coffee wasn’t her then she wouldn’t even be here getting another one. But she just couldn’t help it when she saw how sorry Akko looked. She doesn’t know why but it just didn’t feel right to just leave her be like that. Diana thought that looking sorrowful doesn’t sit right with the brunette, as she can sense that this energetic girl is usually a bright and cheerful girl despite only having just met her.</p><p>
  <em>Hey. What’s your name? I’ll be happy later on remembering the name of the gorgeous girl I happened to bump into and serve coffee to.</em>
</p><p>By the nine, Diana should’ve just left right then and there. A simple “thank you, but on second thought I’m afraid I must decline your offer. Excuse me, but I must be on my way now.” And that would be that. It wasn’t the first time somebody tried to flirt with her. She had numerous of encounters among the members of the opposite sex that had tried to court her. But mostly they knew of who she was, and her status as a Cavendish. And she knows damn well that that’s what they’re after. Her family is well known in Britain both when it comes to wealth and producing powerful superheroes. Combined with the fact that her ancestor, the first ever Cavendish, Beatrix Cavendish, was one of the Nine Olde Heroes, its not a surprise that people want to get into such a well-known family. But here’s the thing: She isn’t interested in men and it looks like Akko doesn’t really know who she is since it appears that she doesn’t come from these parts. Not to mention she asked for her name. That’s one reason she allowed Akko to get her way with her she suppose. But that’s not the only reason why she wasn’t (key word: <strong>wasn’t</strong>) interested in getting involved with anyone romantically. She also has a dream: becoming the world’s best superhero. Before her mom passed when she was a child, she would always hear stories from her mother and saw for herself just how amazing the strongest number one hero Shiny Chariot is. Vowing to herself to one day be the next Shiny Chariot, her mother would always give her support up until her last breath. Even though she was proud to be born a Cavendish, she always looked towards becoming a hero. Which is still true to this day. Seeing Diana’s ambitions and wanting to see her succeed, her father (who died a few years after her mother. May his soul rest in peace) had placed her in a program that lets her work with other children her age at completing missions, much to her joy. Obviously it’s not dangerous at all compared to how it really is in the real world, but through the program she learned the values of what is necessary to have in a hero, with teamwork being one of them. Thinking back on her dream now, why <em>did</em> she allow Akko to get her way with her when she called her gorgeous? Other than not knowing who she is, she might as well have better, more important things she could be doing right now.</p><p>Diana was stripped from her thoughts when she heard the girl behind the counter speaking. “Here you go! Your coffee and three vanilla donuts!”</p><p>“Thank you very much! By the way is that your power?" Akko smiles brightly. "I saw how you were making those biscuits earlier.”</p><p>“Yes it is! I make most of everything here in my uncle’s bakery with it. It runs in the family.”</p><p>“Ohhhhh!! That’s so amazing!!!! Isn’t it Diana!?” Akko looks at her with sparkling red rubies. Swaying back and forth excitingly. She looks like she saw something that she doesn’t see very often. <em> And is that...envy? </em>Diana arches a brow<em>. Why?</em></p><p>“Well, I must say, it is indeed quite useful.”</p><p>“Thank you, both of you. Hearing your praises just makes my day!” The pale pink haired girl smiles but then looks down fiddling with her fingers. “Usually people say my power is disgusting...”</p><p>Akko then takes the girl’s hands in hers. “That’s terrible! Why would they say that!?”</p><p>“The idea of eating something that was made from the insides of another probably doesn’t sit right with them....but it’s okay though." She smiles sadly. "I’m used to it.”</p><p>“BUT IT’S NOT! AND YOU SHOULDN’T BE!”</p><p>The sheer volume surprised both Diana and the girl.</p><p>“Do you love what you do?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you love what you do? Do you love baking for others?”</p><p>She smiles. “Of course I do. Seeing how happy customers look once they take a bite of what I make is the greatest feeling.”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“My name? It’s Jasminka.”</p><p>“Well Jasminka, pay attention to that feeling! Who cares what others say? They’re just hating on the fact that you can do something that they can’t ever hope to do! As long as you’re happy doing whatever it is you’re doing, that’s the most important thing!” Akko shows her her iconic toothy smile.</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s why</em>
</p><p>Diana looks towards Akko and she swears her smile is brighter than the sun itself. <em>Even though I most likely won’t ever see this girl again after today, she has piqued my interest.</em> She feels her cheeks burn hot and knows she’s blushing. But unlike last time she doesn’t even attempt to hide it. <em>And...she’s quite pleasing to look at......</em>she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. <em>Especially when she smiles like that.</em></p><p>Jasminka smiles. But it wasn’t like the smile she had on before. It wasn’t the smile she would give to any other regular customer. She smiles from ear to ear and opens her eyes, revealing dark brown eyes.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“My name is Atsuko! Atsuko Kagari! But you can just call me Akko!”</p><p>"Thank you Akko. I feel a lot better now and I will take what you said to heart.” She reaches over the counter and hugs Akko.</p><p>She looks like she’s about to suffocate any moment now. But still hugs her back. <em>Holy shit she may very well be just as strong as Chariot!</em> “Y-You better! N-now if you can just...”</p><p>“Oh!” She releases Akko. “I’m so sorry!”</p><p>The brunette takes a moment to catch her breath. Once she recovered she looks back and smiles. “It’s alright.” Taking the coffee and a bag which has the three vanilla donuts, she waves goodbye. “Have a nice day Jasminka! It was nice to meet you and remember what I told you!”</p><p>“It was nice to meet you too and I will! Bye!” She waves back just as Akko left the bakery, Diana following close behind.</p><p>After leaving the bakery, both girls walked towards the stairs that leads down to the first floor. They stopped right on top of the stairs.</p><p>“Okay! Here’s your coffee milady.” She hands Diana her coffee while bowing. As a result, oblivious to the fact that her companion's face is starting to turn red. She goes back up and rubs the back of her neck. “Again, I’m sorry about spilling your coffee before. I need to really work on-</p><p>“No, don’t be.” She gives her a warm smile. “As I said before, it was quite alright did I not?”</p><p>Akko gives her a toothy grin. “Thanks Diana.”</p><p>She blushes. <em>Do it.</em> “Akko can we-</p><p>“Wait! Hold that thought Diana!” She rummages through the bag in her arms and pulls out one of the vanilla donuts. “Here. I still feel bad about the whole coffee thing. I don’t know if you’re into vanilla flavor. But I wanted to give you an extra, I wouldn’t really feel good otherwise.”</p><p>“Akko l...thank you.” Touched by her kindness, she takes the donut. Its definitely a necessity now, she has to go for it!</p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“C-can we...” <em>Stuttering again!?</em></p><p>She smirks. “Yeahhh?”</p><p><em>Now!</em> “Can we-</p><p>
  <em>Riiiing Riiiiing</em>
</p><p>Akko’s phone starts buzzing. She takes it out of her pocket and looks to see who was calling her. Her eyes widened. “Shit! Uh hold that thought again! Sorry Diana!” She then answers the phone. Diana took a second to process the ringtone that was just being played. Wait...wasn’t that...</p><p>
  <em>The theme song from season 1 of the Adventures of Shiny Chariot television series!?</em>
</p><p>“Hey!...Yeah I’m sorry! I was wondering around since it was taking a while for you to be done...okay I’m coming over there now and I know my way this time I swear!....alright I’ll be right there!” She hangs up and looks at Diana.</p><p>“IknowImprobablybeingannoyingbyhowmuchlapologizebutireallyamsorryitwasnicetomeetyouDianaandeventhoughitwasonlyforashorttimeimgladispendeditwithyou!” She then hugs Diana tightly and let go just as quick. “Bye!” She waves as she runs down the stairs, out the double doors of the store, and disappeared.</p><p>“But...” Diana looks down and sighed. <em>Fool...you’re a Cavendish for nine’s sake! You can talk and deal with anyone easily but when it comes to trying to get an attractive girl’s number that’s when you become still as a statue!?</em></p><p>Diana looks back at the vanilla donut she has in her hand. Remembering what Akko said, she smiles as she took a small bite out of it. <em>She’s so sweet....but...</em> She looks down in shame. <em>I never got to apologize for tripping her....</em></p><p>After finishing her donut and drank her coffee (she will never drink sweet coffee again), she suddenly remembers why she was in the airport to begin with. She looks at her watch and frowns a little. <em>Almost time, absolutely fantastic.</em> Walking towards her destination, she grumbles. <em>That bloody aunt of mine. Does she even know how long it takes to travel from Heartfelt City to here and back? I better not hear her complain about the jet lag again or so help me, by the nines, I’m gonna-</em></p>
<h4>Akko’s POV</h4><p>Running to where she was before she went exploring, Akko sees Chariot a short distance away and was about to shout out to her when out of nowhere she gotten hugged by her. “O-okasan....I’m sorry I worried you. N-now would you p-please put me down...?”</p><p>Seemingly coming to her senses, Chariot lets go of her. “Oh my I’m sorry- wait where have you been young lady!?”</p><p>Akko, yet again, tries to take a moment to compose herself. “Man....this is the second time I almost got crushed by a hug...no more hugs for today please haha!”</p><p>Chariot starts walking to the exit, intrigued. “Second time?”</p><p>Following her, Akko pulls out another vanilla donut and gives it to her idol. “I’ll tell you all about it on our way home. Here! I brought donuts for the both of us!”</p><p>Smiling warmly, she took it. “Thank you Akko. Now then...” She motions her glasses upward with her index finger. Hiding her red eyes with the flash of her glasses. “There’s something that we need to talk about. About our...upcoming ride.”</p><p>At this point they’re now exiting the airport and on their way to the airports parking lot. Akko, still enjoying eating her donut, somehow manages to speak out. “Umpwoming ywride?”</p><p>Waiting for Akko to finish her donut, (she already finished hers within a minute. How she keeps on doing that Akko will never know) she spoke up again.</p><p>“Yes. I brought an SUV while you were gone and now we’re walking there. I believe the man said that the vehicle is red with a big sign on the front window to let us know which one it is. He also gave me the keys. Ah! Over there.” She points to where the mentioned vehicle was.</p><p>As they got there and got in the SUV, Akko marveled at what it looks like inside. “Woah!” There’s two pairs of seats in the back, making a total of four. “This looks really nice Okasan! But what did you mean when you said upcoming ride? We’re almost home right?”</p><p>She sighs. “The thing is Akko, our home is in the suburbs of a place called Heartfelt City.”</p><p>Her eyes widens. “City...but we’re in London....wait don’t tell me-</p><p>“Heartfelt City’s airport has recently been attacked by villains. As a result the officials in the city has decided to close the premises in order to investigate. The city is in the country of Wales in the far west. SUV’s are made for long trips. We’ll probably get there in the next 2 days or so.”</p><p><em>1...breathe in and breathe out...2...breathe in and breathe out...3...breathe in....nope, not gonna work.</em> "KUSO!!!”</p><p>“Atsuko! Language!”</p><p>“Demo Okāsan!!! Do you know how long and tiring that flight was!? And the jet lag!?”</p><p>Chariot sighs and started up the engine. “I know Akko, I know. But we’re not the only ones affected by this. It is an airport that’s closed after all. Please bear with it a little while longer.”</p><p>After about 2 hours into their road trip, Akko got over being mad and questions Chariot on when all their stuff would be arriving at their new house (they didn’t have to bring any luggage or any other things other than her backpack). Turns out its already there, much to Akko’s delight. She was worried about her big Shiny Chariot plushy that she usually sleeps with (sounds weird but hey, whose one to judge?) and all of her other Shiny Chariot merchandises. She starts to tell Chariot about her encounter with the blonde.</p><p>“You should have seen her! She’s very pretty and was mean at first tripping me and all that but then it turns out she was actually very nice and understanding when I made her drop her coffee. By accident of course!”</p><p>“I see....” The redhead smiles while focusing on the road. “It looks to me like you had a little tiny crush on her.”</p><p>Waving her hands dramatically, she blushes. “N-NO! I didn’t!.....I don’t.....” She looks at her idol and finds that she can’t lie to her. She never could. There's just something about her that makes Akko want to say the truth. Even if it gets her in trouble in the end. She looks outside the SUV window next to her and rests her head on the palm of her right hand. Her cheeks growing redder. “Yeah...I did. Even if it only lasted like an hour.”</p><p>Chariot chuckles. “Did you ever catch her name?”</p><p>“Yeah, her names Diana. Diana D. Cavendish.” Akko sighs sadly, clapping her hands together in prayer, and turns towards our readers of this story. “R.I.P Diakko. May we both reincarnate and meet each other again in our next lives.”</p><p>“Who are you talking to? Wait, nevermind." Her red eyes widened. "Did you just say Cavendish...? The one and only Diana Cavendish?”</p><p>Akko looks at Chariot. If one would try to figure out her expression, it was surely one of pure shock. She was sure that if it wasn’t for her driving, her reaction would’ve been more dramatic. But what surprised Akko the most was the fact that after a few moments of being in shock, her expression became unreadable. “Yeah. She has blue eyes and greenish blonde hair. Wait. One and only?" Akko arches a brow, leaning forward on her seat. "Do you know something about her?”</p><p>“She comes from the most prestigious and most well-known family in all of Britain." Getting over her shock, her eyes narrows. "The Cavendish family is also the most powerful family when it comes to their powers. The members of that family produces strong heroes.”</p><p>Akko looks ahead, eyes sparkling. “Wow! That’s so cool! Then she must be very strong! But......awwwww! I should’ve asked about what kind of power she has then! I bet it’s an awesome power.” She looks down pouting.</p><p>In what one hopes to be a comfort gesture that is helpful, she pats Akko’s shoulder. “It’s alright. You can research her once we get home.” She then looks serious. “But the chances of running into her out of all people...you must bear more caution when around others Akko. Please.”</p><p>“Ooookayyyyy.” She whines. “But I don’t think I needed to be cautious around Diana though.”</p><p>“Oh?" She smiles knowingly. "And whys that?”</p><p>Looking at the beautiful hills and valleys passing by, she remembers the blonde’s red face right before she left that store. <em>She was so cute back there…I think she wanted to get my number. Could be just my imagination though.</em> Akko smiles brightly at her favorite redhead. “Because no matter who or what she is, I can tell she’s still a genuinely good girl at heart!”</p><p>It did indeed took two days to get there. They arrived at their new home at 1 in the morning and if it wasn’t for being so sleepy, Akko would’ve checked each and every corner of the house (including the front and back yard) with excitement. She also would’ve noticed how big the house actually is.</p><p>“The people who transported our stuff here only did our beds in each of our rooms. The rest have been left alone.” She puts her arm around Akko’s shoulders and rubs her shoulder, smiling affectionately. “Go upstairs and get some rest sleepyhead.”</p><p>Akko yawns and smiles sleepily. Mumbling: "What about you?”</p><p>“I’m still feeling a little bit energetic from the drive, so I think I’ll go to my room and unpack a little before I head off to bed.”</p><p>She looks at her as if she got three heads. “Usually you’d be drained, not energetic. You didn’t even take a <em>single</em> break the entire time.” Carefully avoiding the boxes everywhere, she walks upstairs saying: “But then again you people actually got superpowers. Why am l not surprised?”</p><p>Unknowingly to her, Chariot smiles warmly. <em>You’ll have one of your own soon too Akko...</em>Trying to stifle a laugh, she follows after her. <em>Well then, time to unpack and organize!</em></p><p>In the house to their left, a certain blonde closes her book after some late night reading and sets it down at her desk. Getting up as she’s about to head to bed herself, she looks out her bedroom window and notices a parked red vehicle. Having never seen it before, she came to a simple conclusion: <em>It appears a new family has moved in.</em> Walking to her bed and laying down under the covers, she closes her eyes. <em>I shall introduce myself with some gifts. It is necessary for one to feel welcomed after all.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing Diana as a useless lesbian and a gay mess, yes. And yes, that pun about the donuts was indeed intentional. Because why not. Who doesn't love puns? And HOLY SHIT AKKO BROKE THE 4TH WALL! :O As l was typing the part when Diana fails to see why she's with Akko in the bakery l felt absolutely terrible. Like not physically but mentally. Actually yeah a little sick to my stomach. This is how much l ship them! *^* And i will reveal Diana's powers soon l promise! I know you guys probably 100% percent know what dough is. But i still feel the need to explain what it is so i apologize in advance. It's basically the thing that you use when baking. Creating bread, dumplings, cookies, etc. Now, as usual, here's the intro for Jasminka! </p><p>Name:</p><h4>Jasminka Antonenko</h4><p>Height: 5'5</p><p>Weight: 69Kg (152 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Pale Pink      Eye Color: Dark Brown</p><p>Nationality: Russian</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Eating, baking, making other happy with her baking</p><p>Dislikes: People making fun of her family because of their powers</p><p>Powers: Dough Hardening, shoots out dough from her hands. Can be used for baking, but can also be used as a weapon depending on the shape and how hard the dough is</p><p>Random Fact #2: Being wealthy, Diana took a high-class express train to go back home. Which would explain why eventhough Akko and Chariot left the airport before Diana, the blonde still got home before they did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Happy 18th Birthday Akko!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko suffers through a nightmare. Finally turning 18 years old, Chariot talks to the brunette about something serious. Just what could it be? And what will it mean for Akko going forward?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally planning on making this chapter longer than it actually is. But then i was like "Actually, l think this is a good part to end the chapter."<br/>So there you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(W-where am l)....ruby red eyes looking down, Akko almost panics to see that she’s....(I’m flying? No....thats not it. So then why am l...) she finds herself in the stratosphere more than hundreds of feet away from the ground. Looking up, Akko realizes that she’s close to space and despite trying she physically can’t speak. She can’t move an inch of her body either. (Seriously, what’s going on here!? Howcome I’m not even falling!?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“...Yes. You’ll do splendidly."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(!?) Since Akko can’t move, she can’t look around to find the owner of the voice, not like she can anyways since it looks like the voice came from all around her. But she can feel its powerful presence. Oddly enough, despite the situation she’s in, she finds the presence comforting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A deep, old, and ancient voice. <strong> “All of my successors down the family line has either died young, can’t handle such power and goes insane, or turn evil upon being exposed to the amount of energy it wields. Your grandfather was such a good man, however his body couldn’t handle it as he was weak. Your father was a suitable successor but once he obtained it....”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Whose voice is this? And what is he talking about? My...father?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Usually this power has been passed on generation to generation ever since my time. However the current carrier is the most evil by far. l sense upcoming destruction upon the world and even if it’s not now, I fear it will surely come within your lifetime. And since you don’t have the opportunity like the previous users had on being entrusted with it due to unfortunate circumstances, I myself shall have to do it.” </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly Akko sees what’s possibly the most powerful lightning bolt she has ever seen. Actually, she thinks it’s the most powerful in existence. And by the looks of it, makes regular lightning in thunderstorms look tiny like ants when compared to skyscrapers. As quickly as it appeared, it surges forward in the direction of Akko’s heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieeeeee!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!) As the lightning bolt strike Akko in the chest she feels a large amount of energy coursing through her. Within a millisecond of the strike, the brunette already feels like she’s going to explode.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
As she grits her teeth in pain, she hears the voice again. <strong>“I know from watching you my dear descendant, you are the one. The one who will be the strongest out of all the other 9 users. It will start small and grow in time. Your body will further develop in order to get accustomed to it.”</strong> The voice tone gets even deeper than it already was. <strong>“Starting now, you are the 10th user and will be the very last. Master this power, Atsuko Kagari. Become the strongest hero in history and save humanity! THE TIME IS NOW!” </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vision blurring, she was about to black out when she hears a voice calling out to her. “Akko.....Akko....”</em>
</p><p>“Akko!”</p><p>Akko shot up alarmed. Wide awake, she looks around in panic before finding out she’s in her new room.</p><p><em>O-oh....just a dream thank god....but...</em> she looks down at her chest, panting. <em>What was that?</em></p><p>Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looks up to see Chariot, concern written all over her face. “Are you alright? That must be some nightmare you had.”</p><p>Not wanting to make her worry even more, she tries to dispel her concern. “Yeah it was but don’t worry!” She flexes her arm with a grin. “I’m just fine now!”</p><p>Chariot covers her mouth, trembling. “Akko, please forgive me for saying this, b-but..." She turns away. Avoiding eye contect with Akko. "Where’s the muscles?”</p><p>“Moooou! Okasan! Why are you so meannnnnnnnn!?" She pouts. "Just because you’re fit doesn’t mean you have the right to tease me!”</p><p>Not able to hold it in anymore, Chariot laughs. And seeing her laugh makes Akko smile.</p><p>“I-Im sorry Akko.” She eventually calms down and smiles warmly at the brunette. She turns and walks towards the bedroom door. “Once you unpack, come downstairs. I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>Just like a childs, Akko eyes lit up. “OHHH! A surprise! Yay! Okay I’ll be right down! Knowing you I bet you’re already finished.”</p><p>Before closing the door, she gave Akko a thumbs up before heading downstairs.</p><p>Akko sighs. “Of course she did. Even when she said last night it’ll be only a little.” She then moves to sit towards the end of her bed. Feeling her chest once again, she pouts. <em>Stupid nightmare....Whatever.</em></p><p>Suddenly remembering what Chariot said about a surprise, she quickly got out of her bed to get her things out of the boxes and get it all in order. Too excited wondering what the surprise would be, she didn’t notice the tinker of electricity that appeared from her pinky to her blankets as she got up from her bed.</p><p>After what seems like hours (2 to be exact. It usually takes a little less time but Akko is very picky on where she wants her things to be), she finally finishes and run downstairs.</p><p>The moment she left the stairs and went to the kitchen, she heard a huge “SURPRISE!” and looks over to see Chariot sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast and a….birthday cake?</p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKKO!”</p><p>Oh. It’s her birthday. How could she forget?</p><p>Smiling wide, she ran over to Chariot and hugs her tightly. “Okāsan... arigatō.”</p><p>“Mochiron. Ima, anata no chōshoku o tabe ni ikimasu.”</p><p>Akko nods. “Hai!”</p><p>And so, they did what they always did in each other’s birthdays. Blow out the candles on the birthday cake and eat breakfast. It’s the usual: Bacon, eggs, toast, and yogurt. But what makes every morning meal time special is being with Chariot during those times. Because afterwards...</p><p>“Good luck on trying to get a job in the city. Not like you’ll have any trouble. You’re the number 1 hero. Everyone knows you. You’re like the most famous celebrity. Howcome you need to add another job? It’ll be more work for you right?”</p><p>Chariot rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. “I’m taking the day off. I’ll head out tomorrow. As for why...” The redhead puts her figure on her lips, smiling mischievously. “It’s a secret.”</p><p>“Hey! Wait...why tomorrow?”</p><p>“Because it’s your birthday, silly. I want to spend time with you on this special day.”</p><p>Touched by her words, Akko gets a little emotional with tears at the end of her eyes. “T-thank you.”</p><p>“Your always my number 1 priority over everything else Akko. It’s my baby’s birthday, so let’s make this day a special one to remember!” Her smile is still mischievous.</p><p>She couldn’t take it anymore. Akko hugs Chariot crying happy tears. “Okasaaaannn!!!”</p><p>Almost to tears herself, she pats Akko’s back. “There there, now let’s finish the rest of the breakfast before it gets cold okay?”</p><p>“Hai!”</p><p>After finishing, Chariot washes the dishes from the other side of the kitchen table. With her back facing Akko.</p><p>“Before we can enjoy today Akko, we need to have a serious talk.” When she was done with the dishes, she turns to see Akko sweating bullets. Chuckling, she goes back to the dining table and takes a seat across from Akko. “It’s not a bad thing I swear. Why do you assume it is?”</p><p>“Because whenever I’m in school, and the teacher say those exact lines, it usually turns out it <em>is</em> something bad. Usually my grades. But I graduated high school as you already know.” She laughs nervously.</p><p>With her legal guardian being the number 1 hero, it would cause an uproar if the public knew about her connection to Shiny Chariot. And so it was always a secret throughout her elementary, middle, and high school years. Akko didn’t want to be the talk of the school and when it came to graduation Chariot would always find an excuse to attend (she proposed to the principles of each school about attending graduation and making a speech. Saying it would set an example for the students moving forward. But in all actuality her greatest desire was to see Akko graduate. Wanting to be that proud parent that sees their child move on to the next level). But just because she graduated doesn’t mean she passed with flying colors. Akko wasn’t really that good with academics and it was a struggle. But she survived somehow.</p><p>“I see...well it’s not okay?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Chariot closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, <em>Okay. Lets get the ball rolling. </em>and looks at Akko with a serious look on her face. “l know this is a stupid question to ask, however I must know. Kagari Atsuko, what do you want to do in life?”</p><p>
  <em>She used my full name. She wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted to talk serious huh?</em>
</p><p>“It’s not a stupid question at all.” She smiles. “I want to save and help those in need. Even the bad people who prefers to not be in need of help but obviously needs it! Because then it’ll make other heroes get inspired and act more than they are right now! And no matter the danger, I will beat all the villains down and bring absolute justice not just here but all around the world! That’s my dream!” She smiles more brightly. “Just like you Chariot! I know it’s not all fun and games, and it’s more dangerous that it appears to be seeing from afar...but I still want to <em>do</em> <em>something</em> for the people, and I want to inspire those who feels like there’s no hope. Just like how you inspire me Chariot, I want to do the same. I want to be known in this world as the hero that cares for those that are powerless most of all. Powerless just like me."</p><p>Akko looks out the kitchen window. "They need a face to represent them and I want to become that face. I want to be the pillar that will always hold them up. Not just for the powerless but for everyone!" She looks back at Chariot. "Just like you, l want to be the strongest hero of them all! I can't imagine doing anything different!”</p><p>Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, she smiles, laughing. “But as you can see I have no powers at all so it’s going to be hard to do all of that. I was thinking I should practice martial arts as a first step you know? Get strong physically and then try to take the entrance exams to get into Luna Hero Academy."</p><p>She looks down, twiddling her thumbs. "Actually, that's why i kept on bugging you so much about moving here to Heartfelt City. Not this year obviously because there’s so little time between now and August but......next year. For sure.” She looks at Chariot curiously. “But you already know my dreams Okasan. Why are you asking?”</p><p>She looks at Akko for a good minute. “What if you do all of that and still don’t inspire others? Not just heroes but regular folks too?”</p><p>“Then it’s their choice to make. I don’t want to force anything. But even if that’s the case, my dream still won’t change.”</p><p>Akko looks at Chariot intensely. Determined that she’ll achieve her dreams one day. She then notices a small smile on the redheads face. She speaks quiet enough for Akko to barely hear. Barely, but still able to hear nonetheless.</p><p>“Just like I expected from you Akko.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Listen up.” Her idol stood from her seat and walks to the window that shows the backyard. Looking over the beautiful spring weather. “It’s about time I tell you about my powers.”</p><p>Akko looks at her wide eyed. <em>Her powers?</em></p><p>Then, with bright eyes, she spoke up. “What about your powers Okasan?”</p><p>“l’ll be frank with you. I wasn’t born with this power.”</p><p>“Wha-REALLY!?”</p><p>Wincing at the volume, Chariot nods. “Yes. It’s a borrowed power. It appears that I have super strength from the outside right? That isn’t exactly the case here. It’s complicated.” She then looks back at Akko. “All you need to know is that it’s a power that has been passed on down generation to generation. And with each user, it gets more powerful. The name of this power is called....." She extends her hand to Akko before clentching it tightly, making a fist. After a moment, she opens her hand again. Revealing a bright rainbow colored orb of energy. "<strong><em>Shiny Galia</em></strong>.”</p><p>"Woahhh...sugoi...." Akko looks at it in awe.</p><p>
  <em>Wait</em>
</p><p>The brunette’s eyes widened...<em>...................Why do I have this heavy sense of dejavu?</em></p><p>“l-l think I get it. Question. You said your power has been passed down. From the first time, how many...." She gulps. "How many times has it been passed down exactly?”</p><p>The orb of energy dissappears as Chariot crosses her arms. Laying her back on the window. “I’m the 9th user.”</p><p>Remembering her nightmare, Akko’s face paled and starts to sweat bullets again. <em>Ah.....That’s why.</em></p><p>“Are you alright Akko?”</p><p>“YEAH!” Chariot jumps with surprise as a result of her outburst. Seeing this made Akko stand up from her own chair. “I’m sorry! Yeah I'm fine! Just…why are youuuuuu telling me about your powers now?”</p><p>Her idol smiles and looks out the window once again. “Consider this a possible present for your 18th birthday Akko. It’s up to you whether you accept or refuse my offer.”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t tell me</em>
</p><p>For what seems to be the millionth time today, Akko’s eyes widened. “NO FREAKEN WA-</p><p>She quickly turns and points at Akko. For the first time in her now 18 years of life, she notices her idols red eyes glowing a <em>dangerous powerful</em> red. And hears the words of the number one hero, her idol. The words that will shape Akko’s future for the rest of her life and ones she knows for sure she’ll always remember.</p><p>Chariot’s voice is full of power and conviction. “You may be powerless, but your heart for heroism is by far the biggest out of everyone else’s! With that kind of mentality, you my dear, can become a hero! Kagari Atsuko! I deem you worthy of being my successor! My power.....” She looks at Akko with a warm smile. “Is free for yours to inherit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay okay l KNOW the content and events (content and events, are they the same? I'm not sure) in this chapter may be VERY cliche. But please hear me out. It's all going to be connected later on in the story so for those who are reading this story so far, please don't abandon it ;w; If you want to know what Chariot said to Akko in Japanese, use google translate and find out for yourself :P<br/>Next time, introducing Diana's powers!</p><p>Random Fact #3: One of the things that Akko moved while organizing her room was the one and only Shiny Rod. Winning the item in a eating competition, its considered to be one of her most prized possessions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome to the Neighborhood!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko accepts Chariot’s proposal. Turns out Diana is their new neighbor! All is well until Chariot asks Diana to fight her! What will the blonde’s response be? But more importantly, how will this all play out!?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As l promised last time Diana's power will now be revealed! Enjoy reading! ^3^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“D-did you just say inherit?”</p><p>Akko couldn’t believe this. All this time she thought Chariot was strong due to a long period of extreme training, combined with her powers, that made her the best hero. But to not only find out that her powers was actually borrowed, she’s entrusting something so powerful to her? This is all too much!</p><p>She sits back down on the chair looking down at the floor. Trying to process all this information.</p><p>A few minutes pass. “You don’t have to decide right away. Take your time.” She hears footsteps coming towards her, feeling a hand on her shoulder. “l’m not going to force all this upon you. Think it over okay?” Chariot squeezes her shoulder and was about to let go when Akko stops her by putting her hand on top of hers.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p><em>I still can’t believe it.....but even if it’s truly unbelievable, for someone like me, I’d be a dumbass to refuse a golden opportunity like this. I don’t know if I should be worried about my nightmare.....</em> She gives Chariot a look that made the hero smile. Her shining rubies telling the redhead everything she needs to know. <em>But I’ll just have to take it one step at a time moving forward!</em></p><p>“I’ll do it! I will take on the challenge to get to the very top! You can count on me sensei!”</p><p>Her smile widens, full of confidence. “Now that is what I like to hear.” She then goes to the living room to sit on the couch, Akko following right behind.</p><p>“You’re right about trying to enter Luna Hero Academy. I don’t have time to prepare you for the entrance exams this year because of the date. We’ll have to try next year.” When the brunette sits down next to her, she looks directly at her. “I’m warning you now. If we go through this, I won’t be the Chariot you’ve always known. The training is going to be a brutal process and I won’t show you any mercy. You might even resent me afterwards." She puts her hand on Akkos. "Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>Akko nonchalantly responds by nodding. “Yup.”</p><p>Taken by surprise, she stutters. “Y-Yup? Just like that?” She motions her glasses upwards with her index finger. Making the object flash. “Akko, this is a serious-</p><p>“I know what I’m getting into.”</p><p>Looking at her eyes, she decides to listen and pushes down the urge to scold her for interrupting.</p><p>“Okasan, I’ve seen you a lot on tv. I told you before that I know it’s more dangerous being in battle than watching from afar.” Akko clenches her fists. “I always feel so helpless watching you fight...I always dreamed becoming strong so that I can help you out...I don’t care how hard the training will be...I want you to be different when training me. If it would give me even the slightest chance to become strong, I will definitely take that chance! I’m not gonna let this slip through my fingers!” She smiles brightly at her idol. “Part of my dream is to always fight alongside you yknow?” Her eyes widened and quickly flails her arms. “But not like a side kick! Like hero to hero on equal footing!” Before she started to continuously ramble on, she sees Chariot hugging her tight.</p><p>Touched by her intentions and ambitions, she feels tears start to swell up her eyes. “Oh Akko.....thank you.”</p><p>Despite feeling her bones getting crushed, Akko smiles and hugs her back. “O-of course!" She tries to not let the strength of the hug affect her. "One day, we’ll make the ultimate team!”</p><p>She lets her go and gives her a smile full of adoration and love. “I’ll be looking forward to when that happens Akko.”</p><p>“Same!”</p><p>Then there was silence. Content silence as the two just sat there smiling at each other.</p><p>“So how can I get the power of Shiny Galia?”</p><p>“Well first.” Chariot starts chuckling. “You need to bulk up! I need to really see those muscles!” She says this as she squeezes Akko’s skinny arm.</p><p>“Hey! What did I say!?” Akko pouts trying her best to be mad. But just like she couldn’t bring herself to lie, she can’t ever be mad at her either. She smiles. “So I need to work out a lot?”</p><p>She nods. “If I give it to you now you’ll blow up. Your body right now can’t possibly handle that much power. Think of it like this: You’re the new vessel for Shiny Galia to reside in. You need to prepare that vessel, again, meaning you, so that it can come in and feel comfortable. Like moving into a new home. If it doesn’t like the new home it’ll go straight out.”</p><p>“But powers don’t have feelings.”</p><p>Chuckling once again, she shakes her head. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>Akko laughs. “Haha! Yeah, I do! I get it!" Once she calms down, she stands up determined and pumps her fist in the air. "Okay then! Let’s get started!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Chariot also gets up. “We’ll get started when I’m done with business tomorrow. Today’s your birthday Akko. I want to make sure you enjoy today at its fullest.”</p><p>“Hehe.” Grinning wide, she hugs her favorite hero. “Alright. I’ll take a morning shower then we can find something to do!” Running upstairs, she was about to be out of vision when she stops and looks at Chariot. “Okasan?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She gives her what’s possibly the most happiest smile ever. “Thank you for this opportunity! I won’t let you down!” She points at herself with her thumb on her chest. “I’m gonna be the strongest hero the worlds has ever seen!”</p><p>With that, she runs up the stairs and disappears.</p><p>Chariot smiles looking at where Akko was just seconds ago. “Of course...I believe in you and I’ll guide you every step of the way.” She then turns with her red hair covering most of her face. Walking to the window next to the front door, she looks up at the cloudy sky. It looks like it’ll rain fairly soon. “After all, you’re the one Akko. The one who’ll defeat <em>him</em>....and in order to defeat <em>him</em>, you’ll have to-</p><p>She then notices someone walking towards the door. <em>Ah! A visitor!</em> But upon seeing the person’s face, her mouth was left open in pure disbelief. She immediately recognizes who’s at the door and was on a verge of a mini panic attack. <em>Oh my! What are the chances?.......</em></p><p>After all, it’s not every day you get to have a member of the Cavendish family roll up on your doorstep.</p><p>Quickly getting over her shock, she moved to action once the door was knocked (she knows that in her profession keeping someone waiting could mean life or death). She opens the door and faces none other than Diana Cavendish herself. What surprised the redhead however was that she appears to be carrying....goods?</p><p>“Apologies. I couldn’t think of any possible solution on what to bring as a welcoming gift. So I went to the supermarket and brought these.” Being the stoic and proper Cavendish she is, she clears her throat and motions her chin upwards. “I am Diana-</p><p>Looking at her new neighbor, her eyes widens. “Y-you-</p><p>Chariot smiles. “I know very well who you are, Diana Cavendish. I would also introduce myself but...” She rubs the back on her head, feeling a drop of sweat on her temple as she laughs nervously. “Judging by the surprised look on your face, I don’t think that’s necessary.”</p><p>“O-Of course not mam!” Diana extends her hand. “It’s an honor to meet the hero who saved and continues to save countless lives! The strongest hero the world has to offer!”</p><p>With a light blush, Chariot returns the greeting by shaking the blonde’s hand.</p><p>“Well, thank you for the compliment. You flatter me and please.” She then takes the offered goods and chuckles a little. “Just Chariot is fine. Thank you for the goods as well. It’s nice to know you’re our new neighbor.” Moving to one side, she makes space for Diana to enter. “Would you like to come inside? It looks like it’s about to rain any moment now.”</p><p>“I appreciate the offer but I would like to get back to reading.” <em>Wait....</em> She arches a brow. <em>Our?</em></p><p>But before the blonde has a chance to really think about it, just then, to Chariots point, Diana feels a raindrop on her forehead. Then another.</p><p>The redhead motions Diana into the house. “I’m not letting you get wet on my watch.”</p><p>Knowing better not to protest, Diana follows her idol into the living room. In all honesty, she’s still very much surprised.</p><p><em>Unbelievable...</em> With a ‘Please make yourself comfortable.’ from the owner of the household, she sits on the couch. <em>My new neighbor is the hero I’ve always admired since my childhood and now...</em> The redhead sits down on the other couch across from Diana now facing each other. She smiles at the blonde. <em>She’s right in front of me. However...</em></p><p>Diana narrows her piercing blue eyes and stares down at her idol. <em>What is she doing here in Britain?</em></p><p>“Forgive me if I come out as rude but what are you doing here?” She inquired. “As l recall, you were back in Japan going after The Hydra Brigade.”</p><p>Seemingly surprised at the question, Chariot chokes on her own spit and starts to cough.</p><p>Blue eyes widens. “Apologies! It wasn’t my intention catch you off guard like that.” She was about to get up and go over but Chariot stopped her with her hand.</p><p>“Nono.” She then starts to recover. “l was just surprised is all.” Chariot looks at Diana with seriousness. “I’ll tell you. You’re a smart girl. I can tell by just looking at you. If I lie you could immediately tell right?”</p><p>“Of course. Being a Cavendish, we have to deal with nobility and politicians. Observing their body language, as well as their tone, is a necessity if one seeks to be a successful businesswoman.”</p><p>“I see.” <em>This girl could’ve been a very dangerous adversary to deal with if she was a villain.</em> “Impressive. Yes, I was indeed after the Brigade. Me as well as a couple of pro heroes. We found out that their hideout was located somewhere in Sapporo. Thanks to a lot of investigations made by the police.”</p><p>Chariot remembers. It was fairly recent after all. Discovering their hideout she had to go and telling Akko turned out to be the hardest things she could have ever done. The distance between Okinawa and Sapporo was large (looking at a map, the whole mainland of Japan was in-between the two). When she told her about where she was going and why, despite reassurance in numbers, Akko kept telling her to be careful with tears in her eyes. The brunette had eyes that told Chariot that she was scared of her never coming back. Akko never hugged her that tightly before and ever since then upon her return from that mission. She remembers this, which was why she was so surprised finding out what Akko’s dreams were. But finding out her feelings and her intentions earlier today all but confirmed one simple fact: she truly wants to achieve her dreams and would go through anything to get within reach of that goal. Seeing that amount of <em>passion</em> to do something, yet not having the one thing that is needed to even start? Chariot couldn’t let it go. She had to help her!</p><p>Shaking her head from her thoughts, she continues. “When we got there we found the place abandoned. However there was enough evidence to prove that they had previously made plans to move here in Heartfelt City.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widened. “That explains...” She places her index finger and thumb on her chin in thought. “lf what you say is the case, then they must be planning something big.”</p><p>Chariot nods. “Yes.” For the second time today, she motions her glasses upwards, making her glasses flash. “After finding out, we contacted the pro heroes here. So now they are aware as well. We are in the process of finding their hideout just like before. In the meantime we are on the lookout. So when they do decide to make their move...” Her eyes glows red. “We’ll be prepared to take them down.”</p><p>The change in her eyes did not go unnoticed. “I-l see.” <em>Magnificent....She is number one for a reason, but it’s still plainly incredible.</em> Sensing Chariot’s power, she gulps. <em>I don’t even have to look at her to see the monstrous aura surrounding her......</em></p><p>Just then, thunder crackled. Looking outside the window, the blonde and redhead can see that it started to rain harder with lightning appearing a few times in the distance.</p><p>Hearing someone running down the stairs, both looks over in time to see Akko appearing and going over to the window. Her eyes full of sparkles.</p><p>“Yaaaaaaay!” She jumps up and down. “Look Okasan! It’s raining outside! And it looks like a thunderstorm too! Even better!”</p><p>“A-AKKO!?”</p><p>The person mentioned looks over to the blonde. Her eyes widened. She then looks over to Chariot. Who was trying hard not to laugh. “Um....Okasan? Am I hallucinating? Did I take a hot shower that lasted too long?”</p><p>She couldn’t hold it in anymore and bursts out laughing while Diana still looks at Akko disbelievingly. “Y-you <em>live</em> here?”</p><p>“Y-yeah." Akko looks back at Diana in shock. "W-what about you?”</p><p>“I live next door.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Getting over her shock, the brunette yells out 'Really!?' as she runs up and hugs Diana tightly. Causing the blonde to blush. “That’s great! That means we can see each other now!”</p><p>Thinking about what she just said, Diana felt a surge of happiness filling her heart and hugs her back.</p><p>“Indeed. We most definitely can.” <em>And will</em></p><p>Akko pulls away from the blonde and gives her a toothy grin. Showing just how happy the brunette is.</p><p>Her blush darkens as she smiles shyly at her. “It’s wonderful Akko......." She plays with the ends of her platinum blonde hair. "I mean...seeing you again.”</p><p>The brunette returns the shy smile with one of her own. “S-Same, Diana.”</p><p>Red rubies met sapphire blues. A moment passed between them until they hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.</p><p>They forgot someone else was present with them. <em>Shit</em></p><p>The duo looks at Chariot and sees a smug look on her face towards Akko.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no</em>
</p><p>Akko knows that look, it’s the look Chariot always gives her right before she teases her and gets a good time out of her embarrassment. While it never took too far, Akko is still on edge.</p><p>
  <em>What ammo could she possibly-</em>
</p><p>She then remembers all the things she told the redhead about Diana in the SUV.</p><p>“OKASAN-</p><p>“You know Diana.” She points A gun at the brunette at point blank range. “Akko here told me a lot about you on our drive here.”</p><p>Diana looks at Akko with amused expression on her face. Raising her eyebrow in curiosity. “Oh?”</p><p>“OKASAN I SWEAR-</p><p>“She kept on telling me how kind you are and how your so understanding.”</p><p>Diana feels her cheeks burn but can tell there’s more to it. “And....?”</p><p>Akko runs up and tries to cover her mouth. “NOOOOO-</p><p>She pulled the trigger. “And says that with your personality and how you are as a person, by her words, ‘She’s definitely dating material! 100% percent!’.”</p><p>The brunette landed face first on the couch Chariot was sitting on groaning like there’s no tomorrow and covers her face. Her voice weak. <em>“Whhhyyyyyyyyy!?”</em></p><p>Chariot laughs and tries to comfort the embarrassed brunette while Diana pinches the bridge of her nose with her blonde hair covering most of her features. Trying not to die of embarrassment, Akko fails to notice the love-struck smile that appeared on the blonde’s face.</p><p>It was while trying to comfort Akko that Chariot got an idea on how to make her feel better right away. She whispers so only Akko can hear. “I know just the thing to lift your spirits back up.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What?” Akko continues to sulk. “Thanks to you now I don’t know how to face Diana......” She dared look back and found Diana <em>looking particularly interested</em> on something on the floor.</p><p>“You’ll see.” She then gets up and walks towards the door on the side wall of the stairs that leads up to the 2nd floor. “Diana, how do you feel about sparring with me?”</p><p>Her question took both the brunette and the blonde by surprise.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>Finally coming to the realization of what her idol meant before, Akko beamed. “Ohhhh! That’s what you meant!” She turns towards Diana. “You should definitely do it Diana!” Shaking with excitement, Akko gets up and holds Diana’s hands. Getting into her personal space. Hope shining bright in her crimson red eyes.</p><p><em>Too close!</em> Diana’s face must be as red as a tomato. But then again, thinking about the possibility of facing the number one hero in combat made her blood boil. <em>Besides. If I ever hope to surpass her, this will be a valuable experience. I can’t waste away this opportunity.</em></p><p>Still blushing by the close proximity, Diana turns towards Chariot with her response. “It would be an honor to participate in a sparring match with you Shiny Chariot.”</p><p>Smiling, Chariot opens the door and passes through. “Follow me ladies.”</p><p>Akko excitingly follows with a ‘Come on Diana! Oh this is going to be a great match to watch!’ while Diana needed a second to recover from how up close and personal the brunette seems to be. <em>Not that I mind though</em> she blissfully thought while going after Akko. The blonde can’t help but question though: Is that how Akko treats everyone? Or is it only with her?</p><p>She prays its the latter.</p><p>As they go down the stairs, it looks like the more further down one goes, the wider the stairs get. Which makes both Diana and Akko wonder. Where are they going exactly? After what seems like forever, the three ladies gets to the very bottom and are now standing in front of two large metal double doors.</p><p>Diana looks at her phone to look at the time. “It took us 18 minutes to get to our destination.”</p><p>“What!? Mooou! Okasan!" She whines. "Why did took us so long to get here!? I thought we were going to the basement!” Akko groans. “It’s going to be such a paaaainnn going back uuuuuup.”</p><p>“Oh you don’t need to worry about that. And this is kind of a basement, depending on how you want to look at it.”</p><p>Before Akko can question what she means by that, Chariot opens the double doors and motions her and Diana inside.</p><p>What she sees next makes her question if she’s actually been living on top of a mansion.</p><p>The duo’s eyes widened as they take in their surroundings. Gray walls and ceilings, black floor with a huge amount of workout equipment in a separate room that Akko figures is the workout room. Basically, this is a huge, HUGE gym. Fifteen to twenty meters high by the looks of it.</p><p>Akko was still in aw looking inside the workout area. “Jeez! You never told me we had all this,” Akko gestures all around her. “Under our house!”</p><p>Diana looks around analytically. Arms crossed while having her index finger and thumb on her chin. “lnteresting. How is this possible? What if there’s a fire here? Where would you go to escape?”</p><p>“You also don’t need to worry about that.” Chariot walks to the door on the other side of the gym. “This is an escape route that leads to the backyard, and Akko.” She then walks next to where the workout room is and taps the wall next to the door. “Where is it...its around here somewhere...there!” She taped on one spot on the wall and push inwards. Immediately an elevator door appeared. “When we go back up we use this elevator. Unlike how it takes 18 minutes to get here by stairs, taking this elevator, we can get back up to the surface within 3 minutes.”</p><p>Akko looks at her incredulously. “Wait...so we could’ve been here before the time we <em>did</em> get here?”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>The look she gave Chariot was a poker face.</p><p>“Well now.” Her tone changes as she walks to the middle of the large gym. “Let’s get started then. Shall we Diana?”</p><p>Sticking her chin up in confidence, Diana walks over. “Lets.”</p><p>The excited brunette quickly rushes to stand on the sidelines. She looks like a kid who can’t wait to open presents on Christmas morning.</p><p>“Powers are allowed of course. And you need not worry about getting hurt.” Chariots begins to warm up by stretching. “The walls, ceiling, and floor are made to bounce back anything it comes into hard contact with. Think of it like a trampoline.”</p><p>Diana nods. “Understood!”</p><p>What happens next is what makes Akko so fascinated with superpowers. Her eyes widened as Diana’s body glows. She lifts up her hand and calls out.</p><p>“I COMMAND THEE TO APPEAR BEFORE ME! GALAHAD!”</p><p>There was a blinding light that made both Akko and Chariot cover their eyes. Once it dies down, both look over and sees Diana (still glowing with her hair swaying) carrying a huge shield the size of her body. The shield is silver with a big red cross in the middle. But what caught Akko’s attention was that the shield is glowing just like Diana.</p><p>One look at the shield and Akko knows it radiates power.</p><p>Chariot looks on, impressed. “Is that your power?”</p><p>Despite panting a little bit, Diana looks at the redhead proudly. “Indeed. This is my power. I can summon the legendary shield of Galahad. The shield that was used by the son of Sir Lancelot back in the time of King Arthur.” She smiles. “I also have another power. I can summon King Arthur’s mighty sword: Excalibur!!!”</p><p>Now its Chariot’s turn to smile. “I see. Why-</p><p>“YOUR POWERS ARE SO COOL DIANA!”</p><p>Diana blushes upon being complimented. “T-Thank you Akko. It runs in my family.” Trying to will her blush to stop, she attempts to distract herself by explaining. “My mother’s side can summon the sword while on my father’s side can summon the shield. You see, my ancestor, Beatrix Cavendish, one of the Nine Olde Heroes, was the wife of King Arthur. So you can imagine how my powers came to be.”</p><p>Akko mouths an ‘o’ shape as she nods. Showing that she understands.</p><p>Chariot sighs while pinching the bridge of her nose. <em>Really.....l need to really lecture her about interrupting others!</em></p><p>She clears her throat. “As I was <em>saying</em>.” She gave Akko a look. Making the brunette laugh nervously. “Why do you summon only the shield?”</p><p>“You noticed me breathing a little difficult when I summoned it yes?”</p><p>Chariot nods as Diana continues explaining. “Well as you can see it drains a bit of my energy. The reason being that its so powerful.” She caresses the shield slightly as if it were her own baby. “As you can tell from the legends, Excalibur is one of or the most powerful sword in all of Britain. So trying to summon both is...”</p><p>“Your body can’t handle it. It drains you out too much.”</p><p>Diana nods. “That’s my only limitation. When I’m in battle, it’s either Excalibur or Galahad. Can’t be both. Only one.”</p><p>Chariot grins. “Why did you pick the shield?”</p><p>“Because I see how you fight. You’re always on television after all. I can’t afford to use Excalibur when there’s the possibility of getting hit with that monstrous strength of yours. Now then!” Diana got into her fighting stance. “Come! I am ready!”</p><p>“Hold on!”</p><p>The blonde looks at her confused. Chariot then precedes to walk over to Akko who also looks at the redhead confused. She then takes off her glasses and gives it to Akko. “Apologies.” She gave Diana an innocent looking smile with her eyes closed. “I’ve forgotten about my glasses. It was given to me by a dear friend of mine long ago and I don’t want to damage it.”</p><p>Diana looks at her exasperated. “It’s quite alright. Now can we please-</p><p>Within half a second, Chariot got from Akko to Diana in the blink of an eye. And was already in the transition on landing a punch.</p><p>Diana’s eyes widened. Barely having time to lift up her shield to block the punch, she flew forward and crashes onto the wall. Only for her to bounce back and land on the floor.</p><p>“DIANA!”</p><p>Diana quickly got up. Her arm carrying the shield already shaking from the impact.</p><p>“I can see your shield is hard indeed.” She walks towards Diana slowly. “However, your reaction time needs work. If you hadn’t had that shield with you, I would’ve already knocked you out. For a villain, that’s the chance to kill. Always be on your guard. That’s lesson number one.”</p><p>Diana narrows her eyes. <em>No. I am <strong>always</strong> on my guard. Your simply too fast.</em> The blonde glows bright and jumps high. Upon reaching the roof she aims her dive at Chariot and forces her whole body behind her shield.</p><p>Akko looks on. <em>A shield slam.....that’s a smart move Diana but...</em></p><p>Just as the shield was about to hit Chariot, she dodges right before impact and takes a few steps back. “I would say that move has a lot of flaws. However, you protected your body perfectly behind your shield. Good job. But it wouldn’t be good if you were facing more than one villain. The second opponent could attack while you commence your own.”</p><p>The blonde gets up and jumps again. Repeating her attack.</p><p>“Twice?" The redhead arches a brow. "I wouldn’t say that’s a smart-</p><p>Diana starts to glow so bright that for the second time Chariot and Akko had to cover their eyes. But in Chariot’s case, this time she’s in battle. Within that short amount of time, Diana dives in and-</p><p><br/>
Chariot moves away just in time to avoid a sword slash.</p><p>The lightdies  down as quickly as it came. Both the redhead and brunette sees Diana with....</p><p>“EXCALIBUR!?” Akko exclaims.</p><p>Diana rushes in again, trying to take advantage of the momentary shock that spread across Chariot’s face. Quickly getting over it, she dodges the upcoming sword slash from the legendary sword. <em>I see.....You can’t bring out both but can switch between the two. In a very small amount of time at that. </em>Chariot smiles.<em> Very impressive Diana.</em> She dodges again slash after slash. Diana grits her teeth and increases the speed of her ongoing attack.</p><p>Akko looks on in awe. <em>Woah...Diana’s amazing.....</em></p><p>By looking at Diana so far, Akko can clearly see that if she goes up against other pro heroes, she would give them a run for their money. And can clearly win if it’s with other heroes her age. She realizes that she must be a prodigy hero in the making. She smiles.</p><p>
  <em>Diana. I’m sorry but....Okasan is....</em>
</p><p><br/>
Just as Chariot dodges another slash, the redhead finally decides to get on the offensive and closes in on Diana. Unfortunately with her shield gone and not having time to block the upcoming attack with her sword since she just slashed, Diana could only wince in pain as the punch made contact with her torso. Making her fly across the gym and once again crashing into the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Simply too strong of an opponent to beat.</em>
</p><p>Just as she lands on the floor again, Akko rushes over holding her breath with worry and kneels next to Diana. She turns her over to check if she’s alright. After checking, she breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>“She’s alright thank the nines. Just out cold.”</p><p>“Of course. That punch wasn’t intent to kill.”</p><p>Akko looks up to see Chariot walking towards the duo. “She’s extremely strong and well trained. If she continues to learn more and get stronger, the sky’s the limit for her.”</p><p>The brunette smiles and follows after Chariot picks Diana up and walks to the elevator. “What about me?”</p><p>Her idol looks towards Akko’s way winking. “You’ll go even beyond that. You’re my successor after all.”</p><p>She grins and lifts her fists up high. “Alright!”</p><p>They took the elevator back up and lay Diana on the couch once they got to the living room. An hour or so later the blonde starts to wake up.</p><p>Groaning, Diana’s eyes flutters open.</p><p>“Hey there sleepyhead. You okay?”</p><p>Looking up at Akko, she starts to get up but winces in pain grabbing the side that was punched. “I will live.” She looks around. “I assume I lost?”</p><p>The crimson eyed girl looks at her sadly and nods.</p><p>Diana smiles. “It’s alright. She’s the strongest hero. I simply wanted to take a chance to see how powerful she is in person.” The prodigy lifts her hand and caresses Akko’s cheek. “Please don’t be sad. It doesn’t suit you.”</p><p>She blushes before leaning into the touch. Her eyes closing as she smiles. “Okay.”</p><p><em>Cute</em> The blonde’s heart starts to race and wonders if she can....</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>She retracts her hand in hesitation. Akko looks at her confused. <em>It’s too soon. I need to take this slowly or else she’ll think I’m coming on to her too fast and would potentially get upset.</em> She needs to talk about something. “Where’s Chariot?”</p><p>“She’s in the kitchen getting lunch ready. Wanna join us?”</p><p>“I really shouldn’t Intrude-</p><p>“Pretty pleaseeeeeee? It’s still raining outside!”</p><p>She gave Diana the best puppy eye look she could muster.</p><p>Diana looks away, trying to hide her growing red face. “If Chariot isn’t opposed then I suppose-</p><p>“Yay! You won’t believe how good she cooks! Prepare your taste buds!” She grabs Diana’s hand and drags her into the kitchen.</p><p>“A-Akko! I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own!”</p><p>Unbeknown of the 3 people in the household enjoying their time together, two black robed figures watches over them from a distance in the hard rain.</p><p>“So Chariot....I see you’ve taken care of the child after all. I can hardly recognize her now.”</p><p>The shorter figure looks at the brunette with longing. Then focuses on the taller figure.</p><p>“What purpose do we have on coming here?”</p><p>With the snap of a finger, a portal behind them appears. “I simply wish to see how they're doing.”</p><p>“You care for of them just like I do don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes. More than you can even possibly understand.” The taller figure looks towards Chariot who appears to be lecturing the brunette about something. “But you know just as well as l.” The figure looks down at the shorter figure. “That if we go against master...”</p><p>The shorter figure looks down sadly, then at Akko. “Let’s go.” The figure turns and passes through the portal.</p><p>The taller figure sighs and takes one last look at Chariot before following. Within the lightning flash of the storm, the portal disappears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! A battle scene! This was the first time l wrote an actual fight instead of always watching one so l hope l did okay in entertaining you guys ;w;</p><p>Random Fact #4: Diana's ancestor, Beatrix Cavendish, has the power of the sword. King Arthur, who has the power of the shield, is also Diana's ancestor. They both married and had children. Since Diana has both powers because of her parents, there was obvious evidence of incest within the family line and many suffered deadly diseases and whatnot. But due to Beatrix's strong bloodline, they were able to live just long enough to bear children of their own and pass on their powers. Thanks to a random genetic mutation that occurred at one point, the family became healthy just like any other normal human being. Diana is aware of this dark part of her families history and considers herself lucky to be born in the time that she had been born. Not wanting to suffer the same fate as her ancestors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Walk Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko talks to Diana while escorting her back to her house. The blonde asks a question that sets the brunette on edge. How will she respond?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really have anything to say other than enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll be right back!”</p><p>Akko grins while walking out of the house. After lunch, Diana had told them that she needed to get back home and insisted on walking her home. The storm has long been gone. While Akko goes through the front yard, Diana and Chariot stays behind in the doorway.</p><p>Diana smiles. “Thank you once again for the match. Even if the outcome wasn’t to my favor. It was a good experience nonetheless.”</p><p>“I should thank you." Chariot smiles back. "Every fight teaches me something new so I can get better and I hope the same goes for you as well. Remember what I told you about your shield slam.”</p><p>The blonde nods. “Of course. And I will. Thank you.” She turns to leave. “You sounded just like a teacher. I’m sure if you weren’t a hero you would’ve been an excellent professor.”</p><p>Caught off guard by the comment, Chariot blushes. “I-I never thought about it before.” She clears her throat. “I just had to point out your mistakes. There’s always room for improvement. That goes for all of us. Even me.”</p><p>Diana nods. “I’ll remember that. Now if you’ll excuse me." She waves with the back of her hand. "Thank you for the hospitality.”</p><p>Just as she was about to follow after Akko, Chariot stops her by putting her hand on her shoulder. “Wait.”</p><p>The brunette watches from afar, wondering what they’re talking about. She then sees Chariot leaning close to Diana. Whispering something to her. Diana suddenly went pale and looks at Akko as if she would get mad if she found out something bad and desperately didn’t want that to happen. Which makes Akko switch from wondering, to confusion. She then quickly nods at their idol, a little red in the face, and fast walks to Akko.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” As they started walking, Akko looks at her curiously. “You were just fine a second ago until Okasan said something to you. What did she say that made you so on edge?”</p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough.” Suddenly remembering something important, she gathers her courage and composure. “So about that question I was about to impose on you...back at the airport.”</p><p><em>Huh? What is she talking about?</em> Her eyes widens in realization. Summoning her best innocent voice, she says: “Question? But I don’t remember you asking me anything.”</p><p>Diana looks over at her and finds the brunette struggling hard not to burst out laughing. She blushes.</p><p>“Akko! You know exactly what I mean!” Feeling like she’s being played with, she increases her walking pace to get ahead of Akko. Coming to the front of her front yard.</p><p>“Wait! Wait please!” She struggles to catch her breath (she ended up laughing anyways) as she comes to a stop beside Diana. “Im sorry okay? I couldn’t help it!” Giggling, she looks down at the blonde only to find her looking down at the ground. Her face red.</p><p>Realizing that she might’ve gone overboard, she also looks down at the ground. Her expression immediately shifting from amusement to that of guilt. “I’m sorry...”</p><p>Looking at Akko, Diana smiles. “It’s quite alright. Really.”</p><p>“....”</p><p>“Akko, look at me.”</p><p>She did as she was told and Diana took a deep breath. <em>You got a second chance at this now. Keep it cool and collected, and no matter what happens, you’ll be just fine.</em></p><p>“Can we exchange phone numbers? I wanted to ask you back in the airport but you were already gone.”</p><p>“Oh.” Akko starts smiling. <em>So I was right!</em></p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>She took out her cell phone while Diana does the same. They exchange contacts.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Heya!</strong>
</p><p>Diana looks up from her phone with a raised eyebrow. “Really?” She said with amusement.</p><p>She laughs. “Gomen gomen! I just couldn’t wait to text you.”</p><p>“That was Japanese you just spoke was it not?”</p><p>“Yeah! Can you understand?”</p><p>“Unfortunately I don't. I traveled all around Europe as part of the hero program my father has put me in as a child. So I have knowledge on other European languages. But I’ve never been around the Asian Continent so.....”</p><p>Akko smirks. “Anata wa totemo kawaikute, dēto ni tsurete ikitai.”</p><p>Diana looks at her as if she got two heads. “W-what-</p><p>She sticks her tongue out.</p><p>The blonde narrows her eyes. “You’re playing with me again aren’t you?”</p><p>Laughing once again, she playfully punches Diana’s shoulder. “Hey. Whether you like it or not you’re stuck with me now. So you’ll just have to get used to my antics!” She grins.</p><p>Diana smiles. “You’re a unique case Akko. What did you say?”</p><p>Akko then turns quiet. “Not saying it. Use google translate.”</p><p>“Akko-</p><p>“<em>Annnyyywayssss</em>.” She turns. “I should go now. I don’t want to keep Okasan waiting now. I’m glad we’re neighbors Diana. Let’s get along okay?” She gives Diana her big toothy grin.</p><p>“Hold on Akko.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Diana quickly gets in her house while Akko waits. Two minutes later the blonde gets back out and stands in front of Akko with something being hid behind her back.</p><p>“Remember when you ask earlier what Chariot said to me?”</p><p>Akko nods. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Well...” She reveals the item that was hidden for Akko to see. “Happy Birthday Akko.”</p><p>She stared at the item with wide eyes. It was small in Diana’s hands, but...that’s...</p><p>“A SHINY CHARIOT ACTION FIGURE!”</p><p>Trying not to wince at the volume, Diana nods.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana raises an eyebrow as Chariot leans close so she can whisper. “Today is Akko’s birthday.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes widens as she looks at Akko who looks back at her with confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Today was an effort to make this day a happy and exciting day for her. It was unexpected for you to show up. More so that you’re our neighbor. Hence when the opportunity arose, I requested our match. Akko always loves to see a fight.” Chariot smiles. “She’s very fond of you yknow. She spoke very highly of you on the drive here when we moved. Just look at her! So if you find it in your heart to do so, please give her a birthday present. I can guarantee it would make her very happy. It doesn’t have to be today since you didn’t know. But give her something. A word of advice: We have a mother-daughter relationship above all else. But in second place is how much she idolizes me. Just like how I’m the number one hero, she’s my number one fan.” The redhead winks.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p>The blonde shyly looks down. “Chariot told me it was your birthday today. I would feel awful if I didn’t at least-</p><p>Diana was interrupted when she felt arms closing in around her. The brunette lays down her head next to Diana's, hugging her tight. “Thank you. This...” When she pulls away, she gave her the most affectionate smile. “I’ll treasure this my whole life!”</p><p>Feeling like she’s about to faint on the inside, Diana could only nod lightly. “A-as long as your happy with it, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Hehe, It’s the thought that counts too Diana.” Happily nodding, a thought comes to her head. “If you have an action figure of Shiny Chariot that must mean you’re a fan too!”</p><p>It’s a very secretive topic for Diana. Other than mother and father and her mistress Anna (who she’s very close with as she basically grew up in her care after the tragic passing of her parents), nobody knows that the Cavendish girl is a huge fan girl when it comes to Chariot. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. Besides, for some reason she doesn't mind if it's Akko that knows. Caught red handed, she tucks some strands of hair behind her ear, blushing lightly.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The blonde’s action made Akko’s heart throb.</p><p>“I think my heart just went doki doki.”</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>She laughs nervously. “It’s nothing! Nothing I swear.” Akko looks at Diana smiling. “Since I’m also Chariot’s fan, that’s another thing we have in common huh?”</p><p>The prodigy smiles back. “Indeed.”</p><p>A moment passed between them. After what seemed like forever, Diana decides to finally speak up about something. “Akko.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“This has been bothering me for a while now, and if you don’t want to answer that’s quite alright. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” She looks to the side, her eyes still on Akko. “Back in the airport, when we saw Ms. Antonenko make those biscuits, you had this look of envy.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widened.</p><p>“The same happened once again when I display my powers when I fought Chariot earlier. This look of excitement but also...a look of envy. That is what caught my attention.” She then looks at Akko directly. “Why is that?”</p><p>Akko turns pale as she looks down. “U-Um...well...I-I...”</p><p>She can’t help but be scared. And to be honest, she kind of forgotten all about it until Diana brought it up.</p><p>About being powerless.</p><p>What would she think? She’s at the pinnacle on being on track to becoming an amazing hero with powers Akko and probably everyone else considers legendary. What does...what does she think about the powerless? Society condemns the powerless. And Diana looks to be at the very top of society on par with Chariot. But she knows Chariot. She shares and supports the brunette’s views and beliefs.</p><p>She doesn’t know Diana though.</p><p>“W-Well....” She must’ve shown the fear on her face because she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks back up to see Diana giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“As I’ve stated before. You don’t have to answer if you don’t wish too. Just remember that no matter what, I will never hate you.”</p><p>Akko stares at her blankly. “Do you also have the power to read minds?”</p><p>“No.” She chuckles in amusement. “It just shows on your face. Again, you don’t need to worry. On the contrary, I-</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“N-nevermind.” Clearing her throat, she continues. “Just know that nothing will change between us. You can tell me.”</p><p>The brunette smiles gratefully. “Thank you.” While Diana nods, Akko takes a deep breath. <em>Welp. Here goes nothing.</em></p><p>“I’m powerless. That’s why you saw me with whatever face I have on when I saw Jasminka’s powers and your powers. Not only you two. Every time I see somebody using their powers. I can’t help it...”</p><p>The prodigy’s eyes widened. “You are?”</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“I see.....Akko." Her eyes narrows. "Would you mind if I can see your palm for a second?”</p><p>“Huh? Sure.” She extends her hand. “Why?”</p><p>“I’m mostly surprised when you said that you’re powerless above everything else. Because I was certain....” She looks lost in thought. “Can you please wait a moment?”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah sure!” She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. “Sorry.”</p><p>Diana nods and checks out her palm with her fingers looking very focused. Akko can’t help but think. <em>She looks so cute when she makes faces like that...</em> Shaking her head from her thoughts, she looks on curiously. Wondering what Diana is up to.</p><p>After about a minute, Diana let’s go of her hand and steps back.</p><p>“There’s something inside you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You said you’re powerless. Which means you may not be aware of it yourself. But..." Diana points to Akko's chest. "You have something inside you. I am not sure if it is a power per say. However.....”</p><p>Akko tries not to get her hopes up. “How do you know Diana?”</p><p>She chuckles a little. “Well, its just an intuition. I’ve also used a technique used by my mother. Its similar to palmistry, but different. Its difficult to explain.”</p><p>She looks at the prodigy blankly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t understand a thing you’ve just said other than you saying its intuition.”</p><p>If it was anybody else, Diana would’ve been annoyed at trying to explain something to someone just for that person to not understand afterwards needing another more clear explanation. But she doesn’t feel that way with Akko. She shakes her head in amusement. “Forget about it.” She smiles. “I’m glad you told me Akko.”</p><p>Akko looks at her with a mix of hope and fear. “You...what do you think about the powerless?”</p><p>Diana looks up at the sky. “Everyone is the same. Before powers, we’re all human beings first. Once upon a time, <em>none</em> of us had any superpowers. Then it started to appear. To this day we still don’t know the cause of its appearance. However, we shouldn’t let that define who we are. Even though I beg to differ, since I sense something within you, who cares if you’re powerless? As long as you know what to do in life in order to be happy and work hard to achieve whatever it is.....” She looks back at Akko. “That’s all what truly matters.”</p><p>After a few moments, Diana notices Akko’s face being covered by her bangs. So she doesn’t know what kind of expression she’s wearing.</p><p>Worried, she reaches out. “Akko?"</p><p>Suddenly surging forward, Akko plants a kiss on Diana’s cheek whispering a quiet ‘Thank you’ before turning.</p><p>Running back to her house, she waves behind her and calls out. “See you later Diana!”</p><p>After a few minutes of being alone frozen on the sidewalk, the blonde slowly walks back inside. Still planning on reading one of her many books in her bedroom. Once she got to her room and sat down on the edge of her bed, she touched the place on where Akko had kissed her. Her mind going to what Chariot said just a few minutes ago.</p><p>
  <em>She’s very fond of you yknow</em>
</p><p>“................”</p><p>“I’m never going to wash my cheek ever again.”</p><p>As Akko got home and finds that Chariot is in the living room watching tv laying on the couch, she starts to feel a little anxious.</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t go too far did I? It was only to show my gratitude....</em>
</p><p>She then feels her phone buzzing. Akko takes it out of her pocket to see it’s a message from Diana.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Hey yourself :)</strong>
</p><p>She grins. Now knowing she has nothing to worry about, she comes up from behind Chariot and surprises her by tackle hugging her. “I’m back!”</p><p>Two days later went by in a flash. When asked what kind of business she needed to attend too, Chariot had told her just like before that she’ll find out eventually and that for now it would be a secret. Akko still doesn’t understand why it needed to be, but decides to let it go. Once Chariot got her mind set on something, it’s kinda no use.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: I have to go now. I need to do something with Chariot. Talk to you later okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Alright, be careful.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Will do!</strong>
</p><p>Akko puts away her phone and looks at Chariot.</p><p>“Alright! I’m ready now!”</p><p>They were back in the gym. Akko, determined to start her journey of being a hero, rises her fist up in the air. “Okay! What do I need to do!?”</p><p>Chariot chuckles a little bit. “Well, starting today I'll have to do the usual and get back out there and do what I love to do along with other pro heroes. So here.” She gave Akko a piece of paper. “I’ve written everything that you need. I have to go now.”</p><p>Akko smiles and hugs her idol. “Be careful as always. And come back home safe!”</p><p>She hugs her back. “I will. Promise.” She then turns to leave. “I’ll see you later tonight Akko!”</p><p>And with that, she was gone.</p><p>“Alright! What does she want me to do......” Akko looks at what Chariot gave her:</p><p>
  <em>100 push ups</em>
</p><p>
  <em>100 sit ups</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3 sets of every work out machine 30-40 times</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll take care of what foods you need to eat. It’s gonna be difficult at first but you’ll get used to it soon enough. And just in case you were wondering, my workout routine is much more than this. But this is what I started out with. So if I can do it, you can do it too. Good luck!</em>
</p><p>Her eyes widens as sweat goes down her temple, laughing nervously. “Oh boy....no wonder she’s so strong.” Smiling, Akko starts her workout.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One thing i want to point out. You see the reasoning why Akko cant take the Luna Hero Academy's entrance exams right? For Diana, she has no reason not to take it so she could've taken the exam and become Akko's senpai. But lm not gonna do that just because of the plot XD</p><p>Random Fact #5: Chariot was watching her own show, The Adventures of Shiny Chariot, while Akko was escoring Diana home. Finding it amusing to see herself in cartoons. When she heard the door open, she immediately switches to a cooking channel. So she knew that Akko was home already. She just pretended to act surprised when she hugged her from behind so that she can cover up her own embarrassment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko and Chariot visits a clinic nearby for an appointment. The brunette keeps the fact that she's participating in the entrance exams a secret from Diana as she struggles to decide how to face the blonde due to her feelings towards her. And....she meets a goddess!?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a little while since I've updated and l would like to say sorry. I did say l was in college before and with the whole coronovirus shit going on right now....you can imagine lol. I will warn you now: This will be a very long chapter and that's mostly because l want to progress through the story where everyone else that l haven't introduced yet IS introduced and we can finally get into the Luna Hero Academy Arc!<br/>It's like playing a pokemon game (I love black and white. It's my favorite and it's the best out of all the rest by far and nothing you all would say will change that! *^*) you just started a new game and your in your hometown going through the tutorial of battling then catching wild pokemon with your starter and you want to go to the next town already and finally start your journey. It's kinda like that if you get my metaphor. So with that, lets get right to it! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day, and month by month. Akko works hard each and every day to prepare her body to handle the power of Shiny Galia. Even though the brutality of the training made Akko felt like she was being harassed (she didn’t follow Chariot’s guidelines on what she needed to eat and ate a lot of sweets and junk food on a particular day which resulted with her throwing up while trying to move an old rusted car by only a few centimeters or so, Chariot still telling her to keep going saying something about paying the price for not following the guidelines. It happened again when she punched Akko in the stomach another time while they were sparring), she knew what she was getting into and still haven’t regretted a single thing.</p><p>“So why are we going to the doc’s again?”</p><p>“It’s necessary. All students who are planning on taking the exam must have physicals available first for the school to check in.”</p><p>Akko and Chariot both entered a little clinic walking towards the front to check-in. “Ohhh! I see what you mean! So without it I can’t take it?”</p><p>“That’s right.” The redhead then greeted the man in the front with a smile. “Hello. I’m looking for Dr. Mai for my daughter’s physical?”</p><p>The man excitedly responded. “Of course! Just wait a moment please. She’s with a patient right now.”</p><p>“Thank you.” As Chariot and Akko turns to go to the seating area, the man smiles. “I can’t believe the one and only Shiny Chariot is actually in front of me. I wasn’t expecting to see a celebrity today.”</p><p>“Oh?” Chariot faces the man rubbing the back of her head. “Well, I’m glad I can make you happy with me just being here.”</p><p>Akko rolls her eyes with a smile and goes to the waiting area while the person on front and Chariot continue talking. She sits down. “Ahhhh...it’s already been a second and I’m already bored out of my mind!”</p><p>It’s been a little more than a year since Akko started her training. While she doesn’t notice any significant change, she knows for sure whatever she’s doing is working since she now got muscular. She isn’t a bodybuilder of course, far from it, but a noticeable change from when she started. Her mind then drifts off to a particular blonde. Despite feeling bold when she first met her, she soon founded out that it became difficult to do much anything else. Whenever they speak Akko gets the feeling and impression that she just sees her as a fellow neighbor and nothing else. But...there was a few times when she caught the blonde’s eyes and in them she sees...</p><p>She shakes her head. <em>No way.....l’m glad she accepted me in general for having no powers. That in itself is a blessing...but there’s no way she could ever take interest in me romantically.... don’t get ahead of yourself....</em> Akko looks down sadly. <em>I don’t give a crap, but to her it’s probably different...her power, her family name, her place in this society.....l’ll only bring her down.</em> She looks out the window next to her from where she sits. <em>We live in two different worlds. It’s not gonna happen. I need to get rid of these feelings I have for her before-</em></p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a dark figure in a corner of an intersection. Her eyes widen as the figure disappears. Her eyes narrowed. <em>I could’ve sworn...</em></p><p>She was taken away from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumps and turns in surprise. Immediately seeing that it’s Chariot. “Oh!” She sighs in relief and relaxes. “It’s only you.”</p><p>“Yes? Akko are you alright?”</p><p>Akko quickly shakes her head and smiles. “I’m alright! Thanks for asking!” She rests her chin on her palm. “Anyways, how long do we have to wait?”</p><p>“Well according to the man I was talking to earlier he said that it’s been awhile since the last person went in. So it shouldn’t be too long.”</p><p>Pouting, Akko crosses her arms. “Good! Because I left my phone at home so I wouldn’t know what to do if we waited for an hour or something!”</p><p>Chariot chuckles a little. She then gets serious. “Akko.”</p><p>Caught off guard by her change of tone, Akko looks at her. “Yeah? What’s up?”</p><p>“We’re in the starting month of July. The entrance exam as you already know is in August. Which means you’ll have one month to get used to Shiny Galia.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widened and sparkled up. He voice full of happiness. “Does that mean I’m finally going to...?”</p><p>The redhead nodded. “You have done well Akko. I believe you’re finally ready. We’ll do the process of the transferring when we get back home.”</p><p>Never the one who would keep her excitement and happiness in, Akko loudly squeals and bounces around her seat. “YAAAY! FINALLY!” Laughing, she hugs Chariot tightly. “THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUOKASAN!!”</p><p>Smiling she rubs Akko’s head. “Of course. I’ve seen you gone through what I could only imagine hell for this after all.” But on the inside, Chariot feels a little mind blown feeling how tightly the brunette is hugging her. <em>Akko’s this strong now....It wasn’t like that for me right before I inherited Shiny Galia...just how strong will she....</em></p><p>Akko eyes widened and pulls away. “Wait transferring....doesn’t that mean you wouldn’t have your powers anymore?...” There's tears in her eyes looking like she's about to cry.</p><p>Chariot smiles. “No. I’ll still keep the power. There will just be two users. You and me.”</p><p>Akko breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good...I wouldn’t want to do it knowing you’ll lose it for good after.....”</p><p>The idol is touched by Akko’s consideration. “Oh Akko...it’ll be okay.” She hugs the brunette. “We’ll be the ultimate team. That’s what you said remember?”</p><p>Akko smiles and hugs Chariot back. “Mhm!”</p><p>“Atsuko Kagari!”</p><p>“Coming! Come on let’s go!”</p><p>“A-Akko! Please slow down we’re in no rush!”</p><p>“I knowww.” She pouts. “But I just want to get this over with so we can go back home!”</p><p>As Akko drags her idol by the arm to the door that leads to Dr.Mai’s room, the door opens to what she assumes to be the doc’s room and the person who came out is.....</p><p>“Diana?”</p><p>The blonde looked at her with a surprised look on her face. “Akko! Fancy meeting you here.” She then looks over and gave a curt nod to Chariot which the redhead returns.</p><p>Akko was about to say something when she remembered her thoughts on Diana earlier. She looks down and passes by Diana with a quick ‘hey’ before going inside. Leaving Diana with her eyes a little wide in disbelief.</p><p>Upon noticing this (and seeing Diana’s face darkened), Chariot rubs the back of her neck nervously and follows Akko inside. <em>Something must have happened</em></p><p>Both of them stood in the office of Dr.Mai and sees her doing something on her computer. Once she was done she rolls her chair to look at them. Her eyes widened upon recognizing who exactly came in. “Oh my! It’s an honor to meet you Ms.Du Nord!” She looks towards Akko and stares at her for a long moment. “And you as well Ms.Kagari. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Please take a seat on top of the examination table. This won’t take long.”</p><p>“Hi! And you can just call me Akko!” She goes to the examination table and sits. “I always like that name better!”</p><p>Dr. Mai nods while shaking Chariot’s hand. “Very well Akko. Now then, Iet’s get started.”</p><p>The doctor checks her ears, heartrate, eyes (Akko always had trouble with that one. She could never keep her eyes open when told for more than 5 seconds), and certain areas on her legs, arms, torso, and neck to see if there’s any abnormalities or illness.</p><p>“Is she alright Doctor?” Chariot was sitting across from the room.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong. No need to worry.” She goes to the computer to put in the information in the system. “What is the purpose for taking the physical?”</p><p>“She’s going to take the Luna Hero Entrance Exam in one month.”</p><p>“Oh! I see!” She looks at Akko. “The passing rate is extremely low. So good luck and make sure you prepare properly.”</p><p>Akko smiles enthusiastically. “Of course! I was preparing for more than a year doc!”</p><p>“Then I expect you to pass with flying colors then. Now if you can please stand on top of the stadiometer. I’ll take your height and weight.”</p><p>Nodding, Akko went over and stood on the said contraption. Dr. Mai goes over and checks.</p><p>“Let’s see now...your weight is...63 kg, which is 141 pounds. Going by your physique that’s a healthy weight.” She writes it down on paper which is on a clipboard. She then puts up the headpiece. “Make sure to stand up straight.” Akko does so as she felt the object touch the top of her head. “Hmmmm...182 cm. You can get off now. Go and sit with Ms. Du Nord. I’m finished and just have to write down all the information on the documents. Which you will take with you and present it to the officials of Luna Hero University before you take the exams.”</p><p>“Okay.” Akko goes and sits next to Chariot as the doctor writes down all the info gathered on the document. “Here you go.” She gives it to Chariot who took a look with Akko looking over the redhead’s shoulder. The brunette eyes widened as Chariot got up and shook Dr. Mai’s hand.</p><p>“Thank you doctor, we’ll be going-"</p><p>“Haaaaaaaah!?</p><p>Both the doctor and Chariot jumped in surprise as Akko went over and opened the document. “What’s wrong Akko?”</p><p>The brunette looks at the doctor. “I’m 6 feet!?”</p><p>“Yes? 182cm converted is 6 feet.”</p><p>“Huh.” She looks at Chariot. “I thought you said l was done growing. I’m 19.”</p><p>The doc smiles. “Well looks like someone had one more growth spurt to go. It’s not so bad is it?”</p><p>“N-No!” Akko fails her arms a little. “I’m just surprised.”</p><p>While Akko thanks the doctor and gathers her stuff (she took off some of her clothing so she can get checked out), Chariot looks at Akko and for the first time finally noticed how much Akko has actually grown since they moved here in Heartfelt City. <em>How did I not...no I see her every day. Of course I haven’t noticed. But now that it’s been mentioned I can definitely see it now</em> As they waved the doctor goodbye and left the office, she looks at Akko’s back. Her eyes widened.</p><p>After a moment, she sighed. <em>Of course. The apple doesn't fall that far from the tree. That explains it.</em></p><p>She was taken away from her thoughts as she bumped onto Akko’s back. “Akko?” She looks over to where Akko was looking and finds Diana on one of the seats of the waiting area. Chariot sighs again.</p><p>“Look Akko, I don’t know what’s happened between you and Diana, but I think the <strong>last</strong> thing you should be doing is giving her the cold shoulder.” Her tone switched from lecturing to motherly. “Look at her.”</p><p>Akko doesn’t have to be told twice. Judging by the saddened look in her blue eyes and her expression looking down in the ground as Diana is seemingly waiting for them, the brunette can see with clarity that what she did was not the right choice.</p><p><em>Man...I didn’t want to upset her...but how can I...</em> She looks at Chariot and her eyes widened. She’s giving her the ‘we’ll talk about this later because this is obviously affecting you’ look.</p><p>Akko sighed then looks ahead determined. <em>Well, above everything else, I don’t want the girl I like sad</em> “Right.”</p><p>As she and Chariot walk over, Diana notices them and stood up. “Looks like you’re done?”</p><p>Chariot was the one who responded. “Yes we are. We’re walking back home now, would you like to come along with us?”</p><p>The blonde looks at Akko with a smile on her face. “I don’t really want to intrude.”</p><p>Akko knows that look. Maybe it’s because she’s been studying Diana’s expressions for a while now, but she can see she’s putting on a brave face since she’s outside in public. Akko can sense it’s clearly a fake smile. And seeing that look on her face...</p><p>She couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Diana like this makes her heart ache with guilt. “Of course you’re not! Come on lets go home!” Putting on her usual bright smile, she grabs Diana hand and with that all three of them walk out of the clinic together.</p><p>Little did they know, Dr.Mai had followed closely behind them. Looking out the window and watching them go, she snickered. <em> Heh. I never would’ve thought. I <strong>could</strong> tell the master his daughter is actually alive and well and all...</em> She walks back to her office where her next patient is waiting for her laughing her butt off. <em> But where’s the fun in doing that!?</em></p><p>Back outside, Akko lets go of the blonde’s hand and looks at Chariot with her looking back. She nodded.</p><p>“I’ll be going on ahead ladies. I’m energetic and eager to start cooking for lunch. I insist on you joining us Diana.”</p><p>“Alright! See you at home! And please come and be with us?”</p><p>She gave the blonde puppy dog eyes. Despite feeling hurt by what happened earlier, Diana can never say no to that face. She shakes her head smiling a little in amusement. “Very well. It’s nice seeing you again Chariot.”</p><p>Nodding, she wastes no time, she uses her powers as she jumps high and lands to where home is assumingly (It’s still a little far away from the clinic).</p><p>Diana looks at where Chariot jumped a few moments ago. “Does she always-”</p><p>“Whenever she’s too lazy.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>An awkward silence follows. After a few moments of walking, Akko stops and looks at Diana. “You’re never a bother Diana. Please know that and I’m really sorry about earlier. There’s just some things going on...”</p><p>Diana looks at Akko for a long moment. “I can see your telling the truth.” She looks down. “But I’m not dumb Akko.....l know it has something to do with me. Did I do something that might have upset you?...”</p><p>Her eyes widened and crosses her arms that makes an ‘x’ sign. “No! Not at all! I swear one hundred percent that’s not it! You didn’t do anything wrong! It’s all on me!”</p><p>Diana releases a breath she didn't know she was holding in. “That’s a relief. I wouldn’t know what I would do if that is to be the case...."</p><p>The brunette blushes at that. <em>This is so frustrating. I’m trying to get over my crush by putting distance but at the same damn time I’m hurting her by doing just that! And now she keeps on making me want her even more! It’s so not fair! </em></p><p>“What’s on your mind Akko? You can tell me anything. You know that right?” Her voice sounding hopeful.</p><p>Even though Akko didn’t do anything to try to advance on Diana romantically, that doesn’t mean they didn’t get close in these past 13 months.</p><p>Akko rubs her neck sheepishly. “Of course! It’s nothing major I swear. I’m over it now anyways.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Mhm!”</p><p>After a moment of silence, Diana sighed and conceded. “Alright. But if there’s anything that’s on your mind or if you need help with anything, I’m here for you.”</p><p>“Thanks Diana....” She looks at Diana with a big smile on her face. “Same here okay?” She winks. “I’m always there for you too.”</p><p>The action causes the blonde to blush and looks away nodding. “Let us be on our way. We’ve been standing here for far too long now.”</p><p>“Right! Oh wait!” Akko turns her head sideways in curiosity. “Diana what were you doing at the clinic anyways?”</p><p>The blonde began walking again, with Akko following. “A physical. I’m going to take the entrance exams to get into Luna Hero University.”</p><p>“Oh really!? That’s awesome! I can’t wait to-"</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>Oh crap, I didn’t tell her about Shiny Galia and my training with Chariot. Well, she did say this must be kept secret so...</em>
</p><p>Diana lifts an eyebrow and Akko immediately backtracked. “I-I think it’s cool that you’re trying to go there! It’s the top notch school in the world for becoming a hero yknow?” She rubs the back of her head laughing nervously.</p><p>The blonde looks at Akko a little suspicious on what she was about to say a second ago. But then decides to let it go. “Of course. I will become the strongest hero in the world and bring not only honor to the Cavendish family, but to myself as well.” She looks straight ahead. “My aunt expects this much out of me. And it’s my personal goal since long ago. I should count myself lucky that it all aligns perfectly with my family’s expectations of me.”</p><p>Akko smiles at her affectionately. <em>I see.....so she and I have the same goal. Which means....</em></p><p>Her eyes widen with realization and her smile turned into a smirk. <em>She’s my rival.</em></p><p>“What about you? Why were you and Chariot in the clinic?”</p><p>Akko paled. “O-oh well she said it’s been awhile so she wanted to check in with the doctor about my health and stuff. Besides I haven’t been feeling well lately.”</p><p>“Really?” Diana puts her hand on Akko’s elbow. “If you can tell me exactly what’s wrong I may be able to help. I have tones of medicine. Other than being a hero I also specialize in the medical field as well.”</p><p>She blushes at the contact. “N-No thanks. Chariot and the doc will take care of it. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Diana reluctantly nods. “Alright.” The blonde looks at Akko with genuine concern. “Please feel better okay?”</p><p>Her blush darkens. “Hai!”</p><p>“Hai?”</p><p>“S-sorry!” She tries to laugh it off, embarrassed. “It’s a Japanese thing.” <em> Please stop looking at me like that! It’s bad for my heart dammit!</em></p><p>Chuckling, Diana nods. “I see.”</p><p>“Thanks for worrying about me Diana. I’ll definitely get better soon!”</p><p>Diana smiles. “Good.”</p><p>While Akko smiles back, she breathes a sigh of relief on the inside. Well, she’s not technically lying. She really has not been feeling well. Mostly because as of late she’s been having frequent nightmares at night. She haven’t told Chariot nor Diana keeping it to herself. Besides, since she told Diana she’s powerless, she didn’t want Diana to find out about her taking the exam also. Scared that she’ll end up being mad at her. But she knew it’s only a matter of time until Diana will discover the truth eventually. But it’ll be in the dark for now.</p><p>After lunch, Diana went home and with that, Akko and Chariot goes to the underground gym.</p><p>“So! How are we going to do this!? Please don’t tell me I have to eat a piece of your hair like how All Might did it with one of his students.” Her face morphed into one of disgust.</p><p>Chariot raised an eyebrow of confusion. “What-"</p><p>“Sorry. It's nothing. Just something I read off manga. Anyways what should I do!?” She jumps up and down in excitement. “This is so exciting!”</p><p>Smiling, she ruffles Akko’s hair with the brunette playfully swatting her hand away. “No, I won’t give you a piece of my hair. Come and give me your hand.”</p><p>“Huh? Uh, okay.”</p><p>Akko does so and Chariot closes her hand with both of her own hands. She closes her eyes.</p><p>After a few moments, curiosity got the best of her. “Uh, Chariot? What are you trying to-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>She hears her heart beat before everything around her shifted into complete darkness.</p><p>“Huh? Where am I?”</p><p>“I see. So you’re the next one?”</p><p>Akko turns behind her to see a woman a little shorter than her with long greenish hair and ancient clothes. Her eyes a strong gray.</p><p>She abruptly stopped eyeing her when she realizes the woman is walking around Akko, apparently analyzing her. When she was done she was back in front of Akko.</p><p>“So this is who Du Nord has chosen. I have to admit, not a bad choice.” Her face and voice screams authority.</p><p>Akko doesn’t know what’s really going on. One moment she’s with Chariot and then the next she was somewhere with this seemingly powerful entity who seems to knows about her mentor?</p><p>“Uh...who are you?”</p><p>After a few moments of silence, the woman sighed. “It seems that she has train you physically but not mentally.”</p><p><em>What?</em> That made Akko angry. “Excuse me? I don’t even know what’s going on, or who you are, and your calling me dumb!?”</p><p>She looks at Akko unimpressed, then sighed again. “Never mind my identity. I just came here to see who will be the next to inherit my power. And it looks to me that Du Nord has chosen a girl with muscle with no brains.” The entity turns away with a finger on her chin thinking hard. “She has both the strength and the smarts...I was hoping she be the one to finally...but alas....she had never done it and now she has picked a fool-”</p><p>Rage surged from within Akko. <em>Who does she think she is......insulting me.....and right in front of me too!!! I’ve literally never seen you before!!!</em></p><p>She had enough. “Why you.....I’M-”</p><p>Sensing power, the entity turns to look at Akko. The brunette’s eyes glows a powerful dark stormy gray. The woman’s eyes widened.</p><p>“NOT-” She lifts her foot up. Electricity appearing on her leg. Something within her is about to burst.</p><p><strong>“A DUMBASS!!!!!!” </strong> As Akko stomps her foot down, lighting violently comes out from her leg to where she stepped on and quickly shots forward towards the woman with the speed of light.</p><p>She dodges just in time before the lighting hits somewhere off in the distance, thunder powerfully booming before it gets quiet.</p><p>Despite what just happened, Akko continues on. Her eyes turning back to its usual crimson red. “You never told me who you are or your name! You can’t assume I’m a ‘fool’ just because l don’t know who you are!” She is<em>pissed</em>.</p><p>Akko’s mouth opened and was about to say something else (she wasn’t done talking yet), but when she looked at the woman’s expression her mouth clamped up.</p><p>She looks at Akko with pure shock. “T-That power.....you....is it.....possible?”</p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>Before Akko says anything more, the woman quickly goes up and grabs Akko’s hand. She closes her eyes and concentrates.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Where have I seen this.....oh yeah Diana did this to me last year! And Chariot did this to me too just now.....and now this stranger? What’s with people grabbing my hand? Is this like thing I don’t know about? Maybe I really am dumb-</em>
</p><p>The woman gasped. Interrupting Akko from her thoughts.</p><p>She looks down and sees something that she knows for sure is a rarity. Given how the stranger was talking to her earlier up until this point.</p><p>Her face was full of emotions. Ranging from disbelief, to anger, and to finally happiness. Her smile is so radiant Akko concluded that this smile is placed second only in comparison to Diana’s. “I....I see.....so that’s how it is! And I can see you are different than the others!” She hugs Akko. “This must be the work of the fates!”</p><p>Okay, this time, Akko truly has enough. She pulls away from the hug. “Okay I was mad at you for insulting me but now I’m curious and I have about had it with being in the dark. <em>What’s going on and who the hell are you?</em>”</p><p>“Oh my, my apologies.” The woman steps back. “I also apologize for being so rude to you before. My goodness this is quite a shock.” She chuckles a little. “I am-”</p><p>All of a sudden, the surroundings shook. A light seeps through the darkness.</p><p>“H-huh? What’s going on now!?”</p><p>The woman sighs in disappointment. “Looks like you’re waking up. A shame. If only I knew earlier.......” She closes her eyes smiling. “We will meet again. Now that the transfer is complete, remember that I’m always here.” She points towards her heart. The darkness is slowly becoming light. “Now that I know who you are I feel at ease! I have complete faith in you to succeed where your predecessors, including I and your ancestor, have failed! Save the world! I know you can do it! Until our next encounter, Atsuko Kagari!”</p><p>“Wait! You never told me who you are!” But it was too late. The light shines so bright Akko has to cover her eyes.</p><p>The next thing she knows, she opens her eyes to see Chariot standing nearby crossing her arms.</p><p>“C-Chariot?......”</p><p>The redhead ears perked up. She turns and looks at Akko. “Good. You’re finally awake.” She walks towards her and helps her stand up. “You’ve been out for awhile. I was beginning to get worried.”</p><p>Akko clenches her head in pain. “My head hurts......” <em>Who was that woman?.....she was wearing Greek clothing....l remembered since l used to see it all the time in my Greek class textbook back in high school... </em></p><p>Chariot smiles. “That’s normal. Don’t worry it’ll go away soon. The transferring of powers is complete. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Like I got run over by a truck a thousand times with no breaks.”</p><p>Laughing, she pats Akko on the back gently “You’ll be alright. We’ll get to testing out your new powers later. But for now...” She crosses her arms. “We need to talk.”</p><p>“Talk?”</p><p>She nods. “About Diana.”</p><p>Akko paled. She looks away. “W-What about Diana?”</p><p>“Atsuko-”</p><p>She puts up her hands in surrender. “Alright alright!” She sighed and looks down. “Well....the thing is... I like her...like....like like her.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“And...okay?”</p><p>“I’ve known for quite awhile now.” Chariot smiles putting her hand on Akko’s shoulder. “You aren’t really that subtle about it.”</p><p>Akko pouts. “Hey! At least I tried my best!” She looks at the area were the workout machines are. “Anyways...you know Diana’s reputation. People say she’s so incredible at this and so incredible at that...and I researched on her family..." She looks down. "I shouldn’t act on my feelings. It’ll only hurt myself and it’ll only bother Diana as well as hold her down.....That’s why I didn’t want to talk to her earlier at the clinic. I thought that if I kept my distance, I’ll get over my feelings for her....”</p><p>“...” Chariot rubs her temple in thought. “Have you ever considered how she herself feels? Akko, what’s your goal?”</p><p>“No.....but I don’t want to take any chances.” She rubs her arm. “She only sees me as a fellow neighbor.”</p><p>She looks at Akko with an unreadable expression and a blank stare. <em>This girl</em></p><p>“But if you ask me what my goal is...” She blushes shyly. “I would like to start something with her romantic wise.”</p><p>Chariot rubs Akko’s back gently. “How do you know for sure she only likes you as a friend? Did you confess?”</p><p>Akko’s face became red as she flail her arms. “O-Of course not! No way! Nope. Out of the reach of possibility. I don’t know for sure but like I said I won’t take any chances!”</p><p>The redhead sighs. “Even though I believe things will go by smoothly if you do confess, it’s ultimately your choice to make. It’s up to you.” She goes and walks toward a pile of huge (10-15 feet) heavy wooden boxes. “However, I would advise you to go for it. You’ll never know and you can only live one life. I believe if one has been given a life, that person should live his or her life fully without any regrets. If it doesn’t work out, you always have a shoulder to cry on. But if there’s a chance of happiness.....” Chariot smiles as she pushes the wooden boxes one by one to Akko. “Go for it.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widened. <strong>As long as you know what to do in life in order to be happy and you work hard to achieve whatever it is, that’s all that matters.</strong></p><p>“I see....” She looks at her mentor with a big smile on her face. “Thank you Okasan. But I would like a little more time first. To build up my courage.” <em>Knowing she wants to become the strongest hero puts me at ease. Since I’m aiming for the same thing that means she’ll be my rival! I can just look at her as a rival instead of a crush! Go me! I’m a genius!!!</em></p><p>“Of course. Take all the time you need. But make sure to do it. Don’t hold it off forever okay? Otherwise, you’ll regret it.”</p><p>She nods. “Hai!”</p><p>“Good. I’m always here for you Akko.” She smiles proudly at the girl she raised. “Now then!” She taps the side of a box with her foot. “Try to break this box.”</p><p>Akko stood dumfounded. “Me? Break this huge thing? You trained me to get stronger but im pretty sure-”</p><p>“Did you forget already? You have powers now silly!”</p><p><em>Oh</em> She face palmed herself. <em>Right!</em> Akko got on her stance to punch and does so with full force. When her knuckles hit the wooden box, nothing happened. Instead she felt an urge of pain all throughout her hand and recoiled. Clenching it with her other hand trying to recover. “OWWW! Wha....why didn’t anything happen!? How do you activate this thing exactly!?”</p><p>“The power of Shiny Gaila will appear just how you want it too. For example, whenever I do my job as a hero, I want to save those in need. My power activates according to my desires. This might be a slight exaggeration, but if you want to jump from the ground to the top of the Empire State Building, you will feel sensations from your legs. Once you feel them prepare to jump and well...jump. You’ll see what I mean in a minute.” She walks around Akko to the other side of the box. “We’ve prepared your body for this. So you’ll be alright. Shiny Galia has been around since long ago so it’s the most powerful...”</p><p>“Powerful?” Urging Chariot to continue her explanation.</p><p>“No. It’s powerful, but its counterpart is the most powerful in existance. That’s a completely different story to be told for another day so don’t even ask.” When she heard Akko say a sad ‘awwww’ she chuckles. “The point is, it’s powerful. As I said before, if you hadn’t gone through all that training this past year, you would’ve exploded during the transferring. Your body couldn’t have handled such power. And even if you did somehow not explode and did inherit it, if you use it recklessly or use it <em>in general</em>, your body would break. Bones and all.”</p><p>Akko feels a chill up her spine.</p><p>“But don’t worry.” Her voice is full of conviction. “Trust in yourself and be confident in using Shiny Galia. It will sense your feelings and activate accordingly. Our training now is to make you use it to the point of it being second nature to you. Like learning how to stand on your own two feet as a baby when you have always until that point crawl, learning how to walk basically. Then later on down the road, run. Focus only on the hand that you will use to punch. Since this is your first time, make sure you use 5% percent. Understood? ”</p><p>Determined, Akko pumps her fist onto her chest. “Right!” She then turns towards the box and took her previous stance preparing to punch again. Closing her eyes as Chariot moves away from Akko and the box. This time for sure....</p><p>
  <em>The power of Shiny Gaila will appear just how you want it too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust in yourself and be confident in using Shiny Gaila. It will sense your feelings and activate accordingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever I do my job as a hero, I want to save those in need.</em>
</p><p><em>I think I get it now. You can do this Kagari. Think of someone precious to you that you want to protect!</em> Akko then involuntary imagines the worst thing that could’ve ever happen:</p><p>Diana</p><p>Defeated and defenseless</p><p>On the ground</p><p>About to be struck and killed by a villain that's laughing like a psychopath.</p><p>
  <strong>NO!</strong>
</p><p>Her eyes burst open. Just like Chariots, glowing a blazing red. But unlike her mentor (her hair is naturally red), her brunette hair changed color: A beautiful bright crimson red.</p><p>She punches the box.</p><p>The moment her knuckles came into contact, within a millisecond, the wood cracked. Then the unimaginable happened.</p><p>It exploded.</p><p>Debris of wood flew everywhere with speeds invisible to the naked eye. Some pierces the wall and ceiling while some hit and went through the window of the workout area. Shattering the glass.</p><p>A moment of silence. Chariot’s eyes were wide while Akko finally noticed her surroundings. Her hair back to normal color and the glow of her eyes gone. “Oh....OH MY GOD! Chariot are you okay!?”</p><p>Quickly getting over her shock, Chariot goes over to a piece of wood that’s stuck on the wall. “Y-Yes. Don’t worry Akko” She sends her a reassuring smile “I’m alright.” As Akko breathes a sigh of relief the redhead tries to pull the wood out and found it hard to do so. Her eyes glows as she uses her full power to pull it out. <em>The wood was that deep in the wall... wood out of all things...</em> Afterwards, she looks around the gym to see so many other pieces of wood stuck on the walls and ceiling.</p><p>She felt a sweat down her temple. <em>The whole interior of the gym was designed to bounce back anyone or anything upon hard contact....</em> She feels the hardness of the wood. <em>I did expected her to break the box. But not with this much ferocity and strength. A lucky bastard. That’s what I am. If l had gotten hit by even one of these pieces of wood with that kind of speed, I would’ve......</em></p><p>Her eyes widened. “Akko.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“How much power did you put into that punch?”</p><p>“Uhhhhh.....You said 5% percent right?” She looks at her hand that she used. “I was thinking about that while l punched so I think......” Apparently realizing something, Akko eyes sparkled. “I did it! I used Shiny Gaila! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS NOW! YAAAAAAY!!!” She laughs happily while dancing. Unbeknownst to her, Chariot was just standing there speechless.</p><p><em>I don’t remember Shiny Galia being that powerful. I know that for a fact. It would have to take a least 10 generations after Akko or more to make it like that.</em> She closes her eyes in thought. <em>Something clearly must be in play here. But I don’t know what...</em> Hearing a loud ‘woohoo!’ she looks at Akko and smiles. Seeing her genuinely happy puts her at ease. <em>No matter. We’ll just have to rearrange our training. But I will get to the bottom of this unusual phenomenon sooner or later.</em></p><p>With her training regimen changed (after that day she had to train under Chariots supervision outside on the shores of an abandoned beach nearby. Chariot never gave her a clear answer when asked why. Something about not wanting to deal with the expenses of collateral damage on the gym?), Akko has finally begun to try to control Shiny Gaila. With Chariot continuing to tell Akko to never go beyond 5% percent unless it’s absolutely necessary. Given her history of not giving up the answer the brunette desires, Akko decided not to question.</p><p>A month flew by in a blink of an eye and before she knows it it’s already the day of the exam. It was a saturday morning when Akko was in her room getting ready. She hears Chariot calling her out from downstairs.</p><p>“Akko! Are you ready yet!?”</p><p>“I’ll be right down!!!” After putting her sweater on she grabs her phone from the table to check the time.</p><p>“9:20am....good. The exam starts at 11 so I still have plenty of time.” She checks herself out in front of the mirror. One would see that she definitely looks good with those red vans, jeans that fits her in all the right places with a red polo shirt and on top of it her brown rolled up to her elbow sleeve sweater (you would think it’d be hot at the very least warm in August but today is an unusually cloudy chilly day). Her hair is typed up in the usual half ponytail.</p><p>Nodding to herself, she was about to go downstairs when the phone in her hand buzzed. Checking it out, she sees it’s a text message from Diana.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: I’m going to take the exam today. I sure do hope it doesn’t rain. I would be bloody upset if it does. I’ll talk to you when it’s over and tell you how it went. Wish me luck Akko.</strong>
</p><p>She ends her message with a smiling emoji. Akko feels sweat coming down her temple. She never told the blonde about her powers nor her herself participating in the exam. Boy....if she gets seen by her... <em>Welp.....I deal with it when that happens. Most importantly I need to pass this thing! My first official step into becoming a hero! I’ll deal with any consequences after!</em></p><p>“Akko!”</p><p>“Aw crap!” She puts her phone in her pocket and checks around in case she forgot something. Once she was certain she has everything (her phone, wallet, and the document on her physical), she went downstairs and apologizes to Chariot for making her wait. They walked out of the house and got in the SUV. Once inside Chariot started the engine and off they go. Unbeknownst to them Diana got out 2 minutes earlier and had already set off in her blue sedan. As a result not noticing the SUV far off in the back.</p><p>“Are you ready Akko?”</p><p>“Ready? I was born ready! I’m gonna try my best and pass this test for sure!” She looks ahead with a determined look and pumps her fist forward pointing ahead. “Luna Hero Academy here I come!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure you wash your hands and try not to touch your face! We have to do everything we can to get rid of this virus! See you next time! :3</p><p>Random Fact #6: Shiny Galia can only be passed down if the user is willing to pass it down. Meaning that if one tries to take away the power from Chariot or Akko, it won't work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Luna Hero Academy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko and Chariot finally gets to Luna Hero Academy! Akko meets the rest of the gang. She's been spotted my a certain blonde! Whats she gonna do!?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter! Since we got no choice but to stay home in isolation (l got online classes now so i'm staying home!), l can focus on this story now<br/>more than before! So i'm looking forward to it! So with that, let's get right to it! Enjoy! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After driving for about 40 minutes from home to the city, Akko sees in front of her a large gate.</p><p>“Huh?” She blankly stares then points at it. “What’s with the gate?”</p><p>“This is where you enter the university.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Akko looks up above the gate to see a tall building on top. “I’ve never seen a college that only has one building...but then again Heartfelt City <em>is</em>urban after all.” Akko sighs and slouches over in disappointment. “I shouldn’t have gotten so excited...”</p><p>Chariot closes her eyes as she smiles. “You’ll see it when we get in. Though it is wonderful to see how you realize it’s not a good idea to raise any expectations on things.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>As the SUV got more near the gate, a voice from the side of the gate called out. “Welcome! May I please process your ID?”</p><p>Akko looks puzzled. Looking at what appears to be a metallic cube with a thin open line as its mouth. “What’s that?”</p><p>Chariot took out her wallet. “An electronic device that’s made for identifying anyone who wishes to get through the gate. The voice is from someone who’s on the other side of the gate somewhere in campus. So it’s not completely robotic if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>The brunette mouthed an ‘o’ as her idol put her ID on the thin line, sucking it up as it looks to be processing the information.</p><p>“Wait. Somewhere in campus? What do you-”</p><p>“Oh goodness gracious! It’s an honor and a privilege to be in your presence Shiny Chariot! Your arrival is to be expected!” The gates opened and the metallic cube pushes out Chariot’s ID. “Please come in and enjoy your stay! I’ll let the principle know you’re here!”</p><p>“Thank you. I’d very much appreciate that.” She grabs her ID and puts it back in her wallet in which she puts it back in her pocket. Once the SUV is through the gate and enters a tunnel, she sighed. “I’ll never get used to my own popularity. Never have never will.”</p><p>Hearing this made Akko laugh. “But Okasan! You’re literally the most powerful hero in the world! What did you expect!?”</p><p>The redhead playfully punches her shoulder. “Shush you. I suppose when you’re number one you’ll deal with it better?”</p><p>Akko grins. “Of course! I’m gonna beat up the bad guys in order to save people and help them out! If that means every single pair of eyes will be on me, heroes, citizens, and villains alike, then so be it!”</p><p>Chariot smiles proudly and affectionately as she looks ahead and sees the light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>“Ready to see the campus?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>They finally got out of the tunnel. As Chariot goes and slows down the SUV to a stop, Akko looks on in awe at the shops, restaurants, and other beautiful places she could check out but couldn’t because of the time. She looks up and surprising enough as it is, there’s an actual clear blue sky above them!</p><p>“This is.....” Akko smiles widely. “This is like a whole town from some far off land somewhere!” Her eyes widened. “Within the city!?” She looks at Chariot. “How can there be a town inside a building!? A building which is <em>in</em> the city!?”</p><p>The redhead chuckles. “Back when I saw your disappointment I thought to myself ‘I can’t wait to see the look on her face when we get inside’.” Her chuckle turns into laughter when Akko pouted.<br/>“Mooo! Come onnnn!” She huffed.</p><p>“A-alright alright!” Once she calmed down, she grabbed her purse and began searching inside. “Well first of all, it’s to amaze people like you who has never been in this campus before.” Akko stuck out her tongue and Chariot chuckles again (Akko always have a way with making Chariot laugh. Why? She’ll never know). She showed the brunette 2 of her fingers. “Second and most importantly, it’s for security reasons. If there’s any reporters or villains wanting to get in, they would get caught off guard by the simplicity of appearances the school has on the outside. You haven’t seen them because they are invisible, but there’s also security cameras all around the gate.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Akko rubs her head in confusion. “How can that be?”</p><p>“I heard one of the staffers has the power to make objects invisible. As I’m sure you’re aware, there are a variety of powers that ranges from useful to what people consider useless. But to get back to what I was saying.” She finally found what she was looking for and took out what looks to be a map of some sort. “Thanks to those cameras we can identify anyone who gets in front of the gate. There’s also one in the cube that you saw so we can see who’s in whatever vehicle they’re in. It’s useless to have windows that’s not see through because the cameras can see through that too. The person who I was talking to earlier probably wasn’t paying as much attention as he or she should since that person hadn’t recognized me instantly the moment we drove to the front. If it’s reporters, we do nothing. They typically stay and wait for a while then leave assuming that any teachers and/or students wouldn’t come out. We also do nothing if it’s civilians. They usually stare for a bit and then go about their daily lives just passing by. However, if it happens to be any villains or anyone suspicious looking then...”</p><p>Akko smirks and punches her palm. “The professional heroes will come out and beat them to the ground. And for those who look sketchy they still go out there and check it out.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Chariot looks at her watch. “It’s 10:05 Akko. You should get moving. If you’re late then you’ll be forbidden to take the exam.”</p><p>Akko paled. “Ahhhh! Why didn’t you tell me sooner!? I gotta go!” She grabbed the things she needed and quickly got out of the SUV and was about to head off when Chariot grabbed her by the arm.<br/>“Wait.” She gave her the map and a satchel. “Use both of these. It will tell you where you need to go and you can put the document in the bag instead of carrying it with your hands. If you still don’t know where to go look for others your age and follow them.”</p><p>The brunette stared at the objects, then remembering the time she grabs them. “I-I don’t know what to say.....” She looks at Chariot with an affectionate smile. Remembering all the things she has done for her. “Thank you. Training and inheriting Shiny Gaila....controlling it's power...If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here today. Taking the chance I’ve always wanted to take...”</p><p>Chariot got out of the SUV and hugs Akko. “Just do your best out there. It doesn’t matter whether you pass or fail. No matter what the outcome will be...” She uses her tiptoes and brings Akko’s head down to kisses her on her forehead. “Always remember Akko. I’ll always be proud of you.”</p><p>On the brink of tears, Akko hugs Chariot back tightly. “Arigato, Okasan.”</p><p>Unnoticed by Akko, Chariot was tearing up as well. “Mochiron.” She pulls away and wipes the tears at the end of her eyes. “Now go out there and kick some butt!”</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>She puts her document in her satchel, pulls the strap over her head, and walks away waving. “You’ll see me while the test is going on right!?”</p><p>The redhead waves back. “Of course! Good luck!”</p><p>Akko gives her a bright smile and nods. “Thanks!”</p><p>And with that, she was gone.</p><p>Chariot got back in her SUV and sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. “She doesn’t need luck.” She felt a sweat down her temple. “It’s the other participants who’s going to need it.” She starts up the engine and drives off to the parking lot where most of the teachers are gathering. “Akko will do just fine. We’ve been preparing for this after all. However, if the worst case scenario miraculously does occur......” Her eyes glows red. She smiles dangerously. “Just know sweetie. I won’t be playing favorites.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Akko looks at the map while passing by Taco Bell. “Alright...so this map is telling me that from here I need to take a left at the end of this block then head straight for three blocks then cross the street to the right-oof!” She was so focused on the map that she didn’t notice the girl in front of her and both ended up colliding with each other.</p><p>Akko pulled away. “Oh!” She started to bow relentlessly. “I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“N-No! It’s okay! But.....” The person goes down on the ground. “lt looks like I dropped my glasses...and without them I don’t see very well....so....d-do you think you can-”</p><p>“Of course!” Akko goes down and picks up the glasses. Once she did she stood back up with the person following. “Here you go!”</p><p>Giving her the glasses, the person smiles. “Thank you.” As the person puts her glasses back on, Akko notices her appearance. Short blonde hair, blue eyes and-</p><p>The brunette smiles brightly. “You got very pretty freckles!”</p><p>Not expecting the compliment, the person blushes. “T-thank you. It runs in the family.” Her eyes widened seemingly remembering something. “I’m sorry. I would love to talk to you more but I’m lost and I need to figure out a way how to get to the main building where the exam is so I need to go now. Thanks again!” As the blonde was just about to pass, Akko stops her. “Wait! You’re taking the exam too!?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. I’m ashamed to admit it but....” She lifts her glasses upward with her index finger blushing in embarrassment. “I came here unprepared. I don’t know where I’m supposed to be going...”</p><p>Akko eyes sparkled. “Hey! Want to come along with me then!?” She puffs up her chest. “Yours truly got a map to get there so if you stick with me we’ll get there with time to spare!” She laughs nervously on the inside.<em>Thank god Chariot gave me this map or else I would’ve ended up like this girl in front of me.</em></p><p>Her eyes widened. “Can I really? You don’t mind?”</p><p>“Of course not!” She grabs her by the wrist to drag her along. “Come on lets go!”</p><p>The blonde smiles. “Thank you....” She sighs in relief. “Hopefully now I can meet Sucy.”</p><p>“No prob!” Akko lets go of her wrist and the two of them starts walking to their destination. “Sucy?”</p><p>She nods. “She’s a friend of mine. We agreed on meeting where the exam will take place. But I got lost and was afraid...but you saved me.” She catches up and walks next to Akko. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Haha! You’re thanking me too much at this point. But your welcome.” Akko smiles. “What’s your name stranger?”</p><p>“It’s Lotte. Lotte Yanson. What’s yours?”</p><p>“My name is Atsuko Kagari! But you can just call me Akko!”</p><p>“Well Akko.” Lotte extended her hand smiling. “It’s nice to meet you!”</p><p>Akko grins. “Likewise!” She took her hand and they shook hands in greeting. “I kinda wanted to say this for a while now, but I also like your voice.” She closes her eyes, feeling pleasant. “It’s like a melody.”</p><p>Lotte rubs the back of her head chuckling. “Thank you. I get that a lot.” She looks down. “It’s probably because of my powers though....”</p><p>Excited, Akko closes the distance between them and holds Lotte hands. “Your powers! It has something to do with your voice!?”</p><p>Caught off guard by the proximity, she backs away a little. “U-um...”</p><p>Realizing she may have gone overboard, Akko backs away flailing her arms. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get into your personal bubble....” Her eyes sparkles up again. “It’s just when it comes to powers I always get so excited!”</p><p>After a moment, Lotte smiles gently. “I have a feeling I know a little more about you now as a person Akko.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” She starts walking ahead with Akko following and catching up. They continue their walk once again. “Anyways to answer your question yeah. I have the power to control people’s movements by singing as long as that person I’m targeting hears my voice within a certain distance.”</p><p>“Woahhh!” Akko pumps both of her fists up and down in rapid succession. “So you can make people do things against their will!?”</p><p>She nods. “Basically.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widened. Remembering something in in particular. She smiles. “But you know...” And puts her hand on Lotte’s shoulder. “I don’t think your powers has anything to do with how nice your voice sounds. I never heard you sing before but...” She grins. “Judging by how soft your voice is, I bet that even if your powers were different, you can still grab an audience whenever you sing! I know I would be caught up by your singing hehe!”</p><p>Lotte looks at her. “Really?”</p><p>She gave her a thumbs up. “100% percent!”</p><p>The blonde gives her a warm smile. “Thank you Akko.” She blushes shyly. “I-If we pass the exam and get in, w-would you like to be my friend?”</p><p>“Of course! In fact, as far as I know, we’re already friends!” She puts her arm around Lotte’s shoulders and pumps her fist in the air. “Let’s pass this thing together!” Akko looks over to her. She grins widens from ear to ear.</p><p>Feeling as if Akko’s confidence is seeping into her, she nods in determination. “R-right!”</p><p>After about 15 minutes of walking (Akko looks over her map mumbling to herself while Lotte looks on in amusement), they start to see more and more people as they walk up to what seems to be a large hill. This is how they know they’re going in the right direction.</p><p>“Hey!” Akko points towards the biggest building at the very top. “Look look Lotte! We’re almost there! Ah this is so exci-OW!!!”</p><p>She felt a sting of pain going up her forearm and looks over. Her eyes widened.</p><p>Looking over, Lotte brightened up. “Sucy!”</p><p>Akko looks at the person that appears to be the ‘Sucy’ Lotte mentioned with big eyes.</p><p>“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?” She shrieks. “WHY ARE YOU BITING MY ARM!?”</p><p>After looking at Akko blankly, Sucy lets go. A few seconds later, she grins evilly. “You. I like you.”</p><p>Petrified, Akko turns to Lotte. “Uhhh.......L-lotte?”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” She pats Akko’s back in reassurance. “It’s part of her powers. But basically it’s her way of saying hello.”</p><p>“O-oh.” <em>Seriously!? </em>“W-well it’s nice to meet you!” She extended her hand forcing a smile. “I’m Akko!”</p><p>“Sucy.” She looks at the hand and turns away from them walking to the main building of campus. “Biting you is already like a handshake enough. Let’s go. We don’t want to be late.”</p><p>Lotte walks pass Akko. “True. Come on Akko!”</p><p>As Sucy and Lotte gets closer to the building, Akko looks at their backs with a poker face frozen in place. Her hand still extended.</p><p><em>.........She considers biting someone a handshake?</em> Quickly getting over her shock, she ran up to catch up to them.<em>I’m pretty sure that’s isn’t how you greet somebody!</em></p><p>As all three of them got in the building, they were lead to the gymnasium were all the participants are gathered. Some standing on the left while others sit on the bleachers on the right. In front there’s a mini stage with a smaller than average podium. Akko guesses that’s where the person in charge of the exam will speak.</p><p>“Woahhh...” Akko looks at all the people around her, everyone varies in shape and size. “I never seen so many people who looks...” She throws her arms gesturing all around her. “So different from each other! Well there are still those who looks like us but still!”</p><p>Lotte chuckles. “Well, that’s mostly due to their powers.”</p><p>Sucy rolls her eyes. “Never seen such diversity? You’re behind the times.”</p><p>“Hey! I’ve been in school growing up but everyone looks the same! This is different!”</p><p>“Now now.” Lotte felt a sweat down her temple as she stands between Akko (who’s glaring daggers at Sucy) and Sucy (who’s just staring at Akko blankly not giving a crap) smiling nervously. “Let’s just be happy we got here with 10 minutes left. Alright?”</p><p>“Hmph!” Akko turns away in a huff. “Whatever.” She then notices a trio nearby to her left. But what caught her attention is the familiar pale pink hair girl eating potato chips. Upon closer inspection her eyes widened.</p><p>She ran towards her waving. Her smile wide. “Hey!!!! Jasminka!!!!”</p><p>The trio turns. Jasminka stops eating her chips and after recognizing who’s calling her she smiles brightly and runs up to hug Akko. “Akko!”</p><p>“Oof! Hey!” She hugs her back.<em>Huh? Her hugs isn’t as strong as it was back then. Is this because of my training?</em></p><p>“What are you doing here!?” Jasminka puts her down. “I thought you live in London since that’s where your family bakery is!”</p><p>“I only work there every summer. I’m usually back home in Russia for the rest of the year but this time it’s different.” She smiles. “I never thought you would be here Akko.” She starts eating her chips again. More content than ever.</p><p>“Ah! Well-”</p><p>“You know this girl Jas?”</p><p>Akko looks over to see a girl with orange hair highlights with green eyes walking up to them. Wearing black sweatpants and a black sweater with an orange shirt underneath. Her arms resting in the back of her head.</p><p>“Mmm!” Jasminka turn towards her friend and points at Akko with her chip in hand. “This is Akko! Akko-” She turns towards her and does the same. “This is Amanda!”</p><p>“Well now.” Amanda smirks. “Any friend of Jas is a friend of mines! Nice to meet ya Akko!” She smacks Akko’s back a little too hard and laughs when Akko lets out a painful ‘ow!’</p><p>The brunette rubs the part of her back where Amanda smacked pouting. “Nice to meet you too...” <em>That hurts dammit!</em> She then feels a pull from down on her pants and finds a little dark haired girl with green eyes looking up at her.</p><p>“This one here is Constanze!” Amanda’s look turns smug. “Not to brag or anything but despite her looks she’s a genius when it comes to technology and all that complicated stuff.”</p><p>Akko eyes sparkled. “Is that true!?” She exclaimed not noticing Lotte and Sucy coming up behind her. “Does that mean you can like hack a computer or something!?”</p><p>“Of course! That’s as easy as cutting pie!”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko sees a robot standing on top of Constance’s shoulder. She points at it. “What’s that?”</p><p>Lotte answers her. “That’s her talking Akko. She can’t speak so she speaks through that robot.”</p><p>“Hey! It’s rude to point!” After a quick ‘sorry’ from the brunette, the robot continues on. “ But that’s right. What she’s saying is true.” The robot says.</p><p>“Oh, excuse me.” Lotte blushes shyly. “I didn’t mean to intrude. I’m Lotte and this is my friend Sucy.”</p><p>Amanda, Constance, and Jasminka all greeted Lotte and Sucy. With Sucy saying: “Sup?”</p><p>Akko looks at her in shock. “Hah!? You can say hi just fine! Why did you bite me earlier!?”</p><p>The lavender haired girl grins. “You look interesting. I was wondering how you would react if I bit you. You did not disappoint.” She starts cackling. “I’m gonna have fun messing with you.”</p><p>Amanda starts cracking up again. “HAHAHA! I like this one! We’ll totally get along!” She laughs hard while Jasminka continues eating chips and Constance plainly looks on. Lotte sighs.</p><p>“SO YOU’RE USING ME FOR ENTERTAINMENT!?”</p><p>“Urgh. So loud. Why don’t you do us a favor and shut up would you?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s right! We need to concentrate on passing the exam!”</p><p>Those voices sounded like it came from nearby. The group turns to see a girl with auburn colored hair and a girl with dark hair. Both crossing their arms and looking at them with smug looks on their faces.</p><p>Amanda scowls. “Of course.”</p><p>“What did you say!?”</p><p>The auburn hair girl smirked. “Oh?” She points at her ears in taunting. “You didn’t hear me?” She leans down a little smiling. “I said shut up.”</p><p>“Hah!” The dark hair girl flips her hair. “She must be tone deaf Hannah. It’s no use trying.”</p><p>Akko felt her veins popping out of her head. “Why you little-”</p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks over and sees Amanda. She whispers in Akko’s ear. “Don’t even bother. It’s not worth it.” She nods towards the newcomers. “The one on your left, her name's Hannah England and the one to your right who's next to her, Barbara Parker. Their families are one the richest here in Heartfelt City. The both of them are snotty bitches who, because they let their money get into their heads, thinks they’re better than everyone else. But they’re just dogs who follows their so called ‘leader’. Heh.” She smirks. “More like their owner who puts them on a leash whenever they get out of control.”</p><p>She looks at Amanda in confusion. “Leader? Who-”</p><p>“Hannah. Barbara.”</p><p>Amanda grit her teeth. “Tsk. Speak of the devil.”</p><p>It was at this moment when the world seems to freeze around Akko.</p><p>
  <em>That voice</em>
</p><p>She looks at the owner of said voice walking towards them. Platinum blonde hair. Sharp looking blue eyes.</p><p>Akko paled. <em>Shit</em></p><p>Hannah and Barbara squealed. “Diana!”</p><p>“Apologies.” She stops between them, being in the middle. Her eyes closed and arms crossed. “I had a call from my aunt. She wishes us luck.”</p><p>Amanda steps forward annoyed while Akko steps back in fright. Everyone else looking on while Sucy is looking at Akko. Apparently noticing the shift in the brunette’s expression.</p><p>“Oi Cavendish! Tell your lackeys to back off!”</p><p>Diana opens her eyes and looks at Amanda unimpressed. “O’Neil.” She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “I would love to say it is a pleasure seeing you again, but I’ll have to be truthful and say it isn’t.” She looks at Amanda with a piercing yet calming gaze. “I do not have time for any of this nonsense. You know just as well as I how important it is passing this exam.” She motions her chin upwards a little. A sign of superiority. “Instead of pointlessly squabbling over something so trivial you should focus more on getting yourself ready.” She looks at her watch. “Although it may be pointless now with so little time remaining.”</p><p>Hannah and Barbara are both giggling while Amanda clenches her fist. Her tone calm with anger. “Hey.” She gave Diana a murderous look. The blonde’s eyebrow raised. Not looking fazed at all. “Are you saying that it doesn’t matter if those two snobs-” She points towards Akko. “Pick on my friend here!? If so, you’re worse than they are!”</p><p>Diana sighed again and spoke. This time irritation seeping into her tone. “O’Neil. As I’ve stated before I simply don’t have the time for this. But if this will finally end things and make you pay attention to what’s truly important, so be it. I will apologize on behalf of my friends.” She starts to look towards Akko’s direction. “My apologies-”</p><p>Ocean blue meets ruby red.</p><p>Her eyes widened. Mouth open. Her expression is one of pure shock. “A-”</p><p>“She’s right Amanda!” Akko grabs Amanda by the arm sweating bullets. <em>Nope.</em> “We need to pump ourselves up! Let’s do that before time runs out! Besides, didn’t you say they’re not worth it? You should follow your own advice! Come on guys!!!” <em>NOPE.</em> She drags Amanda away despite her protests. The rest of the group looks at Akko confused before shrugging and following behind shortly after. <em> I’M NOT READY TO FACE HER JUST YET!</em></p><p>As they move to the other side of the gymnasium towards the bleachers, Hannah calls out. “Yeah! You better run! Losers!” She looks at Barbara smirking. “Hey Barbs, let’s have a bet to see which one of them will end up failing.”</p><p>Barbara giggles. “Hehe! Good idea Han! Hey Diana who do you...” Upon looking at her, she notices something wrong. “Diana?”</p><p>The blonde is still fixated on Akko. Eyes still wide. <em>There’s no mistake...that’s...but...how......</em></p><p>Concerned, Hannah calls out. “Diana?”</p><p>Her look of shock then morphed into one of confusion. Questions start popping up in her head. The biggest one being:</p><p>Why is she here?</p><p>
  <strong>O-oh well she said it’s been awhile so she wanted to check in with the doctor about my health and stuff. Besides I haven’t been feeling well lately.</strong>
</p><p><em>She lied....but why would she....</em> She put her index finger on her chin thinking critically. <em>Then the reason she was at the clinic was because....</em>Her eyes widened, coming to the realization.</p><p>Physical</p><p>Nevertheless, the fact that Akko <strong>did</strong> lie to her, along with not telling her the truth, after spending all those times together with her, pains her a great deal. <em>Akko.....</em></p><p>She closes her eyes tightly as she looks down clinging to her chest. Her hair blocking one’s view of her face.</p><p>Hannah puts her hand on the blonde shoulder, shaking her alittle. Her tone turning stern. “Diana.”</p><p>Upon the contact and movement, her body jolted in surprise. Forgetting the fact that she isn’t alone. <em>I blundered....bloody hell...</em> Putting her mask back on, she looks back up and straight ahead. “Come now ladies. It’s almost time for the exam to begin.”</p><p>While she walks away, Hannah and Barbara look at each other with worry. A silent conversation only the two of them can accomplish ensued. The both of them spent most of their childhood with Diana and so they can tell whenever the blonde is putting on a tough act. Determined to get to the bottom of this, they both nodded and goes after Diana.</p><p>Once they were on the bleachers, Akko lets go of Amanda’s arm. “Hey! Dang you have a strong grip.” She rubs her arm impressed. Then shakes her head. “Urgh nevermind! Why did we leave them alone? They were looking down on you!”</p><p>Akko felt sweat coming down her temple. <em>Oh boi... "</em>W-well-”</p><p>“Judging by the look on your face when Diana came over, and when she spotted you, it looks like you two know each other.”</p><p>She looks over at Sucy with a salty look on her face. <em>WHY PICK NOW OUT OF ALL TIMES TO BE SO FREAKEN SHARP!?</em></p><p>Lotte comes over, astonished. “Is that true Akko? You know <em>the Diana Cavendish?</em> She’s very well-known as a prodigy of heroism. Everyone will definitely look on how well she will perform in the exam.”</p><p>Amanda rests her arms on the top of her head whistling. “Seriously? Well, now that I think about it.....” She then wears a teasing smirk. “I never thought in a million years I would see a look like that on Cavendish’s face. I’ve known her for a while so that’s saying something. She’s usually all calm and collected. Which is hella annoying. So it fills my heart with oh so much joy to see that even she can make a face like that.” She bumps her elbow on Akko’s side. “You two must have a history together ay~?” Her smirk would make her look like a good villain if she ended up as one in another universe.</p><p>Akko blushes. “N-No! I don’t know what you talking about! It’s not like that at all! I’ve never seen her before!” She crosses her arms and looks away in a huff.</p><p>Jasminka rose her hand grabbing another chip from who knows where. “I saw them together in my family’s bakery last year.”</p><p>Amanda eyes widened then whistles louder. Her smirk widens. “Oh really now?” Lotte gasps and smiles wide. Her glasses flashing so her eyes can’t be seen. “A romance!?” Constanze rolls her eyes.</p><p>Sucy cackles. “Lying is never a good thing Akko.”</p><p>Akko looked at Jasminka petrified. <em> How do you still remember that tiny detail? Why couldn’t you just remember me being there!? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!?</em></p><p>Before things get even more out of hand, the doors to the gymnasium opens. Everyone turns.</p><p>The brunette sees a little woman (smaller than even Constanze) walking to the stage. A group of 4 walking behind her. Her eyes widened. “Their costumes......professional heroes...”</p><p>Amanda nods towards them. “They’re the teachers too. Impressive for old geezers don’t you think? Personally I would only be a hero just like Shiny Chariot.”</p><p>“Don’t be disrespectful.” Lotte watches as the heroes mentioned all go up on stage. “They may be old in age but they’re still in the top ten in hero rankings.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Amanda crosses her arms and smirks. Fire lit in her green emerald eyes. “The only place I’ll be going for when I become a hero is number one.”</p><p>Akko looks at Amanda out of the corner of her eye. <em> Me...Diana...Amanda...everyone wants to be number one huh? I’m going to have a lot of competition aren’t I?</em> She smiles feeling her own fire being lit up. <em>Good. The title of being the strongest hero wouldn’t have any meaning otherwise. Alright then. Fine.</em></p><p>She looks at the little woman who’s standing in front of the podium. Clearing her throat preparing to speak.</p><p>Akko’s eyes glows red. Her thin smile widens, teeth showing.</p><p>
  <em>Bring it!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll say this right now, since I mentioned Lotte's powers and hinted on Sucy's, I'll put in their powers. As for the rest of the crew who made their first appearance, I'm stating their powers as unknown. It's not that l haven't came up with what powers they will have yet, I had a long time ago. But it wouldn't be fun revealing them when you haven't seen them in action yet now would it? (*w*)  </p><p>Name: <strong>Lotte Yanson</strong></p><p>Height: 5'1</p><p>Weight: 47kg (104 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Orange   Eye Color: Turquoise Blue</p><p>Nationality: Finnish</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown </p><p>Likes: Singing, romance, writing fan-fiction, nightfall</p><p>Dislikes: Akko and Sucy quarreling</p><p>Power: Voice Control. By using her voice, she can control people's bodies. Making them act against their will. The only downside is that it needs to be heard from a certain radius. Plain logic, if the target is too far away, it can't be heard that well, therefore useless. </p><p>Name: <strong>Sucy Manbavaran</strong></p><p>Height: 5'4</p><p>Weight: 45kg (99 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Lavender   Eye Color: Red</p><p>Nationality: Phillipino</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Experimenting and analyzing mushrooms and potions, messing with Akko </p><p>Dislikes: Being messed with (I know. She's a hypocrite), people she doesn't know messing with her friends, experiments going wrong, being taken out from her bubble by Akko (meaning that Akko forces her to come out whenever she <strong>doesn't</strong> want to go out)</p><p>Power: Fang Status. By using her sharp teeth, she can bite somebody and depending on her, it could be just a regular bite or it can be a bite that can cause status problems for the person being bitten. Burn, paralysis, or poison. For example, she can bite somebody on the leg and if she wishes it, can give that person's leg paralysis. Meaning that person can't move that leg. Burn, feeling as if the leg's insides is on fire. Poison, the leg plainly isn't good and that person would have difficulty walking with that leg. Downside, the status has a time limit and she can't bite so much or else her teeth will start to hurt tremendously. </p><p>Name: <strong>Amanda O'Neil</strong></p><p>Height: 5'6</p><p>Weight: 51kg (112 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Orange and Salmon   Eye Color: Emerald Green</p><p>Nationality: Irish </p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Hanging out with Jasminka and Constanze</p><p>Dislikes: Diana, rich folk</p><p>Power: Unknown</p><p>Name: <strong>Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger</strong></p><p>Height: 5'0</p><p>Weight: 41kg (90 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Navy blue   Eye Color: Teal Green</p><p>Nationality: German</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Surrounding herself in technology </p><p>Dislikes: Anyone interrupting her time analyzing the complexity of the tech in front of her</p><p>Power: Unknown</p><p>Name: <strong>Hannah England</strong></p><p>Height: 5'5</p><p>Weight: 54kg (119 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Auburn   Eye Color: Grayish-Brownish</p><p>Nationality: British</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Hanging out with Barbara and Diana, insulting others</p><p>Dislikes: Seeing Diana sad in any sort of way</p><p>Powers: Unknown</p><p>Name: <strong>Barbara Parker</strong></p><p>Height: 5'5</p><p>Weight: 56kg (123 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Black   Eye Color: Teal</p><p>Nationality: British</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Hanging out with Hannah and Diana, insulting others, nightfall</p><p>Dislikes: Seeing Diana sad in any sort of way</p><p>Powers: Unknown</p><p>Random Fact #7: Sucy’s teeth is so incredibly strong that it can rip a great white shark to shreds in just under 5 minutes. She could've actually bitten off Akko's arm if it wasn't for Akko training her body for the past year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Entrance Exam - Part 1!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The entrance exams finally begins!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been more than a month since I last updated, OOF lol! For those who are sticking with this story and were waiting for an update, I deeply apologize. I had a lot of online college work to do along with the zoom classes. Not to mention next week is finals week. That sucks. But on the bright side, I’ll be finally free afterwards! :)  Another reason why it took so long was because while I was also doing the college work, I was investing on writing this story. At first I wanted to put the whole entrance exams thing all in one chapter. But the amount of content I wanted to put in (and did successfully in my opinion) exceeded way more than that. That’s why I decided to spread it all out into batches of chapters! And well…that’s about it. So again, for those who were keeping tabs, thank you for waiting! Enjoy! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I welcome you all! Thank you for participating in this year’s Luna Hero University Entrance Exams! I am the principal of this school, Miranda Holbrooke. You may call me Headmistress Holbrooke!” The headmistress opens up her arms enthusiastically. “I encourage <strong>all</strong> of you to do your best and I thank you for having the courage to take this exam head on! It makes me happy to see so many participants wanting to aid society through heroism! You should know that no matter what happens at the end of today, me, as well as all the staff, are all proud of you in knowing the fact that you all want to strive towards your dreams on becoming a wonderful hero! Now then, if you’ll excuse me, I shall introduce one of the staff members who will explain the procedures of this exam!”</p><p>As everyone else looks on at the Headmistress moving away to make room for the hero to walk to the middle of the stage, Akko taps on Lotte’s shoulder and whispers. <em>“Hey Lotte, who’s that? The one that’s going to speak!”</em> She then heard Amanda quietly snickers. <em>“Seriously?”</em></p><p>Akko gives her a dirty look while Lotte answers Akko’s question. <em>“That’s the hero Anne Finnelan. Like I said before, the group behind the principle is in the top ten. She ranks 3rd.”</em></p><p>The brunette’s eyes widened. <em>"She’s third? Wow......”</em></p><p>Amanda jumps in the conversation. <em>“You don’t even know who she is? Do you know any of their names or their rank Akko?”</em></p><p>Akko shakes her head and rubs the back of her head, blushing in embarrassment. <em>“Not really...l only knew they’re heroes based on their costumes. I paid attention mostly to Shiny Chariot growing up until today so...”</em></p><p>Amanda shakes her head in disappointment, clicking her teeth. <em>“Tsk tsk, you got a long way to go then.”</em> She smirks. <em>“But I get what you mean. Shiny Chariot is the best of the best after all. Everyone looks at her am I right?”</em></p><p>Sucy looks towards the trio. Her sharp teeth showing as she grins evilly. <em>“She’s about to speak. I recommend you shut up now.”</em> She looks at Akko and Amanda. <em>“Unless the both of you wants to get bitten to the point of not being able to move so you’ll never even get the chance to take the exam.”</em></p><p>They both gulped and nodded.</p><p><em>Amanda’s right though.</em> She looks at the 3rd ranked hero. <em>I’ve always paid attention to Chariot. I need to broaden my horizons and learn more about the other heroes. Not just Okasan.</em></p><p>The woman clears her throat. “Good morning to you all. You may call me Ms.Finnelan and I will explain how all of this will play out. It’s quite simple really.” She puts her hand on her hip. “In this exam you will be given the opportunity to earn a total of 1,000 points. There will be 2 parts of this exam. The first section will be a regular test. 50 multiple choice questions with 5 short answer questions and 2 essays to write. You will have 3 and a half hours to finish. The second section...” She smiles with the mixture of excitement and curiosity. “You’ll have to face <strong>us, the professional heroes.</strong>”</p><p>Most of the people in the gymnasium gasped, while some just looked on in surprise. One mumbled a ‘Seriously?’ while another whispered, ‘We’re screwed’. The only one not showing any reaction, in fact oozing with profound confidence, is none other than Diana. Hannah and Barbara mouths were open in shock. Akko’s and Lotte’s eyes widened. Sucy looks on as if she doesn’t give a crap. Jasminka is focusing on eating a cookie while Constanze is sitting on top of Jasminka with face that says ‘Really? -_-’. Amanda smirks. <em>“Oh hell yeah. You turned me off with that first part but this...THIS is what I came here for! This is gonna be so much fun baby!”</em></p><p>Ms.Finnelan walks to her left. “Each part will be worth 500 points. In order to meet the threshold of passing, 750 points is necessary. If you pass, you’ll be in the regular classes.” She then walks to her right. “850 points and above, you’ll be in the elite class. Below 750 points...” She walks back to the middle and smirks. “Say bye bye to this school and try again next year.”</p><p>Akko gulps by instinct.</p><p>One of the other heroes in the group walks up next to Ms.Finnelan with a box with a hole on top. “The way we determine which participant will face against us will be by picking up a random number from inside this medium-sized cardboard box. When you’re done with the first part of the exam, you will see a chart in which we heroes have a range of numbers. Depending on the number you get from out of this box, if you’re within that number range, that’s the hero you’ll face. Now then...” She looks towards the gymnasium entrance. “If you would please come out now that’d be very much appreciated!”</p><p>The doors open and someone walks through. Compered to before when it’s been announced they’ll be facing the teachers, instead of gasps, upon recognition, there were screams and squeals. Red leather suit that fits in all the right places, silver gloves, silver metal shoulder, elbow, and knee pads. Silver boots that reaches to just below the knees, red cape, and the symbol in which is seen on her chest and witch hat is......</p><p>Akko’s eyes widened, mouth agape. “O-OKA-” She clasps her mouth with her hands and continues to look on in shock as she sees the person who took care of her all her life walk up to the stage.</p><p>Jasminka looks over and sees Amanda with a crazed look in her eyes. <em>Oh this isn’t good......whenever she has that look it always doesn’t end well....</em> Starting to feel nervous, she starts taking out more cookies. Eating them quickly one by one.</p><p>Constanze looks on and stares critically at Chariot. The robot on her shoulder looking crazy with its arms flailing wildly. “Is that Shiny Chariot!?” It points to the offender. “W-what’s she doing here!?”</p><p>Lotte’s glasses almost fell from her face. “What she said! W-what’s Shiny Chariot out of all heroes doing here!?”</p><p>Sucy, for the first time, looks on with her one wide red eye. Seemingly surprised. “I’m not sure, but it looks like we’re about to find out.”</p><p>While Hannah and Barbara were squealing like there’s no tomorrow, Diana, just like Sucy, looks on with wide eyes. Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of her idol.</p><p>As Chariot got to the stage, Ms.Finnelan clears her throat looking her way. Irritation in her tone. “Of course there’s no need for introductions. However...” She looks at the crowd as Chariot walks to stand on the opposite side of Ms.Finnelan (the hero with the box to her right while Chariot to her left). “She will be our newest member of our teaching staff! Meet <strong>Professor</strong> Du Nord!”</p><p>“.....”</p><p>“WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?”</p><p>Everyone was in complete shock. One person screaming, ‘Bro the number one hero is gonna teach in this school yo!’ while others are rendered speechless. Amanda yells out a ‘Seriously!?’ She turns towards her two best friends. “You hear that right?” She started to wine rubbing her hair crazily like a madwoman. “And I <em>just</em> said she’s cool cause she was only a hero too!”</p><p>Sucy cackles. “You jinxed it.”</p><p>Lotte chuckles. “Well, that kind of thing does exist after all huh?” She looks towards Akko. “What do think Akko?”</p><p>But instead of answering, Akko remained silent looking at Chariot. She suspect she’s only one out of two people in this gymnasium who’s smart enough to look past her sudden appearance and thought ahead about what that announcement could mean going forward.</p><p>Her suspicions was proven right when she saw a hand go up amongst the crowd. Akko looks at the owner and sees Diana.</p><p>The crowd quieted down as they noticed the blonde’s hand raised.</p><p>“Yes Ms.Cavendish?”</p><p>She lowered her hand and looks at Chariot with narrowed eyes. “Does this mean we may face Shiny Chariot?”</p><p>The fact that there was complete silence after asking that question just proves Akko’s point that they haven’t thought about the possibility.</p><p>Just as Ms.Finnelan was about to answer her, Chariot spoke up. “That’s right. I’m taking part in this exam.” She looks at her colleagues and bows respectfully. “Thank you for this opportunity to work with you all.” She turns back towards the audience. “For those who will face me, I’m looking forward to a great match.” She looks towards Akko as she says this with an innocent looking smile, her eyes closed.</p><p>The brunette eyes widened.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good luck on trying to get a job in the city. Not like you’ll have any trouble. You’re the number 1 hero. Everyone knows you. You’re like the most famous celebrity. Howcome you need to add another job? It’ll be more work for you right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chariot rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. “I’m taking the day off. I’ll head out tomorrow. As for why...” Chariot put her figure on her lips smiling mischievously. “It’s a secret.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback </strong>
</p><p>Akko felt a sweat drop on her temple as she smiles back at the redhead. <em>Yup! These things do exist Lotte! I know now for sure because I’ve just been hit by a shit load of karma! This must be my punishment for not telling Diana about taking the exam....haha....</em></p><p>
  <em>. . . . . . . . . . </em>
</p><p>
  <em>FUCK!</em>
</p><p>There were mumbles and whispers. The person who mumbled ‘We’re screwed’ before now mumbled, ‘We’re definitely screwed now’.</p><p>“So let me get this straight.” Amanda speaks up smirking as if just finding out she’ll have a bag of her favorite snacks that’ll last for more than a week. “If we’re lucky we get to fight you?”</p><p>Chariot nods.</p><p>Her smirk widens. “This keeps getting more and more interesting.”</p><p>“What she <strong>didn’t mention</strong>....” Ms.Finnelan looks at Chariot with annoyance while Chariot nervously chuckles in response. “Is how lucky you’ll have to be if you have your sights set on facing her. You’ll all understand once you finish the first part of the exam. Now then!” She walks down the stage and towards the gymnasium entrance. “Follow me. I will lead you to the room where you’ll all take the test. Also, one more thing...” She turns towards us. “There’s a camera in each of the classrooms. It’s designed to be hidden so that no one will be able to find it. If you decide to cheat...” Her eyes turns dangerously cold. “You’ll be disqualified.”</p><p>Everyone starts to follow Ms.Finnelan out of the gymnasium. As Akko follows her new friends she felt a pair of eyes being directed at her from the back of her head. She turns and looks just in time to see Diana turning her head away quickly.</p><p>Akko sighed. <em>Great....now she’s avoiding me.....</em> She turns back and quickly catches up to the rest of her friends. <em>I have to talk to her and tell her why I didn’t tell her...I would’ve called her by now but...</em> She clenches her fist. <em>But I have to focus on this test! Besides...</em>She looks at the two girls who was bullying her earlier, Hannah and Barbara.</p><p>Both are glaring daggers at her. The brunette felt a sweat down her temple. <em>I don’t think it’s a good idea to try to even approach her without getting attacked by those two. Judging by how close they are to her, it looks like they’re inseparable.</em> She sighed again.</p><p>“Akko?”</p><p>She jumps in surprise. She looks over and sees Lotte next to her. “Are you alright? You’ve sighed twice now.”</p><p>Sucy walks to Akko’s other side. “It probably has something to do with Diana.”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“Oh?” Lotte smiles. “Is that true Akko?”</p><p>Akko blushes. “Sucy! You’re really pushing my buttons here!”</p><p>“There’s no need to be shy.” Sucy grins. “I saw how you looked at her just now.” She pats her shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry. We’re here for you. Well, mostly Lotte.” Sucy cackles.</p><p>At this point Akko’s face is redder than a tomatoes. “SUCY!”</p><p>Lotte chuckles while looking at the two quarreling, adjusting her glasses. <em>I can tell these two will be great friends. I’m glad.</em> She looks back out of the corner of her eye and sees Hannah, Barbara, and Diana. The two looks like they’re having a conversation of some sort (judging by what she hears somewhat, it’s about what’s going to be on the test) while Diana is looking directly at.....</p><p>She follows Diana’s eyes and finds Akko.</p><p>Her glasses flashes while looking back towards Diana. An understanding look on her face.</p><p>Seeming to realize that she was caught staring, the blonde blushes and looks at Hannah and Barbara. Pretending to be listening in to their conversation.</p><p>Lotte puts her hand on Akko’s shoulder. A warm smile on her face. “You’re going to be just fine Akko.”</p><p>“WILL YOU STOP THAT!? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I’M NOT SOME KIND OF TOY-” Feeling the contact, Akko looks at Lotte. “Huh?”</p><p>"It’s nothing.” She shakes her head. “Let’s do our best you guys!”</p><p>Akko enthusiastically lifts up her fists yells out a ‘Hai!’ while Sucy lazily lifts up her fist and says ‘Yeeeaahh’.</p><p>“Eh!? Sucy! Where’s your spirit!? You didn’t put any energy into that ‘yeah’!”</p><p>Sucy rolls her eyes as she looks ahead. “Not everyone’s as energetic as you Akko.”</p><p>They both continue to bicker while Lotte looks on in amusement. Meanwhile behind them......</p><p>“I hope the short answer questions and essays will be okay.” Barbara puts her finger on her chin. Her eyes looking upwards. “I’m pretty confident in the multiple choice but again I’m worried about the writing part.”<br/>
Hannah chuckles nervously. “Writing isn’t your strong suit Barbs. But you practiced a lot on that so you’re bound to be better at it by now.” She smiles at her childhood friend. “Don’t worry! You’re going to clobber this test!”</p><p>"Right!” Barbara grins with confidence. “How do you feel about the test Diana?”</p><p>When she didn’t answer, both girls looks up and sees that Diana wasn’t really paying much attention. Which comes as a surprise since she’s usually so sharp.</p><p>Barbara calls out again. “Diana?”</p><p>The blonde eyes widened and shook her head. “Apologies Barbara. What were you saying?”</p><p>Hannah and Barbara both looked at each other and nodded. They were going to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>Hannah spoke up. “Look Diana. As unusual as it is, and I never thought I’d say this, but you need to get your head in the game!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Barbara looks at Diana worryingly. “You look distracted. And don’t try to deny it. You already gave yourself away.”</p><p>Diana looks at them for a long moment before looking away. “While I do admit something does bother me, I believe discussing this matter right now is highly inappropriate.”</p><p>Barbara looks down, thinking of what to say next. Hannah, for her part, refuses the let the subject drop. “I’m not a dumbass Diana. I know it has to do with that brunette girl.”</p><p>The blonde twitches while Barbara sucks in a breath. <em>Hannah! I don’t think now is the best time to have this conversation! It’d be pretty bad if we argue right before....</em></p><p>"Not to be harsh Di, but it’s kinda obvious from just looking at you that there’s something going on between you and that girl. Judging by how much you look at her. If there wasn’t you wouldn’t be so....so out of it.” She reaches out. “Barbara and I just want to know what’s going-”</p><p>Diana swats her hand away. Hannah and Barbara eyes widened.</p><p>The blonde looks down gritting her teeth. Her hair blocking her face. “I’m sorry...but...” Her voice filled with pain. “Please. Not now.” She walks ahead, leaving Hannah and Barbara behind.</p><p>Barbara turns to Hannah. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Recovering from her shock, Hannah nods. “Looks like l stroke a nerve.....” <em>Diana never raised her hand at me or Barbs before.....interesting.....</em> Her eyes widened.</p><p>“No duh! Hannah, you shouldn’t have tried to pick a fight with her right when-”</p><p>“That damn bitch hurt her.”</p><p>Barbara eyes widened. “What? What do you mean Hannah?”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. “Haven’t you noticed Barbs? Ever since Diana first saw that girl earlier today she has been looking at her with a pained look on her face!” She clenches her fists. “I don’t know when it happened, but l suspect something <strong>did</strong> happen. And I’m going to get to the bottom of it!”</p><p>Barbara stared at her as they all approach the doors to the classroom. She then looks down, uncertain. “I don’t know Hannah. From how I see it, it looks like this is a private matter and I don’t think Diana would like it if we butt (lol butt) into her business. You saw how she reacted just now didn’t you? We don’t know what would happen if she finds out-”</p><p>She was cut off by Hannah’s hand landing on her shoulder.</p><p>"You don’t have to help me.” Hannah smiles. “I don’t want to force you into doing anything that makes you uncomfortable. Especially when you don’t think its right. But I want to know.” She looks down in thought. “I guess I just care about Diana too much to NOT leave it alone....”</p><p>Barbara looks at Hannah in awe. “Hannah....”</p><p>She squeezes her shoulder a bit. “Don’t worry so much. I just want to know what happened. I’m going to take a different approach this time.” She looks back at Barbara with determination. “Leave it to me.”</p><p>After a few seconds, Barbara closes her eyes and nods. “Alright then. Good luck.” She opened her eyes back up, gleaming with excitement. “Tell me everything later on!”</p><p>Hannah chuckles a little. “Hahah....right.” <em>For someone who don’t think it’s a good idea to be nosy, you sure do love knowing everything don’t you?</em> She looks at Akko. <em>Well, if Diana’s not going to tell me anything then.....</em></p><p>Once they all got in the huge classroom, Akko made it a point to sit at the very back (It’s one of those university classrooms where the structure is just like the bleachers in the gym, like a hill. The back is where the very top seats are just next to the classroom entrance, the front is where the board for lectures are at the very bottom), with Lotte sitting on Akko’s left. Amanda’s group sitting more in the middle of the classroom. The brunette notices Diana sitting at the opposite side of the same row as her. Along with Hannah and Barbara sitting next to each other beside her.</p><p>Sucy stands next to them. “Why are we all the way in the back?”</p><p>Lotte puts her bag down next to her seat. “Wherever you and Akko go, I go. Besides....” She scratches her head. “I like the back.”</p><p>Akko laughs nervously. “I’m claustrophobic. With so many people, if I sit in the middle or in the front, I’d feel trapped. And that usually leads to me being sick in the stomach so...” Akko scratches her head in shame. “I’m sorry...”</p><p>Lotte rubs her back. “Don’t worry Akko. We understand. Right Sucy?” Lotte gives Sucy a scary look.</p><p>Sucy looks blankly at Lotte before sitting down on Akko’s right. <em>You didn’t have to look at me like that you know. Even if you didn’t...</em> “That’s right.” She pats Akko’s head and unlike previous times, she smiles at her genuinely. “We do, so don’t worry about it. Whatever makes you comfortable.” <em>I’d still understand.</em></p><p>Akko looks at the both of them. “You guys...really?”</p><p>Lotte nods reassuringly while Sucy responds. “Yeah. We just said so didn’t we?”</p><p>Feeling touched, Akko fights the urge to cry and puts her arms around both Sucy and Lotte. Grinning like an idiot. “Thanks you guys! Hehe!”</p><p>Lotte smiles warmly. “Of course.”</p><p>Sucy tries to push Akko away. “Get off me or else I swear by the nines I will bite your arm off!”</p><p>From the opposite side of the classroom, a certain blonde looks at the two girls beside her, having a conversation while waiting for the tests to be passed around.</p><p>“Hannah.”</p><p>She turns. “Yeah?”</p><p>The blonde clears her throat. “I apologize...for earlier.” She looks straight ahead, a stoic expression on her face. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine. There’s no need for you to worry.”</p><p>Hannah smiles. “It’s alright. I should be the one apologizing. Just know me and Barbs will always be by your side in case you ever need anything.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Barbara gives Diana an understanding smile. “You can count on us Di.”</p><p>Diana’s lips moves upwards alittle. “Thank you ladies.”</p><p>The both of them nodded. “Of course!” They said in unison.</p><p>As they went back to their conversation from before, Diana sighed. <em>That was close....l almost broke down right in front of them back there.</em> She looks down at the floor staring intensely. <em>l can’t let them see me cry.</em></p><p>Hearing some laughter in the distance, she turns to look and finds Akko and her friends. She rests her cheek on the palm of her hand. <em>Akko....why didn’t you tell me you were going to take this exam? Didn’t you say before that you didn’t have any powers? I sensed something within you but still....you could’ve at the very least told me if you do have powers. Let alone take this exam. I thought we were close enough to tell each other anything.....</em> She clenches her fist almost breaking the pencil in her hand and looks away from the brunette closing her eyes tightly. <em>Did you in all actuality have powers all this time and lied to me about it?......No. It’ll be bad if I overthink too much about this. I’m about to take an important test and it would be bad for my mentality to think that way. I could tell back then that she was being truthful. But then...why?.....</em> She grabs her phone from her pocket and went to her contacts. Upon seeing Akko’s name in the list she pressed on it and went to the settings button in the corner where it shows the button ‘Block Contact’.</p><p>“.........”</p><p>She steels herself for what she’s about to do. Diana moves her finger and was about to press when-</p><p>
  <em> <strong> <em>“IM SO SORRY!”</em> </strong> </em>
</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
<em>Akko got on all four and bowed with her head to the floor. “I’m so sorry! I made you drop your coffee....you wasted your money on it...I can pay you back. Please let me pay you back!”</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
<em>“Fine....but no matter what you say I’m still gonna buy you another cup of coffee.”</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
<em>“Please let me make this up to you!”</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
<em>She rummaged through the bag in her arms and pulled out one of the vanilla donuts. “Here. I still feel bad about the whole coffee thing. I don’t know if you’re into vanilla flavor. But I wanted to give you an extra, I wouldn’t really feel good otherwise.”</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em><br/>
<em>Akko gives her a toothy grin. “Thanks Diana.”</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Diana looks over at Akko.</p><p>The look of pure happiness on Akko’s face, laughing as she’s messing with her friends, that bright smile of hers.....</p><p>After a few moments of debating, she turns off her phone and puts it back in her pocket. She rests her cheek on her fingers, the palm of her hand covering her mouth. <em>You must have a good reason. I’m sure you do. We’re going to have a long talk when this is over but until then....</em> Seeing the brunette with her usual bright smile causes a light smile to appear on the blonde’s face. Her cheeks burning upon noticing how cute Akko looks. Seeing her, she unconsciously sighs quietly but happily. <em>Do your best to pass Akko. l will do my part as well. Let’s both get into this university together.</em></p><p>Unbeknownst to the prodigy, Hannah and Barbara hears the sigh and looks at her. Following her gaze, they both then looked at Akko. They look back at Diana again.</p><p>.. . . . . . . .</p><p>Their mouths hung open.</p><p>
  <em> <em>THAT’S A SIGH OF A WOMAN WHO’S MADLY IN LOVE!!!!!</em> </em>
</p><p>“DI-” Hannah covers Barbara’s mouth just in time as she was sure she would squeal loudly and brings everyone’s attention here. Which would be a complete nightmare. She whispers in Barbara’s ear.</p><p>
  <em>“Not now! Later on when the exam’s over!”</em>
</p><p>Barbara exciting nods practically jumping up and down. Hannah lets go of her and looks towards Akko with narrowed eyes. This all but confirms her suspicions. Something did happen between them. Something big. Her stare intensifies.</p><p>Akko feels a chill up her spine, shivering.</p><p>Lotte notices. “You alright? Are you cold?”</p><p>“No.” Akko rubs her arms as if she is indeed cold. “I just had a weird feeling just now. I don’t know what it is though.”</p><p>“Heh.” Sucy cackles. “Maybe there’s someone who’s out for your head.”</p><p>Akko paled.</p><p>“Sucy!” Lotte scolds. “Come on Akko, you know how Sucy is by now. You’re just fine and I can say for certain nobody is after you.” She smiles at Akko reassuringly.</p><p>“Right!” Akko nods feeling sweat down her temple. “Dammit Sucy!” She flails her arms wildly. “Stop with these games!”</p><p>Sucy rolls her eyes as Akko notices the tests being passed around. Once she got hers a fire lit up in her eyes. <em>Alright!</em> She takes out her pencil. <em>Let’s do this thing!</em></p><p>
  <strong>3 Hours Later...</strong>
</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”</p><p>They were all walking back to the gymnasium. Akko and Amanda’s group are together talking about their thoughts and opinions on the test they all just took. Amanda holds on to Akko’s shoulder, dying of laughter.</p><p>“Y-you look so dead Akko!” She wheezes. “Was t-the test that hard for you? Hahahaha!”</p><p>Akko pouts tiredly. Not having the energy to retort. <em>It’s not that it’s hard.</em> She sighed looking straight ahead. <em>I studied so I know most of what was on it. I just have low stamina mentally. Studying isn’t my strong point but with Chariot believing in me and helping me out, I just can’t let her down like that.</em></p><p>"The test was alright.” Lotte sighs. “What got me was the essay questions.”</p><p>Jasminka took out a large bag of potato chips (seriously, how does she keep bringing out snacks from out of nowhere?) and opens them. “It was alright I guess.” She took a couple of chips and chowed down. “I just tried my best.”</p><p>Constanze gives everyone a thumbs up. “It was as easy as disassembling and reassembling a Gameboy Color counsel!” The robot says proudly puffing up its chest.</p><p>The brunette looks at the German participant with a poker face. <em>I don’t know who has more brains and talent. You? Or Diana?</em></p><p>Sucy shrugs her shoulders. “It was fine. I bet the other part of this test will be a lot better though.”</p><p>“Oh definitely.” Amanda punches her palm, smirking with excitement. “No doubt about that! And depending on our luck one of us might face Shiny Chariot! Hah! It better be me!”</p><p>Lotte chuckles nervously. “I for one hope I don’t get to face her. I’d be as good as dead.”</p><p>“Oh come on Lotte! It doesn’t matter who it is! You always need to go into the fight intending to win!”</p><p>Lotte sighs. “But this is Shiny Chariot we’re talking about...”</p><p>As Amanda and Lotte goes back and forth, Akko grimaces as they all approach the doors. <em>Chariot has helped me out for so long just for this day. If the impossible does happen and I do end up facing her, I’ll just have to treat her as an enemy. I’m sure Okasan wouldn’t have it any other way either.</em> The participants that’s in front of Akko’s group opens the doors and goes through. Akko’s group following close behind. Followed soon after by Diana, Barbara, and Hannah. <em>It doesn’t matter how strong she is. I will become stronger than her one day.</em> Akko smirks. <em>And if I do end up getting matched with her, I’ll just have to show her how much stronger l’ve gotten since the last time we’ve sparred!</em></p><p>All of the participants have gathered just like earlier. But this time, instead of a stage, in front of them stood a large board covered. Akko sees Chariot and the 3 other teachers from before. 2 of them standing while one was sitting on a chair behind a little table with the box on top. That teacher caught Akko’s stare and smiles at her, waving.</p><p>Caught by surprise, Akko immediately waves back grinning brightly.</p><p>One of the teachers spoke up. A middle age short looking woman with blue hair and reading glasses that covers her blue eyes. “Ms.Finnelan will be with you shortly. She’s currently escorting the Headmistress back to her office. If you would be so kind as to wait.”</p><p>“Tsk.” Amanda raises her arms and puts them behind her head, relaxing. “Seriously?”</p><p>After a few minutes, Ms.Finnelan enters the gymnasium. “Thank you for your patience.” She then stops in front of the crowd. “Now then. Let’s begin shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Name:<strong>Anne Finnelan</strong></p><p>Height: 5’9</p><p>Weight: 60kg (132 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Brown      Eye Color: Blue</p><p>Nationality: British</p><p>Hero Ranking: 3rd</p><p>Likes: Teaching, hardworking students</p><p>Dislikes: Disobedience</p><p>Power: Unknown</p><p>Random Fact #8: Luna Hero University was created and founded by Galicia. The leader of the Nine Olde Heroes. Wanting to know the state of all the heroes around the world at the time, she decided to test them all (physically and intellectually) by putting them up against one another (physically) and making them go on adventures while solving riddles (intellectually). Over time, the rules were changed, and that's how the current entrance exams (parts 1 and 2) came to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Entrance Exam - Part 2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gets paired up with a teacher that they have to face. Who will be against who?  Hannah confronts Akko about Diana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone looks on and listens intently as Ms.Finnelan began to speak. </p><p>“Good job on trudging through the first part. I imagine you must be so exhausted thinking, you’re not even thinking straight right now (Akko: No kidding -_-). But now is time for the second part.” She stands to the side. “Professor Badcock! If you please!”</p><p>The professor (Akko notices it’s the same teacher that told them to wait earlier) nods and removes the covers from the board.</p><p>Akko, as well as everyone else, looks at the board:</p><p>
  <strong>1) Nelson<br/>
174-232</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2) Lukic<br/>
116-173</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3) Badcock<br/>
61-115</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4) Finnelan<br/>
11-60</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5) Du Nord<br/>
1-10</strong>
</p><p>“Let me explain. You see....” She raises her arm presenting the board. “There are 232 of you in total. It goes down by order of hero rankings. The more you go down, the stronger your opponent is.” She smiles in amusement. “You can also see that as you go down, the number range also goes down. Meaning the more common gets to fight the weakest among us 5. And the more lucky ones gets to fight the strongest. When one of us fights, our colleagues evaluates how you do by watching every move you make. I’ll say this again as a reminder, you can get a total of 500 points. This was an idea that was made up by the Headmistress who thought that there should be more entertainment for the participants. Ah...I almost forgot.” Her eyes turned cold and scary. “Don’t you dare think about switching numbers once you obtained them. The moment you touch the piece of paper it becomes enchanted to your hand. If you ever try to release it from your grasp, you will experience an electric shock all throughout your body. It will last until you get that original piece of paper back and will no longer be enchanted once you get in the same arena as your opponent. Whichever one of us professors may be. So don’t do it.”</p><p>“Woah....” Akko’s mouth hung open. Ignoring that last part of Ms. Finnelan’s explanation. “Hey Amanda, that means only 10 out of all of us can get to fight Chariot!”</p><p>“Mmh.” Amanda looks at the board and grits her teeth. “10 out of 232? Damn. That means I got to be really lucky to fight her huh?” She looks away with a huff. “Great. Just great.”</p><p>Lotte looks at her nervously. “Don’t be like that. I’m sure this is going to be fun no matter who we’re up against. Besides, luck is luck. So you’ll never know right?”</p><p>“Think of it this way.” Sucy blankly looks at the board. “They’re all in the top ten. They’re all strong anyways so no matter who you fight you’re going to end up having a good fight anyways.” She looks at Amanda. “If that’s what you’re looking for.”</p><p>Amanda looks away. “Tsk. Whatever.”</p><p>Constanze and the robot throws a thumbs up. “We got this!”</p><p>Jasminka smiles. “Mmph! Akko!”</p><p>Akko looks over at Jasminka. “Hm?”</p><p>She offers Akko a fist bump. “Let’s pass!”</p><p>The brunette grins widely and meets Jasminka’s fist with her own. “Yeah!”</p><p>Just a few feet away, Diana smiles as she looks down, eyes closed. “Hannah. Barbara.”</p><p>Her childhood friends looks up at her, smiles of their own shown on their faces.</p><p>Her ocean blue eyes opens up as she looks straight ahead, filled with confidence. “Let’s do this.”</p><p>Both of them raises their fists up high, getting pumped up. “Yeah!”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan nods her head towards the table with the box. “I’ve explained everything to you. Go over there and give your physicals to the professor who’s behind the table. She’ll take it from here.” She walks to the double doors. “I would say good luck, but you will all soon find out that there is no such thing in a fight. Especially when facing villains. We will not hold back.” Opening the double doors, the instructor turns her head. Looking at everyone with a smile on her face. The kind of smile in which upon seeing it makes your blood boil for what’s to come. “For those who will face against me, Ich freue mich auf einen tollen Kampf. Enttausche mich nicht.” She goes through the doors and leaves.</p><p>Everyone, except Diana and Constanze, looked at the doors wide eyed. Akko was the first to speak. “What-”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to a great fight. Don’t disappoint me.”</p><p>Akko looks at Constanze. “You understand?”</p><p>“I’m German.” The robot says.</p><p>“Ah! Really!?” Her eyes twinkles. “That’s so cool Constanze!”</p><p>“Not really.” But despite that, Constanze puffs up her chest. Proud of her heritage.</p><p>“Ah forget her!” Everyone turns to the hero who’s on the back of the table. She stood up. “Heya! You can just call me Professor Nelson! How about we get this process started and form a line ay?” As Akko and everyone else does so, she continues speaking. “Don’t worry about waiting. This will go fairly quickly as long as you don’t cause any trouble. Just give me your physical and pick from the box!” She grabs the box and shakes it grinning. “Let’s get this thing started! And remember now, no peeking!”</p><p>And just like that, one by one someone got a number. Akko hears a whole bunch of, ‘Holy shit yo!’ and sees some people trying to comfort their friends. <em>Huh. I wonder who they’re up against.</em> In no time, Amanda’s and Akko’s group was up next. Akko looks on as she sees Jasminka, Constanze, and Amanda take a piece of paper from out of the box. Then comes Sucy and Lotte.</p><p>Akko steps forward after they got their numbers. She takes her physical from her satchel and gives it to Ms.Nelson. <em>Alright! You can do this Kagari! Let's see what you got!</em> But before she can put her hand in the box, Ms.Nelson stops her by putting up a hand. “Wait.”</p><p>Akko looks at her confused while the professor looks at her document. “Akko Kagari huh?” She looks up with a smile. “So it’s you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It's nothing." Ms.Nelson waves her hand. "You can go ahead now.”</p><p>“Right...” Akko looks away, putting her hand in the box. Unbeknownst to her, just as she was about to pick her number, Ms.Nelson looks towards Ms.Badcock nodding her head.</p><p>The blue haired hero rolls her eyes and sighs, snapping her fingers.</p><p>Akko grabbed onto a piece of paper and took her hand out. “Yosh!” She looks as Ms.Nelson and grins. </p><p>The hero grins right back. “What’s up kid?”</p><p>“I just want to say thank you for your service to society.” Akko flashes her a bright smile. “It’s because of people like you that inspires me and gives me hope for a better future!” She pumps her fist forward. “And now, I’m gonna take my first step into joining you guys to help create that future!” She grins as she waves goodbye to the instructor. Running back towards the gang.</p><p>The professor shakes her head in awe. “Heh. It’s a shame I won’t get to fight you Ms.Kagari. I know for a fact it would’ve been a heck of an awesome match.” She motions the next person to take a step forward. “Come on lads! We don’t have all day you know!”</p><p>“Hey you guys!” Akko calls out as she tackle hugs Lotte. “So what do you guys get!?”</p><p>“Well...” Sucy shows Akko her number. “I’m 122. That means I’ll face...” She looks at the hero who she presumes to be Ms.Lukic. She grins evilly. “Her.”</p><p>As she starts cackling creepily, Lotte shows her number to Akko. “I got 94. Which means I’m facing...” She looks at the board. “Ms.Badcock! That’s wonderful!” The blonde got twinkles in her eyes. “She’s known to be a long time fan of Nightfall! I’ll definitely talk to her about it after the match! I can’t wait!”</p><p>A little surprised, Akko looks at Lotte. <em>Ever since I met Lotte earlier, she was always shy and quiet. But to see her like this, no being nervous at all and not even thinking about the match itself...she must really love this nightfall thing huh?</em></p><p>She looks at Amanda’s group. “What about you guys?”</p><p>Constanze shows her number. The robot speaking as usual. “218. I’m going to fight that Nelson lady.”</p><p>“Cool! She looks like a cool person to hang out with!” She turns towards Jasminka. “What about you Jasminka?”</p><p>“Oh....well...” She smiles at Akko.</p><p><em>Uh-oh...that’s the kind of smile someone gets knowing that they’re about to die.</em> Akko gulped. “J-jasminka?” </p><p>The pale pink girl showed her number.</p><p>Upon looking at it, Akko’s jaw dropped. “NANI!?”</p><p>“Huh? What is it Akko?” Amanda follows Akko’s stare and looks at what Jasminka got. “WHA-”</p><p>Everyone else looks at what Akko and Amanda is looking at, their eyes widened.</p><p>“You see....” Jasminka rubs her head. </p><p>9</p><p>“I got number nine.”</p><p>“Oh my...” Lotte covers her mouth. “That means...”</p><p>“Hehehe.” Sucy grins. “Good luck with that.”</p><p>Amanda starts to shake Jasminka. Crying her eyes out and whining. “Jassss! Please switch with meee!”</p><p>“We can’t do that remember?” Lotte jumps in. “If you do then you’ll get electrocuted.”</p><p>“Ahh! Damn my luck!” The orange haired American stomped her foot in frustration.</p><p>“What number do you have anyways?” Akko tilts her head in curiosity. </p><p>Amanda shows her. “Number 59. I got that damn Finnelan Akko!” She grabs her own hair and tries to pull it out in frustration.</p><p>“Hey hey!” Akko stops her. “Come on Amanda. Remember what Sucy said? You'll get a good fight no matter what! And besides!” She throws her arms open wide. “She’s the 3rd strongest hero in the world! It’s basically a given that you’ll get what you want! Be positive Amanda!”</p><p>Amanda looks down. “I guess your right....” She sighs. “Alright fine.” </p><p>Akko smiles. </p><p>“What about you?” She nods her head towards the brunette’s hand. “What number you got Akko?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! I never got to see what I got!” She looks down. “Probably somewhere between the hundreds-”</p><p>“.....”</p><p>Amanda arches her brow. “Akko?” She looks at her number and froze.</p><p>Curious on why they stopped moving, everyone gathers to see what number Akko got and froze as well.</p><p>Sucy starts cackling. Then in a matter of seconds, it turns into a full blown laughter. “LOOKS LIKE I WON’T EVER GET THE CHANCE TO MESS WITH YOU AFTER ALL! IT’S BEEN NICE KNOWING YOU AKKO! KEKEKEKE!”</p><p>Lotte pats Akko’s shoulder in comfort. “There there.”</p><p>Constanze does the same, patting her leg. “Don’t worry.” She gives Akko a thumbs up. “I’ll play the Spider-Man 2 Game Pizza Theme in your funeral.”</p><p>Amanda gave Akko a plain look while hitting the brunette’s back hard. “Lucky bastard.”</p><p>Ignoring the pain, Akko looks down, dumbfounded.</p><p>1</p><p>Jasminka looks at Akko as if she were an angel. Her hands clasped together as if she were praying. “At least I won’t die alone today.”</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . </p><p>
  <em>When I said I wanted to be number 1 before, THIS ISN’T WHAT I MEANT!</em>
</p><p>“Oh that’s just great.”</p><p>On the other side of the gymnasium, Hannah closes her eyes. She pinches the bridge of her nose. “I’m fighting Shiny Chariot.”</p><p>“Seriously!? Ooooo.....” Barbara looks at Hannah with pity while Diana crosses her arms looking on at the exchange between her two companions. “What number?”</p><p>Hannah showed them. “6. I got 6....” She sighs and face palmed herself. “What did I do to deserve this?”</p><p>Diana closes her eyes. “You should consider it an honor to face the strongest hero in the world. It will be a valuable experience for you.”</p><p>“I know Diana but stillllll....” She whines. “Urgh, whatever. What about you Barbs?”</p><p>Barbara shows them her number. “89.” She smiles. “I'm up against that lady who told us to wait when we got back here after finishing our tests. I can’t wait!” Her eyes sparkles. “She’s a fan of the Nightfall Series! I can’t wait to ask her about it when the match is over!”</p><p>Hannah shakes her head in amusement. <em>Oh here we go with the nightfall thing again.</em></p><p>“Professor Badcock.” Diana reminds her. “She ranks 4th. Right behind my opponent.” The blonde shows them her number. “Professor Finnelan.”</p><p>“Woah! 21! She’s tough!” Barbara exclaimed. “Good luck Diana!”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear what the professor told us? There is no such thing as luck in a fight. You simply need to have the strength necessary to win. If you don’t have that.” Her eyes turns cold. “You’re as good as dead.”</p><p>“O-oh...” Barbara looks down. “Right...”</p><p>She then feels a hand on her shoulder, looking up, she sees Diana smiling at her. “But nevertheless, I appreciate the feelings Barbara. Same to you.” She nods as Barbara’s face lit up. The blonde then turns to Hannah. “And you too. Both of you.” She sticks out her hand in the middle. </p><p>Both of them got smiles on her faces and puts out their hands on top of their leaders. “Let’s do our best ladies!” They all throw up their hands in unity.</p><p>“Yeah! Let’s go!”</p><p><em>I do wonder....</em> Diana looks over at Akko out of the corner of her eye. <em>Who will you face Akko?</em></p><p>Professor Badcock and Lukic walks out of the gymnasium. With Chariot right behind them, she looks back at Akko. The redhead smiles and with that, exits and follows her colleagues. After everyone got their numbers, Professor Nelson stood up. “Alright lads! Follow me! The others left ahead of us so we need to go after them!” </p><p>Everyone exits the main building through the back and walks towards their destination. A girl with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes speaks up. “Exactly where are we going professor?”</p><p>Before the professor can answer, Diana jumps in. Her tone calm and collected as ever. “We’re going to the stadium. Which is not too far from here. I imagine the rest of the professors are there as well, waiting for us to arrive. If you’ve researched the campus before today, you would’ve known that Chloe.” Hannah and Barbara started giggling.</p><p>The person known as Chloe grits her teeth in annoyance. “What did you say? I didn’t ask you Cavendish.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t. However....” She flips her hair and puts her hand on her hip. “I suggest you heed my advice. Gathering information beforehand is essential in order for one to know what’s up ahead. If not, you’re facing the unknown. That could mean life or death when facing a villain.”</p><p>Chloe clenches her fists gritting her teeth harder. “Oh I am so gonna-” </p><p>“Yes! Your right as always Ms.Cavendish!” Professor Nelson interrupts laughing nervously, sensing the escalation. “We’re going to the arena where the rest of us professors are waiting.” As they all got closer, she continues explaining. “We’re going by the order of the board. From top to bottom, number by number! That means whoever’s facing me, you’ll be up first! So get ready!”</p><p>Akko hears a ‘Urgh, let’s just get this thing over with’ and a ‘Alright! Let’s do this!’ from amongst the crowd. A mixture of positives and negative responses. She turns towards Constanze and smiles. “You got this Constanze!” She pumps her fist forward.</p><p>Constanze smiles back nodding. “Naturally.”</p><p>Chloe looks at Diana angrily before turning away with a huff. Diana pays her no mind.</p><p>“Here we are!”</p><p>Akko looks at the building before them. It isn’t as big as the main building but....</p><p>“Why does it look like a football stadium?”</p><p>There were some snickers around her. Realizing she said her thoughts out loud she blushes.</p><p>Lotte, sensing Akko’s embarrassment, rubs her back trying to comfort her. “Because this is where the school hosts fighting tournaments. Or any tournaments for that matter.” </p><p>Sucy nods. “There’s that. This place is also where we do the 2nd part of the exam. Every year this is where it’s held.”</p><p>“Ohhhh.....that’s cool!” Akko smiles brightly. Quickly getting over her embarrassment.</p><p>As they all got inside the arena, Akko’s mouth hung open. Amazed by how big it is on the inside. There are seats all around them just like a Roman Colosseum but more modern. Looking up, she sees that there’s no ceiling. Just plain blue skies. Looking down, she also notices how soft and green the grass is. Lastly, she looks ahead in front of her and sees where they will all fight in. Little stairs that goes up to a large square shaped arena (think about the tournaments from dragon ball). Overall, this place......“IS SO COOL!" She starts grinning like a fool. "SUGOI!” </p><p>She was paying so much attention to her surroundings that she didn’t notice Diana looking at her a few feet away, secretly hiding her giggling and smile from view. <em>Cute. I’ll have to make sure l show her the rest of campus once we officially enroll.</em> She felt her cheeks burn. <em>I-I mean if! If we enroll!</em></p><p>“Akko please.” Lotte blushes. “You’re drawing people’s attention again.”</p><p>“Oh! Heh. Sorry.” Akko rubs her head. </p><p>“Don’t even bother.” Sucy tries to stifle a yawn. “If there’s one thing she’s good at, it’s embarrassing herself.”</p><p>“Hey!” Akko pouts while Lotte chuckles. </p><p>“Hey Akko.” Amanda’s group got to Akko’s. The Americans hands in her pockets. “I heard you can fit 150,000 or so people in here. So if it makes you feel any better, I can definitely see how you would feel about how crazy it looks in here.”</p><p>“Thanks Amanda!” Akko huffs. “At least someone doesn’t tease me whenever l express myself. Sucy.” She looks at Sucy while the lavender haired participant makes it a point to ignore her.</p><p>“Alright fellas! Stop right here!” Professor Nelson stops walking and along with her, everyone else. Akko sees Professors Finnelan, Badcock, Lukic, and Chariot sitting in the front row of seats just a few feet above them. Clipboards on hand. Akko notices that each of them are sitting far away from each other, not together. The brunette catches Chariot’s eye.</p><p>Red and crimson meet. A moment passed between them.</p><p><em>I know Okasan. No matter who I’m up against...</em> Akko smiles in determination, knowing what to do. <em>Even if it’s you I’ll.....</em></p><p>Chariot’s eyes widened. Then smiles back at Akko and nods. She goes back to what she was looking at on her clipboard.</p><p>“For those who will face me stay right here!” Akko turns towards the professor. “Everyone else...” She points to the stairs to her right. “Go up the stairs and join the other professors in spectating the matches. Don’t talk amongst yourselves too much, otherwise you’ll be distracting them from doing their jobs! Also, go and sit with the professors that you’re matched up with. So there will be a total of 5 groups all spread out throughout this stadium! Do I make myself clear!?”</p><p>“YES MAM!” Everyone shouts.</p><p>“Good! Now let’s get this thing started!” She walks towards the middle as everyone who isn’t matched with her began moving to go up the stairs. “Oh and I forgot to tell ya the rules! If you get pushed out of the arena, you lose! If you fall unconscious, you lose! If we catch you cheating, just like in the first part of the exam, you’ll be disqualified! The only way to win is if you make us surrender, or push us out of bounds! And don’t worry about property damages! The arena magically repairs itself after each match!  232! You’re up!”</p><p>Akko and the rest of the crew wished Constanze luck as they separate with the German giving them a thumbs up. They then wished each other luck as they all separated from each other to their respective places as the first of many matches begins. </p><p>Akko made sure to sit close to Chariot but at the same time not too close as to not distract her. The brunette then notices an old woman that’s next to Ms.Nelson’s group. She’s wearing a white coat with a yellow bag on the ground next to her. </p><p>“That’s the nurse.”</p><p>Akko quickly turns to Chariot in awe. “How did you-”</p><p>The redhead smiles. Still focusing on the match. “It’s written all over your face. It screams, ‘Who the heck is that woman?’.” </p><p>“O-oh.” Akko laughs feeling sweat on her temple. <em>Am l really that obvious?</em></p><p>“Now you’re thinking, ‘Am I really that obvious’?”</p><p>“Eeep!” Akko pouts. “Stop doing that!”</p><p>At her reaction, the number 1 hero can’t help but laugh. And seeing her laugh made Akko smile.</p><p>“Ms.Du Nord!”</p><p>The redhead immediately stops laughing and looks at Ms.Finnelan from a distance.</p><p>“Have you no shame? You have just joined the faculty! Don’t start messing up on the first day of the job! And you! Miss Kagari!”</p><p>Akko jumps upon being called on as Chariot bows in apology.</p><p>“Stop distracting Ms.Du Nord! Focus on the match in process and mentally prepare for your own!”</p><p>“Yes mam!”</p><p>Ms. Finnelan huffs as she got back to work observing. Akko looks at Chariot who’s doing her job observing as well.</p><p>She looks towards the middle. <em>The match looks so boring to watch tho.....It just started too! Urgh.....</em> She thought whining. </p><p>“Akko.” </p><p>Akko looks up and sees Jasminka as the she sits down next to Akko.</p><p>She smiles. “Hey Jas. I forgot you’re with me haha.” Akko rubs her head. “It’s nice to know I’m not left out. I mean look around us.” Akko points towards the other groups on her left and on her right. “We’re literally the smallest group here.” She whispers in Jasminka’s ear. “And since we’re up against Shiny Chariot, we’re getting looks of sympathy from everyone!” She looks to her left with her eyes narrowed. “Especially from Sucy.” Sucy looks back grinning evilly giving Akko the ‘your gonna die’ sign by lifting up a thumbs up, moves it sideways, and makes it go across from one side of her throat to the other.</p><p>Hearing a ‘Okay, that’s just flat out unnecessary’ from Akko, Jasminka chuckles taking out a bagel from her back pocket while Akko stick out her tongue at Sucy. “Well she’s the strongest after all.” She took a bite out of it and sadly chews. “Of course we’re gonna lose...”</p><p>“Hey.” Akko turns her attention to Jasminka and puts her hand on the Russian’s shoulder. “We can do this Jasminka. If you give up, might as well throw in the towel right now.” She punches her shoulder, trying to encourage her. “The best thing you can do is to believe in yourself. You’ll become better as a hero once you do that. And I’m sure the professors will see that too!” She grins.</p><p>“Akko....” Jasminka smiles. “You really think so?”</p><p>She nods. “Mhm!”</p><p>“You’ll have to do way more than that if you want to impress the professors. Heh. You really don’t know anything do you?”</p><p>“Hey! I’ll have you know-” She looks up and sees....</p><p>“Oi! You’re the girl from before!”</p><p>Akko feels a chill up her spine and looks at Chariot. The redhead looking back with her eyes glowing red. “I am observing. Please tone it down Ms.Kagari.”</p><p>“Y-yes mam! I’m sorry!” She bows as Chariot returns to observing. Writing down something on her clipboard.</p><p>“I have a name you know.” The auburn hair girl pinches the bridge of her nose sighing as she sits down next to Akko. “It’s Hannah.”</p><p>“Oh...” Akko awkwardly rubs her head. “H-hello. I’m Akko. Nice to meet you again?” She extends her hand in greeting.</p><p>After staring at it for who knows how long, Hannah took her hand and shook it. She mumbles, “I don’t understand......how could she fall for this dunce?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Nothing.” She crosses her arms. “I’ll get straight to the point. I want to ask you some questions.” She looks at Akko intensely with narrowed eyes. “And you’re going to answer them. You got that?”</p><p>Jasminka plainly looks on at the fight that’s going on eating the rest of her bagel while Akko feels a sweat drop on her temple, feeling nervous. “Hai?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Name: <strong>Jamal Nelson</strong></p><p>Height: 5’2</p><p>Weight: 55kg (121 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Brown  Eye Color: Brown</p><p>Nationality: Malagasy</p><p>Hero Ranking: 6th</p><p>Likes: Riding on a skateboard</p><p>Dislikes: None</p><p>Power: Unknown</p><p> </p><p>Name: <strong>Samantha Badcock</strong></p><p>Height: 5’5</p><p>Weight: 58kg (128 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color:  Turquoise Blue  Eye Color: Blue</p><p>Nationality: British</p><p>Hero Ranking: 4th </p><p>Likes: Nightfall, Lotte and Barbara (due to common interests and hobbies), mathematics, numbers</p><p>Power: Unknown</p><p> </p><p>Name: <strong>Luxic Lukic</strong></p><p>Height: 5’4</p><p>Weight: 55kg</p><p>Hair Color: Light Blue  Eye Color: Brown</p><p>Nationality: Spaniard </p><p>Hero Ranking: 5th</p><p>Likes: Experimenting with potions, Sucy (due to common interests and hobbies)</p><p>Dislikes: Akko blowing up the classroom during her classes</p><p>Power: Unknown</p><p>Random Fact #9: Just like in the official LWA anime, Chole has always wanted to best Diana in a fight ever since middle school. When she first asked the heiress to fight her back then, she accepted. Thinking that Chole would be an interesting opponent to face. But seeing the gap of strength when she easily won against her, the prodigy lost interest. Ever since then, Chole always tries to get under the blonde’s skin in order to fight her. While Diana simply ignores her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Entrance Exam - Part 3! Constanze/Sucy vs. Nelson/Lukic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amanda gets a kick out of Diana's weakness. Thanks to her talk with Hannah, Akko finally realizes her mistake. Constanze and Sucy fights against their respective opponents. Chariot investigates a certain 'incident'. What will she find?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sup princess.”</p><p>Diana pinches the bridge of her nose just as Amanda took her place on the seat next to her. “O’Neil....Why am I not surprised?” She looks at Amanda, her brows knit together. “I would appreciate it if you stop calling me that.” </p><p>“Trust me.” Amanda narrows her eyes in distaste. “The feeling is mutual. Call me by my first name and I <em>may</em>think about it.”</p><p>The tension between them is so high the participants around them started feeling nervous, backing away from them a little. </p><p>After a few seconds, the blonde sighs and looks ahead at another participant preparing to fight. “What do you want?”</p><p>Amanda relaxes her arms behind her head. “Nothing really. I just saw someone I know who’s lucky enough to be in this group with me so I thought to myself, ‘Why not say hello?’”</p><p>“I see. Well then.” Diana ignores her watching the match in front of her. Amanda’s eyebrow twitches. </p><p><em>Gonna ignore me now huh?</em> Amanda made a ‘tsk’ sound looking at the fight that’s currently in progress. <em>Hmph. I don’t wanna talk to you anyways-</em></p><p>Her eyes widened. Remembering something in particular, her face broke out into a wide grin. <em>My gay senses is tingling. I’m suspicious about it but...</em> She looks at Diana out of the corner of her eye. <em>Let’s confirm it. Just to be sure.</em></p><p>“So...” Amanda looks around pretending she’s not looking at the blonde. “Akko huh?”</p><p>Diana twitches, her eyes widening.</p><p>Amanda’s eyes narrows <em>Oh?</em></p><p>“Pardon?” The blonde crosses her arms and legs. Intent on focusing on the fight as it’s nearing its end.</p><p>“Oh nothing.” Amanda looks away. “I was just thinking about a new friend I made today. Her name’s Akko. I kinda feel bad for her. She’s up against Shiny Chariot. Well....” She waves her hand in front of her. “I’m sure she’ll do just fine.” She then gone completely quiet, resting her head on the palm of her hand.</p><p>After a minute or two, Diana looks to where she sees Akko. <em>I see....so she’s up against Chariot......</em> Her blue eyes widened. <em>Wait! Just like!-</em> She looks at the person who Akko is currently talking to and sees Hannah. Remembering their talk from earlier, she clenches her fists. Eyes narrowing. <em>Bloody hell! Just my luck! You better not poke your nose into any of my affairs!</em></p><p>Amanda looks at Diana. Noticing how she’s gritting her teeth a little. <em>Hmm...almost. But not good enough. I need one more push. Something that would catch her completely off-guard.</em></p><p>She closes her eyes. “You know princess, I can’t help but tell you that from the little time I’ve known Akko, I’ve discovered just how weird she can be. When we were in the gym, she kept on telling me how pretty you look and wouldn’t stop bothering me about it.” </p><p>Diana’s blue eyes widened.</p><p>“And was staring at you whenever you weren’t looking.” Amanda huffs. “I guess she’s into blondes. But everyone has a preference so who am I to call her a weirdo am I right?” She opens her eyes and looks stealthily at Diana. Once again, trying not to make staring at her obvious.</p><p>The blonde looks away, since her hair is blocking her face Amanda can’t see much. The only place she can see are her exposed ears.....</p><p>Which is completely covered by a dark shade of red.</p><p>Amanda grins. <strong><em>Jackpot.</em></strong></p><p>“Why must you insist on talking about your friend to me? Come now. We must focus on the match at hand.” She sits still, blush darkening. After a few moments, she speaks again. “If you really <em>must</em> know O’Neil, it’s not weird at all. It’s good to know one’s own desires when it comes to pursuing someone who they may feel attraction towards. However, it is up to them whether or not to act upon it.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Amanda’s grin widens. “So you’re saying it’s not weird for Akko to put the moves on you then? And that you don’t mind if she does?”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>“What’s wrong princess? Why you looking away?” She snickered. “I thought you said we should be focusing on ‘the match at hand’?”</p><p>Diana tries her best to will her blush to stop. Deciding a little too quickly that it’s okay to look back towards the middle of the arena, she does so. Fully intent on ignoring Amanda. The blonde fails to realize that there’s still a lingering blush on her face.</p><p><em>Oh my nines, you are such an open book Cavendish!</em> Amanda stifles a laughter and rubs her hands together. <em>I just discovered something interesting! Wait till Sucy hears about this!</em></p><p>
  <strong>Back in Chariot’s group...</strong>
</p><p>“What’s your relationship with Diana?”</p><p>Akko eyes widened. “U-uhh...Haha!” She rubs her head laughing nervously while waving at Hannah with her other hand. “Im sorry but I don’t know who you’re talking about. There must be some-ak!”</p><p>Hannah grabs the collar of her polo shirt and pulls Akko closer. Her eyes narrowing. “Don’t play dumb with me. She always looks like she’s in some sort of deep pain whenever she looks at you.” She talks through gritting teeth. </p><p>Akko’s eyes widened once again. <em>What?........l.......hurt..........her?</em> </p><p>“I saw the look in her eyes so I know without a doubt something happened between you too. I swear if at some point you have hurt her, I swear I’m going to-” Her eyes widened.</p><p>Akko’s mouth opens like she wanted to say something, but then closes it again. The brunette looks at Hannah as if she just found out a close family member of hers passed away.</p><p>Hannah stares at her in shock. <em>Oh nines. She didn’t know.</em></p><p>Realizing she have gone too far, Hannah lets her go. She crosses her arms and huffs looking away. “Sorry.”</p><p>“I-it’s alright. It looks like you guys are very close. So I understand.” Akko looks down. “It looks like I deserved it anyways.....”</p><p>Hannah simply looks back at Akko, unusually quiet. “........”</p><p>“I.....would never <em>ever</em> hurt her intentionally. At least believe me when I say that.”</p><p>She looks towards her left and sees Diana focusing on the match. Her face darkened, bangs covering her eyes. “Hey.” Akko looks back at Hannah sadly. “Do you mind if I tell you everything? I kinda want to lay it all out. If that's okay with you?” </p><p>And so, Akko ended up telling Hannah everything. From when she first met Diana in London, to how by coincidence they became neighbors, and finally to the times they spent hanging out together for the past year up until this point. With her not telling Diana that she would be here and the reasoning behind the decision of not telling her.</p><p>What she got from Hannah was a hard head chop. “Ow!” She rubs her head pouting. Not wanting to bother Chariot, she started whispering. “Hey! What was that for!?”</p><p>Hannah crosses her arms. Closing her eyes as she rubs her temple. “I figured you were a dunce but I didn’t expect you to be this much of a dunce.” </p><p>“What you say!?”</p><p>“Listen, I’ll be frank with you.” Hannah gives her a serious look. “That stunt you just pulled? I know you know, but I have to say it again. You’ve hurt her pretty badly with that.”</p><p>“.......” Akko looks down. Feeling ashamed of herself.</p><p>“Of course she’s going to feel hurt. She feels betrayed by someone who she considers close to her. And let me tell you.” Hannah looks straight at Diana. “It’s not easy to make her feel that way. I mean, just look at her.”</p><p>Akko does so somberly. “Does she look like someone who would let anyone get in her circle easily? Yeah, Barbs and I are close to her. We’ve been all together since we were kids after all. That’s what you would think right? Well, news flash, it took a LONG while for her to start opening up to us. I would have to say it took us a few years.”</p><p>Akko eyes widens as she looks at Hannah in surprise.</p><p>“It sounds like that’s impossible right?” Hannah crosses her legs. “That’s just how closed off Diana was back then. There were a lot of things that made her that way. She was in a dark place and was going through a lot at the time. But most of all, it was because of her status as a Cavendish that all of those expectations had been placed upon her. It doesn't help that she happens to be the sole heir either. Not to mention there were a lot of people who tried to get close to her who had ulterior motives <em>because</em> of her destiny of being the head of the family. She knows that herself and it’s a very particularly sensitive subject for her.” She shakes her head. “Getting off topic here. The point I’m trying to make here is, she doesn’t let anybody get close to her. It took me and Barbara a few years even though we’ve been with her almost every single day of her childhood, and for some reason...” She narrows her eyes angrily as she looks at Akko. “It took only about a year for you. Maybe even before that, who knows? That’s practically unheard of. Just like how you said you were powerless then miraculously got your powers out of nowhere.”</p><p>The brunette twiddles her fingers. Avoiding eye contact with Hannah. “I-I don’t really know how to respond to that.”</p><p>“You don’t have too.” Finally for the first time, she pays attention to what seems to be the 13th match of the day. “You two got close over the past year. I doubt she’d get mad if you told her you’re powerless just to tell her after, ‘Hey! I just got my powers now! And I’m actually thinking about taking the exam too!’.”</p><p>Akko looks down at her hands. “I....”</p><p>Hannah looks at Akko out of the corner of her eye. “You should know that Diana’s better than that.”</p><p>Crimson eyes widened.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What’s on your mind Akko? You can tell me anything. You know that right?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“..........”</p><p><em>The way you looked at me when you said that.....you were being genuine, weren’t you Diana?</em> Akko clenches her fists. <em>That’s right. You wouldn’t have been mad at all. In fact....</em> She smiles sadly. <em>Thinking about it now, I can perfectly see how after telling you what I was scared of, you would probably say something like, ‘Nonsense! Why would I be upset over something so trivial?’.....</em></p><p>Thinking about how Diana must be feeling, Akko swallowed a sob. She puts her hand on her eyes looking down, trying to hold the tears in. Sensing something wrong, Jasminka rubs her back trying to comfort her. Once she have calmed down somewhat, she looks at Hannah. An unreadable smile plastered on her face. The kind of smile that, once you see it, one can’t tell what that person is thinking and/or feeling. </p><p>“Thank you Hannah.”</p><p>“Hmph!” She rests her head on the palm of her hand, rudely pointing at Akko. “Don’t get the wrong idea. My best friend is hurting so I had no choice but to get involved and see what was going on.” Hannah’s eyes narrowed. “You better apologize once this exams ends got it?"</p><p>Akko nods. “Right.”</p><p>Hannah notices her mysterious expression. <em>Is she going to be alright?</em> She shakes her head. <em>Whatever. It’s not my problem. I don’t know her anyways.</em> Hannah looks away, deciding to ignore the brunette from now on. Her minds wonders off to Akko’s explanation on how she came to know Diana. <em>So Diana’s feelings developed over time.</em> She sighs. <em>At least it wasn’t love at first sight. Barbara kept on telling me how that was the case going all Nightfall crazy. Something about how it’s just like Edgar first seeing Belle? Or was it the other way around?</em> She shook her head again. <em>Anyways, I kept telling her that wasn’t it so we made a bet!</em> She snickers. <em>Ha! She owes me 300 pounds now!</em></p><p>“218!” Professor Nelson shouted. “Come on up!”</p><p>“Ooooh!” Akko shakes Jasminka’s shoulder. “Cons is next! I wonder what her powers are!” </p><p>Chariot sighs. <em>This is Akko we’re talking about. Of course she won’t stay quiet.</em></p><p>Constanze walks up the little stairs and into the fighting arena. </p><p>After walking a little more in, both now stand face to face with one another.  </p><p>Amanda punches her hand with her fist smirking. “Cons got this in the bag.”</p><p>Diana raised an eyebrow. “How can you say something so ludicrous when the match hasn’t even begun yet?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>Diana shakes her head and decides to look on. If there’s anything she learned from the hero program from her childhood days, it’s to never underestimate your opponent judging by appearances. <em>Well then, let’s see indeed.</em></p><p>Professor Nelson took out what seems to be a short thin pole that seems to extend as she took it out of her pocket. She throws it up in the air.</p><p>It seems to widen and transform as it goes back down from the throw. By the time Professor Nelson caught it, it became a....</p><p>“A hover board?” Akko looks on in confusion.</p><p>The hero got on it and began to float.</p><p>Constanze and the robot looks at each other and nods. She closes her eyes and began to emit a green aura around her. The robot that was on her shoulder seems to float as well and got in front of her.<br/>
She opens her now light green eyes. The robot disassembled and its parts starts to cover Constanze’s entire body. Feet, legs, torso, arms and head. There was a flash of green light causing everyone to cover their eyes.</p><p>Once the light bellowed down, everyone turns back to see Constanze.....</p><p>Akko’s mouth hung open. “Woahhhhh...”</p><p>The German was completely covered with strong mechanical steel. Her helmet covering her eyes with a pitch black ‘x’. If one meets Constanze for the first time looking like this, she’d probably be mistaken as a robot herself.</p><p>Professor Nelson looks on impressively “Oooh?”</p><p>Before anyone could think, thanks to the jets on her feet, Constanze races towards Ms.Nelson with high speeds.<strong>(Power: Construction. Can assemble and disassemble anything electronic. Based on her will, she can create various things ranging from something useful to a deadly weapon. She can also change its size.)</strong></p><p>As she got closer, she opens her hand and aims it straight at the hero, shooting a high energy blast.</p><p>Ms.Nelson smirks as she dodges the blast by quickly floating away from it riding her hover board. Creating smoke as a result of the blast hitting the ground. </p><p>Constanze stops and keeps shooting energy blasts at Ms.Nelson. The professor dodges by floating around everywhere.</p><p>“Is that all?” She dodges another blast. “You disappoint me lad. Looks like-!?”</p><p>She grits her teeth as she got hit by the same blast she previously dodged. Then gets hit by more of the blasts. She quickly floats away from them before more was able to land a hit. “What!?”</p><p>Constanze starts shooting blasts from both her hands. As Ms.Nelson dodges them, she can see the blasts coming back. Aimed solely at hitting her.</p><p>
  <em>I see. So the other blasts you shot at me before were different then I anticipated. You made me think that’s all you could do in order to let down my guard.</em>
</p><p>She grins. “So, that armor of yours isn’t just for show after all.” Her hover board starts glowing. “It’s my turn now.”</p><p>The blasts that were after her hits her, creating smoke. Within that smoke, the hover board transforms once again (taking the hit instead of Ms.Nelson herself). It gets wider and bigger, until it turns into the size of a little house. It then develops multiple weapons on front. </p><p>Ms.Nelson stands on top of it. “I wonder...” She crossing her arms in confidence. Her grin turning wild. “How will you defend against this!?”<strong>(Power: Float. She uses her hover board (given to her by her father) to ride and uses her power of floating combined for fast low flying movement. Her hover board can transform into a fast and agile weapon that can shoot powerful lasers at her opponent while still being ridden on. It’s base form is a short pole stick and can only transform and be ridden on by Nelson. It can also use shields to protect itself.)</strong></p><p>The weapons glows bright and shoots red powerful lasers at Constanze. She quickly dodges blasts off with her jets. The lasers following right behind her. </p><p>
  <em>I won’t be able to win at this rate....and I can’t contest those lasers. My power isn’t that strong yet. Looks like I have to do it after all......</em>
</p><p>She jumps midair just as the lasers hit where she was just a second ago and puts both hands next to each other. She grits her teeth.</p><p>What came out was a powerful blast (think of a kamehameha but green instead of blue). Unlike previous blasts, this one is more powerful and faster.</p><p>Ms.Nelson's eyes widened. She grits her teeth as she stops shooting lasers and barley dodges the powerful blast. Instead of hitting its intended target, it hits the side of the stadium (luckily it’s where no one is around). Causing a huge explosion on impact. </p><p>Nelson looks at the damage the stadium has taken. Feeling a sweat drop on her temple. <em>What power. She may be at the level of elite class.</em> She looks back at Constanze. Her weapons glowing and at the ready “That’s impressive. However-!?”</p><p>Constanze was back in her normal form. Exposed with her robot in front of her. </p><p>Diana narrows her eyes. “What is that imbecile doing?”</p><p>“Imma just ignore the fact that you’ve insulted my friend.” Amanda grins. “Wait for it.”</p><p>Constanze backs away from the robot, her aura of green returning. Amanda’s tone changes. “Wait for it.”</p><p>She raises her arms and for the first time since meeting her, Akko hears an actual sound coming from Constanze herself: Her scream.</p><p>
  <strong>“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”</strong>
</p><p>Her green aura grows thicker as the robot changes its size. It gets bigger, bigger and bigger. It gets even bigger than that.</p><p>Everyone (except Amanda and Jasminka) looks on with wide eyes, mouth agape. Even the professors. </p><p>But none has wider eyes and mouth more open than Akko and Hannah. </p><p>Diana stares wide eyed in shock. Amanda crosses her arms and relaxes in her seat. “Checkmate.”</p><p>The robot stood at least 20 meters tall. It opens its palms and aims at Ms.Nelson as it glows green preparing to fire. </p><p>The hero stared with wide eyes. After a few seconds of silence-</p><p>“Pfft-HAHAHAHAHAHA!”</p><p>Constanze looks at her confused as well as everyone else. Except for the other heroes.</p><p>“You got me beat!” She raises her hands in surrender. “I lost!” She rubs her head continuing to laugh. “Good job kid!”</p><p>Drained from using too much of her powers, Constanze throws a thumbs up smiling weakly before collapsing. Her robot goes back to its original small size.</p><p>As cheers were going on for the first participant of the day to beat a teacher, Akko clenches her fists in excitement. <em>Good fight Constanze! I can’t wait until I see everyone else fight! Then....</em> She looks at Chariot. <em>It’ll be my turn!</em></p><p>Too focused on her own thoughts, she didn’t notice Hannah’s expression.</p><p>“That midget’s a monster. Haha.....” She laughs weakly looking up at the sky. Looking like she gave up on life. “If I ever cross paths with her, please, by the nines, remind me to never make her angry?”</p><p>In comparison to the Constanze vs Nelson fight, the rest was pretty boring to watch, if Akko have to be honest. Other than Constanze, all of the other participants in Ms.Nelson’s group lost. It wasn’t until it was Sucy’s turn to fight that Akko started shaking from excitement, looking forward to what the lavender haired girl got in store.</p><p>Sucy goes up the little stairs and stares at Ms.Lukic. With the hero staring at her right back.</p><p>“Hehehehe.” The professor cackled. “Now then young lady, show me what you can do.”</p><p>Sucy continues to stare at Ms.Lukic.</p><p>“Eh? What’s wrong?” Ms.Lukic grins widely. “Cat caught your tongue?”</p><p>“No.” Sucy bends down. Hands on the ground, knees bent, her face showing. “I was just thinking how much you resemble a typical witch. You fit the description of myths very well I have to say.”</p><p>“My my.” Ms.Lukic reaches for something from inside her cape. “Thank you dearest. But I must say...” She grabs said object. “It takes more than mere flattery to win.” She quickly throws down what seems to be a glass bottle with a strange green liquid inside. It breaks upon impact and for a second nothing seems to happen.</p><p>Then the ground starts shaking. Some parts of the square shaped arena opens up and what comes out is....</p><p>Sucy looks up and grins.</p><p>Coming up from the ground, at about 10 feet long, are huge monster plants with a flower as its head. As all the plants opens its mouths and roars at Sucy, she can see that its teeth are just like a sharks.</p><p><em>Jeez.</em> Sucy’s eyes goes wild as she shows her own teeth grinning. Launching herself straight towards Ms.Lukic on all fours. <em>Big vein stems? Flowers as heads? Shark teeth? What kind of mutation is that? I can do way better!</em></p><p>She dodges the plants attacks with swift movements. Closing in on Ms.Lukic. “Oh! I see I see!” One of the plants blocks Sucy’s vision by passing through and once it does, she finds that Ms.Lukic has vanished. “So you’re a mutt!” </p><p>Sucy narrows her eyes. A vain appeared on her forehead. “What did you just call me?”</p><p>The plant monsters goes all in in targeting Sucy. She goes all over the square arena dodging. Jumping, ducking, going left and right.</p><p>But what impresses Akko is that she could still do it all so swiftly. As if she was dancing.</p><p>Speaking of dancing, Ms.Lukic calls out from out of nowhere: “Yes! Dance for me mutt! Entertain me!”</p><p>Sucy immediately stops. A plant monster closes in on her, mouth wide, open to catch it’s pray.</p><p>“Sucy! Behind you!” Akko calls out.</p><p>She turns towards the plant monster. Her face darkened. “I dare you to call me that again.”</p><p>Still not appearing from her hiding place, Ms.Lukic continues her verbal spree. Not knowing what’s to come. “Kekekeke! Why are you staying still? You need to keep moving if you don’t want to die,<em>mutt</em>.”</p><p>Manbavaran’s face has been seen. A sinister grin on her face. And her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes.</em>
</p><p> And Akko swears from that moment on not to never, ever, seriously piss off Sucy.</p><p>“Your funeral.”</p><p>She got swallowed up by the plant monster.</p><p>The plant monster starts to shake, its comrades looks on in confusion, not knowing what’s happening to one of its own.</p><p>A second later, it roars as Sucy gets out of the monster by piercing through its stem from the inside. Gnawing it with her bare teeth. </p><p>“Let me tell you a little something.” She dashes on another plant monster, dodging as it tries to straight up eat her and bites its stem hard. It roars in agony as it goes down while Sucy gets on another plant monster. “I’m.” She bites again. “Not.” Over, over and over again. <strong>“A FUCKEN MUTT!”</strong></p><p>With that, she took down each of the plant monsters that were created. All except one.</p><p>Sucy looks up, her eyes still wild. “I know your there.” She dodges it’s attack as she runs on its large stem and lands on one of its many leaves. Her tone as sinister as her looks. “Come out come out wherever you are~”</p><p>As much as she’s rampaging on the outside, on the inside, it’s a completely different story. <em>I need to finish this. And fast.</em> She looks towards the plant monsters that she took down using the paralysis status. Upon looking closely, she can see them starting to move again. <em>I’m almost out of time. And....</em> She grits her teeth hard in pain. “My teeth are hurting. Damn it...”</p><p>Deciding to get this thing over and done with (no surprise, she on a time limit here!), she jumps at the stem and bites hard. As the plant roars in pain and goes down, Sucy notices a moving shadow. Most likely to land somewhere where it’s safe. </p><p>Seeing that its Ms.Lukic, she jumps from the stem to the hero at fast speed. </p><p>“There you are!” Wasting no time she opens her mouth and prepares to bite.</p><p>By the time the hero notices Sucy, it was too late. “AARGH!” Ms.Lukic screams in pain as Sucy bites down on her shoulder hard. </p><p><em>She’s a powerhouse! This young one!....</em> She immediately feels as if she can no longer move her arm, and realizes it’s quickly spreading. <em>This must be her power.</em></p><p><em>I got her now!</em> She looks at Ms.Lukic. Wanting to see the pain etched on her face. <em>This is what you get for calling me-</em></p><p>Her red eye widens.</p><p>Instead of the look of pain she was expecting to see, the professor was looking back at her.</p><p>With a small smile on her face.</p><p>“You fought a good fight my dear. A wonderful job taking down my babies with just your mouth alone.” She took a deep breath. “But it looks like this is the end of the road for you.”</p><p>And just like that, in the blink of an eye, she threw up a powerful liquid on Sucy’s face.<strong>(Power: Acid Reflux, she can throw up acid. Depending on her will, the liquid can range from neutral PH 7, to PH 0 (to the point of melting steel). It has the ferocity of a power hose. If using the multiple potions in her costume fails, her power is a last resort.)</strong></p><p>Akko can only cringe as she sees her friend getting smashed to the side of the stadium. </p><p>“Bloody hell....” Hannah looks at the professor in disgust. “Thank the nines I didn’t get to face her. If I lose my match today fine but if I’ve lost in such a disgusting display, I would’ve made my parents sue this university.”</p><p>Akko looks at Hannah in shock. <em>JUST HOW HARDCORE ARE YOU!?</em></p><p>The brunette notices Professor Lukic walking towards where Sucy laid, along with the old woman with the white coat. Apparently out of all the participants in Ms. Lukic’s group, Sucy sustained the worse injuries. When Sucy regained consciousness of course she was livid about being called a mutt. After a few minutes of talking though Sucy appeared to have calmed down and nodded at whatever Professor Lukic said to her. She then walks back to her group while the hero called up the next participant. </p><p><em>Huh...</em> Akko tils her head in curiosity. <em>I wonder what the old lady said that made Sucy out of people calm down. Eh-</em> She shrugs. <em>Whatever.</em></p><p>Rather than watch the fights (she only wants to pay attention to her friend’s matches at this point), Akko started thinking on how to properly apologize to Diana. </p><p><em>Of course, I don’t want to end today without talking to her. Like hell I’ll let that happen. But...</em> She fidgets in her seat. Remembering her talk with Hannah and her realization. <em>It wasn’t as bad as I would have thought. In the beginning at least. But I <strong>made</strong> it that bad. Now look at me...</em> Akko sighed. <em>I know for sure everything will be fine if I just talk to her, but......there’s a little part of me...that can’t help but be scared of the chance that she may not ever forgive me......I could very well lose something precious to me,<strong>someone</strong> precious to me, by the time I go to bed tonight...</em> She looks at Diana. Seeing that she’s annoyed by Amanda’s antics.</p><p>Her eyes widens a little, clenching her fists. <em>Yes. I’m scared. But that would be my punishment if it happens. I can’t run away from this anymore. No matter what, I need to tell her I’m sorry.</em> Her face darkens. <em>Whatever happens.....</em>She grits her teeth hard and clenches her fists tighter as she lets herself succumb to her own negative thoughts. Thinking about the worst case scenario. <em>Happens.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>KABOOM!</strong>
</p><p>A loud thunderous boom was heard and shook the entire stadium. Everyone paused from what they were doing.</p><p>Diana’s eyes narrows as she stood up. “What in the bloody hell was that?”</p><p>Since the professors was far apart, they took out their walkie talkies and started communicating with each other.</p><p>
  <strong>Badcock: What was that!?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lukic: Keke...It sounded like a loud explosion.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nelson: Nearby too.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Finnelan: Indeed. Ms.Du Nord.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chariot responds, her tone befitting the situation: Yes?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Finnelan: Find out where that loud explosion came from. It’s a highly unlikely possibility that any villains has infiltrated the school campus. However, it’s still better to be safe than sorry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chariot: Understood.</strong>
</p><p>Chariot looks back towards her group. “You all, stay right where you are.” She climbs up some seats before jumping high over the stadium. After she landed, she starts to run where the explosion was heard at speeds that can’t be seen from the naked eye.</p><p>Jasminka took out a bag of potato chips and started eating, feeling nervous. “That was very loud....”</p><p>Hannah rolled her eyes. “Yeah, no shit sherlock.” She looks over to see if Diana and Barbara were okay. She sighed in relief once she sees that they’re just fine. “Scared the shit out of me though. It was so sudden I jumped from my seat.” </p><p>Akko looks towards the direction Chariot went. “I want to go with her! See if I can help somehow!” The brunette whines. “But she told us to stay here!” She knits her eyebrows, pouting like a little kid.</p><p>Hannah face palms herself. “I am surrounded by idiots.”</p><p>“There’s no need to worry!” Finnelan calls out before any panic starts to set in among the participants. “Shiny Chariot is on her way to investigate! In the meantime, we continue with our exam!”</p><p>“Seriously!?” Amanda stood up in defiance. “We might have a villain on the loose here and you want us to continue on our day as if nothing happened!?”</p><p>“O’Neil!” Diana exclaims.</p><p>“It’s alright Ms.Cavendish.” Ms.Finnelan turns towards the American. “Ms. O’Neil. This university has one of if not the best security in the world. It is impossible for any villains to ever be here in this campus. Just for precaution, Shiny Chariot has gone to investigate. I ask that you would please have faith in us.”</p><p>“......” Amanda seems to relax hearing that, she sits down on her seat and relaxes her arms behind her head. “Fine. Just know that if I’m right don’t say I didn’t told ya so.”</p><p>Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. <em>Unbelievable.</em>She looks at Akko, Hannah, and Barbara wondering if they’re alright. Seeing that they are, the blonde breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she despises Amanda, she does have a good point. Nobody is ever perfect. She knows that better than anyone. If there’s a slim chance a villain somehow got into the school....</p><p>She looks to the direction Chariot presumably landed. Where the sound of the explosion was. Everyone decided to follow Ms.Finnelan’s orders. The blonde steels her face. Thinking what everyone else has in the back of their minds: Of what may come. </p><p>
  <em>Please let it not be a villain.</em>
</p><p>In the distance, Chariot sees a blazing light. Upon taking a closer look, she realizes it’s a huge spread out intense fire.</p><p>
  <em>Oh nines.</em>
</p><p>She calls the Luna Hero Fire Department just as she arrived to the remains of the entrance.</p><p>“Yes, this is Shiny Chariot calling.” The redhead looks at the devastation around her. Even though it seems that there are no villains in sight, she’s still on high alert. “There’s a fire inside Memorial Park!......Where exactly? Just come to the entrance! Quickly!” She hangs up and closes her eyes.</p><p>“........”</p><p>Sensing that there’s nobody around, she breathes a sigh of relief now knowing there’s no villain around. Deciding on finding out the extent of the damage, she jumps high in the sky, going over the large flames.</p><p>She felt sweat on her temple. Not just from the heat, but also from nervousness. From the looks of it, 20 percent out of 100 of the park was destroyed. That’s not much, but Luna Hero University is not only known for being the number 1 school in the word when it comes to people aiming to be become a professional hero, but also for having the largest park in the world: Memorial Park. Its size is comparable to that of the state of Maine in the United States. <em>Yet for so much damage to occur from a single explosion....how.....</em></p><p>Still up in the air, Chariot looks a bit to her right and notices the remains of a building.</p><p>Her eyes widened. <em>Casualities!? No.</em> She lands in front of the place that used to, by the looks of it, hold a public bathroom. <em>Thank the nines this park is closed right now. As well as the fact that the students in this university is still off on summer vacation.</em> Chariot walks a little closer to the intense flames and picks up a little piece of concrete that was from a wall that was part of the building.<em>This building got completely obliterated with no trances of it left.</em>She thought in awe. The sweat she felt at her temple started to go down her temple, onto her cheek, and down her chin. Dropping to the ground and evaporating upon contact. <em>You can hardly recognize anything was here....</em> She uses the arm used to pick up the piece of concrete and wipes her forehead, feeling her head sweat. “Now......how am I supposed to tell the professors about what happened here if even I don’t know-!?”</p><p>Her red eyes widened.</p><p>She sniffs the piece.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ozone</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ah Chariot, Chariot, Chariot.” The calm yet deep sinister voice said. “You got to be stronger than that if you want to stop me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End of Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Within a millisecond, the piece in her grip exploded. Crushed by brute strength. </p><p>Her eyes glows a bright rampaging red. <em>No!</em> She grits her teeth. <em>He’s somewhere here in the U.K yes, but there’s no way in hell he was here!</em> Now that she thinks about it though, ever since she got here......</p><p>Smelling the atmosphere, she finds that, as she suspected, it does indeed smell of ozone.</p><p>How did she not notice it before?</p><p><em>There’s no doubt about it. This part of the park was struck by lightning.</em> Chariot looks down in frustration. <em>This power that was the cause of all this, it’s the exact same as his. But he’s, not, here! He isn’t stupid enough to come to the very base of his enemies!</em> Looking around, the number one hero questions: What the hell is going on?</p><p>Unbeknownst to everyone, as some continue to watch the fights waiting for their turn while others quietly talk amongst themselves, most likely talking about what that explosion may be, very tiny bits and pieces of lighting began to fade and disappear from Akko’s right hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like Akko has very low self-esteem. Oof. Wonder where that came from &gt;.&gt; Anyways, I hope I'm doing okay with the fighting so far. It’s still a little bit challenging but I think I’m getting used to it little by little!</p><p>Random Fact #10: As a teenager, Ms.Lukic always finds her chemistry class interesting. As it is her favorite subject in high school. Her curiosity increased dramatically when one day she accidentally blew up the chemistry lab (her class was doing a project). Realizing that something can mix with another to make something entirely new, she proceeds to continue experimenting with that theory in mind. Eventually coming up with the potions that she uses today to fight villains and whatnot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Entrance Exam - Part 4! Lotte/Barbara/Amanda vs. Badcock/Finnelan!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Lotte's, Barbara's, and Amanda's turn to fight! Who will win? Who will lose?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chariot returns after the Fire Department arrives and tells everyone that the explosion was just an accident. A gas leakage of some sort. But judging from the look Chariot gave off, only Diana and the rest of the professors knows there’s more to it than meets the eye.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan communicates with Chariot using her walkie talkie. </p><p>
  <strong>Ms.Finnelan: Despite being number 1, you are terrible at lying Ms.Du Nord.</strong>
</p><p> Ms.Finnelan writes notes on her clipboard as she observes a participant currently fighting Ms.Badcock.</p><p><strong>Ms.Finnelan: We will talk after the exams are over. I’ll let the other professors know. You<em>will</em>tell us what you’ve discovered.</strong> She narrows her eyes. <strong>Is that clear?</strong></p><p>After a moment of silence, Chariot responded: <strong>Understood.</strong></p><p>Diana looks at Ms.Finnelan then right at Chariot. Due to her experience in dealing with other people who has the same kind of status as she does (unfortunately it’s usually men who tries to get their way with her), she somehow became an expert in analyzing the body language of others. As well as picking up anything in their tone. Using those skills, Diana can tell whether the person is either lying or being truthful.</p><p><em>Chariot knows something.</em> She sighs. <em>I’ll just have to talk to her about it another time. We are neighbors after all, crazy as that sounds.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, in Ms.Badcocks group....</strong>
</p><p>“OMG!” Barbara squeals. “I also loved that part too! When Arthur told Belle ‘I love you’ while Edgar was away on a family vacation I was like ‘Ahhh! What’s she gonna do now!? What’s she gonna say!?’ I just can’t get enough of volume 154!”</p><p>Lotte’s eyes were twinkling. “I can’t wait for volume 270 to come out! I was so mad volume 269 ended with a major cliffhanger! Even now I can still feel the pain of having the wait 2 more months!”</p><p>Barbara puts her hand on Lotte’s shoulder in empathy. “She knows Lotte (the author). She knows we were going to suffer. That’s why she did it. So cruel.” The dark haired nightfall fan shed some tears. “We have to endure! We can do it! It’ll be tough but it’ll be so bloody worth it when we go to the Nightfall convention on the day of its release to buy it!”  </p><p>Lotte shed some tears as well. “Yeah, your right!” She says getting pumped up. “We can wait!” She took Barbara’s hand and shakes it. “We can do this!”</p><p>Barbara looks at Lotte with an intense look and shakes her hand back. “That’s right! We can!”</p><p>Lotte nods looking back at Barbara with the same amount of ferocity. “Mmh!”</p><p>When all of the participants got to the stadium and sat where they were assigned, Lotte by chance sat next to Barbara. Since they both are facing against Ms.Badcock, it makes sense. It started out with just a greeting. Afterwards for the majority of the time Lotte kept watching match after match while Barbara kept watch of Hannah’s conversation with Akko, fretting on what exactly it is they’re talking about. It was like this until the explosion happened. Back when everyone was on the edge of what the explosion might entail, Lotte was twiddling her thumbs looking around. Talking out loud to herself, she says: ‘Wow...the uneasiness of everyone...this is just like how Arthur’s family was waiting for the results of his life or death surgery....’</p><p>“Volume 56?”</p><p>Lotte quickly turns towards Barbara. The British girl’s eyes widened.</p><p>And that was when Lotte realizes that she’s face to face with a fellow Nightfall patriot. As you can imagine, they hit it off right away. </p><p>Back in the present, Ms.Badcock calls out. “94!”</p><p>Lotte took a deep breath. “Well, it’s my turn now.” She walks away from Barbara waving. Careful on not bumping into anyone since she’s looking back while walking forward. “Wish me luck!”</p><p>Barbara waves back. “Good luck! Win!” Her wave turns wild. “Do it for Nightfall!” </p><p>Lotte chuckles. “I will!”</p><p>As Lotte walks up the little stairs, Ms.Badcock narrows her eyes looking over in the direction where she heard Barbara’s voice. “Did someone just say Nightfall?” Ms.Badcock shook her head. <em>No.</em> She adjusts her glasses. <em>Snap out of it. Now’s not the time.</em></p><p>Lotte reaches the top of the stairs and continues to walk towards her opponent.</p><p>
  <em>Back in my hometown in Finland everyone l’ve met said that I shouldn’t get ahead of myself. That the only reason I was good at singing was because it was tied to my powers. Looking back, they were most likely thinking that I thought I was better than them. Of course I never thought of myself as such, I just love to sing. And after they keep telling me the same thing over and over, I was beginning to believe them. Until I came here and met you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think your powers has anything to do with how nice your voice sounds. I never heard you sing before but...” She grins. “Judging by how soft your voice is, I bet that even if your powers were different, you can still grab an audience whenever and where ever you sing! I know I would be caught up by your singing hehe!”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p><em>You’ve told me something that I’ve always wanted to hear my whole life. And now.....knowing you wholeheartedly support me......</em> She stops walking and looks at Ms.Badcock with determination.<em>I can finally believe in myself. Thank you Akko.</em> “I’m ready.”</p><p>The hero smiles. “That look...” She reaches inside her pocket and takes out a cube. “I like that look. Now show me what you can do young lady.”</p><p><em>I can’t move as fast as Constanze and Sucy. So I may be done for if I get hit. Which is why...</em> Lotte takes a deep breath as she puts her hand on her chest. Then exhales. <em>I have to end this quickly!</em> </p><p>She closes her eyes and begins to sing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>There’s something you should know</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I can’t sing a love song anymore</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>There’s something going on</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And I can’t turn my back on it anymore</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ms.Badcock eyes widened as she finds that she’s unable to move. <em>What?</em></p><p>“Is that Lotte singing over there?” Amanda whistles. “Wow. Gotta say I’m impressed.”</p><p>Diana puts her index finger and thumb on her chin. “Impressive indeed.” The Cavendish prodigy starts thinking analytically. <em>Her singing is top notch without a doubt, but how does that correlates to fighting? This isn’t an event that involves entertainment. Unless...</em> Her blue eyes narrows. <em>It has to do with her powers somehow. And there’s another thing that bothers me....</em> She then looks over at Ms.Badcock raising an eyebrow. <em>Why is she just standing there?</em></p><p>Akko was at a complete stand still. After shaking her head getting over her shock, she smiles.<em>See? I told you you were good. You said something about a limit to how far your voice can be heard using your powers, but I can hear it all the way here.</em>She closes her eyes. Intent on listening more of her friend’s singing.<em>From the arena your using your powers, but what I hear from all the way back here is your voice and your voice alone!</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>How can we go to sleep at night</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And lay there in our beds?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When we know what’s going on</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With the world today</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lotte opens up her turquoise blue eye and looks directly at Ms.Badcock. <em>Move.</em></p><p>Ms.Badcock finds that she can’t even gasp as her body starts to move on its own. Slowly walking towards the end of the arena. <em>What!? What is this!?</em></p><p>Amanda leans on her seat looking confused. “The hell’s going on? Why is she walking away? She’s going to walk out and loose at this rate.”</p><p>Diana's eyes widens in shock as she sees what’s happening. Her mouth opens slightly as she comes to the realization of what her powers really is.</p><p>“I see...” She crosses her arms and legs, looking at Lotte with a light smile. “So that’s your power.”</p><p>“Huh? You know something about what’s going on?”</p><p>“Just watch O’Neil.” She sighs in annoyance, tired of hearing the American talk. “Even someone like you can figure it out if only you’d just pay more attention.”</p><p>“Eh!?” Amanda looks at Diana, cracking her knuckles. “You looking for a fight Cavendish? Cause if that’s what you want-”</p><p>“HUSH NOW!”</p><p>Amanda jumps, caught by surprise by Ms.Finnelan. </p><p>“Ms. Cavendish has a point. Watch the match.” Her eyes intense as she looks at Ms.Badcock. “You ask what’s going on Ms.O’Neil. You’ll find out soon enough.”</p><p>“Tsk.” Amanda grits her teeth as she watches. “Dammit.”</p><p>Diana sighs again. <em>Honestly.</em> She then focuses on the match. <em>Now then, let’s see how this match will end shall we?</em></p><p>Ms.Badcock continues to walk to the end of the arena against her will, teeth grinding hard as she tries to regain control. <em>I-i can’t move my body the way I want it too! This is preposterous! How...!</em> Her eyes widened. <em>This must me her powers!</em> The hero closes her eyes. <em>Well played. But I’m not going to go down that easily!</em> And starts thinking of a math problem to solve. </p><p>The cube in her hand starts to float and glows. Lotte continues to sing, but now became cautiously aware of the object. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Is it in my head?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Am I the only one-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Suddenly, something hit her in the gut hard, she leans forward recoiling from the attack. Knowing full well her powers will get cut off if she stops singing, she continues to sing through the pain.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Is it in my head?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When the war has just begun</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She quickly looks at where she had been hit and found the cube Professor Badcock had on her stomach. But it’s....smaller?</p><p>It suddenly got off Lotte and left to be with its creator once again. Lotte’s eyes follows the little cube. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We look away, look away,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Look away, look away</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Look away, look away, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Looks away, look away</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Her eyes widen at what she sees right in front of her.</p><p>Turns out that little cube is 1 out of 5 in total small cubes. It joins the rest of its siblings. <strong>(Power: Numerology Cube. Ms.Badcock always carries around a cube that she created as a teenager that’s made to resonate with her power. Based on thinking about math procedures, the cube can enlarge and shrink in size. It’s necessary to point out that the bigger the cube is, the slower it will move. Likewise, the smaller, the faster. It can also multiply an infinite amount as well as attacking an opponent by striking head on in speeds equivalent to an AK47 Rifle.)</strong></p><p>Lotte starts moving as all the small cubes goes after her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Is it in my head?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Is it in my head?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Look away, look away, no</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Just as she moves to her right to dodge one of the cubes, another hit her in the back. Gritting her teeth, she keeps on singing. Determined to take Ms.Badcock out.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>How can we go to sleep at night</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And lay there in our beds?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When we know what’s going on</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With the world today</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Unfortunately, since she’s not fast as Constanze and Sucy was, she couldn’t dodge all of the attacks and keeps getting hit. However, Akko is relieved that Ms.Badcock is careful on not hitting her head, as it’s dangerous to attack that part of the body.</p><p>“This match is going to end in under a minute.” Hannah narrows her eyes. “Looks like this is going to be a close one.”</p><p>Akko looks at Hannah, lips trembling. She then looks at Lotte clenching her fists. <em>Come on....just a little bit more! You got this!</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>W-when the war has just begun</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We look away, look away</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ms.Badcock is near the edge at this point. <em>Anyone who’s unfortunate enough to get this many hits from my cube is usually unconscious by now. But not only is she still conscious, she’s still singing.</em> She looks at Lotte, astonished. <em>This girl!</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Looks away, look away</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost there!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Look away, look away</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ms.Badcock’s face darkened. All 5 small cubes immediately went back to her and joined back together. It became larger and larger until it’s over 2 meters tall and almost as wide as the arena itself.</p><p>It comes towards Lotte fast and the Finnish knows there’s no way of avoiding it. She looks at it as it races towards her.</p><p>Feeling pain all over her body, she wheezes a little. <em>I-I can’t anymore...</em>She closes her eyes. <em>I’m sorry Akko-</em> </p><p>“DON’T GIVE UP!!!!!!”</p><p>She opens her eyes in shock and looks towards Akko, who’s getting up from her seat.  Her crimson eyes shining brightly as she cheers on for her friend.</p><p>“YOU CAN STILL BEAT HER! YOU CAN STILL DO THIS LOTTE!!!” She grins widely. “REACH FOR THE STARS!!!!!!!” Akko shouts even louder, raising her fist up in the air. “ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!!!!!”</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-If we pass the exam and get in, w-would you like to be my friend?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course! In fact, as far as I know, we’re already friends!” She puts her arm around Lotte’s shoulders and pumps her fist in the air. “Let’s pass this thing together!” Akko looks over to her. Her grin widens from ear to ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p><em>Akko, that positive personality of yours...</em> She smiles as she sings the last line of the song. <em>It’s highly contagious!!!</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY NO!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Right before the cube could hit her, a thump can be heard.</p><p>The cube stops and returns to its original size. Remaining still floating in the air.</p><p>“Huh? That means...” She look over and sees Ms.Badcock on the ground.</p><p>Out of the arena and on the grass.</p><p>Barbara looks on in awe. “Lotte.....” Her face brightens. “Lotte! You did it!”</p><p>“I-I did?...” She looks over to Akko. “I-l did it! I DID IT! I WON!” Lotte jumps for joy.</p><p>Akko’s body shakes, then bursts out yelling. “YEAHHHH!!! GO LOTTE!!!” She laughs as she pumps her fists up in the air. Happy that her friend won the match.</p><p>Jasminka smiles at Akko while Chariot sighs and shakes her head in amusement. <em>My goodness. This girl.</em></p><p>Hannah rests her face on her hand and looks at Akko out of the corner of her eye. She then shows a rare smile. Rare considering it’s directed at the brunette. “Hmph. Just know it’s not gonna be all happy and bright once it’s the other way around.”</p><p>“Nani!?”</p><p>Hannah turns away from Akko. Shaking from trying to contain her laughter. “Y-you’re slipping into your native tongue.”</p><p>Akko blushes in embarrassment. “S-shush! Leave me alone!”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan looks over at Chariot’s group in mild distaste. “Ms. Kagari...” She sighs. “I can see she’s the type that doesn’t follow the rules much. How troublesome.”</p><p>“Ha. Look at Akko go!” Amanda smirks. “I never knew she was such an advocate!” She looks at Diana, elbowing her shoulder. “Akko’s one of kind ay-”</p><p>Amanda’s eyes widened. </p><p>The way Diana looks at Akko, her eyes, the way she tries to hide her smile from view, how red her cheeks are-</p><p>Oh baby Diana got it bad. REAL bad.</p><p>The American knew she wouldn’t have any other opportunity after this moment. She quickly took out her phone and secretly took a picture.</p><p>Diana’s eyes widened and clears her throat. Crossing her arms and legs, eyes closed. “While there’s nothing wrong with cheering on a friend, now’s not the time to be this energetic. She needs to bring that kind of energy going into her upcoming fight. Not now.”</p><p>Amanda looks at her with a smug look. <em>It’s too late to cover your ass now princess. You’ve exposed yourself a LOOONG time ago. I always hated you because you were so stuck up and think your better than everyone just because of your status. But seeing you now being a hopeless romantic just like <strong>anybody else</strong> can be when they’re in love-</em></p><p>“You’re more normal than I thought Cavendish.” Amanda smirks. </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>Back in the arena, excited by her victory, she started to walk back to her group where Barbara is until she was stopped by Ms.Badcock. The nurse in tow.</p><p>“Young Lady.” She nods her head in respect. “Good job on withstanding my attacks. That was some good willpower you’ve displayed.”</p><p>“Oh! It’s nothing. Wha-”</p><p>“Stay still.” The nurse kisses her forearm then pulls away. “You have injuries, it’ll only take a second.” She says walking away to go back to her post. <strong>(Power: Healing. The nurse can heal any injury, broken bones and all, just by kissing the patient’s body)</strong></p><p>“Wow..." Lotte says feeling the pain going away. "I’m feeling all better now!” </p><p>“That’s good.” Ms.Badcock turns. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to keep fighting.” </p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>The hero looks back at Lotte. “What is it? I don’t have all day you know.”</p><p>“You’re a fellow Nightfall patriot aren’t you?" Her eyes starts shining behind her glasses. "I was hoping we can talk about it after the exam is over!”</p><p>Ms.Badcock’s lenses flashed. Making her eyes covered from view. She adjusts it with her pinky finger. “I see you’re a fellow companion. We will continue this conversation if you enroll.” She starts walking away. 93! You’re up!” </p><p>Lotte smiles. “Right!”</p><p>The matches continues with Ms.Badcock winning every single one of them. This makes the rest of the group (except Barbara, she never thought of something like that) thinks that Lotte probably got lucky winning cause of what her powers were. Nevertheless, it was Barbara’s turn now.</p><p>Lotte pumps her fists. “Break a leg!”</p><p>Barbara chuckles. “Weird.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“You. I mean. From the looks of how quiet you were back in the gymnasium, I always thought of you as the timid type.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Barbara laughs and starts walking to the arena. “I guess looks can be deceiving huh?”</p><p>Lotte looks on as she sees her fellow Nightfall companion going away to fight. She smiles.</p><p><em>Well, if that’s how it is...</em> She smiles adorably. <em>I guess you can thank Akko for that!</em></p><p>Barbara walks up the stairs of the arena and continues walking until she stops at a safe distance.</p><p>Ms.Badcock narrows her eyes as her cube glows and floats. It gets a little larger and multiplies for a total of 10 cubes.</p><p>Hannah looks on. “You got this Barbs...do your best.”</p><p>Diana simply looks on, her arms and legs still crossed. She looks like she doesn’t care for her childhood friend’s match in the slightest, but on the inside...</p><p><em>You got this Barbara. Show that hero what you can do.</em> </p><p>Barbara inhales and exhales. She took out a pair of gloves and puts them on. Then takes out a scrunchy and ties her hair with it, now having a ponytail. Kneeling down, she presses a little looking button on the each side of her shoes. It transforms into boots.</p><p>She puts both her hands on the ground and closes her eyes in concentration.</p><p>“You’re leaving yourself wide open girl!” One of the cubes shot after her, but right before it hits Barbara-</p><p>It got hit itself. By a fist.</p><p>Ms. Badcock and Akko’s eyes widened in surprise, Hannah smirks cockily.</p><p>“This is Barbs power.”</p><p>Diana smiles in confidence.</p><p>Barbara was still kneeling on the ground, eyes closed. She hasn’t moved a bit. </p><p>But the fist that hit and knocked back the cube belongs to....Barbara!?</p><p>Akko mouth opens as she looks at what she sees right in front of her: 2 Barbaras. One in a fighting stance protecting the original Barbara.</p><p>Multiple black shadow spots appeared in front of her, 19 in total. The original Barbara smiles as she opens her eyes, standing up in a fighting position just like her clone. </p><p>“You’re not the only one...” Heads starts popping out of all the shadow spots, each revealing a Barbara clone. “Who can multiply!”<strong>(Power: Shadow Clones (yes it’s just like Naruto’s, but without the hand signs). She can create clones of herself and each of her clones is just as strong as the original. Both her gloves and boots supports her hands and feet whenever she punches and kicks. She’s a martial artist (just like Akko and Chariot) and got her talent from her mother. The only way to get rid of them is by knocking them out.)</strong></p><p>“Alright!” She points at Ms.Badcock and starts to run towards her. “Let’s go you guys!!”</p><p>All of her clones shouted, following right behind. “Yeah!”</p><p>“Oh my.” The hero says in awe. “While most of the participants here are boring to fight, there are some among you that’s surprising.” She smiles excitingly, the cube multiplies again for another 10. Matching Barbara’s clone count (including the original). “Hopefully you’ll give me a good fight?”</p><p>Barbara smirks and slows down her run while her clones runs at the same pace, blending in with the crowd as a result.</p><p>Chariot writes down on her clipboard. <em>Barbara Parker.....one of the three participants taking this exam that comes from a very wealthy background. The other two being Hannah England and Diana Cavendish.</em> Seeing what Barbara did, she nods approvingly. <em>That’s a good idea. She knows that if she gets knocked out, the rest of her clones will disappear and its game over.</em></p><p>The cubes shoots towards each clone, and that’s when all hell broke loose.</p><p>Kicking, dodging, punching, Barbara is doing well so far, but she knows Ms.Badcock’s cube can multiply even more if she wants it too.</p><p>Barbara notices the cube’s size getting smaller, meaning the movements are even quicker. But that doesn’t faze her at all. At blinding speeds the cubes races towards the clones that it was facing.</p><p>Normally any other person would get hit. But Barbara’s reflexes are unlike any other. In the places she should’ve gotten hit, she dodges. But what makes it incredible is the fact that the cubes are attacking at speeds in which the naked eye can’t see. </p><p>“Woah...” Akko looks on in awe. “She’s amazing! I think she’s even better at dodging than Sucy!”</p><p>“Of course.” Hannah continues to brag. “Barbs trained for this part of the exam as well. She basically got this in the bag.”</p><p>“While I do think it’s immature to think that the battle is already over, especially since your friend over there is against a hero who’s in the top 10, I do admit her reflexes are astronomical.” Chariot narrows her eyes as she sees Barbara going from offensive to defensive.</p><p>Akko leans close to Chariot’s ear, whispering. “Okasan. I think she’s even better than you when it comes to reflexes.”</p><p>“No. She’s at the very least equal.” Chariot writes on her clipboard. Most likely writing down Barbara’s talent. “You should also know Akko. She can fight just like us.” She sighs in disappointment. “If only she was matched with me...it would’ve been a very interesting fight.” </p><p>Akko’s tone changes. “Don’t worry.” She smiles. “You got me. So you should pay more attention to our upcoming fight instead of what could’ve been.” Akko pulls away and relaxes on her seat.</p><p>Chariot’s eyes widened in surprise for only a second before looking down on her clipboard with a smile on her face. <em>Such confidence. Very well. Let’s see how you’ll fare against me.</em></p><p>“This is like trying to swat a fly.” Ms.Badcock raises her hand. “If that’s how it’s going to be then fine!”</p><p>All the little cubes raises up and joins back together into one. It gets larger, large enough to almost completely cover the whole arena. </p><p>“Let’s see how you handle this.”</p><p>All of the Barbaras eyes widens looking straight up. “OH SH-”</p><p>The large cube drops down on the arena. When it flies back up and goes back to its original size, hordes of Barbaras all lay on the ground. One by one quickly disappearing until one Barbara remained.</p><p>Ms.Badcock adjusts her glasses. “You did well. But unfortunately all this effort was for nothing-”</p><p>Barbara disappeared. </p><p>The hero’s eyes widened. “That was a clone!?” Before she can realize what was going on she hears a crack on the ground in front of her.</p><p>As she looks down Barbara jumps out from the crack underground.</p><p>She proceeds to roundhouse kick the hero, but before she made contact Ms.Badcock blocked the kick with her arm.</p><p>“Nice try.”</p><p>Barbara got hit hard on her side by the cube, her teeth grinding in pain as she was sent flying.</p><p>“I admit you’ve surprised-”</p><p>Before Ms.Badcock could utter another word she suddenly got the air knocked right out of her.</p><p>Blue eyes widens as she looks down and sees the original Barbara punching her straight in the stomach.</p><p>
  <em>What!? Then that must be another clone my cube just attacked! It doesn’t have enough time to attack again! But how did she....!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Barbara smirks and slows down her run while her clones runs at the same pace, blending in with the crowd as a result.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p><em>She must’ve created another clone at that time!....<br/>
......<br/>
Heh. Well played my dear.</em> She smiles proudly. <em>Well played.</em></p><p>And with that, Ms.Badcock was the one that was sent flying, but unfortunately for her, unlike Barbara’s clone, she went flying out of the arena. Resulting in her loss.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Hannah calls out. “Yeah Barbara! You go girl!”</p><p>Barbara looks at Hannah with a smile and a thumbs up while Diana nods her head with a light smile. <em>Wonderful job, that’s how you do it. You’ve made both me and Hannah proud.</em> The prodigy looks at her hand and clenches her fist. <em>And now</em> She looks at Ms.Finnelan. <em>It’s my turn.</em></p><p>Barbara runs up to Ms.Badcock who was getting up. “Hey hey! Professor!?”</p><p>“My goodness.” The hero rubs her stomach. “You do punch hard don’t you?”</p><p>“Haha....” Barbara blushes and rubs her head. “Sorry, but anyways.” Her face brightens. “You’re a Nightfall fan too right!?”</p><p>Ms.Badcock looks at Barbara’s twinkling eyes, a sweat drop on her temple. <em>.....Another one?</em></p><p>And with that, the matches between Ms.Badcock and the participants continues. Ms.Finnelan stands up as the last fighter of Ms.Badcock’s group fell unconscious.</p><p>“Hmph. Finally it’s our turn.” The hero turns towards her own stack. The group is a total of 49 people. Diana and Amanda included.</p><p>“It’s time! Get ready!” She starts walking towards the stairs that leads down to the 1st floor of the stadium as Ms.Badcock’s group goes up the stairs and onto the seating area.</p><p>Amanda punches her hand smirking. “About time. I was getting real tired of waiting.” The emerald green eyed participant follows Ms.Finnelan. “Let’s go princess!”</p><p>Diana pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs as she gets up from her seat mumbling, ‘I told many times before never to call me that.’ </p><p>Chariot’s group look over as Ms.Finnelan’s group starts moving.</p><p>“Looks like it’s finally Ms.Finnelan’s turn.” Chariot sighs. “This should be fun.”</p><p>“What do you mean Oka-” Akko quickly stopped what she was saying and backtracks. “Chariot?”</p><p>The redhead shakes her head in amusement noticing Akko’s blunder. “You see, out of all of us heroes, Ms.Finnelan is the most...how can I say this.....” She closes her eyes. “It’s the way she fights...she...” Chariot gives up, exasperated. “You’ll see for yourself.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Akko and Chariot both looks over at Hannah. “It doesn’t matter how strong the hero Anne Finnelan is. She may be in the top ten but she’s going to deal with a prodigy.” Hannah clenches her fists. “Diana’s going to win.”</p><p>As much as she beg to differ, Chariot decides against saying anything that might spark an argument. Instead saying, “We’ll see how this plays out.”</p><p>Akko looks over at Diana. <em>You can win Diana.</em> She smiles at the blonde. <em>I know you can.</em></p><p>Barbara and Diana fist bump each other as they pass by. When they looked at each other, an unspoken message is said:</p><p>
  <em>If someone like me can do it, you definitely can. Win.</em>
</p><p>Diana flips her hair.</p><p><em>Who do you think I am?</em> </p><p>The first match that had begun was the one before Amanda’s. When it began, Akko could clearly see what Chariot was trying to tell her before. <em>Nines...thank goodness I didn’t match with her. That would suck.</em></p><p>“Tsk. Not even a challenge.” Ms.Finnelan sighs as the nurse heals up the unconscious participant. “Looks like I’ll have to wait until Ms.Cavendish comes up.” She calls out: “59! You’re up!”</p><p>Amanda gets on the arena and stands face to face with Ms.Finnelan. “I heard you just now.” She grits her teeth. “You don’t have to wait for the princess to get here.” She pumps her fists together and starts running towards the number 3rd ranked hero. She jumps and in mid-air flames starts to come out from the bottom of her shoes. It propels her fast directly towards the hero and pulls her fists back. “Take this!” As she punches, fire starts coming out from her fist, it shoots fast to the hero, intending to burn her to ashes. <strong>(Power: Fire. Amanda can summon flames from within her body. The amount of flames she can release depends on her mood. If it’s her will to do so, she can release big flames. If she’s down, barley can summon a candle light. So on and so forth. Downside, is she uses too much of her powers, her body starts to overheat, causing a fever.)</strong></p><p>Wasting no time, Ms. Finnelan kneels and puts her hands on the ground. She begins to chant:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Tule esiin sinun edessasi ja taistele sinun puolestasi! Hirvio legendoissa! Haltija!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Back in the seating area, Lotte’s eyes widened.</p><p>A summoning circle appeared right in front of her on the ground. Something came out of it just as the flames reaches her. </p><p>“Ha! Burn bitch!”</p><p>“O’Neil....” Diana exasperated pinching the bridge of her nose. “Language-”</p><p>A huge burst of wind suddenly was felt throughout the arena. The flames that should’ve ended the hero disappears as the wind blows it all away.</p><p>“Wha-” Amanda looks in front of her. Her eyes widened. “What the hell!?”</p><p>Lotte’s mouth opens in shock. Barbara curiously looks at Lotte who’s sitting next to her. “Lotte?”</p><p>“That’s...”</p><p>Little hands, feet, torso, an old man looking face with a long white beard and a long red pointy hat.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan huffs as she wipes off the dust from her chest, standing back up. She then smirks. “Come now O’Neil. You didn’t think it would be that easy did you?”</p><p>“The Haltija!?” <strong>(Power: Linguistics Summoning. Ms.Finnelan can summon mythical creatures by speaking the language from the region that these creatures comes from. The creature that can be summoned is based on the summoner’s desire. If the creature gets defeated or killed, it will go back to wherever it came from fully revived. Downside, if she summons too much creatures within a short period of time, she gets exhausted to the point of losing consciousness. This is another way in which the creatures goes back to where it came from before being summoned.)</strong></p><p>Barbara looks confused. “The what?”</p><p>“The Haltija.” Lotte says with a sweat drop down her temple. “It’s one of many mythical creatures from Finnish Mythology. Ms.Finnelan was speaking Finnish, my native language” She looks at Amanda with sympathy. “Amanda’s in for a rough time...”</p><p>Barbara looks at Amanda. “Ha! Serves her right! That’s what she gets for calling me and Hannah a snob-wait” She looks back at Lotte, an eyebrow raised. “What can this Haltija do that makes you so sure?”</p><p>Lotte gulps. “You’ll see.” She adjusts her glasses, it’s lenses flashes so her eyes can’t be seen through, and shrugs. “Better to see it for yourself than talk about it.”</p><p>Amanda bursts out laughing. “The heck!? You summoned a gnome!? What’s that gonna-”</p><p><strong><em>Whack</em></strong> </p><p>“!?” Amanda eyes widens as she got punched right in the face by the gnome. Sending her flying by a few feet.</p><p>She got right back up and finds that her vision is a little blurry. <em>What?</em> She shook her head trying to get rid of it. </p><p>“How about a little game O’Neil?” Ms.Finnelan crosses her arms. “If you can defeat my gnome, you win and I admit defeat. But if you get knocked unconscious or get pushed out of the arena, you lose.”</p><p>The gnome runs fast towards Amanda.</p><p>She grits her teeth. “Don’t mess with me!” Amanda punches, fire coming out from her fist to the gnome.</p><p>It jumps right as the flames passes by and tries to roundhouse kick Amanda. But she dodges the kick and kicks the gnome with her own roundhouse kick. The gnome was sent flying but landed on its feet, ready to go at it again.</p><p>“Damn....” Amanda can feel a surging pain from her lower leg. “That thing is hard to hit....”</p><p>Thinking it’s not a good idea to wait for another attack, Amanda runs towards the gnome and frequently kicks the air as fire comes out, all directed at the gnome. </p><p>Sensing the heat, the gnome backs away while dodging the flames. Finding an opening, with a burst of speed, the gnome lunches itself towards Amanda and, due to perfect timing, uppercuts her when it was on the ground where her legs were wide open to jump up.</p><p>“Argh!” Amanda was sent flying on the air for a few seconds then looks down. “Fuck you!” She then throws fireballs as the Gnome down below. The gnome dodges by moving everywhere on the arena then jumps high to meet Amanda. It gets on top of her and punches her in the stomach. </p><p>She goes down with a ‘Nnrgh!’, crashing hard on the floor. “Arck!” Before she can recoil from the 2 blows, she rolls just in time to dodge the gnomes landing. Which was right where Amanda’s head used to be.<br/>
Amanda quickly gets up, panting hard. <em>W-what’s with this stupid thing!?</em> She clears the corner of her lip and finds a little bit of blood, her emerald eyes widened. Feeling movement, she looks in front of her.</p><p>The gnome was already on top of her, preparing to punch her again. Barley having any time to think, Amanda blocks with both her forearms.</p><p>“!!!!!” She grits her teeth in pain. “How is this thing...this strong!?” Feeling as though her bones are about to break at any moment, combined with being tired of being overwhelmed by, in her opinion, a simple looking gnome, Amanda opens her arms. </p><p>“You think you can just beat me down whenever you want!? I don’t think so!” Amanda takes a deep breath. “Well how about this!? <strong>Special Move: Hell’s Fire!</strong>” <strong>(Special Move: A move that’s super powerful. It's purpose is to defeat villains once and for all in a battle.)</strong></p><p>What came out of her mouth was possibly the most intense looking fire Akko has ever seen. It spreads throughout most of the arena (Ms.Finnelan was at the very end of the arena so she was away from the flames a little bit). After the flames disappeared the majority of the arena was on fire.</p><p>“Hahaha! Take that!” Amanda pounds her chest with her hand. “I win this one!” She grits her teeth pointing at Ms.Finnelan. “Like I said! Don’t mess with me!”</p><p>Chariots eyes widened, immediately writing something down on her clipboard. “She can already use a special move?”</p><p>“Tsk.” Hannah rolls her eyes. “Well good for her.”</p><p> “Yup!” Jasminka smiles. “She’s ahead of us automatically since she got one.”</p><p>“Uhh....” Akko taps Chariot’s shoulder, whispering. “What’s a special move? I heard Amanda say it but....”</p><p><em>Ohh...That’s right.</em> The redhead turns towards Akko. <em>I never told her about that, how clumsy of me.</em> “It’s a powerful move that best displays your powers. If you fight a villain, you use it only if you know for sure the villain will go down once and for all after you use it. A finishing blow to put it simply.”</p><p>“Ohhh....wait. Then how come I never saw you use it Chariot?” Akko raises her arms. “I’ve seen you fight all the time on tv!”</p><p>The number one hero chuckles. “That’s because if I use it I would destroy my surroundings. And if you noticed there where people around whenever I fight villains. I don’t want to endanger their lives. That defeats the whole purpose of what it means to be a hero.” Her expression then turns serious. “However, this is something that you all aren’t supposed to learn and do until your junior year.” Looking at the arena that’s on fire, she smiles. Impressed with Amanda's power. “Which is why the fact that this participant already has a special move, is shocking to say the least.” She looks around and sees the other professors writing down on their clipboards intensely. “No matter who wins in this fight, this will definitely go in her favor immensely when deciding whether or not she passes.”</p><p>“Ohh wow.....” Akko looks at Amanda. “She’s amazing...”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan looks at Amanda for a moment, then lightly smiles. “Are you sure about that?” The hero points up at the sky with her finger.</p><p>“Huh?” Amanda looks up. “I’m damn su-”</p><p>Amanda was unable to finish that sentence as the gnome does a front flip midair then kicks Amanda hard in the face. When she drops down to the ground, the gnome, for good measure, grabs her by the ankle and throws her whole body forward, landing hard into the ground. The gnome then picks Amanda back up again and throws her backward, her back hitting the ground just as hard. It goes back and forth for a little while before finally ending it with the gnome throwing Amanda out of bounds, smashing to the part of a wall of the stadium. Losing the match as a result.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan narrows her eyes as she puts her index finger and thumb on her chin, thinking about the battle that had just transpired. <em>O’Neil lost. However that was definitely a special move she had just used. Haltija possesses 8 different elements. Water, fire, wood, iron, death, forest, earth and wind. If it wasn’t for using wind magic to immediately launch himself up right before the attack, he would have been burned to ashes.</em> She sighs as she looks over at the nurse walking towards the unconscious Amanda. Snapping her fingers, Haltija disappeared. “In any case, along with Ms.Cavendish, she’s ahead of the rest of the participants. In all likelihood this one will pass.”</p><p>A few feet away, there were mixed feelings in Ms.Finnelan’s group. Some were amazed on how powerful of a creature she summoned. “How did that gnome dodge that special move? That thing was right in front of her!” One said. Others also was wondering the same thing. While others was just still as a statue. Fearful of what might happen to themselves.</p><p>One person near Diana whispers to themselves, “Are we all going to face that gnome?”</p><p>“No.” Diana says with her eyes closed. “As you can see from the first two matches, she will summon different creatures for each of us to fight against.” The prodigy puts her hand on her hip and turns her head slightly towards the person she’s talking to. Looking out of the corner of her eye. “So I would advise you to keep an open mind-”</p><p>She finds the person getting away from her. Instead gossiping with what Diana assumes to be friends.</p><p>Her eye narrowed. <em>I was only offering assistance. Buffoon.</em> She then looks towards Amanda, who at this point is starting to wake up due to getting treatment from the nurse.</p><p><em>It was smart. For you to use your special move knowing you weren’t going to win unless you go all out.</em> Diana was the only one who saw what had happened just before Amanda attacked.<em>However that creature specifically was above you in every single way. The fates just wasn’t on your side O’Neil.</em></p><p>Afterwards, 38 matches have come and gone. With every single participant losing against the hero.</p><p>“21!”</p><p>And now, it’s Diana’s turn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to point out that the song I used for Lotte’s singing in this chapter, it wasn’t the full song. Of course I can’t put it all, the battle can’t last for that long lol. But I just wanted to point that out. Interestingly enough, the song came from a person who’s from Finland named Darude. Not advocating for him or anything but for those of you who likes to listen to Finnish songs and haven’t heard from this guy, check him out. You might like his songs, you might not. But it’s never bad to try out new things! :3</p><p>Random Fact #11: Ms.Badcock is actually friends with the author of Nightfall. However, if it was known to the public that she has that close connection, she would lose all of her privacy. Thus, a secret.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Entrance Exam - Part 5! Diana/Jasminka/Hannah vs. Finnelan/Chariot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko reveals her inner dark thoughts concerning Diana. Diana goes up against Ms.Finnelan while Jasminka and Hannah goes up against the number one hero Shiny Chariot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana walks up the little stairs and continues to walk towards Ms.Finnelan.</p><p>The Cavendish family, as everyone knows, is the most well-known family in all of Britain. As a result, once it appears that its Diana’s turn, those who wasn’t paying any attention before (which was basically almost everyone) now have all their eyes on her. When it was confirmed that the future head would partake in the entrance exams, this was the thing that the professors anticipated the most going into today.</p><p>Well, one out of two. Truth be told.</p><p>Anyways, even though Diana’s looking straight at the hero before her, she can feel all eyes on her.</p><p><em>This was to be expected. Very well. As long as I don’t mess up, everything will go just as planned: And that is to win.</em> She flips her hair, making most of the guys swoon with emotion.</p><p>Akko notices. <em>Of course.........I mean just look at her. She’s obviously a catch. But they don’t know what Diana’s like as a person. Something that I’m blessed to see for myself. I’m very happy with the fact that I’m the only one who knows that side of herself. Well....</em> She looks at Hannah next to her and Barbara from a distance on her left. Both cheering on her childhood friend.</p><p>Barbara shouts. “Go Diana!”</p><p>“You can do it!” Hannah says raising her fist.</p><p><em>Other than these too.</em> She chuckles weakly. Looking at her crush for a moment, she looks down. Her face darkened. <em>Even if she does forgive me and our friendship is saved, just thinking about the possibility of confessing is..........I can’t. Why even go there? I’m not going to ruin what we can possibly have after our talk. I want to save our friendship. I want it to be like what we had before. Nothing more nothing less....</em></p><p>“.......”</p><p>Akko looks back up at Diana. <em>Eventually, she’s going to fall in love with someone. Someone who’ll be the best suited for her.</em> She clenches her fists. <em>That person...it can’t be me. I was confident when I first met her but now...seeing who she is in the eyes of others this past year, I now see that it’s just not gonna happen. Besides.....heheh...like hell she’ll ever see me as more than a friend. Not towards a nobody like me....Diana’s all the way up on top of the hill. With everyone looking up at her in awe. And I’m just simply one of them. Only in my dreams would I ever see myself standing on top of that hill with her. Always being by her side......The only thing I can do now is to try my best to see her as a friend and, as I’ve said before, as a rival. But still-</em> Suddenly feeling the urge to cry, she tries her upmost best not to by smiling widely. <em>That doesn’t make it any less painful for me.</em></p><p>Hearing Barbara and Hannah, Diana nods to the both of them. <em>Thank you ladies...for your support. It’s comforting to know that the both of you will always be by my side. But what I want the most....</em> The blonde stops walking and turns towards Akko. Remembering how she lost to Chariot in front of her in the underground gym. <em>Is for Akko to see me win this time-</em></p><p>But upon looking up at her, her ocean blue eyes widens.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>Diana feels her chest pang by what she sees.</p><p>
  <em>That smile.</em>
</p><p>Unfortunately, Diana recognizes that smile all too well. After all, she used to wear it all the time right after her mother passed away. Whenever Anna, her father, or the rest of her servants back in the mansion asks how she’s feeling. ‘I’m doing better, thank you’ she always forced herself to say, wearing that exact same smile Akko is throwing right at her.</p><p>It’s the smile covers the sadness of one’s own heart.</p><p>
  <em>Something’s wrong.</em>
</p><p>“Akko-”</p><p>“Ms.Cavendish!”</p><p>Diana jumps a little and looks at Ms.Finnelan. “Y-yes?”</p><p>“Don’t go wondering into space now.” The hero’s eyes narrows. “We’re about to fight.”</p><p>The blonde looks at her for a long moment before closing her eyes. “Yes, of course. Apologies professor.” <em>Akko....</em></p><p>“Now then.” Ms.Finnelan smiles. “As you are already aware, all of the professors, including me, have high expectations. Don’t disappoint us.”</p><p>Anyone who isn’t Diana would’ve easily succumbed to the pressure upon hearing those words. But not the prodigy. She takes it in stride.</p><p>“Of course.” She smiles in confidence. “Don’t hold back.”</p><p>Ms. Finnelan also smiles, her tone powerful. “That’s what I like to hear!” She kneels. “Now I will show you why I rank 3rd in the world!!!”</p><p>The hero puts both her hands down and began to chant:</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thy give divine punishment to those who brings calamity to the natural order! Thy who flies high and watch over this earth! I need you now! I summon thy! Behemoth!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ms.Nelson's eyes widens and stood up. “HOLD ON NOW! DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU JUST SAID!?”</p><p>A large summoning circle appeared in the arena. Diana’s eyes widened.</p><p>“ANNE! STOP THIS AT ONCE!” Ms. Badcock screams. Winds began to pick up as the sky darkens. “THIS IS TOO MUCH EVEN FOR A CAVENDISH! NOT EVEN SOME OF THE MOST POWERFUL VILLAINS WASN’T ABLE TO DEFEAT IT! ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN!?”</p><p>Ms.Lukic cackles. “I love it when she gets like this.”</p><p>“Merde!” Chariot says in her French accent, gritting her teeth as she hold onto her hat with one hand while putting her other arm forward trying to protect herself as the strong winds becomes stronger. Everyone else doing the same. “When she said she wouldn’t hold back, she really meant it didn’t she!?”</p><p>“Chariot!” Akko looks on at the arena as the magic circle glows red. “What’s a Behemoth!?”</p><p>“You seriously don’t know!?” Hannah screams. “YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW ANYTHING DO YOU!?”</p><p>“HAH!?” Akko looks at Hannah angrily. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!?”</p><p>“STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!” Chariot looks at Akko. “BEHEMOUTH IS ONE OF MANY CREATURES OF LEGENDS AKKO! IT’S-”</p><p>
  <strong>RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>And ear piercing scream filled the entire stadium. Everyone (except Diana and Ms.Finnelan), had to cover their ears.</p><p>Akko winces in pain and looks up. Her jaw dropped.</p><p>That......That’s........</p><p>“A DRAGON!?”</p><p>Speechless, she can only watch in awe as the 2 meter black dragon comes out of the magic circle and, wasting no time, uses its fire breath straight at Diana.</p><p>“EXACILBUR!” In no time, Diana summons her sword as she dodges the huge fire. Looking at the beautiful flames she left behind as she continues to run.</p><p>
  <em>Superb...This is what O’Neil’’s fire would look like if she trained intensely for at least a decade....</em>
</p><p>“You should pay attention to what’s in front of you!”</p><p>Sensing incoming danger, Diana didn’t even have to look as she jumps high as the dragon swings it’s huge vicious tail. Narrowly dodging the attack.</p><p>Mid-air, she does an acrobatic flip going over the beast and slashing its back. It roars in pain as blood gushes out and swipes at Diana again with its tail. Unfortunately for her she hadn’t landed yet and is still in the air so all she could do is block its attack with Excalibur.</p><p>“NNRGGH!” Diana grits her teeth feeling the impact of the tail, immediately smashing into the ground “AH!”</p><p>Looking up she sees the dragon’s foot on top of her. Realizing she was gonna get stepped on, she quickly rolled out of the way just in time as it’s foot smashes the ground where Diana used to be just a second before. She quickly runs as the dragon roars loudly and uses its powerful fire breath going after her. The ground shaking with each step.</p><p>Akko looks at the wound Diana inflicted upon the dragon. “Is it that easy to injure that dragon?”</p><p>“No.” Chariot writes down on her clipboard (because of the winds it landed only a few seats away; she went and picked it up). “If Diana tried to slash its back with a regular sword, it would undoubtedly break. Behemoths skin is basically indestructible. It was only because, as luck would have it, Diana possesses Excalibur that was <strong>created</strong> to slay dragons that she was able to injure it.” The redhead looks on as Diana runs away from the fire and the dragon. No doubt thinking of a plan on how to take it down. “Think of it like being possessed by a demon. You can’t get it out of you just by using a crucifix, or praying. The only way is to be sprayed by holy water that hurts the demon within you enough to have no choice but to get out of you.” She rubs her head. “Something similar to that nature.”</p><p>“Sugoi.....” Akko looks at Diana with her fists clenching in anticipation. <em>That means you have a chance! You can do it Diana!</em></p><p>Diana eyes narrows as she suddenly stops and turns around, running to the Dragon instead.</p><p>Ms. Finnelan narrows her eyes. <em>Oh?</em></p><p>She dodges the fire breath, and quickly runs to one of its legs. Diana slashes its ankle and does the same with the other as the dragon roars louder than before. With everyone, even Ms.Finnelan herself now, covering their ears.</p><p>Because her attack wasn’t quite done yet, Diana could only wince in pain as she gets to the back of the creature. She quickly runs up its back and gets to the back of its head.</p><p>“YOU MAY BE THE KING OF ALL DRAGONS, BUT YOU DON’T SCARE ME IN THE SLIGHTEST!” With all her might, she puts both her hands on Excalibur’s hilt, “I, DIANA CAVENDISH, WILL BE YOUR SLAYER!!!” and stabs the dragon’s red eye with all her might.</p><p>
  <strong>RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>The creature in pain extended its wings.</p><p>Hannah’s jaw drop, as well as the rest of the participants. “Don’t tell me it’s gonna-”</p><p>It roars and it flaps its wings. Realizing what’s about to happen, Diana grabs onto Excalibur tightly. Within a few seconds, the dragon was already flying high in the dark skies above.</p><p>“DIANAAAA!!!” Akko screams.</p><p>Meanwhile, the dragon whips its head hard back and forth trying to get Diana off her while continuing to roar wildly.</p><p><em>I-I can’t...</em> The blond's eyes closes tight as she feels her hands slipping. <em>Hold on for much-!?</em></p><p>The dragons other red eye (the one that hadn’t been stabbed) looks at her with the most intense murderous look she has ever seen directed at her. Having enough, the dragon whips its head hard towards the direction of the arena and with that, Diana couldn’t hold onto Excalibur anymore. With its master gone, it glows bright and disappears.</p><p>Diana’s eyes widened as she falls. But the dragon wasn’t done just yet.</p><p>It goes on a complete rampage. Seemingly snapped, it roars as it heads straight towards Diana.</p><p>She gasps. Figuring out what’s about to happen, and knowing it’s probably going to be the most painful experience she will ever go through, Diana summons Galahad and braces for impact as the dragon collided its head with her shield with unimaginable force. The dragon increases its speed going downward while its head is still on Diana’s shield.</p><p>Realizing what’s about to happen, Akko, Hannah, and Barbara all yell out. “DIANA!”</p><p>And with that, the dragon crashes Diana back to the ground with a loud-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BOOM!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Dust fills up the arena upon impact. Making both Diana and the Behemoth invisible. After a minute or two it starts to clear up.</p><p>Akko stands up and sees...</p><p>Her crimson eyes widened. All of the participants (and professors) look on in shock as they see the Cavendish prodigy still holding onto her shield, her teeth gritting hard in pain as she struggles to hold back the dragon as it continues to crush her more deeper into the ground. Coughing up blood as she sinks deeper and deeper.</p><p>“DIANA!” Akko looks over at Ms.Finnelan. “STOP IT! PLEASE! IT’S CLEAR THAT YOU WON! SHE’S GONNA DIE AT THIS RATE!”</p><p>“AKKO’S RIGHT!” Hannah snaps. Standing up as well. “YOU PROVED YOUR POINT SO BUZZ OFF!”</p><p>Barbara is practically in tears. Lotte rubbing her back in comfort. “LET HER GO! PLEASE!”</p><p>“HEY!” Amanda steps forward from her group. “IM PRETTY SURE THIS FIGHT IS OVER WITH! LET THE PRINCESS GO WHY DON’T YA!?”</p><p>A girl next to Amanda screamed, ‘you may have expected a lot from her, but she’s still a human being!’ A guy near the end of the group shouted, ‘she tried her best! Let her go!’</p><p>Soon after, participants left and right started yelling in outrage. All of the professors looks on uneasily. While they know Ms.Finnelan probably went too far the moment she summoned the King of Dragons, they also know that she knows for a fact that there’s a line that she should never cross.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan eyes widened, ignoring all of the protests. <em>She’s still conscious? Even after that? But still. It’s as clear as day.....</em></p><p>Her eyes narrowed. <em>It’s obvious that she has no chance at this point.</em> “Ms.Cavendish. I don’t recommend continuing if I were you. Concede defeat and with a snap of a finger Behemoth will be gone. Otherwise-” Her tone became cold. “You will die.”</p><p>But the thing is, Diana couldn’t hear.</p><p>Little bits of blood comes out of her ears. Because of how loud the dragon roared during their battle, it seems that she’s now deaf.</p><p>Diana can read lips however. She looks at Ms.Finnelan’s lips and interpreted.</p><p><em>I-I s-see....So I......need to surrender for this t-thing...</em> “Nrgh!” Blood continues to flow down from her mouth to her chin, to her neck, and onto staining her shirt. <em>T-to go away...and if I don’t...then........</em></p><p>“A-Ah!” She starts panting. <em>M-My back is completely broken.....l can’t move.</em> Diana smiles weakly. <em>I didn’t expect to see t-this as a possible outcome...for it to just suddenly fly......H-How careless of me.</em></p><p>Feeling her strength fade away as well as her conscious, she opens her mouth, about to concede when-</p><p>
  <strong>Diana!</strong>
</p><p>Her eyes widened. She slowly looks over to see Akko crying her eyes out.</p><p><em>S-she’s crying?....Who would dare.....!?</em> The realization comes to her. <em>Oh......I-it’s because of me.......im sorry Ak-</em></p><p>
  <strong>HUMAN</strong>
</p><p>Diana turns her attention to the dragon. <em>I-it can talk!?</em></p><p>
  <strong>OF COURSE I CAN YOU FOOL. I AM THE KING OF DRAGONS. I WOULDN’T STAND AT THE VERY TOP IF I CAN’T DO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS TALKING TO A HUMAN TELEPATHICALLY. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>W-why are you?....</em>
</p><p>The dragon grins evilly.</p><p>Why is the dragon smiling like that?</p><p>
  <strong>IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOUR PAYING ATTENTION MORE TO THAT HUMAN GIRL THAT’s CALLING OUT TO YOU THAN WITH ME.</strong>
</p><p>Its good eye looks to the side. Diana follows its direction.....</p><p>Towards Akko.</p><p>!?</p><p><strong>IT SEEMS THAT YOU CONSIDER HER PRECIOUS TO YOU. MAYBE INSTEAD OF KILLING YOU I SHOULD KILL AND EAT HER INSTEAD.</strong> Behemoth’s eye glows as the dragon licks its teeth.</p><p>Diana’s eyes widened even further.</p><p><strong>HAVING YOU SUFFER WITH GRIEF ON THE DEATH OF A LOVED ONE IS MUCH MORE PLEASURABLE THAT KILLING YOU STRAIGHT OUT. IT WOULD ONLY BE THAT MUCH GREATER!!!!!!</strong><br/>
Its grin widens. <strong>CONSIDER THIS AS PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY EYE!</strong> It then had the audacity to laugh.</p><p>Diana’s face darkens. She grits her teeth and starts to speak. <strong>“Don’t...you....dare.”</strong> Her blue eyes starts glowing. Despite everything, she starts to push the dragon’s head back with strength even she didn’t know she had.</p><p>Behemoth’ eye widened. <strong>WHAT!?</strong></p><p><strong>“There’s no bloody way in hell-”</strong> Everyone eyes widened and became quiet. Looking at the scene playing out before them.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan looks on in shock. <em>What!? Impossible!</em></p><p>Despite her back being broken, Diana starts to do what is for a fact is humanly impossible: She starts to get back up as she’s pushing the dragon back with her shield.<strong><strong><strong>“I’M LETTING YOU TOUCH HER!!!</strong></strong></strong></p><p>Diana waves her arm that holds her shield, resulting in the Behemoth getting pushed back completely and setting her free.</p><p>Akko’s wipes her tears away and looks wide eyed, mouth agape in surprise. “Diana.....”</p><p>The brunette knew something must’ve happened. Of course she didn’t know what, she was just crying out for her thinking she would die. But she knew something did.</p><p>Because she never saw Diana wear such a scary looking expression before. Her face completely dark due to the coverings of her blonde hair, the only thing Akko could see is glowing dark blue pupils.</p><p>Shaking its head from the shock, it breathes fire directly at Diana.</p><p>But it never reached her.</p><p><strong><strong><strong>IMPOSSIBLE! WHERE IS SHE!?</strong></strong></strong>That’s when the dragon looks down and sees the blonde right in front of it.</p><p>She jumps with her sword already in hand. Most likely switched weapons while running towards the beast avoiding the previous attack.<strong><strong><strong>“SPECIAL MOVE!!!! EXACLIBURRRRRR!!!!!”</strong></strong></strong>Excalibur glows as she goes up in the air.</p><p>
  <strong> <strong> <strong>“MUTILATE ASSAAAAAAULT!!!!!!!”</strong> </strong> </strong>
</p><p>With blinding speed, she thrusts her sword and penetrates the dragon’s legs, stomach, arms, and chest with ease.</p><p>Diana does a 360 midair.</p><p>The dragon looks at Diana with fear. <strong><strong><strong>W-WAIT-</strong></strong></strong></p><p>“See you in hell.”</p><p>
  <strong> <strong> <strong> <em>WHACK</em> </strong> </strong> </strong>
</p><p>And just like that, within a millisecond, Diana decapitates Behemoth. Blood comes gushing out of its neck where its head used to be.</p><p>Its body fell and starts to glow. It then disappears in a patch of light.</p><p>Diana lands back down and looks at the shocked professor.</p><p>She smirks.</p><p>Then collapses.</p><p>Akko and Hannah yells out. “Diana!”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Chariot pats Akko’s arm gently and points. “Look, the nurse is running over to her now. No need to panic.”</p><p>They both sighed in relief.</p><p>“Thank god...” Hannah collapsed back to her seat. “When I saw what the dragon was going to do back when it was up in the air l....” Hannah looks down. “That was crazy...” She then looks at Ms.Finnelan angrily. “What in the bloody hell was she thinking!?”</p><p>“Well you see...” Chariot sighs. “As I said before. If she said she’s not going to hold back, she really meant it. Out of the 5 of us professors, she’s the most cruel one could say. But you must understand, she isn’t doing it out of malice. Believe it or not, this is just a little taste of how it’s like being in the outside world. Being a professional hero and heading straight into danger. She only wants to know whether or not you all have what it takes. It’s her way of saying ‘if you’re not serious about this, go home!’ she does that by evaluating just like the rest of us when a participant fights the beast she summons.” She smiles at Hannah. “Despite what she said, I was certain that if Diana would’ve lost consciousness, Ms.Finnelan would’ve ended the battle right then and there. However...” She looks at Diana as she’s being treated by the nurse. “It was truly shocking to see the way Diana won. Having the strength to slay the King of Dragons out of sheer will.” Chariot writes down on her clipboard smiling proudly. “I never would have expected that.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Hannah rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say.” She smiles in relief. “I’m just glad Di is all right.”</p><p>Akko nods and looks at Diana smiling. <em>Just as I thought. She really is amazing.....</em> Her eyes widened and shook her head blushing. Her face as hot as an inferno. <em>No! Now’s not the time to go gaga over her!</em> More importantly....</p><p>The brunette tilts her head in confusion. <em>How the heck did Diana went from ‘fine I give up’ to ‘I’m about to end this dragon’s whole career’?</em></p><p>Meanwhile back in the arena, Ms.Finnelan’s group praises Diana for what she did. Amanda just stood there looking at an unconscious Diana.</p><p><em>You win this round princess.</em> Amanda smirks. <em>But it’ll be a different story next time. Mark my words.</em></p><p>Ms.Finnelan walks over to the nurse. “How is she?”</p><p>The nurse scowls. “Almost all of Ms.Cavendish’s bones on her upper body was broken. We’re lucky that her skull is still intact although I don’t know how that’s even possible. As well as her ribs. Any one of them could’ve punctured any organs. She will wake up within the next hour or so.” The old woman looks at Ms.Finnelan angrily. “What were you thinking Anne? You could’ve killed her!”</p><p>The hero closes her eyes. “It’s fine. Ms.Cavendish pulled it off didn’t she? Besides-” She looks directly at the nurse. “Even if she hadn’t did what she accomplished, I would’ve ended the fight by returning Behemoth to its place of origin.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence between the two as they stared each other down. After what seemed like forever, the nurse relents. “Fine. Call someone from your group to carry Ms.Cavendish away.”</p><p>Ms. Finnelan nods. “O’Neil!”</p><p>The rest of the matches in Ms.Finnelan’s group goes on with Lotte having a conversation with Barbara (when did they get so close?), Constanze playing on her psp, Sucy talking to Ms.Luckic (can’t really tell what they’re talking about because of the distance...wait. Weren’t we not supposed to talk with the professors? How they heck is Sucy getting away with this? And most importantly how can the professor talk and observe at the same time!? Isn’t she supposed to tell Sucy to not talk to her!? Man, I wanna talk with Chariot!), and Amanda talking with the other participants in her group while keeping watch on Diana who’s resting on her lap.</p><p>Wait</p><p>Amanda’s lap?</p><p>Akko’s eyes narrows. <em>You better not try anything funny Amanda or I will kill you.</em> Her eyes widened. <em>Wait, why am I jealous? She isn’t my...</em> She shakes her head, not wanting to think about it. She looks to her left and sees that Jasminka’s eating a cookie. Looking to her right she sees Hannah on her phone going through social media.</p><p><em>Mmmmm....</em> Akko fidgets on her seat, putting her finger on her lips and tilting her head adorably. <em>Looks like she isn’t interested in talking to me if I try to start a conversation......</em></p><p>Akko sighs and decides to pay attention to the matches in front of her. As each battle goes by she finds that, as expected, each of them isn’t as exciting to watch in comparison to Diana’s and Amanda’s match. Other than Diana, everybody else lost their fight.</p><p><em>Though it was great to see them getting fired up seeing how Diana fought that dragon.</em> Akko smiles, looking at an unconscious Diana. <em>She inspired the rest of her group to give it their all in their own way. I can’t say this enough...</em> She chuckles. <em>You really are amazing.</em></p><p>Things were the same overall. Battle after battle after battle. Until....</p><p>“Alright!” Ms.Finnelan puts her hands on her hips as she looks down all of the participants that had fought her. “It was a pleasure fighting you all! And remember, just because you’ve all lost, doesn’t mean you didn’t do a great job! You gave it all 100% percent and that was all I could ever ask for!”</p><p>Everyone found some solace in her words. Though most were still bummed out.</p><p>The hero felt a sweat drop on her temple. She clears her throat.</p><p>“We will now go back to the seating area! As you all know....” She smiles knowingly. “It’s Shiny Chariot’s turn.”</p><p>Unlike before, everyone now gets riled up. Some saying ‘oh yeah that’s right!’ and others, ‘I forgot! We get to see Shiny Chariot fight!’.</p><p>“Let’s get moving!” The professor walks down the stairs of the arena and to the stairs that leads to the seating area. “We don’t want to keep her waiting from doing her job!”</p><p>“Right!” Everyone yells out.</p><p>Amanda looks as everyone starts to move. <em>Well it’s nothing to really be excited about. The 10 people who’ll face the one and only are gonna get their asses handed to them.</em> She snorts. <em>It’s totally gonna be a one sided fight. That being said-</em> Amanda looks down at Diana and sighs.</p><p>“I never thought in a million years I would be in a situation where I had to carry you like an actual princess.” Amanda gently grabs the back of Diana’s head with one hand and puts the other below her knees. “But-”</p><p>“Mmmm..."</p><p><br/>
Emerald eyes widened.</p><p>The prodigy’s eyes slowly opens. She grabs her head, wincing in pain. “Urgh...”</p><p>Amanda smiles. “Good. You’re awake. Don’t move to much or-”</p><p>Diana blinks. Upon seeing Amanda so close to her she quickly crawls away. “O’Neil.” Her tone is as cold as ice. “I swear by the nines if you did anything weird to me, I’ll-”</p><p>“HAHAHAHA!”</p><p>The blonde’s eyebrow raised. “?”</p><p>“Looks like your just fine to me!” She stood up laughing, smacking her own leg. Once calmed down, she offered a hand.</p><p>Diana looks at it for a long moment. Deciding to just let the hostility go (for only a second at least), she took it and stood up.</p><p>“I didn’t do shit Cavendish. Yeah I’m lesbian, but I’m not interested.” Amanda started walking, going after the rest of the group. Diana follows with her eyes narrowed. “I only looked after you since you were asleep. You’ve been out for awhile.”</p><p>“I see....so you didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“....” Diana sighs. “Very well.”</p><p>They both reach the stairs precedes to climb up.</p><p>“You’re a bastard you know that?”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widens then narrows, feeling offended. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Not in a bad way though. You see, everyone after you lost so you’re the only one that won.” Amanda looks at her clenching fist then releases it, sighing. “I don’t even know how the heck that damn gnome dodged my special move....l don’t even have the energy to get mad.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to the American, for the first time, Diana actually smiles at her in amusement. “Well-”</p><p>“Diana!”</p><p>A sudden force pulled Diana into a hug. Quickly looking down, she finds that it’s Hannah. “You had me worried for crying out loud!”</p><p>She smiles. “I’m alright now. Thank you for worrying about me Hannah.”</p><p>Amanda points at herself. “Hey. What about me?”</p><p>“Ew no!” Looking at Amanda in disgust, Hannah looks away. “Go away! Shu!” She puts out her hand and motions Amanda to go away.</p><p>“Hey-”</p><p>“Splendid work you two.”</p><p>Amanda, Hannah, and Diana looks up to see Chariot smiling proudly at them. Next to her is.....</p><p>Diana’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Amanda.” The instructor looks at the American. “Even though you lost, you did great out there. It’s also very impressive that you already have a special move in your arsenal.”</p><p>“Hah!” Amanda pounds her chest. “I’m full of surprises! Don’t underestimate me!” She points at the number one hero. “I’m gonna beat you one day Shiny Chariot! Mark my words!”</p><p>Chariot chuckles. “I’m looking forward to that day then.” She then looks at Diana. “And you my dear. Good job slaying the King of Dragons. I’m confident to say that you’ve caught us all by surprise at what you’ve done.”</p><p>Diana, poised as ever in the eyes of the public, simply closes her eyes. Bowing her head down with respect. “You humble me too much with your words professor. I don’t even know what had happened myself.”</p><p>Chariot nods. “Now then...” She walks down the stairs, her group following after her. “It’s our turn.”</p><p>Hannah hugs Diana one more time. “I’ll see you later Di.” She sighs. “Have fun watching me die.” The auburn haired girl gloomily walks down the stairs to the arena while Amanda goes up the stairs and out of view, laughing once again. “Hahaha! You should’ve said that to me!”</p><p>And now, all there’s left is...</p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>Diana looks up and there Akko was. A couple of steps in front of her.</p><p>Remembering the time when she was about to start her match with Ms.Finnelan, she worryingly reaches out. “Akko, what’s wrong-”</p><p>She stopped talking mid-sentence as she sees the brunette walking down the stairs.</p><p>Akko stops when she got to the same step as Diana. The blonde looks up at her.</p><p>She looks straight ahead. Her crimson eyes flashing bright in determination. “Watch me.”</p><p>With that, she continues down her path of stairs and into the arena.</p><p>Diana looks back to where Akko disappeared. Her mind reeling back to those words that has just been said.</p><p><em>.....It looks like she has something to prove. </em> She smiles. <em> I can’t help but wonder. Just how strong are you, Atsuko Kagari?</em> She then remembers Akko’s eyes. The way she looked....</p><p>All of the questions Diana wanted to ask was all answered in that look.</p><p>
  <em>We will talk later</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but for now, I got a fight to win.</em>
</p><p>Her cheeks start to burn as she goes up the stairs to join the rest of her group. <em>Akko...</em> She then covers her face with her hands. Feeling her face growing hotter with each passing second.<br/>
Diana fought the urge to squeal. <em>How can she be so bloody adorable!?</em></p><p>Meanwhile, back in the arena.......</p><p>Akko sighs as she sees the first participant in her group going up first. Someone with an animal tail as its power. She knows the outcome already. Both with this match and her own. She’s going to go up against the strongest hero in the world for nines sake. But still......</p><p>Akko clenches her first. <em>Fuck that. Chariot raised me to be a fighter, not a quitter!</em> She huffs out as Hannah looks at her. “Weirdo.”</p><p>“Hah!? I’m not a-”</p><p>Akko was suddenly cut off when a person flew by between herself and Hannah. Smashing into the wall of the stadium.</p><p>Hannah’s eyes widened as she recognized that it was the participant that just went up. Akko however, appears unfazed as she looks at the collateral damage.</p><p>They both turned and sees Chariot moving to stand up from what looks to be a punch. “9! Please proceed!”</p><p>Akko looks next to her and sees Jasminka sweating bullets. <em>Kuso.</em></p><p>The Russian gulps. “Well...here goes nothing.”</p><p>Hannah claps her hands together. “I pray that it will be a quick death for you.”</p><p>“Oh come on Hannah!” Akko exclaimed. She turns to Jasminka. “Don’t listen to her! You may not win but-” the brunette looks at her with sparkling eyes, she punches her shoulder playfully. “You don’t need to win to pass! As long as you try your hardest, the professors will take notice and I’m sure you’ll pass!”</p><p>Jasminka nods. Trying to pump herself up. “Right!”</p><p>The pale pink haired girl walks up the stairs and continues walking until she’s a certain distance away from Chariot.</p><p>“YOU GO GET HER JAS!” Amanda shouts.</p><p>Jasminka looks at her and nods. She then looks to the other side of the stadium and straight at Constanze.</p><p>She gives Jasminka a rare smile and a thumbs up.</p><p>Jasminka nods again then looks at Chariot. Her face darkness. “I’m ready.”</p><p>Chariot’s eyes widened, sensing a powerful aura coming out of the Russian participant. The ground seems to shake.</p><p>Feeling the vibration on her feet, the redhead smiles in excitement.<em>She’s a strong one.....Interesting.</em> She goes straight to her fighting stance. “Come here then!”</p><p>Jasminka put her hands together and grits her teeth. Hard dough comes out each of her palms and it mixes together into one. It grows in size and transforms.</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she sees what Jasminka carries in her hands. It’s a large...</p><p>“Hammer!?”</p><p>It is, indeed, a hammer. However, it’s a very LARGE hammer. It’s size is comparable to that of a car.</p><p>Hannah looks at it with her mouth open in awe. “That thing is huge.”</p><p>Akko nods. “But how can Jasminka move if she carries something that heavy?”</p><p>A second later Akko’s question was answered. Chariot eyes widened as Jasminka runs fast towards her and swings the hammer to the side.</p><p>Chariot dodges, ducking backwards. <em>She’s fast. If anybody else took that swing head on, they’d be a goner.</em></p><p>Jasminka then recovers from the swing faster than anybody would’ve expected and swings her hammer right down at Chariot.</p><p>“!?” The redhead flips backwards and where she was a second before was crushed by the hammer, somewhat shattering the arena floor.</p><p>She got back up. “You’re strong. But I didn’t expect you to be just as fast.” Her eyes starts glowing red. “But if that’s all you got then...”</p><p>“Mrgph!” Jasminka huffs in anger. She swings again and again.</p><p>But Chariot just keeps dodging.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan observes from her seat. “She has both strength and speed despite appearances. However she needs to do something else if she wants to actually land a hit. Otherwise-”</p><p>Jasminka stops swinging and pants.</p><p>“She’ll just tire herself out. A recipe for disaster.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Chariots eyes narrowed. “Just swinging your weapon randomly hoping to hit me?”</p><p>“...” Jasminka stood still.</p><p>“I see.” The redhead took a step forward. “If that’s the case, then-!?”</p><p>Jasminka lifts up her hammer.</p><p>“MMMMMMMPRPHH!!!”</p><p>And with all her might, she swung it down to the ground.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>Causing the arena floor in front of her to dangerously explode, coming up from underground and heading straight to Chariot (think of Hulk Smash basically).</p><p>She jumps as the attack passes her. <em>Hmm....!?</em></p><p>Suddenly feeling something grabbing around her, she looks down to see chains made out of dough.</p><p>She feels them tighten around her arms and torso. Looking to see where the chains came from, she finds Jasminka grabbing onto the chains. Preparing to throw Chariot down to the ground.</p><p>As that proceeds to happen, Chariot’s eyes widened. “I see. So within a short time frame, you-”</p><p>Of course, she never got to finish that sentence since that’s when she got smashed hard to the ground. Dust appearing upon impact.</p><p>Jasminka took a deep breath and turns around. “Mmph!”</p><p>She puts force into making her chains go up again, making Chariot fly up towards the air.</p><p>Jasminka then puts all her strength into pulling down her chains, making Chariot go down and smashes into the ground again. She then once again turns around.</p><p>Just like in the Amanda vs Gnome fight, Jasminka smashes Chariot to the ground back and forth with her chains. This goes on and on.</p><p>Jasminka felt a sweat drop on her temple as she realizes that getting smashed into the ground isn’t affecting the number one hero in the slightest. In fact, upon looking closely.......not even laying a scratch!?</p><p>She grits her teeth and decides to throw Chariot out of the arena. Hoping to win by making her go out of bounds.</p><p>Feeling the trajectory being different this time, Chariot catches on.</p><p>“I see you.” She puts her legs together and bends her knees. “But I’m sorry.” Chariot kicks the air with both of her feet so hard that her direction changed from going out of bounds,</p><p>to straight at Jasminka.</p><p>Her trajectory changed completely by 180 degrees and due to the amount of power she had put into her kick she moves with speeds in which it’s impossible for one to avoid.</p><p>For the very first time, Jasminka opens her eyes in surprise.</p><p>“That’s not enough.”</p><p>All Jasminka could do is grit her teeth in pain as Chariot heads butt her hard in the stomach.</p><p>Due to the impact, she flew out of the arena and smashes to the wall. Before falling unconscious, because of her constant eating before the match, she couldn’t help but vomit right there on the spot.</p><p>Some cringes looking at the sight before them awhile others like Hannah looks away in disgust. “EWWW!” She puts her hand on her face preventing herself from seeing. “Urgh! This is what she gets for eating so much! Now I’m the one who feels like throwing up my food! Somebody please clean it up!”</p><p>Both Amanda and Constanze sighed but smiles. Knowing the outcome of the fight already but also knowing that their friend had tried her best to impress.</p><p>“Aww...” Akko looks at Jasminka sadly. “Well.....” Her face brightens up and yells out. “Don’t worry Jasminka! You tried your best out there! That was a great match!”</p><p>Chariot, still on the floor with the chains gripping her tight, breaks free with ease. She stood up as the nurse rushes to Jasminka. “8! You’re up next!”</p><p>“Oh boy.”</p><p>Akko looks to the girl next to her a couple of centimeters away. The first thing she notices is the girls purplish hair and eyes.</p><p>“Welp-” The girl takes a deep breath, then exhales. She looks at Akko and smiles nervously. “Wish me luck.”</p><p>The brunette looks on as number 8 walks to the stairs. “I don’t know who you are, but good luck stranger!” Akko smiles brightly, waving her arm energetically.</p><p>The girl looks back at Akko and upon looking at her smile, she blushes. “T-Thanks!” She nods smiling back.</p><p>With that, the girl goes up the stairs and into the arena.</p><p>Hannah looks at the girl who went up, then to Akko. Her eyes widened, turning pale.</p><p>“Oh nines please no.”</p><p>Akko looks back at Hannah and tilts her head. “What’s wrong?” She smirks and raises her arms and hands teasingly. “It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>
  <em>WHACK</em>
</p><p>“OW!” Akko yells out recoiling from the blow Hannah inflicted onto her head. “What you do that for!?” She angrily looks at Hannah.</p><p>She winces in pain as she waves her hand also recoiling. “Damn. That’s a hard head you got there. Jeez...” She then takes out her phone from her pocket and turns it on. “That was for thinking you can get chummy with me. As for what I said earlier....” She then shook her head.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Just....” Pressing the camera app on her phone, she checks herself out. A grim expression on her face. “I just thought of a possibility that I pray to the nine heroes wouldn’t come true. But if it miraculously does, just letting you know now in advance, I’m not helping you. One things for sure though-” She smirks in amusement. “Your face is totally a magnet for trouble.” <em>Boy....When Barbs hears about this.......</em></p><p>.........</p><p>“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? MOU-” Akko turns red in the face trying not to cry. “WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?”</p><p>2 battles later...</p><p>“6! You’re up!”</p><p>Hannah sighs. “Here we go...let’s just get this over with.” She goes to walk up the little stairs.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>She turns to Akko. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Well.....I know this sounds really weird considering we’ve just met, and also with the fact that we kinda got off on the wrong foot, but I just want to let you know to always try your best out there and....to thank you again. About that talk before about Diana. I know you had your reasons but still. Thank you. You may be mean to people you don’t like and your very assertive but-”she shows her iconic toothy smile. “I know for a fact that you’re not a bad person!”</p><p>Hannah’s eyes widens a little, surprised. Turning away, she looks down and mumbles. “Didn’t I tell you before not to get so chummy with me?”</p><p>“Huh? What you say?”</p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p>And with that, not wasting anymore time, she goes up the stairs and into the arena.</p><p>As she sees Hannah go, Akko felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns.</p><p>And finds Jasminka.</p><p>“Woah! Hey Jasminka!” She looks down at her worryingly. “Are you alright? That was a pretty huge blow to the stomach yknow.”</p><p>Jasminka nods. “I’m alright. I tried my best out there. I’m not stuck on the fact that I lost. I just...” She looks down. “I’m ashamed.”</p><p>“Ashamed?” Akko puts her hand on her shoulder giving her friend a comforting smile. “Why?”</p><p>“I......I threw up in front of everybody.” She covers her face and cries.</p><p><em>Aw man...</em> The brunette looks at her with a sad smile. <em>I was hoping she wouldn’t remember, since she passed out right after.</em> She then goes and hugs Jasminka, rubbing her back in comfort.</p><p>“There there.” Akko says. “Don’t cry. It’s okay.” She smiles. “You couldn’t help it. As I’ve said before, that was a huge blow. Anybody would’ve thrown up after that.”</p><p>Jasminka continues sobbing. “B-b-but.....”</p><p>“How about this then.” She pulls away. “You see, I’ve invented a new kind of snack just a little while ago! All by myself!” Akko pounds her chest. “How about I introduce you to what I’ve made and teach you how to make it? Ehhh???” She wiggles her eyebrows.</p><p>Jasminka eyes widened and does a complete turnaround. Wiping away her tears. “Really!? Yes I would love it if you do!” She smiles. “You’ll let me see it and teach me right away when the exam is over alright?”</p><p>Akko nods happily, feeling a sweat down her temple. “Mhm!” She gives Jasminka a thumbs up. “Look forward to it!” <em>I didn’t invent anything. And it isn’t a snack either. It was actually Okasan who made me her homemade miso soup whenever I cried about throwing up in front of her during our sparring matches. It helps a great deal but please-</em> She starts to shake in fear a little bit. Think about what would happen if Jasminka gets pissed off finding out that she lied to her. <em>Please help me when we get back home Okasan!</em></p><p>Akko’s thoughts gets cut off by a shout. She looks over and sees Barbara.</p><p>“You go Hannah!” Barbara yells out.</p><p>Hannah nods towards Barbara and takes a look at Diana.</p><p>As usual, the Cavendish prodigy is calm, cool and collected. Having her arms and legs crossed, she looks down at Hannah and nods with a light smile.</p><p>Hannah nods back, remembering what Akko told her. <em>Well, l guess I can see why Diana fell for her.</em> She looks straight at Chariot, eyes narrowed. <em>But only just by a little bit though.</em></p><p>“Are you ready?” The number one hero says.</p><p>Hannah smirks. “Definitely.” She starts running straight towards her opponent.</p><p>Chariot immediately shifts towards her fighting stance.</p><p>Hannah starts running faster and just when it looks like she’s about to crash with the redhead, she slides down.</p><p>Chariot’s eyes widens as realizes Hannah’s intent. Just as she goes under between her legs, Chariot punches down on the ground, the attack missing Hannah’s head by just a few millimeters.</p><p>With the strength of that punch, the arena floor around her explodes, causing dust to appear everywhere around her. When the dust clears, everyone’s (except Diana and Barbara) eyes widened as they see what’s in front of them.</p><p>Chariot is still. Standing on top of the debris.</p><p>.......</p><p>But she’s the only one in the arena!?</p><p>“NANI!?” Akko’s mouth opens.</p><p>Meanwhile, Chariot is still standing perfectly still. Eyes closed in concentration. Then suddenly-</p><p>She ducks holding on to her witch hat. “Whoops.” She says making sure it doesn’t fly out of her head.</p><p>She swings to her left, then to her right. She lifts up her right arm for a moment then does a back flip.</p><p>“I see.” Chariot smirks as she takes a blow to the stomach by an unseen force. Once again, appearing unfazed as she starts to dodge accordingly, sensing multiple attacks. “So that’s your power.” <strong><strong><strong>(Power: Invisibility. Can turn invisible at will, not much else to it. On a side note, Hannah always uses her powers to play pranks on other children with Barbara as her partner in crime back when she was a child. Resulting in her becoming a troublemaker.)</strong></strong></strong></p><p>Amanda rests her arms on the back of her head. “Ohhhhhh! I got it now! That bitch can turn invisible! Haha!” She laughs. “I hate to admit it, but that’s kinda cool!”</p><p>Diana gives her an unimpressed stare.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Back in the arena, Chariot just keeps dodging. <em>Judging by her movements, I can tell she is also a martial artist...no surprise there. It’s an unspoken rule that rich people in this world in general have to be taught how to fight at a young age. Anyone lower in the hierarchy unfortunately doesn’t have the same resources available to them. Similar to the fact that whether having a superpower or not these days determines how people treat you. Going by that logic, and it pains me to say this, but Akko is lucky that she has a martial arts master in general, much less it being me out of all people. As for me, I was lucky myself that my master had found me as a child in the streets of Paris and decided to raise me as her own.</em> Her red eyes narrows. <em>However, just because I can sense her attacks-</em> The redhead jumps back a few feet to give herself some space. <em>Doesn’t mean I know where she is.</em></p><p>She closes her eyes and once again stands still in concentration, using her hearing to detect any kind of abnormality in the air.</p><p>Complete silence.</p><p>.......</p><p>
  <em>There!</em>
</p><p>Chariot blows away the upcoming attack with her palm, does a fast twirl, and elbowed what seems to be nothing but air.</p><p>At first nothing seems to happen.</p><p>Akko looks on. <em>Did Okasan miss? Or-!?</em></p><p>Crimson eyes widened.</p><p>The air in front of Chariot shimmered and there Hannah was.</p><p>Taking the blow straight to her chest.</p><p>Hannah backs away little by little, holding onto her chest tightly and coughing up blood. “B-but...how?” <em>T-that elbow attack....</em> She gits her teeth in pain as she feels the blow in her chest. <em>That was like getting run over by a truck in a highway!...</em></p><p>Chariot slowly walks to Hannah as the auburn-haired participant continues to back away. “There was no particular reason on how I found you. But if I had to guess....” The redhead smiles, eyes closed. “I would have to say instincts my dear.”</p><p>Hannah’s eyes narrows. “Bullshit! I know for a fact something happened that made you know for sure I was there!”</p><p>“Ara ara.” Chariot puts her hand on her cheek, pretending to look dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Akko looks straight at her Okasan with a poker face. <em>Seriously? Out of all the things you could’ve picked up from back home. It had to be that phrase?</em></p><p>“Now then-”</p><p>Hannah’s eyes widened as she sees red eyes already on top of her. <em>How-</em></p><p>
  <em> BOOM! </em>
</p><p>Hannah feels and sees strong vibrations in her vision as she looks down gritting her teeth seeing Chariot punching her in the gut. Leaning forward as she flew out of bounds, crashing into the wall.</p><p>“Hannah!” Barbara stood up.</p><p>Diana closes her eyes and sighed. Looking at the dust gathered where Hannah crashed, she smiles. <em>You did a wonderful job Hannah. You did your best out there. Anyone else facing you would’ve had a hard time.</em> The dust clears as the nurse runs towards an unconscious Hannah. <em>Now rest. You deserve it.</em> Now, the only one that’s left is....</p><p>She looks towards her crush. <em>Akko.</em></p><p>Back in the arena, Akko’s eyes narrowed looking at Chariot as she calls out ‘5!’ <em>That punch just now as well as the elbow attack from before....</em> She then remembers her air kick that lead to her head-butt against Jasminka.</p><p>Akko sparred with Chariot enough times to know.</p><p><em>She was using only 5% percent of Shiny Galia. Only for those precise moments.</em> Which means....</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Chariot looks at Akko,</p><p>Since her witch hat covers almost half of her face, only her one red eye is visible. It faintly glows red.</p><p>and smiles.</p><p>Crimson eyes widens.</p><p>
  <em>She’s saving her power for when she gets to fight me.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Akko. She’s feeling all these things and doesn’t really know how to open up to other people about it since this is a first for her. And we all know that keeping things bottled up isn’t good. Because eventually, sooner or later, the bottle is going to explode :3</p><p>Random Fact #12: When the first participant flew by between Hannah and Akko, Hannah looked on in shock while Akko looked unfazed. This was because the brunette is used to seeing strong attacks of that caliber. Since she always has to deal it herself whenever she spars with Chariot. It is worth noting that at this point, the two sparred many MANY times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Grand Finale! Akko vs. Chariot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing everyone fight, Akko vows to do her best as she faces the one and only Shiny Chariot! Who will come out victorious in the end? There's only one way to find out!<br/>Akko finally apologies to Diana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko checks the time on her phone. “7:32pm......”</p><p>She looks up and finds that the sky is now orange. “The sun must be setting now...” Akko smiles as her crimson eyes sparkles. <em>Yknow, despite everything, I wish I could’ve seen the sunset with you Diana. It would’ve been very romantic. A perfect way to end a casual date at the end of the day.</em> The brunette closes her eyes. <em>But I can’t fantasize about it right now. For various reasons. One of them being is because.....”</em></p><p>“1!”</p><p>Akko inhales and exhales, opening her eyes and looking straight at Chariot, she walks over to the stairs that leads to the arena. <em>It’s time to fight.</em></p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>As Akko goes up the stairs, she looks back and sees Hannah.</p><p>She rubs her head a little while looking to one side. Blushing a little as she struggles to tell Akko whatever it is she wants to say. “Even though it’s basically pointless, as well as going against my beliefs, I just want to say-” She turns to Akko. “Good luck.”</p><p>“Mmmhm!” Jasminka nods next to Hannah while eating a piece of cake (she sure does recover fast huh?), giving Akko a thumbs up in return for earlier.</p><p>Akko smiles as she nods. “Thanks guys! Oh I almost forgot!” She goes to Hannah and giver her her satchel. “Hang on to this will ya?” She turns and goes up the stairs. “I don’t want something that I just got destroyed! Hehe!” When she got to the top, she continues to walk towards Chariot.</p><p>Hannah sighs. “Yup. Totally a dunce.” Wait..... Her brow rose. <em>Destroyed?</em></p><p>Back at the seating area, Lotte looks at Akko. “You can do this Akko.”</p><p>“No way.” Barbara says waving her hand. “Shiny Chariot’s number 1. Everyone who fought against her lost. None of them were even close to pushing her out of bounds. Anybody with common sense knows the outcome already once it became clear who they’re up against.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Barbara raised an eyebrow. “No?”</p><p>“I mean.” Lotte fidgets. “I think your right when you said the outcome of the matches has already been decided. But it’s still not a bad thing to believe in your friends and wanting them to win despite the odds.” Lotte adjusts her glasses, making the lenses flash. “You felt that way when Hannah fought Shiny Chariot right?”</p><p>Barbara looks at Lotte for a moment before looking down, nodding. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>The Finnish blushes. “Nono! It’s okay really!” She waves her hands in front of Barbara. “But, you know what we need to do don’t you?” Smiling, she looks over at Akko.</p><p>“Yeah!” Barbara says nodding. Deciding to just watch and see how this will all play out, she turns to look at the arena before her.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Ms.Badcock, who’s sitting on a seat in the row in front of them, was smiling. <em>Good. You two know that the power of believing in one’s self is very important. It’s one factor among many in the equation that ultimately equals the title of being a great hero.</em> The professor looks towards the arena as well. Eyes narrowing as she looks at Akko. <em>However...</em></p><p>Sucy’s one red eye is stuck on Akko. “She’s going to lose.” Her face darkens. “But I hope she doesn’t die. I was only kidding when I said ‘it’s been nice knowing you’....”</p><p>Ms. Lukic cackles. “Don’t worry my dear. I think you’re in for a big surprise kekeke!”</p><p>Sucy plainly looks at the professor then back at Akko. “I see.” <em>You better not die. After all...</em> She grins evilly. <em>You still need to try out all of the new potions that I’ve created!</em></p><p>Constanze puts away her psp and decides to look on and smiles. Excited that the day is almost over.</p><p>“Phew!” Amanda stretches her arms and legs. “Thank the nines this test is finally almost over and done with! Only one more match!” She smirks. “R.I.P Akko.”</p><p>Diana narrows her eyes and looks at Amanda out of the corner of her eye. Her body staying in the same pose since Hannah’s fight. “She may not win this fight O’Neil but she isn’t out just yet.”</p><p>“Hah?” Amanda raises an eyebrow. “But I’m just saying princess. Look who she’s up against.” Amanda snickers. “Akko totally isn’t gonna survive-”</p><p>“Ms.Cavendish is right Ms.O’Neil” Ms. Finnelan interrupts as she turns a page over. Tone dangerously cold. “Joking like that is not appropriate. Doing that to a fellow comrade is not allowed.”</p><p>Amanda quietly gulps, feeling a sweat down her temple. “Alright! Alright I’m sorry okay!?” She huffs and crosses her arms. “I was only playing around. Jeez...”</p><p>Diana rolls her eyes and sighs. Looking at Akko, she remembers what the brunette told her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Watch me. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She smiles as she sees Akko coming to a stop.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ms.Finnelan looks at the top of the page that she turned over:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Participant’s name: Atsuko “Akko” Kagari</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Her eyes narrows as she looks at Chariot.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ridiculous!” Ms. Finnelan fumed upon hearing Chariots request. All of the professors sat on seats in front of a round table in the Headmistress’s office. With Headmistress Holbrooke herself sitting on her big leather chair behind her desk overlooking the meeting. All 5 professors were looking over the profiles of every single participant who will take part in the entrance exam 2 days from now when Chariot spoke up. “You want us to let you fight her? That’s against the rules Ms.Du Nord!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chariot closes her eyes. “You know of her don’t you? Atsuko Kagari.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was dead silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ms.Badcock adjusts her glasses. “She’s <strong>his</strong> daughter isn’t she? That means she’s already powerful by default.” She puts some profiles down. “Ms. Du Nord. I still don’t see why we should give her an opportunity to let her get into this university when she has his blood in her veins-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Oh?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Crack</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ms.Badcock’s eyes widens as well as everyone else’s (except the headmistress) as they all see the part of the table where Chariot lays her hand on cracks.</em>
</p><p><em>The redhead smiles. It’s the kind of smile that you would never, under any circumstances whatsoever, would want to see out of a hero that’s ranked number 1. The kind of smile that upon seeing, one knows that they’ve struck a nerve. “I don’t think I like how you’ve labeled my daughter Ms.Badcock. Are you by</em> <em>any chance against my child’s wishes to become a hero?” As she says this, the cracks spreads throughout the entire table.</em></p><p>
  <em>All the professors felt a sweat drop on their temples. But even more so on the professor that had triggered the hero. Sensing a powerful aura coming out of Chariot, Ms.Badcock gulps. “N-no of course not. I just think we should be cautious of her-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve raised that girl ever since she was only a few months old.” She gets up and walks around the table to Ms.Badcock. “Despite her heritage, she was raised by <strong>me</strong> and so I have no shadow of a doubt that when the time comes, she will become a splendid hero. If you’re still unsure on whether or not she’s a possible threat then-” Her red eyes starts to glow as she stops and looks straight down at Ms.Badcock. “How about we settle this matter in the arena?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The professor in question opens her mouth, then closes it again. The mathematician looks down, her eyes closed. “I understand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chariot nods. “Good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now now Chariot. We should not resort to violence. Besides-” The Headmistress raises her arms towards the now damaged table. “Look at what you did. Do you know how expensive that table was? 500 pounds Ms.Du Nord! 500! The value of the material of the table is, WAS I should say, off the charts! Titanium is supposed to be unbreakable and yet you’ve broken it-” She snaps her fingers. “Just like that!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead bows. “Apologies Headmistress. I’ll pay for the property damage. You can expect a new table with the same material within just a couple of hours.” She then turns to Ms.Finnelan and the rest of the pro heroes. “I would please ask for all of you to put your trust in me. Yes this looks like favoritism but I swear that that’s not the case. I’ve trained her personally for this exam and so I want to know where she currently stands in terms of fighting ability.” She bows again. “Please.”</em>
</p><p><em>Ms.Nelson takes off her pilot hat and rubs the back</em> <em>of her head. “I don’t really mind. If you out of all people see potential in your student, then who am I to judge?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Heh.” Ms.Lukic shrugs. “I personally don’t care. Do whatever you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ms.Badcock clears her throat. “I am still wary.” She looks at Chariot. “But since you’ve gone this far to protect and support the one you’ve raised, I’ll permit it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ms.Finnelan looks down for a moment, all eyes on her.</em>
</p><p><em>“I’m with Ms.Badcock. Not to criticize you or insult you in any way whatsoever Ms.Du Nord, but the fact that she’s <strong>his</strong> child and is training martial arts under <strong>you? The strongest hero on the face of the earth?</strong>.” She closes her eyes as she sighs and rubs her temple, knitting her eyebrows together. “I have yet to determine whether she’ll speak true to her origins later on down the line and wreak havoc upon this world, or will prove us all wrong and will truly, to your word, become a hero.” She looks up at Chariot. “I would like to choose the latter, so I will believe in you.</em> <em>However-” Her eyes narrows. “You’ll have to take full responsibility if something were to occur. If you can do that, then I shall permit it.”</em></p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p><em>You wanted this Ms.Du Nord. Now you got it.</em> She then looks at Akko as she does her warm-up stretches. <em>As for you Ms.Kagari, It’s time to prove to us that your no joke. Show us all that you <strong>deserve</strong> to be here!</em></p><p>As Akko almost completes the, as she called it, style of the Kagari stretches, Chariot looks on and smiles. “I see that you memorized our stretching exercises.”</p><p>“Well, yeah I mean.” The brunette sits down and reaches for her toes. “I’ve been preparing for this for more than a year now right? I’m serious about passing you know.”</p><p>“As you should be.” Chariot closes her eyes.</p><p>“Though I didn’t expect to be facing you Okasan.”</p><p>“That Akko dearest is the beauty of it all isn’t it?”</p><p>“I guess it is.” She stands back up and stretches one side of her neck, then the other. "Question though. Do I-"</p><p>“I’m sorry Akko, but this is part of the test. Therefore, I will not be answering any questions. Just try your best darling.”</p><p>“Mou....finnneee.” Akko whines. “Alright then!” She shifts to her fighting stance. “I’m ready when you are-”</p><p>With the force of everything that is holy, Chariot was already proceeding to punch Akko right in the face with blinding speed.</p><p>She dodges, mentally prepared for anything that may happen. But with the force of that punch, it produces gusts of powerful winds where the rest of the group was watching. All 9 covers their faces protecting themselves. Surprised and caught off-guard.</p><p>“Huh?” Hannah covers her face with her arms (still holding on to the satchel). “What was...?” She looks up just to find Akko already doing a roundhouse kick.</p><p>The redhead blocks the kick with her right arm. With the force of the contact, the ground shook.</p><p>And with that all hell broke loose. What happened next made most of everyone in attendance question themselves whether or not they should see an eye doctor.</p><p>To put it plainly, Akko and Chariot starts fighting each other hand to hand combat style. But what makes it so unbelievable was their speed and power.</p><p>With every single blow and block, the ground keeps on shaking. Producing gusts of winds that can be felt everywhere all throughout the stadium. Seeing how the fight continues to play out, everyone is quiet. All staying still in shock. Chariot they expected this out of. It’s no surprised at all, she is the strongest after all. This is how she fights. Akko on the other hand.....</p><p>Lotte and Barabra sat wide eyed and mouths wide open. Constanze and Sucy simply looks on, speechless.</p><p>Since Chariots group is more nearby the winds are stronger, but they’re still able to see the fight in progress. Just like everyone else, they can only look on in shock and awe. Jasminka was biting another piece of cake, but stood still for so long the piece fell out of her hand and splattered onto the ground. Hannah puts her phone away, and puts her arms mostly in front of her still trying in some way to protect herself from the winds. Her expression is one that clearly shows her struggling to comprehend what’s happening in front of her. “Akko...this is...hahaha.....uh, is this...for real?”</p><p>“The hell...?” Amanda nervously laughs, her orange hair moving out of control due to the winds. “I knew Akko would at least do decent like everyone else...she didn’t tell us her powers or anything but still. This is........” Her emerald eyes narrows as the winds intensifies. Looking at Akko as she moves everywhere in the arena, apparently keeping up with Chariot.<em> I already have my sights on surpassing Cavendish, then Shiny Chariot to finally become number 1...........</em>She grits her teeth and yells out in anger. “YOU DARE GET IN MY WAY AKKO!?”</p><p>Diana lets go of her arms and puts it in front of her trying to protect herself just like most of the participants here. With her blonde hair moving out of control just like Amanda’s, she leans forward on her seat. Even the prodigy herself, just like everyone else, was staring wide eyed at the scene before her. Her tone one of astonishment. “Akko.......”</p><p>Back in the arena, the fight continues to be fierce and intense. At some point during the blow exchange, Akko blunders and got swept off her feet. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>Looking up as she’s falling down, the brunette sees a fist coming straight at her.</p><p>She could only raise her forearms and puts them together to block the upcoming attack. As contact was made, Akko gets smashed into the ground. Dust starts surrounding the both of them but before it completely engulfs them Chariot does a backflip to create some distance. She learns from personal experience that being in a surrounded area that makes you not see well allows the villain the perfect opportunity to strike.</p><p>Akko runs out of the dust and finds that Chariot disappeared. The brunette looks around the arena, eyes narrowing. “Where did she....!?”</p><p>By the time she found her, it was too late.</p><p>Akko looks down and sees the tip of Chariot’s boot.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> BOOM! </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>As she got sent flying high up in the air by the kick to the head, Chariot jumps high to get her.</p><p>When the redhead caught up, she grabs both of Akko’s ankles and spins her forward by a complete 360. She continues to spin Akko forward faster and faster until its speed is comparable to that of a car wheel of a fast moving Lamborghini.</p><p>Finally deciding to let her drop, she throws Akko straight down to the arena.</p><p>She crashes into the arena floor. Due to the enormous impact, the ground shook the entire stadium, and quite honestly, even the ground outside the stadium by just a few meters.</p><p><em>Akko!</em> Diana stood up, gritting her teeth.</p><p>“Holy shit....” Amanda says in awe, noticing the ground still shaking.</p><p>Chariot lands a few feet from where Akko crashed. Since her hat was covering her eyes, she lifts up the edge with her thumb.</p><p>Silence filled the stadium.</p><p>
  <em>.......Weird.</em>
</p><p>And just like that, Akko slowly walks out of the dust and wreckage. Examining her whole entire body. “I’m pretty sure that was supposed to hurt more. But....” She looks at Chariot, dissatisfied. “Oi! Are you holding back!? I thought you professors aren’t supposed to hold back!”</p><p>.......</p><p>“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!????” Everyone shouts.</p><p>“Seriously!?” A guy behind Diana and Amanda yelled. “If that was me I know for sure I would’ve been dead by now!” He points at Akko. “HOW IS SHE STILL STANDING!?”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan writes on her clipboard. Once she was done, she closes her eyes. “You could say she is one of a kind. However...”The hero opens her eyes narrowly. “Whether that’s a good or a bad thing is yet to be decided.” Remembering the beginning of the fight, she stares at Akko.</p><p><em>The boy is right however. Anyone else, in all likelihood, wouldn’t have been able to survive that punch. If it was Ms.Cavendish, she would’ve been able to block it with her shield but would’ve gotten knocked out by the impact. Not to mention lose by going out of bounds. At that precise moment-</em> She felt a sweat down her temple as she knit her eyebrows. <em>She had killing intent. The fact that Ms.Kagari was able to dodge a punch of that caliber.....she had already proved herself to be doing far better than any other participant in Ms.Du Nord’s group that had fought her. Not to mention how well she’s holding out so far.</em> She sighs looking at the rest of her colleagues. Scribbling down on their clipboards hastily. <em>Just like Ms.O’Neil and Ms.Cavendish, she will most certainly pass with flying colors and will be put in the elite class.</em></p><p>Amanda arched her brow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Don’t mind me.” Ms.Finnelan waves her hand. “Just talking nonsense.”</p><p>“Hmmmm....” Amanda knits her eyebrows together. Trying to figure out what the pro hero meant.</p><p>Diana for one sighs in relief as she relaxes back onto her seat. Glad that Akko wasn’t injured (even though the nurse can heal her right up) “Bloody hell Akko....don’t scare me like that.”</p><p>“Ohhhh?”</p><p>Diana fought to urge to cuss.</p><p>“So you were worried about her huh?” Amanda snickers. “Of course you were.”</p><p>Not wanting to get sucked into the American’s shenanigans, the blonde flips her hair (hitting Amanda in the process. ‘Ow! The hell Cavendish!?’) and looks at Akko. Deciding for now to just flat out ignore what possibly is, in her opinion, the most annoying human being in existence that is the one and only Amanda O’Neil.</p><p>“Akko.” Chariot smiles, amused. “You know I can’t use my full power. If l do, this stadium-” She lifts up her arms on either side, gesturing all around her. “In which our ancestors have put in all their blood, sweat, and tears on building would get destroyed. And everyone here will get caught up in the mess as well.”</p><p>“Ohhhhh. I get it now! Sorry!” Akko says continuing to examine her body. Trying to know for sure if she’s truly alright. <em>After all, it would suck to think I’m alright just to find out something’s broken later on. It could cost me the match if l don’t pay attention to these kinds of things.</em></p><p>As she does just that, Chariot looks at her in awe. <em>Unbelievable. I’ve been fighting Akko using only around 20% percent of my power so far. Yet she isn’t showing any signs of pain at all. Granted, she’s probably used to my attacks since we’ve sparred about a hundred times before back at home. But I’ve never used Shiny Galia to this extent against her before. How is her pain tolerance so high?</em></p><p>Once the brunette knows with absolute certainty that she’s fine, she takes a deep breath, then exhales. She then does a couple of backflips to create a certain distance between herself and Chariot.</p><p>“???” Chariot arches a brow before knitting it. Her red eyes narrowing. “What is that girl planning?.....”</p><p>Akko jumps a little. Pumping herself up both physically and mentally in preparation for what she’s about to do. <em>The truth of the matter is, most likely I’m not going to win this. Even though she has a good reason why she should, that still doesn’t change the fact that she’s still been holding back on me. Not to mention I haven’t beaten her yet in any of our sparring matches so far.</em> She looks down as she stops jumping. <em>This is going to be risky....But-</em> She takes another deep breath. <em>I have no choice but to try! No matter the outcome, this all ends here! I don’t care about the gap in our strength! All I got in my mind right now is to win! Okasan, despite EVERYTHING-</em></p><p>And shouts.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I STILL WANT TO BEAT YOU!!!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“YOSHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!”</p><p>Chariot jumps in surprise. “!?”</p><p>Akko stands up straight and looks straight at the person who’ve raised her to be the person she is today. Her face darkens as her crimson eyes starts glowing a bright, beautiful, and powerful red. She clenches her fists as she sets them on each side of her hips.</p><p>Once again, the ground all throughout the stadium starts to shake and winds began to pick up significantly. Akko’s hair tie breaks as her hair starts floating up. Her brunette hair changes to that of bright red, matching the color of her eyes.</p><p>“Woah!!! Her hair just turned red!!!” Amanda leans forward in her seat, flabbergasted.</p><p>Diana’s blue eyes widens as she sees Akko’s now red hair. “Akko...” She says with alarm as she looks down. Sensing the ground beneath her shaking more violently. “What is it you’re planning on doing?”</p><p>“!!!!!!” Chariot’s eyes widened, realizing her child’s intent. <em>AKKO YOU-!</em></p><p>She quickly looks up at all of the professors.</p><p>Their eyes widened.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan grits her teeth. “OH FOR THE LOVE OF-” She immediately goes down and began to chant as the other professors proceeds to take swift action.</p><p>Barbara, frightened since she doesn’t know what’s going on, hugs Lotte. Under normal circumstances, Lotte would’ve been blushing like mad to the point of fainting. But knowing now it’s not the time, she looks over at Ms.Badcock as the hero began using her powers. “Professor, what’s happening!?”</p><p>Ms.Badcock’s cube divided into 11 as the original cube began to grow larger and larger in front of her group while the other 10 cubes grows to that of an average human and flies fast towards Chariot’s group. Each cube somehow grabbing Jasminka, Hannah, and the rest. Another extra cube picks up the nurse.</p><p>All the cubes comes back with everyone with the original cube still growing. Hannah lands on her bottom, ‘Oof! Ow! My butt!’ and Jasminka lands on her feet. Barbara looks over at Hannah and goes to her hugging her tight while Hannah hugs back just as tight. Her eyes wide as she looks at Akko.</p><p>“You will see soon enough Ms.Yanson! But let’s just say your friend down there is being reckless!”</p><p>Ms.Nelson takes out her pole and throws it up high in the sky. “EXTEND AND TAKE OUT YOUR SHIELDS!”</p><p>Skipping its hover board transformation, the pole transforms immediately into a huge ship that flies in front of her group. Protecting them all as it starts to unleash its shields. A person near Ms. Nelson shouts. “HEY! WHAT’S GOING ON!?”</p><p>But Ms.Nelson could only laugh hysterically. “HAHAHAHAHA! Damn Kagari! I knew you were strong, but-” Her eyes widened with a crazed look on her face. “I never would have thought that you would end this year’s entrance exams with a big bang!!!”</p><p>Ms.Lukic cackles as she throws down a couple of her potions to the ground of the arena. Buff plant monsters immediately sprang up from underground and all formed together as a shield to protect the group behind them against the upcoming attack.</p><p>Sucy feels a sweat down her temple as she sees Akko radiating off a powerful red aura.</p><p>“......”</p><p>“You might be even crazier than I am Akko.” Sucy grins evilly, cackling. “Finally! A fellow companion in arms! Kekekekekeke!”</p><p>When Ms.Finnelan finishes chanting, the summoning circle appears and glows bright before becoming huge as a giant cyclops slowly comes out of it.</p><p>“PROTECT US!” Ms.Finnelan orders.</p><p>The creature nods and gets in position. Crossing its arms and getting its feet set.</p><p>“Uh-Hello!?” Amanda shouts with her arms wide open. “What’s going on here!?”</p><p>Diana narrows her eyes as she gets hit in the face by the strong winds. “We’re being protected by the professors!” She watches Akko as the brunette starts walking slowly. “Which means Akko’s next attack will be a powerful one!”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan turns to both Diana and Amanda. “That’s correct Ms.Cavendish! And even though I was afraid this might happen, it now looks to me that it was inevitable after all!” She then turns back towards the arena. “No matter how this fight will end, this right here will decide it all!”</p><p>Diana looks at the hero for a moment before looking back at Akko, speechless. <em>Akko......</em></p><p>Back in the arena, cracks appears on the arena floor beneath Akko’s red vans with each passing step she takes. She then quickens her pace. Faster</p><p>
  <em>Come on</em>
</p><p>faster</p><p>
  <em>You can do this</em>
</p><p>even faster</p><p>
  <em>YOU CAN DO THIS!!!</em>
</p><p>until she’s basically running straight to Chariot.</p><p>The redhead looks on as Akko gains speed.<em> I can see it in your eyes Akko.......Your burning passion. Your desire to win.</em> Chariot smiles. <em>Alright then.</em> She closes her eyes. Inhaling and exhaling deeply as she gets into her fighting stance putting her right fist back. <em>It’s only fair. As the number 1 hero-</em></p><p>She opens her red eyes. Which is now glowing as bright as the sun itself.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> I will have to respond to your feelings accordingly! </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The brunette jumps high and does a back flip mid-air. But before completely flipping she bends her knees together and kicks the air. Propelling her to Chariot faster than the naked eye can see.</p><p>She then does a front flip and extends her left leg sideways.</p><p>As Akko gets closer and closer, Chariot prepares her right arm.</p><p>When a certain distance was reached, the redhead then proceeds to lift up her fist and-</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p><br/>
“Haaah!” A janitor says stretching while walking with his working companion. “2 public bathrooms down, 5 more to go.”</p><p>“Yeah.” The other one yawned. “I’m already tired. Hey, when we’re done why don’t we go eat at McDonald’s and play Call of Duty-”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The ground shook so fiercely both of the janitors fell down. “Wha-What the hell was that!?” The second janitor says. He looks over and sees his friend looking towards a direction with wide eyes.</p><p>“L-Look!” He points. “At the stadium!”</p><p>The janitor looks towards the stadium and his eyes also widened.</p><p>A big patch of light appeared.</p><p>“What’s that!?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” The first janitor stands up. “But I don’t want to stay long to find out! Fuck this I’m going home!” He turns and runs the opposite direction from the explosion.</p><p>“Wha-!?” The second janitor gets up and runs after him. “Wait for me!!!”</p><p><br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p><br/>
Headmistress Holbrooke looks out the window of her office with narrow eyes as she also sees the light from the stadium. Feeling a little bit of vibration from where she stands.</p><p>She then smiles brightly. “My my! Looks like they’re all having fun out there! I’m so glad!” The Headmistress then took a seat on her chair and began doing paperwork related to the preparations of orientation for the new school year. “I can’t wait for Anne to tell me all of the details!”</p><p><br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>If there’s anything Diana would remember about this day, it would certainly be this moment.</p><p>She could only lift up her arms and cross them, desperately trying to protect herself as she looks on in awe at the explosion before her. With winds at around 100 mph, her blonde hair flails wildly everywhere.</p><p><br/>
The cyclops can be seen struggling to keep its ground. Little by little, the buff plant monsters began falling apart from the intensity of the blast. The big cube can also be seen shaking while still floating up in the air, trying hard not to get blown away. Same with the ship with the shields. Little bits of electricity pops out in different parts of the ship. Meaning that although its shields are up, it’s still taking damage.</p><p>“Dammit...” Ms.Nelson grits her teeth.</p><p>Finally, after what seems like forever, the light dies down as well as the winds. This continues on until everything has gone completely silent. Looking at the area of seats that was unfortunately not protected, Amanda finds that the seats that used to be there are now gone. Obliterated. Leaving bits of fire everywhere in its wake.</p><p>Emerald eyes widened. “Damn Akko......” She coughs a little, seeing dust all around in the air. “Hey!” She turns towards everyone in her group. “None of you are dead yet right!?”</p><p>With dust clouding everyone’s vision as some answers Amanda by saying ‘We’re good’ and ‘Yo that was insane bruh!!!’ and ‘I think I just shit my pants’, Diana stands up and looks around desperately trying to find Akko. Worrying out of her mind, she turns to Ms.Finnelan. “Professor! Where are they!?”</p><p>The hero held a hand up. “Hold on.” Her eyes narrows as the dust began to clear up.</p><p>When it became completely clear, everyone looks inside the arena. What they see next causes some people to gasp in shock. While others has their eyes widened. Speechless.</p><p>There they were. On top of the now completely destroyed irreparable arena.</p><p>“Haaa...haa.....” Chariot pants heavily. Her witch hat now gone and her hero costume a little bit in tatters.</p><p>And there Akko lays, unconscious. Her head implanted hard into the ground. Face grabbed by Chariot’s hand.</p><p><em>AKKO!!!!!</em> Diana tightly grits her teeth. If it was just her and Akko alone she would’ve called out to her and run straight to her in the blink of an eye to check up on her. But here’s the thing.</p><p>They’re in public.</p><p>And the nurse is there to heal them right up. <em>But still.....</em>Diana looks at Akko holding on to her chest with both of her hands. Since her hair is all messed up, blocking one’s view from the side, they can’t see her crystal blue eyes twinkling.</p><p>She closes them and sighs quietly.<em> I can’t help but still be worried to death about that girl.</em></p><p>“Ha...Haha.” Amanda started laughing. “HAHAHAHAHA! See!? I knew Akko wouldn’t be able to win!”</p><p>The blonde did a complete 180 and narrows her eyes. Glaring at Amanda. “O’Neil. As I said before-”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>“???” Both Amanda and Diana looks at Ms.Finnelan.</p><p>Her eyes narrows. “This fight may be over now, but something isn’t right” She points. “Look.”</p><p>Their eyes follows the hero’s.</p><p>And sees Chariot holding onto her chest tightly. Still panting heavily.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Badump </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The redhead’s eyes widened. She lets go of Akko’s head and uses both her hands to hold onto her chest tighter. She grits her teeth and closes her eyes tightly.</p><p>Chariot starts to violently cough. Huge amounts of blood coming out in her coughing fit.</p><p>Their eyes widened.</p><p>Some of the participant’s mouths were open in shock. They just couldn’t believe what they were seeing.</p><p>A girl’s voice comes out from somewhere in the back of Ms.Finnelan’s group. ‘No way....she’s actually hurt?’ Most of everyone else has a similar reaction.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan smiles, deeply impressed with Akko. The nurse quickly goes down to heal the both of them, riding on one of Ms.Badcock’s cubes. “Ms.Du Nord is the winner yes. However, it looks like Ms.Kagari still inflicted a grave injury on her. All of the participants before had given hard hits to her, but they weren’t capable of actually hurting her.” She smirks. “I can see the potential within her. If she truly desires to, she can become number one and become Chariot’s successor in rank in just a couple of years. Possibly in the day she graduates.” Ms.Finnelan starts to laugh. “I can’t wait to see what her future holds!” Unbeknownst to the brunette, she has left a deep impression on the 3rd ranked hero.</p><p>“No way!” Amanda yells. “I’m the one who’s going to become number 1! Not her!”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan began to write on her clipboard. Most likely grading Akko’s performance overall. “Learning what it means to be a hero, as well as having the greatest strength, how you are to the people, how the people sees you in return. Many factors plays a huge role into becoming number 1. But the very first step is to learn from those around you in order to grow as a person, Ms.O’Neil.” After she finishes writing, she looks at Amanda. “If that is your goal then I wish you luck. However I will be completely honest with you.” She looks at the unconscious Akko, eyes closed while shaking her head. “Judging from your fight, in comparison to Ms.Kagari’s, I will be frank with you. She’s leagues above you.”</p><p>“Tsk.” The American narrows her eyes and looks down. She hits the armrests of her seat with clenched fists.</p><p>“Dammit....”</p><p>“....” Diana sighs as she closes her eyes. “Keep your chin up. At least you have a special move while Ms.Kagari doesn’t. That should count as something is it not?”</p><p>Amanda eyes widened, then huffs looking away. “Yeah that’s right. I got something important that she doesn’t have.” She smiles a little, taking comfort with that little fact.</p><p>“As for you Ms.Cavendish.”</p><p>Diana opens her eyes and turns towards Ms.Finnelan. “Yes?”</p><p>“I’ve been talking with your aunt, along with Ms.Badcock, over various issues concerning the funding of our university. At one point she said that the Cavendish family’s top priority is to make you number 1. It’s no surprise, you are a Cavendish after all. However, the idea that there may be a participant in this year’s entrance exams who could possibly score higher than you would put a huge blow to your families pride and plans. Leaving a permanent record that I could only imagine would sting and would always be with you forever. On a more personal note, she also told me that it is also your goal personally to become number 1. If that’s the case, I would like to ask you a question.” She nods towards the arena. “After seeing Ms.Kagari’s performance, do you feel discouraged?”</p><p>Diana looks at the professor for a moment before closing her eyes again. “I don’t really care about what my family thinks of me no matter what my results may be. I just want to enter the top tier school for heroes so that I can make my dream come true and become a pro hero. As for me wanting to become number 1...” She smiles lightly. “I will just have to work hard to surpass Ms.Kagari, don’t l?”</p><p>“Hmph.” Ms.Finnelan smiles, her eyes also closed. “Good answer.”</p><p>“Ha! In your dreams!” Amanda spouted. “I’m gonna surpass you and I’ll be number 1!”</p><p>“Unlikely O’Neil.”</p><p>“What you say!?”</p><p>As the two continue to bicker, Chariot looks at them with a smile on her face. She has just finished getting treatment from the nurse, somehow managing to overhear their conversation.</p><p>
  <em>It’s always good to have rivals. It helps you get stronger, among other things.</em>
</p><p>She then turns to the nurse, who’s currently watching Akko as her head rests on the nurse’s lap. Her body glowing bright as her body gets the treatment from the nurse’s forehead kiss.</p><p>“How is she?”</p><p>“She’ll be alright.” The nurse says. “But Chariot, you’ve suffered a heavy blow to the chest, creating internal bleeding, along with two broken ribs. While this child only suffered a tiny minor fracture to her skull? You haven’t had any kind of injury that badly since your fight with....” She shakes her head. “Chariot, my dear, who is this child?” The nurse’s eyes widens. “Don’t tell me this one is your-”</p><p>“Haha....” Chariot smiles nervously, nodding. “Indeed. She’s my successor.”</p><p>The old woman sighs. “That explains it.” She smiles at Chariot. “I could tell. This girl has a heart of pure gold. This may be the first time in your life that you’ve actually chosen something right over something that’s wrong.” Sighing in relief, she looks down at Akko. “I was worried you would pick someone who would use the power of Shiny Galia for evil. Now knowing that that’s not the case, I can rest easy.”</p><p>“What?” Chariot arches a brow. “Since when did I ever-”</p><p>“One time when you were 12 after your training with Alice while we were walking you chose to cross the street when the ‘stop’ sign was shown instead of the ‘walking’ sign and almost got ran over by a car as a result. Scrapping your knee.”</p><p>The redhead felt a sweat drop on her temple. “I-I’m surprised you remember that-”</p><p>“Another time when you were 15 you decided to go over at a friend’s house and, without my knowledge, took my car and, not knowing how to drive, crashed it in the highway.”</p><p>“U-Uh-”</p><p>“When you were 18, against Alice’s wishes, you went out and partied like there’s no tomorrow. Celebrating the fact that you barley passed high school. You threw up the next morning, incredibly sick since you drank too much alcohol. Which happened to be the day you were supposed to graduate.” She narrows her eyes at Chariot. “Need l go on?”</p><p>“........No.”</p><p>The nurse started laughing. “So! It turns out that when it comes to something incredibly important, <em>that’s</em> when you get it right! Hahahaha!”</p><p>Chariot sighs then smiles. <em>I will always be that same naive little girl in your eyes granny. But I get it.</em> She looks at Akko. <em>After all, that’s exactly how I see Akko</em>.</p><p>“.........” Her red eyes narrows.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko’s jump kick connected with Chariots punch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette grits her teeth then yells. <strong>“ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chariot’s eyes widened as she sees a flicker of gray in Akko’s eyes. A flick of lighting appeared all over Akko’s body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Within that flicker</strong>, with speeds Chariot has never seen before, Akko manages to twirl sideways, kicking her punch away with her right leg in the process,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and strikes her hard straight in the chest with a punch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ARGK!” Quickly getting over her shock, she narrows her eyes as she uses the palm of her hand to hit her punch away, grabs her face,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and smashes her head down hard to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p><em>Those eyes....</em> She shakes her head. <em>No. It can’t be. I’ve checked Akko’s affinity back then when she was just a child. She was powerless before I passed her down Shiny Galia.</em> Deciding not to think too much about it, she smiles. Playing with Akko’s now back to brunette hair. <em>That was a wonderful fight Akko. In the end you managed to make me bring out 50% percent of Shiny Galia. That’s about half my full power. That’s an accomplishment not even villains can achieve.</em> She chuckles as Akko adorably tries to swat away Chariot’s hand.</p><p><em>You will become the strongest hero out there.</em> She smiles. <em>And I’m just here, sitting on the sidelines, looking forward to seeing how far you will go.</em> She looks around the stadium. After confirming that nobody is paying attention to her other than the nurse (she can make an exception), she leans forward and kisses Akko’s forehead.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait.</em>
</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p><p>“Urgh....”</p><p>The first thing Akko notices when she regained consciousness is the feeling of something soft on the back of her head.</p><p>She slowly opens her eyes. When her vision clears, she sees a ceiling on top of her. “Huh?”</p><p>“So. You’re finally awake.”</p><p>Recognizing the voice, she quickly turns and finds Chariot. Sitting on a chair next to the bed Akko was occupying.</p><p>“Oka-” She claps her mouth up.</p><p>Chariot chuckles. “Don’t worry. We’re alone here, so we can be ourselves.”</p><p>Akko gets up and looks around, grabbing onto the blankets. “What is this place?”</p><p>“The infirmary. Inside one of the main buildings on campus.”</p><p>“Ah......” She looks down, face darkening. “That means I lost again huh?....”</p><p>“Oh Akko......”</p><p>Akko stretches her arms and legs. “Oh well!”</p><p>“?”</p><p>When she was done stretching, she smiles brightly at Chariot. “That’s fine. I’m not going to let the losses gets to me. Never had and never will. There’s always next time!” She looks at Chariot in determination, crimson eyes sparkling, “And when that next time comes....” She pushes her first forward onto the redhead’s chest. “I’ll win! Hehe!” Akko shows her Okasan her big toothy smile. “Oh!” She rubs the back of her head. “Except when fighting villains. <em>Those</em> kinds of fights you can’t afford to lose! Hahaha!”</p><p>Chariot looks at her for a moment before hugging the child that she believes one day will succeed her. “You did a wonderful job today Akko.”</p><p>Akko hugs her back tightly “Arigato Okasan.” She pulls away. “How long was I out for?”</p><p>“Mmmm...” Chariot took out her phone and looks at the time. “For about a little more than 2 hours. It’s almost 10pm.” She nods towards the large invisible looking glass window that’s next to Akko’s bed. Overlooking the beautiful view of campus at night.</p><p>“Woahhh...” The brunette looks in awe of the view in front of her. “Chottomatte.” Her eyes widened as she looks back at Chariot, pointing at the window. “It’s nighttime!!!”</p><p>The redhead nods as she gets up from her seat. “Well. It’s about time I go meet the other professors to discuss the results of the exam.” Chariot turns to walk towards the door. “This will take awhile, so why don’t you stay here and wait for me so we can go back home together?”</p><p>“............No thanks.” Akko smiles. “I wanna go home by myself.”</p><p>Chariot arches a brow. “But Akko. You don’t even know your way around campus. Much less the entirety of Heartfelt City.” She puts her hand on her hip. “You don’t even know how to drive.”</p><p>Akko pouts. <em>And whose fault is that?</em></p><p>“I’ll figure it out Okasan. Please? Have faith in me! I want to explore the campus! I just woke up and now I’m full of energy now!” Akko gives her the best puppy eyes she could muster.</p><p>“.....Then why don’t you go explore the campus now while I’m in the meeting? I did say it’ll take awhile. You have a lot of time to explore in the meantime?”</p><p>“...............”</p><p>“No!” Akko crosses her arms and turns away huffing.</p><p>Chariot sighs. <em>Honestly, this girl...</em></p><p>“Fine. You can go home by yourself.”</p><p>Doing a complete 180, she looks at Chariot with sparkles in her eyes. “Really!?”</p><p>The redhead nods. “But if anything happens, call me and I’ll come right to you. Is that understood?”</p><p>Akko nods happily. “Hai!”</p><p>The number 1 hero smiles. “Alright then. See you later Akko.” She grabs the doorknob and was about to turn it to open the door when her eyes widened. Remembering something important. “Oh yeah, I can see that you-”</p><p>“.....”</p><p><br/>
Akko raises her brow. “Okasan?”</p><p>Chariot’s eyes widened even further.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Akko looks on in awe as she sees Heartfelt City in front of her. They were in their SUV on their way to the campus for Akko to take the exam. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Woooah.” Akko says as she looks at their surroundings. “So this is what’s in between the urban area and the suburbs huh?” She smiles brightly, looking at all the green grass and trees and animals. “I mean, it’s beautiful!” She spread out her arms. “I love mother nature after all! This is like a paradise for me! Hehe!” She looks over at Chariot shaking from side to side, feeling giddy. “You should let me come here from now on! I bet I can become friends with all the animals that lives here!” </em>
</p><p><em>Chariot sighs as she looks</em> <em>ahead of her, focusing on driving on the road. “Yes, okay I’ll do that. But more importantly Akko. As I keep telling you before-“</em></p><p>
  <em> “I know I knowwww.” Akko whines. “Only use 5% Percent of Shiny Galia.” She crosses her arms, pouting as her brows knit together. “I got it okay? Don’t worry about it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chariot sighs once again. “As long as you understand.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Wait</p><p>Hold on.</p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I know I should probably already know about this, but I still need to ask. How much power did you use against me in our fight?”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko puts her finger on her chin, thinking. “You keep telling me to stay at 5% percent right? So that’s what I did. Though remembering it now-” She closes her eyes showing Chariot her big toothy smile. “I raised it up at the very least to 10% percent with that last attack, and it was my first time I raised it higher than the usual 5 so it was kiiiiiiinda a risky play.” She rubs her head laughing. “But all I could think about was winning!” Crimson eyes widens as she realizes that it went against what Chariot told her NOT to do and looks down, sweating bullets. “Y-You’re not mad at me for doing that are you?"</p><p>Chariot paled.</p><p>Akko notices. “You okay? You don’t look so good.”</p><p>“I...I see! Yeah! I’m just fine! Never better! So don’t worry about me. And I’m not upset at all! You just did what you thought was right!” Chariot laughs nervously. “In fact, I’m proud of you for reaching new heights!”</p><p>Akko breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. Hehe! Thanks! I couldn’t have done it without you!” She looks at Chariot with a big happy smile. Relieved that she didn’t get mad at her.</p><p><em>I’ve always imagined from the moment I became number 1 that there may come a day where I will die in battle.</em> Imagining her future fights with Akko, she felt her sweat drop on her temple as she returns Akko’s smile with her own forced smile. Eyes closed. <em>But this isn’t really what l had in mind.</em></p><p>“So.” Akko lays down on the bed, resting her arms on the back of her head. “You were gonna say something before you asked me that question. What was it?”</p><p>“O-oh! That’s right.” She then smiles naturally. “What I was going to say was that I can see that you’ve made new friends today.”</p><p>“Huh? How did you-”</p><p>“AY YO AKKO!”</p><p>“!!!”</p><p>The door opens and there she was. The person who can barge in uninvited and shouts out people’s names like there’s no tomorrow. The one and only Amanda O’Neil.</p><p>Akko immediately gets back up. “AMANDA!?”</p><p>Chariot winces at the volume the two were making. “And this is where I must take my leave. You did well Ms.Kagari.” She nods at Akko before passing through the door. Amanda made sure not to bump into her as she passes.</p><p>Knowing that the name change was due to someone else’s presence, she smiles and calls out after Chariot. “THANK YOU PROFESSOR!!!”</p><p>Chariot waves before walking away.</p><p>“Huh. Weird.” Amanda says as she enters the infirmary. “What was the number 1 hero doing here out of all places?”</p><p>Akko felt a sweat drop on her temple. “A-Ah well-”</p><p>“Don’t you know it’s rude to pry into one’s own business?”</p><p>Akko paled, recognizing the voice.</p><p>“Tsk.” Amanda rolls her eyes as Diana enters the room. “Shut up Cavendish. I just asked her a simple question.”</p><p>Diana sighs and pinches the bridge on her nose, arms crossed. “Honestly......” She subtly looks at Akko out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>The moment sea blue met crimson red, she broke eye contact.</p><p>Akko’s eyes widened before looking down sadly. Bangs covering her eyes.</p><p>“Hey! Diana’s right you know! It is rude so why don’t <em>you</em> shut up?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Akko looks back up and sees that Hannah and Barbara are the next ones entering.</p><p>Amanda smirks. “Of course. Since the boss is here, naturally the servants are always there with them. How am I not surprised?”</p><p>“We’re not servants!” Barbara glares while Hannah just rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Akko!”</p><p>The brunette’s eyes widened as Lotte, Sucy, Constanze, and Jasminka all came behind Barbara and Hannah.</p><p>“Everyone!-Oof!”</p><p>Lotte rushes forward and hugs Akko tightly. “Thank goodness you’re alright! We were all so worried about you!”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Sucy!”</p><p>“Pfft-”Akko hugs Lotte back tightly while laughing. Once they let go of each other Jasminka goes over and pats Akko’s shoulder. “I’m happy you’re okay!” She takes a donut from out of her pocket. “Want a donut?”</p><p>“Hahah...” Akko shakes her head waving her hands in front of her. “No thanks. I’m good.”</p><p>Constanze comes forward and took something out of her pocket.</p><p>“Hm?” Akko looks at what Constanze’s hand. “Whatcha got there Cons-.......HOLY NINES!!!”</p><p>Akko’s mouth hung open. Its.....its......</p><p>“A Gundam action figure!?”</p><p>Constanze nods and gives it to Akko. The robot speaking in her place. “For you. I was thinking you’d be down since you lost. So I went to a store somewhere in campus and-”</p><p>She was cut off by Akko hugging her. Whispering a ‘Thank you.’</p><p>Constanze’s eyes widened before cutely smiling and hugging Akko back. “Need anything electronic, you know who to call!”</p><p>Hearing that, Akko’s eyes widened. “Oh that’s right!” She let’s go of Constanze and looks at everyone (except Diana) “Can we all exchange numbers?” She smiles brightly. “I mean, at this point we’re all friends now aren’t we?”</p><p>Amanda grins as she puts her arm around Akko’s neck and rubs her hair roughly with her fist. “Sure! Why not?”</p><p>Lotte smiles. “Okay.”</p><p>Sucy rolls her eyes but then smiles. “Eh. There’s no harm. But don’t text me at night.” She grins cackling. “That’s when I do my daily experiments.”</p><p>Akko looks at her with a poker face “Wait what now?”</p><p>Constanze nods and Jasminka smiles. “Mhm!”</p><p>And so, they all exchanged contacts. Once done, a group chat between all of them was formed.</p><p>Taking a deep breath then exhaling, Akko looks at two out of the three wealthiest people in all of Heartfelt City.</p><p>Shaking her head, Barbara grins tauntingly. “Why would I give my number to someone like you-oof!” She says with surprise as Hannah elbows her.</p><p>“Barbs no. Just can it for tonight will ya? It’s been a long day.” She says as she walks towards Akko’s bed, rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>Barbara eye’s widened. “Hannah?”</p><p>Diana looks equally as shocked. Her eyes also widening as she sees her childhood friend walk up to Akko.</p><p>“What? <em>You England?</em>” Amanda whistles. “And I saw the two of you talking during the exams earlier too. I wonder..........” The American says looking at Diana out of the corner of her eye. “When have you two gotten so close?”</p><p>“Oh shut up! Take Diana’s advice and mind your own business!” When Hannah stops, she gives Akko her satchel back and takes out her phone while Akko’s smiling.</p><p>“Alright alright.” Amanda says having her hands up in surrender, continuing to subtly look at Diana.</p><p>She sees the blonde. Her arms crossed like always since she entered the room. But unlike before....</p><p>Her face darkened looking straight at Hannah. Gritting her teeth alittle, she taps her finger on her arm repeatedly. Pure rage in those blue pupils as Diana seems to be emitting a dark aura.</p><p><em>Oh nines! </em>Amanda internally fought the urge to laugh out loud. She immediately turns to Sucy and whispers on her ear snickering. The kind of snicker a journalist would have upon uncovering a scandal. “Look at Diana!”</p><p>Sucy looks at Diana for a moment. She then turns back to Amanda, shaking. Trying hard not to burst out laughing. “Explain. Now.”</p><p>“Ha! Well you see....”</p><p>“Don’t get the wrong idea.” Hannah whispers. “It’s only because I’m worried that you’d do something stupid that would hurt Diana again.” Hannah blushes a little as she looks to the side, handing Akko her phone. “It’s not like I want to be friends with you or anything.”</p><p>Akko takes her phone and copies down her phone number. Name and all. “Right. Okay.” <em>If I tease you about it right now you’ll never give you’re number to me! </em>Akko’s quiet on the outside, but on the inside, she’s laughing her butt off. <em>Hannah, your such a tsundere!</em></p><p>When she was done, she gives Hannah her phone back.</p><p>Sucy grins evilly. “If what you saying is true, then this is pure gold.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Amanda whispers back.” I can totally use this as ammo on Cavendish!”</p><p>The lavender haired girl stops grinning and stares at Amanda. “But do you know how Akko feels about her?”</p><p>“No, not yet. But I’ll see to it that I will.”</p><p>“You better. This is comedy gold right here.” Sucy then looks to Akko. Her red eye widened, remembering what took place just a couple of hours ago.</p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>“Hm?” She looks towards Sucy as Hannah goes back to Barbara’s side, with Barbara then quietly questioning her actions, resulting in the both of them having a quick and quiet conversation among themselves.</p><p>“You never told me you were such a monster. Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Dead silence filled the room.</p><p>“Eh?” Akko tilts her head, her face showing one of confusion. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“That fight you had with Shiny Chariot.” She stares plainly at Akko. “I thought you’d be dead in under a minute. Yet look at what happened today. I mean, you still lost but-”</p><p>“AHHHH! THAT’S RIGHT!” Sucy gets interrupted as Amanda puts her hands on her hips. “I forgot to tell you but now I remembered! Akko-” She points at herself with her thumb. “I don’t care how strong you are! I’m going to be number 1 you hear me!? Not you!”</p><p>“Eh? No way!” Akko huffs. Turning her attention to Amanda. “It’s going to be me!”</p><p>Sucy blankly stares at Amanda. You do know Akko actually has the power to back that statement up right?</p><p>Lotte shakes her head in amusement. “Akko.” She says putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re amazing you know that?”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko turns to Lotte. “Uh, thanks? I mean what I did wasn’t that big of a deal. I just fought with Shiny Chariot using martial arts.”</p><p>The room was silent once again.</p><p>“...........................”</p><p><br/>
Lotte quietly gulps. “Yes, you were using martial arts. Hannah was using martial arts against her too.” She adjusts her glasses nervously. “But the speed and power in which you displayed....”</p><p>Akko arches a brow. “Isn’t that normal though?”</p><p>“.................................................”</p><p><br/>
“Wait. Now that I think about it....” She puts her index finger and her thump on her chin and closes her eyes, remembering the most of the fights in the exam. “Most of the participants were actually kinda really slow. So it was really boring to watch.” Her eyes widens and waves her arms in front of herself. Looking at everyone in the room. “No offense to all of you guys! I saw all of your fights and it was really awesome to watch! You guys were so cool out there! But........the rest was like.....bleh. Yknow?” She looks back at Lotte. “They were probably holding back though, right Lotte? Although I can’t see why they would since they were up against the strongest pro heroes.”</p><p>“...................................................................................”</p><p>The Finnish looks at her for a moment before turning sideways and covers her face with both of her hands, stifling a scream.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>Sucy, Constanze, and Jasminka all stared at Akko like she got two heads while Amanda just started laughing hysterically.</p><p>“Uhh....” Akko rubs the back of her head, smiling nervously. “Did I say something weird?”</p><p>Somehow recovered from her breakdown, Lotte puts her hands on Akko’s shoulders “Akko. I just want you to know.” She looks at Akko, the lenses on her glasses shining so one can’t see through. “That no matter what you are, we’re always going to be by your side.”</p><p>“Uh........Thanks?” <em>No matter what I am?</em></p><p>“Like I said, you should’ve told me sooner.” Sucy cackles as she creepily gets closer to Akko. Rubbing her hands. “Now I have the perfect excuse to test whatever potions I’ll make on you.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as she backs up on her bed, trying to get away from Sucy. <strong>“Oi.”</strong></p><p>Amanda at this point is wheezing while Constanze and Jasminka shrugs. Deciding to just go with the flow. Meanwhile, Barbara looks as if she’s about to faint from shock. She pokes Hannah’s shoulder. “Is she even human?”</p><p>Hannah sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “She is Barbs, she is.” <em>Bloody Hell Akko.</em> She looks at Akko as if she’s a puzzle. With her trying to find the right pieces to put together. <em>Just what are you?</em></p><p>“Pfft.”</p><p>Hannah hears a quiet little giggle and turns her head to see Diana looking away from everyone. Covering her mouth with her hand while her shoulders are slightly shaking. Her face darkening as she tries hard not to laugh.</p><p>She smiles. <em>I guess it’s about that time now.</em> Turning back towards everyone else, she loudly clears her throat. “Alright you guys! I think that’s enough playing around for one day!” She grabs Barbara’s hand and walks over to Amanda. Grabbing the back collar of her shirt. “Let’s all go home! We need to let Akko rest! She still looks a little bit tired!”</p><p>“Hey!” Amanda protested while getting dragged to the door. “Let go! I can walk just fine on my own ya know!”</p><p>Hannah rolls her eyes. “Yeah yeah. I’m pretty sure you can, Captain obvious.”</p><p>“Hannah?......” Barbara looks at her childhood friend in confusion. “Just what are you-”</p><p>She gives Barbara a look. Her dark eyes widened before nodding, understanding immediately.</p><p>Diana arches her brow. Noticing Hannah’s strange behavior. “Hannah?”</p><p>The blonde’s eyes widens as Hannah smirks and winks at her before leaving the infirmary with Amanda and Barbara in tow.</p><p>Jasminka continues to eat her donut. “Mmmmm......okay!” She smiles at Akko and waves her hand as she follows the rest. “See you later Akko!”</p><p>Constanze looks at Jasminka as she exits then turns to Akko. “Get well soon!” The robot and German salutes Akko before running off.</p><p>“If that’s the case, then let’s go Sucy.” Lotte smiles as she walks towards the door, dragging Sucy by the arm.</p><p>Sucy plainly looks at Lotte. “I’m not Amanda you know.”</p><p>“Oh shush.” When they got to the door, Lotte turns to Akko. “I can’t thank you enough Akko. It’s because of you that I’ve gained confidence in my singing and won against the pro hero Badcock!” She smiles brightly. “I’m glad I met you today! You really are an inspiration to me! Thank you!” Lotte waves. “Text you later Akko!”</p><p>“Whatever.” Sucy rolls her eye. “It’s getting late anyways.” She mumbles as both she and Lotte exit the infirmary.</p><p>Akko slowly waves back, wondering what in the hell is going on. “Ok.....bye.....guys....”</p><p>Her phone vibrates. She picks it up and sees that she got a message.</p><p>
  <strong>Hannah: I gave you two the chance to talk. Don’t fuck it up.</strong>
</p><p>............</p><p>
  <em>IF YOU’RE TELLING ME NOT TO FUCK IT UP MOST LIKELY <strong>I AM GOING TO FUCK IT UP!</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Honestly....that Hannah.......”</p><p>Akko sucks up a breath.</p><p>Diana sighs as she starts walking towards the bed. “I’m going to have a long talk with her at some point in the future. Though I suppose I have to thank her for her efforts.”</p><p>Hearing her footsteps, Akko looks down. Unable to look at Diana straight in the eye. “Diana....l-”</p><p>Her eyes widens as she feels arms wrapping around her. The next thing that fills her vision is platinum blonde hair.</p><p>“Thank goodness.” She closes her blue eyes, “Thank goodness you’re alright.” and hugs her tighter. “I was so worried...”</p><p>Akko feels her head pressing against her own. The brunette can tell by her tone that she really was worried about her.</p><p>She raises her arms, about to hug Diana back when-</p><p>
  <em> <strong> Listen, I’ll be frank with you. That stunt you just pulled? You’ve hurt her pretty badly with that. </strong> </em>
</p><p>Suddenly remembering what Hannah told her, she put her arms back down and puts them back on the bed.</p><p>Her face darkens, whispering. “Aren’t you mad at me?”</p><p>“...............” Diana backs away, sitting on the bed next to Akko. “No Akko, I’m not. I never was.” She looks down, her blonde hair covering her face. “I was hurt however.....hurt that you never said a word to me about taking the entrance exams. Or about your powers for that matter.”</p><p>Struggling hard not to cry, Akko looks out the window. Turning her face away from Diana as she brushes a little bit of her tears, sniffling. “I’m sorry....a-are me....” She grabs onto the blankets and clenches it tightly. “Going to stop being friends?”</p><p>“!?” Diana shot her head straight up upon hearing those words and sees Akko shaking. Realizing that she may be crying, she hugs her again.</p><p>“No. Of course we won’t.” She rubs Akko’s back. Trying to comfort the brunette. “Don’t think like that. We’re just fine.” Diana smiles. “You and l.”</p><p>“......Are we really though?” Akko slowly pulls away from the hug and finally looks straight at Diana.</p><p>What the blonde saw next completely tore her to pieces.</p><p>Not taking it anymore, Akko freely lets out all the tears she’s been holding back. Crimson eyes filled with sadness and guilt. “You’ve told me from the very start Diana. That you were going to be here and take the exam.” She looks down clenching her fists tighter. “I knew, and yet I didn’t tell you anything....” She grabs her forehead tightly with her hand, eyes shutting tightly. “Aside from my fight with Okasan, I’ve been feeling so guilty thinking about it!”</p><p>Diana’s blue eyes widened as her mind flashes back to when she saw the way Akko looked right before her fight with Ms.Finnelan. Is that why she?.......</p><p>She looks at Akko, heartbroken. <em>Oh Akko....</em></p><p>Akko bends her legs and puts her head on her knees and starts to sob. “You told me that I could tell you anything.....but I didn’t take what you said to heart! All just because of some petty reason! Now look!” She looks up fiercely and cries out, voice filled with pain. “I ended up hurting you! The very last person I didn’t want to hurt!” She puts her hands on her lap, bowing her head intensely as an apology (as most of you may know, it is a part of Japanese Culture). “I’m sorry that I caused you so much pain! I’m sorry for being so selfish and ending up running away from my problems instead of properly facing it head on! Most importantly, I’m sorry that because of this, it looks like I’m undermining our friendship! I can’t apologize to you enough!” She grits her teeth, at this point struggling to talk due to the sobbing. “I’M SO SORRY!!!”</p><p>From there on Akko stays perfectly still. Her head low while trying her upmost best to stop all of her emotions from gushing out, failing miserably.</p><p>Meanwhile, Diana’s heart keeps on breaking more and more upon seeing Akko like this. Lips quivering as she struggles not to cry herself, she opens her mouth to speak but finds that she can’t. She grits her teeth and tries again. Realizing it’s pointless, she leans forward and hugs Akko for the third time.</p><p>“Oh bloody hell Akko...” She rests her chin on her shoulder. Tears of her own starts to spill out as she smiles. Remembering how Akko acted when she accidentally spilled her coffee back when they first met. “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>If Diana has to be completely honest, the moment she sensed something wrong with Akko right before going into her fight, any negative emotions she must’ve felt ever since the gymnasium had basically flown out the window. Because more than anything else....</p><p>She simply wants her to be happy.</p><p>There was always something peculiar about the brunette that always makes hanging out with her so much fun. She knew right away that it was different in comparison to being with Hannah and Barbara, though she doesn’t know how to explain it very well. Diana doesn’t know why or how, but before she knew it she had let down her usual persona and showed Akko her true self. As they spend more time together this past year, the blonde naturally grew closer and closer to her not only in terms of friendship, but when it comes to the emotions that comes from the heart as well. At least on her side of things. She doesn’t know if Akko felt the same way or not. She never went about asking her straight out how she felt about her after all. What held her back from taking the plunge was the fact that there was always a chance that things might change between them for better or worse. And she for a fact doesn’t want it to be for the worse. There are also other factors as well. What does Akko think about homosexuals? She came from Japan. The citizens of that country don’t particularly like people like Diana. Is she even into other girls? Well, there was that one time she kissed Diana’s cheek. But that was just to show her gratitude for giving her a birthday present......</p><p><em>No.....Now isn’t the time to be worrying over something that’s, at the moment, trivial. Right now-</em> Diana hugs Akko tighter. <em>She needs reassurance</em>.</p><p>“Shhhhh.......It’s alright Akko.” She caresses the back of Akko’s head as she continues to sob. “Everybody makes mistakes from time to time, big or small. We’re only human after all.” Diana smiles as she closes her eyes. “I forgive you.”</p><p>Akko pulls away from the hug and looks at Diana. “Really?....But-!?”</p><p>“Here.” Diana grabs a napkin from her bag and wipes Akko’s tears with it. “You also have some snot.” She grabs another napkin and puts it on Akko’s upper lip. Wiping the snot away as well.</p><p>“Oi!” Akko swipes the napkin from Diana’s hand. “I can do it myself you know! I’m not a baby!” She puffs her cheeks, pouting as she blows her nose on it.</p><p>Hearing Diana letting out a laugh, she looks at her, brows knit. “What’s so funny!?”</p><p>The blonde wipes her tears away (from laughter!) with her finger. Once she calmed down, she looks straight at Akko, smiling with hints of pink on her cheeks. “There’s that cute little pout I wanted to see.”</p><p>Crimson eyes widens as her cheeks flared. Taking a moment to process what Diana just said. <em>D-did she just?.....No way. Not possible. </em>Akko looks down at her hand that’s resting on one side of the bed. <em>She’s just trying to make me feel better....</em></p><p>“Listen Akko.”</p><p>Diana lays her hand on Akko’s. Making the brunette blush at the contact but looks up at Diana to listen nonetheless. “If l say its okay-” She grabs her other hand and puts their hands together. “Then it is truly okay. Is that understood?”</p><p>Akko looks at her straight in the eyes. Taking a moment to try and figure out if she truly meant every word. Once she confirms it, her eyes started shining. “Really?”</p><p>Noticing the gleam in her eyes as well as the sound of hope in her voice, Diana’s blush darkens as she nods, closing her eyes. “Of course. Everything’s just fine-!?”</p><p>Her blue eyes widens as she sees brunette hair covering her vision. Akko hugs her tight. “Thank you....”</p><p>Normally, Diana would’ve blushed. Feeling butterflies in her stomach. After all, that’s what you feel when you get hugged by the person you like right? But the tone in Akko’s voice.....</p><p><em>It’s like a huge burden has finally been taken off her chest.</em> Diana smiles as she hugs Akko back. After a minute or two, she pulls away. Seeing Akko smiling at her brightly and happily.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>Her face burns red once again as her heart skips a beat.</p><p>“Diana?”</p><p>“!?” She gulps. “Y-yes Akko?”</p><p>“You okay?” Akko puts her hand on Diana’s forehead. “You’re burning a little bit and looking kinda red. Are you alright?”</p><p>Diana backs away alittle. Feeling as if she’s about to faint from the proximity. “I-I’m just fine. More importantly Akko-” She makes a fist and puts it on her mouth, clearing her throat as she wills for the blush and mushy feelings to disappear. “Are you alright now?”</p><p>Akko grins. “Yup! Never better!”</p><p>The blonde smiles. “Excellent. Now that that is settled, I’m curious...” She arches her eyebrow. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be here today? You said it was a petty reason did you not?”</p><p>“Oh! Wellllll........” Akko rubs the back of her head. “You see, the thing was, I-”</p><p>All of a sudden, the door opens and the nurse comes in “Ah, looks like you awake.” She smiles. “How are you feeling young lady?”</p><p>Akko smiles as she got off her bed, putting on her satchel as Diana gets up from the bed as well. “I’m as energetic as ever!” She starts walking towards the door. “I’m going to go and explore campus before I head back home!”</p><p>“Oh? I see. That’s good.” The nurse walks to her chair and sits down on it, about to go over some paperwork on her computer. “The stores and eating places are still open, I’m sure you’ll have a good time.” She sighs as she turns the machine on. “Especially given the ranking of this university.”</p><p>Akko’s grins as she opens the door. “Great! The food places better be open! I’m starving!” She goes through it, waving at the nurse. “Bye! Thank you for healing me up!” Akko exits the infirmary. “Let’s go Diana!”</p><p><br/>
Unbeknownst to the brunette, Diana stood completely still. Looking at the door Akko had just passed through.</p><p>
  <em>She’s going to explore the campus?</em>
</p><p>Sensing a pair of eyes on her, she turns towards the nurse who looks at her as if to say, ‘I know what you’re thinking. Go for it.’</p><p>“Good luck.” She says in a teasing tone, winking.</p><p>Diana grips the strap of her bag, blushing fiercely as she fast walks out of the infirmary following Akko.</p><p>She hears the nurse laughing as she walks further away. “How did she know?.....”</p><p>“How did she know what?”</p><p>“!?” Diana stops as Akko seemingly came out of nowhere in front of her. Her head tilting in curiosity.</p><p>“I-it’s nothing.” She clears her throat again, passing Akko as she walks down the hallway.</p><p>“Hah? Come onnnn!” Akko runs after her. Walking in pace with Diana once she caught up. “You’re not gonna tell me? I know your hiding something.”</p><p>“Nonsense.”</p><p>Pouting, Akko crosses her arms and huffs. “Hmph! Fine by me!”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Good luck</strong> </em>
</p><p>“......”</p><p>“?????” Hearing nothing but silence, Akko turns to Diana. Finding that she stopped walking a few centimeters away. “Diana?”</p><p>She finds Diana looking down on the ground. Her grip on her bag tightening.</p><p>Akko looks at her in concern. <em>She looks red again.</em> “Are you sure you’re alright? We can go back to the infirmary if you-”</p><p>“Akko!”</p><p>She jumps in surprise. “H-Hai!?”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Diana crosses her arms and looks up at Akko with a blush. “Earlier, you said you were going to explore the campus did you not? You see, I’ve been in campus with my aunt before when she was evaluating whether or not she should continue to fund this school. So I know my way around.” She starts twirling her finger on a strand of her hair, blush darkening. “May I please accompany you? I can show you around.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes starts shining brightly as she closes the distance between herself and Diana. Grabbing her hands. “Really!? You’d do that for me!?”</p><p><em>So close.....</em> Diana nods as faint steam comes out of her red face.</p><p>“Haha! How could I say no to that then!? Today must be my lucky day!” Akko starts walking again, grabbing Diana by the hand. “Let’s go then!”</p><p>“A-Akko! Slow down!” Due to the sudden movement, she trips but didn’t fall. “We’ve got a lot of time to spare!”</p><p>“I knowww!” She looks back at the blonde, grinning. “But l just can’t wait to explore the campus with you!”</p><p>Diana’s mouth forms a thin line, trying her hardest to not get a heart attack. <em>Akko....why do you do this to me so?...</em> Looking at their joined hands, <em>However, I understand. After all-</em> she smiles. Using her other hand to stifle her giggling as Akko raises up her fist and yells out a ‘yosha!’. <em>I’m also looking forward to this!</em></p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Headmistress’s Office.......</strong>
</p><p>“As always, good job out there!” Headmistress Holbrooke says with a smile as all 5 professors gather together. “Thanks to you all, we now have good data on the participants fighting abilities! Now then, you’re task now shall be to decide how many points each participant earned today! Let’s get right to it!” She claps her hands. “The sooner, the better!”</p><p>Facing with silence the Headmistress arches a brow. “Ladies?”</p><p>“We will Headmistress. But first.....” Ms.Finnelan, as well as the rest of the professors, looks at Chariot. With the redhead looking back at Ms.Finnelan with equal seriousness, she narrows her eyes.</p><p>“At the explosion site, what did you find out? Ms.Du Nord?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s the end of the batch! I really tried my best so I hope I’ve left you all satisfied :3 It’s kinda ashamed though isn’t it? Diana thought she figured Akko out when she saw her smile (chapter 13) when in reality it was because of a completely different reason. Also, Akko has super strength and yet she didn’t break Lotte’s or Diana’s back when she hugged them. Huh. Go figure. Anyways, see you all next time! Peace out!</p><p>Random Fact #13: This one is rather obvious. While Akko sees Diana as dating material, she doesn't think the same when it comes to herself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Isn't this...A Date!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana takes Akko around campus to explore. While alone, she meets Avery. One of the many participants that saw her fight with Chariot. The brunette also encounters a mysterious figure. What does it want? With Chariot’s permission, Akko tells Diana about Shiny Galia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter! Enjoy! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hmmmm............Which one should I pick?”  She says picking up two pieces of clothing. “The pink leather sweater or the red one?....”</p><p>Akko is on the second floor of Macy’s. One of many shops here in the plaza within campus. Trying to choose which sweater to buy.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, both shows Okasan as the logo design in the middle, so it shouldn’t really matter what color it is does it?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>. . . . . . . </strong>
</p><p>“Pink it is then!”</p><p>Akko returns the red sweater to where it belongs and proceeds to go down the stairs to the first floor.</p><p>Once she got there, she starts looking around. <em>Where is she? </em></p><p>Feeling her phone vibrate, Akko picks it up from her pocket and finds a message from Diana.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Diana: Look to your left.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“?” When she does so, her eyes widens and smiles brightly.</p><p>There Diana was, near one of many cashiers that’s in the store. Waving her hand at the brunette smiling with phone on hand.</p><p>“Diana!” She runs towards her. “Gome! Have you been waiting long?”</p><p>“No, it’s alright. I’ve been keeping myself busy.” <em>I’m multilingual in various European Languages. Yet the one person I’m interested in comes from a country in which I don’t know how to speak the native tongue. How unfortunate. </em>She sighs<em>. I need to learn Japanese. It shouldn’t be that difficult. Then I can understand what Akko is saying. Also....</em>She looks at Akko as the brunette tilts her head in curiosity. <em>That way, I can impress her.</em></p><p>“Oh yeah?” Akko goes to one of the cashiers and stands in line, with Diana following. “What were you doing-</p><p>“Hey, aren’t you Diana Cavendish!?”</p><p>Akko looks at a random person in front of her. Within a few seconds, the people in line and nearby starts to take notice.</p><p>‘Woah! It really is her!’</p><p>‘What’s she doing here out of all places?’</p><p>‘Come on! Let’s talk to her! This is a golden opportunity!’</p><p>Diana quietly sucks her teeth in frustration. “Tsk. <em>Again?........</em>” She turns towards Akko as all of the commotion escalates. “Go on and buy whatever you got Akko.” She sighs once again. “This may take awhile.”</p><p>Akko nods as she walks to the cashier (the line before now gone) feeling a sweat drop on her temple<em>. So that’s what she meant when she said she’s been keeping herself busy huh? </em></p><p>She breathes a sigh of relief as she took out something from her pocket and puts it on top of the pink sweater.</p><p>Once it’s been paid for, Akko thanks the cashier as the items she brought gets stored in individually. A big bag for the sweater, and a little one for the other item. She puts the little one in her pocket and grabs the big one with her hand.</p><p>Akko starts walking to the exit.<em> I was going to have to think hard on how to buy this thing without her noticing. But now...</em>She looks back to where Diana is seen talking with people. She then looks forward, smiling excitingly.<em> It looks like there’s no need to do that. The Nine Olde Heroes must be on my side today!!!</em></p><p><em>Wait.</em> Akko knits her eyebrows together as she goes through the automatic double doors, going outside. Walking a little bit to her left, she then lays her back on the wall. Arms crossed with bag on hand. <em>If that’s the case, then shouldn’t I have found her talking to people already instead of finding her alone? Why is she being noticed now out of all times? </em></p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>“?” Akko looks up and sees a girl in front of her. “Uh, hi?”</p><p>The girl looks at her for a second before sighing in disappointment. “You don’t remember me do you?”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko rubs the back of her head, smiling guilty. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”</p><p>The girl puffs her cheeks. “Take a good look at me!”</p><p>Akko squints her eyes. “Well, you<em> do</em> look kinda familiar...." <em>Alright Akko. You can do this. All you have to do is remember when you last saw her. Okay, so for one she’s short. Then there’s that purplish...eyes and.....</em>Her eyes widened.</p><p>“Ooooh!!!” She points at the girl. “Your that girl! The one I said good luck to earlier!”</p><p>“Ding ding ding!” The girl winks as she claps her hands. “You got it right on your first try!” She spreads her arms out wide. “Congratulations!”</p><p>Blushing from embarrassment, Akko rubs the back of her head again. <strong>“</strong>Haha...Thanks.<strong>”</strong> Willing herself to stop blushing, she smiles brightly. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“I go by Avery.” She smiles back at Akko, extending her hand. “What’s yours?”</p><p>Akko takes her hand and shakes it, showing off her toothy grin. “My name is Atsuko Kagari, but you can just call me Akko!”  </p><p>Seeing the way Akko grinned at her, Avery’s cheeks turns red. “Akko......”</p><p>The brunette arches a brow. “Hm?”</p><p>“W-well it’s nice to meet you Akko. I gotta say.” She retracts her hand. “Your kinnnnnda the talk of the night. The way you fought Shiny Chariot was incredibly spectacular!” Clasping her hands together, she closes her eyes and sighs. Content. “It left a deep impression on me.....I’m never gonna forget it.”</p><p>Realizing what she just said, she blushes, flailing her arms wildly in front of Akko. “N-Not that that was the first time you gave me an impression! It was when you told me good luck! You looked like you had a lot of energy and that stuck with me so.....Urgh!!!” Ruffling her hair in frustration, she looks down. “What the heck am I saying!?”</p><p>“<em>Pfft"</em></p><p>Avery looks up. “Huh?”</p><p>“Hahahahaha!” Akko begins to laugh wholeheartedly, looking off to one side. “I-I’m sorry but y-you...Hahahahaha!!!”</p><p>Once she calms down and wipes her tears away, she turns to look back at Avery. “You’re a funny person aren’t you Avery?”</p><p>But upon looking at her, she finds.....</p><p>“Hey.” Akko looks at her in concern. “Are you okay? Your face is red.”</p><p>Avery stares at her wide eyed. After a moment, she shakes her head. “Y-yeah! I’m fine!” Willing her blush to stop, she smiles. “Anyways, like I said before, everyone’s been talking about you.”</p><p>Akko raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Really?” She closes her eyes, putting her index finger and thumb on her chin. Thinking hard. “But I never did anything that stood out...”</p><p>Avery looks at her for a moment before nervously laughing. “I see...” <em>So she’s oblivious of her own strength. </em>“You did a lot better than when I fought her at least.” She sighs. “I couldn’t even touch her, much less landed a hit.”</p><p>“.....” Akko stares at her before smiling. “What’s your power?”</p><p>Avery pulls up her sleeve shows Akko her forearm. At first, it looks normal. But little by little it becomes hairier and hairier with purple as its color. Her fingernails slowly turns into claws, with her hand turning into a paw.</p><p>“Woah...” Akko looks at it in awe.</p><p>“I can transform into a werewolf.” Avery huffs out, sticking her chest out proudly.</p><p>“Can I touch it?”</p><p>She nods, starting to feel her face heat up again. “Sure.”</p><p>And so Akko did. “Awwwww! It’s so soft!” She feels Avery’s forearm and her paw. “It’s just like a dogs!”</p><p>“Hehe!” Avery giggles. “It runs in the family.”</p><p>“Sugoi...” Akko smiles at her, her tone soft and comforting. “I can tell that you have a beautiful power.”</p><p>Avery’s blush darkens. Looking down, she rubs the back of her head (with her normal arm). “Nah. It’s just a regular power. It’s nothing special.”</p><p>“But it <em>is</em> special.” Akko gently presses on the plantar and digital balls of her paw. “Even though genetics plays a factor in having a power, just like everyone in this world, our powers are different in some kind of level as well. For example...” She grins. “You can turn into a purple werewolf, but I bet not everyone in your family can transform and have the same color. And even though you all can turn into a werewolf,” She lifts up a finger. “I can also bet you guys don’t exactly look the same.”</p><p>Avery looks at Akko in awe. “How did you?.....”</p><p>Her grin widens. “So you see, everyone’s powers are special. It’s what defines them. It’s what defines <em>you, a proud member of the Alpha Clan</em>.”</p><p>There are two types/clans of werewolves for those who has the power to transform into one: The Alphas and the Omegas. Within the species, Omegas are the lower ranking werewolves. Their size and power are usually lesser than that of Alphas. Whereas the Alphas are superior in every single way. <em>Including</em> its size and power. Akko can tell which clan she belongs to simply by looking at her paw and always thinks that it isn’t fair to have a hierarchy like that. Similar to how people treat the powerless in comparison to how they treat those who do have powers. But unlike the latter, sadly, there’s no use in trying to change the very functionality of their pack and how they think of one another. However, more often than not, every single werewolf in general has a different color and size each specific to themselves. But that’s generally how you can classify each werewolf with which clan they’re in.</p><p> She lets go of Avery’s paw. “It’s unfortunate that you were facing Shiny Chariot, but she’s a different story. Being number 1 in the world and all.” Akko’s eyes shines brightly as she clasps her hands together behind her. “This might be a naive thing to say, considering we’ve just met, but I know for a fact your very strong!” She bends down a little and winks at her. “So have more confidence in yourself!”</p><p>“.......l....” Avery, for the very first time (second actually, the first was when she saw Akko’s fight), is completely speechless. After a moment, her arm turns back to normal as she uses it to clasp her chest, smiling at Akko happily. “Thank you.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens. “Yeah.....Sure thing.”</p><p>“Can I have your number?” Avery pulls out her phone from her pocket, shaking it from side to side. “I would love it if we can hang out sometime?”</p><p>Akko smiles brightly, taking out her own phone. “Of course!”</p><p>Right after they exchange contacts, Avery’s phone rings.</p><p>“Huh?...Who could be calling at this hour?” She answers, turning away from Akko. “Hello?......”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“Ah shit!”</p><p>Avery turns back to Akko. “I’m sorry! Seeing you I forgot that my friends are waiting for me inside Macy’s!” She claps her hands together, bowing in apology. “I have to go!”</p><p>“It’s okay!” Akko laughs. “Go on! Catch you later!”</p><p>Nodding, she hugs Akko tightly. “I’ll text you whenever I can!” Letting go, she runs towards the double doors as it opens, “See ya!”</p><p>and disappears.</p><p>Akko looks back at where Avery vanished. Remembering her smile along with that thank you. <em>Huh...she’s cute one.</em></p><p>Her mind unconsciously goes back to the blonde. Smiling as her cheeks turns red. <em>Not as cute as Diana though....</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tap tap</em> </strong>
</p><p>Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Akko turns.</p><p>And sees a dark cloaked figure right in front of her.</p><p>Crimson eyes widened. “!!!!!”</p><p>“................” The dark cloaked figure slowly walks around Akko. “She’s right.” The figure smiles stopping in front of Akko once again. “One look at you and I can already see you have what it takes-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Whoosh!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>The figure narrowly dodges and backflips as Akko punches.</p><p>“Now now.” The figure raises its hands in surrender. “I’m not here looking for a fight. I swear by the nines.” It feels a sweat down it’s temple as it senses Akko’s dangerous red aura. <em>I wouldn’t win even if I wanted to.</em></p><p>“Then why are you here then.” Akko shifts to her fighting stance. “You look incredibly shady for someone who wearing a black cloak out of all things.” The brunette knits her eyebrows. “Didn’t think you’ll stand out?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to reveal my identity just yet.” It smiles. “I’ll get right to the point. I can tell just by looking at you. You’re strong. Possibly the strongest I’ve seen other than Shiny Chariot herself.” It raises its hand, “<em>But-</em>”</p><p>and clenches it. Making a fist. “<em>Not strong enough.</em>”</p><p>“???......”Akko’s eyes narrows. “What do you mean?” She subtly turns on her phone.</p><p>“Tsk tsk tsk.” The figure’s sucks its teeth. Its finger points up, showing Akko the ‘no no no’ sign. “It’s pointless. The moment I came to you face to face the reception went dead.” Its grin widens. “You can’t call or text anybody.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as she tries to call Chariot and rest of her friends. Finally, she tries calling Diana.</p><p>
  <em>The person you’re dialing right now is unable to answer your call. Please leave a message after the beep.</em>
</p><p>Gritting her teeth, she looks at her phone. “<em>Kuso.</em>”</p><p>“As I’ve said before.” Akko looks at the figure once again. “I’m not here to fight.” Its tone changes to one of seriousness.</p><p>“All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say. Besides- The figure walks slowly towards Akko. “I can guarantee you. You won’t regret listening to me after I’m done talking.”</p><p>Akko is still staying in her fighting stance. Poised and at the ready in case anything happens. But if what that figure says is true then...</p><p>.......................</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>It smiles. “Good answer. Now, as I was saying...” It stops a few centimeters away from Akko. “You are strong. But not strong enough.” It looks up at the sky. “In the near future, the world is going to be in danger, you see. And you, Atsuko Kagari.....” It looks straight at Akko, pointing. “You have what it takes stop the upcoming evil.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens.</p><p>“This evil that I am speaking of is truly horrifying. Even Shiny Chariot herself won’t be able to stop it once <strong>it</strong> appears. However, you’re a different story. A special case, one might say. You can stop the upcoming destruction of this world and save everyone from their impending doom.”</p><p>“..................”</p><p>“However, you don’t have enough power.” The figure puts its hand on its chest. “Come with me, and I’ll take you to a place-”</p><p>
  <strong>“No.”</strong>
</p><p>“!?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about-” Akko points at the figure. “But there’s no way in hell I’m going to who knows where with someone I don’t even know.” She crosses her arms and huffs. “Ever heard of stranger danger!?”</p><p>“......That’s a shame.” The figure turns and jumps, landing on top of the building next to Macy’s. “I haven’t even told you about where you came from yet you already rejected my proposal.”</p><p>
  <em>What? </em>
</p><p>The figure checks its watch. “I’m almost out of time.....hmph.” It smiles as it turns to look down at Akko from above. “I now see that you’re unwilling. But if you ever change your mind and want to continue this.....” It points to Akko’s pocket. </p><p>“Huh?” Akko reaches into her pocket and feels a piece of paper. Taking it out, she sees a number written.</p><p>“How the heck........”</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“.............” The dark cloaked figure slowly walks around Akko. “She’s right.” The figure smiles stopping in front of Akko once again. “One look at you and I can already see you have what it takes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p>“!!!!”</p><p>“Not like I need to worry though.” It smiles. “I know you’ll call eventually.” It raises its arms as the winds began to pick up, resulting in the cloak floating back and forth. The full moon high and bright in the beautiful night sky behind the figure.</p><p>“In time, you’re going to grow curious. You will have a lot of questions to ask and when nobody will help you out, when you feel lost and alone, when you’re at your absolute lowest, you will come to me for answers! And when that time comes, Atsuko Kagari, I will welcome you with open arms!”</p><p>The figure began to twirl, making the winds pick up significantly.</p><p>Getting hit in the face with it, Akko crosses her arms in front of herself, eyes shut tight. “Wait!!!!”</p><p>When the winds dies down, she looks back up.</p><p>And finds that the figure is now gone.</p><p>Akko looks down at the number, grasping it tight. She was about to throw it away when-</p><p>“Akko?”</p><p>Jumping in surprise, she turns and finds Diana. Looking at her in concern.</p><p>“Are you alright? You don’t look well...”</p><p>“Huh? Oh Yeahhh!” Akko laughs as she puts the piece of paper back in her pocket. Rubbing the back of her head. “I’m just fine! I was waiting for you.” She smiles as she goes to walk towards the parking lot of the plaza, going towards Diana’s blue sedan.</p><p>“I see.” Diana follows. Looking down at Akko’s bag, she arches a brow. “Is that all you were going to buy?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko looks at the bag, smiling. “I mostly want to explore, but then I saw these two sweaters!” Opening the passenger’s seat and going inside, her crimson eyes turns bright as Diana gets into the driver’s seat. “One was red and one was pink! Hehe!” She grins taking the one she has chosen out of the bag. “It took me at least 10 minutes to choose which one I wanted, and in the end I got the pink one!”</p><p>“Why pink?” Diana starts the engine and looks at Akko.</p><p>“Well....” Akko blushes. “I have a lot of clothes that are red themed and I wanted a change for once. And....” Her blush darkens. “I want to be more girly.” She hides her face with the newly brought sweater. Peeking over it, she looks at Diana shyly. “That’s not bad.....is it?"</p><p>“No.” Diana pulls the lever from park to drive, “Not at all.” and starts driving. Focusing her all on what’s in front of her.</p><p>Noticing the change in tone, Akko puts the sweater back. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yes Akko, I’m quite alright.” The blonde pulls out of the parking lot and onto the street. “I just want to focus on my driving.”</p><p>“Oh.” Akko smiles and looks out the window. Resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. “Gotcha.”</p><p>Diana grips the steering wheel tighter as she stops at a red light.</p><p>On the outside, the Cavendish prodigy is, as always, cool, calm, and collected. But on the inside...</p><p>Her heart is pounding a million times by the minute. <em>Calm yourself. CALM YOURSELF. You’re driving for nines sake! Oh bloody hell Akko! I should hand you over to the authorities! Making me feel this way is treason I’ll have you know!</em></p><p><em>Diana looks like she’s about to combust. </em>Akko looks at Diana out of the corner of her eye. <em>I wonder what’s wrong.... </em></p><p>But thinking about Diana’s possible response, she pouts.<em> She’s going to tell me that she’s fine, just like always. But I know somethings up! It’s obvious that she’s just acting tough!</em> She looks at Diana, wondering. <em>The thing is........why won’t she tell me? She was the one who said that we can tell each other anything!</em></p><p>Akko’s thoughts was interrupted when she heard Diana speak. “So, Akko.” As the light turns green, she continues on forward. “Where do you want to go next?”</p><p>The brunette eyes sparkles as she leans forward on her seat. “I wanna-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Grooooooooooooooowl</em> </strong>
</p><p>A moment passed.</p><p>“..............”</p><p>“It looks like- A pause. Diana shakes a little, trying to contain her laughter. “You’re stomach answered for you.”</p><p>Blushing hard, Akko flails her arms angrily. “Shut up! Yes! I’m hungry okay!?” She pouts trying not to cry. “The least you can do is-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Groooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwl</em> </strong>
</p><p>“.....................................”</p><p>At this point, Diana couldn’t help but laugh full force. “Hahahaha! Bloody hell Akko!” Trying her best to focus on the road ahead of her, she wipes a few tears from her eyes. “Y-you’re just too much!!!”</p><p>“........” Akko simply looks at Diana in awe, cheeks pink. Under normal circumstances, she would’ve died of embarrassment and be kept quiet for who knows how long until she eventually gets over it.</p><p>But seeing such a beauty laugh wholeheartedly like this is.....</p><p>“Kawaii......”</p><p>Diana abruptly stops laughing and pauses. Since they came to a stop at another red light, she takes this chance to look at Akko, arching a brow. “Pardon?”</p><p>Crimson eyes widens. <em>Shit.</em> “U-uhhhh.....” Now it was Akko’s turn to laugh. Rubbing the back of her head feeling a sweat drop on her temple. “It’s nothing! Just thinking about puppies! That’s all! Haha!” She continues to laugh.</p><p>“.......I see.” <em>Liar. You look like you got caught red handed doing something you're not supposed to do. Not to mention the forceful laugh</em>. She sighs on the inside. <em>The least you could’ve done was make a more believable excuse.</em> Noticing the light turning green, Diana looks on ahead of her. “Since you’re hungry, we’ll get a bite to eat then.” The blonde smiles. “There are many restaurants here in Luna Hero University. However, the most well-known are Wendy’s, Burger King, McDonalds, and KFC. Or we can go to Domino’s and get some pizza?”</p><p>“McDonalds!?!” Akko happily swings from side to side. “McDonalds!” Her eyes twinkles in excitement. “I love McDonalds!!!”</p><p>Diana chuckles as she waits at an intersection for a few cars to pass by to make a left. “McDonalds it is then.”</p><p>And so, after about 17 minutes, they finally got to McDonalds and parked at the parking lot next to the building. Getting out of the car, Akko left her new sweater behind and went inside the fast food joint along with Diana.</p><p>“Huh.” Akko looks around. “There’s not much people around here.”</p><p>“This is to be expected. It is nighttime after all.” Diana walks to where one can place an order. Seeing that there’s only 1 person in front of her, she looks up at the menu. “Tell me what you want and I’ll order it for you. No ifs, ands, or buts.”</p><p>“Mouuu.......Dianaaaa!” Akko slouches. “You know how I feel about that!”</p><p>Whenever they hang out together like this, there was always the issue of who’s paying for who. Naturally, as Diana’s well-known and second to none in terms of wealth, she would always want to treat Akko. But of course Akko would always be against it. Saying that she wants to honor, as well as believing it to be the right thing herself, Chariot’s lesson that you always need to do things yourself and not rely on anyone else. Depending on the situation at hand.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s so that I can grow more mature as a person Diana. If I don’t take simple things like ordering myself some food into my own hands, I’m going to become lazy and become dependent on everyone on everything.” Akko smiles as she starts to eat some pork-chops that she brought. “I don’t want to be like that. It just wouldn’t sit right with me you know? Besides- She takes a napkin and cleans her mouth with it. Afterwards, she looks at Diana and grins.  “I want people to look at me as the type of person who can be reliable when it really matters! Hehe!” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p><em>This girl is always so stubborn when it comes to what’s right and what’s wrong...</em>Diana looks on smiling as the brunette pouts in defiance. <em>But that’s what makes you, you. Isn’t that right Akko? </em>Diana’s eyes twinkles a little. <em>That’s just one of the many things about you that l.....</em></p><p>“Ahem!”</p><p>Hearing someone clearing their throat, the blonde turns and sees the person behind the cashier waiting for her.</p><p>“A-anyways.” Diana nods towards the back. “That’s how it is. Please let me do this and find a seat where we can sit?”</p><p>Akko puffs her cheeks adorably and whines. <em>“Fineeee.”</em></p><p>Once she gives Diana her order (20 chicken nugget pack with an extra-large hamburger with ketchup and extra-large french fries), she goes and finds a seat next to the window (where the street can be seen). A turned-off television in front of her a couple of seats away.</p><p>Upon sitting down, her phone vibrates. Taking it out of her pocket, she finds a message from Hannah.</p><p>
  <strong>Hannah: Its been awhile. Did you talk to her?</strong>
</p><p>Akko smiles brightly and types her message.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: I have! Now we’re good again! And it wouldn’t be possible without you so thank you Hannah! :) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hannah:...........</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hannah: Good. This will be the first and last time I’ll help you out. You got that?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Hai!</strong>
</p><p>Her phone vibrates again and sees the headline of the text and finds that it’s from the group chat. Akko goes to it.</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Yo! Is everyone here!? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Just making sure this group chat is working!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lotte: Here I am!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jasminka: I’m here!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Constanze: ‘Thumbs up Emoji’</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Hey guys!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sucy: I told you guys not to text me at night.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sucy..........</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sucy: What’s with the exclamation marks?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: It’s to show off enthusiasm my dear Sucy! ^w^</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lotte:..................</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jasminka:.........</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Constanze:............</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda:............................</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sucy:...............</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sucy: Don’t ever call me that again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: E-eh? Did I say something wrong? ;-;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: LMAO! Go home Akko! XD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: I can’t.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jasminka: ?????</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lotte: Why not?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sucy: You’re still out?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: I’m outside somewhere with Diana.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sucy:.............</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Constanze...............</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lotte: Oh my....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lotte:........</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lotte: I see.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jasminka: :) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: ???</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sucy: There’s only one thing I gotta say.</strong>
</p><p>The brunette watches as the three dots (indicating that the other person is typing) appears and disappears simultaneously before suddenly stopping.</p><p>.........................</p><p>
  <strong>Sucy: Make sure you wear protection.</strong>
</p><p>???</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Oookay?</strong>
</p><p>Akko arches a brow. “The heck’s protection?”</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda:............</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Dm me. Now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Actually.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Hold on. I’ll Dm you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Okay???</strong>
</p><p>“???” Akko knits her eyebrows. “What’s up with Amanda and Sucy all of a sudden?”</p><p>Almost immediately, she gets a private text message from Amanda.</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Akko.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: What’s up Amanda? I’m a little nervous here. ^w^’</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: It’s nothing bad I swear to the nines. Just look at this.</strong>
</p><p>About a minute later, a picture popped up.</p><p>
  <em>Huh? Hey! It’s a picture of Di-</em>
</p><p>“!!!!”</p><p>Yes, indeed. It’s a picture of Diana. But what makes Akko stop breathing is the fact that she looks so....so.......</p><p>Love-struck.</p><p>Akko has never seen Diana with that kind of look before. She never thought the blonde was even capable of pulling off such a look.</p><p><em>Well I mean, I knew she was gonna fall in love with somebody one day. </em>Akko looks down at her lap. Her face darkening. <em>But I never thought it’d be this soon.....</em></p><p>Shaking off her thoughts, she looks at her phone and continues to text.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: That look lol. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: So who’s the guy that caught her eye?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda:..........</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: See, now I don’t know if I should interfere or not, but since you look oblivious as fuck, I’m gonna take that as an excuse to tell you. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Besides, it looks like princess needs the help anyways lol. I’ll make her thank me one day.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: ???</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: It’s not a guy, but a girl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: A.K.A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: You. Numbskull.</strong>
</p><p>Crimson eyes widens looking at the phone before her.</p><p>A moment passes.</p><p>
  <em>..........</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not gonna-</em>
</p><p>Akko grits her teeth. <em>I get this now? Just when I resolved myself to seeing her as a friend and rival? No. I refuse to let myself believe that and give myself any false hope just to end up getting hurt in the end. </em></p><p>
  <em>Fuck that. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Look Amanda, I don’t know what kind of prank your trying to pull off here, but I suggest you stop. Its not working and its not funny.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: What are you talking about? I’m being serious here!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Cavendish actually has a thing for you!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko:..........</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Please.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Amanda.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Can you not?</strong>
</p><p><strong>Amanda:............</strong> <strong>.You don’t believe me do you?</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Akko: No.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: I don’t.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda:.....*Sigh* Alright. It looks like you’ll have to see for yourself. Seeing is believing after all.</strong>
</p><p>“...........”</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Don’t say I didn’t told ya so.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Out of curiosity though.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: How do you feel about Diana?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko:...........</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I need to go. I’ll talk to you later Amanda.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda:..............................</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: ???</strong>
</p><p>It takes about 5 minutes for Amanda’s next reply. Which Akko finds odd since before now she would always get a text back right away.</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Alright. Sorry Akko. Be good out there and enjoy your night with Cavendish ya hear? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: No....I should be saying sorry. For ruining things....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amanda: Nah It’s cool. You didn’t ruin anything. :)  See you at orientation?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: You bet!</strong>
</p><p>Akko looks out the window somberly. “........I still feel bad though.....” She turns and finds that Diana is no longer in line, but is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>She blinks. “Mmmm.........” The brunette rests her cheek on the palm of her hand. “Must be in the bathroom.”</p><p>.......</p><p>Her eyes widens. <em>Kuso.</em></p><p>She goes back to her phone and calls Chariot. “I forgot to tell her Diana’s with me!”</p><p>After a few rings, Chariot answers.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Hello? Akko?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Hey Okasan.” Akko smiles. “How goes the grading?”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"So far so good. Still a lot of work to be done. We haven’t graded yours yet since you were last, but I’m pretty confident you’ll pass."</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Really!?” Akko smiles happily. “That’s great!”</p><p><strong><em>"Mhm."</em> </strong>A pause. <em>"<strong>Is everything alright?"</strong></em></p><p>“Oh yeah everything’s just fine!” Akko tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just wanted to let you know that Diana’s with me.”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Really now?...........Is that so?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Yup! She heard that I was gonna go exploring so she offered to go with me!” Giggling, she leans forward and rests her chin on the table. “She said she knows her way around so I was like ‘how can I say no to that!?’”</p><p>From the other end of the line, Akko can hear a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Thank goodness...."</strong> </em>
</p><p>“.......” She frowns, playing with her bangs. “I’m sorry I made you worry Okasan. Maybe I should’ve waited until you were done so we can go out and explore together instead......”</p><p><em><strong>"Nono! It’s okay Akko, really."</strong></em> Akko can’t really tell, but Chariot has a warm smile on her face. <em>"<strong>I know you’re strong enough to handle anything. It’s just the mother’s side of me speaking. Pay it no mind."</strong></em></p><p>“Heh...”Akko smiles. “To hear that from you always makes me so happy Okasan......thank you.” She grins happily, feeling loved. “I love you!”</p><p><strong><em>"Akko...."</em> </strong>The redhead says, touched. <em>"<strong>I love you too."</strong></em></p><p>“Hehe...” Akko’s expression turns serious. “I need to talk with you. I know you have a lot of grading to do but I swear this won’t take long.”</p><p>A moment if silence passes. <strong><em>"What is it?"</em></strong></p><p>Akko looks around, making sure there’s nobody around. Even though there’s barely anyone in McDonalds, better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>The brunette inhales, then exhales.</p><p>“I would like to have your permission to tell Diana about Shiny Galia.”</p><p>There was a very long pause. The kind of pause in which a child is scared, waiting to see a parent’s response to their child misbehaving, not knowing whether or not a punishment needs to be served. Akko can hear her heart thumping loudly in her ears as her surroundings became quiet. Along with the quietness from the other side of the line.</p><p>After what seems like forever, Chariot answers.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"May l ask why?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Deep down, Akko breathes a sigh of relief. Whenever she wants permission to do something from Chariot, there were only two responses she has heard from the redhead.</p><p>First, it’s a strait up ‘no’. If she says that, then just let it go. There’s no room for negotiation whatsoever. And if you try to push it, you would get on her bad side. Akko never went that far, she has always been a good girl, but she could tell by Chariots tone whenever she says no that if she does, thats what would happen. Akko never ever wants to get on her bad side. She wants to show Chariot that she respects her choice and her maturity by just simply accepting it. If she had said no, Akko would’ve left it at that.</p><p>The second is a ‘May I ask why?’. Depending on the reason, she will either still say no, or, kumbaya, let Akko have her way.</p><p>The second response leaves Akko with a chance to speak, unlike the first.  </p><p>So she has to be careful with what she says from here on out.</p><p>“I didn’t tell Diana that I would take the exam today.” Akko looks down. “I really felt awful the whole time because she said so herself that I can talk to her about anything, yet I didn’t tell her about today while she told me about taking the exams for a long time now. I betrayed her trust. The trust in the fact that I can tell her anything.......and ended up hurting her.” Remembering Diana’s sad face in the infirmary leaves Akko with the urge to cry again. Her tone changes to one that upon hearing, one could tell that that person is struggling hard not to cry. “That was the last thing I’ve wanted to do......” She sniffles. “I don’t want to keep anymore secrets from her Okasan......I want to come clean.” Swallowing a sob, she tries her best to continue speaking. “I trust her with all of my heart. Even my life. I want to show her that she’s special. Not special in terms of knowing about Shiny Galia, but in terms of our relationship. I want to show her how precious she is to me by doing this. If anything happens, it’s all on me. I’ll take full responsibility. But I know for a fact that it wouldn’t come to that.” Clenching her fist, she finishes strong. “Because I know for a fact that Diana isn’t that type of person!”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"..."</strong> </em>
</p><p>A few moments passed. "Okasan?..."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"......"</strong> </em>
</p><p>She expected to hear a response from Chariot. And she did indeed gets a response. But what she <em>didn’t</em> expect,</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"How did I not see how much you’ve grown....when all this time you’ve been right in front of me?..."</strong> </em>
</p><p>was an emotional one.</p><p>Concerned, Akko speaks up. “Okasan?.....”</p><p>Another minute or so passed.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Apologies Akko. I.......I’m alright now. Yes, you can tell Diana whenever you feel the need to."</strong> </em>
</p><p>Akko smiles happily. “Thank you Oksasan.”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>" Of course. Now I need to go back. I don’t want all of the other professors coming after my head."</strong> </em>
</p><p>The brunette chuckles. “Alright. Try your best out there. And don’t overwork yourself! You may be the number 1 hero but I’m still worried!” Pouting adorably, she crosses her arms. “You need to ease my worries!”</p><p>Now it was Chariots turn to chuckle. With her tone as serious as it can be, she answers.<em> "<strong>Yes Mam."</strong></em></p><p>“Oi.”</p><p>The chuckle turns into a full blown laughter. <em>"<strong>See you later Akko. Love you."</strong></em></p><p>“Love you too! See ya!”</p><p>Akko hangs up. “Now I’m starting to get worried.” The brunette turns her head, “Where is she-woah!”</p><p>and finds Diana, walking up behind her.</p><p>Akko puts her hand on her chest, startled. “You scared the hell outta me Diana!”</p><p>“Apologies.” Diana goes to sit on the other side of Akko. “I was in the restroom.” The blonde puts her elbow on the table and rests her chin on her hand, smiling as if she had just found a way to solve world hunger. “It took me awhile.”</p><p>“O-oh! I see! Haha!” Akko laughs nervously. <em>Please don’t tell me she heard all of that. </em></p><p>
  <em>............</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait</em>
</p><p>“It took you awhile?” Realizing what Diana said, she looks at her in concern. “Are you alright?” She leans over the table and puts her hand on Diana’s forehead. “You’re not sick are you?”  </p><p>“No at all. Don’t worry. I’m alright. In fact.....” Diana takes Akko’s hand and clasps it together with her own two hands. “I’m feeling quite....ecstatic.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as she looks at Diana.</p><p>
  <em>That look</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Badump</em> </strong>
</p><p>She gulps. <em>Diana.......has never looked at me that way before. W-what’s going on-</em></p><p>
  <strong>!!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>All of a sudden, her minds reels back to the conversation she had with Amanda. Along with the picture.</p><p>
  <strong>Cavendish actually has a thing for you!</strong>
</p><p>“........”</p><p>Diana looks at Akko, confused as to why the brunette pulled her hand away.</p><p>“Well, if you’re alright...” Akko’s face darkens for only a second before smiling at Diana brightly. “Then that’s all that matters!!!”</p><p>Diana smiles before checking her watch. “The food should be almost here. It’s been about 15 minutes since I ordered.”</p><p>"...."</p><p>Hearing no response, Diana looks at Akko. The brunette having a serious expression on her face.</p><p>“Akko?”</p><p>“Diana...” Akko clasps her hands together tightly under the table. “There’s something we need to talk about.”</p><p>And so, Akko told her about her powers. About how Shiny Galia was actually passed down generationally and how Chariot passed it down to her.</p><p>“.........” With her arms crossed, index finger and thumb on her chin, Diana closes her eyes. “I see........It all makes sense to me now.” <em>That would explain her match.</em> She opens her cerulean blue eyes with a smile, impressed with Akko. “So your Shiny Chariot’s successor. That must be why you’re so strong.”</p><p>“N-no way!” Akko waves her arms in front of her. “I’m nothing compared to you and Amanda!” She clenches both her fists, eyes sparkling. “With how you two pulled off those special moves, you guys are way better than me!” Huffing, she crosses her arms.</p><p>Diana starts chuckling. From then on it slowly turns into laughter.</p><p>“Hey! What’s so funny!?” Akko pouts.</p><p>“I-it’s nothing Akko. Please....” She turns away, trying to will herself to stop laughing by covering her mouth with her hand. “J-just give me a moment!” <em>Just like O’Neil, I can’t help but laugh at Akko’s obliviousness.</em></p><p>Finally calming down, she happily looks at the apparently mad Akko. <em>This girl is just too much!</em></p><p>“How long has it been passed down?” Diana puts her elbows on the table, clasping both her hands together and rests her chin on top. “You said it was generational did you not?”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Quickly forgetting how upset she was, she shows Diana her hands. “Including me, there’s now 10 users.”</p><p>“With you as the 10th....”</p><p>Akko nods. “Mhm! This was after we first met. Actually, Okasan gave me this power as my 18<sup>th</sup> birthday present!” She swings from side to side happily. “With it, now I can finally fulfill my lifelong dream into becoming a hero!”</p><p>"Hmph." Diana closes her eyes as she smiles. “I’m happy for you Akko. However....” Her expression turns serious. “Something like that.....there has to be a reason why this so called Shiny Galia has been passed down. It’s hard to believe that that’s the case just for the sake of it. Has Chariot ever told you <em>why</em> the power has been passed down the way it did?”</p><p>Akko tilts her head, thinking. “Not really. I mean, my guess is that it has to do with it’s counterpart.”</p><p>Diana narrows her eyes. “It’s counterpart you say?.....”</p><p>Akko nods. “Yup! I remember Okasan saying something about Shiny Galia having a counterpart back when she had just passed down the power onto me.” She puts up a finger. “So I started thinking. If there’s something that’s that powerful out there existing to serve the good, and there’s a counterpart to that something,” She puts up a finger with her other hand. “Then that counterpart has to be something that serves evil.” Looking at Diana, her crimson eyes glows bright red. “It’s common sense. Ying to the Yang, Pancakes to Waffles, Syrup to Butter, Marvel to D.C, Xbox to PS4. Hope to Dispair. In the game of Bakugan, Haos to Darkus. Whenever there’s light Diana, there’s always darkness to even the plain field.”</p><p>Noticing Akko’s eyes, Diana feels a sweat drop on her temple. “I see....is there a way to know that for sure?”</p><p>Akko smiles sadly. “I’ll have to talk to Okasan about that. But I have a feeling that she won’t tell me anything until I have better control over Shiny Galia.” Eyes returning to normal, she notices the cashier waving over to them. “Ah! Finally!” The brunette gets up. “Looks like our foods ready! Be right back!”</p><p>As Akko goes to get their food, Diana is left wondering what Shiny Galia’s counterpart might be. Or if there’s even such a thing at all.</p><p><em>But what Akko says makes perfect sense.....</em>She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.<em> Looks like I need to add that to my list of questions I have to ask Chariot whenever possible.</em></p><p>From then on, they enjoyed their meal. Not surprisingly, Akko ate everything while Diana only ate salad. Which secretly made Akko gag (Akko: Seriously, who the heck likes greens?). Afterwards, they got back in the car and drove all the way home.</p><p>“Hey.” Akko says as they stop in front of her house. “Thanks for taking me around campus to explore and for showing me around.” She grins. “It means a lot.”</p><p>“Of course.” Diana says putting her hand on top of Akko’s, smiling. “I had fun as well.” A pause. “You know.....If we had to do this all over again,” She looks at Akko as she feels her cheeks flaring. “I wouldn’t object.”  </p><p>Akko blushes upon feeling the contact of their hands, crimson red meeting oceanic blue. “I-l........!” Looking away, she pulls her hand away. “I almost forgot!” The brunette laughs as she took a little bag out of her pocket. “This is for you!” She smiles, handing it to Diana. “For taking me out tonight!”</p><p>“Oh my...” Diana takes the bag, looking at it with surprise. “You shouldn’t have.” Remembering Akko pulling away, the blonde frowns, clasping her chest with her free hand. “But Akko-</p><p>“Don’t worry about it! I want to give it to you!” Clasping her hands together, Akko shakes in excitement. “Go on! Open it!”</p><p>Seeing Akko like this made Diana concede. “V-very well then.” Opening the bag, she takes out what looks to be a little box. “???”</p><p>She opens the box and sees.......</p><p>Her eyes widens and twinkles as she takes out what looks to be a silver-golden chain necklace with a golden heart as its pendant. Her mouth opens a little in awe. “Akko.....this is......”</p><p>Akko blushes and fidgets. “Like I said, its for taking me out tonight. And I know its a year late, but.....” She grins, the blush not going away anytime soon. “Its also for giving me that Shiny Chariot action figure last year on my birthday!”</p><p>“........”</p><p>After a moment, Akko starts fidgeting again. Unbeknownst to her that Diana’s moving to take her seatbelt off. “D-do you like-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as Diana hugs her tight. “I don’t like it. I <em>love</em> it.” She whispers in Akko’s ear. “<em>Thank you.</em>”</p><p>With that, Diana pulls away from Akko a little bit,</p><p>and pecks her on the cheek.</p><p>The brunette looks at her, speechless as the girl in front of her smiles happily at her. Turning around, she lifts up her hair.</p><p>“Can you please put it on for me?”</p><p><em>Diana............y-you.....</em>Shaking her head to get rid of the shock, she responds with an ‘O-okay’ and proceeds to put the chains of the necklace around her neck.</p><p>Once it’s on, Diana turns back to Akko. Looking down at the pendant as if it’s the most precious thing in the world.</p><p>She closes her eyes. “I will never let it go.” The blonde blushes, looking at Akko. “And you have my word. I will treasure it forever.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>“E-eh!?” Akko waves her arms. “But you don’t have to go that far......”</p><p>“Please understand.” Diana leans in closer to Akko. “I <em>want</em> to go that far.” She smiles as she puts her hand on Akko’s again.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko gulps. “T-that makes me really happy Diana.....” <em>Kuso.</em> <em>I need to get out of here before-</em></p><p> Feeling her heart race to dangerous levels, Akko takes her bag and gets out of the car. “I-I’ll see you later! Right!?”</p><p>A moment of silence passes.</p><p>Diana opens and closes her mouth. Looking as if she wanted to say something. Finally, after about a minute or so, she responds by nodding her head. “Of course.” The blonde starts the engine again, smiling sadly at Akko.</p><p>Akko looks at her wide-eyed. The tone in her voice, and the way she smiled at her. It’s almost as if she’s.....</p><p>
  <em>Disappointed?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Sigh* Alright. It looks like you’ll have to see for yourself. Seeing is believing after all.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko looks down, her face darkening as she clenches her fists.</p><p>“I’ll see you whenever possible Akko. Now if you could please close the door, it’ll be highly appreciated-</p><p>Diana’s eyes widens as she sees Akko getting back inside the car, leans in close,</p><p>and kisses her.</p><p>A millisecond later, she pulls away just as quickly. Getting out of the car once again, she bows.</p><p>“T-that’s also for taking me out tonight! I’ll see you later Diana!!!” The brunette closes the car door and fast walks through her front yard. She opens the front door and turns towards Diana, bowing again before passing through the door. Slamming it shut.</p><p>Once she got inside, Akko runs to her room. Closing the door behind her, she grabs her pillow and stifles a scream.</p><p>“KUSOOO!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE I DID THAT!” Akko lets go of the pillow and ruffles her hair in frustration. “Come on Akko! Didn’t we just decided <strong>EARLIER TODAY</strong> that you wouldn’t see Diana that way!?”</p><p>After a few minutes of flailing around on her bed, Akko finally calms down. Remembering her conversation with Amanda, she clenches her fists as her crimson eyes glows bright red. “I swear to nines, if I found out that you’re actually wrong about all of this, and my relationship with Diana gets ruined.......” She smiles calmly, yet emitting a scary red aura at the same time. “<em>Your gonna get murdered.</em>”</p><p>Far off into the distance, Amanda sneezes.</p><p><em>Anyways.....</em>Her eyes turns back to normal as her mind goes back to her favorite blonde. The brunette rests her arms at the back of her head. Laying down, she crosses her legs as she looks up at the ceiling. <em>What has gotten into Diana? She’s been acting weird ever since she came back from the bathroom earlier.....</em>She plays with her bangs in thought.<em> I wonder what happened-</em></p><p>Remembering her talk with Chariot (more specifically, what she said), her eyes widens as she pauses.<em> Hold up. Did she actually....</em>Akko shakes her head.<em> Nah. It can’t be. She was still in the bathroom! </em>Thinking about what might’ve been the cause, she shrugs, giving up.<em> Well, whatever! As long as she’s okay, that’s all that matters!</em></p><p>As she gets up from her bed and goes to her closet to take off her brown sweater, she unconsciously puts her hand in her pocket and feels a piece of paper.</p><p>“Mm?” She takes it out and looks at it. “I don’t remember putting anything-</p><p>Her eyes widens as she looks at the written phone number the figure had given her.</p><p>“.......” Remembering the encounter, she walks towards her desk by the window. Deep in thought as she looks up at the stars on the beautiful night sky.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say. Besides-” The figure walks slowly towards Akko. “I can guarantee you. You won’t regret listening to me after I’m done talking.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p><em>I can sense it. Whoever that person is, isn’t evil.</em> Her eyes narrows.<em> But at the same, not good either. I mean, that person is shady and can’t be trusted but.....</em></p><p>After thinking about it for awhile, Akko concluded that the person she met was neutral. Not a villain, but at the same time not a hero either. The only thing she can describe the figure at the moment is, in a word: Mysterious.</p><p>
  <em>Looks like the type of person who would actually choose a Wii U when getting dragged into an Xbox vs. PS4 debate...... </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s a shame. I haven’t even told you about where you came from yet you already rejected my proposal.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“..................”</p><p>After mentally debating this for about 10 minutes, deciding that this would be the best action to take for now, Akko puts the piece of paper with the phone number on it inside her drawer. Making sure it’s out of plain sight before closing it back.</p><p>She rubs the back of her neck, stressed. <em>The heck am I doing........</em></p><p>A moment of silence passed.</p><p>“.........Well, for now.....” She looks ahead in determination, “My number one goal,” clenching her fists in excitement. “Is to become the number 1 hero in the world!”</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, 20 minutes prior.....</strong>
</p><p>Diana is just left there in the driver’s seat, speechless. Her mind processing what just happened.</p><p>“.........”</p><p>The blonde puts her fingers on her lips, blushing like a madwoman as she reverses her blue sedan to the front of her house, parks it in the garage, and walks to her room.</p><p>“......................”</p><p>She closes the door behind her and slowly walks to her bed, sitting down on top of the covers next to the pillows.</p><p>The blonde grits her teeth as she pinches her cheek hard.</p><p>A moment passes by.</p><p>“........................................”</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana just got out of the bathroom with napkins on hand. “Unbelievable.” She throws away the napkin in a nearby trash bin."The restroom doesn’t have any paper towels or a drying machine?” She sucks her teeth. “Preposterous. I'll be sure to talk to the manager about this.........”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pauses in her tracks. That voice!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The prodigy looks over and sees Akko on the phone. “Who....Who is she talking to?” With her mind stuck on what Akko just said, concluding that it might be the brunette’s lover on the other side of the line, Diana’s expression turns from one of curiosity, to one of despair. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I-is Akko....taken?...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But before her heart can be broken and start regret on not talking to Akko about her feelings sooner, she heard her speak again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need to talk with you. I know you have a lot of grading to do but I swear this won’t take long.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lot of grading to do?.....Then that must mean that the person Akko is talking to must be a teacher. Which means.....</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Oh thank nines.......</em> </strong> <em>Diana breathes a sigh of relief realizing its most likely Chariot she’s speaking to on the phone. </em></p><p>
  <em>Her eyes widens as she senses Akko moving and hides behind a nearby wall just as the brunette looks around, not noticing anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana peeks over and looks out of the corner of her eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would like to have your permission to tell Diana about Shiny Galia.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“???” The blonde arches a brow. <strong>Shiny Galia?</strong> Her eyes narrows. <strong>What’s that?</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>She then proceeds to listen as Akko speaks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I betrayed her trust. The trust in the fact that I can tell her anything........and ended up hurting her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearing Akko’s tone change, Diana’s face darkens as she puts her hand on her chest. Gripping her shirt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was the last thing I’ve wanted to do.......” She hears Akko sniffling. “I don’t want to keep anymore secrets from her Okasan........I want to come clean.”</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Oh Akko.......</em> </strong> <em>Diana looks at Akko, eyebrows furrowed as she sees the brunette visibly shaking. Desperately wanting to embrace her, she held herself back. Knowing that right now isn’t the time. <strong>I told you before that its okay and that I forgive you didn’t I?....</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>“I trust her with all my heart.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sea blue eyes widens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Even my life. I want to show her that she’s special. Not special in terms of knowing about Shiny Galia, but in terms of our relationship. I want to show her how precious she is to me by doing this. If anything happens, it’s all on me. I’ll take full responsibility. But I know for a fact that it wouldn’t come to that.” A pause. “Because I know for a fact that Diana isn’t that type of person!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana’s eyes twinkles as she puts her hand on her mouth. Her heart starts racing wildly in her chest as her face began to heat up.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Akko......”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p>It was right then and there that the blonde began to fall in love with the brunette even more so than before.</p><p>“A-Ahahaha.......” Once she determines that this is indeed reality, she grabs a pillow and lays down. Hugging it tight.</p><p>From then on, for the next couple of hours, never before has Diana squealed like a little girl that much in her entire 19 years of life.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> The dark cloaked figure looks at Akko from a distance with binoculars. Standing on the edge of a roof of a house a couple of yards away.</p><p>Once it looks like the brunette is about to change her clothes, the figure puts away the item in its hands. Blushing as it takes out its phone.</p><p>The figure dials a phone number and presses the green call button.</p><p>
  <em>Ring.......Ring.......Ring.......</em>
</p><p>The person on the other side of the line answers. <strong>Hello?</strong></p><p>“Hey. It’s me.” The figure walks to the top of the roof. “I did it. Send me back.”</p><p>A second later, a dimensional portal opens up in front of the figure. Wasting no time, it goes through it.</p><p>Where the figure came to is a narrow alley somewhere within Heartfelt City. The phone hangs up as it walks forward. The path before it becomes larger and larger until an old abandoned Hospital can be seen.</p><p>It walks up the stairs goes inside. Walking north, it passes by a few rooms.</p><p>When it got to the front of one door in particular, the figure opens it and passes through.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>The figure looks at the woman who’s at the other side of the room. Arms crossed, back laying against the wall.</p><p>“Croix.” The figure breathes a sigh of relief as it takes off its hood. Revealing beautiful straight golden blonde hair in a ponytail with dark oceanic blue eyes. “Thanks for bringing me back here.”</p><p>“Hmph. No problem.” The lavender haired scientist walks towards the girl with the dark cloak, smiling in amusement. “Judging by how it’s only you that came back, I take that your talk with her didn’t go so well?”</p><p>The girl smiles sadly. “It didn’t. But...” She shows Croix her phone. “I <em>did</em> give her my phone number in case she ever changes her mind.”</p><p>“I see...” The older woman’s expression turns serious. “And if she never calls and comes to us? Then what?” Croix’s teal green eyes narrows. “It’s almost time for his plan to be put into motion. Just a couple of more missions until-</p><p>“That will never happen.”</p><p>“............”</p><p>The blonde licks her lips as her sad smile turns into a determined one. “I know she will come. All good comes to those who wait. We got to be patient. Besides......” She walks towards the bed. “I’m a very curious girl. Whenever there’s something that’s out there that involves me in some way and I don’t know anything about it, I will go through anything to find out what I want to know. If that’s me, then i'm positive that she’ll definitely-</p><p>
  <em>Ring.........Ring.......Ring..........</em>
</p><p>Croix looks on as the girl in front of her stays completely still. The blonde turns to look back at her.</p><p>They both stare at each other and nods as the phone continues to ring.</p><p>The girl walks a few steps away from the bed as she answers the phone. “Hello?”</p><p>A moment passes by with no answer. Just when she thinks nobody’s there, the person answers.</p><p>A dark, deep, powerful voice. <strong>“How rare of you to not pick up your phone right away.”</strong></p><p>The blonde gulps. “Apologies master. I-</p><p><strong>“Save it. I can pretty much guess why you haven’t.”</strong> A pause. <strong>“Is Croix with you?”</strong></p><p>She looks at Croix. “She is.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Good. I have a mission for you both. You are to travel to Manchester and capture the heroes in that area. Is that understood?”</strong>
</p><p>“..........Yes sir.”</p><p><strong>“I’ll leave you two to it then. And remember: Failure isn’t tolerated within The Hydra Brigade.”</strong> The voice turns sinister. <strong>“Know that if you come back empty handed.......” </strong></p><p>Teal Green eyes widened.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>KABOOOOOOOM!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>A huge explosion appears as Croix shields the blonde from the debris falling from the ceiling. The whole hospital shakiing upon impact.</p><p>“Croix!”</p><p>The scientist grits her teeth as she pushes some debris away from her now injured arm. The blonde helps her out by pulling her leg away from a huge chunk of the ceiling that almost collapsed on them.</p><p>“AAARGH!” Croix yells out in pain as her ankle gets out from underneath the rubble. The ground beneath them shook more violently.</p><p>Realizing that the building is collapsing, she snaps her fingers. A portal appears before them.</p><p>“We’re going to get crushed! Come on! We need to get out of here!”</p><p>The blonde girl nods as she puts Croix’s arm around her neck while putting her arm around the scientist’s waist. Lifting her up.</p><p>They go through the portal just as the ceiling above them completely collapses.</p><p>On the other side, they both landed on the roof of an apartment building many yards away from the now destroyed Hospital. Looking on at all the fire that’s blazing in its wake. The ground still shaking as some of the other buildings around the explosion goes down as the result of the Hospital collapsing. (A domino effect in a way)</p><p>The blonde grits her teeth as she sees remnants of a lighting strike where the hospital used to be. Thinking about all the people that’s now dead.</p><p>“..............” Croix looks over at her companion in empathy.</p><p><strong>“Don’t disappoint me.”</strong> The voice says before hanging up.</p><p>The girl clenches her fists tightly as she gets up. Blue eyes seething in anger as it reflects the now orange sky in front of her.</p><p>“We won’t let you get your way. You’ll rue the day you’ve trampled upon the peace and harmony this world has to offer. The product of what the Nine Olde Heroes worked so hard to give us. We’re going to beat you down. And when that day comes, there will be no mercy coming from us.”</p><p>Her blue eyes narrows as she grits her teeth harder. “<em>You <strong>will</strong> pay the ultimate price, Otousan!"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No words are needed.</p><p>Name: <strong>Avery Smith</strong></p><p>Height: 5'3</p><p>Weight: 56 kg (125 pounds)</p><p>Nationality: Canadian</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown </p><p>Likes: Reading books, watching the discovery channel, playing with her little siblings</p><p>Dislikes: Nothing in particular</p><p>Power: Can transform into a werewolf. No limits whatsoever</p><p>Random Fact #14: Akko has the stomach of a black hole. While its more appropriate for Jasminka to have that title, despite appearances, the brunette can eat just as much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Day after Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko and Diana texts each other. Andrew appears and warns Diana about the upcoming future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I strongly feel like I need to point this out. As I feel that its very important. During the summer, Luna Hero University is open to the students. Chariot did say the students were out from Summer Vacation, but what she didn’t know was the fact that some students still comes to campus. So the “people” that was talking to Diana at the beginning of last chapter were students. It was just plain luck that Memorial Park happened to be closed when the explosion occurred during the entrance exams.<br/>Just pointing that out. Anyways enjoy the chapter! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roaaaaaarwaaa!”</p><p>Akko yawns as she goes down the stairs. Since she came home late last night, she woke up at around 11AM. When she got to the living room, she sees Chariot washing some dishes in the kitchen. Not out of the ordinary. The brunette usually sees that almost every morning. But what made the brunette wide awake was the fact that she’s in her hero costume.</p><p>“Okasan?”</p><p>“Ah!” Chariot turns. “Good morning Akko.” The redhead goes and dries her hands with some paper towels.</p><p>Akko arches a brow. “Why are you in your hero costume?”</p><p>The hero in question passes by and turns on the television. “Look at the news, then you’ll know why.” She goes to Akko. “I’m sorry, but you know how it is right?”</p><p>Akko smiles as she goes down to get a kiss on her forehead. “Mhm! Duty calls!”</p><p>Chariot chuckles. “I’ll see you later Akko.”</p><p>Akko looks on as she gets out of the front door and runs to the middle of the street. Jumping high in the sky, she disappears.</p><p><em>Huh....</em>Akko looks out the window in the living room, noticing the direction Chariot went off to. <em>That’s where Heartfelt City is. </em>She looks on in wonder.<em> Did something happen?</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Look at the news, then you’ll know why.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The brunette quickly crashes on the couch as she switches the channel to the news.</p><p>Her eyes widens at what she sees next.</p><p><em>Monika reporting in. Yeah that’s right Joseph. According to multiple sources, there was a huge explosion somewhere here in the Northeastern part of Heartfelt City early this morning. As you can see,</em> the reporter gets out of the way for the viewers to see the devastation. <em>Most of the buildings here collapsed. There’s also evidence of fire blazing all throughout the wreckage. It took the Fire Department about 4 to 5 hours to completely get rid of it all.</em> The tone of the reporter turned somber. <em>But what’s truly tragic here Joseph is the fact that these buildings that went down where apartment buildings. </em></p><p>Akko grits her teeth and clenches her fists. Thinking about all those people who’re now dead. <em>All of those poor people.....l can’t imagine how each of their families who weren’t there are taking this.....That...</em>Her eyes glows bright red. <em>And the families themselves that were just minding their own business....trying to live out their regular lives....and now...</em>Her eyes narrows. <em>It was stripped away from them just like that! </em>She continues to look at the television in front of her. <em>This was no accident........Who could’ve done this? </em></p><p>
  <em>The people who happened to caught wind of the explosion tells me that the cause of all this was a lighting strike. This was also confirmed by two pilots who were also in the sky riding a helicopter at the time. Pro heroes from all over the city, including Shiny Chariot, are currently on their way here to investigate. We also got word that the Mayor, Paul Hanbridge, will be making a statement later today. We will keep you updated as more of this story keeps developing. Back to you Joseph. </em>
</p><p>“Lightning?” Akko takes her phone from out of her pajamas, feeling the object vibrate. “I’m pretty sure lighting isn’t that strong enough that it would take down that many buildings.” <em>Or are they?....</em></p><p>Seeing that it’s a text from Diana, Akko sucks in a breath as her eyes turns back to normal. Remembering what happened the night before. The brunette is kinda scared that she crossed a line that, in her opinion, should've never been crossed.</p><p>But at this point, its all do or die right?</p><p>She wipes right on her phone and presses on the message.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Apologies Akko. My aunt has called me early this morning to inform me that I must go back to the estate and stay there until school starts. It’s due to business calls. Apparently that useless Aunt of mine doesn’t know anything when it comes that particular subject and I must help her out. Hmph. And she tells ME that I don’t have what it takes to become head of the household? </strong>
</p><p>“Pfft- Hahahaha!!!” Somehow, seeing Diana complaining about her Aunt like this makes Akko laugh. As she finds it to be funny.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: If I were you I would’ve said “Have you ever looked in the mirror?” to her face! *w*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana:............</strong>
</p><p>Back in her car, Diana (who decided to text Akko during her break from driving) started chuckling in amusement.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: You never cease to amaze me Akko.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: That’s me! Surprise surprise! :) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Unbelieveable</strong>
</p><p>“Haha!” Akko chuckles for a bit before turning serious. “........”</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: So, im guessing you already left?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Indeed. I left early this morning. Unfortunately I haven’t gotten much sleep so the road trip back to my estate is currently more difficult than it needs to be. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: ???</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: You didn’t get enough z’s?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Why’s that? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana:..............</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Nothing you should concern yourself with. It’s nothing really.</strong>
</p><p>Akko plainly looks at her phone. Despite texting her instead of talking in-person, the brunette knows for a fact that she’s lying<strong>.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Uh-huh. Riiiiight.</strong>
</p><p>Diana sighs. “Of course she doesn’t believe me.” She closes her eyes, cheeks red as she smiles, love-struck. “But I can’t exactly say it was because of that kiss now can l?” Shaking away that wonderful memory from her mind, she goes back to texting.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: I must go now. The sooner I get to the estate the better.</strong>
</p><p>Akko smiles warmly.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Alright, take care! :) Make sure you drive safely!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Thank you Akko, I will. Take care of yourself as well.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Mhm! See ya!</strong>
</p><p>“Alright!” Akko gets up from the couch and turns off the television. “Time to work out and train!”</p><p>But before she can go upstairs and change into her workout clothes, her phone vibrates again.</p><p>“Hm?” Phone already on hand, she checks it and sees that its another message from Diana. “Did she forget to tell me something?”</p><p>
  <strong>Diana:.........</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: ???</strong>
</p><p>After a minute of not responding, Diana answers.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: I’ll miss you</strong>
</p><p>Seeing the message makes Akko blush. But smiles nonetheless.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: I’ll miss you too. School doesn’t start for 2 more weeks. We’ll see each other then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana:......Right. </strong>
</p><p>Akko chuckles. <em>Just like last night, I can feel it in my heart that she’s sad. I find that weird but......</em>She starts texting Diana again as she walks to the stairs and goes up, giggling. <em>At the same time,</em> <em>extremely cute!</em></p><p>
  <strong>Akko: We can call each other every morning and every night before bed. Unless you’re busy, how does that sound? :)</strong>
</p><p>The blonde smiles happily, texting back.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: I think I’d like that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Great! Now go on! I don’t want to keep on distracting you! I’ll call you tonight!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Diana: You’re never a distraction Akko. However, I understand.</strong> Diana starts the engine, <strong>I’m looking forward to your call then. Adieu!</strong></p><p>and continues to drive off towards the Cavendish Estate.</p><p>“Adieu?” Akko arches a brow entering her room. “But Diana’s British. Why would she say a French word?” (she forgets that Diana can speak multiple languages)</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   </p><p>“Ms. Du Nord.” Ms.Finnelan says as the hero landed a few inches away from her jump.</p><p>“Apologies.” Chariot says walking to Ms.Finnelan. Both among many heroes who’re investigating the wreckage of the site. “I found out what happened<em> just</em> now.” She looks around at all the devastation around her.</p><p>“It’s fine. I got an order from Headmistress Holbrooke to take part in the investigation.” The professor sighs and turns as she notices a pro hero coming up to them. “Have you got any leads so far?”</p><p>“No mam.” The pro hero looks at Ms.Finnelan with a grimace. “All we keep finding are dead bodies.”</p><p>“.....”</p><p>Chariot clenches her fists. <em>Dammit....who-</em></p><p>Red eyes widened.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan, sensing a powerful aura and anger, turns towards Chariot. “What is it?”</p><p>“........Smell the atmosphere.”</p><p>And so Ms.Finnelan did. Her eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. “I see. So that’s how it is.”</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmistress Holbrook sits in her seat, face darkening as she looks down at her desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait.” Ms.Nelson says with her eyes wide in disbelief. The rest of the professors, except Ms.Finnelan, with a similar reaction. “So your saying that the leader of the Hydra Brigade may be behind that explosion!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chariot nods, also sitting down on her seat. She takes the edge of her witch hat and pulls it down, covering most of her face. “I suspect that to be the case, yes. I smelled ozone where the explosion occurred.”  The redhead looks at Ms.Nelson with her one eye (the other covered by her hat) glowing red. “There’s only one person out there who can do that much damage, with the area smelling like the sky when it isn’t supposed to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s impossible!” Ms.Badcock exclaims. “Our university is one of the most secured place in the world! How was he able to-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said I suspect, Ms.Badcock. I’m not saying that it’s him for sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tsk.” Adjusting her glasses, she speaks up again. “If the participants knew about this, it would’ve caused complete panic...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’d love to see that.” Ms.Lukic cackles. “It would go well with my research of the human mind when creating my potions!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now’s not the time to be fooling around Ms.Lukic!” Ms.Finnelan turns towards Chariot. “So...this is what you found? Nothing else?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chariot nods. “That’s all I have at the moment: my suspicions. I know how you all must feel. I find it hard to believe myself at first. But that was his power in play. There’s no doubt about it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“......................” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The whole room was silent. No professor saying a single word. But the one who’s been the quietest throughout this whole talk is the Headmistress. Who’s been still for a long time at this point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clearing her throat, all of the pro heroes present turns towards her. “We rant up security and wait. That’s all we can do for now. I believe in what Ms.Du Nord says.” She looks towards the number one hero. “You fought him yourself after all. All those years ago.” Her eyes narrows, looking at all 5 professors. “We need to keep our guard up. Be aware ladies. If this is any indicator for what’s to come, we need to be ready.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback  </strong>
</p><p>“So he strikes again.” Ms.Finnelan says sarcastically as she bends down and chants. The pro hero that reported to the professor before backs away as a large magic circle appears. With a creature flying out of it, it lands in front of its summoner.</p><p>Chariots looks up as Ms. Finnelan climbs up the creature that has large white wings, with the body of the lion, and a human head.</p><p>“Take me back to the school, Lamassu!”</p><p>The creature roars as it starts to flap its wings.</p><p>“Continue the investigation! Report to Shiny Chariot if you’ve found something other than the dead!”</p><p>“Yes mam!” The hero salutes before walking away.</p><p>Due to the sound of the creature’s wings flapping, Chariot yells. “Where you going!?”</p><p>“To report to the Headmistress about what we’ve discovered!” The hero’s eyes narrows as the creature flies higher and higher in the air. “She needs to know about this immediately!”</p><p>Chariot watches as Ms.Finnelan flies back to the school. Hair swinging back and forth due to the winds.</p><p>She grits her teeth as she goes and looks around with the rest of the heroes, hoping to find a clue. <em>Damn it...first in the park and now...</em>Her eyes blows red with rage. <em>Just where are you hiding, Akiyoshi?</em></p><p>
  <strong>A few hours later.....</strong>
</p><p>Diana steps out of her car and closes the door. Using her car keys to lock it, she walks towards the front of her mansion.</p><p>Looking up, she sees the Head Maid, and, believe it or not, her closest friend, Anne. “Anne.” The blonde smiles.</p><p>Anne bows. “I welcome you home, Ms.Cavendish.”</p><p>The blonde nods as she walks through the large double doors, Anne following. “Where’s my aunt?”</p><p>“She’s in her office madam. Most likely waiting for you I assume.”</p><p>Diana stops in her tracks and pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing. “She hadn’t at least <em>tried </em>to start it on her own? Might as well do everything for her!”</p><p>“<em>Well well well.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Look who finally came home.</em>”</p><p>Upon recognizing the voices, Diana rolls her eyes as she turns towards her cousins, Maril and Merrill. Both standing on the stairs that leads up to the second floor.</p><p>Diana sighs again. “Greetings, you two. I apologize but l’m afraid I simply don’t have the time for any shenanigans today.” She starts walking to the stairs, wanting to meet up with her aunt, when she was suddenly stopped by her cousins.</p><p>“Not so fast.” Maril says.</p><p>Merrill smirks as she points with her thumb to the main living room. “Your boyfriend is here waiting for you. I suggest you talk to him first before you go greet mother.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widens for a moment before narrowing, gritting her teeth. There’s only one person out there who people always has the audacity (Merrill included) to assume is her significant other.  </p><p>She sucks her teeth as she turns back down the stairs. “You know full well that he’s <em>not </em>my boyfriend.”</p><p>The blonde hears a ‘whatever!’ from Merrill as she walks to the living room.</p><p><em>We’re not even friends. Close acquaintances at the very least.</em> Diana sighs. <em>However, it makes sense. They don’t know....</em>She takes out the heart shaped pendant from under her shirt. Remembering her moment with Akko, she smiles. <em>That I’m into other girls.</em></p><p>“She’s special to you. Isn’t she?”</p><p>Diana turns to look at Anne, who’s walking with her side by side.</p><p>If it was anybody else, the blonde would’ve hidden the necklace and get defensive aggressively. But Anne is one of the few within the household who she considers close as an actual family member. Being with her in her darkest moments when her mother (and later, her father) passed away, she always cares for Diana whenever she needed it most. And so, to her, Anne is like a second mother to her.</p><p> “She is Anne. I...” The blonde blushes, looking down. “I never fell for someone before. Let alone this much.” Embarrassed, she plays with the ends of her platinum blonde hair. “For awhile I thought that it may be a one-sided love. That she may not feel the same way judging by how much she claims herself to be my friend and rival.” <em>I should actually consider it an honor that she sees me as one, given her strength. </em>“However,” She looks back up at Anne, showing her the pendant. Still red on the cheeks, she smiles. “Something happened last night that made me think that there may still be hope for me.”</p><p>Anne looks at Diana wide-eyed.</p><p>This girl, who used to look dead in the eyes for who knows how long, who used to cry to sleep every single night, who barely associates herself with others unless its absolutely necessary, who said at one point that her only purpose in life is to become the number one hero and head of the Cavendish family, who said for absolute certainty that she’ll never be happy........</p><p>Is smiling happily.</p><p>Anne remembers Diana’s written letters to her. Whoever this Atsuko “Akko” Kagari is....to have made Diana change this much...</p><p>After a moment, she smiles back. “As long as you’re happy Diana. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>She nods. “Thank you Anne.”</p><p>Diana puts the pendant back in her shirt and adjusts the necklace to make it hide under her clothing as she opens the double doors to the living room. Walking through it, she sees a black-haired young man with a suit sitting on the white and gold couch. Checking his watch with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Andrew.”</p><p>The man named Andrew looks over to the blonde. Standing up, he bows in greeting. “Diana. Its been awhile.” Going back up, he smiles. The type of smile that upon looking, one can tell that he’s dealt with a lot of professionals (specifically politicians). “How do you do?”</p><p>“I’m doing well. But tell me. Why are you here?”</p><p>“What? I can’t come visit an old friend and say hello?”</p><p>Diana fought the urge to roll her eyes. Crossing her arms, she motion her chin upwards alittle, eyes narrowing. “Spare me the pleasantries. Why are you <em>really </em>here? Don’t you have to be with your father when he speaks in the next hour or so?”</p><p>“I’ll be there.” Andrew nods towards the front of the mansion. “My private jet will get me there within 20 minutes.”</p><p>
  <em>So that was his jet I saw when I was driving through the front gates.</em>
</p><p>“But back to the topic at hand.” He puts his arms behind his back professionally. “You’re as sharp as ever Diana. You see, I’m here to inform you that it’s been discovered that the one behind last night’s attack was the leader of The Hydra Brigade.”</p><p>“!!!!!” Diana’s eyes narrows looking down. Index finger and thumb on her chin, thinking hard. “Really now.....” She looks back up at Andrew. “Is this information accurate or confirmed in any way?”</p><p>Andrew nods. “Thanks to Shiny Chariot.”</p><p>“...........”</p><p> “There’s also been an increase in crime throughout Heartfelt City these past couple of weeks. Actually, throughout all of Britain.” Andrew walks towards the door. “I’d advise you to be cautious Diana.” He turns his head and looks back at the blonde out of the corner of his eye, which is now glowing green. “I have a feeling that this is part of something bigger. The calm before the storm.”</p><p>And with that, he bows towards Diana and Anne. Going through the huge double doors as he leaves the mansion.</p><p>Diana looks at the doors in which Andrew went through just a second ago before looking out the large expensive looking window overlooking the ¼ of the front yard. A sweat drop on her temple.</p><p>
  <em>I have a bad feeling about this.</em>
</p><p>With that thought in mind, she leaves the living room herself and goes upstairs to her aunt’s office. Anne following.</p><p>Getting to the door, she knocks.</p><p>After a moment, a voice calls out. “Come in.”</p><p>Diana nods at Anne (with her nodding back) before opening the door and passing through. Closing the door back behind her, she looks at the woman sitting behind a desk in front of her. “Aunt Daryl.”</p><p>The woman, whose elbows are on the desk with hands clasp together (hiding her lips as a result), looks at her with her naturally sharp crystal blue eyes. Its the kind of look that shows the family resemblance. “Diana. Welcome home.” She sighs as she rubs her temple. Looking at all stacked papers in front of her, she looks back at Diana with an unreadable expression. “Thank you for taking the time to assist me.” The blonde smiles mischievously. “My cute little niece.”</p><p>Hearing that last line makes Diana fought the urge to vomit. “The Cavendish name will crumble otherwise.” She grabs another chair that was placed next to the window of the room and drags it towards her aunt’s desk. “I have no other choice.”</p><p>Her aunt smiles in amusement. “Let’s get started then, shall we?”</p><p> <strong>Meanwhile, back at Akko’s house....</strong></p><p>“1,997.......1,998.......1,999.......2,000!!!”</p><p>Akko huffs out as she puts 3,000 pounds of weights back on the bench press machine. She gets up from laying down and goes to a heater-like switch next to the gym door with a water bottle on hand. Passing by the other workout machines in the process.</p><p>The brunette holds onto the little switch (which is somewhere in the middle, not all the way up) and pulls down. As it goes down, the density of the gym room decreases until.....</p><p>Akko pumps up her fist, yelling out loud. “Normal gravity is always the best gravity!” She drinks from the water bottle. Closing it, she smiles brightly. “And water is always the best after a good workout!”</p><p>The brunette then goes outside the house. Still in her workout clothes. Walking to the sidewalk, she looks to her left.</p><p>After a moment, she nods. “Okay!”</p><p><em>I never really done this before. Okasan always does this to travel between here and the city so its as easy as pie for her. But for me.....</em>She gulps and closes her eyes. Remembering Chariot's explanation of how Shiny Galia works.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This might be a slight exaggeration, but if you want to jump from the ground to the top of the Empire State Building, you will feel sensations from your legs. Once you feel them, prepare to jump and well...jump.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>She makes it sound so easy...even though that’s practically insane. As expected of Okasan.</em> Akko smiles as she closes her eyes. <em>Welp, its my turn now!!!</em></p><p>She imagines with all her might jumping into the air. Going up higher and higher into the sky like a rocket launcher and landing in the desired location that she had in mind: the beach.</p><p>Sensing a weird feeling within her, the brunette inhales and exhales. Thinking that this was what Chariot was talking about, she grins. “Alright!” She opens her now glowing gray eyes, “Lets-</p><p>and finds that she’s about to crash into the ground.</p><p>Her eyes widens. “MATTE MATTE MATTE MATTE MAT-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The ground shook as Akko crashes hard. A few moments later, she sits up, recovering.</p><p>“Pweh!” Finding she got something in her mouth, she spits it out. “Bleh! That tasted terrible!!!” Looking down, she sees the offending object.</p><p>But what she found instead was.....</p><p><em>Sand?</em> Akko looks around. <em>This is...</em>looking ahead of her, she finds the sea. <em>The beach!?</em></p><p>Her mouth agape with shock as she stands up and continues to look around her. “I did it?......Ha.....hahahaha! Yeah boiii!” Akko laughs as she falls to ground again. Covering herself with sand as she rolls around, happy with her accomplishment. “I did it! I-OW! STUPID SPIKY SHELL!!!!</p><p>And so, 2 weeks flew by in a flash. Just as promised, Akko and Diana called each other every morning and night. Akko in the mornings while Diana at night. Whenever missing each other during the day they make up by texting. The blonde continues to help out her aunt while Akko’s practicing with Shiny Galia, all the while keeping in touch with everyone else.</p><p>“All right Akko.” Chariot says as she ruffles her baby’s brunette hair in the SUV. “Are you ready to see how you did?” The redhead grins.</p><p>“Mou! I told you to stop doing that!” Akko playfully swats Chariot’s hand away. Smiling afterwards, she nods and raises her fists. Pumped up. “Yeah!”</p><p>“Good.” She starts up the engine. “I’m a professor myself, so I’ll be fired from my job if I tell you your results. Apologies Akko, but you’ll just have to wait and see just like everyone else.”</p><p>“It’s okay! Really! I understand!” Akko shows her Okasan her iconic toothy grin. “It makes me all anxious to find out, but in a good way!”</p><p>Chariot smiles as she focuses on the road ahead of her as she starts driving off from the house. “I see.”</p><p>Akko smiles at her before turning to look at the rearview mirror. Her smile grows tenfold at what she sees.</p><p>Diana’s driving behind them, a smile on her face as she notices Akko looking at her. She waves.</p><p>The brunette waves back and turns back towards the front. Thinking about school, she pouts.</p><p>
  <em>We actually had to wait until the day of orientation to see whether we pass or fail. If we pass, then we go back to the school’s auditorium. Where we first heard about how we were gonna be graded. The Headmistress will speak, this and that, the usual stuff. Just like any other orientation in a school. But if we fail, that’s it. You go back home and train for next year.  The whole thing kinda sucks. Why can’t it be like the Japanese school system? I didn’t need to wait until the day school starts again to see whether or not I was accepted to the high school of my choice!</em>
</p><p>She huffs in defiance. Hearing chuckling, she looks towards Chariot.</p><p>Remembering what’s important, she smiles.</p><p><em>Well, its fine! No matter what my score may be, whether I pass or fail...</em>Her eyes twinkles as she looks ahead. <em>I’ll just have to keep moving forward with my own two feet!</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Akko did it! :D  <em>Or did she?</em> &gt;.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Name: <strong>Andrew Hanbridge</strong></p><p>Height: 5’10</p><p>Weight: 65kg (145 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Dark Brown   Eye Color: Green</p><p>Nationality: British</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown, not in this profession </p><p>Likes: Politics (believing that he can better improve everyone’s lives so he can change the minds of those who hate politics. To think better of it)</p><p>Dislikes: Villains, seeing citizens suffer trying to make their living each and everyday</p><p>Power: Visual Prowess. Seeing other people’s powers and power level (how strong they are, just like Dragon Ball Z) with one’s own eyes. Can be a useless power or can be helpful depending on the situation</p><p>Random Fact #15: The amount of gravity in the gym room Akko was working out in is enough to crush any other normal person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. We’re Moving!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko and the gang sees their final results of the Entrance Exams. After orientation, everyone moves into the campus dorms. What will their new home look like?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so like I’ve been totally going gaga reading good Diakko stories recently. 6 in particular that made me go ballistic due to the fact that they’re not done yet. </p><p> The Moon and Her Curse, by Ladyjay1616. </p><p> The Sanguine Witch, by MemoryMonkey. </p><p>Avatar Akko, by Ace_of_Sloths. </p><p>Broad Shoulders and Deep Waters, by Shmehua1 (Deep Waters is my personal favorite out of all of these stories)</p><p>And Fall of CEO, by akkordianswift.</p><p>You should totally check them out if you haven’t done so already :3 And hey, another batch of three chapters!...</p><p>I feel like I’m getting addicted to batches now. Oh god, that ain’t good XD</p><p>Also, shouts out to akkordianswift for beta-reading the first two chapters! I’m currently waiting for her to do the 3rd chapter so I’m afraid that I’ll have to post the first 2 chapters, but don’t worry! I’m done with the 3rd one already so I’m currently waiting for her to do the last one. And I’m also currently writing the chapter AFTER that one, so....</p><p>Yeah, a lot of stuff in my hands at the moment ^w^’ but hey! It’s for you guys so that’s all that matters to me. It makes me happy to see <em>you guys</em> happy!</p><p>Anyways, enough of me talking! Enjoy the chapters! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“See you later Okaasan!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko waves as Chariot drives away somewhere to park her SUV. She’s on the sidewalk that leads to the main building where the results will be held.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why drop me off here though?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Walking to where she can see the main building, she sees a crowd of people in front of the building. She recognizes some of them as the participants that took the exam.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oooohhhhhhh. So that’s why.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The brunette smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She dropped me off here instead of the main building because it’ll cause a ruckus if they find out I was in the same car as her. Heh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She giggles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Figures.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s tough being the child of the number one hero, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Akko sighs. “You said it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Matte.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen as she turns and finds Diana right behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KUSO!!!” Akko jumps back in surprise. “You scared me, Diana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heiress chuckles as the brunette catches her breath. “Apologies, Akko. I saw Chariot dropping you off here.” She points behind her. “So I parked my car on this block. As you can see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Akko looks at the blonde’s car. “You did.” She smiles as she walks towards the crowd. “Well, come on then! Lets-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen as Diana takes her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing at the contact, she looks up at the prodigy. “D-Diana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana walks towards the direction of a nearby tree. Away from the crowd but at the same time still close by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re there, Akko arches a brow. “Why are we over here? Shouldn’t we be with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana looks at the crowd, noticing that they’re talking amongst themselves. “You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“???...Oh yeah!” Akko grins mischievously. “How was your time with,” She pokes her arm. “your,” Then her shoulder. “aunt?” Then finally her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana looks at Akko, amused. “Judging by the look on your face, l assume you already have a good idea of how it went.” The blonde swats Akko’s hand away playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko chuckles. “You hate your aunt that much huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nines.” Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. “Don’t even get me started that wretched-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhhhhh? What do we have here?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Both turn to see Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze walking up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda! Jasminka! Constanze!” Akko smiles brightly. “How’s everything with you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana sucks air through her teeth. “O’Neil...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constanze gives Akko a thumbs up, her robot talking for her as always. “I made a new contraption that lets you watch television from anywhere! All channels included!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasminka smiles. “I’ve been practicing!” She hums happily. “I can make Lo Mein perfectly now! Thank you Akko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette feels a sweat drop on her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been bothered by Jasminka ever since the exams. Always texting Akko with something like ‘So when can I come over so you can show me how to make that new snack?’ or ‘Why don’t you come over to my house so you can show me how to make the snack?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming over to her house was a big no-no. Akko lives with Shiny Chariot after all. So she texted Jasminka that she’d come over to her house (which is in Heartfelt City, right before you go out to the suburbs) to teach her and asked Chariot to show her how to make a dish so she could teach it to Jasminka. Out of amusement, Chariot complied and that was how Akko learned how to make Lo Mein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I-I see...haha!” Akko smiles nervously. “That’s good!” She gives her a thumbs up. “I’m happy for you, Jas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Russian nods happily, taking out an M&amp;M bar. “Mmh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing good.” Amanda smirks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Waaaaay</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than just now at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko arches a brow. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana narrows her eyes suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The American puts her hand on her face. Covering her emerald green eyes. “Hahaha! </span>
  <em>
    <span>My oh my oh my.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taking her hand away from her eyes, Amanda raises a brow. “I didn’t know you two progressed so far already.” She nods downwards. “And right from under my nose at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko and Diana look down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And find that they’re still holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda looks at Diana as the blonde begins to blush. “I didn’t know you were this sly, Cavendish.” She grins. “Maybe <em>l </em></span>
  <span>need to be careful too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eep!” Akko pulls away and bows to the blonde apologetically, cheeks burning. “I’m so sorry, Diana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It’s quite alright, Akko.” Diana squeezes Akko’s shoulder in comfort while looking at the American with a murderous look. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Ms.O’Neil by now. Always with the pitiful jokes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say princess,” Amanda says while resting her arms on the back of her head. Turning away as Diana continues to glare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cavendish always ignores me, so to see her like this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amanda smiles mischievously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I know how to get under her skin. Oh man, I’m totally gonna have a blast messing with her like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks over to Akko.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akko looks at Diana as the blonde waves at Hannah and Barbara who are currently running towards the group. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t realize that...well l mean I knew at first but then I got distracted...</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. She fidgets adorably as her blush darkens, looking down at the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is she uncomfortable now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiles once again. This time more happy than mischievous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I see. So you too Akko. You... </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looks up at the sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like it was the right thing to tell her about Diana’s feelings after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana!!!” Hannah and Barbara shout as they both hug Diana. “We missed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prodigy smiles as she uses both of her arms to hug them both back. “I miss you two as well.” She smiles. “How were the both of you these last 2 weeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the blue and green team start chatting amongst themselves, Akko feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she finds Lotte with Sucy walking behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lotte!” She hugs the Finnish woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko.” She hugs her back. Once she pulls away, she smiles brightly. “We’ll finally get our results today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right!?” Akko nods, shaking with excitement. “I can’t wa-Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko looks down and sees Sucy injecting something foreign into her arm with a needle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SUCY!” She backs away in fright as Sucy begins to cackle. “WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY ARM!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the red team, Diana overhears Akko and looks at Sucy out of the corner of her eye. A scary glint evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kekekekeke.” She continues cackling. “You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about a minute or two, nothing happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucy’s grin disappears. “That’s strange.” The lavender-haired girl checks Akko’s forearm. “I tested this. It should’ve worked...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Sucy’s in her own world, trying to think up of an explanation on why it didn’t work, Akko and Lotte sigh in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana looks at Sucy for a moment longer. Deciding that everything’s alright, she is about to pay back attention to Hannah and Barbara when-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AKKO!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns just in time to see a girl with purplish hair and eyes come up to Akko and hug her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko hugs back the girl in surprise. “Avery!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She happily looks up at Akko. “I missed you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette laughs, smiling as she rubs Avery’s head. “But it's only been 2 weeks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery lets go and puts her hands together behind her back. “I know.” She smiles at Akko. “But for me, it’s a long time.” She starts to blush, smirking. “Too long I should say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko starts to blush as well as Amanda whistles loudly. “Dang Akko!” She smirks. “A lot of stuff has happened since the last time we met ay!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko turns to the American. “Shut up, Amanda!” She then looks at Diana out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finds dead looking blue eyes staring right back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>E-eh!? Diana!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah facepalms herself as Barbara pokes her shoulder. Quietly giggling a ‘you so called it.’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody Idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda holds a snicker as she whispers to Sucy, “Yo! Look at Diana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sucy does, she shakes hard as she turns away, trying hard not to laugh. Amanda is struggling herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery pumps up her fists and raises up a hand. “Let’s hope we both pass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko turns towards Avery and nods energetically, high fiving her. “Y-yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thing is, Diana’s still looking at Akko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a pair of eyes burning holes to the back of her head, she feels a sweat drop on her temple.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why is Diana staring at me like that!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Concerned and a little afraid, the brunette turns towards the blonde. “I-is everything okay D-Diana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes. Everything is fine Akko.” Diana smiles. “No need to worry about me. Go on.” She waves her hand. Making a ‘shoo’ motion. “Keep talking to your friend over there. Don’t mind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what made the crimson-eyed girl shake in her boots is the fact that the heiress is giving her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> type of smile. The scary ‘I’m gonna kill somebody later to blow off some steam’ type of smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s mad. But why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko takes a step forward, about to approach Diana. “But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang looks over and sees the crowd looking over at their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the girl right? The one who injured Shiny Chariot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t look all that tough to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an idiot?” A random guy smacks the person next to him. “Did you not see her fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko eyes widen as she walks towards Diana. “Diana, this is....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde also looks at the crowd in front of her. “Now do you understand?” She turns to Akko, looking like she recovered from whatever it was that was bothering her. “This is why we’re here instead of over there. Believe it or not...” Diana turns again as she sees two janitors coming towards the crowd, pushing a huge covered whiteboard which most likely holds the results of the exam. “You’re the center of attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Akko tilts her head in confusion. “I didn’t do anything that made me stand out though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole gang goes completely silent as the brunette continues to talk, red eyes sparkling as she pumps her fists in excitement. “More importantly, I bet you and Amanda will score high! You guys are really strong!” She shows Diana her toothy grin. “I won’t be surprised if one of you guys end up with the highest score!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara’s eyebrows twitch. “Is she for real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotte smiles, a sweat drops on her temple while Sucy cackles. “As real as anybody could be Barbara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constanze and Jasminka both simply shrug, smiling at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery smiles at Akko. At this point not even surprised just like Constanze and Jasminka. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are really strong?” The American mumbles. “Why don’t you look in a mirror-OW!” She winces in pain as she gets elbowed by Hannah. “What was that for England!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah glares at Amanda before looking at Akko with knit eyebrows. After a moment, she sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akko Kagari,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she huffs as she crosses her arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You really are a mystery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The prodigy looks up at Akko as the brunette grins down at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akko..... </span>
  </em>
  <span>She turns away as she blushes, her blonde hair hiding her face from view. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can you be so bloody oblivious yet so cute at the same time!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She unnoticeably shakes as the brunette in question raises a brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's a crime I dare say! A crime!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“HERE WE GO FOLKS!” Everyone looks as one of the janitors shouts out. “COME TOGETHER AND LOOK CLOSELY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko and the crew walk towards the crowd as all present turn their attention to the janitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know y’all probably heard this already from the professors, but I need to do my job here so I’m still gonna say it!” The janitor crosses his arms. “If you fail, then that’s it! Go home! It’s hard yes, but that’s just how it is! I’m sure you all knew going into this how hard it was going to be trying to get into this school! If you pass,” he points towards the huge open double doors of the main building. “Hooray for you! Go inside and head straight to the auditorium! There you’ll meet the professors and hear the principal speak! I don’t need to go into any specifics on what she’s gonna say! You all have been through orientations before so you already know what’s coming! Now listen very carefully!” He then points toward the building itself. “This building is magically designed to let in those who pass on this day in particular!  If you fail and try to sneak in with the crowd,” he picks up a rock and throws it at the entrance. Right before going inside, it gets obliterated by a strong electric force field, making some in the crowd gasp while some look on with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, you’ll be electrocuted! So I don’t recommend it!” He looks at the crowd. “Is that understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone shouts. “YES SIR!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The janitor sighs and nods towards his companion who nods back. They both grabbed the ends of the covers. “1....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some in the crowd has their fists clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constanze and Jasminka wait with baited breath while Hannah and Barbara hug each other tightly in anticipation. Lotte clasps her hands together while Sucy plainly looks on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda grits her teeth. “Come on...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana narrows her eyes. Just like everyone else, she clenches her fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko looks on with her hands clasped together in prayer. Feeling arms around her arm, she looks down to see Avery hugging it tightly, looking on with hope in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiles for a second before looking back. Just in time for the janitor to say-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both janitors uncover the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyes widens at what they see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko wants to see her results of course, but she mostly wants to know if her friends have passed. The brunette is always the type of person who cares more about others than herself. Especially those closest to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrow as she scans the board, trying to find everyone’s names. Her eyes sparkle as she sees them one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look you guys!!!!” She turns towards the group. “You guys passed!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah and Barbara give each other a high five. “We did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotte puts her hands on her mouth, struggling not to cry as Sucy smiles. “We did it Sucy...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she says while looking at the crowd, rubbing the Finnish’s back in comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red eyed girl finds some also celebrating with fist bumps and high fives, while some simply looks down and gloomily walks back towards the direction of the campus’ exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko looks at them sadly while Constanze and Jasminka give each other a thumbs up. She is shaken out of her sadness as she looks at Avery who is literally shaking her as she points at the board.  “We did it Akko!” She smiles brightly. “We passed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiles. “Yeah! We di-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crimson eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Amanda screams as she punches her fist up in the air. Fire coming out as she does so. “HELL YEAH!!!!” She grins wildly as she points at the board. “LOOK AT MY NAME UP THERE!!! I’M NUMBER-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What...what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“AWWWWWW! SERIOUSLY!?” She looks at Diana, gritting her teeth as the blonde flips her hair with her eyes closed. Complimenting her own victory by mumbling, ‘As expected.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you above me Cavendish!?” She ruffles her hair in frustration as she looks back up at the board. “And by a one number difference too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. She crosses her arms as she looks at Amanda with narrowed eyes. “Will you please stop with the shouting? It’s annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Amanda is about to retort, Diana puts a hand up. Indicating that she wasn’t done talking yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer your question, it simply made sense.” She puts her hands behind her and clasps them together professionally as she sticks up her chin in confidence, knowing that she has the upper hand. “You’ve lost your match while I’ve won mine.” She closes her eyes. “I assume it is because we’ve displayed our special moves that we were placed close together.” She opens them again and looks straight at Amanda. A haughty look etched on the blonde’s face. “However, just like how money talks, the ultimate outcome has the final say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda narrows her eyes and grits her teeth as she clenches her fists. She starts walking towards Diana. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You bitch...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana arches a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KUSO!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang jumps in surprise as Akko shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana, Avery, and Lotte looks at the brunette with concern in their eyes. The finnish is the one to speak up. “What’s wrong Akko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at the board. “I FORGOT TO CHECK MY NAME!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment of silence passes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” Quickly forgetting her confrontation with Diana, Amanda looks at the board as the participants who passed go inside the main building. “How did you do Ak-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerald eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Amanda?” Jasminka says as she takes out a snicker bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda just simply points at what she sees in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana arches a brow and looks at what Amanda is pointing at, her blue eyes widen as everyone does the same. Their eyes also widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none looked more surprised, or eyes wider, than Akko herself, whose mouth is wide open in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, the blonde smiles. “This,” Diana mused, “is also expected.” She looks at the American in amusement. “Isn’t that right O’Neil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s eyebrow twitches. “I don’t know whether to be pissed off at the fact that she’s ahead of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>10) Sato Kazuma (Part 1 = 400, Part 2 = 400) = 800</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9) Jasminka Antonenko (Part 1 = 432, Part 2 = 422) = 854</b>
</p><p>
  <b>8) Sucy Manbavaran (Part 1 = 467, Part 2 = 399) = 866</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7) Hannah England (Part 1 = 480, Part 2 = 396) = 876</b>
</p><p>
  <b>6) Lotte Yanson (Part 1 = 456, Part 2 = 434) = 890</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5) Barbara Parker (Part 1 = 473, Part 2 = 427) = 900</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4) Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger (Part 1 = 500, Part 2 = 412) = 912</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3) Amanda O’Neil (Part 1 = 490, Part 2 = 450) = 940</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2) Diana Cavendish (Part 1 = 500, Part 2 = 478) = 978</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1) Atsuko Kagari (Part 1 = 486, Part 2 = 500) = 986</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She forcefully smiles in disbelief. “Or be happy that someone finally dethroned Cavendish from the number 1 spot.” (for as long as she has known Diana, since high school, the blonde was always in 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> place in everything she does. From competing with the American on various occasions to test scores.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh...” Akko turns to Diana, still in shock as she points at her name. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde nods at Akko as she walks to the entrance of the main building. Hannah and Barbara run to her to walk by her side like always. “Believe it or not, you deserved it.” She smiles. “You studied and worked hard to pass did you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah....” Akko looks at Diana as Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Lotte and Sucy walk towards the entrance of the building and go inside. She looks at her hand as she clenches it tightly, grinning. “I did, didn’t l?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery smiles at Akko. “You did. Now come on!” She pulls Akko’s arm, which, unbeknownst to the two of them, makes Diana’s eyebrow twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The member of the alpha clan pulls the brunette’s arm once more, motioning her to follow the others. “We don’t want to be late and miss what the headmistress has to say!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette laughs as she lets Avery drag her along. “Okay, okay!” She smiles at Diana as she and Avery pass by the trio. “I’ll see you inside Diana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde forcefully smiles, nodding. “Indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two get inside, Barbara and Hannah subtly look at Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never have they seen such a scary look from the heiress. Her tone is as calm as the sea. “Let’s go ladies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walks inside, Barbara whispers to Hannah as they both follow her, giggling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Even Andrew never piss off Diana this much!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s an understatement.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hannah whispers back. Thinking about a certain brunette, she face palms herself, making her childhood friend next to her raise an eyebrow in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though she’s an idiot for being this oblivious,</span>
  </em>
  <span> She looks at Akko from a distance as she continues to get dragged away by Avery. She then looks at the back of her childhood friend who she assumes are also watching them, judging by how her hair keeps swaying as she emits a scary blue aura. She smiles, trying to stifle a giggle of her own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>is it bad to say that I’m actually enjoying watching this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>2 Hours later...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko pouts as she, as well as the rest of the gang, waits for Ms.Finnelan to finish speaking to Ms.Nelson about something in the hallways within the main building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that the orientation was boring, is an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to sit down for 2 hours listening to the headmistress speak. Well, that wasn’t right, but it wasn’t wrong either. The brunette did look at the presentation the staff created for them all to see while the headmistress continued to speak. But the problem was that she knew all of what was shown already! Aside from a few details that were pointed out here and there that she didn’t know about before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason why she knows most of what was shown was because of her time with Diana on campus right after the exams. When Diana said she’d show her around, </span>
  <b>she really showed her around. </b>
  <span>Leave it to Diana to make sure you get spoiled before watching the movie you were really looking forward to seeing huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Diana...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko looks to her right, seeing Diana a couple of inches away from her while Ms. Finnelan is wrapping up her conversation with her colleague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arches a brow at the blonde. The other thing she noticed, (besides being bored out of her mind), was the fact that the prodigy has been unusually quiet in the past 2 hours as well. The only time when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> she heard the blonde speak was when she parted ways with Avery. Since everyone had to split up, going with each professor when the headmistress was done talking (Akko will know why in a minute), and the rest of the gang walked away from Avery, Akko heard a voice say ‘Hmph, Good riddance.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was stone cold. And thinking about it now, it was undoubtedly Diana’s. While it looked like Avery didn’t pay much attention to her, it would seem that the blonde is showing some kind of hostility towards the member of the Alpha Clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The question is why, though?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akko puts a finger on her chin as Ms. Finnelan turns towards the group. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to ask Diana later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies ladies.” The professor sighs, rubbing her temple as Ms. Nelson bows at the group and walks towards the opposite end of the hallway. “Thank you for your patience. Sometimes-no, most of the time I should say, being a pro hero is not easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotte raises a hand. “Um...professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pro hero puts her arms behind her back professionally, arching a brow. “Yes Ms.Yanson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She puts her hand down. “Why did you call us out here? And also...” She gestures to the gang. “Why all 9 of us specifically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes.” The pro hero clears her throat. “I’ll be getting to that. But before I start, I have to say,” She looks at Akko. Akko’s eyes widen as the professor nods her head approvingly at her. “Congratulations on scoring 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> place in the entrance exams, Ms.Kagari. It is worth pointing out that you’re also the first ever in this school’s history that scored above a 980.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko nervously chuckles as she bows at the pro hero, cheeks flaring as she isn’t really used to being complimented like this. “T-thank you for the praise, professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk. Whatever.” Amanda mumbles as she rests her arms at the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to everyone, seeing the brunette like this makes Diana smile warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ms.Finnelan nods again. She turns and starts to speak as Akko lifts herself up from the bow. “Come with me.” The pro hero says while walking. “I’ll tell you everything as we walk to our destination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone follows the hero outside the building as she starts to speak.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First and foremost, this is a university. And as such, as of today, you’ll all be living here until you graduate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko’s eyes widen as the rest of the group has similar reactions (all except Diana of course).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda leans forward. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa...” Lotte says in awe, looking at the beautiful scenery around them as they walk on the sidewalk. Passing by trees and bushes as they get to the greener (more mother nature basically) parts of campus. “So we’re gonna be living here...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucy looks at the professor. “What about our stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww!” Barbara whines. “If we’re gonna be moving then it’s gonna be such a hassle to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that.” The professor turns left, where at this point their surroundings look like a forest. Save the obvious sidewalk that they're walking on along with another sidewalk on the other side of the street that leads back to the main area of campus. “All of your belongings have already been moved to your assigned dorm rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Amanda shouts in surprise. Most of everyone has a similar reaction (again, except Diana). Akko is the only one who looks at the professor in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucy’s eyes narrow. Before she can say anything the professor addresses her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, Ms.Manbavaran. I assure you, no, I assure </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you that all of your belongings have been moved without being tampered with, stolen, or anything else that might concern you.” From a distance, a large beautiful looking house can be seen. “We have simply moved them, that’s all.” She stops at the front door, taking out a key from her front pocket. “You’ll see soon enough once we get inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing that her stuff hasn’t been messed with, Akko breathes a sigh of relief. Not noticing that by doing so, it causes Diana to raise a brow, looking at her inquisitively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when the red, green, and blue teams also notice the house in front of them. They hadn’t before since they were paying attention to Ms.Finnelan as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko’s eyes sparkle as she looks at the exterior. A white wall, a window that overlooks the front yard a few inches away from the front door to her left (how she hadn’t noticed the yard before Akko has no idea), as well as the pretty design of the wall. Having geometric shapes all around in a black color that somehow goes well with the white. To Akko’s right, a building next to the house that, while not as big as the house itself, is still pretty large. The building is connected to the street that goes to the main area of campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That has to be the garage.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akko thinks as they all walk inside the house. Everyone takes a minute to look at their surroundings by walking to different areas of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her left, she can clearly see the living room. On the front, a flat screen tv with cable on the bottom behind a brick wall. In the middle of the room, a table for decoration with 3 fluffy looking couches. Two on either side of the room. One is placed right next to Akko, clearly the best spot to watch tv if that’s the only thing you’re looking for. The other couch is placed right on the bottom of the window that was mentioned before, while the final one is on the other side of the room right under a portrait that shows the most powerful hero and leader of the Nine Olde Heroes, Galicia. With her long greenish hair and ancient greek clothing. Her eyes are beautiful, yet the color is a powerful gray.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akko muses as she walks over to the portrait, feeling emotionally tied to the person in front of her for some reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks just like that weird woman I met back when Okaasan passed down Shiny Galia onto me-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko feels a sweat drop on her temple as she looks at the portrait, eyes wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t tell me she’s...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko jumps as Diana puts a hand on her shoulder, concern evident on her face and eyes. “Are you alright? You look pale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh!” Akko laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head. “Yeah! I’m alright!” She smiles brightly at Diana. “Never better! Just looking around the new place y'know? Trying to get used to our new home already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heiress smiles. “That’s good. I’m relieved.” Hearing Hannah and Barbara calling out to her, Diana turns, still looking at Akko. “But if there’s anything that’s bothering you, or if you need to talk...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Akko smiles warmly at her. “I know. Hehe.” She grins. “I’ll come right to you. Thanks Diana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde blushes, looking down at the carpeted floor. Her voice is barely audible. “I should be the one thanking you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blush darkens as she shakes her head. “It’s nothing.” She walks to where Hannah and Barbara are, apparently gossiping something about the bathroom? “Forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana disappears down the hallway that leads further into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Akko arches a brow. A few seconds later, she smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks like she’s in a better mood than earlier. That’s good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remembering her thoughts before Diana came up to her, she shakes her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No...it can’t be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She exits the living room as Amanda and Constanze pass by, checking the living room out for themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko goes to the other side where the kitchen is. There she finds Lotte, Sucy, and Jasminka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm....” Jasminka checks the kitchen drawers. Finding and examining skillets, dishes, forks, spoons, knives, and other kitchen equipment used for cooking. The Russian nods in approval. “Mhm! Just as I thought!” She puts them all  back. “I can make delicious food here!” She puts her hands on her cheeks, radiating happiness. “I need to know where the supermarket is on campus so I can go and buy ingredients!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe!” Akko says as the whole red team smiles. She pats Jasminka on the back. “I’ll take you there later, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasminka nods. “Mmh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotte looks towards Sucy. “Looks like we’ve found our chef.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucy nods at Lotte before looking on as Akko converses with Jasminka. “Good thing too. I don’t think even Cavendish is good at cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Sucy’s opinion makes Akko perk up. She turns to Sucy with her eyes wide. “Diana can’t cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotte chuckles. “Nobody can be good at everything Akko. Diana is no exception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucy rolls her eyes as she turns towards the living room to check it out. “Diana is literally at the top of the top 1% percent. She most likely has maids and butlers who cook for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko looks at the ground in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh....Well, if that’s the case... </span>
  </em>
  <span>She then looks up, her finger on her chin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diana lives alone, so how did she get by until now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she is out of the kitchen, she walks to the hallway where Diana walked in earlier. Walking further into the house, she sees a total of seven doors. Three on each side while one straight ahead that, by the looks of it, leads to the backyard. On her left, upon opening the first door out of the three, she finds it’s the bathroom. Akko guesses the other two are bathrooms as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to the other side, she finds that the door is already open. Looking at the exterior of the door frame, she finds that the color is blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meaning that this room is assigned for....</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko peaks inside and, as she suspected, finds Hannah, Barbara, and Diana checking out their room. There’s a window across from Akko while there’s a bed to her right while a bunker bed is to her left. There are three closets, two next to the bunker bed while the third one is next to the other bed. The same proportion is with the drawers, which has mirrors on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Barbara opens up a closet, finding her clothes. “The professor wasn’t kidding when she said all of our stuff was moved!” She goes to one of the drawers and pulls the handle, showing her perfume, lotion, and other stuff she regularly uses. “It’s incredible!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch! Like hell it is!” Hannah sucks air through her teeth as she checks out her own closet. “Wasn’t tampered with she says. The least they could’ve done was put it all in boxes so we can take it out on our own and put them in the places where we </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to be placed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After checking out her closet and drawer, Diana sits down at the edge of her assigned bed, looking at the two girls in front of her. “There’s no use in crying over spilled milk Hannah. This is how the school functions. If you don’t like it then move your belongings around yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Hannah slams the closet and turns to face Diana. “I’m gonna sue them for invading my privacy! You can’t expect me to just sit by and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops mid-sentence, for as she turns she finds Akko looking out the window. “Akko!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara and Diana turn towards the brunette with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara furrows her brows. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Hannah and Barbara, Diana for one is happy to see Akko (obviously). She stands up from her bed and walks towards the brunette with a smile on her face. She comes up next to Akko and looks outside the window with her. “Is there something out there that piques your interest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-eh?” Apparently not noticing the blonde next to her, she jumps a little when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice her, blushing at the close proximity. “O-oh well...” Shaking her head, she looks outside the window. “Not really.” She smiles brightly as she looks at the trees and grass. “It’s just that I love mother nature, y’know?” Her crimson eyes twinkles. “So seeing this makes me feel so happy inside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to her, it is the blonde's turn to blush as she looks up at Akko. That bright smile of hers....along with those beautiful shining crimson eyes....for her to be this happy by seeing nature, something that people mostly see every single day and take for granted......</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana can never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> get enough of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing some snickers, she instantly looks at her two childhood friends, who looks back at her with knowing smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Clearing her throat, she turns back to Akko, willing her blush to disappear. “I’m glad then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! Oh!” She looks at Diana, her smile never fading from her face. “I have to check out my room too!” She runs out of the blue team's room in a hurry. “I’ll see you whenever Diana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, she’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara sighs as she continues to check her drawer. “I don’t know what you see in her Diana, but good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah smirks. “Well, knowing how much of a dunce she is, she probably won’t get any of your hints.” She snickers, trying to contain her laughter. “The only thing you can do is to be straightforward Di!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana’s blush darkens as her two comrades start laughing. “Oh hush now! Both of you!” She looks towards the side, her eyes looking down in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be more straightforward...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Akko passes the green team’s room and goes to the red team’s room. It’s the room closest to the backyard and furthest from the main area of the house. Going inside, she finds that the structure of the room is completely the same as the blue team’s room. The only difference is that the bunk bed is on the right while the lone bed is on the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She also finds Sucy and Lotte there, checking out their stuff as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Sucy mutters as she examines all of her potions. “They didn’t mess with my stuff.” She grins. “If they did, I would’ve made all the staff of the school get food poisoning.” She cackles. “Pro heroes included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that made Akko’s skin crawl. Her eyes widen when she remembers her Okaasan is part of the staff. “Hey! Not Shiny Chariot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucy rolls her eyes as Lotte nervously chuckles, who has decided that she’ll take the top bed of the bunk and is already relaxing. “Yeah yeah, we know she’s your idol.” She puts down her potion (which has a strange pink glow) and puts it with the rest of the pack. “Should’ve seen that one coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko puffs her cheeks in a cute pout. Before she can retort, Ms.Finnelan shouts. Her voice can be heard all throughout the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you!” She yelled. “That’s enough looking around! Go to the backyard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko arches a brow as she walks out of her room and opens the door of the backyard, as she does so she turns back and sees everyone else walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to be the one who will keep everyone waiting, she goes through the door and into the back yard. Her jaw drops at what she sees next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing she notices is that she’s standing on the large front porch of the backyard. With some recliner chairs spread out. But what’s truly breathtaking is the view in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little stairs go from the porch to the grass, which lead downhill to what Akko can clearly see is an arena. Over that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A large lake?” Akko breathes out. Noticing how the light from the sun makes the water shine, making the lake look even more beautiful than it already is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Ms.Kagari.” Ms.Finnelan says as Sucy and Amanda snicker, looking at Akko who still has her mouth agape. She finally gets out of her trance when Diana uses her finger to close her mouth up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana arches her brow in amusement as Akko begins to blush from embarrassment. “You don’t want to catch any flies with your mouth, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up Diana,” She says as she crosses her arms and turns away in a huff, making the blonde chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ms.Finnelan clears her throat, gathering everyone’s attention. “As you can clearly see-” the pro hero extends her arm and hand, showing the entirety of the backyard. “There’s a lake to swim in if you want to have fun. Don’t worry about it getting dirty. It’s magically operated to clean itself every morning. In the winter, when it gets cold, it freezes over and becomes the perfect place to skate. ” She then points to the arena. “There’s also an arena for you to spar in. You see, these past couple of years, we see that the students in the elite class love to fight against one another. They do so in order to become stronger together. That, or for entertainment purposes. In other words, competition.” She looks over at everyone and puts her arms behind her back. “That’s about everything. Are there any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one.” Lotte raises her hand. “Do our parents know about this? About us moving here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Barbara says. “It's really sudden after all. Usually it takes 2 to 3 weeks to move to a new place. But 1 day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ms.Finnelan turns towards the two of them. “Yes, your parent-slash-guardian knows. However, they have been notified during orientation. If they had known before, then they would’ve told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any questions at all.” Amanda puts her arms on the back of her head. “I just wanna chill at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Hannah says as Diana crosses her arms. “None at all professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasminka, Constanze, and Sucy shake their heads, indicating that their answer is the same as everyone else’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko puts her finger on her chin. “Hmmmm...oh!” She remembers something in particular about what the pro hero had said. “You said that the students in the elite class love to fight one another. Does that mean we’re in the elite class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” The professor walks to the back door of the house. “All 9 of you are the only ones that scored above an 850. While the rest of the participants who passed generally scored between 750 and 800.” She opens the door. “For accomplishing such feats, I congratulate all of you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in the living room. There are papers for each of you to get and draw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smirks as Hannah and Barbara squeals in delight.  “About time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!? Right now!?” Lotte’s eyes shine brightly as Sucy looks at the forest around the backyard, trying to see if there’s any mushrooms around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasminka smiles and fist bumps Constanze, who smiles back. She then fists bumps Akko, who looks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m totally lost. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Costumes,” Diana says as she turns towards Akko. “We’re going to get a piece of paper to draw how our costumes will look like.” She closes her eyes. “It's mostly for appearances sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she processes what the blonde is telling her, Akko beamed. “Seriously!? We’ll finally get our own costumes!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Akko happy, she smiles warmly at her, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette shakes with excitement before pumping her fist upward. “Alright!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you’re finished, bring them to me. I’ll give them to the staff who’s in charge of the costumes. And by all means, please take your time. Believe it or not, costumes are important and essential for a hero.” She looks at them one more time, “By monday, you’ll receive your costumes,” before going inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, everyone goes to their respected rooms and gets to work. After 15 minutes, Akko is the first one done. She ran out of her room and handed it over to Ms.Finnelan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks over the sketch. Unbeknownst to the brunette, the hero smiles a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. I knew that Ms.Kagari is a huge fan of Ms.Du Nord. But this is...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is...is it okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor looks up at Akko. She can tell that the brunette is nervous by how fidgety she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It's obvious that the design is based off of Shiny Chariot. However, you added your own elements to the mix, making it unique only to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette sighs in relief just as Amanda comes up. “Alright then...that’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, everyone gives their sketches to Ms.Finnelan. The professor gets up and walks to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your weekend ladies.” She opens the door. “Ah, I almost forgot.” Turning towards the group, “I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the next 4 years.” she smirks. “I'm looking forward to seeing how each of you will grow as heroes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, she’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaaaaaaat?” Amanda whines as she crashes onto the couch. “Urgh! Why her!?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For most of the day, everyone is relaxing in their new home while Akko shows Jasminka the way to the supermarket to buy ingredients. When they both get back and Jasminka starts cooking, Akko learns from Diana that only the elite class gets a house like this as a dorm. Actually, this is the only house in all of campus. The rest of the participants who passed gets mini-apartments as dorms. So basically, it’s a privilege that goes into being a part of the elite class. Even though Akko disagrees with how it's all set up, she knows better than to fight a system that’s been around for hundreds of years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime after dinner, Akko gets up from the bottom bed of the bunk (there’s been a mutual agreement within the red team that Akko gets the bottom bed of the bunk, Lotte gets the top bed, which leaves Sucy with the solo bed. It all works out since it was their desire to be in the beds that they want to be on) and goes to the backyard, sitting on one of the recliner chairs. She looks around to make sure she’s alone before taking out her phone. She goes to one of her contacts and presses the call button.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring...ring...ring...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice answers. "</span>
  <b>Hello?"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okaasan.” Akko pulls on the lever of the chair and pushes back, laying down. “You knew, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“...”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Akko. Care to explain?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko can practically hear the playfulness in her voice. She pouts. “Oh come on! You’re one of the teachers! You knew that I was gonna be moving here to campus, didn’t you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold it in anymore, Akko can hear Chariot laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mou!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> “A-Apologies Akko.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Her laughing dies down. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <b>
    <em>I just knew at some point you were going to call me because of this.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko looks up at the orange sky, which is turning dark. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Where’s the fun in that?”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Chariot mused</span>
  <b>. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“I imagine you would’ve done the exact same thing if you were me.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touche.” Akko smiles before frowning. “I’ll miss you though...”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Akko...”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It's true. Akko has lived with and stood by Chariot’s side her entire life all up until this point. But now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette clenches her chest, smiling the type of smile that clearly shows she’s in pain. “Looks like the baby bird has finally left the nest huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chariot, sensing Akko’s feelings, speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Akko, I know it's hard, but you know,”</em>
  </b>
  <span> The redhead smiles, laying down on her bed and turning on the lamp beside her, book on hand</span>
  <b>. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“By getting accepted into Luna Hero Academy, you’ve taken the first step into becoming a pro hero.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about what Chariot just said, Akko smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s part of my dream after all...You’re right.” She grins. “And don’t forget! The other part...” Akko points at herself by putting her thumb onto her chest in determination. “...is to become number 1 in the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“That’s my girl. Besides, look on the bright side.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Chariot opens the book.</span>
  <b>
    <em> “You’re going to live with Diana from now on.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Chariot’s teasing tone, Akko blushes. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chariot chuckles. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s the perfect opportunity to get together with her, don’t you think so?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about the possibility, Akko smiles happily, blush still intact. “Aren’t you supposed to tell me not to think about that kind of stuff? And instead tell me to focus on my upcoming studies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chariot clears her throat. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Of course focus on your studies! But I know you. You can handle dating while having good grades if you put in the effort.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko had told Chariot about what went down between her and Diana the night the exams were concluded. From that point on, the redhead kept telling Akko that it was obvious that the blonde likes her the same way. The signs and hints were all there. But Akko being Akko...well, you can imagine how difficult it is for her to move forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not as easy as it sounds Okaasan. I mean...” She rubs her head. “The kiss I gave her was a thank you for taking me out that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“In which you refuse to consider it a date. Even though it was one.”</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okaasan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“May I also note that Diana may have viewed it as one?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko’s blush darkens. “Okaasan!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Alright alright!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> The redhead chuckles before her tone gets serious. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Akko.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the seriousness of her tone, Akko nervously responds. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p><span>Chariot smiles.</span> <b><em>“Go for it. Despite everything, I honestly think you have a good shot at her. I’m telling you, it's possible.”</em></b></p><p>
  <span>Akko’s face darkens as she looks at the large beautiful moon up in the sky for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Akko?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passes. Her crimson eyes close as she smiles. “Arigato, Okaasan.”</span>
</p><p><span>Chariot closes her eyes.</span> <b><em>“Mochiron.”</em></b></p><p>
  <span>Akko stretches her arms and legs, yawning. “I’m feeling tired, so I’m gonna go to bed.” She gets up from the chair and sets it back to how it was before. “Goodnight, Okaasan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Goodnight Akko. Talk to you tomorrow.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the redhead hangs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko turns and sees Diana, halfway between inside and outside the house. But what catches the brunette’s attention is the fact that she’s wearing pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here?” The blonde arches a brow as she closes one of her eyes so that she can rub it with her hand. “It's getting late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Cute.</em> “Sorry!” Akko walks towards the door. “I had to call Okaasan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see...” Diana gets inside, with Akko following close behind. “Well, i'm about to go to sleep.” She walks to the blue team’s door and turns the doorknob, smiling tiredly at Akko. “See you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the smile, Akko blushes. “Y-yeah!” She nods. “For sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde nods before heading inside. Akko follows suit and goes inside her own room, finding that Sucy and Lotte are already asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She may feel the same way about me Okaasan, but it’s gonna take a lot of time to build up the courage to actually do something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She blushes as she heads to her drawer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That kiss didn’t count! Besides! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pouts adorably as she opens the top shelf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thinking about how we were this morning...there was no awkwardness between us at all! It’s like I never kissed her to begin with!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down, she finds that her stuff was placed in the exact same spot as how it was back at home. She checks inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finds what she is looking for, she takes it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is the same piece of paper that has the phone number of the person who talked to Akko that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not to worry, Ms.Manbavaran. I assure you, no, I assure all of you that all of your belongings have been moved without being tampered with, stolen, or anything else that might concern you. We have simply moved it. That’s all.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko’s eyes narrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I feel so relieved when she said that?...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to not think about it too much, she shakes her head and puts the piece of paper back in its hiding place in the drawers. She closes it and gets on the bottom half of the bunker bed. Pulling the covers over herself, she yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about a certain blonde, she falls asleep with a smile plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now.” A male voice can be heard. “Don’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> riled up now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground beneath shook as a large creature continued to roar in rage, hitting the cell bars hard as it tries to break free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing footsteps, the man looks over out of the corner of his eye as a woman walks out of the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re really doing this?” She sighs. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know this isn’t what the master wants, right?” She looks off to one side, eyes closed as she shrugs. “Not like he’ll do or say anything to us once he finds out though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughs. “Which is why we really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this, my dear! You just answered your own question!” He looks back at the big rampaging creature inside its cell. “Just a little bit more time. Just a little more...”An evil grin etches across his face as the creature bellows once again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we can begin the main course!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even though this is really obvious, I just want to point out, you don’t have to wear a costume to be a hero. Like saving one’s life for example. It can be anyone. A child, a dog, an adult, a wild animal, literally anybody. You never know what’s happening in the world.  Again, just want to point that out there. I feel the strong need to do so ever since Ms.Finnelan said that costumes are important and essential for a hero. In this fic, of course that’s true, but I’m just saying that it doesn’t have to be irl.</p><p>Random Fact #16: Sucy’s injection actually works like a charm. However, Shiny Galia and Akko’s biological powers acts like white blood cells, but much stronger and faster. Any foreign substance that can bring harm to Akko, her powers immediately destroys it the second it enters her body. Conveniently, this also means Akko can’t get sick. What a powerful immune system she has. I’m envious &gt;.&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Akko’s First Mission!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the first day of school, Ms.Finnelan explains how the elite class differs from the regular classes. Everyone’s costumes will finally be revealed. What will they look like? Taking a first step towards her dream, Akko will finally set off towards completing her first mission! How will she fare?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing to say. Part of the batch. Enjoy another chapter! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm....” Akko slowly opens her eyes. Upon seeing complete darkness, her eyes widen in alarm.</p><p>“Mmmph! MMMMPHHH!!!” She finds that she can’t open her mouth to speak, or even yell. That’s when she notices a shadow covering her mouth. Looking downward, she finds that the shadow is covering <em> all </em>of her body. Apparently leaving only the top half of her head uncovered.</p><p><em> This is.... </em> Akko narrows her eyes, looking upward. <em> Just like my other nightmare! It's not the same but- </em></p><p>
  <b>SO, YOUNG ONE, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT ME?</b>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she hears a voice. Just like in the previous nightmare, the voice can be heard everywhere. <em> But...this voice.... </em></p><p>Unlike before, this voice is different. Not as old and ancient as the one before, but just as powerful.</p><p>
  <b>DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH. YOU’RE PATHETIC. A MONGREL COMPARED TO ME. THOSE WHO HAS PUT THEIR FAITH IN YOU ARE CLEARLY UTTER FOOLS.</b>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen even more in horror. Feeling a chill down her spine, she realizes that the voice sounds way more evil and sinister than the previous one.</p><p><b>LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY.</b> The voice grows louder and more powerful as Akko’s surroundings start to shake violently. <b>YOU’LL NEVER DEFEAT ME. NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRAIN, NO MATTER HOW MUCH STRONGER YOU’LL GET, ONCE MY PLAN BEARS FRUIT, YOU’LL BE TOO LATE. TOO LATE TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS. TOO LATE TO SAVE CHARIOT. AND....</b></p><p>Akko can hear the voice as if someone is whispering in her ears. The voice so sinister even the grim reaper will cower in fear.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Too late to save the one you dearly love~</em> </b>
</p><p>“AKKO!”</p><p>“WHA-OW!”</p><p>In one quick motion, Akko head-butts the bottom of the top bed of the bunker hard as Lotte shakes her awake.</p><p>Lotte cringes. “Sorry Akko...” The Finnish gets up as Akko rubs her head ferociously as she lays back down on her bed. “But you weren’t waking up, so...”</p><p>“Nah, it’s alright Lotte. It’s my fault.” Akko moves to sit on the edge of her bed, looking down in thought as she continues to rub her forehead. But more slowly as she feels the pain going away.</p><p>
  <em> What was that?.... </em>
</p><p>Hearing some shuffling, she looks up and sees that Lotte is changing her clothes (If it was Diana she would’ve gotten a nosebleed strong enough to kill her of blood loss). But what caught her attention is the fact that Sucy is gone.</p><p>Akko gets up and goes to her closet, taking out her preferred clothes as well. “Where’s Sucy?”</p><p>“In the living room.” She finishes changing. “Almost  everyone is up already, so we’re about to eat breakfast together.”</p><p><em> Huh.... </em> Looking at her phone, she finds that it's 6:30 A.M. “Why so <em> earlyyy </em>?” Akko whines.</p><p>“Because we need to get to our first class at 8.” She walks to the door, looking back at Akko. “Don’t you remember? We all agreed during the weekend that we’ll all wake up at 6:30. So we can take our time eating and walking to class.”</p><p>“Oh yeah....” Akko slouches as she takes off her pajama pants, pouting adorably. “I remember now.”</p><p>Lotte smiles as she goes out the door, careful on not letting anybody from the outside take a peek at Akko changing. “See you in the living room Akko.”</p><p>With that, she closes the door. Afterwards, when the Finnish walks to the living room, her eyes narrowed in thought.</p><p><em> Was it just me, or was Akko floating? </em> She shakes her head. <em> No, I just woke up. </em> Sighing, she enters the room. <em> It must be my imagination. </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Growwllll</em> </b>
</p><p>Back in the red team’s room, Akko looks at her stomach, grinning. “I know! I want food too!” She proceeds to change her clothes. “I can’t wait to see what kinds of food Jasminka came up with!”</p><p>Once she is done changing her clothes, she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on her red hair tie on her hair. Making the usual iconic bubbly half pony-tail that shows her half bangs that covers half of her forehead on her left. Once that is done, she goes back to the room and grabs the satchel Chariot gave her (she decided to use it as a backpack). Finding the necessary notebooks and textbooks inside, she nods energetically and puts its strap over her head. The brunette goes out of her room and walks to the living room, finding everyone eating breakfast already.</p><p>“Hey Akko!” Hearing the brunette’s name causes some heads to turn to her direction. “You gotta have these pancakes and French toast! They’re man good!” As Amanda says this, she bit into a piece of juicy looking bacon.</p><p>Akko looks towards Diana and blushes as the blonde smiles at her. She smiles back as she walks to the living room, getting a plate with food on it (along with utensils) from Jasminka who is just about wrapped up from being in the kitchen.</p><p>Seeing that the other spots on the couches are full, she goes to the couch in which her roommates are on and takes a seat next to Lotte.</p><p><em> Let’s see now... </em>  Akko looks down at her breakfast. <em> Pancakes and French toast, just like Amanda said. Bacon and scrambled eggs....heh. </em>She smiles. “Reminds me of IHOP.”</p><p>Lotte looks next to her. “What?”</p><p>Sucy looks over at them as Akko begins to eat. “Our breakfast is like IHOPS. She was probably talking about that.”</p><p>“IHOP’s good I guess.” Amanda points at them with her fork.  “But if you want to know where the real shit is at, check out Sarabeth’s.” Constanze nods in agreement. “The food in that place is on a completely different level.”</p><p>Diana cleans her mouth with a napkin and sighs exasperatingly, seemingly done eating. “Language O’Neil.”</p><p>Amanda tries to finish up too. Looking at the way the American is eating, Hannah and Barbara look at her with disgust. Once she swallows, she furrows her brow in annoyance. “Shut up Cavendish. I can say whatever I want.” She rests her arms on the back of her head. “Especially when I’m in my own house!”</p><p>The heiress arches a brow. “Well then, if that’s the case, then it looks like we need to establish some home rules.”</p><p>Amanda grits her teeth. “Hell no.” She gets up to wash her plate, followed by Akko (how did she finish so fast?) “I live wild and free. There’s no way I’m gonna restrict the way I live my life just to accommodate yours.”</p><p>Diana sighs again as Sucy cackles, who gets up and goes after them. She is about to stand up to wash her own plate when-</p><p>“I don’t know Amanda. I think Diana’s right.”</p><p>Diana looks at Akko as the brunette start washing her dish. Amanda is drying up her hands with some paper towels when she looks at the brunette in disbelief.</p><p>“Whose side are you on dude!?”</p><p>When Akko is done, she dries her hands too. “I’m on nobody’s side.” She walks back to the couch and sits down as Lotte finishes her meal and gets up. “I’ve always lived alone, so I don’t really know what living in a ‘chaotic home’ feels like,” She grins as the American sits down on her place on the other couch. “But I know for a fact that you can definitely go overboard at times.” The brunette starts laughing. “Diana can practically sense any upcoming disaster you’re going to cause and she’s trying to prevent it from happening!”</p><p>Heat can be felt on the blonde’s cheeks as she goes after Lotte and into the kitchen, with Barbara following right after.</p><p>“Tch. Should’ve seen that one coming.” Amanda grabs her bag and twirls it around. “Of course you're gonna take your cru-ouch!”</p><p>Amanda winces in pain as Hannah smacks her across the head. Standing up in anger, she faces Hannah head on. “What was that for!?”</p><p>Hannah whispers so that only Amanda can hear. “<em> Think about what you were just about to say, dumbass! </em>”</p><p>Amanda looks at her for a moment before realizing what she was about to say. She subtly looks towards Diana, who is on the sink washing her plate, but no doubt listening in on the conversation. If her looking at Amanda out of the corner of her eye is anything to go by.</p><p>Looking at Akko, she can see that she’s making a straight face. But no doubt knew what Amanda was about to say. Her crimson eyes are basically telling her: <em> If you finish that sentence in front of Diana, I’ll kill you. </em></p><p>Knowing how strong Akko is, she quietly gulps as she rubs the back of her head. “What I meant to say was that of course you’ll take the smarter person’s side! Which just so happens to be Diana!” Amanda laughs nervously as everyone (except Akko and Hannah) looks at her weirdly.</p><p>After breakfast, all 9 students head off towards the main building of campus, where all the classes are held.</p><p>It is only when they are about to go into Ms.Finnelan’s classroom that Akko talks to Diana.</p><p>Feeling a pull on her sleeve, the brunette turns and finds that it is the blonde.</p><p>“Diana?” Akko looks back towards the group. All of them are walking towards the classroom that is only a couple of steps away. She turns back to Diana, whose face appears to be red as she looks back at her.</p><p>Concerned, Akko furrows her eyebrows. “Your face is red. Are you okay?” Putting her hand on Diana’s forehead, she unconsciously gets closer, invading her personal space. “You’re not sick are you?”</p><p>“N-no!” Diana backs away a little as her face gets even more red. After a moment, she clears her throat, trying to regain her composure. “I just want to say thank you.” She looks down, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “For earlier...”</p><p>Akko arches a brow, putting her finger on her chin and looking up in thought. <em> Earlier? But I didn’t- Ohhhh! </em></p><p>Remembering what happened back at the house, she shows Diana her toothy grin. “It’s no problem!” Seeing that everyone’s entering the classroom, they both start walking again. “I mean, this is <em> Amanda </em>we’re talking about.” Putting her arms on the back of her head, she starts laughing. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she ‘accidentally’ breaks something that happens to be valuable that comes from the house! I can perfectly imagine you telling her off for like at least 3 hours. With her only comeback being, ‘Oh put a sock on it! It’s not that bad!’”</p><p>Diana chuckles in amusement as they enter the classroom. “Well, despite how O’Neil normally operates, I certainly do hope it doesn’t have to come to that.”</p><p>Akko looks around. She can tell by the looks of things that this classroom is specifically designed for the elite class. There’s no way every single classroom in this school is <em> this </em> small.</p><p>Looking at a spot between Lotte and Sucy, Akko walks to the vacant desk and takes a seat.</p><p>Lotte (to Akko’s right) smiles at Akko. “We saved the seat for you.”</p><p>Sucy cackles, pointing at Diana as she goes to sit with Hannah and Barbara nearby. “I honestly thought you were going to sit with your girlfriend for a second there. Kekeke.”</p><p>Feeling heat in her cheeks, Akko pouts. “She’s not my girlfriend.” She looks over at Diana as Amanda calls her out: ‘I heard you say my name princess. What were you talking about with my good old pal Akko ay~?’ The blonde takes out a book from her bag and begins to read, ignoring her as Hannah and Barbara decide to mess with Amanda by spewing teasing remarks.</p><p>“Well....” She looks down. “I kinda wish she was though...”</p><p>“Awww.” Lotte coos as Akko’s blush deepens.</p><p>Remembering her talk with Amanda back in the infirmary, Sucy raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “You actually like her?”</p><p>Akko twiddles her thumbs, looking down at her desk intensely. “Welllll...ye-”</p><p>“Good morning to you all!!!”</p><p>Everyone stops whatever it is they are doing and looks ahead as Ms.Finnelan walks into the classroom.</p><p>She looks over at everyone present. “Good to see you’ve all made it here on time on the first day of school. I would like to say that it’s to be expected of the elite class, but it’s actually to be expected of all students here in Luna Hero Academy.” She closes her eyes. “Hopefully I’ll get to say that when you all have proven yourselves later on during the academic year. Now then, before we begin our first lesson of the semester.” The professor walks over to her desk and sits down on the chair behind it, crossing her legs and arms with a serious look on her face (then again, when was she <em> not </em> serious?). “I will explain the differences between the elite class and regular classes. As well as the work you’ll have to put in on your path to becoming a pro hero.”</p><p>Akko gulps and listens intently as Ms.Finnelan begins to speak.</p><p>“As you all know, there’s a hierarchy within this school. The regular classes are common and take up the majority of the population within the Luna Hero Academy grounds. For the elite class, it’s non-changeable. Once a student is put into the elite class, they will stay there until the day that student graduates. It changes every 4 years, so consider yourselves lucky that this year happens to be the year in which we accept new students into the class. Within this University’s history, those who have made it to the elite class are the ones that end up becoming well known pro heroes today. Shiny Chariot was a student of the elite class when she entered this school long ago. Now look at her. However, it goes without saying,” Her eyes narrow. “The path of the elite class is, by far, more treacherous and exceedingly more difficult than that of the regular classes. For one, starting today, you’ll all do hero work. Meaning that from now on, and technically for the rest of your lives, you’ll go on missions each and everyday in order to contribute to society. You will be compensated with money for completing the mission. You’re all in college now, so think of this as work. But no complaints since this is what you’ve always wanted to do. You need not worry. A pro hero within the City will accompany you to help you complete the mission chosen by you yourself. I will give you a GPS device that will help you locate the pro hero assigned to guide you as you complete the mission. If you were to be put in the regular classes, this wouldn’t start until your junior and senior year. However, you’ve all shown in the entrance exams that you are knowledgeable and strong enough to handle it. Now, you must know that there’s a level of difficulty when it comes to the missions itself. The level of difficulty can be best described by ranking order. From Rank D, to Rank S. The amount of money you’ll receive for its completion also varies on the rank. Rank D is obviously the lowest and easiest to complete. I will say this now, and I’m saying this specifically to you Ms. O’Neil, it’s most likely going to be a boring process. I remember some students in last year’s elite class comparing D-Rank missions as doing chores. While that may be the case, just know that everything you do, whether it’s big or small, helps society as a whole. It may not mean so much to you.” The professor sighs as she takes out a pen from her pocket and spins it around with her fingers. “Unfortunately, thanks to Shiny Chariot, everyone now wants to do what she does. To go and beat down the villains and save the day. Well, listen up. I am here to say that if that is what you’re here to do, if that’s your aspiration, then you’re not getting the big picture. Yes, that’s what a hero does, but that <em> isn’t </em> what being a hero is all about. I can say for certainty that the civilians that you’ll help out in these missions, will appreciate every single little thing you do for them. The beauty of it all is the fact that you’ll be a hero in their eyes <em> no matter what you do </em>. As long as you’re able to provide assistance for them, that’s all that matters. That being said, I will continue explaining the ranks of the missions. When you’re doing a D-Rank mission, you’ll be doing things like walking people’s dogs around, cooking for the elderly, buying groceries for the disabled, etc. Don’t worry about the last one mentioned. You’re not going to use your own money. The University will provide you with the money needed to buy the groceries instead. Doing these missions will allow you to slowly gain recognition amongst the citizens as an upcoming pro hero in training. Even though some are dissatisfied due to, again, boredom, it’s the perfect way to enter the field of heroism. C-Rank missions are basically the same. However, instead of helping civilians, you’ll be helping organizations, corporations, companies, etc. With the pro hero’s assistance, you will also gather intel on villains and their whereabouts. Once they are found, the pro hero will obviously handle everything from there. You will not be allowed to engage in any sort of combat with the enemy. Which leads me to B-Rank missions. Again, you’re not allowed to fight the enemy. The pro hero will. Your job is to help by taking the citizens around the vicinity out of harm’s way. A-Rank missions are the same as B-Rank missions. The only difference is, while you take care of the citizens, you’re also allowed to engage in combat and fight the villains if need be. Further helping out the pro hero as a result. Now, as for S-Rank missions,” Ms.Finnelan’s eyes turn cold, telling Akko and the others that this is what they should pay attention to the most. “This is what Shiny Chariot does on a daily basis. What everyone ultimately wants to aim for. Taking on a mission of that rank, you’ll essentially have to take down the villains themselves. It’s your choice whether or not you’ll want the assistance of a pro-hero. However, I strongly advise you to do so when given the opportunity. Because if you go in alone and unprepared...”</p><p>The mood of the whole classroom turns dark and gloomy.</p><p>Akko remembers. Whenever Okaasan goes out on a mission, she always tells the brunette that she goes in numbers. Saying that even though she’s the strongest hero in the world, she still wants to be safe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’ll never know what can happen Akko. In any given situation, if anything goes wrong, you can be dead,” The redhead snapped her fingers. “Just like that.” She smiled warmly at the brunette as she kissed the top of her head. Opening the front door of their home as the sun began to rise. “I want to make sure that I’ll still be here in this world to see you grow up. To see you become the kind of person you want to become.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She’ll never forget what her Okaasan said that day.  Because, at that time, when she said those words and left, she ended up becoming emotional and cried in the living room. Chariot doesn’t know this, but those words pierced the brunette’s heart.</p><p>They meant the world to her.</p><p>This is partly the reason why she has her dreams now. To surpass her and become number 1. To become the strongest hero in the world.</p><p>So that she can fight alongside Chariot. And, by doing just that, in her own way, she can protect her from any danger out there.</p><p>Akko’s thoughts are cut short when she hears the professor speak again. “You won’t get to do S-Rank missions until your senior year, so you don’t have to worry about that for now. Right now, you are permitted to do D-Rank missions only. Ms.O’Neil, Ms.Cavendish, Ms.Kagari, since the three of you scored top 3 in the entrance exams, it has been decided by the Headmistress and us teachers that you’ll be ahead of the others in the class by being permitted to do C-Rank missions.” The professor gets up from her chair and gets a black marker, walking to the whiteboard. “When the school day ends, come to the entrance of the main building. Your costumes are all ready and will be handed to you there.” She takes the top of the marker out and begins to write on the board as everyone takes out their notebook and pencils, with Diana being ahead of everyone else by already writing. “Now then, let’s begin our first lesson, shall we?”</p><p>
  <b>6 Hours Later...</b>
</p><p>Akko sighs as she goes through the double doors and starts going down the stairs to the 1st floor, passing by other students who are going the opposite direction. Since she is on the 6th floor, it’s going to take a little while before she meets up with the others.</p><p>She sighs again as she looks out the window next to the stairs, the view overlooking different restaurants and shops on campus.</p><p>Akko pouts. <em> The least they could do is build elevators. Especially when this building has 10 freaken floors!!! </em></p><p>Continuing to go down the stairs, Akko decides to take her sweet time. Although she makes sure she gets to the entrance on time.</p><p>The rest of the day has been pretty uneventful. Akko is surprised to find that other than her first class with Ms.Finnelan, she has different classes in comparison to everyone else’s. Much to her dismay.</p><p> On the bright side, she has her third class (Ms.Lukic) with Lotte and Sucy. So there’s that.</p><p>Akko chuckles. “It also helps that I have the same last class (Ms.Badcock) as Avery. Though it is sad that I don’t share any classes with Diana....” Meanwhile, Hannah and Barbara have almost every single class with her (Amanda texted her this information)! </p><p><em> I swear. </em> She huffs out. <em> The system is rigged. </em></p><p>“What a shame, huh Akko?”</p><p>Ah, speak of the devil.</p><p>Akko turns and finds Amanda walking down the stairs next to her. She looks over Amanda’s head and sees that they're already on the 3rd floor.</p><p>She looks back down at the American. “What do you mean ‘a shame?’”</p><p>Amanda grins and playfully elbows Akko’s side, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly. “It’s a shame you don’t have any classes with Diana~”</p><p>“Oh shut up.” Akko’s cheeks flare up. Wanting to change the topic before things get any worse, she thinks about their upcoming mission. “Anyways, I can’t wait until we get our costumes and go on our first mission!” Her eyes sparkle, “What about you?” </p><p>Thankfully, Amanda takes the bait. “Same.” She grins. “I found out that I might have a superiority complex.”</p><p>Akko arches a brow. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Think about it.” She wraps an arm around Akko’s shoulders. “Remember what Finnelan said? You, me, and Cavendish get to go on C-Rank missions! Knowing that, and the fact that I scored higher than those two snakes Hannah and Barbara,” Amanda starts snickering. “Hah! They no longer have the right to insult me!”</p><p>Akko smiles with a sweat drop on her temple as Amanda starts laughing. She looks as though she had just won a battle. <em> You do know they can still bother the heck out of you right? </em> She arches a brow in thought as she looks up. <em> They aren’t so bad though. Barbara still doesn’t like me very much. Hannah on the other hand, we somehow grew close during the entrance exams, so that’s progress with her at the very least. </em></p><p>They both get to the first floor and go through the double doors. Walking to the entrance, they find that everyone’s already there along with Ms.Finnelan, carrying...boxes?</p><p>“Huh?” Akko says as she and Amanda walk to the gang. She goes to Lotte. “What’s with the boxes?”</p><p>“You didn’t listen earlier? Or did you forget?” Barbara snickers as she picks up the box in front of her, with her name on it. “Heh. You really <em> are </em> dumb aren’t-”</p><p>Feeling a chill down her spine, she turns and finds Diana. Getting an intimidating glare from the blonde, Barbara gulps and backtracks. “I-I mean it’s fine if you don't remember. This here,” She shakes her box in front of Akko. “Our costumes are inside the boxes.”</p><p>“Oh sick!” Amanda exclaims as she goes to Ms.Finnelan, Akko right behind her. “Where’s-”</p><p>Feeling an upcoming headache, Ms.Finnelan rubs her temple and sighs as she points next to her where there are two boxes. One has Akko’s name while Amanda’s on the other.</p><p>Amanda goes to pick up hers while Akko does the same.</p><p>Looking down on the box, Akko smiles happily. <em> This is my costume.... </em></p><p>Unbeknownst to her, Diana is looking at her, a smile of her own etched across on her face as she sees Akko happily swinging her box back and forth. With Lotte telling her to be careful not to accidentally drop it.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed as she clings onto her chest quietly but tightly.</p><p>Clearing her throat, the professor gains the attention of everyone present. “Now that you all have your costumes, follow me.” She starts walking down the hall. “I will show you the locker room where you will change.”</p><p>And so, they walk through the wide hallways of Luna Hero Academy, passing the auditorium, gymnasium, and some classrooms in the process.</p><p>As Akko looks at the windows as they pass by (she likes to do that), she hears Diana calling out to her.</p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>She turns and smiles as the blonde comes up and walks beside her. “Hey Diana!” Akko grins. “I can’t wait until we see each other’s costumes! Oh! That reminds me!” She pouts adorably, remembering Friday. “Why didn’t you let me see your sketch of your costume? I really wanted to see it!”</p><p>Seeing the pout, the heiress blushes. “Apologies Akko. I...I wanted it to be a surprise.” Her expression turns serious, the pink tints on her cheeks not going away anytime soon.  “For you.”</p><p>Looking at the way Diana’s looking at her, Akko blushes like mad in comparison to the blonde’s. “O-Oh.” She looks down, smiling shyly. “I see....”</p><p>After a moment, the brunette looks back at Diana again. “Well, if that’s the case,” She smiles adorably as she shows her her toothy grin.  “I’m looking forward to seeing how you look then!”</p><p>Blue eyes widens as Diana feels her heart race. Gulping, she looks on ahead of her, not being able to look at Akko straight in the eye as she prepares to ask her a question. A question that she wanted to ask ever since this morning.</p><p>Akko arches a brow. “Diana?”</p><p>Clearing her throat to regain her composure, she speaks. “I was thinking, Akko.” Since she’s carrying her box, Diana rubs her thumbs on it nervously instead of playing with her hair. “I was thinking that maybe we should go on a mission that can make us see each other somehow. In the same vicinity of some sorts. I know that we need to complete our missions separately, but I just....l was disheartened to know that we don’t share any classes together. This might sound ludicrous for me to say, especially since we live together now,” Diana smiles happily at the thought before frowning. “But...not being able to see you at all today after our first class....made me miss you more than I can bear.” She looks at Akko with resolve, gathering up her courage quickly before saying: “Even if it’s only for a second, I want us to spend more time together.”</p><p>Akko looks at her with wide crimson eyes as she starts to deeply blush again. “Diana....you....”</p><p>“We’re here!”</p><p>Diana quickly looks ahead of her, avoiding eye contact with Akko out of shyness.</p><p>Akko looks at Diana for a moment before smiling. Also looking ahead, she leans a little towards the blonde and whispers to her.</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Upon hearing Akko’s response, Diana also smiles. Pink heavily dusting her cheeks.</p><p>Everyone looks as Ms.Finnelan opens the locker room. “You can change here! Chop chop!” The professor claps her hands twice as the elite class starts going inside. “We don’t have all day! Once you’re all done changing, come out! I’ll show you where the mission board is!”</p><p>Once everyone’s inside (the locker room is large, much to Akko’s astonishment), each of them picks a locker to put their clothes in before opening their boxes.</p><p><em> Sugoi... </em> Akko says as she looks inside. <em> It’s just like how l drew them. </em> She smiles. <em> The people in charge really did a great job! </em>Getting overly excited, she, as well as everyone else, changes into their costumes.</p><p>She is paying so much attention to her upcoming first mission, she fails to think about what Diana will look like naked.</p><p>Unfortunately for Diana, she didn’t fail on her part as she wonders what Akko would look like with barely any clothing on.</p><p>Making sure she won’t get caught by taking off her shirt, the blonde takes a subtle side-eyed glance as Akko takes off her shirt, revealing her white bra.</p><p>But she isn’t paying attention to not only her chest. Her crystal blue eyes are taking in all of Akko’s beautiful features. Neck, nape, abs, belly button, all of the above.</p><p>Looking at her arms, she also takes note of her muscles<em> . She’s really fit. Not buff per se but... </em></p><p>Akko starts taking off her pants as she starts talking to Lotte and Sucy, revealing her cute teddy bear panties.</p><p>Diana would’ve squealed. Seeing something that’s, in her opinion, extremely adorable.</p><p>But then, <em> it </em> happens. The top icing of the cake.</p><p>Akko bends down to completely take off her pants. But by doing so, her buttcrack is shown for the whole world to see.</p><p>Diana licks her lower lip as she starts feeling heat start to build up in her lower abdomen.</p><p>“Diana?”</p><p>The blonde jumps, startled as she turns towards Hannah and Barbara.</p><p>Barbara arches a brow. “Are you alright? You’ve been still for a while now.”</p><p>Now, Diana doesn’t need to worry about Barbara. She’s as clueless as kid Goku from Dragon Ball.</p><p>It’s Hannah she needs to be cautious about. Despite Diana’s best efforts, she can never get it past Hannah. Saying at one point that she can read her, ‘like an open book’.  Her point is proven as she then looks to Hannah, who’s grinning at her in a way that might rival even Amanda’s.</p><p>Realizing that she got caught anyways, she blushes heavily and continues to take off her clothes and change. “I’m just fine. There’s nothing for you to worry about.”</p><p>“Oh.” Barbara shrugs and continues to change. “Alright then. If you say so Di.”</p><p>Hannah leans closer to Diana. “Dianaaaaaaaa~”</p><p>Diana looks back at her with glowing blue eyes, trying to threaten her friend by indicating that she might use her powers against her (though they both know she would never. A futile effort). She whispers. “<em> We will not speak of this </em>.”</p><p>Hannah giggles as she starts to change (she’s been watching Diana this whole time). “<em> Suuure. </em>”</p><p>She starts to laugh as Diana glares at her. “<em> I’m serious Hannah! </em>”</p><p>“Oh I almost forgot!” Hannah and Diana look back at Barbara as she looks over and down at Diana’s chest. “Nice necklace, by the way.” She points at the heart-shaped pendant. “You have good tastes.”</p><p>Hannah looks at the necklace as Diana’s blush turns from red to pink. “T-thank you Barbara.”</p><p>If you’ve known Diana for as long as Hannah and Barbara have, you’ll definitely notice somethings up if she stutters.</p><p>Because she rarely/never stutters.</p><p>Knowing that, and sensing that there’s more to it than meets the eye, Hannah looks at Diana for a split second before her face shows a shit-eating grin. “<em> Akko gave you that necklace, didn’t she? </em>”</p><p>Diana’s blush intensifies tenfold. <em> What are you!? The Guru!? </em></p><p>“<em> Hannah.... </em>”</p><p>“<em> I know, I know! </em> ” Hannah raises her hands in surrender as she finally (In Diana’s opinion) starts <em> really </em> changing. “But promise me something.” She smiles genuinely at the blonde this time. “You’ll tell me everything tonight.”</p><p>Diana stares at her before shyly looking down, nodding.</p><p>Hannah quietly squeals. “<em> Alright! </em>”</p><p>Barbara arches a brow. “Okay, what are you guys talking about?”</p><p>Hannah turns to her, smiling nervously as she gets a curious yet questionable look. “Nothing! It’s nothing I swear!”</p><p>Knowing Hannah’s style of questioning, Diana sighs as the two continue to converse. <em> Tonight’s going to be a long night. </em></p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“This here!” Ms.Finnelan yells out as she bangs her hand against a huge solid brown board. Everyone, (except Sucy) looks at the board in front of them in awe. “Is the mission board! Need I remind you, since you’re only permitted to do D-Rank missions for now, the board currently only has missions of that rank posted. The very few C-Rank missions you see in comparison to the many D-Ranked ones are for Ms. Cavendish, Ms.Kagari, and Ms.O’Neil only!”</p><p><em> Woah.... </em> Akko looks on, eyes shining bright as she looks at the board in front of her. But before she can get a better look at what’s posted, she looks around the room they're currently in.</p><p>For the most part, this room is next to the entrance of the main building that leads to the outside (Akko’s mouth hung open once she found that out (Diana had to close up her mouth again before she caught any flies). She always assumed that this was a janitor’s closet based on how plain the door looks from the outside). A total of 3 sets of cottage windows takes up most of the wall on the other side of the room (Akko’s right side.) which overlooks the front of the main building. Meaning that you can see the students who comes and goes. Ms.Finnelan explained that you can see the outside, but when you’re outside looking in, you can’t see anything but black. Similar to a limousine window. On the front there’s obviously the mission board. Looking back, there’s a couple of couches and tables for you to relax in case you don’t have anything else to do. On the wall where they came through the door (Akko’s left), there’s pictures of alumni. Pictures of heroes that graduated. Akko smiles when she comes across Shiny Chariot's photo. <em> Huh...I never knew Okaasan had short hair back then. </em></p><p>Akko then looks towards her friends.</p><p>Constanze’s costume reminds Akko of a mechanic. But at the same time not really. Dark green leather boots and gloves cover her hands and feet. Her legs, torso and arms are basically covered by a mechanic’s uniform. But what makes it different is that instead of the usual poplin fabric, it’s also leather. She wears a backpack that Akko learned (through Constanze herself) holds other tiny machines that can be used for different things - from fixing to fighting. What makes her costume unusual and standoffish is the fact that she’s wearing a helmet similar to what she wore during the entrance exams. The only difference is that instead of having a black ‘x’, the majority of the face area of the helmet is black. It’s basically a green icon airflite helmet.</p><p>Jasminka’s costume fits her very well if Akko does say so herself. White glittering gloves and boots while the majority of her costume are purple with little yellow patterns etched all over. She wears a mask that has the same exact look around her eyes while the color yellow covers the eyes area.</p><p>Hannah’s costume just makes Akko cringe. She doesn’t look bad, far from it! Don’t get her wrong. But the main problem the brunette has is the fact that it’s clearly a rip-off of Batwoman. Of course, she has no right to complain (her costume is based off of Chariot’s after all), but Akko just can’t help herself! Her black leather gloves go all the way up her forearm along with knee-high black leather boots. She doesn’t have the red cape like Batwoman, that’s something at least. Her black mask is the shape of the upper half of a cat’s face. With the color white covering the eyes area. The rest of her body is covered by black spandex with the middle of her chest showing a big red ‘E’. Most likely “E” for her last name England.</p><p>Eh, at least there’s some creativity in that.</p><p>Looking at Barbara’s costume, Akko can clearly tell that, just like her and Shiny Chariot, she’s solely a physical fighter which was made obvious with her fight against Ms.Badcock. She has a ponytail up while wearing a silver headband that covers her forehead (not too wide and not too thin). She’s not wearing exactly gloves. However, the top of her hands is covered by a square piece of armor. Those same pieces are covering some parts of her blue boots and each side of her black leather pants. Her torso is the same but with a blue leather shirt that looks tight (but maybe for her it doesn’t <em> feel </em> tight. Looks can be deceiving), with a piece of armor covering her chest and shoulder area.</p><p>If it’s your first time meeting Amanda with her costume on, you would’ve mistaken her as a Spartan warrior. At first glance, she’s wearing brown sandals with orange metal wristbands that cover the entirety of her forearms, leaving the rest of her arms exposed. What Akko finds cool is that the wristbands have wavy spikes on them, making it look more intimidating. Instead of swearing a skirt (that’s what the Spartans wore), she’s wearing red spandex sweatpants along with a dark orange sleeveless leather shirt. The symbol of fire in the middle of her chest with her green cape (that goes down to the back of her knees) attached to it. Finally, she has her hair up (the same style as when she and Akko went to Appleton), wearing an orange metal headpiece that covers the majority of her forehead and temples down to each side of her face. It ends just at the corners of her mouth, leaving her chin exposed.</p><p>Sucy’s costume is the plainest looking of them all if Akko has to be honest. There’s practically nothing much to it. It’s basically the same thing as a dark cloak (which she uses to hide her potions), just with black gloves and boots added to the mix. The only difference is that it’s dark purple instead of black. But because it’s Sucy out of all people who’s wearing it, it makes her look ominous yet mysterious. Like you’ll never know what she’ll do until she does it. And depending on what that ‘thing’ is, you’ll either be hardly surprised, or scream wishing you would rather die a quick death than face any torture she has in store. It doesn’t help with the fact that she’s also wearing the hoodie. She also has a black contraption on her mouth? She told Akko that it’s to add more power to her bites. And looking at it, Akko prays for whoever will be on the receiving end of her attack. Because it looks like it can bite through concrete as if it were mash potatoes.</p><p>Lotte’s costume reminds Akko heavily of sailor moon and the world of idols. Looking at her, she’s wearing a sleeveless blue leather shirt that exposes her stomach. With white gloves that reach up to her elbows and white boots that reach up to her knees. She’s also wearing a blue/white leather skirt that matches her shirt. But what the brunette notices most of all is that she’s without her glasses.</p><p><em> Hm...she must be wearing contacts. </em> Akko thinks as she turns to Diana.</p><p>Looking at the blonde’s costume, she can immediately tell that the heiress is into fairy tales. Specifically, fairy tales in which there’s a prince in shining armor.</p><p>That’s an understatement.</p><p>Firstly, she doesn’t have a knight’s helmet, thank nines for that (Akko can’t see her beautiful face and hair otherwise). Her shiny white cape goes down from the back of her shoulders to the back of her knees (just like Amanda’s). Her body is completely covered in blue armor exactly like a knight’s. But it’s not as broad as one would think. All of Diana’s armor fits her in a way that shows her sexy curves. Just like Black Widow’s costume, but with the blue armor.</p><p>Thinking about how much she just wants to taste her, Akko blushes.</p><p>It also doesn't help that Diana wrapped up her hair in a ponytail. She <em>rarely</em> does that.</p><p>After a moment of trying to calm her libido down, she sighs as she takes a look at herself.</p><p>Her costume is completely red themed. In a way, it’s the exact replica of Diana’s costume (much to Diana and Akko’s surprise). Her red metal gloves reach up to the middle of her forearms with red metal boots reaching up to her knees. Her arms, legs, torso, the bottom half of her neck, basically the rest of her costume is all connected and covered by red metal armor. And just like Diana’s, fits her in a way that shows her physique. The only difference is that her dark red cape is just like the superhero Dr.Strange’s (her cape is the longest - It goes down to her calves), and is hanged on by the dragon knight symbol displayed on her chest. The symbol itself is a red shade darker than the rest of her body armor, and it isn’t too large or too small. Just the right size for Akko. But just like Constanze’s helmet, what makes her standout amongst the crowd, what makes her the happiest is wearing her witch hat.</p><p>It’s dark red as well and it’s the same size as Shiny Chariot’s (which is too large for one’s own head but that’s what makes it appealing, part of its fashion). It’s made out of leather and is very flexible. Surrounding the bottom of the hat is a light red headband that shows the same symbol as her chest but instead of the middle, the dark red jewelry is on the top left side. It gives off a different feel to its style in comparison to the rest of the costume.</p><p>(Just think of Akko’s hat as the same witch hat she wore in the Little Witch Academia anime. Just with the description I mentioned instead of its official appearance.)</p><p>“Now go on.” Ms.Finnelan crosses her arms and stands aside as the whole class walks to the board. “Choose which mission you would want to take on.”</p><p>“Urgh.” Hannah rolls her eyes as she scans a post in front of her. “I can babysit a cat, sure, I love cats, but why does it have to be on 42nd street? That’s way too far!”</p><p>“Now now Hannah.” Diana takes a subtle peek at Akko. “If you don’t like it then keep looking for a mission that is suitable to your tastes.”</p><p>As Hannah mumbles ‘whatever’, Akko catches Diana’s eye and remembering their talk earlier, she smiles, nodding in understanding.</p><p>Diana smiles back and takes a step forward, wanting to go to Akko to see what mission they can possibly choose so that they can see each other.</p><p>“Ms.Kagari!”</p><p>The blonde stops in her tracks as Akko turns and walks to Ms.Finnelan. “Yes professor?”</p><p>The pro hero takes out a GPS device and hands it to Akko. “Your first mission has already been requested.”</p><p>Akko arches a brow. Unbeknownst to her, Diana’s face darkens. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan sighs as she rubs her temple. Apparently, she doesn’t really like to elaborate. “A pro hero has already asked for your assistance, Ms.Kagari.”</p><p>Realization dawns on her. “O-oh...well...” She looks back towards Diana, whose face is covered by her blonde hair. Knowing in her heart that the blonde’s sad, she turns back to her professor, feeling bad that she has no choice in the matter but to accept. “Who is it?”</p><p>“Elizabeth.” Ms.Finnelan smiles. “Elizabeth Baker.”</p><p>At the mention of that name, everybody’s heads whirls towards the two. Amanda, Hannah, and Barbara look forward with their mouths wide open in shock while Sucy, Lotte, Jasminka, Constanze, and Diana look on with their eyes wide.</p><p>“U-um...” Looking at their reactions, Akko feels a sweat down her temple as she questions the professor. “Who’s that?”</p><p>A moment of uncomfortable silence pass.</p><p>“Seriously Akko!?” Amanda exclaims, apparently pissed off now.</p><p>“Hah!?” Akko fires back as she turns towards Amanda. “What did I do!?”</p><p>Lotte sighs as Amanda ruffles her hair in frustration. “She’s a well-known sword wielder Akko.” She smiles in amusement. “Despite her hero rank, which is number 10, her strength is easily among the top 5. She’s a very powerful pro hero.”</p><p>Akko looks at Lotte. “Oohh.” She plays with her hat as she looks down, feeling embarrassed since she doesn’t know something which she clearly should have. “You don’t say?”</p><p>“Rumor has it that she’s right behind Shiny Chariot!” Amanda says as she sucks air through her teeth. She points an accusatory finger at Akko as she looks at Ms.Finnelan. “Why her Finnelan!?”</p><p>“Watch your tongue O’Neil!” Her eyes narrows at the American. “Looks like the first thing you need to learn is to respect your elders.” She huffs as Amanda looks away, her arms resting on the back of her head.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan turns towards Akko as the brunette tries to figure out the contraption in her grasp. “But to answer Ms. O’Neil’s question, I honestly have no answer myself.” Akko looks up at her. “My guess is that you scored #1 on the entrance exams. Having a score of 986, which is practically unheard of, there’s no doubt that you’re already capturing professional heroes interests.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan nods. “Now go on.” She nods towards the door. “You don’t want to keep Ms.Baker waiting now do you?”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens. “Right!” The brunette turns to Diana and mouths something to her before waving and shouting to all of her friends, ‘see you later guys!’ as she runs out of the room.</p><p>“Tch.” Amanda goes to the board to look for a C-rank mission. “Lucky bastard.” She mutters.</p><p>Everyone else goes back to the board to look for a mission as Diana stares wide eyed at the door where Akko just exited just a second before.</p><p>
  <em> We’ll talk tonight. I promise. </em>
</p><p>A bright smile appears on her face as she goes back to the board, excitingly looking forward to tonight.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Oof!”</p><p>Akko lands on the edge of a roof of a 20 meter tall building. Looking down, the brunette sees what looks to be cars down on the street. But from how high up she is, they look like ants.</p><p>She breathes a sigh of relief. “Man Akko. You gotta work on your landings more.” She bends her knees and jumps high into the sky once again, already looking to where she can land next. “Just because you’re getting better at jumping around like Okaasan, doesn’t mean you completely mastered it.”</p><p>Akko lands on another roof miles away and looks at her GPS. Finding that she’s already here, she looks around for Elizabeth.</p><p><em> Mmmm....I don’t see her anywhere... </em> She arches a brow as she looks at her GPS again. <em> But I’m sure- </em></p><p>This is when she realizes that she’s on top of a building.</p><p>Akko chuckles as she walks towards the northeast end side of the roof. Looking down, she sees an alley-way. <em> Of course she’s not gonna be </em> <b> <em>up here</em> </b> <em> . Dumbass. </em></p><p>The brunette jumps off the roof and since it’s a long way down, Akko lands with a loud-</p><p> <b>thud.</b></p><p>“Nnrgah!” Feeling her stiff muscles, she stretches as she turns around, wanting to walk out of the alley to go to the sidewalk in hopes of finding Elizabeth. “That felt go-"</p><p>She halts in her tracks. Crimson eyes wide as she notices a woman right next to her, leaning back on the wall with arms crossed.</p><p>The woman smiles. “Hello there.”</p><p><em> Holy shit. </em> Akko thinks as she rubs the back of her head, smiling nervously. <em> She has an even heavier British accent than Diana. </em></p><p>“H-hello there.” Akko nods respectfully.</p><p>The woman chuckles as she gets off the wall. “There’s no need for any formalities, l assure you. And please, don’t be so nervous.”  She then smiles. “Atsuko Kagari.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen. “So you’re-”</p><p>The woman nods and bows. “My name is Elizabeth Baker.” Going back up, she extends her hand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Oh!” Akko smiles brightly as she shakes Elizabeth’s hand. “Yeah! Nice to meet you! You already know my name but please just call me Akko!” She grins brightly at her new partner. </p><p>“Understood,Akko.” Elizabeth smiles as she walks around her. Once she gets back to the front, her yellow eyes narrow as her index finger and thumb rest under her chin in thought, voice barely a whisper. “So you’re Chariot’s...”</p><p>Akko tilts her head. “Hm?”</p><p>Elizabeth’s eyes widen before shaking her head. “It’s nothing.” She then walks towards the opposite direction and motions Akko to follow her, which the brunette gladly does. </p><p>They exit the alley-way and start walking down the sidewalk, careful on not bumping into any people.</p><p>Akko takes this chance to properly take in Elizabeth’s appearance. For one, she’s shorter than herself but a little taller than Diana. Probably about 5’7 since she looks to be the same height as Chariot. She has golden eyes with her pitch black hair up in a ponytail. Gazing at her face, Akko can immediately tell that if it wasn’t for her feelings for Diana, she would’ve gotten smitten with this woman upon first glance. To put it in simple terms, she’s astoundingly pretty. She looks like she’s in her mid-20s, not that much older than Akko. But what’s incredibly intriguing is that she isn’t wearing her costume. Just simple tight jeans with sneakers and a black polo shirt with the top button unbuttoned, showing more of her already exposed neck.</p><p>Other than the apparent sword scabbard that’s around her waist that holds her thin sword, Elizabeth looks like any other regular female.</p><p>“I’ll get to the point.” Elizabeth says as Akko walks beside her. “Creatures have been sighted in 10 warehouses southwest of Heartfelt City. Our mission is to go to those ten warehouses and crush them.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widened, remembering Ms.Finnelan’s description about missions. “Wait...combat with the enemy?...lsn’t that...”</p><p>Elizabeth looks at Akko out of the corner of her eye. “A B-Rank mission.”</p><p>“Chottomatte!” Akko exclaims. “I’m not allowed to take on B-ranks! The most I can do is a C-ranks!” She furrows her eyebrows. “Isn’t this a bad idea? It goes against the rules!”</p><p>Elizabeth chuckles, putting a finger against her lips while winking, making a ‘shhh’ motion. “It’s not and it doesn’t if nobody finds out.”</p><p>Akko stares at her in awe, trying not to get her hopes up too high (despite being 19, she’s still a mischievous child), she questions the pro hero. “Does Ms.Finnelan know about this?”</p><p>“Anne Finnelan?” Elizabeth shakes her head. “No. Just you,” She points to Akko. “And me.” Pointing at herself, she grins. “I want to see what the number one scorer of the entrance exams is all about.” Seeing that there’s now less people than before, she picks up the pace and starts running. “What do you say!?”</p><p>Akko catches up with her within a second. Her smile is brighter than the sun itself. “Sure! I’m always up for a good fight!!!”</p><p><em> She’s fast... </em> Elizabeth observes, surprised that she’s able to keep up with her. She then smiles at the brunette. “Alright then, let’s go!”</p><p>With their speed, they rush through a couple of blocks a makes a few turns in under a minute. Avoiding collisions with people in the process. They didn’t bother waiting for the stop sign whenever crossing the street is needed. Any cars that pass by, they jump over like jumping over a bicycle. Akko doesn’t know where the first warehouse is, so she decides to follow Elizabeth. Unlike herself, she knows which direction to go.</p><p>Elizabeth stops running when she sees a group of multiple warehouses in front of her.</p><p>Akko stops right behind her and looks ahead.</p><p>The first thing the brunette notices is the huge fence that surrounds the warehouses. But she couldn’t believe that there’s so many.</p><p>“Sugoi...” Akko says in awe as she looks at both sides of the road before walking across the street to get closer to the fence. “I’ve never seen so many warehouses before all in one place...”</p><p>Elizabeth smiles as she follows suit and goes after Akko. “Believe it or not, 50 % of the resources we make here in the city are stored here before export.” She passes Akko and jumps over the fence. “Don’t touch the fence. You’ll get electrocuted otherwise. It’s part of its defense mechanism.”</p><p>Akko nods before jumping over the fence. She lands next to Elizabeth and looks at her in astonishment.</p><p>Taking notice, Elizabeth arches a brow as she begins to walk. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>Akko walks alongside her. “Well.....” Crimson red meets golden yellow. “For someone who’s known to be a sword wielder, you sure do well physically huh?” She gestures to the fence.   </p><p>Looking back towards the fence, Elizabeth takes a second before chuckling as she turns back to Akko. “Yes, that’s right. Even though I fight with a sword, my physical strength and agility are beyond average. I don’t have powers like everyone else, so this is what sets me apart from the rest of the sword wielding pro heroes. It also sets me apart from the other top 9 pro heroes. Who, unlike me, have superpowers.”</p><p>“Woahh....” Akko’s eyes sparkle in amazement, knowing that she’s powerless yet still able to climb up the ranks. “That’s so cool!”</p><p>Elizabeth giggles. “Thanks for the compliment.” Her face then turns serious, looking at the warehouses surrounding them. “Apologies Akko, but we’re going to have to check all of the warehouses to find the sighted creatures.”</p><p>“Nani!?” Akko exclaims. “There’s like, an infinite number of warehouses here!”</p><p>“30, to be exact.”</p><p>“Whatever!” Akko pouts. “Look, we don’t have to check all of them! That’s just a waste of time!” She walks towards the middle of the wide road they’re walking on and closes her eyes.</p><p>Elizabeth puts her index finger and thumb on her chin, looking at Akko analytically as if she’s testing her. “What do you suppose we do then?”</p><p>“Give me a second.” Akko says as she starts to concentrate. Elizabeth has told her on their way here that since there are monsters here, there aren’t any people here either. Saying that they’re not returning to work until the problem is resolved.  </p><p>Thanks to that, there’s peace and quiet.</p><p>She needs that in order to do what she’s planning on doing.</p><p>This is relatively new to her. Along with jumping to travel around, Chariot has also taught her a useful technique. The same one that helped the redhead in her fight against Hannah.</p><p><em> Breathe in </em> Akko inhales,</p><p><em> Breathe out </em> then exhales.</p><p>
  <em> Main Objective: Search for life energies. </em>
</p><p>A few seconds pass.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“!!!” Akko opens her eyes, which is now glowing bright red, and starts running.</p><p>Elizabeth smiles, looking pleased as she runs after Akko.</p><p>The brunette passes by a few warehouses until she stops in front of one in particular.</p><p>Pushing the double doors open with ease, she sees a total of 15 large humanoid lizards as they all look back at her before screeching loudly.</p><p>Akko runs towards one of them as the fight ensues. With blinding speed, she punches through the head of one of them. Purple blood splatters everywhere as she dodges a bite attack from another before grabbing its tail with one hand and smashing the monster hard on its back with enough force to kill it instantly. She jumps forward and uppercuts another lizard's head clean off it’s neck.</p><p>One lizard goes behind Akko and wraps its arms around her waist. But before it can try to squeeze her to death, she elbows the side of its head. Instantly knocking it out.</p><p>“Hey!” Akko looks down at the unconscious lizard and pouts as she blocks a punch from another without even looking. The lizard cries out in pain as its hand gets crushed by Akko’s grip before also getting smashed to the ground next to its companion. “The only one who can hug me from behind is Diana! Not you!” She huffs.</p><p>Another lizard is about to use its claws to attack Akko from the back when its head gets sliced clean off its neck. Looking at the source, Akko sees Elizabeth, her sword on hand, effortlessly killing the rest of the lizards (including the one that got knocked out).</p><p>“I have to say Akko.” She turns to the brunette. “I’m impressed you’ve somehow managed to-”</p><p>Elizabeth’s eyes wander to Akko who’s already running out of the warehouse, apparently knowing where to go next.</p><p>She grins as she sheathes her sword back in her scabbard and runs after her once again.</p><p>The rest of the mission goes by without a hitch. Unlike the first warehouse, Akko killed most of the lizard monsters. And even though she made sure that Elizabeth also gets to kill some monsters, she’s mostly enjoying the seemingly one-sided fight. At this point, it’s more appropriate to call it an onslaught than a fight in Akko’s opinion.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the brunette, Elizabeth has been mostly secretly watching Akko as they carry out their task. More so than killing the lizards. If Akko is as aware of her surroundings as Diana, then she <em> may </em> have noticed. But she just didn’t.</p><p>After all, she was having too much fun taking down the monsters.</p><p>“Alright!” Akko stretches as Elizabeth kills the last lizard in the 10th and final warehouse. Afterwards, she looks at her with a bright smile and offers a high-five as she comes closer to the brunette. “We did it!!!”  </p><p>Elizabeth smiles as she high-fives Akko. “We did indeed. However...” Her eyes narrow, looking at all the dead bodies around them. “Where exactly did they come from?”</p><p>Akko tilts her head curiously. “Yeah, I’ve also been wondering about that. I mean monsters...” Playing with the edge of her hat, she looks towards the back of the warehouse. “They’re different than dealing with villains, right?”</p><p>Elizabeth nods. “Usually monsters don’t appear unless...”</p><p>Her golden eyes widen.</p><p>Noticing, Akko looks at Elizabeth in concern. “What? Did you-”</p><p>“Well now, <em> this </em>is unexpected.”</p><p>Akko and Elizabeth whirl towards the sound of a male voice.</p><p>And find a tall man with white hair and brown eyes with gangster clothes standing in front of the entrance of the warehouse along with a green haired short girl with crimson red eyes just like Akko’s, blocking the exit and keeping them trapped.</p><p>The man looks pissed. “I can’t believe the monsters I’ve summoned were wiped out so quickly!” He rubs the back of his head in frustration while glaring at the two heroes. “Just like that!”</p><p>Crossing her arms, the girl next to him snickers. “I’m not surprised. <em> Any </em> plan you come up with always goes down the drain.”</p><p>“Of course.” Elizabeth’s eyes narrow. “I should’ve known it was you two who were behind this.”</p><p>“Xaviar Evans.” The man looks at Elizabeth, arching a brow.</p><p>“Sadie Holland.” The girl known as Sadie follows suit. But unlike her companion, who’s looking at her curiously, she looks at her with irritation.</p><p>“....” The man known as Xaviar furrows his eyebrows as he leans down a little and, hand on hip, rubs his chin in curiosity, smirking. “You look very familiar for some reason.”</p><p>“That’s Elizabeth Baker, you fool!” Sadie snaps. “She ranks number 10th in the world!”</p><p>“Ohhhh.” Xaviar rolls his eyes, still having that menacing smile on his face as he goes back up. “That explains why my babies were taken out in a blink of an eye.”</p><p>Hearing him call those lizard monsters his ‘babies’, Akko suppresses the urge to vomit.</p><p>Realizing that they must think she was the one who took care of the monsters, it's Elizabeth's turn to smirk as Akko leans in and whispers in her ear.</p><p>“<em> Who are they? </em>”</p><p>Her smirk disappears. “<em> They are villains Akko. They’re members of the Hydra Brigade. </em>”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she leans away from Elizabeth to look at their enemies.</p><p>A moment later, her eyes narrow. “What do we do then?”</p><p>“Hmph, it’s obvious.” Elizabeth smiles calmly. “Don’t you think?”</p><p>The tone in which Elizabeth is taking, along with the unsheathing of her sword, makes Akko smirk in excitement.</p><p>“You need to be clearer senpai.”Akko says as she gets to her fighting stance. “Or else I won’t know what you have in mind.”</p><p>Seeing them preparing to fight, Xaviar laughs like a maniac. “So! You want to fight us ay!?” He grins evilly. “Fine then! I have nothing better to do anyways!” He points at them. “I’ll make you pay for ruining my mood!”</p><p>“Xaviar.” Sadie starts walking towards Elizabeth. “I’ll handle her. She’s strong so most likely I won’t be able to best her on my own.” She slowly starts running towards her. “Judging by the looks of that brunette next to her, she’s a complete newbie.Take care of her then back me up!”</p><p>“Tch.” Xaviar sucks air through his teeth as he puts both his hands on the ground. “Even though I want to have a go at Baker myself, you just <em> have </em>to go and make the first move, don’t you?”</p><p>“Looks like they’ve decided on who’s going to fight against who for us.” Elizabeth starts running towards Sadie. “Take down Xaviar! I believe in you!”</p><p>“Right!” Akko nods then looks on as a huge dark hole opens up from under the ground in front of the villain.</p><p>What comes out from the hole would’ve made a little boy shit in his pants.</p><p>
  <b>ROOOOOWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAARRAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</b>
</p><p>An ear piercing roar can be heard all throughout the warehouse as the large creature bellows in rage.</p><p>Anyone can see from just a glance that the monster has to be a little above 7 feet tall. Two large white horns from each side of its head, with a furry brown body of a male bodybuilder. In one of its hands is a huge axe. Holding its weight are hooves instead of feet. What makes the identity of the creature obvious is the fact that it has a tail and head of a bull...</p><p><em> A Minotaur!? </em> Elizabeth looks at it wide-eyed.</p><p>“Excuse me!” Sadie grits her teeth as she jumps. “You shouldn’t be looking away from your opponent!”</p><p>When she lands, the ground shakes. Within milliseconds, the ground in front of her cracks open as large amounts of thick spiky vines come out of the crack and head straight towards Elizabeth. <b>(Power: Vines. Can summon vines from any type of surface. Depending on her mood, it can range from little vines that can pick up a notebook, to large spiky deadly vines that can penetrate steel.)</b></p><p>Elizabeth jumps over just as the vines pass through. Her eyes focused as she heads straight to Sadie with great speed with the intent to kill. But before she can slice her head off, she turns around and blocks the vines’ attack with her thin sword. Sensing it closing in on her from the back.</p><p>Using the force of the vines, she pushes her sword against them, making her fly backwards doing multiple flips before landing a few meters away from Sadie.</p><p>Seeing Elizabeth’s smirk, Sadie arches a brow. <em> What’s with that look you got there? </em></p><p>Elizabeth points towards her left cheek, amused. Sadie realizes that she’s telling her to check her cheek out. Doing so, she feels some liquid on her fingers, along with a stinging sensation.</p><p>
  <em> ....What? </em>
</p><p>Looking at her fingers, she finds blood. Her eyes widen as the realization dawned on her that she had somehow been slashed in the face when Elizabeth jumped over her.</p><p>“You bitch...how dare you...” A vein appeared on the villainess’s temple before putting her hands back on the ground again. Another set of vines appear in addition to the already existing set as all of them head straight towards Elizabeth once again, with Sadie screaming in rage. “LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Akko keeps dodging the Minotaur’s strong attacks as it decides that it wants the brunette to be its first victim by trying to slice her up. The creature would’ve been a powerful opponent to anybody else, giving them a run for their money, and an overall difficult time taking down the beast while trying their best to avoid such attacks.</p><p>But not Akko.</p><p>Xaviar’s eyes widen as he feels a sweat drop on his temple, seeing her dodging the Minotaur’s axe with absolute ease.</p><p><em> Not only is she dodging its attacks, but she isn’t even breaking a sweat....who is she? </em> He thinks in agitation as his eyes narrow as Akko jumps just before the axe slices the air where her legs used to be.</p><p>Instead of landing back on the ground, she lands on the axe itself.</p><p>“What!?” Xaviar exclaims.</p><p>Hearing the villain, Elizabeth and Sadie stop fighting each other to see what is going on.</p><p>Looking at the Minotaur’s red raging eyes, Akko tilts her head in amusement.</p><p>“Despite your size and build, you’re pretty fast aren’t you?” When the creature roars right at her face, Akko wipes off some of its saliva that got on her cheek with disgust.</p><p>“Urgh. Fine. I get your point.” Akko sighs as she bends her knees, “I was hoping to play around with you since we <em> just started </em> fighting, but since you want to end this already...”</p><p>and does a backflip, kicking the creature's chin hard in the process.</p><p>The impact of the kick makes it fly high up in the air. Xaviar and Sadie’s expressions are one of shock while Elizabeth knowingly smiles.</p><p>Before the Minotaur can reach the roof of the warehouse, Akko lands from the backflip, then jumps again. Due to putting in a little more power into her legs, she goes up faster than the creature, passing it, and twirling before facing it, preparing to punch the living crap out of it as it gets closer to her.</p><p>“OOORAAAAA!!!” Akko’s eyes glows dark gray as lightning appears around her arm, flickering wildly, rapidly, and powerfully before it all goes into her fist as she punches the Minotaur right in the face with a large, thunderous-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOOOOOM!!!! </strong>
</p><p>Just like hearing a lightning strike. Upon impact, it bursts out of control. Streaks of lightning the size of maple trees hit different parts of the warehouse, with two out of the three present (Xaviar and Elizabeth) moving around in high speeds in order to avoid a strike, knowing that if they did get hit, they’d be dead in an instinct.</p><p>As the warehouse gets flooded with explosions caused by the lightning bolts, seeing lightning heading straight to Sadie, whose feet are planted on the ground in fear, Xaviar goes and saves her by carrying her bridal style before it can hit her - leaving another explosion in its wake as the two villains go through a shattering window and out of the currently collapsing warehouse.</p><p>While this is all happening, the Minotaur who got punched fell down hard as it crashes to the ground with a huge-</p><p>
  <b>KABOOOM!!!</b>
</p><p>Not a second later, it gets hit by lightning, it screams in agony before getting burnt to a crisp as it disintegrates into nothingness.</p><p><em> Astounding.... </em> Elizabeth thinks in awe as she follows the villains outside as the ceiling begins to fall.</p><p>All three who escaped watch from a safe distance as the warehouse crumbles into pieces. Around this time, the sun begins to set on a beautiful citrus sky.</p><p>A moment passes with complete silence before some pieces of the wreckage scatter with the speeds of bullets as Akko gets out from under all that rubble.</p><p>“Nani?” She stands on top of what was once the roof. Looking around, she finds Elizabeth.</p><p>“Elizabeth-Senpai!” Akko runs towards her in a flash. Once she got to her, she points at what was once the warehouse. “What happened to the warehouse!? One minute it was there and then-” After pointing, she gestures wildly to its direction.</p><p>“Ah! Well...” Elizabeth feels a sweat drop down her temple as she smiles nervously, rubbing the back of her head with her hand as she tries to explain with the other. “There was an explosion there you see, and you just happened to not notice while everyone else did.”</p><p>Seemingly not satisfied with her answer, Akko turns back towards the wreckage and mutters something in Japanese as Xaviar looks at the brunette in horror as he puts down Sadie, who’s looking at her in complete and utter shock.</p><p>“S-sadie....” Once his mind processes what he just saw, he grits his teeth. Despite being horrified a second ago, he now gazes at Akko in rage. “<em> That girl... </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Glowing dark gray eyes</p><p> </p><p>Lightning as powerful as the sun itself</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>There’s only one other person who wields such destructive power.</p><p> </p><p>“I know...she’s...” Shaking her head to get rid of the shock, she backs away in horror. Her red eyes wide and filled with fear. “B-but to encounter master’s...He...he didn’t tell us he had a fucken child!!!” She turns toward her companion and shouts in agony. “What are the chances Xaviar!? Urgh!”  Sadie stomps her foot down. “Just our luck!!!”</p><p>Hearing the villainess shout, Akko and Elizabeth turn to see Xaviar pointing an accusing finger at Akko.</p><p>“YOU!” He yells out as Sadie looks at Akko as if she’s the devil. “DON’T GET THE WRONG IDEA! JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE MASTER’S CHILD DOESN’T MEAN WE’LL BOW DOWN TO YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? THIS DOESN’T CHANGE WHAT ARE GOALS ARE!!!” Xaviar takes out what looks to be a smoking bomb. “NEXT TIME WE MEET, I’LL KILL YOU!!!”</p><p>Throwing it down to the ground in front of him, smoke comes out like an explosion would and covers the two villains.</p><p>Once the smoke clears, they are gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn Akko. Just.......damn.</p><p>Name: <strong>Elizabeth Baker</strong></p><p>Height: 5’7</p><p>Weight: 54 kg (120 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Pitch Black    Eye Color: Golden Yellow</p><p>Nationality: British</p><p>Hero Ranking: 10th</p><p>Likes: Using her sword to fight, practicing the use of her sword</p><p>Dislikes: Villains</p><p>Power: Powerless</p><p> </p><p>Name: <strong>Xaviar Evans</strong></p><p>Height: 5’10</p><p>Weight: 61kg (136 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Silver   Eye Color: Brown</p><p>Nationality: Italian</p><p>Hero Ranking: Villain </p><p>Likes: Causing destruction and harm to those around him</p><p>Dislikes: People (specifically heroes) ruining his fun</p><p>Power: Dark Void. Can summon monsters and some rare mythical creatures. Downside, can only do so for a short amount of time as it can drain a lot of energy.</p><p> </p><p>Name: <strong>Sadie Holland</strong></p><p>Height: 5’1</p><p>Weight: 51kg (113 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Dark Green   Eye Color: Crimson Red</p><p>Nationality: Swiss</p><p>Hero Ranking: Villain</p><p>Likes: Literature Works, plants, looking at herself in the mirror, giving sweet compliments to herself on her looks</p><p>Dislikes: Getting called ugly, others making fun of her short height</p><p>Power: Vines. Can summon large thick vines from the ground. Depending on her mood, it can be either weak, little vines or big, spiky, powerful, penetrable vines</p><p>Random Fact #17: Similar to Hawks from MHA, Elizabeth holds the record of being the youngest pro hero ever to enter the top ten. Obviously, she’s the youngest out of the ten. A record in which she holds with great pride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko finds out how money transfer works. Elizabeth goes back home. Chariot gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Akkordianswift finished doing the third chapter so here you go! I'm also finished with the next one so i'm going to be posting that one after this one, so hooray! Two Chapters!!!</p><p>Hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as i was writing it!!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Awwww....already?” Akko whines. “I was hoping we could fight some more!” She pouts as she crosses her arms. “The lizards were nothing, then it turns out I had to face a Minotaur, so I was hoping that I would have a good challenge, but then apparently the building we were in ‘blew up’, so I never got to finish it off!”</p><p>Elizabeth smiles as she feels a sweat drop on her temple.<em> In a way, you kinda did. </em></p><p>“Hmph.” The pro hero closes her eyes, her smile becoming more natural as she takes out her phone. “Nonetheless Akko, the mission was a success.” <em> Even though a warehouse got destroyed in the process. </em>“It was your first too, a B-Rank at that.” Elizabeth takes out her hero ID. “Congratulations.”</p><p>Akko’s crimson eyes start shining bright as she starts shaking. “R-really?”</p><p>“Yes.” Noticing, Elizabeth looks at her in concern and reaches out. “Are you alri-”</p><p>She never got to finish that sentence as she felt a pair of arms around her. Before she knows it, she’s getting hugged tightly. But due to the brunette’s strength, Elizabeth feels as if she’s getting crushed.</p><p>“A-Akko...” She manages to squeak out.</p><p>“Oh!” Akko lets her go. “I’m so sorry! I-it’s just-”</p><p>“I know.” Once Elizabeth recovers, she looks up at her, smiling in understanding.</p><p>Looking at those golden eyes, Akko can tell that she does indeed understand. After a moment, she becomes emotional. “Eheh...l’ve...always wanted to become a hero my whole life, you know?” Feeling some burning behind her eyes, she tries not to cry. “So completing my first mission is like a special occasion for me.” Laughing in happiness, she shows some tears anyways, hanging on the corner of her closed eyes.</p><p>Elizabeth stares at her wide-eyed for a second before smiling widely. It isn’t her usual smile. No, it is the type of smile that showed that she’s genuinely happy as well. She always smiles at people out of politeness. Because it’s necessary. However, for some reason, it isn’t really like that with Akko.</p><p>When was the last time she ever felt true happiness towards another person other than herself?</p><p>As she sees the brunette continuing to laugh wholeheartedly, she realizes that Akko just has that effect on people. Making them feel and/or do things that they normally won’t do and feel.</p><p><em> She’s different than anybody I’ve ever encountered so far. Well, other than a certain someone who’s hanging around back at home. </em> Elizabeth chuckles as she presses a button on her Hero ID. Akko’s laughter stops as she looks on in awe at what she sees in front of her. She walks up next to the pro hero to check it out. <em> All this power, yet staying true to one’s own self. </em> She smiles at the brunette. <em> Master is going to be pleased when she finds out. </em></p><p>“What’s that Elizabeth-Senpai?”</p><p>“This,” Elizabeth shows Akko a medium-sized hologram that appeared on top of her Hero ID. “Is like a virtual TV. But instead of watching shows, it displays how much money you have.”</p><p>“Ohhh, I got you- WOAH!!!” Akko’s eyes are as wide as saucers as she sees the amount of money Elizabeth has. “13 BILLION POUNDS!?”</p><p>Wincing at the volume, she nods. “You might think this is a lot, but believe it or not, to us pro heroes, the amount of money you see here is an average salary.”</p><p>“Now before you yell <em> again </em> ,” She puts a hand in front of Akko, seeing as she is about to scream. “I...” She sighs. “I worded that wrong. Let me try this again, it’s an average salary for the top 10 pro heroes. Not all. You know some of the professors in the academy?” Seeing Akko nod, Elizabeth smiles. “Since they have a higher ranking than my own, they have a higher earning than me. In Shiny Chariot’s case, since she’s number one, of course she’s earning the highest.” She puts her index finger and thumb on her chin in thought. “I think, no, I’m certain. She earns at least 440 million pounds a year. However, it doesn’t look that way now does it? That’s because she cares less about money, and more about making the world a better place. She gives most of the money to charity. Now, if that isn’t humble, I don’t know what is. But that’s <em> nothing </em> compared to the Cavendish family.” Elizabeth laughs just thinking about it. “Did you know that they make well over a trillion?”</p><p>Akko nods with vigor, thinking about a certain blonde in particular. “Of course! I mean, I already knew Diana is probably one of the richest in the world but still, damn!”</p><p>Elizabeth hums in agreement. <em> So, she personally knows one of the Cavendishes. Shouldn’t come as a surprise since they both entered the university in the same academic year as freshman. Not to mention they’re in the same class. </em> “But let’s get back to the topic at hand shall we? We got a little bit side tracked.” The pro hero chuckles before putting up a finger. “Once you complete a mission, the pro hero that you were assigned to be with has to give you the money that you’ve earned. Since this was a B-Ranked mission, I’ll have to give you around 614,000 thousand pounds, give or take.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen, her mouth opening and closing like a pufferfish.</p><p>Elizabeth snickers. “You’ll get used to it. Now show me your Hero ID.” She arches a brow at Akko. “They <em> did </em>give you your Hero ID this morning, right?”</p><p>“Did they?...” Akko tilts her head in thought. Before Elizabeth begins to panic however, her eyes widen. “Yeah they did! Hold on.” Opening up her zipper and searching in her pocket (thank goodness she designed her costume to have zipped pockets), she finds her Hero ID and takes it out. “Now what?”</p><p>“You see that green button on the bottom of the photo of you? Press it. It’ll show you a hologram just like mine.”</p><p>Akko presses the button and sure enough, the hologram appears, showing the number zero, indicating that she has no money.</p><p>Seemingly detecting each other, both of the Hero ID’s make a beeping noise before each of the holograms shows two words: “Withdraw” and “Deposit”</p><p>Seeing the confusion on the brunette’s face, Elizabeth explains. “Have you ever played pokemon before, Akko?”</p><p>Akko’s crimson eyes shine bright as she nods energetically. “Of course! Ever since I was 4 or 5 years old! My personal favorite is Black and White!” Fully processing what Elizabeth just asked her, she smiles brightly as she looks down at the hero, clenching her fists in front of her chest in excitement. “You’ve played pokemon before!?”</p><p>Elizabeth smiles. “I have. My favorite is the older generations. Specifically the gold, platinum, and silver versions. But this leads me to what we have in front of us. You know how when you open your PC, you can store and take out the money you earn from beating other trainers?”  She points to the two holograms. “This is basically the same thing.”</p><p>“Ohhhhh!!!” Akko exclaims, looking as if she has finally put all the pieces of a puzzle together.  “So when you ‘Withdraw’ your money, you ‘Deposit’ it in my Hero ID! That’s what you're gonna do!”</p><p>Elizabeth smiles. <em> It seems that she catches onto things quickly. Excellent. </em> “That’s right. Now,” She presses the ‘withdraw’ button. “If you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>The pro hero sets the number of the amount withdrawn to 615,328. When she presses the button that says: ‘Deposit to Atsuko Kagari?’, the money transfers from her Hero ID to Akko’s.</p><p>Akko looks on in awe as the numbers change from zero to the amount given. “So that’s how it works...”</p><p>“Indeed. Whenever you want to buy anything within the city, or anywhere in the world in fact, use your Hero ID. The number shown next to your name is for whenever you want to buy anything online. You’ll know what I mean once you try it out. And with that,” Elizabeth smiles as she turns completely to Akko, putting away her Hero ID. “Your mission is now complete. Once again, I congratulate you Akko.”</p><p>Feeling happiness swell within her upon knowing the gravity of her accomplishment, she is just about to hug her when she remembers about what happened earlier.</p><p>She gazes at Elizabeth with a serious look. “What about the villains?”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Elizabeth takes out her phone. “I will inform the Headmistress about what happened here today. Please rest assured.” Her eyes narrow. “But I must ask that you keep all of this a secret. No one should find out.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko arches a brow, tilting her head. “Why?”</p><p>As soon as that question is asked, the atmosphere becomes tense.</p><p>Sensing it, crimson red eyes widen as it meets golden yellow.</p><p>The dangerous, intimidating look in her eyes startles the brunette to no end. One look and Akko can see that if she disobeys her wishes, she’ll regret it without a doubt.</p><p>But what’s really getting to her is the fact that her eyes look completely calm. How could such a look be so menacing yet so calm?</p><p>One thing’s for sure, Akko does <em> not </em> want to be on the receiving end of such a look. Her gaze is basically telling her to just do as she says without question.</p><p>Akko’s okay with that.</p><p>Nodding, she salutes. “Yes ma’am! I won’t ever tell a soul!”</p><p>After a moment, Elizabeth shakes her head in amusement, effectively breaking the tension as she chuckles. ”Good.” Searching her contacts, she finds the Headmistress’ number. “It was a pleas-”</p><p>She was cut off as Akko hugs her once again. “Thank you for today, Elizabeth-Senpai.”</p><p>Her eyes widen before closing them, smiling as she hugs her back.</p><p><em> We’ve only just met today yet she’s already showering me with such affection. </em> Once they pull apart, Akko waves her goodbye before jumping high into the sky. Seeing that she’s heading straight for the school, Elizabeth presses the call button.</p><p><em> It’s baffling, but that’s just the kind of person Atsuko Kagari is. </em>She smiles as she puts her phone to her ear, hearing the ringing.</p><p>
  <em> Isn’t that right, Chariot? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>6 Minutes later...</b>
</p><p><em> That takes care of Headmistress Holbrooke. </em> Elizabeth sighs as she looks at her list of contacts again. Once she finds the number she is looking for, she looks around to make sure she is truly alone before pressing the call button and putting her phone on her ear again.</p><p>
  <em> Ring....Ring....Ring.... </em>
</p><p>The person on the other side of the line picks up. <b> <em>“Hello?”</em> </b></p><p>“I’m done here. Bring me back.”</p><p>Hearing a sigh, she hears the person mumbling,<b> <em> “A please is all I ask for. Is that so hard?” </em> </b>before a dimensional portal opens up in front of her. Going through it, she finds that she’s back at home.</p><p>It’s a completely different environment than the one previously. Instead of surrounding buildings and infrastructure, lush green trees, bushes and flowers are now in its place. All within the wooden walls of a traditional samurai Japanese house. It’s safe to say that she’s now somewhere far away from HeartFelt City.</p><p> “Apologies.” Elizabeth starts walking on the green grass below her, heading straight for the stairs. “But I wasn’t really raised to say please and thank you.”</p><p>“Oh right, I forgot you were raised in the wild.” The mad scientist rolls her eyes as she follows Elizabeth up the stairs. “So,” Her tone becomes serious. “Did you find out anything about her?”</p><p>“In terms of character, I’ve learned a lot.” Elizabeth slides the front door open, walking inside the large wooden house. “I would say more, but I need to inform master of my return.”</p><p>“Alright.” Croix walks to another door to their right and slides it open, revealing a part of the house that shows another large batch of trees and bushes. “Vinaya wants me to upgrade her weapons, so I’m busy anyways.” She turns towards Elizabeth. “So come see me when you’re done. You can tell me all about it then.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>And with that, the lilac-haired woman nods before walking through the door frame and sliding the door back.</p><p>Without a second to waste, Elizabeth walks to her left and slides the door open. Since it’s a traditional Japanese house, and a large one at that, she has to go through the trouble of sliding the doors open and closing them, going through multiple rooms.</p><p>Once she goes through another one, she finds herself in the garden room. Going in, to her left, is a huge garden the size of a gymnasium. With a pond, a guango tree, various types of plants and even more flowers, stepping stone pathways, a large patio gazebo with a large round table with multiple chairs around it, basically a large beautiful garden in which you would find yourself hanging out all day.</p><p>To her right is a wooden hallway with another round of multiple doors. She is just about to continue walking when she catches the sight of a blonde girl with a blue hair tie that makes up her pony-tail, showing off her side bangs that covers about half of her forehead on her left with black and yellow themed Nike Air-Force 1 sneakers, tight jeans and a yellow blouse, tending to the sunflowers nearby.</p><p>Elizabeth smiles as she walks into the garden. “Atsumi.”</p><p>The girl known as Atsumi perks up at the sound of her voice and name. She smiles as Elizabeth walks over to her.</p><p> “Elizabeth.”</p><p>The pro hero looks over at the sunflowers. “Looks like you’ve been taking care of the plants.”</p><p>“Haha! Yeah.” Atsumi rubs the back of her head with her hand while holding a water bottle on the other. “Bianca took care of the garden last time, so now it’s my turn. And later on tonight <em> and </em>tomorrow, me and Croix have to get back to the Hydra Brigade Headquarters. Urgh!” She whines with a pathetic tone. “Being a double agent is hard woooooork!!!”</p><p>“I see...” Elizabeth chuckles in amusement before her eyes narrow as she notices the bottle. “And <em> where’s </em> the watering can?” She points at it with her finger, arching a brow in annoyance. “Using a water bottle in the world of gardening is blasphemy! You know that!”</p><p>“I know I know!” Atsumi waves her free hand in front of her in surrender. “The thing is, I don’t know either.” She puts an index finger and thumb on her chin, looking up at the ceiling in thought as she arches her brow. “If I recall, Francesca had it. So you can ask her. Ahh but,” She looks at Elizabeth with furrowed eyebrows and a sweat drop on her temple, apparently scared of setting off the pro hero. “She told me that she had lent it to Alyssa. Before you ask, no, l don’t know why she needed it.” The blonde goes back to watering the sunflowers by squatting, dropping a little bit of water near each flower in the soil for the roots to absorb. “I just figured it was her turn to take care of the garden. So I didn’t care to ask her.”</p><p>Elizabeth sighs, rubbing her temples in exasperation. “Those two are so irresponsible.”</p><p>Atsumi laughs. “You got that right!” Once she calms down, she starts fidgeting, looking nervous as she glances up at Elizabeth. “S-so...um....”</p><p>Knowing what’s wrong, Elizabeth gives her a reassuring smile. “She’s just as you’d hoped she’d be.” She closes her eyes. “Truly a good person at heart. A pure soul. <em> Too pure </em> for this world if l have to be honest.”</p><p>Elizabeth doesn’t really like Croix all that much. She guesses that there’s just some people out there that are meant to be unlikeable to others. Due to this, she refrained from revealing any information regarding Akko.</p><p>But when it comes to Atsumi...</p><p>“I see...” The blonde looks down, a shy smile plastered on her face as she begins to blush. “That’s good...Hehe!” She giggles and grins happily as she looks up at Elizabeth. “I’m glad!”</p><p>“The moment I saw her, I could immediately tell.” Elizabeth starts smirking. “The resemblance is so uncanny, I had to force myself not to laugh out loud. Lest I weirded her out.”</p><p>“Hey!” Atsumi shoots her a cute pout. “I did tell you before that she’s my twin!” She gets back up from watering the sunflowers. Walking over to a set of white roses, Elizabeth follows her. “Well, that’s what Okaasan told me at least. And <em>boy, oh boy, was she right</em>.”</p><p>The pro hero nods in agreement.</p><p>“Mou! You're so lucky!” Taking out another water bottle from her back pocket, she opens it and squats down again. “I wish I could’ve met up with her the way you did...l hated the way I did it....yeah, the circumstances called for it, but still...” She looks down, her side bangs covering her left eye as her face darkens. “And now, she thinks i’m a villain...”</p><p>“Hey,” Elizabeth squats as well to be at the same eye level as Atsumi as the girl looks back at her sadly. “You gave her your number, didn’t you?” She smiles warmly at the blonde as she squeezes her shoulder. “I’m sure she will call you.”</p><p>Atsumi looks at Elizabeth, hope clear in her cerulean blue eyes. “You really think so?”</p><p>She nods. “Positive. Now then,” Elizabeth gets back up and starts walking back to the wooden hallway, waving goodbye. “I must go to master to let her know that I’m back. I’ll lecture Alyssa and Francesca later.”</p><p>“Okay! See ya!” Atsumi energetically waves back before humming some sort of song as she continues to water the plants. She quickly turns back, remembering Elizabeth’s attempt at comforting her. “And thank you!” She shows her her big toothy grin.</p><p><em> Yeah... </em>  Elizabeth smiles and nods before turning and walking back on the hallway. <em> They’re definitely the same. </em></p><p>Passing by multiple doors, she goes towards the end, where the last door is. Meanwhile, her mind is happily stuck on her conversation with Atsumi.</p><p>She finds the whole thing to be heartwarming, really.</p><p>After all, it’s not every day you get to see a sibling wanting to connect with another despite knowing that the other doesn’t even know that the person who wants to connect exists. Usually when one finds out, they would just shrug it off, saying something like ‘oh well, not like I’ll find my brother/sister in this huge world anyways’. And even if they do, the other sibling may not want to bond with the one <em> wanting </em> to bond.</p><p>But Elizabeth doesn’t really worry about any of that. Akko and Atsumi are quite literally the same in terms of personality as with their looks. They really are twins. Knowing Akko, when the time comes, she will welcome her into her life with open arms.</p><p>Once she gets to the last door, she knocks on it a couple of times.</p><p>“Master.” Elizabeth’s tone became professional. “I’m back.”</p><p>A moment passes.</p><p>“Welcome back Elizabeth.” A female voice. “I’m changing right now. I’ll be right with you.”</p><p>“Please do not rush. Take all the time you need.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the voice speaks again. “Come on in.”</p><p>Elizabeth slides the door open and passes through. Closing it again, she finds a woman in the room sitting on the edge of a bed, completely covered in darkness since she’s in the part of the room in which the moonlight isn’t shining through.  </p><p>“While I am happy to see you, I have to ask: How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?”</p><p>Elizabeth smiles. “Master will always be master.” She walks further into the room. “But if it makes you feel any better, I see you more as a precious friend than a master.”</p><p>The dark figure chuckles. “It does, thank you.” Standing up, she walks towards Elizabeth. “How’s Akko?”</p><p>“Hmph.” Elizabeth snickers. “Well, for one, she grew a lot since last you saw her.”</p><p>“Obviously. It’s been 11 years.”</p><p>“True.” Elizabeth’s face turns serious. “She’s incredibly powerful.” She looks towards the side with a smile on her face, looking at a picture of Chariot as a teenager. It was the day of her middle school graduation. “I hate to admit it, but she’s even stronger than me.”</p><p>“.....”</p><p>She turns back towards the dark figure.</p><p>“If it wasn’t for the chance to know her as a person through the mission, and I knew beforehand that she wields the amount of power that she has, I would’ve been terrified to meet her.” Elizabeth smiles once again. “However, I’m glad I got that chance. Just as you predicted, she’s a good girl at heart. A kind and humble soul. Pure from any darkness. She has all this power, yet she’s still true to herself - the most important factor into becoming a full-fledged hero, in my opinion. I can say for absolute certainty that she will not stray from her path.”</p><p>The dark figure smiles. “I expected no less of Chariot’s successor.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Elizabeth nods. “However, she doesn’t yet know herself just how powerful she is. If left unchecked she can cause a catastrophe. Not just in Heartfelt City, but all over the world.”</p><p>“I’m not worried about that.” The woman walks towards the bookshelves, grabbing a gray colored book. “Remember what Lilith said to us?”</p><p>Golden yellow eyes widen before closing, remembering that time clearly. “Of course.” Elizabeth agrees.   </p><p>“Also,” She opens her eyes again as she looks at her friend intensely. “lt’s worth mentioning that we’ve also encountered two members of the Hydra Brigade today.”  </p><p>The woman sharply turns to her. “Really now?”</p><p>“Yes, but it looks like they were just fooling around. It seems that they didn’t really have a goal in mind. Other than to cause terror of course.”</p><p>“I see.” The figure says, putting the book back to where it belongs. “Did you report this to the school?”</p><p>“No.” Elizabeth shakes her head. “I only told the headmistress that Akko did a good job on her first mission. But that’s about it.”</p><p>“Good.” Sighing in relief, the figure goes to her shoes to put them on. “This may be selfish of me, but I want anything related to that group kept a secret.”</p><p>“It’s not selfish at all.” Elizabeth says with conviction. “You just don’t want to cause unnecessary panic.”</p><p>The woman covered in darkness smiles as she goes to the closet and puts on a jean jacket. “Thank you.”</p><p>The pro hero nods, smiling as well. “Where are you going?” She arches a brow.</p><p>“It’s about that time. Call Croix.” The figure walks towards the door with Elizabeth following close behind, a glint of blonde hair can be seen on the woman’s head as she gets closer to the brightness of the garden room. “It’s been awhile, so I’m going to check in on how she’s doing.”</p><p>“This late at night?”</p><p>“It’s because it’s this late that I know for sure she’s home.”</p><p>“I see.” Elizabeth passes by the woman and slides the door open so she can pass through. “I wish you luck then.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> “So...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Umm...”</p><p>Akko is back in the living room of their house, sitting on the couch that is facing the flat screen tv with its back toward the kitchen, twiddling her thumbs. Everyone has gone to sleep by now since it’s like 1 AM in the morning. Why came home so late you might ask? Well, once she got back to school from her mission, she volunteered to help out some of the professors by helping them clean their classrooms, still high from being happy about completing her first mission. It was when she was about to go back home (a little bit after midnight) that she remembered her promise with Diana to talk to her. She rushed over, feeling bad about forgetting but when she got back she saw Diana in the kitchen washing her dish. Apparently everyone was asleep by then and when asked by Hannah and Barbara to get some rest (since they need to go to school later), Diana refused, adamant about waiting for her.</p><p>They’ll probably have a word with Akko later, about making Diana wait so long. And without a doubt, she really does feel terrible for making her wait.</p><p>But still, the blonde’s actions can’t help but warm the brunette’s heart to no end.</p><p>Diana takes a seat on Akko’s left, arching her brow in amusement. </p><p> “Well,” Akko feels sweat run down on her temple as she nervously smiles, having a major conundrum on her hands. “How was your mission?”</p><p>She wants to tell Diana everything that happened in her own mission. But she also wants to keep her word to Elizabeth that she isn’t gonna tell anybody about it. The pro hero wants to keep it a secret. But why? And when she <em> did </em> ask, all she got was that ‘just do what I say’ intimidating look. So it’s still a mystery to her.</p><p>It also doesn’t help that she isn’t smart enough to come up with a good story on her own. She should’ve asked Elizabeth what to say when there was the possibility of one of her friends asking her. She wants to hear Diana first so that she can get enough time to quickly think of something.</p><p>What should she do?</p><p>Diana lays back on the couch and sighs. If the others were in the living room, she would’ve been prim and proper. Just as a Cavendish should be whenever she’s in the public eye.</p><p>But when she’s with Akko, it’s basically a given that she would let down her guard. The brunette tore down her walls <em> long </em> ago without even trying. She can be herself at this point.  “It was alright. However, it was extremely tiring.” Diana rubs her temples, feeling an upcoming headache. “My first mission was to continuously transfer messages and information back and forth from FedEx to another company. Ironically, that ‘other company’ is owned by Aunt Daryl so whenever I arrive, they see and come to me as though I’m some sort of goddess.”</p><p><em> But you are one. </em> Akko thinks as she smiles, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she starts listening to Diana rather than think of a way to tell her about her mission. She understands what Diana is talking about though. After all, she knows Diana. Just like how Diana knows her. Faults and all.</p><p>
  <em> She’s putting on a brave face for everyone. But on the inside, she’s an ordinary girl who’s only human. Just like the rest of us. </em>
</p><p>“Since I scored second on the entrance exams, there were so many expectations placed upon me.” Diana sits back up and starts playing with the ends of her hair. “Since I’m a Cavendish, this just adds to the pressure. I had to do everything perfectly. No mistakes. Of course, I’m used to it by now. If l couldn’t handle it, I wouldn’t even be here. But still Akko...it’s all so much and that was my <em> first </em> mission.” She sighs again as her head turns downwards. “I’m really not looking forward to doing this every day. I don’t know how my mother got through this when she was a pro hero in training. I want to become the strongest hero, yes, but this is another problem entirely. A problem that rests solely on my shoulders...”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Hearing the conviction in her voice, Diana looks back up at Akko in surprise. Ocean blue eyes widen as she sees those blazing crimson shining bright in determination, filling up the blonde with warmth and comfort.</p><p>“It doesn’t rest solely on your shoulders, Diana. Remember,” Akko puts her hand on top of Diana’s, squeezing it gently as she smiles at her reassuringly. “I’m here with you. Whenever you’re bothered or worried about something, or when you’re sad, or lonely, or if something happens and you’re angry about it and you need to vent, or simply just want to talk and have a good time with someone, you can always come to me.” Her smile turns bright as it grows tenfold. “For anything.”</p><p>Diana's blue eyes start twinkling. “Akko...”</p><p>Akko chuckles as she rubs the back of her head, looking straight at the tv as she feels her cheeks burn. “Though I don’t know if I can help much. The most I can do is listen-”</p><p>Her eyes widen as she feels her fingers getting interlocked before feeling a squeeze.</p><p>She turns just in time to see Diana resting her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing in contentment.</p><p>This, along with them holding hands, causes the brunette’s blush to deepen as her heart rate picks up. “D-diana-”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Akko gulps. “F-for what?”</p><p>“For being there for me.” The blonde smiles as she snuggles up to Akko, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s.</p><p>“B-but D-diana.” <em> What the hell is going on here!? </em> “W-what are you...this is-”</p><p>“I’m sleepy.”</p><p>
  <em> Bullshit! </em>
</p><p>At this point the tips of her ears and even her neck are as red as her face. Akko whispers loudly so she wouldn’t cause a ruckus. “<em> You don’t sound sleepy to me! </em>”</p><p>Hearing Diana giggle (which is music to Akko’s ears, by the way), somehow makes the brunette calm down, remembering that all she ever wants is to see the blonde happy.</p><p>Just like this.</p><p>She knows it’s impossible to have her happy all the time. That’s not how life works. It has its ups and downs.</p><p>
  <em> But if this is what makes her happy... </em>
</p><p>A moment of silence passes.</p><p>“...”</p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck it. </em>
</p><p>Feeling bold for once, Akko goes and kisses the side of Diana’s head. “I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p>Even though she can’t see Diana clearly, she can still see some parts of her face underneath her platinum blonde hair. When she sees the blonde’s lips turning upwards, along with the redness of her cheeks, Akko also smiles, feeling happy that she is able to get her message across. Other than that...</p><p>She feels so happy and giddy for a different reason!!!!!</p><p>Akko wants to scream out and do a happy dance. Okaasan and Amanda were right after all! It’s obvious at this point from seeing Diana’s reactions to her advances that she feels the same way she does about her. She literally can’t imagine Diana being physically this close with anybody. Yet she is doing <em> just that </em> with her!</p><p>She looks around, trying to calm herself down again (she’s just so happy dammit!), when she catches a sight of orange hair poking out at the entrance of the hallway as she tries to figure out-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Orange hair?</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p>Filling with dread, Akko turns back to where she saw orange.</p><p>And is met with emerald green eyes.</p><p>“...”</p><p>
  <em>  Kuso. </em>
</p><p>Confirming her suspicions, it is, indeed, the one and only Amanda O’Neil, looking at Akko with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>It was at this moment when Akko knew, she fucked up.</p><p>Amanda will never, ever gonna let her and Diana hear the end of it now. And knowing her, the chances that she’ll let it slide is literally 0%.</p><p>Akko mouths the words, ‘What are you doing here!?’</p><p>Still grinning widely, the American mouths back, ‘I woke up to go to the bathroom and I saw that the living room lights were still on, so I was about to go and turn it off but...’ Her grin couldn’t have gotten any wider. Miraculously, it does. ‘Looks like I’m interrupting something. Go on, don’t mind me.’ Amanda waves at her to continue before going back to her room.</p><p>Not wanting to ruin their moment, Akko resists the urge to sigh. She’s totally not looking forward to later.</p><p>“So,” Diana sits back up to look at the brunette, smiling as she rubs her thumb gently on the back of Akko’s hand. “How was your first mission? I was surprised when I heard Elizabeth Baker wanted your assistance.”</p><p>
  <em> Shit. I forgot about that. </em>
</p><p>“Well...” Akko rubs the back of her neck with her free hand. As much as she’s happy that they’re holding hands like this, she needs to focus on the matter at hand!</p><p><em> Welp, </em> She internally inhales before exhaling. <em>H</em> <em> ere goes nothing. </em></p><p>“It wasn’t so much as a mission. She just wanted to meet with me and personally show me around the city since I’m gonna be moving around a lot during missions.”</p><p>Diana arches an inquisitive brow. “Haven’t Chariot showed you around before orientation?”</p><p>The brunette nods. “Yeah, but Elizabeth-Senpai doesn’t know that. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that I already had a guide so I just let her take me. It wasn’t that bad. Since it was the second time, today was kinda like a review.” Akko starts chuckling. “Which is good because even with the GPS, I have a bad habit of getting lost.”</p><p>Diana giggles in amusement. “I see.”</p><p>“Mhm!” Akko releases Diana’s hand and gets up to stretch, not noticing the disappointed pout coming from the blonde.</p><p>“Let’s go to bed.” She yawns as she looks back at Diana and smiles. “We have school later, after all.”</p><p>Nodding, Diana gets up as well. Her eyes widen as she remembers something important. “That’s right. Most likely I’ll be busy with academics as well as missions. So I’ll need all the energy I can get.” The Cavendish heiress walks past Akko and heads towards the hallway to their rooms.  Before going, she turns back at Akko.</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Akko smiles. “Goodnight Diana.” Seeing the blonde’s cheeks turning red before looking down, she arches a brow. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>A moment passes. “Thank you, for your kind words.” She clenches her chest with one hand as she looks back up at Akko. “Know that it goes both ways. I’m always here for you too, okay?”</p><p>Feeling warm inside, Akko nods. “Got it!”</p><p> Diana smiles one more time before going back to her room.</p><p>Once she hears the door shut, Akko goes to her own room, feeling grateful that she gets to have a talk with Diana.</p><p>...........</p><p><em> Ahhh maaaaaan! </em> She tries not to cry as she turns the doorknob clockwise. <em> I feel so bad for lying to her!!!! Please forgive me, Kami-Sama!!!!!! </em></p><p>
  <em> ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lights off, check. Stove off, check. Doors locked, check.”</p><p>Chariot goes around, checking to see if everything is alright for the night before heading upstairs. It’s what she does every single night before going to bed. Akko used to do it for her but now...</p><p>She smiles as she goes to the fridge to get a midnight snack (an apple) to take to her room. Usually she’d be asleep by now but the mission today took longer than usual. For some reason it took an incredibly long time to find and capture a villain that was on the run. Her companions weren’t really good at tracking down so she had to do most of the work. Of course, they felt bad about it, and apologized profusely. Saying that finding villains should be a piece of cake for them. But she assured them that she wanted to do it and that she didn’t blame them at all. The villain that they were looking for was incredibly good at being stealthy so it was understandable.</p><p>As the number 1 pro hero walks to the stairs, she looks at a photo of her and Akko that’s hanging on the wall near the front door. It was when Akko was just a kid, holding a basketball in her arms while grinning at the camera with a wide toothy grin on her face. Chariot remembers that time very well. She was playing the sport with a few other kids in the playground. The other parents recognized Chariot of course but, much to the redhead’s relief, understood that she was spending quality time with her daughter. So they didn’t come up to her to try to get her autograph or pictures or anything like that, despite really wanting to. She’ll always be grateful for that. But there was another reason why she remembers that time. Apparently Akko has a talent for the game. Specifically when making 3-pointers.</p><p>Out of everyone there who was playing, Akko was like a 3-point goddess. So the kids who were on her team relied on her to score with which Akko did not disappoint. Her team ended up winning in a landslide and that was just one of many moments in which she saw Akko so happy like that, celebrating with her teammates.</p><p> Looking at her back then, she could’ve guaranteed that if she wanted to pursue basketball instead of wanting to become a hero, she would’ve become the Steph Curry in the WNBA. But Akko’s passion was always about becoming a pro hero, so if there’s an alternate universe out there, she can definitely see Akko as a basketball star.</p><p>Seeing the photo of the brunette causes the redhead to smile once again. Akko called her earlier whilst on her mission, so she couldn’t have possibly answered. When she finally did check her phone a few minutes ago, she got a long lengthy text from her talking about how her day went, along with her first mission.</p><p>Now, don’t get her wrong. She was happy to see Akko completing her first mission. It was obvious from her text that it meant a lot to her. One of her many firsts, similar to when teenage boys grow a dark hair follicle on their cheek when wanting to grow a beard, or when a baby says ‘mama’ or ‘dada’ as their first word in the parent’s presence. Chariot felt the same way when she completed her first mission so she can totally relate to the feeling.</p><p>But when she saw the name of the pro hero who accompanied Akko, she froze.</p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth Baker </em>
</p><p>Once Chariot processed the information, she can immediately tell that something was going on. She’s happy that such a well-known hero would take notice of Akko and decide to help her out by showing her around the city, there’s no doubt about that. However, she just has that gut feeling that’s telling her that something’s <em> off </em>.</p><p>Besides, she knows Elizabeth. She’s her sibling student after all.</p><p>Is <b> <em>she</em> </b> involved in this?</p><p>Chariot furrows her eyebrows. <em> What’s going on here? </em></p><p>The number 1 hero was just about to go upstairs and think more on the matter when-</p><p>
  <em> Dingdong </em>
</p><p>Chariot arches a brow as she looks at the front door, wondering who would visit her at this hour.</p><p>She walks over to answer it. “Yes?” she asks and opens the door. “Who is it-”</p><p>Her red eyes widen as she recognizes the person in front of her.</p><p>She doesn’t know what’s going on, but this all but confirms Chariot’s suspicions.</p><p>Elizabeth’s encounter with Akko</p><p><em> Her </em> sudden appearance</p><p>On the same day? No.</p><p>It can’t be a coincidence.</p><p>She<em> is </em> involved.</p><p>“Master.”</p><p>“Chariot.”</p><p>In front of the redhead stands a beautiful blonde blue-eyed woman with her arms crossed, wearing brown skechers shoes and white socks with tight jeans, along with a yellow short sleeved blouse with a jean jacket with its sleeves rolled all the way up to her elbows.</p><p>The woman sighs. “First Elizabeth, and now you.” She closes her eyes and rubs her temple. “Just how many times do I have to tell the both of you to call me by my name?”</p><p>“Apologies Alice.” Chariot smiles, happy to be reunited with her master. “It’s a hard habit to break.”</p><p>“I could tell.” The woman known as Alice smiles in amusement as she looks around the exterior of the house. “Nice place you have.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Chariot moves aside. “Please, come on in.”</p><p>Alice nods as she walks through, with the redhead closing the door right behind her before following. She guides her to the living room, turning on the lights to the room in the process. Since the living room’s lights are the only ones that’s on in the whole house, it shows off its scariness upon being there, similar to a scene in a horror movie.</p><p>Chariot motions Alice to sit on the couch before going to the one across from her and sitting down.</p><p>A moment of silence passes between them.</p><p>Chariot’s the one who finally breaks it. “It’s been a while, so I am happy to see you. But knowing you, you wouldn’t come all the way here to see me just for the sake of it. You rarely come to me just to hang out.”</p><p>Alice looks down at the floor sadly. “That’s because you’re the number 1 hero now. I can’t bother you when you’re so busy.”</p><p> Crickets can be heard from the backyard.</p><p>“Is that why you haven’t come to see me more often?” Chariot’s smiles at her. “Just because of that?”</p><p>Alice looks off to one side, lightly blushing as she nods in confirmation.</p><p>One thing about the blonde. If she blushes and looks like that, you know she’s telling the truth.</p><p>After a moment, Chariot sighs in relief, glad that their relationship isn’t deteriorating in the slightest. “We can make time then. I’ll let you know when I’m free.”</p><p>Alice looks back at her, arching a brow in suspicion as she crosses her arms again. “Will you now?”</p><p>Nervously chuckling, Chariot nods. “I promise.”</p><p>“You better keep your word.” Alice huffs out.</p><p>“Of course.” The redhead smiles warmly. “Just to let you know though, it’s your fault.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You were number 1, Alice. You just suddenly left the spotlight by disappearing off the face of the earth. You told me where you’ve gone but you’ve also told me to keep it a secret from everyone else. Some people even think you’re dead for crying out loud.” She pinches the bridge of her nose, flabbergasted that people will think of such a thing. “Your actions had left me with no choice but to carry on the torch.”</p><p>Alice sighs as she closes her eyes. “I had a change of heart. That’s all. But yes, I admit to taking all the blame. Besides,” The blonde smiles. “You’ve surpassed me, so what’s the harm?”</p><p>“Heheh.” Chariot giggles before remembering her thoughts from earlier. “So,” Her face turns serious. “How did you find me? I don’t recall ever telling you where I live. Also, why are you here?”</p><p>“I’ll get to that. But first, let me answer your first question.” Alice leans down as she puts her elbows on her knees and clenches her hands together, covering her mouth with her joined hands so only the top half of her face is seen. And since the lights are on, her bangs cast a shadow over her blue eyes, adding on to the seriousness of their conversation. “I’m pleased to inform you that your old friend Croix has changed sides.” Unknown to Chariot, Alice smiles behind her hands. “She’s living with me.”</p><p>The redhead’s eyes widen in shock as she covers her mouth with a gasp. A long pause passes before she can feel tears coming up from behind her eyes. “R-really?”</p><p>Alice nods. “She followed you the day you moved here, so she knows you live here too. And so I asked her to bring me here using her powers.”</p><p>“I...I see...” Chariot smiles as she wipes her tears away as they come out. She starts chuckling soon afterwards. “I’m so happy...I knew...<em> I knew... </em>.that the Croix I know was still in there somewhere...”</p><p>“Yes, though it did take some convincing.” Alice closes her eyes, “It’s a long story. I’m sure you want to hear all the details, but that’s a conversation for another day.” Before opening them again, directing her ocean blue towards Chariot’s lava red. “As for why I’m here...”</p><p>As Alice’s mouth can be seen moving, the number 1 hero’s eyes widens.</p><p>An owl can be heard nearby, hooting as the animal stands on top of a tall tree branch as the creature picks at its feathers, looking at the moon hovering high above in the sky before spreading its wings and flying towards the unknown.</p><p>“You...” Chariot’s eyes narrow as it glows bright red. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”</p><p>Alice nods once again. “Lilith told me.” She looks down, her face darkening. “It looks like she was a late bloomer.” <b>(Late Bloomer: A person who has developed their biological powers at a later age than most. In most cases, it can be confused with being powerless. It’s pretty tricky to diagnose nowadays since there’s no clear indication on which path it will take.)</b></p><p>“Tsk! Damn!...” Chariot leans forward and looks down, grabbing her head in frustration. “Her power of seeing the future is absolute. If that’s what she says then it <em> must </em> be true...”</p><p>A moment of silence passes before the blonde sighs. “Having more than one power is unheard of. It doesn’t help that if you <em> do </em> have two powers, it will fuse with time. Resulting in a power that will become something else entirely. Therefore, becoming even <em>more powerful</em> than you would’ve been if you only have one. Years of research has proven this.” Alice chuckles. “So just imagining what it would look like to have Shiny Galia combined with Olethros...the two most ancient superpowers becoming one...I know how serious this is, but Chariot, I still need to state the obvious,” She looks at her successor with a deadpan look. “You accidentally created a freak of nature that is your daughter.”</p><p>“l...” Chariot looks at Alice with a seriousness in which it catches the blonde off-guard. “I still don’t and never will regret passing on Shiny Galia onto her. She wants with all of her heart to succeed me and become number 1. And I'm all for it. She has what it takes to make her dreams come true.” The redhead grits her teeth. “She doesn’t know and neither did l. In this case, it’s no one’s fault. Akko <em> will always </em> be Akko.”</p><p>“Of course.” Alice smiles warmly at her. “If there’s one thing that I’m not worried about, it’s her changing. Elizabeth’s evaluation of her earlier confirms it. However,” Her smile turns sad. “Even though that may be true, that still doesn’t change the outcome.”</p><p>Hearing those last lines from her master, Chariot looks down once again.</p><p>Alice gets up and walks to her, putting her hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. “Chariot.”</p><p>She looks up at her.</p><p>“When the time comes, when she questions you, don’t tell her a thing.” Alice let’s go of her shoulder. “This is harsh, I know...but putting her powers aside, this is the only way to make her strong enough to defeat Akiyoshi. Both physically and <em> mentally </em>.” Her eyes narrow. “You not telling her will play a major factor in making her come to me.” She smiles sadly at her for the second time tonight. “We each have a role to fulfill. Doing that should be our main priority.”</p><p>A moment passes between them before Chariot closes her eyes tightly. “I understand. I get it. But...” She pinches the bridge of her nose, stressed out by what her master has told her. “That isn’t what I’m concerned about.”</p><p>Alice arches a brow. “What is it then?”</p><p>The redhead looks at the table in between the couches, visibly debating whether or not to tell her.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Alice smiles in understanding. “I imagine it’s something minor and irrelevant to the topic at hand?”</p><p>Chariot nods dully.</p><p>“I see.” Alice starts walking out of the living room. Noticing, Chariot gets up and follows her. “I said what I needed to say to you.” She goes up to the front door and opens it. “I need to get back now.” Looking back at her precious ex-student, she smiles. “It’s been nice seeing you again, Chariot.”</p><p>Nodding, she wraps her arms around Alice and hugs her tightly. “I’ll call you to let you know whenever I’m free. And tell Croix I said hi.”</p><p>The blonde hugs her back with equal ferocity. “I will, and you better.” Letting go, she walks to the sidewalk and waves goodbye as she turns to her left, continuing to walk away.</p><p>Chariot leans against the door frame and crosses her arms, sighing again as she looks down at the ground.</p><p>A good minute or two passes.</p><p><em> As much as it pains me to do so, I’m okay with straining my relationship with Akko. She will come to understand why I kept quiet about it all in due time. It’s all to defeat the leader of The Hydra Brigade. That’s all that matters, so that isn’t my main concern. </em> She looks up at the beautiful night sky, the moon shining bright high above her. <em> What worries me are her friends. I’ve seen how they all interact with one another. Even though it hasn’t been long since they first met, they’re like one big family now. It’s as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. And in time, they’re going to grow even closer together than they are now. They’re not going to just stand idly by and watch as one of their own leave the pack. </em></p><p>Clenching her fists, her eyes narrow.</p><p>
  <em> Especially not if a certain blonde has anything to say about it. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmmm....And the plot thickens OwO</p><p>On a completely unrelated note, here’s the range of money you get for completing the missions by ranking order:</p><p>S-Rank: 850,000 – 1,000,000 Million Pounds<br/>A-Rank: 750,546 - 850,000<br/>B-Rank: 615,439 - 750,546<br/>C-Rank: 339,601 - 615,439<br/>D-Rank: 1 - 339,601</p><p>Yeah, I know. It’s a lot of money. Makes it seem like the pro heroes are part of the top 1% percent. But I mean like, their field of profession is dangerous work? They have to literally risk their lives every day for others until they retire later on in their lives, if they can even make it that far. So I think its good compensation.</p><p>Name: <strong>Atsumi Kagari</strong> </p><p>Height: 5’11 ½ </p><p>Weight: 63kg (140 pounds)</p><p> Hair color: Golden Yellow</p><p> Eye color: Dark Blue</p><p> Nationality: Japanese/British</p><p> Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p> Likes: Playing video games, taking care of flowers (she secretly loves it), moving around and eating a lot</p><p> Dislikes: Villains, keeping still, her father</p><p> Power: Will be shown in due time</p><p>Name: <strong>Alice Synthesis Thirty</strong></p><p>Height: 5’8</p><p>Weight: 61kg (135 pounds) </p><p>Hair Color: Golden Yellow</p><p>Eye Color: Light Blue </p><p>Nationality: Scottish (no, she doesn’t have a Scottish accent. As funny as that <em>may</em> be, she sounds just like her English Dub anime counterpart)</p><p>Hero Ranking: 2nd (1st formerly)</p><p>Likes: Reading books, meditating, practicing with the sword and martial arts as she is a master in both</p><p>Dislikes: Villains, noisy places and people</p><p>Power: Shiny Galia. A massive power that's been passed down from generation to generation. With each user, it becomes more powerful</p><p>Yeah, that’s right. I put Alice from SAO into this story. I can’t possibly imagine anybody else fitting the role of Chariot’s master more perfectly than her. I’ve been imagining this in my head from even before I started writing this whole story and I’m dead set into making it a reality. Also having the name “Alice’, I just think of SAO Alice.  So, for any of you who may not like it, fight me. *^* Despite being older than Chariot, Alice looks exactly like her canon counterpart. Normally she would look older as well, it all comes down to her powers. But like she said, ‘that’s a conversation for another day’ ^w^</p><p>Also, another important thing to point out. It's scientifically impossible to have an identical twin with a different hair and eye color. But hey, it's my story. I make the impossible, possible *^*</p><p>Random Fact #18: Akko and the others get their money from the pro heroes. However, once they graduate and move on to become professional heroes, just like Elizabeth, Chariot, and other already well-known pro heroes, they get their money from the Hero Alliance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Taking the First Step Forward!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko finds out something big on her second day of school in history class. In order to help the brunette take out the stress that’s been consuming her, Amanda challenges Akko to a fight. Realizing that everything’s going to be just fine, Akko finally decides to take the first step forward into pursuing her desired relationship with Diana. The Hydra Brigade finally makes a move worth talking about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter that I’ve been talking about before. Unlike the last three, I’ve reread it myself to make sure it’s okay. I hope I did a good job &gt;/////&lt;</p><p>So...on that note, let’s get right to it! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko gazes through the classroom window and up at the beautiful thick clouds high above in the blue sky, a thoughtful look in her crimson red eyes as she lazily scribbles on her notebook.</p><p>Her eyes becomes half-lidded.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE MASTER’S CHILD DOESN’T MEAN WE’LL BOW DOWN TO YOU! YOU HEAR ME!?</em> </strong>
</p><p>“...”</p><p>
  <em>What was he talking about?</em>
</p><p>Checking the clock on the wall, Akko shakes her head to get rid of her thoughts as the teacher begins to wrap up her lecture.</p><p>“Alright class, time is up. But remember now,” The professor says as the students gets up from their seats. “You’re essays are due the day after tomorrow! Don’t forget to do them!”</p><p>One by one they go out of the classroom. Akko sighs as she goes out of the classroom and into the hallways, remembering that she has to do the essay tonight so she can have tomorrow off. As far as she can tell, that’s the only homework she has to do this week.</p><p>And now she’s walking to her 2<sup>nd</sup> to last class of the day, Okaasan’s class.</p><p>This is her favorite class out of all the others. For one, the professor is Chariot herself. Although she knows the redhead is going to treat her just like everyone else, she secretly likes to think of herself as special. I mean, who wouldn’t when your teacher raised you and told you the secrets of her powers, passing it down onto you in the hopes that you can succeed her? Another reason why it’s her favorite class is because it’s a history class. She loves history, so she usually have good grades in that course the entire time she’s been in school. And if memory serves her correctly, today is the day when Chariot’s gonna talk about the history of Galicia and other stuff that Akko knows for sure she hasn’t learned about yet, which makes her eager to go to her class right away!</p><p><em>Hehehe!</em> Akko sways from side to side, her bobbly half-ponytail bouncing around as she grins in excitement. <em>I can’t wait!</em></p><p>“Hey! Akko!”</p><p>Recognizing the familiar voice, Akko groans as Amanda walks up from behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>She grumbles as she looks down at the floor. “Amanda.”</p><p>“Awww, don’t be like that now!” Amanda smirks. “Congrats Akko, you’ve tamed the untamable Ice Queen!”</p><p>Pink taints Akko’s cheeks, her voice soft. “Amanda, it isn’t-”</p><p>“Now don’t go and say it isn’t like that. We all know that isn’t true.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as Sucy appears out of nowhere, walking up next to Amanda.</p><p>“Sucy!?”</p><p>Before she knows it, she goes ‘oof!’ when she gets an unexpected tight hug from Lotte. “I’m so happy for you Akko!”</p><p>Akko turns to see Lotte getting off of her. “Lotte!?”</p><p>The brunette looks at Amanda with wide eyes. “You told them!?”</p><p>Amanda crosses her arms on the back of her head, her smirk never leaving her face. “Hey, you can’t expect me to <em>not</em> say anything after I literally caught you two last night being all lovey-dovey.”</p><p>“When Amanda told us, we couldn’t believe it!” Lotte’s eyes sparkle. “Ah romance! I can never get enough of it!”</p><p>“At first, I was skeptical.” Sucy butts in. “But then I saw the glances Diana threw your way while you weren’t looking this morning when we had breakfast.” Sucy starts cackling, grinning widely as she shows her big shark teeth. “Turns out Amanda’s right on the dot.”</p><p>Amanda puffs up her chest proudly. “Of course I’m right. I always have an eye for these things.” She boasts.</p><p>“But Amanda!” Akko whines. “You can’t just go and-wait.” She looks at Sucy with a surprised look on her face. “Diana was looking at me?”</p><p>“Oh totally dude!” The American answers for her, much to Sucy’s annoyance. “She was looking at you all shy and stuff!” She turns towards the brunette, a genuine smile replacing the smirk from before. “She’s crushing hard on you Akko. You have her heart in your hands.” Amanda looks ahead, her expression serious. “In all this time I knew her, I’ve never seen her make that kind of face before. Heh,” Smiling in amusement, she takes out her phone. From a glance, it looks like she’s playing Temple Run. “She’s definitely not as cold-hearted as I thought she’d be. Or maybe she actually was,” Amanda narrows her eyes as her character starts going faster. “But you somehow melted her icy heart.”</p><p>Akko looks off to one side to hide her red face and happy smile, failing miserably as it gets easily noticed by her three friends. Whose also have smiles of their own, happy for their friend.</p><p>Looking at her watch, her eyes widen. “Kuso! I have to go!” Running off, she waves goodbye to her friends. “I’ll see you guys later!”</p><p>As Lotte and Amanda waves back as Sucy nods, the Finnish woman turns to Amanda, her head tilting in curiosity as the American puts away her phone, apparently forgetting she was playing a game and died when she waved at Akko. “Was Diana really cold hearted?”</p><p>Looking back at her, she nods. “She definitely was, especially back in high school,” Amanda smiles as she looks at Akko’s retreating figure.  “But she changed. Hannah and Barbara’s not saying shit, but I know they can tell too. And it’s all thanks to Akko.” Rolling her eyes, she continues walking, with Lotte and Sucy following as they all have the same class together. “Doesn’t mean she had completely changed though. She can still be a pain in the ass whenever she wants to be.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Akko arrives right in the nick of time. Looking around, she sees most students are already seated with their notebooks out preparing to take notes.</p><p>Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she turns to Chariot who’s looking at her with an arched brow as if to say, ‘Really Akko?’</p><p>Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, she smiles nervously and mumbles words of apology to her professor as she takes a seat in front of the classroom, near the middle. She takes out her history notebook from her satchel and opens it, preparing to take notes herself.</p><p>Chariot smiles at her for a second before starting to speak to the class as a whole. “I’m glad that <em>all </em>of you,” She gazes at Akko, causing some students to snicker. But most importantly, Akko isn’t negatively affected from the singling out at all. In fact, she can also be seen trying not to laugh at herself in enjoyment. “Has made it to my class. Now then,” The redhead turns on the monitor that’s placed on the ceiling, showing the 1<sup>st</sup> page of the PowerPoint presentation in front of the students present. “Let’s begin the lesson!”</p><p>As she always does whenever she’s in this class, Akko gawks at any piece of information she has yet to learn so far. Eagerly jotting down the information provided by the PowerPoint as well as extra tits and bits from Chariot’s lecture.</p><p>So far it has been about the heroes appointed and acts regarding The Hero Alliance. You can say that it’s kinda like a government, but at the same time not really because there’s already a political government. Don’t get Akko wrong, she’s a geek for this sort of stuff, but she still remembers what Okaasan said yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>“Look forward to next class.” Chariot said in amusement. “I’ll be talking about the founder of the Hero Alliance. This will also be on the exam next week in the unit ‘The Hero Alliance’, so make sure you don’t miss it.” </em>
</p><p>That made Akko think though. If that’s what she’s going to talk about then why talk about the Hero Alliance in of itself?</p><p>As if reading her mind, Chariot answers her question.</p><p>“I’ve said last class that I’ll be talking about the founder. So you all must be wondering: Why is she talking about the Hero Alliance if she’s going to talk about the woman who created it all? Well, first of all, you need to learn it because it’s going to be on the exam. It’s important to know. Second, my lecture before now was so that it can <em>build up</em> to the topic of the founder. I’ve talked about the Alliance, its members and its acts up until today. Which leads to the person who has started it all,” Chariot smiles as she uses the little control remote in her hands to change the slide of the presentation to the next page. “The most powerful hero off the face of the earth, as well as the leader of the Nine Olde Heroes: Galicia!”</p><p>The slide shows a woman with long light greenish hair with ancient greek clothing. It’s the same woman who was on the portrait back at home.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>Crimson eyes widen as she uses her hand to feel the part of her chest where her heart is.</p><p><em>It’s that familiar feeling again.</em> Her eyes narrow as she looks at the slide. <em>Why do I somehow feel so close to her? I haven’t even met her!</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Yes, you have.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko stifles a scream, looking around to see if anybody was whispering in her ear. Finding nobody close by (the other students are a certain distance away from her), she furrows her eyebrows.</p><p>
  <em>What was that?  </em>
</p><p>Before she can delve deeper into it, she hears Chariot’s voice again. Looking up, she sees her changing to the next slide. It’s a picture that shows Galicia using her powers.</p><p>“As I’ve said just now, she was the most powerful hero to ever walk the face of the earth.” The redhead looks at the slide for a moment before looking at her students with a smile. “To put it in a whole new perspective, if she were to be alive today and I would have the distinct pleasure of taking her on, I would most certainly lose.”</p><p>The students in the classroom begins to mumble and whisper among themselves. If the one and only Shiny Chariot out of all people is saying something like that, than this ‘Galicia’ person must be a really big deal.</p><p> Akko however was mostly paying attention to her lecture and continuing to jot down notes.</p><p>“Excuse me,” A girl with short black hair raises her hand after listening to the whispering of her classmates. “Professor?”</p><p>Noticing, Chariot stops her lecture for a moment. “Yes Layla?”</p><p>The girl known as Layla puts her hand back down. “There’s been rumors going around that Galicia is related to Zeus.” Her eyes narrow. “Is this true?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Ah yes, Zeus.</p><p>The King of the Gods in the myths of legends. The man who is said created all of the universes as a whole, with theirs being one out of many. In terms of strength and power, he’s second to none. Even though this the whole universe creation thing is mentioned in Greek Mythology (which is highly exaggerated in Akko's opinion), he is mostly known today as the God of the Skies.</p><p>Akko remembers hearing this rumor. Apparently some people think that Galicia is Zeus’s little sister just because they happen to look like fraternal twins, with Zeus being the older one out of the two due to him looking a little bit older, with his majestic long gray beard and long gray hair along with the rest his cool masculine features. It doesn’t help that when comparing the two in terms of, as mentioned before, strength and power, Galicia comes at a <em>very close</em> second. Another thing that supports their claim is that they both have dark powerful looking gray eyes. If this is true, then that would make Galicia, in theory, a goddess. Which would complicate a lot of things drastically if that were to be the case. If it was, then that would also mean that the stories and individuals included in the Greek Myths exist or existed at one point as well. Which leads to the brunette forming many questions inside her head. Why take residency on earth out of all places? Why create the group known as the Nine Olde Heroes? Why create all of these things we know today? One things for sure, it would without a doubt certainly explain her incredible power and all that, but Akko knows there needs to be more evidence. Assuming this major claim solely based on looks alone is not enough.</p><p>Her point was proven when Chariot closes her eyes and starts walking to her desk (because why not?). “I see where you’ve gotten that question from. Even though there are supportive evidence by people who believes that claim, I can assure you that it is only a mere coincidence. There’s just not enough proof in the historical archives that points to that conclusion, I’m sorry to say.” She smiles at Layla with sweat running down her temple, clearly uncomfortable with her question. “It’s a bit too far-fetched, don’t you think? After all, rumors are just that. <em>Rumors</em>.”</p><p>Layla nods her head. The rest of the students also stop mumbling and whispering, going back to writing in their notebooks as they continue to listen in as Chariot continues on with her lecture, convinced and satisfied with the redhead’s answer.</p><p>Akko smiles as she listens in as well. <em>See? It can’t be tr-</em></p><p>Crimson eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em>“Shiny Galia has been around since long ago so it’s the most powerful...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Powerful?” Akko said, urging Chariot to continue her explanation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. It’s powerful, but it’s counterpart is the most powerful in existence.”</em>
</p><p>Akko puts her index finger and thumb on her chin, thinking hard about it intensely as she glares daggers at the notes in front of her. <em>Then does this mean the woman I met before was Galicia? And that rumor of her being the little sister of...</em></p><p>Her eyes widen as she connected all the dots.</p><p>
  <em>“Kuso.”</em>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“...”</p><p>Akko looks up at the bottom of Lotte’s bunk bed, arriving home after completing a mission.  </p><p>She sighs as she takes out her phone to check the time.</p><p>5:26 P.M.</p><p>The brunette moves her legs to make them go over the edge of her bed to sit down before looking down at the floor with dull eyes.</p><p>It was an easy and quick D-Rank mission. She had to babysit a child while the mother had to go and take care of some business. A pro hero was with her to obviously help her out. The whole thing lasted for like an hour and a half, but it certainly felt longer for Akko cause first, that little boy was a handful. Thank goodness she had some assistance because she would’ve been terrified to think what the mother would say if she came home to find her child making a mess. And second...</p><p>Her mind was fixated on what she found out earlier.</p><p>Akko wasn’t bothered by it at all. In fact, she was in complete and utter awe. She finds it incredible that the most powerful hero who ever existed is related to the most powerful god. Thinking about it is completely mind boggling.</p><p><em>Wait...</em> Akko arches a brow. <em>If Galicia was a goddess, then where is she now? And Zeus? After all this time, they have to still be alive, right? Gods and Goddesses can’t die, can they?</em></p><p>She shakes her head to get rid of her thoughts. No, that isn’t what she is currently stressed out about.</p><p>The real question is whether or not to tell Chariot about what she had discovered. Back when that girl asked that question, Chariot looked like she didn’t know anything about whether or not the rumors were true just like the rest of us.</p><p>When remembering what Chariot has told her about Shiny Galia and the mentioning of its counterpart, Akko concluded that the redhead knows that Galicia’s powers has been passed down, but she doesn’t know the origins of where the power came from. And if Shiny Galia has a more powerful counterpart, than that must mean that Zeus’s powers must have also been passed down through the generations. The brunette knows that Chariot knows about Zeus’s powers, but she’s not sure if the redhead knows that it can be passed down as well. If all of her assumptions about this are correct...</p><p>Then who’s the current user of Zeus’s power: Olethros? <strong>(Power: Olethros. It is said that this power is the father of all superpowers, with the power itself being the most oldest and ancient. It’s what made Zeus able to have absolute control over the winds, thunderstorms, rain, moisture, clouds, lightning and weather. The power that can produce lightning powerful enough to shear mountains, vaporize islands, boil the seas, and raze entire cities. It can be controllable, but depending on the user’s emotions, the opposite can happen. It’s for that reason alone that the power is considered incredibly dangerous.)</strong></p><p><em>Dangerous is an understatement. </em>The brunette pouts as she plays with her side bangs.<em> This is the power that made Zeus a god.</em></p><p>Akko wonders how the world still hasn’t ended yet at this point.</p><p>She sighs again as she stands up and walks out of the red team’s room, going to the backyard.</p><p>“Thinking about all this is making my head hurt,” Akko rubs her forehead in frustration. “Maybe some fresh air will do me some good.”</p><p>As she opens the door to the backyard, she sees Amanda on one of the recliner chairs, taking out a textbook from her bag and opening it.  </p><p>Akko smiles as she arches a brow, walking towards the American. “I never thought I’d find you out of all people here, <em>studying</em>.”</p><p>“Hey!” Amanda turns to Akko with narrowed eyes. “Even though school just started, I have an exam tomorrow!” She turns back to the textbook with a huff. “Even I want to pass my classes y’know.” Turning the pages to the chapter she needs to review, she lays the textbook on the armchair and shifts her focus to the brunette standing next to her. “I thought you were on a mission. Everyone else is doing theirs, so it’s just the two of us here at home for now.”</p><p>“I see. Eh,” Akko shrugs. “It went by quickly.” She looks down at Amanda. “What about you?”</p><p>“Same. Had to walk a bunch of dogs with the pro hero I was with around the block since their human fell ill.”</p><p> “Lucky!” Akko pouts. “I love dogs!”</p><p>“Oh hell no.” Amanda rolls her eyes. “Don’t even get me started on how much dog shit I had to clean up.” She crosses her arms behind her head, relaxing as she crashes down on the chair. “How that guy can keep up with them at home is beyond me.”</p><p>Hearing no response, Amanda turn to find Akko staring at the lake, a noticeable faraway look etched across the brunette’s face.</p><p>Something’s up. “You good?”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko shakes her head before smiling, sweat running down on her temple as she rubs the back of her head. “Yeah I’m good. Sorry about that.” She looks towards the lake again, this time smiling thoughtfully (if that makes any sense). “I just have a lot on my mind today, that’s all.”</p><p>“...” Amanda looks at Akko for a moment before following the brunette’s gaze. “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Akko laughs as she shakes her head, looking off to one side. “No thanks! I’ll feel even worse if we do!”</p><p>“Gotcha.” Amanda says before rubbing her chin. “Hmm...”</p><p>Judging by the look on her face from earlier in comparison to now, Amanda can tell clearly that something happened. She has never seen her look so stressed out about something this much before.</p><p>A little bit of fun.</p><p>That’s what she needs.</p><p>Amanda smiles. “Hey Akko.”</p><p>“Hm?” Akko turns towards Amanda, “Wha-</p><p>and sees a fist heading straight for her face.</p><p>It never hit its intended target as Akko blocks the attack, the air surrounding them picking up due to the intensity of the punch thrown and the impact. Unbeknownst to the American, her textbook flew off the armchair.</p><p>“Oh?” Her crimson eyes narrow as it starts glowing bright red. “Would you please tell me what’s going on, Amanda?”</p><p>Amanda smirks as she retracts her hand. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but it’s clear that you need a distraction.” She gets off the recliner chair and walks towards the stairs that leads downhill, turning toward Akko with her thumb pointing to the arena, her smirk never leaving her face.</p><p>Akko’s gaze follows for a moment before pouting. “Mou!” She huffs, walking after her friend as the American walks down the stairs. “You should’ve told me instead of trying to punch me!” But even though she said that, she follows Amanda with a genuine smile on her face.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Hey, Amanda!”</p><p>Amanda turns her head to look at Akko with an arched brow.</p><p>Akko smiles brightly. “I know what you’re trying to do, and I just want to say,” She shows her her big toothy grin. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Hmph.” Amanda smiles, crossing her arms on the back of her head as she closes her eyes. Her tone clearly indicating that she’s pretending to act dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Once they get to the arena and stand a certain distance across from each other, Amanda yells out, “You ready!?”</p><p>Akko nods as she gets to her fighting stance. “Always!”</p><p>And just like that, their match begins.</p><p>Amanda runs towards Akko and does a front flip, creating huge flames as she kicks halfway down.</p><p>Just as the flames was about to reach the brunette, Akko punches with such force that it blows all of the flames away. Before Amanda realizes it, Akko’s already on top of her, about to kick down the American from the head downwards.</p><p>Emerald eyes widen. “Oh sh-”</p><p>Before contact, Amanda crosses her arms on top of herself to block the kick.</p><p>
  <strong>BOOOOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>The intensity of that kick created a shockwave all throughout the arena.</p><p>“Nnrgh!...” Amanda steps back, her arms shaking due to the attack. But before she can even think about recovering, she sees Akko twirling as the brunette raises her leg up in the process and was hit with another kick to the chest with a big, <em>‘Whack!’</em>.</p><p>“Aahh!!!”</p><p>Amanda flew a couple of meters before rolling on the ground. As she slows down to a stop, she immediately gets back up to her feet.</p><p>“Tch!” Her chest and arms...feels incredibly painful.</p><p><em>If I was a normal person, my arms and most of my chest area would’ve have broken bones by now.</em> She looks up at Akko, who remains still in her fighting stance. Most likely waiting for Amanda to make the next move.</p><p>But what makes Amanda stare at her in awe is the fact that Akko only attacked three times.</p><p>It doesn’t help that she looks as if she hasn’t even broken a sweat.</p><p>Amanda always knew. From the moment she saw Akko’s fight with Shiny Chariot, she just knew somewhere in the bottom of her heart that the brunette was on a completely different league of her own.</p><p><em>Still though, that doesn’t mean I’m going to give up.</em> Amanda smiles as she sets both of her hands near her hips as she bends her right knee forward, leaning backwards as fire start appearing around her forearms<em>. My flames will keep on shining brighter and brighter,</em> She grits her teeth as she pushes her hands forward in a form of a fist, flames even larger than before shooting out wildly in front of her as it begins to spread throughout the entire field. <em>Until it outshines everyone else who dare faces me! THE FUTURE NUMBER 1 HERO!!!</em></p><p>Unbeknownst to the two fighting it out, the blue team opens the door to the backyard.</p><p>“Yeah, tell me about it!” Barbara puffs out in annoyance as she looks at Hannah, turning towards the front as she steps outside. “She doesn’t even know anything about nightfall! She has no right to tell me- WHAT THE WHAT!?”</p><p>“Barbs?” Hannah arches a brow as she steps outside as well and stands besides Barbara, also turning towards the front. “What’s wrooooOOOHAAAAAAAAAH!?”</p><p>Diana is the last to get out, with textbook on hand as she turns a page. Hearing the both of her friends shout, she looks up in annoyance.</p><p>“Would you please care to explain why you both are shouting?” The heiress arches a brow at them before following their gaze. “I’m reviewing for-” Her blue eyes widen as she looks at the intense red flames on the arena.</p><p>Immediately recognizing the cause, Hannah sighs dramatically as she spots the American. “Of course it’s freaken Amanda! But what is she-” Looking at where the flames are headed, and spotting a certain brunette girl, her eyes widen as she points. “Look!!!”</p><p>Barbara and Diana’s gaze follows Hannah’s, their eyes also widen in shock.</p><p>“Akko!?” Barbara exclaims.</p><p>“Akko!” Diana says frantically as she starts to take a step forward.</p><p>“<em>Woah there</em> Di,” Hannah stops Diana from running towards the two competitors by putting up a hand. “Stop for a moment.” She looks at the arena, smiling. “It looks like they’re having a match. And we just so happened to barge in just when things are starting to get good.” She snickers. “Let’s just watch. I’m <em>so</em> looking forward to seeing Amanda getting her ass whooped.”</p><p>Thinking about Amanda possibly loosing makes Barbara giggle. “Count me in!”</p><p>“I bet 500 pounds Akko’s going to win.”</p><p>“What!? No fair Hannah!” Barbara shouts as Hannah starts laughing. “We both know what the outcome is going to be already! Stop taking advantage of this!”</p><p>Once the auburn-haired girl calms down, she rolls her eyes. “Party-pooper. Hey Diana,” Hannah turn to the blonde, “What do you think about-”</p><p>And finds her still looking worried.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Still seeing the uneasy expression on Diana’s face, Hannah puts her hand on the blonde’s shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly. “You know how op Akko is.” She smiles at her reassuringly. “She’ll be just fine.”</p><p>Diana arches a brow as she looks at Hannah. “Op?”</p><p>Hannah stares at her childhood friend with a deadpan look. “Just trust me.” She looks back at the arena as she pats the blonde’s shoulder.</p><p>Diana nods as she closes her textbook and lays it on one of the recliner chairs, also looking back at the arena as she puts her hand on her chest, clenching it tightly. <em>Akko...</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Akko’s crimson eyes widen in awe as she whistles, impressed with the heat and size of the massive fire that’s coming her way. “Amanda’s been training, hasn’t she?”  She says in astonishment as her eyes glows bright red as she changes her fighting stance, squatting a little as she spreads out her arms widely. “This is just like her Special Move: Hell’s Fire, yet she didn’t even call it a special move!”</p><p><em>So far, I’ve been using 5%. The usual percentage I use whenever I find myself in a fight.</em> Akko’s glowing eyes narrow as the flames comes closer and closer, trying to time her attack just right. <em>But seeing Amanda putting her all into this...</em></p><p>
  <em>I also have to give it my all and use 10 %, right?</em>
</p><p>Just as the flames was about to reach her, within a spit second, Akko’s hair turns bright red as she slams her palms together with a big, huge-</p><p>
  <strong>CLAP!!!</strong>
</p><p>The brunette’s clap was so loud, everyone present can hear it clearly. Immediately upon contact, it creates a huge shockwave so powerful that it blows away all the flames as if blowing out a candle. All of the surrounding trees of the backyard moves wildly as if a tornado is nearby. Mini waves can be seen from the lake.</p><p>If Amanda had to describe it, getting hit with the produced winds is comparable to that of getting hit by a truck. She flew from where she stood, out the arena, and crashes back first into one of the trees that's rooted in the forest with a big-</p><p>
  <strong>THUD</strong>
</p><p>“ACK!”</p><p>“Nnrgh!” Hannah grits her teeth as she desperately hangs on tightly to the porch of the backyard, with Diana and Barbara shielding themselves from the winds (they were all further away so the winds wasn’t that bad) by putting out their crossed arms in front of them to shield their faces. Yet it proves useless as the winds are still strong enough to push the both of them back, slamming their backs hard on the outer wall of the house. “B-Bloody Hell!”</p><p>“You got that right Han!” Barbara grits out as the winds begins to die down. “Seriously! Doesn’t she know when to hold back!?”</p><p>While Diana couldn’t agree more with that sentiment, she couldn’t help but be concerned about Amanda. She has seen how the American took the hit.</p><p>She needs to see her condition, and fast.</p><p>“I’ll be right back!” Diana says as she runs across the porch and down the stairs to go after Amanda, not even waiting for the winds to completely disappear as Akko looks at where her friend is laying with wide eyes. Her hair turns back to it’s normal brunette color as her eyes also stop glowing, returning to it’s usual crimson red.</p><p>“Amanda!” Akko says as she runs towards her. Due to her powers, she gets there with such speeds that she didn’t even notice Diana as she runs past her. “Are you okay!?”</p><p>She turn Amanda over and find her clearly unconscious.</p><p>“Amanda...”</p><p>Before she can even feel guilty about what she did, Diana calls her out as she kneels besides her. “Akko.” Her expression is one of seriousness. “Let me have a look at her.”</p><p>Not surprised by the blonde’s sudden appearance at all, Akko nods as she moves away so that Diana can take a good look at her. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Hannah and Barbara ran after them, standing nearby as Diana does her thing.</p><p>After a minute or two, Diana sighs in relief. “She’s going to be alright. However, she’ll be out for quite awhile.”</p><p>The other three beside Diana followed suit and sighs in relief as well. Akko puts her hand on Diana’s forearm and looks at her pleadingly. “Did I hurt her?”</p><p>Ignoring the blush that’s creeping up her cheeks, Diana shakes her head. “No. By some miracle you’ve only knocked her out unconscious. Though if I have to be honest,” She looks at Amanda with a grimace. “She may complain about her back when she wakes up.”</p><p>Akko looks down. “I’ll have to apologize to her...”</p><p>Diana looks at Akko for a moment before grabbing the hand that was on her forearm and clasps it with her own. “Don’t feel bad. This is how it is sometimes in a fight. You know the saying,” She smiles. “Don’t you?”</p><p>“Treat your opponent as if they’re a villain.” Akko looks at Diana, her own smile plastered on her face as she squeezes the blonde’s hand, her own blush noticeable. “I know.”</p><p>Crimson red meets ocean blue as they start entering their own little world. Their hearts starts racing blissfully as they both inch closer and closer to one another until-</p><p>“Ahem!”</p><p>“Eep!” Akko’s blush intensifies as she backs away from Diana and turn to find Hannah and Barbara behind them. “You guys!”</p><p>Diana sucks air through her teeth as she grabs Amanda’s arm and makes it wrap around her shoulders, pulling her up as she looks at her two childhood friends with an arched brow. “I believe I have told the both of you that I’d be right back?”</p><p>“Yeah but Dianaaa!” Barbara whines. “We wanted to see how Amanda’s doing!”</p><p>“We don’t like her all that much,” Hannah continues. “But even we care y’know.” She then snickers. “And it’s a good thing we came. Who knows when you two lovebirds will stop making out before you tend to your patient.” She says in a teasing tone as Barbara giggles.</p><p>“Hannah!” Akko yells as Diana’s face turns redder. “Can you stop that!? It’s not even like that!”</p><p>“Not even like that?...” Diana says in a disappointing tone, brows furrowed as she looks at Akko with a cute pout.</p><p>Hearing those words that spewed from the blonde’s mouth, combined with the way she said it as well as <em>that pout</em>, causes Akko’s jaw to drop as she looks at Diana in disbelief.</p><p>“Oh my~” Hannah says in amusement as Barbara squeals in delight. “Well this is a sight you don’t see every day.”</p><p>“Mou,” Once the brunette gathers her bearings, she yells out in exclamation. Her dark blush spreading to her ears and neck. “NOW ISN’T THE TIME TO BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION, DIANA!!!</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“You called for me, Master?”</p><p>A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes kneels in front of a long flight of stairs in which the middle is covered by purple polyester material with golden lines on each side for decoration, going from the stairs all the way to the entrance. The surroundings of the large, wide, and spacious room is made out of gray bricks. Floor, walls, ceiling, all of the above. The same kind of material that covers the stairs hovers above on the ceiling as sets of three on each side of the room, approximately 12-15 feet in length. On each of them, the proud symbol of the Hydra Brigade can be seen: The Unity of Diversity Symbol.</p><p>Upon being inside, one can clearly tell it’s the throne room.</p><p>“I have indeed. You may raise your head, Melanie.”</p><p>Melanie looks up to see the man who sits proudly on his throne with one leg crossing the other. Since its dark in the room, he can only be visible from the ground to his chest. Above that, he’s completely covered in darkness.</p><p>Just like the materials on the ceiling, figures can be seen standing close by from each side of the room as well. Seven in total: four on one side, three on the other.</p><p>Two of which are whispering amongst themselves.</p><p><em>“Why can’t we tell him?" </em>Xaviar says, trying his best to be as quiet as possible.</p><p><em>“Because doofus! He’ll kill us if we do!”</em> Sadie gulps before continuing. <em>“He’ll brand us as failures and get rid us since we didn’t take her down! Besides...”</em> She looks down, terrified. <em>“Who knows how he’ll react if he finds out-”</em></p><p>
  <strong>BOOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>All of a sudden, thunder rumbles loudly nearby, causing the ground beneath the villains to shake as a result.</p><p>“Xaviar, Sadie,” The man’s eyes glows dark gray, adding onto his scary look as his face still can’t be seen. “Is there anything that you want to say to us?”</p><p>Xaviar clamps up as Sadie does the talking. “N-No Master! Not at all!” She forces a smile. “Xaviar here was just complaining on how much gas he has to pass on a daily bases! He has a lot of digestion problems!”</p><p>Some in the room snickers and while others just rolls their eyes as Xaviar blushes, wanting to protest but remains quiet.</p><p>“Tch, disgusting.” The man moves on to the topic at hand, his gray eyes turning from them to Melanie. “I want you to go and capture Paul’s boy.”</p><p>“Andrew Hanbridge.”</p><p>“Yes.” The man muses. “Think you can do that for me?”</p><p>Melanie bows her head once again. “Of course, Master. It’ll take some time to accomplish that feat, with him being the son of the Mayor, but I will get it done.”</p><p>“I thank you.” The man nods his head towards the exit. “You may go now.”</p><p>Melanie nods and gets up, walking out of the room with haste.</p><p>A moment of silence passes.</p><p>“Otousan.”</p><p>The man looks out of the corner of his eye to find the blonde girl standing next to him, facing the other figures with her arms crossed, an inch or two away from his throne. “Yes, Atsumi?”</p><p>“If I may be so bold, why capture Mr.Hanbridge?”</p><p>His eyes narrow, “I’m not in any position to tell you of my plans. You’re only here to serve me without question girl.” before turning back towards the front. “Know your place.”</p><p>Atsumi’s face darkens as she nods. “Of course, my apologies.”</p><p>After he dismisses everyone, Atsumi walks out of the throne room behind everyone else. Walking in the wide hallway before climbing up the stairs, she looks down at her palm before clenching it tightly, making a fist. The side of her lip turn upwards in a lopsided smile.</p><p>
  <em>I know what you’re planning old man. Like hell I’m gonna let you have your way! </em>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Are you serious!?” A girl with silver hair and silver eyes exclaims. “Why me!?”</p><p>“Alyssa,” Elizabeth deadpanned. “You’re the only other registered pro hero here other than me.”</p><p>“Then you go!”</p><p>The girl known as Alyssa crosses her arms as she stands in front of Elizabeth, Atsumi, and Croix in the garden room.</p><p>Elizabeth sighs. “I already went. It’s your turn now.”</p><p>Alyssa puffs her cheeks and turns to Atsumi. “You didn’t misheard anything, did you?”</p><p>“Nope!” Atsumi shakes her head, raising her hands up in surrender. “Dad clearly wants to capture Andrew.”</p><p>“I can vouch for her.” Croix jumps into the conversation as she works on the insides of a loaded machine gun. “I mean, I <em>was there</em> after all.”</p><p>“Urgh, fineee.” Alyssa slouches, her eyes narrow as she looks at Elizabeth. “But you owe me one, you hear?”</p><p>Elizabeth smiles with sweat running down her temple, “Right...” before turning to Atsumi with a serious look on her face. “Do you know why he wants Andrew?”</p><p>The blonde sighs as she rubs the back of her head.  “He’s friends with Frank Walker.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Elizabeth’s eyes narrow as she looks at the grass beneath her. “Of course...”</p><p>“Umm, excuse me!” Alyssa makes wild gestures before stomping her foot down. “But who’s this, ‘Frank Walker’ guy!?”</p><p>Elizabeth turns to her. “Frank Walker. He’s friends with Andrew but he’s mostly known to some as the man who has the power of transferring powers to one person to another. The receiver can <em>temporarily </em>gain the power of the giver, having two powers as a result, while the giver still has their powers as if nothing has happened. It’s completely beneficial for the receiver.” She crosses her arms as she looks at the pond nearby. “It’s useless when it comes to fighting, but it can be catastrophic if it gets into the wrong hands. Which is why it has been kept top secret from the public. Tsk,” She grits her teeth in frustration. “And somehow, the leader of the Hydra Brigade found out about it.”</p><p>“Woah.” Alyssa’s silver eyes widen before turning to Atsumi with a serious look. “Then if he can get his hands on Frank, it’s all over.”</p><p>Elizabeth nods as she also looks at Atsumi. “Keep tabs on this so called ‘Melanie’, and tell us when she’ll strike.” Golden yellow eyes narrow. “We’ll make our move when they do theirs.”</p><p>Atsumi nods as she fist pumps the air energetically. “Right!”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A few days has passed since the Akko vs. Amanda fight. It’s now Friday evening. Akko and the gang all decided to hang out and celebrate completing their first week of school. The whole idea was brought on by Amanda. Of course, Akko apologized to the American profusely when she woke up. Even though Amanda reassures her that it was alright, reminding her of the saying, ‘Treat your opponent as if they’re a villain’, she still felt bad. So to redeem herself (as Akko herself has called it), she tells her that she’ll pay for everything, showing her Hero ID that has approximately 35 million pounds. Diana was adamantly against it, so did Lotte and Amanda herself. Sucy, as always, didn’t care as well as everyone else. But after showing them her big, cute, and adorable puppy dog eyes, Diana and Lotte couldn’t possibly say no. Recognizing that the brunette will finally feel better, it was then that Amanda finally agrees. While having a lot of money is common for them, it’s still incredible that Akko out of everyone has the most money. Especially with Diana included in the group. Everyone was surprised but didn’t pay much attention to that fact. The brunette was grateful for that. But Diana being Diana, questions her about it. The blonde wasn’t jealous or anything like that. Why should she? Her family is one of the richest in the U.K! She was only curious. Now, Akko couldn’t possibly say that her first mission was a B-Rank mission, so that was a big no-no. So she ended up telling her that the pro hero in one of her missions gave her more money than it should’ve been. Even though the blonde believes her, she criticizes the pro hero greatly for the blunder. She also told Akko that she should’ve pointed it out to the pro hero the moment she noticed.</p><p>Now, let’s just hope Diana never gets the chance to meet that pro hero. Because if she does and talks about it, Akko’s screwed.</p><p><em>Damn...</em> Akko rubs the back of her head. <em>Looks like the saying really is true: Lies will eventually lead to more lies. </em>She sighs.<em> Gotta stop doing that before it gets out of hand.</em></p><p>On a completely unrelated note, thanks to her fight with Amanda, Akko feels rejuvenated. She no longer feels stressed out and decided that she would tell Chariot what she found out if she deems it necessary to do so.</p><p>Finding everything to be okay for now, she’ll keep quiet about it.</p><p>The brunette looks around as the gang moves along. They’re in a certain part of campus that she has never been to before, even with Diana’s guidance.</p><p>Naturally, she questions the American about it.</p><p>“Hey, Amanda,” Akko looks at another group of students who’s walking on the opposite direction on the sidewalk across from them. “Where are we going exactly? You never really told us.”</p><p>Ahead of her, Amanda snickers. “You’ll see. Just know that we’re out of campus.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“WE’RE OUT OF CAMPUS!?” Akko yells out, the volume causing most of everyone cover their ears, wincing in pain.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re in town.” Lotte says as she walks besides Akko, rubbing one of her ears in comfort. “You didn’t know?”</p><p>“Of course she didn’t.” Sucy grumbles.</p><p>“Hey!” Akko turns to Sucy with a pout. “Nobody has ever told me there was a town outside of campus!”</p><p>“Well, newsflash Akko,” Hannah rolls her eyes as Barbara converses with Diana. She is so into what she’s saying that the dark-haired girl didn’t notice the fact that the blonde was paying more attention to Akko. “There is.”</p><p>“Woah...” Akko says in awe as she looks around. “No wonder I’ve never seen these kind of places before...”</p><p>“And I was like, ‘What’s Family Guy?’ Because I didn’t know what that show was and-” Seeing the blonde slowing her walk down, Barbara arches a brow. “Diana?”</p><p>“I’ll be right with you Barbara.” The blonde says half-heartedly as she slows down her pace to walk besides Akko. Seeing Diana coming, Lotte’s eyes sparkle and immediately drags Sucy from where they’re at (walking on either side of Akko), to near the front of the group. Where the green team and the blue team are at.</p><p>Akko is so distracted by her surroundings that she didn’t notice.</p><p>“Hey,” Sucy’s eye narrow at Lotte. “What are you-“</p><p>Lotte has her index finger on her lips before pointing at Diana.</p><p>Sucy follows Lotte’s gaze and realizes what the Finnish woman was trying to tell her. Cackling, she fast walks to Amanda and taps her shoulder.</p><p>Amanda turns. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Kekeke, just look.” Sucy nods towards the back of the group, grinning wildly.</p><p>Amanda turn her head to the back, a moment passing by before she smiles devilishly. “Oh shit.”</p><p>Jasminka starts eating a pack of gummy bears while Constanze is trying to restore an old Game Boy Advance, not really paying attention to the scene playing out before them.</p><p>Hearing what Akko said and seeing what Diana wants to do, Hannah giggles along with Barbara as they both look back at their blonde childhood friend. Noticing her face flush, their giggling and squeals picks up in volume.</p><p>Diana clears her throat as she wills her blush to disappear, only for it to pop out again as she says, “Akko.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko stops sightseeing and turns to Diana. “Oh, hey Diana!” She starts grinning as she leans forward, her hands clasped together behind her. “What’s up?”</p><p>“W-well...” Diana tucks a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear before clasping her hands together in front of her bashfully, an act that strikes the brunette in the heart hard.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s cheeks taints a faint pink as she stares at Diana in awe. “Beautiful...”</p><p>That made Diana jump. “P-pardon?”</p><p>Realizing that she got caught saying that out loud, Akko blushes. “Uuhh...”</p><p><em>Should I tell her? I mean, I don’t want to weird her out or anything like that. No, wait, it’s a compliment of course, yeah.</em> She internally nods to herself. <em>Yeah! Woman complement each other on their looks all the time, so it’s normal! She’s not gonna think that there’s any deeper meaning into it!  </em>She nods even more, trying to reassure herself. <em>Everything will be just-</em></p><p>Crimson eyes widen.</p><p>It was in that moment that she remembers her talk with Diana, the night she completed her first mission as a pro hero in training.</p><p>Their interaction with one another, Diana showing her <em>affections</em>, the fact that the blonde was showing a side of herself that Akko knows for sure she has never shown to anyone else <em>but her</em>. The way she looks at her.</p><p>Those eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Those eyes.</em>
</p><p>It was because she was afraid. Afraid that Diana would look at her with disgust. Afraid that she would get rejected, breaking her heart in the process.</p><p><em>And even if she did reject me and leave me with great pain, I would still be by Diana’s side whenever she needs me.</em> Akko looks down, unbeknownst to the blonde calling out her name and looking at her in concern. <em>Forever and always...</em></p><p>Afraid that she would leave her if she knew how she felt. Afraid to change their whole relationship as they know it. Akko was too afraid of all of these possibilities happening to see the truth. All this time she thought she was just like everyone else. Looking, admiring, and loving the blonde from afar. Once again, at this very moment, Akko becomes aware. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the brunette knew. Heck, she even came to the conclusion herself the night that they talked for nines sake!</p><p>Chariot and Amanda were right.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You have her heart in your hands.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“...”</p><p>
  <em>She likes me.</em>
</p><p>Akko looks back up at Diana, who’s looking back at her with furrowed eyebrows, blush clearly long gone from her face.</p><p>
  <em>I have a chance to stand with her on top of that hill.</em>
</p><p>She’d be a fool to let this opportunity slide.</p><p>“I said,” Akko lips turns upwards in a big bright smile. “That you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Caught off guard, Diana’s eyes widen as her face becomes a dark shade of red. She looks at Akko for a moment before shyly looking down, a small but nevertheless happy smile appearing on the blonde’s features. “Thank you.”</p><p>Nodding, Akko looks ahead of her to see the gang stopping in front of what looks to be a bar.</p><p><em>“Kuso.”</em> The brunette sucks the air through her teeth before she turns back to Diana. “It looks like we’re going to be in a bar.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Diana arches a brow at Akko before looking ahead of her, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation once she sees Amanda waving at them to hurry up. “Of course this is where O’Neil wants to celebrate.” Her blue eyes narrow at the American. “Why couldn’t she pick a restaurant or someplace less....<em>wild</em>?”</p><p>Akko laughs. “She wants to let loose, seeing that it’s going to be the weekend and all,” Her face turns serious, surprising the blonde. “Don’t drink anything that will get you drunk. I don’t know anything about alcohol, but I think it’s best if you just drink water.”</p><p>“Of course.” Diana adjusts the strap of her purse, seeing that it was about to fall over her shoulder. “I’m not planning on drinking any alcohol tonight. Not unless O’Neil drives me mad," Just thinking about it makes the blonde fight the urge roll her eyes and sigh. "Then I <em>might</em> need to in order to get through the night.”</p><p>Feeling a tuck on her blue sunflower dress, Diana sees Akko looking at her pleadingly as they near the group. “Please.”</p><p>“Akko...” Diana furrows her brows. “Okay, I won’t.” She looks down at the concrete for a second before looking back up at Akko again, intrigued. “But may I please ask why?”</p><p>“Well, the thing is...” Akko looks ahead of her as she picks up the pace playfully. “I don’t do well with people that are drunk. I wouldn’t be able to tell whether their sober or not and...I’m just not comfortable around them.”</p><p>“I see.” Diana smiles. “Well, I can assure you that I won’t be drinking tonight.”</p><p>Feeling happy from hearing that, Akko pumps up her fists with a big, “Yay!!!”</p><p>“Finally!” Amanda shouts out as they both rejoins the group. “You guys took forever!”</p><p>“Excuse you,” Diana’s eyes narrow with intensity as Akko rubs the back of her head, smiling with sweat running down her temple as she chuckles nervously. “We were just having a very serious conversation.”</p><p>Amanda rolls her eyes with a smirk as Barbara giggles, mumbling a, ‘I can certainly imagine what kind of conversation you two had’. Causing Hannah to giggle right alongside her, slapping her shoulder playfully as she says, ‘shut up!’</p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways,” Amanda wraps her arm around Akko’s shoulder, making the blonde’s eyebrow twitch as she glares at the American. “Look Akko! I present to you,” She spreads out her other arm in a grand gesture, presenting the bar in front of them. “Last Wednesday Society! Or LWS for short!”</p><p>“Uhh...Amanda?” Akko arches a brow as she looks at the small building in front of them. “It looks like any regular bar to me.”</p><p>“From the outside, yeah.” Letting Akko go (much to Diana’s relief), Amanda opens the door for all of them to go in. “On the inside though, it’s pretty lit.”</p><p>One by one, everyone goes inside. Walking on the thin hallway for about a minute before entering a large room.</p><p>“Woah...” Akko says in awe by what she sees.</p><p>Upon entering, one can see six large red and brown color themed booths sticking on the wall to the right. Towards the front, a meter or two away from Akko, a large dance floor almost as large as the room itself can be seen. Also to Akko’s right, all the way at the end corner of the room, one can see the pub area. It’s also large, with about 10-15 seats in front of the wide table that leads to near the middle of the room in terms of width. Next to the pub, also on the right, is the public bathrooms. The last thing Akko notices before getting pushed forward by Lotte is the same amount of booths that’s on the other end of the room, past the dance floor.</p><p>Amanda passes by three booths before sitting down on the fourth one. “Oof! We’re finally here!”</p><p>She moves in the seat as Jasminka and Constanze gets in. Hannah goes and sits down at the other end of the booth followed by Barbara.</p><p>“Akko?” Lotte says, noticing that the brunette has gotten a little bit pale. “Are you okay? You look sick.”</p><p>Sucy looks over at Akko as Diana puts a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. Everyone’s attention had shifted to Akko once they heard what Lotte said.</p><p>“It’s true.” Diana says upon closer inspection. “Do you want to go back home?”</p><p>“Oh come on!” Amanda blurts out. “We just got here-ow!” She says in annoyance as she looks at Hannah who’s seated next to her. “What was that for!?”</p><p>All she gets as a response is a, ‘Hmph!’</p><p>The heiress glares at the American before she turn back to Akko with soft eyes. “Ignore her.”</p><p>“Nonono!” Akko waves her hands towards everyone. “I’m just fine! I’m looking forward to hanging out with all of you! It’s just...” She starts to blush, rubbing the back of her head as she struggles to say the words.</p><p>“It’s just?” Barbara urges.</p><p>Before Akko can say anything else, much to her relief, Sucy apparently gets it. “Claustrophobia.”</p><p>Diana’s blue eyes widen. <em>She’s...</em></p><p>“That’s right!” Lotte exclaims. “You’re claustrophobic!”</p><p>“Woah.” Amanda’s eyes shot wide open. “Seriously?”</p><p>Too embarrassed to say anything else, Akko just did a little nod, blush more clear and evident on the brunette’s face.</p><p>“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Hannah sighs for a moment before smiling up at her, something that’s considered extremely rare for Akko. As a result, she looks at the auburn-haired girl with wide eyes before forcing a laugh, making the blonde frown as she notices.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Sucy says as she gets in the booth to sit next to Constanze. “Lotte can just sit next to me, then Diana.” Lotte goes and sits next to Sucy. “If we sit like that you’ll be at the very end, so you can get up whenever you want to.”</p><p>“Sucy...” Touched by her friend’s consideration, she tries not to cry as she smiles warmly at her. “Thank you.”</p><p>Sucy’s one red eye widen before turning away. Unbeknownst to Akko, her cheeks flushes slightly. “It’s fine. It’s me and Lotte’s fault for not noticing sooner.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right.” Lotte bows as Diana goes and sits next to her. “I’m sorry Akko.”</p><p>“Nonono!” Akko says as she laughs wholeheartedly this time as she sits down next to Diana, something that’s always music to Diana’s ears in comparison to the forced laugh from before. “It’s fine, really!” Pumping her fist forward, she yells out, “Now, let’s just go and have some fun!!!”</p><p>“Yeah!!!” Everyone exclaims, with the only ones not saying anything is Diana, who simply smiles at Akko, and Constanze, who just simply pumps up her fist up in the air unenthusiastically (she didn’t really want to come, her only source of comfort is her Gameboy Advance counsel).</p><p>After everyone ordered their drinks, they all settle into conversation. Most of them ordered some type of alcohol beverage. The only ones who didn’t is Akko, Diana, and Lotte.</p><p>“I really couldn’t believe it,” Lotte says as she looks at Barbara, the whole booth quiet to listen to the Finnish woman. “When me and Sucy got home, we just saw Diana guiding an unconscious and ruffed up Amanda to her room!”</p><p>Amanda’s eyes narrow at Lotte. “Did I really look that bad?”</p><p>Lotte chuckles as Sucy nods.</p><p>“We didn’t see what happened.” Sucy continues on, “But once we heard Akko was involved...kekeke,” before cackling. “We just knew you got your ass handed to you.”</p><p>“Hey! It wasn’t that bad!” Amanda slams her hand on the table loudly, leaning down to face Sucy. “I did okay fighting Akko!”</p><p>“For like, 5 seconds!” Hannah interjects, laughing along with Barbara.</p><p>Amanda looks at the two with a glare. “You guys weren’t supposed to see that!”</p><p>“But you didn’t deny it,” Barbara smirks. “Did you?”</p><p>A moment of silence pass before everyone (with the exception of Sucy, Constanze, and Diana who just smiles), all started laughing together.</p><p>“No!” Amanda says as she wipes away a tear from her eye. “No, I didn’t!”</p><p>Once the laughter dies down, Constanze’s robot appears from out of nowhere. “What happened anyway? We were all doing our missions.” The robot looks at the blue team. “You three were the only ones there.”</p><p>“Pfft, get this.” Hannah says she looks at Akko with a smirk. “She just clapped once. That’s all it took.”</p><p>Jasminka stopped eating her croissant and opens her brown eyes in shock. Constanze, Lotte, and Sucy all having a similar type of reaction.</p><p>“Really Akko?” Lotte turn to Akko, who’s rubbing the back of her head with sweat running down her temple.</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko says with a nervous chuckle before her eyes sparkle. “But we did have a good fight!” She turns to the American with a bright smile on her face. “Right Amanda!?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Amanda nods her head in agreement as she crosses her arms, puffing up her chest in pride. “Even though it didn’t even last for 5 minutes, we did!”</p><p>Hannah snickers as Barbara covers her mouth with her hand, trying hard not to burst out laughing again. “That should <em>not</em> be something to be proud about.”</p><p>“We shouldn’t even be surprised at this point.” Sucy points out, rolling her eyes as she rests her cheek on the palm of her hand. “We all know Akko’s op. Apparently too op for my potions to work on her.”</p><p>“Op?” Turning to Sucy, Akko arches a brow. “What’s op? And hey!” The brunette furrows her eyebrows in anger as she stares down as Sucy, who’s checking out her own nails with disinterest. “That means you’ve been experimenting on me without me even knowing!”</p><p>“Oh bloody hell.” Hannah sighs dramatically as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “First Diana, now you too Akko?”</p><p>“Hey!” Akko says for the second time in under ten seconds as she pouts, turning to Hannah (an adorable pout in Diana’s opinion). “Not knowing can’t be a bad thing y’know! We learn something new every day!”</p><p>
  <strong>8 minutes later...</strong>
</p><p>As everyone gets their drinks and settles into individual conversations, Akko notices that Diana has been quiet ever since they got here.</p><p>“Hey,” Akko says as Diana drinks a glass of water. “Are you okay?”</p><p> The blonde looks at the glass. <em>I prefer black tea, but since this bar doesn’t offer any so I have no choice. Besides, it’s not like I mind water. It is healthy after all.</em> “Of course.” Diana looks at Akko with an arched brow. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Good.” Akko says with a smile. “It’s just, you’ve been quiet for awhile. So I was just...” Her cheeks starts to flush, rubbing the back of her head as she looks down with a chuckle. “Y’know...”</p><p>Seeing the brunette smile like that, along with the fact that she had been concerned about her, makes the blonde’s heart soar.</p><p>“Not to worry Akko.” Diana smiles back at her as she puts her glass down on the table. “Since I have nothing to add to the conversation, I’ve just been listening to everyone talk.”</p><p>“Ohhhh, Gotcha.” Akko nods before remembering something. “Hey,” She rests her cheek on the palm of her hand as she looks towards the dance floor, seeing some people dancing to some type of pop music. “You wanted to say something to me earlier on our way here, right?” She directs her eyes back to Diana, a curious expression clear on her face. “What is it?”</p><p><em>Oh bloody hell.</em> Knowing exactly what the brunette is talking about, she clears her throat as she begins to blush. <em>Why did she prohibit me from drinking? This would be way easier if I had something in my system!</em></p><p>“Well Akko....You,” Diana looks at her glass intensely. “You said that nobody has ever told you that there was a town outside of campus. And you were looking around as if you want to go to all of the places here. So...l-if you want...” She looks down at her lap as she clasps her hands together, twiddling her thumbs as she struggles to get the final words out.</p><p>
  <em>I can go and show you around. </em>
</p><p><em>Come on, say it!</em> She closes her eyes tightly, finding that she <em>couldn’t</em> say it. <em>You asked her if you can go show her around campus before! You were just fine then! Why are you hesitating now!?</em> <em>You are a Cavendish for nines sake! Don’t back out now!</em></p><p>“I...” Diana gulps before trying again. “l-”</p><p>Warmth.</p><p>That was the first thing Diana notices as she opens her eyes.</p><p>And find a hand covering her clasped ones.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Diana slowly looks up at Akko with wide eyes as the brunette looks back with an understanding smile.</p><p>“You wanted to ask me if you can show me around town, right?” Her smiles grows as her cheeks gets tainted in pink. “If that’s what you wanted to ask me, then my answer is yes.”</p><p>“...” It was now Diana’s turn to smile as she interlocks her fingers with Akko’s with her right hand while her left hand lays idly by on her lap. Feeling her heart beating wildly on her chest, Diana couldn’t help but say: “I’m so happy, Akko.”</p><p>“H-heheh!” Recognizing a song from the speakers, Akko laughs happily as she gets up, dragging Diana along with her as she runs towards the dance floor. "It's a date then!" She looks back at Diana with the brightest grin the blonde has ever seen. “Now come dance with me!”</p><p>Diana giggles as she lets Akko drag her along, her hand gripping the brunette’s tightly as she whispers, “With pleasure.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to the two of them, everyone looks on with smiles on their faces as the pair proceeds to go to the dance floor. Once they are out of earshot, Lotte and Barbara can’t hold it in any longer and bursts out screaming in unison.</p><p>“I TOTALLY SHIP THEM!!!”</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, somewhere in the center of HeartFelt City...</strong>
</p><p>“I’m going now!” A man who looks to be around his mid-fifties with a brown suit with flowing white short hair turns the doorknob and opens the door in front of him. “Make sure you take care of Rockey!”</p><p>“Woof!” The dog barks at the sound of his name as Andrew nods, sitting on the couch of the living room with his tablet on hand as he browses the internet, looking at the latest news.</p><p>“I will father. Make sure you get to the meeting safely.”</p><p>The Mayor of Heartfelt City, Paul Hanbridge, nods before heading out, closing the door behind him as he walks away from the door with multiple secret service agents in tow. Two of which are standing on either side of the door from the outside in the penthouse, vigilant in case they notice anything suspicious.</p><p>Once he hears the door shut, Andrew eyes narrow at his tablet. “To have an emergency meeting with all of the local leaders of each district...” He puts the tablet down on the table, raising to his feet before walking to the front door of the near-invisible glass that leads to the outside of the yard. Clasping his hands behind him professionally as Rockey follows after him, he looks up at the beautiful sunset before him. “Things must be getting bad.”</p><p>Rockey barks in agreement. “Woof!”</p><p>“Heh,” Andrew looks down and ruffles the dogs head as he smiles down at him. “Lucky you. If I was a Golden Retriever, unaware of the dire situation that’s going on, my life would be bliss.”</p><p>The dog just stares up at him, panting as his tail wags from side to side energetically.</p><p>Andrew sighs in content, looking back at the sunset before noticing a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye. Intrigued, he was about to open the door when Rockey starts growling.</p><p>He smiles reassuringly at his best friend. “Don’t worry Rocky,” Opening the door, he steps outside of the yard. “See? Nothing to be scared about.” Walking towards where the shadow was seen, he arches a brow in curiosity. “I wonder what-“</p><p>He never got to finish his sentence as a dark shadowy figure comes up behind him from out of nowhere and covers his nose with a napkin filled with chloroform, instantly knocking him unconscious.</p><p>“Well now,” Melanie snickers as Andrew falls to the floor. “That was easy.”  </p><p>Seeing this all play out, Rockey starts barking wildly.</p><p>Hearing the barking, the agents that is currently guarding the door opens it alarm.</p><p>Going inside, they find the woman transforming into a huge Quetzalcoatlus.</p><p>Too much in shock, and having no weapons on hand, they helplessly watch as the large creature carries Andrew with its large claws and flies away.</p><p>“Mr.Hanbridge!”  The agents both says in unison.</p><p>Rockey howls in sadness as his human unwillingly gets carried away.</p><p>Off in the distance, on top of one of the apartment buildings nearby, Atsumi calls Elizabeth after putting away her binoculars. Her phone rings once before answering.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Hello?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>“It’s me.” Atsumi smirks as the wind can be heard as it starts to pick up, making her beautiful blonde hair blow.</p><p>“They got him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love how Diana can go from a blushing mess to ‘Get the fuck out of my sight.’ mode in under a millisecond Lmao! Especially when it comes to dealing with Amanda XD</p><p>Also, I’m not gonna introduce Melanie. You’ve seen her and her powers, but that’s not ‘all’ she can do. Once I show it though in the next chapter, <em>then</em> I’ll properly introduce her.</p><p>Same with Alyssa :3</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoy reading the chapter! See you next time!</p><p>Oh, almost forgot!</p><p>‘The Unity of Diversity Symbol' represents crocodiles. I didn’t know this until <em>after</em> I put it in the story so I just want to let you guys know, I didn’t put it in the story for that reason. It just looks cool XD</p><p>Random Fact #19: As you can clearly see, Akko is actually pretty freaken smart in this fic! Lol! Usually you would see this kind of analysis then conclusion scenario from Diana but not this time! Of course, she still doesn’t hold a candle to Diana in terms of intelligence, but she is definitely smarter than her canon counterpart.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rescuing Andrew!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko, Amanda, Diana, and the pro hero Alyssa all set out on a mission to rescue Andrew. Akko finds out something new regarding Shiny Galia! What could it be?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another batch? To be honest, I don’t know what’s considered to be a batch anymore XD If you guys know, please feel free to let me know lol.</p><p>Enjoy the Chapter! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Mou!” Akko whines. <em>“Whyyyyyyyyy!?”</em></p><p>Akko, along with Diana and Amanda, continues to walk down the hallways of Luna Hero Academy. Their costumes being worn and at the ready.</p><p>Amanda snickers as she crosses her arms on the back of her head. “Why what?”</p><p>“Why do we have to go a mission on the weekend!?” The brunette pouts adorably as she crosses her arms, her witch hat on hand. “I just brought the Xbox One S and I was dying to play NBA2k18 today!”</p><p>“You’re for Xbox?” Amanda looks at her with disgust. “Ew.”</p><p>“Hey!” Akko’s eyes narrow as she turns to her. “I grew up playing the 360 version, so I’ll always have a heart for Xbox!”</p><p>“Hmph.” The American smirks as she looks outside the window as they pass by it. “Playstation for the win.”</p><p>“Urgh...” Akko rolls her eyes as she rubs her forehead. “Why do I keep meeting Playstation people?”</p><p>“It’s true though.”</p><p>“No way Amanda! Xbox-"</p><p>“Both of you!” Diana shouts as she turns her head a little, looking at them out of the corner of her eye. “Now isn’t the time for squabbling!”</p><p>After hearing no response from the both of them (they’re looking down with guilt written all over their faces. Amanda she doesn’t give a rat’s ass about but the blonde is trying her upmost best to not go and soothe the brunette), the blonde continues. “Professor Finnelan has called me and asked me to come to the Headmistress Office.” Her eyes narrow. “Based on her tone, it’s urgent. And she asked me to take the both of you along with me.” Her eyes directs to the American. “You were in luck that I just so happened to have medicine for your headache back when you had a hangover this morning. But now you’re better. Get a grip and focus! And Akko...” Her eyes turn soft as her lips turns upwards in a gentle smile. “Once we get back, I’ll be happy play this so called ‘NBA2k18’ game with you. I’ve never played any games before, as shocking as that may seem to you, so you can show me how.”</p><p>As the blonde says the last line, Akko’s face slowly turns from guilt to one of happiness.</p><p><em>That's what I want to see.</em> Diana thinks gleefully as Akko opens her mouth to speak.</p><p>“Really!?” The brunette’s eyes twinkle. “You’ll play with me!?”</p><p>Seeing Diana nod, Akko’s smile grows even more as she goes and hugs the blonde’s arm. “Yay!” She starts giggling. “I can’t wait!”</p><p>Seeing Akko like this always makes her heart leap for joy. Diana would’ve held her hand right then and there but-</p><p>“Hey!” Amanda yells out. “That’s favoritism!!!”</p><p>There weren’t alone.</p><p><em>Honestly...</em> Diana sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose with her free arm as they near the door that leads into the Headmistress Office. <em>Why did the professor had to make me bring O’Neil along?...</em></p><p>As Akko turns her head towards Amanda to stick her tongue out (seriously, why do everything Akko does have to be so cute!?), Diana knocks on the door.</p><p>After a moment, the headmistress voice can be heard. “Come in!”</p><p>As Diana opens the door, Akko lets go of her arm. Even though she has removed any doubts concerning Diana now, she still needs to look presentable and focused when it comes to anything professional hero related. Besides, she knows how Diana is when it comes to talking with adults. She doesn’t want to make the blonde uncomfortable.</p><p>As if reading her mind, Diana turns to Akko and smiles at her in appreciation as she goes inside.</p><p>Akko smiles to herself as she follows suit, Amanda following close behind.</p><p>“Ah, Miss Cavendish!” Headmistress Holbrooke smiles as all three students walks to the middle of the room. “We’ve been expecting you. Thank you for answering our call.”</p><p>“Of course.” Diana bows her head as she closes her eyes, seriousness in her tone as she continues to speak. “It would be wrong of us otherwise. It is our duty as heroes to respond to anything that requires our assistance.”</p><p>Amanda rolls her eyes in annoyance, muttering, “Show off.”</p><p>Akko on the other hand is standing beside Diana, smiling at her as the blonde’s head goes back up. Since she’s looking at Diana, her line of sight also caught a sight of someone new standing next to Ms.Holbrooke. She has a plain white shirt that exposes her stomach with short sleeves, tight jeans with white vans, and a black scarf in which the two ends goes all the way down to the back of her knees. But the thing about the lady that Akko finds astonishing (and pretty, to be honest) is the fact is that she has short silver hair that reaches her neck, along with her silver eyes.</p><p>I mean, who has those?</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen when she realizes that the lady is looking right back at her with... An equal amount of shock and awe?</p><p>Towards her herself?</p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>Hearing her name, Akko turns to see Chariot on the other side of Ms.Holbrook, waving at her.</p><p>Akko smiles and waves back. She would’ve gone up and hug her but they’re in the public eye. Not to mention Ms.Finelann is also there, next to Chariot on her right. She nods at Akko, acknowledging her presence.</p><p>Akko nods back in response. Seeing Ms.Finnelan’s lips turning upwards in a little tiny smile makes Akko feel proud for some reason. As if she’s finally getting on the good side of the professor. She doesn’t know why (she hardly cares about her at all) but it’s just something about Ms.Finnelan that makes Akko want to try hard to please her. Maybe, due to her personality and how strict she is and the fact that she’s <em>hard</em> to please, it’s like a challenge. A challenge that Akko wants to conquer, or something like that.</p><p>She just doesn’t know. But that main point is,</p><p>Seeing that smile makes her feel good.</p><p>“As always Ms.Cavendish, you always know what’s best.” Ms.Holbrooke intertwines her fingers together in front of her, putting her elbows down on her desk. Her face and tone did a complete one eighty so fast it scared the brunette a little. “I’ll cut right to the chase. The Mayor’s son, Andrew Hanbridge, has been kidnapped yesterday evening.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen as Amanda yells out “What!?”</p><p>“O’Neil!” Ms.Finnelan chastises. “Volume!”</p><p>“It’s alright Anne.” Ms.Holbrook says calmly, examining Diana’s reaction to the news. “It is indeed a shock, after all.”</p><p>A moment of silence passes, Diana processing the information in her head.</p><p>Feeling a tug on her cape, she turn to Akko who looks at her with concern.</p><p>Diana smiles at her in reassurance before mouthing, ‘Don’t worry. I’m alright.’</p><p>Understanding, Akko nods before breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p><em>So cute. </em>Diana turns to the Headmistress, her usual stoic expression devoid of any emotion plastered her face. “How did that happen?”</p><p>“We’re not sure.” Chariot answers instead. “The agents that were guarding him simply told us that he was kidnapped by a villain who has the power to turn into a ‘Giant Monster’, as they called it.”</p><p>“This is kept secret from the public.” Ms.Finnelan clasps her hands behind her professionally. “If they knew that the son of a well-known politician was kidnapped by villains...”</p><p>“It would cause an uproar.” Diana finishes for her.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan nods. “As I’ve said when I called you Ms.Cavendish, this is urgent.” Her eyes narrow at the three students in front of her. “Your mission is to rescue him and bring him back safely to us. Due to the severity of the situation, and the identity of the one who got kidnapped, this will be an A-Rank mission.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as Amanda grins. “Oh hell yeah.” The American pumps her fists together. “Our weekend just got a lot more fun.”</p><p>“This is not a game, Ms.O’Neil.” Ms.Finnelan sighs. “However, if you had nothing planned for today and tomorrow, then perhaps I can agree with you in that front.”</p><p>Wow. Ms.Finnelan and Amanda actually seeing eye to eye on something? Akko must be hallucinating.</p><p>She never thought she’d see the day.</p><p>“Ms.Kagari, Ms.O’Neil, Ms.Cavendish,” Ms.Holbrooke says, turning all attention on her. “Do you accept taking on this task?”</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Amanda grins. “I’m fired up!”</p><p>Diana nods curtly. “Of course.”</p><p>“Good.” The Headmistress smiles. Crimson eyes widen as the person Akko saw before walks closer to her. Ms.Holbrook nods in the person’s direction. “Let me introduce you. This is Alyssa Ramirez. The pro hero who will be assisting you on this mission.”</p><p>“Hmmm...” Alyssa walks around Akko. Making Ms.Finnelan, Ms.Holbrooke, and Amanda arch a brow. Chariot knowingly smiles at the scene before her as Diana’s eyes narrow, looking at the way Alyssa is checking Akko out.</p><p>It’s not the ‘checking Akko out cause she looks attractive’ type of checking out. Hell no. Diana would threaten the pro hero relentlessly (and take drastic measures if need be if the pro hero ignores her warnings) if that were the case. Diana didn’t care if she is their senior. Nobody gets close to her Akko. But it wasn’t in that way so thank the nines it didn’t have to come to that. She was checking her out as in analyzing her. As if she has heard about the brunette countless times before but has never seen her and now they’re finally face to face.</p><p>Still though, that doesn’t make it less irking to the blonde.</p><p>“Umm...” Akko looks ahead of her as the pro hero continues to walk around her, smiling as she feels sweat running down her temple. “H-hey there! My name’s-”</p><p>“Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari.”</p><p>Crimson eyes widen. “You know me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Alyssa smirks. “Who wouldn’t know the person who scored an historic high score of nine hundred and eighty six?”</p><p>“Wow.” Akko rubs the back of her head, smiling as she feels her cheeks burn. “It looks like I’ve already earned a reputation huh?”</p><p>Alyssa smiles as she stops in front of her and looks up at Akko. <em>"Elizabeth ain’t kidding around in the looks department...You and Atsumi really do..."</em></p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Alyssa closes her eyes as she walks pass the three mission takers, opening the door. “Just whispering to myself. Anyways, I’m Alyssa. Nice to meet the three of you.” She turn to them with a smirk. “Let’s get along and bring the boy back, yeah?”</p><p>As all four leave the Headmistress Office (Chariot mouths to Akko ‘good luck’, with the brunette nodding at her in determination), Amanda crosses her arms at the back of her head as they all walk to the stairs.</p><p>“So,” Amanda breaks the silence. “What hero rank are you?”</p><p>“More importantly,” Diana’s eyes narrow at Alyssa. “Why aren’t you in your hero costume?”</p><p><em>Damn Diana.</em> Akko nervously chuckles. <em>If you’re this strict, I wonder what you would’ve said to Elizabeth if you were with me that time.</em></p><p>“Two very good questions.” Alyssa nods without a care in the world. She opens to door to the staircase and heads downstairs. Akko, Diana, and Amanda following close behind. “First, I’m 9<sup>th</sup>. One rank ahead of Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Elizabeth-Senpai?” Diana’s arches her brow at the brunette as she notices Akko’s familiar tone. “You know her?”</p><p>“Of course.” Alyssa smiles as she puts her hands in her pockets. “We’re very good friends.”</p><p>“Sugoi...” Akko beamed.</p><p>The pro hero chuckles in amusement as she watches Akko’s reaction before turning to Diana with a smirk. “As for your question, <em>Ms.Cavendish</em>.”</p><p>Her tone.</p><p>Oh man, Alyssa knows Diana doesn’t like her.</p><p>And knowing that she knows, and <em>still</em> provoking her by taking on that tone, just makes the blonde feel irritated even more.</p><p>“I just don’t feel like it.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Diana seethes as she clenches her fists as they continue to go down the stairs. “It’s not a matter of whether you feel like to wear it or not, it’s one of the fundamentals of being a hero! How is it possible that the Professors and the Headmistress are okay with this!?”</p><p>“True.” Alyssa smiles. “But you see, I’m kinda a special case you see. I’m not gonna get into much detail so don’t ask. The main point is, I get the job done. As long as I do that, they have no problem with me wearing whatever I want. Or have a problem with me in general.”</p><p>“That’s ludi-”</p><p>Just as she is about to, in her mind, lecture her about the reasons why wearing a costume is necessary, she feels something on her right hand. Looking over, she finds Akko holding her hand, with the brunette looking straight back at her. Her crimson eyes telling her one thing:</p><p>
  <em>Let it go. It’s not worth it.</em>
</p><p><em>Akko...</em> Diana looks at the brunette for a second before sighing, nodding at Akko before looking out the window. <em>Totally </em>not taking in the moment of their hands being held together.</p><p>She internally curses in the fact that they’re wearing their costumes. Since they are wearing it, she can’t feel the warmth.</p><p><em>All I can feel is my armor and hers...</em> Diana sighs in disappointment.</p><p>As this was all going on inside Diana’s head, Akko looks at her and sighs in relief, glad she was able to calm the blonde down. She didn’t want her to get into a potential conflict with Alyssa.</p><p>Amanda looks at the pair on her left, smirking as she sees what just transpired. <em>Wow. Akko actually managed to calm the ice princess down. Whenever Cavendish was like that, nobody was able to stop her and she would usually calm down on her own after a while. But now... </em>She starts snickering. <em>Akko is one of a kind. Not that I’m surprised.</em></p><p>Alyssa looks at the pair out of the corner of her eye, her eyes widening at the scene before her.</p><p><em>Wait...are they...?</em> Alyssa covers her mouth and turns away, trying hard not to burst out laughing at what she just discovered. <em>Holy shit! I need to tell Elizabeth and Atsumi about this when I get back!</em> Unable to contain her laughter completely, she snickers. <em>I can’t wait to see their reactions!</em></p><p>Once they got out of campus and into the city, Diana speaks out. “Ms. Ramirez,” The blonde walks up to her as they turn left, continuing to walk down the sidewalk as they pass by multiple people. “How do we even begin to start looking? We need to gather Intel from those agents so we can-”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Alyssa smiles. “Thanks to an acquaintance of mine, we now know where the villain is keeping Mr.Hanbridge.” She takes out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Opening it, a large map of the city can be seen. “So we’re going to where that place is now.”</p><p> Akko looks at the map in awe while Amanda whistles, impressed by how complex the map looks. “Sugoi...”</p><p>Diana on the other hand, narrow her eyes in suspension. “Acquaintance?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Alyssa starts looking at the map as they reached the end of the block. “I don’t know much, but she said that she secretly followed the villain. So she drew a dot on the place where they’re keeping him....There!”</p><p>Alyssa points at the dot. Diana, Akko, and Amanda sees where the dot is on the map.</p><p>“If I’m not mistaken,” Diana’s eyes scans the surroundings of the marked spot with vigor. “That area is within the outskirts of the city.”</p><p>“Damn,” Amanda furrow her eyebrows as she rubs the back of her head. “That’s far.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Alyssa sighs. “Well it’s a good thing I brought my car with me huh?” Alyssa laughs as she points to her car, which is in the middle of the block across from them. “Come on,” The pro hero starts walking to the streetlight, with Diana and Amanda following close behind. “Let’s go-”</p><p>“No thanks.”</p><p>All three turn to find Akko looking straight at them.</p><p>Alyssa arches a brow. “What do you mean no thanks?”</p><p>“Oh come on Akko.” Amanda grins. “Don’t tell us you’re afraid of getting motion sickness.”</p><p>Diana glares at Amanda for second before walking towards the brunette with soft eyes. “What’s wrong Akko?”</p><p>“Nonono! Nothing’s wrong!” Akko waves her hands in front of herself, trying to erase the blonde’s worries. “I was just gonna suggest that I’d rather jump there!”</p><p>Alyssa’s eyes widen. “Jump there?”</p><p>Amanda laughs at Alyssa’s reaction while Diana breathes a sigh of relief, smiling at Akko as the brunette begins to explain. “Yeah. As long as you can tell me the direction and how much distance is between here and over there, I can probably get there in a single jump or two.”</p><p>Alyssa looks at Akko in awe for a moment before quickly gathering herself. “Well, it’s not that far from here. It’s in the outskirts yes but it’ll probably take 45 minutes to an hour at the latest to get there.” She points towards the north east side of the city. “It’s over there. Judging by the map, it’s only by a couple of miles-”</p><p>Before she can finish talking, in one swift move, Akko sweeps Diana off her feet by putting her left hand behind her knees and using her strength to carry her bridal style.</p><p>Diana’s and Alyssa’s eyes widen as Amanda teasingly whistles at them.</p><p>“A-Akko!” Diana’s face turns beat red. “What are you-”</p><p>“Thanks for the info, Alyssa-Senpai!” Akko’s eyes start glowing red as she bends her knees. Noticing the glow and realizing what’s about to happen, the blonde’s eyes widen for a second before doing something pleasantly uncharacteristic. Something in which she has never done before.</p><p>She smiles from ear to ear.</p><p>It’s the type of bright smile that reminds Akko of a child getting excited to finally get on a ride that that child has been dying to get onto for ages.</p><p>It’s subtle, like she’s trying to hide it, but she can never hide anything from Akko. She can’t hide the subtle yet clearly evident gleam in her blue eyes.</p><p>Diana’s getting excited.</p><p>And seeing the blonde like that makes Akko’s heart soar from happiness as she smiles back at the blonde just as brightly.</p><p>The brunette shifts her focus towards Amanda and Alyssa. “Diana and l will go on ahead of you guys!” She grins as she puts power into her legs. “Be sure to catch up!”</p><p>Before the two could say anything, the brunette jumps up high into the air, towards the direction of the location to which they are headed.</p><p>The laughter of the blonde can be heard as they disappear into the sky.</p><p>Alyssa feels sweat running down her temple as she looks at where they went off to for a moment.</p><p>“They <em>have</em> to be an item.”</p><p>“Nope.” Amanda grins as she becomes aware of the people looking up in shock, having a similar reaction to Alyssa’s. “Believe it or not, they’re not a couple yet.”</p><p>Alyssa turn to Amanda. “Well if they don’t end up together soon, then by the nines I will <em>make </em>them.”</p><p>Amanda clenches her stomach, laughing loudly as she follows Alyssa to her car.  </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, up in the sky...</strong>
</p><p>“Incredible!” Diana says in awe, her bright smile shining even more so as she looks down at the passing of buildings. “It’s like we’re flying!”</p><p>Akko laughs in delight. “I know right!? This is how I usually travel from place to place!” She looks on ahead of her, her eyes narrow as she tries to calculate her landing.</p><p><em>Looks like I need to jump two times after all.</em> “Okaasan does the same thing, so she taught me!”</p><p>“That makes sense!” Diana looks back up at Akko, her smile never leaving from her face. “But nevertheless, this is still amazing Akko!”</p><p>Akko does this on a regular bases, so she’s used to it. But this is Diana’s first time traveling like this, and even the brunette can tell that the blonde is looking at her in a way that clearly says, ‘There’s no other place I rather be than up here with you.’</p><p>When you’re thousands of feet up in the air and have nothing to keep you from <em>falling to your death</em> other than the person carrying you, that speaks volumes.</p><p>Whether the blonde knows it or not, it pierces the brunette’s heart like an arrow.</p><p><em>Oh jeez Diana...</em> Akko starts blushing as she tries to focus, seeing that they’re going to land soon. <em>If you smile that happily at me like that, I’ll...</em> “We’ll need to jump two times, so I need to land!” Seeing as she’s descending, she asks the blonde, “Are you ready!?”</p><p>Diana nods with certainty. “Always!”</p><p>Akko smiles before landing on top of a building, the last building that’s part of the city before entering the outskirts.</p><p>Not a second later, she jumps up high into the sky again.</p><p>Diana keeps looking at her surroundings in awe as they enter a new environment, her blue eyes sparkle as she takes in the air that’s hitting her face as her platinum blonde hair blows in all directions (thank the nines she had tied it in a ponytail).</p><p>Seeing Diana like this, Akko can’t help but think that she wants to protect that look. That smile. No, not only that.</p><p>To protect her.</p><p>Boy. She’s just starting out as a hero, and yet she’s already thinking of protecting.</p><p>But Akko wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>If she can keep those she holds dear safe, then that’s all that matters to her.</p><p>Red crimson looks at the top of the blonde’s head. The brunette can’t help but ask, “Aren’t you scared?”</p><p>Diana looks back up at Akko. “Pardon?”</p><p>“Aren’t you scared?” She chuckles nervously, for some reason scared of Diana’s response. “Normally one would be terrified and scream their heads off if they were in your shoes.”</p><p> Diana smiles. “That is of no concern.” She closes her eyes as she rests her head on the brunette’s chest. “I’m not afraid at all. Not one bit. Because, to put it simply, I trust you with my life.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BADUMP</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she looks down at the person she’s carrying in her arms.</p><p>
  <em>Diana...</em>
</p><p>Trust is a mega big deal. She was taught by Chariot at a very young age that trust is something that takes time to build and is earned by actions rather than words. But what sticks out to Akko the most when it comes to this is honesty. It’s because of that specifically that Akko has always thought until now that Diana wouldn’t have put that much trust in her.</p><p>After all, somewhere deep inside her heart, she still hasn’t completely forgiven herself for not telling Diana about taking the entrance exams. Which pained the blonde as a result.</p><p>Which sparks the question, why?</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“No, not why...” Akko’s face is covered by the shadow of her hat. “How could you still trust me?” Her voice turns into a whisper. “Especially after...”</p><p>Seemingly hearing that last bit (how, Akko has no idea. They’re literally traveling in high speeds up in the sky) and knowing what she’s talking about, Diana opens her eyes to look at Akko straight in the eyes with the softest look she can muster, cupping her cheek with her hand.</p><p>“Akko, that’s in the past. I know it may be difficult for you, but you need to learn when to put things behind you and let go. Besides,” The blonde smiles affectionately. “I told you before that it’s okay. What matters is <em>now</em>. And right <em>now</em>, I trust you.”</p><p>“Diana...” Akko’s eyes widen in shock as she starts to feel warm inside before smiling, putting her head forward and making her forehead touch Diana’s. “Thank you.” Feeling the warmth spreading in her chest, she starts to nuzzle the blonde happily.</p><p>
  <em>Out of all the things I can possibly say...the one that stands above the rest, the one that can summarize everything that I’m feeling right now, the one that can express my gratitude the most,</em>
</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen as her heart starts throbbing wildly in her chest. It wasn’t long before the surprise look on her face passes, making way for another smile. Feeling giddy and absolute bliss, pink taints her cheeks as she starts to nuzzle back, seizing the golden opportunity.</p><p>
  <em>is thank you.</em>
</p><p>This perfect moment of happiness will forever be grained into the minds of the two of them.</p><p><em>Now then... </em>Akko separates her head from Diana’s and looks ahead, unintentionally ignoring the disappointed frown coming from the heiress.<em> Judging by that map and what Alyssa told me,</em> she looks down at the small houses down below. <em>It has to be around here somewhere.</em></p><p>Quickly realizing what Akko’s doing, Diana looks down below as well. Her feelings of disappointment replaced by the overwhelming desire to help the brunette. Her eyes widen as she spots something out of the corner of her eye. “Akko! There!”</p><p>Akko’s eyes follows to where she’s pointing at, ultimately finding a house in particular. “I have a feeling about that one!”</p><p>Although Diana doesn’t see it, Akko nods as she begins to descent towards the ground until she lands in front of the garden of the house.</p><p>“There we go!” Akko says as she puts Diana down to her feet. “Thank you for taking the Kagari Jumping Express!” She grins brightly at Diana as she salutes her. “Hope you enjoy my transportation services, ma’am!”</p><p>Diana giggles as she playfully pushes her shoulder. “Oh, stop that!”</p><p>“Hehe!” Akko smiles before her face turns serious. “So,” The brunette takes a look at the house before them. “How do you know it’s this one?”</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t have the faintest of clue.” Diana looks at the house with narrow eyes, analyzing its appearance. “Call me insane if you will, but I have the feeling that this is it. I guess you can call it my intuition.”</p><p>It’s not really fancy looking, just a normal looking front yard with the normal exterior of the house. The only thing that looks different from the rest of the houses nearby is that instead of the walls being white, it’s black.</p><p>But what Akko sees that looks the most damning is the fact that it looks haunted. Well, not haunted.</p><p>Abandoned is a better way to put it.</p><p>“Got you.” Akko turns to her. “So, what do we do? Do we just wait here for Amanda and Alyssa-Senpai? Or?...”</p><p>“No.” Diana opens the door of the fence, summing Excalibur in the process. “We’ll cover more ground by checking the house. But the time they get here, we’ll already get a good sense on what the house will look like from the inside out.”</p><p>“Oh.” Akko crosses her arms on the back of her head, smiling at the prospect of sightseeing. “Alright!”</p><p>The brunette follows along, walking leisurely across the front yard like she doesn’t have a care in the world in stark contrast to Diana, who is poised and at the ready in case any villain pops up.</p><p>“Akko!” Noticing the brunette’s body language out of the corner of her eye, the blonde loudly whispers as she continues to check her surroundings, getting closer and closer to the front door. “Be on the lookout!” She chastises. “We don’t know if there’s any villains nearby!”</p><p>Akko arches a brow at her as they get to the front door. “It’s fine though. There’s nobody around for now.”</p><p><em>She says that so casually...</em> Diana turn to Akko with narrow eyes. “And exactly <em>how</em> can you be so sure of that?”</p><p>“I can sense other people’s energies from far away.” Akko grins. “So I can tell whether there’s any villains nearby or not. Like right now, I can sense Amanda and Alyssa-Senpai coming our way. They just got out of the city.” She arches a brow as she looks up at the sky, her index finger and thumb on her chin in thought. “If I have to guess, with the speed that they’re going, they’ll probably be here in the next forty-five minutes to an hour. So it looks like Alyssa-Senpai was right when she predicted the time. Aaannnyways,” Nodding towards the house as she passes by Diana, Akko smashes the door open with a punch. “We can go in. There’s nobody inside.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen as Akko goes inside the house, wondering how detecting other individuals from a distance is even possible.</p><p>But judging by how easily the brunette can tell the whereabouts of their other two comrades, Diana can safely assume with absolutely certainty that whatever it is that’s causing her to do something that mind-blowing, she has already mastered it.</p><p>Her eyes widen even further upon realizing something.</p><p>“Wait.” Diana says in awe as she follows Akko, Excalibur disappearing from her grip. “Don’t tell me this is another thing Chariot has taught you?” Even though the blonde asked that question, it ended up sounding like a statement.</p><p>“Yup!” Akko walks down the hallway that leads to the living room. “I kinda got it right away.” She snickers as she and Diana enters the room. “But you should’ve seen the look on Okaasan’s face when she saw that I got it on my first try.” Looking around the room, she blows on some dust that’s been on the surface of a desk. “I remember it clearly. I found a squirrel hiding in the trees in the backyard back at home, with Okaasan already knowing where the squirrel was since she asked me where the animal was. She was proud of me of course, but she was mostly shocked. I don’t know why she should be though. I told her that as long as she explained to me the concept of how it works, it’s really easy to learn.”</p><p>Diana looks at Akko, her eyes still wide with shock as her mouth opens and closes a little, trying to come up with words to express her astonishment but couldn’t. She comes to a jaw dropping realization that when it comes to learning something that’s deemed near or <em>is</em> impossible to learn, Akko is even more of a prodigy than she is.</p><p>“Come on!” Akko runs out of the living room and goes even deeper into the house. “Let’s explore the place!</p><p>Diana blinks before gathering her composure, walking after Akko as she shouts back at her. “Don’t stray too far away!”</p><p>As Akko grins back at her and shouts, “Hai!”, Diana can’t help but think as she smiles back at her,</p><p>
  <em>Akko sure is something else.</em>
</p><p>And so, Akko and Diana searched throughout the rest of the house. The bedrooms, bathrooms, dining room, basement, etc.</p><p>All of the above, and still nothing. Which frustrates the blonde to no end.</p><p>Just as Akko predicted, Amanda and Alyssa gets to the house within the time range and goes inside.</p><p>They find them in the living room.</p><p>Alyssa looks at the pair with a smirk on her face. “I’m surprised you two found the right house. Amanda and I were worried about how you two would find the wrong one.” The pro hero goes inside the living room, sitting next to Akko on the couch. “That, or would have trouble finding the right place in general. I’m impressed!”</p><p>“No way.” Akko smiles at Alyssa as Amanda looks around the living room. “If there’s anybody who you need to give credit to, it’s Diana!” The brunette grins brightly at her. “She’s the one who told me which house it is! She’s amazing!”</p><p>Alyssa arches her brow in amusement as she turn to the blonde. “Oh?”</p><p>Diana, who’s on the other side of the living room with her arms crossed with her back laying on the wall, blushes as she stares intensely at the bookshelf next to her. “Y-you give me too much credit Akko. I just...” She clears her throat as she wills the heat on her cheeks to disappear. “I’ve only gone by my instincts. I didn’t know much better than you did. That’s all.”</p><p>“You sure you didn’t randomly guessed right, princess?” Amanda snickers.</p><p>Diana glares at her as Amanda, in response, starts laughing.</p><p>Meanwhile, Alyssa turns back to Akko. “So, did you two find anything?”</p><p>Akko’s grin vanishes, looking down at the table in front of her. “Not really. We searched all over the house and found nothing out of the ordinary.” She looks back at her with a serious look on her face. “As far as we know, this is just a regular abandoned house.”</p><p>“l see...” Alyssa looks down at the floor, her index finger and thumb on her chin in thought. <em>This is without a doubt the house Atsumi saw Melanie go into with Andrew.</em> <em>There must be a trick somewhere...</em> She unconsciously look towards the bookshelf, where one of the books sticks out in an angle in comparison to the others.</p><p>It clicked right then and there.</p><p>Her silver eyes widen as she stands up and walks towards the bookshelf, leaving behind the brunette who arches her brow in curiosity.</p><p>“O’Neil, now is not the time to be-” Her words die out in her throat as she looks at Alyssa who stops walking upon reaching the bookshelf.</p><p>Amanda stops laughing as she sees the same thing.</p><p>“Alyssa-Senpai,” Akko gets up from the couch and follows the pro hero, realizing that her senior has found something important. “What did you find out?”</p><p>Not saying anything, Alyssa reaches with her hand to the book that stands out. When she touches it she pulls it with her fingers.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Click</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone’s eyes widen as the ground seems to shake as the bookshelf moves slowly to the left. Since Diana’s in the way, she quickly walks away from her spot.</p><p>By the time the shaking stops, the bookshelf has been moved aside, showing stairs that leads underground.</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Diana sighs. “Of course...”</p><p>Amanda grins. “Jackpot.”</p><p>Alyssa rolls her eyes as she takes a step forward. “Oldest trick in the book.”</p><p>Before the pro hero can go in any further, Akko puts her hand in front of her to stop her.</p><p>“Matte.”</p><p>Everyone turns their attention to her as Alyssa arches a brow. “What is it?”</p><p>Amanda also arches a brow while Diana furrows her eyebrows is concern. “Akko?”</p><p>The brunette turns to the three beside her, looking so serious that it catches all of them off guard.</p><p>Alyssa just met Akko today, but the same can’t be said for Amanda and Diana. They’ve never seen that kind of look from the brunette before.</p><p>Alyssa’s eyes narrow. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Akko looks at the pathway in front of them before sighing. “Andrews down there, but there’s also a whole bunch of creatures down there too.” She looks at them. “We need to get through <em>them</em> before we can rescue Andrew. Not to mention the villain who captured him. Just warning you guys now so you’ll know what to expect.”</p><p>“Hmm...” Alyssa looks down the stairs in thought as Amanda grins.</p><p>“That’s just fine.” The American punches her fists together in excitement. “I’ve been itching for a fight today anyways! Wait.” She looks at Alyssa. “Why would creatures be down there in the first place?”</p><p>Alyssa grits her teeth as she comes to the realization. “They’re expecting us.”</p><p>Diana follows Alyssa’s lead by looking down the stairs. “I see...”</p><p>After a moment, Alyssa turns back to Akko with a smile. “I believe you. I can tell by your tone that you’re certain of this.” She arches her brow as she walks down the stairs, the rest following behind her. “But out of curiosity, how can you be so sure?”</p><p>“She can sense energies.” Diana explains with awe, looking at Akko with an impressed smile. “Isn’t that just incredible?”</p><p>“Woah, seriously?” Amanda leans forward as they continue to walk down the stairs.</p><p>“N-Nah!” Akko laughs with a blush, playing with the edge of her hat as she feels sweat running down her temple. “It’s not <em>that</em> big of a deal.”</p><p><em>It is a big deal.</em> Alyssa smiles to herself as she looks ahead. <em>Only Shiny Chariot is known to do that. But now Akko does it too. And not only that, it took a couple of years for that redhead to master the technique of sensing another’s energy, yet for Akko...she’s only 19 for nine’s sake. </em>She thinks in awe. <em>What Elizabeth says about this girl’s strength is true to a T. </em>She grins<em>. She really is the one destined to...</em></p><p>“Just a little bit further. Be ready you guys.” Alyssa’s thoughts were interrupted as Akko speaks. “There’s multiple layers and stairs that leads further underground. And each layer is filled with monsters.” Her red eyes begins to glow red as they head towards what looks to be a light. A light that leads out of the stairway. “Andrews at the very bottom, so all we need to do is push through!”</p><p> Amanda grins as medium-sized flames comes out from her hands. “This is gonna be fun.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes narrow as she summons Excalibur in the blink of an eye. “Understood. Be careful, Akko.”</p><p>Alyssa’s smiles as she prepares herself for the upcoming fight ahead of them. <em>A natural born leader too I see.</em></p><p>“Thanks!” Akko grins as she winks at the blonde. “You be careful too, Diana!” Turning around, she looks ahead towards the light, unknown to her the red blush that creeps up the blonde’s cheeks by the wink. “Alright team,” She pumps her fist forward in excitement. “Let’s go!”</p><p>“Yeah!” They all exclaim.</p><p>As they all go out and into the open, Akko looks around and, as she suspected, sees concrete walls covered in dirt. The top is <em>made out</em> of dirt and so is the bottom on the ground. It’s clear that whatever group had made this room has been mining.</p><p>But now isn’t the time to whine about how plain the spacious room is.</p><p>The monsters she mentioned were all looking at them as if they were caught doing something bad, after all.  </p><p>Before anybody (including her teammates) could react, Akko seemingly vanishes from where she stood to the front of a beast wolf, roundhouse kicking it right on the head. Upon contact, the creature’s blood splatters out as it gets blown away, crashing into another monster as both hit parts of the wall with ferocity, killing them both instantly.</p><p>And that’s when all hell broke loose.</p><p>A monster that eerily looks like a Chihuahua pounces at Diana, with the blonde cutting its body in half with her sword as she slides under the beast. After wards, she runs off as she sees some monsters coming after her. Facing them head on, she ducks backwards as the largest creature in the group, a mutated kangaroo, kicks where Diana’s head was at just a second ago with its feet. Within that time frame, with speeds invisible to the naked eye, the blonde cuts off the monster’s legs by twirling from the duck to the side of the creature and raising her sword upwards through the limbs.</p><p>
  <strong>ROOOAAAR!!!</strong>
</p><p>Roaring in agony, it doesn’t notice the blonde behind it. She decapitates the creature with a swift movement of her sword, blood shooting out of its neck as Diana slashes, dodges, and stabs the other monsters that’s coming after her.</p><p><em>Huh, she’s a swordswoman.</em> Alyssa smiles as two giant hellhounds pounces at her. <em>An impressive one at that.</em> <em>Just like Elizabeth. Though, judging by her strength, if I have to guess...</em></p><p>She closes her eyes as the two hellhounds gets cut in half. The already dead hellhounds gets cut into more pieces, ultimately dismembering them.</p><p>Alyssa opens her eyes again as the pieces falls to the ground, her eyes still trained on the blonde as more monsters comes after the pro hero. <em>She still has a lot to learn before she can take her head on in a one on one fight.</em> <strong>(Power: Air Slashes. Just as the title entails, she can summon air slashes from out of her body. It moves with such speeds that it’s invisible to see with the naked eye. It’s powerful enough to cut through timber. Though if it is in her will to do so, it can just be as powerful as getting a hard punch to the gut.)</strong></p><p>Amanda crosses her arms high above her as the flames spread from her hands to her forearms. She releases them in an ‘x’ formation as she spreads her arms out in quick motion, the intense fire scorching a couple of large bats that was flying towards her direction. She dodges as a huge goblin tries to slice her head off with large machete, missing by a couple of millimeters before jumping and hitting the goblin face first with her knee, knocking it out.</p><p>“Woah there buddy!” She grins angrily as she throws a fireball at its head, spreading throughout its entire body and basically burning the goblin to death. “What do you think would happen if you sliced off part of my hair, huh!?”</p><p>“O’Neil.” Diana deadpanned as she effortlessly sliced the neck of an unconscious little goblin. “I believe everything will be alright even if you did get a haircut.” She dodges a club coming her way and slices off a dwarfs arm. The blonde just watches as it bleeds to death. “Don’t be so dramatic.”</p><p>“You don’t get it Diana!” Akko yells from up in the air, bashing the back of the head of a giant bird with both of her hands clasped together. Knocking it dead, it crashes back to the ground with Akko jumping off its back, laughing as she walks towards Amanda. “If that happens, she’ll never hear the end of it from Hannah and Barbara!”</p><p>“That’s not it! Who cares what they think!” Amanda shouts as she shoots out some flames at most of the monsters that are left, catching half of the room on fire. Luckily, the staircase that leads further underground was not on that side. “I just want to keep all of my hair!”</p><p>Alyssa smiles as she sees how they interact with each other before clearing her throat, gaining the three’s attention. “Let’s go on and continue downwards, shall we?”</p><p>“Right!” Akko shouts with enthusiasm.</p><p>And so, floor by floor, staircase after staircase, the gang goes further and further underground, killing all of the monsters that’s in their way in the process.</p><p>As they get closer to another light way, Akko’s eyes narrow. “Alright you guys, this is where Andrew is at. I sense no monsters here either.” She turn to look at the three behind her, chuckling nervously. “But what worries me is that we haven’t ran into the villain yet.”</p><p>“We’ll be cautious.” Alyssa smiles at her reassuringly. “But for now, we stick to the plan and rescue him.”</p><p>Akko nods before continuing walking down the stairs, her teammates following close behind her as she goes into the light way and out into the open.</p><p>Just like the rest of the rooms up above, the ground is made out of dirt. The only difference is that the ceiling is made out of cement along with the walls. This room is also way larger.</p><p>The brunette notices a grayish-white door to her right. Arching a brow, Akko walks to it. She turns the doorknob, taking a peek inside for a moment before her eyes shine bright. “Look you guys!” She turn to them as they all walk towards her. “We did it!”</p><p>Akko goes inside. Upon first glance, it’s pretty clear that it’s a cell room. “Oiii!”</p><p>Amanda, Diana, and Alyssa all goes inside after their teammate.</p><p>What they see in front of them is the brunette walking towards an unconscious Andrew, who’s laying down on the bed to their right all the way in the corner.</p><p>Once she gets there, she looks over at him. “So that’s Andrew huh?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Akko looks at Diana who walks over to her and looks down at Andrew before sighing.</p><p>“Andrew.” The blonde softly taps his cheek. “Wake up.”</p><p>“Nnn...” Andrew stirs for a moment before opening his eyes. Sitting upright and looking around, his green eyes lands on cerulean blue.</p><p>“Diana.”</p><p>The blonde sighs as she helps him get out of bed. “You went off and got yourself kidnapped.” She shakes her head in annoyance as Amanda and Alyssa walks towards them. “What in the bloody hell am I going to do with you?”</p><p>Akko blinks a few times. <em>Nani?</em></p><p>Andrew clears his throat with an arched brow. “While I do appreciate you rescuing me, I <em>don’t </em>appreciate you venting your frustrations on me the second I wake up. It isn’t my fault mind you.” Despite the situation he finds himself in, her clasps his hands behind him professionally. “One moment, I was playing with Rocky. Then the next,” He looks around the cell room once again with disgust. “I found myself here.”</p><p>Diana fought the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p>As for Akko...</p><p>“You two know each other?” The brunette deadpans as she looks at the two before her, expressionless. When she heard the name Rocky, she can immediately tell it was a dog’s name. She would’ve gotten into his personal space by now asking what kind of breed his pet is (she loves dogs and puppies), but she can’t help but pay attention to the aura of familiarity the both of them seem to have.</p><p>Diana looks at Akko with a forced smile, feeling sweat running down her temple. “Unfortunately, yes.”</p><p>“Yes, we do.” Andrew throws a curious brow at Akko. “Since we were children, in fact.”</p><p><em>Tsk.</em> While Diana’s face is neutral, her eyes are glaring daggers at him. <em>That part was unnecessary! </em>She closes her eyes to try to calm herself. “Even though that’s true, we’re only acquaintances.”</p><p>“Ohhh!” Akko breathes a sigh of relief, making Diana and Andrew arch a brow as the brunette rubs the back of her head, feeling sweat running down her temple. “That’s good, haha!”</p><p>
  <em>For a second I thought I have gotten myself a rival. But it looks like that isn’t it. Now that I think about it, I can tell Diana doesn’t really like him. If her trying to keep herself from blowing up in anger is anything to go by.</em>
</p><p><em>Point is, no rival!</em> She grins happily. <em>No rival, good!</em></p><p>“How is that good, Akko?” Amanda grins as Akko begins to blush. “Please do tell.”</p><p>“Shut up Amanda!” Akko turn to her friend, her face becoming redder by the second. “You don’t need to know!”</p><p>Seeing Akko blush makes the blonde smile as she feels her own cheeks burn. <em>So cute...</em></p><p>Hearing another throat clear, Diana jumps and looks at Andrew with wide eyes,</p><p>and found him <em>grinning</em>.</p><p><em>Oh bloody hell.</em> She face palms herself, knowing that she got caught. Judging from that look he has on his face, he most likely will tease her about it to no end in their future encounters with one another.</p><p>“Face palming yourself?” Andrew closes his eyes with a smirk, knowing that it’s unbecoming of a Cavendish to do such a thing. He also knows that it’s her first time doing it. “My my Diana, you got it bad.” He opens his eyes a little and directs his sharp look directly at the blonde. “Don’t you?”</p><p><em>Great.</em> Diana makes it a point to ignore the jab by avoiding eye contact. <em>It’s already starting.</em></p><p>“Yeah yeah. Anyways,” Amanda ignores the angry pout Akko is giving her and turn to Andrew as she clasps her hands together behind her head. “I’m Amanda. Nice to meet ya buddy.”</p><p>Andrew lowers his head in greeting. “Greetings. As you may already be aware, my name is Andrew Hanbridge.” He looks at Amanda as his eyes glow green.</p><p><em>She’s extremely strong. I have to say she’s at a very close second in comparison to Diana. Of course this one is going to be part of the mission.</em>  “Thank you for rescuing me.”</p><p>“No prob man.” Amanda smirks. “That’s what we heroes do yo!”</p><p>Andrew’s eyebrow twitches. <em>However, she’s ill-mannered.</em></p><p>“Hello Mr.Hanbridge.” Alyssa steps forward and extends her hand. “I’m Alyssa. The pro hero assigned to aid these youngsters in this mission.”</p><p>Andrew looks at her with a smile as he graciously shakes her hand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” <em>This one is definitely the leader. Her power level is off the charts.</em> His eyes narrow. <em>She is without a doubt in the top ten. It’d be horrendous if I end up becoming her enemy.</em></p><p>“Oh, I get it!” Akko grins as Alyssa stands aside for her to greet Andrew. She goes to stand in front of Andrew as she smirks at Alyssa. “Saving the best for last eh?”</p><p>Alyssa rolls her eyes with a smile as Akko turns back to Andrew, who looks at the bed, mortified that he was resting on a bed as dirty as it is (some dirt was also on the mattress). “Hi! My name is Atsuko Kagari!” She grins brightly. “But you can just call me Akko!”</p><p>Andrew nods, extending a hand as he turns to Akko, “Hello, Akko.” and looks directly into her eyes. “It’s a pleasure to-”</p><p>At that exact moment, Andrew feels as if the world has fallen on top of him, squishing him like a bug.</p><p>His eyes widen to an extent it has never been before as he feels his face starts to sweat. Feeling his heart race by a tremendous amount, his stomach starts to turn uncontrollably and alarmingly.</p><p><em>This girl...</em> Akko arched a brow as she hesitantly shakes his hand, with Andrew hearing his fastening heartbeat in his ears. <em>She’s...</em>   </p><p>“Hey.” Akko furrows his eyebrows in concern, knowing something’s wrong. Diana arches a brow as she looks at Andrew. “Are you-”</p><p>The son of the Mayor couldn’t hold it in anymore as he runs to the toilet that’s on the other side of the room, spewing out the contents from last night’s dinner.</p><p>Shocked silence.</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen as she comes to a realization. “Don’t tell me he...” She says to herself as she walks over to Andrew.</p><p>After the shock has passes, Amanda laughs uncontrollably as she clenches her stomach. “H-he!-Pfft!!!” She laughs even louder than before. “He threw up at the sight of you Akko!” She turns her head as she bends down to her knees, her face becoming red from the laughter. “Oh by the nines! That just made my day!!!”</p><p>Akko stared at Andrew wide-eyed for a moment before scrunching her face, trying hard not to cry as she lets Amanda’s words sink in. “I...im...” She swallows a sob and sniffles, becoming teary-eyed. “Am I that ugly?...”</p><p>Diana blue eyes widen at the sound of pain in Akko’s voice. “NO!”</p><p>The other three girls present jumps in surprise by the blonde’s sudden outburst.</p><p>Diana snaps back to Akko, her heart gripping painfully at the sight of the near broken down brunette.  “Just the opposite!!! I think your-”</p><p>She stops dead in her tracks as she sees Amanda grin. Turning to Akko once again, she notices a tinge of red on her cheeks as she stares back at her.</p><p><em>She’s blushing...</em> Diana internally breathes a sigh of relief. <em>That’s better than her being sad, for sure.</em></p><p>Diana is more than willing to humiliate herself one hundred times over if it means it would make Akko feel better.</p><p>She clears her throat, trying to save what was left of her dignity.</p><p>“Apologies Akko.” Diana sighs as she rubs Andrew’s back, trying to comfort him. “You see, he has the power to see just how strong a person is. He has a bad habit of doing that to the people he meets, so please,” Andrew leans away from the toilet as she gives him a napkin to get rid of the contents that’s left on his mouth, flushing the toilet in his stead. “Don’t take any offense.”</p><p>“O-oh...” Akko wipes the little bit of tears that was hanging on the edge of her eyes before smiling brightly. “Okay!”</p><p>After Andrew throws away the napkin to the trash can next to them, Diana helps him up. “Andrew.” Her voice is stern. “You will-“</p><p>“I know.” Andrew walks to Akko by himself. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m not that idiotic.”</p><p>Diana huffs as he bows his head in front of Akko. “My apologies Akko. I was simply overwhelmed by your power. So much so that-”</p><p>“It’s alright, really!” Akko waves her hands in front of her, trying to reassure the man before her. “It couldn’t be helped right? I’m okay now! I know you didn’t mean to do that!”</p><p>Andrew looks up at the girl in front of him for a moment before smiling. “If you’re truly alright, then I guess its okay.”</p><p>“Mmph!” Akko nods with energy, smiling as if the spectacle never happened. “It is!”</p><p>While Andrew is happy that they have reconciled, he just can’t believe what he’s seeing.</p><p>He stares at Akko as Diana rejoins them. <em>Her strength...my nines...the magnitude of it can’t even begin to describe it. It’s second only to the one and only Shiny Chariot, but it’s clear as day that she still has A LOT more room to grow. It’s not even at around 50 percent and yet...By the time she masters her powers fully, she’ll... </em>He audibly gulps as he feels sweat running down his temple, realizing for certain that if there’s anyone out there he <em>does not</em> want to mess with, it’s Akko.</p><p><em>Atsuko Kagari...</em> Akko laughs at a joke coming from Amanda as Alyssa speaks with Diana about their next course of action. <em>Just what <strong>are</strong> you?</em></p><p>Alyssa clears her throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. “We’ve got Mr.Hanbridge now. We should leave before-”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>All heads turn to see Melanie at the door, her hazel eyes widen in shock for a moment before narrowing. “Why you-!”</p><p>Her eyes widen again as she dodges to the side as Akko kicks at the spot where her head used to be.</p><p><em>She was at the other end of the room.</em> Melanie watches as Akko’s boot passes by her in slow motion, gritting her teeth. <em>How did she-</em></p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>“Ack!!!”</p><p>Melanie grits her teeth harder in pain as she looks down to find the palm of the brunette’s hand striking her in the chest. She immediately flew backwards and crashes into the wall that’s on the other side of the layer.</p><p>As she’s recovering from the blow and the crash, Akko and the gang runs out of the cell room, poised and at the ready.</p><p>“Akko.” Alyssa says in a chastising tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Akko says as she adjusts her hat.  “I didn’t sense her on my radar until she made herself known just now! She just appeared out of nowhere, I swear!”</p><p><em>Appearing out of nowhere huh?</em> Alyssa nods. <em>This must be Croix’s doing then.</em></p><p>“Heh.” Amanda grins. “My first fight against a villain. It’s about time!”</p><p>“Andrew.” Diana spreads her left arm out as Excalibur appears. “Get behind us.” She grips her two hands on the grip of the sword as she gets into a swordsman stance. “Your safety is our top priority.”</p><p>Andrew nods as he steps back, just in time too as Melanie gets out from the wall.</p><p>She directs her eyes, full anger, towards Akko. <em>This son of a- </em>“YOU DARE HIT ME!?” She starts changing in shape and size as she continues to yell out. “YOU’RE SO DEAD!”</p><p>Akko's eyes widen as the villain before her transforms into some sort of...dinosaur creature?</p><p>“Lagerpeton Chanarensis.” Diana says as she takes a step forward, seeming to read the brunette’s mind. “It’s a genus of basal dinosauromorph.”</p><p>Akko looks at Diana as if she grew two heads. “Nani?”</p><p>“It means that it’s a species of dinosaur that roamed the earth back in the Triassic Era.” Her blue eyes narrow. “This one’s power is impressive.” <strong>(Power: Transformation. Similar to Avery, she can transform into any species of Dinosaur as long as she has knowledge of the species she wants to transform into.)</strong></p><p>Melanie screeches loudly as she runs fast towards Akko.</p><p>“Hey!” Amanda jumps high as she clasps her hands together as flames erupt from both of her hands. “Akko isn’t your only opponent, you bastard!”</p><p>Fire shoots out from both her hands, heading straight to the villain. Melanie dodges the attack, leaving a huge blast in its wake. She moves faster towards Akko.</p><p>As she is about to get to her, Diana stands between them as she tries to decapitate the villain with a swing of her sword. However, the villain isn’t like the rest. She dodges the sword with the right reaction time and head-butts Diana hard in the torso, making the blonde crash into the wall that’s next to the cell room.</p><p>“Diana!” Akko shouts as she looks towards where she crashed. Before she could go after her, sensing bloodlust, she turns just in time to see Melanie pouncing at her, mouth wide open with razor sharp teeth in an attempt to devour her.</p><p>But before she can even touch her, Melanie gets hit by an invisible force that sends her back towards the other side of the room.</p><p>Akko looks over and says, ‘thank you!’ to Alyssa before running to check up on Diana.</p><p>Alyssa smiles as she watches her go to her teammate before slowly walking to Melanie. “I know you’re after Akko and all, but she’s occupied at the moment.” She smiles. “So why don’t you play with me for a little while? Hm?”</p><p>Meanwhile, Amanda goes after Akko. “How’s princess?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Akko narrows her eyes as she tries to see through the debris. “I just-”</p><p>Before she can finish her sentence, Diana stumbles out of the dust.</p><p>“Diana!” Akko goes to her, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Amanda looks back at Alyssa, who’s just standing there as Melanie is getting toyed with by the pro hero’s air slashes. “It looked like she head-butted you pretty hard.”</p><p>“I’m alright.” Diana checks herself by moving around and stretching, making sure that she really is alright.  “I admit it hurts, but it’s nothing time can’t fix.”</p><p>“If you say so...” Akko looks over at the other side of the room, her eyes widen at what she sees before her. “Uh...guys?”</p><p>Diana and Amanda looks to where Akko is looking at and their eyes also widen.</p><p>Melanie has changed into another species. Unfortunately, it looks as if this type of creature is enough to blow past the air slashes, past Alyssa, and right towards Akko.</p><p>“Agujaceratops...” Diana whispers to herself.</p><p>“Akko!” Alyssa warns.</p><p>Akko gets her feet set for what’s to come. “I know!”</p><p>“Holy Shit!” Amanda as she blows herself away with fire. Diana, seeing how fast and strong Melanie is charging at Akko, grits her teeth in frustration before dashing towards Andrew.</p><p>Lowering its head to use her horns, Melanie bashes Akko as the brunette grabs hold of her horns with her two bare hands. The impact causes Akko to get pushed to the same exact spot where Diana crashed.</p><p><em>Hah! How’d you like that!?</em> Melanie smiles internally as she presses harder against her. <em>I’m gonna crush you limb from limb until you- </em></p><p>Her thought process is interrupted when Akko actually let her go, making her get close to the brunette enough to grab hold of her horns again with her arms as she stomps on her head with her right foot, and, using her monstrous strength, pushes hard against Melanie.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crack!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dislodging her horns as a result.</p><p>Melanie screams in pain as she flew across the room, crashing hard into the ground as she turns back into her normal human form.</p><p>“Woah.” Amanda looks at the blood that’s covering Melanie’s forehead with sweat running down her temple. “That’s brutal Akko.”</p><p>Seeing that Akko’s okay, Diana on her part breathes a sigh of relief as she ignores the gory scene that had just transpired.</p><p>Andrew’s eyes widen as he stares at Akko, seeing as she hasn’t even broken a sweat considering what she just did. Yup, he doesn’t want to get on this girls bad side.</p><p>“Uh...” Akko looks at both pieces of the now broken horns in her arms as she drops them, walking towards Melanie who’s having a little bit of difficulty getting up. “I hope those things isn’t valuable?”</p><p>Realizing that she can’t win, Melanie looks at the brunette in horror. Believe it or not, she had been so blinded by rage that even though she has way more transformations left to use, she had used her most powerful attack in her arsenal. Not one person until now was able to survive the charge once she sets her mind into doing it. If she was a hero, it’ll be called a special move.</p><p><em>But this girl not only survived...</em> She touches the sides of her forehead, feeling a great sting on either side. <em>She broke off my horns... </em>The villain grits her teeth harder than she ever has before. <em>Who is this girl-</em></p><p>That’s when she saw it. The flickering of gray in Akko’s glowing crimson red eyes.</p><p>Those eyes.</p><p>Seeing her aura, Melanie’s eyes widen even further as she takes a step back. Unbeknownst to her, the blonde arched a brow at the act.</p><p>Only one person has that same exact aura.</p><p>
  <em>S-she’s!</em>
</p><p>A moment passes before Akko stops walking once she reaches a certain distance. “Come on!” She shifts to her fighting stance, grinning in excitement. “Is that all you got!?”</p><p>Melanie opens her mouth for a moment before closing it again, smirking as she pulls something out from inside her front pocket.</p><p>Alyssa’s eyes widen. <em>That’s!</em></p><p>Diana, Amanda, and Andrew’ eyes also widen as they recognize the contraption on the villainess’s hand.</p><p>Akko would’ve noticed too, if it wasn’t for the next words that would come out of Melanie’s mouth.</p><p>“Even though you’re somehow related to the master,” She grins sinisterly. “The fate of the world will still not change!”</p><p>Those words hits the brunette so hard, even Chariot’s beatings were nothing compared to this.</p><p>
  <strong>Beep!</strong>
</p><p>At first, nothing happened. Then out of nowhere-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>Melanie laughs evilly as the whole layer begins to shake as multiple explosions around them can be heard. “Good luck getting out of this one!” A portal appears behind her as she steps back,</p><p>“But then again, it was never designed to let you live!”</p><p>and goes through it, disappearing as the portal disappears along with her.</p><p>“Akko!” Alyssa runs towards the staircase as Amanda and Andrew follows her. “Come on! We need to get out of here, now!”</p><p>“Bloody hell!” Diana runs to Akko, looking up at the ceiling as it begins to collapse. “This must’ve been her backup plan, in case things didn’t go her way! Come on Akko!” She turn to her. “We need to-“</p><p>She doesn’t know what shocks her more. What’s happening around them,</p><p>or the spaced out look coming from the brunette.</p><p>“Akko!” The heiress starts to shakes her. “Akko!” She grits her teeth and yells. “ATSUKO!”</p><p>That did the trick. Akko jumps as she gets out of her daze, looking around her as the ground begins to shake more violently. “What’s happening!?”</p><p>“This whole place is going to collapse!” Diana takes her hand and pulls her along. “We need to get out of here!”</p><p>Akko knows Diana would never admit it, but there is genuine fear in those crystal blue eyes. There’s no doubt about it. Just like Akko, she knows. It’s simple logic.</p><p>They aren’t gonna make it out in time.</p><p>The amount of layers they’ve been to and the many stairs that they’ve climbed down, it’s just not possible.</p><p>She can see it in everyone’s eyes. With the exception of Andrew, they know it too.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BADUMP</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I want to save them.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BADUMP</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She looks at Diana as they both run to the staircase.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BADUMP</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I want to save her.</p><p><strong><em>BADUMP!!! </em></strong>The loudest heartbeat she could ever hear in her ears makes itself known.</p><p>As the ‘dump’ of her heartbeat is heard, Akko’s surroundings turns into complete darkness.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><em>Akko’s eyes widen as she takes in her surroundings.</em> <em>“Mm!” Looking down, she sees herself being completely covered by shadows, including her mouth.</em></p><p><strong><em>Urgh! Again!?</em></strong> <em>“Mmph!”</em> <strong><em>Come on! </em></strong><em>Akko moves back and forth in frustration.<strong> The least you could do is leave my mouth alone!!!</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>“You’re a nosy one, aren’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko stops struggling as she starts hearing a young male voice. Not a moment later, someone suddenly pops up from out of nowhere, eyeing Akko as if analyzing her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the voice indicates, he’s a tall brown-haired young man with piercing blue eyes. Upon looking at him, one can see that he’s wearing a long lab coat that covers his orange sweater with jeans. </em>
</p><p>Akko blinks. <strong><em>He looks like a typical adult who works in a science department or something.</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>“So,” His eyes narrow as he leans forward, index finger and thumb on his chin as he continues to analyze her. “You’re the one, huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmph?” Despite everything, Akko can’t help but tilt her head in curiosity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes....yeah. Okay, I see it now. Galicia is right when she told us that you were the one. That’s surprising.” The man smiles as he leans back. “She told us that Chariot Du Nord was the one a long time ago, so we didn’t believe her when we heard about you.” He rubs the back of his head as he starts laughing. “But looking at you now, I can see it too!”</em>
</p><p><em>Akko’s arches a brow at the mentioning of Galicia.</em> <strong><em>What is this guy talking about?</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>Once the man’s laughter dies down, he looks at Akko, smile never leaving his face. “Judging by the look of things, I’m the first one in line. What an honor.” The man grins. “My name is Ryan Healy!” He extends his hand to Akko. “Nice to meet you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awkward silence ensues as Akko takes on a plain expression, looking between the hand and Ryan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, right.” The man known as Ryan rubs the back of his head as he feels sweat running down his temple. “Sorry about that. Anyways,” His voice turns serious as his smile leaves his features, catching the brunette off-guard. “You’re in a pinch. As such, it has been decided by all of us users that it’s about time you move on to the next stage.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko’s eyes widen. <strong>Next stage?</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryan nods. “You need to train even more if you want to use 100% of Shiny Galia. But in addition to that, you’re the chosen one, meaning that you have to master all of our powers as well.” He crosses his arms, smirking. “Starting with yours truly.”</em>
</p><p><em>Akko’s eyes widen as she comes to the realization.</em> <strong><em>You’re my predecessor!</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>Ryan smiles as a huge tree appears at a certain distance before the two of them. As he raises his hand, his eyes glows blue as he clenches his fist, crushing the tree in on itself before making it hover near him.</em>
</p><p><em>Akko looks on in awe as Ryan floats up to the top of the tree.</em> <strong><em>That’s...</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>“The first demonstration you saw when I crushed and moved the tree near me is one out of many Telekinesis Abilities. The second, which is me currently levitating above said tree, is also one out of many basic Physic Abilities.” Ryan smiles as the tree disappears, levitating back down to the ground in front of Akko. “My power is the combination of both.” He puts his hands behind his back professionally. “I’m a Duel Wielder.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Duel Wielder?</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Akko tilts her head again. <strong>What’s that?</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryan chuckles. “It’s when you have two powers that will eventually fuse into one in time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ohh...</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Akko looks down for a second before shooting her head back up. <strong>Wait, then that must mean Diana is a Duel Wielder!</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Diana?” He arches a brow. “Who’s Diana?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nothing, nothing!</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Akko shakes her head before looking at Ryan with a sparkle in her eyes. <strong>Anyways, that’s so cool!</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess it is-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes widen as he slowly turns his head back, looking as if he’s finally sensing something even though whatever it is has been there this whole time.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Uh...</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Akko blinks. <strong>Ryan?</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Unbelievable...” A moment of silence passes. “You’re also a Duel Wielder, but to think you have that power out of all powers...” He turn back to the brunette with a smirk. “No wonder Great Auntie Galicia likes you so much. This just further goes to show that you are indeed the chosen one. But, you know,” He closes his eyes as he shakes his head from side to side. “You having that power, along with Shiny Galia, l honestly think it’s too much power overall for one girl to handle. You don’t even need that other power to accomplish the main objective.” He sighs. “I guess if l have to look on the bright side of things, this can also be an added bonus for when the time finally arrives. Since you have that power, it makes Shiny Galia more powerful than it has ever been in comparison to when all nine of us had it.” His eyes narrow as he looks off to one side, his index finger on his chin in thought. “Meaning that the powers you’ll inherit will be a lot stronger than when we had it when we were still in our primes...”</em>
</p><p><strong><em>What are you talking about? What power? What objective?</em></strong> <em>Akko muffles. <strong>And I’m chosen? Chosen for what? Wait, </strong>The brunette furrows her eyebrows. <strong>Great Auntie Galicia?</strong></em></p><p><em>Ryan smiles at all of the questions thrown at him, “You’ll know everything you want to know when you’re supposed to know.” before putting on a serious expression. Taking his pocket watch from out of his lab coat, he checks the time before putting it back. “Our time is almost up.” He touches Akko’s</em> <em>forehead with the palm of his hand. “Just like Chariot did, the other 6 users and l will bestow all of our powers onto you. We’ll check in on you from time to time and do our best to assist you on your journey on mastering each and every one of them.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Akko’s eyes widen as she feels something powerful surge within her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Also, one more thing.” He smiles for the final time as Akko’s surroundings begins to light up, pulling his hand back. “Since you also have that other power within you, make sure you master that too. Unfortunately, you won’t get any help with that one until you meet my successor. In the meantime, keep your emotions in check.” His voice picks up in volume as he waves goodbye. “Use my power to save your friends! Remember, in order to use my powers, you need to-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes widen as she reads Ryan’s lips before closing them tightly, the light becoming too bright for her to handle as it keeps on getting brighter and brighter. </em>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she gets back to reality, seeing the situation before her. She didn’t know what the heck just happened, but one things for sure.</p><p>She knows what to do.</p><p>Everything goes in slow motion as Akko pulls her hand out of Diana’s grip, the blonde snaps her head back around in shock as everyone else watches onto what’s happening.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Remember</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She inhales and exhales.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In order to use my powers</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She grits her teeth as her eyes starts to glow a bright crimson red, raising up her hands high above herself.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You need to have that strong feeling. The feeling,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She opens her mouth,</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>of saving your friends!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>and starts to scream.</p><p>“ORAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”</p><p>What happens next is indescribable to everyone present.</p><p>Just as the ceiling above collapses in on them, as well as huge chucks of dirt that follows, Akko grits her teeth as it all stops midair, becoming still.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Alyssa, Andrew, Amanda, and Diana looks around at their surroundings in shock before turning all of their attention to the brunette.</p><p>“Akko...” Diana’s blue eyes are as wide as it can possible be as everyone runs towards them. “You...this is...”</p><p>“Tch!” Akko looks directly at the wall on one side of the layer. As she does so, an explosion occurs at that spot. When the dust clears, a huge long pathway upwards is shown.</p><p>“GO!” She yells out as everyone rejoins the pair.</p><p>Alyssa looks ahead of her before turning back to Akko, nodding. “You have my gratitude. Come on!” She runs to the pathway. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Andrew looks at Akko struggling for a moment before nodding as well. “Thank you.” He follows suit and runs after Alyssa as she disappears into the pathway.</p><p>Amanda grits her teeth. “You better not die Akko!” She yells out as she runs after them. “You hear!?”</p><p>“Diana,” Akko grits out, seeing as the blonde is the only one left. “Once you safely get to the surface, call me.” Despite the heavy toll, she nevertheless smiles as she feels sweat running down her temple. “I’ll take that as the signal to let go.”</p><p>“But Akko!” Diana furrows her eyebrows as she desperately looks at the brunette, tears brimming on the corners of her eyes as the thought of what may happen enters her mind. “What about you!?”</p><p>She can see it on the heiress’s face. She still has that fear, but it’s no longer the fear that everyone will die.</p><p>It’s the fear of Akko out of all people dying. That’s what’s getting to her.</p><p>And for Diana, that’s something unthinkable. Something that she will never <em>ever</em> allow to happen as long as she’s still breathing.</p><p>But as she looks into those glowing crimson eyes, she starts feeling as though everything will be okay. Her blue eyes widen as Akko mouthed the words, ‘Go’, with a reassuring smile, conveying the message that she <em>will</em> be alright.</p><p>Diana looks at Akko for a moment before nodding. But before she can turn and start running, she closes the distance between herself and Akko by grabbing onto her armor on the lower half of the brunette’s neck, pulling her forward,</p><p>and kissing her strongly on the lips.</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she feels her face heats up.</p><p>Once the blonde pulls away, “You better not die.” she looks up at Akko with conviction. “Because if you do, so help me, by the nines, I’ll come after you.”</p><p>With that, she turns and runs with all her might to the pathway, disappearing as she goes up.</p><p>Akko’s jaw would’ve dropped if it wasn’t for the situation at hand.</p><p>“Heheh...Damn...” She starts smiling as she looks up at the many parts of the ceiling and dirt that’s floating. Her arms starts to shake as she continues to use her newfound powers. “She’s so hardcore. Well, if that’s the case...”</p><p>She grits her teeth as the dirt starts floating back to its original place up above before doing the same to the concrete, holding the newly constructed ceiling in place as a vain starts appearing on the side of the brunette’s forehead.</p><p>Akko grins with excitement at the thought of this upcoming challenge. “I’ll just have to <em>not</em> die!”</p><p>As time goes by, despite the enormous pressure, her mind can’t help but wonder to the events of today. Her jump with Diana in her arms, sightseeing an abandoned house, finding a secret pathway underground and killing off the monsters there, meeting Andrew and the way they first met (though Akko didn’t know what he meant when he said that her power is overwhelming), and finally, their battle with the villainess. If Akko has to be honest, she never expected to go through all of this on a Saturday. But hey, that’s the life of a pro hero in training, right?</p><p>But there’s two things that made her pause.</p><p>The first one was what’s in front of her. Heck, if Okaasan sees what she’s doing now, Akko is certain that the redhead’s jaw will drop all the way down to the floor.</p><p>She has obtained a new power. That guy she met before, Ryan, Akko’s predecessor, have said so much to her. The talk they had keeps on playing in the brunette’s head over and over again. She didn’t get most of what he said. She just didn’t know what he was talking about when he said that stuff about being the ‘chosen one’ and ‘the other power’ and all that.</p><p>But what she did know however, are two things.</p><p>One, she has to master the powers of her predecessors. He’s not the only one, if what he said rings true.</p><p>Two, his power, now Akko’s, is completely</p><p> FUCKING</p><p> BADASS!!!</p><p>Overall, it was a crazy psychological experience for her. She needs to talk to Okaasan about it tomorrow. And since Diana bore witness to this, she needs to also bring her along. Akko would’ve told her that she just happened to have another power she didn’t know she had. And it was just luck that she had activated it just in time to save them. But she knows about Shiny Galia, so she has every right to know the truth. She’ll just make that excuse to everyone else who also saw her use this power.</p><p>The second thing that made Akko pause is what the villainess said to her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even though you’re somehow related to the master, the fate of the world will still not change!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Again with that master shit...</em> Akko grits her teeth in frustration. <em>First that guy and now her! What the heck are they talking about!?</em></p><p>She doesn’t know whether or not to let what they said bother her. On one hand, they’re villains. Who gives a shit what they say? But on the other hand, two villains saying the similar thing right after fighting her?...</p><p>The brunette’s face darkens thanks to her hat.</p><p>
  <em>Is it a coincidence? </em>
</p><p>A moment of silence passes.</p><p><em>No.</em> Akko lifts her head up, her eyes narrow. <em>My goal is to become the number 1 hero in the world and protect those I love and care about. Especially Okaasan and Diana, because they...they...</em></p><p>Her lips turns upwards into a gentle and loving smile.</p><p>
  <em>They mean the world to me.</em>
</p><p>Akko focuses on holding the ceiling up as her face turns serious again. <em>I won’t let what they said bother me.</em></p><p>
  <em>For now.</em>
</p><p>Just then, her phone starts ringing.</p><p>She grits her teeth as her favorite theme song from season 1 of the Adventures of Shiny Chariot continues to play. <em>Thank the nines! This shit is heavy! </em>Her eyes widen however as she runs headfirst into another problem that she didn’t take into account.</p><p>How will she herself escape?</p><p><em>I can’t let go and run to the pathway. I’m fast, but judging by the speed of this thing falling the first time, I won’t make it in time...</em> Akko’s mouth gets set on a thin line as she tries to think of a way to escape. <em>What should I do? What can I do?</em></p><p>Just then, her eyes widen as she remembers what Ryan told her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The first demonstration you saw when I crushed and moved the tree near me is one out of many Telekinesis Abilities.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>An idea forms in her head.</p><p>If that’s just one out of many...then...</p><p>Akko closes her eyes and concentrates. She tries to imagine with all of her heart being up in the surface, where everyone is waiting for her.</p><p>Where Diana is waiting for her.</p><p>“Akko!”</p><p>Akko opens her eyes with a yelp as she lands butt first onto the soft grass beneath her. Looking above, she sees the beautiful starred night sky. In front of her, there’s a huge hole.</p><p>Standing up, she realizes that she’s now back outside.</p><p>Just as she was about to celebrate, her eyes widen as she remembers the voice of the one who just called her out.</p><p>That was Diana’s!</p><p> The ground starts shaking.</p><p>“Akko!” Another voice. This time it sounds like Alyssa’s. “Get out of there!”</p><p>Turning and finding everyone a safe distance away, Akko runs to them as dirt and debris all shoots out from the hole.</p><p>“Hey!” Akko smiles brightly as she rejoins her teammates. “I did it!” Her eyes starts to sparkle as she pumps her fists. “I-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thud</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Her eyes widen as Diana wraps her arms around the brunette’s torso in a tackle hug. Both she and Diana fell to the ground with Akko letting out a big ‘Oof!’</p><p>“Diana?...” Akko looks up at the sky as the blonde lays above her.</p><p>“Thank goodness...” Diana tries not to cry as she buries her head on the spot between her shoulder and neck, her hair covering most of her face as her shoulders starts to shake a little. “If you haven’t made it out of there I wouldn’t...” Her voice cracks as she fails to hold in a sob. “I don’t know what I’d do if...”</p><p>Alyssa smiles as Amanda clasps her hands together on the back of her head with a grin.</p><p>Andrew’s eyes widen in shock as he sees the pair. He knows that Diana has a thing for Akko, but he didn’t know that it runs this deep.</p><p><em>So you care that much for her huh? </em>Getting over his shock, he follows suit and smiles. <em>I see now. You’ve changed, haven’t you?</em> <em>But for the one and only Diana Cavendish out of all people that has changed. Let alone this much...</em> He looks at the brunette analytically as she comforts his childhood acquaintance. <em>Along with that tremendous power of yours...Akko Kagari, just what kind of person are you?   </em></p><p>“Shhhh...” Akko coos as she gently rubs circles underneath Diana’s cape and on her armor on her back with a gentle smile. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” She says in soft tone as she hugs the blonde tightly, putting her hand on her back as she puts the other on the back of her head. “I’m here.”</p><p>Once Diana calms down, she pulls away as she wipes her tears away. “I-I apologize.” She looks off to one side, her hair covering the sides of her face as it turns red. “I-”</p><p>Suddenly feeling a hand on top of hers, Diana turn to find the brunette smiling in understanding, nodding.</p><p>Seeing the act, Diana smiles back, blush still intact.</p><p>They would’ve entered their own world again if wasn’t for Alyssa clearing her throat.</p><p>Hearing it, both Diana and Akko look up to teasing smiles and grins.</p><p>The blonde was the first one to get up, clearing her own throat as Akko follows suit by simply getting up.</p><p>Seemingly realizing something, Akko’s eyes widen. “I did it guys!” She looks at everyone. “You guys saw it right? How I escaped!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Amanda is the first to react. “What <em>was </em>that dude!?” She shakes Akko by her shoulders. “You just suddenly popped up out of nowhere a few inches off the ground! And what did you do back there? That was hella cool!”</p><p>“Yes.” Alyssa pulls Amanda away from Akko, letting her go. “Even though I can’t possibly express how thankful I am for not only saving my life but everyone else’s, I also want to know.” Her eyes narrow. “What was that?”</p><p>“Well,” Akko rubs the back of her head as she feels sweat running down her temple. “The thing is, I don’t really know myself!” She laughs. “I guess l always had that power in me.” She stops laughing as she looks at Alyssa, waving her hands in front of herself. “I just so happened to activate it when we needed it the most.” She forces a smile. “I was lucky.”</p><p>While everyone seemed to buy her answer, Akko shoots a glance at Diana.</p><p>As she suspected, the blonde is giving her a look with an arched brow. Her facial expression is basically screaming, ‘I know your lying, liar.’</p><p>“Well, nevertheless,” <em>I need to report to Elizabeth about what happened.</em> “We thank you, Akko.” Alyssa turns towards the streets. “Without you, we all wouldn’t be here right now. Mr.Hanbridge, come with us to my car.” She starts walking as Amanda follows. “We’ll safely escort you home.”</p><p>“That’ll be greatly appreciated.” Andrew spares a glance at Akko and Diana before following the pro hero.</p><p>Akko smiles at the group ahead of her as she starts walking after them.</p><p>“Akko,” The blonde starts walking by her side as she comes up from behind. “What you did back there...that power you displayed was Telekinesis. And just now, that was teleportation.” Her eyes narrow as she looks at Akko with intensity. “What happened?”</p><p>She didn’t even need to convince Akko of telling her the truth. Even though they aren’t dating yet (WHY NOT!?), their close relationship is rock solid.</p><p><em>I shouldn’t be surprised.</em> Akko smiles. <em>Diana’s Diana, after all.</em> “It has something to do with Shiny Galia.” She looks at Diana as the blonde’s eyes widen. “I need to go back home and talk to Okaasan about it tomorrow.” She gives her a lopsided smile and winks. “Care to join me?”</p><p>Diana nods, ignoring the red hue on her cheeks that was caused by the wink. “Of course I’ll join you.” She looks ahead as they all get closer to Alyssa’s car. “Whether you like it or not, I will. My curiosity won’t allow you to go alone. Besides,” They all get to the car and one by one, they get into the vehicle. When it’s Diana’s turn to get inside, she looks up at Akko with a smile. “We’re in this together, are we not?”</p><p>“Hehe!” Akko grins brightly, nodding as she gets in the car after Diana. “Yeah!”</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, back in Heartfelt City...</strong>
</p><p>“<em>You what?</em>”</p><p>“l-I-” His angry tone causes Melanie to audibly gulp as she kneels before the man sitting on his throne. “I blew the place up.”</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>Thunder rumbles loudly nearby as it begins to rain heavily outside. To say that the man is pissed would be an understatement.</p><p>He’s livid.</p><p>His glowing dark gray eyes narrow as he stares at Melanie intensely. “<em>And just why would you do that?</em>” His tone suggesting that depending on what she says, he may blast her to smithereens.</p><p>“A-apologies Master! The heroes got there faster than I expected!” She’s sweating bullets. “Also, there’s one in particular among them that is more powerful than the rest...and,” Doing the unthinkable, she raises her head to look up at him. “That hero was on a completely different league of her own. I just had to do it.”</p><p>The man looks at his servant with calculating eyes, noticing the grave injuries on each side of Melanie’s forehead.</p><p>If he had to guess, she had used her most powerful attack against whoever she faced. And judging by her injuries...</p><p>It was no ordinary hero.</p><p>He grits his teeth. <em>It couldn’t have been Du Nord, could it?</em></p><p>Shaking his head from his thoughts, the man sighs. “I’ll accept your pitiful excuse, but hear me out girl.” He raises his left hand up. “If you ever fail in your mission again...”</p><p>Lightning shoots out from his hand and in a blink of an eye blasts the spot near where Melanie is kneeling.</p><p>“You can guess what happens.”</p><p>Melanie looks at the spot that is currently burning, hearing a fizzling sound as she stared wide-eyed for a moment before turning back to the man and bowing her head. “Yes Master! I won’t fail you again, you have my word!”</p><p>The man waves his hand, not wanting to deal with the villainess any longer. “You may go.”</p><p>Melanie nods one more time before standing up and walking out of the throne room. Unbeknownst to the man, her eyes narrow as she walks in the hallway towards the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>There’s no point in telling him about his daughter since she’s dead.</em>
</p><p>Back in the throne room, the man sighs as he rubs his temples. “This has put a major delay in my plans. Well, no matter. I’ll eventually get there, and when I do...” He starts grinning like mad as lightning lights up the room. “This whole world will be under my rule!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shouts out to you, Diakko4ever, for making the scenario of 'Andrew first meeting Akko' become a reality! I know you were just joking, but then i legit thought to myself, 'Hey, that actually isn't a bad idea :o', so i did it! Kudos to you buddy! :3</p><p>Just in case you guys are wondering, Diana is indeed a Duel Wielder, but she’s a special case since her powers will never fuse. You can’t simply combine a sword and a shield. I don’t think it’s possible, and even if there is a way, I’m still not doing it in my fic because it just doesn’t feel right to me. Heh, Sword and Shield. Great, now my mind is on Pokémon now XD </p><p>Name: <strong>Alyssa Ramirez</strong></p><p>Height: 5’4</p><p>Weight: 57kg (127 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Silver  Eye Color: Silver</p><p>Nationality: American/ Hispanic</p><p>Hero Ranking: 9th </p><p>Likes: Relaxing, being lazy</p><p>Dislikes: Arguing with Elizabeth about doing chores <em>because</em> she’s lazy.</p><p>Power: Air Slashes. Just as the title entails, she can summon air slashes from out of her body. It moves with such speeds that it’s invisible to see with the naked eye. It’s powerful enough to cut through timber. Though if it is in her will to do so, it can just be as powerful as getting a hard punch to the gut.</p><p>I know it’s the same description as in the story. I just put it here just for the sake of it. I’m doing the same thing for Melanie.</p><p>Name: <strong>Melanie Rosenberg</strong></p><p>Height: 5’8</p><p>Weight: 60kg (134 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Dark Brown  Eye Color: Hazel</p><p>Nationality: German</p><p>Hero Ranking: Villain</p><p>Likes: Pleasing the master by going on missions</p><p>Dislikes: Opponents hitting her, getting angry as a result. (Note: This is a major flaw that she has to overcome, for obvious reasons)</p><p>Power: Transformation. Similar to Avery, she can transform into any species of Dinosaur as long as she has the knowledge of the species she wants to transform into.</p><p>Random Fact #18: Duel Wielder is the official term. Back when Alice was talking to Chariot, she mentioned the definition, but never said it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I’ll Teach You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As promised, Diana lets Akko show her how to play a video game called ‘NBA2k18’. Afterwards, they go visit Chariot to talk about what had happened in the previous mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m warning you guys now. If you’re not into basketball in any way or not into the video game, just skip to the second part of the chapter. I want to express my love for the game in this story. So...yeah.</p><p>Well, with that out of the way,</p><p>enjoy the chapter! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright! You ready Diana?” Akko sways her hips from side to side in excitement as she finishes setting up the Xbox in the living room, turning it on. “Your sensei will teach you how to play basketball!”</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, Diana is looking her bottom as she moves her hips. “Y-yes.” She says half-heartily as she gently bites her lower lip, trying will all her might to restrain herself from having lustful thoughts. “I’m ready.”</p><p>Noticing her tone of voice, Akko snaps her head around as Diana looks away.</p><p>“You sure?” The brunette asks as she picks up the two controllers, walking to the couch and sitting next to Diana as she turns on the television. “You certainly don’t sound like it.”</p><p>Clearing her throat, Diana wills her blush to disappear as she turn to look at the Tv. “Of course I am.” <em>Bloody hell, why would you wear such short shorts!? It’s bad for my mind!</em> “You’re just seeing things.”</p><p>Hearing no response from Akko, she looks at her to find that she’s staring down at her lap.</p><p>“Akko?” Diana furrows her eyebrows in concern. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Well...” Akko looks back up at Diana, her mouth formed on a thin line as she rubs the back of her head. “I’m just worried. I didn’t take you away from your studies,” She nervously plays with the buttons of one of the controllers. “Did l?”</p><p>The heiress stares at her for a moment before smiling. “Of course not. Surprisingly, I have nothing much else to do.” She takes the two controllers and waves them in front of Akko. “Now how about you teach me the basics, hm?”</p><p>Crimson eyes shines brightly as Akko nods. “Hai!” Looking at the two controllers, the brunette arches a brow. “So which one do you want to use? The black one or the red one?”</p><p>Diana looks at the two objects on her hands for a second before smiling, presenting them to Akko. “Choose for me?”</p><p>Akko immediately takes the red one, turning it on as she giggles in excitement. “This is gonna be so much fun!”  </p><p>Diana chuckles as the television screen finally shows the main menu, turning on her own controller as she sees how Akko turned on hers. <em>So cute.</em></p><p>If the blonde has to be honest, she did have school work to do. <em>A lot</em> of school work if she wants to remain on top and ahead of her classes. Studying for an exam in her biology class on Tuesday, finishing up her essay on the importance of Shakespeare in literary class, reviewing a unit on her lesson on mathematics for tomorrow, reviewing in fact <em>all</em> of her class’s lectures and upcoming units. She was going to do them all yesterday so that she can be free today, but then Ms.Finnelan called her and well...let’s just say things didn’t go according to plan.</p><p>However, Akko sounded so happy when she heard that she will accompany her in playing the video game. Those puppy dog eyes... oh nines, she can never say no to those eyes!</p><p><em>Well, it’s my own fault for suggesting it in the first place.</em> Diana thinks with a smile. <em>Can’t go back on my word now.</em></p><p>There’s also the visit to Chariot’s place later on in the day. Akko called the number 1 hero this morning and asked if they can visit her to talk. The redhead responded by saying that she’s busy, but that she’ll be free in the afternoon. Hearing that, Akko decided that they both would come by at around four thirty in the afternoon. So, to put it simply,</p><p>she’ll just have to do all of her schoolwork tonight.</p><p>Back to the main topic at hand. Diana knows for a fact that something happened. And it’s been eating at her to no end ever since yesterday. Akko said that she’ll know, so she’s satisfied for now.</p><p>But the brunette has failed to realize that her curiosity is something to be feared.</p><p><em>Something else I noticed...</em> Diana’s blue eyes narrow as Akko starts up the game. <em>After fighting Akko, that villain looked at her as if she was a monster. </em></p><p>As much as the blonde wanted to pummel her into the ground for that, she couldn’t help but wonder: Why?</p><p>She said something to Akko too. She looks on as the Tv displays the ‘NBA2k18’ Main Menu<em>. I couldn’t hear exactly what she said to her since I was so far away at the time, but whatever it was must’ve affected Akko a lot since she looked so spaced out. Tch!</em></p><p>Diana nibbles her thumb nail in frustration.</p><p>What did she say to her!?</p><p>Again, her curiosity is something to be feared.</p><p>“Akko!” Lotte exclaims as she and Sucy appeared from the hallway, nodding her head respectfully in a greeting at Diana who does the same in return as she turn to her friend. “Me and Sucy are going to go out to campus to buy some stuff.” They both walks towards them. “Do you want anything?”</p><p>“Nah.” Akko looks up at her two roommates with a grin. “I’m good!” She turns back to the television. “Have fun you guys!”</p><p>“Thanks.” Sucy looks at Akko plainly for a moment before turning to what the brunette is focused at. “What are you two doing?”</p><p><em>I’m thirsty.</em> “Well,” With her attention stuck on the television, Akko’s eyes glows bright red as she puts out her arm back, the fridge opening on its own as a water bottle shoots out from it. Just as it was about to crash into the brunette’s hand, she catches it, closing the fridge back. “I’m teaching Diana how to play basketball in a video game.” She then takes out the cap and starts to drink.</p><p>A moment of silence passes.</p><p> Diana face palms herself. “Akko.”</p><p>“What?” Akko says after drinking from the bottle, her eyes also widen as she waves her free hand in front of herself. “I swear I’m not becoming a lazy bum! I’m just trying to-”</p><p>“What in the living nines was that!?”</p><p>Akko turns her head to look up at her roommates. Lotte, being the one who yelled out just now, has her jaw dropped in shock.</p><p>Even Sucy, who’s normally expressionless, has her one red eye widen with surprise.</p><p>“Huh?” Akko looks at the bottle in her grip before her eyes also widen, realizing what she just did. “Oh! Well, you see...” She rubs the back of her hand as she feels sweat running down her temple. “You know how that I had that mission Diana and Amanda yesterday?” Seeing her roommates nodding, Akko continues her explanation. “A lot of stuff happened and well...” She closes the bottle with the cap before letting it go, levitating it on the bottom of her hand as she chuckles nervously. “I guess I gained a new power?”</p><p>“That’s so...” Lotte’s eyes begins to sparkle. “That’s so cool Akko!!!”</p><p>Akko blushes at the compliment as Sucy takes a closer look at the demonstration. “You’re already broken.” She starts cackling, showing her shark teeth as she grins widely. “But now you’re even more broken.”</p><p>“Hey!” Akko grabs the bottle and pouts. “What’s that supposed to mean!?”</p><p>From next to her, Diana smiles as she sees the playful banter that is the red team.</p><p>“Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you Diana.” Akko turn to the blonde, as did Lotte and Sucy. “In case you were wondering, I kinda got the gist of how my new powers work.”</p><p>Blue eyes widen. “Even though you just unlocked it yesterday?”</p><p>The brunette chuckles, nodding. “Mhm!”</p><p>Diana just simply stares at Akko in awe. <em>That’s...</em></p><p>This just goes to show that when it comes to doing the impossible, Akko excels.</p><p>Lotte looks at her watch. “Ah! We need to go now!” She walks to the front door as Sucy follows her. “As much as I want to keep seeing your new powers, we don’t want to be late.” The Finnish woman opens the door. “See you later Akko! You sure you don’t want anything?”</p><p>“I’m sure, thanks!” Akko waves at them as Lotte exits. “By the way, where’s the Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze?”</p><p>“They’re in their own room doing whatever.” Sucy turns to follow Lotte, but before she does, she looks at Akko with a grin. “Have fun teaching your girlfriend how to play.”</p><p>Before the brunette can protest, Sucy goes outside and closes the door behind her.</p><p>“Damn it Sucy...” Akko mumbles before completely doing a one eighty as she turn to Diana “lgnore her. So let’s start,” She grins in excitement. “Okay?”</p><p>Seeing her smile like that makes her own heart flutter as she smiles back. “Okay.” Despite what just occurred, and even though she knows it was just a tease, the blonde can’t help but feel happy at the thought of Sucy, or anyone else for that manner, being under the assumption that they’re in a relationship.</p><p><em>Oh for that to happen.</em> Diana internally sighs blissfully. <em>When will that be I wonder?</em></p><p>“Great! Alrighty then!” Akko presses the ‘A’ button on her controller, going pass the main menu and into Play Now. She uses her controller to go all the way to the right where it says Blacktop and presses ‘A’ again to go in. Once she does so, the screen immediately shows a team name on either side. ‘The Ringers’ and ‘The Ballerz’. On the bottom, it shows a total of five boxes, ranging from ‘1 v 1’ to ‘5 v 5’.</p><p>“Since this is your first time playing, we’ll go for the one on one option.” Akko smiles as she turn to the blonde. “Is that alright with you?”</p><p>Diana nods.</p><p>Nodding back, Akko turns back to the television and selects the ‘1 v 1’ box. Diana’s eyes widen as she looks at a list of names she haven’t seen before.</p><p>Noticing the dumbfounded look of her face, Akko chuckles in amusement. “Those are the names of the players of the NBA, which stands for National Basketball Association.”</p><p>Blue eyes narrow as she scans all of their names closely. “I see.”</p><p>“Mhm!” Akko’s eyes begins to light up as she points at a section of the Tv. “See the name on top of the list?” Seeing Diana’s nod, the brunette continues. “That’s the name of the team.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon.” The blonde says in awe as she turn to Akko. “Are you telling me that these are not the only players in the game?”</p><p>“Pfft!” Akko laughs. “Of course not silly! There’s like, 30 teams in total!”</p><p>Hearing her laughing uncontrollably, Diana give the brunette a cute little pout.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! Wait!” Once her laughter dies down, she smiles warmly. “I’m sorry, hehe!” She grins brightly as she feels her cheeks burn. “You were just so cute just now, I just couldn’t hold it in!”</p><p>Now it was Diana’s turn to blush.</p><p>Unfortunately not noticing (<em>now</em> she doesn’t notice?), Akko points at the team’s name. “That team is called the New York Knicks.” She uses her controller to change the team’s name and along with it, showing a new list of players. “This one is called the Sacramento Kings.” She does it again. “This one is called the Memphis Grizzlies. And this one...” She does it one more time. “Is called the Golden State Warriors. They’re a very good team.”</p><p>Something catches the blonde’s attention as she goes through all the teams. “Akko, the first part of their names are from...”</p><p>“You guessed it!” Akko exclaims. “The names of these teams originate from cities and different parts of America.” She shrugs. “You can ask Amanda for more info on that since she’s from there.”</p><p>“No thank you.” Diana turns to her. “You are the one teaching me, yes? If that’s the case, I want to hear everything from you.”</p><p>“O-oh.” The brunette smiles as her cheeks gets tainted in red, nodding. “Hai!”</p><p>Once they have both select their respective players, they get on the court in the playground.</p><p>“That’s the score on the bottom right of the screen. You’re ‘The Ballerz’ while I’m ‘The Ringers’. Between the two is called the shot clock. That shows the amount of time you have to score the ball,” Akko points to the rim. “Into the basket.”</p><p>Diana puts her index finger on her chin. “There’s a time limit.” She says in a tone that clearly suggests that she’s intrigued.</p><p><em>It looks like she’s really into this.</em> Akko looks at Diana, blushing as she gives the blonde a warm smile. <em>That’s good.</em> “Yeah! You see, you have the ball right now. And when it counts down to zero and you haven’t made it in, then I get the ball to try to score.” She takes another drink from her water bottle. “There’s a certain number you need to reach. Whoever gets there first wins the game.”</p><p>“I see.” Diana looks at the controller in her hands. “So how do i?...”</p><p>“Okay, look.” Akko shows Diana her controller, showing her how to move around. “The left joy stick is to move around, so do that first.”</p><p>Nodding, Diana holds the left joy stick with her thumb and moved her player all the way to the corner right of the court.</p><p>“Oh nice! You’re in a perfect spot to shoot a corner three!” Akko exclaims.</p><p>“Corner three?” Diana inquires.</p><p>“Yup! Well, obviously you’re in the corner, so it’s called a corner three. But you see that line that you’re standing on?” Seeing Diana nod, Akko smiles. “That’s what you call the three point line. If you shoot from more near the rim on the inside, it’s a two. But if you’re outside the line and you shoot, it’s a three point attempt.” She then smirks. “If you make it in, it’s a three pointer. Oh!” Akko eyes widen as she looks at the shoot clock. “You have 5 seconds to shoot! You can either pull the right joy stick downwards or press the X button to shoot. I prefer to use the right joy stick. It’s easier to shoot that way. Well,” She shrugs. “It is for me. Everyone’s different, so don’t take my word for it.”</p><p>Seeing the time left on the clock, Diana decides to use the right joy stick. As they player shoots, the blonde spots a meter and quickly realizes that she needs to time the release well also. The moment the color white reaches the top of the meter,</p><p>it turns green. The ball flies up high and goes down in a perfect arch until,</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Swish!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She made the three pointer.</p><p>“I’ve done it. But that green color...” Diana blinks before turning to Akko with a smile. “Is that supposed to happen?”</p><p>Akko for her part has her eyes widen in shock. “Yeah, that’s called a green release...” <em>Wow...on her very first try?</em> “When you release it with perfect timing, it turns green, meaning that it automatically goes in.” Getting rid of her shock, she turns to Diana with a smirk. “You get things quickly, huh?”</p><p>Diana chuckles. “I guess I do.” <em>You should really take a look at yourself.</em></p><p>“Heheh.” Akko moves her player as the player now gets the ball. “Some players are good at certain stuff. Like big players, they usually do their job on the inside, cause physically they’re better in close range than from further back. There’s only a few big men that can shoot from far away. Like my player, Kristaps Porzingis. He’s seven-foot three yet he can still make threes. They’re extremely rare, but they’re out there. As for the small players, they’re typically good from far away, and on the inside, they can move in a way that it’ll be hard for you to defend against. Steph Curry, the player you chose, he’s mostly known for being very good at shooting from far away. But his jump shot is quicker than most players, which is why I was so surprised when you green released it!” She grins brightly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you actually have a talent for playing this game Diana, really!”</p><p>Unknown to Akko, the blonde blushes at the unexpected compliment, trying to hide her growing smile with her hair as she starts feeling giddy.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Mhm! Also,” She nods the Diana’s controller. “Press the Y button.”</p><p>Diana nods and does exactly that. Her player jumps up.</p><p>“That’s how you block. When you’re on defense, you do that when the person with the ball tries to shoot. This game is kinda annoying in a way that sometimes when you do that from near the rim you can get fouled.”</p><p>“Fouled?”</p><p>“Yep!” Akko nods. “It’s when you bring out a lot of physical contact on your opponent. When that happens, the player with the ball gets free throws from the free throw line.” She points at the line that’s a certain distance away from the front of the rim. “You stand there and try to score two times. If it’s an and-one play, you only try to score once. An and-one play is when you still score even with the foul. It’s like the best thing that could ever happen to you in terms of personal gratification. It shows that you tricked the person who’s guarding you, making the other person angry. Or you can just take all of what I said just now and put it as simply, ‘Ha! Gotcha Bitch!’ or something like that.”</p><p>“I see...” Diana says, processing all the information the brunette is giving her.</p><p>“If you push the player, it’s a flagrant foul. A flagrant foul is when there’s unnecessary contact. It usually happens when two players either don’t like each other, or when one person doesn’t like the other and that person takes out all of their frustration on them. You can only afford to have one flagrant foul. If you have two, you’re out of the game. As for regular fouls, you can only get a total of five fouls. After the fifth one, if you get one more, you’re out.” Akko points at the X button on the blonde’s controller. “You can press the X button to try to steal the ball away, but I’m warning you now, don’t try that unless you know for sure you’re going be successful in your attempt. Because if not, you can get a reach-in foul and that’s just annoying as hell so don’t try that. Similar to shooting, you need to time it right. But then again there is no such thing as ‘the right time’, so all you have is your intuition to go by. Catch my drift? One more thing. Look at my player.” Diana does so. “You can also use the right joy stick to do dribble moves. You can use multiple moves to break someone’s ankles. And before you ask, no, not in a literal sense. I mean, that can happen actually. But that’s just part of the game. Both in this video game and in real life.” Seeing Diana’s mortified expression, Akko starts laughing again. “Don’t worry though! That rarely happens!”</p><p>The blonde arches a suspicious brow. “If you say so.”</p><p>“I know so!” Akko shows Diana her big toothy smile. “Now that I explained most of how to play the game, how about we start playing for real, yeah?”</p><p>The heiress smiles back, nodding as she focuses on defending. “Good luck.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she notices a change in her tone. “Nani?”</p><p>
  <strong>A few hours later...</strong>
</p><p>It was on a day like this that Akko swore she’ll always remember.</p><p>She got bested.</p><p>
  <em>She got bested.</em>
</p><p>In a game that she plays for more than a year. By someone who just started playing today.</p><p>Despite the size advantage, Diana still scored on Akko no matter what the brunette did to try and stop her. It looked like she was seriously listening when she said that small players finds their way around the defense. Heck, Diana even learned on her own how to do the euro-step and the reverse layup on her own, causing Akko to have no other choice but to get fouled. It’s also important to note the she learned those moves <em>without looking at the instructions!!!</em></p><p>And somehow she keeps stealing the ball whenever Akko tries to break her ankles! Either that or she pokes the ball away! She doesn’t know how Diana did it, but she somehow <em>just knows</em> when to try a steal attempt.  The only way to score over her was by going up against her in the post! And even when she does it, whenever she fades away, Diana was right up against her by jumping and trying to block the shot every time she shoots, making her miss sometimes.</p><p>But the one that leaves the brunette in awe the most is that unknowingly, Diana picked the Knicks. Which is for a fact the worst team in the NBA. She knows the blonde didn’t know since she picked that team in the first place, and yet she somehow <em>won every single game with that team.</em></p><p>Setting up the necessary plans, substituting the right players, just knowing what to do overall in order to win. Diana learned all of that on her own.</p><p>She’s a natural.</p><p>Akko couldn’t even put it into words. She was speechless.</p><p><em>Oh man...</em> She feels sweat running down here temple as she bends down to turn off the counsel. <em>She can make every live stream gamer who plays the game rage if she wants to.</em></p><p>Before she can turn back, she sees Diana on her phone to check the time. But looking at her, Akko can clearly tell that the blonde had a great time. When they were playing, she can tell that she was enjoying every little second of it.</p><p>And for Akko, that’s what truly matters to her.</p><p>Seeing Diana happy.</p><p>“Hehe!” She grins happily as she walks back to the couch. “What you looking at?”</p><p>“The time.” Diana smiles up at her as she stands up, putting her phone in the front pocket of her jeans. “It’s four twenty five. Five more minutes.”</p><p>Akko nods as she takes out her own phone. “I’ll call Okaasan. Just to make sure she really is free right now.”</p><p>Seeing Diana nodding back, she finds Chariot’s contact and presses the call button.</p><p>
  <em>Ring...ring...ring...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hello?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“O~kaa~san!~” Akko beamed. Seeing her like this makes the blonde smile.</p><p><strong><em>“Akko!”</em></strong> Her tone tells the brunette that she’s happy to hear from her one and only daughter. <strong><em>“It’s wonderful to hear from you!”</em></strong> <em>Ha, called it.</em> <strong><em>“How are you enjoying your Sunday?”</em></strong></p><p>“Good! I was spending most of it playing video games with Diana.”</p><p><strong><em>“I see.”</em></strong> A chuckle. <strong><em>“I assume you called me for...”</em></strong></p><p>“Yeah.” Akko’s face turns serious. “I hope you’re free. Because trust me when I say that this is really important.”</p><p><strong><em>“Of course.”</em></strong> Chariot responds. <strong><em>“I’m home now, so you can come over.”</em></strong></p><p>“Arigato Okaasan. See you there?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>With that, Akko hangs up.</p><p>Turning to Diana, she smiles. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Right.” Diana turns to go to the front door but was stopped by Akko grabbing her hand.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>She turn back to Akko with an arched brow.</p><p>“I was thinking...” She rubs the back of her head nervously, feeling sweat running down her temple. “That we can maybe teleport there?”</p><p>Blue eyes widen in shock as she faces the brunette completely. “Can you really do that?”</p><p>Nodding energetically, Akko’s eyes sparkle. “Yeah! Well...” She looks up at the ceiling. “Even though I have the basic idea of how to use my new powers, getting used to using them is another story all together.” Chuckling nervously, she looks back down to Diana. “This will be my second time, and it’ll be from a larger distance than last time. From here all the way back home? Kuso, that’s like, a couple of hours drive from here. Considering all the traffic and stuff.” She looks off into the kitchen, finding Jasminka there. “There’s also the fact that I’m taking someone with me this time too, compared to before. But,” Grinning brightly, she reaches out and holds Diana’s hand. “It doesn’t hurt to give it a try, right? If it doesn’t work then we’ll get there by me jumping.”</p><p>Blushing at the contact, Diana nods as she smiles. “Alright. Though if I have to be honest,” She closes her eyes. “I don’t mind taking the Kagari Jumping Express again.”</p><p>Akko’s crimson eyes starts to sparkle again as she feels her cheeks burn, her heart swelling up in happiness. “Diana...”</p><p>Diana opens her eyes, looking directly at Akko as she grips the brunette’s hand with adoration.</p><p>“Do you want us to...?”</p><p>The blonde shakes her head. “I can see that you’re trying to get used to using your new power by using it as much as possible.” Her smile widens in excitement as she rubs her thumb gently on top of Akko’s hand. “We’ll go with the first option. I’m looking forward to seeing whether it’ll work or not.” <em>And seeing the true extent of your newfound power. </em></p><p>Akko nods. “Alrighty then! Make sure you hold onto my hand,” She closes her eyes to concentrate. “Okay?”</p><p>Hearing no response, she was about to open up her eyes again when she feels their fingers getting interlocked.</p><p>Ignoring the heat she feels on her cheeks, the brunette imagines her and Diana being in front of Chariot’s doorstep when all of a sudden-</p><p>“Akko...” Diana voice is one of awe.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she sees the door before them. Looking around, her eyes widen as she takes in her surroundings. “It worked Diana!” She giggles as she hugs Diana. “It worked!”</p><p> Ignoring the blush of the close proximity, she takes a look at her surroundings as well as she hugs back. <em>Amazing... </em>She reaches and knocks on the door as Akko separates herself from her.<em> It really did work.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Back in the dormitories...</strong>
</p><p>“Huh?” Jasminka opens her brown eyes in shock as a piece of a donut drops from her hand, looking at the spot where Akko and Diana was just standing at a second before. “They disappeared...”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hey, Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Hm?” Elizabeth is sitting on the front steps of their home when she got called from behind. Turning around, she finds Alyssa sitting down next to her.</p><p>“Ah, Alyssa.” She shifts her attention from her to polishing up her swords. “I thank you once again for completing the mission yesterday. Thanks to you, Akko and her other teammates, Andrew Hanbridge is now safe and sound.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Alyssa rubs the back of her head. “Well, about that.” Her face turns serious as she places both of her hands on her lap. “I need to inform you about something.”</p><p>Hearing the seriousness in her tone, Elizabeth raises her head to look back at Alyssa. Her eyes widen, surprised by how serious she’s being before narrowing. “Lay it on me. What is it?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s true that we’ve completed the mission. However,” Alyssa follows suit by also narrowing her eyes. “Near the end, we were all about to die.” Elizabeth’s eyes widen. “It was Akko herself that saved us back there...” She says that last bit as she looks down at the stairs.</p><p>“Alyssa.” Hearing no response, she puts her hand on her shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly. “What happened?”</p><p>Looking back up at Elizabeth, the pro hero continues. “Melanie kept Andrew underground. Very deep underground.” She puts her index finger on her temple and rubs it as she’s thinking. “I’d have to say about fifty to seventy feet underground, give or take. But I’m not really good at calculating so don’t take my word for it. The main point is, it was a long way down when we found him. Anyways, Melanie was fighting Akko when she realizes that she couldn’t win. So she set off multiple bombs, hoping she’d kill us by collapsing the whole area.”</p><p>“And yet you’re...” Elizabeth puts her sword back in her scabbard as she looks at Alyssa in shock. “You’re still here.”</p><p>Alyssa nods. “Just as the roof was about to squash us, Akko saved us all by holding the whole ceiling up in the air by making it all float.”</p><p>Elizabeth gasped. “My word!”</p><p>“Exactly. And after that, she created a pathway for all of us to escape to the surface. But Elizabeth...” Alyssa shakes her head in disbelief. “She did it by just glancing at the wall. <em>A single glance. </em>She said that it was just luck that she unlocked a new power when we needed it the most, but I can tell she was lying.”</p><p>Elizabeth looks down at her lap with a grimace.</p><p>“Elizabeth,” Alyssa’s eyes narrow. “Something is happening to her.”</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Elizabeth stands up. “We need to report this to master.”</p><p>“Huh?” Alyssa arches a brow. “What does Alice have to do with...” Her eyes widen upon realizing something, looking up at Elizabeth who stares back at her, nodding.</p><p>“It’s most certain that she knows what’s going on with Akko.” Turning to the front door, Elizabeth walks towards it. “Come on, we need to let her know.”</p><p>Alyssa looks at Elizabeth’s back for a moment before nodding. She stands back up and follows the pro hero inside the house.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Diana, Akko...” Chariot’s eyes widen as she looks at the two of them. “Uh, come in.” She says as she goes into the living room. Akko follows as Diana closes the front door behind them.</p><p>The number 1 hero sits on the couch while Akko and Diana sits on the other one across from her.</p><p>“Man...” Akko looks around the living room with nostalgia. “It’s been forever since I last came here.”</p><p>“Yes.” Chariot chuckles as Diana smiles. “It has been a couple of weeks since you moved out. And you Diana?” She looks at the blonde. “How goes your studies?”</p><p>“Very well professor.” Diana closes her eyes, her voice confident as a Cavendish should be. “I’m at the very top in my year.”</p><p>“I can vouch for that.” Akko raises her hand. “I saw her GPA and it’s literally a perfect 4.0. Like,” She turn to Diana with a pout. “How can you even do that!?”</p><p><em>Cute.</em> “Simple.” She closes her eyes. “You study.”</p><p>“But Diana! You’re the only one who remembers what the teachers says after only hearing it <em>one time!</em> No one else can do that but you!”</p><p>“I’m not sure what you’re talking about Akko.”</p><p>“Gah!” She puffs her cheeks as she crosses her arms. “You’re too much sometimes!”</p><p>Unbeknownst to the brunette, Diana smiles as she giggles. “That’s not bad, is it?”</p><p>After a moment of silence, Akko responds. “Not at all.”</p><p>Chariot smiles as she sees the cute moment between them. “Things seem to be going well for you Akko.” The brunette shifts her attention to the redhead. “I’m glad.”</p><p>Akko smiles. “Thanks Okaasan.”</p><p>Chariot nods before turning serious. “So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Akko takes a deep breath as Diana looks at her intensely. She haven’t told the blonde what happened, so she can tell from her stare alone that her curiosity meter is through the roof.</p><p><em>Welp.</em> She breathes out. <em>There’s no time like the present.</em> “I’ve acquired a new power.”</p><p>Chariot’s eyes widen. “A new power?”</p><p>Akko nods. “It has to do with Shiny Galia. You see...” She looks at her lap for a moment before looking back up. “I’ve met up with one of Shiny Galia’s predecessors.”</p><p>Diana’s blue eyes widen in shock as Chariots eyes widen even further, “That’s impossible...” before narrowing. “Akko, other than me and my master, there’s no one alive who possess Shiny Galia. The rest of our predecessors are long gone now.”</p><p>“Yeah. I get that but, I met that person in here,” Akko pokes her temple. “In my head.”</p><p>“Akko.” Diana’s eyes narrow. “That time-“</p><p>“That time Diana, was when I met him.” She turn to Diana. “When you pulled my hand to go to that staircase, I heard my heart beating wildly in my ears. After that, everything went black.” She turn to look through the window in the living room. “That’s when he popped up in front of me...”</p><p>If someone sees the expression on Chariot’s face, that person would be scared off by seeing how serious she looks. “Who is <em>he</em>, Akko?”</p><p>“Mmm...” Akko looks up as she puts her index finger and thumb on her chin in thought. “If I remember right, I think his name was...ah!” She forms a fist on her left hand and taps it on the palm of her right hand. “Ryan Healy! That’s his name!”</p><p>Chariot and Diana’s face paled.</p><p>Seeing that reaction, Akko looks between the two of them. “What?”</p><p>“Akko,” It was Chariot that spoke up. “Are you sure you saw who you saw?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure!” She nods. “He had brown hair and his eyes were blue! And he was wearing this, lab coat thingy and everything!”</p><p>“Akko that’s...” To say that Diana is shocked would be an understatement.</p><p>“There’s no doubt about it.” Chariot grits her teeth as she stands up and walks over to the bookshelf that’s on the other side of the living room. “If you know what he looks like without even seeing him once, then it must be true.”</p><p>Seeing their reactions, Akko couldn’t take it anymore. “Hey! Will you guys just tell me what’s going on here!? It’s clear that you guys know who he is,” She flails her arms childishly as she pouts angrily. “So an explanation will help out a lot!”</p><p>“Akko, he’s-”</p><p>“No Diana. I’ll explain.” Chariot locates the book she’s been looking for and walks back to the couch across from the pair. “Akko,” She sits back down and opens the book. “The person you saw, Ryan Healy, was a scientist from the 19<sup>th</sup> century.” She reached the page that she was looking for and shows them the black and white photo of Ryan. “Even though he was a scientist, he’s mostly known for being the strongest Telekinesis user in all of history.”</p><p>“Woah...” Grabbing the book, she takes a closer look at the photo. “Sugoi...”</p><p>“Akko.” Chariot leans down as she puts her elbows on her knees and clasps her fingers together, covering her mouth with her joined hands so only the top half of her face can be seen. “He was my master’s master. The seventh user of Shiny Galia.”</p><p>“Oh.” Akko looks up from the book as Diana takes it. “Well, I knew he was our predecessor,” She rubs the back of her head. “But I didn’t know he was the seventh.”</p><p>Chariot’s eyes glows bright red. “You said before that you’ve acquired a new power.” Diana scans the book, her eyes narrow. “What did he say to you exactly? And can you show me? Your telekinetic powers.”</p><p>“Sure!” Akko looks around before setting her sights on something. “Uh, Diana?”</p><p>The blonde looks up.</p><p>She points to the book. “Can l?...”</p><p>“By all means.” Diana smiles as she presents the book to her. “I always find it fascinating whenever you use it.”</p><p>Akko blushes as she nods. <em>She likes it when I use it.</em> Her eyes glows red as she concentrates. <em>I should use it more often then.</em></p><p>In no time at all, the book floats out of Diana’s hand and flies to Chariot.</p><p>“It’s truly fascinating indeed...” The redhead says in awe as her eyes widen, catching the book. “You just started using it yesterday, yes?” She puts it back down on the table. “Judging by just now, you can use it without any trouble at all.” She arches a brow. “How can you get used to it so quickly?”</p><p>Akko scratches the back of her head. “Well, Ryan said that in order to use his powers, I needed to have a strong feeling of saving my friends. And that’s what I felt.” She lays back on the couch. “I was guessing that having strong feelings must be what activates it, but then when I teleported, I <em>imagined</em> being wherever I wanted to be. So based on that, I figured that what activates it,” She pokes her temple again. “Is the power of imagination.”</p><p>Diana smiles as she nods, impressed and proud with Akko’s conclusion.</p><p>“I see...” <em>She’s correct on her assumption. I shouldn’t even be surprised since she had successfully sensed that squirrel’s energy on her first try that day, but l can’t help but be amazed at how fast she catches on to things. One things for sure, </em>Chariot internally smiles as she puts her index finger and thumb on her chin. <em>I’ve raised a smart girl.</em> “So using your mind, you teleported yourself and Diana here.”</p><p>Akko nods. “Mhm!”</p><p><em>That explains how they got here literally within a minute after she called me.</em> “Thank you for the explanation Akko. Now back to the question that I asked before,” Her eyes narrow. “What did he say to you exactly?”</p><p>“Mmm...” Trying to remember their conversation, Akko leans forward and looks down as she rubs her temple.</p><p>“Please.” Chariot says in a pleading tone. “It’s very important.”</p><p>The blonde looks at Akko expectantly.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry.” She looks back up. “He said a lot of weird stuff that even now it doesn’t make sense to me, but I do remember him saying that I need to master all of my predecessor’s powers.”</p><p>The blonde’s eyes widen in shock. “All of your predecessors?”</p><p>Akko nods. “He said that I’m on a journey to do just that. He also said that all of the other six predecessors will help me out from time to time.” She shrugs. “But when that will happen is beyond me. It’s kinda like a ‘let’s wait and see’ approach.”</p><p>If there’s any look of surprise in Chariot’s face, she isn’t showing it. Looking down at the table, she closes her eyes. <em>I need to call Alice and tell her about this.</em></p><p>“I see...” Diana’s eyes narrow as she looks down at her lap, trying to process all of this information. Akko is unbelievably strong already. She was already shocked to see that she has gained telekinetic powers. Now she’s supposedly has <em>six additional powers</em> along with that? It’s all so much! Too much in Diana’s opinion. But now there’s a question plaguing the blonde’s mind.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Akko arches a brow. “Huh?”</p><p>“Why you?” Diana looks back up at Akko, her eyes narrow. “Did he tell you why you need to master all this power?”</p><p>Akko shakes her head from side to side. “Not really, he just said I have to.” She looks up at the ceiling. “Saying something about me being the chosen one. Whatever that meant.”</p><p>“The chosen one?” If possible, the blonde’s eyes narrows even more.</p><p>“Mhm! Like I said, he said a lot of stuff that doesn’t make any sense to me. But...well...” Akko looks at Chariot. “Even though l still have my goal of being number one, my goal now is to also figure out what other powers I have and master them. Just like Ryan said.” She arches a brow as the redhead looks back at Akko. Diana also turns her attention to Chariot. “That’s what I’m supposed to do, right?”</p><p>The number one hero stays silent for a few moments before nodding. “Think of this as an additional homework assignment Akko. Find out what you can do and master it all.” She smiles. “I know you can do it.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes sparkle as she nods. “Hai!”</p><p>“Also, here.” Chariots grabs the book and gives it to Akko. “This is all of the abilities the scientist had used during his lifetime. All of the abilities related to telekinesis is also in there. Study them and try it out for yourself.” She smiles. “Practice makes perfect, after all.”</p><p>“Oh.” The brunette smiles, nodding again. “Alright!”</p><p>“I’ll have to warn you though. Since you’re new to using telekinetic powers, I recommend you practicing this in a remote, isolated area. Specifically the beach.” Her eyes narrow. “As you know, powers are dangerous. But this power in particular is a high-tier power.” She smiles again, getting rid of all of the seriousness that she’d been displaying. “You’ll know what I mean by that soon enough.”</p><p>Akko grins. “Hai!” Pushing the book towards her chest, she looks at Diana with excitement. “I can’t wait to-Diana?”</p><p>She finds the blonde looking down at her lap, eyes narrow.</p><p>“Diana!”</p><p>Snapping her head back up, she looks at Akko. “Pardon me, what did you say?”</p><p>Akko furrows her eyebrows in concern. “Diana...”</p><p>“Diana.” Chariot calls out her name, catching the blonde’s attention. “Overthinking things will lead you nowhere.” She smiles at her reassuringly. “I’m sure all of the answers you’re seeking will come in due time.” She closes her eyes. “That’s what I believe anyway.”</p><p>Diana looks at Chariot for a moment before nodding. “Right.”</p><p>“Hmmm...” Akko smirks mischievously. <em>Diana needs to lighten up a bit.</em> <em>How about l...</em></p><p>“Di~an~a!” She sings as she wraps her arms around the blonde in a side hug.</p><p>“Akko!” Diana blushes as she looks down at her, mumbling something incoherent before whispering shyly. “At least not in front of Shiny Chariot...”</p><p>“Nope!” Akko grins as she nuzzles up to her. “Suffer!!!”</p><p>The blonde’s red face turns redder. “Akko!!!”</p><p>Seeing the playful banter, Chariot can’t help but smile as she looks at Akko.</p><p>
  <em>“How do you know for sure she only likes you as a friend? Did you confess?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko’s face became red as she flail her arms. ‘O-of course not! No way! Nope. Out of the reach of possibility. I don’t know for sure but like I said I won’t take any chances!”</em>
</p><p><em>That’s the look of someone who has a lot of confidence...</em> Chariot’s heart swells up in happiness. <em>You’ve figured it out, haven’t you? You know how she feels now.</em> Akko laughs in delight as the blonde tries in vain to push her away, all three knowing that she wouldn’t really push her away, as she secretly likes the physical contact.</p><p><em>All you need to do now is confess.</em> Chariot rests her cheek on the palm of her hand as she continues to watch the pair. <em>And when the time comes, I’ll be right by your side when you do, Akko.</em> <em>I just hope you do it soon. Before...</em></p><p>Her smile turns sad.</p><p>
  <em>Before things go downhill for you. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Jasminka LMAO!!! She doesn’t know shit on what’s going on! XD</p><p>Also, about Chariot’s thoughts at the end there, she won’t be by her side <em>literally</em>. I know it’s obvious, but I just wanted to point that out. It’s a figure of speech :P</p><p>See you in the next chapter! X3 </p><p>Random Fact #19: Akko had the video game for a long time, but her ‘Xbox One’ counsel broke. Which was why she brought the ‘Xbox One S’. If what you got broke, why not upgrade?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Nightmare! Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko suffers through a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be a very short chapter. Only because one, I’m not creative enough to do this (it’s still need to be done), and second, it’s a freaken nightmare! XD</p><p>I would say enjoy the chapter, but today, I’m gonna say...</p><p>Enjoy Akko’s suffering! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Akko pants as she runs off to school. “See you later, Okaasan!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Be careful out there!” Chariot shouts as she waves. “Don’t hurt yourself and be vigilant!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hai!” She shouts back as she turns a corner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dammit!” Akko grits her teeth as she crosses the street. “Why did I wake up so late!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know! Probably because you’re always being careless!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko’s eyes widen as she hears a voice next to her. Turning, she finds Amanda running alongside her. “I’m not careless! I just forgot to set up my alarm!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is carelessness!” Amanda smirks as they wait for the light at an intersection. “You dumbass!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about you then!?” Akko pouts as the light pops up, running across the street and up the hill. “I don’t see you relaxing leisurely up in the classroom!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” They both start panting as they continue to run up the steep hill. “I had to do a little bit of chores with my mom, so I had no choice but to be late!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmph!” Akko looks away with a huff. “Whatever!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miraculously, they got to school just in a nick of time. Just as they got in the classroom, Jasminka and Constanze can be seen in their respective seats. Normally Akko would ask how their morning went and talk to them, but she’s on the dot today so there’s no time for that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She and Amanda both sit in their seats as the teacher begins to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometime later on in the day, in her forth class, the brunette was listening in on the biology professor’s lecture on how a mitochondrion works when she hears some tapping. Looking to her left, she sees Amanda, her eyes downcast as she looks at the pencil in her grasp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noticing the somewhat sad look on her face, Akko whispers. “What’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh?” Amanda turns to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You look blue.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” She arches a brow as she rubs her neck. “I’m breathing just fine though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not that kind of blue, baka!” Akko furrows her eyebrows in concern. “You know what I mean.” She tilts her head. “What’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amanda looks at her notebook for a moment before sighing quietly. “I had a fight with my little sister.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh...” The brunette looks down. “I’m sorry to hear that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shaking her head, Amanda waves off Akko’s concern. “It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But it is a big deal.” She looks back up at the American. “What happened anyways?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amanda rubs the back of her head. “Well, she was talking about her friend’s sexuality to me. I wasn’t in the mood to really talk at the time, so I went off and said something that I think offended her. She got mad and got riled up really quickly and told me that she hated me. She sounded man serious too...” She goes back to writing on her notebook. “I guess I really messed up...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm...” Akko rubs her chin. “Isn’t apologizing to her the most obvious thing to do?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amanda rolls her eyes. “You know I’m not good at that kind of stuff Akko.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,” Akko’s tone turns serious, making the American look back up at her friend. “You need to suck it up and do it because you’ll never know. You guys might be sisters but at the end of the day there are things, mistakes, that you and her can do to each other that can hurt one another.” She puffs up her cheeks. “So there’s no choice but to apologize or else things are gonna get worse.” Akko smiles as she notices the thoughtful look on her friend’s face. “You get what I’m trying to say?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a moment, Amanda rubs her head in frustration. “Yeah...I do. It’s gonna be hard. Like I said I’m not good with things like this, but I’m not dumb. I know what I need to do.” She looks up at the brunette with a grin. “Thanks Akko.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mhm!” Akko nods energetically. “Anytime!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raising her voice, the teacher chastises her. “Atsuko! Keep your voice down!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearing snickers from some students, Akko blushes in embarrassment as she nods. “Yes professor, I’m sorry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When it was lunch time, Akko climbs up to the rooftop with her lunchbox in hand. Or her ‘bento’ as she calls it. Lunch has and always will be her favorite time of the school day. She always eats Okaasan’s delicious homemade food, after all!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Opening the door, her eyes widen as she finds Jasminka on the far right corner of the rooftop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Jasminka!” She smiles as she runs over to her. However, upon noticing that something is wrong, she furrows her eyebrows in concern. “Jasminka?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Akko...” Jasminka looks up at her as she begins to cry. “It’s my cooking.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko smiles gently as she sits next to her. “What about it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s better if I just show you...”  She shows Akko her food. “Here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nodding, Akko uses her chopsticks to grab a piece of chicken and takes a bite out of it, twisting her face up as she struggles to chew it before swallowing. “That was...” She smiles as she feels sweat running down her temple. “Tasty?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasminka looks down before crying some more. “I suck at cooking.” Wiping her own tears away, she looks off to the side at the beautiful view in front of them, showing the blossoming sakura trees. “I don’t think I can be a good cook.” She smiles sadly. “Maybe my dream of becoming a chef will be nothing but a dream after all...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko looks at her for a moment before speaking. “You don’t know that.” She puts her hand up to Jasminka’s shoulder and squeezes it as the Russian looks at her. “Ever heard of the saying ‘at first you don’t succeed, try try again?’” She smiles. “The same applies here! If you keep failing, keep trying!” Standing up, Akko pumps her fist forward. “Beat up the failure until there’s nothing left but success!”  She grins brightly as the winds begins to pick up. “Don’t give up on your dream Jasminka! I believe in you! And I bet your family believes in you too! But most importantly,” She sits back down as holds Jasminka’s hands with her own. “Believe in yourself! Always remember,” Her eyes start to sparkle. “A believing heart is your magic!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Akko...” Jasminka wipes her tears completely as she starts to smile. “Thank you! I will believe in myself! And when I accomplish my dream,” She starts to eat her somewhat edible lunch. “I’ll make you a feast you’ll never forget!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmph!” Akko nods as she opens up her bento box, showing her friend a big toothy smile. “I’m looking forward to it!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After lunch, the day went off as normal as Akko goes through her classes. As she gets to the first floor to go out of the building, she sees a little robot walking in between the legs of the students heading home. Curious, she secretly follows the robot until it goes inside a door in a nearby hallway, leaving it open.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ha!</em>
  </strong>
  <em> She smirks mischievously as she tiptoes her way to the door. <strong>You shouldn’t have left the door open, stupid robot!</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she opens it, she finds a little girl tapping into the tech board of the school, smiling as she mutters ‘almost there...just a little bit more...’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon recognizing the girl’s back, Akko’s eyes widen. “Constanze?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl jumps as the brunette walks in the tech room. “What are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.” Noticing the user of the voice, Constanze goes back to what she was doing. “It’s only Akko.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah it’s me but...” Walking to the girl and standing next to her, she arches a brow as she looks at the board in front of them. “Like I said, what are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you think?” Constanze smirks. “I’m hacking the school’s electric system.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nani!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shhh!” Constanze cringes as she puts her hand on Akko’s mouth. “We’ll be discovered, you idiot!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, gome gome...” Akko looks down as the short girl retracts her hand, nodding before shifting her attention back to what she was doing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why though?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko furrows her eyebrows as she looks back up. “Why are you doing this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because,” Constanze’s eyes narrow in distain. “l want to prank the teachers.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko arches a brow. “Why would you want to prank the teachers?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because they keep on confiscating my gadgets! Every class, ‘oh, you’ll get it after class’ then the next teacher, ‘you’ll get it back after this period is over’ then the next, ‘after class’ like, seriously!” Constanze stomps her foot down in frustration. “They get on my nerves! Why can’t they just leave me alone!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Look who’s loud now.</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Akko deadpanned. “But Constanze,” She rubs the back of her head. “It’s the teacher’s job to make their students pay attention to them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Constanze turn to Akko, facing her completely. “Oh, so you’re on their side!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m on nobody’s side. Calm down.” Akko goes to check if anybody outside the room is nearby. “Just like you said, we’ll get caught if we shout.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Constanze sets her mouth on a thin line as the brunette comes back. “You should know that it’s wrong to not pay attention in class. If you don’t, you’ll fail tests and struggle with the homework, making your grades go down.” Akko crosses her arms. “And guess what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The German girl furrows her eyebrows. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you have low grades, you fail. And if you fail, you won’t go up to the next grade and you’ll have to repeat a year. And if you repeat a year, you’ll stay longer in this school.” Her crimson eyes narrow as Constanze’s eyes widen. “And I know how much you hate being in school.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moment of silence passes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So for that to not happen, you need to work hard and pass your classes.” Akko smiles. “After that, you’ll graduate on time and then no more school. Well,” She chuckles as she looks back at the tech board. “There’s college, but I doubt that you’d want to go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another moment of silence passes before-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine...” Constanze relents as she turns off the electronic board on the wall. Seeing Akko’s beaming smile, the little girl can’t help but sigh. “I can’t believe I’m not doing this...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe! Come on,” The brunette grins as she winks. “Think about it. After no more school, no more teachers!” She gives the girl a thumbs up. “You can have your hands on whatever gadgets you can find and no one will ever bother you again for it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaking her head, Constanze smiles as she and Akko walks towards the door. Her little robot, who has been standing by this entire time, follows them. “I’d like that-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of nowhere, Amanda and Jasminka opens the door and peeks in. “Oh, it’s you guys!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” Akko waves and smiles as she and Constanze walks out of the room, with Amanda and Jasminka getting out of the way for them to walk out. “What are you guys doing here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me and Jas here were walking out when we heard shouting. So we came here to check out what was going on.” Amanda and Jasminka shares a glance before turning back to the two of them. “You guys good?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah!” Akko waves her hands in front of herself as she feels sweat running down her temple. “We were just talking about something passionate and I guess we ended up shouting,” She turns to Constanze with a smile. “Right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Constanze nods. “Yeah,” She looks up at Amanda. “Sorry we worried you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah, it’s all good.” Amanda smiles as they all start to walk in the hallways, on their way of getting out of the building. “We were just curious.” She elbows her friend in the arm. “Right Jas?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmph!” Jasminka nods as she takes out a cooking book and starts to read.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah.</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Seeing the action, Akko smiles as they all go outside. The brunette glances at her three friends as they all converse with one another. <strong>We’re good. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amanda with her little sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasminka with her uncertainty towards her dream of becoming a chef.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Constanze, who needs to learn how to deal with the school’s rules.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Not only them, but everyone.</em>
  </strong>
  <em> She looks up at the clear blue sky, her eyes sparkle as her smile grows. <strong>It’s normal to struggle at times, but that’s when you need to be strong and push yourself forward each and every day to-</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wait...</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Akko narrows her eyes as the sky changes color. <strong>Is it just me or is the sky...turning red?</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” She turn to the others, “You guys are seeing this, ri-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and finds Amanda getting choked to death. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette’s eyes widen in horror as she screams. “AMANDA!” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SHE WILL BE THE FIRST TO GO.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko freezes in place. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That voice</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks up to see a tall man with a black tuxedo. He has long brunette hair that goes down to his shoulder blades with a medium length trimmed beard. He grins as he lifts Amanda up from off the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the same voice as before.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Who is this guy?</em>
  </strong>
  <em> But more importantly, just looking at his dark gray eyes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does she have this feeling of...familiarity?  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Have l seen them somewhere before? </em>
  </strong>
  <em>No, that’s not the question Akko should be asking. What she should be asking herself is...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grits her teeth as she seethes in anger. <strong>Have I met him somewhere before?</strong> “Let, her, GO!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice went unheard, for his expression remains unchanged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A...Akko...” Amanda shakenly reaches out. “H-help-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A...A...” Akko’s pupils shrink in size as the man releases her, taking a step forward as she calls out her name in a small whimper. “Amanda?...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a moment of silence, the brunette collapses onto her knees as she slowly makes her way over to her. “Amanda?...” She shakes her shoulder as she starts to cry, letting her tears flow down her cheeks freely as she turns her friend over to face her. “Amanda!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vibrant crimson looks into lifeless emerald.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once her mind processes that fact, she clasps both of her hands together on her chest and leans down as closes her eyes tightly, pitifully shrieking in agony. “AMANDA!!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before she can even mourn, she hears a name call out to her. “Akko!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snapping her head back up, she sees Constanze running towards her. “No! Don’t come any closer!” She yells as she puts up a hand. “Run away-”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BOOM!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko watches helplessly as a lightning bolt appears from up in the blood red filled sky and strikes Constanze head first, her limp body falls to the ground in from of her as crackling noises can be heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO!” Akko cries out as she crawls to her. “CONSTANZE!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SHE IS THE SECOND TO GO.</em>
  </strong>
  <em> The man muses. <strong>AS FOR THE THIRD...</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>A rope magically appears in his grasp and wraps it around Jasminka’s neck, tightening the rope as she struggles to free herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jasminka!” Akko screams as she gets up, running over to the man and grabbing the rope. She pulls it hard, trying to free Jasminka with all her might but to no avail. Seeing her face turning purple, the brunette starts to break down again. “No...stop this...please...” Akko looks up at the man pleadingly. “I’ll do whatever you want...just please! LET HER GO!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man’s smile grows as he tightens the rope. Sensing something coming, her eyes widen as she turns away, running a certain distance away before looking back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watches in terror as her last surviving friend’s head explodes, with all of the insides spreading out everywhere as her decapitated body falls down to the ground, laying completely still.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“J-Ja-” Seeing her remains, Akko covers her mouth, clenching her stomach as she resists the urge to vomit. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>YOU SEE?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearing the voice, Akko snaps her head back up to look at the man who’s now in front of her. His clasps his hand professionally behind him and he slowly walks around the brunette in a circle. <strong>WHEN YOU’RE FRIENDS WERE IN TROUBLE, YOU DIDN’T DO A THING TO SAVE THEM. FACE IT.</strong> The man stops in front of her, grabbing the brunette’s neck as she yells out in pain. <strong>YOU’RE NOT STRONG.</strong> His free hand gets surrounded by lightning as he raises it up. <strong>YOU’RE WEAK.</strong> His grin turns sinister as Akko looks back, sobbing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SIMPLY JUST TOO WEAK.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She screams before getting pierced through the heart.</em>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Akko sits up on her bed with a gasp, breathing heavily with her eyes wide open in fear. Looking around, she finds that she’s now back in her room.</p><p>After confirming that Lotte and Sucy are still fast asleep, she lays back down.</p><p><em>T-that was...</em> She swallows a sob as she puts her arm over her face, gritting her teeth as tears starts trailing down her cheeks. <em>Kuso!...</em></p><p>Unbeknownst to her, her irises are glowing a powerful dark gray. Lightning cackles as it appears and disappears within the red team’s room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof. Okay, I sincerely <em>sincerely</em> hope that her roommates didn’t get hit by any lightning. That’d be pretty bad XD</p><p>I also like to point out the difference in her nightmare compared to how it really is. First, Amanda has no sister. Two, as we all know, Jasminka is a goddess when it comes to cooking. And three, Constanze is mute, so she uses her robot to talk. In comparison to the Constanze in this chapter, whose personality is vastly different. </p><p>See ya in the next chapter! :3</p><p>Random Fact #20: When you’re dreaming, it feels as if it goes on for a very long time when in reality, the dream at best lasts like 5 minutes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Telekinesis!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Using the book Chariot gave her, Akko tests the extent of what she can do with her new powers. </p><p>. . .</p><p>She wasn’t expecting company though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’ll get to see to some extent what Akko can do with her new powers. I can’t wait! :3 This will also be a kind of educational chapter, meaning that by the time you finish reading this chapter, you’ll know a little more about telekinesis then when you began.</p><p>Enjoy the chapter! X3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mou...” Akko shivers as she walks out of the forest, reaching the black sand area. “Why is it getting cold <em>now</em>?”</p><p>It’s been about a week since she completed the mission to rescue Andrew. About a week since she talked to Chariot about her new powers. About a week since...</p><p>Her face darkens.</p><p>That nightmare.</p><p>The wind picks up, making her hair blow as she vividly remembers what happened.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>YOU’RE SIMPLY JUST TOO WEAK.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko grits her teeth as she looks down at the sand, eyes narrow. <em>Who was that guy?...</em></p><p>Not wanting to dwell on it too much, and feeling like her day will be ruined if she does so, she gets rid of her dark thoughts by shaking her head with a smile as she looks to her right at the big bag she’s been carrying.</p><p>“Yosh!” Akko exclaims as she starts walking further into the beach. Once she finds a comfortable spot, she puts the black bag down and opens it. “Let’s get started!”</p><p>Peeking inside, she takes out the book Chariot gave her, leaving the three sets of boxed food inside.</p><p>The brunette woke up at 7 A.M this morning. She told Jasminka beforehand that she was going to be out the whole day, so her pink-haired friend cooked and gave her a bunch of food to get her through the day. Usually she’d wake up later on like everyone else, since it’s a Saturday, but not today.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Today, she’s going to practice practice practice!</p><p>Akko smiles as her eyes glows red, the book in her grasp floating up in the air as it opens by itself. <em>Might as well start practicing now, right?</em></p><p>She puts her index finger on her chin as the book flips its pages one by one in a slow pace. <em>I still don’t know how to exactly start though...</em></p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hearing her name, she jumps in surprise as she looks to her right, finding Diana standing a few inches away from her. “Diana!?”</p><p> She was so surprised that she broke her concentration, making the book fall to the ground. But before it can make contact, Akko catches the book, sighing in relief.</p><p>Seeing what just happened, Diana furrows her eyebrows as she reaches forward in concern. “Are you alright? I apologize for startling you.”</p><p>“Nono! It’s okay! Just...” She eyes the blonde, noticing the car keys in her hand. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Clearing her throat, Diana sets her eyes on the waves as she feels her cheeks burning. “I came here to assist you.”</p><p>Akko blinks. “Okay but...” She arches a brow. “How did you know that I would be here?” Her crimson eyes narrow in suspicion. “And around this time at that?”</p><p>“W-Well...” Diana looks at the ground in front of her, playing with the ends of her hair as she struggles to speak. “Y-you see...l...”</p><p>“Hey,” Seeing her having a hard time, Akko smiles reassuringly as she holds the blonde’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that.” She rubs the top of Diana’s hand with her thumb, trying to soothe her. “I just want to know.”</p><p>Diana squeezes her hand as she looks up at her. “I...” Her face turns red. “Back when you had that conversation with Chariot, I overheard her telling you to practice at the beach. And...” She clears her throat again as she avoids eye contact. “I may have overheard you’re talk with Ms.Antonenko. About you being here all day.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We’re in this together, are we not?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she remembers what the blonde had told her.</p><p>“So I just thought that...” She clasps her hands behind her nervously as she shyly rubs her foot against the sand in a circular motion. “That you might need some assistance! As I’m the only person who knows about-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thud</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cerulean blue eyes widen as Diana feels a pair of arms wrapping around her.</p><p>“You don’t want me to think that I’m alone in this.” Hugging her tight, Akko softly whispers a, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Akko...” Diana’s eyes twinkle in adoration as she wraps her arms around Akko’s waist, hugging her back just as tightly. “You’re <em>not alone</em>. I’m here.” Pulling back a little, she looks up to meet crimson red with a smile. “And I always will be, whether you like it or not.”</p><p><em>Oh come on Diana! </em>Heart swelling up with love, Akko smiles happily as she nods. “Hai!” <em>You’re killing me here! </em></p><p>After letting go of each other, Diana extends a hand. Seeing it, Akko arches a brow.</p><p>“Book.”</p><p>“Book?” Seeing the book in her grasp, she mouths an ‘o’ as she gives it to her.</p><p>“As Chariot has stated before,” Diana’s eyes narrow as she opens the book, turning page by page as she sets her tone to one of professionalism. It reminds the brunette of the day they first met. “This book holds the knowledge of everything related to telekinesis. From the life Ryan Healy has lived all the way down to how heal the wounded, to how to manipulate the fabrics of the universe.”</p><p>Hearing that last bit hits Akko right in the forehead, her pupils shrinking in size as she feels sweat running down her temple. “Nani?”</p><p>Diana shifts her attention from the book to Akko, arching a brow.</p><p>“Manipulate the fabrics of the universe?”</p><p>The blonde nods as she goes back to the book. “You can manipulate the entirety of the universe and everything within it if you so choose. Though that’s a completely different subject to go over all together. For now,” She stops at the page where she wanted to stop at. “Let’s go through the basics, shall we?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’ll have to warn you though. Since you’re new to using telekinetic powers, I recommend you practicing this in a remote, isolated area. Specifically the beach.” Her eyes narrow. “As you know, powers are dangerous. But this power in particular is a high-tier power.” She smiles again, getting rid of all of the seriousness that she’d been displaying. “You’ll know what I mean by that soon enough.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko forces a smile as she nods. “R-right...” <em>So this is </em><em>what Okaasan meant when she said that this power is a top-tier power.</em></p><p>“This should be relatively easy for you, since you already have a grasp on how to use your powers. However, it’s always good to review.” Diana scans the page as she takes a few steps backward. “It freshens the material in one’s own brain. Now then,” She looks up. “How about you start us off by creating an Orbital Field?”</p><p>“An Orbital Field?” Akko arches a brow as she starts to stretch, warming up. “What’s that?”</p><p>“A force field.”</p><p>“Uhhh...”</p><p>Diana face palmed. “It’s when you make energy and surround yourself with it.”</p><p>“Oh!” Akko laughs as she finishes her stretches. “I knew that!” Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes as she clenches her hands into fists, placing them both on either side of her hips. She imagines a wave of energy surrounding her, protecting her as imaginary arrows comes at her from all directions. Hearing a faint buzzing noise, she opens her now glowing red eyes to find a wall of pure red-colored energy in front of her.</p><p>“Akko...” Diana says in awe. “Look.”</p><p>Hearing the heiress, Akko looks around herself and realizes that she’s in some sort of bubble. “Diana!” She exclaims, jumping happily as she throw her hands up in the air. “I did it!”</p><p>Diana smiles. “Excellent. Now then,” Her eyes narrow as she run right towards it, summoning Excalibur in the process and making Akko’s eyes go wide in surprise for a moment before narrowing. “To test its sturdiness!!!”</p><p>The sword hits the shield, creating a huge shockwave as the force of the two starts to get intense. The ground starts to shake as the winds begins to pick up significantly.</p><p><em>This is...</em> Diana grits her teeth as she pushes with all her might to break through the shield. <em>Excalibur is said to cut through anything. It has slashed the skin of the mythical dragon Behemoth. And yet...!!!</em></p><p>Her eyes widen as she looks at the person inside the Orbital Field. Those glowing red irises gaze back at her, calm but <em>very intimidating</em>.</p><p>If anyone else sees what Diana’s seeing, they’d pee in their pants.</p><p>This is when the blonde knew, try as she might, she just can’t break through. Heck, she can’t even crack the thing. But that look.</p><p>That stare the brunette is giving her.</p><p>The blonde knew that if she was just a stranger to Akko, or even worse, a villain, this would be her way of saying, ‘You can’t win. Prepare yourself.’</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Diana audibly gulps.</p><p>So this is what it feels like to be on the receiving end of such a look.</p><p> “Good.” Diana pulls her sword back, the blade disappearing as their surroundings goes back to normal. “It <em>is</em> sturdy.”</p><p>“Yup!” Akko did a complete one-eighty, smiling bright and throwing a thumbs up as the orbital field disappears. “Definitely!”</p><p>Walking back to pick up the book (she dropped it when she attacked), Diana opens it again and goes back to the page that she’s been on before. “Next is...” Her eyes narrow for a moment before sighing.</p><p>Akko furrows her eyebrows in concern. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Turning another page, Diana scans it. “Other than the orbital field, it looks like the rest of the moves in the beginners level are just moving around objects, something you are already currently doing.” She looks back up to Akko. “So we’re going to go up to the next level, which is more advanced.”</p><p>“Oh.” Akko blinks before nodding in excitement. “Okay!”</p><p>Diana smiles before shifting her attention back to the book. “How about using the Motor-Manipulation Skill? It’s a skill for when you control the movements of others.”</p><p>“Woah...” Akko rubs her head as she feels sweat running down her temple. “I can do that?”</p><p>Diana nods. “Telekinesis is very complex. Even though Ryan Healy was a scientist, what most people don’t know is that he spent most of his entire life studying his own telekinetic powers. It’s very impressive, actually.” She smiles. “If he were to still be alive today, there’s no doubt that he would’ve reached more conclusions.” She taps the book with the back of her index finger. “This book would’ve been thicker.”</p><p>The brunette’s eyes widen at that. She just finds it cool that she can move stuff around without touching it! She didn’t know that her powers are this complicated!</p><p>“So, are you ready?”</p><p>“Wait...” Akko furrows her eyebrows. “Does that mean-”</p><p>“Yes.” Diana nods. “You must use your powers on me.”</p><p>“But Diana!” Akko frowns. “I don’t want to hurt you...”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Seeing the brunette like this makes Diana smile reassuringly. “I know you can do it. I can assure you, you won’t hurt me.” Her tone becomes soft. “I promise.”</p><p>Akko stares at Diana for a moment before deeply inhaling and exhaling. “Alright.” She smiles. “Thank you for believing in me.” Her eyes turns bright red. “I’ll only make you walk for a minute. Is that okay?”</p><p>Diana nods. “Of course.”</p><p>At first, nothing happened. She was about to say, ‘you can go ahead and start now’, when all of a sudden-</p><p>Her eyes widen as her two legs start to move on their own. She slowly walks towards Akko, but she isn’t moving any of her muscles!</p><p>It was the brunette herself who’s doing all the work.</p><p>She also finds that she isn’t able to speak as she forcefully gives the book to Akko before turning and walking away. Diana keeps walking and walking until finally-</p><p>She stops, blinking before she moves her arms and her legs.</p><p>She’s free now.</p><p>Looking back, the blonde sees Akko smiling brightly a certain distance away before jogging back to her.</p><p>“Akko...” Diana says in astonishment as Akko gives the book back to her. “That was-”</p><p>The brunette nods. “So, how does it feel?” Tilting her head in curiosity, she arches a brow. “To be moving around without you doing anything?”</p><p>“Well, it was certainly an experience I’ll never forget.” Diana chuckles. “It felt as if I was in my own body, yet it also felt like I wasn’t since the only thing I could do was look at what was happening with my own two eyes.”</p><p>Akko smiles. “I was just imagining you moving the way I want you too.”</p><p>Diana smiles back as she opens the book again, nodding. “Let’s get into some hard parts, shall we?”</p><p>Akko blinks before nodding back. “Hai!” <em>I think she’s really getting into this now.</em></p><p>“Hmmm...” The blonde looks over the book before her eyes went wide, feeling sweat running down her temple as her face becomes a little pale.</p><p>Noticing, Akko furrows her eyebrows in concern. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Diana’s mouth is set on a thin line as she looks back up at Akko. “It seems that you can also enhance your body.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You can better improve your reflexes, combat, durability, endurance, agility, senses, speed, stamina, and strength. But Akko,” Diana shakes her head. “You’re already strong enough in all of these aspects as it is. If you add all of these into the mix...it’ll be, it’s just...unimaginable.”</p><p>Akko simply stares at the woman in front of her. “I don’t get it.” She tilts her head in confusion. “Isn’t it better to get stronger?”</p><p>“Yes but...” Diana sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “Never mind.”  <em>I’ll never thought I’ll say this, but I pray for those who will be up against this girl in the future...</em></p><p>“Mou!” The brunette pouts. “You can’t just do that Diana! Tell me!”</p><p>Diana smiles. “Let’s test out the body enhancement skill.”</p><p>Crimson eyes narrow. “You’re avoiding it now!”</p><p>Arching an amusing brow, Diana puts her hand on her hip. “I’m not avoiding anything.”</p><p>“Gah! Fine!” Akko puffs her cheeks more as she stomps her foot. “Be that way. I don’t care.”</p><p>To be honest, she is kinda a little upset. But she’ll never tell Diana that, lest she doesn’t want to make her feel bad and ruin the mood. Her eyes widen as she hears her crush laugh, Diana looking off to one side as she clenches her sides.</p><p>“A-apologies Akko!” Her laughter dies down to a giggle as she looks back, wiping the tears that’s hanging on the corner of her eyes. “I just couldn’t help myself!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BADUMP</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>“U-uh...” Feeling a blush coming on, Akko turns her head away as she closes her eyes tightly. “I-it’s fine! Let’s just do that enhance thingy!”</p><p>Diana smiles. <em>Cute.</em> “Very well.” She puts the book down and takes a few steps back before bending her knees as she puts her left leg back. “Let’s test out the first one,” Her eyes narrow. “Reflexes!”</p><p><em>Oi </em>Akko’s eyes widen as Excalibur appears once again, recognizing the stance in which Diana is taking. <em>Don’t tell me she’s gonna-</em></p><p> <strong>“SPECIAL MOVE! EXCALIBUR!!!”</strong> Diana pounces at Akko with blinding speed with the glowing sword on hand, preparing to slash at her mid-section. <strong>“MUTILATE,”</strong> She slashes. <strong>“ASSAULT!”</strong></p><p>However, in that exact moment,</p><p>Akko did the impossible.</p><p>Her crimson eyes glows red as she dodges Diana’s slash by stepping back a centimeter. Thanks to using her telekinetic powers, in Akko’s vision, the attack slowed to the point of easily dodging it. And so, she dodges a series of onslaughts of slashes and thrusts. Winds picking up significantly due to the ongoing attack.</p><p>But from anyone else’s point of view, including Diana’s, it looks as though the blonde’s attack is moving at a pace invisible to the naked eye.</p><p>So it’s no wonder the blonde is understandably shocked to see Akko dodging one of her most powerful attacks so easily.</p><p>She killed Behemoth using this move for nine’s sake!</p><p>She grits her teeth as she raises her sword for one final attack. “HAAAAAAAAH!!!”</p><p>But before it can connect, Akko grabs Excalibur as it goes downwards with a metallic-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cling!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>With her index finger and thumb alone.</p><p>Blue eyes widen as Akko uses her free hand to reach out, making the notion that she’s about to flick her forehead. But the blonde knows that she has more than enough strength to blow her away using that one finger.</p><p>She closes her eyes tightly and waits for impact.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>After a moment, Diana opens her eyes to see Akko smiling as the brunette pokes her nose playfully.</p><p>“Nice try~ Hehe!” She grins as she lets Excalibur go, the sword disappearing as Diana looks at her in shock. “Maybe next time!”</p><p>“Akko...you...” As Akko arches a brow, the blonde’s eyes widen even further at the realization that with telekinetic powers added to her arsenal, the brunette can maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, be on par with Shiny Chariot.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Shaking her head, Diana smiles as she claps. “It looks like you’ve succeeded once again. Congratulations.”</p><p>Grinning brightly, Akko pumps her fist forward. “Yosha!” Getting excited, she closes in on Diana. “So, what’s next!?”</p><p>Seeing the sparkle in her eyes, combined with the close proximity, makes Diana’s cheeks burn. “Next is senses.” <em>We can’t do combat. It’ll be dangerous for someone who’s on the lower side of such a huge power gap. I’m no exception.</em> “Use your powers to heighten your senses.”</p><p>Leaning back, Akko nods as she closes her eyes. “Gotcha.”</p><p>Diana steps back as the brunette concentrates. <em>We can’t do durability either. Yes, Akko’s powerful, but I still don’t want to hurt her (after using her special move, she says this now!?). Endurance also since it goes hand in hand with durability, which is suppressing pain.</em> She puts her index finger and her thumb on her chin in thought. <em>We don’t exactly know how to test stamina, so that one is out as well. What we can do however is the remaining two, which is speed and strength.</em> <em>But with how Akko is, the results wouldn’t matter. </em>She notices Akko opening her glowing red eyes. <em>She’s already fast and strong.</em></p><p><em>Okay...</em> Akko looks around. <em>I hope I’m doing this right-</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Quack, Quack!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Her eyes widen as she snaps her head to the right. Since it’s on the side where Diana’s standing, the blonde arches a brow.</p><p>“Akko? What-”</p><p>Akko puts a hand up, telling her to basically shut up as she continues to hear the noise. <em>Ducks? But where-</em></p><p>She gasps as she finds a mother duck with her babies, swimming near the rocks.</p><p>“AWWWWW!!!” Akko squeals. “They’re so cute!!!”</p><p>Following the brunette’s eye direction, Diana squints her eyes. “I don’t see anything.”</p><p>“Nani!?” Akko’s jaw dropped. “How can you not see those cute ducklings!?” She points to the end of the beach. “There right over there!”</p><p>Quickly putting two and two together, Diana turn to Akko with an amused expression. “Your senses.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh!” Akko laughs as she rubs the back of her head. “I knew that-”</p><p>Hearing screeches, the brunette snaps her towards the forest with urgency.</p><p>Noticing, Diana's eyes narrow. Clearly somethings wrong. “What is it?”</p><p><em>This smell...its blood.</em> Akko looks to where she hears the screeching. <em>Where- </em></p><p>Her eyes widen. <em>There!</em></p><p>Somewhere in the forest, she can see a hawk fighting a losing battle against a somewhat larger owl.</p><p>“I’ll be right back Diana!”</p><p>Before the blonde could say anything, Akko teleports to the scene.</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere in the forest...</strong>
</p><p>“Hey!” She yells out as the owl stilled, clearly frozen in place as the animal gets binded by her powerful gaze. The hawk continues to screech in pain on the ground.</p><p>“Fly away.” Akko says with authority as she walks to the injured hawk. Heeding to the command, the owl flies away.</p><p>Once she knows for sure that the owl is away enough to no longer cause any trouble, she releases the animal from her binding as she kneels down to the hawk.</p><p>“There there.” She coos as she slowly reaches out. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”</p><p>The hawk looks up at the brunette in fear, not knowing what’s gonna happen. It would retaliate under normal circumstances, but the injuries looks grave and life threating.</p><p>However, upon looking at the girl, the bird can somehow sense that she truly has no intention of causing harm. And so, the hawk bows its head on the girl’s palm and closes its eyes, deciding to put its fate in her hands.</p><p>Akko smiles gently. “I would say good boy or good girl, but I don’t really know your gender...”</p><p>She rubs its head gently as she examines the creature’s body with analytical eyes. <em>The hawk’s left wing is broken somehow along with large amounts of blood being lost in its torso. To be frank, it doesn’t have that much longer to live...</em>  She grits her teeth in frustration. “What should l-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This book holds the knowledge of everything related to telekinesis. From the life Ryan Healy has lived all the way down to how heal the wounded, to how to manipulate the fabrics of the universe.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Her eyes widen.</p><p>Heal the wounded.</p><p><em>Don’t worry.</em> Immediately getting to work, Akko concentrates as she puts her free hand on the hawk’s back. <em>I won’t let you die!</em></p><p>Wanting to save the animal with all her heart, she puts all of her feelings into her hand as it starts to glow a faint red color. Soon enough, it spreads to the hawk, covering it completely. Afterwards, the left wing slowly reels back to its body as the open wounds in its torso closes up. She would’ve watched in awe if it wasn’t for how worried she is.</p><p>Once she sees nothing changing, she takes her hand off the animal hesitantly. The red glow gone from her hand and its body.</p><p>Akko gulps as a moment passes. “Are you-”</p><p>Her eyes widen as the hawk slowly gets up, its yellow eyes open as it tilts its heads in all directions, checking its body out in awe by pecking itself before flapping its wings experimentally to see if it’s okay to fly. Once it’s confirmed, the hawk screeches loudly in delight as it flies up in the air. The creature flies in circles above Akko as she laughs, also happy about saving the animal.</p><p>“Yay!!!” Akko yells out with a bright smile as she reaches high above with her hands. “You’re okay!”</p><p>The hawk screeches as it flies back down to the brunette. Seeing that it wants to land on her, Akko sticks out her arm in an ‘L’ formation so it can land safely on her forearm.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re feeling better buddy.” She grins as she sticks out a finger. The hawk picks at it playfully. “lf you didn’t make it, I’d probably cry on Diana’s shoulder for a few weeks or something, haha!”</p><p>The hawks stares at her.</p><p>“What? It’s true!” Akko pouts. “I love animals! Which means that even though we just met, I love you too! Now,” She smiles. “Go on.” She puts up her forearm. “You’re free to go now.”</p><p>The medium-sized animal flaps its wings in protest, screeching wildly.</p><p>“Okay okay!” Akko cringes in response as she covers one of her ears. “You don’t want to go-wait.” She glances up at the hawk with wide eyes as it stops screeching. Its yellow eyes looks back down at her. “You...want to come along with me?”</p><p>The hawk screeches in confirmation.</p><p>“Really?” Akko launches the hawk up in the air. “I don’t know if I can take care of you though.” She rubs the back of her head. “I don’t know what kinds of food you eat and I can’t keep you in the house-hold up. Ms.Finnelan never said anything about pets.” Her eyes narrow as she looks at the ground. “Are we allowed to keep them inside the house or not? I mean, obviously I can’t keep you <em>inside</em> the house, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t have you, right? Urgh!” She stops her foot down in frustration. “I just don’t know! And now I have to go back to-”</p><p>
  <em>Matte.</em>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she smiles, patting her shoulder to let the animal know that she needs it there with her, which the animal does so elegantly. “I bet Diana knows what to do!”</p><p>And with that, she teleports back to the beach, taking the hawk with her.</p><p>
  <strong>Back at the beach...</strong>
</p><p>“Akko!” Diana exclaims with wide eyes as she gets up from sitting, looking at the animal that’s on the brunette’s shoulder. Judging by the looks of things, Akko guesses that the blonde was reading the book to make the time go by. “What in the bloody hell-”</p><p>“Haha...” Akko rubs the back of her head as the hawk flies up into the sky. “Long story. Question though, Diana.” She points up at the creature above them. “Is it possible that I can keep it as a pet?”</p><p>“No!” Diana exclaims as she looks up. “Akko, hawks are wild animals. They belong in the wild.”</p><p>“But Diana,” Akko presses on. “I know I can’t keep it in the house but what if it stays around? Like, our home is surrounded by a forest in campus, right?”</p><p>The blonde eyes her. “lndeed...however...”</p><p>Summoning her best puppy dog eyes, Akko clasps her hands together in front of herself and closes in on Diana, sensing that she’s breaking through to victory. “Please???”</p><p><em>Oh bloody hell.</em> And the wall comes tumbling down as she sighs. “Very well.”</p><p>“Yatta!!!” Akko yells out happily as she hugs Diana tightly. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen for a moment before her lips turn upwards in a little smile. <em>Oh Akko...</em> She hugs the brunette back. <em>What am I going to do with you?</em></p><p>Akko snaps her head up as she pulls away before smiling brightly at the heiress. “The hawk said thank you too!”</p><p>“l...” Diana looks up at the hawk and finds it looking down at her in appreciation. If she was anybody else other than Diana Cavendish, she’d let her jaw drop.  “How did you-”</p><p>“Senses.” Akko twirls back a few steps, giggling. “Remember?”</p><p>“Ah,” Diana clears her throat as she looks off to one side. “Of course. Now then,” Her eyes narrow as she gazes at Akko. “Tell me what happened.”</p><p>“Right.” Clicking her tongue, the hawk lands on her shoulder as she rubs its head gently. “This little guy, <em>or girl</em>, was attacked by an owl. So I used my powers to command it to fly away and I healed it up.” The blonde’s eyes widen. “The injuries was really bad and it was about to die, but I did it!”</p><p>“You,” Diana calls out in awe as she walks over to inspect the animal. “Healed it?”</p><p>“Mhm!” Akko nods. “To be honest, I didn’t know what to do, but then I remembered you saying that telekinesis lets one heal wounds, right? So that’s what I did!”</p><p><em>Incredible...</em> The blonde’s eyes wonder over its body, careful on not getting too close, lest it pecks her. <em>I wish I was there to see such a wonderful phenomenon...</em> She leans back as she opens the book again, clearing her throat.  “Let’s continue, shall we?”</p><p>Akko lets go of the hawk as it flies high in the sky. “Hai! Sensei!”</p><p>“I’m not your sensei.” Diana deadpanned.</p><p>“You’re kinda acting like one.” The brunette grins.</p><p>“I...” Blushing, she shifts her focus to the book, mumbling incoherently. “I’m not...sensei...”</p><p><em>Kuso Diana!</em> Akko scrunches her face, trying not to get a heart attack. <em>Stop being so cute!</em></p><p>The blonde clears her throat to get back on track. “Next, let’s try manipulating organic matter.”</p><p>“Oh?” Akko arches a brow. “What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s when one can create and change the shape of living things.”</p><p>“Wait.” Her eyes widen. “I can create living things?”</p><p>Diana nods. “Just like the concept of fabricating the universe though, creation is another story all together. So you can try to change the shape for now.”</p><p>“Huh...” Akko’s eye’s glows red as she looks at a tree from far away, making a leaf shoot out. It goes straight for her hand and the brunette catches it. “Alright, so...”  </p><p>“Just like how you activate your powers, imagine changing the shape of the leaf.”</p><p>Akko nods. “Right.”  Closing her eyes, she does just that. She finds it amusing that whenever she tries to do something new for the first time, she closes her eyes so she can concentrate on doing it right. But when she does it a second time onwards, she does it without batting an eye and without breaking a sweat.</p><p><em>Thinking about it now though, it’s weird.</em> She feels the leaf. <em>Doesn’t it take practice to do it right? How come whenever I do it the first time, I always get it right? And then after, I do it like its second nature to me? That’s not normal. Not that I’m complaining though-Oh whatever, I need to-ah! </em>She snaps her eyes open as she smiles brightly.<em> I know just the thing!</em></p><p> The leaf in her hand glows a faint red as it morphs into-</p><p>“Hah!” Akko exclaims as she holds a mini green fencing sword. “En garde!” She says as she shifts to a swordsman’s stance, grinning at the blonde.</p><p>A moment of silence passes.</p><p>Diana face palms herself as she shakes her head, smiling nevertheless. “You’re too much.”</p><p>“Hehe! I know.” Akko smiles brightly as she swings the little sword around. “Special move!” Diana’s eyes widen as the brunette imitates her special move. “Excalibur, Mutilate Assault!”</p><p>Diana’s face turns red as she stomps her foot down. “Akko!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” The girl laughs her butt off as she leans down, holding her stomach tightly. “I just couldn’t help myself!”</p><p>As she continues to laugh, Diana couldn’t help but be in awe on how carefree she sounds. Don’t get her wrong, Akko always laughs whenever she hears something funny or is enjoying herself. But the blonde never heard her laugh like <em>this</em>.</p><p><em>Does this mean...</em> She tucks strand of hair behind her ear as she covers her face with the book, giggling as she closes her eyes. <em>She’s happiest when she’s with me?</em></p><p>Hearing the giggle, Akko looks up with one eye open as she wipes away the tears that was plastered on the corner ends of her eyes. <em>She looks happy.</em> “What’s up?” She grins as she gets back up. “You look like someone who just got a present from someone close.”</p><p>“Nothing really.” Diana smiles as she nonchalantly says, “Hearing you laugh like that just made my day is all.”</p><p>Akko’s face starts to flush as her eyes widen. “l-i-i...” She puffs her cheeks as her eyebrows furrows. “Diana! Let’s just continue practicing!”</p><p>“Of course.” Diana focuses her attention on the book, but not before throwing the brunette a side-eyed wink. “My apologies.”</p><p><em>Wha-Mou! </em>Akko sticks her bottom lip out in a pout as she looks at the blonde intensely, her blush not going away anytime soon. <em>You say I’m too much? Go look in the mirror!</em></p><p>“Hm...” The heiress smiles. “I imagine that you’re going to love this one.”</p><p>“Nn?” Akko arches a brow in curiosity. “Well? Tell me!” She leans forward in excitement as she grins from ear to ear. “What is it!?”</p><p>Diana chuckles as she shows Akko what she sees. Pointing to a certain section of the page.</p><p>“Uh...” She looks at it with her eyes narrow. “Weather Manipulation Skill....CHOTTOMATTE!” Her jaw drops as she looks up at Diana. “I CAN CHANGE THE WEATHER!?”</p><p>Wincing at the volume, Diana nods. “You can. However, this is a move that’s in the category of mastery level.” <em>If she can do this...</em> She smirks. “Think you can give it a try?”</p><p>“Diana Cavendish,” Akko grins in excitement. “ls that a challenge?”</p><p>The blonde looks straight at the girl in front of her. “What if it is?”</p><p>Akko pumps her fist forward. “Then I accept!” She looks straight back at Diana with conviction. “When it comes to my rival, I never back out from a challenge!”</p><p>“Hmph.” Diana closes her eyes. “Suit yourself.”</p><p>Nodding vigorously, Akko takes a few steps back and faces the ocean in front of them fully. <em>Okay.</em> She takes a deep breath and exhales. <em>So I need to change the weather. That’s easy! Easy Peasy! But...how can I do that? I can’t ask Diana for help because she just challenged me. If I did ask, that would mean surrendering! </em>She closes her eyes, concentrating. <em>I have to take my hawk into account too, so... </em></p><p>Akko inhales and exhales again, but more slowly this time.</p><p>At first, nothing happened. Other than the ocean waves, the leaves on the trees blowing, and the screeching of the hawk from up above, there was complete silence.</p><p>Then the next-</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen as she notices that she’s beginning to feel hot. Since she has a baby blue sweater on, she puts the book in her grasp down on the ground before taking it off, revealing a short-sleeved black shirt.</p><p>Soon enough, she starts to feel sweaty. Feeling the temperature rising little by little, she uses her hand to try to cool herself. <em>Why is it getting so hot?</em> Diana’s eyes narrow as she can literally see the heat wave as she looks at the ocean. <em>It was chilly just a moment ago-</em></p><p>Her eyes widen as she snaps her head to Akko’s direction,</p><p>and sees her eyes glowing bright red.</p><p>“Akko...” Diana says in awe. </p><p>“Hehe!” The brunette grins as she walks over to Diana. “We don’t have umbrellas, and I didn’t want us to get wet, so rain was out of the question. There’s snow but I didn’t want my hawk to suffer in the cold. Us too! We don’t even have any clothes that’s suited for the winter, so I was struggling on what to do.” She rubs the back of her head, smiling in embarrassment as she feels sweat running down her temple, closing her eyes. “Then I thought, ‘we’re in the freaken beach for nine’s sake!’ so what better way to suit the environment then match it with the weather, right?”</p><p>The blonde looks at Akko for a moment before shaking her head with a smile, picking up the book from the ground and walking over to where the brunette left her big bag of lunch. “I concede.” She sits down next to it, looking up at Akko and patting the spot next to her, motioning her to sit next to her. “It’s your win.” <em>I shouldn’t be surprised at this point.</em></p><p>“And don’t you forget it.” Akko says as she runs and plots down next to her, opening the bag and taking out their lunch as her eyes goes back to normal, lowering the temperature to how it was before.</p><p>Akko opens up her lunch box. “I wonder what Jasminka cooked for us.”</p><p>Diana looks at Akko in astonishment. “Us?”</p><p>“Yeah.” The brunette arches a brow. “There’s only the two of us here?”</p><p>“Ah! Y-yes.” Diana nods before putting her sweater back on. “Of course.”</p><p>Chuckling, Akko playfully pushes her shoulder. “Weirdo.”</p><p><em>The fact that she said ‘us’, even though I came here unannounced...</em> Diana smiles as she opens the lunch box in front of her.<em> Makes me incredibly happy...</em></p><p>Potatoes, rice, and beans. Along with a couple of chicken wings. “It looks like Ms.Antonenko gave us quite the decent meal.” Diana closes her eyes. “Wouldn’t you agree?” She says before starting to eat elegantly.</p><p>“Uh...” Akko blinks in confusion. “Why are you talking like that?</p><p>Diana arches a brow.</p><p>“Never mind.” She starts eating. “So, how’s school?” Talking with her mouth full, she looks at Diana. “I bet your doing just fine!”</p><p>“Indeed.” Diana nods, for some unknown reason finding it cute that the brunette lacks any matters when it comes to eating. “I’ve studied a lot and so it shows.” She smiles as she glances at Akko. “How about yourself?”</p><p>“I’m doing fine, thanks!” Swallowing, she rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment. “The only thing that’s getting to me is mathematics. Not really a mathematician, y’know?”</p><p>Nodding in understanding, Diana looks down at her meal for a moment before speaking up. “If you want...” She looks back up at Akko. “I can assist you.”</p><p>“You mean,” Her eyes widen. “You’ll be my tutor?”</p><p>Diana nods again, feeling her cheeks flush as she glances between her food and the person next to her. “That is, if you want-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thud</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko grins as she wraps her arms around Diana, the lunch box moving slightly on her lap due to the movement. “Me want!”</p><p> A moment of silence passes before the blonde smiles, resting the side of her head on top of Akko’s. It causes the brunette to blush, but nevertheless smile. “Very well.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chariot closes her book with a sigh and lays it down on the night table in her room, looking through the window that shows the side of Diana’s house.</p><p>She looks down at the floor as she remembers what happened a week ago.</p><p>
  <em>“So that’s what happened, Alice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moment of silence passes as Chariot told her master the events of earlier today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After what seems like forever, Alice responds. “Elizabeth and Alyssa came and told me something similar to the matter as well.” She chuckles. “It looks to me that Akko is about to go through a major change.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chariot looks at the television with a grimace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Even so, this doesn’t change anything.” Alice continues. “All we can do it wait and watch over her until the time finally arrives.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chariot’s face darkens for a moment before nodding. “Right.”</em>
</p><p> <em>Ring...ring...ring...</em></p><p>Picking up her phone, Chariot answers. “Hello?...Yes...” Her eyes narrow. “Understood. Be right there.”</p><p> Hanging up, Chariot goes to her closet. Opening it to change into her hero costume, the redhead smiles sadly. “Good luck, Akko.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a full day of practice, Akko decides to take a ride home in Diana’s car. Even though she could just teleport her and the car back, she wants to spend even more time with the blonde.</p><p>“I think I’m getting used to what I can do.” Akko looks at the rear-view mirror, noticing with a smile that the hawk she befriended is following them from a certain distance behind. She turns to Diana, who has her eyes currently focusing on the road. “Thanks again for helping me out, Diana.”</p><p>“Not a problem.” She smiles. “As I’ve said many times before, we’re in this together.”</p><p>Akko nods happily. “Hai!” She looks out the window, seeing that they’re approaching home. “Now I need to find out what kinds of other powers I have.”</p><p>“That is the difficult part I have to admit.” Diana says with a grimace. “However, I believe we can do it.” Her lips turns upwards in a little smile as her cheeks turns bright red. “How about tomorrow we-”</p><p>
  <em>Bzzt! Bzzt!</em>
</p><p>“Sorry Diana!”  Akko holds up a finger as she gets her phone from inside her pocket. “Hold that thought!” Taking it out and turning it on, she finds a text message from... “Avery?”</p><p>Diana visibly twitches at the mentioning of her name.</p><p>“What does she want?...” Akko opens the text message.</p><p>
  <strong>Avery: Hey Akko! It’s been awhile, huh?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Yeah, it has! :3 What’s up? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Avery: Nothing much. But...Umm...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akko: ???</strong>
</p><p>It takes a minute or two for some reason for Avery to reply back. Akko furrows her eyebrows in concern. <em>Did something happen?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Avery: If you’re not busy, can we hang out tomorrow? You don't have to if you don't want to! &gt;///&lt;</strong>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Akko smiles brightly.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Don't say that! Of course l want to! :D Just tell me the time and place, okay?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Avery: YAAAAY! WILL DO! X3 See you Akko!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Akko: See ya!</strong>
</p><p>Akko puts her phone back in her pocket. “Sorry,” She shifts her focus to the driver. “What were you saying?”</p><p>Clearing her throat, Diana steels herself for what she’s about to ask. Preparing herself for the more than likely outcome. “I was wondering if we can try to find out what other powers you might possibly posses tomorrow.” Her tone of voice changes dramatically in comparison to before as they approach the gates of their home. And not in a good way either.</p><p>Unfortunately, the brunette next to her notices. “You okay?” Akko reaches out. “You sound-”</p><p>“Just answer me.”</p><p>Her demand for an answer surprises Akko as they stop right in front of the gate. “Well...” She rubs her head. “I’m sorry. I can’t. Avery just texted me and asked if she wanted to hang out tomorrow, so-”</p><p>“I see.” Her face darkens as she opens the door of her car. “Have fun then.”</p><p>“Diana-”</p><p>But by then, she’s already out of the car.</p><p><em>What the-</em> Akko's eyes narrow<em>. She did a complete one eighty all of a sudden. But why-</em> Her eyes widen as she remembers how Diana acted during orientation.</p><p><em>Seriously!? Oh come on!</em> She puffs her cheeks in annoyance as the blonde opens the front gates. <em>Why do you hate Avery so much!? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Akko you poor poor soul. You, my dear, are dense AF  &gt;.&gt;</p><p>I hope I did okay with this one. This chapter covered like, 95% percent of human interaction, so I’m not really sure. Hope you guys let me know so that, if there <em>is<em> something wrong, I can better improve it in the future :3</em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>End of batch! See you guys later!</em><br/>  </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>Random Fact #21: I did not expect Akko to get a hawk. Or any pet for that manner. But you know how you go with the flow? Or the phrase, ‘I’ll go wherever the wind takes me’? Yeah XD</em><br/>  </em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I Choose You, Pikachu!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko hangs out with Avery. Meanwhile, Hannah and Barbara talks to Diana about whatever’s bothering her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There's tiny little spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. For those who hasn't seen the movie yet, just letting you know now.</p><p>Other than that, enjoy the chapter! X3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright!” Akko calls out as she turns her head, looking at the blue team who’s hanging around in the living room. “I’m going now!”</p><p>Barbara arches a brow as she gazes at Akko. “Okay?”</p><p>Hannah nods in Akko’s direction. “Have fun.”</p><p>Out of the two, the brunette considers herself closer to Hannah than with Barbara, evident by the comparison of how they are sending her off.</p><p>However, Diana is the only one who hasn’t said anything at all.</p><p>Awkward silence ensues as Hannah and Barbara glances between Diana, who’s pretending to be on her phone, and Akko, who looks at the blonde sadly before opening the door, closing it back once she’s outside.</p><p>The pair looks at each other and nods before Hannah goes off after Akko.</p><p>Meanwhile, Akko sighs dejectedly as she walks in the front yard of their home. “She’s been ignoring me since yesterday...” She rubs the back of her neck as she takes out her phone. “What’s up with Diana?”</p><p>“That’s what <em>I</em> like to know.”</p><p>The brunette jumps in surprise as she twirls around, finding Hannah. “Hannah!”</p><p>The auburn-haired girl is silent for a moment before putting her hands on her hips, looking down and closing her eyes as she sighs in annoyance. “What did you do this time?”</p><p>“Hey!” Akko puffs her cheeks. “I didn’t do anything!”</p><p>Hannah looks back up at Akko. “While I certainly don’t doubt you, since I know you’ve learned your lesson from what happened back at the entrance exams, something clearly happened.” She furrows her eyebrows in concern as she walks up to the brunette and puts a hand on her shoulder. “What is it?”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen.</p><p>Hannah never looked at Akko like that before.</p><p>Usually she’d do it with Barbara or Diana, but with her?</p><p>This was when the brunette knew that Hannah is genuinely worried about her. It’s not some trick to reveal any personal information just so that it can be used against her later on. The tone of her voice and the way she’s looking at her...</p><p>She isn’t faking anything. She actually wants to truly help out.</p><p><em>Wow.</em> Akko looks down as she puts her hand on top of Hannah’s. <em>You don’t see this every day. </em>“I made Diana mad. But...” She looks back up at her. “I seriously don’t know what I did wrong. If I had, don’t you think we would’ve made up by now?...”</p><p>Seeing the deep sadness in her eyes, Hannah looks at her with a pained expression before squeezing her shoulder in comfort. “I’ll go talk to her and see what’s up, okay?”</p><p>Akko nods solemnly. “Please.”</p><p>Hannah smiles before looking at their hands on the brunette’s shoulder with a blush. Clearing here throat, she retracts her hand. “What did happen anyway?”</p><p>“Okay, well,” Akko rubs her head in frustration. "Diana was about to ask me something yesterday when we were in her car, but then Avery-"</p><p>“Say no more.” Hannah deadpanned as she holds a hand up, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighs again. “I think I got the gist of what happened.” Turning around, she walks back to the house. “Just leave everything to me, alright?”</p><p>Akko blinks. “O-okay!” She smiles brightly as she waves. “Thank you, Hannah!”</p><p>Hannah stops as she was just about to turn the doorknob. She turns her head to look at Akko out of the corner of her eye for a moment before replying with a smile and a playful tone, “You’re so bloody dense and helpless!”</p><p>With that, Hannah opens the front door and goes inside, closing it back.</p><p>Akko stares at the door for who knows how long before pouting. “Meanie.” Turning back around to walk out of the front yard, she looks at her phone and opens the text message notification as she starts walking on the sidewalk to the main campus. “What does she even mean by that anyway?”</p><p>
  <strong>Avery: Meet me in front of Models at 10! You better be on the dot or else I’ll sniff you out! Literally! Don’t forget that I’m a werewolf! ^3^</strong>
</p><p>The brunette chuckles in amusement as she walks towards her destination. “Yeah yeah.”</p><p>When she gets there, she crosses her arms as she lays her back on the glass wall of the store. Looking out of the corner of her eye, the brunette can see the clothes displayed.</p><p>“Let’s see...” Turning her phone on again, she looks at the time. “9:40.”</p><p>Huh. So she got here 20 minutes early.</p><p><em>I see this all the time back in Japan.</em> Akko puts her phone back in her pocket as she playfully taps the front of her toes on the sidewalk. <em>Whenever l watch anime and read manga, in the genre of romance, either one or both parties gets here a lot earlier, indicating their excitement about the upcoming date-</em></p><p>Her eyes widen. <em>NO!</em> Akko shakes her head back and forth violently, catching some attention as some people walk pass her. <em>My heart’s set on Diana!</em> She clenches her fist tightly in front of herself as fire lit up in her crimson red eyes. <em>I can’t waver now!</em></p><p>“Akko?”</p><p>“Huh?” Turning to her right, she finds Avery, looking up at her in curiosity.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Embarrassed at the fact that she got caught doing something weird, Akko laughs it off as she rubs the back of her head. “Nothing, just me being a weirdo.” She smiles down at her. “How you been?”</p><p>“I’m doing fine!” Avery smiles brightly as she hugs Akko’s arm, motioning her to walk closely by her side. “School is kinda boring, but it’s better than it being bad I guess.”</p><p>“Gotcha.” Akko, being her normal oblivious self, doesn’t think much on the close proximity as she focuses in on the conversation at hand, looking straight ahead. “So, where are we going?”</p><p>“Ah, I’m glad you asked!” Avery giggles as they stop at an intersection. “Well, first we-”</p><p>Hearing screeching, the pair looks up as Akko’s hawk comes flying down to them, landing on the brunette’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Sebastian!” Akko grins as she puts up a finger, Sebastian picks at it playfully with his beak as Avery’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Okay, hold on,” Seeing the walking sign lit up, the pair walks across the street. “I’m already surprised, seeing a hawk this close in person for the first time, but am I hearing you right?” Avery looks at Akko in awe as the brunette grins at her. “You named an animal Sebastian?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko chuckles. “A lot of stuff happened and now I have a strong trusting companion by my side!” She says this as she nuzzles the hawk affectionately, which the animal returned by picking at her head with vigor.</p><p>“Ow!” Feeling pain, Akko laughs as she pulls away.  “I didn’t know what the gender is, so it was a bit of a hassle. But my friend Lotte confirmed to me that it’s a male, so I thought of a name and well,” She presents the animal proudly by gesturing her hands towards the hawk. “Sebastian!”</p><p>Sebastian responds by screeching loudly before flying off somewhere.</p><p>Akko and Avery winces at the volume before a moment of silence passes by. They both look at each other before laughing, continuing to walk as if nothing happened.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Avery hugs the brunette’s arm tighter. “First, we’re going to the arcade, then we’re going to the mall and sightsee what’s out there, then we’ll go grab a bite to eat somewhere while we’re there, then finally,” She grins as she takes out two tickets from her purse, presenting them to Akko. “We’re going to watch Endgame!”</p><p>“Really!?” Akko’s eyes sparkle as she smiles in excitement, taking one of the tickets. “I’ve never seen the movie before, so I was dying to see it!”</p><p>“Seriously?” Seeing Akko nod, Avery internally breathes a sigh of relief. <em>Looks like I picked the right movie. </em>She smiles.<em> That’s good.</em></p><p>“I’ve seen the original Avengers movie along with Age of Ultron and Infinity War, but not the final one, so this is a treat!” She looks at Avery with her iconic toothy smile. “Thanks Avery!”</p><p>Feeling her cheeks turning pink, the Canadian smiles back. “Let’s enjoy today, okay?”</p><p>Nodding, Akko grins. “Right!”</p><p>It took them a couple of minutes, but a few turns and a couple of crossings of streets later, they get to the front of the arcade.</p><p>Akko looks up to marvel its appearance. It doesn’t look spectacular or anything. It’s just a blue building that has the name ‘Arcade’ colored in black and yellow. There’s no doors, you can just go straight in. And looking in, Akko can see people running about, playing the games that are available to them.</p><p>“Come on!” Avery drags Akko in. “Let’s go and pick a game to play!”</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Akko laughs as she continues to get dragged deeper into the arcade. “What do you wanna play then?”</p><p>“Hmmm...” Avery looks around for a moment before her eyes widen with a smile. “There!”</p><p>Akko looks on as the both of them walk and stand in front of a crane machine. “This thing huh?” She gazes at Avery as the Canadian takes out some money from her wallet. “You do know that you need to be skilled in this, right?”</p><p>“I know.” Avery grins before putting a dollar in the machine, the contraption making a noise to confirm the start of the attempt. “I just want to show off in front of you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Akko arches an amusing brow as she crosses her arms. “I wonder if you can do it.”</p><p>Avery smirks as she starts to focus. “Watch me.”  </p><p>Akko smiles at the dark haired girl. She’s happy to find that in terms of competition, she’s just like her. Never giving up and always getting back up to keep fighting no matter how many times she gets knocked down.</p><p>That is what she comes to realize and sees as she looks at those purple eyes of hers.</p><p>Turning, she sees multiple of stuff within the machine. Game consoles, phones and its cases, stuffed animals.</p><p>Speaking of stuff animals...</p><p>Akko unconsciously gets drawn by the Pikachu stuff animal. It of course reminds her of all the Pokémon games she used to play in the past.</p><p>She was so busy remembering those nostalgic childhood memories that she didn’t notice the stare directed by Avery, who's glancing between the brunette and the object in which grabbed her attention.</p><p><em>Alright.</em> Avery focuses once again. This time, she knows what she wants to get. <em>Let’s do this.</em></p><p>The crane slowly moves to were the Pikachu is. As it gets closer, Avery’s eyes narrow.</p><p>“Not yet...not yet...” Her eyes widen as she yells, “Now!”</p><p>In just the right time, the crane lands right on top of the animals head, picking it up and slowly goes over to where it drops it off.</p><p>“Alright!” Avery exclaims as she bends down to take the stuffed animal out of the machine. Getting back up, she presents it to Akko. “Here you go!”</p><p>“Avery...” Akko glances between her and Pikachu. “You...” She points at herself. “Is this really for me?”</p><p>“Yup!” Avery smiles brightly. “You looked like you wanted it, so I got it!”</p><p><em>It just reminded me of pokemon, but...</em> Akko walks over and takes the stuffed animal. <em>That doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate this.</em>  “Thanks Avery.” She shows Avery her bright iconic smile as she hugs her along with Pikachu. “I’ll treasure this!”</p><p><em>Yes!</em> “Akko,” Avery smiles just as brightly as she hugs her back, enjoying every moment of physical contact there is. “No problem!”</p><p>As they pull away and head off somewhere in the arcade, a certain American girl’s eyes went wide in the distance, seeing the display just a second ago.</p><p>“Ohhh Akkooooo!” Amanda grins as Constanze configures a little contraption in her hands behind her as Jasminka plays whack-a-mole nearby. “I caught you, you cheaaaater!”</p><p>A few minutes later, Akko’s eyes narrow in concentration as she tries to beat Avery in Mortal Combat 2. With both of their player’s health low, and with each of them jumping to avoid the other’s attacks, it’s either do or die.</p><p><em>Ah screw it!</em> Akko makes her player go for her special move. Much to her surprise and dismay, Avery apparently was thinking the same thing.</p><p>It was within a split second, but by the time the match was over, Avery won.</p><p>“Haha!” Avery grins as she stands up, pumping up her fists in victory. “Take that!”</p><p>“Mou...” Akko pouts, mumbling, “It was only because you thought of using your special move first. If I was first I would’ve won...”</p><p>“What did you say?” Avery giggles as she walks to the brunette from the other side of the gaming machine, mocking her as she puts up a hand to her ear. “I couldn’t hear you.”</p><p>“Averyy!!!! Akko whines as she picks up Pikachu from her lap and gets up with a pout. The Canadian chuckles as she walks away.</p><p>“I’m going to the restroom!” Avery puts up a hand. “See you when I get back!”</p><p>“Alright!” Akko calls out before walking to a wall nearby and crossing her arms, making room for other people (who were waiting for their own turn) to step in and play.</p><p><em>Woew...</em> She smiles as she looks at Avery’s retreating form. <em>I knew that I’ll have a good time today, but so far, I’m having a blast! </em>Looking down at her feet, she sighs as she remembers yesterday. <em>If only I can have that kind of fun with Diana. Urgh.</em> She sighs again, hollower than the last one. <em>I’d be in heaven right now. </em></p><p>“Akko Akko Akko.” A voice can be heard from nearby. “Just what do you think you’re doing buddy?”</p><p>Recognizing the voice, Akko turn to her left and find the green team walking to her. “Amanda.” Her eyes widen as they stop in front of her. “What are you guys doing here?”</p><p> “We had nothing to do, so we came here.” Amanda shrugs. “We’re going back home once we’re done. Anyways, like I asked before,” She smirks as she nods towards where Avery had disappeared. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Not getting it, Akko tilts her head. “Huh?”</p><p>Clearly getting that she’s not getting it, Amanda sighs and elaborates. “Avery.” She crosses her arms as she points with her thumb towards the direction were Avery had gone. “What are you doing here with Avery?”</p><p>“Ohhh!” Akko rubs her head as she laughs. “She invited me out, so now we’re here!”</p><p>“Right...” Amanda stares at Akko for a moment before rubbing her temple. “Does Diana know about this?”</p><p>“Uh.” Akko blinks. “Yeah, but,” She tils her head in confusion. “Why bring her up?”</p><p>“Ah.” Amanda sighs. “It’s nothing.” She looks off to one side, feeling annoyed. <em>So that’s why princess was in a foul mood this morning.</em> “Akko, my dude,” She looks back at Akko and puts a hand on her shoulder. “You’re very popular, you know that?”</p><p>“What? No way!” Akko waves her hand in front of herself. “I’m not popular!” She pouts. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>Amanda sets her mouth on a thin line. <em>If I tell you, who knows what the consequences might be. But...</em> She sighs again. <em>I guess giving her a hint wouldn’t hurt. Hopefully.</em> “Akko, you do know that Diana likes you romantically, right?”</p><p>Caught off guard by the question, Akko starts to blush as she looks down, nodding shyly. “Y-yeah...”</p><p>Amanda chooses her words carefully. “What would she feel if she finds that the girl she’s been crushing on is going out on a weekend to hang out with another girl who <em>may or may not</em> have the same feelings towards you the same way she does?”</p><p>“Wha-” Akko blinks owlishly at Amanda. “No way.” The brunette waves her hand again. “Avery doesn’t like me that way.”</p><p>A moment of silence passes.</p><p>“Akko,” Amanda retracts her hand as she starts to laugh uncontrollably. “You’re a lost cause!”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>Seeing Avery coming back, Amanda turns and walks off. “See you later Akko!” She waves goodbye to the brunette as Constanze continues doing her thing while Jasminka waves as well. “You’re so dense, I can’t help but laugh!”</p><p>Hearing the American laugh off into the distance, Akko continues to blink. “First Hannah calls me dense, now Amanda?” She puts her index finger and thumb on her chin, closing her eyes. <em>And it has to do with Diana? What am I missing here!? But one things for sure...</em></p><p>"I’m back." Avery smiles as she comes to a stop in front of Akko. The brunette smiles as she looks at Avery. <em>There’s no way Avery likes me. It can’t be. If that’s the case...</em> She looks down, looking at the top of Pikachu’s head with a thoughtful look on her face as she hugs the stuffed animal tighter. <em>If that’s the case...</em></p><p>“Akko?” Avery furrows her eyebrows in concern as she waves a hand in front of her. “You okay?”</p><p>“O-oh!” Akko jumps as she looks back up. “S-sorry!” She puts up a bright smile to ease Avery’s worries, rubbing the back of her head as she tries to laugh it off. “I was just thinking about food!”</p><p>“Really?” Avery arches a brow. “We can change plans and eat right now y’know-”</p><p>“Nah, its fine!” Akko smiles as she walks to off to the right. “It can wait, now come on,” She grins brightly as she pumps her fist forward. “Let’s play some games!”</p><p>Convinced, Avery nods as she runs after Akko. “Right!”</p><p>From then on, the rest of their time in the arcade is an awesome one. They raced in multiple car racing machines, shoot zombies in shooting games, played air hockey and ping-pong, and other arcade games that are out there. The most memorable moment was when they tried the basketball section of the arcade. And once again, the nine has bestowed Akko the ability to make every single freaken shot, gathering a mini large crowd. When asked how she was able to do that, Akko replied with sweat running down her temple by saying that it was a talent that she nad discovered as a child.</p><p>And now, they’re back outside, walking towards the mall.</p><p>Akko glances back, towards the direction of her home.<em> I wonder how Diana’s doing...</em> Shaking her head, she looks ahead towards the mall as it comes into view. <em>I gotta stop worrying, I’m with Avery today!</em> She directs her gaze to the Canadian, who’s on the phone with a friend. <em>It’d be rude to think of someone else when you’re supposed to be having a fun time with another.</em> With a tutaloo, Avery hangs up the phone, looking back at Akko with a smile. <em>It would otherwise defeat the whole purpose of hanging out today!</em></p><p>Akko smiles back as she puts Pikachu on top of her head. Her smile turns to a grin. “We’re lucky that I have enough money to pay for all the coins that we got in order to play all of those games.”</p><p>“Yeah! And you still have enough money to go on living for an entire year or two!” Laughing, Avery rubs the back of her head. “If you were in a regular class like me, we would’ve been limited to a very few games.” She pouts. “Why is it that you guys from the elite class get a whole freaken bunch of money anyway? It’s not fair!”</p><p>“Well...” Akko looks up in thought. “It’s probably because we’re actually out there I guess. Like, anything could happen, and we’re out there risking our lives to complete our tasks.” She looks back down at Avery with a chuckle. “Even though our missions aren’t that dangerous yet, it’s still not something to be taken lightly, y’know?”</p><p>Avery looks down as her eyes narrow. “I guess I can see where you’re coming from.”</p><p>“Mhm!” Akko smiles as they both enter the mall. It’s a huge building with several floors, each with many stores and little restaurants to visit. “When I become a professional just like Shiny Chariot, just like her,” She hugs Pikachu tightly as she jumps in front of Avery, smiling brightly at her. “I’m gonna give it to charity!”</p><p>Avery blinks before smiling warmly at her. “Well, I’m sure you can do it.”</p><p>Akko nods, “Thanks!” before looking around. “So were to first captain!”</p><p>“Pfft!” Avery tries to hold in her laughter by putting a hand on her mouth. “Why captain!?”</p><p>“Because,” Akko turns fully to face the Canadian, gesturing her hand on the bottom half of her face, pretending to have a long majestic beard. “You’re the one who invited me out!” Her tone a perfect imitation of a stereotypical pirate. “And so, wherever you go, I go milady!”</p><p>Avery couldn’t hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing as she goes to the left side of the first floor (upon entering, there are three pathways. The left, the right, and the middle that shows the escalators to the upper floors). “Okay then, follow the leader then!”</p><p>As Akko follows Avery, she can’t help but smile at the way she made her laugh. <em>I always love to make people happy. Hearing their laughter and seeing their smiles always makes my heart leap for joy!</em> She looks at some stores as they pass by. Since she’s never been to the mall before, she can’t help but sight-see. As time went on, the brunette has come to realize that this mall has practically every store in existence. JCPenney, GAP, Macy’s, Foot Locker, Forever 21, Claire’s, you name it.</p><p>“Here.” Avery stops and smiles in front of...</p><p>“A lingerie store?” Akko blinks before turning to her. “You need to buy some lingerie?”</p><p>“Yup! Look,” Avery puts her hands under her own chest playfully taps them, making her breasts go up and down. Unbeknownst to her, the action makes the brunette blush heavily.  “It grew in size, so now the bras I’m wearing now is uncomfortably tight.”</p><p>“O-oh...” Feeling sweat running down her temple, Akko nods as she passes by Avery, opening the door for her to go in first. “Gotcha.” <em>Why pick today out of all days to do it!? You’ve could’ve done this on your own time!!!</em></p><p>“Thanks!” Avery smiles brightly and winks at Akko as she goes in, immediately looking around to see if there’s anything interesting.</p><p>“Uh...Yeah.” Akko blinks before going after her. <em>What’s with the wink?</em></p><p>But before she can delve deeper into it, she stared at a bra that happened to be next to her. It's very pretty, with pitch-black as its color.</p><p>Her eyes widen as her mind goes back to Avery’s boobies.</p><p><em>NO!</em> Akko shakes her head violently. <em>Stop it with the perverted thoughts! </em>She walks faster as to not lose sight of Avery as the Canadian continues to go on the lookout. <em>You’re better than this! Besides,</em> She looks down and stares at the ground with intensity. <em>You have Diana, baka!</em></p><p>A moment later, she smiles warmly as she puts her hand on her chest where her heart is. <em>Like hell you’ll ever betray the woman who means everything to you...</em></p><p>She looks at the back of Avery’s head as she continues to get sucked into her own thoughts. It was a very long time ago, but Akko eventually had come to realize that she wasn’t really interested in boys. To be explicitly blunt, she feels nothing whenever she sees a male’s genitalia on the internet. In fact, just thinking about having that thing inside her disgusts her to no end. Don’t get her wrong, it’s not as if she hates every single man out there in the world, it’s just she isn’t interested in them romantic wise. However, it’s a completely different story all together when it comes to females.</p><p>Instead of being terrified of the fact that she likes her own gender, she decided to embrace it. She never thought it was a big deal, and that fact still rings true today. She has had many crushes before, but knowing that their obviously straight, she never thought of actually pursuing them. And it has always been that way. Akko would always be interested in a girl, finds out they don’t swing that way, cry her heart out at night, then move on to the other. From then on, it repeats over and over. A cycle, one might say.</p><p>That is, until she met Diana.</p><p>Of course, their first meeting wasn’t pretty. The brunette’s first impression of her wasn’t a pretty one either. She was really pretty, yeah, but she mostly thought that she was plainly a jerk who likes to make people trip and fall to make them angry just for her enjoyment (this is Akko’s childish mind speaking). But then she accidentally spilled her coffee. At the time, she felt so bad and wanted to make up her mistake at any cost back then, so she did what she had to do and pay her a new cup of coffee (and maybe flirt her way into doing just that by calling her a gorgeous girl, which she is by the way). But for some reason, by the time she gave her that new cup of coffee and an extra donut as a bonus, the blonde changed a little in the way she treated her. Akko couldn’t point out what was the cause of that change, but nevertheless, it was still a change.</p><p>And when she was trying to ask her something, Chariot called her and she had to leave. Akko wasn’t sure, but somehow, she knew it in the back of her head.</p><p>She was trying to ask her for her number.</p><p>At that moment, when Akko left Diana that day, she thought to herself with a smile, <em>‘She’s not that bad of a person after all.’</em></p><p>It wasn’t until Chariot pointed it out in the SUV that Akko realized that she had a little tiny crush on her. <em>‘Welp, there goes another one.’ S</em>he had thought. <em>‘Not like I’ll ever see her again anyways.’</em></p><p>And then, by some miracle, they became neighbors.</p><p>And Akko thought that this was a gift from The Nine Olde Heroes.</p><p>From then on, a lot of events took place between them. The time necessary for them the gradually grow closer, her avoidance of the blonde due to wanting to get rid of her feelings towards her (which backfired greatly, since it made Diana upset and made her think she was a bother, which she will never be), her not telling her about taking the entrance exams, feeling insecure about herself and thinking sadly that there can never be a possible romance between them, the pendant she gave to Diana...</p><p>Then the night after her first mission and their walk to LWS, when she came to wonderful realization that the blonde feels the same way. Those two moments when she saw with her own two eyes that their feelings are mutual.</p><p><em>Which leads to today.</em> Akko thought with a warm smile as Avery finally picks something out to wear and try out. <em>I mean, the thing is, I never had a crush actually liking me back before so I don’t really know how to go about it...but I have to do <strong>something </strong>about it. Nevertheless though, I’m happy it’s mutual.</em></p><p>“Hey Akko.” Avery presents what she got to her. “What do you think of this pair?”</p><p>“Well,” Akko rubs her temple with her finger, chuckling nervously. “It matches your hair and eye color, so I think it would suit you!”</p><p>Avery’s eyes twinkle in delight. “I’ll try them out then!” She says with a smile as she walks to the changing area.</p><p>The brunette just stands there, looking as Avery disappears somewhere in the shop. Since she has nothing to do, she walks around the shop aimlessly, waiting for her friend.</p><p><em>Even though I’m in love with Diana, it’s a completely different story all together when I see someone else that’s good looking. Thinking back to when Avery showed me her breasts, I couldn’t help but blush at that. </em>Akko sighs dejectedly. <em>Avery’s really pretty and has a nice figure, so of course I would get a little excited, but that doesn’t mean I want to play around with her breasts or do anything sexual to her! </em>Her face gets increasingly red.  <em>Aw man, now it looks like I’m trying to explain myself after getting caught doing something wrong! I can’t help it okay!?</em> She rubs her forehand in frustration as she unknowingly walks to the changing area. <em>I’m a normal healthy teenager! I’m allowed to feel these things towards someone when in love with someone else! As long as I don’t actually do something,</em> She turns her head as the curtain opens. <em>I’ll be just-</em></p><p>“Akko!”</p><p>Crimson eyes widen,</p><p>
  <em>Fine.</em>
</p><p>as she takes in the sight of a barley naked Avery, whose only wearing the bra and underwear on.</p><p>“A-A-Avery...” Akko stutters.</p><p>“So,” She does a sexy pose, winking. “What do you think~?”</p><p>Gulping, the brunette throws Avery a thumbs up with a smile. “You look really good Avery!” She grins as she pinches her nose with her other hand. “You have a really great figure!”</p><p>“Thanks Akko. But...” Avery arches a brow as she imitates Akko by holding her own nose. “Why are you holding your nose like that?”</p><p>“D-don’t worry about it!” Akko waves a hand in front of herself, sweating bullets. “I-it’s...A hobby of mine!” She nods energetically. “Yeah, a hobby!”</p><p>Avery stares at Akko for a moment before letting go of her nose, rolling her eyes with a smile. “Weirdo.” She looks at Akko and speaks with a tone of seriousness. “Does it really look good on me?”</p><p>Noticing, Akko feels herself calming down before letting go of her nose. Looking at her, she nods. “Yeah.” She closes her eyes as she smiles warmly at her. “It does.”</p><p>“Akko...” Avery’s cheeks gets tainted in pink before quickly saying, “I-I’ll get this one then!”</p><p>And with that, she closes the curtains back.</p><p>After a moment, Akko breathes a sigh of relief as she walks to the center of the store. <em>Damn, that was close...</em> Asking if there’s any need of assistance, Akko shakes her head at the person behind the register. <em>For a second there, I thought that I was gonna have a nose bleed.</em> She sighs as she takes out her phone from out of her pocket, playing Minion Rush in order to distract herself and let the time go by.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not as if l dislike Avery. Of course that’s not the case. But...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You’re very popular, you know that?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Amanda was right on the money when she told me that Diana likes likes me.</em> <em>Even though I didn’t believe her at the time. </em>Akko looks down sadly as she completes a daily challenge (in case you guys don’t know, that’s a part of the Minion Rush game). <em>If Avery likes me like that too, l-</em></p><p>All of a sudden her phone buzzed, indicating that she received a message.</p><p>Arching a brow in curiosity, she uses her finger to scroll down the list of notifications. When she gets to the message...</p><p> Her eyes widen as she looks at the name of the person that texted her.</p><p>“Diana?”</p><p>
  <strong>During the time when Akko and Avery went into the lingerie store...</strong>
</p><p>“Oh come on Di.” Barbara sighs as she follows the blonde to their room. Hannah had just finished eating her breakfast so she got up and wash the dishes before quickly following them. “You know you can’t hide anything from us.” Diana walks to her book bag that’s on her bed and carried it to her desk, putting in some textbooks and notebooks. “We know something’s bothering you.”</p><p>“That may be the case,” Diana says coldly as she puts on her backpack. “However, that doesn’t mean I will talk. Now if you’ll excuse me,” She brush pasts Barbara, heading straight to the door. “I need to get some studying in.”</p><p>“But Diana-”</p><p>But before the blonde can get to the door, Hannah closes it and locks it.</p><p>Her blue eyes narrow. “Hannah, open the door.” Diana’s tone is threating. <em>“Now.”</em></p><p>Under any normal circumstance, Hannah would’ve caved in. After all, she never ever used that tone with her. But remembering Akko's sad eyes overtook her fear.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes narrow even further as Barbara glances between her and Hannah. <em>“What did you say?”</em></p><p> “You heard me.”</p><p>A deathly moment of silence ensues. Diana was just about to force herself to get out of the room when she notices the determination in the auburn-haired girl’s eyes.</p><p>She never saw that look from Hannah before. Whenever Hannah sets her mind to do something, she always gets it done. But she was never this fierce before. It’s even more surprising when, in this case, it’s to defy her.</p><p>Even though the blonde isn’t really in the mood to talk, in fact, growing angry at the actions her childhood friends are taking, just this once, she lets curiosity overcome the anger as she asks, “Why?” She glances at the both of them. “Why are you two so set on talking about this?”</p><p>“Because we deeply care Diana.” Barbara spoke up. “If we leave you alone, most likely later on at night, when you come back, your mood isn’t gonna change.” She sits down on her bed, which is on the bottom of the bunk bed. “You’ll still be bothered. Besides,” Smirking, she points to Diana’s back pack. “We know that you’re not <em>really</em> gonna study. You want to distract yourself, but when you try, you’ll fail, and it’s going to eat you up even more.”</p><p>“I...” Diana looks at Barbara for a moment before looking down at the floor, her mouth set on a thin line. </p><p>Barbara’s expression softens. “When something’s eating at you, the best thing you can do is to talk about it.”  Her tone is also soft. “You’ll always feel better afterwards, like your finally letting go of all the burden you’ve had on your shoulders. You’ll feel lighter and, mostly importantly, as I just said, better.”</p><p>A moment of silence passes as Diana let her words sink into her mind. Come to think of it, whenever she had problems that involves something close to her heart, she’d always keep to herself. After her mother’s passing, it took a while to finally interact with her father, Anna, Hannah, Barbara, and the rest of the staff. Afterwards, it became easier to adjust to the reality that her one and only mother is gone. The same thing happened when her father also passed.</p><p>Diana came to the realization that she has always had a support system with her: Hannah and Barbara.</p><p>Her eyes softens as she looks up to meet their own. “l...I apologize...” Feeling her face heat up, she walks back to her bed and puts her bag on the mattress. She sits down on her bed as sighs as she leans down, putting her elbows on her knees as she puts both of her hands on each side of her forehand in frustration. “I just-”</p><p>“Di, it’s alright.” Hannah walks from the door to sit beside Diana, smiling as she rubs her back in comfort. “Just know that you’re not the only one suffering here.”</p><p>Diana sits back up, directing her gaze at Hannah as Barbara arches a brow. “What do you mean, Hannah?”</p><p>Hannah gives the blonde a serious look. “I talked to Akko before she left. She’s sad.” She looks at the floor in front of her as she retracts her hand from Diana’s back, clasping both of her hands together tightly. “The poor girl didn’t even know what she did wrong...”</p><p><em>Hannah...</em> Diana’s eyes widen as she recognizes the look Hannah is displaying. <em>Don’t tell me you-</em></p><p>Shaking her head to snap out of it, Hannah turns to Diana with a heartfelt smile. “Talk to her, alright?” Getting up, she goes up to the top bunk and rests on her bed. “It’ll do you both good.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Barbara nods in agreement. “I don’t like Akko very much, but she’s good to you Diana, so-”</p><p>
  <em>Buzz...buzz...</em>
</p><p>Barbara takes out her phone. Turning it on, her eyes widen. “Mom’s calling.” Getting up, she walks to the door, opening it. “Remember Di,” She turn to the blonde with a smile. “You’re not alone. Yeah, you have Akko,” She says this with a wink, resulting in Diana blushing. “But count on us too, okay? After all, we’ve known you far longer than she has. It wouldn’t be fair to us otherwise.”</p><p>Despite the redness of her cheeks, Diana smiles, nodding. “Thank you Barbara.”</p><p>“Anytime!” And with that, she turns away, mumbling, ‘I wonder what she wants...’ as she closes the door.</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Diana turns her attention to the girl on the top bunk.</p><p>“Thank you too, Hannah.”</p><p>“Of course.” Hannah says, paying attention to her phone. “What are friends for?”</p><p>Another moment of silence passes as Diana’s blush disappears. Taking out her phone, she closes her eyes.</p><p>And with all the seriousness she can muster, she says, “Are you my rival?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Hannah turns her back towards Diana. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Di.” She looks at the blonde out of the corner of her eye. “Care to explain?”</p><p>Diana looks back with the same amount of intensity before closing her eyes again, sighing as she turns her phone on. “If you don’t know, then never mind.”</p><p>Just as she was about to text Akko-</p><p>“If it doesn’t work out, I’m stepping in.”</p><p>Blue eyes widen as she snaps her head back towards Hannah, who turned her attention back to her own phone.</p><p>Diana opens and closes her mouth, trying to say something, anything, but found that she couldn’t.  After a minute, she goes back to texting Akko.</p><p>There’s no more words to be said on the matter. The message is already clear.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Akko</strong>
</p><p>A second or two later, she replied.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Hey Diana :3 What’s up?</strong>
</p><p>Wanting to lighten up the mood a little, Diana texts something that’s truly unlike her. But hey,</p><p>desperate times calls for desperate measures.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: The sky</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: ...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: You’re not Diana! :0 You’re an imposter!</strong>
</p><p>The blonde starts chuckling as she lays down, going into a frenzy of texts with her crush.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: And what makes you say that? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: The Diana I know would never say something like that! But if you’re actually Diana, then I just wanna let you know, I’m ain’t complaining! :3 Say whatever you want, as much as you like! X3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Lol!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Lol!? Okay, now I definitely know for sure you’re not Diana! *^* Where’s my Diana!?</strong>
</p><p>As Amanda turns the doorknob of the door of the green team’s room, her head snaps to her right, hearing a noise in the blue team’s room. “Surely that can’t be...princess,” Recognizing the voice, her green eyes widen in shock. “Giggling?”</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, back in the lingerie store...</strong>
</p><p><em>Good.</em> Akko closes her eyes as she breaths a huge sigh of relief. <em>It looks like she’s alright now. </em>Opening them, she smiles as she continues to text Diana.<em> I owe Hannah big time.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Diana: I can assure you Akko, I truly am me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Better be</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: It’ll probably be concerning if you weren’t XD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Indeed...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: ...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Diana?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: I’m sorry about yesterday Akko. And about this morning as well. It was immature of me to get upset over something as trivial as hanging out with someone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Nono! You have every right to be angry! If anything, l should be sorry... If I knew what you were gonna ask me that time, I would’ve said no to Avery...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: What’s done is done Akko. No need to worry-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: I’ll make it up to you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Akko, you don’t have to-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Listen Diana, you were gonna ask me if we can see if we can discover what other powers I might have, right? And that was supposed to be today...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: We can definitely do that next weekend! I swear by the Nine Olde Heroes that I’ll be free then!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Akko...</strong>
</p><p>Akko can’t see it, but the heiress is touched by how much she wants to make it up to her.</p><p>But there’s one small problem.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Need I remind you that we need to prepare next weekend for the upcoming Hero Exams that will take place that week?</strong>
</p><p><em>Kuso.</em> Akko rubs the back of her head, pouting as she looks off to the side. <em>I forgot about that.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Akko: We all need to train for that, don’t we? -_-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Indeed. However, we can still have the time to figure out what other powers you might have even during that weekend. I’ll let you know</strong>
</p><p>Akko was just about to text back when she sees Avery walking towards her.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Sorry, Avery just came back from something, so I might have to go</strong>
</p><p>At the mentioning of the Canadian, blue eyes narrow before it widens, remembering what Hannah had told her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I talked to Akko before she left. She’s sad.” She looks at the floor in front of her as she retracts her hand from Diana’s back, clasping both of her hands together tightly. “The poor girl didn’t even know what she did wrong...”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Diana stares at the message for another moment longer before typing in a reply.</p><p> Back in the store, it was a little while longer than usual for the blonde to text back, which made Akko nervous.<em> I mentioned Avery.</em> She starts to panic. <em>I hope she’s not upset again-</em></p><p>
  <strong>Diana: I understand. Have fun Akko</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: O-okay, I will, but I hope you know that it’s not a date! We’re just hanging out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: I know :3</strong>
  <strong> Thank you</strong>
</p><p>Seeing the emoji, Akko smiles. Whenever she sends those types of emoji’s, it’s usually to reassure Akko that she's truly okay.</p><p>She doesn’t know what Hannah said to her that made her change, but she’s definitely not going to question it.</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: So, let’s have some quality time together next weekend?</strong>
</p><p><em>Quality time together...</em> Diana's heart soars at the thought.</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: I’ll make sure of that, yes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Hehe! Alright!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: It’s a date then! See you later Diana!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diana: Be well Akko.</strong>
</p><p>Akko smiles as Avery finishes paying, grabbing the bag before turning fully to the brunette. “You ready to go?”</p><p>Beaming as she puts her phone away, Akko nods. “Hai!”</p><p>As the pair walks to the entrance, Akko’s mind goes back to what Diana said about next weekend. She has completely forgotten about it, but the week after this upcoming week is when the Hero Exams take place. A test exclusively for those in the elite class. The details of the exam is kept hidden from them for obvious reasons, but it has been confirmed that the class needs to pass as a whole. If the class succeeds and pass, everyone will be granted permission to go up a rank. Meaning that everyone who is only allowed to D-Rank Missions will be allowed to take on C-Rank missions. Likewise for Akko herself, Diana, and Amanda, they will be allowed to take on B-Rank Missions.</p><p>Usually they wouldn’t take the test until their sophomore year, but the Headmistress has seen their grades and potential. And so, she has decided that they should take it this year.</p><p>The night after the announcement, the red, green, and blue team talked it out and decided that the weekend right before the exam will be a training camp weekend. Shiny Chariot somehow found out about this (Akko told her), and offered a location to hold their training camp as well as acting as their supervisor while they do whatever they need to do to prepare. They leave Friday night and return Sunday afternoon.</p><p>Heck, if <em>Ms.Finnelan</em> out of all people think they’re up for the challenge, then that must mean they’re doing <em>something </em>right, right?</p><p><em>Oh well.</em> Akko sighs as she opens the door and walks out of the store, with Avery following close behind. <em>At least we’ll have the Luna Nova Christmas Festival afterwards. Even though that’s like, a month or two away, </em>Crimson eyes twinkle as her cheeks start to heat up.<em> Maybe when that time comes, I’ll be able to confess...</em></p><p>Hearing the sigh, Avery furrows her eyebrows in concern. “Somethings on your mind?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh well, yeah.” Akko rubs the back of her head as they start walking. “I was just thinking about-”</p><p>Her eyes widen as she snaps her head around towards the opposite direction.</p><p>“Akko?” Her eyes follows the brunette’s, but all she sees are people walking around. Nothing out of the ordinary. “What happened?”</p><p>
  <em>This energy...it’s...</em>
</p><p>“Sorry!” Akko turns back around, chuckling as she continues to walk. “I thought I saw someone I know.” She lied.</p><p>“Oh.” Since she stayed still, Avery jogs after her. “Okay, well,” She grabs Akko’s arm as she starts to run. “Let’s start looking around!”</p><p>Akko smiles as she lets herself get dragged along. </p><p>Unbeknownst to the two of them, a certain distance away, light blue eyes are seen staring at their retreating forms.</p><p>And so, Akko and Avery goes from store to store. Well, not every single store obviously, but they go wherever the winds take them.</p><p>When Akko’s stomach couldn’t be ignored any longer (at this point it keeps growling like a lion), they go to Popeyes.</p><p>The amount of chicken Akko ate was comparable to that of Kirby sucking in anything and everything with just its mouth alone. Avery ate, but couldn’t hide her awe on how much food Akko was taking in.</p><p>Afterwards, the pair walks out of Popeyes and on their way to the Movie theaters. Even though the brunette already knows this, Avery still explains to Akko that this mall almost has everything, with AMC Theaters being on the fifth floor.</p><p>How Diana failed to show her the mall is beyond her.</p><p>Once they get there and get inside, they saw a long line that leads to where they need to present their tickets. “Aw!” Akko pouts as she crosses her arms. “Seriously?”</p><p>“What?” Avery smirks as they got on line. “You don’t like waiting?”</p><p>“It’s not that!” Akko sighs as she slouches, hugging Pikachu tighter. “It’s just that I’m never good with just sitting still for a long time...”</p><p>“Well,” Avery shrugs. “You can be on your phone to get the time rolling, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I could do that. But,” Akko puffs up her cheeks. “I’m here with you today, so I want us talk.”</p><p><em>She’s...</em> Purple eyes widen. “You want us to talk?” <em>Being considerate of my feelings?</em></p><p>“Yeah.” Akko turns to her, “You invited me out,” and smiles. "So I’m determined to make it a day where we can have lots and lots of fun together!" Her smile turns into her iconic grin. "I refuse to let this day be boring!”</p><p>“O-oh.” Avery’s face starts to heat up as she looks off to the side, smiling happily. “I see...”</p><p>Noticing the Canadian’s flushed face, Akko frowns. “Are you okay? Your face is a little red.” Being concerned out her mind, she closes the distance between herself and Avery, landing her forehead gently on top of hers. “You’re not sick, are you?”</p><p>“N-no!” Avery closes her eyes tightly as her face gets even redder at the close proximity, internally squealing. <em>She’s so close!</em> “I-I’m just fine!”</p><p>“Hmmm...” Akko pulls away and arches her brow as she puts her index finger and her middle finger on Avery’s forehead. “I believe you. But just in case, I’m gonna check you out, okay?”</p><p>Confusion overrides giddiness as Avery blinks. “Okay?” Purple eyes then widen as she sees the tips of Akko’s fingers start glowing a faint bright red color.</p><p>“Mmm...Yup!” After a few seconds, Akko retracts her hand. “You really are okay! I didn’t sense anything wrong, so you’re all good!”</p><p>“Um...” Avery blinks. “What was that?”</p><p>Akko tilts her head in confusion. “What was what?”</p><p>“Uh,” Avery shakes her head as she walks forward, getting closer to where they need to present their tickets. “Never mind. Take your ticket out. We’re almost there.”</p><p>“<em>Mou!</em> Avery!” Akko whines as she shakes Avery by her shoulders. “Tell meeeee!!!”</p><p>“Nope.” Avery says as she crosses her arms, smiling as she purposefully avoids eye contact. “Not telling.”</p><p>“Avery!!!”</p><p>Having Akko clinging to her like this is nice.</p><p>
  <strong>4 Hours Later...</strong>
</p><p>“Wah...” Akko sniffles as Avery hands her a napkin, sweat running down her temple as they walk out of the AMC. “I can’t believe it...Tony made the ultimate sacrifice...” The brunette blows her nose as tears comes sprawling out of her eyes. “He’s a true hero Ninedammit!” She looks at Avery before crying out even more. “I already miss him!!!”</p><p>“There there.” Avery smiles gently as she rubs comforting circles on her back. “I did warn you before that you were gonna get the feels.”</p><p>“I know but...” Wiping her tears away, Akko throws out the napkin in a nearby trash bin. “It’s still heartbreaking.”</p><p>Avery smiles for a moment before having her index finger and thumb on her chin, looking off to the side in thought. <em>I didn’t expect Akko to be so impacted by the ending. Well...</em> She looks up for a moment before grinning. <em>At least I know one way to make her happy. </em></p><p>“Akko.” She looks at the brunette, grin still intact as she points upwards. “How about a match?”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko blinks before smiling brightly. “You mean-”</p><p>Avery nods. “You told me back at Popeyes that you love fighting, right? I know of a place where we can-“</p><p>Akko lunges forward and hugs the Canadian tightly. “Yes! My answer is yes!”</p><p>“G-great!” Avery’s cheeks turns red and smiles happily as she pulls away, dragging Akko to their next destination by holding her hand. <em>Got her. </em>“Let’s go!”</p><p>Getting excited like a little child, Akko fails to notice how Avery keeps hold of her hand all throughout the way there. “Alright!”</p><p>They walk to the elevator and Avery presses the button to go upwards. It immediately opens and they get in. Once the elevator closes, Avery presses the seventh floor button. The top floor.</p><p>Once the elevator goes up and gets to the floor, it opens, letting Avery and Akko out as the brunette follows the shorter girl.</p><p>“So,” Akko arches a brow as they head off to their right. “How do you know there’s an arena here?” She says this as her eyes narrow, hoping that what she assumes is correct.</p><p>Seeing the expression, Avery chuckles. “Yes, there’s an arena on the top floor of the mall.” She looks forward as they continue to walk, passing by different stores and people on their way to the arena. “You see, the people who made this building knows that there will be those who wishes to fight one another. This school is number one in the world when it comes to training heroes as you may know already, so it’s no surprise that fights break out everywhere. Whether it’s to train to get stronger or to challenge one another, the end justifies the means.” Smiling, she points ahead of her. “Look!”</p><p>Akko’s jaw drops at what she sees in front of her. “Woah...”</p><p>Similar to the arena where the entrance exams took place, it is indeed a huge building, with the shape being the same as a Colosseum. Though Akko has no idea how they could build a huge building <em>within</em> a building. The architects involved must be that talented she guesses. Looking on the outside, it’s completely modernly advanced. Akko wouldn’t be surprised if there’s some kind of flying cars in there. White teal walls surrounds the building, with multiple doors right next to each other in the front. She sees some people going in and out.</p><p>Avery smirks. “You ready?”</p><p>Akko nods. “Mhm!”</p><p>Once the pair gets inside, Akko opens her mouth in awe as she unknowingly swipes her hand from Avery’s grip (making the Canadian pout), to put it on top of her forehand, eyes wide as she takes a look around the arena.</p><p>Again, just like the previous arena, they’re surrounded by seats for spectators to sit down and watch. Only this time, instead of one stage for everyone to pay attention to, there are multiple stages for each pair to fight on, which would explain why the arena is so big. Most of the people who are fighting right now are about Akko and Avery’s age.  The rest who are watching are men, woman and children. Some families too, whose are talking amongst themselves. Looking up, she can see the bright and clear blue sky through the glass ceiling.</p><p><em>It looks like this is a place to hang out, rather than a place where official matches takes place.</em> “Hmmm...Which one can we...” Akko looks around as she and Avery walk deeper inside the arena to see if there’s a free stage for them to fight on. Spotting one on the far right corner, Akko beams as she points towards it. “There!”</p><p>Before Avery can respond, Akko teleports from where she stood to the stage itself.</p><p>Avery’s eyes widen in shock for a moment before running to the stage. Meanwhile, Akko puts Pikachu down next to the stage and walks back to her spot. “You’re gonna be our witness, Pikachu!”</p><p>“Hey!” Feeling anticipation on what’s to come, Avery puts down her bag next to Pikachu before jogging to her spot on the other side of the stage, across from Akko. “You didn’t tell me you can teleport!”</p><p>“Ah! Well...” Akko rubs the back of her head as she feels sweat running down her temple, forcing a laugh and a smile as she waves her hand in an up and down motion in front of her herself. <em>Kuso. I accidentally did it without thinking of the consequences.</em> “It’s a new trick I picked up lately!”</p><p>Avery gives her a deadpan expression.</p><p>“What!?” Akko pouts. “It’s true!” <em>Well, technically it <strong>is</strong> true. But I just I can’t say ,‘Oh, it’s just one of my many powers, no biggie.’ now can I? </em></p><p>Unbeknownst to the pair, the same light blue eyes from before watches them from a couple of inches away. Far enough that the two haven’t noticed, but close enough to inspect their upcoming battle closely. The person crosses its arms, laying its back against the wall.</p><p>A little boy, who somehow got separated from his parents, runs up to the person and looks up with a sparkle in his big yellow eyes, a look of awe obvious.</p><p>“A golden knight!”</p><p>The person smiles as it bends down to rub the boy’s head. “That’s right.” A female voice. “I am the one and only golden knight. Now tell me little one, where are your parents?”</p><p>Her question has been answered a second later when someone calls out, “There you are!”</p><p>The woman gets up and turns towards two people running towards them. Her tone gets authoritative. “Are you two the parents of this child?”</p><p>“Yes, we are!” The mother is the first to get to the little boy. She picks him up and holds him in her arms. “I’m so sorry for the trouble.”</p><p>“Apologies!” The father joins in as he comes to a stop in front the woman. “We were talking with each other, then the next thing we know he’s-”</p><p>Before he can explain further, the woman puts up a hand. “Please make sure this doesn’t happen again.” She smiles at them. “The very fundamentals of being a parent is to always keep watch of your children, after all.”</p><p>“Of course, thank you!” The mother says before turning her attention to her son. “Say thank you John.”</p><p>The dark-haired boy nods to his mother. Looking at the woman, John speaks up. “Thank you!”</p><p>The woman smiles and waves as the parents walk back to their seats up in the stands, as they do so, John looks over his mother’s shoulder and waves goodbye vigorously.</p><p>“Bye Miss Golden Knight!”</p><p>The woman chuckles, her smile turning warm for a moment before going back to Akko and Avery. She goes back to her previous pose on the wall. “So that’s teleportation...” She places an index finger and thumb that’s covered in golden armor on the bottom of her helmet. <em>“How fascinating.”</em></p><p>Back in the stage, Akko shifts to her fighting stance.</p><p>“You ready!?”</p><p>Avery smiles as she clenches her fist tightly.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> A purple aura surrounds her whole body before she changes in size and appearance. Akko eyes takes it all in as the Canadian’s skin turns purple, with purple hair coming out everywhere as her clothes disappears. She crawls on all fours, growing a tail as she gets bigger and bigger. Canine teeth comes out as her face morphs into a werewolf’s. Her purple eyes glows brightly, indicating the finish of her transformation as she howls loudly, causing some heads to turn in their direction.</p><p>"Holy shit dude, look at that!" A guy from nearby said. A girl from Akko’s right says in awe, “That’s an alpha.” Another guy from somewhere says, “I feel sorry for that other girl who’s going to face it head on.”</p><p>“Not so loud!” Must be a friend. “She can hear you, stupid!”</p><p><em>Too late for that.</em> Akko internally sighs before looking at the transformed Avery. From a glance, she looks like a typical werewolf. However, she is indeed an alpha. The superior race when it comes to the two races of werewolves, the Alphas and the Omegas. It’ll be dangerous to take her on lightly.</p><p>But the one thing that Akko finds most impressive that separates the two races apart is their size. Omegas are as big as regular werewolves. Alphas however, they’re as big and as tall as Shires (the largest known breed of horses).</p><p>But somehow, Avery’s werewolf form is even bigger than that.</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she takes note of that. “Your only a couple of inches taller than a Shire horse, but still, how are you so big!?”</p><p>The ends of the canine’s mouth moves upwards. Akko guesses that’s Avery’s way of grinning.</p><p><strong><em>I’m known within my entire family as the one who is the largest.</em></strong> A voice echoes in Akko’s head. <strong><em>I’ve overtaken even my father, who was the previous holder of that title.</em></strong> The werewolf looks up in thought, ignoring the attention she gained from transforming. <strong><em>In all honesty Akko, I am not sure. However,</em></strong> Avery looks back down again, eyes straight to Akko as she opens her mouth. <strong><em>WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT I CARRY MYSELF WITH PRIDE OVER THIS FACT!!! </em></strong></p><p>A massive beam shoots out from out of her mouth, heading straight for Akko. As it does so, it breaks apart into mini beams.</p><p>Surprisingly though, the brunette’s mind is elsewhere.</p><p>Just as the first beam was about to hit Akko, she teleports to the side, dodging it by mere millimeters. <em>How the hell did I not pay attention in the entrance exams!?</em> Just as the rest was about to hit her, she keeps teleporting side by side, dodging all of them as dust appears on the brunette’s side of the stage due to the beams hitting the ground.  <em>Seriously, how did I not notice a werewolf of that size fighting Okaasan!?</em></p><p>Avery’s eyes narrow, trying to see if the attack hits its intended target. It widens as she sees Akko’s figure within the dust.</p><p>Seeing that she somehow missed, she growls. <em>How-</em></p><p>She wasn’t able to finish her thought as Akko comes running out of the dust, heading straight for Avery as her eyes start to glow bright red.</p><p>Avery opens her mouth again, except this time, instead of beams, orbs of purple energy blasts shoots out one by one in rapid succession.</p><p>Recognizing that the blasts are faster than the beams, Akko’s eyes widen before narrowing. She dodges them as it tries to hit her, not slowing down her pace at all.</p><p>What frustrates the Canadian is the fact that she's not even using her power of teleportation this time.</p><p>She’s dodging using pure speed and reflexes alone.</p><p><em>I know that she’s strong.</em> Avery continues her attacks. <em>I’ve known that ever since she injured Shiny Chariot. </em></p><p>Her mind can’t help but go back to that match that day.</p><p><em>The way she moved...the power of those punches and kicks...and that last attack of hers that injured the number one hero to that extent.</em> Her glowing purple eyes narrows as her mouth opens a little more. <em>From first glance, she may not look like it, but if she wants to, she can blow up not only this arena, but the whole mall. She’s in a completely different league of her own. Still though,</em> She gives it her all on the final energy blast. It comes pout fastest and largest out of all the others. <em>That doesn’t mean I’m scared to face you, Akko!</em></p><p>“Woah there.” Akko whistles, impressed as she barely dodges another one. “Yeah.” She turns, “They’re definitely faster than those-”</p><p>and gets hit by the most powerful energy blast Avery has conjured up. Upon impact, a huge blast can be heard and seen.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the pair fighting each other out, at this point, they have caught the attention of everyone in the arena.</p><p>“That had to have knocked that girl out.” A girl said from a nearby stage.</p><p>“Maybe,” The guy who was fighting the girl said. “But did you see the way she dodged those previous attacks?” He narrows his eyes as they all continue to watch. “For everyone to assume that she’d lost to an Alpha...well, I guess I can understand where they’re coming from, but I think she’s stronger than any of us thought she’d be.” The dust begins to clear. “I wouldn’t underestimate her if I were you.”</p><p>When the dust clears, the brunette was nowhere to be found.</p><p><em>What?</em> Avery bolts to where Akko had been just a second ago, looking around the stage as she tries to find her. <em>Where could she have-</em></p><p>“Wowzers! Not only was it faster than those beams,” Avery’s eyes widen as she looks down to see Akko grabbing her by her forelegs. “It’s way stronger too!”</p><p>Before the wolf in battle can even react, Akko picks her up with her two bare hands. Turning around, she slams Avery into the ground. Once again, creating dust due to the hard impact.</p><p>When the smoke clears, Avery, still in her wolf form, growls angry as she looks up at Akko, who’s smiling brightly as if nothing major happened.</p><p>“Still have to do a lot better than that though~!”</p><p>Avery blasts a powerful large beam right at Akko at that exact moment.</p><p>Some people’s jaw drops while the rest looks on in awe as the beam shoots all the way up to the glass ceiling, breaking through it and out of the arena.</p><p>Welp, looks like a <em>certain someone</em> has to pay for collateral damage.</p><p>As the beam disappears, purple eyes widen, as well as everyone else’s, when they see Akko. Other than a slight damage to her clothes, she seems unaffected by the blast.</p><p>The brunette grins as Avery’s eyes widen even further. Still having a strong grip on her forelegs, Akko lifts her up again, turning. “Whaaa-”</p><p>Just as she said “Pow!” a huge-</p><p>
  <strong> BOOOOM!!! </strong>
</p><p>can be heard. Dust covers the entire stage since this time, Akko has put in a lot more power into that slam than the one before.</p><p>A long moment of silence passes before the dust starts to clear once again.</p><p>Once it clears completely, Avery, back in her human form, closes her eyes and grits her teeth tightly in pain as Akko lets go of her forearms. The ground on the bottom of Avery got crushed, surrounding the girl with debris.</p><p>“Uh...” Unlike the previous smiles, this one is forced as she walks to Avery’s side and kneels down on both of her knees, reaching out with both of her hands as if not knowing what to do in this situation. “Are you...okay?”</p><p>When the Canadian fails to respond, letting out only whimpers and sniffles, Akko chuckles nervously as she cradles the back of her head gently. “Ahahah...” She feels sweat running down her temple as she puts her free hand on Avery’s chest, a faint red glow appearing. <em>Shit. I broke her back.</em></p><p>A few seconds later, Avery’s expression slowly turns from pained to relaxed, indicating that her fast healing is working.</p><p>Seeing this, Akko breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>Meanwhile, their spectators starts talking and whispering among themselves. The topic of discussion clearly about the battle just now.</p><p>“Did she seriously just win against an <em>Alpha?</em>” One said. “Seriously? How the heck...” Another said.</p><p>The girl from before gulps as she takes a few steps back. “S-she...”</p><p>The guy huffs as he puts his hand on his hip, closing his eyes. “Told you not to underestimate her.”</p><p>The girl turns to her fighting partner with wide eyes. “Who is she?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” The guy smiles as he opens his eyes to look at Akko. “All I can say is damn. That’s one powerful girl.”</p><p>Back in the stage, Akko helps Avery stand up.</p><p>“Boy Akko.” Avery stretches her back by leaning forward and twisting her torso, trying to see if her body's fully  healed. Afterwards, she smirks as she arches her brow in amusement. “You really don’t pull any punches huh?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Akko blushes as she rubs the back of her head, chuckling in embarrassment. “I overdo it sometimes whenever I get <em>too</em> excited.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Avery rolls her eyes before smiling in understanding. “I had fun fighting you too.” She closes her eyes as she walks to her bag and Pikachu. <em>Even though I knew how the battle was going to end,</em> She opens her eyes with conviction. <em>I wouldn’t be able to call myself a hero if I backed away just because of that.</em></p><p>“Hehe!” Akko grins happily as she follows her friend.</p><p>A distance away, light blue eyes twinkles for a moment before the woman smiles. “Well now,” Getting off from laying on the wall, the golden knight starts walking towards the pair as her eyes glows a powerful dark blue. “I guess it’s about time I make my presence known.”</p><p>Just as her eyes turns dark blue, Akko snaps her head towards her direction.</p><p>Noticing, Avery furrows her eyebrows as she picks up her bag. “Akko?...”</p><p><em>This energy...</em> The brunette’s eyes widen. <em>It’s the same one I felt earlier! </em></p><p>Following Akko’s stare, Avery looks over and finds a person covered with golden armor from head to toe, with a blue cape and a white skirt (with the color blue covering both its sides), walking towards them.</p><p>“Who’s that?” Avery tilts her head, finally noticing how the woman stands out amongst the crowd like a sore thumb. “A cosplayer?”</p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p>Hearing the seriousness in Akko’s tone, Avery turns to her. Her eyes widen when she sees a beat of sweat running down the brunette’s temple.</p><p>
  <em>She’s nervous?</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know who that person is,” Akko says as she clenches her fists. “But she’s definitely <em>not</em> a cosplayer.”</p><p><em>She can’t be one. That armor she’s wearing...it’s real. I know because it’s just like Diana’s. The only difference is the color. And unlike Diana, she’s wearing a helmet that hides her face, which is also real.</em> <em>Besides,</em> Her eyes narrow as she senses a golden aura surrounding the woman. <em>She’s strong. Like, <strong>very</strong> strong.</em></p><p>The people in the arena also looks towards the knight, apparently finally noticing her as well.</p><p>“Who’s that?” A person near Akko says.</p><p>“Is that a knight?” Another person whispers.</p><p>“What’s a cosplayer doing here?” Another says in curiosity.</p><p>“Omg! I always have a thing for knights!” A random girl near Avery squeals.</p><p>All the whispers and the talking dies down as the woman walks to where Akko was standing at when the brunette was about to face Avery. Once she gets to her spot on the stage, she looks right at Akko. In one swift motion, she reaches for the grip of her golden sword that’s placed on her side and takes it out of its scabbard, pointing it straight at her.</p><p>Crimson eyes widen as Akko’s mind goes back to a particular conversation she had with Diana. One in which she and the blonde had back when they were on their way home from practicing her telekinetic powers on the beach yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so tiiiired.” Akko whines as she rests her cheek on the palm of her hand, looking at the window as they pass the suburbs going into the city. “When we get home Diana, I’m totally gonna take a nap.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have been practicing for the majority of today.” Diana chuckles as she stops at a red light. Past the light is where they will finally enter the city. “I don’t blame you for your tiredness.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mhm.” Thinking back on the blonde’s special move, Akko turns to her. “You’re really good with the sword huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes...” Seeing that the light is still red, Diana decides to take this chance to look at Akko with an ached brow. “If I may ask, what brought this on?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahah, sorry.” Akko rubs the back of her head. “I was just thinking about your special move. From the outside, it looks like you were swinging and thrusting Excalibur around to try to slash me. But there’s way more to it than just that,” She smiles at her. “Right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde smiles back. “Indeed. That’s correct.” Seeing the light turn green, Diana focuses her attention on the road again as they continue the journey home. “Those ‘swinging and thrusting’ that you just mention? It actually takes a lot of concentration and precision in order for the attacks to be highly effective. But it’s not only my special move that requires those factors Akko. It’s one of the basic fundamentals of swordsmanship.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Woah...” Akko says in awe as her eyes twinkle, smiling brightly as she clasps her hands together. “You’re an expert, aren’t you!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana’s cheeks turns dark red as her smile widens. “H-hardly Akko. However, thanks for the compliment.” Her blush disappears as her expression turns reminiscent. “If there’s anyone who you should give praise to, it is my mother. She’s the one who has taught me the way of the sword.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko’s eyes widen. “You’re mom?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana nods as she stops the car in front of another red light, the building to the college only a few blocks away now. “I’ve learned so many things from her, but there’s only one that stood out to me the most. In fact, thinking about it now, it was the first thing she has ever taught me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh?” Akko tils her head in curiosity. “And what’s that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the light turning green again, the car moves forward. “In the field of swordsmanship, whenever a swordsman or a swordswoman points their sword at you,”</em>
</p><p>She looks at the knight with an unreadable expression.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s their way of challenging you to a fight.”</em>
</p><p>A long moment of silence passes throughout the whole arena.</p><p>“Avery.” Akko turns to her with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Yeah?” Avery looks back at Akko before her eyes widen, realizing what’s about to happen.</p><p>She didn’t even have to say anything. The look in the brunette’s eyes says it all.</p><p>
  <em>Evacuate everyone. Things are about to get ugly.</em>
</p><p>Wasting no time, Avery turns to the spectators, yelling as loudly as she could.</p><p>“We need to get out of here!” Picking up Pikachu, she runs to the exit. “They’re about to fight each other! If we stay here, we’re all going to get caught in the cross-fire!”</p><p>“Is she being serious?” A random guy said.</p><p>“Take a look at her face dumbass. If she looks serious, she probably <em>is</em> serious. ” Another guy said next to him as he starts to walk towards the exit. “Fuck that! I’m not risking anything!”</p><p>The girl from before is the second one to walk to the exit. “That girl is something else. If her friend says that, I don’t care what everyone else says or thinks,” She puts her hands up as she lowers her head, looking as if she’s surrendering. “I’m out.”</p><p>“That’s right.” The guy who’s with the girl starts to follow her. “I’m not planning on getting hurt today.”</p><p>The people around starts mumbling words of agreement as they all exit out of the arena. As John’s family exits, John looks back at the woman in shining armor.</p><p>“Miss Golden Knight...”</p><p>Once she made sure everyone left, Avery catches the brunette’s eye.</p><p>Akko looks at her for a moment before mouthing the words, ‘Thank you’ with a heartfelt smile.</p><p>Feeling herself blush by her words, Avery nods before opening one of the many doors and passing through the door frame, exiting the building. <em>You better be careful, Akko!</em></p><p>A moment of silence passes as the sound of the door Avery just opened closes shut. Afterwards, Akko sighs as she walks to her respective spot on the stage.</p><p><em>It’s a good thing those people listened to Avery.</em> She looks at the doors before turning her attention to the woman on the other side of the stage, shifting to her fighting stance as the golden knight gets into position. <em>If they hadn’t, </em><em>I would’ve teleported everyone out of here and lock the arena from the inside out myself.</em></p><p>“So,” Akko calls out. “You’re not going to at least tell me your name!?”</p><p>The brunette is met with silence as the woman stays still. “...”</p><p>Well, that’s a definite no.</p><p>“Alright. I understand.” Akko closes her eyes, slowly breathing in and out before opening them back up again. “I don’t know who you are, but if it’s a fight you want,” Her eyes glows red, lifting up her hand and clenching it in a form of a fist as she teleports in a blink of an eye to the front of the knight, already in the process of throwing in a punch.</p><p>“Then it’s a fight you’re gonna get!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayyyy! Come on now, we all know who’s in that helmet XD</p><p>Now I gotta be honest with you guys. When I finished the ‘Telekinesis’ chapter, I honestly didn’t know exactly what’s gonna happen in Akko and Avery’s outing. I was thinking to myself, ‘Okay, what do I do now?’ It’s like I’m in a dark room, having a gun in hand and I need to shoot the target. The target is clearly there, but I can’t see since its dark in the first place. So I’m happy that this was what I came up with! It really goes in my opinion, y’know?</p><p>Anyways, I hope I didn’t go overboard when Avery held Akko’s hand without Akko noticing. Just like Goku, Akko has a thing for fighting, so just thinking about it makes her go into her own little world. The same reason for when she bashed Avery with her pure strength, lol! <em>Technically</em> since Akko isn’t dating Diana yet, she isn’t really cheating on her. Though as a die hard Diakko shipper, I beg to differ. So I’m kinda shooting myself in the foot here? I’m not sure ^w^’</p><p>If there’s anyone who doesn’t like the interaction between the two characters (Akko and Avery), or Akko’s thoughts concerning Avery, I’m sorry (not sorry!). I watch way too much harem anime lol!</p><p>Speaking of harems, Hannah!? WHAT THE FU-</p><p>Next chapter, a full-on brawl! Look forward to it &gt;w&lt;</p><p>Random Fact #21: The John in this chapter is the same John from the Webtoon comic, ‘unOrdinary’!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Akko vs The Golden Knight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko faces off against this stranger in golden armor! How will this battle unfold?</p><p>Akko, Chariot, and the rest of the gang heads off towards the campsite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be an action packed fight! I hope you guys will enjoy it, because I certainly will!<br/>I’ll also point out that at some point through this chapter the identity of the knight will be revealed. Because come on folks, at this point, we know who it is under the helmet. Why still keep it anonymous, am I right?<br/>Also, Happy Diakko Week 2020! I’ve been reading a lot from authors that decided to participate this year and my god, I’ve been crying my eyes out! Especially with day 5 with the Hurt/Comfort genre! ;-;</p><p>Enjoy the chapter! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haaah!”</p><p>Just before the punch lands on the woman’s helmet, the knight moves her sword to place it in front herself right as the fist connects with the blade.</p><p>The impact causes winds to blow in their surroundings before Akko’s eyes widen, seeing that the woman is perfectly in control and holding her own. Looking down at the golden object, she finds that she couldn’t even crack it.</p><p>
  <em>What is up with her sword?</em>
</p><p>But before she can delve deeper into it, the knight pushes Akko back. Emphasis on the word push.</p><p>When she pushes Akko back, she really <em>pushes Akko back.</em></p><p>The stage is on the far right corner, but the brunette is already near the center of the arena when the knight, with blinding speed, catches up with her and swings down her sword from right on top of her.</p><p>
  <strong>CLAP!</strong>
</p><p>The ground beneath them shakes as the result of the pure strength the knight is displaying.</p><p>Akko is seen holding the sword with her two hands, gritting her teeth as she struggles to prevent it from cutting her in half.</p><p><em>She regained her footing and caught my sword just in the nick of time.</em> The knight smiles. <em>Impressive, but how will you fare against this?</em></p><p>The brunette grits her teeth harder as the knight pushes her sword down on her. Her brown sketchers sinks lower and lower into the ground as she continues to get pushed down.</p><p><em>She’s...</em> Akko’s eyes widen. <em>I have to-!</em></p><p>Using her telekinetic powers, Akko makes an invisible explosion between them. Causing the knight, along with her sword, to get pushed back in surprise.</p><p>But much to Akko’s dismay, she only managed to push her away just a little bit.</p><p>She wanted to make her pull back far more than that.</p><p>With the speed of her opponents next attack, Akko can only endure the blow as the knight twirls and sidekicks her hard in the chest, sending her flying across the arena at around one hundred and thirty miles per hour before crashing into the wall with a loud-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>The knight puts her foot down as pieces of the wall comes falling down from the huge patch of dust that was created from the crash.</p><p>A second later, Akko floats out of the patch and down to the ground, wiping away the blood that’s showing on the right side of her mouth with the back of her hand.</p><p><em>The power in that kick just now...</em> Akko strongly spits out some more blood from inside her mouth like a badass. <em>It’s not as strong as Okaasan’s, but it’s definitely top-tier. If it wasn’t for Okaasan being number one...if she’s a hero, she’d be at the top spot for sure.</em> Her glowing crimson eyes narrow. <em>Just who is this wom-!?</em></p><p>She looks up just as the knight is about the slash down on her again. She teleports behind her just as her opponent initiates her attack and was about to hit her helmet with the side of her fist when-</p><p>Her eyes widen when, with speeds unknown to her, the knight twirls around Akko, slashing her cheek in the process.</p><p>“!?”</p><p>She then grabs the back of Akko’s sweater and throws her to the other side of the arena (near where they first started their fight). As the brunette is sent flying, the knight bends her knees as her golden sword starts glowing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Enhance Armament.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko snaps her head to the knight, her eyes comically wide. “ENHANCE WHA-”</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, the golden sword turns into golden petals, a swarm of them heads straight to Akko as the knight thrusts her now transformed blade forward.</p><p>The speeds in which Akko is heading straight for another wall, combined with the attack coming her way, forces the brunette to unleash her Orbital Field.</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>The sound of another crash can be heard as the shield takes on the two mighty blows from the front and back.</p><p>Akko grits her teeth as she holds the barrier at bay. “Yup!” Her eyes narrow as the shield begins to crack. “Definitely strong! But it’s because your this strong,” She teleports right at the bottom of the glass ceiling. Flying straight down to the woman, she grins widely as she does a couple of front flips, adding momentum before she axe kicks downwards, right on top of the knight’s head.</p><p> “That makes this fight so much fun!”</p><p>The knight raises up her sword, which somehow transformed back to its original form just in time, with her two hands as Akko’s kick connects.</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>The power of that kick causes the ground that surrounds the both of them to get demolished, sinking the two fighters down as dust begins to cover that section of the arena.</p><p>When the dust clears, they’re gone.</p><p>A moment of silence in the arena passes before-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Whoosh!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The ground vibrates.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Slash!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Some chairs in the spectator area gets cut in half.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Boom!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Parts of the walls and the ground gets smashed.</p><p>A few seconds passes with these sounds and actions visible and heard. If there’s a regular professional hero inside the arena at this moment, he or she wouldn’t see anything apart from the slow changing of their surroundings. Heck, even those in the elite class wouldn’t be able to see the unbelievable fact,</p><p>that these two superheroes are fighting at breathtaking speeds.   </p><p>Every thrust, Akko dodges. Every punch, the knight blocks with her sword. Every slash, Akko barely dodges by the skin of her teeth. Every kick, pushes the knight back, making her crash into a wall almost every time before coming after the brunette again with an attack a half a second later.</p><p>Slowly but surely, they are, without a doubt, destroying the arena.</p><p>“Wow.” Akko notices this as she visibly appears again in mid-air. “We’re really messing this place up-”</p><p>Unfortunately, within that moment of her getting distracted, the knight seizes her opportunity to strike.</p><p>But instead of slashing her, she uses her sword’s grip to turn her blade to the side, bashing Akko right on the head. The attack causes the brunette to head straight downwards, crashing into the ground hard.</p><p>Just as Akko quickly floats backwards to get out of the patch of dust, her eyes widen as the knight lands in front of her and is already thrusting her sword again, forcing her to dodge as the attacks keeps on coming.</p><p>Her crimson eyes widen even further as she notices multiple small slash wounds on her body. <em>She’s...getting faster... </em>She realizes as the thrusts gets even more vicious. <em>Even though I’m using my telekinetic powers to make her attacks slower-</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Slash!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes goes to where her right shoulder had just been badly cut.</p><p>And in that exact moment, a feeling takes root deep inside her heart. A feeling that the brunette hadn’t felt in a very long time:</p><p>The feeling of getting overwhelmed.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Badump</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>l...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Badump</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The knight pulls back from a thrust and thrusts forward again.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Badump</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Something powerful begins to stir as the blade heads straight for her head.</p><p>
  <em>I...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Badump</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Just as the tip of the sword is about to pierce her forehead-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Snap!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>she screams.</p><p>“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!”</p><p>
  <strong>WHOMP!</strong>
</p><p>Dark blue eyes widen as the knight gets blown away by another invisible explosion that Akko created between themselves. But this time, it’s way stronger than before. Evident in the way the knight flew all the way to the other end of the arena field before striking down her sword on the ground in order to stop, landing on her own two feet as the entire arena gets covered in a red crimson glow.</p><p><em>Her power...</em> The woman in golden armor looks down as the ground begins to tremble. <em>It’s increasing-!?</em></p><p>Her now wide eyes snaps back to glowing narrow red ones.</p><p>And for a second,</p><p>
  <em>a split second,</em>
</p><p>she sees the true power that lays dormant in the one and only Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back outside the arena...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Avery’s eyes widen as she notices the tremor. She, along with everyone else who was in the arena, are out in front a certain distance away from the arena, curious on how the battle is turning out up until this point. Anyone who wanted to go into the arena to fight had been stopped by the restless crowd, saying that there’s an intense battle and that they need to wait until it’s over.</p><p>“H-hey.” A young girl next to Avery trips and falls backwards due to the shaking of the ground, landing on her behind as she points a shaking finger towards the arena. “What’s that?”</p><p>Purple eyes follows to find the windows of the arena filling up in a red glow, indicating that whatever’s going on inside, something tremendous is about to happen.</p><p>Avery subconsciously puts her hand on her shirt where her chest is and clasps it tightly. <em>Akko...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere Northwest of Heartfelt City...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>Debris shoots out everywhere as dust appears. Four pro heroes lands in front of a now partially destroyed building as the dust clears up.</p><p>Red eyes narrow, looking down at the unconscious villain she has just knocked out with just a single punch to the face.</p><p>“A-Apologies Shiny Chariot!” One of the four speaks up. By the look of things, he may be the leader of the group. “We tried apprehend him ever since we caught him stealing jewelry this morning. All this time up until now, he has been giving us a really hard time.” He looks down with a sigh. “What with him outspeeding us. And whenever we do catch up-"</p><p>“No need for an explanation.” Chariot smiles as she grabs the villain by the foot and throws him to the four pro heroes, hearing the crowd roaring and cheering for the number one hero. “He is a top rank villain, it’s no surprise.”</p><p>“Yes mam.” The man nods towards his group to pick up the villain and get him to the police, who are just a block away from here waiting for them. “You have our deepest gratitude.”</p><p>Chariot nods. “Call me any-!?”</p><p>Her eyes widen.</p><p>The man arches a brow as Chariot snaps her head towards Luna Nova University, winds picking up as the redhead’s eyes narrow. <em>That’s master’s power... But what’s she doing here in the city, much less the college?</em> Her eyes widen again as she turns to that direction fully, sensing another power along with her master’s.</p><p>“Uh, Shiny Chariot?”</p><p>Sweat runs down the hero’s temple as her eyes gets even wider, face paling. <em>“Bordel de merde.”</em></p><p>In no time, she jumps up high and into the sky, heading towards the college.</p><p>“What’s up with that?” One hero from the group says as she walks toward her leader. “She looked like she has just seen a ghost or something.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” The leader shakes his head before going after the rest of his team. “But it looks like she has things to do. Now come on, we have to do our job and be on the lookout for even more criminals.”</p><p>The woman looks at the hero for a moment before walking after him. “Yes sir!”</p><p>Back in the sky, Chariot grits her teeth firmly as she goes as fast as she could to get to the school. <em>You’ve got to be kidding me!</em></p><p>A lot of questions are brewing in the redhead’s head, but one thing’s for sure.</p><p>Out of the two power levels she senses, she knows whose power level is the largest.</p><p>And boy oh boy <em>is it frightening.</em></p><p>She clenches her fists hard as she looks on ahead. <em>Akko!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the Throne Room of the Hydra Brigade Headquarters...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Man...do I really have to stand by this old man’s side all the time!?</em> Atsumi continues to look on as the members of the hydra brigade talk amongst themselves, with one of them clearly distancing themselves from the group, while her father is on his throne, looking at a large map of HeartFelt City for some reason. Most likely planning something again. <em>My feet are killing me! Can I at least sit on a chair!?</em> The blonde looks fine on the outside, but she’s crying on the inside. <em>It doesn’t have to be extravagant as his! Just give me a chair!</em></p><p>Clearing her throat, Atsumi turns to her father, about to ask if she can sit on the flight of stairs that leads down to the other members when-</p><p>“....”</p><p>She blinks when she sees her father, looking up at a certain direction with his eyes narrow.</p><p>“Father?”</p><p>He puts up a hand to silence her. He continues to stare at seemingly at nothing for another moment longer before looking back down to the map.  “Yes, Atsumi?”</p><p>“Um...” Atsumi furrows her brows. “May I sit down on the stairs? My legs are-”</p><p>“You may do as you wish.”</p><p>“Thank you father.” Atsumi looks ahead of her as she walks forward, walking down a couple of steps before she sits down. <em>He was completely focused on something back there.</em> Her eyes narrow as she turns her head to look at him. <em>I wonder what?...</em></p><p>From a glance it looks as though Akiyoshi is going over the map.</p><p>But little did everyone know, he’s sporting a wicked grin as he rest his hairy cheek on the back of his hand.</p><p><em>Such huge tremendous power...It’s similar to Shiny Chariot’s, but it isn’t hers.</em> He closes his eyes, imagining the next possible candidate:</p><p>Alice Synthesis Thirty.</p><p><em>No.</em> His eyes snaps open. <em>It isn’t hers either</em>. His grin widens even more upon realizing. <em>Though she’s nearby its source, this is someone completely new. </em></p><p>Red crimson turns dark gray as he tightly clenches the map in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the arena of the mall...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> “You want to gang up on me? Fine.” Akko’s eyebrows and hair glows a bright crimson as it floats upwards, breaking the hair tie that held up her half-ponytail. “If that’s how it’s going to be,” Red aura surrounds her as she visibly vanishes from where she stands,</p><p>to where she appears again in front of the knight.</p><p>“THEN I’ll JUST HAVE TO DO THE SAME! SHINY GALIA,” She twirls. As she does so, an object comes into form in her right hand, ultimately taking shape.</p><p>Dark blue eyes widen as she sees what the brunette has in her hand.</p><p>A sword.</p><p>A freaken<em> olive sword.</em></p><p>Just like her own.</p><p>A smile forms on the knight’s features.</p><p>
  <strong>“40 PERCENT!!!”</strong>
</p><p>Akko swings her new sword, colliding with the knight’s as she brings up her own blade to meet the attack.</p><p>
  <strong>CLING! </strong>
</p><p>The brunette narrows her eyes as she powers through the swing, making the knight fly forward with such magnitude that she crashes through the wall with a big-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!!!</strong>
</p><p>through another wall that’s part of the mall, and into the skies of campus.</p><p>All within in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Avery and everyone else’s eyes widen as they saw what had just transpired.</p><p>“Uh,” Someone in the crowd decides to speak up. “What was that shadow that shot out just now?”</p><p>“Yeah.” A person next to the Canadian said. “It was quick, but I saw it. That looked like a fast moving meteor.”</p><p>Not able to hold on anymore, Avery goes against Akko’s wishes and runs back to the arena, praying to the nine old heroes that the person they saw wasn’t her.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in the arena, Akko stood still for a moment in front of the two large holes in front of her, peering through the sky as her hair continues to sway back and forth due to her aura.</p><p>She looks down at the sword in her hand.</p><p>It’s long and slender. From the pommel to the guard, it shows a beautiful red scarlet color that matches her eyes while the rest of the blade shows a darker crimson red: the color of blood.</p><p>The last thing Akko notices is the symbol of a divine looking golden rose on top of a pentagon (which is also golden) that’s placed right on the middle of the guard.</p><p>Overall, it looks just like her opponent’s sword. The only difference is the theme in color.</p><p>But the brunette can’t help but wonder <em>why</em> it looks like the knights.</p><p>A moment of silence passes by before she sighs. Since she’s currently in battle, she doesn’t want to think too much on it. <em>It looks like this is another superpower.</em> Akko closes her eyes, breathing in and out, <em>and it happens to be exactly identical to Diana’s...</em> before opening them again.</p><p>“That’s great and all,” She grits her teeth. <em>“But I got a fight to win.”</em></p><p>With that, she teleports away as Avery enters.</p><p>“Akko!” Avery shouts out before her eyes widen, looking around at the arena as she slowly walks inside.</p><p>“Woah...” A guy said as some people walks after her inside while some opted to stay outside, not wanting to risk getting harmed whatsoever. “This place is a wreck.”</p><p>“Yeah.” His friend said catches up to him. “It’s a good thing we went out huh?”</p><p>The guy nods, looking at the spectating area that is now decimated. The chairs are either chopped off, or still standing with cut marks (both little and large).</p><p>Either way, it must’ve been an intense battle.</p><p>“Man...” The guy slouches in disappointment. “l wish l saw it.”</p><p>“Well,” His friend feels sweat running down his temple as he looks at the cracks on the ground “I for one glad I didn’t.” He shakes his head. “There’s no way in hell I was gonna die today.”</p><p>While some talk amongst themselves and others continues to look around in awe, Avery looks straight at the huge hole left on the wall on the right side of the arena, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.</p><p>
  <em>Akko...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, up in the skies above...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The woman in armor was already out of campus and is about to enter the plain fields when Akko teleports in front of her and slashes down right as her opponent raises up her golden sword to meet the attack head on. Upon impact, the knight flies down through a redwood tree before entering the plain fields, crashing onto the ground with a loud-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>Creating a huge crater covered with dust as the tree slowly breaks apart and falls (TIMBER!!!) next to it.</p><p>But it didn’t end there.</p><p>Apparently Akko is so strong that even when the knight crashes, she keeps going down and down underground until-</p><p>She suddenly stops and...goes back up?</p><p>It wasn’t until she shoots out from the surface that she realizes that this is Akko’s doing. Looking up, she sees the brunette rising up her sword, forcing her to come back to her with sheer will alone.</p><p>Damn. Telekinesis is amazing.</p><p>She can only grit her teeth and rise up her power as she swings her sword to meet Akko’s. Colliding, it generates a huge shockwave, making the trees nearby sway as if a tornado is within reach.</p><p>Using her telekinetic powers, Akko narrow her glowing crimson eyes as she blows the knight away by upgrading her speed and punching her straight in the chest. The strike causes the armor on her chest area to crack as she crashes once again to the ground. But unlike last time, she didn’t go underground.</p><p>But the crash was still hard based on the speed and power of the blow. Similar to a ping-pong in a ping-pong table, she keeps crashing and rolling. Eventually, the crashing stops and slows to only rolling until she stops completely.</p><p>She lays there, motionless for a moment before slowly getting up. Nobody can see it, but inside the helmet, blood slowly leaks out from the side of her mouth. Looking down, she sees the cracks on her armor. Sensing something coming, she gets up completely and when she looks ahead, her eyes widen.</p><p>The tree that fell down earlier is heading <em>straight at her.</em></p><p>The knight grits her teeth and raises up her sword, slashing down just in time as the tip of the tree reaches her.</p><p>
  <strong>SLASH!</strong>
</p><p>lt gets cut in half a moment later.</p><p>She looks back as the two pieces gets further and further away until it vanishes completely<em>. She threw that tree as if it were a baseball. </em>Alice smiles as she turns her head back, finding a fast approaching Akko, whose floating right above the ground.</p><p>“It looks like I also need to, what do you people these days call it again...Amp it up? Yes...” Her eyes glows blue as, similar like Akko’s, golden aura appears around her as she lifts up her sword and gets into position once again.  “Amp it up.”</p><p>As Akko gets closer, the blonde, with her increased speed and power, jumps forward to meet her head on.</p><p>They both rises up their respective swords-</p><p>
  <strong>CLING!!!</strong>
</p><p>and strike.</p><p>Due to Alice raising up her power near the maximum, the shockwave that followed became larger and more intense than their previous clash.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Akko pulls away, ready to strike again. “ORAAAA!!!”</p><p>She can’t see it behind the helmet, but Alice grins excitingly as she follows suit.</p><p>From then on, chaos ensued. The kind of swordsmanship that comes forth from these two powerhouses would put Elizabeth and Diana’s skills as swordswoman to<em> shame.</em></p><p>To put it simply, imagine two little kids swinging big sticks at each other. With each hit, there’s a bang. Whenever the stick gets too close to one of them, they would back away and once the stick passes, they would swing their own, just  for the other to do the same and swing, hitting the stick that comes back to hit again.</p><p>Now imagine all that with this battle, but a gazillion times faster and stronger.  </p><p>With each strike, a huge-</p><p> <strong>BOOM!</strong></p><p>can be heard along with a huge shockwave. With each dodge, the swing that misses rips through the air-</p><p>
  <strong>SLASH!</strong>
</p><p>like a knife through butter. Whenever one backs away, the other immediately goes after with a swing-</p><p>
  <strong>WOSH!</strong>
</p><p>resulting in another</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>So on and so forth.</p><p>The winds surrounding them are fierce, going at about one hundred and fifty miles per hour or so. The grass are barely hanging on to the rich soil underneath, the trees nearby is about to get ripped out of the ground, with some twigs and branches getting sliced from the dodged slashes. Even Sebastian, who followed Akko and is flying high above, is struggling to keep in place, screeching loudly as he tries his best to not get blown away.</p><p>Between all the slashes, Akko’s clothes keeps getting cuts just as Alice’s armor gets a few cuts here and there.</p><p>This goes on for about a full minute until Akko suddenly rushes forward.</p><p>With her eyes narrow, Alice slashes. Just as the blade was about to touch Akko however,</p><p>she vanishes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thud</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The pommel of Akko’s sword connects with something hard.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crack</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sound of glass shattering can be heard as the top right side of Alice’s helmet breaks into pieces, revealing a shocked wide blue eye along with a patch of blonde hair.</p><p>But just as quickly, it narrows as Alice slashes behind her. Akko teleports away, but not without getting a decent cut through her torso.</p><p>“Damn,” She grits out in pain as she lands a certain distance away, blood gushing out as she knit her eyebrows. “I was hoping that I would finally see what you look like.” Ignoring the gory scene, she points her sword at her, her grip still strong despite the injury. “Whatever! I’ll just have to break your helmet completely!”</p><p>After a moment of silence, Alice bends her knees a little bit, her sword glowing gold in the process as she smiles inside her now broken helmet. “I like to see you try.” She says in amusement as she pulls her sword back.</p><p><em>Seriously!?</em> Akko huffs out in frustration. <em>Now you wanna talk!? </em>Quickly setting her anger aside, her eyes narrow as her sword glows crimson, similar to that of her opponents.</p><p>Two powerful auras forms around their respective owners. It soon spreads out until both seems to clash in and of itself upon touching one another. The ground shakes beneath their feet as even more powerful winds picks up.</p><p>Just as Akko raises up her sword for the upcoming slash, Alice’s mouth opens-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Whack!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she looks towards the ground, <em>Wha?...</em> before closing her eyes, losing consciousness as her sword vanishes from her hands. Her hair and eyebrows turns back to its normal color as her aura disappears.</p><p>Before she can hit the ground, an arm wraps around her waist, holding her in place for a moment before gently setting her down.</p><p>“Alice.” Chariot sighs as she looks up at her master with a serious expression. “What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>“What?” Alice smiles as she stands back up, the sword in her hand no longer glowing as she swings it down hard to get rid of Akko’s blood before putting it back in its scabbard. “I can’t test you’re student’s progress?”</p><p>The redhead sighs as Alice walks toward the pair. “You could’ve at least warned me beforehand.” She gives her master a questionable look. “Remind me, who was the one saying that we should wait and watch over her again?”</p><p>“Forgive me Chariot.” The blonde smiles as she reaches them, taking off her broken helmet to reveal her face. “I know my actions contradict what I said, but I just can’t help but see just how strong she is.”</p><p>Chariot picks up Akko bridal style, eyeing her master’s condition as Alice wipes the blood that trickled down her mouth earlier off her face. “She did quite the number on you.”</p><p>“Indeed, she did.” Alice gestures to the cracks and cuts in her armor, along with her helmet. “I must say,” She shifts her attention to the brunette with a warm smile. “I’m impressed. However, I must question,” She looks at Chariot as her brow arches in amusement. “Why did you stop us?”</p><p>“You two were getting carried away. If I let the battle continue on, 1/4<sup>th</sup> of the campus would be destroyed. Everyone will notice and it will cause a panic.” She deadpanned. “As a professor of this university, I cannot allow that. Besides, she wouldn’t have been able to handle your special move.”</p><p>Blue eyes narrow for a moment before closing. “Don’t play dumb. You know just as much as I that she would’ve.” She opens them again with a smirk. “You just didn’t want to deal with the collateral damage.”</p><p>Bullseye.</p><p>Chariot groaned, knowing that she has been seen through. “Whatever, Alice.” She then gazes down at an unconscious Akko, “So,” before lifting her head up to face her master. “How did she do?”</p><p>For the first time in a while, the redhead feels as though she became a kid again, waiting for the teacher in the classroom to call out her name so that she can get her test back to see whether or not she passed.</p><p>Even though she doesn’t like Alice’s abrupt actions, knowing the reason why she did what she did, nevertheless makes her anxious to hear the blonde’s verdict.</p><p>A long moment of silence passes as Chariot waits with baited breath.</p><p>Finally, after what seems like forever, Alice smiles at her. “She’s astounding.” She looks at the brunette. “Akko is even stronger than when she fought you back in the entrance exams.” She gazes back at her ex-student. “You’ve sensed her power, haven’t you?” She says this in a tone that makes it more as a statement, rather than a question.</p><p>“I have.” Chariot’s eyes becomes half-lidded as she looks down at Akko fondly, gently brushing her bangs away so she can see more of her forehead. “I’ve never seen her have that much power before. It was...” She closes her eyes. “Frightening. But not in the way you think it is.” She opens them back up as she looks at Alice. “Frightening in a sense of the <em>pacing. </em>Just as you’ve said, over the course of about three months since our battle, she was able to improve <em>that much...</em>” Her eyes widen as a thought just came to her. “How much of Shiny Galia has she used this time?”</p><p>Alice crosses her arms. “Forty percent.”</p><p>Her mouth agape with shock, Chariot steps back. <em>“F-forty percent?...”</em></p><p>Alice nods. “At the start, based off the power behind her attacks, she was using ten percent. But when I was gaining the upper hand, she suddenly jumped up to forty, which completely caught me off-guard.” She closes her eyes. “In order to match up with her, I needed to use around eighty-five percent.” She puts her hand on her hip as she opens them again, looking at the brunette in awe. “That fact alone is unheard of. I haven’t use that much power since...”</p><p>The redhead’s eyes narrow as she looks down at the grass, deciding to finish what she’s saying for her. “Your fight with Akiyoshi...”</p><p>Alice nods with a grimace.  </p><p>Chariot remembers that fight vividly. She was just a teenager back then, not really surpassing Alice yet but was very well on her way into making that a reality, quickly raising up in the ranks a year after graduating from Luna Nova University. It was one of the most intense battles she had ever seen. They were about equal, until he powered up using the power of Olethros. Alice had been fighting using one hundred percent of her power, so the tables hadn’t turned out in their favor. Back then, she thought she was truly gonna lose her precious master. But for some unknown reason, he backed out at the last minute by disappearing in a flash of lightening.</p><p>To this day Chariot wasn’t sure why he retreated, but she still thanked the Nine Olde Heroes that he had decided to take mercy on Alice. </p><p>Unbeknownst to the redhead, even though she’s thinking about that battle in particular, Alice’s mind was on something else entirely as she continues to stare at Akko.</p><p>Specifically, remembering when the brunette jumped up to forty percent.</p><p>
  <em>Those eyes.</em>
</p><p>The dark pupils, those dark gray irises, and the pure black emptiness of her sclera.</p><p>It was only for a moment, but she saw them.</p><p>Her eyes narrow as she looks at Akko’s peaceful sleeping face.</p><p>
  <em>She truly is daddy’s little girl.</em>
</p><p>Shaking her head from her thoughts, she shifts her focus onto more pressing matters. “It seems that Akko has once again inherited a new power.” She smiles as Chariot lifts up her head. “Ironically, it’s mines.”</p><p>Chariot nods, recalling seeing Akko’s sword before knocking her out. “By the looks of it, it’s pretty obvious.” Chuckling, she shakes her head with mirth. “If you put the two side by side, you would think it’d be a pair of twins.”</p><p>Alice blinks owlishly before putting her hand on her mouth as she turns away, shaking as she closes her eyes, trying to contain her laughter.</p><p>Noticing, Chariot arches a brow. “I don’t think it’s that funny.”</p><p>“N-nono, d-don’t...mind me.” Alice takes a moment to collect herself before turning back, wiping away a few tears from her eyes. “I was just thinking about <em>another pair of twins.”</em></p><p>The redhead blinks. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Alice shakes her head. “It’s not important. Now then,” She crosses her arms once again. “As I was saying, she inherited my power now.”</p><p>“Yes.” Chariot knits her eyebrows as she speaks her thoughts out loud. “That means that as of now, she has my powers, your powers-”</p><p>“And my master Ryan’s powers.” Alice nods. “That makes three. Now she needs to discover seven more. But first,” She nods towards Akko. “I strongly advise you to have someone teach her how to summon her sword. I can’t because as you already know, it’s not my time to guide her just yet. Elizabeth can’t because that will change the course of events that’s bound to occur. So, do you have anyone else that you know that might be willing to teach her?”</p><p>Chariot looks at Alice for a moment before looking down at Akko with a smile. “I know someone who would be more than willing to teach her. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Alice nods. “Good. Now then,” The ends of her lips also turns up in a smile as she takes out her phone, texting someone. “I must be going.”</p><p>A few seconds later, a portal appears nearby. She walks to it as the number one hero looks on.</p><p>But before she can enter it, Chariot calls out. “Wait!”</p><p>Alice stops in her tracks.</p><p>“Yes, you wanted to see how much stronger Akko has gotten, but that’s not the only reason, isn’t it?” Chariot at this point is staring daggers at the back of the blonde’s head. “It was planned. You knew that Akko would’ve inherited a new power during the fight, didn’t you?”</p><p>A moment of silence passes before-</p><p>“Who knows?” Alice turns her head a little, revealing a small smile. “I will leave that to your imagination, Chariot.”</p><p>And with that, she passes through, disappearing along with the portal itself.</p><p>A good solid minute goes by before Chariot sighs. “You’re too much Akko.” Smiling, she holds her closely as she turns around and jumps high into the sky, sensing that Akko’s eagle is flying after them. “How about I take you back to your dorm, hm?”</p><p>As she leaves the plain fields and into the more populated part of campus however, she feels sweat running down her temple as she nervously takes note of Akko’s injuries. “Though, I know for sure a <em>certain someone</em> is not gonna be happy seeing you like this...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in Akko’s dorm...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey, what’s up with princess over there?” Amanda rests her arms on the back of her head as she lays her back at the entrance to the narrow hallway that leads up to their rooms. “Looks like something’s bothering her.”</p><p>At this time, the red, green, and blue teams are all hanging out in the living room, waiting for their dinner to be served as Jasminka proceeds to cook. Sucy is taking on Constanze in Mario Kart. Lotte is simply watching on the couch, suffering from boredom. Hannah’s still on her phone planning a mobile game while Barbara watches, mumbling, “Come on...you can do it Hannah...”</p><p>“I know!” Hazel eyes narrow as Hannah concentrates. “Don’t distract me!”</p><p>Meanwhile, the Cavendish prodigy is reading her textbook. But what Amanda notices is the way the blonde is tapping her foot impatiently.</p><p>In fact, upon looking closely, she can see that she isn’t really reading at all. If that faraway look in her eyes is anything to go by. </p><p>“Urgh!” Hannah exclaims in anger as she tries her hardest to not throw her phone. “That’s bullshit! I clearly dodged at the right time!” Crossing her arms, she huffs as she looks away. “I don’t know why I keep playing this. Clearly the games broken.”</p><p>“There there.” Barbara stifles a giggle as she pats Hannah’s shoulder. “Maybe you’ll complete the mission next time.” Remembering the question that was said out loud, she turns to Amanda with a teasing tone. “Diana’s worried that some other girl is going to take her precious Akko away~”</p><p>Amanda whistles as Diana feels her cheeks burn. “Barbara!”</p><p>“It’s alright Diana.” Barbara smiles knowingly as she reassuringly puts a hand on her shoulder. “You know how Akko is. I’m sure nothing bad is going to happen.”</p><p><em>Oh bloody hell.</em> The heiress puts her hands on her forehead as she looks down. <em>Why did Barbara have to say that in front of everyone?</em></p><p>But as much as Diana wants to deny it, when it comes to Akko, she can’t help but speak the truth. Besides, judging by everyone’s reactions (she sees this as she lifts her head back up), it’s pretty clear already that they are aware of her feelings towards the brunette.</p><p>Is she that obvious?</p><p>Still though, as she comes to realize that she <em>is</em> that obvious, her mind can’t help but think about what may be happening right now. “I know that. But...” The blonde looks down again, trying her best to focus on her textbook, only to find that she couldn’t. Closing and placing it to the side, she rubs her temple as she closes her eyes.</p><p>“Oh come on Cav! Chillax!” Amanda grins as she goes over to Jasminka, finding her covering the huge pot that has all of their food. “Let your girlfriend have her fun! Don’t worry,” She winks at a now blushing Diana. “She’s way too oblivious to catch on to any moves that that other girl may have tried to make.”</p><p>Just as Diana opens her mouth to protest, everyone hears the front door knob turning.</p><p>“See?” Amanda nods towards the door as it slowly opens. “There she...” Her eyes widen as she wipes her own grin off her face. “WOAH!”</p><p>The heiress snaps her head to the door in alarm, finding Chariot and...</p><p>Her eyes widen as she shrieks in agony. “AKKO!”</p><p>Upon calling out her name in such a way, everyone else turns to see what all the commotion is about. Lotte, Barbara, and Jasminka all gasps while Sucy, Constanze’s eyes are wide with shock.</p><p>Especially Hannah’s.</p><p>“Akko!” Lotte yells out as she, Diana, Hannah, and Amanda runs towards the door. When they get there, she looks up at the redhead in concern. “What happened?...”</p><p>“Dude...” Amanda looks at all the blood and cuts the brunette has on her body. Her eyes lands on the huge cut that appears to run from the top of Akko’s left shoulder all the way across her torso, to down on her lower waist. “What-”</p><p>
  <em>“What happened to her?” </em>
</p><p>Red eyes widen as Chariot realizes that both Diana and Hannah said that in complete unison, their voices indicating that there will be one hell to pay to whoever did this.</p><p><em>This I expected from Diana,</em> She shifts her focus from Diana to Hannah.<em> but from Ms.England too?</em></p><p>The look they’re giving her...If she was anybody else, she would’ve coward in fear under their ice cold gaze.</p><p>“Let’s just say...” Chariot sighs. Akko’s ability to befriend almost anybody is absolutely insane. “She had gotten into a little fight.”</p><p> “A little?” Amanda says as Chariot walks pass them, heading towards the red teams room.  “A Little!?” She exclaims as she points at the girl in the redhead’s arms. “Look at her! If <em>Akko</em> out of all people got hurt this badly, then-”</p><p>She clamps up her mouth when Chariot turns her head, red eyes glowing as a silent warning to shut up.</p><p>A moment passes before the number one hero continues on her journey to the brunette’s room, with Diana and Hannah following close after with sour looks on their faces.</p><p>“That’s weird.” Barbara arches her brow as she sees her childhood friends go. “Hannah looks furious. She hasn’t been this mad since her father took all of her money away that one time back when we were middle school.”</p><p>Sucy looks at Barbara with a blank stare as Constanze resumes the game they’re playing, getting over the shock of seeing her friend in such a state. “Looks like Akko’s not the only one who’s oblivious in this household.”</p><p>“What?” Barbara blinks as Sucy shifts her attention back to the television, making a face at Constanze for playing without her as everyone goes about doing their own thing. “Oh come on, tell me!” She yells out, clearly noticing that the chemist knows something that she herself <em>doesn’t </em>know. “What going on!?”</p><p>Meanwhile, Chariot lays Akko down on the bottom half of the bunk as Hannah stands behind her, looking on as Diana walks to the bed.</p><p>As Chariot backs away, the blonde kneels. Leaning forward, she presses her forehead against Akko’s as she closes her eyes.</p><p>“Oh Akko...” She rubs their foreheads together gently as she caresses her cheek, distressed by the brunette’s condition. “What happened to you?...”</p><p>“Hey.” Chariot smiles reassuringly as she puts a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, making her turn slightly.</p><p><em>What a sight to see.</em> “It’s okay.” Moving her hand from her shoulder to her back, she rubs soothing circles to try to comfort her.  <em>Just a few moments ago, she looked like she was about to outright murder a villain in cold blood.</em> She takes note of the trembling hands, the slight wobbling of her lips, and the way she’s trying to hide her face with her blonde hair. <em>But now, she looks just about ready to cry.</em> “She’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Alright?” Hannah seethed. Still understandably angry, she gestures to the injured Akko. “She’s clearly not alright! What makes you say that!?” She points towards the door. “Instead of bringing her back here, you should’ve taken her to the hospital!”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Chariot shakes her head as she gets back up. “Remember, she has her powers.”</p><p>Hannah arches a brow as she crosses her arms. “Her powers?”</p><p>“Telekinesis...” As Diana intertwines her fingers with Akko’s, rubbing little circles on the back of her hand with her thumb, she wipes her eyes with her free hand, looking up at the number one hero with wide eyes. “She can-”</p><p>Chariot nods. <em>At least one of them gets it.</em> “Having the power of telekinesis, Ms.Kagari has a lot of abilities. One of which is healing others as well as oneself.”</p><p>“Really?” Seeing the redhead nod again, hazel eyes widen as she puts her hands down, feeling sweat down her temple as she looks at Akko. “That’s...a pretty cool power.”</p><p>“I suppose it is.” Chariot smiles as she also glances at Akko. <em>However, due to all of the intense training she has gone through because of me, she’s so used to pain that it’s almost to the point of it being numb to her now-</em></p><p>A groan can be heard throughout the room.</p><p>“Akko!” Diana cries out as she turns back, finding Akko stirring.</p><p>“N-nrgh...” Slowly opening her eyes, crimson red meets cerulean blue. “Diana?...” She mumbles as she slowly sits up.</p><p>“Akko...” Unable to help herself, she lunged at the brunette, hugging her tightly as relief washes over her. “That goodness you’re alright!”</p><p>“Chottomatte...” Akko closes one of her eyes tightly as she pats the blonde’s shoulder as a way of returning affection. “It hurts when you hug me that tightly you know...”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen as she quickly pulls away. “A-Apologies!” The redness of her cheeks becomes evident as she shyly looks off to the side. “Seeing you’re injuries, I was- I mean, I’m still really concerned! So when you woke up, I just-”</p><p>Feeling a hand on top of hers, she turns her head back to see an understanding smile from Akko. “I get it.” Her eyes twinkles as she intertwines her fingers with Diana’s with a tight squeeze, not knowing that the blonde had initiated it earlier.  “I’m happy to see you too, Diana.”</p><p>For the first time since yesterday, Diana’s lips turns upwards in a happy smile as she squeezes back. Her heart soaring in her chest as she gazes deep into those beautiful crimson eyes, unconsciously inching closer and closer until-</p><p>“Ahem!”</p><p>Both of them jump at the sound of Chariot clearing her throat. “Apologies for ruining the moment but,” She feels sweat running down her temple as smiles down at the pair. “Ms.Kagari, you’re injuries?”</p><p>“Haha...” Akko winces a little from the surprise as she puts her hand on her chest, looking away with a blush as Diana does the same. “Right. Sorry.”</p><p>Unknown to all three of them, Hannah looks at the pair with an unreadable expression.</p><p>
  <em>“You may be mean to people you don’t like and you’re very assertive, but I know for a fact that you’re not a bad person!”</em>
</p><p>Thinking back on it, that may be the exact moment Hannah started to look at Akko the way she does. It certainly caught her by surprise when the brunette said those words. Why?</p><p>Because unlike Barbara and Diana, Akko saw through her right away.</p><p>Being childhood friends with the heiress of the Cavendish family and Barbara was a given because they were all set up to be together by their parents back when they were children. Since then, everybody sees her as some dirty spoiled aristocrat who puts down those who she views is beneath her. That the only reason why she has her two so called “friends”, is because they’re of the same status. Amanda’s initial opinion of her is definitely the greatest example of that. Basically, everyone thought of her as a bully. Hannah has to admit, she does take <em>some</em> of the blame for the things she did that had built up her negative reputation.</p><p>But within the span of a <em>bloody fucken day</em>, Akko had seen through her complex exterior.</p><p>Now that Hannah thinks about it, it’s just like how Akko was able to bash down Diana’s walls. Getting close to her at an impossible rate, given the way the kind of person Diana used to be. She was absolutely livid upon finding that out, becoming jealous just because she thought that she herself and Barbara were the ones closest to her. But now, she understands.</p><p>Ever since those words were spoken, every smile that was directed her way, every time they speak to each other, no matter what or how brief it is...</p><p>She cherishes those moments.</p><p>And now, she can’t help but crave more and more of all of it. She wants to their conversations to get longer, she wants to see more of those smiles, she wants to spend more time with her.</p><p>To get closer to her.</p><p>In fact, she daresay, closer than Diana ever could.</p><p>Hazel eyes narrows as she places her hand on the other, looking at it in a daze. The one in which Akko held earlier this morning.</p><p>A moment later, she shakes her head as her cheeks redden. <em>Stop it.</em> Even though nobody’s eyeing her, she rubs the back of her neck awkwardly as she glances at Akko. <em>It’s way too late to feel this way. For Nine’s sake England, you already know what’s going to happen if you step into the ring!</em> She clenches her fist tightly as a faint red glow catches her attention. <em>Get a grip!</em></p><p>All three occupants of the room watch in awe (though Chariot's is more concealed) as the cuts and bruises Akko had gotten during battle slowly disappears.</p><p> Her face of discomfort slowly turns to one of relaxation before ending her healing session with a sigh. “That’s better!” Quickly getting out of bed, she flexes her muscles with a big toothy grin on her face. “See? Good as new!”</p><p>Akko, as always, fails to notice the blush of both of her classmates faces as Chariot shakes her head in amusement.</p><p>“Well now.” Chariots nods to all of them before turning, her eyes still on Akko. “I must continue my heroic duties. Make sure you don’t get into any more fights. Am I clear, Ms.Kagari?”</p><p>Nodding energetically, Akko solutes. “Yes ma’am!”</p><p>Chariot smiles before turning back to the door, exiting.</p><p>“Okay, Akko,” Hannah says once for sure the pro hero is out of earshot. Breathing in, she claps her hands together in a ‘boi’ gesture before directing it towards Akko, exhaling with a “What in the bloody hell happened?”</p><p>“Yes.” Diana crosses her arms as her eyes narrow with a grimace, remembering Akko’s state when she came back home. “I would also like to know.”</p><p>“Uhh...” Akko feels sweat running down her temple as she rubs the back of her head. “I don’t remember, to be honest.” Looking down, she pats her front pocket, finding that her phone is still there. Taking it out, she turns it on, inspecting it of any cracks. Her eyes narrow, not because of the inspection, but because she’s trying to recall what happened.  “My memories is really hazy.” Looking back up to face the pair, she gives them a sad smile. “All I can remember is having a fun time with Avery and...” Her eyes widen. “OH MY NINES! AVERY!”</p><p>She turns and dials Avery’s number, ignoring tension in the room by the mentioning of the Canadian’s name.  </p><p>The phone rings once before Avery answers. <strong><em>“Akko!”</em></strong></p><p>“Hey Avery!” Rubbing her head, she walks to the window, looking up at the sky. “Sorry if I worried you. I kinda got knocked out before I knew what happened.”</p><p><strong><em>“It’s okay.”</em></strong> The brunette can hear the relief in her friend’s voice. <strong><em>“I’m just glad that you’re okay.”</em></strong></p><p>“Heheh...” Akko smiles before turning serious. “Do you want me to come get Pikachu? Or-”</p><p><strong><em>“No, its fine.”</em></strong> Avery said. <strong><em>“I’ll just give it back to you next time we meet.”</em></strong></p><p>“Alright...” Remembering earlier today, Akko looks down. “I’m sorry today ended the way that it did. If everything had gone according to plan, I would’ve walked you back to your dorm.”</p><p>Since her back is turned, Akko fails to see the scowl forming on Diana’s face.</p><p>Hannah, however, does.</p><p>She internally sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. <em>Stupid Akko.</em></p><p><strong><em>“Hey hey, I said its okay.”</em></strong> Avery says with a chuckle. <strong><em>“Thank you though. That’s very sweet of you.”</em></strong></p><p>Hearing those words causes Akko to blush, but nevertheless smiles. “See you around?”</p><p><strong><em>“Yeah.”</em></strong> Avery says with conviction. <strong><em>“Definitely.”</em></strong></p><p>Akko arches a brow as she hangs up. <em>Is she really alright?</em> Putting her phone away, she turns around. <em>I could’ve sworn she sounded way too serious just now-</em></p><p>Her eyes widen at what she sees in front of her. “Diana?”</p><p>This time, Hannah audibly sighs as Akko takes in the sight of a very angry Diana. Her blonde hair covers most of her face, making it dark. Her arms is still crossed, but what Akko notices is that her hands are shaking as it forms into fists.</p><p>“Akko.” Hannah shakes her head with a smile. “You’re a dumbass.”</p><p>“Wha-” Akko turns to Hannah with a pout. “What did I do!? Diana!” Walking towards her, she looks down at the blonde with a frown. “Did l...do something wrong?...”</p><p>Seeing the fear and panic in her crimson eyes, Diana’s eyes widen for a moment before closing. <em>Calm down.</em> She deeply inhales before exhaling, feeling any negative emotions that she has dwindling away. <em>She has no idea. She’s completely innocent.</em> Opening them again, she finds Akko pursing her lips.</p><p>If there’s one thing Diana knows for certain, it’s that being down in the dumps doesn’t suit Akko at all.</p><p><em>Bloody hell.</em> Her eyebrows furrows as she looks away, feeling her face heat up as she unknowingly touches the pendant that’s hidden under her shirt. “You’re lucky you’re so adorable...” She mumbles.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“l-It’s nothing.” Shaking her head, she wills her blush to disappear as she does a complete one-eighty. “So,” She looks at Akko with her eyes narrow. “You said that your memory is hazy?”</p><p>“And you said someone knocked you out?”  Hannah joins in with an arched brow.</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko walks back to her bed before sitting down, nodding to the both of them. “I was having a fun time with Avery, then, because I was sad because of the ending of a movie that we watched, she took me to an arena so we can fight each other. Y’know, a good fight always lifts your spirits up, right?”</p><p>Seeing them nod, Akko continues. “So we fought, and I won, and we were about to go when this one...” Her eyes narrow as she looks down. “This one...”</p><p>Seeing the distress, Diana kneels down in front of her and gently puts a hand on her shoulder with a smile. “It’s alright.” She squeezes it a little as Akko grabs the sides of her head in frustration. “You don’t have to force yourself to remember if you don’t remember.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Hannah nods in agreement. “We’re not forcing you. If that’s all you got, then that’s just fine with us.” <em>I’ll just ignore the fact that that Avery girl dragged Akko out on a date.</em> She smiles, trying to comfort Akko as she feels sweat running down her temple. <em>If I say anything about it now, Diana’s gonna flip again.</em></p><p>“Thanks you guys...” Letting go, she looks up at them and smiles in appreciation. “I’m sorry, from that point on, my memories becomes messy.” Looking off to the side, Akko gazes up at the ceiling. “All I know is that there was this one person that came to challenge me.” She shits her attention to her bed, noticing a little bit of blood from her earlier injuries.  “But since I woke up here, I guess I must’ve...” Her eyes widen as she looks down at the palm of her hand. “Lost...”</p><p>“What?” Hannah asks. “You remember something?”</p><p>Akko must’ve gone deep into thought, because just when Hannah speaks up, she jumps. “H-huh?”  Rubbing the back of her head, Akko forces a smile. “N-nah! I didn’t. Sorry!”</p><p>Awkward silence ensues. The looks Diana and Hannah are giving her is basically screaming ‘Liar’.</p><p>Goddammit, Akko was never good at lying, was she?</p><p>After what seems like forever, Hannah sighs. “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna force you to tell us.” Kneeling down like Diana did earlier, she puts her hand on Akko’s forearm as she gives her a smile. “Alright?”</p><p>Feeling the contact, Akko nods as she smiles back, secretly breathing a sigh of relief. “Thanks Hannah.”</p><p>Hannah ignores the look Diana’s giving her as she stands back up. “I’ll go tell the others that you’re alright.” Walking towards the door, she puts her hand on the doorframe. “They must be worried sick, after all.”</p><p>“Okay!” Akko says as Hannah leaves the room.</p><p>Which leaves Akko alone with Diana.</p><p><em>Even though the doors open,</em> Akko rubs her jeans with her thumb, seeing out of the corner of her eye that the blonde’s hand is still on her shoulder. <em>I still can’t help but feel a little bit happy.</em></p><p>“Akko, listen...” Diana moves her hand from her crush’s shoulder to the top of her hand as she smiles up at her. “If you’re not comfortable sharing, I completely under-”</p><p>“No!” Akko shakes her head, surprising the blonde. “It’s not that, I swear. It’s just,” Looking at the door, she quickly gets up from her bed and closes it. “I do remember something,” She turns back towards Diana, walking back to sit down on her bed. Afterwards, she pats the spot next to her. “But I didn’t want Hannah to know.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen before narrowing. She gets up to sit beside Akko. “Is it what I think it is?”</p><p>Akko nods. “There’s two things that I remember now. One, the person I fought was strong enough to make me surpass my limits. Second,” Gazing down at the palm of her hand, Diana’s eyes follows. “I’ve gained a new power in the process.”</p><p>“Really now...” Diana’s eyes narrow even further as she looks down, placing her finger and her thumb on her chin in thought. “While I’m happy to hear you’ve made progress, I’m more curious on the identity of the opponent you’ve faced than anything else.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Akko visibly deflates. “Other than that, I don’t remember much.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright.” In one swift move, Diana elegantly swings her arm over Akko’s lower waist, bringing her in closer as she rests her head on the brunette’s shoulder, closing her eyes. “You’re okay. That’s all that matters to me.”</p><p><em>Kuso...</em> It takes all of Akko’s willpower not to pounce on her. <em>Why does she have to be so cute!?</em></p><p>“So,” Diana opens them again as she rests her chin on top of Akko’s shoulder, ultimately looking up at her with a playful smile. “What is this new power you’ve acquired?”</p><p>Blushing at the close proximity, Akko intently stares at her hands with intensity. “It looks like one of my predecessors is a swords-woman, just like you.” Diana’s eyes widen as Akko turns her head to look at her. “It’s exactly like yours, Diana.”</p><p>“Really now...” This time, she says this with a tone and look of awe. “You can also summon a sword?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko chuckles as she rubs the back of her head. “Though I did it unconsciously. I don’t know how to do it now.”</p><p>“I see...” Gazing at Sucy’s bed, Diana takes a minute or two to think before turning back to Akko. “How about I teach you when we get to the campsite next weekend?”</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>“Y-you’ll...” Crimson eyes gets wide as Akko points a shaky finger at Diana. “You’ll seriously show me how to take it out?”</p><p>Nodding, Diana lets go of Akko. “I don’t see why not.”  She crosses her arms and legs as she closes her eyes. “Besides, I’m curious to see what your sword looks like, it’s quality, and-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thud</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Her eyes widen as she gets pushed down by a tackle hug from Akko.</p><p>“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” Akko smiles as nuzzles Diana’s neck with her nose. “I promise I  won’t let you down, Diana-sensei!”</p><p>“Oh?” Feeling a hand cupping her cheek, Akko opens her eyes. “So I’m a sensei now?”</p><p>Seeing their position, Akko hastily moves to get up, mumbling an apology when Diana suddenly puts her hand on the back of her neck, forcing the brunette to stop in her tracks.</p><p>Looking down, she notices Diana’s flushed face, taking in a moment to secretly admire how her hair is beautifully spread out on the covers of <em>her</em> bed. “Diana-”</p><p>Lava red stares deeply into twinkling ocean blue. The brunette’s heart starts racing as her eyes widen, coming to a groundbreaking realization of what the dilation of the heiress’s pupils may mean.</p><p>If it is what she thinks it is...</p><p>Just then, she feels a slight tug from the blonde’s hand.</p><p><em>Oh great lord Kami-sama. Please,</em> Akko looks at Diana straight in the eyes as her own becomes half-lidded. <em>Please let nothing go wrong.</em> “May l?...” She asks in a soft whisper as she places her hand on the blonde’s cheek.</p><p> Her response is instantaneous.  “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it...”  She says in an equally soft tone as she leans into the touch, putting her hand on top of Akko’s as she looks up with warmth in her eyes.</p><p>Aware that Diana’s free arm is currently wrapping around her lower back, Akko nods with a heavy blush and a shy smile before inching closer to Diana. Seeing her closing her eyes in anticipation, the brunette gets even closer before her own eyes closes, leaning down to finally capture her crush’s lips-</p><p>A loud gasp can be heard. Hearing it, Akko and Diana immediately shot up on the bed. The heiress is smart enough to stop just when her head was about to hit the bottom of Lotte’s bed.</p><p>Akko, however,</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bonk!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>is a different story altogether.</p><p>“OW!” Akko hisses in pain as she rubs the back of her head. “Wha-”</p><p>“A-akko...”</p><p>“Huh?” She looks at Diana, whose gazes at the front door with an unruly blush. Suddenly remembering the gasp, she snaps her head towards-</p><p>Akko stares wide eyed at a red-faced Lotte and an amused Sucy.</p><p>“I-l...” Lotte bows dramatically. “I’m sorry for the disturbance!” In no time, she goes out of view as she fast walks back to the living room.  “Please take your time!”</p><p>Sucy eyes the pair for a moment before cackling. “We came since England told us that you are alright now, Akko.” Her cackling becomes dark as she slowly goes after Lotte. “Looks like there’s no need to worry about you after all.”</p><p>Once they are alone again, Diana lays back down, covering her face as her blush intensifies as Akko starts to laugh in delight, for some reason finding the whole thing hilarious.</p><p>One thing’s for sure, she realizes as she fondly gazes down at a flustered Diana.</p><p> She may not need to wait until the Christmas Festival after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One week later...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright dude,” Amanda pats her back a little too hard as Akko puts her book bag inside the trunk of the large black SUV. “You sure you got everything?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>mom</em>.” Akko added emphasis on the word mom as she rubs her back, moving over so Jasminka can put her own huge bag inside, placing it next to hers as Constanze comes over and does the same.  “For the eighteenth time, I can assure you I have everything.”</p><p>“Hey,” Amanda smirks as she puts her hand on the side of the SUV while putting the other on her hip. “Remember when you forgot to bring your school ID when we went to a nearby bar?”</p><p>“Really Amanda?” Akko’s mouth gets set on a thin line as Sucy comes over, followed by Lotte. “You just had to bring that up, didn’t you?”</p><p>“It’s true though.” Sucy cackles as she causally throws her bag in the trunk before taking out one of her favorite mushrooms from the front pocket of her coat as Lotte neatly puts her bag next to Sucy’s. Specifically, the one she calls ‘Rudy’ (Akko is used to the epitome of craziness that is Sucy Manbavaran by now). “You did forget.” Her cackle intensifies as she remembers the funny scene. “Diana had to save your sorry ass from getting kicked out.”</p><p>Lotte chuckles as Hannah and Barbara comes out of the house, placing their bags in the trunk. Barbara walks to the side of the vehicle, opening the middle door to get inside while Hannah subtly eyes Akko before following suit. “You are kinda forgetful.”</p><p>Akko pouts, mumbling incoherent thoughts.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to leave behind something that may be useful to you.” Amanda stands back up and pats Akko’s shoulder before going to the side of the SUV and opening the back door. “But if you really have everything, good for you!”</p><p>As Amanda gets inside and closes the door back, Akko sighs. “I really do have everything, jeez. Besides,” She looks over and sees the last two people of the group, Chariot and Diana, walking towards them. But not before closing and locking the front door. “Even if I do forget something, I can just teleport back here and get it.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Sucy walks to the other side of the SUV, opening the door, “I forgot, you’re broken.” Before going inside, leaving it open for Lotte.</p><p>Akko arches a brow as Diana and Chariot reaches them. “What does she mean by that?”</p><p>Lotte chuckles nervously as she walks to the open door. “She probably means that you’re too powerful.”</p><p><em>What? </em>Akko knits her eyebrows together as Lotte shuts the door. <em>No I’m not! Well, I know I’m good at close combat and all, but...</em></p><p>Seeing that the three present are finally alone, Chariot uses her name. “Akko.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Also recognizing that they’re alone, Akko lets the formalities drop. “What’s up Okaasan?”</p><p>“I was just talking with Diana here about teaching you how to summon your sword.” Chariot smiles. “But it seems that you two have already discussed that.”</p><p>“Yup!” Akko smiles excitingly at Diana, who returned it with a gentle smile of her own before walking to the trunk, putting down her bag on top of Akko’s. “I can’t wait until we get there!”</p><p>After their certain little ‘incident’ last week, Akko called Chariot and told her that she had gained another power (unknown to Akko, Chariot had already known about it). Since then, Akko had tried to summon it on her own by imagining it appearing. Alike to activating telekinesis, but to no avail.</p><p>“Well then, if that’s the case,” Chariot closes the trunk before walking all the way to the front of the SUV, opening the driver’s door. “Let’s get a move on, shall we?”</p><p>“Right!” Akko pumps her fist up high as she walks to the other side, Diana following close behind with a happy expression on her face as she sees the energetic brunette getting pumped up.  “Let’s go!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wait. So let me get this shit straight.</p><p>Alice can't hurt her, but Lotte's bed can? &gt;.&gt;</p><p>College is starting again, so I may not have the writing pace that I had back when it was summer vacation. Of course, I’ve put myself in a schedule between this and school work, so it’s not as if I’ll stop writing completely. It’ll just be a little while longer before I post a new chapter. Maybe more than a month or so? Well, even though it was unintentional, it looks like my posts has been monthly anyways so... Yeah ^w^’</p><p>Next time, our favorite pairing will get busy training! Look forward to it~</p><p>Random Fact #22: Akko could've healed herself the moment she got any injuries and prevented Diana from worrying. However, being the fighting maniac that she is, she got so into the brawl that she forgot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Equivalent Exchange! - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During their training camp weekend, Diana teaches Akko how to summon her sword. In exchange, Akko teaches Diana how to sense the energies of other living life forms.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Little did the brunette know though that that weekend will be the beginning of dark times for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! Another new chapter! :D It’s thanks to your feedback from last chapter that gave me the motivation needed to write, finish, and post it earlier than usual! So again, thanks guys! X3</p><p>As always, enjoy the chapter! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s the only thing Akko sees as she looks around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another dream, she realizes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before she begins to panic (we all know Akko’s history of dreams by now), she feels a tap on her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turning around, she finds nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wha-”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>GIVE IN.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Crimson eyes widen as she snaps towards the direction of the voice. Again, finding nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>ALL OF THE STRESS, ANGER, AND HATRED YOU FEEL, </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though she can’t see anything, Akko feels a pair of arms wrapping around her waist in an embrace, similar to how someone would hug another from their back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it isn’t warm. No, not in the slightest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s deathly cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>GIVE INTO IT ALL.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ms.Kagari.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearing the voice coming from the back of her ear, her eyes widen as she recognizes the alluring voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s...hers?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ms.Kagari.”</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>GIVE IN.</em> </strong> <em> Seeing light from under her, Akko’s gazes down at her stomach, where a patch of lightning is slowly coming up to her face. <strong>IF YOU DO, YOU’LL ACHIEVE UNIMAGINABLE POWER.</strong> </em></p><p>
  <em>Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, her head slowly turns towards a glint of straight dark gray hair before-</em>
</p><p>“Ms.Kagari!”</p><p>Snapping her eyes open, Akko shoots up from the passenger’s seat. “I’m awake!”</p><p> “Pfft!” Barbara laughs from somewhere in the back. “<em>Now</em> you are!”</p><p>Akko turns her head to the back of the SUV, seeing everyone in sight as her eyes narrow at Barbara. “What you say?”</p><p>“Hmph.” Shifting her focus to her phone, Barbara causally scrolls through Instagram, silently ignoring the brunette for the rest of the car ride.</p><p>Pouting, Akko was just about to turn her head back when she catches Hannah’s eye.</p><p>Remembering the last time they talked, she smiles gently as she waves at her.</p><p>Hannah’s eyes widen before hastily nodding, making it a point to follow Barbara’s actions and play a game on her phone.</p><p>Akko arches a brow, noticing how flushed Hannah’s cheeks are. <em>Is she sick?</em>  She then takes note of what everyone else is doing.</p><p>For one thing, everyone else is still awake, which makes Akko wonder how she didn’t become a laughing stock with the way she woke up. Hannah and Barbara, as mentioned before, are on their phones. The whole green team are talking amongst themselves, something about what exactly it is they're going to train on once they get to the campsite. Lotte is humming to a song so softly that if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s around seven or eight in the morning, Akko would’ve contemplated going back to sleep. Sucy is talking to one of her favorite mushrooms, Rudy, as if she’s talking to another person.</p><p><em>Again,</em> Akko thinks for the billionth time since leaving Heartfelt City. <em>how the fuck can she even do that?</em></p><p>And what’s worse, it seems that the topic of conversation is about Akko herself, complaining how she isn’t really a good test subject since she’s practically immune to whatever it is she creates.</p><p><em>Wait.</em> Akko gulps as she feels sweat running down her temple. <em>What did she try to do to me?</em> She looks down in horror as she clenches her seat. <em>I’ll have to ask Lotte when we get out of the SUV...</em></p><p>Last, but certainly not least, she looks behind her seat to find Diana, listening to (Akko assumes) music with her Beats as she looks out the window.</p><p>The way she’s just sitting there with her arms crossed, paying attention to whatever passes by as all of her hair is tied back in a ponytail, showing her smooth exposed forehead, how her pale skin seems to be shining under the morning sun, how, when catching Akko’s stare, she reveals that radiant special smile that she gives only to her...</p><p>All of it seems so...captivating.  </p><p><em>Damn.</em> Akko smiles back as her cheeks redden, feeling as though she’s on cloud nine. <em>I really have it bad for her, don’t l?</em></p><p>“Ms.Kagari.”</p><p>Snapping her head back as she turns back to the front, Akko faces their teacher: Professor Du Nord. “Yes ma’am?”</p><p>“Forgive me for waking you up so suddenly,” Focusing on the road, Chariot smiles.  “I just want you to take this opportunity to see-Ah!” Aware of where they’re at now, her eyes widen as she takes this chance to address the gang. “Just in time. All of you!” Her voice truly becomes that of a guide as she glances at the driving mirror.</p><p>Once she got everyone’s attention, she shifts her attention back to driving. “If you look over to your left, in a second, you will see a very important historical sight!”</p><p>Her timing must have been perfect, because right after she says that, the endless number of trees disappears, giving way to the most beautiful sight the brunette has ever seen.</p><p>The first thing the brunette notices is the huge beautiful waterfall that’s flowing all the way down to the river below, which seems to get wider and wider as it gets further away. Given where they are on the world map, Akko can only guess that it leads to the Atlantic Ocean. There’s brown land on each side of the river that leads to a rocky, yet solid, wall that's probably about two hundred to three hundred meters tall. At each side of the waterfall stands two enormous statues the size of the Empire State Building, posing in the moment of two people shaking hands, as if they’re finally making progress on something. Akko’s mind registers how the handshake is in the middle of the waterfall as she slowly looks up to the top of said waterfall, which ends on the statues shoulders. Gazing up just a little bit higher, she finally looks at the serious looking faces of the two statues.</p><p>Her eyes widen as she recognizes the faces. Seeing it now, she can also tell by the clothes that their wearing as well.</p><p>It’s the two most powerful superheroes that has ever lived: Galicia on the left and Beatrix on the right.</p><p>“Woah...” Akko’s mouth is agape as she leans towards the left, having a look of awe as did most of everyone else. “What’s that?...”</p><p>“It’s called The Heroes Valley.” Due to the fact that the one-lane highway is empty and straight, Chariot glances between the statues and the road. It looks like even the one and only Shiny Chariot can’t be helped but be enraptured by its beauty. “You see, believe it or not, during the time of the Nine Olde Heroes, Galicia had a dispute with her close friend Beatrix.”</p><p>“Wait.” Akko stares at the redhead in shock. “They fought each other!? B-but last time I heard, they were like, best friends!”</p><p>“Even the deepest of friendships has its ups and downs Akko.” At the mentioning of Diana’s ancestor, the blonde closes her eyes as she crosses her arms once again. “It all started with the Meeting of Birmingham. The Nine Olde Heroes were meeting to discuss how to deal with the powerful villains the roamed the earth at that time. Galicia wanted all nine of them to wipe them off the face of the earth themselves since she saw in her eyes that they had the power to do so. However, Beatrix disagreed, saying that the annihilation of the villains to that degree is comparable to that of committing mass genocide. She argued that if they did what Galicia wanted, they’ll be no different than the villains themselves. That there may be some people out there that are actually good people, staying true to her name: Beatrix the Affectionate. Despite the fact that Galicia is the strongest among them, in the end, using her talent of persuasion, she convinced the rest of the seven heroes that Galicia’s way was a flawed method. In response, Galicia went out of her way and killed almost all of the villains. We later come to learn sadly that some of the people she has killed <em>were indeed</em> innocent of any wrongdoing, further proving Beatrix’s point that by doing such an act, it would lead one to become a murderer. Seeing that Galicia ultimately turned her back on her, therefore disrespecting her views and wishes, Beatrix stopped her just before she reached her end goal. This is partially the reason why we have villains today, and why their hatred towards us heroes has increased significantly since then. Knowing the way Galicia does things and how to actually make her stop and listen, she had no choice but to face her head on.” Opening them again, her sharp blue eyes narrow as she looks on proudly at the statue of her ancestor. “She stopped her here, right on this valley. And so, this is the place where they’ve held their battle.”</p><p>“Very good, Ms.Cavendish.” Chariot nods in approval as they slowly pass by the site. “Being that Beatrix is the second strongest out of the nine, it’s been said that their fight was truly a legendary one. It started here, but the battle escalated to the point where the entire continent of Europe was almost destroyed.”</p><p>“Damn.” In spite of the smile that forms on Amanda’s face, sweat runs down her temple as she rests her arms on the back of her head. “That’s hardcore.”</p><p>Ignoring the comment, Chariot continues on. “The rest of the seven heroes knew better than to try to interfere with those two powerful woman, so they stayed out of it and prayed that by the end of it all, they would reconcile. Beatrix lost in the end, of course, and fell into despair with the thought that the remnants of good-hearted people left alive will get killed. However, seeing how hard she fought for what she thought was right, Galicia ultimately conceded and later on, the Nine Olde Heroes gathered once again to find a solution and it was in that meeting, called the Meeting of Glasgow, that the Hero Alliance was formed.” She points at the statues. “To commemorate them, the people over the generations had built statues of them in their honor. Speaking of Glasgow, interesting fact: If you follow the river stream that’s at the very top, it will lead you straight to the city. Remember, doing so will result in you passing the border line and into Scotland, so unless you have a passport, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p><p>Even though Chariot can’t see it, Jasminka raises up her hand that was inside her bag of chips as if she’s still in the classroom. “Did they ever made up?”</p><p>“I’m happy to say that yes, they did.” The redhead chuckles in amusement. “For those of us that are of European descent, we wouldn’t really be here right now if they hadn’t.”</p><p>“So if Europe was almost annihilated,” Lotte speaks up, getting back to the topic of the battle that occurred. “They must’ve been very powerful.”</p><p>“They were.” Chariot agrees. “Back in those days, the world was a much more dangerous place than it is now, so it makes sense that the heroes of that particular era were stronger than the ones that exist today.”</p><p>“But,” Barbara chuckles nervously. “Even though it was a big battle, they must’ve given it their all, right?”</p><p>“No.” Chariot says a matter-of-factly. “Well, Beatrix, yes, but Galicia wasn’t even at full power throughout the whole fight, so one could only wonder what would happen if she did went all out.”</p><p>The number one hero let those words sink into the minds of her students as they continue to head off towards the campsite.</p><p>Akko, being Akko, has her mind somewhere else. <em>I wonder though...</em> Remembering the dream she had just now, she rests her cheek on the palm of her hand as she places her elbow on the bottom of the window, looking at the statue of Galicia from across the SUV. <em>What was-</em></p><p>Her eyes widen as she catches a glimpse of the black and gray eyes that fills her vision in place of Galicia’s eyes before the site goes out of view.</p><p>Feeling her stomach turning, Akko shakes her head as sweat runs down her temple, staring intensely at her lap as her face starts to turn pale.</p><p>
  <em>What was that?...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>In the Throne Room of the Hydra Brigade’s Headquarters...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You called for me, my liege?”</p><p>“Belladonna.” Akiyoshi grins as he rests his cheek on the back of his hand as he crosses his legs. “I have a very important mission I want you to take up.”</p><p>“Of course my lord.” The girl known as Belladonna bows down as she also grins in delight. The thought of causing another round of chaos and destruction thrills the black-haired woman to no end. “What is it that you want me to do?”</p><p>“I’ve sensed a huge power coming from the school of Luna Nova over about a week ago. Judging by the location, it seems that it most likely came from a student.” His grin widens as he clenches his fist, streaks of lighting appearing around him due to the exhilaration. If you found someone strong, that’s one thing. Finding someone who is strong and <em>young?</em> How could he <em>not</em> get excited? “Go and observe. Once you do,” His eyes narrow. “Come back and tell me everything you’ve learned about that student.”</p><p>Realizing that there won’t be any killing involved, the villainess makes a small ‘tsk’ noise.</p><p>Unfortunately, Akiyoshi heard it.</p><p>“What?” His tone is one of amusement. “You don’t want to?”</p><p>“A-apologies my lord!” Belladonna looks up, panicking. “It’s just-”</p><p>Her mouth stops moving as Akiyoshi puts up a hand. “It’s alright. I know how much joy you take out of killing others and causing disarray.” He smiles. “What would you say if I tell you that you have my permission to battle this person?”</p><p>Hearing those words, Belladonna grins evilly, once again getting excited at the thought of facing someone who’s supposedly all powerful despite the age. “I would be elated, master.”</p><p>“Wonderful.” He closes his eyes. “Since sensing that power, I somehow managed to pinpoint where that student is now.” Taking out an object from his pocket, he throws it to his servant.</p><p>Catching it, the villainess finds that it’s the same device that heroes in training uses to track down professional heroes in their missions. Turning it on, she finds a yellow dot beeping on the top left side of the screen.</p><p>“Follow that dot, and you’ll come face to face to whoever it is that yields such strength.” He opens his now stormy gray eyes, gazing down at Belladonna from his throne. “Do not disappoint me.”</p><p>“I won’t my lord.” Belladonna bows down with a confident smile. “You can count on me.”</p><p>Unknown to the two villains in the throne room, Atsumi is secretly overhearing their conversation as she carefully leans on the door.</p><p>Her eyes narrow as she looks down at the stone floor. “That can’t be good.” She whispers as she begins to turn around. “I need to report to-”</p><p>“Report to who?”</p><p>“Woah!” Atsumi jumps back in surprise as she sees who’s in front of her. Seeing who it is, she breathes a sigh of relief, “You scared the hell out of me!” before pouting. “What are you doing here Melanie?”</p><p>“I’m here to report the current crime rates of the city to my lord. Now answer me,” Melanie arches a suspicious brow at Atsumi as she crosses her arms. “Report to who?”</p><p>“Oh right! I’m sorry.” Atsumi furrows her brows as she claps her hands together, slowly walking around Melanie as she continues to face her. “I need to report to my mother. You see,” The blonde points at the staircase that leads upstairs with her two index fingers. “I need to go and talk to her about how I’m doing, since it’s been awhile since I last saw her, y’know?” Slowly backing away, she turns as she waves goodbye to Melanie. “See you later!”</p><p>Melanie blinks a few times as she watches Atsumi run up the stairs. “That girl...” Shrugging, she sighs as she rises up her hand to knock on the door. “I just don’t understand her. She could’ve said that right from the start.”</p><p>Little did the villainess know, as it turns out, looks like there <em>are</em> clear distinctions between the Kagari twins after all.</p><p>One of which is the mastery of lying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alice’s Lodging...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Elizabeth crosses her arms, resting her back on the wall of Alice’s room with her sword and its scabbard by her side. “Are you sure that’s what you heard?”</p><p>“Positive.” Atsumi situates her hands on the top rail before resting her chin on it, sitting on the wooden chair backwards. “If the person he’s talking about is Onee-san, then it makes sense.”</p><p>“...” On the other side of the room, where the sliding door that leads right outside the yard is open, the woman in golden hair known as Alice picks up a cup of tea, sitting down crossed legged as she takes a sip out of it. Putting it back down next to her, “Lilith.” she turns to the purple-haired woman in shrine clothing, who’s sitting on the wooden floor <em>seiza</em> style right along with her with narrow eyes. “Bring Vinaya and Yenai to me.”</p><p>“As you wish, Alice.” Nodding in understanding, Lilith picks up the saucer before getting up, walking to the sliding door that’s on the other side of the room and sliding it open. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>After passing through the door frame and sliding the door back, a moment of silence overtakes the group of three before Atsumi finally speaks up.</p><p>“We can’t let Otousan meet her...” Atsumi clenches the chair as she grits her teeth. “Once he lays his eyes on something, or <em>someone</em> in this case, he doesn’t usually let go. Dammit,” She rubs the back of her head in frustration as she slips into her British accent. “How in the bloody hell did father find out about my sister anyways!?”</p><p>Elizabeth stares at the blonde for a moment before closing her eyes. “You forget,” Opening them again, she turns her head towards Alice. “It was all planned out to be that way.”</p><p>“What?” Atsumi follows her teammate’s stare with an arched brow. “Wait,” Her eyes narrow. “You said that you needed to go out for a walk last Sunday.” It narrows even more as she places her arm on the chair before resting her cheek on her forearm. “That just so happened to be the same day that Otousan was acting really strange...”</p><p>It takes a good minute for the twin to connect all the dots.</p><p> “You-” Her head shot up as her eyes widen, pointing an accusatory finger at Alice. “You-!”</p><p>“That’s right.” Taking another sip from her tea cup, Alice looks up just as the sun completes its rise. “I fought her that day.”</p><p>Atsumi gets up from the chair, shouting. “Why!? Because of you-”</p><p>“Yes,” Looking at the beverage, her eyes becomes half-lidded. “I went into the fight knowing that she’ll come out even stronger by the end of it than going in. And, as I suspected, her strength caught Akiyoshi’s attention. Being the power-driven man that he is, from now on, he will undoubtedly continue to pursue Akko.” She turns her head to look at Elizabeth. “This is where you’re team comes into play. As the leader, it will be your responsibility to send out your teammates to counter whatever plans he may have. But for now,” Hearing the door slide open, she turns around completely, facing everyone. “These two will have to do.”</p><p>Before the blonde stands two girls. The one known as Yenai is tall, wearing a red traditional Chinese cheongsam dress along with red sandals. With brown hair so dark it can be mistaken as black, she has dark brown eyes. Having a Chinese wristband (which represents the ying and yang) on her right arm, she tightens it as to not lose it later on. “You called, Alice?”</p><p><em>‘Yeah.’</em> The shorter girl known as Vinaya signed in ASL. <em>‘I was just adding the finishing touches on another weapon.’</em></p><p>At around five feet tall, the mute girl has burgundy hair which matches the same color of her eyes. Upon glancing, one can assume that Vinaya is a child training to become a mechanic, wearing a mechanic dark blue navy coveralls that’s decorated with silver striping’s covering the forearm, soleus, and frontal trapezius areas. Tapping on the floor with her black work boots, she continues to sign with a smile. <em>‘But since it’s you, I guess I don’t mind getting interrupted once or twice.’</em></p><p>“Apologies Vinaya.” Alice says with a chuckle. “But this is a very important matter.” Tension fills the air as she continues to speak, adding seriousness to her tone as Lilith walks back to her side to sit in her previous position. “I want you two to get to the campsite before Belladonna does.” Taking something out of her pocket of her jeans, Yenai walks over to take the said item. Turning it on, she sees a yellow dot on the bottom-right hand corner of the screen. “Follow the dot, and it will lead you straight to Akko. Now, it is because it’s that villainess in particular that I believe that you two can deal with her.” Her eyes narrow. “Stop her from encountering Akko.”</p><p>“Of course!” Yenai exclaims as Vinaya signs, <em>‘You got it.’</em></p><p>Retracting her hand, she picks up the cup of tea that is just about ready to run out. “She’s strong. Do not underestimate her.”</p><p>“Right.” Nodding, Yenai turns to walk out of the room. “Let’s head out Vinaya!”</p><p>The small girl knits her brows together as she follows suit, signing, <em>‘Stop acting as if you’re the leader. You’re not.’</em></p><p>As she continues to hear the increasingly distant playful banter, Alice sips the last cup of her tea.</p><p>“Do you want some more, Alice?” Lilith asks.</p><p>“No thank you.” Turning around to look at the beautiful morning sky, the blonde puts down her tea. “I’m alright now. And Atsumi?”</p><p>Still a little bitter about the earlier conversation, Atsumi mutters. “Yes?”</p><p>Her eyes widen as Alice gives her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Akko will be okay.”</p><p>Atsumi blinks after a moment before looking off to the side, her eyes downcast. “She’d better be...”</p><p>Still smiling, Alice turns back to take in the beauty of the yard for a minute before looking down with a carefully concealed frown. The only one noticing is Lilith, who is smiling sadly at her.</p><p>Despite her orders, there is one important detail about the mission that the blonde had kept to herself. One that only she and Lilith knows about.</p><p>One that if said to Atsumi, will relieve her but ultimately still make her worry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Campsite...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are ladies!” Jasminka is the last one to get out of the SUV, shutting the door to get her bag as Chariot presents to them the campsite by spreading out her arm in front of the group. “This will be you’re home for about a day!”</p><p>Chariot parked in the middle of a large circle that’s made out of dirt that’s surrounded by lush green grasses and trees on the outside. In front of Akko and the gang stands three houses. A blue one on the left, a green one on the right, and a red one in the middle. They are separated from one another by a lot, but the thing that fascinates Akko is the fact that it’s literally made out of milled logs. Log home is what it’s called if memory serves her correctly.</p><p>Looking around, the brunette realizes that they’re in what it’s called the cul-de-sacs of the suburbs.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Hannah exclaims as she secures her hold on her bag, dissatisfied with the houses appearances. “Can’t we get better houses than this!? These are like, bloody cabins!”</p><p>“Suck it England,” Amanda grins. “Not everything is made out of platinum and gold.”</p><p> “That’s not what I’m trying to insinuate at all!” Hazel’s eyes narrows at the American as she turns towards her. “I’m just saying that we could’ve gotten a regular house!”</p><p>“No way.” Amanda rests her arms at the back of her head as she snickers. “You were totally expecting something extravagant. Welp,” Her eyes closes as she smiles, mockery in her tone. “Hate to break it to ya, but that’s just how life works.”</p><p>Fuming, Hannah’s face turns red. <em>“O’Neil-”</em></p><p>“Come on Amanda.” Akko gives the American a smile as she walks to stand beside Hannah. “Stop playing around. Hannah kept her expectations low, yet she is still surprised when she saw the houses. Heck, I was surprised too. To be honest,” Rubbing the back of her head, she chuckles in embarrassment. “I thought it’d be decent houses too. So if Hannah says it isn’t like that, it isn’t like that.” Her smile turns into a goofy grin as she turns to Hannah, putting her hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Right Hannah?”</p><p>But when she turns to the auburn-haired girl in front of her, she finds that her cheeks are turning increasingly red. Hazel eyes looking at Crimson ones in a way that has never been before.</p><p>“Uh,” Akko’s eyes widen as she feels sweat running down her temple. “Hannah?”</p><p>Unbeknownst to the two of them, next to an amused Barbara, Diana is eyeing her childhood friend with intense scrutiny.</p><p>“Seriously dude?” Amanda sighs in annoyance as she slouches down. “Why do you have to ruin the fun?”</p><p>“What?” Akko turns to Amanda with a smile. “I’m just telling you the facts-”</p><p>Her eyes widen again she feels a peck on her cheek.</p><p>Seeing the brunette feeling the sensation with her hand, Amanda arches a brow. “What is it?”</p><p>“I felt something touch my cheek.” Putting her hand down, she shrugs. “It was probably a fly or something-wait.” She blinks owlishly as she looks around. “I just noticed, where’s Hannah?”</p><p>“Good luck finding her,” Barbara says this as she also arches a brow. “She turned invisible the moment you looked away.”</p><p>“What?” Akko turns to her teammate with an arched brow of her own. “Why would she do that?”</p><p>Barbara shrugs. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Meanwhile, quickly realizing what had actually happened, Diana snaps her head towards the blue cabin as the door seemingly opens and closes by itself. “Hannah!”</p><p>Chariot, for her part, also realized what had happened and figured it all out.</p><p><em>Akko...my baby girl...</em> Akko arches a brow as she sees Chariot pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closing tightly as tears forms at the ends of her eyes.  <em>She’s growing up so fast!</em></p><p>Back inside the blue cabin, Hannah reappears as she lays her back on the door, panting quietly as she slowly slides down to the floor, placing her two fingers delicately on her lips. Her face is as red as a tomatoes at this point.</p><p>Remembering what she just did, she closes her eyes tightly for a moment before sighing, exhaling a breath she didn’t know she was holding up until now as she tiredly looks up at the ceiling.</p><p>“I’m so bloody screwed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One Hour Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>An hour has passed and during that time, Chariot had instructed them to use that hour to rest before they start on their training. Since they’ve spent the entire night in an SUV, the number one hero said that the hour can be used for the body to recover the sore muscles itself.</p><p>Once everyone changed into their hero costumes, they all walk out of their houses and follows the number one hero to the back of the cul-de-sacs, revealing their training ground.</p><p>“This,” Chariot smiles as she puts her hands on her hips superman style as her cape sways back and forth due to the winds. She’s also wearing her iconic superhero costume. “Is the campsite’s arena.”</p><p>“Woah!” Crimson eyes shines bright under the sunny cloudless sky as she looks at the green field the size of a football stadium before them with a childlike grin on her face. “We’re going to train here!?”</p><p>On the other side of the group, pass the green team, Diana finds herself staring at that cute adorable smile of hers as she feels her cheeks burn.</p><p> Unknown to the blonde, Hannah is doing the exact same thing, though more subtly.</p><p>Barbara looks at Hannah before knitting her eyebrows tightly together. Following her gaze, she finds Akko.</p><p><em>What the-I get Diana,</em> She looks back at Hannah, <em>but why is Hannah-</em> before her eyes widen as she finally gets it, glancing between her and Akko with speeds comparable to that of Sonic the Hedgehog.<em> No bloody fucken way.</em></p><p>“No shit.” Sucy rolls her eyes as Lotte chuckles, causing the brunette to pout. “Obviously, since there isn’t anywhere else to go.”</p><p>“I don’t see what’s so special about it.” Amanda wipes off some dust on her cape. “Come on,” She grins as she walks further into the field. “Let’s get training guys!”</p><p>“Right!” Jasminka exclaims, following her as Constanze nods, going after her two closest friends.</p><p>“That’s right!” Chariot nods enthusiastically as the red and blue teams start moving. “From now on, do whatever you need to do in order to prepare for the exam this upcoming week! Ms.Cavendish, Ms.Kagari!”</p><p>Both Akko and Diana stops in their tracks before turning to their teacher, their respective roommates doing the same.</p><p>The redhead stares at them for a moment before smiling. “Follow me.” She walks past the two teams. “The two of you will be training together.”</p><p>“That’s right!” Remembering the conversation she had with the heiress, Akko’s eyes twinkles as she puts up her fists together on her chest in excitement. “I forgot about that! Come on Diana~” Wasting no time, she takes Diana by the hand before fast walking to her Okaasan, making the blonde blush. “Let’s go!” She smiles brightly as she turns, waving at her friends energetically with her free hand. “See you guys later!”</p><p>“Eh,” Sucy shrugs as she walks to somewhere in the field. “Let’s go Lotte.”</p><p>“Right!” Following the chemist, Lotte uncharacteristically pumps up her fist in excitement as her glasses flash. “I’m going to train my throat so much, it’ll be sore by the end of the day!”</p><p>Sucy blinks once before face palming herself, cackling hysterically. <em>That can be interpreted in all the wrong ways!</em></p><p>Sighing, Hannah decides to warm up by stretching. “Well Barb,” Sitting on the grassy ground, she reaches for her toes. “Let’s get warming up. We’re gonna fight after all.”</p><p>Hearing no response, she looks up to find Barbara looking down at her, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Okay, sure. But before that, I need to ask you something.” She goes and sits down right along with her. “Be honest with me, okay?”</p><p>Hannah turns to face Barbara fully as she arches her brow suspiciously. “Okay...”</p><p>Barbara places her hand on her shoulder, mustering her tone to be as soft as it could. “Do you like Akko?”</p><p>“What!?” Caught off-guard by the question, Hannah’s eyes widen as she waves her hands in front of her “N-no way! Me? Like her? Come on Barb,” Wanting to avoid eye contact, she looks off and pretends to focus on the battle that’s just starting between Amanda and Jasminka. “Who would like that loser!?”</p><p>“Diana.” Barbara deadpanned.</p><p>“Other than her!” Hannah snaps her head back to Barbara.</p><p>Squeezing her shoulder just a tiny bit, Barbara’s serious expression turns into one of pain. “You.”</p><p>“Like I said,” Her voice gets increasingly louder. “I don’t-!”</p><p>Her eyes widen as she sees the painful expression on Barbara’s face. “You do, don’t you?”</p><p>That look on her face says it all: It’s no use lying to me. I already know.</p><p>The jig is up.</p><p>Hannah looks at her dear childhood friend for a moment before looking down at the soft grass with a saddened expression, confirming Barbara’s suspicions.</p><p>“Oh Han...” Barbara tries her best not to cry as she grabs hold of Hannah’s hands. “Does Diana?...”</p><p>Hannah nods. “I kinda gave her a hint.” Sighing, she looks up at Barbara with a smile, the kind of smile that upon looking, one just <em>knows</em> that they’re in deep pain. “Knowing her, she probably already figured it out by now.”</p><p>“Hans...” Barbara leans over and hugs her tight for comfort.</p><p>The auburn-haired girl’s eyes widen before reciprocating the hug, hugging her just as tightly.</p><p>They held each other like that for a long emotional moment before Barbara pulls away. “Ah this is going to be difficult.” Exhaling dramatically, she sits back down with a loud thump. “I can’t just root for the love lives of two of my childhood friends knowing it’s the same person they’re in love with you know.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Chuckling, Hannah shakes her head. “You don’t have to do that. Like you said, you’ll be in a difficult position.” This time, she smiles at her genuinely. “You don’t have to choose.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Rubbing her arm awkwardly, “I was all in for Diana to succeed...” she picks up a grass sampling, feeling the smooth texture with her fingers. “But now that I know that you like Akko too, I don’t know what to do to be honest. But Hannah,” Lifting her head up, she furrows her brows, showing Hannah another pained expression. “You know how they feel about each other.”</p><p>“I know that.” Closing her eyes, she deeply inhales before exhaling. Opening them again, Hannah looks at Barbara in determination. “But Barbara, I-”</p><p>As she said the words she wants to express, Barbara’s eyes widen as she puts up a hand to cover her mouth.</p><p>“Hannah...” Putting it down, she simply stares at her in awe. “You...”</p><p>“I’m going to talk to Diana about it, of course.” Looking down at the black leather material that’s covering the palm of her hand, she clenches it tightly as she stands back up. “So please,” Her eyes flashes in determination as she looks at Akko’s retreating form. “Just watch over the both of us, okay?”</p><p><em>Hannah...</em> Barbara’s lips wobbles, as if she’s about to cry, for a moment before clasping it together tightly, making a way for a smile “I will!”</p><p>A certain distance away, Akko catches up with Chariot, still dragging Diana by the hand. “I can’t wait to summon my own sword!” Turning, she gives the blonde a shining smile. “And it’ll be thanks to you, Diana!”</p><p>“N-no,” Shaking her head, Diana shows off a smile of her own, blush still intact by the hand holding. “It will be <em>your hard work</em> that you will give credit to. Not me.”</p><p>“But Diana!” Akko pouts as she glances down, “It’ll be because you’ll guide me as a teacher that...Ah,” finally noticing the contact. She let’s go and pulls away a little, “S-sorry-” before her eyes widen, seeing Diana closing the distance again and grasping her hand, squeezing it tight.</p><p>Shaking her head, Diana’s blush intensifies as she gives the brunette a warm smile as she walks by her side.</p><p>Finally getting the message, Akko’s eyes widen a fraction before her lips upturns in a happy smile. Giggling, the brunette squeezes back as she turns to Chariot with an arched brow. “So where are we going exactly, Okaasan?”</p><p>The redhead points in front of her. “Why don’t you take a look for yourselves?”</p><p>With their gaze following the pointed finger, Akko’s mouth opens as her eyes widen, whereas Diana simply stares in awe of what’s in front of them.</p><p>Just like the cul-de-sacs, pass the field shows a road covered in dirt while trees taller than most are planted on opposite sides of each other. Each of their branches are long enough to pass by and intermingle with each other, making it impossible for the sun to shine through.</p><p>But that doesn’t mean it makes it any less beautiful. “I see.” Diana puts her index finger and thumb on her chin with her free hand as all three of them start to walk under the trees. “So there’s more to explore.” Her eyes lands on the back of Chariot’s head as Akko continues to gawk at the environment around them. “How is it that we haven’t noticed this before when you showed us the green field?”</p><p>“Well,” Chariot smiles as she adjusts her large hat. “It was at a distance where you can’t really see it. Akko,” She closes her eyes. “Did you see it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akko shifts her attention back to the group as she rubs the back of her head, careful on not tipping of her hat in the process. “Though I had to use my telekinetic powers to do so.”</p><p>Nodding, Chariot opens them again as they enter a clearing. “We’re here.”</p><p>In front of them is a sight so dazzling, they would’ve mistaken it as an artist’s painting. To their right, a cascade flows down to a river stream that proceeds to flow to the left. On the other side of the river, endless number of trees can be seen, indicating that that’s a forest.</p><p>“Woah...” For the thousandth time, Akko’s eyes widen as she lets go of Diana’s hand, laughing as she twirls with her arms spread out in joy. “So pretty!”  </p><p>“This place is so beautiful...” Diana smiles as she walks over to the stream, finding the water pleasingly clean and natural when a thought occurs to her. “Does this lead to...?”</p><p>The blonde can’t see it, but Chariot nods. “This river does leads to The Heroes Valley.” Smiling, she puts a hand on her hip. “In fact, this area is one of many in which this river presents itself in.” She looks towards where the river goes to. “The valley is just the ending point before it all goes out to sea.”</p><p>Unable to hold it in anymore, Akko’s eye’s shines bright as she hovers above the ground, floating right to Chariot. “So this is where we’ll do our training!?”</p><p>Chuckling in amusement, Chariot nods as Diana walks over to them. “Looks like someone’s enthusiastic.” She looks down with an amused brow, finding Akko’s feet above ground and in the air.</p><p>“Huh?” Akko looks down before blushing. “Oh! Haha! Sorry!” Diana giggles in amusement as Akko laughs. “I’m just really happy to have an opportunity to get stronger!”</p><p>“Of course.” Chariot nods, walking a certain distance away as Akko lands on her feet before stopping, crossing her arms as her eyes glows red. “You’re training begins now. Do your best you two!”</p><p>“Right!” They exclaim in unison before looking at each other.</p><p>“So, swordswoman,” Akko smiles as she back away from Diana a bit. “How do I summon my sword?”</p><p>“It’s Diana.” The prodigy says as she rolls her eyes with a smile before turning serious. “You see,” Diana slowly extends her arm out as she closes her eyes, “You need to search deep within yourself if you want to summon your divine weapon. Once you do that,” before clenching it tightly as light suddenly appears in front of the both of them, shining bright as Akko shields her eyes with her arms.</p><p>Seeing the light dying down, she puts down her arms, finding Diana holding Galahad in front of her. “You’ll have it right at your fingertips.” Her shield disappears as she crosses her arms. “I’ve been doing this ever since I was a child, so at this point its second nature to me.” Feeling sweat running down her temple, Diana smiles as if she saw something unbelievable but was unable get surprised by how much she saw already. “Though knowing you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d master it by the end of the day.”</p><p><em>Search deep within myself, huh?</em> Akko looks down at the palms of her hands. Closing her eyes, she imitates Diana by extending her arm out. <em>Not by imagining the sword in front of me,</em> Unbeknownst to the brunette, cerulean and red eyes widen at what they are seeing in front of them.</p><p>
  <em>but by taking it out from within my core. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly grasping the tugging feeling inside of herself, she feels something hard within the grasps her hand.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she looks down and finds her sword in front of her.</p><p>“I...I...” Grinning brightly, Akko jumps up high as she happily reunites with her sword. “I DID IT!!!”</p><p>Chariot looks at her baby girl with a look of astonishment before shaking her head, watching with a chuckle as she sees the surprised look on Diana’s face.</p><p><em>It took me about a year to finally summon Excalibur and Galahad.</em> The heiress’s eyes are the size of saucers as Akko break dances in front of her, feeling her hands shake due to her shock. <em>And another to finally get used to summoning it. And yet...</em></p><p>“Look Diana!” She watches as Akko stops dancing. Running right up to her, she presents her sword. “I did it!”</p><p>“Yes, you did.” Diana forces a smile as sweat runs down her temple. <em>At the very least, I expected her to succeed after about a couple of hours of attempts!</em> “Just like you proclaim last week, you didn’t let me down.” She says this as she cups Akko’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”  </p><p><em>Oh well.</em> Her smile turns genuine as the brunette leans into the touch, crimson eyes closing shut as she relishes the feeling. <em>If she’s this happy, then it doesn’t really matter now does it?</em></p><p>“Congratulations, Akko.” Chariot walks up to them as the ends her lips turns upwards in an approving smile. “You’re now one step closer into mastering all nine superpowers of Shiny Galia.”</p><p>Standing back up to turn to her professor, Akko nods. “Hai! And I couldn’t have done it without Diana!” Unable to hold in her happiness, she straight up hugs the blonde (careful on not letting the sword impale her), mustering up all of the emotions she feels in a heartfelt whisper. “Thank you...”</p><p>“Akko...” Getting caught up in the moment, Diana closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around Akko, nuzzling her nose onto her neck as she runs her fingers through her dark brunette hair, taking in her scent. “Anything for you.”</p><p>Hearing someone clearing their throat, the pair jumps apart, blushing at the fact that Chariot out of all people is seeing them like this.</p><p>“Alright you two lovebirds,” Chariot says in a teasing tone as Akko opens her mouth in shock. “I get that you like each other, but please know that we’re here for training?”</p><p>Just as Akko was about protest, Diana beats her right to it. “Of course,” She politely bows her head. “Apologies, Chariot.”</p><p><em>Hehe!</em> Akko internally grins as Diana lifts her head back up. <em>She didn’t even try to deny the fact that she called us lovebirds.</em> “Oh!” Squealing in excitement, Akko gets giddy as Diana turns to her. “I’m really grateful to you Diana, so let me return the favor, okay!?”</p><p>“Pardon?” Shaking her head, Diana smiles. “You don’t need to-”</p><p>“I don’t need to,” Akko shows her her iconic toothy grin. “But I <em>want </em>to. <em>Soooooo!</em>” She drags out the ‘so’ for dramatic affect before shouting out, “Just like how Okaasan taught me, I’m gonna teach you how to sense the energies of other lifeforms!!!”</p><p>“What?” Diana’s eyes widen as Chariot blinks at Akko. “But Akko, that’s something only you and Chariot can do, no?”</p><p>Catching her daughter’s drift, the redhead smiles as she puts a hand on the heiress’s shoulder. “That might not be such a bad idea.”</p><p>Diana turns to the number one hero. “If it’s a skill that I shouldn’t be learning, then-”</p><p>“Nonsense. Akko trusts you.” Chariot squeezes her shoulder a bit as Akko nods vehemently. “You’re a truly good person at heart. If she wants to teach you, then I’m all for it.”</p><p>“Really?” Seeing her idol nod in approval as she retracts her hand, Diana’s eyes widen for a moment, “I see...Well now,” before turning to Akko with smile. “Looks like it’s my turn to say ‘I won’t let you down’.”</p><p>“Haha!” Grinning, Akko nods as she takes Diana by the hand. “Let’s try it now-”</p><p>“Hold on,” Chariot interrupts the brunette. “Save it for later. For now, you and Diana will practice swordsmanship.”</p><p>“Awwww!” Akko whines like a little kid as she slouches down, making Diana stifle a giggle. “Why not tomorrow!?”</p><p>“Because,” The redhead grins. “I’ll be teaching you how to make your own special move.”</p><p><em>What?</em> Diana thinks as blue eyes widen, snapping her head towards the pro hero in shock as crimson eyes shines brightly. “Really!?”</p><p>Chariot nods as she crosses her arms. “It’s about time you catch up with Ms.O’Neil and Ms.Cavendish. Besides,” Taking off her hat, she rubs her head as she looks off to the side. “I’ve been meaning to teach you about this subject for a while, so tomorrow is as a perfect opportunity as any to start on that.”</p><p>“Yaaay!” Akko runs up to Chariot, hugging her tightly as she picks her up and twirls her around. “Thank you Okaasan!!!”</p><p>Due to her enormous strength, she unknowingly creates a mini tornado, making the blonde jump away a couple of meters with a yelp.</p><p><em>This,</em> Diana looks on as her eyebrows furrowed. <em>is why I’m concerned about Akko having a special move in her arsenal. Even though Chariot’s is just a simple punch, it still has enough power to destroy everything in sight. She’s already considered an anomaly among the pro heroes in terms of how strong she is. But Akko...Akko is showing signs that she’ll surpass even that, supposedly having eight more powers including her own. And even without those powers and she inherits only Chariot’s,</em> Her eyes narrows. <em>it’s clear to me that she will still surpass her. My special move, alone with O’Neil’s, causes major damage when being used. Taking all of this into consideration, Akko having a special move is... </em>Gulping, the heiress clenches her fist as her hair sways fast due to the winds. <em>I don’t want to even think about it.</em></p><p>Meanwhile, unsurprisingly, Chariot doesn’t seem to be deterred in the slightest. In fact, she chuckles in amusement. “Of course Akko. But might I suggest you put me down?” Since they are spinning around incredibly fast, Chariot nods to where she thinks the blonde is. “You’re scaring Diana.”</p><p>“What!?” Her eyes widen as she suddenly stops, making the tornado disappear instantly. She looks to where the Diana is, “I’m sorry!” and bows. “I got carried away!”</p><p>“It’s okay Akko. Really,” Diana feels sweat running down her temple as she walks back towards the pair. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”</p><p>“Wait Diana.” Ignoring how teary eyed Akko is, Chariot puts up a hand, making Diana confused as she stops in her tracks. “You and Akko are at a good distance to fight each other.”</p><p>At the mentioning of those words, Diana’s lips turns upwards in a smile full of excitement while the brunette, already forgetting how badly she felt just now, grins eagerly.</p><p>Noticing this, Chariot backs away. “Akko just learned how to summon her sword. Now she needs to get used to the feeling of having one. She needs practice.” The redhead smiles as Diana summons Excalibur. “And what better way to practice,” The two heroes in training gets into position,</p><p>“Then facing a master swordswoman head on?”</p><p>before running towards each other in high speeds, clashing as they both swing with their respective swords from their right sides.</p><p>Diana pushes Akko back before rising up her sword to slash down. Akko intercepts it by raising up her blade to counter it, creating a-</p><p>
  <strong>CLING! </strong>
</p><p>sound.</p><p><em>“Akko...”</em> The heiress grits out as she uses her strength to push Akko down, noticing how the brunette isn’t even attempting to push back. <em>“You better not go easy on me.”</em></p><p>Akko, kneeling as a result of getting pushed down, stares at her for a moment before looking down at the ground, her face darkening due to her hat. She mumbles something too quietly for the blonde to pick up.</p><p>Diana knits her eyebrows. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>“I said,” She gazes back up at her with a taunting smile. “What percent?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She went there.</p><p>She really went there.</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen before gritting her teeth harder. “Don’t,” Pulling away, her eyes glows blue as lifts up her foot,</p><p>“MOCK ME!”</p><p>
  <strong>WHACK!</strong>
</p><p>and kicks Akko right on the chin.</p><p>Crimson eyes widen as the next thing she knows, she’s been sent flying high in the sky before Diana jumps, passing her, and thrusting her sword forward.</p><p>The tip of Excalibur strikes Akko straight in the chest. Upon contact-</p><p>
  <em>Whomp!</em>
</p><p>Air can be seen leaving out of the middle of the brunette’s back.</p><p>
  <em>Whomp!</em>
</p><p>Then her shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>Whomp whomp!</em>
</p><p>Then her legs.</p><p>
  <em>Whomp!</em>
</p><p>Then her torso.</p><p>Chariot’s eyes narrow as she analyses the impressive display before her as Diana thrusts Excalibur consecutively, striking Akko everywhere on her body as winds picks up due to the fierceness of her attack. <em>She has gotten stronger and faster since back when we fought on Akko’s birthday.</em> Her lips turns upwards in a smile as Diana proceeds to lunch her final attack. <em>Good.</em></p><p>Diana grits her teeth as she thrusts for one final time on Akko’s chest. But this time-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>The force of the strike sends Akko down to the grassy ground with a massive-</p><p>
  <strong>KABOOM!</strong>
</p><p>creating a huge pile of dust.</p><p> Diana lands a certain distance away as Chariot simply looks on. <em>But here’s the thing Diana,</em></p><p>Blue eyes widen once the dust clears up, discovering that Akko is no longer there.</p><p>“Hi Diana!”</p><p><em>From behind!</em> Diana turns just in time to counter as Akko swings her sword.</p><p>However, the brunette’s strength is simply too high for the heiress to overcome. Diana counters it, but the swing still goes through its full course.</p><p>Chariot crosses her arms as Diana is sent flying. <em>I didn’t train Akko to be an ordinary opponent.</em></p><p>Looking back, Diana’s eyes widen as she realizes that she’s about to crash into the cascades. Before she does however, she thrusts her sword into the ground in order to stop. Once she does, she sees a shadow over her. Looking up, her eyes widen even further as she finds Akko.</p><p>“Time to return the favor!” She says she slashes her sword down on Diana, with the blonde raising up her own to meet the incoming attack.</p><p>From then on, winds picks up significantly as the two swords ferociously clash multiple times, with Akko dodging close calls while Diana is receiving cuts everywhere on her armor and face.</p><p>After about a minute of dodging, slashing, and trading blows with their swords, Akko teleports just as Diana slashes forward.</p><p>“Over here.”</p><p>The blonde’s eyes widen as she turns-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>just to fall on her behind after Akko leg sweeps her.</p><p>Snapping her head back up, Diana remains motionless as Akko proceeds to slash her sword down on her, looking into those beautiful, yet <em>very intimidating</em> glowing red eyes of hers.</p><p>The speed in which the blade is moving, the power she now starts to sense emanating from the brunette...</p><p>It was at this moment that Diana knew that this strike is unlike any other:</p><p>This is Akko when she’s putting in all of her strength into this one slash.</p><p>Huh. And to think that there’s someone other than Shiny Chariot who can meet this head on with attacks equal to hers.</p><p>Just as the crimson sword reaches the top her head-</p><p>“STOP!” Chariot shouts.</p><p>The moment Akko ceases, all of the grass in the area sways hard in response to the intense winds created by the attack. Some water in the river and the cascades goes off course and onto the grass as mini waves crashes to one side.</p><p>Once their surroundings calms down again, Akko pulls her sword back as she reaches her hand out to the prodigy with a grin.</p><p>Diana stares at her in awe for a moment before shaking her head with a smile. “I surrender.” Taking her hand, she gets up. “It’s my loss.”</p><p>“It’s not a match, silly goose.” Akko giggles, the aura of intimidation long gone. “We’re just sparring. There is no winner or loser. All there is,” She teleports back to where she was in the beginning of the fight, Diana turning to find Akko in place, ready to go at it again. “Is the desire to get stronger! Hehe!”</p><p>Meanwhile, in the distance, Chariot smiles, seeing the sheer determination in those crimson eyes. <em>That’s right.</em> Feeling proud of her daughter, she clenches her fists in excitement, wondering how it’ll look like to see Akko a few years from now. <em>Give it all you got!</em></p><p><em>Akko...</em> Diana smiles as she looks into that shiny grin of hers, getting into position. <em>You never cease to amaze me. </em></p><p>Running toward her, she lifts Excalibur up to attack as the brunette prepares to face Diana once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 Hours Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nrgh!” Diana grits her teeth as she slumps down on the grassy ground, exhaling as Exhalibur disappears from her grip. “That was...” Sighing, she looks up with a tired smile as Akko makes her sword disappear as well, grinning as she sits down, across from Diana. “Intense.”</p><p>Unlike her companion, who’s now beat from sparring, Akko hadn’t broken a sweat even once, making the blonde wonder how much stamina this girl in front of her has.</p><p>“Yup!” Taking off her hat, she places it down beside her. “That was a good workout!”</p><p>Diana stares at her for a moment before chuckling. Before long, that chuckle turns into a full blown laughter as Akko arches a curious brow.</p><p>“What? Oh come on!” Sporting an adorable pout, she flails her arms as her question goes unanswered. “Tell meeee!”</p><p><em>Bloody hell.</em> Diana puts her hand on the stomach area of her armor as she tries to compose herself. <em>She took all of that as a workout?</em> “Oh Akko,” She says once her laughter dies down, giving way to a smile full of mirth. “What am l going to do with you?”</p><p>The amount of affection Akko is getting from that look alone sends shivers down her spine.</p><p>“So cute...”</p><p> Diana’s eyes widen as she hears what the brunette just said. “A-akko, please...” She shyly looks down to the side, suddenly taking a keen interest on the grass as she plays with the ends of her blonde hair, feeling her face warm up from the compliment.</p><p><em>Shit!</em> Crimson eyes widen as she waves her hands in front of her. <em>I said that out loud!</em> “I-im sorry!” She follows Diana’s lead, feeling giddy as she twiddles her thumbs. “T-that was meant to be a thought in my head...haha.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Diana looks back up as she places her hand on top of Akko’s paired ones, staring at the brunette intently as her eyes twinkles. “I don’t mind it one bit.”</p><p>Akko feels her heart fluttering happily in her chest, “Diana...” as she uses one hand to intertwine Diana’s fingers with her own, showing off a bashful smile. “l...wait.” Her eyes widen as she looks around. “Where’s Okaasan?”</p><p>Diana squeezes Akko’s hand. “She left at some point during our sparring, most likely checking in on the others as we speak.” </p><p>“Huh.” Letting go of the blonde’s appendage, Akko picks her hat up, putting it back on her head as she gets up. “Welp,” She gives Diana a cheeky smile as she extends her hand. “Ready to learn how to sense energy?”</p><p>Grabbing the offered hand, Diana also gets up. “Of course.”</p><p>“Great! But first,” Akko squeezes the blonde’s hand as a red glow appears.</p><p>Recognizing what’s happening, Diana closes her eyes as she feels all of the cuts she had gotten disappearing, breathing a sigh of relief as the light disappears. “Thank you Akko,” Moving her limbs around, the heiress finds that she can no longer feel the sting that came along with the cuts. “I feel a lot better now that you’ve healed me.”</p><p>“Anytime! So,” Akko clasps her hands behind her as she grins in excitement. “You ready?”</p><p>Nodding, Diana smiles. “Let’s get started.”</p><p>Diana had to admit, going into this trip, all she expected was to teach Akko how to summon her sword and practice swordsmanship afterwards (annnnd maybe spend time with her in the process). She was certainly surprised when Akko summoned her sword on her first try, even more so when she said that she’ll teach her how to sense energy. Ever since she saw Akko do it on their mission to rescue Andrew, she had always been fascinated on how it works and how to do it too. But she always assumed that it was a technique that only someone like Shiny Chariot and Akko could do, so she never asked Akko to teach her, giving up on ever hoping to learn it and putting the sore subject in the back of her mind. However...</p><p>Not only did Akko said she’ll teach her, if she says that then that means that the brunette <em>believes </em>she can do it.</p><p>To say that Diana is getting excited like a little child waiting to open presents on Christmas morning is an understatement.</p><p>“Alright!” Akko smiles at her before taking her hat off again, “Well, we don’t have to do much in comparison to when you showed me how to summon my divine weapon.” checking for any grass or dirt on it, “It’s actually really simple really.” before putting it on again. “All you have to do is close your eyes.”</p><p>Diana arched a brow. “Close my eyes?”</p><p>“Trust me,” Akko nods. “And you’ll see.”</p><p>Thinking that there’s nothing left to loose, Diana follows her mentor’s instructions.</p><p>At first, nothing happened.</p><p>A long moment of silence passes when Diana finally speaks up. “Akko, what is the purpose of-”</p><p>All of a sudden, a red aura fills her vision, along with the <em>feeling </em>that comes along with it.</p><p>This overwhelming sense of...<em>power.</em></p><p>It is unlike anything she has ever experienced before.</p><p><em>It's too much!</em> Snapping her eyes wide open, she gazes at the bright glow of crimson red as she quickly steps back in alarm.</p><p>“T-that’s...”</p><p>Akko’s eyes stop glowing as she goes up and down on her tippy toes. “What you saw just now? That’s called ki.”</p><p>Feeling that new experience, the Cavendish can’t help but smile as she steps forward, her tone screaming curiosity. <em>“Ki?”</em></p><p>Akko internally smiles as she notices the intense look on her face. <em>She’s really into this now, huh?</em> “Yeah. Here in Britain, we call it energy. But in the Japanese Language, we call it ki. You see,” She puts her hand on the middle of her chest. “It is believed that every single living thing on this earth has a soul. The ki is linked to that soul. Just like how everyone looks different in appearance, each and every soul has their own unique ki and let me tell you, they are <em>everywhere</em>.” Akko points to the ground. “Every single little one of those tine tiny little grass has a soul. We’re in a grassy field, so right now,” She spreads her arms out wide as her eyes shines bright. “We’re standing on top of, like, millions and millions of souls! Heck, maybe even more than that! There’s so many, you can’t count them all! Literally!”</p><p>“I see...” Diana looks around at the area of grass as if it’s her mother’s belongings. It astounds the blonde to no end that each grass holds something so precious.</p><p>It’s unbelievable.</p><p>Akko giggles at the kind of face Diana is making. It reminds her of when she sees little kids watch Shiny Chariot shine whenever she beats up the bad guys.</p><p><em>Beautiful.</em> The love-struck brunette thinks before continuing her lecture. “Not only the grasses. Trees, insects, animals, people, no matter how big or small, as long as it’s alive, there’s a soul. And within that soul, there’s ki that presides within it.” She crosses her arms as Diana turns back to her. “Whatever it is that you saw, that’s my ki.”</p><p><em>No wonder it felt so overwhelming...</em> “So I sensed...” She says this unsurely as she arches a brow. “Your energy?”</p><p><em>“Wellll,”</em> Akko rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. “More like I forced it on you. You see, you closed your eyes before right?” Seeing the blonde nod, she continues on. “Do that. But this time,” She walks to one of the trees that’s next to the road that leads back to the green fields. “Concentrate as you touch this tree.”</p><p>Diana walks and stops beside Akko, putting her hand on the tree as she closes her eyes.</p><p>“Focus only on the tree.” Her tone is that of an instructors. “Try to sense its ki.”</p><p>Hearing the instruction, Diana concentrates solely on the tree, blocking out everything around herself as she does so.</p><p>A moment passes before- <em>“What?”</em></p><p>If Diana’s eyes were open, it would’ve widen at what she sees in front of her.</p><p> A blue aura, probably the size of her hand, stays in place, glowing faintly in her vision. Unlike last time when she sensed the red aura, it didn’t really overwhelm her.</p><p>Actually, it’s...</p><p>“Calm.” Diana says as her lips turn upwards in an understanding smile.</p><p>“Yes, you’re getting it.” She heard Akko said. Picking up the proudness in her tone makes the blonde incredibly ecstatic. “How big is it?”</p><p>“Not too small, but not big either. However, it also feels heavy and ancient.”</p><p>“That’s because it’s a tree Diana." Akko deadpanned. "We all know that trees lifespans are way longer than our own.”</p><p>Diana had to fight the urge to rolls her eyes at that particular comment. “Obviously.”</p><p>“Mhm. If it’s grass, you can still see it, but it’ll be a lot smaller and lighter. For animals and us people, they’re medium sized like the trees, but a lot younger. See what I’m getting at?”</p><p>“Yes...and...” Her eyebrows almost reaches her hairline as she speaks to Akko in awe. “It’s...light and pure.”</p><p>“Exactly.” <em>She really is a prodigy.</em> Akko grins. “In addition to what I told you about energies, you can also tell whether it’s good or bad, weak or powerful. There’s no specific way on how you can tell those things apart. You just...feel it when you feel it, y'know?”</p><p>“Yes.” Getting the gist of it, Diana steps back and opens her eyes as she retracts her hand from the tree, smiling upon finding that even though she can no longer physically see its aura, the feeling of the energy is still there. “I think I understand what you’re trying to say.”</p><p>“Yup! And that’s that!” Akko grins brightly as Diana turns to her with a happy smile of her own. “Congratulations! You can now sense energy!”</p><p>“Why, thank you,” Diana chuckles as she walks forward, wrapping her arms around the brunette in a warm embrace. “I have a good teacher that assisted me, so there wasn’t any problem at all.”</p><p>Giggling, Akko happily hugs her back before the two pulls away from each other. “All you need now is some practice!” She rests her arms at the back of her head as she taps one of her feet on the ground. “Just like with that tree, sense the environment around us. Once you’re used to that, you can also do the same for people! And when you’re used to <em>that</em>,” She twirls around playfully, her cape moving wildly along with her before spreading out her arms for the third and final time today. “You can sense other people’s energies from a distance! It sounds really difficult now, but knowing you, you can definitely do it!”</p><p>“Right,” Diana goes to another tree, but this time, she simply looks at it as she starts getting used to the feeling of sensing its energy. “It’s like a latter that I need to climb in order to get to the top.”</p><p>“That’s the way!” Akko nods enthusiastically before pumping her fist up high, seeing Diana going from the tree she gazed at, to grass. “You go girl!”</p><p><em>You can do it Diana.</em> She fails to notice the happy expression and blush that she unknowingly caused on the blonde as she looks on with a beaming smile. <em>I believe in yo-</em></p><p>Her eyes widen as she suddenly finds herself looking at Diana sideways. Quickly realizing what’s going on, she caught her own footing before she completely collapses.</p><p>Miraculously, despite how aware the heiress usually is, she didn’t notice.</p><p>Akko stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before chuckling in disbelief as she looks down at the ground beneath her as she puts a hand on the side of her head, sweat running down her temple as her face loses color.</p><p>
  <em>Nani?...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Many Hours Later, at 2 A.M in the Morning...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Finally,” Belladonna says as she jumps out of the forest and into the stream of the river, splashing the water around her feet as she looks down at the device in her grasp. Finding that the person she’s searching for is nearby, she grins evilly, “Ready or not,” as she starts to take another step forward. “Here I com-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bang!</em> </strong>
</p><p>The villainess dodges as a blast flew right by her head.</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>Where the blast had landed, dust shoots out as a crater was formed.</p><p> “Oh?” She licks her lips in amusement as she turns, finding a girl who’s in a Baguazhang stance and a smaller girl, who has a gun way too huge for her size placed on her shoulder. “What do we have here?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Yenai knits her eyebrows, running towards Belladonna as Vinaya starts shooting again. “But this is as far as you’ll go!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Back in The Red House of the Red Team...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Crimson eyes stares at the wooden ceiling for who knows how long in a daze. The rest of the day had been uneventful. By the time Chariot came back to pick her and Diana up, Diana had already gotten a good grasp on how sensing one’s energy works. After that, the whole gang ate dinner as they talked among themselves. Akko, at first, find it weird that Hannah out of all people was trying to strike up a conversation with her. Of course, she obliged, and they ended up having a wonderful time talking with each other, temporarily distracting Akko with her inner troubles. What she finds even weirder though, is that Diana was looking at Hannah with an unreadable expression most of the time while Barbara quietly ate her dinner, which was odd considering the fact that she normally never shuts up when it comes to messing with Akko. At the end, the brunette concluded that there was something going on within the dynamics of the blue team.</p><p><em>Hopefully everything will turn out okay for them.</em> She thinks as she looks to her left, finding Sucy sleeping on a separate bed before moving to get up from her own bed quietly, checking to see if Lotte is asleep.</p><p>Once she confirms that she is, Akko breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>In all honesty, she haven’t really slept yet. She just couldn’t bring herself to go into a peaceful slumber when the slumber isn’t even peaceful in the first place. She still hasn’t forgotten the dream from when she slept in the SUV and she is <em>not </em>looking forward to getting the chance to relive that episode. Just remembering it sends goosebumps throughout Akko’s entire body, erecting the hairs on her forearms and the back of her neck.</p><p><em>Well...</em> Her eyes becomes fixated on her phone as she moves to get back on the bed. <em>I can play a mobile game or something until I eventually go to sleep-</em></p><p>
  <strong>GIVE IN</strong>
</p><p>Akko stops dead in her tracks as her eyes widen as she starts to feel the early signs of a panic attack.</p><p>Maybe she can distract herself with practicing swordsmanship. She is relatively new to it after all.</p><p><em>Y-yeah!</em> With a crazed look in her eyes, Akko nods to herself as she slowly walks to the door, careful on not waking up her teammates. <em>I’ll do that! I can totally do that!</em></p><p>Opening the door and heading outside, she closes it back gently, trying not to make too much noise. Despite the cold temperatures, she slowly walks down the stairs with only her white shirt and very short red pants. Getting to the bottom, she ignores the cold as she fast walks around the red house before immediately breaking into a run upon entering the grass fields.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the brunette, a certain redhead is laying her back on one of the trees nearby, staring after her for a moment before closing her eyes as she walks back to her SUV to rest.</p><p>It was when she reaches the road to where she and Diana held their training the day before that Akko starts to sense three unknown entities ahead.</p><p>Her eyes widen for a moment before it narrows, readiness for battle removing the upcoming panic as she runs even faster as she gets closer and closer to the end until-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sure you all know what’s gonna happen next, right? ^w^ </p><p>Also, despite how easy it is for Diana to sense energy, I just want to let you guys know that it's actually <em>way harder</em> than it looks. Its only because Diana is Diana that she was able to get it <em>*snaps my fingers* </em> just like that. A prodigy is always going to be a prodigy y'know! Lol!</p><p>I also feel the need to point out, and this is a major blunder on my part since I didn't put this in the story, that Atsumi wears a mask whenever she's in the villains headquarters. This is why the villains in the Hydrabrigade that saw Akko didn't see the connection between her and Atsumi. Without the mask, they would see the resemblance right away. They're aren't stupid enough to <em> not</em> see it.</p><p>Name: <strong>Belladonna Bloodwood</strong></p><p>Height: 5’8</p><p>Weight: 58kg (128 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Black (Dyed)  Eye Color: Yellow</p><p>Nationality: Norwegian</p><p>Hero Ranking: Villain</p><p>Likes: Causing destruction, killing innocent lives</p><p>Dislikes: Heroes ruining her fun, retreating from battle</p><p>Power: Wait until next chapter! :P</p><p>Name: <strong>Yenai Fong</strong></p><p>Height: 5’4</p><p>Weight: 56kg (124 Pounds) </p><p>Hair Color: Dark Brown   Eye Color: Dark Brown</p><p>Nationality: Chinese (but sounds American)</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Dumplings, Pickle Plums (Akko would love her for that lol!), going outdoors and meditating</p><p>Dislikes: Villains, injustice</p><p>Power: Again, wait until next chapter! :P</p><p>Name <strong>Vinaya Danielsen</strong> </p><p>Height: 5’0</p><p>Weight: 51 kg (113 Pounds)</p><p> Hair Color: Burgundy   Eye Color:  Burgundy </p><p>Nationality: Danes</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Fixing machines and creating powerful weapons using the latest technology. She does this so much so that she needs to get called in to eat whenever it’s breakfast, lunch, and dinner time </p><p>Dislikes: Someone interrupting her whenever she works on her projects</p><p>Power: For the final time, wait until next chapter! Though she is carrying a huge gun, so that’s a hint ^w^</p><p>I’ll be doing Lilith’s introduction at some point, as she will appear more as the story moves along.</p><p>Random Fact #23: Take note of this as it will be relevant later on in the story: History tends to repeat itself 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Equivalent Exchange! – Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko gets into a heated three way battle between some strangers she doesn’t even know. But hey, at least she can tell who’s who between the goodies and the baddies, right?</p><p>With the guidance of Chariot, Akko finally gets started on creating her own special move.</p><p>Akko leaves the campsite with something to think about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I.... l honestly don’t know what to say... over 200 kudos? Man... Well, the only thing I <em>can</em> say is... thank you so much. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. As I’ve mentioned in the comments below, just having you guys read what I have to put out there means so much to me as it is. I’ve seen a lot of great Diakko stories out there. Some completed while some are still currently ongoing. But nevertheless, I can never get enough of those two lovebirds!!!</p><p>Basically what I’m trying to say is, I hope you guys continue to be with me and I hope we can go through this journey together! &gt;///&lt; Now damn gosh I need to stop before I make things awkward... &gt;///&gt;</p><p>As always, enjoy the chapter! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko’s eyes glows crimson as a blast stops right before it hits her. Holding it in place with her stare alone, she tilts her head to look at what’s going on before her.</p><p>There are three people in total duking it out. One girl, who she recognizes as someone of Chinese descent, is currently engaging in hand-to-hand combat with a tall black haired pale lady, who seems to be enjoying the fight so far based off the look of pure enjoyment that’s plastered on her face. Meanwhile, the little girl she spots from further back looks to be the one who accidentally almost blasted Akko in the face, shooting at the woman with dark-themed clothing while trying not to shoot the Chinese girl.</p><p>From an outsider’s point of view, it’s obvious that these two girls are ganging up on this one woman. Now, one would think that upon seeing that, you’d help out the one who’s alone, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p><em>They’re the good guys. </em>Akko’s clenches her fist as she notices that the Chinese girl’s hands start to glow, soon being surrounded by a blue flame looking aura. <em>It’s this woman that they’re up against. She’s the villain here. Well,</em> She grins widely. <em>If that’s the case...</em></p><p>“Oh?” Belladonna’s expression goes unchanged, noticing that the girl’s hits are getting stronger and faster. “Are you finally letting loose?”</p><p>“Well,” Yenai grins as she blocks a punch. “Why don’t you,” Hitting the villain’s forearm away with the palm of her hand, she spins forward as she thrusts her hand forward,</p><p>“FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!?”</p><p>and hits Belladonna square in the face with the palm of her other hand, sending the villainess back a couple of inches away.</p><p><em>Damn.</em> Yenai grits her teeth subtly as she repositions herself in a fighting stance, watching as Belladonna jumps and moves around to avoid multiple blasts from Vinaya. <em>She’s a tough cookie.</em></p><p>“I see,” Yellow eyes narrow as Belladonna talks to herself, looking at the focused gaze of Yenai as she runs towards her. “So those are your abilities.” <strong>(Power: Glowing Hands. When activated, each strike from Yenai’s hands gets ten times faster and stronger.)</strong></p><p>Just as Yenai is about to attack again, she sees something out of the corner her eyes before-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>She backflips a couple of times to create some distance as Belladonna gets hit with a major blast.</p><p>“You did it!” Yenai turns to Vinaya with a grin. “Great job!”</p><p>Her eyes widen however, when Vinaya shakes her head, indicating that she wasn’t the one who had blasted her.</p><p>“What?” Her eyes narrow as she looks back at the pile of dust. “Well, thinking back on it now, that blast <em>was</em> a lot stronger than the others. And you haven’t even used your powers yet. So if it’s not you, then who-”</p><p>“Hey! You two!”</p><p>Both their heads snaps towards the source of the voice, finding a girl wearing a plain white t-shirt with short red pants, who has brunette hair and ruby red eyes-</p><p>“Oh my Nines.” Yenai face palms herself as Vinaya opens her mouth in shock. “Well, so much for our mission...”</p><p>“What?” Akko says as she jogs towards them. “Nevermind that. Anyways,” She notices the dust clearing. “It looks to me like you're dealing with a villain.” She grins as she lays her eyes on Yenai. “Need any help?”</p><p>Yenai looks at the brunette with wide eyes. “You guys look so much alike, it’s not even funny.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Arching a brow, Akko gets into her fighting position as she shifts her focus to the villain. “I look like who?”</p><p>“Nothing. Forget it.” Yenai sighs dramatically before taking in her own fighting position with a smile. “Me and my comrade here failed in our mission, but the least we can do is take down the woman in front of us, so if you can help us,” She and Vinaya lays their eyes on the now slightly pissed villainess, ready to continue their fight. “That’d be very much appreciated.”</p><p>Yellow eyes narrow as she lands on crimson ones, knowing that she was the one who blasted her. <em>And who’s this newcomer? No matter,</em> She grins evilly as a dark void the size of a bowling ball appears. <em>I’ll just have to get rid of her first.</em></p><p>
  <strong>SLICK!!!</strong>
</p><p>Crimson eyes widen as Akko looks down,</p><p>and sees a dark spear pierce through her chest.</p><p>Noticing this, Yenai screams. “AKKO!”</p><p>But before anyone else can react, numerous of dark spears comes out of the dark void and shoots towards the trio in a blink of an eye. Some passes the group while Yenai immediately jumps towards Vinaya, carrying her (huge gun and all) to jump out of the way as one of the spears cuts her cheek.</p><p>“Tsk!” She feels the sting before feeling a tap on her shoulder.</p><p>Turning her head, she finds Vinaya, trying to get her attention. “What’s is it-!”</p><p>The little girls eyes widen as she points, basically telling her to look.</p><p>Doing so, her eyes widen as well.</p><p>Akko, using her powers, had put up a small red circular sphere around herself to protect herself against the spheres. Yenai estimates that she put up the barrier somehow in between when they were on the ground, being shot at and jumping high to get away.</p><p>She feels sweat down her temple as she continues to look at the scene playing out. <em>How did she do that so fast...Wait!</em> With comically wide eyes, she points at Akko with a look of amazement as she shouts. “How are you still okay while having THAT THING IN YOU!?” Vinaya covers the ear that’s next to her teammate with a wince. “HOW ARE YOU NOT BLEEDING OUT RIGHT NOW!?”</p><p>“I mean,” Akko’s eyes glows red as she takes the sphere out of her without hesitation, huge amounts of blood spilling out of the hole in her chest. But before it lands on the ground, it levitates and, like pushing a reverse button when watching a movie, goes back inside her before the hole closes completely, leaving a hole on her white t-shirt and exposing her skin. “It’s thanks to my healing powers that I’m okay.” <em>If it wasn’t for that, I’d probably be in big trouble. Hold up- </em>She lifts a curious brow as she snaps up her head to Yenai. <em>How does she even know my name? Ah whatever,</em> She examines the dark sphere as it slowly disintegrates into nothingness. <em>I’ll just ask her after we’re done fighting.</em></p><p>“Dark matter huh?” Akko looks at the villain straight in the eye as she starts to slowly walk towards her, the sphere in her hand disappearing before clenching her fist tightly. “Never seen that kind of power before.”</p><p>“I’m glad you took notice!” Belladonna’s eyes narrow as her grin widens. “My power is generating matter and transforming it into anything I like! Now it’s your turn,” She points at the shield with her free hand as the spears increase in speed. “How is it that your still alive!? What is with that shield of yours!?”</p><p>“Those were <em>two</em> questions.” Akko smiles innocently as she gets closer to her opponent, putting up two fingers in front of herself. “Not one. Anyways, it’s kinda a secret,” Despite everything, she pulls out her tongue to tease the villain. “Sorry!”</p><p>
  <em>Hey, you.</em>
</p><p>Vinaya’s eyes widen as she hears a voice in her head. Looking around, she finds nothing.</p><p>
  <em>I’m inside your head silly! There’s no point in trying to look for me! If you really want to know who I am though, I’m the girl you see down below.</em>
</p><p>Burgundy eyes looks down to see Akko, continuing to walk towards Belladonna. <em>It’s one of my powers. I think...telepathy? So don’t worry about it. Anyways, listen up. Using that huge gun of yours, shoot her with it. </em></p><p>Vinaya glances between Akko and her gun.</p><p><em>Do that, and she’ll focus on you. And when she does,</em> Both her and Yenai lands back on the ground a few meters away. <em>I’ll deal with the finishing blow.</em></p><p>Looking at the subtle grin and wink that was sent her way by Akko, Vinaya’s eyes twinkles before nodding in determination.</p><p>Squirming in her arms, Yenai’s eyes widen as she puts Vinaya down, watching as she kneels down and rests the firearm on her shoulder, eye aligning on the front right post as she aims at the villain. “Vinaya?...”</p><p>
  <em>Hey!</em>
</p><p>Yenai snaps her head to Akko as she continues to hear the brunette’s voice. "Is this...your doing?"</p><p><em>No time to explain! We only got one shot at this!</em> Akko’s eyes narrows. At this point she’s only a couple of inches away from the villain as her face feigns ignorance. <em>Here’s the plan...</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Vinaya takes a deep breath, exhaling before-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>Her gun starts shooting out blasts once again, but unlike last time,</p><p> <strong>BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!</strong></p><p>it’s rapid fire, comparable to that of a machine gun. <strong>(Power: Enhanced Performance. With her built in technology in hand, she can increase its capabilities up to wherever her limits are. Downside, if she uses it too much, she’ll get a major headache.)</strong></p><p>And just like that, Belladonna follows suit from Akko’s actions as she raises up her free hand to create a shield of her own, another black void appearing as it takes the hits for her.</p><p>“Tsk...” Feeling that the blasts became stronger in comparison to before, Belladonna turns her head to look at Vinaya with narrow eyes as she prepares to fire the same kind of spheres at her. “Annoying little brat-”</p><p>Little did she know though, that by putting up her shield,</p><p>it leaves herself completely defenseless.</p><p>By the time she realizes this, it’s too late as she turn her head back with wide eyes,</p><p>and finds Akko, along with Yenai, preparing their attacks.</p><p>“TAKE,”</p><p>Yenai’s glowing palms thrusts forward along with Akko’s fist.</p><p>“THIS!!!” They say in unison as both of their attacks hit the villainess in the back, shooting her with unimaginable speeds-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!!!</strong>
</p><p>Right into the cascades, dust appearing as rocks flies out of place. Surprisingly, the flow of the river remains the same despite the hard collision.</p><p>“I’m sure you don’t need me to say this,” Vinaya runs to the pair while Yenai gazes at Akko as she stares at all of the dust, still in her fighting stance. “But keep your guard up. I felt it in my punch that she’s stronger than I originally anticipated.” Crimson irises quickly glanced at Yenai before turning her focus back to the matter at hand. “She’s not done yet.”</p><p><em>She’s...</em> Seeing the hardened look in the brunette’s eyes, Yenai smiles before shifting her attention to the front. <em>Just like Elizabeth. In terms of leadership, she’s a natural.</em> “You got it chief!”</p><p>“E-eh!?” Completely doing a one-eighty, Akko eyes goes comically wide as she snaps her head towards the two strangers by her side, watching as Vinaya nods her head with vigor in agreement. “What do you mean by-”</p><p>Just then, a large explosion occurs, making Akko and Vinaya turn in readiness.</p><p>It wasn’t like any other regular explosion though. Dark matter appears and spreads out all around <em>like</em> an explosion, shooting out all of the remaining debris that was under Belladonna everywhere as the villainess proceeds to get up.</p><p><em>I was doing just fine until <strong>she</strong> showed up.</em> Standing up fully, her eyes lands solely on Akko as she wipes some blood from the corner of her mouth and the side of her head. <em>Judging by their conversations, they don’t know each other. And yet, despite that, she had somehow made it possible to make them all work together as a team as if they had been fighting together their whole lives. But how did she do it? She was focused solely on me, so she shouldn’t have been able to converse with them and make a plan!</em> <em>There is no doubt that she is the biggest nuisance. One that I must eliminate...but...</em> Remembering the blow that she just took, her eyes narrow as she put her hand exactly where Akko had punched her. <em>Why does her power feel so familiar?</em></p><p>"You there," She points at Akko. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Atsuko." The brunette in question grins. "Atsuko Kagari. But i prefer that you'd just call me Akko."</p><p>"Atsuko Kagari...tsk" She looks off to the side in annoyance. "So your Japanese."</p><p>As she hears a 'Hey! Do you have a thing against Japanese people or what!?' Her eyes widen a fraction before taking something out from her pocket.</p><p>Noticing, Akko’s eyes narrows, cautious of what the villain might do next.  “Get ready you guys.”</p><p>“Huh?” Recognizing what the villain is took out, Yenai’s eyes widen as she whispers, “Oh no...”</p><p><em>It might be a shot in that dark,</em> Taking the tracking device out, Belladonna turns it on. <em>But I have to take i-</em></p><p>And sees the yellow dot pointing straight towards Akko.</p><p>Oh boi, things just got real <em>real quick</em>.</p><p>“You’re the one...” Her eyebrows shoots up near her hair line before grinning sinisterly, putting the device back to where it came from as dark matter surrounds her whole entire body within a blink of an eye. “YOU’RE THE ONE!!!”</p><p>“This is...but...” Yenai feels sweat running down her temple as streaks of dark matter shoots out all around the area. “She isn’t supposed to be this powerful...”</p><p>“You two!” Yenai and Vinaya snaps their heads towards Akko as the villain vanishes. Out of nowhere, the villainess reappears in front of the brunette as she proceeds to attack. “Get back!”</p><p>But it’s too late. Akko raises up her hand just as Belladonna strikes down with hers.</p><p>
  <strong>WHACK!</strong>
</p><p>The shockwave of the collision sends them both flying away. Yenai is able to catch Vinaya and shield her with her own body just in time as they both fly into the trees nearby.</p><p>“You’re the one I’ve been searching for!” Belladonna laughs like a maniac. “Oh what luck I have!”</p><p>“What?...” Akko’s eyes narrow as she takes in the villainess’s new appearance. Her body (except her face) is covered with dark matter. Her hands are now larger than before, with her fingers now sharp claws while her feet is the same. Towards the back is a long, think, and slithery tail that reminds Akko of a snake and on each side of her head stands two huge horns like a bull. “You’ve been looking for me?”</p><p>“I’m in under no obligation to tell you. Now then, before we fight for real, I can’t help but question you’re prowess! It feels so familiar, but why?” Her grin widens as she pushes harder against Akko’s hand. “Why do I feel like you’re someone special!?”</p><p>Feeling her feet sinking further into the ground, Akko grits out, “I have no idea what you’re talking abo-”</p><p>Seeing something coming, Akko teleports up in the air as Belladonna’s tail strikes through where Akko had been just a second ago.</p><p>But she didn’t need to look around. Immediately after she teleported, the villainess jumps right at Akko, continuing to slash down with her claws repeatedly as Akko dodges accordingly in mid-air.</p><p>“Look at that! Look at that!” Belladonna says with a tone of enthusiasm as she slashes faster. “If it were those two runts, they’d be cut to pieces by now! But if it’s you, no matter how much I try, my attacks can’t seem to connect!” Her claw cuts clean some strands of Akko’s hair. “Why is that!?”</p><p><em>She’s stronger than she was a moment ago.</em> Akko’s lips turns upwards in a little smile. <em>I guess it’s about time I finish this for good-</em></p><p>Just like out of a Fnaf scene, Akko’s eyes widen she sees apparent glitches of black and gray eyes replacing yellow ones as she looks at Belladonna’s face.</p><p>And in that moment of complete shock, Belladonna takes the chance to punch Akko right on the cheek, sending her down to the ground with a huge-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>Belladonna propels herself straight down, into the patch of dust that came out of the ground, and with her two hands, clasps them together before raising them up high as she lands in front of Akko.</p><p>She grins, “YOU’RE DONE!” before her clasped hands goes down-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!!!</strong>
</p><p>Bashing Akko right in the chest.</p><p>The contact sends a major shockwave all throughout the wilderness area, blowing away the dust that accumulated around them as Vinaya steps out of the forest, helping Yenai walk as the girl puts her hand on her head.</p><p>“I think I hit my head on a tree branch...” Rubbing the back side of her head, she winces in pain. “That sucks-!” Her eyes widen as she sees the incoming dust. “Brace yourself!”</p><p>In no time at all, she shields Vinaya with her body a second time as the dust and winds hits them full force. Yenai struggles to keep them grounded as she endures the wave.</p><p>When it clears, she snaps her head towards the front, eyes widen at what she sees in front of her as Vinaya gets out of her hold. “AKKO!”</p><p>In front of the pair is a huge creator. The brunette is on the ground, blood spewing out of her mouth as the villainess retracts her hands.</p><p> “Oh don’t worry,” Belladonna smirks as she steps on Akko in triumph. “Once i kill her, I’ll make sure you two are next-”</p><p>“-Off of me...”</p><p>The villainess eyes widen before looking down with a smile. “What was that?” She puts her hand near her ear as she leans forward, her tone playful. “I didn’t hear you~”</p><p>“I said...” Akko grits out in anger as she tries to get up, only to be pushed back down by the foot on her chest. She looks up at the villainess with a dangerous glint in her eyes. <em>“Get off me.”</em></p><p>“Get off me she says,” Belladonna shakes her head in amusement with a chuckle before it turns into a full blown laughter. “Why don’t you make me!? Oh wait!,” Her laughing stops as she looks at the pissed off hero with a mocking sad face. “You can’t!” She laughs even harder as she pushes the brunette down deeper into the damaged ground.</p><p>Meanwhile, sensing something coming, Vinaya puts her gun behind her back and fastens the belt on her chest before hastily signing to Yenai, <em>‘We need to get out of here, now!’</em></p><p>“Wha-” She watches as the girl picks up her gun, “Why do we have to-Hey!” before grabbing Yenai’s hand and running back into the forest. “At least watch out for the tree roots! I do <em>not</em> want to bang my head on something hard again!”</p><p> Feeling a hand grabbing her dark matter covered ankle, Belladonna gazes down before her eyes widen in shock.</p><p><em>So that’s why...</em> “I see...” The villainess grins from ear to ear with a crazed look in her eyes, “So that’s why it feels so familiar! IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!”</p><p>as she stares in awe at the enraging dark gray irises below her.</p><p>“MY LIEGE!” She laughs uncontrollably, teeth showing and all. “YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!!!”</p><p>At those words,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Snap</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!”</strong>
</p><p>the brunette snapped as she screams in rage.</p><p>What happened next made every other attack Akko had conjured up look like nothing.</p><p>A huge stream of lightning sprouts out from out of her and hits Belladonna at point blank range, spreading out in a fraction of a millisecond as it goes up high into the sky above. It blazes to life as a loud, thunderous-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>Vibrates throughout the entire mountain, waking everyone else up from their slumber.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Red House...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah!” Lotte startles awake as the whole ground shakes underneath them, going up in the air before landing back on the sheets with a thud. “Sucy!? Akko!?”</p><p>“I’m awake.” Sucy said in a calm, yet urgent tone. She pulls the covers away from herself and gets out of bed as Lotte grabs her glasses next to her and puts it on, following suit before climbing down the latter to the floor. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am thankfully.” She turns to Akko’s bed, “What about you Ak-”</p><p>only to find her phone instead of the person that’s supposed to be there. “Akko!?”</p><p>“Of course she’s not here.” Sucy groans as she rolls her eyes, walking to the door to open it. Heading outside, she sees the green and blue teams running out of their own respective cabins. “Looks like we need to tell Professor Du Nord.”</p><p>“Hey!” Amanda yells out as all the teams gathers together, gesturing all around her. “Would anyone mind telling me what in the Nines was that!?”</p><p>“It was thunder. And an incredibly loud one at that.” Barbara lifts up her head, looking up at the sky above her. “At first I thought it was raining outside, but that was way too loud and powerful to be lightning, so maybe it was an explosion?”</p><p>“No way, that was definitely lightning.” Hannah jumps in, not noticing their professor walking towards them. “Didn’t you see it Barbs? That bloody shit was insane!”</p><p>“It certainly was...” Diana grimaces as she also looks up at the sky, taking note of the bits and pieces of lightning that remains cackling in the air as the smell of ozone fills her nostrils. <em>Barbara didn’t see it, but Hannah and I did.</em> Remembering the sight of the many streaks of lighting that shone brightly the moment she woke up, she unconsciously shivers at the thought of being stricken by even <em>one</em> of them. That much power...combined with the fact that it's not raining....Could it be...</p><p><em>No.</em> Diana shakes her head. <em>It can't be.</em> “I would’ve also believed it was natural. However, considering what Barbara just said-wait!” Her eyes widen in alarm as she snaps her head towards the red team. “Where’s Akko!?”</p><p>At the mentioning of Akko’s name, Hannah’s eyes widen as she also notices the missing brunette. All heads turns to Lotte and Sucy as the British girl screamed, “Where is she!?”</p><p>“We have no idea.” Sucy puts her hands up in surrender as Lotte looks down worriedly. Seeing that, the chemist puts her arm around her shoulder to comfort her as she turns back to the gang. “She wasn’t in bed when we woke up.”</p><p>“Calm yourselves.”</p><p>Hearing the voice, everyone turns and finds Shiny Chariot, carrying...a cardboard bag?</p><p>“Calm ourselves? CALM OURSELVES!?” Hannah points up at the sky. “Our classmate is missing when there’s a possible attack and you expect us to be calm!?”</p><p>“She’s right Hannah.” Diana turns to her. “The last thing we want happening is to panic unnecessarily. Besides,” Blue eyes narrow as it meets hazel. “We don’t know for sure if it’s an attack. It’s too early to tell.”</p><p>“I assure you Hannah,” Chariot smiles as she shakes her head, walking pass the gang and towards the green fields. “There’s no need to worry. I’ve pinpointed where Akko is.”</p><p>“And how do you know that?” Hannah puts her hands on her hips.</p><p>“She has a technique,” Cross armed, Diana answers for the redhead a she closes her eyes. “That lets her know where someone is.”</p><p>“Really?...”  Seeing the number one hero nod, Hannah breathes a sigh of relief, much to Barbara’s amusement. “That’s good then...”  </p><p>“Wow,” Lotte says in awe ad Sucy simply stares blankly at the hero. “That’s pretty cool.”</p><p>Constanze nods in agreement as Jasminka is eating a midnight snack.</p><p><em>Huh,</em> Amanda also crosses her arms as she raises a curious brow. <em>Akko can do that too, right? I wonder if it’s a skill that’s easy to learn...</em></p><p>“Well now,” Preparing herself to run, she bends her knees a little bit. “I’m off-“</p><p>“Wait professor!”</p><p> Chariot turns her head as Diana quickly jogs after her. Once she’s by her side, she turns to her with a desperate look. “Please let me come along with you!”</p><p>Seeing the deep worry and carefully concealed fear in the blonde’s blue eyes, Chariot smiles warmly. “Akko will be okay, Diana.” Looking forward, she bends her knees further, “Believe me.”</p><p>and took off in a run.</p><p>Diana looks on as Chariot goes further and further into the green fields.</p><p>She told Hannah just now to stay calm and not panic. But if the blonde have to be honest with herself, the first thing that came to her mind when she woke up and saw the lightning was Akko. And now, knowing that she’s currently not here with her physically, makes her anxious to no end.</p><p>And the longer she’s not here, the more worry she's currently feeling.</p><p>What a hypocrite.</p><p>Eyebrows furrowed, Diana clenches her fists tightly as lightning cackles near her left eye.</p><p><em>Please be okay Akko! Wait... </em>Her eyes narrow as she looks after Chariot's retreating form.<em> Why is she carrying a cardboard bag in the first place?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Back in to where Akko and Co are...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down...” Yenai says with a soft voice as she and Vinaya slowly walks towards a shaking Akko within the creator. Their surroundings has been partially altered. While the river flow is still intact (miraculously, it hadn’t evaporated), the atmosphere all around them cackles with monstrous energy.</p><p>Vinaya jumps in surprise as lighting cackles near her ankle, the huge gun that’s placed behind her back in a slanting position shaking as she does so. “It’s okay.” Yenai smiles as if she’s trying to soothe a rampaging beast. “The villain is gone now. There’s no need to do anything more.”</p><p>When she gets to the front of Akko, she stops walking. Looking up, she sees her flying a couple of inches up in the air as her glowing white hair sways from side to side, lighting cackling all around her like a source as she grits her teeth hard, trying to prevent whatever is inside her from getting out.</p><p>“It’s okay Akko,” Yenai continues to speak as she gets closer to her, noticing how the ends of the white sclera of the girl’s eyes is slowly turning black as she feels the hairs on her forearm standing straight up. “It’s over.” </p><p><strong><em>“I-IT’S...NRGH...”</em></strong> Akko grits out, struggling to speak. <strong><em>“O-OVER!?...”</em></strong></p><p>“Yes.” Yenai nods as she grabs Akko’s left hand, squeezing it tightly in show of support. “It’s truly over.”</p><p>With Vinaya grabbing her other hand and nodding, dark gray irises looks deep into twinkling burgundy before her face darkens, knitting her glowing white eyebrows as she bites her lower lip with such ferocity that blood trails down her chin.</p><p>“Yes, that’s it!” Yenai encourages with vigor as she senses Akko winning the internal fight. “You can do it!”</p><p>“Nnrgh!...” As the girl in front of them slowly flies down to the ground, Yenai looks on hopefully as she sees the pair of sclera gradually turning back to its normal white color, successfully stopping before it can turn black completely.</p><p> “Good...” Yenai smiles as the brunette’s hair and eyebrows stops glowing white, the streaks of lighting that’s surrounding her slowly disappearing as the energy around the area starts to fade away. “That’s it Akko...there we go,” She closes her eyes as the girl in front of her leans on her, rubbing her back in a circular motion as Vinaya retracts her hand. “You did wonderful.” She coos as she puts her hand on the back of Akko’s head, hugging her tightly when she feels the brunette’s arms around her tighten. </p><p>After a long moment of silence, the two pulls away from each other. “I’m sorry...” Akko glances between the two as she rubs the back of her head. Looking down, she looks at the palm of her hand. “I don’t know what the heck just happened and-”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Yenai gives her an understanding smile as she puts her hand on her shoulder, giving the brunette a wink when her now back-to-normal crimson eyes looks back up at her. “You’ll learn how to control it soon enough.” </p><p>“You really think so?...” Akko whispers to herself as she clenches her fists. “How you be so sure-CHOTTOMATTE!”  She sticks out her hand as she sees the pair walking away from her. They turn around upon hearing her yelling. “Where are you guys going!?”</p><p>“Back home.” Yenai translates as Vinaya signs. “Since the enemy had been dealt with, we no longer have a reason to stay here.”</p><p>“O-oh...” Akko looks down for a moment before snapping her head back up, eyes shining with conviction as she places both of her hands on each of her sides. “Will you at least tell me your names!?”</p><p>Caught off guard by the question, Yenai’s dark brown eyes widen for a moment before grinning brightly. “Of course! I’m Yenai Fong! And this,” She puts her hand on her comrade’s shoulder while the other presents Vinaya as the burgundy-haired girl salutes. “Is Vinaya Danielsen!”</p><p>“Yenai...Vinaya,” Akko clenches her fists, “Thank you for just now! If it wasn’t for you two...” before opening them again, looking down at her palms. “Who knows what would’ve happened, so again,” Looking back up, she gives them a bright smile of her own before bowing. “Thank you very much!”</p><p>Yenai and Vinaya looks at each other for a moment before smiling. Turning back to the brunette, they both nod in acknowledgement. “It’s no problem! We’re happy to help!”</p><p>Lifting herself up from the bow, she watches as they get out of the crater. “Wait!” The pair stops again.</p><p>“Will I ever see you guys again!?”</p><p>“Hehe! Don’t worry!” Yenai grins as she turns her head towards Akko. “We <em>will</em> meet again, I can promise you that! Well,” Yenai solutes her as Vinaya runs into the forest. “See you later chief!”</p><p>With that, the Chinese girl follows suit and disappears.</p><p>“Again,” Akko rubs the back of her neck as she turns and walks out of the crater herself. “What’s up with this chief business?”</p><p>“It means that that girl recognizes you as her leader.”</p><p>“Huh?” Looking up, she finds Chariot walking towards her as the pro hero takes out another plain white t-shirt from the cardboard bag that she's holding. “Okaasan...”</p><p>
  <em>“MY LIEGE! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!!!”</em>
</p><p>“Uh,” Gulping, the brunette feels sweat running down her temple as she twiddles her thumbs nervously. “C-can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Yes?” Chariot comes to a stop in front of her, looking around to take in her surroundings before up at Akko with a warm smile as the brunette takes the shirt. “What is it?”</p><p>“W-Well..." She quickly changes out of her ripped up shirt and puts on the new one. "I-it’s...” Shaking her head, Akko fast walks pass her, but not before handing her the ripped up one. “It’s nothing! Let’s just go and-”</p><p>“You’re not going to tell me what happened here?” Chariot eyes Akko when she catches up with her, the pair walking side by side on the road that leads back to the green fields and, ultimately, the three houses. “Whatever it was, it must’ve been pretty big. Also,” The redhead arches a curious brow. “Why are you up at this hour young lady?”</p><p>“Well...” Akko laughs nervously as she puts her fingers on the injury on her lower lip, a faint red glow appearing as the bite mark heals up. Afterwards, she wipes off the dry blood from her chin. <em>Wouldn’t want to worry Diana.</em> (Sorry Akko, too late for that!) “I wasn’t really all that sleepy, so I thought that I’d get some practice in when it comes to the sword.” She rubs the back of her head. “But then I ran into some heroes fighting a villain. One thing led to another and...”</p><p>“I see...” Chariot notices Akko’s discomfort. “Don’t worry,” She smiles as the brunette looks back at her. “No matter what transpired, I won’t press you on the details. Nor do will l tell anybody.”</p><p>Akko’s face visibly relaxes as they enter the green fields. “Thank you...But Okaasan,” She furrows her eyebrows. “What are you going to tell my classmates?”</p><p>While she vaguely remembers what happened, she knows for sure that there was an enormous sound equivalent to that of a nuclear bomb going off. There was no way anybody could’ve slept through <em>that.</em></p><p>“I’ll make something up.” Chariot nods towards the front. “Brace yourself.”</p><p>“What?” Akko blinks before turning to where the redhead is directing. “Brace myse-OOF!!!” She crashes onto the grass with a loud thud. Feeling a pair of arms around her, she stares wide-eyed at one of her roommates. “Lotte!?”</p><p>“Akko! Are you okay!?” Lotte reveals her tear-stained face from the brunette’s chest as she continues to let the tears flow. “You’re not hurt are you!?”</p><p>“Lotte...” Caught off guard by her tears, Akko looks at her in shock before smiling at her warmly. “I’m sorry I worried you. I’m alright,” She hugs back tightly as she sits back up, rubbing her back gently with one hand while putting the other on the Finnish girl’s head as Lotte buries her face on her chest again, trying to simmer down. “I promise.”</p><p>“Hey man!” Raising her head, she finds everyone running towards her, with Amanda being the first one to reach them. “You worried the hell out of us! Where you been?”</p><p>“Yes,” Diana slows down to a walk as she kneels besides her, looking at the brunette in concern. “I-ahem. <em>We</em>,” She glares at the American with a blush when she hears a snicker. “Were indeed worried.”</p><p> “Well...” Akko rubs the back of her head as Lotte gets off of Akko and stands up, putting forward a hand as the brunette grabs it to lift herself up as the blonde also gets up. “I’ve been-”</p><p>“She was training when she also heard the thunder.” Chariot answers for her as all heads turn to her. “And was just as surprised as all of us were.” Looking back the way they came, the redhead continues to explain. “We didn’t see who caused it. But whatever it was, it’s gone now.”</p><p>“Seriously Akko?” Hannah crosses her arms as the person addressed turns towards her. “You couldn’t at least have waited until morning?”</p><p>“Eheh...” Akko looks down with guilt as she clasps her hands behind her. “Sorry Hannah.”</p><p>“You’d better be.” Noticing how down she made the brunette feel, hazel eyes narrows, avoiding eye contact as she admits quietly, “I’ve been calling you, wondering where you were, so if you can’t help but be a bloody idiot and go out without telling anybody, at least have your phone with you.” Twinkling hazel meets shocked crimson as the British girl’s cheeks flares up. “Okay?”</p><p>“Awww! Hannah!” Akko smiles brightly at her as she goes up to her and hugs her, nuzzling her cheek on the side of Hannah’s head. “You do care about me!”</p><p>“That should be <em>plainly obvious!</em>” Hannah’s blush intensifies tenfold as Amanda starts laughing hysterically, pointing at them as the rest of the green team watches in amusement. Knowing that it’s pointless to struggle against someone so strong, Hannah groans and has the audacity (in Diana’s opinion) to hide her face on Akko’s shoulder, trying to hide from everyone's prying eyes. “Dammit! Stop rubbing it in you jerk! Everyone’s watching!”</p><p>As Akko starts laughing at Hannah’s expense, Lotte’s glasses flashes as she puts it back up in place with her index finger. “I smell competition.”</p><p>“You’re always such a romantic.” Sucy cackles as she whispers near Lotte’s ear. “But you’re not wrong. Look at Cavendish.”</p><p>Lotte subtly turns towards the blonde,</p><p>and covers her mouth with her hand to contain a snicker as she sees the most priceless expression she has ever seen.</p><p>Having her lips turn upwards in a little, but scary, smile, Diana eyes the scene in front of her with her blonde hair covering about half of her face, whispering something incoherently as her hair seems to sway due to the barely visible blue aura that’s surrounding her.</p><p>From an outsider’s point of view, she looks like she’s about to outright murder somebody just for the sole purpose of relief. It also seems that Barbara knows of the situation too, judging by the fact that she’s consoling her by rubbing her back and trying everything in the NightFall Series to calm her down.</p><p>Lotte turns back to Sucy once she gathers her composure. “Do you think Akko will come to us for advice one day?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Sucy looks at their professor as the redhead calls out, catching everyone’s attention. “But if she ever does,” She smiles as she side-glances at Lotte. “We’ll be there for her.”</p><p>Nodding, Lotte smiles back, “Right.” as Chariot begins to speak.</p><p>“As I’ve said before, I’ve scouted the area for anything that might be amiss, and found nothing. Whatever or <em>whoever</em> caused that strange phenomenon is gone now.” Chariot puts her hands on her hips, which makes her kinda hilarious looking in Akko’s opinion since she’s only wearing pajamas. “I will report this to the Headmistress, so need not worry. Now go back to bed! We have one more day of training, so we need to use it wisely!”</p><p>Hearing a couple of ‘yeahs’ and ‘yes ma’ams’, Akko watches as everyone goes back to their houses.</p><p>Just as she is about to follow Sucy and Lotte, she feels someone holding her hand.</p><p>Turning her head to the right, she finds Diana, squeezing the appendage tightly.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re alright.” She gives her a warm and happy smile before letting go, following her teammates to the blue house.</p><p>Akko struggles not to cry as she holds the hand the blonde was holding with her other hand, shaking from the strong emotions she’s feeling as she stares at her crush’s retreating form. <em>Diana’s so caring too!!!</em></p><p>“Hey Akko!” Lotte calls after her. “You coming!?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Akko smiles brightly as she goes after her roommates. “Be right there!”</p><p>Chariot looks on as Akko talks to her friends with a smile. “It’s good that you’ve won Akko. But...” before gazing up at the sky above.</p><p>Clouds that had been overcast earlier in the night has now formed into a circular-like hurricane formation on top of the mountain that they’re on as the last remnants of lighting crackles in and around them, in the middle of the eye of the storm, the beautiful night sky is clear, showing its lovely stars with all its glory.</p><p>“You really <em>really</em> need to learn how to hold back.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Next Day...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say!?” Yenai exclaims as Elizabeth enters the room, walking over to the wall and laying her back on it as she crosses her arms. “You’re seriously saying that-”</p><p>“Yes.” Alice nods as she gazes at her subordinate. “Believe it or not, Belladonna is still alive. Gravely wounded, but alive.”</p><p>“Uh, Question,” Atsumi raises her hand up, standing across the room from Elizabeth. “If what Yenai says is true, then I don’t get how she <em>can</em> be!” The blonde flails her arms. “Onee-san literally blasted her in the face with lighting that is as strong as Outou-san’s! She can’t be alive!”</p><p>“You’ve forgotten that the villain can slither like a snake.” Alice closes her eyes. “There’s a reason why she had escaped us heroes for this long. If it was that easy, she’d be dead a long time ago.”</p><p>“Man...” Yenai rubs the back of her head with a pout. “I thought we had her to...”</p><p>“Better luck next time.” Elizabeth jumps into the fray. “But nevertheless, good job.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Yenai grins. <em>“Elizabeth.”</em></p><p>Silence.</p><p><em>Woah.</em> Atsumi’s eyes widen. <em>She actually called her by her name. I mean, the rest of us in the team do call her Elizabeth, yeah, but Yenai always refer to her as the chief. </em>She unconsciously leans forward, curious on how the scene before her is going to play out. <em>Why is she saying her name now?</em></p><p>The implications of the mentioning of her name did not go unnoticed by the hero whose rank is number ten.</p><p> “Oh?” Elizabeth arches an amusing brow. “You prefer her over me? As your team’s captain, I’m not so sure how I should feel about that.”</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong,” Yenai smiles as she walks to the door, sliding it open. “You’re a great hero to be led by, but so is Akko. And in terms of who’s stronger...well, I don’t have to say it.” Turning her head a little, she looks at Elizabeth with a grin as she salutes her. “No hard feelings, but survival of the fittest, y’know? Anyways, see ya!”</p><p>And with that, she walks out of the room before sliding the door back, leaving Elizabeth alone with Atsumi and her master.</p><p>“Well now,” Alice can’t help but smile as she chuckles a bit, faring well in comparison to Atsumi, who’s downright laughing her butt off. “Looks like you’ve just lost a team member.”</p><p>“It’s Akko.” Elizabeth shrugs before walking pass Alice and out into the yard, her own smile plastered on her face as she unsheathes her sword. “I have no reason to be upset about it, since she’s merely stating the facts. So,” She points her sword at the blonde. “How about a little match?”</p><p>Atsumi stops laughing abruptly and looks between the two swordswoman. “Oh boy...uhhh,” Knowing what’s coming, she slowly walks to the door and slides it open, “Have fun!”</p><p>before walking out of the room and sliding it back.</p><p> “Oh Elizabeth,” Grabbing her golden scabbard, she stands up as she also unsheathes her sword before putting the scabbard back down on the floor. The golden blade shines brightly against the light of sun as she walks further into the yard.  “You never learn, do you?”</p><p>“Hmph,” Elizabeth gets into position as Alice does the same, running fast toward her as she pulls her sword back, getting ready to thrust forward.  “Not until I finally win in a match against you!”</p><p>The blonde smiles before dashing towards her, positioning her sword to swing sideways to meet the attack head on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uhh...” Akko blinks a couple of times as she looks at the heat wave that’s present in the distance before staring at Chariot, who’s currently stretching. “I still don't get why you wanted me to teleport us here. And can you please remind me,”</p><p>Winds picks up, making the sand nearby swirl as the brunette’s eyes narrow, looking up at the clear blue sky as she puts her hand on her eyebrows to protect her eyes from the sun’s powerful rays. Hearing something in the distance, she turns her head with a forced smile and sweat running down her temple as she sees a man wearing Egyptian clothing riding a camel. When the man notices the pair and waves, Akko waves back. Putting her hand down, she turns back to the number one hero as the camel slowly passes by them.</p><p>“Why are you teaching me about special moves in the Sahara Dessert again?”</p><p>Chariot knits her eyebrows as she makes an effort to reach for her toes. “To prevent collateral damage.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Alright!” The redhead shouts as she stands back up, facing Akko as she puts her hands on her hips with a wide grin. “It’s about time I teach you a thing or two about special moves!”</p><p>“Eeep!” Quickly forgetting what Chariot said previously, Akko squeals in delight (Diana would’ve swooned at that) as she nods energetically, pumping her fists up in front of her with excitement. “Yes! Let’s get started!”</p><p>Seeing the twinkle in her eyes, Chariot chuckles. “I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic about this. It will make things easier. Now,” She crosses her arms as Akko starts to listen intently, knowing that her Okaasan is about to start her lecture. “You may already know this, considering the fact that you’ve seen Ms.O’Neil’s and Diana’s special move. But as you’re professor, I have to go over this with you. As I’ve mentioned back in the entrance exams, special moves are used only when you know for certain that it will finish off a villain. Correction, there’s no limit to the number of times you can use it. However, it is believed to be truly ideal to use it to mark an end to a fight. Similar to how you’re supposed to pour the cereal into the bowl before pouring in the milk. Not the other way around. On second thought, scratch that. I don’t want to possibly trigger those who are reading this story (Chariot broke the fourth wall! XD). Anyways, this next part is very important, so make sure you remember it well: You can’t tell whether it will finish your opponent off for sure until after the move, so you will have to use your best judgement when it comes to <em>when</em> you use it, so be careful.”</p><p>“Hai!” Akko nods, understanding what her mentor is saying before putting up a hand. “Question! What’s up with naming special moves?”</p><p>“Ah yes, the names. I was just about to get to that. You see, just like how it is believed that we should use special moves to finish off a villain, we also take huge value and pride in associating those moves by their respective names. Take Diana’s <strong>Mutilate Assault</strong> for example. The meaning behind ‘Mutilate’ is ‘severely wounding another’. Likewise, the meaning behind ‘Assault’ is ‘numerous physical attacks”. Combining the two, it leads to ‘the bringing of many grave injuries’. Another example is Ms.O’Neil’s <strong>Hell’s Fire</strong>. Unlike Diana’s, the meaning behind the name includes both words, implying that the amount of flames she unleashes is higher and a lot hotter than usual. Its intention is to completely burn whatever comes into contact out of existence.”</p><p>“Woah...” Akko says in awe as she blinks owlishly. “Amanda’s fire can get that hot?”</p><p>Chariot nods. “Only when she uses her special move. Now then, last, but certainly not least, take my own.” Smiling, she raises her hand and clenches it to form a fist, red aura appearing and surrounding said fist as she continues on with her lecture. “As you clearly already know Akko, my special move varies a lot. It all ends with ‘Smash’, but the amount of power I put into the move depends on the word before smash. More specifically, the names of the major world superpowers. The <strong>‘United States of Smash’</strong> is one of the most powerful moves in my arsenal in comparison to the <strong>‘British Smash’</strong>,” The red aura turns blue at the mentioning of its name, much to Akko’s amazement. “Which is considerably weaker. Or the <strong>‘Italian Smash’</strong>,” It then turns green. “Which is arguably one of the weakest moves, but still has a lot of destructive power.”</p><p>“Oh, oh!” Akko raises her hand up again as she goes up and down her tippy toes. “What about the <strong>‘Russian Smash’</strong>!?”</p><p>Chariot shakes her head in amusement. “That move rivals the <strong>‘United States of Smash’</strong>, so it’s also one of the most powerful. But you understand what I’m saying, yes?” She puts down her hand and puts it on her hip as the other goes up and extends a little, just like how an NPC would do it in a video game when it talks to the main player in a free-roam world. “The meaning behind naming your special move is incredibly important. It goes along tremendously with your image and identity as a hero, so when you name your own, make sure is meaningful and symbolic.” She puts her hand back on her hip. “Is that understood?”</p><p>Akko salutes. “Yes ma’am!”</p><p>“Good.” Feeling sweat down her temple, she rubs said temple as she closes her eyes, facing the sandy ground. “Though I have to tell you, you’re a special case.”</p><p>“Nani?” Arching a brow, the brunette tilts her head to the side in curiosity. “What do you mean I’m a special case?”</p><p>“Well, you have to have a superpower in order to use a special move.” She looks back up at Akko with a nervous chuckle. “And since you have nine, my own included, with enough training, you can do multitudes of special moves.”</p><p>“Wow.” Akko blinks before looking down at the sand below them. “That’s a lot of naming.”</p><p>Upon hearing that, Chariot can’t help but laugh. “Indeed! You will spend a lot of time on doing that young lady!” Calming down, she gazes at the brunette with an excited gleam in her eyes. “But for the purposes of the exam that’s coming up, the limited time that we have, and considering the fact that you can currently use three out of the nine,” She puts up three fingers. “We’ll focus only on those three.”</p><p>“Really? But you just said that we have limited time, right?” Akko rubs the back of her head in confusion. “I’d understand if you we’d focus on one, but why all three?”</p><p>“Akko,” Putting her hand on the brunette’s shoulder, Chariot gives her a thumbs up with a smile. “You’re quick to catch on to things, so I know you can do it.”  She looks down and off to the side, her brow twitching as she mumbles, <em>‘You’d probably master them all by the end of the day anyways...’</em> as Akko’s face brightens up.</p><p>“Alright!” Pumping her fists, she turns as she puts her index finger and thumb on the tip of her hat as Chariot retracts her hand. “Let’s get started!”</p><p>“Good luck.” Chariot steps back. “Focus on doing the moves itself. We can focus on naming them afterwards.”</p><p>“Right!” The brunette creates a certain distance between herself and Chariot before starting to think. <em>Alright,</em> Looking ahead at the middle of nowhere, Akko puts her finger on her chin as she puts her other hand on her hip, arching a brow. <em>I can do three. So what should I focus on first?</em> She closes her eyes, <em>Well, since I’ve gotten these powers one by one...</em> before opening them back up with a smile. <em>I should pay attention to the order of when I got them! Which means Okaasan’s first! But...</em></p><p>Akko frowns as she looks back down at the ground, knitting her eyebrows. <em>Her moves are purely physical attacks. While I think it’s cool to do those moves, I want to have my own SPECIAL special kind of move. I inherited Shiny Galia from her, but that doesn’t mean I have to copy her exactly to a t. </em>Looking back up, she taps her foot. <em>Since she uses her fists, I have to...yeah...YEAH!</em> Her eyes widen. <em>And the name will be....</em> “YES!”</p><p>Grinning widely, she bends her knees, clenching her fist tightly as she pulls it back as her crimson eyes start to glow, yelling out, “THAT’LL WORK!!!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Chariot arches a brow as she hears the brunette. “What is that girl-”</p><p>
  <strong>“SPECIAL MOVE!”</strong>
</p><p>Red eyes widen as Akko proceeds to thrusts her fist forward,</p><p>
  <strong>“SHINY-”</strong>
</p><p>bringing forth her first ever special move.</p><p>
  <strong>“VOLLEY!!!”</strong>
</p><p>Chariot opens her mouth in awe as Akko, with speeds that makes the flash slow like a turtle, continuously punches the air in front of her, producing winds at about two hundred and fifty miles per hour as most of the sand in front of her bellows. The wind, combined with the sand, shoots forward like a bullet train, the size and power of it all enough to run over a truck like a kid kicking soccer ball full force.</p><p>With the winds threatening to blow away her hat, the number one hero grabs it to make it stay in place as she stares at how fast Akko is punching, her eyes narrowing as the sand nearby flies away from the ground.</p><p>Chariot feels sweat running down her temple as she shields her eyes with her free arm. <em>Her arms might look invisible, but that’s just how fast she’s punching. But those aren’t just punches... </em>She grits her teeth as she knits her eyebrows, bending her knees to make sure she stays in place as the winds grows stronger. <em>Each one of those punches are aimed directly and accurately! And the power behind each of those punches...</em></p><p>Despite the sand in the air, her red eyes widen as she comes to the realization.</p><p><em>is about forty percent of her power!</em> She sees the crazed look in those glowing red rubies as the brunette grins furiously. <em>She’s giving it all she’s got!</em></p><p>The concept behind the newly formed special move is not unknown to the redhead. It isn’t the sand that Akko’s focusing on (though it does add dramatic affect),</p><p>But the winds.</p><p>Chariot can barely see it due to the sand flying everywhere, but it’s there.</p><p>The millions of miniature blows the punches are producing.</p><p>Narrowing it down to be more simplistic, imagine punching the air so hard in front of somebody that the air itself punches that person right in the stomach.</p><p> <em>Akko’s special move is just like that, but a lot grander, which is why the first word is ‘Shiny’. The second one, ‘Volley’ means infinite number of punches all at once.</em> Chariot smiles as Akko immediately stops her attack. <em>She’s relying on pure strength and speed alone to produce those wind blows. I see how it is, good job, but,</em> Forcing a smile, she waves at Akko to come here as the brunette turns towards her and nods, teleporting in front of her as the dunes around them gradually returns to normal. <em>as expected, it’s way too deadly to be used in battle!</em></p><p>“Akko,” Chariot adjusts her hat. “While I am proud of you for creating you’re first ever special move,” She feels sweat down her temple as she asks, “Can I please ask you to tone it down when using it in battle?”</p><p>“Oh, sure! Of course!” Being the oblivious girl that she is, Akko tilts her head to the side as she asks, “Why though?”</p><p>Chariot literally face palmed.</p><p>“What!? Mou!” Akko pouts adorably as the redhead shakes her head. “Stop doing that and just tell me!”</p><p>“It’s because nobody can take the move head on silly!” Chariot laughs as Akko puffs up her cheeks. “We want to capture the villains, not kill them!”</p><p>“Oh, That...” Akko blinks a few times before chuckling as she rubs her head. “Makes a lot of sense actually.”</p><p>“Indeed. So please remember to tone it down, alright?”</p><p>Nodding, Akko smiles, “Hai!” before teleporting to where she was before.</p><p>Sighing in relief, Chariot slouches down with a defeated look. <em>I don’t want any accidental deaths on my hands...</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Akko stretches her arms above her head. “Alright!” Putting them back down, she clasps her hands between her back and cape. “Now how will I make a special move using my telekinetic powers?....”</p><p><em>Hmmmm...</em> Akko rubs her chin in thought. <em>What did that little girl from One Punch Man did again?...She’s a master at her powers, so hopefully she doesn’t mind me copying any of her moves...no, it needs to be my own.</em> Her eyes narrow. <em>No copying.</em></p><p>After a good full minute, Akko rubs her neck in frustration. “Dammit..." Setting her mouth on a thin line, she taps her foot. “There has to be something I can do-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Physic Energy.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Her eyes widen as she hears a voice in her head.</p><p><strong><em>“Remember,”</em></strong> The voice she recognizes to be Ryan Healy says. <strong><em>“Telekinesis opens up a world full of endless possibilities. If you’re looking to be on the offensive side of the spectrum, physic energy is what you’re looking for.”</em></strong></p><p>Akko smiles as she feels the presence inside her head disappearing, closing her eyes as she puts her right leg back as she bends her knees, she opens up her right hand and positions her right arm back as a dark red aura surrounds the appendage. “Thanks for the advice,”</p><p> Opening up her eyes again, her glowing red rubies is on full display. “Mr.Healy! <strong>SPECIAL MOVE!</strong>”</p><p><strong>“MYSTIC-”</strong> She grits her teeth as the red aura glows brightly as she thrusts her open hand forward, letting out all the energy that was accumulating in the middle of the palm of her hand.  <strong>“SCRIOS!!!”</strong></p><p>A large dark red beam the size of a convenient store bursts forth. The sounds of radiation can be heard as the beam continues to go straight ahead, all of the sand that’s nearby shoots away from the ground in a blink of an eye as the attack eventually goes out of sight and-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOOOOM!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>Chariot’s eyes widen as an explosion the size of a nuclear warhead went off far away in the distance, covering herself with her arms to shield herself from intense shockwave that follows as the intense winds and sand tackles her head-on. </p><p>Once winds and sands dies down, she opens her eyes as she puts down her arms. Her eyes widen even more than before as she looks at the colossal-size mushroom cloud.</p><p>“Woah!” Akko grins brightly as she turns to Chariot, pointing at the large scene before them with a shining gleam in her eyes. “Pretty powerful, right!?”</p><p>“Y-yes...” Chariot forces a smile, feeling sweat running down her temple as she nods in agreement. “Pretty powerful indeed Akko.” <em>I need to apologize to every single person out there who might live nearby before they assume its a terrorist attack. Well, assuming that they’re still alive...</em></p><p>As Akko pumps up her fist with a ‘Yosha!’, the redhead contemplates whether or not teaching Akko a thing or two about special moves was a bad idea, but quickly dismisses those thoughts with the shake of her head. Instead, she focuses on the symbolism behind the name of Akko’s second special move.</p><p><em>Mystic means the spiritual phenomenon that are beyond intellect, explaining the powers of telekinesis in the sense that it’s unexplainable to normal logic.</em> She crosses her arms and looks on as Akko summons her sword. <em>Scrios means ‘straight’ in the Irish language. Nobody except for maybe Ms.O’Neil would’ve been able to figure that out. Since the emission of the beam went straight, I’m guessing Akko assumes that’s how her attack will reach its target. Makes sense.</em> She arches a curious grow. <em>Why Irish though?</em></p><p>“Now then!” Akko smiles as slashes her sword around playfully. “Time for the final special move-wait.” The hero in training turns to her mentor as she shouts out, “What time is it!?”</p><p>“It’s...” Chariot takes out her mobile phone and turns it on, looking at the time. “About one thirty four!”</p><p>“Thanks!” Seeing the redhead nod, she turns back towards where the mushroom cloud is dissipating very slowly. <em>We got here at around twelve-thirty, so it’s roughly been an hour.</em> Her eyes twinkle before showing off a grin that screams determination. <em>That means I have plenty of time to train before we head back to the school at six!</em></p><p>“With that being said...” Gripping her sword tightly with her left hand, she closes her eyes as she gently caresses her blade with the other. “I think it’s about time I give you a name, little one. Diana’s Excalibur had been named a long time ago, so she probably doesn’t know the difficulty that comes with naming a sword. Hmmm...how about...” She does this for who knows how long until she slowly opens her eyes,</p><p>“Ruby-Red Rose Sword?”</p><p>and hears another recognizable voice in her head.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Say these words,”</strong> </em>
</p><p>Crimson eyes widen for a moment before slowly becoming half-lidded. “So,” Akko’s lips turns upwards in a little smile, finally figuring out the identity of her opponent as all of the memories comes back to her fully as she puts her other hand on the grip of her sword. Red irises glows bright red as she turns the now glowing scarlet blade upside down. “That’s who you are, Ms.Golden Knight.”</p><p><strong>“SPECIAL MOVE! ENHANCE ARMAMENT,”</strong> Akko and the voice says in unison as she thrusts down her sword into the sandy ground.<strong> “BELLEZA-"</strong></p><p>The sand around the brunette glows brightly in a large red circle as she finishes it off with a strong Japanese accent. <strong>“TRANDAFIRE!”</strong></p><p>Out of nowhere, ten massive red thorny vines springs up powerfully from the ground below, heading straight for Chariot.</p><p>Before the pro hero can react however, it suddenly changes direction and heads straight up to the sky, making a large arc before heading down to the ground again with a cataclysmic-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>It goes underground as Akko summons ten more vines from underground, making the newly summoned vines follow the other group as it goes into the ground again before all twenty of them springs up, wrapping around each other, and ultimately forming a beautiful, yet very dangerous looking, red rose.</p><p>All in front of Chariot.</p><p>“Akko...” Chariot says in awe as she slowly walks to the fifteen to twenty feet rose, carefully touching the larger-than-average thorns with her hands as Akko takes out her sword from the ground as she teleports next to her. “It’s so beautiful.” <em>Belleza is the Spanish word for 'Beauty'.</em> She looks over at the brunette with a chuckle before taking a few steps back, gazing at the whole thing as she places her hand at the tip of her hat. <em>While Trandafire means 'Rose' in Romanian. Combining the two, it means 'Beautiful Rose'. But again, why name them in different languages?</em> “How did you do that?” <em>Well, it doesn't matter. All three of the names she has come up with today really goes with her powers. </em>"This doesn't look like the artwork of someone who has done this for the first time." <em>l</em><em>t's meaningful and symbolic, just like how it's supposed to be.</em></p><p>“Heheh!” Feeling her cheeks flush, Akko takes her hat off as she rubs the back of her head with her other hand. “Thanks! And well,” She gives the redhead a grin as she winks. “Let’s just say I got a little bit of help.”</p><p>“Oh?” Chariot crosses her arms with a smirk. “And do you mind telling me who exactly helped you?”</p><p>“Nope!” Putting her hat back on, she twirls around before stopping, her back turned to her Okaasan as she turns her head a little, looking at her with a sideways glance and a grin as she clasps her hands behind her. “It’s a secret!”</p><p>As she walks away to practice some more, the pro hero smiles. <em>Thank you for helping her out.</em> She looks down at the sand below, her hat covering the top half of her face. <em>Alice.</em></p><p>“Wait! Hold on Akko!” Chariot snaps her head back up as she runs after her student. “Remember to hold back when you use them!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Many Hours Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Amanda grins as she punches Akko’s shoulder. They were the second pair to get out of the houses with their bags on they’re backs. The first pair was Sucy and Lotte, who’s already waiting for everyone else inside the SUV.  “You’ve been gone for most of the day today.” She points at the blue house with her thumb as Hannah and Barbara passes by them, putting their bags in the trunk before getting in the vehicle. “Princess was with us. So I know for sure you guys didn’t fu-”</p><p>“Amanda!” Akko whines as she feels her face turning red.</p><p>“Anyways, where you been?” The American smiles as she turns her attention back to her, ignoring the way the brunette is about to spontaneously combust.</p><p>“Geez...” Calming down, she puffs up her cheeks before grinning. “I’ve been-"</p><p>“Ms. O’Neil,” Chariot jumps in as she walks up to them. “May I have a moment with Akko please?”</p><p>“Uh, sure.” Nodding, Amanda walks towards the SUV as Constanze and Jasminka passes the pair and catches up with the leader of the green team. “We’ll be going inside then!”</p><p>Akko looks at the trio’s backs before shifting her attention to her mentor. “You wanted to talk to me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chariot faces her student fully. “I think you should refrain from telling anybody about what you’ve done today.”</p><p>“Aww! Really!?” Whining, Akko slouches down. “But whyyyyy!?”</p><p>Her eyes widen when she finds the redhead winking.</p><p>Doing so, Chariot smiles as she puts her finger on her lips. “Wouldn’t you want to amaze everyone, showing off you're immense progress, in a spectacular way?”</p><p>Her eyes widen when she finally gets the hint. “S-so I can...” Going up and down on her tippy toes, she smiles brightly in excitement as she pumps up her fists in front of herself. “In the exam?”</p><p>Seeing the redhead nod, Akko lets out a loud ‘Yosha!’ as she raises up her arms with joy. “Thank you Oka-” She stops herself, catching her mistake just in time. “I mean, professor!”</p><p>Shaking her head in amusement, Chariot smiles as she turns to walk to the SUV. “It’s no problem. Just remember what I said about holding back. Is that understood?”</p><p>Akko salutes. “Yes Ma’am!”</p><p>Nodding, Chariot is just about to turn forward completely when Akko asked the one thing that, unbeknownst to everyone in the elite class, has laid the foundations to kick off the brunette’s own dark path towards insanity.</p><p>“Umm,” Looking around to check if they’re alone for sure, Akko fidgets with her hands for a moment. “Professor...”</p><p>Seeing Akko unusually timid, Chariot arches a brow. “Yes?”</p><p>“Uh, so, like, I know that what I’m going to ask is kind of an out of nowhere question, so I’m sorry if I’m going to catch you off guard with this, but I still have to ask, y’know?” Quickly glancing between the pro hero and seemingly nowhere, she rubs her neck as she looks off to the side, acting like it’s no big deal when she asks:</p><p>“I know I’m adopted, so can you please talk to me about my real parents sometime?”</p><p>Chuckling, she starts to blush as she rubs the back of her head. “I’d totally understand if you can’t right now. I mean when the exams are over and you aren’t too busy-”</p><p>“What are you talking about Akko?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Sensing some unnecessary (in her opinion) tension filling the air, Akko turns her head back to the redhead as her eyes widen, the red hues from her cheeks long gone.</p><p>“E-eh?”</p><p>"You can certainly be funny whenever you want to be, can you? <em>l am </em>your real parent. Now come on,” She smiles as she wholly turns her back to Akko. “We need to get going. The sooner you get back to school, the more you can rest up for the exams.”</p><p>Crimson eyes looks down as Chariot walks to the SUV, not noticing Diana walking up to her from the direction of the blue house. “Akko, I hadn’t had the chance to meet you ever since you came back.” The blonde’s lips turns upwards in a smile as she turns towards her. “How did your training go-”</p><p>
  <em>“She evaded the question...”</em>
</p><p>Blue eyes widen as she takes note of Akko’s expression.</p><p><em>It is as if she had just seen a ghost...</em> “Akko?...” Diana asks tentatively as she slowly reaches for her hand, grasping it, she squeezes it gently. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Huh?” Seemingly coming out of her thoughts, she shakes her head before turning to Diana with a smile. The kind of smile that clearly shows that she’s certainly <em>not</em> okay. “O-of course!” She nervously chuckles as she gets out of the blonde's grasp, using the grabbed hand to rub the back of her neck. “Why wouldn’t I be-”</p><p>Her eyes widen as she sees Diana giving her an intense stare.</p><p>She’s on to her. Dammit.</p><p>“Really!” Akko fakes a laugh as she walks towards the SUV. “I’m fine, really! Now let’s go!” Putting her bag in the trunk of the car, she walks to the front door of the vehicle on the left side, “We don’t want to keep everyone waiting!”</p><p>before opening it and getting inside, shutting it back.</p><p>Diana stares for a long moment before coming to the realization that she is indeed the only one left. She slowly walks to the trunk as her eyes narrows, putting her bag on top of Akko’s before closing the trunk and walking towards the middle door, opening it.</p><p>“You okay Di?” Barbara asks with concern once Diana gets inside the SUV, shutting the door back. “You look bothered by something.”</p><p>“It’s nothing of importance Barbara.” The blonde smiles as the vehicle starts moving, taking them back to the school as she looks up at the sky, noticing that the sun is starting to set. “I promise.”</p><p>“Okay...” Barbara says with hesitation, clearly not convinced. “If you say so.”</p><p>As Barbara turns to her childhood friend to talk, Diana subtly glances at the back of Akko’s head, examining the way the brunette is animatedly talking with Chariot.</p><p>...</p><p><em>She’s not herself...</em> The heiress concluded as she sadly looks down at her lap. <em>Something definitely must’ve happened between our arrival to the campsite and now. And judging by the way she’s acting, she isn’t ready to talk about it right now, so I can’t force her to say anything if she doesn’t want to. But I hope...</em> Clenching her fists tightly, she looks out the window before putting her beats on. <em>I hope she’ll be able to tell me eventually, when she’s ready.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere off the coast of Wales...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A wild male deer can be seen eating some grass near a tree, it beckons its son to come nearer as it sees the baby deer slowly getting further away.</p><p>Following the parents instructions, it slowly walks back to its father before eating some more grass.</p><p>This goes on for about another minute or so when the male dear hears a noise coming from the seashore, flickering its ears in alarm as its head snaps back up.</p><p>Realizing that too late that there’s danger nearby, it moves quick to protect its son as-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Slick!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>The two now dead mammals lays down on the grass, blood leaking out of the two bodies fast as a pair of feet slowly walks towards the corpses.</p><p> A long sphere made out of dark matter disappears as lightning continues to cackle around a completely burned and worn out Belladonna.</p><p>“Haha...Hahaha...I see...” Belladonna’s chuckle turns into a full blown laughter as she steps on the bigger corpse with her foot, despite the immense pain she’s in. “I SEE!”</p><p>She continues to laugh hysterically as she faces the sky with delight, ignoring the wet hair that’s stuck on her face. “IT ALL MAKES SENSE! I WONDER HOW SOMEONE SO YOUNG CAN POSSESS SO MUCH POWER! HELL, I EVEN DOUBTED MY LIEGE’S CLAIM THAT SUCH A PERSON EXISTED! NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE!”</p><p>Even though it’s been exactly sixteen hours since her battle with Akko, she vividly remembers what happened as if it was just a few minutes ago. She created a shield around herself just in the nick of time. However, that attack was so fast and deadly that some lightning got in even before her barrier was completely formed, electrocuting her before the rest bashes her shield with so much force that she was sent flying to Nines knows where. Eventually, she crashed into the sea and made her way forward towards land before she went too far into the ocean.</p><p>And she had just stumbled upon said land. “THIS WILL BE WONDERFUL.” Looking back down at the forest she is about to go through, she grins sinisterly as her thoughts lands on a certain brunette in particular.</p><p>“I WILL TAKE SO MUCH JOY INTO MAKING YOU SUFFER, ATSUKO KAGARI!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This bitch got hit with lighting at point blank range, flew through the sky and out of the mountain, crashed at about one hundred and fifty something miles per hour into the Atlantic, and still has the nerve to survive.</p><p>Damn, she really is tough :0</p><p>And before you ask, no, I’m not expressing my opinion on the milk and cereal debate through Chariot. That is solely for comedic purposes XD</p><p>I should also point out that because of her biological powers of Olethros, it enhances Shiny Galia to be stronger than it has ever been before. Come to think of it, Ryan Healy also said something similar. Well anyways, just a reminder that while Akko is a freaken freak of nature, there’s a plausible explanation for it. I’m not making her out to be that way for no reason, I swear ^w^’</p><p>Lastly, that thing with Akko... just wow. *Shrugs* What can I say? Nothing, there’s nothing I can say. BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!</p><p>.....</p><p><em>Anyways,</em> please leave a comment and tell me what you think will happen to her? I always love to hear your opinions and theories! X3</p><p>With that, I’m out! See you guys in the next chapter~!  </p><p>Random Fact #24: Out of everyone in the elite class, Diana is the only person who Chariot calls by her first name. This is because she sees the blonde as a close family member. A secondary daughter to be precise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Exam Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The elite class takes the exam, Hannah has a heart to heart talk with Diana, and...</p><p>...</p><p>Akko?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>October already? Damn times goes fast. </p><p>I should also warn you guys, there will be a lot of back and forth, so please bear with it for now as that’s how it’ll be until the exam is over and done with. ^w^’</p><p>Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko rests her arms on the armchairs of the recliner chair as she lays back, looking at the sky above with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>She had just gotten back home from the school day. It was the usual: Listening to the lectures while taking notes, hand in assignments that’s due today (she did all of them on Thursday with Diana’s help, so she didn’t have to worry about it), and the professors reminding them of exams that’s coming up in the next few days.</p><p>Speaking of exams...</p><p>“Today’s the all-important examination to see whether we’re ready to advance the next level of missions or not...” Akko pays attention to the shape of the clouds. “But...”</p><p>Silence ensues from there on. After about a few deadly quiet minutes, she puts her two fingers in her mouth,</p><p>and whistles loudly.</p><p>In no time, Sebastian, who was in a nearby tree by the lake, came flying to land on the brunette’s forearm as she puts up her arm for the mammal.</p><p>The hawk starts to pick at its feathers before picking at Akko’s finger playfully when she puts up a finger.</p><p>Looking down at her companion, Akko’s upper half of her face darkens as her side bangs covers her left eye, her lips turning upwards as she says:</p><p>
  <em>“You wouldn’t keep any secrets from me like Okaasan would, would you?”</em>
</p><p>“Akko?”</p><p>Hearing her name, Akko turns and finds Hannah closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Hannah!” Clicking her tongue, Akko makes a swinging motion with her arm, making Sebastian fly away to do whatever before turning to her with a grin. “What’s up?”</p><p>But Hannah is just looking at her in wonder as she feels sweat running down her temple before audibly gulping. When she found Akko here in the back yard, she was ecstatic, wanting to talk to her about something before they all head out to follow Ms.Finnelan to wherever it is they have to go to so that they can take the test. But when she saw that expression on the brunette’s face, it sends shivers down the Brit’s spine. It was almost...</p><p>Evil looking.</p><p><em>No.</em> Hannah shakes her head, ashamed of herself for thinking such a thing as Akko arches a brow in curiosity. <em>Not evil, but that smile was definitely scary...</em></p><p>“Uh...” Akko waves a hand as she calls out to her again, more loudly this time. “Hannahhh!”</p><p>Seeing Akko now though, it was as if the dark look she just displayed a second earlier never occurred in the first place.</p><p>Maybe she just imagined it all?</p><p><em>Yeah, that has to be it.</em> “Hey Akko.” Smiling, she walks over and sits on the recliner chair that’s next to Akko’s. <em>My mind must be playing tricks on me. </em>“It’s almost time for Ms.Finnelan to pick us all up.” She crossing her arms and legs, looking at Akko. “I was just wondering if we could talk for a second?”</p><p>Hearing and seeing how serious Hannah is, Akko moves to sit upright. “Sure.” She gives the Brit a warm smile. “What do you want to talk about?” Being the optimist that she is, Akko shows her iconic toothy grin as she puts her hands behind her ears, pretending to focus on listening closely to something. “I’m all ears!”</p><p>Hannah blinks owlishly before shaking her head, covering her mouth with her hand as she tries to stifle a giggle. “You’re such a bloody child Akko!”</p><p><em>Good.</em> Akko smiles, seeing just how happy she made Hannah feel. <em>It looked like something was bothering her, so I wanted to cheer her up a little.</em> “Hey,” She puffs her cheeks when Hannah turns back to her. “That’s mean!” <em>And it worked! Hooray!</em></p><p>“Oh please,” Hannah waves her hand dismissively with a smirk. “I’m merely stating facts. Anyways, w-what I wanted to talk to you about...” Suddenly feeling nervous, but not one to usually cower under such feelings, she clasps her hands together tightly before immediately steeling her resolve. “Are you free for the rest of this week?”</p><p>“The rest of this week?” Akko arches a brow.” “I mean, other than classes, yeah, I am.” Settling her left elbow on the armchair, she rests her chin on the top of her hand. “Why?”</p><p>“Of course you have classes...we all do.” Hannah mumbles as she rubs the back of her neck as her cheeks begins to warm up, realizing how stupid her question must've sounded. “But if you don’t have any actual plans, then that’s perfect.” Her eyes widen as she waves a hand in front of herself. “Of course it’s up to you whether or not you want to-”</p><p>“Hannah,” Akko interrupts her with a chuckle. “It’s okay. Just ask away. You <em>did</em> say something about not having much time left.”</p><p>“Right.” The brit closes her eyes as she inhales and exhales deeply before looking at Akko with courage, something that the brunette has never seen out of her friend before. “I’m here to ask if you can come with me back home.”</p><p>“Home?” Akko blinks before continuing. “You mean, the England Household?”</p><p>Nodding, she turns to stare at the lake below. “There’s this little tag-team tournament that’s starting tomorrow. I have to leave right after the exams so I can prepare. Actually, my participation depends on your answer.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Akko tilts her head in confusion. “What about Barbara or Diana?”</p><p>“They’re busy.” <em>That’s a lie. Well, half-lie. I haven’t even told them about it. They do know that my family has a hobby of making these kinds of things. Growing up, they’ve seen me take part in different kinds of tournaments before, supporting me from the sidelines. It’s been awhile since the last one, so when daddy called me this morning to let me know, I wasn’t surprised. Barbs would without a doubt abandon everything to join me if I were to ask her. I doubt Diana would though. Unlike Barbara, she’s legit busy, so she’s out. The best bet would be Barbara, but...</em> She starts to blush as she turns, staring deep into molten lava.</p><p>
  <em>This is the perfect chance to get closer to her.</em>
</p><p>“I asked them, but they said they couldn’t join me.” Hannah looks at the grass beneath them, for some reason becoming shy under Akko’s gaze. “It’s not mandatory to participate in the tournament, but I still have to be there. I could go alone, but my mom has been worried that other than Di and Barbs, I haven’t been able make any other friends. Either way, I told Shiny Chariot about this after her class ended earlier today, and she said that it’s no problem. All I have to do is to let her know after the exam whether I’m going alone or not. And if not, tell her who exactly is coming with me. From there on, she said that she’ll take care of the rest.” Gathering her composure, she looks back up at Akko. “So what do you say?”</p><p>“Of course!” Grinning brightly, she puts her arm around the brit, side-hugging Hannah. “I’d love to go! Besides, I can never say no to an opportunity to fight other people that I’ve never met before!” Feeling happy that she doesn’t have to do any schoolwork for a week, she nuzzles Hannah’s head with hers. “You got yourself a deal!”</p><p>Feeling giddy, Hannah looks down with a blush and a warm smile. “Good...S-so!” Getting up, she turns towards Akko and reaches out to her with her hand.  “Let’s go! It’s about that time!”</p><p>“Hannah, you look like you’re about to combust,” Akko takes her hand and lifts herself up, smirking as she continues to speak in a teasing tone as her book bag, which has been resting next to the recliner chair, starts to float up in the air, levitating. “Did I say something that roused you up?” She says this with a wink as the bag strap lands on her other hand before slinging it over her shoulder.</p><p>Hannah gives her a cold glare, though both knowing it’s just a façade. “I’m going to clobber you if you don’t shut up.”</p><p>“Awww,” Akko grins widens as she squeezes her hand. “You’re such a tsundere Hannah!”</p><p>“A what?” Hannah arches a brow. “What’s a-”</p><p>She then notices that they’re still holding hands.</p><p>“S-sorry!” Letting go in a rush, she grasps her hand on the one that Akko held as she looks to the side with a heavy blush.</p><p>“Huh?” Looking at her own hand, then at Hannah’s flustered expression, her eyes widen as she realizes what the Brit meant. “N-no! It’s fine!” Following suit, Akko rubs her arm as she stares intensely at the lake. “It’s my fault.”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>Hearing Hannah’s voice, Akko turns back to her before her eyes widen, finding something in her hazel eyes as Hannah stares back at her.</p><p>At that moment, Akko’s mind goes back to when they arrived at the campsite.</p><p>
  <em>She’s giving me that look again...</em>
</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“I said,” Hannah takes a step forward, putting a hand on the brunette’s forearm as her eyes twinkles. “It’s not.”</p><p>
  <em>Could it be? </em>
</p><p>“Hannah...” Gulping, Akko puts her hand on top of Hannah’s as sweat runs down her temple. “l-I-”</p><p>“It’s time to go you guys!”</p><p>Jumping apart from each other in surprise, both heads turn to the Russian whose body is halfway between the outside and inside the house.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jasminka looks between the two red-faced heroes with furrowed brows. “I didn’t interrupt anything did l?”</p><p>“Nope! Not a thing!” Hannah laughs nervously as she walks to the door. “We were just chatting! Come on doofus!” She turns to Akko with a playful smile, getting over what had just transpired for some unexplainable reason as Jasminka goes back inside. “We don’t want to keep Ms.Finnelan waiting!”</p><p>“S-sure...” As Akko is left standing alone on the porch, she looks down and places her hand on her forearm, still feeling the sensation of the Brit's touch.</p><p>Her eyes narrows. “Does she...no...it can’t be...I still don’t even know whether Avery likes me like that or not yet. Adding Hannah into the mix...but she treated me like shit when we first met...We’ve made progress since then, yeah, but it couldn’t have gotten that far, could it?...But if she does...”</p><p>Sensing that her mind is about to go out of control, she shakes her head and does the only thing she knows will calm her down, unbeknownst to the brunette herself that it will eventually catch up with her.</p><p>She ignores it altogether.</p><p>Going inside the house and walking to the living room, she finds everyone waiting for her.</p><p>“Ms.Kagari,” Ms.Finnelan rubs her temples as she sighs, standing near the door. “I would advise you to work on your timing.”</p><p>“Haha! Sorry,” Akko rubs the back of her head as she chuckles before putting on her backpack completely. “I was taking my time enjoying the view of the backyard.”</p><p>Sucy rolls her eyes as Amanda snickers. “Typical.”</p><p>“Hey!” Akko pouts as she turns to stare at them. “Haven’t you ever seen a beautiful sight and get suck into it so much that time passes by?”</p><p>“No.” Sucy says flatly before grinning like a madman as Amanda starts laughing hysterically. “Unless you count my collection of mushrooms.”</p><p>“I have!” Lotte says dreamily from the other side of the room. “It’d be so romantic if it’s with a lover! Just like how Edgar and Belle looked out at the view of their country from their castle in volume 128!”</p><p>“I remember that part!” Barbara clasps her hands as Hannah rolls her eyes, thinking: <em>Here we go again.</em> “It was so beautiful and it was indeed so romantic that I squealed like there’s no tomorrow!”</p><p>“Now now Barbara,” Diana smiles as she puts her hand on her shoulder, knowing for a fact that she’ll start rambling on about Nightfall again. “Save it for later. For now, we have an exam to take.”</p><p>As Barbara starts to whine, Akko stares at the blonde with a warm smile for a moment before feeling a pair of eyes on her. Turning to the source, she finds Ms.Finnelan giving her an unreadable look.</p><p>It was then that the professor turns, “Let’s go,” and opens the front door, heading outside. “Follow me ladies.”</p><p>“Alright!” Akko grins as they all start to walk through the living room, looking at both Lotte and Sucy as she pumps her fists. “You guys ready?”</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Lotte nods.</p><p>“I’d rather be back in our room and work on my potions. But whatever,” Sucy shows off a little rare smile to her roommates. “Let’s ace this thing.”</p><p>“Right!” Akko toothily smiles as they all head out, with the blonde being the last to walk out of the house.</p><p>As Diana closes the door and heads down the little patch of stairs, she gazes at the back of Ms.Finnelan’s head with piercing narrow eyes.</p><p>The look the professor gave Akko did not go unnoticed.</p><p>
  <em>What was that?</em>
</p><p>The gang walks out of their dorms and follows their linguistics teacher throughout the campus with their costumes in their book bags. They were told by the Headmistress to do just that, instead of wearing it from home. Her reasoning being that they didn’t want to the rest of the students in campus, the ones who will inevitable see them anyways, to question why they have their costumes on and wonder what’s going on. Akko has no idea why it would be such a problem if they expose their costumes, but she knew better than to question the main head of the university.</p><p>Eventually, they all reach the main building and goes inside. Going to the right, the gang walks down the hallway and down the stairs to where the locker rooms are located.</p><p>Remembering the time when she tried on her costume for the very first time there, Akko speaks up as the professor comes to a stop. “Uh, Professor,” She raises her hand as all three teams also comes to a stop. “Why are we here? This is where we can change into our costumes but...”</p><p>“Yes,” Ms.Finnelan nods towards the double doors to their left. “You all will change in there. As for why...”</p><p>She walks a little bit further before stopping, turning to the other side of the locker room to their right. Putting a hand on the wall, it glows for a moment before parts of the wall instantly vanish, revealing a door to simply pass through.</p><p>“This,” Ms.Finnelan looks at the shock/surprised faces of her students as they take a look inside the mechanical room. “Is where the exam will take place. Now get changed. I'll explain how it all works when you come back.”</p><p>Once the red, green, and blue team changes into their respective costumes, they returned to the hidden room.</p><p>“Woah...” Akko says in awe as she looks around. Sucy simply blinks while Lotte and everyone else checks out the room while Diana is focused solely on the multiple sets of television screens that takes up the majority of the front side of the room. “I’ve never seen so much tech in one place before...” She looks to Constanze and, as she suspected, finds the little genius having a field day, looking like the most energetic one in comparison to everyone else as she inspects every single inch of the place.</p><p><em>Heh...</em> Akko smiles as she watches her friend doing her thing. <em>This is just like that time when I caught her trying to hack into the...</em> Her expression falters. <em>School’s electric system to...</em> she looks down as her red hat covers half her face. <em>Prank the teachers...</em></p><p>And just like that, she is reminded of her nightmare.</p><p><em>Calm down Akko.</em> Clenching her fists tightly like a lifeline, she looks back up as Ms. Finnelan begins to speak. <em>It was just a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less.</em></p><p>“Pay attention! All of you!” Catching all of her student’s attention, she points at a mechanical door that’s next to the set of televisions on the far right. “That’s where you will get started on the exam. With each team, the room inside will spawn different environments at random. From the urban city of Hong Kong, to the rural countryside of the United States, and everything in between.” She then points up at the televisions. “For those who will wait their turn, you can all watch you’re comrades in action thanks to the hidden cameras that are installed within the room. Initially this is so we make sure the students don’t cheat, and if they do, catch them right away. However, as time when on, we find that contrary to our beliefs, they find enjoyment in watching their teammates. I also recommend you watch so you can each learn from any mistakes each one of you <em>may</em> make. That way, you can help each other out and improve so that it won’t happen again. Now, as for the exam itself,” Ms.Finnelan crosses her arms. “As I said before, each one of you will go inside the room in teams of three. Unlike the surroundings, it will not be randomly selected. It will be in the teams that you’ve been assigned to since the beginning of the school year, which means that it’ll be the usual red, green, and blue teams of the elite class. Once you get inside the room, you’ll have about one hour to get a hidden flag that’s been placed somewhere within the domain. The teams that gets the flag in time will receive thirty points in total. In order to pass, you need about seventy-five points or above. Meaning that no matter what, all three teams will have to get the flag within the time limit or else it’ll be a complete failure. One last thing,” Her eyes turns fierce. “We will not make this easy for you. You will have to face a professor that’s in the top ten, which means that I’ll enter the fray at some given point. Our job is to make sure you run out of time. If you can beat said professor, you’ll have thirty points, which is equivalent of getting a flag, so you have options. You can go that route if you decide that getting the flag isn’t worth it. Best case scenario, if you defeat us <em>and</em> get the flag in time, you’ll have a combine points of sixty, which would be a huge bonus. But be warned. If you decide to take that option, take caution: <em>We will not go down so easily.</em> With that being said, it’ll be how you coordinate yourselves as a team on how to fight us, along with how to get the flag within the time limit, that will ultimately decide the results of this class.” She goes to the controls that’s on the bottom of the televisions and presses a button, opening the mechanical door that, upon looking from the outside, shows darkness on the inside. She presses another button and turns to all three teams as the televisions turns on. “Are there any questions before we begin?”</p><p>“Oh! Oh! I do! I do!” Akko raises up her hand and waves energetically. “Is the room anything like VR!?”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan arches a brow.</p><p>“She means virtual reality.” Sucy answers for her.</p><p>“Ah, of course.” The professor clears her throat. “It is just like the gateway between Heartfelt City and the university. Once you get inside the room, you’ll be in a completely different location. So remember, don’t run off too far, or else you’ll get stuck in there until we send out a search party.” She takes a glance at everyone else. “Are there any other questions?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Seeing that there is none, Ms.Finnelan closes her eyes. “Very well. We will now commence the exam!” Opening them again, she gestures to the door. “Ms.O’Neil, Ms. Antonenko, and Ms. Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger! You three are up first!” She turns to the television with her arms crossed, turning her back to the gang. “Good luck!”</p><p>“Heh, we don’t need luck.” Amanda cracks her knuckles with a smirk as Constanze and Jasminka gears up. “Let’s do this you guys!”</p><p>“Mmph!” Jasminka nods as Constanze gives her roommates a two thumbs up.</p><p>“You got this!” Akko calls out with a wave as the green team walks to the door. “Knock em dead!”</p><p><em>Jeez man.</em> Amanda waves back as everyone says similar words of encouragement to the trio. <em>I should be the one saying that to you. Though knowing that you actually have the power to make that statement a literal thing, </em>She feels sweat down her temple as she nervously chuckles.<em> I won’t.</em></p><p>Once they get inside, the door behind them closes and in no time, they are surrounded by darkness, with no light whatsoever.</p><p>Then out of nowhere, the surroundings suddenly started to change. A street shimmers beneath them while one my one, cars appears with a <em>popping </em>sound next to the now present sidewalk as buildings starts sprouting up from the ground, going up higher and higher until it almost covers the brightly night sky.</p><p>“A city huh?...” Amanda says as she, Jasminka and Constanze’s expressions all turns serious as a beeping sound erupts from all around them, signaling the start of the timer as Ms.Lukic appears before them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Mechanical Room...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in New York City.” Diana’s eyes narrow as she takes note of the Empire State Building that’s nearby. Crossing her arms, she puts her index finger and thumb on her chin in thought. “And they’re facing off against Professor Lukic at that. Trying to find the flag in that kind of environment will prove difficult.”</p><p>“The flag is hidden somewhere nearby, right?” Barbara asks as she looks at the standoff between the teacher and the green team. “It should be a little bit easier knowing that.”</p><p>“But the question is,” Sucy side-glances at Barbara. “Do <em>they</em> know that it’s nearby.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to see.” Lotte looks on with a smile. “This will be fun to watch.”</p><p>“They’ll be fine.”</p><p>The blue and the rest of the red team members all turn to Akko, who’s playing with the ends of her hair out of boredom, not paying attention to the scene before them at all.</p><p>“Oh?” Ms.Finnelan turns her head a little, but not exactly looking at the group behind her. “And how can you be so sure of that, Ms.Kagari?”</p><p>“Because I believe in them.” Lifting her head up to stare at the shorter professor, she crosses her arms as she grins widely. “They’ll get the flag in time. I just know it!”</p><p>Diana smiles warmly at Akko as Barbara and the rest of the red team shakes their head with their own little smiles.</p><p>Hannah’s eyes twinkles as she stares at the brunette for a moment before closing them as she looks down with a smile. Lifting her head back up, she turns to Diana with a determined glint in her eyes, unbeknownst to the auburn-haired girl that Barbara caught the look.</p><p><em>Hannah...</em> Her dark eyes widen as a thought occurs to her. <em>Don’t tell me you’re going to do it now...</em></p><p><em>Well then,</em> Even though nobody is seeing it, Ms.Finnelan lips turns upwards in a little smile as she turns back fully to the televisions. <em>We’ll just have to see about that. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Virtual Reality Room...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well now kiddies,” Ms. Lukic grins sinisterly as she cackles, walking towards the trio until stopping at a certain distance. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Alright you guys. Here’s the plan.” Amanda whispers as she motions Jasminka and Constanze to lean in to hear her. “Me and Jas will try to take her down. Cons, you go and search for the flag.”</p><p>“But Amanda,” The robot says as its head pops out the German girl’s bag. “How would we find the flag exactly?”</p><p>“Our teach gave us a hint.” Emerald eyes narrows as Ms.Lukic starts walking again, most likely done waiting for them, evident by her taking out a potion from her waistband. “She warned us not to go too far away or else we would get stuck here.”</p><p>Jasminka makes an ‘o’ sound with her mouth. “Then that means...”</p><p>Amanda nods. “She’s basically saying that the flag is nearby. And Cons, I know you have the tech to track it down and get it, so go!” She smirks as the professor raises up her arm, “Me and Jas here are counting on you!”</p><p>before throwing the potion to the ground with a huge-</p><p>
  <strong>SMASH!</strong>
</p><p> Constanze gives them both a thumbs up before using her energy boots to dash to a nearby building and goes up, ultimately landing on the roof and speeding off somewhere as beak planted monsters sprout out from beneath the cement. Looking at it on first glance, it looks like a whole bunch of Kappas on steroids.  </p><p>“Pssh! Look at the flowers on their heads!” Amanda laughs out loud before shifting to her fighting stance, glancing at Jasminka with a grin on her face as hot fire surrounds the hero’s fists. “You ready Jas!?”</p><p>Nodding, Jasminka shoots out hard dough from the palms of her hands, forming into the shape of a giant hammer as she swings it hard, getting herself pumped up for the fight ahead of them as the monsters runs towards them at full speeds. “Mmph!”</p><p>“Alright!” Amanda dashes at a monster, punching it straight in the face before setting it on fire, dodging a swing from another before kicking it straight up its chin, sending it flying as Amanda jumps high and thrusts her fist forward, flames shooting and spreading out faster than the eye can see and incinerating the monsters beneath her on the street. “Let’s bash these assholes!”</p><p>Just as one creature sneaks up behind Amanda after she lands and about attack with its beak, its gets bashed from the side, crashing into a building as Jasminka swings her hammer. After, she dodges and continues to swing as some of the other monsters gangs up on her.</p><p> As even more goes after her, feeling like she’s about to get overwhelmed, Jasminka bashes the ground with the hammer “Mmph!” with a huge-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>All of the creatures that were surrounding her just a second ago is sent flying, crashing into buildings due to the huge shockwave the hammer produced.</p><p>Jumping out of the crater that was formed, Jasminka looks ahead of her and sees more sprouting up from the ground.</p><p>“Damn,” Amanda ducks a punch as she places her hand on a creature, flames shooting through the creature as it gets sent back, crashing into some of its companions before getting set on fire by a fireball that was thrown their way. “There’s just-“ Seeing another one jumping at her, she roundhouse kicks it as flames from the back of her sandals hits its face full force, knocking it out as she dodges a spray of acidic liquid. “No end to them!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what those things are,” Sucy cackles as she looks on at the endless amount of monsters that keeps respawning. “But I must know the ingredients involved in making those kinds of potions.”</p><p>“I’m terrified to know what you would do with that piece of information.”  Lotte feels sweat running down her temple as she chuckles nervously. “I think you’d be better off making your own kinds of potions Sucy.”</p><p>“It’s called Kappas.” Akko jumps in the conversation, still crossed-armed as she looks at the fight her friends are currently engaging in. “It’s one of many creatures that’s part of Japanese folklore. It’s a huge thing in my home country of Japan.” She arches a brow in curiosity. “I wonder how Professor Lukic knows about it though.”</p><p>“She is one of a kind when it comes to the things she does.” Ms.Finnelan shakes her head before sighing. “Even I question her methods.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Diana observes the way her teammates fights.</p><p><em>Even though there has been no change in her power, Jasminka is stronger and faster than she was in the entrance exams. Her stamina has also increased. If the current her faced off against Shiny Chariot back then, she would’ve given her a run for her money. Amanda’s flames are hotter and can now shoot out flames on a more singular point, rather than make it spread out upon release. In doing so, she’s killing monsters more efficiently. I’m impressed. </em>The blonde smiles as Hannah leans towards her. <em>Looks like their training was a complete success after all.</em></p><p>“Diana.”</p><p>Turning her head towards Hannah, she arches a brow. But after seeing the complete seriousness in her expression, her eyes narrows.</p><p><em>It must be something important.</em> “Yes?”</p><p>Looking further back, Diana can see Barbara nervously fidgeting as she glances at them, making the blonde suspicious that whatever it is, she also knows.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Hannah nods towards the corner of the room as she walks there. “Follow me.”</p><p>Diana stares at Hannah for a moment before following after her.</p><p>Once they were isolated from the rest of the group, Diana furrows her brows in concern as she reaches out. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“Well...” Hannah rubs her arm as she looks off to the side. “No. Nothing’s wrong. I mean, I guess there is. Depending on the way you look at things.”</p><p>Diana arches a brow in curiosity.</p><p>“I know I’m beating around the bush, so I’ll cut right to the chase. After all, we need to see how our friends are holding up in the exam. So listen,” Taking a deep breath, Hannah turns to face Diana fully. “I’m going to take a crack at Akko.”</p><p>Diana’s face turns neutral as she continues to listen.</p><p>“When I first talked to her at the entrance exams, I thought to myself, ‘how could you like a loser like her?'. I was kinda pissed off that she was able to get so close to you at first. Nobody knows you better than me and Barbara. That’s what I selfishly thought. And yet there she was, breaking the walls that you’ve built up like it was nothing while me and Barbs had to <em>climb</em> up to get to you.” She looks down at the floor as her eyes becomes half-lidded.  “But then...”</p><p>
  <em>“Well.....I know this sounds really weird considering we’ve just met, and also with the fact that we kinda got off on the wrong foot, but I just want to let you know to always try your best out there and....to thank you again. About that talk before about Diana. I know you had your reasons but still. Thank you. You may be mean to people you don’t like and you’re very assertive but-" Akko shows her iconic toothy smile. "l know for a fact that you’re not a bad person!”</em>
</p><p>“She said that I wasn’t a bad person. I don’t know how but...she saw right through me.” She lifts her head back up. “Maybe it started from there. I don’t know, but what I do know is that when she said those words, I finally saw how you came to like her Diana. After that...” Her cheeks turns the color of red. “Over time, I started noticing her more and more whenever we interact. I don’t know how to explain-"</p><p>“It just happened?” Diana arches an amusing brow as she crosses her arms.</p><p>“Yeah.” Hannah’s blush intensifies as she avoids the blonde’s gaze. “It just happened. Anyways,” The color disappears from her face as she turns to Diana again. “The more I started to feel the way I feel, the more I started to get bothered seeing you guys together, the more I want to act on these feelings.” Taking a deep breath again, she puts her hand on her chest as hazel stares straight at cerulean blue. “You know as much as I that telling you this hurts like hell. But I have to be honest and tell you straight up.”</p><p>“Hannah...” Diana furrows her brows as her fists tightens.</p><p>“I want to know.” Hannah takes note of the action and how Diana’s mouth forms into a thin line. “Before I do anything, l want to know if there’s no hard feelings.” Her eyes and face hardens as she stares at her childhood friend. “No matter your response, I’m still going to do what I want to do. I’m sorry Di, but I can’t suppress my feelings anymore. When l look back years from now, l want to say to myself, 'l don't regret a thing'. You guys aren’t officially dating. Going by that logic, I still have a chance. I don’t want to go into this without you knowing though. That would just undermine the precious friendship that we have towards each other since forever, so I’m letting you know now.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Diana looks down, her face darkening with her long hair covers her eyes. At this point, inside the blue armor, her fists is clenching so tightly that her fingers are turning white. Looking back up with her eyes still hidden, she shifts her attention to the brunette that she has grown to love and adore with all her heart as said heart clenches and throbs, seeing the beautiful and bright smile and laughter as she seems to be engaging in conversation with Lotte and Sucy.</p><p>Feeling her lower lip wobble, she bites it down hard before turning back to Hannah with a pained smile. “Of course there’s no hard feelings.” What the Cavendish heiress feels, at this moment, is absolutely tremendous. And not in a good way either. She herself knows that and judging by the way Hannah is close to tears, it must be showing on her face. But what she says is still the truth. “No matter what, nothing’s going to change." She steps forward. "We’ll always be the bests of friends.”</p><p>Seeing that truth in her blue eyes, Hannah nods before pulling Diana in for a tight hug. “Thank you...”</p><p>“Thank <em>you</em> for talking to me about this.” Knowing that there’s nothing left to loose, Diana reciprocates the hug with equal ferocity, internally struggling to keep the tears in as she nods in understanding. “It must’ve been very difficult for you to do so.”</p><p>“Eheh...” Hannah pulls away, wiping away some tears from the ends of her eyes. “Why don’t we go back?"</p><p>Seeing the blonde nod, Hannah walks back to the group as Diana follows.</p><p>If she has to be honest with herself, she expected something like this out of Hannah to some extent. Her actions and behavior as of late told Diana that something was going to happen soon. She just didn’t know what exactly. Nevertheless, the moment she mentioned Akko’s name, she knew right away. The message Hannah had tried and successfully conveyed to her:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I’m taking Akko away from you </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>If Person A were to be in Diana’s position of watching as one’s own childhood friend develops romantic feelings towards the same girl Person A likes, and Person B warning said Person A beforehand that Person B will go after her, then they’d have no right to intervene.</p><p>Therefore, she won’t intervene.</p><p><em>It’s okay.</em> Diana tells herself as she sees Constanze taking out a certain contraption from her bag. <em>Remember, Akko likes you and <strong>only you.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sticking in a long thin pole like machine on the roof of a thirteen-foot tall building, Constanze presses the on button before the pole glows up.</p><p>A big green beam shoots out from the poll and into the sky before bursting everywhere like an explosion, spreading out three hundred and sixty degrees and covering most of central Manhattan.</p><p>After about a few minutes, Constanze checks the screen displayed on the pole, her eyes widen inside the helmet as she looks up,</p><p>at the Empire State Building in front of her.</p><p>She checks her timer.</p><p>
  <em>45:24</em>
</p><p>Roughly fifteen more minutes.</p><p>Nodding in determination, Constanze dashes full speed at the building and crashes helmet-first into the window, landing in the middle of whatever floor she’s on. She raises her two gauntlets as the palms opens up to reveal glowing green circles. It gets brighter and brighter until the light fills the floor with light until-</p><p>
  <strong>BZZZT!!!</strong>
</p><p>Like a laser, two powerful blasts combines as it shoots upwards, breaking through ever single floor that leads up to the rooftop until-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>It breaks through the last ceiling before Constanze uses a pair of beams beneath her boots to propel herself up, passing through the holes that was created.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ms.Lukic looks behind her.</p><p><em>Well how about that,</em> She blinks as the large beam blast disappears. <em>The little one knows where the flag is.</em> She turns back, watching Amanda and Jasminka fighting the groups of monsters as she takes out another potion with a sigh.</p><p>“I didn’t think she’d actually locate it.” The professor raises up her arm, smashing the potion down at the ground again. “This is going to be close.”</p><p>The monster that’s sprouting out of the ground is larger and more intimidating than the others. While it has a flower on its head like a cap, compared to the usual 5 feet tall ones, it’s twice as tall as that, with buff arms and legs and bridge scutes covering it’s torso like armor.</p><p>It screeches to life as Ms.Lukic points her finger at the Empire State Building. “Go after her. Don’t let her get the flag.”</p><p>The creature screeches again as it jumps high to the sky, going at high speeds towards the building.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Empire State Building...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the rooftop, Constanze lands and finds the flag a certain distance away. Upon a glance, the Luna Nova University symbol (it’s the same symbol as the canon version) is etched on the flag as it’s background color is dark blue.</p><p>Just as she is about to dash forward and get it, she catches something coming her way out of the corner of her vision before-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bzzzzt!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She puts up her shield from her gauntlet just in the nick of time as the Mama Kappa attempts to kick her to the side, sending her flying.</p><p>Constanze does a couple of out of control flips before landing just on the edge of the rooftop, looking straight on as the monster runs after her.</p><p>
  <em>51:52</em>
</p><p>Nine more minutes remaining.</p><p>There’s no way on holle she’ll make it in time if she tries to defeat that thing before getting the flag. Judging by it’s strength and speed she may be able to handle it, but that would be sacrificing the little bit of time she has left.</p><p>Constanze dashes towards the direction of the flag, but before she could, her ankle gets grabbed on by one of the monsters hands as she tried to pass it, throwing her off course and trying to slam her into the ground.</p><p>As that is going on, Constanze uses her other boot to shoot a beam in front of the creature’s face, letting her go as it screeches loudly in pain.</p><p>When she attempts to dash forward again, the monster catches her ankle again and this time, instead of slamming her into the ground, using its strength, it throws her to the other side of the rooftop, crashing her back to the fence with a painful-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cling!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dropping down to the ground, Constanze grits her teeth as she notices that the back of her costume is slightly damaged. Luckily, her bag is in one piece somehow.</p><p>Hearing the monster jump, Constanze turns wide-eyed at the creature as it lands in front of her.</p><p>Realizing that it’s about to attack endlessly, she has no choice but to keep dodging as it starts to punch and swing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to be close.” Diana’s eyes narrow as the match is about to head to its final conclusion. “I honestly don’t know how this will play out.”</p><p>“Honestly,” Hannah knits her brows as she crosses her arms, feet tapping with anxiety. “What in the bloody hell are they doing?...”</p><p>“Will they make it in time?” Lotte puts up her glasses with her index finger while Sucy shrugs, not really knowing the answer to that particular question.</p><p>“Constanze’s in troubleeeee.” Barbara clenches and unclenches her fists, finding nothing to do to calm her nerves. “It’s almost been an hour and she’s still occupied!”</p><p>“Don’t worry.”</p><p>Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Barbara turns to see Akko giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Knowing Constanze...” The brunette smirks as she notices the German girl subtly taking something out of her bag as she keeps dodging. “She definitely has a plan in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A punch too close for comfort swings by, barely scratching Constanze’s helmet as she quickly pulls out a long metallic rope from her bag and as she dodges another punch, she dashes forward quickly circles the beast as the rope starts to bind it everywhere in its body, making it unable to move.</p><p>
  <em>5</em>
</p><p>Tying the rope in a tight knot and knowing for sure that she had succeeded, she turns towards the direction where the flag is.</p><p>
  <em>4</em>
</p><p>She dashes towards it,</p><p>
  <em>3</em>
</p><p>before using her boosters to go full speed.</p><p>
  <em>2</em>
</p><p>Reaching out, she opens her right hand,</p><p>
  <em>1</em>
</p><p>And grabs the flag, pulling it out of the ground before pumping her gauntlets up in victory.</p><p>
  <strong>BEEP!!!</strong>
</p><p>“YEAH! ALRIGHT!” Amanda grins with glee as she watches the monsters disintegrating all together, indicating to the American the Constanze came through. Running to Jasminka, she puts up a high-five. “We did it!”</p><p>“Mmph!” Jasminka says as she high fives her teammate.</p><p>“Congratulations. Now then,” Ms.Lukic turns with a wicked grin. “All there’s left is for the true fight to begin. Hehehe!” The pro hero looks behind her at the two before cackling. “I can’t wait!”</p><p>“Huh?” Hearing something, Amanda turns to the professor,</p><p>just to see that she’s now gone.</p><p>“She disappeared?” The American blinks owlishly as the door to the mechanical room visibly reappears and opens, Constanze dashing back towards them as Amanda rubs the back of her head. “How?”</p><p>Jasminka tils her head as their third companion reaches them. “How what?”</p><p>“Never mind.” Smiling again, she puts her arms around her two friends in a side hug as they all pass through the door and into the room where the rest of their friends are.</p><p>“Congratulations, Green team! Blue team!” Ms.Finnelan orders as all three teams exchanges high-fives and fist bumps, the door still open. “Get in there!”</p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>Hearing her name, Akko turns to Hannah as Barbara starts to walk to the door.</p><p>“Watch me, okay?” Winking, she turns and follows Barbara, unknown to the Brit that the action causes the brunette’s cheeks to flare up.</p><p>“O-okay!” Ignoring the blush, she puts her hand next to her mouth as she calls out, “Good luck!”</p><p>“That girl...” Diana sighs as she watches Hannah wave behind her. “She’s not pulling any punches, is she?”</p><p>Akko turns to the blonde. “What?”</p><p>Diana closes her eyes with a small smile. “It’s nothing.” Opening them again, she reaches out and holds Akko’s hand. “I know how you feel, so I’m not worried.” Feeling bold, she pulls the brunette in for a tight hug before letting go. “Not one bit.”</p><p>Turning around and following after her teammates, Akko is left flabbergasted as her blush grew tenfold.</p><p>Amanda whistles loudly before slapping the brunette’s back hard as she laughs. “Didn’t I tell you before that you’re popular!?”</p><p>“I...” Akko takes off her hat to hide her increasingly reddening face as Lotte squeals at the scene that’s just transpired. “No comment.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The surroundings of the blue team transforms to up and downhill brown roads with little white houses all placed together along each side of the road, with some stands, opens chairs, and tables nearby. Behind them, there’s a huge amusement Park with a white and red colored Ferris Wheel that’s about twenty-six meters tall, standing out among everything else.</p><p>“Where are we?” Hannah looks around as she notices that it’s daytime now, unlike before.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Barbara follows suit before smirking. “But it does look like a good place to go to if you want to take a vacation.”</p><p>Diana says nothing as she walks towards one of the houses to inspect.</p><p>After a moment, her eyes widen upon recognition. “This is German Architecture.” Hearing the <em>‘beep’</em> sound that marks the start of the match, she turns around, facing her two childhood friends as the pair looks back at the blonde. “I suspect that we’re in some town in Germany.”</p><p>“Alsfeld, to be precise. But you’re deduction is as accurate as always Ms.Cavendish.”</p><p>All three heads turns towards the blue-haired professor who’s slowly walking towards them, with lenses of glasses shining as a cube passes by it.</p><p>Diana’s eyes narrows as the pro hero comes to a stop. “Professor Badcock.”</p><p>Ms.Badcock bows her head respectfully. “It’ll be an honor to fight against you today, Ms.Cavendish.”</p><p>The blonde nods, “Same to you professor.” before walking back to her teammates.</p><p>“Alright,” Barbara starts off as Diana reaches them. “So what’s the plan?”</p><p>“You,” The heiress looks at Barbara, her tone turning to the usual seriousness of a Cavendish. “Will look for the flag. Produce as many clones as you possibly can. We know that it is close, so most likely one of your clones will stumble upon it. Now go!”</p><p>Barbara nods. “Right!”</p><p>As she runs and jumps to the roof of one of the houses, Diana summons Excalibur as Hannah gets in her fighting position, already having an idea of what the blonde might say next.</p><p>“Hannah, you will fight with me.” Shifting to her stance with her grip on the ancient blade, she watches as the cubes start to multiply. “She will without a doubt send some of the cubes after Barbara. However,” The blonde dashes towards the professor. “We will try our best keep the professor’s focus and eyes on us at all costs!”</p><p>“Right!” Turning invisible, Hannah follows suit. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>Ms.Badcock subtly reaches up to her glasses and presses a button as she sends some cubes after Barbara as a total of twenty-five to thirty cubes focuses in on the two opponents in front of her.</p><p>“Go.” She commands as all of the cubes shoots forward.</p><p>Diana’s eyes narrows as she jumps to her right to avoid a cube before twirling as she using her sword to slash another cube out of existence.</p><p>The blonde watches in slow motion as the cube disappears. <em>I can get rid of it.</em> Diana realizes as she uses her reflexes to dodge a couple of cubs by jumping left, right, up, and ducking as she increases her speed towards the professor. <em>It’s most likely because of the uniqueness of Excalibur. Nevertheless,</em> With elegance, Diana starts slashing the cubes one after another as she continues to run, tired of simply going on the defensive. <em>I’ll take advantage of this!</em></p><p>Ms.Badcock’s glasses flashes as her face darkens. <em>So she can destroy my cubes. Of course, her sword is widely known for cutting almost anything-</em></p><p>Her thoughts are interrupted as she swiftly leans back, a cube nearby hitting something next to its owner with a loud-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thud</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Blood spews out of nowhere as Hannah reappears, backing away as she holds her stomach tightly, recoiling in pain.</p><p>She knits her eyebrows as she grits her teeth. “How-”</p><p>“My glasses.” Ms.Badcock taps the edge of the glass with her index finger, expression unreadable. “It has a button that lets me see things that are not there, which means that your powers are essentially useless against me.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Hannah smirks in excitement, “If that’s how it’s going to be,” before she starts running towards the pro hero, doing her best to dodge seven of the cubes that are attempting to hit her. “I’ll just have to face you head on with my own two fists!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Barbara stops running on the rooftops and looks over her shoulder, finding a total of eleven cubes coming at her fast.</p><p>“Alright Barbara,” Turning back around, she puts her two hands on the flat tiles as she kneels. “Diana and Hannah are counting on you.” She grins as multiple black shadow spots appears all throughout the roofs of the houses beneath her. “So let’s make it quick by going all out!”</p><p>Each of the spots reveals a Barbara clone as all eighty-six comes out from it.</p><p><strong>“RIGHT!!!”</strong> All of the clones says in unison as most of the clones spreads out to find the flag. Some jumps down to search the roads and alleys below while some does the same but goes inside the houses, each two or three going inside each building. The rest stays in order to deal with the cubes that are trying to pierce through them, with the original Barbara blending in with the clones as all of this is happening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s...” Amanda blinks in disbelief, as did the rest of the gang, as she sees all of the Barbaras move around quickly like bees around a beehive. “A whole lot more clones then when she faced off against Badcock in the entrance exams.”</p><p>“She told me that she was training hard to increase the amount of clones she can produce when we were hanging out in town to attend a Nightfall Convention.” Lotte explains. “It was something that Barbara was working on even before our training camp weekend. What you saw back then was her limit.” Despite knowing that information, the Finnish girl still can’t help but be amazed. “But now...” </p><p>“Well, whatever she did, it obviously worked.” Even Sucy’s one red eye is wide with surprise. “If I faced her with that many clones, I’d be done for.”</p><p>Jasminka and Constanze nods in agreement.</p><p>"Heh,” Akko grins, feeling pumped up at the thought of facing so many Barbaras. “Well <em>I</em> for one want to fight her just to see how I’d fare.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Sucy rolls her eyes as Lotte giggles.</p><p>“Come on Sucy!” Akko turns to her with a pout. “Haven’t you-"</p><p>
  <strong>BEEP!!!</strong>
</p><p>All eyes turns to the screen in shock, recognizing that the ‘beep’ sound means that the match is over.</p><p>“No way...” Amanda whispers.</p><p>Even Ms.Finnelan, who was crossed armed looking at the televisions the whole time, has her eyes widen a fraction as she is also surprised. The pro hero looks up at the timer.</p><p>
  <em>30:14</em>
</p><p>She smiles proudly.</p><p>“Well I’ll be damned.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Diana was slicing a cube, closing in on the Professor. Seeing that Hannah’s cover been blown (how did that happen?), she was about to help her out in trying to take their teacher down when-</p><p>
  <strong>BEEP!!!</strong>
</p><p>The beep sounded out throughout the entire room.</p><p>“Barbara.” Her eyes widen upon realizing the implications of what the sound meant. Her face couldn’t fight the unrestrained smile as the cubes that were going after her all fuse into one before fusing with the original cube, its owner’s eyes wide with shock.</p><p>“Barbs did it...” Starting to laugh with glee, Hannah runs over to Diana and hugs her tight. “Barbs did it Diana!”</p><p>“Yes!” Diana is a bit disappointed that she couldn’t face Ms.Badcock properly. The most she had done was dodge and slice up her cubes into pieces, but she feels happy over their victory nonetheless. Feeling that way, yet no used to physical contact (Akko’s an exception) the blonde simply pats the girl’s back.</p><p>“Diana! Hannah!”</p><p>The pair looks up with happiness evident in their eyes as Barbara jumps down with the flag in hand. Once she lands, she hugs the both of them with her arms in a form of a group hug, careful on not hitting either one of them with the medium-sized item in her grasp.</p><p>“Wonderful performance ladies.” Diana says once they all pull apart, giving them a warm smile. “Even though that was earlier than expected, what matters is that we got the flag now.” She looks at Barbara. “And it's all thanks to you.”</p><p>“Aww, Di.” Feeling herself blush, she looks off to the side as she chuckles. “It was nothing.”</p><p>“How did you find the flag anyways?” Hannah arches a brow as the door to the Mechanical Room appears and opens up. “I have to agree with Diana that the match ended really, <em>really quickly</em>.”</p><p>“One of my clones found it.” Barbara smiles as the trio begins to walk to the door. “It was inside the basement of one of the houses.”</p><p>As Barbara continues to explain how she got the flag within a short amount of time, Ms.Badcock smiles “That was a nice warm up.” as the lenses of her glasses flashes once again. “Now it’s about time for the real fight to begin.”</p><p>Hearing the voice coming from Ms.Badcock, Diana turns her head back and finds, to her surprise, that she disappeared.</p><p>Her eyes narrow suspiciously as Hannah calls out. “Let’s go Diana!”</p><p>She stares at the diminishing road before them before turning and heading through the door, meeting up with their teammates on the other side.</p><p>“Good job you guys!” Akko says as the red and green team gives them praise. The blonde blushes as she gets hugged by her crush. The same can be said about Hannah before giving Barbara a fist bump. “Now it’s our turn!” She turns towards her roommates as the door to the mechanical room suddenly appears. “Let’s finish it off with a bang you guys!”</p><p>“Right!” Lotte nods in determination.</p><p>“Hopefully we won’t finish it off with a literal explosion. But knowing you, you probably would.” Sucy cackles, seeing that she got a reaction out of Akko as the brunette pouts at her. “But yeah,” Much to everyone’s surprise, Sucy’s the one who first holds out a hand in the middle as she gives her friends a rare smile. “Let’s pass so that I can keep experimenting with a piece of mind.”</p><p>Exchanging nods, Akko and Lotte puts their hands on top of the chemists, yelling out an enthusiastic ‘yeah!’ compared to Sucy’s boring ‘yeahhh’.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Ms.Finnelan says to the red team as she walks towards the door to the virtual reality room. “I’ll be the one facing you. Prepare yourselves.”</p><p>“What? But,” Jasminka arches a brow as she tilts her head. “If you’ll be there, then who’ll be here to watch over us?”</p><p>“That is where I come in.”</p><p>All heads turn to see the one and only Shiny Chariot, front and center as she smiles at her students with hands on her hips.</p><p>“Shiny Chariot!?” Amanda exclaims. “But don’t you have like, classes to teach?”</p><p>“No worries.” The redhead slowly walks to Hannah as she puts her index finger and thumb on the tip of her large hat, bowing down respectfully towards the American. “The headmistress sent a substitute.” Getting to the auburn-haired girl, she whispers something to her ear. Hannah replies with a nod and whispers something back as she glances at Akko.</p><p>Akko suddenly remembers about her conversation with Hannah this morning.</p><p><em>I think I have a clue to what they’re talking about.</em> Her suspicions confirmed when Chariot looks at Akko and gives her a warm smile.</p><p>Her mouth opens for a bit before closing again, giving her a fake smile as she nods. “Come on you guys!” Seeing that Ms.Finnelan is waiting for them, Akko drags Lotte and Sucy to the door. “We can’t stand here all day y’know!”</p><p>“Akko!”</p><p>Hearing her name being called out, Akko looks over her shoulder as she lets go of her roommates, letting them walk forward to the virtual reality room as Ms.Finnelan gets inside with a ‘finally!’.</p><p>“You can do this.” Diana says softly as she nods in encouragement. “Believe in yourself, and you’ll do just fine.” </p><p>Feeling revitalized, Akko smiles at Diana brightly, “Hai!” before running through the door frame, disappearing as the door slides down to close.</p><p>Letting herself show a small smile, she turns to the televisions as Chariot walks over to the controls. The whole gang from the back watching as the surroundings of the virtual reality room changes in appearance.</p><p>“Now we’ll see.” Chariot’s red eyes narrows. “Just how good Akko is.”</p><p>“Huh?” Amanda arches a brow as the blue and green team turns to her. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’ll see. The only thing I <em>can</em> tell you,” The number one hero smiles as she crosses her arms. “Is to expect Akko to put on quite the show.”</p><p>Amanda turns, raining an inquisitive brow at everyone, who just shrugs. They don’t know what the redhead meant by that either.</p><p>Meanwhile, Diana looks on with furrowed brows as she mentally questions Chariot's words.</p><p>
  <em>I have a bad feeling about this.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Where are we?” Lotte speaks up as the door disappears.</p><p>Sucy looks around, finding that they’re standing in the middle of a super large intersection, with roads pointing to everywhere in-between super tall buildings. “Where in a city. And each building is more spread out than in New York. Tsk!” Scowling, she turns to Lotte. “We might be in trouble.”</p><p>“Shibuya.”</p><p>“Shibuya?” Lotta says as she and Sucy turns to Akko.</p><p>“There’s no doubt about it. This is Shibuya City.” Akko stares at the largest television screen that’s displaying Japanese ads for a moment before looking at the nearby buildings, finding ads after ads and mini televisions after television in nearby buildings.</p><p>It’s comparable to that of Times Square.</p><p>She shifts her attention to her teammates. “It’s a city that’s in the Southern Kanto Region of Japan. It’s nearby Tokyo.” Remembering all the times she spent here with her Okaasan as a child, a feeling of nostalgia runs through her heart as she smiles warmly. “I find it crazy how we ended up here out of all places.”</p><p>Seeing the look on Akko’s face causes little smiles to appear on both of her comrade’s faces.</p><p>“It’s certainly surprising to see that you know of this place, Ms.Kagari.”</p><p>All three heads turns to the source of the voice, expecting the professor that went before them to appear.</p><p>True to the statement, they find Ms. Finnelan standing at the other side of the intersection. “Who would’ve thought that the room had selected a place within your home country?” She watches as Akko shifts to her fighting stance, while Sucy is crawling on all fours, ready to pounce as Lotte stands straight up, preparing to sing. “Though that may just be luck in play. Unfortunately,” The red team’s eyes all widen as Ms.Lukic, Ms.Badcock, and Ms.Nelson all comes flying down from the sky on Ms.Nelson’s ship, two of the professors getting off to land on each side of Ms.Finnelan as Ms.Nelson stays on top of her ship, smiling as she looks at the red team.</p><p>“That luck of yours is just about to run out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the what!?” Amanda yells out as everyone looks on in complete and utter shock. “Uh, excuse me, but what the fuck!?” The American turns to Chariot with a finger pointed at the television screens. “Why-How-What’s going on here!?”</p><p>“That is also what I want know.”  Diana says with a hint of anger in her voice as she turns to Chariot with narrow eyes and furrowed eyebrows. “What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>“Yeah! Can you please tell us,” Hannah is the next one to jump in as she gestures to the screens wildly with her arm. “Why all of the teachers we’ve faced are there!? Heck, even Ms.Nelson! At this point you really outta give us an explanation!”</p><p>As Chariot sees the nods of agreement from Barbara, Jasminka, and Constanze, she stares at all of them for a moment before sighing. “Of course.” She looks back at the screens. “You see...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you serious Headmistress?” Ms.Badcock sets up her glasses properly as she, Ms.Nelson, Ms.Finnelan, Ms.Lukic, and Chariot all sits down on each of their chairs in front of the round table in the Headmistress’s office. “You want us four to-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” Headmistress Holbrooke nods, her tone as serious as one can possibly be. “I want all four of you to face off against Ms.Kagari and her team.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With all due respect,” Ms.Finnelan, the most expressive out of all the other teachers present (except Chariot), puts down a cup of tea after taking a sip. “Even if they are in the elite class, they're all children. I do believe that they are ready to be tested, but going so far as to fight not even the class as a whole, but three out of the nine? That’s basically suicide!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If it was only Ms.Yanson and Ms.Manbavaran, that would certainly be correct. However, you forget Anne.” Ms.Holbrooke smiles as she turns to Chariot. “Ms.Kagari is a powerful opponent. Raised by the one and only Shiny Chariot herself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...” Ms.Finnelan looks down at her cup of tea with a grimace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ms.Finnelan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue focuses on red as Chariot starts to speak. “As you know, I’ve personally trained the elite class yesterday at the campsite. Within the span of two days, I have seen first-hand just how much they have grown.” Her eyes twinkles as she said the next words that spills out of her mouth. “Especially Akko. I daresay that out of everyone, she’s the one that has grown the most. And I can’t tell you how proud I am as her mother to see that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A long silence ensues before Ms.Finnelan starts speaking again, remembering Akko’s outstanding performance against Chariot in the entrance exams as she brings her tea up, “If you’re absolutely sure of this Ms. Du Nord, then I won’t oppose.” before sipping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tension leaves the redhead’s body as she slumps backwards, resting on her chair as she breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Putting the cup back down, Ms.Finnelan nods. “But if she can’t handle it and end up getting seriously injured, it’ll be on your hands.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand.” Chariot replies back. On the outside, she appears to be grateful. But on the inside she feels somewhat giddy and sneaky knowing the fact that the professor doesn't know of Akko's abilities, including healing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well unlike you Anne, I’m all for it.” Ms.Nelson grins as she spins her hover board like an expert as Ms.Badcock sighs, seemingly coming to terms with what’s about to happen later on this evening. “This is going to be interesting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” Ms.Holbrooke smiles as she turns to the window overlooking most of the campus. “It certainly will be.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone becomes quiet as Chariot finishes her tale.</p><p><em>So that’s why the teachers been behaving odd...</em> Diana puts her index finger and thumb on her chin, remembering that it all started in the dorms, when Ms.Finnelan was staring at Akko. <em>It’s been planned.</em> Diana turns her head to Chariot, opening her mouth to say something when the voice of Ms.Finnelan can be heard loud and clear.</p><p>The two teams, along with Chariot, pays attention to the television sets before them as the scene unfolds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you are certainly surprised at the turn of events.” Ms.Finnelan watches as the red team stands back up, expressions of disbelief clearly evident on their faces. “This has been planned by the Headmistress, as well as us, the faculty. This is a test within a test.” She points a finger at Akko. “And this only goes for you, Ms.Kagari.”</p><p>“Eh?” Akko points to herself as Sucy and Lotte arches a brow in curiosity. “For me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Nodding, she crosses her arms. “You see, the Headmistress had deemed it necessary for you to be given the opportunity to get ahead of your comrades within the class. It was a unanimous agreement between all of us that you are unlike any other hero-in-training we have ever crossed upon. And so, we’ve come to the conclusion to test you to see just how strong you really are.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Okay, imma say this right now.” Amanda speaks up. “But I think that’s really <em>really</em> bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait...” Akko’s face darkens as her hat covers her eyes. "So you’re telling me t-that all of you are-"</p><p>“That’s right.” Ms.Finnelan confirms. “You will face us. Me,” She gestures to her right. “Ms.Badcock,” She gestures to her left. “Ms.Lukic,” Finally, she points upwards with her index finger. “And Ms.Nelson. As I’ve said before. The class needs seventy-five points to pass. Thanks to your classmate’s efforts, you have gained sixty points in total, but they haven’t defeated any of us professors. So, you have two options.” She puts up a finger. “One, you let your companions go to search for the flag while you fight with us. You should also take note that compared to you’re classmates, getting the flag this time will be much more difficult since it’s a bit further away, so I wish you luck if you take that action. The other option,” She then puts up two fingers. “Is to all stand and fight together as a team in the hopes of taking <em>one </em>of us down. If you defeat all of us, you will skip a promotion and grant you permission to take on A-Rank Missions! So it all depends on you, Ms.Kagari.” Ms.Finnelan puts her hand down and clasps it with the other behind her back as lifts her chin up with authority. “What will you do?”</p><p>“Akko...” Lotte gulps as she puts her hand on the brunette’s shoulder, smiling the type of smile that’s basically telling her, ‘we’re so screwed.’</p><p>“You’re our leader Akko.” Sucy, on her part, looks at the street beneath them, her face darkened for a while before lifting her head, showing Akko an uncharacteristically determined look in her one red eye. “Whatever you decide, we’ll have your back. Right Lotte?”</p><p>The Finnish’s eyes widen as she stares at Sucy before nodding with steely resolve, ashamed of herself for forgetting that miracles happen when you hang around a certain brunette. “Right.” As she turns, “It’s your call Akko. What do you want us to-” her eyes widen once again,</p><p>as she catches a glimpse of a glowing red eye underneath the hat.</p><p><em>A chance to fight...with four of the top ten superheroes of society. That’s...</em> Akko clenches her fists tightly, feeling adrenaline running through her body as she gets more and more excited at the thought. <em>How...just how...</em> She grits her teeth tightly as she lifts her head back up, staring right at Ms.Finnelan with a wicked grin on her face. <em>Can I say no to that?</em></p><p>“Uh...” Lotte says, a bit alarmed by what she’s seeing. “Akko?”</p><p>Noticing her tone, and being the caring person that she is, Akko turns to her best friend as she furrows her brows. “What is it Lotte? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Lotte points to her eyes. “You’re eyes.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko tilts her head as she arches a brow. “My eyes? What about my eyes?”</p><p>“It’s glowing red.”</p><p>“So?” Akko shrugs dismissively. “It always does that when I activate my powers-”</p><p>“What she’s trying to say,” Sucy jumps in like a boss. “Is that it looks different, idiot.”</p><p>“Only true idiots calls one an idiot.” Akko turns to Sucy with a pout before arching her brow again. “Anyways, how is it different?”</p><p>“Well,” Sucy leans in with interest. “It is glowing like Lotte said, but there’s about three black commas surrounding your pupils.”</p><p>Silence</p><p>...</p><p>“On both?” The brunette asks.</p><p>Sucy nods.</p><p>“Huh.” Akko puts her fingers just below her eyes as she casually looks around. “I don’t feel any different-"</p><p>Her eyes widen as she looks at a certain direction to her right.</p><p>“Akko?” Lotte asks with uncertainty.</p><p>Akko swiftly puts up a hand, successfully shutting the blonde up. “Hold on Lotte.”</p><p>At the moment, she honestly doesn’t know what is happening. All she knew was that she can see through objects like an x-ray. It’s unexplainable if one were to be in her position but what she <em>can</em> say is that what she’s experiencing right now is out of this world.</p><p>“How many blocks...okay...what about the floors...which room...”</p><p>“Have you decided, Ms.Kagari!?” Ms.Finnelan yells out.</p><p>“There!” The brunette says before turning towards the professors. “Yeah, I have! Just give us one more minute!”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan rolls her eyes, whispering something incoherently as Akko wraps her arms around Sucy and Lotte, pulling them close.</p><p>“Akko.” Lotte’s lenses flashes. "What-"</p><p>“Here’s the plan.” Akko starts, getting the much needed attention from her two closest friends. “Believe it or not, I’ve located the flag.”</p><p>Sucy’s eye widen as Lotte starts to shout "REA-"</p><p>Her mouth gets covered by Akko’s glove. “Not so loud!” The brunette whispers as Lotte mumbles a sorry as Akko moves her hand away. “Anyways, you see that street over there? To your right! No, not all the way to the right, over there! Yeah there!” Seeing where Akko is nodding towards, the pair nods. “Go to that street. Seven blocks in there’s this twenty story tall office building to the left in the middle of that block. Go inside and go to the thirteenth floor. Once you get there, go to the janitors closet. The flag’s in there.”</p><p>“How...” Lotte says in wonder. “Do you know all of this?”</p><p>“Who the fuck cares?” Sucy cackles, her tone obvious that she’s as happy as when she finds an experiment to be a success. “She found the damn thing, that’s what’s important!”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Akko answers Lotte’s question anyways as she smiles in excitement as she lets them go. “I can just suddenly, <em>see</em> it now. Anyways, go! I’ll handle the teachers!”</p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Lotte asks one more time as Sucy starts to run towards the direction of the street Akko instructed them to go to.</p><p>“She’s broken Lotte!” Sucy yells out behind her. “She’ll be just fine!”</p><p>Getting a thumbs up from Akko, Lotte nods for the final time before running after Sucy.</p><p>“Ah! Finally!” Ms.Nelson shouts as Akko turns towards them. “I was beginning to think we’d be here all day!”</p><p>“Obviously not.” Ms.Badcock stares at the brunette for a second before her lips turn upwards in a little rare smile as her cube starts floating up in the air. “If that were to be the case, I would’ve forced them to start fighting us.”</p><p>“Kekeke!” Ms.Lukic cackles as she takes out a potion from behind her. “I second that!”</p><p>“Now now,” Ms.Finnelan reprimands them with a smile on her face. “They needed to take their time. Fortunately for us,” She starts to shout. “It seems that she has made her decision!”</p><p>“Hehe!” Akko grins as all four of her opponents prepare for battle. “You bet I did!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where did Sucy and Lotte run off too?” Barbara arches a brow as Hannah narrow her eyes, trying to inspect Akko closely to the best of her ability. “They heard what Ms.Finnelan said right? They can’t be abandoning her, could they?”</p><p>“No,” Diana’s eyes are also narrowed. Whatever Hannah caught must’ve also been seen by the Cavendish heiress as well. “I’m certain that that’s not it. Shiny Chariot, can you zoom in on Akko’s face?”</p><p>“Oh come on Cavendish!” Amanda rests her arms behind her head, smirking. “I doubt now would be a good time to unleash your gayness.”</p><p>As Diana ignores the tease, Chariot arches a brow at the sudden request before she goes to the controls and turns a black sphere clockwise.</p><p>The more she turns it, the more the camera zooms in on Akko, closer and closer until-</p><p>“I knew it.” Hannah says. “Look at her eyes you guys.”</p><p>“The hell?” Amanda arches a brow as Constanze and Jasminka blinks randomly. “What’s that?”</p><p>Barbara watches on as she crosses her arms. “Well that’s new.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to them all, the only two pairs of eyes that are wide with shock is Diana’s and Chariot’s.</p><p>“Akko...” Diana knits her eyebrows as sweat runs down her temple to the side of her face. “That’s...”</p><p><em>This...</em> Once the redhead has gotten over her shock, she smiles. <em>This really <strong>will</strong> be interesting, Headmistress!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>This is nuts...</em> Akko glances between all of the teachers. <em>All this time until now I’ve sensed other people’s ki...Now I can see it... </em>The brunette smirks as she opens her mouth to speak. <em>What’s happening to me? Oh, but their ki has some nice colors...</em> “I’m curious! Why didn’t you go after my friends!?”</p><p>“Because it’s impossible to find the flag.” Ms.Finnelan replies as she kneels down, putting her hands on the street as she prepares to chant. “In this kind of environment? How many floors will they be on? How many rooms? How many buildings? Alleys? Restaurants? Parks? In such a big city, it could be anywhere! What’s the point in going after them if they’ll just fail in the end?”</p><p><em>And that, right there, will be your downfall.</em> Akko sighs before starting to float, the red aura around her manifesting itself as her brunette hair sways from side to side. She puts her index finger and thumb on the edge of her hat and pulls it down a little, revealing only her right red glowing eye.</p><p>“Well,” Akko says as her lips turns upwards in a little smile. “Let’s get started, shall we?”</p><p>
  <strong>BEEP!!!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Barbara's the true MVP of the blue team! She needs more attention! *^*</p><p>Anyways, look forward to the next chapter because I’m going to put my all into it. Like I said before, I have a thing for high epic fights so that’s what I’m gonna do!</p><p>Until next time! Ciao~! </p><p>Random Fact #25: Ms.Finnelan and Ms.Nelson have known each other since their high school days, which explains why Ms.Nelson is the only other teacher in the faculty (aside from Ms.Holbrooke) who calls Ms.Finnelan by her first name in such a causal manner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Akko...You Son of a Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko faces four of the top ten pro heroes as they proceed to go all out against her. Everyone watches in awe and disbelief, including the teachers themselves, at the amount of power Akko has. </p><p>Meanwhile, Akko continues to learn how to use her new power throughout the fight thanks to a certain predecessor.</p><p>Akko and Hannah heads out to the England Household.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Giving all the credits to the Naruto Series here. Thank you Kishimoto for creating such a great story ;w;</p><p>I was energetic AF the last few days writing this, since this chapter is mostly about the fight between Akko and the teachers, and low and behold, I’m already done! Six days later after finishing the last chapter! That’s a new record, one that I won’t probably break again -w-'</p><p>Anyways, enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SMASH!!!</strong>
</p><p>Hundreds upon hundreds of Mama Kappa spawns from the ground, running after Akko as the cube in Ms.Badcock’s hands floats up as it multiplies by the thousands, heading straight to the brunette with speeds invisible to the naked eye.</p><p>But not Akko’s.</p><p><em>The cubes are a lot faster than when Diana and Hannah faced them. But it’s weird though...</em> One of the first cubes that reaches her gets sliced in half as Akko brings out Ruby within a millisecond, slicing endless amounts of cubes that’s headed her way at every single angle known to man before floating fast towards the creatures on the ground, making the cubes go after her relentlessly. Unknown to her, Ms.Nelson’s ship starts flying up high in the sky, preparing a massive beam that’s forming in the center of the vessel.</p><p><em>I can somehow see every single one of them. Both Ms.Badcock’s cubes and the monsters Ms.Lukic created, despite being so many.</em> As Akko gets closer to them, she sticks out her free hand, a small orb of energy present in the middle of her palm. <em>How-</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fight head on</em> </strong>
</p><p>Her eyes widens.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t blow them away yet</em> </strong>
</p><p>Getting rid of her surprise, Akko quickly realizes that this voice belongs to one of her predecessors. One that she doesn’t recognize.</p><p>Then it clicks.</p><p>She must’ve inherited a new power. And judging by her friend’s comments and by her own experience so far, it must have something to do with her eyes.</p><p>Akko decides to follow the voice’s directions as she the energy disappears from her palm, placing her free hand along with the other to grip her blade properly as she plows sword first into the army of Kappas, sending some flying while others gets cut into pieces before landing somewhere within, glancing at the monsters that are near her who are about to attack before dodging accordingly.</p><p><em>This is incredible.</em> She swiftly moves her head to the left as a cube passes by before chopping it in half as she ducks to avoid a punch, twirling as she slices the monsters legs off before jumping, dodging a kick to the face before twirling again upside down as she decapitates the one who tried to kick her. One by one, the creatures gets fewer in number as most of them tries to overwhelm her, but to no avail. <em>I don’t know how, but I can see what move they’re about to make before even making it, which gives me a whole bunch of options to choose from on how to deal with them. I don’t even need telekinesis to make their attacks slower because l can <strong>predict</strong> their moves.</em> She quickly glances at the monsters surrounding her like a madwoman as she whirls around, slicing an uncountable number of limbs and organs, green blood spewing everywhere in the process. <em>There were approximately eight hundred of them, now it’s been cut down to six hundred and forty two. I’m getting used to the feeling my eyes are giving off as well as adjusting to them, so I’ll be fine and can get rid of them. As for the cubes, it’s a lost cause. Unless I get to Ms.Badcock herself, it will never end-</em></p><p>
  <strong>“TAKE THIS KAGARI!!!”</strong>
</p><p>Akko gets cut from her thoughts as she looks up as a huge blast comes straight down at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room, one minute ago...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Barbara and Hannah all stares wide eyed and mouth open in shock as Chariot continues to look on, eyes narrow as she analysis the way Akko fights. Diana, though not as surprised, is more or less watching with a look of astonishment.</p><p>The way she’s dodging like that of a dancer, the way she counter attacks afterwards, the way she’s looking around everywhere.</p><p>It makes sense. If one were to be surrounded by a lot of people seeking to cause harm, of course you would look everywhere.</p><p>Akko’s doing that, but there’s also a deeper meaning into the action.</p><p>She’s most likely counting how many monsters there are left.</p><p>Realizing that, Diana quietly gulps, coming to the conclusion that Akko is most likely getting used to her new powers as she fights.</p><p>And people call <em>her </em>a prodigy?</p><p>“I thought Akko had two superpowers. Her super strength and that physic thingy she does sometimes.” Barbara brings up as she feels sweat running down her temple as she points a finger at the red sword in hand, watching as Akko is managing to dodge every attack that is sent her way, while also somehow be on the offensive, slashing as if that’ll be the last thing she’ll ever do. “Bloody hell is up with that sword?”</p><p>“Well,” Ironically, Jasminka takes out a bag of popcorn before opening and starting munching on them as Constanze and Amanda goes and puts their hands on the bag, also taking some out to eat. “Whatever it is, looks like there’s another Diana in the group.” She says before taking another huge bite of a handful of popcorn.</p><p>“Yeah, but I never heard of someone that has more than one power before.” Swallowing, Amanda smirks. “I wonder what’s up with Akko? Not that I’m complaining.”</p><p>Diana glances at the gang for a moment before shifting her attention to Chariot, knowing what’s truly going on as she remembers looking at Akko’s eyes. <em>Akko is this supposed ‘chosen one’, and she had just unlocked her fourth power. Which means she has five more to go. And the more she unlocks, just like O’Neil, the more people are going to question. </em>Her eyes narrows. <em>What’s your plan for when that time comes, Shiny Chariot?</em></p><p>
  <strong>“TAKE THIS KAGARI!”</strong>
</p><p>She snaps her head just in time to see Ms.Nelson blasting down a large beam. “Akko!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk! Really now...”  Ms.Backcock snaps her fingers as all of the cubes merge as one big cube as it floats in front of the rest of the other teachers still on the street, protecting them as the beam crashes down on the street with a huge-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>Debris shoots out everywhere in all directions as the cube vibrates, staying in place as the shockwave rides itself out. “The least she could’ve done is warn us.”</p><p>“That would’ve given away the surprise.” Ms.Finnelan releases a breath as she stands back up. “In order to catch Ms.Kagari off guard, she needed to be sneaky, though how she didn’t notice a gigantic ship flying above her charging its attack is beyond me.” Putting a finger on her chin, she looks down in thought. “But how is it that she was able to summon a divine weapon? I thought only Ms.Cavendish-”</p><p>“She is a powerful one.” Ms.Lukic says as the two professors turns to her, finding a frown in the usual grinning teacher. “The way she had dealt with my babies...” Her eyes portrays silent anger as her face darkens. “She knew exactly what she was doing.”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan stares at her as the cube shrinks, going back to its usual size as the winds wines down, revealing a big crater in the middle of the intersection filled with smoke. Turning back to the scene before her, her eyes narrows. “How can that be-” Seeing something out of the top right corner of her vision, she snaps her head as she calls out.</p><p>“MS.NELSON!” She shouts, getting everyone’s (including those outside the VR Room) attention. “BEHIND YOU!”</p><p>“What?” Turning, along with her ship, Ms.Nelson’s eyes widens.</p><p>Akko is seen floating a couples of meters away, her sword now long gone as she points her index finger at Ms.Nelson.</p><p>“Two can play at that game.” A small red energy orb appears. “Se~n~sei~!”</p><p>“SHI-”</p><p>The pro hero puts up her shields just when the powerful beam shoots out from the brunette’s finger, colliding onto said shield before pushing Ms.Nelson and the ship hard into the largest television in the city, exploding upon impact.</p><p>“Ms.Nelson!” Ms.Badcock exclaims.</p><p>But before anything else can happen,</p><p>
  <strong>WHACK!</strong>
</p><p>Akko is sent crashing down to the ground with a loud-</p><p>
  <strong>Bang!</strong>
</p><p>next to the now clear-of-dust crater, creating a smaller crater as debris shoots out of the cement.</p><p>As the dust clears, Akko sits up, rubbing her head in discomfort before looking up.</p><p>Standing before her is a giant ass Cyclops with a club in its grasp. The one Ms.Finnelan summoned in the entrance exams.</p><p><em>Kuso!</em> Akko grits her teeth as the Cyclops raises its foot. <em>Ms.Finnelan must’ve summoned it while I was dealing with the Kappas and the cubes!</em> She continues to helplessly watch as the humongous being proceeds to put its foot back down on top of her. <em>It’s going to squash me like a bug!</em> Her eyes widens. <em>I need to teleport-</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, everything turns black as the foot closes in and-</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko looks around. Standing at the edge of a cliff, she’s practically in the middle of nowhere. Checking out the sky, it appears to be nighttime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s different than before,” She chuckles, not one to be slow on the uptake. “Buuuuut I think I know where this is going.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? You do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And thereeee it is.” Snapping her head back to the front with a smile, she finds a handsome tall man with pale skin and black hair with deep red crimson eyes just like her own, wearing a black tuxedo white gloves covering his hands. “Yeah,” She starts to laugh, rubbing the back of her head, making the man also smile due to Akko’s infectious optimism. “I’ve experienced this before, plus hearing the voices in my head, so I know enough to figure out what’s happening!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That makes things easier then.” The man chuckles as he puts his finger on his mouth as Akko stops laughing. “Guess I’ll have to thank Ryan when I see him later.” Putting his hand on his chest, he bows down respectfully in front of the brunette. “It is a pleasure to meet you, tenth user. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I’m the second user of Shiny Galia.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko puts her mouth over her hand, stifling a giggle as her shoulder shakes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing back up straight, he arches his brow in amusement. “Is my name that funny?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-not at all!” Keeping her composure, Akko puts her hand down, still chuckling a little bit. “I-it’s just, I named my pet hawk after you without knowing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.” Blinking a couple of times, Sebastian smiles. “That is indeed funny, but if I can ask for your attention, that’ll be very much appreciated.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hai.” Fully calming down now, Akko nods. “Sorry. I’m listening.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No need for apologies.” Sebastian waves a hand dismissively. “I meant it when I said that it is funny. I wish we can converse more under different circumstances. But unfortunately, we can’t. You haven’t mastered getting into the world of the users yet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko blinks owlishly. “World of the users?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian taps his temples. “It is something related to your mental psyche. However, that is not what we are here to talk about. That is a story for another day.” His expression turns serious as he gets down to business, putting his hands down and clasping it together behind him. “As I’m sure you are aware, you’ve unlocked my power. The power...” He closes his eyes, “Of the Sharingan.” just to open them again, revealing three tomoe surrounding his pupils.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko looks on in wonder as she repeats his words. “Power of the Sharingan...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian nods. “It is an ocular power,” He points to his own eyes, “Meaning that it all has to do with the eyes. Out of all nine users, I was the second strongest because of this power. The first obviously is Galicia. Believe it or not,” before pointing to hers. “You’re using them right now as we speak.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? Aw man!” Remembering her friend’s reaction, Akko pouts as she stomps her foot down. “Now I want to see it in a mirror! And obviously I don’t have one in hand right now-wait.” She looks back at Sebastian with her eyebrows raised almost to her hairline. “Was the second strongest?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is correct.” Sebastian smiles. “I was, until you joined in the line of succession.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Oh come on!” Nervously chuckling, Akko reaches out. “I’m not that strong, am l?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian stares at her for a moment before sighing. “I see that you are oblivious to your own strength and potential. No matter. I’ll continue on with my explanation. This power involves many stages. Five to be exact. The first stage you can use when you use twenty percent of Shiny Galia. The second stage is when you use around thirty to forty percent. The third, fifty to sixty. Fourth, seventy to eighty. And finally, eighty to one hundred percent with its fifth and final stage. However, that was the case for me. You on the other hand are a completely different story if you know what I mean. That, and seeing as you have three tomoe when you’ve just awakened it, knowing how emotional you can get, I can imagine that you’ll reach the fourth stage by the time we end this conversation.” Feeling sweat running down his temple, he looks off to the side. “Though I haven’t reached the third stage and beyond until many years after I first awakened the first stage...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, let me get this straight...” Akko knits her eyebrows. “This power advances, depending on my emotions?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You catch on quickly.” Sebastian smiles, feeling impressed as Akko rubs the back of her head with a blush. “But you’re half-right. As like a child growing up to be a teenager, then to an adult, the advancement of this power grows as you keep using it. Basically, you need experience.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh!” Akko taps the bottom of her fist with the palm of her other hand. “So that’s why you wanted me to fight with those monsters one by one, instead of blowing them away with a blast!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian nods. “Correct. While you could’ve used Ryan’s powers, I wanted you to get used to using my own to increase the usage and make progress with it by using its abilities, ultimately getting used to them. You have already learned a thing or two from using it,” He arches a brow. “Am I right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah!” Akko nods with vigor. “It’s hard to explain. Now I can see stuff from far away and look through things! And I can physically see the energies of living things and what color they are! But what I noticed the most is, like, before, I fought with my opponents not knowing what move they’ll pull out until it happens. But now I can actually predict what move they would make based off of their muscle ligaments! Heck, I didn’t know what muscle ligaments was until I saw them in those monsters! Jeez...” She rubs the back of her head as she looks at the flat rocky ground below. “If I had this when I was fighting Okaasan in the entrance exams...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed.” Sebastian chuckles, making the brunette puff her cheeks. “If you had awakened the sharingan then, you would’ve avoided that leg sweep without a doubt.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko gasps. “You saw that!?” Groaning, she hangs her head low as her arms shakes. “Who else-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone.” Sebastian says with a bright smile, much to Akko’s horror. “It was quite amusing to see.” Putting his finger on his chin, he puts his other hand on his elbow. “If I recall, even the all too serious King of Ireland O’Sullivan chuckled, and that’s not something you see every day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right then and there, Akko wanted to crawl under her bed and disappear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Back to the main topic at hand,” Sebastian’s tone tells Akko that she needs to pay attention, so sucking her embarrassment up, she lifts her head. “Judging by your description, you’ve already grasped its abilities, which is good. All there’s left now is the fourth stage.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fourth?” Akko arches a brow. “Isn’t there a fifth?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In order to get to the fifth, you need to know the fourth first.” Akko’s eyes widens as she sees Sebastian’s eyes change. The three tomoe disappears altogether as black lines comes out from his pupils and swirls around it, taking a shape of multiple stars all connecting to each other from the ends of his irises to its source in the center, a.k.a, the pupils. “This is its fourth stage: The Mangekyou Sharingan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WooAAHHH!” Akko’s eyes sparkles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In order to get to this stage, as mentioned before, you need to feel intense emotions, similar to how you felt when you found out that you’d be against you’re teachers. You will unlock more abilities using the MS as you go along. However, take note that your abilities will be different than mine, so you need to find out for yourself what you can do.” Sebastian sighs as his eyes turns back to normal. “The next stage is the same as the fourth one, the only difference is that your abilities will be significantly enhanced, and they’ll be no consequences on your eyes whatsoever when it comes to the number of times you use your powers. I would say take caution on using the MS, as using them numerous times hurts your eyes and will eventually lead you to become blind. But due to having the other powers of Shiny Galia, as well as the...” He looks down for a second before clearing his throat. “That won’t happen. So its fifth stage is basically useless unless you truly want to use the maximum strength of your abilities.” His eyes narrows. “It’s incredible that you’ve already skipped the first and second stages. But, as l stated before, awakening the sharingan requires one to feel powerful emotions. Both positive, and negative ones.” He gives Akko a sad smile. “Knowing what you’re currently going through with...<strong>that</strong> part of your life, it’s no surprise that you’ve skipped the first and second, going straight on to three tomoe.” He looks off to the side with his index finger and thumb on his chin, deep in thought as his eyes narrows again. “Why did it decide to appear now out of all times?...”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignoring the last part of his lecture (oblivious to the fact that she’s actually receiving vital information), Akko raises a hand. “Can you go up to its fifth stage?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I can’t.” Hearing the brunette whine in disappointment, Sebastian chuckles. “The number of times of using the MS has been limited due to the consequences. My eyes would hurt every time I use them and I didn’t want to become blind.” He shrugs before slowly walking towards Akko. “So I never got to its fifth stage when I was alive. You, however, can since it doesn’t apply to you, much to my envy. Like I said before, the stage gets rid of the limitations of its usage, making it eternal.” He stops in front of Akko and looks down at her due to having a one inch advantage over her. He raises his hand up. “Thus, it is called the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. EMS for short. Usually one can’t get that far without transferring one’s own eyes with another that also has the MS, so...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait,” Noticing the hand getting closer to her face, Akko feels sweat running down her temple. “What are you-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes gets covered by his hand, his red eyes glowing as-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“AHHH!” Akko screams as she grabs her eyes, feeling immense pain in them as Sebastian retracts his hand.  “W-what!...” Tears running down her cheeks, she looks up at her predecessor as she tries to adjust to her somewhat blurry vision. “What did you do!?...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Akko continues to rub her eyes furiously with her forearms and palms, Sebastian answers her. “I’ve granted you access to the fifth stage. Meaning that when the time comes, you’ll be able to reach that level on your own with training. Also, there’s one more ability that you can use. One that is by far the most strongest. Just like this one, it differs from mines.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian leans in and whispers in Akko’s ear, making the brunette’s eyes widen before-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“E-eh?” Akko blinks as she starts to fall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good luck.” Sebastian says, waving goodbye with an innocent looking smile, despite just pushing Akko off the edge of the cliff. “You won’t be able to use its complete form until you enter the fifth stage, which is good anyways because if you use it now, with just a swing of its sword, you’ll obliterate Heartfelt City in its entirety, much less the western side of Great Britain and the island country of Ireland. Trust me, you do not, under any circumstances, want to anger O’Sullivan. Despite that however, I suggest now would be as a good time as any to make use of it. At least in its partial state. Wouldn’t you agree, Atsuko Kagari?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-you...” Finding that she can’t use her telekinetic powers to float, Akko looks up with wide eyes as she stares at the form that is her predecessor, watching as it gets smaller and smaller as she keeps falling. “You...” She grits her teeth, seething in anger as red transparent looking flames starts surrounding her, engulfing her whole.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“YOU ASSHOLE!!!”</strong>
</p><p>The cyclops smashes its foot down hard on the crater where Akko is, creating a loud-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bang!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana’s eyes widened in horror and dust bellows. “AKKO!!!”</p><p>“Seriously!?” Amanda grits her teeth. “Did she not notice that huge thing coming at her from the back or what!?”</p><p>“Hannah...” Barbara says in a soft voice as she holds her hand, noticing her visibly shaking. “Akko is going to be okay.” Seeing that she’s about to tear up, but clearly holding it in, she wraps an arm around her, shaking her gently as Hannah turns her head towards Barbara. “Have faith.”</p><p>“R-right.” Sniffling, Hannah rubs her eyes before looking back at one of the screens. “She’ll be just-”</p><p>“Hey,” Jasminka continues to eat popcorn. “What’s that?”</p><p>Hearing Jasminka question, everyone turns and sees something red underneath the foot of the Cyclops.</p><p>“Wait,” Chariot whispers alarmingly as her eyes gets increasingly wide, her face starts to sweat bullets as a thought occurs to her as the creature struggles to put its foot <em>completely down.</em> “Don’t tell me-”</p><p>
  <strong>“ORAAAAAAA!!!”</strong>
</p><p>Everyone’s eyes widen at what happens next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Damn...that was close...” Ms.Nelson slowly climbs over the debris inside the building, going out into the view with her broken hover board in hand. Looking at it, she sighs, but nevertheless smiles. “She got me beat, that’s for su-”</p><p>
  <strong>“ORAAAAAAA!!!”</strong>
</p><p>She and the rest of the teacher’s eyes widen as a huge red skeletal hand, it’s size ten times larger than the foot itself, comes shooting out from the dust, pushing the cyclops foot back with unmatched strength and sending it flying as the creature roars, crashing into a building and down to the ground on its back with a huge-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>It continues to roar in pain as the building, as well as the others that are nearby, collapses. Meanwhile, the dust from the little crater disappears, revealing a <em>very pissed off Akko</em>.</p><p>But that’s not what made everyone’s eyes grow wide.</p><p>It’s the fact that Akko is being surrounded by a large red glowing aura, inside a purely made out of energy skeletal ribcage, protecting her like a mother would a child as two large boney arms, which connects with the ribcage, gripping the cyclops ankles with its reaper-like hands, that’s getting the attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I know I said this before, but still!” Amanda yells out as she gestures to the screens. “What the fuck!?”</p><p>“Akko...” Hannah looks at the brunette with furrow brows, her eyes twinkling as she puts a hand on her chest. “What’s happening to you?...”</p><p>Diana’s eyes narrow in alarm, recognizing the power Akko is displaying. “Akko-”</p><p><em>“She’s progressing way too fast.”</em> Hearing someone whispering to her, the blonde turns to the redhead who, without her noticing, walked right next to her. <em>“Something must’ve happened.”</em> Chariot clenches her fists and grits her teeth, also recognizing what Akko is unleashing<em>. “Depending on how this plays out, I may need to jump in and stop her.”</em></p><p>Hearing those words Diana snaps her head towards the brunette, hoping desperately that she would calm down. “Akko...”</p><p><br/>
<strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“HOW ABOUT GETTING A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!?” Lifting the Cyclops up, she turns towards the teachers as the hands brings the fifteen meter creature down on them. “HUH!?”</p><p>“MS.KAGARI!” Ms.Finnelan shouts as Ms.Badcock grits her teeth-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!!!</strong>
</p><p>The Cyclops crashed flat on its front, making multiple buildings collapse due to the hard hit and enormous shockwaves of the slam.</p><p>Before the monster can even think about moving, Akko jumps up high. As she goes down, one of the skeletal hands brings out a source of red thick energy in a shape of a sword out of thin air, gripping it.</p><p>“HAAAAAH!!” Akko screams as the hand thrusts it forward, piercing the back of the Cyclops’s head directly through its third eye.</p><p>The creatures roars in agony before slowly disintegrating.</p><p>Meanwhile, as it does so, Ms.Badcock gets on all fours, breathing heavily as all of the other pro heroes stands idly by, watching the scene before them as they all stand on a huge cube that’s floating up on top of one of the red/white skyscraper of the city.</p><p>“Thank you for saving us,” Ms.Finnelan walks to Ms.Badcock and pats her shoulder in appreciation. “We would’ve been done for if it wasn’t for you.”</p><p>Seeing a nods, Ms.Finnelan turns to the other teachers. “Are you two alright?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Ms.Nelson brings up her broken hover board. “The ship took the brunt of everything, so it’s fair to say that I’m out.”</p><p>“Tsk...I’ll be just fine.” Ms.Lukic glances at Ms.Finnelan. “But I have a feeling that no matter what I throw at her, she’ll do what she had done before.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Standing back up, Ms.Badcock looks down at Akko, “I’ll use my cubes to-”</p><p>Just to see the brunette looking straight back up at her. The ocular eyes widen-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>The last thing Ms.Badcock sees before losing consciousness is the look of Akko’s eyes: Black lines swirls from the ends of her irises to her pupils, with a complex design in between that, if not for the dire situation, would’ve been mistaken as a beautiful piece of artwork relating to the designs of the windows of Gothic Church Architecture.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Ms.Badcock!” Ms.Finnelan yells out as the cube that they’re standing on goes back to its original size, dropping everyone else on the edge of the rooftop as the cube clangs to the ground.</p><p>Hearing another round of <em>‘thuds’</em>, Ms.Finnelan turns to find Ms.Lukic and Ms.Nelson also collapsing, unconscious.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan grits her teeth and turns again, finding that even though the arms/hands disappeared, the ribcage is still active. Akko is still staring up at her in anger from where the monster used to be.</p><p><em>From such a distance!?</em> The professor grips her hands tightly. <em>How!? What did she do to them!?</em></p><p>She checks the time on her watch.</p><p>
  <em>40:45</em>
</p><p>“Apologies, Ms.Kagari.” Ms.Finnelan grins as she kneels and puts her hands down on the concrete ground of the rooftop, knowing that this will probably be the last time she’ll ever use her powers in this match. “But I’m not done just yet! <strong>COME AND FIGHT FOR ME! SEA SERPANT,”</strong></p><p>A huge summoning circle appears on one of the streets to Akko’s right,</p><p>
  <strong>“LEVAIATHAN,”</strong>
</p><p>On Akko’s left,</p><p> <strong>“BEHEMOUTH,”</strong></p><p>On top of a wide building on the northwest,</p><p> <strong>“HYDRA!!!”</strong></p><p>And one in front of Akko.  </p><p>Ms.Finnelan pants as each creature comes up from each circle, all four mythical creatures roaring so loudly that even the ground in the Mechanical Room starts shaking violently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-whoa!” Barbara exclaims while steadying herself, trying to not fall as the ground continues to shake. “I recognize the one Diana killed, but what are the rest of those things!?”</p><p>Amanda, Hannah, Jasminka, and Diana does the same. The only one who fell bottom first is Constanze.</p><p>“Those are four of the most strongest Mythical Beasts there is. Along with the Cyclops, that totals five.” Chariot looks on, taking note of how fatigued Ms.Finnelan is. “Ms.Finnelan is going all out, knowing that this is her last attempt to win. The question is,” She internally breathes a sigh of relief as she notices that Akko is gradually calming down. “What is Akko going to do next?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Calm yourself Akko...</em> The brunette takes a deep breath while having her hand on her left eye. <em>You’re starting to get that feeling again.</em> As if to prove her point, her Mangekyou Sharingan on both of her eyes starts to glow gray as the ribcage’s color flickers between red and a hint of gray. <em>The last thing I want to have happen is lose control again and actually do some harm to those I care about. </em></p><p>The last time, she was lucky that Yenai and Vinaya were there for her. But now she’s alone. If she gives into her emotions...</p><p><em>It’s all Sebastian’s fault.</em> All of the anger completely left her body as her MS and ribcage turns back to its normal red color, now knowing the reason why he did what he did as she releases a deep breath. <em>Playing with my feelings like that.</em> She puffs her cheeks. <em>I get why he did it,</em> After what seems like forever, she finally notices the four beasts surrounding her, getting ready to attack. <em>But he’s still an ass. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere off Shibuya City, a few moments ago...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It must be here,” Sucy looks up at the white office building as Lotte catches up with her, panting as she puts her hands on her knees to catch her breath.</p><p>“You’re alright Lotte?” Seeing her nod, the chemist opens the double doors. “Don’t worry,” She grins as Lotte walks after her, getting inside the first floor where the brown tables and white chairs are spread all around with a wide black counter-like desk in front of them on the other side of the spacy lobby. “There’s probably an elevator around here.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m worried about Sucy.” Lotte follows Sucy to the desk as the chemist looks around, “It’s Akko.” She furrows her eyebrows she takes a look back at the double doors, noticing the ground beneath them shaking. “We heard a lot of noise on our way here. I hope she’s alright...”</p><p>“Heh,” Sucy grins as she pokes her head on the hallway to the right of the desk. “She’s probably showing off, destroying everything in sight. Look,” She points as she leaves the lobby and walks down the hallway, Lotte following close behind. “There’s an elevator right over there.”  </p><p>The singer sees a row of five elevator doors to their left. Stopping in front of one of them, Sucy presses the up button, making the door slide open with a <em>‘Ding!'</em>.</p><p>Once they enter the elevator, Lotte presses the number thirteen button on the side, taking note that, true to Akko’s word, there are indeed twenty floors in total.</p><p>“I still wonder Sucy.” Lotte says as the door closes. A half a second later, the elevator slowly brings them up floor by floor. “How did you think Akko found out where the flag is? Thinking about it realistically, it would be impossible to find it within an hour.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Sucy shrugs. “The moment I found out that the potions I created was actually working this whole time, I knew that the problem was Akko herself. She must have something inside of her that rejects anything I give her whenever I inject the liquids in her while she sleeps.”</p><p>“Sucy!” Lotte slaps her shoulder playfully.</p><p>Ignoring Lotte’s chastising with a roll of her eye, Sucy continues. “That never happened before. I make sure that whatever I create, it would have its intended effect.” Seeing the number displayed on the top of them increase from five, to six, to seven, Sucy recalls the times Akko does something that makes the word ‘mind-blowing’ an understatement. “If her fight with Shiny Chariot is any indication, she’s at the very least stronger than all of us in the class, including Ms.Blondie herself. Not to mention she can also use telekinesis powers which, by in and of itself, is considered unfair since she can literally do anything she wants. You asked how she found the flag?” She side-glanced at the girl next to her. “Remember what her eyes looked like Lotte. That was probably <em>another</em> power she has. And judging by her reaction when we pointed it out to her, she didn’t even know she had it until that moment.” She shrugs again. “At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised anymore if she does something even more incredible. I already accepted the fact that in terms of superpowers, she’s different from us a long time ago.” The elevator makes another <em>‘ding’</em> sound before the door opens, telling the pair that they’re now on the thirteenth floor. “I’m just glad she’s not a villain, and that she’s on our side. If she was,” The chemist gives Lotte a look that the Finnish girl doesn’t see every day. “We’d all be fucked.”</p><p>Seeing the honest yet serious glint in her eye, combined with the genuineness in her tone, Lotte gulps before nodding, following Sucy as the lavender-haired girl gets out of the elevator.</p><p>Once they enter the room, Sucy and Lotte finds countless credenza desks, each all placed in order. From just a look alone Lotte could tell that this would be the ideal environment for someone who loves to work in a company.</p><p>“Urgh,” Sucy shivers as she walks a couple of paces to a credenza desk, feeling disgust as she takes a potion as spills some of the liquid in a pile of paper sheets as Lotte walks forward, watching in satisfaction as parts of the pile where the liquid touches melts away. “If I had to work here, I would poison every single person, and do worse to whoever think in their right mind would be a fantastic idea to own and run the place.”</p><p>“Sucy!” Lotte says in a disapproving tone as she looks out the window to their right.</p><p>“What?” Sucy turns her head, “I see this kind of workplace hell. If I had to work at all I’d at least-” her eyes widening as she sees a gray closet door at the end of the left side of the room.  “There!”</p><p>Hearing the urgency, Lotte snaps her head to Sucy, finding the chemist pointing a finger and following its direction with her gaze, gasping as she sees what Sucy found. “There it is!” Lotte starts walking to the door. “Let’s get it before-”</p><p>
  <strong>ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>The pair’s eyes widens as the whole building shakes violently, papers and pens all falling to the floor as Sucy grabs on to a desk to keep herself steady while Lotte places her hands on the wall to prevent herself from falling down.</p><p>Lotte turns to Sucy frantically. “What was that!?”</p><p>“Who knows,” Sucy stares at the window with her eyebrow knit. “But I have a feeling that something crazy is about to happen.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akko glances at each beast, one by one, as they all prepare their own individual attacks. Leviathan opens its wide serpent’s mouth, showing its huge fangs as a little ball of white appears in the middle. It grows larger in size until it can barely fit in its jaws. Behemoth roars to life as it also opens its mouth, a ball of red flame appearing as the sea serpent points its tail at the brunette, a purple orb sticking on the tip. Judging by the looks of it, it’s poisonous and highly acidic. She has to thank Sucy for that later.</p><p>Finally, the brunette looks in front of her and watches as the twenty-seven foot Hydra uses all seven of its mouths to create one humongous ball of red mixed with black colored energy, pointing it straight at Akko from a few meters away.</p><p>Taking as deep breath, Akko exhales before grinning in excitement. Spreading her arms out like a maniac, she yells out with all her might.</p><p>“COME AT ME BITCHES!!!”   </p><p>Winds picks up significantly as all four beast release their attacks, hitting Akko’s skeletal ribcage with a large, cataclysmic-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!! </strong>
</p><p>All of the windows of the nearby buildings that are still left standing shatters in an instant as the ground shakes vigorously. The beasts gives it their all on trying to obliterate the 18 year-old girl while Ms.Finnelan looks down from on top of the building where she’s at, staring daggers on what’s happening below her as everyone in the Mechanical Room looks on with baited breath, waiting to see what’s going to happen.</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>Akko takes a step forward, tapping on a rib with the back of her index finger, hearing a heavy <em>‘thunk’</em>. “This thing is really sturdy, huh?” She arches a brow. “I wonder if Diana’s Excalibur can pierce through this.”</p><p><strong><em>Atsuko...</em></strong> It’s Sebastian. <strong><em>You know-</em></strong></p><p>“First of all, it’s Akko. Second, I’m not listening~!” Akko sings out as she takes a step back to the middle of the ribcage. “I’m still mad at you for what you did! But I know what you want to say. After all, you, me, and the rest of my predecessors are all linked together by some psyche link, right?”</p><p>“I get it.” Inhaling and exhaling, she crosses her arms together in front of her as her MS starts glowing, “I can go even further, can l!?” bending her knees as she yells out,</p><p>“YOSHAAAAAA!!!!!”</p><p>She spreads out her arms as the ribcage seems to expand in a form of a large explosion, pushing back the attacks of the beasts so hard that it ultimately created mini detonations upon impacting its creators, sending them back down to the ground, trying to recoil from getting hit from its own attack.</p><p>Ms.Finnelan’s eyes widen as Leviathan, Behemoth, and the Hydra roar out in pain while the Sea Serpent hisses as it slithers in on itself. “Impossible...”</p><p>Before she can think on how in the living hell is this happening, she gasps by what she sees.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mechanical Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Barbara’s eyes widen, as did everyone else, including Chariot herself.</p><p>“Umm...” Barbara laughs in disbelief as she rubs the back of her head, staring at what she’s seeing on the screens. “I think I’ll take a good night’s sleep once we get home.”</p><p>“You and I both sister.” Amanda, out of all people, agrees. Jasminka nods as she unknowingly drops and spills the popcorn bag (she would later clean it up).</p><p>“Am I malfunctioning?” For once the robot speaks for itself as Constanze shakes her head, staring at what they’re all seeing in awe.   </p><p>Hannah is actually speechless. She always has something to say and whenever someone tries to attack her verbally, she would always have some snarky comeback. Looking back, it’s not something that she’s proud of, but it’s definitely a quality trait of hers. Whether the consequences of saying whatever words that comes out of her mouth are good or bad, she follows through with them no matter what. Her words never dies off, so there are incredibly rare times when she’s truly at a <em>loss for words</em>.</p><p>And right now, it happens to be one of those times.</p><p>“Woah...” Hannah says in amazement as Diana watches in astonishment.</p><p>“Incredible...” The blonde, while not wanting to look away for even a second, and knowing that Chariot is right next to her with her arms crossed, leans in a little and says, “Don’t you think so, Shiny Chariot?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chariot looks at the scene in front of her as her eyes twinkles. "It is. However,” She lowers her voice so only Diana could hear. “Once this test is over, all three of us need to have a serious talk.”</p><p>Diana nods in agreement, now feeling that the battle is near its end, and what the conclusion is most likely going to be.</p><p>Remembering what her favorite person said before her team headed into the virtual reality room, the heiress continues to watch as her lips turn upwards in a little smile.</p><p>
  <em>Finish this off with a bag, Akko.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Virtual Reality Room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What...” Ms.Finnelan blinks once before her eyes narrow. “What is that thing!?”</p><p>Shown below, in the middle of the now mostly destroyed central part of Shibuya City, is possibly the largest upper part of a skeletal body the pro-hero has ever seen. The ribcage from before had expanded by a lot in both width and size, and certainly that goes that same with its arms and hands. But what’s different is that it’s now connected with its newly formed shoulder blades, which also connects with its clavicle that holds the cervical vertebrae, manubrium stemi, sternum, xiphoid process, and lumbar vertebrae in place. Its spine leads up to its skull, with its orbital cavities glowing white while its teeth is straight and altogether, identical to those of the colossal titan (Aot reference). Ms.Lukic would have died from diabetes if she were awake to see this <em>sweet sweet</em> sight. The whole thing is around forty to fifty feet by the looks of it. But the only thing raging in the professor’s mind at that moment is <em>what exactly is that-!?</em></p><p>Her eyes widen as red human flesh sticks out from the spaces between the skeletal parts, covering all of the bones completely before intertwining to create muscle fibers. This continues as another pair of arms sprouts out from below the already existing one. The upper top of its now female humanoid body now roars to life as its long hair (similar to Akko’s) swings side by side as the winds that picks up due to the roar. Just like Akko costume, it has its big witch hat on top of its head with the dragon knight symbol on its left side along with its cape, which is also the same as its owner. The quadruplet of arms crisscrosses each other as energy pops up from its palms, elongating into eight meter long swords as each hand grips the ends tightly, just like before when it killed the Cyclops.</p><p>Meanwhile, Akko looks down and closes her eyes, remembering what Sebastian whispered to her.</p><p>“With the power of this <strong><em>Susanoo</em></strong>,” With her hat and side-bangs covering the top left side of her face, Akko opens her one visible eye as all of the four beasts, recovering from the push back earlier, stiffens in place, finding that they aren’t able to move. Suddenly, all four, with blinding speeds, heads straight towards the brunette against their will as Akko crosses her arms again.</p><p>“You’re done.”</p><p>And just like that-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SHIIING!</em> </strong>
</p><p>The four mythical beasts of legends gets sliced in half as all four of the muscular arms slashes through them with each sword diagonally, following Akko’s command as she herself does the motion.</p><p>But it didn’t end there.</p><p>The arms swings its blades with so much power that the blades creates slices of monstrous energy upon its slash attack, propelling the four humongous slices in its wake as the ground shakes. In a blink of an eye, it slices all of the remaining buildings in front of it in half, including the tower in which Ms.Finnelan and the rest of the teachers are on top of.</p><p>Unknown to Akko, one of the slice attacks that was propelled upwards is heading straight towards-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Office Building</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sucy’s eye widens in alarm as she senses something coming. She starts running and tackle hugs Lotte from behind to the ground with a, “Watch out!”</p><p> Lotte cries out, “W-wha-!”</p><p> <strong>SHIIIING!</strong></p><p>The building, more specially, their floor, gets cut in half as an immense amount of red energy passes by in a flash.</p><p>“H-hahah...” Lotte chuckles and simply watches, not knowing what to say as the top half of the building they are technically still in crashes onto the buildings northeast of them, breaking into pieces as it all goes crumbling down to the violently shaking ground with a loud rumbling, creating piles of dust so large that its basically everywhere at this point as it continues to rapidly expand. “D-don’t tell me this is-”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sucy grins, showing her shark-like teeth as she looks up at the dust-filled sky. Despite the sweat running down her temple, she has a crazed look in her eye. “Crazy son of a bitch almost killed us too.”</p><p>“I-I’ll just...” Nervously chuckling, Lotte gets up before quickly walking to the now visible flag behind the sliced door. The more quickly this match ends, the less likely chance they’ll be caught in the crossfire. “Get the flag now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the Center of Shibuya City</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn it...</em> Ms.Finnelan exclaims as she and the rest of the teachers starts falling from the tower, watching helplessly as the buildings that are left in the center of the metropolis city gets destroyed by collapsing onto one another as debris, ashes and dust starts flying everywhere. <em>I can’t summon anymore beasts! If I do it one more time!...</em></p><p>Seeing all of her teachers fall, Akko’s eyes turns back to normal as she floats up to them like a bullet as her Susanoo disappears. <strong>“SPECIAL MOVE! ENCHANCE ARNAMENT,”</strong> Summoning Ruby again, she points the red glowing blade at the professors as she calls out,<strong> “BELLEZA TRANDAFIRE!”</strong></p><p>The blade transforms itself into nineteen vines.</p><p>Unlike the last time, the vines that shoots out of the cross-guard are smooth, not having its usual thorns as it wraps around the teachers, securing them in its grasp as Akko continues to float up high into the sky.</p><p>“That was close.” The brunette breathes a sigh of relief as the vines slowly comes back to her, making sure the teachers wouldn’t get hit by any of the falling pieces of the tower as she looks down at all of the destruction she caused down below, noticing the scliced up bodies of the four beasts disintegrating. “I gave it my all but I didn’t want anyone to get seriously hurt.”</p><p>“You say this <em>now?</em>”</p><p>“Gome Gome!” Akko turns to the panting professor as she laughs, rubbing the back of her head as a bead of sweat runs down her temple. “So we pass, right?”</p><p>Ms.Finnelan stares at the brunette for a long moment. Just when Akko is beginning to think she wouldn’t say anything more-</p><p>“Yes. You all did.” Hearing the beeping sound, indicating that the flag had been captured, Ms.Finnelan gives the brunette a little smile of recognition as she nods. “Congratulations, Ms.Kagari.”</p><p>Feeling happiness surging within her, she is about to scream out when she sees Lotte, who’s holding the flag in one of her hands, and Sucy somewhere down below, working their way through the wreckage.</p><p>Just in the nick of time, Ms.Finnelan clears her throat. “Aren’t you going to put us down?”</p><p>Grinning brightly, she flies straight down to her best friends with the teachers in tow. They notice her as she gently lands in front of them.</p><p>“Akko,” Lotte gestures all around, kicking a piles of dust that accumulated, making it spread out into the air in front of her face. “R-really?” She says roughly as she coughs, covering her mouth on her arm.</p><p>“What?” Akko shrugs. “They told me to go all out, so I went all out! Besides, this is virtual reality!” She looks off to the side with an <em>‘hmph!’ </em>as she puffs out her cheeks, crossing her arms. “It’s not like I caused actual damage!”</p><p>“But Akko!” Lotte rubs her temple with her free hand. “You can’t just-”</p><p>“Looks like you did your part.” Sucy interrupts with a cackle as she nods at the wrapped up professors. “Good job.”</p><p>Following her direction, Lotte’s eyes widens in astonishment as she also notices. “Oh...Haha! Yeah!” Nodding in agreement Lotte gives the now happy brunette a thumbs up. “Good job Akko!”</p><p>“Thanks!” Akko says as Ruby and the vines disappears altogether, freeing the professors. “You guys too!” She wraps them up in a group hug as she takes a step forward. “For getting the flag in time!”</p><p> Lotte nods before smiling up at her friend with affection.</p><p>“Even though you almost killed us in the process...” Sucy mumbles.</p><p>“Hm?” Akko arches a brow. “What did you say?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“If I may ask Ms.Kagari,” Ms.Finnelan kneels before her co-workers as the door to the machine room slides open. “What did you do to them?”</p><p>“Ah, well,” Akko releases the pair and turns to the third-ranked pro-hero, Lotte and Sucy doing the same. “I put them to sleep. Don’t worry, they should wake up in a couple of hours.”</p><p>“I see...” Ms.Finnelan closes her eyes with a smile. “You three can go now. I’ll call the infirmary to take care of them.”</p><p>“You sure?” Akko says, uncertain as Sucy is already taking up on her offer, walking to the open door. “I can stay if you-"</p><p>“Don’t be absurd. I can handle this. Besides,” The professor nods towards the door as Lotte is the next one to go through. “You’re friends are waiting for you.”</p><p>Crimson eyes twinkles in delight as Akko nods, turning to the direction of the door and starts running. “Hai! Oh, and Ms.Finnelan?” She stops again to fully turn to the professor.</p><p>The teacher arches a brow. “Yes?”</p><p>Akko bows, as it is a part of Japanese culture. “Thank you for the match! I know it was supposed to be serious and all that but,” Standing straight up again, she turns again and runs to the door for certain this time, giving the woman a bright and happy smile. "I can’t help but find the match fun!”</p><p>And just like that, Akko goes through the door, leaving the virtual reality room as well as leaving the pro-hero alone.</p><p>She stares after Akko for a few seconds before shaking her head with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Now then...” Ms.Finnelan takes out her phone and starts dialing in the number of Luna Nova’s emergency hotline. “What will we tell the Headmistress?”</p><p>The moment Akko gets back in the mechanical room, she gets tackled by the green and blue team.</p><p>“Dude...dude, dude, DUDE!” Despite the height difference, Amanda somehow wraps her arm around Akko’s neck and takes of her hat, giving her a nuggie. “You were amazing! And was that a special move you just used!?”</p><p>“Pfft,” Akko smirks as she frees herself from Amanda’s grasp. “Mayyyyybe~”</p><p>“That was a crazy show to watch!” Jasminka jumps in as Constanze (and her robot) nods in agreement with a look of wonder in both of their eyes. “Your so strong Akko!”</p><p>“Yeah...” Barbara knits her eyebrows as her face darkens, one of her brows twitching as sweat runs down her temple. “I’m pretty sure if I told my past self the day we first met that you were like <em>that...</em>”</p><p>“Oh come on Barbara!” Akko laughs as she puts her hat back on. “Don’t be afraid of me now!” Feeling a hand on hers, she glances down and sees Hannah, giving her warm smile.</p><p>“You did great out there.”</p><p>“A-ah...” Akko clamps up her mouth smiles down at the brit as her cheeks starts to flush. “T-thanks Hannah...”</p><p>Hearing someone clearing their throat, Akko glances up at Diana, who’s standing a couple of steps away, also giving her a warm smile before nodding in acknowledgement.</p><p>Red crimson stares at ocean blue before turning to hazels, smiling happily.</p><p>“Hehe!”</p><p>The green and blue team also congratulates Lotte and Sucy for their work on getting the flag. Soon after, all three teams stands before the number one hero in the world.</p><p>“Congratulations on passing girls. That was splendid.” Chariot praises them all as she collects the flags one by one from Constanze, Barbara, and Lotte. Asking them for their IDs, Chariot updates the objects before handing it back to them. “The elite class can now take on C-Rank Missions. Things will get harder from here on but you’ve proven yourselves that you are ready for the challenge ahead. I wish all of you luck. Ms.O’Neil, Diana, you can both take on B-Rank Missions. And as for you, Ms.Kagari, l am proud to announce that you will take on A-Rank Missions in your freshman year! The first in the history of the elite class to do so!”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Akko aches a brow as she tilts her head to the side. “What about you, Shiny Chariot?”</p><p>“I wasn’t allowed to take on A-Rank Missions until my second year. I was the youngest to ever take on such difficult missions, despite my age.” Chariot smiles. “It was a pretty impressive record, if I do say so myself. A <em>certain someone</em> had to show up out of nowhere and steal the spotlight from me though.” She says this in a playful tone and a wink, telling the brunette that she’s just playing around and that she didn’t take her daughters actions to heart.</p><p>Feeling adoration emanating from the redhead. Akko smiles at her warmly, showing of equal amounts of affection-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You can certainly be funny whenever you want to be, can you?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>And just like that-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Crack</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s expression falters as she looks down, putting her hand on her hat and bringing it down to hide her face.</p><p>This did not go unnoticed by Diana. But again, as she concluded before as she watches the love of her life with eyes full of sadness, if she doesn’t want to talk about it, then she can’t force it out of her.</p><p>That’s that.</p><p> “The exam is over now,” Chariot closes her eyes as bows her head down. “You are free to go.”</p><p>As Amanda says “Alrighty!” to her teammates, Chariot turns to Hannah.</p><p>Seeing the redhead nod upon meeting her glance, Hannah turns and grabs Akko’s hand, leaving the gang behind by dragging her to the door that leads to the hallways of the main building.  “It’s time to go.”</p><p>“Time to go-Oh yeah!” Remembering what Hannah is talking about, Akko nods and smiles brightly, looking forward to what’s ahead of her as she pumps her free hand up in excitement. “Let’s go!”</p><p>“Ms.Kagari!” Chariot calls out. “Expect to have a word with me later!”</p><p>“Nani?” Not knowing what the redhead means, Akko arches a brow before nevertheless shouting, “Hai!”</p><p>Lotte and Sucy shrugs before talking among themselves, following them with the green team close behind, wanting to do their own thing.</p><p>“Huh?” As Chariot follows after them, Barbara arches a brow in curiosity as she looks at the back of her childhood friend. “Why would Hannah be in such a hurry? And what does she need Akko for?”</p><p>“Think Barbara,” Diana follows the brits gaze, “Why would Hannah be in such a <em>hurry?</em> <em>What</em> exactly does she need Akko <em>for</em>?” before turning to her.</p><p>Barbara glances back at the blonde, wondering why she looks a little gloomy-</p><p>
  <em>!?</em>
</p><p>It takes her a second to realize what Diana meant by that. The realization hits Barbara full force as her eyes widen.</p><p>“But Diana-” She snaps her head back to their retreating forms. "Why would she-"</p><p>“You should know by know why.”</p><p>Another realization hits Barbara, now fully understanding everything as her expression turns sad.</p><p>She looks back at Diana. “You aren’t worried?...”</p><p>As soon as she said those words, much to the brit’s surprise, the blonde smiles warmly.</p><p>“Of course not. After all,” Seeing crimson eyes turning back, it sparkles as Akko smiles, waving at Diana and mouthing the words, <em>‘talk to you later tonight’</em>. “The way Akko always looks at me, I can see it in her eyes. Someway, somehow,” Her cheeks starts to turn noticeably red as she waves back, putting her other hand that’s covered in her blue armor on her chest plate. “And by the grace of the nines, I’ve taken her heart, as she did mines. After all this time,” Seeing the pair get out of sight, she smiles confidently, an appropriate one of that in a Cavendish as she turns back to Barbara. “I doubt it’ll waver now.”</p><p>“Oh?” Barbara giggles as they both start to walk towards the door. “Someone’s so sure of themselves!”</p><p> “I daresay I am.” Diana admits as she looks ahead of her, feeling giddy as she looks forward to Akko’s call.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hydra Brigade Headquarters</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost time.” Melanie, sitting on the couch watching television, bites off a piece of bacon. “For master’s plan to come into fruition.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that...” Atsumi, wearing a cloak, crosses her arms, her hoody covering about half of her mask as she stands near the front door. “His plan is progressing yes, but if I have to guess, I would say it’s around forty to fifty percent completed.”</p><p>“Don’t be a party-pooper Atsumi.” Sadie turns a page as she continues to read Charlotte’s Web on top of a bar stool while Xaviar is cooking a meal in front of the counter table. Next to her, a still recovering Belladonna, who is seen quietly slurping some noodles in her mouth, her face unseen due to her hair.</p><p>“That’s right! You should be more enthusiastic!” Xaviar flips some sunny-side-up eggs on the pan with a spatula before paying attention to boiling chicken inside the pot. "After all, it’ll be worth it once he  gets enough power to-"</p><p>“Xaviar,” A red-haired guy, looking to be in his early twenties, walks out of the hallway and into the living room, coldly staring at the Italian with his yellow eyes as he puts his hand on the front pockets of his jacket. “We are not allowed to talk about his plans so openly. Did you forget that?”</p><p>“Uh...” Avoiding his gaze, Xaviar opens the bottom half of the oven, taking out a tray of freshly baked cookies and putting it on the counter table. “No.”</p><p>“Tsk,” Staring at Xaviar for a moment, the man shakes his head in annoyance as walking to the door, passing Atsumi in the process. “I’m outta here.”</p><p>“Wait,” Melanie calls out with narrow eyes. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“To a friend’s place.” He opens the door. “I’ve been invited out to watch some stupid tag-team tournament.” He lifts up his head to rub the hack of his neck. “I have nothing better to do, so I was like ‘Why not?’”</p><p>“Instead of spending your time doing something so pathetic,” Belladonna’s cold voice rings out through the entire living room. “You should gather intel on some heroes. I’m sure it will help master in the long run.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You say <em>l</em> should help him?” The man smirks. “Says the one who failed the last mission that was given.”</p><p>“Lucas!” Sadie exclaims.</p><p>“What? It’s true,” The man known as Lucas stares at Sadie before turning back to Belladonna. “Not only did she fail, she came back looking like one of those zombies from the Walking Dead! And what, the only thing you got to say to the man downstairs is a, ‘Oh yes, that female student from Luna Nova is incredibly strong. It’ll be wonderful if we can get her to join our ranks!’!? Just to came to us and say that you found out something incredible!? And when we asked, you said it’s a secret! I’ll ask again, what is this so called secret, huh!?”</p><p>This grabs Atsumi’s attention, as she was not present when the villainess claimed such a thing. <em>Secret?</em></p><p>More silence ensues.</p><p>“I suggest you keep it down.” Even though Sadie is still reading her book, her pupils turns sharply to the floor as she says this. “He might hear you.”</p><p>Knowing better than to not follow Sadie’s advice, Lucas grits his teeth and sucks it up. “Well?” His eyes narrows as he shifts his focus to Belladonna.</p><p>Once she slurps her last taste of noodles, the villainess looks up at Lucas,</p><p>And smirks.</p><p>“It’s a secret.”</p><p>“Oh for the love of-”</p><p>“Wait.” Atsumi interrupts him as Lucas is just about to head out. “Let me come with you.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Melanie glances at Atsumi. “Not you too.”</p><p>Ignoring Melanie’s protests, Lucas arches a brow. “You really want to see some boring matches?”</p><p>“I have nothing to do either.” Atsumi walks through the doorframe, going outside with a shrug. “Like you said, why not, right?”</p><p>“You,” Lucas laughs out loud as he also walks out, closing the door behind him as they start to walk. “I like you. Unlike the other scumbags in the group you’re actually a chill cool girl to hang out with Atsumi.”</p><p>“Likewise!” Atsumi nods in appreciation. <em>I really don’t have anything else to do for now. Between the Hydra Brigade and ‘my other team’, I’m completely free.</em> Smiling behind the mask, she looks up at the clear blue sky above, thinking about the one thing she can't help but ask herself:</p><p>
  <em>What could possibly go wrong?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot. A lot of things can go wrong. And as the author of this story, I’ll make sure of it! Muahahahaha! ^w^ </p><p>Anyways, for any of those who are wondering, Atsumi’s mask is basically Gundam’s face, just red. Why red? I don’t know. It’s just is XD</p><p>One last thing</p><p>Sucy wasn’t kidding around when she said that Akko can literally do whatever she wants whenever she uses her telekinetic powers. At this point of the story, Akko can in some level affect atoms of other living creatures and beings. Yes, she has progressed that far with the power already. Basically, what I’m trying to say is that Akko could’ve just make everything that the teachers threw at her spontaneously combust, but you know Akko. She values the experiences with fighting, whether it’s close-combat or from a wide range. What’s the point of ending it all in a blink of an eye if she didn’t put in the effort? Besides, she wanted to see what her professors were really capable of. She’s just like Goku in a sense that they want to see their opponent get stronger, just so they can enjoy the fighting more. Though depending on the opponent itself and the circumstances, it can backfire greatly lmao! Akko knows this though, so she knows when she has to truly put an end to something if need be.</p><p>Next time, Akko visits Hannah’s Estate! Look forward to it! :3</p><p>Random Fact #26: In that stage, Akko’s Susanoo is by far larger than any of the Uchiha’s in Naruto (I repeat, in that stage specifically), making it all the more terrifying upon first glance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Englands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko heads to Hannah’s Estate, where she meets Mr. and Ms.England, Hannah’s parents.</p><p>Akko comes across a stranger with a mask. She must be an anime fan, so she HAS to talk to her, but why does Akko somehow feel as though she had met her before?</p><p>The Tag-Team Tournament begins!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Three Chapters in one month? Boy am I on a roll! XD</p><p>Something a little bit bad happened between the time I posted the last chapter and this one, but I’ll save it for the end, so make sure you read the end notes!!!</p><p>With that out of the way, it’s time to kick off the chapter!</p><p>Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crimson eyes looks down at the sleeping auburn-haired girl next to her, who’s now resting on her shoulder with her hand on top of her own.</p><p>With her cheek resting on the back of her free hand, Akko stares at a clingy Hannah for a few moments longer before turning to the window of the British Rail Class 222 they’re riding on, watching as rain drops hits the window from the outside as the high speeding train goes through the green plain fields of Northern Wessex Downs AONB.</p><p>How does Akko even know what kind of train this is? Well, it’s thanks to her telekinetic powers. Even though she has made significant progress with that power in particular (for example, she can make this train go even faster to get to their destination sooner, but that would cause unrest with the passengers, not to mention cause a panic with the conductor and the staff. And if they need to change railroad tracks to go in another direction-), there are still a few more things she has yet to learn regarding telekinesis. Once such thing she recently discovered is knowing the history and function of whatever object automatically by simply touching it.</p><p>Anyways, Akko looks up at the dark clouds above just in time to see lightning cackling with thunder in its wake with a smile.</p><p>To this day Akko still doesn’t know why thunderstorms brings her so much comfort. It’s the same feeling she gets whenever she soaks herself with warm water when she showers after a long day of school. Especially since it’s getting increasingly cold, it being the middle of October and all that. It gives her...a sense of belonging? It weird to put it that way, but that’s the best way to describe what she’s currently feeling. Especially now since...</p><p>...</p><p>Akko’s face darkens as she stares at the grass passing by. “Hannah’s parents huh?...”</p><p>“Haha!” A male’s voice. “Seriously dude!?”</p><p>“Shhh!” Another male’s voice whispers. “Not so loud!”</p><p>Akko arches a brow as she turns to the left, finding two guys that are seated next to each other whispering about something. What grabs Akko’s attention though is the fact that the one who’s whispering more is currently glancing at Hannah.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Swish</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘...her’</em>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she looks at the guys lips.</p><p><em>‘I’d totally bang a hot good looking bitch like that’ </em>The guy said.<em> ‘When she wakes up, l’ll talk to her and get her in bed. I’ll have a nice good time toying with her and who knows?' </em>He chuckles.<em> ‘Maybe she’ll even yell out daddy-’</em></p><p>“Hey,” Akko calls out. “Buddy.”</p><p>The guy turns to the brunette, obviously pissed off from having his conversation with his friend interrupted. “Yes-!?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BADUMP</em> </strong>
</p><p>The man suddenly slouches on his seat.</p><p><em>So I can read someone else’s lips.</em> Akko stares at the now unconscious teenager as his friend tries to shake him awake before getting up, most likely calling for help. The brunette stares back out the window as her eyes turns back to normal. <em>That’s pretty handy.</em></p><p>“Mmmm...”</p><p>Feeling the girl next to her stirring, Akko turns to her as Hannah opens her eyes.</p><p>Crimson meets Hazel.</p><p>“S-sorry Akko,” Hannah sits up straight on her seat, highly aware of how they’re <em>totally</em> holding hands before letting go. “I was trying to recover from the blow professor badcock had dealt me with her cube–wha!?” Her eyes widen as Akko places her hand on her stomach. “W-what are you-”</p><p>“Does it still hurt?”</p><p>“Huh!?” Hannah’s eyes darts everywhere but the brunette who’s staring at her in concern. “Of course not! I slept so I’m good as-”</p><p>
  <em>“Hannah.”</em>
</p><p>Hearing the seriousness of her tone, Hannah stares at Akko with wide eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Does. It. Still. Hurt?”</em>
</p><p>Hannah looks deep into Akko’s twinkling rubies, realizing that the brunette cares <em>that much</em> for her. With a blush, she nods shyly, her voice barley above a whisper. “Yeah...”</p><p>Akko’s hand slowly gets surrounded by a faint red aura, healing any pain Hannah must’ve been feeling since the attack took place.</p><p>“Heh,” Hannah sighs in relief as she lays back, closing her eyes as Akko retracts her hand. “You’re really something else Akko.”</p><p>Akko crosses her arms as she lays her back against the window, arching a brow. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>Opening her eyes again, Hannah stares at Akko blankly. “Seriously?”</p><p>The brunette knits her eyebrows and puffs her cheeks. “What?”</p><p>Seeing the action, she mumbles, <em>‘You’re lucky you’re cute idiot’</em> before speaking at normal volume. “Haven’t you seen yourself fight? Heck, if we go at it right now, I’d probably forfeit before you get the chance to do anything.” She chuckles at the thought. “I don’t want to get clobbered.”</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Being the physically affectionate girl that she is, Akko hugs the brit’s arm and rests her chin on top of her shoulder, looking up at her with her adorably big puppy eyes. “You’re strong too!”</p><p>“Trust me, I know.” Feeling giddy and happy with the contact, Hannah’s cheeks turns red as she looks straight at the seat in front of her, subtly moving closer to the brunette knowing that now is the opportunity to do so. “You’re a completely different story though.”</p><p>Oblivious to Hannah’s advances, Akko whines. “I don’t get it!”</p><p>“If you don’t understand than nevermind.” Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Hannah looks out the window and finds the sight of London slowly coming into view. “Look. We’re almost there.”</p><p>Akko turns to look out the window as well as she rests her cheek on Hannah’s shoulder, pouting. “Remind me again why we can’t just go straight to your place? Why do we have to go to London first? Urgh,” Letting her friend go, she sits back up and lays back on her seat. “It’s like taking connecting flights when traveling in the air.”</p><p>Despite the disappointment in losing the close proximity of glow and warmth that is Akko, Hannah can’t help but chuckle at the brunette’s complaint. “Because there’s no mode of transportation that goes directly to my estate. We need to get to London so my personal butler can pick us up.”</p><p>Personal Butler?</p><p><em>Oh yeah, she’s rich.</em> Akko nods at Hannah before turning on her phone to look at the time. It was around four in the afternoon when they started the exam. Now...</p><p>7:23 P.M</p><p>“I totally forgot you’re wealthy.” Akko says as she puts her phone back. “Diana always travels by driving in her own car, so I forgot she’s wealthy too!” She laughs as she rubs the back of her head.</p><p>“Yeah well,” Acting like it’s a no big deal and gathering her courage, Hannah places her hand on top of Akko’s and squeezes it, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder as she closes her eyes. “Di and I have our own ways of doing things. Same with Barbs.”</p><p>At this point, even someone as oblivious as Akko can understand the implications of her friend’s actions. Especially if they’re being <em>that</em> straightforward.</p><p>And upon realizing that the one thing she was hoping didn’t happen, had actually happened, Akko’s face darkens as she looks off to the side and out the window, the rain continuing to pour down like cats and dogs.</p><p>She needs to end it now.</p><p>“Look...” Akko looks down at her lap. “Hannah-”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>The brunette’s heart breaks as she hears the endless amount of content in Hannah’s voice.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Just why does she have to be the one to shatter someone else’s happiness like this?</p><p>She doesn’t want to do that. In fact, she wants to bring happiness to both the people she cares about and strangers alike. Never in her wildest dreams did Akko think she would have to take that glorious feeling <em>away</em>. In this situation, it’d be bearable if she does it to someone she doesn’t know.</p><p>But to someone close to her heart?</p><p><em>I-l care for Hannah without a doubt, but not in the way she does for me.</em> Akko gulps. <em>She had become one of my closest friends. And I’m happy with that. I’m glad we became close in comparison to Barbara. She and I had barely made any progress. But... </em>The brunette clinches her free hand tightly, remembering the beautiful oceanic blue eyes and charming smile of a certain blonde. <em>I love Diana. That I can say for sure. But Hannah...she has done so much for me already, just for me to return the favor by breaking her heart?...And...and Avery... </em>As if fate is playing with her lifeline, her phone buzzes. Taking it out, she finds a message from Avery asking her if they can hang out next weekend. She also says that she can give her the Pikachu plushy back, most likely trying to convince her to say yes. Putting her phone back in her pocket, the brunette knits her eyebrows while clenching her fist tighter, unaware of the rising panic as she starts to quietly hyperventilate. <em>She might like me too and if she does...I-I can’t break their hearts. I don’t have the heart to do that...So what do I do? What <strong>can</strong> I do? I...I don’t-</em></p><p>Feeling the brunette’s hand shaking, Hannah opens her eyes and glances up at Akko.</p><p>Her sweaty and shaky hands,</p><p>The pace of her chest rising and falling,</p><p> And her wide eyes that shows deep-rooted fear in those now gray irises.</p><p> Hazel eyes widen as she sees lightning cackling in front of the pair, black smearing the back seats of the pair in front of them.</p><p>
  <em>Bloody Hell.</em>
</p><p>“Akko.” Hannah says in a demanding tone, shaking her by the arm. <em>She’s having a panic attack.</em> “Akko, look at me.”</p><p>Seeing as that’s not enough, Hannah puts her hands on the brunette’s cheeks, making her look directly at the brit.</p><p>“It’s okay...” Hannah coos softly as she gives her a warm smile. “I’m here. Relax on me, okay?” Without waiting for a response, Hannah pulls the brunette in for a warm embrace, wrapping her arms around Akko’s back and rubbing comforting circles as she whispers sweet words next to her ear. “Take deep breaths.” As to demonstrate, Hannah breathes in deeply, “In,” before exhaling. “Out. Try it with me. In,” Hannah breathes in again before exhaling. “Out.” She does this a couple of times before feeling Akko trying to do the same. The brit smiles. “There we go. In, out. In, out. In, out.”</p><p>“T-thank you. Hannah...” Taking the instructed deep breaths, Akko tries to calm herself down, her dark gray eyes slowly turning back to its normal crimson<em>. I’m showing this pathetic side of me, and even now she’s helping me.</em> <em>I can’t do it. </em>Taking one last deep breath, she hugs Hannah tightly, careful on not crushing her with her super strength as she nuzzles her face on the brit’s neck. <em>I just can’t.</em> “I’m sorry...”</p><p>“It’s okay...” Hannah chuckles as she continues to rub the brunette’s back. “Just focus on getting rest, alright?” Seeing one of the female staff workers and some passengers nearby looking at them in concern, Hannah mouthed to the worker <em>‘she’s okay now.’</em> with a nod when said worker asks if she’s alright. The worker stares at the black smearing for a moment before taking her leave, most likely planning on reporting the damage to her boss.</p><p>Feeling the brunette nod as she sees the worker walk away, Hannah breathes a sigh of relief. Under normal circumstances, she would’ve been elated to have this kind of contact with Akko. Even now, the hairs on the back of her neck has risen in response to the sensations of her friend’s now calmed breathing while feeling her back slowly rising and falling with each breath.</p><p>But clearly something had been eating away at Akko mentally. And Hannah have a sneaking suspicion that if she asks about it, it’ll just trigger another episode.</p><p>So she won’t inquire on it. It’ll just increase the amount of stress her crush must’ve already been feeling. That’s the <em>last</em> <em>thing</em> she ever wants. So all she can do...</p><p>Is be there for her.</p><p>When Diana’s not around, at least.</p><p>A few minutes later, the worker from before, along with her boss this time, apologized for the damage done to the pair of seats. Thank the nines they thought they put the pair there not knowing the black smearing was already there and didn’t think about the fact that it was actually Akko who caused it. An hour or so later, Hannah and Akko gets out of the train at the train station, which is located in the heart of London.</p><p>“Jimmey must be waiting for us outside the station.” Hannah says as she navigates her way out of the complex interior of the station, passing by a lot of people while Akko is following close behind. “The train did get here a few minutes late after all.”</p><p>Akko looks at the back of the auburn-haired girl’s head for a moment before glancing down at the teal-whitened floor. Just as the rows of doors outside comes into view, the hero-in-training decides to speak up. “Hannah.”</p><p>Hearing her name, Hannah stops walking and turns to Akko, seeing the dull sadness in her crimson eyes, the brit smiles in understanding as she turns fully to the brunette, giving her her complete undivided attention. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lifting her head back up, Akko furrows her brows as she rubs the back of her head. “It’s just-there’s a lot going on with me, and-”</p><p>“I can tell.” Hannah chuckles before her expression turns serious. “Does Diana know about this?”</p><p>“No.” Akko shakes her head. “The only one that knows is you. Well...” She shrugs before looking off to the side, rubbing her arm. “Only because you saw it for yourself earlier...”</p><p>Hannah nods in understanding. She can tell that this is something Akko is very secretive and sensitive about. Something that Hannah knows for sure that she doesn’t ever want to let whatever’s wrong show in front of other people, much less talk about it.</p><p>It was just her luck that she happened to be there when Akko was practically losing it.</p><p>“Still though,” Hannah gives her a warm smile as Akko turns back to the brit. “I know it didn’t go as planned, but Akko, I’m here for you no matter what. Not just me, everyone else too. We’re all here for you. And don’t worry.” She playfully punches the brunette’s shoulder with a smirk. “I won’t tell a soul.”</p><p>“You...” Akko’s eyes sparkles a little, making Hannah glad that at least some her cheeriness is still in there somewhere. “You really mean all that?”</p><p>“Of course, you bloody snickerdoodle! You’re not alone.” Nodding again, Hannah subtly hugs Akko’s arm with an <em>‘hmph’</em>. “But the one who will be there for you the most will mostly be me though!” Her eyes narrow as she looks up at crimson ones. “You got that?”</p><p>“Pfft!” Shaking her head in amusement, Akko finally smiles as she looks down at her friend. “Thanks Hannah.” A real smile.</p><p>Seeing it clearly, Hannah blushes heavily as she looks ahead, dragging Akko along with her as they continue to walk to the double doors. “Oh please!” The auburn-haired girl huffs. “I’m just doing what anybody else could’ve done!”</p><p>“Hehe!” Giggling, Akko leans in and whispers next to Hannah’s ear. “Tsu~nde~re~”</p><p>“WHA-!?” Hannah yells out as she steps away from Akko, catching some attention from the people around them. “Akko!” Realizing that she caused a scene, Hannah’s brows knits together as she grits her teeth, turning bright red in embarrassment as Akko begins to laugh out loud in delight. “That the heck is a tsundere!? I remember you calling me that before! Urgh, whatever!” Wanting to leave the station as quickly as possible, Hannah grabs Akko’s hand and drags her to the doors, not stopping this time.</p><p>“Awww!” Continuing to laugh, the brunette wipes some stray tears from the ends of her eyes. “Well if you really wanna know, search it up!” </p><p>Since her eyes are closed, Akko doesn’t see the way Hannah is looking back at her.</p><p>Usually, Hannah would’ve fired back. Maybe say something snarky then let Akko know in her own way that she was just messing with her. But her mind is still on the way Akko acted earlier on the train. So the way she’s laughing right now, practically beaming with her glowing smile and all, makes the brit relieved beyond everything else.</p><p>As to prove her point, Hannah breathes a sigh of relief as she opens one of the doors. <em>I’ve kinda noticed since we got back from the camping trip yesterday that Akko has been...off? I’m not sure if that’s the right wording, but that’s the best way I could describe it. Her smile wouldn’t be as wide as before. And at times, like on our way to the main building to take the exam for example, I would catch her staring off into space, having this look that’s basically screaming, ‘I have a lot on my mind!’. But...</em> She looks around trying to find her butler as Akko begins to calm down, remembering the brunette’s efforts on concealing, or at the very least, push down those feelings as the exam began. <em>She’s very good at hiding it. The only reason why I can tell is because I observed Diana in the same way growing up...</em> When she locates Jimmy, Hannah grimaces as a realization occurs to her. She really didn’t want it to be true, wanting with all of her heart that it was indeed just a figment of her imagination. But taking into account all that she’s seen so far...</p><p>That look Akko gave off back in the backyard was for real after all.</p><p>Bloody Hell.</p><p><em>This might be serious.</em> “Jimmey!” Hannah calls out as she continues to drag Akko (while still holding hands) on the sidewalk to the butler who, upon hearing his name, turns his head at their direction, smiling as if he hadn’t seen Hannah in a long while.</p><p>“It’s been awhile.” Hannah lets go of Akko’s hand as they come to a stop in front of the butler and a-</p><p>“A limousine!?” Akko exclaims as she eyes the pitch black vehicle in astonishment. “Woahhhhh!” She turns to her friend with a bright grin. “It looks so cool and fancy!”</p><p>Red hues Hannah’s cheeks as she notices the sparkling of crimson rubies. Goddamit. Clearing her throat with authority, she turns to the front as the butler nods, opening up the door of the limousine.</p><p>“You go in first Akko.” Hannah instructs. Akko nods as she gets inside while Hannah turns to Jimmey<em>. I don’t know for sure though. All I can do is keep an eye on the dunce and pray to the nines that this isn’t the case. </em>“How’s my parents?”</p><p>“They are doing well, Milady.” Jimmey bows. “They are expecting your arrival.”</p><p>“Great.” Hannah says with sarcasm as she rolls her eyes as she steps foot inside the limousine. “I’m <em>so</em> looking forward to seeing mom.”</p><p>Jimmey closes the door back and walks around the vehicle. As he gets into the driver’s seat and Hannah sits across from Akko, the brunette looks around, as this is the first time she has ever been in such a fancy looking vechle. With a flat screen tv on the side and a red and gold themed carpet on the floor.</p><p>Hannah smirks as she crosses her arms and legs. “Like what you see?”</p><p>Red eyes widen, <em>Take that sentence out of context and...oh boy.</em> as she turns to Hannah, forcing a smile as a bead of sweat runs down her temple as she blushes a little. “Y-yeah!” <em>Come on Akko! Get your mind out of the gutter!</em> “This is the first time I’ve ever been in a limousine.” Her eyes falls on the dark red seating as she feels its soft material. It becomes half-lidded for a moment before looking back up at Hannah. “Hey, Hannah.”</p><p>Hannah arches a brow as she pulls out her phone, going into Instagram to check some posts to keep her entertained as the limousine begins to move. “What is it?”</p><p>“Uh...” Akko gulps before continuing. “You said you were looking forward to seeing your mom, though you said that sarcastically.” She rube the back of her neck as she asks, “Why?”</p><p>Hannah groans as she rubs her temple. “You’ll see when we get there. Oh, by the way,” The brit looks back up from her phone to Akko. “My estate is in the outskirts of London, so we’ll be there in about an hour.”</p><p>Akko nods before looking out the window. “Right...”</p><p>Noticing the tone in her voice, Hannah arches a brow before dismissing it. “Hey Akko,” The brunette turns to her as Hannah sighs as she lays back in her seat. “I have to let you know, Diana might know that something’s up with you too.”</p><p>Akko pales as she completely turns to her comrade, fiddling with her fingers nervously. “R-really?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Hannah says with a grimace. “I don’t know for sure, but if <em>I</em> can tell somethings wrong, you can bet your ass that Di knows too. Remember what I said about people trying to get close to her for ulterior motives? Thanks to that, she became an expert on body language, facial expressions, stuff like that.”</p><p>“Then...” Akko looks down. “Why hasn’t she said anything to me up until now?” </p><p>“Because she probably considered the possibility that you wouldn’t have said anything to her even if she did ask.” Hannah shrugs. “She knows you aren’t ready to talk about it right now, so she’s probably waiting for you to make the first move.”</p><p>Akko’s mind goes back to what the blonde had told her when they were on their way back home from the clinic.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What’s on your mind Akko? You can tell me anything. You know that right?</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Diana...I'm sorry, but please,</em> As Hannah goes back to her phone, Akko’s face darkens as she looks back out, noticing that they’re now out of the city and into the suburbs.</p><p>
  <em> give me a little bit more time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>An Hour Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of the speakers turning on catches Akko’s and Hannah’s attention.</p><p>“We are here, milady.”</p><p>“Good.”  Turning off her phone and putting it back in her pocket, she looks out the window as the sight of her estate comes into view. “Thank you Jimmey.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as they get closer and closer. At first glance, one can obviously tell it’s a freaking mansion. But what makes Akko so amazed is the white fortress wall surrounding it. It’s about ten to fifteen feet long, with a round fence gate even taller than that placed in the front. About sixteen feet if Akko has to calculate.</p><p>“Why is the wall so big?” As the gate opens, the limousine enters the front courtyard, displaying flowers, grass and brightly colored brown, yellow, and orange leaf trees along with bushes that, upon first glance, one can tell it’s been cut with accurate precision. <em>Wow...</em> Akko blinks as they near the mansion. <em>So beautiful...Well, </em>She thinks with a smile.<em> I always have a thing for nature.</em> “There isn’t any need to do that, right?”</p><p>“Tell that to my parents.” Hannah waves a hand in front of her with a sigh, making a <em>‘shu!’</em> motion. “They like to make everything fancy. It’s a way to show off their wealth. But don’t worry, they’re not one of those stereotypical jackass nobles that are always greedy once money is in their pockets. Despite what I said just now about showing off their wealth, they know how to spend their money wisely.” As the limousine comes to a stop in front of the stairway, Hannah smiles as Jimmey gets out of the limo and goes around it, opening the door for them with a bow. “They love architecture.”</p><p>The brit steps out of the luxury vehicle and turns to Jimmey. As Hannah gives her butler her thanks for the ride, Akko steps out and notices that the lights are on inside the mansion. Judging by the looks of things, there seems to be some party going on.</p><p>“Hannah,” Akko points at the windows to their left. “What’s going on over there?”</p><p>After Hannah excuses the butler of his duties, her hazel eye’s follows where Akko is pointing at. “That’s the ballroom.” She sighs heavily as she starts walking up the stairs to her home, with Akko following close by. “My parents always hold a ball the night before the start of any tournament that’ll be held. They want us to socialize with our potential opponents in order to get friendly with them. They’re extroverted, so they love to socialize.” Hannah rolls her eyes as they stop at the brown double doors that, to no one’s surprise, has a door handle that’s made out of pure gold. “Though I don’t see any point to it. Why would you want to be friendly with people who are just going to be your enemies later?”</p><p>“I get it.”</p><p>Hannah’s eyes widen as she turns and to Akko, hand on the doorknob.</p><p>The brunette looks back at her with a smile. “Your parents knows that it’ll be a brutal week, so they want to give them a good time before then,” She turns back to the doors as she clasps her hands together behind her. “They also want all of the participants to know that there’s no ill will towards each other, no matter what happens next. I get that feeling.”</p><p>Hannah stares at Akko. <em>This girl...</em> Shaking her head with a smile, she pulls the right door open. “You’re such an optimist.” She blushes as she steps inside. “But since that’s what makes you so charming, I won’t complain.”</p><p><em>Oof.</em> Akko can’t help but also blush at her words as she follows her inside the mansion, <em>I didn’t know Hannah can be so bold. </em>before looking around.</p><p>It looks like its rush hour. Maids and Butlers from all over are running in and out of the ballroom. Some with all so delicious food on their trays while others with a piece of paper, most likely going to the kitchen to place an order. To their right, another huge door is open. Seeing it from here, Akko can tell that it’s the main living room. In the middle, a wide pure white staircase with staircase handles that leads up to the second and third floors of the mansion.</p><p>One of the butlers notices the pair. “Welcome home milady!” Unfortunately, he’s one of ones who has a tray in his hand. The moment he greeted him, the tray almost fell, but he kept it balanced just in time. “Apologies! Normally we would greet you and your friend but as you can see,” He walks away to one of the doors that’s placed next to the staircase. “We’re busy!”</p><p>“It’s alright!” Hannah calls out as she walks to the open entrance to the ballroom. “Keep up the good work!”</p><p>Receiving a nod in response, Akko arches a brow as she follows Hannah as they both enter the ballroom, looking around so she can take in the interior of the room. To their left, large windows overlooking the night view of the front courtyard is on full display, with decorative tied up brown-golden curtains covering the top and bottom sides of each window. Numerous portraits covers the walls to their right. Seeing the word ‘England’ in of the names on the bottom of one of them tells the brunette that Hannah’s family must be huge, spanning throughout the generations. Something that Akko finds incredibly cool. At the back of the room shows two little stairs on each side of a stage. In the middle of said stage is a podium with a microphone. “Are they usually this busy?”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about them.” Hannah looks around. Akko assumes that she’s looking for her parents. “They’re trained for this. Just give them tomorrow off and they’ll be fine-Ah! They’re they are! Come on!” Smiling brightly, Hannah grabs Akko’s hand and starts dragging her off again. “You need to meet them!”</p><p>Akko chuckles as she lets her. <em>She’s so into introducing me.</em> She arches her brow in amusement as she questions it. <em>Why though?</em></p><p>As she gets dragged along, Akko takes a good look at each person (which is many) who will be participating in this tournament along with her. They all range from the elderly, to those who look like children, and all in between as some sits on the chairs eating dinner in many of the round dining tables while others opt to stand up and talk amongst themselves. Even though some looks powerless and/or weak, Akko knows one-hundred percent not to judge its look by its cover. That’s basically Okaasan’s training rule number one. The one thing the brunette discovered is that they all have one thing in common: Each and every one of them looks very important. The only odd pair out of everyone else is a tall guy with red hair with yellow eyes, who looks to be bored out of his damn mind (unless you don’t have any other choice, if you don’t want to be here, then don’t be here, jackass.), and a tall feminine blonde girl who’s just standing there along with the man, taking a good look at all the gracious food that’s available on the long and thin buffet table nearby. Seeing her from afar, she looks to be about the same height as Akko herself, wearing a cloak with her hoodie off of her head along with a Gundam mask-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>
  <em>Gundam Mask? </em>
</p><p>Crimson eyes widen to the size of saucers. <em>“Watashi wa chōdo atarashī anime no tomodachi o mitsuketa to omoimas.” (I think I just found a new anime friend.)</em></p><p>“Mom!” Hannah calls out, letting go of Akko’s hand as she runs towards two people who the brunette guesses are her parents. “Dad!”</p><p>Upon first glance, Akko can immediately tell that the woman with the beautiful yellow dress is her mother. Apart from her goldish eyes, she has the same looks and color hair as Hannah. Wearing approximately four to five inch heels, the brunette guesses that she’s about average height without it, making her still taller than Hannah by maybe an inch or two. Just like her daughter, she wears a yellow ribbon to tie her hair up in a pony-tail along with the smile she’s currently displaying in front of the participants. All in all, she’s a grown-up version of Hannah. Taking a look at the father, who’s standing next to her talking to some other folks, he has medium length black hair with a well-trimmed beard, wearing a tuxedo that <em>suspiciously</em> reminds her of someone she’s seen before, but couldn’t figure out who. With his looks also reminding her of one of her most favorite actors, Hugh Jackman, he has hazel eyes, which is probably the only thing Hannah inherited from her father.</p><p>Hearing their daughter’s voice, they bid farewell to the group they were talking to before walking towards Hannah.</p><p>“Hannah, darling!” The auburn-haired woman cries as she reaches out, capturing Hannah in an embrace and hugging her tight as the black-haired man comes to a stop in front of them with a loving smile. “I’m so glad to see you again!”</p><p>“Yes,” The man says as his wife lets go of her daughter. Once she does so, he ruffles up the top of her head playfully, earning himself a swat on the hand from Hannah. “Welcome home.”</p><p>At this, Hannah brightens up as she nods. “I’m home!”</p><p>As the trio of Englands continues to interact with one another, Akko looks on. <em>So this is Hannah’s parents...</em></p><p>Her family.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“MY LIEGE! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!!!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s mouth opens a little,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You can certainly be funny whenever you want to be, can you? </em> </strong>
</p><p>before grinding her teeth tightly, clenching her fists as her knuckles turns white.</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck...” </em>
</p><p>Hearing those words, along with detecting a bit of anger in them, Hannah takes a chance to glance at Akko, eyes widening as she notices that something is up with the brunette again. A bead of sweat runs down Hannah’s temple as she quickly drags her parents to her by wrapping each of their arms with her own. “Mom, Dad,” She gestures to her friend as Akko snaps out of her thoughts with a jump. “This is one of the friends I made in school, Atsuko Kagari. Akko,” She then gestures to her parents as she gives the brunette a reassuring smile. First to her mom, “This is my parents. Angelica England,” Then to her dad. “And Liam England. Believe it or not, he’s the Head of this Household.”</p><p>“H-hello there!” Akko bows once before standing up straight again. “Just like your daughter said, my name is Atsuko Kagari! But you call just call me Akko!”</p><p>“Oh my Hannah, you friend is a lively one, isn’t she?” The woman known as Angelica says to her daughter with a giggle before facing Akko. “No need to be nervous. I promise I won’t bite.” She says this with a chuckle. “Any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine.” Extending a hand, Angelica gives the brunette a warm and heartfelt smile. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Akko.”</p><p>Crimson eyes widen as she realizes that the smile is different than the one she saw before. Just like Diana, she smiles to keep up appearances. It’s only when it comes to her daughter that she lets her true feelings show.</p><p>
  <em>They’re that close, huh?</em>
</p><p>Akko bites the bottom of her lip hard as she takes the offered hand and shakes it with a smile of her own, internally berating herself for having such a negative thought in her mind. <em>Dumbass.</em> “Likewise!” <em>Just because you feel like shit, doesn’t mean you should think like that towards others!</em></p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you as well Akko.” The man known as Liam returns Akko’s bow with a bow of his own. “My words are the same as my dear Angelica’s. Any friend of our daughter is a friend of ours.” Receiving a nod from Akko, Liam turns to Hannah with an arched brow. “So how is Diana and Barbara? I was expecting at least one of them to show up tonight.”</p><p>“Ah! W-well...” Hannah rubs the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle, prompting Angelica to arch a brow as well. “You see dad-”</p><p>“I’m kinda hungry,” Sensing upcoming tension, Akko interrupts Hannah as she points to the buffet table with her two index fingers. “So if you’ll excuse me,” She backs away slowly. “I’m gonna go and grab a bite to eat.”</p><p>Before any of the Englands can respond, Akko turns and fast walks to the table, thinking that it would do herself some good if she wasn’t present to witness a potential argument.</p><p> <em>I may feel envy, but if there’s one good thing about not having real parents, it’s not having to deal with getting in trouble for anything.</em> Akko chuckles with sweat running down her temple as she passes by some of the nobles and participants. <em>I wouldn’t dare mess with Okaasan even if I wanted to. She’ll freaken kill me right on the spot if I try.</em></p><p>As she gets closer to the buffet table, her eyes widen as a grin starts forming on her face as she spots two very recognizable people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh man,” Seeing all of the<em> graciously delicious</em> food that’s on the table, Atsumi gulps as she continues to scan. “I’m so glad a came here Lucas! Look!” She grabs a handful of pastry that looks like a creamy cookie, but isn’t. “There’s even some creampuffs!”</p><p>Lucas stares at a beaming Atsumi for a moment before rubbing the back of his head with a sigh. “That’s the only thing you truly love, huh?”</p><p>Atsumi turns to her companion as she stops her hand from moving any further when she takes the creampuff to the area of the mask where her mouth is, making a pose that makes her look like she’s about to take a bite.  “What?”</p><p>“Sweets.” He smirks as he crosses his arms. “You glutton.”</p><p>“Hey!” Atsumi stomps her foot down as she puffs her cheeks. “I’m not a glutton for sweets! <em>Though that is part of it,</em> I’m a glutton for food! Get it right!” She flails her arms wildly and moves aside as a participant passes by with an <em>‘excuse me’</em>. “How can you not be entranced!? Have you no shame!?”</p><p>“Can’t say that I have. Though it looks like I’ve struck a nerve.” Lucas teases as he walks to the table, standing next to Atsumi as he takes a plate from a stack nearby and grabs a fork, putting some chicken tenders on his plate. “Sorry about that.”  </p><p>Atsumi grabs a plate of her own and a fork before putting her creampuff on it. She then starts picking out some eggs and french fries before taking some sausage almost desperately. “You’re not really sorry, are you?”</p><p>In contrast to the blonde, Lucas picks out some leafy greens and some vegetables. “Nope.”</p><p>“Thought so.” Atsumi says with a sigh before taking a look at Lucas’s plate, scrunching her face with disgust. “I still can't get over how you only eat those icky green stuff.”</p><p>“I told you before,” He rolls his eyes as he finishes picking out what he needs. “My powers requires it.”</p><p>“I know that,” Finishing herself (which is a whole lot of meat. Damn girl.), Atsumi pouts. “It doesn’t hurt once in a while though.”</p><p>Not knowing what to say to that, Lucas chuckles as he turns, facing the scene before him. Despite officially being called a ball, this clearly isn’t one. The ballroom is a perfect place to hold a one, and there is some classical music blazing all throughout, but judging from how the participants and nobles are mostly talking to each other...</p><p>It’s more like a party than anything else.</p><p>“So,” Atsumi follows suit. “What did the Head of the England Household want from you?” She arches a brow. “He pulled you away to talk to you for a couple of minutes.”</p><p>“He wants us to take part in the tournament.” Lucas sighs before shrugging. “And I agree for the both of us to take part in it.”</p><p>“Wha-” Blue eyes widen as she turns to face him. “Why would you do that!? I have a voice too y’know! No, wait,” Groaning in frustration, she rubs her temple, a little pass where the ends of her mask is. “Why would you agree in the first place?”</p><p>“Well, it if would make you feel any better, I only wanted to watch. But you see, that man did a lot for me in the past. I can’t possibly say no to the person who saved me from death once upon a time. Look on the bright side,” Lucas smirks as Atsumi looks down at her still-hot food with a sigh. “You get to have fun beating down those weaker than you.”</p><p>“I’m not like you.” Atsumi says in a serious tone before sighing again, taking a step forward. “Now come on. Let’s find a table so we can-”</p><p>“Excuse me!”</p><p>Hearing a shout that they find were directed towards them, the two villains turns and sees-</p><p>Oh heavenly mother of Jesus Christ.</p><p>Atusmi’s eyes widen in shock, freezing as the one and only Atsuko Kagari comes to a stop before them, wearing one of the brightest smiles ever plastered on her face.</p><p>“Hi there! My name is Astuko Kagari but you can just call me Akko! It’s a pleasure to meet you miss!” Akko bows before clasping her hands in front of her as she brightens up even more, completely opposite to what she has been feeling earlier, as her mind has long forgotten about her issues. “I can’t help but notice that your mask-”</p><p> <strong>“ONEELAAAAA!?!?!?!?!?!?”</strong></p><p>Before Akko can quickly get into the blonde’s personal space, the girl shouted loudly, grabbing the attention from the people around the trio.</p><p>She was about to say Onee-chan, but quickly realizing that she was about to fuck up, she added the la.</p><p>Oneela? Really?</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>Nice save Atsumi.</p><p>“E-eh?” The brunette blinks a couple of times before arching a brow. “Oneelaaaa?” She tilts her head as she looks up in thought. “Is that some kind of food brand or something?”</p><p><em>I just wanted to go somewhere and have some down time and relax! By the nines, what in the bloody hell are the odds? Now not only will I have to be fighting in a tournament, but Onee-chan is here too! Wait.</em> Atsumi pales as a thought occurs to her. <em>Don’t tell me she’s gonna...</em></p><p>After a long moment of silence, Lucas’s shoulders begins to shake, chuckling a little bit before that chuckle slowly turns into laughter as he wraps an arm around his torso.</p><p>“You’ve dong goofed up big time Atsumi!” He shakes his head as he tries to breathe properly, as it is at this point that the villain is dying of said laughter. “What the heck was that!?”</p><p>Quickly getting over her deep-rooted shock, Atsumi turns to him, giving him a cold murderous look.</p><p>Well, it’s not like he can see through the mask, so giving him such a look is completely pointless.</p><p><em>YEAH! SURE!</em> Her hands starts to shake, making her plate filled with food wobble as the bystanders turns back to each of their own conversations, realizing that nothing actually serious is going on. <em>POUR SOME FUEL INTO THE FIRE BY THROWING IN MY NAME WHY DON’T YA!? </em></p><p>“So your name is Atsumi huh?” Akko says as the person in question stiffens at the sound of her name. “Weird. You have a Japanese name, but judging by the quality of your hair and your accent, you’re definitely British.” The brunette knits her eyebrows in confusion. “I expected a European name, so I don’t really get it, but hey,” She shakes her head with a smile. “Beggars can’t be choosers.”</p><p><em>I only yelled out one word since she got here and she can tell my ethnicity from just that!?</em> Atsumi turns to Akko. <em>As expected from Onee-chan!</em> “Technically I’m half British, so you’re not wrong.”</p><p> “Really!?” Akko’s eyes twinkles. “So your Half-British and Half-Japanese!?”</p><p><em>Ah shit.</em> Atsumi starts sweating bullets as she nods in confirmation. <em>I said that without thinking.</em> “S-so, Akko.” Wanting to change the topic, the blonde decides to speak up as she clears her throat. The more quickly she gets to end this conversation and get away, the less chance of her identity being revealed, the better. “What did you say before? Something about my mask?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Your mask!” Akko nods vigorously. “The thing is, I saw you on my way inside with a friend of mine and I can’t help but notice that your mask is from the anime television series Gundam!” She takes a step forward as she places her hands on top of the blonde’s, invading her personal space. “Are you an anime fan by any chance!?”</p><p><em>So close!</em> Atsumi closes her eyes tightly before the brunette’s words hit her like a bullet train.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Anime fan?</p><p>“Y-yeah...” The blonde says in awe. “Mobile Suit Gundam Wing was the first ever anime I really watched as a child, along with two of my younger twin siblings whenever mom goes out for work. I’ve broaden my horizons since then and watched many other animes of difference genres. But the one that left an impression on me the most was the first one.” Underneath the mask, the ends of her lips turns upwards, forming a smile. “I saw this red and blue version of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam mask when I went out shopping at Target and thought to myself ‘I need to buy this’ cause I felt like it was a part of me, you know?” She closes her eyes, “It’s too bad the series ended with only forty-nine episodes, but I did watch all four episodes of the original animation and read all five of the manga and light novel. It made me so happy that Heero gets to be with Relena in the end. Took a long while with all of the fighting, but it finally got there! I have a thing for the romantic genre, you see, so l watch a hella ton of that too-”   before opening them, realizing that she went too deep into her passion for anime. “I-im sorry.” She bows her head. “I went overboard-”</p><p>“Hoka ni don'na janru no anime ni kyōmigārimasu ka!?” (What other kinds of genre of anime are you into!?) Akko blurts out.</p><p>Woah.</p><p>“A-Ah shit! I’m sorry!” Stepping back, Akko bows repeatedly. “My native tongue went out of control for a second there!” She rubs her heads with a chuckle. “I always speak first without thinking, which is really bad and it’s something that I’m currently working on.” Her cheeks and ears turns pink in a cute blush as she looks down, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry...”</p><p><em>Onee...</em> Atsumi’s smile turns into a heartfelt one. “Watashi wa jinsei no suraisu ga sukide, romansu to onajiyōni dorama, fantajī, komedi no kyūbandesuga, akushon, horā, soshite chō shizen-tekina mono wa watashi o ofu ni shimasu. Tokuni saiensufikushon.” (I like slice of life, and I’m a sucker for drama, fantasy, and comedy just much as romance, but action, horror, and supernatural turns me off. Especially science fiction.) </p><p>Akko eyes widen, snapping her head back up in surprise before the pair of rubies twinkles bright with happiness, showing off her own heartfelt smile as she grabs one of her wrists behind her.  “Sabu janru wa dōdesu ka?” (What about the subgenres?)</p><p>“Hāremu, gakkō, shōjo ai, Yuri, temoto no monogatari no sujigaki ni ōjite, sukoshi rekishi-tekidesu. Shikashi, anata ga hontōni shitte iru hitsuyō ga aru nodeareba,” Atsumi smirks. “Isekai wa naniyori mo jūyōdesu.” Putting her now warm plate on the table, she crosses her arms. “Watashi no kokoro o kaeru koto wa dekimasen.” (Harem, School, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, and a little bit of Historical, depending on the plot of the story at hand. But if you really must know, Isekai is the one that's above all else. Can't change my mind.)</p><p>Akko bursts out laughing. “Watashi wa sokode anata ni kanzen ni dōi surunode, shinpaishinaidekudasai, watashi wa sore ni tsuite anata ni chōsen shimasen!” (I totally agree with you there, so don't worry, l won't challenge you on that!)  She gives the masked woman a playful smile as she leans forward. “Kojin-teki ni wa hāremu wa chotto kimari monkuda to omoimasuga.” (Though l personally think Harems are a bit cliche.)</p><p> “Nē! Sono sabu janru wa hanatte oite kudasai! Anata wa sore o sukide wanai kamo shiremasenga, sukinahito wa takusan imasu! Watashi o fukumete!” (Hey! Leave that subgenre alone! You may not like it, but there's plenty of people who do! Including me!) Atsumi looks away with a huff.</p><p>“Gome Gome!” (Sorry sorry!) Akko starts laughing again. “Hāremuanime wa mō takusan mitanode, mō akiakishite imasu!” (I've seen a lot of harem anime already, so l must be tired of it by now!)</p><p>Atsumi glares at her for a moment before her eye soften. “Anata wa dōdesu ka?” (What about you?) Grabbing her plate again, she locates a vacant table and nods towards the direction towards it. “Don'na janru ya sabu janru ga sukidesu ka?”  (What kinds of genres and subgenres do you like?)</p><p>Nodding in delight, Akko grabs a plate and, just like Atsumi, picks out large amounts of food that’s mostly meat before the two heads off to their table, leaving Lucas behind as the brunette grins. “ Mā, watashi wa hontōni saiensufikushon ga sukinanode, sono zen dewa, watashi wa anata no kanzen'na hantaidesu...” (Well, l really like science fiction, so in that front, I’m your complete opposite...)</p><p>As the two continues to talk to each other in Japanese, Lucas stands there, dumbfounded by this new turn of events.</p><p><em>I’ve...</em> Lucas blinks with wide eyes as he stares at Atsumi’s retreating form. <em>Never heard Atsumi sound so ecstatic before. Her face remains a mystery cause of that damn mask, but it doesn’t take taking off that thing off of her to know that she’s one happy camper. </em>“The way they’re interacting with each other,” He shakes his head in amusement, going after them as he starts to laugh. “Makes me think that they’re close sisters or something!”  </p><p>Oh the irony of that statement.</p><p><em>Still though,</em> His laughter dies down as he eyes the brunette. <em>Who exactly is she?  </em>Looking up at the ceiling in thought, his eyes narrows as he remembers the girl’s brunette hair and the color of her irises in particular, the color reminding him of a beautiful ruby gemstone. <em>The only person l met who has those two features specifically is her and-</em></p><p>Yellow eyes widen.</p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>No way.</p><p><em>Don’t be delusional.</em> Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he knits his eyebrows as the two girls takes their seats. <em>Don’t...</em> As he reaches the table and sits down on a chair across from them, his eyes fell on the brunette’s as his stare unconsciously turns cold as ice.</p><p>
  <em>Be delusional.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Few Minutes Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Akko and Atsumi continues to talk to each other in the Asian Language as they eat (turns out that the mouth area of Atsumi’s mask automatically opens up whenever something gets close to it, much to Akko’s amazement), Lucas pierces the little piece of tomato with his fork as he says, “Hey, ladies? I hate to interrupt you’re bonding time,” putting it in his mouth and chewing on it as the two woman across the table turns their attention to him. “But I kinda feel like a third wheel here.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry sir!” Akko starts speaking English again as she bows. “I was so caught up in conversation that I forgot to introduce myself-”</p><p>“No need,” Lucas dismisses her with a wave of his hand. “You already did so earlier. Now it’s my turn.” Yellow eyes meets crimson as he smirks. “The name’s Lucas. Nice to meet ya Akko.”</p><p>Her smile brightens up as she nods. “Likewise! So,” Akko eyes the pair. “What are you guys doing here? Did you hear about the tournament and come to participate?”</p><p>“Nah,” Lucas starts putting some leaves and broccoli into his mouth and chew, making Akko and Atsumi’s faces scrunches up in disgust. Once he gulps down his portion of leafy greens, he begins to explain. “I’m friends with the Head, and he asked me to come here and participate. I owe him a lot, so I couldn’t really say no.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Akko speaks up as she and Atsumi shivers for a moment due to hearing the gulp.  “But how can you eat those icky green stuff?”</p><p>“As I’ve said to Atsumi earlier,” Lucas stares at the brunette with annoyance. “It’s due to my powers. Anyways,” He points to Akko with his fork. “Why are you here? I don’t think you have any connection with the England Head.”</p><p>“Not really, no.” Akko smiles as she sways her head from side to side, making her iconic bobbly half-ponytail bounce. “I'm best friends with his daughter though! She asked me to come here from school, and the moment she told me about this tournament, I can’t help but get in on this too!” Her eyes starts to sparkle as she looks up, clasping her hands together as she sighs in content. “I can’t wait to fight! Hopefully I’ll be able to face some strong people here y’know?” Akko looks back down and gives the pair a grin. “I’m very excited!”</p><p><em>Oh nines.</em> Atsumi pales. <em>She really <strong>is</strong> participating.</em></p><p>“Oh?” Lucas puts his fork down, eyeing the brunette. “Looks like someone’s confident in their strength.”</p><p>“Yup!” Akko nods as she innocently smiles. “I’m pretty sure I can hold my own out there!”</p><p>“Well,” Putting his elbow on the table, Lucas smirks as he puts out a hand. “How about you show me what you got? Hm?”</p><p><em>Lucas.</em> Atsumi’s eyes widen, trying to give him a silent warning not to follow through to what he has in mind as Akko immediately catches on, much to the blonde’s dismay. Smirking confidently, Akko follows suit and grabs Lucas’s hand as she also puts her elbow on the table. <em>This is a really really really bad idea!</em></p><p>“H-hey! Come on now!” Atsumi speaks up, making Akko and Lucas stare at her with arched brows. “Why don’t we see each other’s strength when the tournament begins? I’m sure-”</p><p>“No way! There’s no guarantee we’ll get to face her, so why not show a little bit of a preview right now?” Lucas’s eyes narrows as he turns to the girl in front of him with a smirk. “Sit back and enjoy the show!”</p><p>“Yeah! <em>You</em> come on Atsumi!” Akko grins as she faces Lucas. “Just watch! Oh, and make sure you count down for us, okay!?”</p><p><em>Bloody Hell.</em> Beads of sweat runs down Atsumi’s temple as they gear up. <em>This will not end well.</em></p><p>After a heavy sigh, Atsumi does as told as she raises up her hand. “3...”</p><p>Akko giggles in excitement.</p><p>“2...”</p><p>Lucas stares Akko down as best he could.</p><p>“1...”</p><p><em>She has a strong grip, that’s for sure.</em> Lucas analysis. <em>But that’s about it. A strong grip. She doesn’t-</em></p><p>“GO!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bam!</em> </strong>
</p><p>The whole table vibrates, making the plates and all the uneaten food shake as Akko wins the arm wrestling match uncontested.</p><p>Lucas stares at the result in shock as Akko lets go of his hand.</p><p>“I win!” Akko continues to grin as she puts up a peace sign in victory. “Hehe!”</p><p><em>This...</em> Getting over his shock, yellow irises imprints on the brunette as she puts up her hand in front of Atsumi, wanting a high-five. Atsumi replies in kind by putting up her hand with a nervous chuckle and together, high five each other as Akko yells out a <em>‘yeah!’</em>. <em>This girl...</em></p><p>The color of her hair is no indication of anything. Lots of girls have brown hair. It’s a common trait, especially those of Japanese descent.</p><p>It’s the color of her eyes that got the villain suspicious.</p><p>That, along with the terrifying power and faint red aura surrounding Akko...</p><p>“There you are!”</p><p>Hearing a voice behind them, Akko and Atsumi turns to find Hannah.</p><p>“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Crossing her arms, Hannah gives the brunette a scowl. “Why did you suddenly ditch me like that? Do you know how hard it is to get out of my parent’s watchful eye? No, of course not. Hmph!” Hannah looks off to the side. “Traitor.”</p><p>“Awww! Hannahhh! Don’t be like that! ” Akko pouts as she takes Hannah’s hands with her own. “I’m sorry! I just-I sensed an argument coming up and I didn’t want to be a part of that!”</p><p>“Well...” The auburn-haired girl’s cheeks gets covered in red hue as she feels her crushes hands. “You aren’t wrong,” Feeling an upcoming headache, she sighs, grasping Akko’s hands and squeezing it as hazel meets crimson. “I had to face my parent’s wrath since I didn’t tell Barbs and Di about tonight.”</p><p>“See?” Akko giggles. “I didn’t want to see that, so I made a <em>strategic withdrawal</em>.”</p><p>“You're still a traitor.”</p><p>“Mou!” Akko pouts before laughing, making Hannah’s blush spread to her ears and neck. “You’re too much Hannah!”</p><p>“I could say the same about you...” The brit mumbles.</p><p>“Uhhh...” Atsumi looks between Akko and Hannah.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Akko lets go of Hannah’s hands, much to her disappointment. “Atsumi, this is Hannah, the friend I told you about! Hannah,” Akko wraps an arm around Atsumi’s shoulders, shaking her playfully. “This is Atsumi! Someone I met while you were getting scorched by your parents! And the guy in the back,” She gestures to Lucas, who's having an unreadable expression on his face that no one notices but Atsumi, much to the blonde’s dread. “Is Lucas! We were just talking when you came by!”</p><p>Hannah bows in greeting while Atsumi bows in return. Lucas just nods.</p><p>“I would love to stay and talk,” Hannah sighs again. “But I have to associate myself with the other nobles. It’s my punishment.”</p><p>“Oof, okay!” Akko waves as Hannah walks around the table, slouching in dismay as the brit waves back. “Make sure you don’t overdo it!”</p><p>Hannah stares at Akko for a moment before nodding with a smile. “You got it!”</p><p>As the brit goes out of view, Lucas also stands up, pushing the chair back. “I’m also gonna go talk with other people.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Akko looks at Lucas with knit eyebrows. “We’ll make sure to include you! I don’t want you to feel like a third wheel-”</p><p>“I’m going.” He says in a cold tone, successfully shutting Akko up. “I feel out of place anyways.”</p><p>With that, Lucas also walks away, leaving Akko and Atsumi alone by their lonesome.</p><p>“Huh.” Akko tilts her head in confusion. “I wonder what’s up with him?”</p><p><em>I have a good guess... </em>Atsumi glances at the stacks of dirty plates that’s on the tray as a maid walks to their table and cleans up after them. <em>And I pray to all of the nines that I’m wrong. One thing’s for sure, I’ll have to subtly interrogate him later.</em></p><p>“Hey, so Atsumi?” Akko puts her hands on the chair in front of her as she spreads her legs. “You said you have younger twin siblings, right?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You said that you have siblings earlier.” Akko turns to her with a warm smile. “What’s your family like?” </p><p>Is it really okay to spill the beans? Unless the nines decides to strike her luck down, there should be no risk whatsoever of her identity being revealed as long as her mask is in place.</p><p>Atsumi takes a good look at Akko’s earnest eyes that seems to glow with curiosity.</p><p>Oh what the hell?</p><p>“Yeah, I have two younger siblings.” Atsumi starts as she stares up at the ceiling. “Just like me, they’re a pair of identical twins.”</p><p>“Ohhh...” Akko blinks before her eyes gets impossibly huge. “EEEHH!?" The pro hero in training yells out, making Atsumi cover her ears as the blonde winces in pain. “You have a twin too!?”</p><p>“Yeah. With the exception of one of my founding ancestors, who had a fraternal twin, identical twins are common from that point on down through the generations.” Atsumi puts her hands down on her lap as she faces the girl in front of her with a smile. “It runs in the family.”</p><p>“Woah.” Akko’s eyes sparkles as she fully turns to Atsumi, pumping her fists in front of her chest in excitement. “Where’s your twin now!?”</p><p><em>She’s right here in front of me.</em> Oh how badly Atsumi wants to say those exact words. But she knows she can't. Doing so would change the course of the chain of events that’s bound to happen. She can’t destroy all of that just for her selfish desires, especially if it will ultimately lead to their father’s demise.</p><p>Atsumi looks down, her tone telling the brunette that she had hit a sour spot as she says, “She missing.”</p><p>“Oh...” Akko knits her eyebrows as she reaches out and holds the blondes hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Atsumi shakes her head in reassurance. “I <em>want</em> to tell you. So you don’t mind...” Blue eyes sparkles with deep rooted emotion as she lifts her head up to look at Akko. “If I vent to you, do you?”</p><p>Her feelings must’ve showed in her voice as well because Akko’s eyes widen with surprise.</p><p>After what seems like forever, Akko shakes her head, “Of course not.” giving the blonde a heartfelt smile, fitting the situation. “I’m all ears.”</p><p>“Thank you...” The masked woman looks down at the table as she begins to tell Akko how she feels. “You see, shortly after me and my twin where born, we were separated by our father. The problem was that I was born with powers, while my twin was born powerless. He wanted to keep me, while he wanted to fucken throw away my twin to the streets to die just because of <em>that...</em>” Atsumi clenches the hand Akko is holding, forming a tightly closed fist as she seethes in anger. “So he asked the scientist that currently works for him to do just that. One thing lead to another, and mother ended up divorcing him out of fear for her safety. She left, bringing me along with her.” She unclutches her fist as she feels her anger subsiding. “Heaven knows why Father let her since he initially wanted to keep me in the first place, but he just...let us go. I guess he thought we weren't worth the trouble. After that, she moved to America, where she raised and took care of me. She’s still alive and well today over there, so thank the nines for that. When I was four years old, mother found out that she was pregnant with another set of identical twins. I later found out from my father that the night before she left, he...” Her hands starts to shake. “H-he-”</p><p>Feeling Akko squeezing her hand, Atsumi looks up, her eyes widening as she looks deep into crimson red.</p><p>The look the brunette is giving her...</p><p><em>Its okay, I understand.</em> It says. <em>You don’t need to say it.</em></p><p>Eternally grateful, Atsumi looks back at her lap with a smile, turning her hand around to grasp Akko’s as she interlocks their figures as she continues to tell her tale.</p><p>“When the twin baby girls were born, we found out that they were brought into this world with the same powers as I have, which made me a little bitter. I always used to think, ‘They were born with powers. Why didn’t <em>my</em> twin get powers?’ I suspect mother was feeling that same to some extent, but I never confirmed it. Overall, we were both happy that they were born healthy and strong. And just like that, all four of us lived happily as the years went by, with the three of us growing up right in front of our mother’s eyes. One evening during dinner time, after I finished cooking said dinner and the twins just got back from basketball practice, she brought us to the dining table to talk and told the three of us about our dear sister, along with her fate. Ever since then, all three of us held, and continue to hold strongly, deep resentment and hate towards that asshole of a father. A long time after that, I truly did believed that my sister was dead. And l was really...sad and depressed about that. I would always cry at night whenever everyone was sleeping, wondering what my life would be like if my twin was still alive. I cry myself to sleep each time, wishing there was some way, hope against hope, that mom is miraculously wrong. That my sister is still alive out there in this world.” She lifts her head up. “And low and behold, my wish actually came true. On my way home from school one day, the scientist that I’ve mentioned before appeared before me and told me that my sister was actually alive. She told me that she was working with my father and that she gave up my sister for adoption somewhere in Britain, rather than doing what was told to do by him. She offered me the opportunity to help me search for her, but on two conditions. One was that I keep this a secret from the rest of my family, as they will certainly be put in danger if they knew, and two, I have to work for my father, as she said that it is the one and only chance I have of finding her. Believing it was the best option, I ended up agreeing and went for it. Had nothing to lose, y’know? It’s as if the nine was giving me a chance. And to this day, actually, for the rest of my life,” Atsumi faces Akko, the ends of her eyes swelling up in tears as they threaten to fall. “I will always be thankful and grateful, from the bottom of my heart, for that encounter...”</p><p>As Akko gives her a nod in agreement with a comforting smile, Atsumi can’t help but think:</p><p>
  <em>Because it lead me to you.  </em>
</p><p>“And so now, I’m currently working here in Britain, actively searching for my dear eldest sister while the rest of my family is in America, thinking that I’m here to advance my education.” Letting go of the brunette’s hand, Atsumi stretches her arms and legs with a happy smile. “And right now, I’d say I’m pretty happy with the results I've gotten so far!”</p><p>“Oh?” Akko smirks. “Does that mean you have a lead on where she could be?”</p><p>“Ah my dear Akko,” Atsumi relaxes on her chair, giving the brunette one of the brightest grins ever. Well, it’s not like she’ll see it with the mask on anyways. “You have no bloody idea.”</p><p>“Heh.” Akko giggles as she rests her head on the table, putting her arms in front of her as she looks up at Atsumi. “How old are they now?”</p><p>“My little sisters? They’re fifteen now.”</p><p>“Ah,” Akko lifts her head up and sits up straight as she notices the England Family going up the stairs and onto the stage. “They’re basically grown up now, huh?”</p><p>“No way! They’re my <em>little</em> sisters. They’ll always be my little babies in my eyes. Besides,” Atsumi watches as Liam stands in front of the podium, with Hannah standing to his left while Angelica is standing to his right. He clears his throat as he begins to speak. “They have yet to win against me in a fight. Both on one-on-one and on two-on-one.”</p><p>“Friends, colleagues, acquaintances!” Liam turns his head to his right. “My dear Angelica,” Then turns to his left. “And my dear Hannah!” Turning to face the crowd once again, he spreads his arms wide as his voice rings out throughout the entire ballroom. “I humbly welcome you to the England Family’s Thirty-Second Annual Tournament Extravaganza!!!”</p><p><em>They kept count!?</em> Akko and Atsumi thought randomly as some of the participants claps with vigor while others whistle loudly on the commemoration.</p><p>When all of the noise dies down, he continues his speech. “As all of you are aware, the tournament this year will be a tag-team tournament! Each one of you will be in teams of two, working together to defeat the opposing team with the goal of becoming champions! The team who comes out on top,” Two butlers quickly goes to the stage, presenting the crowd with a large suit case. Motioning them to open it, Liam gestures to the pile of cash that’s inside of it. “Will receive five hundred million pounds as a reward!”</p><p>Hearing a bunch of <em>‘wohos’</em> and <em>‘wohas’</em>, Akko shakes her head in disappointment as Atsumi watches her sister with a whole-hearted laugh.</p><p>“They’ll be a set of matches for each day throughout the week, starting tomorrow! With Friday being the final match, go all out and show no mercy! The one who will stand at the top in the end on that Friday evening will be the team that have proved themselves to be the hardest working of them all!” Closing the suitcase back, the butlers walks off the stage as Liam wraps up his speech with grace. “Now make sure you get some good rest tonight! There are countless of rooms to choose from on the second and third floors, so please take your time! There’s no rush! As I’ve said before, try your best! But most importantly, have some fun! And with that, I bit you adieu!” The England Family bows their heads as the Head says, “Have a wonderful night!”</p><p>As the participants heads out of the ballroom to the stairs, Akko and Atsumi gets up from their seats.</p><p>“So...” Akko rubs the back of her head as Atsumi looks around frantically for Lucas. “I guess we have to part now, huh?”</p><p>“It’s unfortunate, but yeah. Don’t worry though,” Spotting her comrade, Atsumi turns to Akko. “We’ll definitely meet again.” Much to the brunette’s surprise, she pulls her in for a big tight hug with one swift move. “I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Smiling brightly, Akko recuperates the hug, hugging the blonde just as tightly as her eyes closes. After a moment, it becomes half-lidded. “Can I say something strange?...”</p><p>Hearing how quiet and vulnerably sounding Akko is, Atsumi smiles as she listens carefully, her voice just as quiet. “What is it?”</p><p>“I just...after talking to you and everything...l have...this weird feeling,” Pulling away, Atsumi sees the emotion behind the pair of lava.  “That we’ve meet somewhere before.”</p><p>“Heh,” Atsumi quickly pulls Akko in for another hug. Unlike the last one however, this one was a quick one as she quietly whispers, <em>“Even though it was under unfavorable circumstances, we already have, baka.”</em></p><p>“Huh? What you say?” Akko’s eyes widen as she blinks rapidly, a bead of sweat runs down her temple. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“If you didn’t hear me, than never mind!” Pulling away, Atsumi scurries off to catch Lucas, waving at Akko. ‘We’ll meet again! For sure!” She grins as Akko waves back. “Maybe we’ll face each other during the tournament!”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to that!” Akko calls out as Atsumi finally disappears among the crowd, watching with a smile on her face as Hannah walks towards her.</p><p>“Well,” The brit sighs. “That’s that, I guess.”</p><p>“Yup.” Akko responds. “That’s that.” She turns to the stage. “Where are your parents?”</p><p>“They said they have to prepare for tomorrow.” Hannah explains with a shrug. “Anyways,” She puts her hands on her hips. “I’m glad at least <em>one </em>of us were having fun socializing. Who were they again?” She arches a brow as she looks up, tapping her finger in thought. “A-Astu-”</p><p>“Atsumi and Lucas.”</p><p>“Yeah, them!” Hannah nods, failing to notice how the upper half of Akko’s face is gradually turning dark due to her side-bangs. “Looking at those two, I guess they <em>do</em> look pretty powerful-”  </p><p>“They’re both villains.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Hazel eyes widen. <em>“What?”</em>  </p><p>“I can tell by their energy.” Akko gives Hannah a solemn look. “They’re villains.”</p><p>Another moment of silence passes before Hannah shakes out of her shock. “Seriously?...” She blinks before knitting her eyebrows, reaching out to Akko as she yells out, “Well why didn’t you say anything before Akko!?”</p><p>“Because,” Akko sighs as she walks around the table as she tries to figure out what kind of material is on it. “They didn’t give off any evil-intent.”</p><p>“Evil intent?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Stopping in her tracks, she looks straight at Hannah as she put her hand on the table. “If they did, this party wouldn’t have ended as peacefully as it did. They’re villains, but the respectable kind. Ones that knows when to strike when it’s most convenient to them, yet at the same time knows when to back down. Even though this Lucas guy is more of a bad guy than Atsumi, <em>my nines, Atsumi is too much of an angel to be a villain,</em> I can tell that he was telling the truth when he told me the reason why he’s here. The same goes for when I talked to Atsumi, so I’m confident that they won’t do anything.” She looks back at the now empty double doors. “And even if they do have something in mind, I one hundred present guarantee you that they’ll try to pull it off after the tournament, so you don’t need to worry.”</p><p>“I...That’s...” Hannah blinks, not sure on what to say as she stares at the brunette in awe. “Wow Akko.”</p><p>“What?”  Akko starts walking to the double doors, arching a brow as Hannah follows close behind. “Did I do something?”</p><p>“I was gonna say that you may not be a dunce after all,” Hannah smirks as she walks beside Akko. “But hearing you ask me that makes me think, ‘Yup, she’s still a dunce.’”</p><p>“Hey!” Akko pouts, making Hannah laugh wholeheartedly at the response she got from the one and only Atsuko “Akko” Kagari.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Atsumi walks side by side with Lucas as the pair walks down the halls of the England Family Mansion on the second floor. Participants starts taking off the stickers on each door that read <em>‘vacant’</em> before going inside their individual rooms. Her eyes narrow as she mentally braces for his response. “You’ve been acting weird since that arm wrestling match.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.”  After a moment, his grin turns sinister, making the ends of Atsumi’s back run cold. “I just want to confirm a little bit of something that’s been on my mind, that’s all.”</p><p>“And...” Atsumi chooses her words carefully. “That would be?...”</p><p>“That’s for me to know,” His puts his hands in the front pockets of his dark red jacket, swiftly taking out two daggers with deadly speeds, examining both of the objects to see if it’s in tip top shape for tomorrow. “And you to find out. One things for sure though,” Putting them back, he looks ahead. “We’ll face them both in the finals.”</p><p>“B-both?” Atsumi feigns ignorance. “Which team are you talking about-”</p><p><em>“You know exactly which pair I’m talking about.”</em> Atsumi audibly gulps at the cold and emotionless tone, alarming her that he may be onto Akko.</p><p>After a moment, the blonde speaks up as she comes to a stop in front of one of the vacant doors. “What makes you so sure?”</p><p>“Let’s just say,” Lucas’s yellow eyes starts glowing, making his grin even more sinister than before as he also comes to a stop in front of the vacant door next to Atsumi’s. “I have a knack for these kinds of things.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the Bathroom of Atsumi’s Room...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once Atsumi goes to the bathroom to take a shower, she puts her pajamas on the side of the sink before looking at the mirror in front of her. Taking off her mask, she looks at her reflection and sees the face that looks identical to her sisters.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” Elizabeth smiles as she turns to Atsumi, her own cloak moving as the dark-haired girl puts her hand on her shoulder as the blonde looks down at Akko with longing as the brunette animatedly talks to her friends of the elite class from on top of a shopping center. “Believe me when I say this,” She squeezes her shoulder in reassurance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’ll welcome you with open arms.”</em>
</p><p>Atsumi’s bottom lip begins to quiver as she looks down at the sink, her vision becomes blurry as she grips the sides of the sink tightly.</p><p>
  <em>“I later found out from my father that the night before she left, he....” Her hands starts to shake. “H-he-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling Akko squeezing her hand, Atsumi looks up, her eyes widening as she looks deep into crimson red.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“E-Elizabeth...” Atsumi’s voice cracks as she begins to whimper. Hot tears starts flowing down her cheeks as her shoulders starts to shake violently. Leaning over the sink, she rests her forehead on the mirror while covering her mouth to stifle a sob, failing miserably as the sobs keeps on getting louder and louder. “Y-Y-you!...” Despite weeping and sobbing hard at this point, Atsumi’s lips turns upwards in a big, shining smile as she sits down on the hard flat cover of the toilet seat, trying to wipe her tears away but to no avail as it continues to fall nonstop. “You might be right after all!!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Next Day...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nani the fuck Hannah!?” Akko yells out as she gestures all around. Onlookers sits on their individual seats, along with raised seating platforms that are stacked on top of one another, looking down on at the hundreds of participants standing at the large and wide stage below as Hannah’s parents appears above them from inside the largest balcony. Up above, the beautiful cold autumn sky.  “You never told me you’re folks owns a freaken stadium in the backyard!”</p><p>“Well sorry I forgot to tell you!” Hannah snaps back as she crosses her arms, paying attention to the fact that all of them (except Atsumi and Lucas) are wearing their hero costumes. “I was really tired from all of the talking yesterday okay!? Why are you so surprised!? You know that my family’s loaded!”</p><p>Puffing her cheeks, Akko almost missed the wave that was sent her way by Atsumi. Waving back, Akko smiles at her before eyeing Lucas, with the red-haired guy staring right back at the brunette with intensity.</p><p>“Uh...” Hannah notices this. “Does he have it out for you or something?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Akko’s eyes narrows. “But keep your guard up. I was positive that he wasn’t going to try anything, but now I’m not so sure.”</p><p>“No need to tell me twice.” Hannah grimaces as her hazel eyes narrows. “I have a bad feeling about that guy...”</p><p>Akko nods in agreement as she remembers the events from last night in her room. After calling and talking to Diana, she received a call from Chariot, who wanted to know about the new powers that she showed back when the elite class was taking the exam. And so, Akko told her everything that she had been through. From her friends pointing out her eyes, to how she unleased the Susanoo. As the redhead said many times before (Akko isn’t annoyed by this though. In fact, it warms her heart, knowing Okaasan means well), she tells her to hold back, not wanting to arouse any suspicion.</p><p>“Haaah..." Akko sighs, "Oh well,” before grinning in excitement as Liam walks to the podium to speak on the microphone. “No matter what happens, this should be an interesting tournament.”</p><p><strong>“WELCOME ONE, WELCOME ALL! THE THIRTY-SECOND ANNUAL TOURNAMENT, HELD AND SPONSORED BY US, THE ENGLAND FAMILY,”</strong> Liam spreads his arms as loads of confetti explodes all throughout the stadium, signaling the start of the highly anticipated event.</p><p>
  <strong>“WILL NOW FINALLY BEGIN!!!”</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the college campus I’m staying at is starting to have Covid-19 cases now. <em>Horaaaaaaay.....</em> (This is sarcasm. Please don’t take this seriously ;3;) </p><p>That means I have to, no, all of the students in campus has to be more careful. And although I have been following the rules up until now, I have to admit that I’ve been doing so with comfort before, knowing that the virus isn’t here. Now, I’m a little bit on edge. </p><p>It also doesn’t help that ironically, my neighbor one door down from me is either in isolation for potentially being exposed, or is positive and in isolation. Either way, things has gotten a little bit bad.</p><p>But don’t worry! We’ll get through this crisis in one piece! *^* Make sure you guys be careful too! Wear your mask, maintain social distancing, and <em>wash wash wash those hands of yours!</em> I know that you’ve probably heard this a trillion times at this point, but please do so! I can’t emphasize this enough! </p><p>Now, onto more lighthearted matters...</p><p>Oh my god that sisterly bond! Akko doesn’t even know who Atsumi is and holy smokes those two are basically inseparable! </p><p>And that scene where Atsumi broke down in the bathroom. Oh gods, even I was crying a little writing that scene. SHE’S SO FREAKEN ADORABLE!!!! ;0;</p><p>From now on, if you see the word, <strong><em> 'Swish'</em></strong>, that's the sound Akko makes whenever she activates her sharingan. I tried to search up how to write the official sound like in the series, but no luck ^-^'</p><p>For those of you who wants to know, a snickerdoodle is a type of cookie that's made with butter or oil, sugar, and flour, and rolled in cinnamon sugar. Basically, Hannah called her a sweet cookie, which l find incredibly adorable! &gt;////&lt;</p><p>Next time, the tag-team tournament will truly begin! And what’s more, we’ll finally see Atsumi’s powers in action! Look forward to it! :3</p><p>Oh! One last thing!</p><p>If you pained attention in the beginning of the chapter, Akko says it's the middle of October, which matches with the date irl. Heh.... lt was unintentional, but l still wanted to point it out cause l find that crazy XD </p><p>Random Fact #27: As you can probably guess by now, Croix isn’t all that of a bad person. She saved Akko’s life and indirectly brought Atsumi to her. So despite all that shitty stuff that went down between her and Chariot, Croix, deep inside, is a hero in her own way. Hopefully this sheds more positive light on her character ^w^’ Also, she technically gave Akko to Chariot in <em>Japan</em>, if you remember the prolong, but she foresaw that Chariot would end up moving to Britain, and so she came up with a lie to tell Atsumi that she gave Akko up for adoption in Britain, rather than Japan. Wouldn't want to send someone to the wrong country when the person they’re look for is in another country on the other side of the world, right? Lol!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Agonizing Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seeing each other fight for the first time, Akko and Atsumi can’t help but praise one another for their strengths. And due to unforeseeable circumstances, Akko decides to tell Hannah everything about Shiny Galia without consulting Chariot first. Everything seems to be going well and normal. But after the first day, Akko’s mental state takes a turn for the worst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear to Jennifer, I could’ve finished and posted this chapter while it was still October, which would’ve made this the fourth chapter in a row to be completed within a month.<br/>But college had to be an ass! Filling me with much more work than usual is just not fair man! ;w;<br/>Anyways, I know I’m hella late, but Happy Belated Halloween! Hopefully you all stayed indoors and watch scary movies rather than go out partying and tick-or-treating ^w^’<br/>And with that, enjoy the chapter! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Diana: I wish you luck on your matches today Akko 🙂</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akko: Thanks! :3 Talk to you laterrrrrr!!!</strong>
</p><p>“How?”</p><p>As Akko turns her phone off, she turns to a surprised looking Hannah with an arched brow. “How what?”</p><p>“We left our phones in our rooms!” Hannah points at the offending object as the first two pairs of teams walks onto the arena. The rest, including Akko and Hannah themselves, are sitting in a 45-width, 19-high inch aluminum bleacher that’s placed far enough away from the arena to not get caught in the crossfire, but close enough to see the matches clearly. “How did you-”</p><p>Akko gives her an ‘owo’ face as the phone vanishes.</p><p>Hannah face palms.</p><p>“I forgot,” Hannah rolls her eyes as she turns to the front, making Akko cry out in laughter. “You have physic powers.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, a little boy nearby happens to overhear what Hannah said, subtly eyeing the pair as a result.</p><p>“Yeah!” Akko’s laughter dies down as she spots Atsumi and Lucas from a little further away to their right. It looks as though the pair in sight decided to sit at the very bottom.</p><p><em>Huh.</em> Akko muses. <em>They may just want to walk their way to the stage when it’s their turn, rather than make the extra trip of walking down the bleachers. </em>“I have to say,” She turns to Hannah with a giddy smile. “It’s pretty handy.”</p><p>“You’re a cheat Akko,” Hannah chuckles as she looks at Akko once again. “So, do you mind answering a question that I’ve been meaning to ask you?”</p><p>“Uh...sure.” Akko arches a brow. <em>A cheat?</em> “What’s up?”</p><p>Hannah looks around before leaning closely to Akko’s ear to whisper, her breath causing a subtle blush and shiver up the brunette’s spine.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s about your powers.”</em>
</p><p>And all the feelings that came with the close proximity comes crashing down to a complete halt.</p><p>Her blush disappears completely and went stiff as a board as she registers the words that came out of Hannah’s mouth.</p><p><em>“Having a superpower is one thing, cause its common these days to have one. It’s really rare to have two powers, and even that in and of itself is unheard of. Diana is an exception, given her family history, but you...you have super strength, physic powers, can summon a divine weapon like Di, and now powers in your eyes? That’s four!” </em>Hannah pulls away a little, still whispering. <em>“What’s up with being a literal power house Akko?” </em></p><p><em>Ah great...</em> Akko glances between her lap and Hannah before rubbing the back of her head as she looks off to the side. More specifically, looking at the audience that’s seated a few stories up the stadium. <em>She’s curious about Shiny Galia. I must’ve showed too much of it during the test yesterday (A/N: No duh lol!). And if Hannah’s questioning it...</em></p><p>What about everyone else?</p><p><em>I told Diana because I trust her to keep it a secret with all of my heart. Heck, that talk with Okaasan on asking her permission to do so was like going on trial! There’s no way I can tell Hannah about it! It’s not like I don’t trust her, but Okaasan would be against it. </em>She knits her eyebrows in thought. <em>I can’t just tell her that my powers ‘Is a combination of powers from people of the past. Oh, and by the way, Shiny Chariot is one of those people. She passed it down to me’. Oh geez Okaasan! You were careless. You should’ve told me to hide my powers and stick to yours! But... </em>She clenches her fists. <em>I’m to blame for this as well. It’s just like you said, I should’ve showed more restraint. Not like I could when your opponents were four of the top ten in the world though...</em></p><p><em>“I’m sorry.”</em> Akko says after a moment, staring down at her clenched fists as she whispers as well. <em>This is a very secretive topic that should not be talked about right now. Especially not in front of so many people like this.</em> <em>“There is something up, but it’s highly confidential. It’s not like I don’t trust you to keep a secret! If I could, I would tell you, but the thing is, I’m not allowed to talk about it unless it’s absolutely necessary or the situation calls for it.” </em>She gives Hannah a sad smile. <em>“What I <strong>can</strong> tell you though is that my powers are not unlimited, so I’m not a goddess, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</em></p><p><em>“Pfft! As long as there’s not, like, fifty, then that’s good!”</em> Hannah covers her mouth as she stifles a chuckle. <em>“You don’t know how I’m glad I am to know that even someone like you can have limits.”</em> She looks ahead at the fight in front of them. <em>“Makes the rest of us feel at ease, y’know? Like you’re also down on earth, if you know what I mean.”</em></p><p>...Fifty?</p><p>Akko feels a bead of sweat run down her temple as she gawks at Hannah. <em>Just what do you take me for!?</em></p><p>“Anyways, I get it.” Hannah brings up her normal volume as nods in understanding before a thought occurs to her. She looks down as she clenches her fists, mentally bracing herself for the answer that she’ll most likely receive.</p><p>“Does Diana know?”</p><p>Other than the noise of the crowd, no response came from the brunette.</p><p>That, in itself, is an answer.</p><p>“...” Hannah’s face darkens before training her eyes solely on the arena. “I understand.”</p><p>“Hannah...” Akko reaches out with her hand. “I-”</p><p>Before she can touch the brit’s forearm however, Hannah backs away.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>Akko knits her eyebrows before clenching said hand, forming a fist as she retracts the appendage. Not know what to say, she follows suit and pays attention to the fight that’s just about finish.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the pair, a little bit further away and down the bleachers, Atsumi looks at her sister with worry evident in her cerulean blue eyes.</p><p><em>“Onee?...” (Sis?...)</em> She whispers.</p><p>Luckily, Lucas fails to hear his companion as he stares at Atsumi for a moment, expression unreadable. Afterwards, he looks on as the winning team high-fives each other while the team that lost takes comfort by saying encouraging words to one another.</p><p><strong>“And that’s that folks!”</strong> A woman announcer announces with the wireless shure microphone on hand as the crowd goes wild, from a balcony built on the other side of the England Family’s balcony. The only difference being a glass wall covering its front side, with a seat and a table on the other side of said glass wall. <strong>“A tough loss for the Team A! Hopefully they will have better luck next year! As for the Team B, they’ll advance to the next round!”</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Couple of Matches Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Alright! Onto our next list,” </strong>The commentator’s rise in voice adds onto the suspense. <strong>“We have Tyler Hajib and Wendy Alvarez up against Atsumi Locke and Lucas Huang!”</strong></p><p>Upon hearing their names, the crowd goes wild with cheers once again.</p><p>“Well,” Atsumi sighs before grinning, getting up from her seat as Lucas does the same. “Let’s do this Lucas!”</p><p>“Hmph,” Lucas starts taking a step forward, leaving Atsumi behind. “This will be over quickly.”</p><p>In all honesty, this is just a bore to him. Coming here, the tournament, the matches, all of it. But he did owe Liam a whole lot, and he always repays his debts. That is what he thought the moment he agreed to participate.</p><p>That is, until he met Akko.</p><p>Lucas has always been a perceptive villain. That’s what makes him so dangerous. Usually, whenever he suspects something after observing, he’d always hit the nail in the head.</p><p>If his theory is correct...if Akko is who he thought she is...</p><p>Then this trip may had gotten <em>a lot</em> more interesting.</p><p><em>Just you wait,</em> Lucas grins wickedly as he and Atsumi walks up to the stage, Tyler and Wendy doing the same on the other side. <em>I’ll have you figured out soon enough, Atsuko Kagari!</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Akko looks on ahead of her as the two teams prepares to fight. Ever since their names has been announced, the brunette had been intent on watching how they fight very closely, curious to see Atsumi’s abilities. Both hers,</p><p>and Lucas’s.</p><p>But before that...</p><p>For what seems to be the millionth time, Akko glances at Hannah, noticing that she hasn’t moved an inch since she backed away.</p><p>Her mouth opens, wanting to say something.</p><p>But finds herself not being able to, much to her distress. She clenches her fists tightly as a moment of silence passes by. Then-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Snap</em> </strong>
</p><p>She snapped.</p><p>“Alright.” Akko grits her teeth in frustration as she takes off her witch hat. “That’s it.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hannah arches a brow as she turns to Akko. “Wha-!?”</p><p>The brit gets caught off guard as Akko puts her hat onto her head, pulling the edges down in order to grab her attention.</p><p>“Bloody hell Akko!” Hannah yells out in anger as she tries to push the hat up to get it off her. “What do you think you’re-”</p><p>
  <em>“Look,”</em>
</p><p>The vulnerability in her voice, combined with how soft her tone is, makes Hannah’s eyes widen as she stops struggling. She can’t see anything because of how huge the round edges of the witch hat is, so she can’t see her face. However, there’s no doubt it.</p><p>Akko sounds as if she’s close to tears.</p><p>And that simple fact makes Hannah’s heart clench painfully in her chest more than anything else.</p><p>"I know you’re pissed and hurt. Yes, Diana knows everything about my powers. I have no excuse. But because of that, I pissed you off and caused you pain. For that, I really am sorry." Akko bites her lower lip as she loses her grip on the edges of her hat, eyes narrow and eyebrows knit as she focuses on the match that’s about to begin. “I’d understand if you hate me now.”</p><p>Hannah quickly takes the hat off her head to face Akko, her heart breaking in two as she sees a few stray tears breaking out of the brunette’s eyes.</p><p>“No, Akko,” Hannah reaches out and grabs her hand as Akko wipes them away with the thumb of her free one. “You have nothing to apologize for. I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m not gonna lie and say I wasn’t being petty and jealous, but I didn’t mean to hurt you. There’s no way in nine’s name I would hate you. Please don’t think that.”</p><p>Akko sniffles. “Really?”</p><p>Hannah nods reassuringly as she squeezes her hand. “I promise. Besides,” She smiles as she lets go, following Akko’s footsteps by looking ahead of her. “You said you’re not allowed to tell me, right? I don’t want you to get in trouble just because of my selfishness, and I’m not gonna say ‘it’ll be fine as long as that person doesn’t know that you told me, right?’. That’s just being the lowest of the low.” The brit releases a breath she doesn’t know she’s been holding as she stretches. “I’ll just have to suck it up and accept the fact that Diana has one up me.”</p><p>Akko keeps staring ahead.</p><p>“...”</p><p>
  <em>Kuso (Fuck)</em>
</p><p>“After the match.” Akko says after a moment.</p><p>Hannah sits back up with her eyes wide with surprise as she faces her. “What?”</p><p>“I’ll answer any questions you ask me.” Akko says with honestly in her voice as the announcer blazes to life, indicating to her that the start of the match is about to begin. “Just wait until this match is over. I wanna see how well Atsumi and Lucas does in this. Since there’s always the possibility of facing them later on, and since you’re my teammate,” She grins. “You’d better be watching too.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do.” Despite what she says, Hannah seems to be beaming as she looks on ahead. “But I guess you have a point. We always need to be cautious of our potential opponents, after all.”</p><p><em>Heh, tsundere~</em> Akko glances at her with a playful grin before zeroing in on the arena permanently. <em>Well, now that that’s settled...</em></p><p>Her eyes narrows with a <strong><em>‘swish’</em></strong> as her expression turns serious.</p><p>
  <em>Time to see what they’re made of.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Arena...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Atsumi tightens her pony-tail before shifting to her fighting stance. “I know that <em>you</em> know that we’re villains here, but make sure you don’t accidentally kill them.”</p><p>Unlike the blonde however, Lucas just stands there, staring at Atsumi like she’s the dumbest person alive. “What do you take me for?”</p><p>“Don’t pretend like I wasn’t there whenever you kill innocent people whenever we go on missions for father.” Remembering those tough times when she had to get used to seeing people die in front of her, Atsumi looks back with a scowl full of hatred.  “You’re basically a killing machine.”</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Lucas shrugs. “Okay. That’s fair.”</p><p><strong>“Are you ready folks!?”</strong> As the crowd yells out a loud ‘yeah!’ in response, the commentator raises up her hand, sticking out three fingers.  <strong>“Let’s start counting down! Say it with me!”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“Three!”</strong>
</p><p>Lucas’s face becomes unreadable.</p><p>
  <strong>“Two!”</strong>
</p><p>Tyler and Wendy nods at each other before following Atsumi’s footsteps, preparing to fight.</p><p>
  <strong>“One!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BEEP!</strong>
</p><p>The beeping noise blazes throughout the stadium as Tyler and Wendy runs fast towards Atsumi and Lucas.</p><p>“Alright Wendy!” Tyler puts his hands close together, making a white energy blast appear before shooting it up in the air. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Wendy jumps up high as pure pink energy appears on the sides of the girls forearms, hands, and covers said hands, forming the shape of a knife as she uses her left arm, “TAKE THIS!” to hit the white blast like a baseball bat.</p><p>As it heads straight to their enemies, the orb bursts into hundreds of little mini blasts, making it go faster and glow.</p><p>But judging from the look on Lucas’s face, he isn’t even fazed.</p><p>“Remember what I said.” Atsumi glances at him before taking off in a run towards Wendy.</p><p>“I know that...” Lucas grumbles as he stares at the upcoming attack, “You don’t need to keep reminding me.”</p><p>Before vanishing out of nowhere, reappearing as he dodges the blasts that’s hitting the ground of the arena with ease.  </p><p>“What!?” Quickly realizing that Lucas is just that fast, Tyler’s hands glows bright as it gets surrounded by large orbs of white energy, similar to wearing a pair of boxing gloves. “How-”</p><p>
  <strong>“You pipsqueaks are just that weak.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Boom!</strong>
</p><p>Tyler’s eyes widen and gasps as Lucas side kicks him square in the waist, sending him flying and out of the arena, crashing onto the stone cold hard floor of the stadium before crawling in on himself, recoiling from the severe pain.</p><p>“Tyler!?” Wendy exclaims as she sees her unconscious comrade.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>
  <strong>CLING!</strong>
</p><p>Wendy coughs out blood in surprise as Atsumi punches her hard in the stomach, making the girl’s field of vision shake from side to side due to the strength behind the impact.</p><p>The blonde’s mask darkens as its eyes glows blue. “Pay attention to the person in front of you.”</p><p>Since they are in mid-air, Wendy crashes back-first down to the arena with loud-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>Dust starts covering the crushing spot instantly as Atsumi lands a couple of meters away.</p><p>“Hey!” Lucas waves at his teammate, his tone full of annoyance. “I’m done on my side! Hurry it up!”</p><p><em>It hasn’t even been two minutes.</em> Atsumi sighs before turning to the front as the smoke clears up, revealing a banged up Wendy.</p><p>“D-damn you...” Wendy’s eyebrows knits together as grits her teeth, whimpering in pain as she wraps her arm around her torso, blood leaking down from the left side of her mouth to her chin as she stares at the very still masked woman in front of her.</p><p><em>Why?...I-I mean how?...Her fist...</em> Wendy stares intensely at the hand Atsumi punched her with as the blonde starts walking slowly towards her<em>.  It looks like a normal fist, but when it hit me, I swore I felt-</em></p><p> Her eyes widen as Atsumi gains speed.</p><p>Growing frustrated at how things had turned out, Wendy grits her teeth and yells out a <em>‘FUCK YOU!’</em> as the energy on the sides of her arms appears again, running towards Atsumi until slashing straight down with her right arm as they’re right about to collide.</p><p>Atsumi dodges swiftly to her left, then ducks as Wendy slashes horizontally with her left arm. Afterwards, the blonde moves to the bottom left as another slash goes down diagonally to the right with Wendy’s right arm.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, Wendy begins to simultaneously attack Atsumi with her energy blades.</p><p>“Come on!” Wendy calls out, gritting her teeth in pain from the feeling of her recently punched stomach. “Why can’t I hit you!?”</p><p><em>The sound of the vibration that’s shaking within milliseconds, the glow, and its sharpness...</em> Atsumi dodges to the side to avoid a thrust as she studies the blades with calculating eyes, doing so in slow motion. <em>Those things are just like lightsabers. They can cut through practically anything. I see,</em> Time speeds up again as she continues to dodge the endless attacks. <em>So those are her powers.</em></p><p>During all of the dodging, Atsumi’s eyes widens as a particular thrust came too close for comfort. It almost scratches the side of her mask with a-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Zzzing! </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh hell nah.</p><p>“Sorry,” In a blink of an eye, Atsumi goes down to the ground and twirls as if she’s break dancing, sweeping off Wendy’s feet with the back of her achilles in one swift motion. Before Wendy can even fall to the ground, Atsumi grabs her ankle mid-air and throws her up high in the sky, making her scream.</p><p>Jumping high and passing Wendy, Atsumi looks down with an innocent, yet scary looking smile at a terrified Wendy.</p><p>Well, it’s not as though she’ll see it with the mask on anyways.</p><p>“But my mask in a no-go. Okay?”</p><p>And just like that, the match ends when Atsumi does a fast front flip, kicking down Wendy in the chest with a hard-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>Making her crash into the ground a second time with a harder-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG! </strong>
</p><p>When Atsumi lands, she takes her <em>sweet sweet</em> time walking to the little stairs that leads to the bleachers, Lucas following a short distance away with a <em>‘Finally!’</em> as the dust clears, revealing an unconscious girl that goes by the name of Wendy Alvarez. </p><p>Shocked silence fills the stadium for a moment before the crowd cheers louder than it ever has before.</p><p><strong>“W-Wow! Okay then!”</strong> The commentator says with energy. <strong>“That match went quicker than any of the matches so far! Looks like we got a powerful team among the group!”  </strong>With the microphone close to her mouth with one hand, the woman reaches out with her free one as she yells out,<strong> “The winners of the match goes to Atsumi and Lucas!”</strong></p><p>As the crows continues to go wild, a certain pair of heroes watches on.</p><p>“Akko...” Hannah says in awe as she looks at the pair of villains walking towards them. “T-they’re-”</p><p>“They’re strong, yeah.” Akko nods in agreement as she begins to evaluate the performance with her arms crossed. “Lucas had enough power to deal a devastating life threating blow to Tyler, but he knows that this isn’t the time and place to kill, so he held back just enough to knock him out of the arena and immobilize him, ending it quickly. As for Atsumi...” Remembering the punch the blonde gave Wendy, her eyes narrows as she looks at the masked woman.</p><p>It was very <em>quick</em>, and very <em>subtle</em>, but she saw it.</p><p>And thanks to her telekinesis abilities of sense enhancement, she had heard the impact too.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Cling!</em> </strong>
</p><p>“She held back too. Well,” Akko shakes her head with a nervous chuckle as she shifts her attention to Hannah as a bead of sweat runs down her temple. “With that punch at least. She put in more force with that kick than with the punch, adding on to more injury to Wendy. Nevertheless, they make it seem as though it was a normal match.” Her eyes turns back to normal as she watches the medics running over to Wendy and Tyler with a smirk. “They’re good Hannah.”</p><p>Hannah remains quiet, deep in thought about the villains when-</p><p><strong>“Now then, onto our next matchup!”</strong> The commentator announces. “<strong>We have Jason Torres and Theo Thompson up against Atsuko Kagari and Hannah England!”</strong></p><p>At the mention of the England name, the crowd goes wild. But that’s nothing compared to the proud papa who’s currently cheering his daughter on from the balcony.</p><p>“Do your best, sweetheart!” Liam yells out as Angelica watches the scene unfolding with love and adoration. “Make us proud!”</p><p>“Huh?” Hannah blinks in surprise by their names getting called out as Akko gets up. Shortly after, Hannah also gets up and walks side by side with the brunette as they walk down the bleachers and onto the floor of the stadium, the opposing team doing the same on the other side of said bleachers. “I-it’s our turn now?”</p><p>“Looks like it.” Akko smiles at her as they get closer to Atsumi and Lucas. “I’m sorry Hannah, I said that I’ll answer your questions after the previous match but...”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Hannah punches Akko’s shoulder playfully. “I’ll come by your room tonight and we can talk about it from there.”</p><p>Smiling brightly, Akko nods and turns just in time to see Atsumi walking by them.</p><p>In slow motion, Atsumi turns to Akko as Akko turns to Atsumi, each with their own smiles on their faces as they put up a hand, high-fiving each other before time resumes normally as the pair of heroes passes by the blonde.</p><p>A moment later, Akko ignores the way Lucas is eyeing her as they pass by the villain.</p><p>Feeling uncomfortable, Hannah looks at the back of Lucas’s head with a frown before turning to Akko as they near the stairs.</p><p>“I still can’t get over that guy...” Hannah says with a grimace. “I swear to the nines Akko, he’s after you.”</p><p>“I know.” Akko and Hannah walks up the little stairs and onto the arena as Jason and Theo does the same on opposing side. As they continue to walk further in, Akko side-glances at Hannah, her eyes and tone of voice filled with seriousness. “We’re going to face them in the finals.”</p><p>Hannah’s expression also turns serious. “What makes you so sure?”</p><p>“Out of all of the participants, they’re the strongest in the group.” Akko explains as they come to a stop, a bead of sweat running down the brunette’s temple as she eyes their opponents. “What caught me off guard though is that despite how dangerous Lucas is, it’s actually <em>Atsumi</em> who has the higher power level.” <em>If I have to be honest,</em> Akko internally thinks. <em>She’s probably at the same level as Elizabeth-Senpai. Heck, maybe even higher...</em></p><p>“Really?” Hannah arches a brow as their enemies also comes to a stop a couple of meters away from them. “How do you know? She only dealt, like, two blows on that Wendy girl!”</p><p>“Instincts my dear watson!” Akko gives her a smug look as she cracks her neck with her hand as she shifts to her fighting stance, their opponents doing the same with their own fighting stance. “Anyways, you know the plan, right?”</p><p>“Hmph!” Hannah smirks as the announcer opens her mouth to speak. “Don’t underestimate me!”</p><p><strong>“Alright you guys! You know the deal!”</strong> Just like before, the woman puts up her hand with three fingers up. <strong>“On three! Three!”</strong></p><p><strong>“Two!”</strong> The crowd chants.</p><p>
  <strong>“One!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BEEP!</strong>
</p><p>As the beeping sound goes off, Akko starts doing the one thing nobody ever expected:</p><p>Dancing.</p><p>“Uhh, hello!?” Jason, the outspoken one out of the pair, yells out after about two minutes of seeing, in his opinion, this monstrosity. “This isn’t a dancing competition you know!”</p><p>“Whoop!” Akko moves her feet athletically as she starts to twirl with her right hand open, passing by Hannah as she does so. Thanks to the brunette’s large cape, it was able to cover Hannah for just a split second before the mentioned girl disappears.</p><p>After twirling a little bit faster, Akko’s right hand lets go of seemingly nothing the moment she faces the team in front of her with a smile and a wink.</p><p>“What the hell!?” Theo’s eyes widen in alarm as he tries to look for the brit. “Where did she-”</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>His eyes becomes the size of saucers as the invisible Hannah drop kicks him in the face, the solid hit knocking him out instantly as he gets sent flying out of the arena and crashing into the stone wall of the stands with a loud-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>“Theo!” Jason cries out as Theo lands to the floor face down, motionless.</p><p><em>How...What just-</em> His eyes widen. <em>So that it! The daughter of the England Family’s power is-</em></p><p> But alas, he realizes all too late.</p><p>Jason gasps and grits his teeth in pain, eyes wide with surprise as Akko teleports behind him and twists his arm behind his back.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Unlike my friend here,” Akko glances at Hannah as she reappears a couple of meters away, giving a brunette a thumbs up. “I’m more lenient when it comes to finishing blows. Give up now, and I’ll let you go.”</p><p>“Like hell I will!” Jason yells out as he tries to break free from the brunette’s grasp, “You guys just got lucky! That’s all-”eyes widening when he finds that it is impossible-</p><p>He cries out in pain as Akko increases the pressure.</p><p>“I wouldn’t resist if I were you. You friend got hit hard. Don’t you want to check in on him?” If a villain were to say this, there would’ve been mockery in their voices. But not Akko’s. All there is in her tone is seriousness, urgency, and most of all, concern. “He may need medical intention right away, and the medics won’t come out until the match is officially over, so I’ll say this again,” Her voice becomes demanding. “Give. Up. Now.”</p><p>At the mentioning of his friend, Jason looks at his unconscious partner with wide eyes before closing it tightly as he bows his head.</p><p>If something were to happen to his best friend because of his stubbornness, it’ll be all his fault.</p><p>“Fine...FINE!” Jason cries out. “I give! Now let me go so I can go to him!”</p><p><strong>“Unbelievable!!! This match ended even quicker that the last!” </strong>The announcer yells as the crowd bursts into cheers. <strong>“Things may be starting to heat up now folks! The winners of the match goes to Hannah England and Atsuko Kagari!”</strong></p><p>With the match officially over, Akko lets Jason go. It doesn’t even take a second for him to run to where Theo is.</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, Akko slowly walks after Jason as Hannah happily runs towards her with her hand raised.</p><p>Akko smiles and nods as she raises her own hand-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Clap!</em> </strong>
</p><p>High-fiving each other on a job well done.</p><p><em>I know sis is amazing but...</em> Atsumi watches with twinkles in her blue eyes from her place on the bleachers as Akko goes to Theo, reassuring the medics and Jason that she can handle it. The brunette proceeds to heal Theo’s head, noticing that the injuries is more severe in that particular area while Hannah stands a couple of inches back to view the scene. <em>The fact that she put in less of an effort to fight than me, at the same time ending the match in record breaking speeds, is mindboggling to say the least. </em></p><p>“Looks like things will be boring until Friday.” Lucas says with an annoyed sigh as he stretches his arms and legs. “Until then,” The villain relaxes as he rests is cheek on his hand, grinning like there’s no tomorrow. “We’ll just have to keep on winning and winning. I’ll take enjoyment out of beating these weaklings up in the meantime.”</p><p>Thinking about the thought, his grin widens as Atsumi sighs, shaking her head in a mixture of disappointment and shame. Even though there <em>are </em>people who are weaker than the four of them, that still doesn’t mean they deserved to be belittled in such a way.</p><p><em>Seriously,</em> Atsumi rolls her eyes as Lucas begins to snicker evilly.</p><p>
  <em>This guy is long overdue for an ass beating.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Many Hours Later...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Knock Knock</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s ears perks up as she looks away from playing a mobile game on her phone from her bed, hearing the knocks on the door.</p><p>“You can come in!”</p><p>With her permission granted, Akko sees the door open, revealing Hannah in her nightgown.</p><p>“Hey!” Akko grins as the brit walks to her bed to sit down next to her, turning her phone off. “Good job out there!” She puts up a high-five energetically. “We totally breezed through today!”</p><p>It’s true. The rest of the first day of this tournament was indeed a cinch. There weren’t that many strong opponents for them to face off against. Realistically speaking, Hannah by her lonesome could’ve taken on today’s participants and would still win.</p><p>It’s Atsumi and Lucas they have to worry about. And Akko has a sneaking suspicion that they see them in the same way.</p><p>“Just don’t destroy my family’s stadium, alright?,” Hannah rolls her eyes with an amused smile as she raises her hand, “Yeah, the arena automatically heals itself from collateral damage just like any other arena, but believe it or not, my parents really values it.” meeting Akko’s as they high-fived each other.</p><p>“Don’t worry...” Akko’s arches an inquisitive brow. “I won’t?”</p><p><em>She doesn’t even know what I’m talking about.</em> Looking around the room, Hannah can see the bathroom door down the narrow hallway on the other side of the room to the right before staring at the brown pedestal desk that <em>does not</em> go along with the gray couches and a sliding glass door that leads to the balcony outside placed to the left, while a golden hillis accent mirror is to the right wall, along with the door to enter the room. The bed is right at the center back of the room. Watching Akko turning off the flat screen television that’s also on the other side of the room, Hannah wonders why she’s searching around now, when she knows all of the rooms is an exact duplicate. <em>What a dunce. With her plain white t-shirt and red shorts that’s way too short for her own good-</em></p><p> Akko turns and smiles brightly at her.</p><p> A cute dunce, she might add.</p><p>Feeling a blush coming on full force, Hannah shakes her head to get rid of her thoughts. The fact that Akko’s long toned legs and thighs are exposed in front of her certainly doesn’t help matters.  </p><p>“So...” Hannah looks off to the side, feeling nervous all of a sudden. “About why I’m here...”</p><p>A moment of silence passes. When the brunette doesn’t respond, Hannah looks back at her-</p><p>And finds her smiling at her, crimson eyes twinkling in understanding before nodding.</p><p>Akko gets out of bed and walks to the glass door, sliding it open, she turns to Hannah.</p><p>“Why don’t we take this outside?”</p><p>Hearing how serious she is, Hannah’s eyes widens.</p><p>While she heard Akko being serious before, this is on a whole other level. Hannah doesn’t know how it can be. It just is.</p><p>And even the look on her face...</p><p>Realizing that this could be something huge, Hannah gulps as she stands up, slowly walking towards the glass door. Upon going through the frame, she takes the right of one of two black rattan stack chairs placed on the small balcony, questioning herself if it was a good idea to be let in on this supposed big secret.</p><p><em>Get a grip!</em> Hannah shakes her head in determination as Akko closes the door and walks to sit on the left chair. <em>You already gotten this far. You can’t backtrack now!</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Akko sighs quietly as she looks up at the beautiful night sky above. </p><p>Without a doubt, she’s going to be in big trouble for this. Akko isn’t the type of person who does things without reason, Chariot knows this, so there might be some leverage that can come out of this situation. But that wouldn’t change the fact that the redhead is going to be <em>pissed.</em></p><p>Well...</p><p><em>I’ll deal with the consequences when the time comes.</em> Akko sighs again, this time more loudly, catching Hannah’s attention.</p><p>“So,” Akko crosses her arms and lays back on the chair as she turns to Hannah with a smile. “What do you want to know?” She shrugs her shoulders. “Lay it on me.”</p><p>“Right.” Hannah’s hazel eyes narrows. “First of all, how many powers do you exactly have?”</p><p>“Ten.” Akko shows the brit her open hands, all five fingers spread out in each. "I can currently use four. I don't know about the other six though." She rubs the back of her head as she nervously chuckles. "I'm still trying to figure it all out."  </p><p>“So it’s a stockpile power...” Hannah says as her eyes widen, Akko nodding to confirm to her that she’s right.</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko crosses her arms again. “I’m pretty sure that the founder of the power had the ability to pass it down, which is a power in and of itself, but I’m not sure about that just yet.” <em>Though I should probably ask whoever the person is.</em> The brunette looks up at stars, trying to pinpoint any constellations that may be out there. <em>After all, I apparently have the ability to communicate with them. (Note: She still has no clue that the person she’s currently talking about is Galicia herself)</em></p><p>“Founder...” Hannah looks down for a second before snapping her head back up, her eyes getting impossibly wider. “That means-!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Finding the Ursa Major constellation, Akko looks down at the palm of her right hand with half-lidded orbs. “This is a power that has been passed down since long ago.” Forming a fist, she lifts her head up and stares straight at the auburn-haired girl. “With me as its tenth user.”</p><p>“Akko...” Hannah says in awe as her mind goes back to when Akko said she was powerless, back when they first had their first real conversation during the entrance exams. “So when you said your powers miraculously showed up...”</p><p>“That was a lie.” Akko confirms with a nod. “Someone gave it to me.”</p><p>Deeply invested, Hannah reaches out and holds Akko’s hand. “Who?...”</p><p>Ignoring the heat dominating her cheeks, the brunette stares at Hannah for a second before smiling. “Here’s a hint.” Smirking, she puts up a finger with her free hand. “The name of the power I’m currently wielding is Shiny Galia. Who else would have call themselves ‘Shiny’ as a first name of a title?” </p><p>“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Letting go, Hannah narrows her eyes, “I’m not a buffoon Akko. Of course it’s obviously Shiny Chari-”</p><p>before her jaw drops.</p><p>It doesn’t even take her a second to connect all the dots.</p><p>Caught off guard by the big revelation, Hannah can’t help but shout. “SHINY CH-”</p><p>“Shhhh!!!” Akko covers her mouth with her hand as her shoulders visibly shake, trying to contain her own laughter. Hannah’s reaction to this is priceless. “Don’t just shout it out like that!”</p><p>Muffling loudly, Hannah swats Akko’s hand away. <em>“So you’re telling me,”</em> She loudly whispers with her eyebrows knit as she leans in close, hazel eyes wide in complete disbelief by what she had just learned. <em>“That the number one hero in the world passed down her powers onto the number one dunce!?”</em> The brit face palms herself as Akko yells out a <em>‘Hey!’</em>. <em>“No wonder your super strength is similar to hers. It’s cause it’s <strong>from</strong> her!”</em> She lifts her head up and looks disbelievingly at Akko. <em>“How in the bloody hell did that happen Akko!?”</em></p><p>“Welllll...” Akko shrugs as if it’s no big deal, making Hannah want to explode. “Part of the reason why she did so was because she saw how badly I wanted to help the powerless, even though I was powerless myself.” She looks up in thought as she cutely tilts her head. “But it can also be because I’m her adoptive daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>Hannah blankly stares at Akko.</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>Akko stares back for a moment before smiling brightly. “She’s my Okaasan! That’s the Japanese word for mom!”</p><p>Another moment of silence passes, save from the gentle blow of the chilly autumn wind.</p><p>“Please give me a moment.” Hannah lays back on her chair and closes her eyes as rubs her temples, taking a deep breath as Akko arches her brow in curiosity. “I need a minute to process all this.”</p><p>“Sure.” Despite not knowing why, Akko nods as she looks up, wanting to find more constellations.  “Take your time.”</p><p>As Hannah begins to do just that, Akko delves deep into her own thoughts.</p><p><em>I wonder how Diana’s doing...</em> Thinking about it brings a warm smile to Akko’s face. <em>I haven’t heard from her since earlier today. Knowing her though, </em>She chuckles. <em>She’s probably studying for an exam from a class or something, already done with all of her homework. As for Okaasan...</em> Akko looks down at her feet as her face darkens. <em>I wonder how she’s doing too-</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Badump</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko turns pale as she grabs onto the left side of her chest where her heart is, clenching it tightly. <em>Huh?</em></p><p>Hearing Hannah speak, Akko turns to her, eyes widening when instead of seeing hazel irises-</p><p>there’s gray ones with black scleras surrounding them.</p><p>Shaking her head, Akko opens her eyes again,</p><p>and finds that it’s now back to its normal hazel color.</p><p>“Hey.” Hannah calls out in concern as she waves a hand in front of her. “You good? Looking like you’ve seen a ghost over here.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko blinks a couple of times, “Oh, Nah!” before rubbing the back of her head as she tries to laugh it off. <em>Shit.</em> “I’m good! I swear!” Putting her hands on the chair, Akko tries to divert the attention to the matter at hand. “You were saying?” She urges.</p><p>“Okay?...” Hannah eyes her suspiciously, “As I was <em>asking</em> you,” before her expression turns back to normal. “Why are you telling me such big and secretive information? Aren’t you going to get in trouble for this?” She arches a brow. “Even you yourself said so back in the stadium.”</p><p>“Huh...Now that I think about it,” Clenching her fist tightly, Akko tilts her head as she looks up with a thoughtful expression. “Why <em>did</em> I tell you?”</p><p>Hannah blankly stares at Akko for the second time. “Seriously?”</p><p>Forcing a laugh, Akko rubs the back of her head before becoming silent for a few moments to find the right words to tell her.  </p><p>“Well...” Akko stares back. “When you said that you had to suck up to the fact that Diana one upped you, you just had this look that made me want to tell you. What I’m saying is...” The brunette fakes a cough. “You looked really down, and I didn’t want you to be sad.”  Hannah blushes at that. “That’s why I decided to tell you. H-o-w-e-v-e-r!” Akko eyes narrow as she playfully pushes Hannah with her free hand, making the England family member swat it away with a not-so-intimidating glare while making sure to hide the other from the brit. “As you said before, this is a secret! So no telling anybody else! Not even Barbara!” Akko looks down at her feet with an unreadable expression. “I know how you guys tell each other everything-”</p><p>“What kind of person do you take me for Akko?”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she lifts her head back up, finding Hannah seriously staring her down for a moment before sighing. “Of course I’m not going to tell anybody. This is big, meaning that if this kind of info gets into the wrong hands, there’ll be hell’s fire to pay. Who knows what will happen if villains gets wind of this. Besides,” She smiles as she places her hand on top of Akko’s, making the brunette hide her other hand even more. “Yes, me and Barbs tell each other everything. We’re basically inseparable since we were little children. Heck, we’ve known each other even before we’ve first met Diana. But I know how important this is for you, so don’t worry.” She squeezes it. “Your secret is safe with me.” Hazel eyes twinkles in determination. “That’s a promise.”</p><p>Hot Damn.</p><p>If she hadn’t met Diana back in that airport, Akko is definitely sure she would’ve swooned right then and there.</p><p>The brunette smiles as she squeezes back. “Thanks Hannah. Now then,” She takes in a breath as she lets go and stands from her chair. A very subtle <em>shaky</em> one. “How about we turn in and sleep now? We need to replenish our energy so we can do our best tomorrow too!”</p><p>“O-oh! Yeah! We should!” Hannah laughs nervously as she also gets up, her cheeks suddenly turning bright red as she awkwardly rubs the back of her neck. “U-uh...about that...”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Sensing Hannah wanting to ask her something, Akko gives her a reassuring smile, making the red hues darken tenfold. “You can tell me. If it’s about Shiny Galia then-”</p><p>“Can I sleep with you!?”</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Akko’s eyes widen to that of saucers. “Hai?”</p><p>“U-uh,” Hannah waves her hands in front of herself as she turns towards Akko.  “You can totally say no if you want! I was just asking if we can sleep over you know! S-Strengthen our bond as a team, if you want to think of it that way! Also, your room is way better than mines, so I rather stay here! That’s what I want, but if you don’t want to-Oh bloody hell,” She whispers to herself as her face turns as red as a tomato. “Why am I messing up now out of all times!?”</p><p>As the brit continues to dig her own grave, Akko blinks owlishly. Out of the hundreds of thousands of questions that are out there, there’s one that sticks out from among the rest. One that is undoubtedly in the forefront of her mind.</p><p>She thinks her room is way better than hers?</p><p>The brunette had been to her room earlier before they headed out into the stadium on the first day. To say that her room is fit for a queen would be a major understatement.</p><p>Yet she says that her room is better?</p><p><em>I know what her true intentions are. I’m not <strong>that</strong> stupid...</em> It’s now Akko’s turn to blush as she picks at her fingernails, knowing that her bed back in the room is only fit for one. <em>But I can’t help but get caught off guard on how incredibly straightforward she’s being right now. Are all British people like this when they’re trying to court somebody, or is this just Hannah?</em></p><p>But as she sees Hannah becoming a stuttering mess in front of her, Akko can’t help but let a small chuckle escape. That chuckle then slowly turns into a full blown laughter.</p><p>“Hey!” Hannah shouts angrily as Akko looks off to the side, covering her mouth as she attempts to hide it in vain. “Stop laughing you dunce!” She starts to seriously hit Akko on her shoulder with her fists,   knowing full well it won’t hurt her one bit. “At least wait until I’m gone-”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Stopping her attacks abruptly, hazel eyes widens as she steps back, watching as Akko calms herself down enough to face Hannah back with a grin.</p><p>“I don’t see why not!”</p><p>A moment of silence passes.</p><p>“O-okay, good!” Getting over her shock, Hannah’s face brightens up as she slowly walks backwards to the glass door, tripping and almost falling in the process. “I’ll just...get my things from my room to bring down here!” Quickly sliding it open, she shouts. “Be right back!”</p><p>And with the click of Akko’s room door closing, she’s gone.</p><p>Akko stares at the glass door for a moment before looking at her hand. The one in which she was desperately hiding from Hannah.</p><p>The one that’s slightly shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>Knowing for certain that she’s alone now, Akko finally begins to unravel. Both of her hands slowly starts to shake more violently as she hears the hard thrumming of her heart in her ears. Wobbling deeper onto the balcony, Akko, with shaky arms, lifts her hand to place her index and middle finger in her mouth, loudly whistling.</p><p>In no time, the sight of Sebastian comes into view as Akko rests her front side on a brown fence made out of aluminum. Landing on the brunette’s forearm, the hawk screeches in concern, seeing his dear friend in major distress as unbeknownst to the two of them, lightning starts cackling around the balcony, shooting outwards.</p><p>Hannah’s amusing performance just now had successfully distracted the brunette.</p><p>Temporarily.</p><p>And now that she’s alone...</p><p><em>“S-so...what do you think Sebastian?...”</em> Akko’s voice is horse as she starts panting, gritting her teeth hard and setting her jaw tightly as she leans over the fence of the balcony, closing her eyes tightly as her breathing becomes labored<em>. “I-I can be a good actress when I try, right?”</em></p><p>“Skiiii...” Knowing that there’s nothing the animal can do, Sebastian can only nuzzle its head onto the side of Akko’s in comfort as the brunette hugs herself tightly, feeling something coming up from deep within her.</p><p>All of a sudden-</p><p>Her eyes widen as she excretes the contents in her stomach.</p><p>A minute or two passes by before Akko finishes, resting her sweaty forehead on her free forearm as she continues to pant.</p><p>
  <em>What’s happening to me?...</em>
</p><p>Tears forms at the end of her eyes as she thinks of the person who she wants to see the most.</p><p><em>“D-Diana...”</em> Akko squeaks out, terrified as she lets the heavy tears fall as she grabs onto her chest where her heart is tightly, a wild look in her now gray irises as the lighting begins to cackle more intensely. <em>“I’m so scared...”</em></p><p>Another moment of silence passes, save for the power she’s unknowingly unleashing, the breathing and panting of the girl, and the worrying low sounding screeches coming from Sebastian.</p><p><em>Calm down Akko...</em> Sensing Hannah’s energy getting closer, Akko attempts to do so with all her might, remembering the brit’s voice from yesterday. <em>You do <strong>not</strong> want to let her see you like this again.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Breathe in,</em> </strong>
</p><p>Wiping away all of her tears from her face and eyes, Akko closes her eyes as she takes in a very deep shaky breath,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Breathe out.</em> </strong>
</p><p>and exhales.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Breathe in,</em> </strong>
</p><p>She breathes in,</p><p>
  <strong>Breathe out.</strong>
</p><p>She breathes out.</p><p>As Akko continues to inhale and exhale, her mind gets filled with relief as she feels the method working, unbeknownst to her that the feeling of the relief itself is adding on, doing wonders for her. Along with the cackling sound, lightning begins to simmer down until it fades away completely, disappearing as the surroundings of the balcony returns to normal.</p><p>Once she completely calms down, Akko opens her now back to normal crimson eyes and swallows a little bit of spit in her now aching throat as she turns to Sebastian, lifting up a finger for the hawk to pick on.</p><p>“I’m so sorry that I worried you...” As if to prove her point, instead of picking on her finger, Sebastian angrily picks at her forehead.</p><p>“Ow!” Akko closes her eyes tightly. “Ow-get it! I get it-ow! Please-Ow-I surrender!” She tries to cover her head with her free arm. “Have mercy on thy soul!”</p><p>Looking satisfied, Sebastian screeches loudly and flies away just as Akko hears a couple of knocks on her door, confirming it to be Hannah when activating her sharingan.</p><p>“Okay...” Taking a deep breath once again, Akko exhales as she walks into the room and towards the door. “Act natural Akko. You got this.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>AKKO</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“H-huh!?” Recognizing the voice to be her own, Akko turns, finding nothing but darkness. “W-who’s there!? Show yourself!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU SILLY FOOL</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearing the voice close to the back of her right ear, she turns back around. Again, finding nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>YOU CAN’T KEEP CONTROL OF IT FOREVER~</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko’s eyes widen as a pale hand suddenly grabs hold of her face, feeling enormous pain from how tight and strong the hold is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“M-mmph!” Akko puts her hands on the pale hand and tries to make it let go with all her strength, failing miserably.  “Mmmph!!!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if punishing the brunette for resisting in the first place, the hand adds in more strength in its hold, causing Akko to muffle out more in even greater agonizing pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>IT WILL CONTINUE TO GROW AND GROW, UNTIL EVENTUALLY-</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The last thing Akko sees before muffling in horror, through the pale fingers, is those same terrifying and menacing looking color eyes. Lighting bursts out of the pale hand-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akko sits straight up from her bed, gasping as she holds her chest tightly with both hands as beads of sweat adorns her face.</p><p>Another nightmare.</p><p>On the same night of her panic attack? Seriously!?</p><p>Gritting her teeth in frustration, the brunette was about to yell when she feels movement on her legs underneath the blankets.</p><p>Turning to her right, she spots a content Hannah sleeping peacefully by her side.</p><p>Scrunching up her face in pain, Akko grits her teeth as tears forms at the ends of her eyes.</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>Oh how badly she wants to seek comfort from another. The touches, the hugs, the contact...</p><p>Swallowing a sob, she reaches out to the brit with longing and desperation. “H-Hannah...”</p><p>She continues to reach out and is mere millimeters away from touching Hannah’s cheek-</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Retracting her hand, her face darkens as her legs goes over the edges of the bed as she turns, making her sit and face the glass door.</p><p><em>This is something,</em> Her gray irises shines bright in the darkness of the room, giving the brunette a scary look. If anybody could see her expression right now, they’d pee in their pants. <em>I have to deal with myself.</em></p><p>Pushing down the need to get help from anybody, Akko gets up from bed and fast walks to the pedestal desk where she’s charging her phone, turning it on.</p><p>
  <em>2:05 A.M</em>
</p><p>Turning it back off and placing it back down, she walks to the door. Opening it, she goes out of the room and into the hallway, closing back the door gently as to not wake up the occupant sleeping on her bed.</p><p><em>Get a grip.</em> Akko walks faster down the long hallway, passing by door after door, <em>Get a grip.</em> as she glances down at her open hand. <em>Get a-</em></p><p>The pale hand of her nightmare invades her mind unconsciously.</p><p>Lightning cackles on the palm of her hand at that exact moment. Seeing it, Akko closes her eyes as she closes her now shaking hand, forming it into a hard clenched fist as she goes down on all fours and lays her elbows on the soft material of the carpet-like floor, gripping the wrist of her shaking fist with her other hand.</p><p><em>“One Mississippi...”</em> Akko whispers as she rests her forehead on said floor. <em>“Two Mississippi...Three Mississippi...Four Mississippi...”</em></p><p>Once she counts to about twenty, she gets up and looks ahead, her usual bright and cheery crimson irises, once full of life,</p><p>is now dull and empty.</p><p>A moment of silence passes as she thinks about the words of one of her predecessors, Ryan Haley.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Keep your emotions in check</em> </strong>
</p><p>When he said it at the time, Akko didn’t really know what he was talking about. But now...thinking about what she went through in the last couple of hours, Akko can’t help but question:</p><p>Is this what he meant?</p><p>
  <em>Croakkkk</em>
</p><p>Hearing her stomach rumbling, Akko realizes that she’s absolutely starving.</p><p>Of course she’s hungry. She did throw up earlier.</p><p>“I should get something from the kitchen.” Just the thought of food brings a little comforting smile to Akko’s face. Not the usual normal kind that reaches up to her ears, but a smile nonetheless. “I wonder if they have any pickle plums or sweet tarts...” She wonders as she starts walking down the hallway, more slowly now that she’s fully calm once again.</p><p>Going down the long stairs to the first floor, Akko goes to her right, knowing that there’s the narrow hallway that leads to the kitchen. As she walks in and heads to the door however...</p><p><em>Someone’s inside.</em> Akko’s eyes narrows as she walks slower, getting closer to the door before standing right in front of it. <em>Is it a villain? Well, either way,</em> Crimson irises glowing, she summons her ruby red rose sword as she places her hand on the door knob, slowly turning it clockwise. <em>I’m ready!</em></p><p>The moment she opens the door wide open-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wosh!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko slashes her blade down and stops just in time as a masked blonde woman in blue pajamas stops her punch, creating winds that indicates the implications of what would’ve happened if the two attacks connects.</p><p>Her eyes widen as she recognizes the mask. “A-Atsumi!?”</p><p>“O-Onee-Ahem!” Atsumi clears her throat as she stands back up straight. “A-Akko!” The blonde watches as the ruby red rose sword disappears as the brunette visibly relaxes. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Akko stares at Atsumi for a moment before walking pass her, “I’m hungry.” looking around at all the kitchen equipment that’s on the walls and the long thin tables in the middle of the spacious room, along with a storage at the back. “So I was just thinking of getting a midnight snack.” She then glances at the villainess out of the corner of her eye. “What about you?”</p><p>Upon spotting her, Akko would usually brighten up and talk to her as if they’ve known each other for a long time. The gleam in her eyes, how her smile is so bright it shines even greater than the sun itself, and her happy and bubbly personality all showed up in the brunette full force when they talked about their passion for anime. At least, that’s what happened in the ball party the other day. But seeing the girl in front of her now...</p><p>There was none of that.</p><p> It doesn’t even take a second for Atsumi to figure out that something’s clearly wrong.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Atsumi reaches out as Akko ignores the gesture, walking further into the kitchen before opening one of the many fridges placed in the room. “You look pale...”</p><p>“I’m fine.” The brunette’s tone is automatic as she bends down, finding ingredients needed to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “I asked you before,” She takes a bag of bread and a jar of peanut butter and puts it on one of the tables nearby before doing the same for the jar of jelly. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came downstairs to get a snack too...” Atsumi frowns as she walks to stand by the brunette’s side. “I was searching in one of the refrigerators for food when I sensed someone coming.”</p><p>“Makes sense. I can tell you’re very skilled and strong. It really blew me away on how much you were holding back in your matches yesterday.” Akko opens the bag of bread along with the two jars. Realizing that she doesn’t have a knife, she walks towards one of the drawers nearby and opens it, finding what she was looking for. Taking it out and closing the drawer back, she comes back before proceeding to make her snack. “Want me to make you a sandwich?”</p><p>“No...no I’m good.” Atsumi rubs the back of her neck as a bead of sweat runs down her temple, pushing away her long hair. “I don’t really like those kinds of sandwiches. I prefer ham with mayo.”</p><p>“Mn.” Akko simply nods as she spreads the jelly on top of the peanut butter, the latter already in place.</p><p>As the brunette finishes making her snack, Atsumi audibly gulps before trying to reach out again. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Without thinking, the villainess places her hand on Akko’s shoulder, squeezing it tight. “I remember you looked down back in the beginning of the tournament earlier too.” Her tone is full of concern and care. “If there’s something wrong, you know you can-”</p><p> “I told you I’m fine!”  Akko snaps as she smacks Atsumi’s hand away, turning fully towards the blonde. “Stop acting like you care about me! We’ve only just met yesterday,” She takes a step closer, “You don’t know anything about me, so do yourself a favor,” as she jabs her finger on Atsumi’s upper chest area as she yells right in front of the gundam mask. “And buzz off!”</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>“O-oh...l-l...” Stepping back, Atsumi looks down and waves her hands in front of her in surrender.  “I-I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable u-um...” Feeling something bubble up inside of her chest, her voice cracks as she fails to swallow in a sob. “I’ll stop asking now...”</p><p>Hearing the sob, Akko’s eyes widen as she realize what she had just done, noticing to her horror how small and timid Atsumi’s voice is.</p><p>Fucking dammit.</p><p>“Nononononono...Oh <em>kuso</em> Atsumi! I’m so sorry!” Akko pulls Atsumi in for a tight hug. “Please don’t cry! I’m sorry! I-I don’t know what came over me! I-I just-”</p><p>“It’s okay...” Atsumi sniffles as she pulls away from the hug to face her twin, smiling in amusement now that it is Akko who looks concerned. But more than that is the apologetic and guilty expression. “It’s been really rough on you, huh?”</p><p>Akko’s eyes twinkles in sadness as she stares at Atsumi for a good while before looking off to the side towards the ground, eyes narrow as her jaw tightens.</p><p>
  <em>“You have no idea.”</em>
</p><p>Nodding in understanding, Atsumi rests her back on the side of the table as she crosses her arms. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But from the looks of things, something is clearly on your mind. Something that has been bothering you for quite a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Akko relents with a solemn nod. “Yeah...there are a lot of things that are bothering me, actually. Not just something. But I’m not comfortable with talking about it. I’m sorry.” She bows her head in apology before lifting it back up. “The only thing I’m willing to share is the nightmares...”</p><p>“Nightmares?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Akko sighs deeply. “I’ve been having nightmares since long before I enrolled in Luna Nova University. I’ve been used to it...” She clenches her fists tightly. “But recently it’s been getting way more intense and frequent. And not only that,” Eyeing the finished sandwich, Akko tries to decide whether or not now is the time to take a bite, feeling her hunger increase tenfold before shaking her head. No, now is definitely <em>not</em> the time. Especially now that she’s engaged in a serious conversation. “Whenever I think of the things that’s bothering me, something happens on the inside and my heart would just go crazy. Then I’d feel very cold, which makes my arms and legs shiver while l struggle to breathe properly, to the point where I would be gasping for air...” Crimson eyes looks down at her bare feet. “It’s very hard to explain...”</p><p>“I see...” Atsumi puts her index finger and thumb on the chin area of her mask, taking in all of what her older sister had said to her.</p><p>Judging by Akko’s explanation, those are definitely panic attacks.</p><p>“Hmmm...” <em>Nightmares and panic attacks...</em> Atsumi looks up at the ceiling in thought<em>. I’m pretty sure the latter is mostly Onee-san’s problem. But the nightmares-</em></p><p>Cerulean blue eyes widens, remembering a particular conversation she had had with Alice.</p><p>Back to her normal-self, Akko arches a brow in curiosity as she rests her back on the side of the table as well as she puts her hands on the edges. “Atsumi?”</p><p>“Akko...” Atsumi is hesitant to ask, but she needs to know for certain. <em>If it is what l thinks it is...</em> “What exactly have you been dreaming about? Like, what’s in your nightmares?”</p><p>The moment those words were spoken, the brunette turns pale.</p><p>And that’s everything the blonde needed to know.</p><p>She has gotten her answer.</p><p>“I-I can’t share that with you either.” Akko says hastily as she avoids eye contact. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No. It’s alright.” Atsumi says, satisfied with her newfound discovery. <em>I was wrong. The panic attacks alone isn’t her problem per se.</em> She shakes her head with a sigh as she looks down at the blue floor below their feet. <em>The panic attacks, how easily her negative thoughts trigger said attacks, and her increasingly intense nightmares...</em></p><p><em>“Of course it’s your biological powers.” </em>Atsumi whispers with a click of a tongue.<em> “Should’ve known...”</em></p><p>“Hm?” Akko blinks as she turns back to face Atsumi, the color on her face now returning to normal. “Did you say something?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t say anything.” Atsumi waves the brunette off. “But listen Akko,” She faces her, smiling at her sister with adoration behind the mask. “I know you’re struggling, but you need to learn how rely on others. You aren’t alone in this y’know.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I know it didn’t go as planned, but Akko, I’m here for you no matter what. Not just me, everyone else too. We’re all here for you.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>We’re all here for you.</p><p>Remembering Hannah’s warm smile and her words, Akko’s face darkens.</p><p>“Though I can imagine that it must be a very difficult thing for you to do.” Atsumi falls silent for a moment before speaking up again. “How about me, you, and your friend come over to my room to play Super Mario 3D World in my Nintendo Switch later?”</p><p>Akko did always say that she has a soft spot for the Mario franchise. Playing a video game she loves to play will help her well-being for sure.</p><p>Besides, the tournament just started. Even though Akko’s overpowered, her Onee-san needs to be at her A-Game!    </p><p>Doing a complete one eighty, Akko looks at the masked woman in front of her with bright eyes and a beaming smile. “Really!?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Atsumi smiles as she puts up a peace sign. “I can connect it with the TV, so we can all play and watch each other succeed in killing monster bosses together.”</p><p>“Yay!” Akko pulls the blonde in for another hug before letting go. “I can’t wait!”</p><p>Atsumi’s smile grows as she sees the brunette happily munching on the long awaited sandwich, feeling happy with the fact that she had somehow made her sister feel better.</p><p>“Well...I should probably go.” Akko’s face fell a little once she gulps down the final piece. “I don’t want Hannah to wake up on my bed trying to figure out where I am.”</p><p>“Alright.” Atsumi nods as Akko walks pass her and to the door, pushing the already open door more open. “See you in the stadium Akko.”</p><p>“Right. Oh, and Atsumi?” Before she can pass through the doorframe, she looks back at Atsumi.</p><p>After what seems like forever, Atsumi pushes herself up from the table as she puts her hand on her hip. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. That was wrong of me. And...” Akko gives her a little, but heartfelt smile.</p><p>“Thanks for hearing me out.”</p><p>And with that, she goes through, walking into the hallways of the mansion.</p><p>“Of course.” Atsumi whispers, remembering when Akko did the same for her. “That’s what sisters do, after all...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s been really rough on you, huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko’s eyes twinkles in sadness as she stares at Atsumi for a good while before looking off to the side towards the ground, eyes narrow as her jaw tightens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have no idea.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>“Alice...” The blonde’s eyes becomes half-lidded before it slowly closes as a happy smile spreads across her face. “It’s only a matter of time.”</p><p>Afterwards, silence befalls the blonde, content with having a heart to heart talk with Akko-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Her eyes widen.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I don’t want Hannah to wake up on my bed trying to figure out where I am.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Bloody hell sis...” Atsumi’s eyes becomes those of saucers as she watches her sister go. “You’re a savage.”</p><p>And so, the ridiculous, yet hilarious strings of misunderstandings begins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 Days Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It is now Thursday, and there’s now approximately two matches left in the tournament. Ever since Akko’s breakdown, her and Hannah continues to sweep their way through every single match they had been in. Their teamwork getting better and better with each passing battle. However,</p><p>the same could be said for Atsumi and Lucas.</p><p>While they don’t do well in teamwork (they prefer to fight their battles individually) they are certainly powerful enough to do just as well as Akko and Hannah, clobbering their way through each match as if each domino is falling one by one when stacked against one another.</p><p>The pair of villains have just won the semifinals, meaning that they’re going to the finals. Whoever wins this match gets to face them.</p><p>True to her word, Atsumi invites both Akko and Hannah out to her room to play some Mario games with her just to pass the time and to have some friendly bonding time. Even though Hannah was initially skeptical, Akko assures her that the villainess is not like Lucas, saying that she truly wants to befriend them. After some convincing from the crimson-eyed hero (which wasn’t much, Hannah could never say no to those puppy eyes of hers), the brit finally concedes. On the first day, Hannah tried to bulldoze her way into knowing why the blonde is always wearing her mask, much to Atsumi’s discomfort. Akko doesn’t question it on her part. She doesn’t know why the blonde always have her mask on around them, even in her room, but what she <em>does</em> know is that she takes great value in keeping her identity a secret.</p><p>She can respect that.</p><p>But most importantly, by hanging out with them, Akko had somehow managed to distract herself from her problems. That, combined with a lack of an episode, had helped the brunette with her anguish. Well...</p><p>At least just a little bit.</p><p>Knowing that the root of the problem will never truly go away, Akko’s hat covers the top half of her face as she looks down, barely paying attention to the announcer as the woman with the microphone above begins to speak.</p><p>“Hey, you dunce!” Hannah calls out as she side glances at Akko before facing the opponents in front of them, noticing that something isn’t right with her crush as she shifts to her fighting stance. “I know somethings getting to you, but we’re about to fight. Focus!”</p><p>Snapping back into reality, Akko nods at her teammate as she also shifts to her fighting stance. “Right! Oh, and Hannah?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Crimson eyes narrow as it stares at the little boy on the opposing team. “One of them is really strong. So I’ll handle that one.” She nods towards him.</p><p>“What?” Hannah says with a chuckle as she looks at the older woman who’s next to the person in mention. “Come on Akko, he’s just a little-”</p><p>“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” The brunette warns, alarmed by the way the boy starts grinning at her as he starts to emit a heavy green aura. “His energy is astounding. You handle the one to the right.” Her lava irises starts glowing red. “I’ll take this one.”</p><p>Hannah becomes silent for a moment before nodding. “Alright. You know what you’re talking about.” She looks at her with a determined glint in her eyes. “I believe in you.”</p><p>For the first time in a while, Akko stares back at her with a warm smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>Feeling her cheeks flush, Hannah swiftly turns her head with an <em>‘Hmph!’</em> as the announcer actually starts announcing.</p><p><strong>“And now it’s finally time folks! This match will let us see who will face Atsumi Locke and Lucas Huang in the Finals! Will it be Dexter Ellis and Kyra Seraphine, or Atsuko Kagari and Hannah England!? The Semifinals of the England Tag Team Tournament will now begin!”</strong> She pumps her hand up with energy, sticking out three fingers.<strong> “Count down with me y’all!”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“Three!”</strong>
</p><p>Hannah’s parents, along with the huge crowd of spectators, guests, and participants who are now out of the tournament, chants loudly as the announcer counts down.</p><p>
  <strong>“Two”</strong>
</p><p>From the bleachers, Lucas’s eyes narrows as he rests his elbows on his knees, intertwining his fingers as he prepares to analyze the fight that is about to start.</p><p><em>Go and win this!</em> Clenching her fist, Atsumi looks on at Akko with determination. <em>You can do it!</em></p><p>
  <strong>“One!”</strong>
</p><p>Getting pumped up with excitement, Akko grins. “You ready Hannah!?”</p><p>Hannah is more subdued, but nevertheless also smirks from the adrenalin. “As ready as I’ll ever be!”</p><p>“Alrighty then!” Tipping up the edge of her hat with her index finger, her glowing eyes twinkles.</p><p>“Let’s do this!”</p><p>
  <strong>BEEP!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it turns out that I gave a hint of Atsumi’s powers, rather than just revealing it outright. For that, I am truly sorry TwT In the meantime, anyone want to take a good guess on to what it is? ;3</p><p>Akko.</p><p>My baby, please.</p><p>You need help.</p><p>PLEASE, GET SOME HELP!!! ;w;</p><p>Next time, the semifinals and the finals, concluding the England Tournament Arc! Look forward to it! :3</p><p>Random Fact #28: The red and blue color theme of Atsumi’s gundam mask isn’t the only mask she has in her possession. She has lots of Japanese masks in her room back in Alice’s place, ranging from different Hannya masks, to Noa masks, to Kitsune masks. It’s a fun hobby of hers to collect them ever since she moved from America to Britain. This is also incredibly useful when it comes to scouting missions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Man in Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko and Hannah goes into the semi-finals and finals with clear heads, determined to succeed. Meanwhile, Lucas is certainly planning something. What could it be?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the very late update. I was solely focused on finishing up the semester strong, with there being finals and all that. But the good news is that I’m free now! :D</p><p>I’ll warn you now, this is a very long chapter. The longest I’ve ever written in this story so far in fact. Don’t worry, this isn’t the new norm lol! The reason why it turned out so lengthy is because this is the finale of the England Tournament Arc, so I hope you enjoy its conclusion! *bows* :3 </p><p>And with that, let’s get right into it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kyra.” The little boy known as Dexter glances at Kyra as the beep sound stops. “Take care of the England girl.” He then faces Akko with an unreadable expression. “I’ll fight this one.”</p><p>“With all due respect master, I believe it should be the other way around.” Kyra bows her head. “This Atsuko Kagari girl is too low of a lowlife. She has no right to fight someone who’s as powerful as you-”</p><p>“Don’t be absurd, you fool!” Kyra snaps her head up in surprise as Dexter’s eyes narrows, his grin from before long gone as he notices a faint red aura coming from Akko. “Just one look at her and I can already tell you’re no match for her. I appreciate your service Kyra, but you should go up against those who has a similar power level as yours.”</p><p>“What?...” Kyra stands still in shock for a moment before snapping her head towards Akko, gritting her teeth and glaring daggers at the brunette in anger.</p><p>“Woah,” Akko blinks owlishly back. “Looks like Lucas isn’t the only one who’s out for me. Hannah,” She gives the auburn-haired girl a thumbs up with a bright smile. “Go get her!”</p><p>“No need to tell me twice.” Hannah says with a huff before vanishing.</p><p>“Look alive.” Dexter advises as he walks away from Kyra and towards Akko. “Your opponent is making her move.”</p><p>“Yes master.” Kyra says with another bow before watching Dexter leave her side. She can be salty about Akko later. For now, she needs to focus on-</p><p>
  <strong>Wosh!</strong>
</p><p>The dark-skinned orange haired girl swiftly does a back flip, dodging as she feels an incoming force pass by her head. Taking a major step back, she feels another force go for her torso before-</p><p>
  <strong>Boom!</strong>
</p><p>Kyra gasps and recoils in pain as she seemingly takes a punch to the gut.</p><p>“Kah-!” Her eyes widens-</p><p>
  <strong>Bang!</strong>
</p><p>As the next punch hits her straight in the face before another kick strikes her chest head on, sending her back a couple of feet.</p><p>“Tsk!” Knowing that her opponent is invisible, Kyra keeps moving as to not get hit, wanting to avoid any potential blows. Unfortunately, it only worked for about a minute before getting hit from multiple angles. Gritting her teeth, she gets into a defensive position, placing her forearms together in front of herself as the blows keeps coming from everywhere. From her arms, to her legs, to her back and neck, head, back of her legs, you name it.</p><p>It frustrates her to no end. The England Family are well known within their territory as the family of having the power of invisibility. How could she fight if she can’t even see her opponent!?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>“What?” Kyra says in disbelief as her vision starts showing movement from her forearms to the arena floor, realizing all too late that she had gotten swept off her feet.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>However, she never hit the ground. Before she could have, something grips both of her ankles, pulling her up towards the sky,</p><p>just to hit the ground back first.</p><p>
  <em>Hard.</em>
</p><p>“AH!” Kyra screams in pain as her vision gets blurry from the vibration of recoiling. She gets thrown up again, twisting in mid-air before getting slammed onto the ground again.</p><p>Pull up, twist, throw down. Pull up, twist, throw down.</p><p>All within a matter of seconds.</p><p>Kyra continues to get tossed like a ragdoll before the unknown force lets go after slamming her into the ground, punching her in the gut for a second time before a spinning side kick hit her in the face, sending her flying near the edge of the area due to the increased strength of the attack.</p><p>
  <em>“Ha...ha...”</em>
</p><p>An invisible Hannah England pants lightly as she sees her opponent on the ground, now motionless.</p><p><em>Unlike Ms.Badcock, this Kyra girl can’t see me. It’s possible to win.</em> Hannah watches as Kyra slowly starts to get up. <em>But...</em> She grimaces as memories of the hardness of her victim’s body during her assault fills her mind. <em>This is gonna be a tough one.</em></p><p>“I see...” Once she’s up on her own two feet again, Kyra’s pupils changes shape to that of a felines, growing fangs as her nails turns into claws as she grins widely.  “It looks like,” Her orange hair starts getting spiky as she begins to buff up, a bright orange aura surrounding her as she takes a step forward. “I need to get serious right off the bat!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Swish!</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Wha-!?” Hannah’s eyes widen in shock as those same claws barely scratches the edges of her cheek, creating a small cut as she snaps her head to the side instinctively to dodge it. She then dodges three fast swings of Kyra’s claws before doing a backflip to create some space. “How-”</p><p>The backflip does nothing to bridge the gap between them. Just as Hannah says those words,</p><p>Kyra blindingly stands in front of her, grinning as if she had just hit the jackpot.</p><p>“I can smell your sweat!”</p><p>As Kyra goes in for the punch in the face, noticing the speed of the upcoming attack is unavoidable, Hannah grits her teeth and raises her arm,</p><p>
  <em>Oh screw it!</em>
</p><p>punching Kyra in the face as hard as Kyra does on her, creating a-</p><p>
  <strong>Boom!</strong>
</p><p>Sound as the arena floor vibrates in intensity.</p><p>“KAH!” Hannah cries out as her mind goes back to what Kyra had just said.</p><p>
  <em>“I can smell your sweat.”</em>
</p><p>Going by what she said, Hannah concludes that her opponent’s powers have something to do with her five senses. And judging by her appearance...</p><p>She’s just like a humanoid cat on steroids.</p><p>And the thought of losing to someone like that makes her <em>sick to her stomach</em>.</p><p> Gritting her teeth in anger, Hannah appears as she turns her head back as she throws in another punch, knowing that there’s no point of using her powers if Kyra can just snuff her out anyways.</p><p>Finding her out, Kyra’s grin widens as she does the same. Her punch connects on Hannah’s ribcage as Hannah’s connects with her face again, creating another <em>‘Boom!’</em> in their wake.</p><p>“THIS IS STARTING TO GET INTERESTING!” Kyra opens her two hands, showing off her claws as she proceeds to slash them down on Hannah as she laughs wildly in delight. “SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, LITTLE GIRL!”</p><p>“I’M NO LITTLE GIRL, YOU HONK OF SHIT!” Hannah roars as she dodges the ongoing slashes by backing away at the right distance before going back in to punch fiercely in between the slashes, making Kyra dodge as well. “I’M HANNAH ENGLAND! GET IT RIGHT!”  </p><p>As the two competitors continues to go back and forth, the winds around them picks up as they get stronger and faster.</p><p><em>They’ve gotten more serious.</em> At the other end of the large and wide arena, Akko takes a quick glance at them with a smile. <em>I wonder which one of them will come out victorious.</em></p><p>“So you’re Atsuko Kagari.”</p><p>“Heya!” Hearing the voice of the one and only Dexter, Akko turns to him as her smile turns into a smirk. “How’s it going?”</p><p>Dexter gives her a look for a moment before sighing. “Our partners are well underway into their fight, so I suggest we do the same. But before we start,” His lips turns upwards in a little smile. “I heard that you have physic powers?”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Oh?” Akko’s eyes narrows as her fists tightens. “May I ask where you got that tad bit of information?”</p><p>One thing to note. As Akko asks the question, she may be cool, calm, and collected on the outside.</p><p>But on the inside, she’s a panicking mess.</p><p>
  <em>How does he know about that? Is there anything else he knows about me? Depending on his answer, I might have to-</em>
</p><p>“I overheard your partner saying so back on the first day of this tournament. And based on what you’re saying, it seems that it is indeed true. Perfect,” Dexter’s green eyes starts glowing as a green aura starts surrounding him. “As you can see,” Lifting his hand up, a bright green orb appears from the appendage as he starts to float, shooting it up in the air before it splits up into hundreds of thousands of orbs.</p><p>“I have the same powers!” He grits his teeth as he brings down his hand and points straight at Akko, commanding all the orbs to go after her at break neck speeds.</p><p><em>Dammit. So he heard us.</em> Remembering clearly the conversation Dexter is talking about, Akko clicks her tongue as she floats up into the air, heading straight towards the orbs. <em>But based on what he’s saying, he only heard that part specifically. It’s a good thing Hannah and I decided to whisper after that. The secret of Shiny Galia was <strong>this close</strong> to getting exposed!</em> Just as she is about to collide with the offending orbs of energy, Akko creates her own orb of energy, throwing it in front of her as it bursts into a lot more orbs than Dexter’s. As each orb hits one another, it explodes on impact as the brunette floats up with high speeds towards Dexter as he summons more orbs to counter the extra ones Akko summoned, automatically shooting it out of his hand and hitting its intended target while Dexter stares straight at Akko. She watches on as more explosions surrounds the telekinesis users. <em>And judging by his tone once he found out that I do have physic powers, he probably wants to see whose powers are better in comparison. Since he knows about my physic powers, I’ll have to only use that and Okaasan’s powers from now on so people won’t get suspicious. Not that that I haven’t been doing that since the whole tournament started. Anyways, if that’s the case,</em> She grins as she heads straight at Dexter to attack him with a punch, only for him to teleport away just as she was about to make contact. Sensing something from behind, Akko turns with an energy blast in hand and thrusts as Dexter does the same, creating a massive explosion that are bigger than the others. The crowd roars, cheering more louder than before as both Akko and Dexter quickly floats away from the smoke gathered, facing each other as they float higher and higher into the air. The brunette clenches as her fists as she begins to emit her own red aura, feeling even more excited than ever before. <em>Then I’ll just have to entertain him for a bit!</em></p><p>Akko teleports behind Dexter as she does a roundhouse kick, aiming for one of his sides. She immediately gets blocked by a shield protecting its user in a form of a barrier, creating a <em>‘ting’</em> sound as contact was made.</p><p><em>It’s just like my Orbital Field.</em> The brunette notices as she swiftly moves from side to side before ducking backwards as Dexter tries to hit her with a butterfly kick, dodging by the skin of her teeth while also looking unfazed. <em>Only his is green while mines is red, huh?</em></p><p>Red irises glowing, Akko’s face darkens as she grabs Dexter’s ankle and throws him straight down to the arena floor in an instant. As he was about to crash onto the ground however, he teleports back up to where Akko is, just a couple of meters away.</p><p><em>Her power...</em> Dexter’s eyes narrows as Akko teleports in front of him, this time punching the shield as it appears again. <em>She only has telekinesis as her power, right? She hasn’t fully gotten serious yet. So why...no, how...</em> He knit his eyebrows as his fist clenches, remembering the brunette’s attack that she had initiated a second ago.</p><p>
  <em>How could she throw me down with so much strength if we’re this high up!?</em>
</p><p>Not wanting to delve too much into it, as he is in battle, Dexter decides to take it up a notch as his irises and aura glows brighter in intensity, surprising Akko when the front part of the shield transforms into a giant fist, punching her straight on with force equal to that of an elephant stomping its foot down.</p><p>If it were any other person, combined with being on the ground, they would’ve lost by going out of bounce, getting knocked unconscious and whilst also having a concussion.</p><p>But Akko is no ordinary opponent.</p><p>She gets sent flying like a rocket. After a few seconds, she flips backwards as she produces a <em>‘wosh!’</em>, forcing herself to stop. Her eyes became wide with shock for a moment before it gleams bright with excitement.</p><p>“You can change the shape of the field into anything you want!?” Akko exclaims as she claps her hands together, thinking mostly to herself. “I have to practice doing that when I get back home! I didn’t know I could do that!” </p><p>This girl.</p><p><em>Are you serious?</em> “Tsk!” Dexter grits his teeth a little as he spreads his arms wide as if he wants a hug. Out of nowhere, orbs the size of bowling balls appears all throughout the stadium. From the ground, to high in the sky above them, and all in between.</p><p>Meanwhile, as Hannah and Kyra is about to exchange fists once again, they were caught off guard by a glowing orb that appeared before them at their side.</p><p>“What?” Hannah blinks, looking at it. Her eyes widens as she notices more appearing nearby and around themselves. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t understand...”</p><p>“Huh?” Hannah looks back at Kyra, who, to her surprise, is looking quite surprised herself as she looks up. “What?”</p><p>Following her line of sight, she gasps at all the orbs that are everywhere.</p><p>“He’s going to use it.” Kyra continues to say in awe. “He’s really going to use it...”</p><p>“Use it?” Hannah repeats as she snaps her head towards her opponent. “What do you mean he’s going to use it!?”</p><p>“But he only does it when-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Just one look at her and I can already tell you’re no match for her. I appreciate your service Kyra, but you should go up against those who has a similar power level as yours.</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Atsuko Kagari.</em> Her eyes narrows as she looks straight at the brunette, no longer in anger, but now mostly in wonder. <em>Who are you?</em></p><p>“Hm?” Back in the balcony, Liam eyes the orb in front of him and his wife with curiosity as they sit comfortable on their respective chairs.  “And what’s this?”</p><p>“I believe this little boy is about to do something extravagant.” Angelica says as she looks up at the two participants in the sky. “Let’s watch and see what happens, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back where the other participants are...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well will you look at that?” Lucas rests his arms on the back of his head, laying down on his spot on the front row of the bleachers as he starts laughing, eyeing one of the orbs that appeared a little too close for Atsumi’s comfort in front of the blonde. “This match might be interesting to watch after all!”</p><p>“Oh shut up!” Atsumi says with annoyance as she backs away from the orb. “You wouldn’t like it either if you were in my shoes!”</p><p>“Your right. But since it’s not me, too bad!” He laughs harder as Atsumi gives him a death glare.</p><p><em>Seriously. Go off and die already, you piece of trash.</em> Atsumi then looks up at her sister with concern, gripping her hands together anxiously. <em>Please be alright, Onee-san...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Skies Above...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Here! I got a present for you! <strong>SPECIAL MOVE! BLASTOMETIC,</strong>” Dexter grips his hands together as he criss-crosses his arms, commanding all the orbs to head straight to Akko with unrivaled speeds. <strong>“BARRAGE!!!”</strong></p><p>Before the move makes contact, Dexter thrusts out his palm, making a barrier around Akko-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>All at once, each orb hits Akko on impact, creating smoke and increasing it with each explosion, making it larger and larger.</p><p>“Akko!” Hannah screams as she, as well as everyone else present, watches the scene unfold.</p><p>“So, what do you think!?” Dexter yells out as the powerful orbs continues to hit the brunette. “The barrier I put up around you makes it so that you can’t teleport away, yet my attacks can go through it with ease, meaning that you’re basically trapped with no way out!” His eyes narrows. “You and your partner will lose. Then me and Kyra will make our way to the finals! When that happens, we will...”</p><p>
  <em>Brother.</em>
</p><p>He grit his teeth as he remembers the weak voice in his head.</p><p>“We will...”</p><p>
  <em>Do your best, brother!</em>
</p><p>He knits his eyebrows once again as he looks ahead of him in determination.</p><p>“WE WILL WIN!”</p><p>His hand gets surrounded by a bright green energy before thrusting it forward, shooting out a powerful green beam. It pierces through the smoke before blowing up like a nuclear bomb, expanding the smoke to the point of filling up the entire stadium as the orbs keeps hitting its target.</p><p>Once all the orbs are gone, smoke remains, making everyone barely see as it continues to hang in the atmosphere.  </p><p><strong>“W-Wowzers...”</strong> The commenter’s awed voice echoes throughout the quiet environment<strong>. “W-well, that was Dexter’s special move! Blastometic Barrage!”</strong> The woman gets back on track. <strong>“As you can see, that was a very destructive attack! Which begs the question: What has become of Atsuko? Is she alright? Is she in one peace? Is she even still alive!?”</strong></p><p>It was at this moment that Hannah and Atsumi want to strangle this woman for even thinking about such a thing.</p><p>Kyra continues to watch the sky, rather than fight Hannah. Just like everyone else, she’s curious on what has become of the brunette. If this was the Kyra from before today, heck, even before this match started, she would’ve been worried that they had gotten disqualified and the ramifications on what that would mean. Because of course she would believe that nobody would’ve survived that. Special move wise, Dexter’s is one of the strongest out there. In battle, he usually holds back as a precaution, only knocking out villains that needs to be captured and nothing more. But this is the first time he had ever used it to its full potential, so the best possible outcome would be to assume that the target is dead.</p><p>At the same time however, she had come to acknowledge that Akko isn’t like any other ordinary hero. As with his special move, this is the first time Dexter had actually put in some effort into fighting someone. And for said someone to not only still be conscious, but held their own without any problems? Taking all of this into consideration, in her honest opinion,</p><p>it’s anyone’s game.</p><p>The smoke clears little by little until the beautiful blue sky above starts popping out. Soon enough, the green barrier appears-</p><p>“Oh my.” Angelica says in astonishment with her hand on her mouth as Liam’s eyes widen. “This is...”</p><p>Atsumi eyes brightens up, smiling brightly as Lucas whistles, clearly impressed.</p><p>Kyra’s eyes widen in shock as a bead of sweat runs down her temple, with the rest of the crowd having similar reactions. “Impossible...”</p><p>A moment of silence passes before the child of the England Family chuckles.</p><p>“Jeez. Don’t scare me like that.” Hannah says to herself as she exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she smiles at the sight she was <em>oh so desperate</em> to see. “But seriously, no matter how many times I see it for myself, I can’t help but be amazed,”</p><p>The smoke around the barrier completely disappears,</p><p>“By how strong you really are.”</p><p>showing a barely scratched Akko in a fetal position.</p><p>Dexter’s jaw drops, speechless. “How-”</p><p>“I think I get it now.” Finally moving, Akko shows herself as she touches the barrier with her hand. Putting some strength into the push, it cracks. In a split second, it shatters completely with ease, setting her free as she stares straight at Dexter. “You have a story behind why you’re participating in my friend’s tournament, don’t you?”</p><p>Another moment of silence passes by as the smoke around the stadium completely dissipates.</p><p>“Will you tell me about it?”</p><p>Glowing green irises stares directly into red ones.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Dexter balls his fists so tightly his fingers turns white.</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>The aura around him shines even more brightly than before as his hair shoots straight up, veins appearing on the side of his forehead as he floats straight at Akko.</p><p>“I WILL NOT LOSE!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wosh!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s mouth gets set on a thin line as she barely dodges Dexter’s punch, dodging again when he punches with his other fist. This keeps going as he continues to yell out in frustration.</p><p><em>He’s definitely faster than before.</em> Her eyes narrows as she moves her head, dodging from side to side as she compares this to when he did the butterfly kick earlier. If Hannah were in her shoes, she’d definitely get beat to a pulp since she wouldn’t even see it coming. <em>And the power behind these punches rose up by a lot too. But how-</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>You can better improve your reflexes, combat, durability, endurance, agility, senses, speed, stamina, and strength.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Oh. Well that explains a lot.</p><p><em>Leave it to Diana to help me remember things in critical moments like these.</em> Despite the situation before her, Akko can’t help but smile at the thought of the blonde. <em>Now the question is, what should I do from here on out?</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Akko.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>This voice. It’s...</em>
</p><p><em>Hah!?</em> Akko’s eyes widen as she continues to dodge the ongoing punches. <em>Healy-Senpai!?</em></p><p><strong><em>I’ve been watching this boy for a while now, since his powers has stimulated my interest.</em></strong> A pause. <strong><em>He’s one of my descendants.</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>Descendants?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yes. His powers has the same source as mines. Though pales to comparison to yours considering all of the outside factors, it’s as powerful as it was in my heyday. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Oh. So that’s why this boy is so strong.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, well, it’s cool that to know you guys are related and all, but what should I do now!?</em>
</p><p><strong><em>Judging by appearances,</em></strong> Akko swears she can hear him smile as he says his next words. <strong><em>he won’t talk unless he’s defeated.</em></strong></p><p>Ah, so that’s it!</p><p><em>Thanks for the tip!</em> And with that, as Akko dodges another punch, she immediately goes in for a punch, making Dexter teleport behind her-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>Dexter coughs out blood as he bends forward in pain, looking with wide eyes at Akko’s wrist that had just bashed him in the chest.</p><p> On the arena floor, realizing at this point what the outcome is going to be, Kyra’s eyes turns sad. “Master...”</p><p>Back in the air, he snaps his head back up as Akko turns to face him. “<em>H-how...” </em>His voice is horse.<em> “How did you-”</em></p><p>“Did you forget?” Akko’s glowing irises bores into Dexter’s shocked green. “You’re not the only one,” Too fast to see it coming, Dexter can only scream in pain as the girl in front of him grabs his head with both of her hands and knees him square on the forehead. Clenching her right hand into a tight fist, she puts it back before thrusting it forward,</p><p>“Who can have boosted up abilities!”</p><p>punching him straight in the stomach so hard that the air produced from the attack shoots out from his back and straight into a cloud nearby, piercing through it like a bullet through paper.</p><p>Most of the crowd cringes, somehow feeling the pain themselves and rubbing their stomachs in comfort.</p><p>“Kah!” Dexter wheezes as he falls unconscious due to the enormous pain. He is about to fall from the sky when Akko catches him with one arm, slowly floating down until her feet touches the ground.</p><p>Complete silence fills the stadium.</p><p>“So,” After a moment, Akko kneels and puts Dexter down as she looks towards Kyra. “Do still you want to continue this match?”</p><p>Kyra stares right back at Akko as Hannah shifts her attention from the brunette to the orange haired woman.</p><p>Another moment of silence passes by before finally-</p><p>“No.” Kyra walks towards her master as her aura and her power up mode disappears. “Before you came along, my master was the strongest person I’ve ever known. So for you to beat him without a sweat,” She stands on the other side of Akko and also kneels, looking down at Dexter. “I already was giving everything I got to fight that partner of yours. Adding you to the mix,” She looks up and gives her a sad smile. “That will for sure guarantee our downfall. And so,” Putting her hands up to let the commenter know the match is over, it is equivalent of waving a white flag. “We surrender.”</p><p>At that moment, the crows burst into loud cheers.</p><p><strong>“AND THAT’S THAT FOLKS!”</strong> The commenter says as Hannah sits down with an <em>‘Oof!’</em>, breathing a huge sigh of relief as she looks up and give a thumbs up to her ecstatic parents with a tired smile. <strong>“THE SEMI FINALS OF THIS TOURNAMENT HAS BEEN CONCLUDED! THE WINNERS OF THE MATCH IS ATSUKO KAGARI AND HANNAH ENGLAND, WHICH MEANS THEY’LL FACE OFF AGAINST LUCAS HUANG AND ATSUMI LOCKE FOR THE TITLE OF THIS YEARS TAG TEAM CHAMPION!” </strong>The woman waves goodbye to everyone as they get up from their seats to leave the stadium. <strong>“LOOK FORWARD TO TOMMOROW EVERYBODY!”</strong></p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Akko sees Atsumi as Lucas gets up and walks off the bleachers. Both lasting contestants stares each other down for a long while, conveying a silent message to each other.</p><p>
  <em>See you at the finals.</em>
</p><p>After what seems like forever, Atsumi gets up as well, following Lucas out of the stadium.</p><p>“You two have a reason why you wanted to win this tournament, don’t you?” Akko asks as she shifts her attention back to the woman in front of her as Kyra’s eyes widens. “He wouldn’t tell me, but can you?”</p><p>“And what if we do?” Kyra says coldly, staring directly at Akko with her strong piercing orange irises. “What would you do if we didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“That’s completely fine!” Akko waves her two hands in front of herself, trying her best to assure the girl that she means every word. “I don’t want to force it out of you if you don’t want to. It’s just...” She looks down at Dexter. “When he realized that he may lose, he looked so panicked. Like losing isn’t an option for him...”</p><p>It may be the honest concern that she seems to have for Dexter, or the sadness in her eyes, but something in the brunette compels Kyra to tell her.</p><p>Maybe if it’s her, it’ll be okay.</p><p>“Fine.” Kyra sighs as she looks off to the side for a moment before rubbing the back of her neck. “You see, the thing with master is...”</p><p>As Kyra moves her mouth to speak, Akko’s eyes widens to the size of saucers before looking back down at Dexter, looking as if she might cry at any given second.</p><p>“l...I’m sorry.” Akko says with tears in her eyes once Kyra is done talking. “If I knew of this before, than I would’ve-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” Kyra shakes her head with vigor. “It would disrespect all the hard work me and master have put in just to get to this point. Not to mention your team’s own efforts. We’ll just have make do with what we have now.” Smiling sadly, Kyra picks Dexter up with her arms and gets up. She turns and walks away slowly as Akko gets up herself, reaching out as if wanting to say something, but couldn’t.</p><p>Somehow sensing the brunette’s distress, Kyra turns to her. The sad smile still intact, but her eyes telling her, <em>‘Don’t worry about us. We’ll be alright’</em>.</p><p>“Thank you for listening to our story, and best wishes to you in the finals, Atsuko Kagari.”</p><p>And with a bow, she walks out of the arena.</p><p>Akko’s irises twinkles before using her forearm to brush away her tears. Turning, she sees Hannah still sitting on to floor. She walks over to her, noticing a few scratches and bruises underneath her hero costume.</p><p>“You look like a mess!” Akko laughs as she kneels down and puts her hand on Hannah’s shoulder, healing her as the same old red glow appears around said hand. “She was pretty strong, huh?”</p><p>“You have no bloody idea.” Hannah spits out some blood as she rubs her right side, where she feels her ribcage getting better. “It was a very close fight. I honestly thought it would come down to the wire. But still,” Putting her hand on top of Akko’s hand and squeezing it, she gives her a warm smile. “Thanks for healing me,” It turns into a devilish smirk. “Aki.”</p><p>  “Seriously?” The hand contact, combined with that smile and what appears to be her new nickname, causes Akko to blush from the tips of her ears all the way down to her neck. She ignores it as she rolls her eyes. “Why are you giving me a nickname if Akko itself is a nickname?”</p><p>“Because everyone calls you Akko.” Taking off the brunette’s hand from her shoulder, Hannah gets up. “And besides,” She looks away with a <em>‘hmph!’</em> as she crosses her arms. “It kinda makes it feel special. Y’know,” Hazel meets crimson. “Between us.”</p><p>“A-ah...” Akko also gets up as she nods in understanding, rubbing the back of her head as she feels a bead of sweat running down her temple. “Gotcha.”</p><p>“Idiot.” Hannah says with affection before turning. “Now I have to go to my parents.” She looks ahead at the entrance to the stadium and finds Liam and Angelica there, waiting for her. “Most likely they’re there to congratulate me. Anyways,” Winking, she breaks into a run. “See you later tonight!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Akko sends her off with bright smile, which contradicts itself if one pays attention to the less than usual energetic wave. “S-see ya!”</p><p>Once they were enough distance away from each other, Akko teleports back to her room, where she walks to the side of her bed and sits on it as she takes off her huge witch hat. Looking down at the carpeted floor, she puts her hand on her stomach, feeling absolutely sick.</p><p><em>Kuso...</em> Feeling like a rabbit trapped in a cage, she puts her other hand on her forehead. Grabbing her bangs and squeezing it hard, she grits her teeth and knits her eyebrows as she closing her eyes tightly.</p><p>“What should I do?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Purple Team’s Dormitory...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So,” A girl with navy blue hair calls out with a smirk as she eyes her roommate from the other side of the room on her wooden chair. “No text back from her since then, huh?”</p><p>“Leave me alone Mary.” Avery moves her legs up and down her bed as she lays down on her stomach, looking at the Pikachu plushy in front of her as she places her hand on her cheek to rest her head. “I’m sure she just haven’t noticed my text yet.”</p><p>“Even though the text is seen as ‘read’?”</p><p>Avery stiffens.</p><p>“Lay off her Mary, seriously!” Their third roommate, named Blair, stares at Mary from the bottom of the shared bunkbed as she puts her phone down. “If I were her I’d be alone in my thoughts too!”</p><p>Avery looks down at her pink Samsung Galaxy device.</p><p>Did she do something? She couldn’t possibly think anything she had done to make their relationship awkward or anything like that. They just went on a happy date (in her opinion) and that’s about it. Since then, all they’ve done together was text and call each other. If Akko is avoiding her for any reason...</p><p>Her heart clenches painfully at the thought. If that’s how it is, she wouldn’t be able to take it. To say she’d feel butthurt would be an understatement.</p><p> But most of all,</p><p>she would want to find out why. Again, that’s <em>if</em> she’s avoiding her.</p><p>“See, now that’s the thing.” Mary turns back to the table and types on her laptop, continuing to do her homework. “If she’s left with her own thoughts, she tends to overthink. Then she would get the wrong idea and make things worse and-”</p><p>“Okay, okay! I get it already!” Avery sits up with the plushy in her arms. “I’ll just have to call her-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bzzt!</em> </strong>
</p><p>The sound of a phone vibrating fills the quiet room.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bzzt! Bzzt!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Avery quickly snatches her phone that was next to her and turns it on to see the caller ID.</p><p>“Is it your crush?” Mary teases with a chuckle.</p><p>“No. It’s my mom.” Avery glares at the back of her roommate’s head before pressing the call button. “I wander what she wants...”</p><p>“Probably to remind you to restock.” Blair also goes back to her phone. “You’re running out of ingredients to cook from, right?”</p><p>“Please don’t remind me.” The Canadian rolls her eyes. “You know how much I hate walking to Walmart and back when I have heavy bangs to carry. Now shut up you two.” Avery puts her phone on her ear. “Hey mom!” Her voice becomes cheery as she starts talking with her mom. “What’s up?”</p><p>Just like she wanted, both of her roommates becomes quiet as the conversation ensues.</p><p>“What?...But mom, I still have school. You sure? Well, if that’s the case, then sure. Mhm...Yeah I know. Love you too. Bye!” Avery pulls away the phone and ends the call with the push of the red button. “Urghhhhh...” Avery sighs dramatically as she climbs down the latter and goes to her drawer. “This is some bs!” She whines.</p><p>“What did she say?” Blair asks as she rolls to lay on her back, facing the ceiling as she plays an rpg mobile game.</p><p>“I have to go out and travel for a couple of days.” Avery takes some clothes out and puts it on top of the drawer. After, she goes to the bathroom and takes out her tightly closed showering supplies. She takes a mini suitcase from her closet (each person in the room has one) and sets it down on top of her bed, putting in everything she needs for the trip. “Family business.”</p><p>“Wait, hold on!” Mary snaps her head towards her roommate, who takes some extra clothes out of the drawer and walks into the bathroom to change. “You can’t just leave ‘for a couple of days’! Tomorrow’s Friday, which is a school day! I’d understand if it’s just for the weekend, but it’s going to go into next week? Avery, we still have school!”</p><p>“Mom says she’s going to handle it.” After a moment, Avery comes out wearing a military style purple shirt that matches her hair and eyes, along with boot-cut jeans that shows off her curves and purple with white stripped air-jordans. To top it all off, the Canadian takes the red scrunchie from her wrist and ties her hair up with it, making it into a very cute looking ponytail. One look at her and most guys will find themselves swooning. “And before you ask, don’t. I honestly don’t know how she’s going to exactly do that either.”</p><p>“Well, good luck.” Blair says with a smile as she sits up, seeing her roommate taking her phone charger, along with whatever else that she can grab, and putting them inside her book bag.  “Have a safe trip!”</p><p>“Whatever,” Mary goes back to her laptop as she waves her hand lazily, grumbling something about finishing an essay while reaching the word count. “What she said.”</p><p>“Thanks you guys!” Slipping on her book bag, she takes her phone and slips it in her pocket before her eyes lands on the Pikachu plushy on the bed.</p><p>Thinking fondly about a certain brunette, she grabs the plushy and wraps it around one arm with a happy smile before grabbing the handle of the suitcase with the other, pulling it along as she walks down the narrow hallway to go to the front door. “Smell ya later!”</p><p>With that, she opens the door and walks out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The Next Day...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> From where she’s standing on the arena, Akko looks up at the clear blue skies, noticing the minimal clouds above. Now that she thinks about it, this is the perfect time of day to go out on a date with Diana.</p><p><em>Now’s totally not time to be thinking about her. Especially now, </em>Shifting her attention, crimson eyes lands on the mask of the person in front of her with a determined glint. <em>that I’m about to head into the final match-</em></p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Kyra comforting a broken hearted Dexter on the bleachers.</p><p>Akko glances at the pair briefly before clenching her fists<em>.</em></p><p><strong>“HERE WE ARE EVERYONE! THE FINAL DAY OF THE THIRTY-SECOND ANNUAL TOURNAMENT IS NOW UPON US! AND WITH THAT, THE FINALS!”</strong> The commentator spreads her arm widely as the crowd assembled bursts into cheers. <strong>“AS YOU CAN SEE,”</strong> The woman points towards the large suitcase that’s placed in-between the head of the England Family and his wife. <strong>“WHOEVER CLINCHES THE TITLE WILL GET THE REWARD OF FIVE HUNDRED MILLION POUNDS! AND WHAT THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY DIDN’T TELL YOU IS THAT THERE’S A LITTLE SOMETHING EXTRA!”</strong> At this, Hannah takes a look at Akko, making the brunette in question raise an eyebrow. Before she can question her however, Hannah snaps her head back towards their final opponents, pink tainting her cheeks. <strong>“IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS, YOU’LL JUST HAVE TO SEE IT FOR YOURSELVES!”</strong></p><p>As the crowd continues to cheer, Lucas eyes a smiling Liam from down below.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Screw this.” A red haired little boy wipes his bloody mouth as the kids older and bigger than him walks away and plays whatever game they had conjured up on the other side of the large play room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Screw them,” He looks at the adults nearby with contempt, talking amongst themselves about adult things and whatnot, not caring at all at the fact that the smallest kid in the facility had just gotten beaten up after being cornered. “And most of all,” His face darkens as he grits his teeth in rage, remembering the two people who had brought him here to this shitty facility in the first place. “Screw those arseholes!” He punches the wall near him with all his might, immediately recoiling from the pain in his tiny little fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Knock Knock</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The knocking from the door can be heard. One of the adults (from appearances, most likely the person in charge) walks to the door and opens it, gasping once the woman recognizes who’s in front of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“M-Mr-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“May I come in?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“O-of course sir!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the woman steps aside, a man who looks to be about in his late twenties steps in and goes inside. Security guards one by one follows him, making all of the other kids stare at them in awe by how huge they are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm...” Once he gets to the middle of the room, he looks at the kids individually. “I know father said it was up to me, but still, choosing is still hard...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s when hazel meets yellow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little boy and man maintains eye contact for a moment before calling the woman over with the gesture of his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want this one.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Him?” The woman says with worry. “But sir, out of all the little kids you could’ve picked, this little boy-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stops dead in her tracks when she sees him looking back at her with an intimidating stare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you not hear me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I understand.” With a bead of sweat running down her temple, the woman called one of her staff over. “I’ll give you the paper work so you can fill them out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good.” The man nods in satisfaction before slowly walking over to the boy, who glares at said man as if he himself is trying to scare him off by just his stare alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So!” Stopping in front of the child, he bends his knees to face him at eye level, which the boy is surprised at. “What’s your name little one?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone he has ever talked to always looks down on him. Both literally and physically. </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>But this man,</em> </strong> <em> His irises twinkles in awe. <strong>he’s looking at me like I’m on equal footing...</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>“Lucas.” Feeling a blush coming on, Lucas looks away as if he’s hiding it. “Lucas Moore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well Lucas,” Out of the corner of his eye, the man watches as the staff from before comes out with the paperwork. Brining his attention back to the boy, he notices all of the bruises that marks his body. “How about we get you on outta here, yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas’s face turns into one of pure hatred as he looks back at the man. “Anything to get out of this shitty place.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caught off guard by the language, the man in front of him laughs wholeheartedly, as if what he just said was the funniest thing in the world. “I see! Well, I’m glad to know your honest feelings!” Once his laughter dies down, he holds out a hand, as if he’s giving him the lifeline needed to get out of the dark hole he’s been in. “Let’s go, Lucas.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nodding energetically, Lucas doesn’t even wastes a second and grabs his hand with his own, excited to finally get away from the people who doesn’t give a rat’s ass about him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anything to get away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And besides, it seems like this man truly cares for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“E-excuse me!” Lucas looks up at the man with a beaming smile as said man gets up, walking the boy to where the person with the papers are.  “What’s your name?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name? It’s Liam,” The man looks down at Lucas with a fond smile of his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Liam England.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Sorry old man.</em> Lucas shifts his attention to Hannah as the countdown begins. <em>I didn’t think it would come to this. And If I have to be honest, I never wanted it to be. I don’t want to do this to you out of all people, but I must know.</em> He looks towards Akko. <em>I need to confirm my suspicion about a certain theory I have in mind. And that,</em> His yellow eyes turns deadly as he looks back at the daughter of the England Family, expression similar to that of a lion preparing to catch its prey as the beeping sound erupts from the stadium, commencing the match as he takes out his daggers with one swift move. He grins wickedly as he runs fast to get to Hannah. <strong><em>TAKES PRIORITY OVER EVERYTHING!!!</em></strong></p><p>Unfortunately for the villain, Akko notices his expression.</p><p>“Be careful Hannah!” Akko calls out as Hannah races towards him with the intent of clashing. “He looks like he’s out to kill!”</p><p>“Thanks for the heads up!” Hannah’s eyes narrows as she proceeds to head straight into battle.</p><p><em>Why do I have a bad feeling about this?...No.</em> Akko shakes her head as she notices the masked blonde stopping her walk towards her, standing a few meters away. <em>I have to focus on my own fight.</em></p><p>Just like yesterday, the two finalists stares at each other for a moment before Atsumi sighs. “Not gonna lie Akko,” She turns her head towards the direction of Lucas, whose currently figuring out where Hannah is as she had just turned invisible. “But I think my teammate has something planned for Hannah.”</p><p>Akko eyes Atsumi. “You two are villains, aren’t you?”</p><p>Underneath the mask, blue eyes widens as Atsumi turns back around. “How did you-”</p><p>Akko puts up a hand. “I’ll tell you the details later. But don’t worry,” She nods understandingly at, unknown to her herself, her sister. “I know that you’re not truly evil in the heart. Indeed, it’s Lucas that I have to be cautious about. I’ll keep an eye on him while I fight.” She grins. “You’re alright in my book.”</p><p>Another moment of silence passes.</p><p><em>Onee-san...you...</em> Closing her eyes, Atsumi smiles. “You truly are amazing.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko chuckles, clearly aware that Atsumi has started walking again. “Where did that come from?”</p><p>“Forget it.” Atsumi waves her hand to dismiss it. “Anyway,” The eye parts of the mask starts to glow blue. “Are you sure you should be watching him while you’re ducking it out with me? That’s <em>kinnnnda</em> like your looking down on me y’know.”</p><p>Akko outright bursts out laughing.</p><p>“Gome Gome! (Sorry, sorry!) That wasn’t my intention at all, I swear! I was just looking out for my friend.” Once she calms down, her eyes glows a bright crimson. “But if you don’t want me to look down on you,” Her face turns serious in the blink of an eye as well as her tone of voice. “Then you better start showing me your real power.”</p><p>Atsumi falters. “What?”</p><p>“Just like how you’ve seen me fight, I’ve seen yours. I may be a dumbass, but I’m not that much of a dumbass.” Akko tips the edge of her red witch hat with her index finger, “You’ve been holding back right from the start, so don’t even think about hiding it until later on in this fight because I can <em>guarantee</em> <em>you, you’re going to regret it.</em> ” before her body quickly shifts into her fighting stance. “Now show me-”</p><p>The brunette turns and blocks an upcoming fist that was headed straight to her head with the palm of her hand. The impact causes a shockwave that leaves the crowd in awe as the ground shakes.</p><p>Akko looks straight at Atsumi. For her to come up behind her like that when she was standing in front of her a certain distance away a second before...</p><p>
  <em>She’s fast.</em>
</p><p>But the way she blocked her fist was like stopping a high speeding truck. Why-</p><p>Something shiny catches Akko’s attention.</p><p>She looks at her opponent’s arm.</p><p>Her eyes widens.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>All she can do is stare as she sees the limb turning into pure gold.</p><p>“I see.” Atsumi says calmly as their arms starts shaking from feeling each other’s strength. “Your right. Well, if that’s the case-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bong!</em> </strong>
</p><p>The sound of metal hitting something hard blazes out as Atsumi head-butts Akko square on the forehead with her newly colored mask.</p><p>
  <em>Her mask too!?</em>
</p><p>Akko’s head reels back as a result as she grits her teeth before getting kicked in the stomach, sending her back a couple of yards away.</p><p>Quick to recover, the brunette looks up wide eyed.</p><p>Atsumi unclips her cloak before throwing it away, revealing her ninja-like getup that exposes her arms and legs (which, to be honest, is a little similar to Barbara’s) as her whole body turns into gold, ponytail styled hair and all. </p><p>The blonde dashes forth. “Then I promise I won’t disappoint you!” <strong>(Power: Can turn skin into pure gold that’s made out of titanium, which is one of the strongest metals out there. In this form, her attack quadruples without compromising her speed, making her even more deadly than she already is in her normal form) </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wosh!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko clicks her tongue as she narrowly dodges a punch. However, she quickly realizes that Atsumi is <em>not </em>Dexter.</p><p>Instead of punching again with her other arm-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bong!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Atsumi uses the same fist to clap Akko on the side of her face with the back of her hand as she changes its form from said fist to a head chop. Afterwards, she punches Akko in the chest, stomach, face, and the rest of her pressure points before thrusting the palm of her hand forward on her chest, sending her flying back as air produced from the thrust bursts forth from Akko’s cape.</p><p>All of this within a few milliseconds.</p><p>As Akko flies across the wide arena, Atsumi runs at speeds so fast that it seems as though she teleported in the blink of an eye from where she stood to where she predicts Akko will come through.</p><p>Atsumi readies her punch and thrusts it forward as the villainess is about to make contact, aiming for the middle of Akko’s back.</p><p>Just as it was about to connect, Akko suddenly twirls at an angle to avoid it as she grabs Atsumi’s wrist, throwing her over herself, and slamming her onto the arena floor with an even louder-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BONG!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Than before, destroying the floor on impact and creating smoke, covering the two contestants.</p><p>Once the smoke clears, Akko is seen pushing down Atsumi’s wrist towards her chest as the former is on top over the latter.</p><p> A moment of silence between the two passes before eye areas of Atsumi’s mask glows an even darker blue as a golden aura starts emanating from around her.</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as little by little, the blonde is slowly able to push back.</p><p><em>I was wrong.</em> Akko knits her eyebrows as Atsumi pushes forward to sit up. The blonde then goes and gets up on one knee as she continues to push forward, ultimately getting back up on her own two feet. <em>She’s even stronger than Elizabeth-Senpai. Is she...</em> She pulls back her other hand as it turns into a fist, <em>around the same level as Alice-Senpai!?</em></p><p>and punches Akko again-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BOOM!</em> </strong>
</p><p>With monstrous strength.</p><p>“Ack!” Akko’s eyes widens in shock as blood spews forth from her mouth as she gets sent flying to the other side of the arena once again.</p><p>With speeds not regular to any other regular hero, Atsumi passes Akko halfway and-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>WHACK!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Kicks her up high in the air like a soccer player. She then jumps (creating debris in her wake) and is about to hit Akko’s ribcage with her head chop hand when it gets intercepted the brunette’s own as the latter twirls once again, creating a major shockwave as the two attacks collide.</p><p>Making brief eye contact with each other, Akko and Atsumi vanishes out of thin air.</p><p>“Huh?” One person in the crowd says.</p><p>“Where did they go?” Another says.</p><p>Confusion starts plaguing the crowd as they wonder where the fighters went off to.</p><p>Back at the bleachers, Kyra looks around the arena, also wondering where they went.</p><p>“Unbelievable...”</p><p>Kyra turns to Dexter, whose green eyes glows as she notices his irises is moving around everywhere as if it’s out of control.</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>“Even with my full power, with that kind of speed, I would’ve been done for. Atsumi Locke...Atsuko Kagari...” He clenches his fists as his eyes narrows.  “Who are you people?”</p><p>“What are you talking about master? Can you see them?”</p><p>“Thanks to enhancing my senses, yes.” Dexter nods in confirmation. “They’re on a whole other league than us.” He chuckles emptily, remembering his reason for participating in this tournament. “It’s a shame you all are missing this spectacular fight firsthand.”</p><p>Kyra furrows her brows in sadness. “Master...” </p><p>“Oh my.” Meanwhile, Angelica blinks in wonder as she looks to where Akko and Atsumi is last spotted. “Where did they go?” </p><p>However, across from the prize, Liam isn’t paying attention to that fight at all. Instead...</p><p>He leans forward as he continues to watch the match between his daughter and Lucas.</p><p>Back in the arena, Hannah is struggling to dodge Lucas’s daggers as he keeps swinging the two weapons.</p><p><em>How can he know where I am-</em> Hannah gasps as the villain caught her off guard by doing a spin hook kick,  striking her in the chin which causes her vision to go temporarily blurry.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Slick!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>By the time she came too, she feels a stinging pain on her cheek and realizes that she had just been slashed.</p><p><em>Crap!</em> Hannah immediately backs away. <em>I need to create some distance!</em></p><p>However, her efforts are in vain as he closes the gap right back.</p><p><em>Tsk!</em> Dodging another slash, Hannah goes in and punches him hard in the face, making him grit his teeth as she then wraps his arm with her own two, throws him over her back, and down to the arena floor as she turns with a hard-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bang!</em> </strong>
</p><p>After, Hannah’s eyes widens as she stares face to face with an evil grin belonging to Lucas.</p><p>Feeling an enormous amount of dread and alarm, she was about to break his arm when he kicks upwards.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Whack!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Right in between Hannah’s legs.</p><p>. . .</p><p>FUUUUUUCCCKKKKK!!!!!!</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Slick!</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Cacgh!!”  Hannah coughs out blood as she slowly looks down, seeing one of his daggers piercing into her stomach.</p><p>She had been stabbed.</p><p>In one swift move, Lucas takes the dagger out as blood spews forth from the wound, before kicking said wound, sending Hannah back and making her land back first onto the ground.</p><p>“Hannah!” Angelica cries out as Liam’s eyes narrows.</p><p>“Hey.” One of the contestants on the bleacher says. “Isn’t stabbing someone going a little bit too far?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Another nearby says, “The least he could do is make her surrender through coercion!”</p><p>And in the crowd people starts saying similar things.</p><p>“Don’t you think someone should stop him?”</p><p>“She’s the daughter of the England Family! What does that bastard think he’s doing!?”</p><p>“Mom?...” A little boy says to his mother as the woman covers her child eyes from viewing the gory scene. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Soon, instead of cheering, there are boos, calling on the villain on his actions as Hannah shakenly sits up, looking at her injury in horror before snapping her head up to see Lucas.</p><p><em>We were evenly matched this whole time until now. Both taking blows from one another just like how it was when I faced Kyra. But that speed...</em> Hannah’s mind goes back to when Lucas got the deadly attack in as she struggles to get up, remembering the feeling of dread and alarm<em>. I couldn’t even see it coming. D-does this mean he’s been holding back-!?</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Be careful Hannah! He looks like he’s out to kill!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>A sinking feeling grips Hannah’s heart as she remembers Akko’s words.</p><p>Is he seriously going to kill her?</p><p>“You must be wondering how I know where you are.” Ignoring the protests around him, Lucas also gets up as he wipes some dust off his shoulder as Hannah staggers backwards, blood dropping down and staining the arena floor. He then looks straight at her with his glowing yellow irises as he smirks as he starts walking forward. “It’s all comes down to my powers sweetheart. You see, just like your last opponent, my sense of smell can be enhanced. The only difference is however is that not only my sense of smell is strengthened, but the rest of my senses as well. Sight, Sound, Taste, and Touch. And right now, I’m using sound and smell to track you down. The sound of your ragged breathing,”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wosh!  </em> </strong>
</p><p>Hannah’s eyes widens as she hears a voice from behind her left ear. A voice so malicious one can clearly see the grin plastered on the owner’s face without looking.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“And the smell of your fear.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Slick!</em> </strong>
</p><p>The daughter of the England Family gasps as blood comes spewing out from cuts all over her body, her pupils shrinking in size as she lands back first again on the ground, with Lucas stepping to the side as to not get in the way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the Balcony...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“NO! MY BABY!” Angelica stands up from her seat and rushes forward to the front of the balcony, grabbing on to the railing. “I DON’T CARE IF THERE’S A MEDICAL TEAM WAITING!”  She turns to her husband with fury as she points at one of the two butlers that’s standing next to them. “CALL OFF THE MATCH!”</p><p>The butler that hasn’t been pointed at glances between his co-worker and Angelica before leaning forward towards his boss. “Sir.”</p><p>Liam clenches his fists as he grits his teeth as he bores his scrutinizing eyes down at the villain.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> “Lucas!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Arena...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><em>Dammit...I’m losing too much blood.</em> Hannah’s vision becomes blurry as her erratic breathing becomes heavy as she sees Lucas looking down on her with a smile on his face. <em>Am I really going to die here?</em></p><p>Without seeing all of her friends from the Elite Class one last time? Before talking to Barbara, Diana, and her parents first?</p><p>Before telling a certain brunette how she feels?</p><p>“Well now.” Lucas licks his dagger, sucking up Hannah’s blood as he quickly glances up above him, seeing another battle being fought. “Let’s see if I’m right.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wosh!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Boom!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bong!</em> </strong>
</p><p>In the skies above, shockwaves booms loudly as Akko and Atsumi continues to trade blows to one another, not batting an eye in doing so in the process.</p><p>As Akko dodges Atsumi’s punch, she elbows her pronator teres before head-butting her mask, creating another <em>‘bong’</em> noise. A split millisecond later, she knees her on the chin before doing a backflip, kicking her hard on said chin while doing so with her other leg, sending her flying straight up.</p><p>“You’re not even supposed to be up here. So why don’t you,” Akko teleports as she clasps her hands together and brings it down-</p><p>
  <strong>BONG!</strong>
</p><p>Hitting Atsumi right on the top of her head.</p><p>“Go back down!”</p><p>Backing up her statement, Atsumi comes crashing down the arena with a big-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>Creating large amounts of smoke as a large part of the arena gets destroyed, pieces of white stone marble (A.k.a, debris) springs forth from the crash.</p><p>Akko floats down a safe distance away before shifting once again to her fighting stance.</p><p> <em>She was able to keep up with me in the air.</em> The brunette thinks thoughtfully as the smoke clears up little by little. <em>I’d understand if it was here on the floor, but up in the sky? She doesn’t have telekinesis like Dexter! Isn’t her power to turn into that golden thingy? So how is it that-</em></p><p>“It’s just like I thought.” Atsumi slowly walks out of the little crater that formed, her words causing the brunette to raise an inquisitive brow. “Coming into today, I <em>knew</em> I was gonna have a hell of fun battle with you.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens for a moment before smiling, nodding in agreement. “I’m enjoying this too but...” Her irises starts glowing a blazing red as she emanates a powerful crimson aura as her brunette hair starts floating. “I think it’s about time to end this, don’t you think?”</p><p><em>Not good.</em> Behind the mask, Atsumi feels a bead of sweat runs down her temple as she licks the part of her lips that’s covered in her own blood, tasting iron. <em>She’s planning on going all out now, while I’ve <strong>been</strong> giving it my all this whole time.</em> The blonde watches as her opponent’s hair turns changes color, matching the owner’s eyes. <em>I’m not going to be able to handle it.</em></p><p><em>To think she’s able to keep up with 32% percent of Shiny Galia...</em> Akko’s smile turns into a grin full of excitement. <em>Alrighty then! Let’s see how you’d do if I go full 40-</em></p><p>
  <strong>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”</strong>
</p><p>An ear-piercing scream can heard all throughout the stadium at that moment, silencing the crowd.</p><p>. . .</p><p>
  <em>This voice.</em>
</p><p>Akko freezes as she comes to a horrible realization.</p><p>Being caught up in all of the mayhem, she had forgotten to look after Hannah.</p><p>“Lucas...” Atsumi whispers, looking over Akko’s shoulder with an expression filled with shock as she’s registering what she’s seeing.  “What have you done-!?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I just want to confirm a little bit of something that’s been on my mind, that’s all.</em> </strong>
</p><p>The masked woman glances at Akko as the hero turns her head,</p><p>and sees Lucas digging his dagger straight into Hannah’s chest.</p><p>Blue eyes widen in horror as she realizes the implication of Lucas’s words.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the Stadium’s Balcony...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s it!” Liam gets up from his seat and goes over to his wife to wrap his arm around her, who at this point crying her eyes out. He turns towards one of the butlers. “Call off the match this instant and get the medical team out there!”</p><p>The butler bows his head. “Sir!”</p><p>But before going out to tell the officials running the tournament the order of the Head, the other butler puts his hand on his companions shoulder.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>The other butler and Liam both turns towards him.</p><p>“What is it!?” Liam shouts. “Don’t you see we have an emergency-”</p><p>He points towards the stadium as his eyes widens. “Look.”</p><p>Liam turns to do as told, expression also turning into one of shock.</p><p>Quieting her sobbing, and hearing what the butler said, Angelica also uncovers her eyes to see what’s happening. Once she does, only one word escapes her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Arena...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Heh.” Lucas muses as he takes out the dagger out of the brit’s chest, blood gushing out fast as if water is slowly overflowing a bathroom sink. “I have to admit, that was a huge disappointment. No competition. Now,” He’s excitingly in the process of turning to the right, knowing Akko and Atsumi is behind him. “Let’s see what comes out-”</p><p>
  <strong>“Oi.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Crack</em> </strong>
</p><p>Pain flares up in Lucas’s wrist, making him unconsciously scream as he drops his daggers. Quickly realizing the appendage is now broken, he turns to the left,</p><p>and sees Akko, grip on said wrist.</p><p>
  <strong>“What do you think you’re doing?”</strong>
</p><p>It was at this moment that he sees the color of her eyes.</p><p>And despite all the pain he’s in, he can’t help but smile like a psychopath.</p><p>“I-I knew it.” The villain’s smile turns wicked in pleasure as he starts to laugh. “You’re that old man’s-”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as he realizes what he’s about to say, causing her to instantly twirl,</p><p>and knees him right on his own chest, sending him flying across the arena like a pro baseball player hitting the baseball with a bat.</p><p>Now, to put this into prospective, the stadium owned by the England Household is extremely large. So much so, that it can clearly be seen a couple of yards away from entering the mansion. The only reason why nobody had noticed was because it was nighttime when the party was held the time Akko and Hannah arrived. With this fact in mind, the size of the square shaped arena is about the same as two football fields combined. Hence why these two battles have gone uninterrupted by one another for as long as it did.</p><p>Akko hurtles him across with that one attack alone within a fraction of a nanosecond.</p><p>Atsumi barely had time to prepare herself-</p><p>
  <strong>BONG!</strong>
</p><p>As Lucas collides with Atsumi, complete body and all, causing her body to bend forward with brute force.</p><p> <em>“Khaah!”</em> Atsumi wheezes as they’re <em>both</em> now getting to the end of the arena.</p><p>Using all her strength, the blonde grits her teeth with vigor as she wraps her arms around Lucas, stomping her two feet down on the floor, screaming as she forces it to go underground to slow down their trajectory. By the time she completely stopped, they’ve gotten to the very end. A few millimeters away from the edge.</p><p><em>Shit!</em> Atsumi pants as she looks at the grass below before throwing Lucas down<em>. It took all of me to save him and myself from going out of bounds...</em></p><p>If she was in her normal form, she would’ve been knocked out from the impact, suffering a concussion at best.</p><p>At worst, she could’ve...</p><p>Atsumi’s train of thought breaks as she hears Lucas.</p><p>“S-she is...” Lucas vomits out blood during his coughing fit before starting to laugh again. “Ha...hahahahaha!!!”</p><p>“You fool...” Atsumi berates him as the villain slowly gets up, watching as Akko goes to Hannah to tend to her. “You may have just awoken a sleeping giant.”</p><p>“Oh?” The ends of Lucas’s lips turn upwards in a smile as he wipes off the red liquid from his mouth with his not-so-broken wrist, following her example and doing the same. “You’ve known this all along?”</p><p>“Yes, I have.” At this point, she can now be open without hiding anything. “And I can guarantee you, you’re going to regret hurting someone close to her. Even worse since you’ve done so on purpose.” She clenches her titanium fists as she shakes her head. “Lucas, that’s a whole new level of low. And can I be honest with you for a second?” The blonde turns to him as he raises a brow.</p><p>“You’re most likely going to die.”</p><p>Meanwhile, despite all that has happened to her, Hannah is still barely conscious. Although she is in immense pain as her eyes glazes over as she stares up at the brunette, all of a sudden, she starts feeling less and less of it in her abdomen and her chest. This keeps going until the pain is completely gone, save for the huge pile of blood that’s now turning dry on the floor beside her and on her costume.</p><p>“I-I’m...” Now becoming more awake and aware, Hannah slowly sits up, with Akko helping her keep steady. “Okay now?...”</p><p>Back in the balcony, Angelica covers her mouth as tears continues to flow down her face.</p><p>“She healed her.” She buries her face on Liam’s chest, quietly sobbing. “Thank the nines...”</p><p>“Yes,” Liam sighs in relief as he looks down at his daughter, wrapping his arms around his wife.  “Yes, she has.”</p><p> In the arena, Akko nods. “Yup!” She gives Hannah a thumbs up as she continues to look over the parts of her torso that once held grave injuries. “You’re alright!”</p><p><em>I’m alive.</em> Sighing in relief, she turns towards her savior, “Thanks Akko-”</p><p>Before seeing the scariest expression she has ever seen in the current redhead, sending a shiver up her spine as her eyes widens.</p><p>It’s a smile. She’s smiling at her while her eyes are closed.</p><p>But it isn’t the usual bright one she has grown to love. The one that makes her heart race. The one that wants her to be the cause for such a thing existing. The one that she wants to protect with all of her heart. The one that makes Akko, <em>Akko.</em> No.</p><p>If it makes any sense, it looks downright murderous.</p><p>She’s pissed.</p><p>
  <em>Very pissed. </em>
</p><p>If it was Barbara or heck, even Diana, she might be okay enough to try to calm them down. But considering what happened in the train on their way here...</p><p>She has come to the conclusion that Akko can be mentally unstable.</p><p>Which, based on the amount of power she’s currently wielding based on the color of her glowing red hair, <em>is very dangerous.</em></p><p>Hannah is sweating bullets right now.</p><p>“Akko, please.” Scared out of her life of what may happen, Hannah suddenly reaches out. “You warned me about him, but I didn’t take it seriously until it was too late. It’s my fault that I got careless and almost got myself killed. So please, don’t-”</p><p>“Although I’ve healed you, I can’t restore the blood you’ve lost, so I recommend you stay put and not move around so much.” Akko leans in and gives the brit a hug, burying her face onto the crook of her neck. “I’m so glad you’re okay...”</p><p>It sounds so genuine. So caring.</p><p>Akko truly means it.</p><p>If she wasn’t terrified out of her wits, Hannah would’ve blushed and happily reciprocate the hug, cherishing the closeness.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.” Akko pulls away and stands up. “This match will be over before you know it, so you stay here and rest, okay?”</p><p>That’s when Hannah sees the color of her irises.</p><p>
  <em>Bloody hell.</em>
</p><p>“A-”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer, the redhead turns and starts walking towards the pair on the other side of the arena as she clenches her fists.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Badump</em> </strong>
</p><p>One step</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Badump</em> </strong>
</p><p>Another</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Badump </em> </strong>
</p><p>And another</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Badump</em> </strong>
</p><p>With each heartbeat, scenes of Hannah laying on the floor with a dagger in her chest fills Akko’s mind.</p><p>“You,” She unclenches her right fist as she motions it back, veins appearing one of side of her forehead as her eyes widens. Her voice as deadly as one can ever have.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Will pay.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Back at the bleachers, Dexter snaps his eyes wide open as he senses imminent danger.</p><p>“We’re going Kyra!”</p><p>Kyra turns to him and blinks owlishly. “Master-”</p><p>In no time, Dexter puts his hand on her shoulder and teleports, taking Kyra along with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the other end of the Arena...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please.” Lucas waves her off with a huff as Atsumi eyes widens as she looks ahead of her. “She has the power to do it yeah, but it’s not like she has the guts-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Whouplash!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Suddenly, Lucas gets wrapped up from all over his body with the exception of his head, caught in what looks to be thin, yet thick, glowing gray wires. The appearance of the material comparable to that of an elastic glow ring.</p><p>“What!?” Lucas tries to break free, but to no avail. “The hell-”</p><p>
  <em>“Disappointed? Competition?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wosh!</em> </strong>
</p><p>From this point on, chaos ensues.</p><p>Atsumi and Hannah can only watch as Akko pulls on the wires she had shot out from her forearm as she dashes forth like the flash, <em>“If that’s what you want,”</em> sweeping Lucas off his feet and making him fly straight towards her, grabbing his face when they both get to the point of contact in the middle of the arena,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I’ll give it to ya!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>and smashes his head down on the hard marble floor with a big-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOOOOOM!</strong>
</p><p>His skull cracks open, killing him instantly on impact.</p><p>Debris shoots out from the spot and hits the walls of the stadium in a blink of an eye, the crowd screaming due to some of it almost hitting them themselves. Smoke bellows out, covering most of the arena. The winds from the impact are so fierce that it sends Hannah flying from where she was resting at and was about to hit the stadium wall when a skeletal hand with a red flaming aura shoots out from Akko and grabs Hannah to prevent the crash, gently putting her down and covering her from the intense winds. She looks around at it.</p><p>Recognizing this power, and seeing the outstretched skeletal arm coming from the hero, Hannah clenches her fists as she sees the redhead’s cape through the large gap in between the skeletal thumb and index finger. </p><p>“Akko...”</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side, Atsumi crosses her arms and tries to resist as she plants her feet underground just like before. But alas, it’s too strong even for her as she gets sent flying out of bounce and was about to crash onto the wall as well when she suddenly stops out of nowhere, keeping her still in place as the winds begins to die down.</p><p>“This is...” Seeing the red aura around her body, Atsumi snaps her head toward towards its source. “Onee-san...”</p><p>But Akko didn’t stop there.</p><p>Once the winds completely dies down and the smoke remains, Akko stares as Lucas’s smashed head before gritting her teeth-</p><p>
  <strong>“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!” </strong>
</p><p>Gray lightning from her hand explodes, hitting the walls of the stadium as it goes out of control.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BZZZZZZZZZZZZT!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Some people in the crowd starts screaming in terror as everyone rushes to exit the premises. The commentator scurries under the table in fear, trying to cover herself from any potential attacks as the participants in the bleachers runs away and out of the arena field.</p><p>“MOVE!” Liam commands his butlers as he drags his wife inside the stadium, all of them bending forward and trying to balance themselves when lighting strikes near the balcony as parts of the lightning stricken walls falls down to the ground below. “GET INSIDE! NOW!”</p><p>Inside the skeletal hand, Hannah’s eyes widens as she sees all of the lightning, remembering when she saw it cackle in the train when Akko was having a panic attack in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>It’s just like that time-</em>
</p><p> Atsumi gets teleported next to Hannah, making the brit jump in surprise.</p><p>“A-Atsumi!?”</p><p>“Hannah!” Atsumi exclaims, looking around she quickly puts two and two together.</p><p>“What...how-” Hazel eyes widens. “Akko.”</p><p>“Looks like it.” Atsumi looks ahead as cracks appears all throughout the stadium walls, making it a threat to stand nearby as it can collapse at any time. “She’s protecting us.”</p><p>Hannah follows suit. “She’s...”</p><p>“While taking out all of her anger.” Atsumi closes her eyes underneath the mask and shakes her head solemnly before looking straight at Akko. “All we can do is to stay here and wait until it’s over and done with, within the protection she provided us.”</p><p>Hannah grits her teeth, her brows knitting together as she slams her fist onto the grass. “Damn it!” Feeling helpless with the fact that she can’t do a single thing to make the brunette feel better, a tear rolls down her cheek as she fiercely stares at the grass. A rare sight to behold. “You damn knuckle head...”</p><p>Atsumi puts her hand on her shoulder, wanting to somehow comfort the girl next to her-</p><p>
  <strong>“HOW DARE YOU!”</strong>
</p><p>Both of their heads snaps up to the sound of Akko’s voice, unbeknownst to them that the bones of the skeletal hand is now getting consumed by living flesh.</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>Thunder booms loudly high above in the sky as the crackling lightning spreads out of the stadium, reaching the clouds.</p><p>Back in the now destroyed arena, Akko’s mind is filled with images of Hannah getting stabbed, further provoking her as she sinks her occupying hand deeper into the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!”</strong>
</p><p>Hearing the scream filled with anger, Hannah's brows furrows together as a lump forms in her throat, vision becoming blurry as more of her tears begins to build up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hurray for me! Look Hannah!” Akko smiles brightly as her eyes twinkles, thrusting forward a piece of paper in front of Hannah as the pair walks side by side. “I finally got a good math score on the quiz that I took the other day!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been a week since the semester had started. Everyone is getting used to their new schedules and lives as college students and as heroes in training, specifically those in the elite class. On her way back to the dormitory after a regular day of classes, Akko unexpectedly bumped into Hannah, much to the brit’s displeasure. From then on, it had basically been a one sided conversation, with the brunette complaining on how the courses she’s currently taking is already on full throttle a week into the new school year. As of now though, she’s currently showing her enthusiasm by showing Hannah the fruits of her labor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re getting into my personal space.” Hannah looks straight ahead as she pushes her away, but careful enough to make sure she doesn’t damage the paper. “Move.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh. That’s weird.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since when has she start caring about not damaging Akko’s stuff? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The words passes over Akko’s head as she continues on. “I’ve been really worried about what I would get. Math isn’t really my best subject, and it’s one of the classes that I need to pass in order to graduate, but if I can get a good grade on this and other quizzes, other than assignments and homework, I’m set!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whoopty do for you-Wait!” Hannah reaches out as she notices something in her peripheral vision. “Watch out-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Too late. Hannah can only wince as Akko slams her forehead onto the stop sign, resulting in her falling backwards and hitting her bottom on the sidewalk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh?” Akko blinks owlishly before rubbing the back of her head, laughing loudly as she looks up at Hannah. “Ah! My bad Han!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t call me that.” Rolling her eyes, steps forward and extends her hand. “Only Barbara can use that nickname.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! I-uh, sorry!” Taking it, Akko gets up as she shows her her toothy grin. “I guess I’m just too happy that I finally got good a grade at something!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmph. That just goes to show how stupid you really are. Now come on,” Hannah starts walking again.  “I’m going shopping with Barbara in an hour and I’ll be damned if I’m late because of your sorry ass.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hah! Say whatever you want!” Akko sticks out her tongue with a ‘bleh!’ as she catches up with her, making the brit roll her eyes again. “I may not be as smart as Diana, but I’m gonna keep studying and get good grades! Then I’m gonna graduate,” She pumps up her fist in determination. “And become the best hero the world has ever seen!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah yeah.” Hannah says dismissively, verbally waving her off and ignoring her as she takes out her phone to text Barbara. “Good luck with that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmph!” Learning how to deal with her teammate by now, Akko takes her words of encouragement to heart and nods as she shows off her bright smile. “Thanks!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hannah side glances at her for a moment before shifting her attention back to her phone, the ends of her lips turning upwards a little as she remembers how Akko slammed her face in just a short few seconds ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You klutz.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>I can’t...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p><em>Seeing her like this...</em> Remembering all of the times Akko had conversed with her, showing her her<em> true self </em>through the most dumbest and quirkiest ways possible, tears flows down Hannah’s cheeks as she climbs up the thumb and rushes forward.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t stand it!</em>
</p><p>“Wait!” Atsumi tries to reach out and grab her ankle, but is too late due to her initial surprise. “Hannah!”</p><p>Landing, she runs towards Akko with all her might.</p><p>Screw getting electrocuted. She doesn’t give a damn.</p><p>All that matters to her,</p><p>is saving Akko.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>There we go. Yes...</em></strong> A voice muses as Akko grits her teeth and closes one eye as her head starts to throb. <strong><em>Give in to your anger.</em></strong>  Its tone is full of temptation. <strong><em>You won’t be disappointed-</em></strong></p><p>“IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>WHACK!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hannah slapping the back of Akko’s head with such force, combined with the fact that the attack came so out of nowhere, makes the redhead cancel out her powers immediately as she bends forward due to the hit, making her witch hat fly off and land somewhere nearby.</p><p>“OW! THAT HURTS!” Akko snaps as she grabs her head as she turns, “MY HEAD IS ALREADY IN PAIN! WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA-”</p><p>and sees Hannah’s tears.</p><p>At the sight of it, her heart breaks.</p><p>Like a snap of a finger, her gray eyes suddenly turns back to its normal color as her hair does the same, her deadly red aura now long gone as she calms down completely. “Hannah?...” Akko says softly.</p><p>“Idiot...” Hannah rushes forward and crashes Akko with a bear hug, causing the latter to crash down butt first with an <em>‘oof!’</em>.  “You’re such an idiot...”</p><p>“Hannah...” Feeling her shaking, along the wetness on the crook of her neck with the sounds of sobbing, a lump forms in Akko’s throat as she realizes the one thing she didn’t want to make happen, happened.</p><p>She had gone berserk again, killing someone twice now (In her opinion. She doesn’t know that Belladonna is still alive). For the second time, she had taken the life of another human being. But the worst of it all,</p><p>is that she made Hannah cry.</p><p>And that fact alone crushes her very soul.</p><p>No. She can’t fall apart here.</p><p>Akko wraps her arms around the girl’s waist, rubbing her back slowly and gently as she rests her head next to hers.</p><p>
  <em>Not when I need to comfort her. Besides...</em>
</p><p>“Yeah...” Crimson irises twinkles as it bores down on the burnt crisp remains of Lucas Moore as smoke buzzes out of the corpse. “I’m really am an idiot, aren’t l?”</p><p>
  <em>My feelings isn’t important.</em>
</p><p>Sucking it up, she wills the stinging behind her eyes to go away as she comforts the person held in her arms with soothing words, slowly calming Hannah down as her sobs becomes quieter.</p><p>“Hey,” Hearing a whisper, Akko looks up to see Atsumi walking towards them, stopping in front of the pair before kneeling.  “You’re okay?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Akko lies, her eyes becoming gloomy and dull as she looks back at the dead body lying next to them. </p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, on top of the Stadium...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I only followed them out of boredom,” A woman in the dark cloak watches from down below as she starts chuckling. “But this...haha...hahahaha!” The chuckle then turns into laughter as the winds makes the hood comes off the woman’s head, revealing Belladonna’s face as she looks up and spreads her arms out wide. “WHO WOULD’VE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN! AS EXPECTED OF MASTERS DAUGHTER!” Once her laughter dies down, she grins at the person mentioned. </p><p>“You truly are amazing, Atsuko Kagari!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That Evening, at Sunset...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akko sighs as she takes off her witch hat and puts it on the bathroom sink. She then takes off her costume, showing off her toned body as she is wearing only her pink bra and underwear.</p><p>Stepping forward and putting her hands on each side of the sink, she looks at herself in the mirror.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Give in.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Drops of sweat trickles down Akko’s face as she violently shakes her head. She sighs once again as she strips herself naked.</p><p>“Gotta take a shower...”</p><p>Once she does so, she wraps a white towel around her before scooping up her costume in her arms, opening the bathroom door to go to the drawer in the living room. As she puts her costume on top of it and pulls the drawer box open-</p><p>
  <em>Knock Knock</em>
</p><p>“Be right there!” Akko calls out before putting on her undergarments. After, she puts on a red fennel and skinny jeans that fits her at just the right size. She puts on her socks then wears her red and white nike air-max sneakers before pulling out a brown beanie hat from the same drawer box and putting it on her head. Lastly, to match the hat, she puts on a brown vest, leaving it unzipped. Satisfied by her look, she walks to the door and opens it, seeing Hannah at the other end.</p><p>The owner of this household is wearing red pajama pants while wearing an oversized zipped-up brown teddy bear sweater, her hair is free from her usual yellow ribbon, letting it flow freely down her back. The slide slippers matches the sweater, with each bear head popping out cutely on the front.</p><p>The whole sight of her makes Akko audibly gulps.</p><p>“Oh?” Hannah raises a brow, smirking as she steps into the room as Akko steps aside to let her through.  “Someone looks pretty cute.”</p><p>Akko starts blushing. <em>Look who’s talking-</em></p><p>Her eyes widens as she finally let the words fully settle in her brain.</p><p>“Knock it off.” Caught off guard by the compliment, Akko’s face turns redder as she closes the door. “You’re jokes aren’t funny.”</p><p>Turning around, she sees Hannah smiling earnestly at her.</p><p>“Who said I was joking?”</p><p>Akko never knew that her face could get even redder than that.</p><p>It did.</p><p>“Knock it off!” Akko repeats as she raises her voice, making Hannah laugh. The brit is without a doubt getting a kick out of seeing the brunette’s reactions to her words.</p><p>“Alright alright! Suuure.” Her smile turns back into a smirk as she heads for the bed. “Anyways, about my parents-”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>...</p><p>Hannah turns, watching Akko smile genuinely at her.</p><p>The smile turns bright. “For saying that’s I’m cute!”</p><p>Now it’s Hannah’s turn to blush.</p><p>“W-whatever! You’re still stupid!” Wanting to change the subject, she points at the brunette aggressively. “Like you said that one time, you should study more! Otherwise, you’ll repeat a year! As a freshman no less!”</p><p><em>It’s not even halfway through the school year yet.</em> Knowing Hannah will question it, Akko internally chuckles as she walks towards the bed herself, knowing what Hannah is trying to do. <em>But okay.</em>  </p><p>“So...” Akko says as she and Hannah sits down on the side of the bed. “What <em>did</em> your parents say?”</p><p>Hannah bends down and watches her feet as her slippers scratches the carpeted floor, “They said that they’ll look into Lucas’s background.” Before smiling nervously at Akko, a bead of sweat running down her temple. “They’re pretty furious y’know.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know...” Akko’s face turns downcast. “I’m sorry that I ruined your tournament.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Her voice is soft, reassuring, and gentle. “Really. Think of it this way.” Hannah puts her hand on top of Akko’s, squeezing it gently.  “You saved me from death’s door. That’s more important, right?”</p><p>“Of course it is.” Akko’s answer is immediate. Anybody who messes with those closest to her will have to deal with her. She smiles as she hugs the daughter of the England Household. “Thanks Hannah.”</p><p>“Anytime.” Hannah recuperates the hug, squeezing tightly before letting go. “But back to my parents. After I told them about Lucas, they said they’ll look into his background. My mom’s seems to be okay doing that, but my dad...” She shakes her head, her expression one of confusion. “I don’t know. It looks like he was having trouble accepting it for some reason. Anyways,” Her eyes turns sad as it lands on Akko’s. “Are you really going?”</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment before Akko nods. “Yeah. After that fight, I just...want to take a little breather.” Not feeling like having her usual half-ponytail, she puts her red hair tie inside her side pocket before holding her hair back on her right side and putting on a red hairclip, cutting her bangs in half to make the usual square shaped half bangs on the left side of her forehead, as if she was wearing said red hair tie even though she actually isn’t. “I’ll be back in time for school next week, so don’t worry.” She puts her finger on her chin as she looks up at the ceiling above. “This is like a little tiny mini trip, I guess.” Just thinking about it makes Akko giggle, something that makes the brit relieved above all else as she finds that it has been a long while since Akko displayed anything energetic that can be considered positive.</p><p>“Besides, there’s something that’s been bothering me for a while now.” Akko smiles as she looks back down to Hannah. “So I’m going to take care of it.”</p><p>Hannah quirks a brow.</p><p>“Sorry,” The brunette winks as she puts her finger on her lips, making the brit blush. “It’s a secret.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Crossing her arms, Hannah huffs as she snaps her red face away, making Akko chuckle. “Whateves.”</p><p>Akko opens her mouth to say something when she suddenly pauses.</p><p>“Huh?” Noticing, Hannah turns back to the person next to her as said person gets up from the bed and goes on all fours, reaching to get something from under the bed. “Akko?”</p><p>“Looks like it’s time for me to go.” Taking out her satchel bag, she gets up and takes everything she needs with her. Focusing on the task, she fails to notice Hannah nervously fidgeting with her arms still crossed. Once she’s done, she lifts the strap so that it goes over her head and rests on her shoulder, leaving the bag hanging by the side of her hip on the other end. Nodding in satisfaction, she walks towards Hannah before saluting her. “I’ll see you on Monday-”</p><p>“Wait!” Hannah gets up and stands in front of Akko.</p><p>Akko tilts her head. “Yeah?”</p><p>“U-um,” Face growing increasingly red, Hannah fidgets some more before taking something out of her pajama pocket and practically shoving it straight at Akko. “Here!”</p><p>Recognizing the item, crimson eyes widens. “This is...”</p><p> With beautiful decoration, silver flower pedals is entangled majestically with vines. Small angels is seen in-between the vines in a dance pose, with each having a different stance. A very short chain leads down to a flat well-made heart. In the center, it has a unique writing style of the letter <em>‘H’</em> in the middle. Whether it stands for ‘heart’ or ‘Hannah’, Akko is uncertain. However, there’s no denying this one simple fact:</p><p>This is the most beautiful bracelet she has ever laid eyes upon.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it a family heirloom, but I’ve had this since I was a little girl. When I first saw it at some fancy store, it fascinated me. Dad noticed and brought it for me, even though it was too big to wear it on my wrist.” Hannah plays with the ends of her sleeve as she tries to calm her nerves. “It was with the money prize in the suitcase. I was planning to give it to you when we finally won the finals. But with how things turned out...uh, well, technically we did win but...” She chuckles. “A-anyways, I’m giving it to you now.”</p><p>Seeing the overall theme of the bracelet, the chestnut-haired girl can’t help but think-</p><p>
  <em>It matches her eyes.</em>
</p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p>Akko looks up and finds a wide-eyed Hannah madly blushing.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>She said that out loud.</p><p>And unfortunately for her, Hannah is smart enough to know what she meant even though it wasn’t a direct compliment.</p><p>“I...” With the redness extending to her ears and neck, Hannah uses her sleeve to cover her mouth as her irises seemingly starts to shine and twinkle, her voice barely above a whisper as she stares directly at Akko with a shy, but happy smile. Her eyes is showing nothing more than pure adoration and affection. “Thanks.”</p><p>
  <em>Kuso.</em>
</p><p>Trying her best to ignore what had just transpired, Akko shakes her head and gets to the main topic at hand as she looks down at the item on her palms. “Hannah, you shouldn’t have.” She furrows her brows as red meets hazel. “Isn’t this valuable to you?”</p><p>The smile turns into a heartfelt one as the owner nods. “It is.”</p><p>“Then why-”</p><p>“Because you’ve grown to become a special person to me.” Hannah says with conviction as she takes the sleeve away from her mouth, “A special item matching with a special person?” before snapping her fingers with a grin as she puts her other hand on her hip, pointing straight at Akko as her palm facing upwards. “In my view, what’s a better pair than that?”</p><p>“Hannah, l...” Taking notice that the brit in front of her is still blushing, Akko bites the inside of her cheek hard to the point of tasting iron before nodding, gripping the bracelet close to her chest. “Thank you.” She returns the grin with a smile of her own. “I’ll treasure it.”</p><p>“You’d better.” Hannah playfully punches her shoulder as her grin turns into a toothy one. “If you know what’s good for you.”</p><p>“Heh, now I need to get going. For reals this time.” Seeing herself putting the bracelet inside her satchel, Akko turns to face Hannah. “See you later-”</p><p>Her eyes widens as the daughter of the England Family dashes forward, putting her hands on each side of the brunette’s waist as she tiptoes upwards,</p><p>and kisses her on the cheek.</p><p>“Yeah,” Clasping her hands together behind her, Hannah steps back, her tone as happy as one in love could ever be. “See you at school, Aki.”</p><p>Akko stares at Hannah for a moment before giving the brit a sincere smile as she nods. “Mmph.”</p><p>With that, she teleports away.</p><p>“Haaah!...” Sitting back down on the bed, Hannah starts talking gibberish as she covers her face with her hands before using them as a fan to cool off her face, feeling hot despite the average temperatures. “That was so nerve wrecking. I thought I was gonna die.” <em>Well, in all actuality, I almost did. But she...</em></p><p>Thinking back on how Akko hugged her after saving her, Hannah goes out of control by laying down on the bed and kicking everywhere while using one of the pillows to stifle her screaming. If someone were to see her now, they’d think somethings wrong with her.</p><p>After a few moments, she suddenly pauses,</p><p>and sniffs.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah...</em> A bright aura surrounds the girl as she lays down comfortably as she curls in on herself as she hugs the pillow, for she is in absolute bliss. <em>Akko’s scent...</em></p><p>Oh nines, something <em>is</em> wrong with her.</p><p>Another moment later, her mind goes back to Akko’s powers as she looks straight up at the ceiling.</p><p>Without a doubt, the fact that she has ten powers alone makes her one of a kind. And upon observation, it looks like it can go out of control. But what worries Hannah the most is that it seems as though it happens whenever deep intense emotions are involved. If Akko were to have a panic attack by herself on that train or continue to run amok in the arena, what would’ve happened if she wasn’t there for her in the way that she did?</p><p>Just the thought of it runs shills up Hannah’s spine.</p><p>Another thing she took notice of is that in those two occurrences, lightning is involved. Is that one of Shiny Galia’s powers? Even though its way too destructive for that to be the case, could it be? If so, it would make sense that she couldn’t control it. She just needs practice to-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Hannah’s eyes widens, remembering what had happened back at the training camp.</p><p>Back then, there was the smell of ozone in the air. She didn’t pay that much attention since all of it was on Akko, but earlier today, now that she thinks about it...</p><p>The smell of ozone was present and it did indeed filled her nostrils.</p><p>Could it be that Akko was the one who caused that strange phenomenon back then? She wasn’t in the cabin with Lotte and Sucy and was alone until Chariot picked her up-</p><p>Hannah’s eyes widens as she grips on the pillow tightly.</p><p>
  <em>If it was really Akko who caused it, did something happen in between the time she got out of bed and when she came back with the professor?</em>
</p><p><em>No.</em> She shakes her head. <em>It can’t be. I must be overthinking things</em>. Starting to get tired, Hannah puts the pillow back where it belongs before getting out of bed. <em>Get a grip Hannah. You’re not Diana-</em></p><p>...</p><p>Her mind automatically goes to when she saw Akko shooting out those wires from her arm.</p><p>“Was that,” She looks out the window with a bewildered expression. “Another power?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Office of the Head...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve told you countless times before that we should ban deadly weapons, but <em>noooooo</em>!” Angelica whines as she slams the door wall with her hand in anger. “You wouldn’t listen. Now look at what happened to our daughter!”</p><p>“And as I’ve told <em>you</em>, Angelica,” Liam sighs from where he sits on his chair behind his desk full of stacked papers. “The reason why we allow it is because it makes the fighter on the receiving end learn the values of facing a villain in unexpected situations. The permission was made for occurrences such as these.”</p><p>“But Liam-”</p><p>He puts up a hand.</p><p>“However,” He continues after having a staring showdown with his wife. “I did not expect the contestant in the finals to go as far as trying to actually kill Hannah. This blame goes solely me, as I should’ve inspected the participants more closely so that incidents such as this will never happen again. As the head in charge of this family,” He puts his two hands on the desk and bows, laying his forehead on the sturdy furniture. “I sincerely apologize.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Angelica finally shakes her head with a huff. “Lift your head up, you fool.” Walking over to him, she kisses his head. “I know you were just trying to do what’s right. Everyone makes mistakes, and it’s up to us to make sure that it doesn’t repeat itself. In that sense, you’re right.”</p><p>Liam lifts his head up and watches gratefully as Angelica starts to walk away.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> Nodding, Angelica opens the door and passes through the doorframe. “I’ll go see how Hannah’s doing. If her friend is still here, I’ll also have to thank her for saving her life.”</p><p>With that, she closes it, leaving Liam alone with his thoughts.</p><p>The sound of the clock ticking fills the man’s ears as he opens the cabinet on his right, taking out an old photo frame.</p><p>On it, he sees a young Lucas, happy and energetic, playing on the playground whilst in the company of his father, the previous head.</p><p>Grief stricken and saddened, he looks down as he grips the frame tightly.</p><p><em>“Where...just where?...”</em> Rubbing his temple, he lets a few tears tap the photo as he wonders with all his heart.</p><p> <em>“Where did l go so wrong with that boy?...”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere far away from the front gates of the mansion...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“How did you even know that was going to happen master?” Kyra asks once Dexter turns off the call button. “We teleported away and then the next thing we saw all of the sudden was the stadium getting destroyed.”</p><p>“I had a horrible feeling that we shouldn’t have been there.” Dexter puts his phone away in his pocket before making sure his bookbag is safely secured on his back. “I turned out to be right, that’s all.”</p><p>“You guys travel fast!”</p><p>Caught by surprise, Kyra instinctively kicks to where the source of the voice was, only for the owner to teleport again and jabs her finger on the pressure point on Kyra’s neck, instantly knocking her out.</p><p>A <em>‘thud’</em> can be heard as Dexter’s eyes widens as he steps back in shock. “Y-you!”</p><p>“Hi, uhh...” Akko looks down at Kyra before chuckling. “Sorry about that.” She faces the boy as she rubs the back of her neck with one arm as she shrugs with the other, a bead of sweat running down her temple. “Self-defense?”</p><p>Getting over his shock, Dexter sighs as he walks towards the unconscious girl. “It’s alright. She was the one who attacked first. For those who initiates, its common knowledge that if you do so, it’s fully expected to receive in return. More importantly,” He stops and kneels down to check up on Kyra. “What are you doing here, Atsuko Kagari?”</p><p>“It’s Akko.” The brunette plainly states. “And I’m here because-”</p><p>“Akko!”</p><p>Recognizing the voice, Akko turns and sees Atsumi running towards her.</p><p>Her eyes lightens up. “Atsumi!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Dexter opens one of Kyra’s eyelids with his thumb, inspecting it.</p><p><em>She’s down for the count. And it’s going to be awhile before she wakes up too. She did this with just her finger?</em> Dexter lifts his head up and watches as Akko runs to Atsumi to meet her halfway<em>. It’s just as I thought. She’s no ordinary hero. </em></p><p>“Hey!” Akko hugs Atsumi as the blonde hugs her back. “I thought you’d already gone home!”</p><p>“I was going to but...” Pulling away, Atsumi adjusts her gundam mask. “Let’s just say I had been questioned by Hannah’s parents about Lucas.” She wipes off some piece of dust from her cloak and sees it fall down to the grass before looking up at Akko. “They apparently discovered his affiliation with the Hydra Brigade.”</p><p>“Oh...” Remembering the guy dampens Akko’s mood considerably. “Wait, the Hydra Brigade?” She tilts her head, crossing her arms as she arcs a brow. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Y’know My Hero Academia?” Seeing Akko nod energetically, Atsumi smiles. “It’s kinda like the League of Villains, but irl.”</p><p>“Ohhhh!” Akko uses one hand to make a fist and taps it down the palm of the other. “I got ya. Anyways...” She looks down at her feet, her face darkening due to her beanie. “I’m sorry about...Lucas...” Clenching her fists, Akko finds herself having trouble speaking. “I-I-”</p><p>“You’re not used to killing, are you?” Getting no response from the girl, Atsumi closes her eyes in understanding, knowing full well what her sister must be going through as she has gone through it herself. “It’s okay. Not many heroes kills villains, but it does happen from time to time. It’s not unheard of, so don’t worry. Besides,” She puts her hand on Akko’s shoulder. “The guy was an asshole anyways. At first I thought he was a chill and okay dude to hang around with, but the way he reacted when he met you actually made him show his true colors.” Putting her hand back down, she sighs. “I’m kinda relieved to see it.”</p><p>Akko raises a brow as lifts her head up, her sadness now replaced with curiosity. “Why?”</p><p>“Well, it’s better to find out now than when it’s too late,” Based on Atsumi’s tone, Akko can practically see the smile radiating off of the blonde’s face. “Right?”</p><p>After a long while, Akko finally lets a smile break through as she nods in agreement. “Yeah-wait hold on!” Feeling shocked, she rudely points at Atsumi as she takes a step back. “You said you were questioned by Hannah’s parents! Didn’t they suspect you to be a villain too!? How did you get away with it!?”</p><p>“Lying, my dear watson!”Atsumi puts her hands on her hips underneath her cloak as she looks up smugly. “‘I had no idea my traveling partner was a villain! Oh my goodness, that’s so terrible! He could’ve killed me in my sleep!’” She fakes a sob while perfectly imitating her previous act. “‘Thank the nines he’s gone now! I’ll answer any questions you may have, so please Mr. and Ms.England! Please believe me when I say I had nothing to do with his previous misdeeds!’ Ha!” She boasts. “Right out of the acting playbook!”</p><p>...</p><p><em>Of course she has a talent in acting.</em> Akko shakes her head in amazement. <em>If she was actually evil, that skill would make her one of the most dangerous villains out there. Truly top-tier.</em></p><p>“Welp, it looks like it’s about time I head back home.” Looking her watch to see the time, Atsumi sighs as she peers inside her little black mini bag, checking to see if she has everything she needs. “It’s a long way back, and I want to get there as soon as possible. <em>Just in case some crazy shit had happened while I was gone.”</em> She said that last part in a quiet whisper.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Shaking her head, Atsumi walks forward and wraps her arms around Akko in a warm embrace. “Again, thank you for listening to my backstory.” She pulls away. Far enough to face the brunette directly, but still close as she is still holding onto her. “I’m really happy right now.”</p><p><em>Huh.</em> Smiling brightly, Akko hugs Atsumi back tightly as she makes them swing back and forth, Atsumi humming joyfully as she reciprocates. <em>Knowing that she’s happy is making me happy for some reason.</em> “I’m glad!” <em>I wonder why...</em></p><p>‘Well,” Once they part for good this time, Atsumi salutes the hero as she turns. “See you Akko! It’s been nice meeting you!”</p><p>Just as the blonde is about to run, Akko reaches out and grabs her wrist. “Wait!”</p><p>Atsumi blinks as she turns back. “Hm?”</p><p>“Let’s exchange phone numbers!” Akko takes her phone out of her pocket and shows it off. “It’ll be great if we can talk more about anime and manga. And...” Her cheeks turns red as she shouts. “I have a feeling that we’d be great friends!”</p><p><em>“Oh Akko...”</em> Atsumi says softly in a whisper as she holds the hand that grabbed her wrist fondly. <em>“Assuming you haven’t lost it by now, you already have it silly.”</em></p><p>The brunette’s eyes widens. “Huh?”</p><p>“Akko, remember this.” Letting go, Atsumi turns away as she looks at Akko with a sidelong gaze, voice powerfully deep in emotion. “I promise you we will meet again! And when that time comes,” She puts on her hoodie before taking a step forward, “I will welcome you with open arms!”</p><p>and runs at the speed of light, disappearing.</p><p>It was with those last parting words that Akko experiences a severe deja vu moment.</p><p>That, along with her wearing that hoodie...</p><p><em>Why did she look so familiar?</em> Turning, she walks towards Dexter as she eyes the grass. <em>Have I seen her somewhere before?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now then,” Once she knows for sure that she’s alone, Atsumi’s mouth is set on a thin line as she starts flying through the plain fields within the outskirts of Cambridge City, U.K. “How am I gonna explain what had happened to Lucas to my old man?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back to where Akko and Dexter are...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask again,” Dexter says once Akko stops in front of him and Kyra. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Akko stares at Dexter for a moment before sighing. She then opens her mouth and starts telling him the reason why she’s there with them.</p><p>As her lips continues to move, green eyes gets wider and wider in shock. Once she’s done, his face morphs into one of pure anger.</p><p>“How do you know about that?” He demands.</p><p>“Your comrade here told me after I knocked you out in the match.” Akko puts up a hand just as Dexter was about to say something, indicating to him that she wasn’t don’t talking yet. “You’re understandably angry, I know that, and I’m sorry that I got to find out about such personal information without your permission. And please, don’t get angry at Kyra either. I was the one who asked her to tell me. Look, I’ll cut right to the chase. I believe I can help you out.” She stares right at Lucas. “That’s why I’m here.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You...” Dexter eyes her suspiciously. “How can I know you’re telling the truth? What is your true motive? And even if that is your intention, what if it doesn’t work? Why go so far as to help a stranger in the first place?”</p><p>“Because if there’s anybody who needs help, no matter how small the problem is, I’ll always want to be there to lend a hand.” Crimson irises twinkling, Akko watches as the sky starts to turn dark, seeing the color purple, blue, and yellow on the horizon. “I just can’t help it. Watching Chariot growing up, l see that helping one another is the most wonderful thing us human beings can do for each other. To pick someone back up when the person gets knocked down, and doing the same thing in return when the time calls for it, always asking what they can do to help. And if the person refuses any, keep on pushing and pushing until they get it eventually! At the end of the day, the person on the receiving end will say ‘thank you’ for there is always light at the end of the tunnel! This is a naïve way of thinking, since there are also bad people out there who takes advantage of such kindness. I’m sure there are also people out there who has different opinions, but still, I truly believe,” She reaches out a hand for him to take. “That that’s what heroes are meant to do.”</p><p>The girl with the red fannel shines brightly as she gives Dexter a warm and heartfelt smile. The gleam in her eyes, combined with the element of the setting sun behind her, makes the hero all the more beautiful to look at.</p><p>Save for maybe Diana, if Hannah or Avery were to see this, they’d faint right on the spot.</p><p> “Other than fighting crime and serving justice by putting villains behind bars of course!” Akko shows off her iconic toothy grin. “Hehe!”</p><p>Dexter blinks in astonishment. <em>This girl...she’s...</em></p><p>“Atsu-” Shaking his head, he clears his throat. “Akko, it would be an honor,” He reaches out and takes her hand, giving her a small smile. “If you’d accompany me.”</p><p>“Mhm!” Pulling him up to stand on his own two feet, Akko nods energetically. “Of course!”</p><p>“Well now,” Without much effort, Dexter uses his telekinesis powers to lift Kyra up so she can land on Dexter’s back, carrying her piggy back style. “Follow me.”</p><p>And with that, Dexter starts floating upwards before dashing up in the sky, heading away from the mansion and towards the plain fields as he begins his journey back home.</p><p>Akko watches as he floats further and further away from her.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Akko’s right hand opens and closes repeatedly in a way that upon looking, one would see that it clearly wants to seriously strangle someone to death.</p><p>This continues to go on for about a few seconds before finally forming a fist. Soon, blood trickles down the brunette’s now-white fingers as she looks down at the ground below, face hidden in darkness due to her bangs and beanie hat.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I-I knew it. You’re that old man’s-</em> </strong>
</p><p>With Lucas’s laugh and evil smile filling her head, Akko lifts her head just a little bit,</p><p>revealing a pair of grays so terrifying it would shake the world to its core.</p><p>Again.</p><p>It happened again.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You can certainly be funny whenever you want to be, can you?</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>“Seriously?”</em> If it’s even possible, Akko clenches the already tight fist even more. <em>“Villains out of all people knows who I really am while my own mother refuses to tell me!?”</em>  Tears starts to form at the ends of her eyes as she visibly shakes in anger. <strong>“WHAT KIND OF SICK SHIT-!?”</strong> </p><p>Lightning starts cackling around the brunette and the surroundings violently, making her yelp in surprise.</p><p>Seeing the gigajoule of energy quickly disappearing, her mind unconsciously goes back to when she saw Lucas’s dead body, making her pupils shrink in fear.</p><p> “I-n-no-” Beads of sweat adorns her face as she audibly gulps. “T-that's wasn't my fault. He was about to kill Hannah!" Trembling slightly, Akko grabs her head as she takes a step backwards, chuckling for no apparent reason as her eyes becomes deranged. "S-she was dying! I <em>had</em> to do it! I-lt was for a good cause-!"</p><p>Her thoughts goes back to how her fight with Belladonna ended.</p><p>Just like Lucas. That evil grin...the uncontrollable laughter...</p><p>Her grip on her head gets tighter, her teeth gritting hard in frustration as her trembling becomes disturbingly intense.</p><p>“G-get out of my head-"</p><p>Finally, images of Hannah’s tears overtakes everything else as she brings down her hand,</p><p>and sees her own blood all over it.</p><p>Hearing her fast paced heart beating violently in her ears as she suddenly finds herself struggling to breathe, Akko realizes that she’s having another panic attack.</p><p>A split second later, Akko bites her already injured hand with vigor, spewing out even more of the red liquid as she gives it her all into paying attention solely to the pain it causes.</p><p>Once the episode passes, the nail and bite marks slowly heals itself, disappearing as Akko takes it away from her mouth, feeling dead inside as she glances towards the direction Dexter went, still being able to see the boy from a couple of yards away.</p><p>She should go after him, before he suspects something’s up.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Listen Akko. I know you’re struggling, but you need to learn how rely on others. You aren’t alone in this y’know.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumi...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I know it didn’t go as planned, but Akko, I’m here for you no matter what. Not just me, everyone else too. We’re all here for you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko takes out the valuable item she had just received, looking at it as her grip on it tightens.</p><p>
  <em>Hannah...</em>
</p><p>Off in the distance, Sebastian screeches, sensing his companion’s sadness<em>.</em></p><p><em>I’m sorry you guys, but...</em> Akko adjusts her hat and her satchel bag before putting the bracelet back inside.<em> This is different.</em></p><p>Nobody will understand what she’s going through, even if she did tell someone.</p><p>So what’s the point?</p><p><em>Which is why I’ll take care of this myself. </em>Closing her eyes, the hero deeply inhales before exhaling. Right after, she snaps it back open, showing intense coldness in them. <em>Nobody is going to get involved. Absolutely no one. </em></p><p>Not her teachers, not her friends.</p><p>Not even Chariot. Based on her answer that day, she had already send a clear message:</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t ask. I’m not telling you anything. </em> </strong>
</p><p>The redhead had had her chance.</p><p>Last but not least, not Diana. Like hell Akko will ever trouble her with her problems.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What’s on your mind Akko? You can tell me anything. You know that right?</em> </strong>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry. It looks like I can’t after all.</em>
</p><p>Feeling her heart throb painfully at the thought of the person she loves, Akko shoots out like a rocket, leaving dust in her wake as she catches up with Dexter immediately. Remembering the words she told the boy to convince him to bring her along, the brunette can’t help but somberly think:</p><p>
  <em>I’m such a hypocrite.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. Hannah, you bold motherfu-</p><p>And did I just kill off a character that I had <em>just</em> introduced, like, what, 2 or 3 chapters ago? I swear to god I didn’t plan for it to happen. But as I kept writing, one thing led to another and...well...haha. ^_^’ </p><p>Jesus, I never even got to introduce the guy. Anyways, holy smokes, Atsumi’s a Duel Wielder! Who would’ve expected that? O3O</p><p>Now, onto the main news, I’m sad to say that I won’t be updating for a long while.</p><p>Why you may ask?</p><p>Because...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>I’ll be doing another batch! *pops confetti everywhere* And judging by the usual length of each chapter, (again, the only reason why this chapter is longer than usual is because it’s the finale of an arc), that will take a long ass time. But hey, I wanna do it, so I’m <em>gonna</em> do it. This will go all the way up to the Luna Nova Christmas Festival Arc, so look forward to it! 0w0</p><p>That’s all for now folks! See you in the next chapter! :D</p><p>Next time: Waterbeach Village!</p><p>Random Fact #29: Strong people has the ability to emanate their own unique aura in order to intimidate others, preventing them from getting messed with. Each color matches the color of their soul. Alice’s is yellowish goldenish, Chariot’s is red, Atsumi’s is golden, and Akko’s is blood red. </p><p>Side Note: Once Diana and Amanda gets stronger, they’ll be able to do it too! Look forward to that as well! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Waterbeach Village!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannah returns home and informs everyone on Akko’s unknown whereabouts, worrying Diana. Likewise, the villainess Belladonna informs the rest of the villains of Lucas’s demise. Seeing work being done behind the scenes on the Hydra Brigade’s side, Atsumi tells Elizabeth’s team as Diana and Hannah talks about Akko. Meanwhile, seeing the need for assistance by the village people, Akko goes and helps them out, getting used to her new powers along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I would like to say sorry, as I’ve ultimately made the decision of cutting the batch by half. The new semester started while I was writing and to do college work, along with the amount of writing I have to do to complete the batch, it just makes me feel overwhelmed mentally, and that’s the last thing I want in my mind right now. I want me writing this story to be for fun, and I feel as though that if I continue to bite off more than I can chew, I’ll feel like this will just be work that I have to do. I strongly don’t want that. With that being said, I’m going to write and post one chapter at a time from now on. Lord knows how I was able to pull it off when I was writing the Entrance Exams Arc xD </p><p>This means that we won’t get to the end of the batch going into the Luna Nova Christmas Festival Arc. It’ll be halfway, as there’ll be something happening in the story between after the batch and before the arc, and it’ll involve villains, so look forward to that! :3</p><p>With that, I’ve got nothing else to say, other than I’m glad to be regularly posting again after posting this batch (^w^’) It’ll be a total of three chapters, rather than the initial six.</p><p>Thank you for being so patient with me! Please enjoy the batch! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hannah!” Barbara gets up from the couch and shouts as she rushes in to hug her childhood friend the moment the front door of the elite class dormitory opens. </p><p>“Hey Barbs.” Hannah pats her back as she looks at the rest of her dormmates hanging about in the living room. “I’m back.”</p><p>Lotte looks up from reading one of her nightfall books and smiles sweetly at her. “Welcome back.”</p><p> Constanze makes an <em>‘Mmph’</em> noise, throwing a thumbs up as she continues to play Super Smash Bros Ultimate on the Wii U.</p><p>“Welcome back Hannah.” Sitting cross legged on the couch that faces the television, Diana shifts her attention from her medical textbook that’s labeled "<em>Guyton and Hall Textbook of Medical Psychology" </em>to the girl standing by the door with a brief nod. “I’m glad to see you’ve arrived home safely.”</p><p>“Make sure you feel comfortable.” Jasminka says from the kitchen while Barbara lets her go. “We’re going to have roasted meat and spaghetti with mashed potatoes and gravy for dinner, so make sure you feel comfortable.” She turns to Hannah with a smile, her voice in its usual enthusiastic tone whenever the Russian finds herself cooking. “It’s almost ready!” </p><p>“Oh thank the nines.” Hannah sighs, feeling exhausted as she puts her bag on the couch closest to her and drops down on it herself, making Lotte chuckle as she is sitting beside her. “I’m starving.”</p><p>“So,” From the other side of the room, Amanda crosses her arms, resting them on the back of her head as she lays back on the couch furthest from the door. She grins. “How was the tournament?”</p><p>...</p><p>Hannah turns to Barbara with an expression that clearly says, <em>‘Really?’</em></p><p> “Haha... Sorry.” Barbara taps her index fingers together as she furrows her brows, genuinely looking apologetic. “They asked me where you were and I slipped up.”</p><p>“Of course you did.” Hannah rolls her eyes before smiling. “You never were good at keeping secrets, weren’t you?”</p><p>“Eheh...” Barbara rubs the back of her head before slumping her shoulders.</p><p>Poor Barbara.</p><p>Next to Constanze, watching the video game being played until now, Sucy turns and stares at Hannah for a moment with a bored expression on her face.</p><p>“Akko’s not with you?”</p><p>In the wake of the chemist’s question, the living room falls uncomfortably silent.</p><p>Uncomfortable for Hannah at least.</p><p>“Where is Akko?” Amanda peers through the window, checking to see if the mentioned girl is outside doing something. “If she knew about the roasted meat and mashed potatoes, she’d go nuts.”</p><p>Not getting a response from the british girl, Diana eyes Hannah with suspicion.  </p><p>“Hannah.” Putting her bookmark on the page she’s on, Diana closes the textbook and puts it on the side. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“Uh, well...” Hannah looks off to the side, rubbing the back of her neck before ultimately sighing. “Yeah, but I can’t say much because my parents made me promise not to say anything.” She turns to Diana. “The only thing I <em>am</em> allowed to tell you is that because of it, Akko wants to, as she calls it, ‘take a little breather’. Also,” She focuses on the table in front of her, knowing that most of the attention, with the exception of Constanze, is currently being placed on her. “She said that there was something that she needs to take care of, so we won’t be seeing her until Sunday evening, I guess.”</p><p>”Oh...” Jasminka goes back to making dinner. “I hope Akko is alright.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Lotte nods in agreement as she frowns, wondering what might’ve happened that would make Akko not come back with Hannah.</p><p>“Taking a little breather means taking a break to relax, meaning that whatever it is that you can’t tell us, it probably affected Akko in some way.” Sucy says flatly as she shifts her attention back to the television. “Since Akko’s overpowered, and your tournament was a fighting one, for her to want to take a break after," She takes a short side-eyed glance at Hannah. "It’s probably something major.”</p><p>Hannah stares at Akko’s roommate with surprise.</p><p>Has she always been this sharp? Sucy always looks like she doesn’t care about anything, but it seems as though she was mistaken.</p><p>The brits eyes widens as she realizes that the chemist specialist is incredibly observant.</p><p>“If that’s true, then that must suck.” Amanda says as she gets up to go join Jasminka to watch how she cooks. Watching the water boiling over the meat, the American rubs her head at the sight. “I think she’ll be good though. Let’s just welcome her back whenever she comes.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Jasminka nods in agreement. “She’ll definitely feel warm inside if we give her one of her most favorite meals!”</p><p> “I gotta say, that’s not a bad idea!” Amanda laughs as she pats the Russians back. “You really think with your stomach, huh Jas!?”</p><p>“But Akko is just like me when it comes to food.” Jasminka smiles as she checks the other pot to see the progress of the spaghetti. “If eating something tasty makes me happy, then I’m sure it’ll make Akko happy too.”</p><p>“True that. Urgh,” Amanda puts up a finger as a flame poofs into existence, calmly heating up the air around it, making it similar to a candle. “I just remembered, we have to start that project from science class, don’t we?”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Jasminka nods as she turns to the American. “I think we should start it after dinner.”</p><p><em>“Uuurrrghhhhh.”</em> Amanda whines as she puts out the flame. <em>“How are we going to do thiiiiiiss?”</em></p><p>As Amanda and Jasminka continue to converse to see how to go about the class project, and as Sucy watch Constanze play video games, Barbara signals Lotte to continue reading her nightfall series book without her before turning to Hannah.</p><p>“You can’t even tell me?” She whispers.</p><p>Hannah knits her eyebrows as she shakes her head.</p><p>“Mm... Well, at least you and Akko are okay.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Hannah says with a smile before watching as Diana takes her textbook and leaves the living room. “At the end of the day, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>When Diana reaches the end of the hallway, she opens the door that leads to the backyard as she looks at the wood below her with furrowed brows.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Taking a little breather means taking a break to relax, meaning that whatever it is that you can’t tell us, it probably affected Akko in some way.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Since Akko’s overpowered, and your tournament was a fighting one, for her to want to take a break after, it’s probably something major.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Just because someone’s overpowered, doesn’t mean the person can’t be affected by any outside factors.</p><p>She knits her eyebrows. <em>I can already tell that’s somethings bothering Akko...</em> Putting her textbook on the recliner chair, Diana takes a seat on one of the armrests and takes out her phone from her pocket. <em>Did whatever happen in Hannah’s tournament has something to do with it perhaps? At this point I’m just shooting in the dark and jumping to conclusions. But nevertheless, </em>The blonde selects a contact and presses the call button, wanting to hear the voice of the one person she wants to see the most.<em> I’m worried. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hydra Brigade Headquarters</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What did you say!?” Xaviar yells out in shock as tension fills the air of the throne room. “Lucas’s dead!?”</p><p>Not only Xaviar, but everyone present (with the exception of Akiyoshi) wears similar expressions upon receiving the news of Lucas’s demise.</p><p>Atsumi stares at a kneeling Belladonna from her father’s side of his throne as the villainess kneels in front of the man in black.</p><p>It isn’t present since it’s behind the mask, but the stare is nothing more than pure deadly intent.</p><p>
  <em>She followed me and Lucas to the tournament, and saw everything.</em>
</p><p>How long has she been tailing them? <strong><em>Why</em></strong> had she been tailing them? A lot of questions fills the blonde’s mind, but one thing’s for sure:</p><p>She might have to kill her.</p><p>Who knows what she saw exactly, but she might as well saw everything, because the moment she had just gotten back, Belladonna basically beat her to the punch in informing everyone of what happened to Lucas!</p><p>The timing was too much of a coincidence.</p><p>As if knowing her internal panic, Belladonna sneaks a quick glance at Atsumi, smirking.</p><p>Rage boils inside Atsumi as she clenches her fists. <em>This bitch-!?</em></p><p> A horrible feeling settles in her stomach as she senses a deadly aura. Looking at the villains down on the stairs below, she comes to a dreadful realization as she, Croix, as well as the rest of the members of the Hydra Brigade stares at the still form of a woman that’s standing amongst them, her snow white hair covering most of her face as well as her blue oceanic eyes.</p><p>Oh boi.</p><p>“Cathy Mare,” Upon hearing Akiyoshi calling out her name, the woman known as Cathy Mare flinches.</p><p>After a moment, his voice becomes uncharacteristically sad. “My condolences.”</p><p>Finding her strength to do something, <em>anything</em>, she simply nods.</p><p>“Now then,” Akiyoshi turns his attention to Belladonna, who’s still kneeling obediently. “Hearing about what happened to Lucas is certainly quite a surprise.”</p><p>“If I may speak master.” Receiving a <em>‘you may’</em>, Sadie takes this moment to speak as she turns to Belladonna. “Is this person happens to be the one who you fought before and got <em>scorched?</em> Barely surviving to live the tale?”</p><p>“Yes.” Belladonna says with excitement. She really can’t contain herself, can’t she? “I’ve seen it with my own two eyes. It is when the tournament being held there was about to reach its conclusion with its final match. A person that powerful...” She chuckles evilly. “Truly exists.”</p><p>Sadie eyes Belladonna for a moment before her eyes widens. Thinking about a certain brunette in particular, she snaps her head towards Xaviar, who looks back at her with the same exact expression, one of shock and possible fear.</p><p>It couldn’t be her, could it?</p><p>Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, Melanie arches a brow at them, wondering what in the heck could they be thinking about it a time like this.</p><p>Akiyoshi also notices. “Is there something wrong you two?”</p><p>“N-no! Not at all Master!” Sadie quickly turns to the villain, quickly waving her hands in front of herself for reassurance as Xaviar nods in agreement. “We were just having a staring contest!”</p><p>Akiyoshi’s eyes narrows before sighing, deciding to let it go as he rests his cheek with the palm of his hand, elbow on the armrest of the throne chair as he crosses his legs. He looks at everyone present as he gives out his orders. “In any case, it’s unfortunate what happened to him. And even though I know for certain that you must have strong feelings about this, I recommend that you stay low and not do anything reckless for a while, lest you gain the attention of the authorities. Do not act rashly and let the thirst for vengeance guide you, as it’ll only cause you’re downfall. This goes for all of you, but especially you, Cathy. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes master!” Everyone shouts.</p><p>“Good. Normally I would send you all to do whatever you want regarding this manner. However, we don’t know for certain the identity of the person in question, which is why I suggested that you should keep a low profile. Until we can confirm who it is that had done this, please do so. Now, all of you are dismissed! Atsumi and Belladonna, stay behind and tell me more about what had happened!”</p><p>With another, <em>‘Yes master!’</em> , all of the villains that are allowed to go slowly walks out of the throne room, still a little bit in awe about the news. Croix and Atsumi makes brief eye contact with each other before Croix disappears. Belladonna watches the grief stricken Cathy also walking out with a smile as the villainess gets up, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Atsumi.</p><p>She’s up to something. Atsumi’s sure of that.</p><p>Once everyone leaves, Akiyoshi sets his sights on his daughter.</p><p>“What did this person look like?”</p><p>Beads of sweat adorns Atsumi’s face. Shit.</p><p>"If I can say something master-"</p><p>“No.” Akiyoshi interrupts Belladonna by putting up a hand. “I want to hear it from her.”</p><p>“Well, you see father,” Atsumi quietly gulps before continuing on. She knows there isn’t any point in lying since Belladonna will call her out on it the moment she does, so all the blonde can do is to at least minimize the damage. “She has brown hair and burgundy eyes. She’s tall and, as Belladonna mentioned earlier, is very strong.” She walks closer to the pair present. “As you know, I’m the strongest one in the group of villains you’ve assembled. Taking that into consideration, she had not only matched me in strength and speed, but I believe she hadn’t even gotten serious until right at the very last moment.”</p><p>There’s no point in lying about Akko’s strength either. Belladonna is a close second in comparison to Atsumi (though there’s still a little bit of a gap between them). With that fact, Akiyoshi most likely knows already, or has a grasp idea at best, on how truly powerful Akko is.</p><p>“Obviously.” Belladonna chimes in with a huff. “She basically toyed around with you this whole time. It must’ve hurt your pride as a fighter pretty badly.”</p><p>“Belladonna.” Akiyoshi reprimands as Atsumi sends her a death glare. He turns back to the blonde. “Continue on.”</p><p>“Yes father.” Atsumi turns back to him. “When she was about to come after me for real, Lucas has fatally injured her best friend, almost killing her. After that, she completely ignored me and went after him with killing intent.”</p><p>“May I also add that she had almost lost complete control over her powers in doing so?” Belladonna chimes in again. “It looked to me that she was struggling to keep it in.”</p><p><em>You son of a bitch! </em>Oh man, do Atsumi want to strangle her <strong>right now</strong>. <em>He didn’t need to know that!</em></p><p>“I see...” Akiyoshi looks down at the ground, closing his eyes. “Based on everything you two are telling me, it seems as though Lucas had plainly gotten bad luck in facing such a foe. But most importantly,” He opens them again, his crimson irises now gray. “It looks like her powers are reacting to her emotions.”</p><p>A moment of silence passes by before finally-</p><p>“You two may go now.” Akiyoshi waves a dismissive hand at them. “I have a lot of thinking to do.”</p><p>“Yes father.” Atsumi says as Belladonna says, “Yes master!”, with a bow. “Now then,” As they leave, Akiyoshi taps his finger on the throne's armrest, looking up at one of the banners that displays the symbol of the Hydra Brigade on the other end of the wall.</p><p>“What to do from here?...”</p><p>Meanwhile, as Belladonna and Atsumi parts ways upstairs, the blonde watches as the villainess walks away.</p><p>“Hey,” Croix whispers as she came up to Atsumi. “What did you guys talk about?”</p><p>“He wanted to know what happened.” Atsumi whispers back, noticing the villains are all gone, doing their own thing presumably. However, you can’t always be too careful, hence them whispering. “He hasn’t given out any orders, so it’s like he said, we’ll be on standby. It’s most likely he’ll start planning something big. I’ll have to keep an eye on him.” She rubs the back of her neck. “We should consider ourselves lucky. Ever since he first noticed Onee-san, he started to focus more on who she is and wanting to recruit her, rather than focus on his, <strong><em>‘Invasion’</em></strong> plan.”</p><p>“Once he sets his sights on something interesting, he’ll do anything to get it.” Croix nods solemnly. “Even after all those years working alongside him, he still hasn’t change a bit.” </p><p>“And that will be his downfall.” Atsumi rests a comforting hand on the scientist's shoulder. “For now though,” She turns to the direction Belladonna had gone, starting to walk after her with the purposes of tailing <em>her.</em> “I’m more concerned about Belladonna. Follow me.”</p><p>“Why?” Croix follows her outside the building, walking onto the alley to their right. “Is she planning something?”</p><p>“I think so.” Atsumi halts Croix as she stops by putting up a hand when they get to the corner of the alleyway. Peeking over the concrete building that their backs are on, she points. “Look.”</p><p>As Croix does so, they see Belladonna nearby, comforting a crying Cathy.</p><p>“I’m sorry Cathy.” Belladonna says, her arm wrapped around the girl as her hand rubs on her shoulder, trying to comfort the villainess. “I know what you two meant to each other...”</p><p>Sniffling, Cathy takes out her phone and goes to the gallery app, tapping at a picture.</p><p>It shows her kissing the side of Lucas’s face as they’re visiting a park. As happy as anyone in love could ever be.</p><p><em>“I’m going to <strong>kill</strong> that person.”</em> Cathy says, hatred filling her voice as she grits her teeth. Tears starts falling even more heavily than before. <em>“Screw what that bastard said. Whoever that person is, I’m going to go after him or her and rip them to shreds myself!”</em></p><p>“As you should darling.” Belladonna nods with encouragement. “Please believe me when I say that I truly feel for you, and that I would like you assist you in your revenge.”</p><p>Atsumi and Croix’s eyes narrows.</p><p>“R-really?” Wiping away her tears, Cathy looks up at Belladonna with suspicion. “What’s in it for you? You’ve never been interested in me and Lucas all this time. Why now?”</p><p>“All questions will be answered in due time. For now, just know that I am committed to helping you out. And I have just the thing to guarantee you your success.” Belladonna grins. “Would you like to hear me out?”</p><p>Red, puffy blue stares deep into calm and composed yellow. After a long moment of silence, Cathy nods.</p><p>“Excellent!” Belladonna nods, satisfied by the response. “Now then, here’s what I have in mind...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alice’s Lodging</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s what those two are going to do, huh?” Alyssa sighs as she crosses her arms, laying her back on the wooden wall. “Well, now what are we going to do,” She turns to Elizabeth, who’s seated next to Alice at the center of the large living room, meant for meetings and discussions as everyone is currently present. “Captain?”</p><p>Atsumi and Croix are seated across from Alice and Elizabeth from the other end of the table, while Vinaya and Yenai are seated on the side.</p><p>Elizabeth stares at her sword from her hip for a moment before closing her eyes. Much like Akiyoshi, contemplating on what their next move should be.</p><p>There’s a long silence until suddenly-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bang!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Obviously, we strike before they do!” With a heavy African accent, a dark-skinned girl, who’s seated alongside Vinaya and Yenai, bangs her fist the table. “We know of their plans, no!? If they’re really trying to-”</p><p>“Stop shouting Nia.” On the other side of the table, a girl uses her index finger to bring up her glasses as she continues to sketch on a blank piece of paper on a red and wide plastic clipboard. “Everyone can clearly hear you. But y’know,” She looks up from what she’s doing to address the person she’s talking to. “I honestly don’t think we have much to worry about.”</p><p>The girl known as Nia snaps her head to the girl in front of her. “But Bianca-”</p><p>“I disagree.” The person next to Bianca, known as Francesca, rests her chin on the table once she knows Nia won’t bang it again. “You’ll never know what can happen, even if everything’s planned.”</p><p>“Do you doubt Lilith’s power?” The girl on the other side of Francesca, Iwalani, gives her teammate a serious look of disapproval. “Despite not being perfect, most of her predictions <em>do</em> come true, just like it has before.”</p><p>Francesca turns her head to look at her companion. “Of course not! And you said <em>most!</em>” Her eyes narrows. “So there’s always the chance of it diverging!”</p><p>Light blue meets green for a moment before Iwalani ultimately sighs. “I know you’re just being cautious, but you should trust Lilith a little bit more than that.”</p><p>As Francesca groans, Yenai rubs the back of her head with a grimace.</p><p>“A lot of people are going to get hurt, no matter what.” Yenai turns to Elizabeth as Lilith enters the living room, walking and passing by the Chinese girl to stand by Alice’s side. “Since its Cathy’s power, it’s inevitable. But whatever path Elizabeth chooses to go, I’ll follow.”</p><p>Vinaya signs, <em>‘Same here!’</em> as she nods in agreement.</p><p>Nia looks at all the girls voicing their opinions before crossing her arms with a huff. “Fine. But don’t come crying to me when everything turns to hell.”</p><p>Croix is working on a certain contraption on her computer while Atsumi watches on, thinking that there’s no way she can understand anything the scientist does for a living.</p><p><em>Well, she is a genius inventor.</em> She shrugs. <em>Makes sense.</em></p><p>It was at that moment, finally after hearing out the members of her team, Elizabeth opens her eyes to face all of them.</p><p> “When that time comes, I believe it is in our best interests to sit back and watch what is happening as it goes on. If there’s anything we see that’s unexpected, that’s when we get involved. But our main priority is to let things play out on its own.” Elizabeth side glances at Alice with a lopsided, yet carefully concealed smile. “Isn’t that right, Alice?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Alice places her index finger on her chin as she looks off to the side in thought. “As Lilith says, everything will be just fine, so I think you’ve made the right choice on the matter.” The blonde smiles at her fellow swordswoman before looking at everyone. “Any objections?”</p><p>Receiving none, Alice nods. “Good! With that, the meeting is now over!”</p><p>As Nia continues to ramble on how doing nothing is a bad idea, with Bianca trying to reassure her that everything will be just fine, everyone goes out of the living room one by one, leaving Alice and Lilith alone.</p><p>“Lilith,” Alice says, making the person mentioned step forward. “Forgive me for my selfishness, since you’ve just came back from shopping, but can you be a dearest and give me some tea?” She grabs her golden scabbard, which was laying on the table next to her. “I’m quite craving it right now.”</p><p>“Of course Alice.” Bowing her head, Lilith walks out of the room. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Once she knows for sure she’s truly alone, Alice takes out her phone with her free hand, revealing an ongoing call from the one and only Shiny Chariot.</p><p>“There you have it. Don’t expect any help from us.” Alice sighs. “At the end of the day, it’s all up to the University to handle it.”</p><p><strong><em>“I understand.”</em></strong> Chariot’s voice is heard from the device. <strong><em>“Thank you for letting me be aware of what’s going on.”</em></strong></p><p>“It’s the least I could do for my former student.” Alice smiles before hearing footsteps, indicating that Lilith is coming back. “I must go. Talk to you later.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Right.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And with that, the call ends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On top of a tall building within Heartfelt City...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chariot puts her phone back somewhere in her costume with a sigh.</p><p>“This plan Belladonna and Cathy will carry out won’t occur any time soon. Nevertheless, I have to agree with the one who’s cautious of Lilith’s future sight.” Sighing again, Chariot looks at the city that she currently lives in before looking at all the cars down below (which, at this height, is comparable to ants) “It still makes me very anxious, thinking about what may happen if things go wrong...”</p><p>A moment of silence passes by, save for the bustling sound of the city down below, before red irises twinkles as her eyes turn sad, thinking about a certain brunette whom she hasn’t seen in a week.</p><p>The way she looked at Chariot and the way she talks to her through the phone these past days did not go unnoticed by the redhead.</p><p>She must feel a certain type of way about her right now.</p><p><em>I’m sorry, Akko.</em> Thinking about it, Chariots lips trembles a little she struggles with dealing with her emotions as a mother. <em>But when the time comes, I will tell you everything.</em> Clenching her fists, she glances up at the starry night sky, praying that such a time will indeed come for sure.</p><p>
  <em>I promise.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere off in the Skies...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So yeah, history is my favorite class!” Akko exclaims, arms out wide as her, Dexter, and a now awake Kyra gets even closer to their destination. “I know about World War 1 and World War 2! I really like to dig into it y’know?”</p><p>“I can certainly see that.” Kyra says flatly as she ignores the brunette. “How interesting.”</p><p>Okay, Akko might be dumb, but at least she can hear sarcasm when she hears it.</p><p>“Hey!” Akko pouts as Dexter chuckles at Kyra’s display of being angry. “I told you I’m sorry! Like I told Dexter here, it was self-defense!”</p><p>“You told me, but it came out more like a question than certain statement.”</p><p>Akko gasps as Kyra starts <em>glaring</em> at her. “You traitor!”</p><p>A few minutes passes by after that. Akko and Dexter continues to float pass the grasslands in comfortable and peaceful silence, save for the sound of the wind blasting in their ears.</p><p><em>Our village should come into view at any time now. With that in mind,</em> Dexter glances at Akko. <em>I do pray that this girl can actually do something about-</em></p><p>His eyes widens as he sees the blood stains on Akko’s beanie hat.</p><p>“Akko.” Hearing her name, the brunette looks back at him with a, <em>‘Hm?’</em> as he nods towards the object in question.</p><p>“Why is there blood on your hat?”</p><p>Hearing this, Kyra snaps her head back to the brunette, her eyes widening as she also notices it.</p><p>“Huh?” Touching her hat and feeling the stain, crimson eyes also widens as she remembers how it got there.</p><p>It was when she had her episode earlier.</p><p><em>Kuso!</em> “U-ummm,” Beads of sweat runs down Akko’s face as she chuckles. “I-I hunted a dear at one time and I let it get too close to me, so I blew its brains out with my shotgun. Hahaha!” With a fake laugh, she rubs the back of her neck. “I guess I forgot to get rid of it, huh?”</p><p>“What?” Kyra gives Akko a look that screams, <em>‘I’m not buying it’</em>. “You’ve got to be joking. Any person in their right mind would-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let it go Kyra.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hearing her master’s voice inside her head, Kyra looks down as Dexter continues to face forward.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It’s obvious that she’s lying, yes, but I have a feeling that it’s something personal that she doesn’t want us, as strangers, to know about. Prying any further will lead to nowhere.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kyra was about to object when she turns, eyes widening in shock as she finds that Akko’s face has gone a little bit pale.</p><p>What’s going on inside her head she wonders, and the fear in her eyes...</p><p>She really doesn’t want anybody to know, does she?</p><p>Kyra sighs. “My apologies Akko.” Following Dexter, she also faces forward. “That was immature of me.”</p><p>“I-it’s alright!” Laughing for no good reason, Akko waves a hand in front of herself, trying to reassure the girl that there’s no problem. “I know that sounds like a lame excuse!”</p><p><em>That’s because it is, stupid.</em> Some unknown part of Akko’s mind says, making the brunette flinch.</p><p><em>Calm down...</em> Akko licks her lips as she slaps her own cheeks. <em>Remember why you’re on this mini trip in the first place-</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bzzzt!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bzzzt Bzzzt!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>My phone?</em>
</p><p>Akko feels vibrations in her pocket. Taking out her phone, her face brightens up as she sees who’s calling her.</p><p><em>Diana!</em> Pressing the call button, Akko puts the device on her ear. “Heya Diana!”</p><p><strong><em>“Hello Akko.” </em></strong>Of course she will greet Akko like that. Always so calm, cool, and collected. <strong><em>“It’s been awhile since we last spoke, hasn’t it?”</em></strong></p><p>“Haha, yeah!” Her cheeks turns a subtle pink. “I...” Her voice becomes barely heard through the winds. “I miss you.”</p><p>A moment of silence passes by.</p><p><strong><em>“I miss you too.” </em></strong>The blonde’s voice is full of fondness and mirth. <strong><em>“How about when you come back, we go out on another date? The one we promised each other back in Last Wednesday’s Society?”</em></strong></p><p><em>Oh, about the unexplored town!</em> “Sure thing!” Her smile turns bright as she spins herself around as she floats. “I can’t wait!”</p><p>Hearing a chuckle on the other end of the line, the words that comes out of the blonde’s mouth next reels Akko’s mind back down to earth.</p><p><strong><em>“I have heard from Hannah that something happened, and that you’re gone to who knows where in order to relax because of it." </em></strong>Her voice turns into one of concern. <strong><em>“Are you alright?”</em></strong></p><p>And just like that, Akko immediately stops spinning.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Based on what Hannah said, the last fight of the tournament ended badly, right?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A pause. Akko’s mouth opens a little before it clamps shut.</p><p>“Everything’s fine Diana.” Her voice is automatic. “I just want to have a feel for mother nature, that’s all.”</p><p>Unfortunately, Diana picks up on her tone.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Akko-” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Anyways, how goes things with everyone at home? It’s been a week since I last saw them and I was wondering-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t you dare change the subject.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“...”</p><p><strong><em>“Please Akko...” </em></strong>From the sternness it once held just a second ago, the blonde’s voice now turns vulnerable, fragile, yet full of curiosity. <strong><em>“What happened?”</em></strong></p><p>A moment of silence passes before Akko clenches her fist.</p><p><em>Please.</em> “Nothing happened Diana.” <em>Just... Please. </em>“Hannah must’ve been mistaken somewhere.” <em>Please leave it be.</em> “I just want to go explore.” <em>I don’t want to talk about it, so just leave it be!</em> “That’s all there is to it.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Akko-!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Nines Diana!” Akko screams. “If this is what you called me for, then I’m going to hang up!”</p><p>Another moment of silence passes by.</p><p><strong><em>“I...” </em></strong>Finally, after what seems like forever, Diana responds. <strong><em>“I understand. I apologize for prying into the matter. But please, be careful on your way back?”</em></strong></p><p>“I will, for sure.” Akko’s face darkens, her bangs and hat covering her eyes. “Thanks Diana-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beep</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The phone calls ends just like that. Akko sucks in a breath before gritting her teeth.</p><p>
  <em>I hurt her again.</em>
</p><p>As she puts her phone back in her pocket, Kyra glances at Dexter, to which the boy simply shakes his head in response.</p><p>“And there it is.” Despite his calm demeanor, Dexter tries his best to distract the brunette by nodding towards what looks to be a village. Seeing Akko watching the village with wide eyes in wonder, he shows off a small smile, knowing that he succeeded. “Mines and Kyra’s home: Waterbeach Village!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Elite Classes House...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Diana puts down her phone onto her lap and watches the grass sway side by side below her as the winds pick up a notch.</p><p>Something happened. She’s certain of it.</p><p>For Akko out of all people to lie and raise her voice like that... Of course, for her to do that against Diana herself hurts like hell (though Diana does understand that she had gotten overboard in wanting to know so badly), but to do that in general...</p><p>Throughout the whole time Diana has gotten to know Akko, she knows for certain that getting angry and raising her voice is not one of the traits Akko possess. Especially lying.</p><p>This, combined with what happened back when they left camp...</p><p>Diana’s worried out of her mind. Red flags keeps popping in her head, telling her that there’s something terribly wrong with Akko.</p><p><em>I told myself that I would wait until the day comes that she would come and talk to me...</em> The heiress sighs, unknown to her another presence opening the door of the backyard. <em>It appears that it won’t happen any time soon...</em></p><p>“Diana.”</p><p>Turning, Diana sees Hannah, standing between the inside and outside of the house.</p><p>“Hannah.”</p><p>“That was...” Hannah’s mouth is set on a thin line as she rubs the back of her neck with a grimace. “Akko yelling, right?”</p><p>“Ah...” Diana’s hair covers her face as she turns away from Hannah. “So you’ve heard all of that. Forgive me for letting you see such a display-”</p><p>“No way, it’s totally fine Di.” Hannah walks over to the recliner chair the blonde is currently sitting on and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I get it. Akko,” Remembering the brunette, Hannah’s expression turns crestfallen. “She’s...”</p><p>Seeing her, Diana’s eyes widens as a thought comes into her mind. “You know something?”</p><p>Hannah turns to her for a moment before knitting her eyebrows together, nodding faintly as she looks away from the Cavendish heiress.</p><p>“Please Hannah,” Diana places her hand on top of Hannah’s, squeezing it as the brit turns her attention back to her. “If you know something, please tell me.”</p><p>They stared each other for about a minutes before Hannah finally speaks.</p><p>“I made a promise to Akko not to tell anyone.” With this, it confirms the blonde’s suspicions. “But what I heard just now tells me that there’s something more than meets the eye.” Taking a deep breath, Hannah exhales. “On our way to my estate, we took the train there. When we were nearby London, for some reason, Akko was having a panic attack.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widens as she stands up in alarm, textbook flying out of her lap and onto the ground. “Is she-”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Hannah reassures her. “I managed to calm her down. But Diana,” Her face morphs into one of pure seriousness. “Something is going on with her. I don’t know anything since she didn’t tell me, and it’s obvious from any bystander watching her that she’s going through some serious shit right now.”</p><p>In any normal circumstances, Diana would’ve reprimand Hannah for using such vulgar language. But now... Now’s not the time. Besides...</p><p>This involves Akko. And when it comes to her, expect the words ‘rules and appropriate’ to be nonexistent.</p><p>“I... Actually,” Sitting back down and putting her elbow on the armrest, Diana rests her head on her hand as the other goes through her hair in frustration, textbook long forgotten. “I noticed since our time in camp that something was up with her. But I assumed that she would eventually open up to me. And so, I waited.”</p><p>Hannah furrows her brows. “Nothing?”</p><p>Diana shakes her head in dismay. “And when I asked her about what was troubling her, enough so that she went to who knows where, she avoided the topic. And when I pressed on...”</p><p> “That was when she yelled.” Hannah finishes for her.</p><p>Diana nods.</p><p> A long moment of silence passes by as the pair gets into their own thoughts, thinking if there’s some way they can get the brunette to open up to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Waterbeach Village</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woah...” After secretly washing off the blood stains on her beanie hat, Akko gawks as she, Dexter, and Kyra walks by the little tiny buildings that’s displayed with small shops and restaurants. “I’ve never been to a village before. I spent my whole life in the cities and the suburbs, so seeing the rural side in front of me is pretty cool!”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” Dexter says as he waves hi to an old woman nearby who he recognizes. “Despite appearances, the village is actually very well maintained. The economy is doing well, there’s rarely any poverty, and the way of life here is pretty unique, as you can find our culture here to be quite different than anywhere else in Britain. And this,” He gives a little girl a smile as said girl runs up to him to give him a hug. Quickly letting go, he watches the little girl run to her mother, who is waving hi to the trio. Seeing them leave, Dexter continues on his path back home. “Is thanks to the people themselves. Willing to help each other out in times of crisis, and, as you said before, help each other out in times of need. Not only in a crisis.”</p><p>“Dexter, you...” Akko blinks at Dexter as they turn a corner, going up a small hill. “You sound like you’re a person with political power.”</p><p>“That’s because he does.” Kyra smiles proudly as she puffs up her chest. “He’s the feudal lord of this village, after all.”</p><p>...</p><p>“WHAAAAAT!?” An ear piercing cry fills the air as Dexter and Kyra covers their ears. “Really!? But isn’t feudalism goes back to the ages of Medieval Europe!?”</p><p>“Despite popular belief, the system still exists within villages.” Dexter eyes ahead as a huge house, the biggest one Akko has ever seen around these parts comes into view. “In order for us to live properly and prosper, it’s kind of necessary. Especially when the suburbs and urban cities leaves us alone. Us feudal lords are the only ones who can communicate outside our designated area and talk to the leaders of other villages about trade, resources, treaties, etc. We also do the same with representatives of cities all over Britain as well. It’s quite the complicated system as a whole, but if you love politics, it’s heaven.” Once they get to the front, Dexter puts his hand on the doorknob. “I only happened to want the job only because it’s apparent that nobody else is going to help my people live better lives. If nobody will, then <em>who </em>will?”</p><p><em>So nobody really cared about each other before he came into power, and seeing that, he decided to step up.</em> Akko smiles warmly at him as he turns the doorknob to open the door. <em>What a nice guy-</em></p><p>All of a sudden, Akko senses a deadly aura next to her. Glancing to the side, she sees Kyra giving her a murderous look.</p><p><em>Hah?</em> Akko blinks owlishly before speaking. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>As Kyra was about to open her mouth to respond, a butler comes out from a room on the far corner of the entrance within the house.</p><p>“M’lord, M’lady,” Once the butler stands before them, he bows. “Welcome home.”</p><p>“I’m back Mervil.” Dexter nods before walking inside, heading for the stairs as Kyra and lastly, after a moment of hesitation, Akko follows. “If you’ll excuse me, I have important business to intent to.”</p><p>As the butler says, <em>‘Of course,’</em> Dexter leads Akko up the stairs and turns to their left, walking by a couple of doors.</p><p>Once he gets to the pink colored one, he stops and turns to Akko as Kyra stands by his side.</p><p>“I’ll let you know now that my sister isn’t really used to strangers, so she’ll be unbelievably shy. I know you’re not that kind of person, but there’s been numerous people who fails to consider her feelings of wanting to be in her lonesome whenever she wants it. With that in mind, be careful, alright?”</p><p>“Got it.” Akko nods. “I’ll be at the back.”</p><p>Smiling in appreciation, Dexter opens the door and goes inside, with Kyra following right behind him while Akko passes through the door frame and lays her back on the wall next to it.</p><p>“Hey there Wendy.” Dexter coos as he walks to the bed, gently stroking his sister’s cheek as she stirs in her sleep. “I’m back.”</p><p>“Mmm...” Wendy blinks her blurry eyes open. Once she sees clearly and is completely awake, she looks up at Dexter. “Brother...” She smiles tiredly. “Welcome home.” She then turns to Kyra. “You too.”</p><p>“Thank you Wendy.” Kyra smiles back.</p><p>“How did it go in the tourna-” That’s when she notices Akko. The moment they make eye contact, Wendy quickly scurries and hides behind Dexter before peeking over his arm, eyeing Akko as she waves hi at her.</p><p>A few seconds later, Wendy, albeit shyly, waves back at her. “H-hello...”</p><p>Akko gives her a warm smile, making the little girl eyes widen.</p><p>The warmth in those burgundy irises, that <em>smile...</em></p><p>This girl is a good person.</p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>Watching his sister slowly revealing herself to the brunette, Dexter smiles. “Heh. This one here’s name is Akko Kagari.” His face softens as he looks at his sister. “She’s here to cure you.”</p><p>“W-wait, really?” Realizing her brother’s serious, Wendy blinks tiredly at Akko. “C-can she really-”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know unless I try,” Looking at Dexter and getting a nod in response, Akko lifts herself up from the wall and walks towards Wendy. “But I’m pretty confident I can make you feel one hundred percent better!” She grins as she comes to a stop in front of the girl on the bed. “Just let me take a look at your hand, and I’ll do the rest, okay?”</p><p>Wendy stares at Akko for who knows how long until she finally nods. “O-okay.” She lifts her hand up for Akko to take. “I’ll be in your care.”</p><p>Akko nods back, smiling as she takes her hand before glancing at Kyra, who’s watching them with all of the hope she can possibly show on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My master entered this tournament so he can get the funds needed for his sister’s treatment.” Kyra looks down at the unconscious Dexter sadly, ignoring the cheers of the crowd around them. “She has cancer you see, and all this time master had been trying to help her by using his telekinesis to heal her. It is because of that that she’s been able to live for as long as she has. But at this rate...” A tear runs down the orange-haired woman as she wipes it away. “She’ll...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akko stares at Kyra before nodding, her eyes giving her a silent message:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t worry. I’ll succeed. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Receiving that message, Kyra's lips trembles as she tries not to get too emotional, nodding back as the shines of her irises starts to twinkle.</p><p>Akko then turns to Dexter, who, even though it’s more subtle, is also watching them with hope in his eyes.</p><p>Deeply inhaling, Akko exhales as she puts her free hand on top of Wendy’s, ultimately clasping her hands together as a faint red glow appears.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even the doctors says that there’s nothing they could do for her. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>In today’s age, there’s no medicine or any known cure for cancer. The best we can do as a society is to treat those who have it with Chemotherapy, Radiation Therapy, and Surgery. All three causing a major toll on the patient’s body, whether or not the treatment is successful. </em>
</p><p>She takes this chance to glance at Wendy.</p><p><em>She looks so tired... I promise you, you’ll be okay soon!</em> Finally, Akko closes her eyes as she fully concentrates to the task at hand. <em>I swear it!</em></p><p>Normally, it’s impossible to cure the disease. But if what Kyra said is true, that Dexter’s telekinesis helped her out in some way, then if its Akko’s...</p><p>A singular red glow line enters Wendy’s finger and into her bloodstream.</p><p>
  <em>Telekinesis is unbelievably complex, I had a hard time studying it and it’s thanks to Diana that I was able to get the gist of how the power works. I still don’t know what exactly I can do yet having it, but one things for sure, it can affect even the smallest of things that exists in this realm.</em>
</p><p>Crimson irises glows brightly as its owner opens her eyes a little.</p><p>
  <em>Including cancer cells.</em>
</p><p>The red line quickly spreads all over the body by dividing into trillions upon trillions of lines, finding and eliminating said cancer cells as it divides even more than that.</p><p><em>There’s a lot. Judging by the numbers I’m seeing, it’s definitely metastatic cancer. </em>Akko’s powers continues to do its job. <em>If I wasn’t here, it’ll take approximately three or four days max after today for it to consume and kill her. With that being said, Dexter reached his limit before eliminating the cancer cells completely when he tried to heal her before.</em> She divides the lines even more. Upon looking at it from a microscope, the number seems to be infinite at this point. <em>This girls practically a solider for hanging on this long.</em></p><p>Finally, after a total of about 5 minutes, Akko double checks her work, making sure there’s no cancer cells left in the body before letting go of Wendy’s hand. Crimson meets green.</p><p> “Congratulations!” Akko yells out, making Wendy glow brightly as Kyra and Dexter’s eyes widens. “You’re now cancer free!”</p><p>“I-I feel lighter now! Like the energy I haven’t had in a long while now is back!” Wendy cheers as Kyra throws herself on her, hugging her tightly as the girl screams: “I’m all better now!”</p><p>“You are?” Seeing his big dream come true, Dexter’s eyes begins to water as he walks and grabs Wendy’s hands. “You really are Wendy?”</p><p>Wendy nods energetically. “I can tell the difference! Yeah!” When Kyra let’s go of her, the girl tackle hugs Akko. “Thank you so much Ms.Akko!”</p><p>Giggling, Akko smiles happily as she rubs Wendy’s head. “Anything to help out a citizen. That’s what we heroes do, after all.”</p><p>And just like Akko when she was a kid, Wendy looks up with brightness in her eyes and a smile that reaches from ear to ear upon hearing that who she’s hugging is a hero. “You’re a superhero!?”</p><p>“Technically I’m a pro-hero in training, but yeah.” Akko brushes off Wendy’s black-colored bangs to the side with a wink. “I’m a hero.”</p><p>Hearing the confirmation, Wendy squeals in delight as she snuggles up to her savior.</p><p><em>Heh... It sounds really crazy, but even though I just met this little girl, it feels like I’ve gotten a new little sister. Of course,</em> The brunette smiles down on her, continuing to rub her head before shifting her attention to Dexter as he walks towards the door, signaling her to accompany him. <em>I can’t compare to the real thing.</em></p><p>Nodding, Akko pulls away from Wendy. “I’m going to go now, but I promise that I’ll come back and play with you, alright?”</p><p>“Awwww... But Ms.Akko...” Getting a look from her older brother for whining, Wendy pouts. “Okay... But it’s a promise!”</p><p>“Mhm!” Akko puts forward her pinky. Wendy goes and wraps it with her own, making a pinky promise between the two of them. “Promise!”</p><p>As Kyra goes and plays with Wendy, Akko walks out of the room turns Dexter in the hallways, only for her step back in shock at the sight of the Feudal Lord bowing his head down to her.</p><p>“D-Dexter!?”</p><p>“First of all, I cannot express to you how thankful I am for saving my sisters life.” Lifting himself up, he takes out his ID and presses a button. “Will around 853,539 thousand pounds suffice?”</p><p>“Woah woah woah woah woah there!” Akko waves her hands in front of herself, gaining Dexter’s attention. “That’s okay! I’m not broke or anything, so I don’t need any money! Besides, this isn’t a normal mission! I came here because I wanted to help out, not because of obligation!”</p><p>Dexter blinks a couple of times before smiling. “How very generous of you.” Putting his ID back, he arches a brow. “Nevertheless, I want to express my thanks to you. I will not be satisfied otherwise.”</p><p>“Of course.” With a bead of sweat running down her temple, Akko rubs the back of her neck as she shrugs. “I don’t really have anything in mind, but if I have to choose...” Crossing her arms, she closes her eyes in thought for a moment before opening them again with a grin. “Then how about giving me a tour of your home? We kinda went straight to your sister’s room right after we got here, so now that she’s better, this is the perfect chance to see what you guys got here!”</p><p>“I see.” Dexter eyes the window on the other side of the hallway before nodding. “It’s very little for compensation. However, it <em>is</em> better than nothing I suppose.”</p><p><em>You love your sister a whole lot, don’t you?</em> “Yup!” Akko gives him a thumbs up. “It’s more than enough for me, alright?”</p><p>“Hmph. If that’s the case,” Turning, Dexter starts walking. “Follow me.”</p><p>Smiling brightly, Akko says <em>‘Hai!’</em> as she does so, excited to see what the boy has in store for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 Hours Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wowzers!” Akko laughs out loud as she walks down the stairs, being told by one of the butlers that that’s where the living room is. “This is more like a tiny mansion than a house!”</p><p>Which is completely true without a shadow of a doubt, in Akko’s opinion. The backyard, the decoration of the rooms, the maid and butlers that serves under Dexter, and the quality of the items here, such as forks, knifes, spoons, (cookware), furniture, beds, <em>basically everything</em>, is much better in quality in comparison to what everyone else has in the village. But what Akko likes about Dexter is the fact that despite being in a position where his way of life is better than his people, he still cares for them and helps them up to get where he himself is at.</p><p>He’s takes the word selflessness to a whole other level. Something in which the brunette is inspired by, as it is an important trait to have when being a hero.</p><p><em>Now that Dexter has gone off to attend his duties as Feudal Lord, and with Wendy sleeping...</em> The hero knits her eyebrows together. <em>What should I do now?</em></p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko turns and finds Kyra, sitting on one of four couches that’s all facing the center of the room, which has a table fit to lay objects on. “Oh, hey Kyra!” The brunette walks to the couch Kyra is sitting on and takes a seat beside her. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing of importance.” Kyra turns to Akko with a glint in her eye. “I cannot emphasize enough how truly grateful I am for what you’ve done for Wendy and my master.” Putting a bookmark on whatever page she’s on and closing a book she has on hand, she bows. “Thank you.”</p><p>“N-not you too!” Akko blushes as Kyra lifts herself up, an amused smile plastered on her face as she watches the flustered brunette. “I’m not good at that kind of stuff!”</p><p>“I can tell.” Opening her book back, she continues to read. “Really, thank you for helping. I do admit, at first I was skeptical. But when I think about how you beat my master in his own game...”</p><p>Akko grins, “You’re welcome. So,” before eyeing the book, leaning in to read the title. “Whatcha reading?”</p><p>“Ah, it’s called ‘The Greek Chronicles’. It’s basically a book about Greek mythology.” Kyra hands Akko the book. “Everything you want to know about anything related to the myths is within this book.”</p><p>“Woah...” Randomly turning page after page, Akko scans the book. “So your really into this kind of stuff, huh?”</p><p>“Extremely so, yes.” Getting the book back from Akko, Kyra goes back to where she left off. “Did you know that all the gods in the myths governs each world within the universes they are assign to govern? All twelve universes for each of the twelve Olympians.”</p><p>“Huh...” Akko stares at Kyra as she continues to listen.</p><p>“It’s unknown which universe ours is in terms of number, but what we do know is that it just so happens that our universe is governed by Zeus, the king of the gods. He’s also the one in charge of assigning the other gods and goddesses which universe to govern.” Kyra turns a page, reading a passage particularly about one of the monsters that, unbeknownst to her, Akko fought before: The Minotaur. “It is said that, for some unknown reason, he has taken a likening to our mother earth, along with us humans who are living on it.”</p><p>“And...” Akko lays her back on the edge of the couch. “You believe all of that?”</p><p>“I do.” Closing the book again, Kyra turns to Akko with a serious expression, making the brunette realize that she does mean what she said. “I truly believe in the myths and if I have to choose a favorite god, it’d be Zeus.” For the first time, Akko sees her eyes twinkle with fascination as she opens the book again, going to the god section and immediately reading about the mentioned god. “Power means everything when it comes to the status of being a god. Zeus himself <em>defines</em> the word. He’s the very top of the top. To exist in the universe he created, for us to live in the world that he considers his favorite, l can’t be any more ecstatic than I am knowing this.” The shine in her eyes dies down as her face turns poker. “But not all gods are perfect beings. Zeus is no exception to that rule.” Sighing, she looks up at the ceiling. “The only thing I don’t like about him is that he cheats on his wife, Hera, countless times. He goes and have affairs with multiple woman and dryads. And not only that, it is also said that his children and descendants tends to inherit the trait of finding the opposite sex attractive and doing something about it, whether in a committed relationship or not.” Kyra turns to Akko as she shakes her head in shame. “How despicable.”</p><p>“Wow. That’s...” Akko rubs the back of her head awkwardly. “Pretty shitty. Sucks to be related to him in that sense, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Closing the book, Kyra puts it down on the table in front of them. “It’s quite unbecoming, isn’t it? But even so, I have no right to criticize.” She plays with her fingers sadly as she decides to shift her focus solely to it. “Especially when it comes to the matters of the heart.”</p><p>Upon hearing the words coming out of the woman’s mouth, Akko’s eyes widens.</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>“Matters of the heart, huh?” The ends of the brunette’s lips turns upwards in a lopsided smile as she leans forward to pay more attention. “You’re in love with someone.”</p><p>“I...” Too embarrassed to face her head on, Kyra turns away and settles for a mere nod.</p><p>“Awwwwwww!” Akko giggles as she puts her two hands on her cheeks, putting her elbows on her knees. “That’s so sweet!” Her face softens. “It’s Dexter, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Wha-”Kyra snaps her head back to Akko, making the girl back away in surprise. “How did you know!?”</p><p>“Pfft!” Akko stifles a laugh, making Kyra blush even more. “So that’s why you were giving me that glare earlier, right?”</p><p>“...” Kyra leans in Akko’s personal space, making the brunette’s eyes widen as she slowly moves back.</p><p>Akko’s eyebrow twitches. “A-am I right?”</p><p>Orange eyes narrows. “So you’re not into him then?”</p><p>“Nines no!” Akko puts up her hands in surrender. “I just admire and respect him for his desire to help others! That’s all, I swear!”</p><p>“Hmmm... I see. But you’re right.” Pulling away, Kyra nods in agreement with a dreamy look on her face as she stares up at the ceiling. “To help someone in a pinch without batting an eye. It’s one of many things about him that l-” She stops short on what she’s about to say as she <em>realizes</em> what she’s about to say.</p><p>Kyra expects Akko to tease her about it. How it’s so cliché how attracted she was to him, along with the reason why she bore such feelings towards the boy. But when she turns to her-</p><p>All she got is a warm, heartfelt smile. That, and her eyes...</p><p>It’s telling her that she understands everything that she’s trying to say. No words are needed.</p><p>Akko just <em>knows.</em></p><p>And for some reason, that brings a huge relief to Kyra’s heart.</p><p>“Have you confessed to him?” Akko’s voice turns soft, as if she’s speaking to a little kid who’s scared.</p><p>Kyra shakes her head. “I doubt he sees me the way I see him... I’ve had these feelings for a long time, so for me to reveal them to him now would-”</p><p>“I think it’ll be fine, if you ask me.” Akko puts her hand on Kyra’s shoulder. “You two have been together since forever, right? I don’t know anything about this ‘master-servant’ name calling, but it doesn’t look like that’s that kind of relationship to me. You’ll never know Kyra. And I’m sure that if you don’t do it now, you’ll regret it later. Especially if he finds some other girl, right?” Receiving an immediate and energetic nod, Akko chuckles. “So do it before it’s too late! Who knows, he might just like you back and might even be dealing with the same problem you’re having! And heck, if he doesn’t feel the same way, that’s not going to stop the relationship between you two from getting awkward, right? I doubt he’ll let that be anyways.” Pulling her hand away, it clasps together with its counterpart on the brunette’s lap. “I’m sure everything will turn out just fine!”</p><p>“Akko...” Kyra’s irises twinkles before smiling. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Mhm!” Akko nods encouragingly. “No problem! I know this kind of thing is very delicate, so of course I’ll try to help you out! Now then...” She says that last part in a whisper as she starts thinking back to her thoughts earlier. She was just about to get up from the couch, “What should I do now-”</p><p>“How about your love life?”</p><p>before stiffening.</p><p>Tense silence fills the air as a moment passes by between them.</p><p>“I couldn’t hear it because of the winds, but it sounded like the conversation you had on the phone on our way here did not go well. Is it perhaps related to a loved one-Hm?” Kyra notices the hero’s strange movement. “Akko?”</p><p>“Uhhh...” Completely getting up, beads of sweat runs down the brunette’s face as she rubs the back of her neck. “It’s really complicated.”</p><p>“Ah... I see.” Sensing how uncomfortable Akko is, Kyra bows her head. “My apologies for prying. I didn’t mean to-l thought that since you've helped me, I could help-”</p><p>“It’s okay it’s okay!” Akko reassures her that it’s fine, but still, it’s a topic she does <em>not</em> want to discuss. At least, not right now. “I’m kinda bored. I was thinking about leaving, but then again,” She sighs as she looks out the window, showing off the beautiful view of the buildings down below the hill. “I just got here, so I don’t know what else to do...”</p><p>Kyra stares at the back of Akko’s head before getting up herself. “If that’s the case, I recommend you go around and see the village.” Walking to the window and next to Akko, she points at said village. “You might see some things that you’ve haven’t seen before. You’ve never been to a rural place before, did you not?”</p><p>“Oh... Oh yeah!” As if she never thought of it before, Akko gleams as she nods vigorously. “I will take you up on that then!” Running out of the living room, Akko waves bye to the resident of the house. “Thanks Kyra! I’ll be back!”</p><p>Kyra nods, waving back as she sees the hero leave.</p><p>“Now,” Madly blushing, steam seems to come out of her ears as she covers her eyes with her hand. “What should I say to master?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A few Minutes Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akko walks down the wide road of the village, watching little children play with each other in front of their houses, while some is playing on the road. Men can be seen working their respective jobs, and some passes by Akko on the road, looking at her as if they’ve never seen a woman who’s over 6 feet before.</p><p><em>Oi Oi...</em> Akko’s cheeks turns pink as she tries her best to ignore the stares<em>. I already feel a little insecure about my height. You’re not helping!</em></p><p>After walking for a few minutes across whatever there’s left of the village to explore, Akko’s remembers Kyra’s question.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How about your love life?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s really complicated.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes turns downcast as she spots a little pebble.</p><p><em>It really is.</em> She kicks it, watching it fly all the way to a nearby tree that stands next to a liquor store, breaking apart into pieces upon impact. <em>I had crushed on multiple girls in the past. And Diana was the first one to ever reciprocate my feelings. At first, I was happy about it and I wanted to make some progress with her in my own pace. Then came Avery, and now Hannah...</em> Clenching her fist, Akko’s eyes starts glowing red. <em>If anybody else starts liking me, I’m GONNA-</em> She stops herself there. Taking a very deep breath, she exhales as she visibly deflates, the glow in her irises now gone. <em>Geez,</em> She faces forward and starts walking again, unbeknownst to her the kids with the look of fear on their faces upon looking at the scary expression Akko just held. <em>if a guy were to be in my shoes, they’d be happy, wouldn’t they? But no, not me. Certainly not me.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You don’t deserve their love.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Heh...</em> Akko laughs bitterly as her burgundies turns dull and empty.</p><p>
  <em>No need to tell me twice.  </em>
</p><p>Sometime later, it was when she stops in front of a facility that she finally (in her opinion) sees something worth investigating.</p><p>“Oh?” Watching a few people work inside, Akko’s curiosity consumes her. “What do we have here?”</p><p>“Seriously?” A man that looked to be in his forties with a cigar in his mouth rubs the back of his head with his glove as he looks over a piece of paper. “The demand is this high? This week out all weeks? This is a pack of baloney!”</p><p>“Sir, you <em>do</em> know that you're making me hungry by mentioning baloney, right?”</p><p>“Gah!” Caught by surprise, the man jumps as he sees Akko pop up right next to him. “Don’t scare me like that kid!”</p><p>“Ahah, sorry! I’m new in the neighborhood!” Akko chuckles nervously before getting back on track. “You look really stressed. What’s up?”</p><p>The man clicks his tongue before going back to scanning the paper. “There’s a huge demand for wood and lumber products, but as you can see,” Akko looks around the factory-like building while the man doesn’t even look up. “We’re understaffed, so there’s a lot of work ahead of us.”  </p><p>“So this is a place that manufactures wood.” Akko whispers, realizing that the few people she saw earlier was the <em>only</em> people here working. “How do you get the wood? Also, why understaffed?”</p><p>“Some people need to take a sick leave, while others have vacations that they want to enjoy. I let my employees go since they had been working hard recently, but this is unexpected.” Taking the cigar out and blowing smoke out, he turns to the workers present. “15,000 pieces of wood for furniture! We’ll make about half here, then start chopping down trees to get more and make the rest! Start hammering folks!”</p><p>Akko’s eyes narrows as the workers groans and complains. <em>15,000 pieces of wood, huh? </em></p><p>“As to answer your other question,” The man turns to Akko as he puts down the paper of the order. “As I just said, we go to the woods nearby the village and cute some trees there.”</p><p>“Hmmmm...” Gazing at the hard working people from a distance, Akko all of a sudden turns to leave. “What’s your name?”</p><p>The man arches a brow. “Gordan Rockefeller.”</p><p>“Rockefeller? Heheh,” Akko stifles a laugh as she starts walking away. “Just like that rich guy from New York.”</p><p>“Why does everyone compare me to that man?” Gordan grumbles as he walks to the door of his office. “Weird woman!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alberty Forest AONB</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright...” Akko stretches as she stops walking. Putting down her bag on the grass below, she takes a look around, only finding trees and bushes. “As expected of the epicenter of this forest. This should be a good spot. But just in case...” She closes her eyes for a second.</p><p>...</p><p><em>Good.</em> She opens them again. <em>No animals nearby. Well,</em> Chuckling, she glances at Sebastian, the animal flying high above the sky. <em>Except for him.</em></p><p>“Okay.” Walking to the front of a tree, Akko makes sure she’s a safe distance away before taking a couple of breaths. “This is the perfect opportunity to test out my new power.”</p><p>The brunette remembers. Through all that anger she felt at the time, she still remembers what she did.</p><p>What she summoned.</p><p>“But in order to activate the power, I need to remember the time in which I first activated it.” Akko gulps as beads of sweat start appearing on her forehead. “And in order to remember that time...”</p><p><em>I need to remember that fight.</em> The sweat runs down her face. <em>The fight l...</em></p><p>Remembering the burnt body of Lucas, Akko grits her teeth as she grips her chest tightly, mouth open as she starts taking in a couple of deep breaths.</p><p><em>Calm down.</em> The brunette clenches her fist tighter as she starts hyperventilating, her red irises turns a powerful gray. <em>You knew going in that it will come to this. Remember the feeling of wanting to get Lucas. What-</em> Akko’s hair starts floating as it begins to glow faintly. Grabbing her face with her hands as she leans forward slightly, her pupils starts to visibly shake. <em>What did you feel at that moment? No. That’s not it. What were you thinking? No! That’s not it either! With all that killing intent, what exactly did you want from him-</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I wanted him to come to me.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gray eyes widens as she immediately bites into her hand. Blood spews out from it as she collapses onto the grass, curling in on herself as she continues to breathe in and out quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Not enough pain.</em>
</p><p>At break neck speeds, Akko summons her ruby red rose sword with her free hand and pierces it through her abdomen.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>Akko grits her teeth on her bloody hand as she finally, <em>finally</em>, feels enough pain to pay complete attention on it as her panic attack passes. Blood trickles out of the side of her mouth and down on the grass.</p><p>After a few minutes have gone by, Akko grits her teeth on her hand harder as she pulls her sword out, grunting quietly as she does so. Opening her mouth, she puts her bitten hand on her injury. Focusing on healing herself, her stomach wound slowly closes as her bite mark slowly disappears. Doing this, she rolls to lay her back on the grass.</p><p> Once she’s completely healed, making sure there’s no blood left on her clothes, burgundy overtakes gray as she breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p><em>Okay.</em> Getting up, she lays her eyes on the tree as she wipes off the blood remaining on her mouth<em>. At the time, I wanted him to come to me. Which means...</em></p><p>Akko bends her knees and pulls back her arm with her free hand open. Then-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Whouplash!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Red glowing wires appears from around Akko’s forearm and shoots forward, wrapping the trunk of the tree tightly.</p><p>“Y-yay...” Eyes twinkling in excitement, Akko yells out. “I DID IT-AH! Focus!” The brunette quickly shifts her attention as she sees the wires glitching out of existence. “Keep it going...” Grabbing on to the wires, Akko uses her superhuman strength to pull back and-</p><p>The whole tree leans towards Akko's direction as the roots bursts out from underground, coming out into the open as the tree branches collides with the other trees branches, making a loud noise as it quickly falls,</p><p>
  <strong>Boom!</strong>
</p><p>right in front of Akko.</p><p>“Success!” The hero in training pumps her fists up, cheering as the wires disappears. “Oh! Uhhh...” Akko scratches her cheek as she sees the damage she caused, looking around at all the nearby trees.</p><p>“Timbur?”</p><p>Once Akko walks to where the roots used to be, she gazes at all the dirt left lying there.</p><p>“I mean, I just wanted to experiment a little to see how useful my new power can be.” Feeling a bead of sweat run down her temple, the hero makes sure her bag is in one piece before moving onto the next tree. “But it looks like this will be a lot messier than I thought it would be. Soooooo,” Akko smiles as she grips her ruby sword. “Let’s do it this way instead!”</p><p>
  <em>Slick!</em>
</p><p>A bright line appears and disappears on the trunk of the tree Akko was in front of before the brunette pushes the tree slightly, making it fall and, just like the last one, making noise as it does so with a big <em>‘Boom!’</em> as it crashes onto the ground.</p><p>“Chottomatte.” Akko makes a (-_-) face as she turns and walks to her bag, which at this point is covered a little by twigs and leaves. “My bag is going to be lost and buried under the mess I’m going to make. I’ll be damned if I lose two precious things (Chariot's gift and Hannah’s bracelet) today.” Putting it on, Akko huffs with a determined glint in her eye.</p><p>
  <em>Slick!</em>
</p><p>Akko disappears as the trunk of a tree gets sliced, making it fall.</p><p>
  <em>Slick! Slick! Slick!</em>
</p><p>Three trees in total falls over.</p><p>
  <em>Slick! Slick! Slick! Slick! Slick! Slick! Slick!</em>
</p><p>One by one, and unbelievably fast, trees in the middle of the forest falls over. Some landing on top of one another while others by their lonesome.</p><p>“Phew!” Akko rubs her forehead to get rid of her sweat as she floats above in the air, looking over all the trees on the ground. “Not too bad, if I do say so myself! Now,” She smirks as her irises glows red, matching the aura that’s emanating around her. All at once, each tree gets surrounded by a glowing red aura and starts floating up in the air. Within a second,</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wosh!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>it shoots straight at Akko.</p><p>“Onto the nitty gritty!”</p><p>In the blink of an eye, the brunette cuts all of the branches and the trees itself, forming countless of luscious logs. Once she’s done, she floats down to the ground as the logs does the same, pilling on top of and next to each other to form numerous stacks.</p><p>“I’m worried about deforestation. But...” Akko looks at all the chopped tree trunks before eyeing the work in front of her with a satisfying smile as she crosses her arms, putting her index finger and thumb on her chin. “They’ll eventually come back with time. Welp,” Putting up a hand, the wires shoots out of Akko’s palm, wrapping all of the stacks of logs together before making it all float again. Pumping her fist in front of her, she walks back to the village. “Time to go back!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Woodworking Factory...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bang Bang Bang!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Mr.Rockefeller!”</p><p>The door of the office slams open as the man in his seat looks up from his newspaper. “You better give me a darn good reason why you came in the way that you did.”</p><p>Sensing his anger, his employee gulps before shaking the intimidation off. “I know my entrance is disrespectful, but sir!” The woman points out of his office. “You need to see this!”</p><p>Arching a brow, Gordon gets up from his seat and walks outside, following the woman. “What is it that you need to barge into my office-”</p><p>His eyes widens as his jaw drops, the cigar dropping to the ground as he visibly starts to shake. “W-w-what-”</p><p>He points at the sight before him.</p><p>“WHAT IN TARNATION IS THIS!?”</p><p>There, in the middle of the factory where the wide entrance to the facility is clearly visible, is Akko, hands on her hips, glowing brightly at the man as the rest of the workers examines the stacks of logs in awe.</p><p>“Heya, Mr.Rockefeller!” Akko presents the wood, which, important to note, takes up most of the space in the factory. “I hope this amount will do!”</p><p>“Y-you brought all of this here!?” Seeing Akko nod, Gordon blinks owlishly at the brunette as he walks up to the logs. “How-</p><p>“Powers.”</p><p>“Powers?” Remembering how Akko exited before when asking him his name, a sudden realization flashes through his features as he points at her. “You’re a superhero...” </p><p>Akko nods. “Mhm!”</p><p>“Well that explains everything.” Just like his workers, Gordon examines the logs that are now free from Akko’s wires, concluding with astonishment that the logs are in tip top shape to carve into whatever objects they need. “I don’t know how you’ve done this, but...” Walking up to Akko, Gordon takes off his cap and bows to her. The rest of the workers present doing the same behind him. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No! It’s fine!” Akko waves her hands in front of herself again. <em>I’m seriously not good at this kind of stuff!</em> “I only wanted to help a fellow citizen in need! No big deal!”</p><p>“It’s a big deal to us.” Lifting himself up, Gordon smiles as all of the workers cheers (something about having their work cut out for them). “May I have your name?”</p><p>“It’s Atsuko Kagari!” Turning, the brunette starts walking off. “But everyone else calls me Akko! I wasn’t able to fit it all inside, so there’s a ton more logs outside so make sure you take a look at it!” Akko faces forward. “See ya!”</p><p>A ton of <em>‘Thank you’</em> and <em>‘I love you! (wow, are they really that desperate not to work?)’</em> can be heard from the workers as Akko leaves, waving goodbye at them.</p><p>“Even outside ay?” True to her word, Gordon spots stacks upon stacks of logs all spread out as he follows Akko outside.</p><p>This has to be more than 4 million pieces of log. And that’s the bare minimum, by Gordon’s estimate.</p><p>A bead of sweat runs down his temple as he puts his cap back on. “With this amount of logs, we’ll be set for not just 1, but for a number of <em>years</em>.” He turns to look at the back of the brunette, who’s slowly getting smaller from view as she heads back towards Dexter’s house. </p><p>“Sir.” Gordon’s assistant walks up to him. “Even among ordinary pro heroes, this is well above normal.” He follows suit as he watches Akko. “Just who <em>is</em> she?”</p><p>“Who gives a damn. As long as she’s a good person, that’s more than enough for me in my book.” Taking out another cigar from the pack, he takes his lighter and lit it up as he puts it on his mouth, smiling like there’s no tomorrow.</p><p>“That kids incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dexter’s Kitchen</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I heard from Mr.Rockefeller.” Dexter smiles at Akko from the dining table as the hero stands at the doorway of the kitchen. Kyra’s in the kitchen at the side, preparing dinner. “You’ve done something extraordinary once again, it would seem.”</p><p>Akko rubs the back of her neck. “Haha...” <em>Extraordinary?</em> “I only saw someone needing help, so I gave it to them.” She blinks a couple of times as she puts her hand back down. “How do you know about him anyways?”</p><p>“Even so, he gives his eternal thanks.” Dexter crosses his arms as he lays back on his seat. “I know all of the people’s names here. I <em>am </em>the feudal lord here after all.”</p><p>“Heh.” Akko takes a glance at the clock hanging on the wall before smiling warmly at Dexter. “It’s about time I leave.” She bows. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“I should be saying that to you.” Getting up, Dexter walks to Akko. “You’ve cured my sister. As I’ve said before, I can’t possibly thank you enough for that. And Akko?” Stopping in front of her, he puts up his hand. “Thank you for the match.”</p><p>Taking the hand, Akko shakes it. “Same here.” Her smile widens. “It was a wonderful fight.”</p><p>The two stands there for a while, wearing satisfied expressions on their faces, until-</p><p>“It has been nice meeting you Akko.”</p><p>“Same!” Letting go of Dexter’s hand, Akko turns as the boy goes back to his seat. Her eyes lands on Kyra, “It’s been nice meeting you too!”</p><p>before it catches the knife the woman is holding in its sights.</p><p>A flashback of Hannah getting pierced invades Akko’s mind as Kyra puts up her unoccupied hand, looking to also shake hands.</p><p>“Would you like to stay for dinner? It’ll be shameful to let you go now just when I’m almost done-” Noticing the brunette stiffening, Kyra arches a brow. “Akko?”</p><p>“U-uh, n-no thanks!” Face getting increasingly pale, Akko quickly shakes Kyra’s hand before forcing a smile. “I’m not really that hungry! Well, l best be going now!” Turning, she walks out of the kitchen and into the hallways that leads to the front door as she starts laughing loudly. “Smell ya later!”</p><p>As the door slams shut, Kyra turns to Dexter with a look of concern.</p><p>“Is she alright?”</p><p>The change in Akko did not go unnoticed by the boy. Also remembering the gruesome scene in that final match of the tournament, Dexter eyes the knife Kyra’s holding for a moment before reaching his hand out to take the coffee cup that's been placed on the table.</p><p>“Make no mistake, Akko is fine. However, whether or not her <em>mental</em> state is the same is another story all together.”</p><p>Kyra arches a brow as she walks back to the stove. “What?”</p><p>“Well,” Closing his eyes, Dexter takes a small sip of his coffee. “Whatever it is that’s going on with her,”</p><p>Akko’s pupils shrinks as she fast walks out of the village.</p><p>The boy prodigy opens them again.</p><p>“I pray that she comes out of it unscathed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On the Outskirts of Waterbeach Village...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akko pants as she lets herself lay on a nearby tree, right next to the road connecting the entrance to the village to the plain fields of Britain.</p><p>“You’re okay. You’re okay...” Her voice is horse as she feels sweat adorning her face. <em>“You’re okay... You’re okay...”</em></p><p>Akko continues to repeat those words to herself as she collapses onto the grass, forcing her mind to get back to reality as she tries to steady her labored breathing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You’re not okay.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Dammit!” Closing her eyes, she grits her teeth as she grips the strap of her satchel tightly. “Get a damn grip Akko!...”</p><p>After some time, the brunette calms down. Getting up from her spot next to the tree, she slowly walks onto the road, feeling like throwing up albeit also feeling the good from the cold winds hitting her sweaty face.</p><p>
  <em>You’re such a weakling Kagari.</em>
</p><p>With eyes devoid of its usual brightness, of <em>any</em> emotion for that matter, Akko slowly walks down the road, deciding to go wherever the wind takes her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter of the batch, done! For those of you who are wondering, yes, Kyra did confess to Dexter after that last scene. Whether or not he accepted, I’ll leave that part to your imaginations (-w-)</p><p>So... Akko can cure cancer. I mean, who's surprised at this point, am l right? *Nervous chuckling*</p><p>Random Fact #30: The village’s main resource is wood, so Akko unintentionally secured them for literally a number of years! Dexter is one happy camper! :D</p><p>Next time: These Damn Astriocrats!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. These Damn Astriocrats!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko sets foot in Caxton Village, which is not really well governed compared to Waterbeach. There she meets a little girl, not knowing that it’ll lead to a gruesome event.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing to say much, as its part of the batch. I will say though that this chapter is shorter than usual, and that’s because I want to keep the story at a certain pace, if you know what I mean. Warning: It kinda gets dark halfway through? I’m not sure where your standards are in terms of what’s considered to be dark, but I certainly think it is xD</p><p>With that in mind, enjoy the second chapter of the batch!  :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Footsteps on the dirt road of the plain fields can be heard thumping as the owner of the sound sighs. However, it’s not one of those sighs you’d hear from someone who’s tired after a hard day at work, or one that shows that someone’s bored out of their minds. No-</p><p>It’s a dejected, defeated sigh.</p><p>Akko walks a couple of more steps before watching Sebastian high in the sky, the hawk doing circles on top of his companion as the sun is in its highest peak, telling the brunette that’s its around midday.</p><p>“Travel overnight to Waterbeach Village, get there by morning, and spend the first half of the day helping the villagers.” Akko faces forward as she starts walking again, heading towards an old looking traditional windmill with an empty chuckle. “Not so bad to start off your two day vacation break.”</p><p>Once she stops in front it, Akko looks up at the sign labeled.</p><p>
  <em>‘Caxton Village’</em>
</p><p><em>Another village?</em> Taking a step to the side, Akko sees another round of tiny houses. Less than Waterbeach, and more spread out, but nevertheless, it’s still a village.</p><p>“Well,” The brunette adjusts her hat and her satchel as she walks onto the road again and towards Caxton. “Let’s see what’s in store for me this time.”</p><p>As she sets foot into the village, Akko immediately could tell the difference between Waterbeach and Caxton.</p><p><em>There’s fewer people around, and every turn of a street is as wide as a busy highway.</em> Akko watches as some old men are playing some sort of domino game on the front porch of a house made out of stone.   <em>I’m totally getting a ‘nobody lives here’ vibe out of this place. But the thing I noticed the most is that there are no kids around.</em>  She arches her brow as she continues to look around. <em>Why is that?</em></p><p>Taking a look at the design of Caxton’s infrastructure, Akko feels a surge of nostalgia flowing through her.</p><p><em>This kinda reminds me of one of those movies of the old west. Heh,</em> Akko shows off a heartfelt smile as she remembers her childhood. <em>Now I’m thinking about cowboys and horses. When I was little, Okaasan and I would always watch those kinds of movies whenever I see them in commercials and in stores where they sell films. The cowboys would stand toe-to-toe with each other from a distance, and I would wait in excitement, wondering which one of them will take out their gun first. The way they talk that old western style and Okaasan always noting how their way of talking is different from how it is in that area of the United States to how it is today. How I’d always beg for her to buy those movies and then we’d go home right after and watch them together, with me tucked in securely in Okaasan’s arms-</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She doesn’t love you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko pauses.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If she did, she would’ve told you about you’re real parents by now.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Akko shakes her head before continuing on her journey. After a couple of twists and turns, the brunette is about to walk pass a bookshop when-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cling!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A doorbell rings loudly,</p><p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p><p>as a little girl lands bottom first onto the ground in front of the hero.</p><p>An older woman, the owner of the bookshop one would guess, looks down at the girl with disgust.</p><p>“We don’t need your kind here! Go bother someone else, you little runt!”</p><p>And with that, the door slams shut with a bang.</p><p>“Oww...” The girl with red hair and shiny green irises rubs her lower back. “That hurts-”</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“!?”</p><p>The girl looks up and sees Akko, motioning her hand forward for her to take.</p><p>The brunette gives her a lopsided smile.</p><p>“That woman’s a meanie head, isn't she?”</p><p>The redhead glances between her hand and its owner before chuckling.</p><p>“You know it!” The girl takes her hand and lifts herself up. “Thank you miss!”</p><p>“Don’t mention it! But...” Akko arches a brow, pointing at the bookshop. “What was that just now?”</p><p>“Oh, uhhh...” The little girl looks down on the ground, feeling ashamed. “Well...”</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.” Akko comforts her as she rubs the back of the girls back, taking a mental note on how she dresses as she knits her brows. <em>She looks like she’s homeless, with no one around to take care of her. That, and her body...</em> The hero notices with a grimace how skinny she is. <em>It’s just like mines back when I was powerless.</em> “But I can hear your troubles, if you have any?”</p><p>Seeing the brunette’s soft and caring expression, the shameful feeling that has overtaken the girl is dashed away by warmth and security carried by that gentle smile directed her way.</p><p>“l...” Pink tainting her cheeks, the girl quickly glances between Akko and the ground as she starts to explain her situation. “I was looking for a job in the bookstore, and that woman wouldn’t let me because I’m powerless.”</p><p><em>Seriously?</em> Akko clenches her fist. <em>What does that have to do with deciding whether or not this little girl can get the job done?</em> “And why where you looking for a job? You look a little too young to try to find work.”</p><p>“Ah,” Green meets crimson with sadness. “That’s because I need to support the orphanage that I live in.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen. “Orphanage?”</p><p>The girl nods as someone walks inside the bookshop, ignoring the pair. “The orphanage is lacking money to continue being open, so I’m trying to help out with that.” Breaking eye contact, the girls face darkens as she plays with her fingers. “The feudal lord in charge of this village doesn’t really like us that much. Because everyone there, us kids and the working adults that takes good care of us, are powerless, so we struggle to get by.” The redhead points at the bookshop. “I would be going to many places like that so I can a job and provide. To do my fair share instead of doing nothing while l watch Ms.Damia and Ms.Emily suffer. But...” The girl turns back to Akko with a bittersweet smile. “No such luck for me! Haha...”</p><p><em>It’s always been this way.</em> Akko's mouth gets set on a thin line, making sure she hides her anger away from the girl as she gets back up from kneeling. <em>The powerless are looked down upon just because of that. That’s the flaw of today’s society. Once I become number 1, I’m going to change things. </em>She turns to the girl. <em>I’ll make sure of it. But for now, the least I can do is...</em></p><p>“Can you take me to the orphanage?” Akko sticks out her hand again. “This Ms.Damia and Ms.Emily that you spoke about. I would like to talk to them.”</p><p>The girl blinks before smiling widely. “Okay!” Taking her hand, the girl drags Akko to the Orphanage. “Follow me miss!”</p><p>“Heheh,” Setting aside her anger for now, Akko smiles as she lets herself be dragged. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“It’s Layla!” The girl known as Layla turns to face Akko. “What’s yours!?”</p><p>“Atsuko Kagari.” The brunette walks faster to walk side by side with Layla down the road. “But most people call me Akko!”</p><p>Layla grins, showing off her bright white teeth. “Nice to meet you Akko!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Akko nods as she gives her her own enthusiastic grin. “Same!”</p><p>And so, Akko and Layla happily talks among themselves as the latter takes her time to guide the former to her home. In the meantime, Akko has learned a lot about the girl. How she’s really close to those her age, how the orphanage looks exactly like a church, her everyday living aside from searching for a job...</p><p>And how things have gotten worse for them as of recently.</p><p>For the love of everything that is holy Akko is <em>pissed.</em></p><p>“There it is!” Still holding hands with her senior, Layla starts running to the gray stone and black ceiling church as they enter the front yard, making Akko keep pace with her as they go up the little steps.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Knock! Knock! Knock!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Layla knocks on the door a couple of times.</p><p>“I’m back!” She yells out.</p><p>A moment later, the door of the church opens, revealing a middle aged woman that appears to be in her fifties. </p><p>Layla beams. “Ms.Damia!”</p><p>“Layla!” Spreading out her arms, the woman wraps her arms around Layla. “Welcome back! Oh?” Ms.Damia glances up at the newcomer. “And who’s this?”</p><p>“This is Akko!” Layla goes back to Akko, who waves at the woman with a smile. “I met her while I was out in town! She said she wanted to have a talk with you!”</p><p>“Nice to meet you mam.” Extending a hand, Ms.Damia takes it, handshaking briefly. “My name is Atsuko Kagari, but I’d like it better if you can call me Akko.”</p><p>“Akko. I thank you for taking care of Layla. Please,” Bowing her head, Ms.Damia takes Layla’s hand and walks inside. “Follow me.”</p><p>As Akko follows the pair inside, she looks around at the sanctuary of the Orphanage. Long brown bench chairs of ten on each side, a shelf of lit candles on one end of the corner, while the other side a piano is displayed. In the middle, the beautiful Alter that’s made out of gray stone is shown. Five bronze chairs are spread out on each side while the table covered with soft white fabric is right in the middle, with two candles on top of each side of the furniture. Columns holds up the ceiling of the church, which leads to the beautiful art displayed right above them. If Akko has to guess, the builders of the place must be very religious, if the extravagant image of god and his angels are any indicator.</p><p>But then again, this goes for any church.</p><p>The trio walks to the wooden door at the very end of the sanctuary, right next to the Alter. Once pass there, they find themselves in a new room, where another, much more younger woman is seen watching a group of kids playing outside in the backyard through a window on a chair which is one out of four placed around a small table. In the middle of the room is a larger table, with a number of about twenty to thirty chairs placed around it.</p><p><em>This must be where they eat.</em> Thinking about how they all spend time together brings a smile to Akko’s face as they go near the woman.</p><p>“Hey Ms.Emily!” Layla gets out of Ms.Damia’s grip and waves at the one named Ms.Emily as she opens the door to the backyard. “I’m back!”</p><p>“Welcome back!” Ms.Emily waves as she watches the little girl go off and play with those she considers family before resting her chin on the palm of her hand. “Seriously, that girl...”</p><p>“A really energetic one, isn’t she?”</p><p>Hearing Ms.Damia chuckle, Ms.Emily turns. “Yeah-” She notices the brunette. “Who’s she?”</p><p>“This is Akko.” Ms.Damia sits next to Ms.Emily and motions Akko to do the same on the other side. “She had looked after Layla,” Once the hero does so, Ms.Damia faces her. “And is now here to talk?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko clasps her hands together on the table as she leans forward with a serious expression. “I heard from Layla that you guys are having trouble financially?”</p><p>Ms.Emily facepalms. “Of course she’d tell you that.” She spreads her arms out wide, exasperated. “Might as well tell you everything.” Groaning, she puts them down as she visibly deflates. “She’s way too open to strangers. No offense.”</p><p>“None taken.” Akko waves it off dismissively as she rubs the back of her neck, chuckling. “I noticed that too.”</p><p>“And what does our situation have to do with you coming here?”</p><p>Akko glances over to Ms.Damia, whose face had just hardened.</p><p><em>Those eyes...</em> Akko subtly smirks as she plays with her hat. <em>She’s looking at me the same way Diana did when we first met.</em> “Well,” <em>Reminds me of Ms.Finnelan too. This woman’s hardcore.</em> “I would like to help you with that. You see,” Taking out her hero ID, she shows it to them. “I’m training to become a professional hero.”</p><p>Ms.Emily’s eyes widens as she scans the valuable property. “A hero in training?” It widens even more once she sees where it came from. “From <em>Luna Nova</em> no less?” She snaps her head up to see the person in front of her. “What are you even doing here? It’s not everyday someone of great importance comes to these poor parts of Britain.”</p><p>“As I’ve said. I came here to help.”</p><p>Ms.Emily’s irises shines as she turns to her co-worker. “Ms.Damia...”</p><p>Ms.Damia glances at the brown-haired woman for a moment before sighing, turning to face Akko.</p><p>“It is a dream come true for us if someone from the Hero Alliance comes to assist us in our time of need. However, what would you gain from this?” Ms.Damia’s silver eyes turns stern. “Are you sure you don’t have any ulterior motives?”  </p><p>“Ms.Damia-”</p><p>“No.” Akko puts up a hand, interrupting Ms.Emily. “I get why you’re asking me these questions. It’s okay. If I have to be honest with you,” She turns towards the window as she finally notices someone watching over the children as they continue to play, seeing with a smile that some are playing on the playground placed there while others are playing the <em>‘red light, green light’</em> game, with Layla as their leader. “It’s to protect the smiles of the little children that lives here. Layla told me that they see each other as family, and that seeing all of them having to separate is her worst nightmare.”</p><p>A moment of silence passes by, save for the ticking of the clock that's been placed on the wall.</p><p>“Well, she didn’t actually say that,” Akko turns back to them. “But with the way she described this place on our way here, I know she might as well feel that way.”</p><p>Ms.Damia stares at her for a moment longer before continuing. “One more thing. What are you doing here?” She arches a brow. “I don’t remember bringing a request to the Hero Alliance.”</p><p>“I’m here just to have a mini vacation.” Crimson eyes darts down, trying to hide the feelings of sadness in them. “Things have been rough with me lately and I want to have some time to myself.”</p><p>The old woman’s eyes widens a fraction as she unfortunately notices it. <em>This girl...</em> “Yet you still want to help others?”</p><p>“Haha, yeah.” At the thought of assisting others, Akko can’t help but genuinely smile as she looks back up. She grins. “I really can’t help myself!”</p><p>“....”</p><p> Another moment of silence passes before Ms.Damia sets her hands on the table, bowing down to Akko as Ms.Emily quickly follows her lead.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Nono!” Cheeks tainted in pink, Akko waves her hand in front of herself as she gets up in her seat, reaching out to the woman. “No thank you needed! Like I just said before, I want to help!”</p><p>The pair lifts themselves up. One showing off a smile while the other seems to gleam at the prospect of getting help. “So modest.”</p><p>Akko’s blush darkens. “Jeez...” Sitting back down as she puts her hat down, she adorably tries to cover her face with it. “So how much do you need?”</p><p>“Well,” This is when Ms.Emily speaks up. “This is a relatively poor village, as you can imagine, so we need approximately 900,000 pounds, but-”</p><p>Akko presses a button on her ID card, revealing a total of 30 million pounds.</p><p>Ms.Emily’s jaw drops as she nearly faints.</p><p>Ms.Damia’s eyes widens as Akko motions Ms.Emily to take out her own ID so they can do a money transfer, with the woman still visibly shook. “You will not-”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” After a doing the transfer, Akko puts her ID back as Ms.Emily looks at her own ID in her hands as if it’s a long lost treasure. “I put in around 3 million. It’s not like I’ll give away<em> all</em> of my money.”</p><p>“B-but, this amount,” With shaky hands, Ms.Emily puts her ID back in her pocket, taking a mental note to never <em>ever lose it</em>. “It’s...”</p><p>Ms.Damia interrupts her. “Why this much?”</p><p>“Because I’d feel better if I know that you guys are secured for a long time. Besides,” Akko gets up from her seat and walks to the door that leads to the sanctuary. “If I give you guys exactly the amount, you’ll have to use it. When you run out again, then what?”</p><p>Ms.Damia’s eyes narrows. “The feudal lord-”</p><p>“I’ll talk to whoever the feudal lord is. He or she’s responsibility as one is to take care of one’s own people. By making you guys suffer to get food, water, and other basic necessities, that person is neglecting those duties. If this was a mission, I would’ve reported it to one of my professors so that they could deal with it. But since it’s not, I’ll take care of it myself.” Akko turns to side-glance at them with a smile. “Basically, that person needs a good talking to!”</p><p>Akko opens the door and once she passes through, closes it, leaving to deal with the leader of the village.</p><p>“God has truly given us a blessing. Now,” Ms.Damia gets up from her seat. “Let’s help Ms.Tayler watch the kids. Make sure you don’t lose you’re ID. We’ll be needing it for when we meet the head of the Homing Association to pay.”</p><p>Ms.Emily follows suit with vigor. “Yes Ma’am!” Noticing the tenseness of her shoulders, the brunette speaks up. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>Ms.Damia shakes her head. “Despite her own struggles, she’s always thinking of others and puts them before herself. I can tell that that’s the type of person she is.” The head of the Orphanage watches the door Akko just went through with a sad smile. “Though that will only take her so far. As long as she doesn’t take care of herself, it’ll eventually get worse, until...”</p><p>Ms.Emily shows a concerned frown as the older woman becomes silent. “Ms.Damia?”</p><p>Remembering the determined, yet faraway look in the brunette’s burgundy eyes, Ms.Damia sighs as she heads to the door of the backyard. “She carries a heavy burden upon her shoulders, if not many. I can’t thank her enough for the assistance, but I’m truly concerned for her well-being.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25 Minutes Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The brunette continues to walk on the wide rode near the edge of the village when she glances towards her left.</p><p>“So it’s over there, huh?” Akko clicks her tongue as she gets a good view of the feudal lord’s building as she walks towards it. “Funny how this guy’s place is a mansion while everyone else’s are mostly worn out and broken down houses.”</p><p>After asking around some villagers about the location of the feudal lord, Akko had gotten a good sense of where it was at. Some twists and turns later, here she is.</p><p>To say that the inequality of wealth is clearly apparent in this place...</p><p>It's incredibly appalling to say the least.</p><p>Akko grits her teeth as she walks faster, getting angrier and angrier by the second.</p><p>
  <em>“These damn astriocrates!”</em>
</p><p>As Akko tries to get through the front gates-</p><p>“Halt.” Akko turns towards two tall men dressed as British soldiers, both in which are standing on either side of the front gate as one of them puts out a hand in front of her. <em>Ah, the guards.</em> “You’re not allowed in here without scheduling an appointment-”</p><p>Akko takes her ID out and shows it to the guards, revealing her identity.</p><p>“F-forgive my rudeness ma’am.” As the two gets out of the way, the one who’s been speaking spreads his arm out, basically welcoming her. “Please, go right ahead.”</p><p>But Akko’s is in no mood for pleasantries. She curtly nods, “Thanks.” as she continues in her march into the mansion. Once she gets in, much like Hannah’s Estate, the mansion has a huge staircase that leads to the second floor in the middle while there’s two doors towards her left and her right. Sensing another’s energy, <em>There.</em> Akko walks up the stairs as walks to her right. After passing by a couple of doors, she stops when she gets in front of the white designed door, it’s handles made out of pure gold.</p><p>Just looking at it makes Akko bites the inside of her cheek.</p><p><em>Your just here to tell him to help the orphanage out. Don’t worry.</em> She grabs one of the handles and pushes it open. Looking inside, her eyes lands on a man in his sixties who’s on his chair behind his desk, slacking around as he pays attention to his phone, looking more like a freeloader than working as a proper noble. <em>That’s all you have to say. Once you do that, you can leave-hold on.</em> Akko makes a face of pure disgust as the man finally notices her<em>. Is he watching porn!? Please don’t tell me he’s doing what I think he’s doing!   </em></p><p>“Wha-” The feudal lord shuffles his pants before standing up. “Who are you!?”</p><p>Akko honestly feels like throwing up.</p><p>“Name’s Akko.” The brunette shows him her ID. “A pro hero in training.” She walks up to his desk and slams her hands on it. “Just to make sure, you <em>are</em> the feudal lord of this village, right?”</p><p>Caught off guard by the aggressiveness, the man flinches. “A-And what if I am?”</p><p>“Good. Then let’s get straight to the point. I’ve been around this village with enough time on my hands to know that you’re doing a poor job of running it. It’s not my place to replace you, so I won’t go further into that, but I would like you to contribute funding the orphanage so the kids living there would live the lives they want.” Thinking about a certain green-eyed girl, Akko knits her eyebrows. “They’re too little to do manual labor. They should experience a fun, carefree childhood before thinking about contributing to society later on in life.” She closes her eyes. “I already gave the orphanage money needed to survive for a about a year or so at best, so when they run out of that money, help them out.”</p><p>“I,” The chubby old man pulls on his neck tie nervously. “W-well-”</p><p>“Ehhhh?” Akko’s eyes turns deadly as she flips her right hand, her palm facing upwards. “Don’t tell me it’s because they’re powerless?”</p><p>Somehow sensing the dangerous aura around her, the man takes a handkerchief from his back pocket and wipes the sweat off his temple. “I-I understand. From now on, by my house, I swear that I will support the orphanage to the best of my abilities.” He sits back down on his seat and bows his head. “Please, forgive me.”</p><p>“I’m not the one who you should be saying that too.” Turning to leave, Akko huffs as she angrily looks at the man. “Ms.Damia, Ms.Emily, and all of the kids under their care. Say it to <em>them</em>.”</p><p>“Of course ma’am.” The man stays in place as the brunette leaves. “I certainly will. Have a good day.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bang!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The door shuts loudly.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, the feudal lord lifts his head up with a smile. He snaps his fingers-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wosh!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A total of about 20 people with cloaks and masks on appears in front of his desk, kneeling.</p><p>The one at the front of the group, the largest one, speaks up.</p><p>“Yes, my lord?”</p><p>“That girl had the audacity to barge in here unannounced. Not only that, but she had placed herself into this village’s internal affairs by giving that hell horse of an orphanage some money.” Clasping his hands behind himself, he turns his back on them. “Kill her.”</p><p>“My lord,” The guys bows his head, “lf I may speak, I honestly think the girl is only doing what she thinks is right-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bang! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The feudal lord turns as he bashes his fist on his desk.</p><p>“Nobody gives a bloody shit what she thinks! And of course Ms.Damia, that retched old woman, would set her up for this. Nonetheless, I’ll make sure that woman will pay. But for now, that hero!” The feudal lord points to the door, commanding them to leave. “Kill her!”</p><p>“...” A moment of silence passes before the guy gets up. In doing so, the rest of his mates does the same.  “Yes, My lord.”</p><p>And with that, they vanish out of thin air just as they have appeared.</p><p>“This will teach her a thing or two about messing with me.” Sitting back down on his seat, the man chuckles quietly before it turns into a full blown laughter. “This is what happens when you meddle in other people’s business, stupid girl!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One of the Orphanage’s Rooms, 1 A.M...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akko sighs as she closes the door of one of the many rooms here in the Orphanage, coming back from taking an old fashioned bath as she’s now in her pajamas.</p><p>Taking a look around, basically everything is made out of stone, save for the wooden bed and other types of furniture of the room, such as the drawer, closet doors, a chair, and a table accompanying said chair.</p><p>“A lot of things happened today.” Akko goes to the table to pick up her phone before walking to the bed with an <em>‘Oof!’</em> as she lets herself fall back first onto the mattress, making the bed creak. She stares up at the ceiling as she lays the hand that has her phone on her forehead. “Now the next challenge is sleeping...”</p><p>These days, every time she <em>does</em> successfully sleep...</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen as she remembers her nightmares.</p><p>“D-don’t worry.” Sweat adorns her face as she feels her heart thumping loudly in her chest. “They’re just fine. Amanda, Jas, and Cons are alive and well. Those three are probably sleeping in their dorms already. They’re not...” With her heart rate increasing, Akko’s pupils shrinks in size as she grips the bedsheets tightly. “T-they’re not-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Knock! Knock!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko instinctively summons her sword, jumping to stand as she hears a knock on the door, visibly shaken as the noise caught her off-guard.</p><p>She gulps. “Y-yeah?”</p><p>“It’s Ms.Damia.” The voice on the other side of the door calls out. “May I come in?”</p><p>“O-oh yeah! Sure!” The sword disappears as the woman comes in. Akko casually sits back down on the mattress as she chuckles, trying her best to act as if everything’s fine. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I have your clothes washed, and I’m here to return them.” Putting her traveling clothes on the table, Ms.Damia arches a brow as she turns to the brunette on the bed. “I wasn’t expecting you to be up at this hour.”</p><p>“Ah, w-well,” Akko laughs as she rubs the back of her neck. “I was about to! I just took a shower!”</p><p>“I see...” Ms.Damia’s eyes narrows as she notices the brunette’s pale face and sweat, along with the very subtle shaking of her hands. “Well, I bid you good night then.” She walks to the open door and into the hall. “Again,” Her face softens as she turns to Akko. “Thank you for your assistance, Ms.Kagari.”</p><p>Knowing exactly what she’s talking about, Akko calms down a little as she nods with a smile. “Anything for the children.”</p><p>With a bow of her head, Ms.Damia leaves Akko alone with her thoughts as she shuts the door.</p><p>Akko tries to keep up the smile, but ultimately fails as she lowers her head, grabbing it tightly as she stares intently at the floor with a crazed look in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“That man did not kill them. It’s all in your head. You could maybe text Amanda, just to be sure, but look at the time! She’s probably asleep-same with the other two-”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Probably is a strong word.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko sucks in a breath.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>How do you know they’re not actually dead? “Probably” means there’s a chance that they are.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The poor brunette shakes her head violently before starting to pant rapidly as she grips her head even harder, bending down as her knees covers each side of her sweaty face.</p><p><strong><em>You’ll never know.</em></strong> Lightning starts crackling around the room as Akko’s crimson irises turns gray. <strong><em>You might be too late to save them.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just like you always have, you failure.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In one swift move, Akko summons her sword again. The red object moves fast as it’s about to penetrate its owner through the-</p><p>The brunette stops in her tracks and turns to look out the window with wide eyes. A shocked expression evident on her face for a moment before the feeling of absolute rage takes over her.</p><p>“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Gritting her teeth, she climbs onto the bed, clenching the bedsheets as if wanting to rip the fabric to shreds. “You...” Her gray irises glows its powerful color.</p><p>
  <strong>“YOU!!!”</strong>
</p><p>With a crack of lightning, Akko disappears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In an Abandoned House near the Orphanage...  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright men.” The guy from before peeks out of the back of an abandoned building, taking a good look at the Orphanage from a distance before gazing at about a quarter of his group, with the rest spread out nearby to make sure they keep their eyes open for anything suspicious. “On my signal, we go and-”</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t think so.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Slick!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The man’s eyes widens as he sees the neck of the guy next to him slices open, blood splattering on his mask as a result.</p><p>“Ack!” Another gets stabbed through the chest while another gets fried by lightning, body hitting the ground with a <em>‘Thud’</em>.</p><p>“Y-you guys-” One of the men never got to finish that sentence as his head gets grabbed by a pair of hands and is forced to twist in a millisecond, snapping his neck. The body also fell as the last three gets grabbed by a large red flaming skeletal hand and, before they can even counter attack, gets crushed to death by the hand, with blood shooting out by their mouths and eyeballs as a satisfying <em>'</em>C<em>runch'</em> can be heard. Seeing them getting freed, the guy watches the three corpses fall to the ground as the sounds of footsteps gets closer and closer to him.</p><p>He looks up, “W-what-”</p><p>and sees only gray eyes, piercing the darkness of the night with its glow as it stares directly back at the man.</p><p>“Looking for me?”</p><p>The man’s eyes widens once he recognizes the owner of the voice.</p><p>A few moments of deathly silence ensues before finally-</p><p>He gulps. “W-why haven’t you finished me off yet?”</p><p>“I was about to.” He hears the footsteps again, along with seeing the movement of gray irises as it moves around the assassin. “But when I sensed your ki, l found it to be pure. This means that you’re a good person at heart. You’re hands are tainted with blood, yet you still have a good conscious.” The noise of the owner’s feet stops as the light in the dark also stops. “How strange.”</p><p>“...” The assassin looks down at the grass below him. “What happened to the rest of my teammates?”</p><p>“Do you even need to ask?”</p><p>He opens his mouth a fragment before gritting his teeth, gripping the grass tightly, wanting to rip them out of the ground in frustration.</p><p> “What are you going-”</p><p>“To do with you?” The terrifyingly calm voice finishes for him. “Nothing. You’re not bad, so I won’t end you.” A hand from the direction of the light comes out from the darkness and grabs his neck, slamming him through the stone wall of the building as he screams out in pain.</p><p>“He ordered you to do this.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, but a statement.</p><p>Debris falls down as parts of the stone wall surrounding the man collapses, with him nodding his head as he’s unable to speak. Letting him go, the man coughs as a couple of red wires wraps around his torso and legs, restraining his movements significantly as the hand that grabbed his neck now grabs the wires behind his back, carrying him against his will.</p><p>“You’re coming with me.”</p><p>With a blink of an eye, they teleported.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Feudal Lord’s Office...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akko’s bare feet lands on the marble floor of the Feudal Lords office as she looks around furiously.</p><p>“Where the hell is he?”</p><p>“Wait!” The guy yells as the brunette kicks the double doors open, breaking them out of place and slamming it onto the walls on the other side of the hallway as the hero storms the halls. “You do not want to interrupt him right now!” Akko glances at the assassin underneath her as she carries him around like a grocery bag. “At this time, he’s usually-”</p><p>A large pitched moan invaded their ears.</p><p>The assassin’s warning, along with that <em>sound</em>, it doesn’t even take a second for the brunette to find out what’s going on.</p><p><em>“Son of a bitch.”</em> Akko fast walks to where the sound is coming from.</p><p>“WAIT!” The assassin’s cries goes unheard as Akko stops in front of what looks to be the master bedroom, also breaking the doors down with a kick as the hero throws the tied up guy inside as she goes in.</p><p>It’s just like a typical rich person’s bedroom in appearance. Luxurious furniture, carpet, paintings of famous people on the marble white walls, and a huge chandelier that’s overlooking it all. </p><p>And there the lord is, screwing with a woman under him under the purple covers of the queen-sized bed.</p><p>“Kyaaa!” The woman screams, finding out they have been discovered as she forces the covers to cover her naked body.</p><p>The man’s head snap up as he turns to the entrance. “Who dares-”</p><p>His eyes widens as he stares face to face with a slowly moving Akko.</p><p>Panic starts to set in, sweat adorning his face as he gets out of bed. “W-wait! What are you-” The brunette gets closer as she summons her sword. “Where are the guards!? Where are my assassins!”</p><p>At the sight of the man’s nudity, if it wasn’t for Akko being so enraged, she’d throw up right on the spot. She stops right in front of him. “I killed them, obviously.”</p><p>“What!?” He points an accusatory finger at Akko. “And you’re a hero!? I should report this to the Hero Alliance, you murderer!” Realizing what’s about to happen as he sees the brunette lifting her sword up, he hits his back on the wall in fear for a second before he bursts out one last time, remembering the reason why Akko involved herself in his business in the first place. “THEY ARE POWERLESS! THEY DESERVE TO BE SCORNED IN THIS WORLD BECAUSE THEY’RE UTTERLY USELESS-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Slick!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The feudal lord’s head hits the ceiling before landing on the bed, right in front of the woman who screams even louder in terror before passing out right then and there.</p><p>The assassin looks on with a grimace as Akko puts her sword down on the purple blanket before picking up the head with her bare hands, staring straight at it with subdued and empty eyes as the decapitated body shoots out blood from its neck out like a hose sprayer, hitting the floor with a <em>'Thud’</em>.</p><p>“Calling me a murderer, when you yourself send assassins after me...” Akko tilts her head, looking as though she’s looking off into the distance as her dead gaze goes straight through the Lord’s lightless eyes, the red liquids from the body hitting the right side of her face in droplets. “At least I have a justifiable reason on being one.”</p><p>With that, she throws the head away, picking up her sword as she turns to walk to the assassin, who at this point is staring at the brunette with a certain look. Not one of disgust, and not one in fear either.</p><p>But pure dumbstruck, giving off a silent message:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What are you?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko ignores it. “You,” She points her sword at him. “You care for everyone, don’t you? Take the helm.”</p><p>The assassins eyes widens as Akko walks out of the bedroom. “Hold on girl, I can’t just-“</p><p>“Make up something to explain what happened to that old man. After that, be sure to improve the village as a whole. Not only help the Orphanage, but help out <em>everyone</em>.” Akko side-glances back at him, gray meeting the eye areas of his mask for a moment before snapping her fingers, freeing the assassin from the wires that constrained him as it disappears with a haze.</p><p>Akko turns and walks into the hallways. “That asshole was nothing like Dexter.”</p><p>She teleports, leaving the assassin along with an apparent crime scene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Next Morning...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Miss Akko!” Layla hugs her tightly as the rest of the kids of the orphanage bids her goodbye. “I’ll miss you...”</p><p>Everyone in fact, has come and bid the hero goodbye in front of the Orphanage as the brunette securely adjusts her satchel, making sure it’s shut tight before going on to check her beanie hat and her hairclip.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too, but hey,” With a satisfied nod, Akko voice turns soft as she kneels in front of the little girl, reaching out with her pinky. “I promise to visit and come see you again sometime, okay?”</p><p>Layla’s sad face turns into a happy one as she sees the pinky. “Mhm!” The girl reaches out and wraps Akko’s with her own before ultimately hugging her again. “It’s a promise!”</p><p>Touched, Akko’s eyes widens before it begins to moisten.</p><p>
  <em>This warmth...</em>
</p><p> Closing it, she wraps her arms around the little girl with a nod.</p><p>“Yeah!” Akko lays her head next to Layla’s with a bright smile.  “For sure!”</p><p>
  <em>If only Diana would hug me like this.</em>
</p><p>“Thank you.” Ms.Emily steps forward as Akko gets up, wrapping an arm around Layla. “I know I’ve said this a million times before at this point, but I can’t thank you enough for helping us.” Feeling emotional, the brunette wipes a tear away from the corner of her eyes as the rest of the adults, except Ms.Damia, bows their heads down with appreciation. “It’s been really rough, so for this to happen to us...”</p><p>“No problem.” Akko nods. “This is what we heroes do, after all!”</p><p>Ms.Emily giggles before opening her mouth to say something-</p><p>“No chatting! We have work to do!” Motioning the kids to leave, with one last <em>‘Bye!’</em> from Layla, Ms.Damia commands the adults to go back inside the building. “You don’t want to keep Ms.Kagari here any longer than she needs to be, right?”</p><p>“No ma’am!”</p><p>With one last wave exchange from Ms.Emily, Akko turns to Ms.Damia. “Thanks for your hospitality.” She bows her head. “I won’t forget it.”</p><p>“Oh please.” Ms.Damia waves her off as Akko lifts her head. “It’s the least we could do after what you’ve done for us.” She shows off a rare smile. “Thank <em>you,</em> Ms.Kagari.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” With a turn, Akko waves. “See ya-”</p><p>Her eyes widens as burgundy looks deep into gray.</p><p>It was that look that the old woman is giving her that sends chills up her spine as she pauses. Akko doesn’t know why but... The way she’s looking at her...</p><p>A moment of silence passes before the woman speaks.</p><p>“You don’t rely on others very much, do you?” </p><p>...</p><p>She knows.</p><p>“No.” Face darkening, Akko’s turns completely, her back facing the woman as she continues to walk away to get out of the village. “I don’t.”</p><p>“You will break.”</p><p>Akko stiffens for a moment before quickening her pace.</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!?”</p><p>With that shout, the hero in red makes her exit.</p><p>“You truly have good heart.” Ms.Damia stares after Akko with sad eyes before turning to walk back inside the building with a sigh. “But it’ll only be a matter of time before it all comes crumbling down on you, Atsuko Kagari.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Few Minutes Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who does she think she is?” A fuming Akko walks out of the village and into the forest. “I’m Atsuko Kagari, daughter of the number 1 hero of the world and the successor of Shiny Galia!” She slams her fist onto a nearby tree, breaking it into two as she makes it a point to stomp her feet as she walks, completely oblivious to its collapse. “I’m not weak!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko stops and shakes her head as a flashback of one of her nightmares plays and repeats in her mind. Grabbing her bangs and clenching it tightly with a shaky hand, tears forms at the end of the brunette’s eyes as she grits her teeth. “Shut up...” She says in a quiet whisper as she faces the trees, bushes and grass ahead of her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Weakling.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I said,” Gritting her teeth harder, Akko was about to stomp her foot down as she shouts loudly, “SHUT UP-”</p><p>when a gray eye appears from out of the shadows in the corner of Akko’s vision.</p><p>...</p><p>“It’s Sunday now...” Akko starts walking again as she holds her bag securely in her arms. “I need to go back home soon.” She picks up the pace, eventually running as the passing of the trees becomes a blur. “I want to be back by evening, after all.” She starts chuckling as sweat adorns her face, eyes wide as she focuses solely on the path ahead of her. “Wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting, right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cheltenham, England</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A family of five is seen getting out of their home, with two out of the five begging the other two for food.</p><p>“We’ll be there in no time, hush now!” A young woman tells them before turning back to the front door, with the man guiding the two children out onto the sidewalk as the older one follows behind, phone on hand. “Are you ready yet or what!?”</p><p>“Coming!” A teenage girl runs out of the house and closes the front door, making sure it’s locked before walking towards the woman. “Sorry about that, I was-”</p><p>The purple-haired girl stops in her tracks, sniffing out the air for a moment as she looks to her left.</p><p>The woman arches a brow as the girl pauses. “Avery?”</p><p><em>This scent. Is it... Nah, it can’t be.</em> Shaking her head, Avery laughs it off as she passes by the woman. “It’s nothing, now come on auntie!” Grabbing her aunt’s wrist, she drags her to follow the others. “Let’s go!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m crying. Akko is slowly turning insane, and the sad part is that this trip isn’t really doing much to help her either, completely defeating the purpose. She isn’t even open about talking about it! Poor Akko ;-;</p><p>Also, keep in mind that woman that passed out in the bedroom, as she will play a pivotal role later on in the story.</p><p>Random Fact #31: The domino game those old men were playing is called a ‘Block Game’. This game is very common and very popular among New Yorkers in New York City, particularly within the demographics of older folks who spends most their time outside on the streets.</p><p>Next Time: I Choose You, Pikachu! – Part 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. I Choose You, Pikachu! – Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akko and Avery bumps into each other in the Canadian’s family’s hometown, Cheltenham. There they go on another so called ‘date’ and for the first time in a while, Akko actually has fun doing something again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third and final chapter of the batch! Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Gotta get home, Gotta get home, Gotta get home.</em>
</p><p>Those are the only thoughts occupying the brunette’s mind as she enters yet another town. This being one out of many already in which she passes through as she’s traveling in speeds not known to man.</p><p>Woman's hair being swayed violently, glasses flying out of the faces of men, multi-dark colored leaves from planted trees on the sidewalks shoots out from it’s place as the ground shakes underneath people’s boots and shoes as Akko passes by all of them.</p><p>Seeing an upcoming building, Akko jumps high from the ground, above the roof of said building as she goes over it, landing on the other side-</p><p>And continues running.</p><p>
  <em>Gotta get home, Gotta-</em>
</p><p>Her thought process stops in its tracks as Akko senses the ki of someone familiar.</p><p><em>This energy...</em> Akko’s eyes narrows, <em>It’s- </em>before opening them again, too late to recognize who it is as she heads straight towards-</p><p>“AVERY!?”</p><p>The mentioned girl is seen talking to another, slightly shorter girl on the sidewalk next to another building.</p><p>“Do you know what you’re gonna order?” The girl asks Avery as she puts away her phone. “I really want-” With her keen sense of smell, her eyes widen as the rest of the family does so as well.</p><p>Including Avery’s as she proceeds to turn to the direction of the smell. “That’s-”</p><p>“WATCH OUT CUZ!”</p><p>The rest of what happens next goes in slow motion, when in reality it passes by in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Purple irises meets gray at that exact second before Akko jumps, doing a front flip and swirl as she passes over Avery’s head with her own by mere millimeters-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wosh!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Crashing into the wall of the building with a loud-</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>The impact knocks Akko out of her stupor as the wall breaks, debris flying out and barely missing the group of six as smoke bellows out of the crash.</p><p>“Are you all alright?” The aunty asks everyone. The man responds with a <em>‘I- l think so,’</em> while the other two nods their heads, hiding behind their father in fear.</p><p>“No! I’m not alright!” The oldest child fumes as the smoke begins to clear out. “Something came at us and almost got Avery killed!” She turns to her cousin. “Right!?”</p><p>But Avery doesn’t respond. All she can do is stare in shock as the brunette who almost toppled her over gets out of the pieces of the now broken wall.</p><p>“Tatatatata...” Akko rubs what most she can of her back as she glances back with her one back-to-normal crimson eye as the other one is closed tightly, fortunately crashing in some sort of space that keeps products in storage, reminding her of a warehouse.</p><p>“Well,” Akko walks out of the man-made hole in the wall, checking to see if her satchel bag is alright. “That was unexpected...”</p><p>“Unexpected?” The currently enraged girl stomps over to the brunette and looks up at her, catching her attention. “Unexpected!?” She shouts as she flails her arms. “You almost got my cousin killed!”</p><p>“Ah nines, I’m very sorry!” Akko bows profusely to the family. “I wasn’t really aware of my surroundings and-”</p><p>“That’s no excuse!” The girl continues.</p><p>“Now now,” The girl’s father intervenes as he also steps forward. “I’m sure it was just an accident-”</p><p>“AKKO!?”</p><p>Finally, after being in a complete state in shock for who knows how long, Avery comes to her senses as she rushes forward and hugs Akko, surprising her aunt and uncle as her oldest cousin’s jaw drops.</p><p>“H-hey Avery,” Akko frowns as she pats the Canadian’s back before forcing her to pull away from the hug, placing her hands on her shoulders as Avery places hers on Akko's waist as the brunette chuckles nervously. “Sorry for almost crashing into you back there.” She looks off to the side, her side bangs covering one of her eyes. “My mind was somewhere else...”</p><p>Seeing her expression, the ends of Avery’s lips turns upwards in a warm smile as she places her hand on the hero’s cheek tenderly, making Akko looks back at her with wide eyes as Avery nods in understanding. “It’s alright.” <em>So the scent I smelled earlier was Akko after all.</em> Her smile becomes lopsided. “It happens to the best of us, right?”</p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p>With that thought in mind, Akko blushes as she violently shakes her head, making Avery arch a brow before giggling. Unbeknownst to them, that little interaction makes the Canadian’s cousin raises her eyebrows almost to her hairline as the aunt subtly smirks with an amused <em>‘Oh? ~’</em></p><p><em>Stop that!</em> Akko feels Avery’s hand pulling away. <em>She’s partially the reason why you’re out here in the first place! GET. A. GRIP! Besides, you almost gave her a concussion! Feel bad! Wait... </em>She loses her blush completely as she stares down at the piece of concrete below her.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I want to feel bad?</em>
</p><p>“Avery!” One of her little cousins holds his father’s hand, calling out as he points at the hero. “Who’s that!?”</p><p>“Yes.” Her aunt’s nods in agreement as she crosses her arms with calculating eyes. “By all means, please introduce us.”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Turning, she masterfully ignores her cousin’s glare and her aunt’s all-knowing look as she presents Akko. “Everyone, this is Akko!” She rubs the back of her neck as a bead of sweat runs down her temple. “She’s a friend from university, who happens to be <em>here.</em>” She empathizes that last word as she turns to the brunette. “What <em>are</em> you doing here anyway? I know it’s the weekend and all, but I imagine you hanging out with all of your other friends in your dormitory.” She puts her hands on her hips as she leans forward, nose almost touching each other. “No homework?”</p><p><em>“Too close!”</em> Akko thinks in her head as Avery's cousin shouts those exact words out.  </p><p>“Shut up!” Avery verbally waves her off before turning right back to Akko. “Well?”</p><p><em>“Welll...”</em> Akko takes a step back, feeling the heel of one of her shoes on the parts of the debris. “I figured I’ll go out around the country, y’know? Today’s Sunday so I was on my way back home when I bumped into you.” She shrugs. “Bumped isn’t really the right word here but-”</p><p>“I’m hungry!” The other little child whines to her father. “Let’s go and eat!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Her brother says. “Let’s go!”</p><p>“We will,” The man coos to his two children. “Just wait a little bit longer, okay?”</p><p>“Nono! It’s fine!” Akko gets completely out of the rubble and walks on the sidewalk. “I’m sure you guys have somewhere to be right? I’ll just-”</p><p>“Why don’t you come with us?” Avery’s aunt watches with glee at the sight of the shine that lit in Avery’s eyes while her daughter’s jaw drops, looking like she wants to protest but couldn’t, lest she comes out as rude. “Any friends of my niece is a friend of mine.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think it’d be a great idea.” Trying not to come off as too desperate, it also takes everything Avery has not to burst in excitement as she reaches out and holds Akko’s hand. “You’ve been traveling. Surely you must be hungry by now.”</p><p>“U-um...” Taking a look at the girl who’s been glaring daggers at her for who knows how long, Akko gulps. “I don’t know if I can-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Groooooooowl</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The brunette’s stomach rumbles loudly, causing her to blush.</p><p>“I-l...” Akko side-glances at Avery before weaving a defeated sigh, shoulders slumping as she sees the aunt giving her a thumbs up. “Okay...”</p><p>“Good.” Avery nods, satisfied by her answer as her cousin groans. “Before we go,” The Canadian turns towards her relatives, spreading out her arm to present them. “Here’s my family on my mother’s side. That’s my aunt, my mom’s little sis,” The aunt waves and smiles, but Akko could immediately tell that she’s one of those women that shouldn’t be messed with. The smile she has is the same one Diana has whenever she gets upset. With that in mind, the hero makes a mental note not to make her angry. “Her husband,” The man that appears to be in his early-thirties has glasses on and could be mistaken as one of those geeks that gets bullied by taking on unnecessary overload of work by colleagues in a company. Even though he hasn’t said anything to her so far, she can see that he’s a good person, if him shaking her hand as a greeting with a genuine smile on his face is anything to go by. “And their kids, my cousins!”</p><p>“Go on,” The father motions the two kids forward to the brunette in front of them. “Say hello.”</p><p>“Hello!” The little boy says with a smile before getting fascinated by the sight of Akko’s hair. “I like your brown hair!”</p><p>“Why thank you.” Akko smiles as she kneels in front of them, internally squealing. <em>He's so cute!</em> “And I like <em>your</em> brown hair.”  Looking for permission, and getting it from the mother, Akko touches his hair as she gazes at it. “It’s darker brown than mines, so it can be mistaken as black.” She retracts her hand. “Do you know that?”</p><p>“Woah...” He goes to his mother with a beaming smile. “You hear that ma!? My hair has two colors!”</p><p><em>That’s not what I was saying...</em> Akko chuckles as the mom gives all of her attention to her son. <em>But at least he’s happy.</em></p><p>“H-hello...”</p><p>Akko turns towards the girl, who’s the other child of the couple. Immediately noticing that she’s possibly the shyest one out of everyone present (she looks like she desperately wants to hide behind her father’s leg again), Akko’s voice turns soft. “Hello there.” She puts her hand on her chest. “My name’s Akko. What’s yours?”</p><p>The girl stares at Akko for a moment, her feelings of wanting to hide from her beginning to edge away as she answers her. “Isabella.”</p><p>“Isabella.” Akko glances at the ground, then up in the sky in thought, before giving her a warm smile. “That’s a really beautiful name, Isabella.”</p><p>Seeing Akko’s toothy grin, Isabella’s purple eyes twinkles as her cheeks turns red. With a rushed,<em> ‘T-thank you Akko!’</em>, the girl runs behind her father’s legs, peeking out with a red face at the brunette.</p><p><em>Oh my.</em> The mother muses, observant of her daughter as Akko turns to the eldest sibling. <em>You really have your way with woman, don’t you?</em></p><p>“Uh...” Akko rubs the back of her neck with one hand while the other reaches out to shake hands. “H-hey!”</p><p>“Quincy.” Grabbing it, Quincy tightens her grip as she forces a smile. “Hello to you, Akko.”</p><p>Thinking it’d be a good idea to show her some intimidation, Quincy use some of her strength in her tightened grip to send a message. But when she does-</p><p>Her eyes widens as Akko’s hand tightens as well with equal strength.</p><p><em>What?</em> Quincy stares at their hands before snapping her head up to the girl in front of her, realizing in terror that the brunette isn’t even breaking a sweat.</p><p>She’s using everything she’s got. But if Akko’s just fine, then...</p><p><em>Shit.</em> “Okay,” Letting go, sweat adorns her face as she backs away, nervously chuckling. “I think it's about time we head to-”</p><p>“Listen.” Akko leans in to whisper in Quincy’s ear, making her eyes widen. “I don’t want to cause any trouble. We just met, but I already know you don’t really like me... So, whatever I did,” Backing away, Akko smiles sadly, mouthing the words, <em>‘I’m sorry’</em> before turning to the mother.</p><p>“Quincy’s right! Let’s go!” Akko smile turns sheepish. “I’m kinda hungry.”</p><p>“We <em>have </em>been standing here for a while now.” With a smile, the mother turns and walks as she nods her head. “Let’s be on our way now.”</p><p>With the cheering of the kids, the father chuckles as he motions them and Akko to follow her, Avery following close by before walking next to the hero. Unbeknownst to them, Quincy looks at the back of Akko’s head with furrowed brows before looking down in shame.</p><p><em>She’s a good girl, stupid.</em> Sighing, she follows her family as she puts her hands inside her pockets as Akko and Avery starts talking.</p><p>“I still don’t get it.” Avery says as her uncle and cousins catches up with her aunt. “You said you want to go out around the country. Since people in the elite class are rich, I get it. You can just use the money earned to use transport, but how can you go around the whole country in just two days?”</p><p>At this, Akko chuckles. “Do you remember how I got to the field before you did last time we were in an arena?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Avery arcs a brow. “You tele-ohhhhhhhhhh,” Akko stifles a laugh as the Canadian taps her head with light laughter of her own. “Right. You can teleport.”</p><p>“Mhm!” Akko nods in agreement as they cross the street. “So I can move around even without transportation.”</p><p>“Lucky...” Avery sighs as she slumps her shoulders. “If I had that power, I would use it to go from the supermarket back to my dorm without having to carry all those heavy groceries.” A bead of sweat runs down her temple as she glances at Akko. “Is there no limit?”</p><p>“Mmm...” The brunette looks up in thought. “I can go back to my dorms, obviously.” She puts up one finger. “I can go back to the training camp we used.” Two. “I can also go back to my home outside of Heartfelt City.” And three. “As long as I imagine myself being there, I’ll actually <em>be</em> there.” Glancing back down at Avery, Akko shrugs. “So I don’t know, to be honest.”</p><p>Avery shakes her head with a chuckle before looking down. Noticing her crestfallen expression, Akko frowns.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Avery stays like that for a few moments longer before gazing at Akko.</p><p>“Why were you ignoring me?”</p><p>...</p><p>Akko’s eyes widen. “What?”</p><p>“I’ve sent you a text days ago. Not even that, more than a week ago. I asked you if want to hang out, and the message was on ‘read’, so I know you’ve seen it.” Avery clenches her fist. “I want to know why you’ve been ignoring me.”</p><p>“I-l haven’t.” Akko shakes her head. “I just forgot and-”</p><p>Burgundy meets dark purple. In that exact moment, a silent message was conveyed.</p><p>Please don’t lie. Tell me the truth.</p><p>“I...” Rubbing the back of her head, Akko avoids eye contact as she becomes sickly pale. “I was suspecting something.”</p><p>“Suspecting something?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Despite feeling horrible on the inside, Akko can’t help but blush at the words that comes out of her mouth next. “Whether you like me or not.”</p><p><em>Like?</em> Avery tilts her head. <em>What does she-</em></p><p>It hits her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Feeling a blush of her own coming on, Avery plays with the ends of her hair. “I-I think I get it.”</p><p>“...” Akko remains silent.</p><p>“Well,” Taking a deep breath, Avery steels her resolve as she closes the distance between them, her shoulder touching the brunette’s arm as she tiptoes up to whisper in Akko’s ear. “What would you do if l say I do?”</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Dammit.</em>
</p><p>Akko turns in slow motion<em>. I don’t want to have this conversation right now. But since it escalated this far-</em></p><p>Crimson meets determined purple once again.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Badump</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Seeing the glint, the brunette’s eyes widens.</p><p>“A-Avery-”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Badump</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sounds of Akko’s heartbeat continues to throb in her ears as she reaches out-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You don’t deserve any love.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Whatever shine there was in Akko’s eyes vanishes at that moment as she puts her hand down at her side.</p><p>“l-”</p><p>“Avery!” The Canadian’s aunt side glances at the pair behind her with a smile, beckoning her niece to come to her with her hand.</p><p>Getting the message, Avery sighs as she whispers,<em> “It was just getting to the important part too...”</em> before saying “Be right back.” to Akko as she walks ahead towards her aunt. </p><p>Akko stares at Avery’s back before sighing heavily in relief.</p><p><em> I was about to reject her right on the spot.</em> Akko glances briefly at the young woman. <em>Her aunt saved me from the pressure, thank nines... </em>Unbeknownst to her, another family member is slowly walking towards her. <em>Whether or not I feel the same way isn’t the issue here.</em> She focuses her empty eyes on the back of Avery’s head.</p><p>
  <em>I just don’t deserve that kind of happiness. </em>
</p><p>“Boo!”</p><p>“Ahh!” Jumping high with a yelp, Akko turns and scowls as she sees a laughing Quincy. “Don’t do that!”</p><p>“You were so wide open!” Calming down, Quincy wipes the tears off her eyes. “I am not sorry!”</p><p>This causes Akko’s scowl to deepen, prompting the girl to immediately stop laughing.</p><p><em>Jeez...</em> Quincy fidgets nervously. <em>It was just a jump scare. Why does she look so terrified one moment, then look like she’ll blow a fuse the next?</em></p><p> As the brunette turns away with a clicking of her tongue, Quincy taps her shoulder, making Akko turn back with knit brows-</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Akko watches with scrutiny as Quincy rubs the back of her neck shyly. “What for?”</p><p>“How I acted towards you when we first met.” The hooded girl looks at the brunette with a grimace. “I just-I-it’s just that-”</p><p>Akko continues to stare at her for a few moments before softening her face with a little smile. “You really like Avery, don’t you?”</p><p>Seeing Akko’s smile, Quincy blushes as she tries to hide her face with her hoodie. “I do. Not in a romantic way of course!” She quickly clarifies. “I’m just like an overprotective parent, but as a cousin. So again,” She bows her head to the hero. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Water under the bridge.” Akko's smile widens as she pats the back of the girl walking next to her. “I gotcha. You guys must be pretty close.”</p><p>“We’ve known each other since we were children.” Quincy nods as they both look at Avery. “With her being the older one, she has always watched over me.” Her eyes becomes half-lidded as she recalls the way Avery interacted with Akko. “I’ve never seen her talk to someone like that before, much less another girl.”</p><p>Knowing the implications of those words, Akko’s face darkens.</p><p>Quincy puts her hands in her pockets as she sighs. “So she swings that way huh?...”</p><p>Akko snaps her head towards her with a serious glint in her eyes. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>“No!” Quincy puts up her hands in surrender as she sees Akko’s expression. “Of course not! I just didn’t know! It’s something that I found out today and pointed it out, I swear!”</p><p>A moment of awkward silence passes as Quincy puts her hands back in her pockets.</p><p>“Avery’s a good girl.” The hero snaps her head back to the girl next to her, caught off-guard by the change in the tone of voice. “She’s not very feisty, and is insecure sometimes when it comes to her powers as a werewolf. However, she always sets that aside, trying her best when she transforms in a fight. She tends to overthink when it comes to the littlest of things, and she’s incredibly sensitive, despite her calm, cool, and collected appearance. She’s truly a genuinely good and bright girl.” Quincy smiles as the whole group turns a corner. “Take care of her.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens, taking a moment to let all the words sink in before nodding. “Sure.” With her heart throbbing painfully in her chest at the thought of the phrase <em>‘incredibly sensitive’</em>, she clenches her shaky fist to the point of her fingers turning white as she secretly struggles to breathe. “I definitely will.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Avery is engaging in conversation with her aunt.</p><p>“Why did you call me over?” Avery whines as she crosses her arms. “I was just about to ask her if-" Realizing what she’s about to say, Avery cuts herself off by covering her mouth with her hands.</p><p> “I see you’ve fallen for that brunette back there.” Hearing the teasing <em>‘tsk tsk tsk’ </em>from her aunt, along with the <em>‘no no no’</em> gesture of her index finger, Avery’s cheeks and ears turns red. “Pretty hard too.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Avery arcs her brow as she puts her hands down, blush still intact. “Your point being?”</p><p>Her aunt points to her daughter, who may or may not be still looking at Akko.</p><p>“Wha-” Eyes widening, Avery turns back to the woman. “Don’t tell me she’s-”</p><p>“She’s captivated.” She confirms, sighing as she looks ahead of her with a shrug as Avery face palms. “I know this friend of yours is truly a kind soul at heart, but if it wasn’t for our introductions, I’d mistake her for a womanizer.”</p><p>“That’s rude.” Avery rubs her temple, exasperated. “But it makes sense.”</p><p>“Which leads me to my question.” The aunt says this as they cross another street. “Any rivals? Since you said it makes sense, I assume there’s been other girls? Or guys?”</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of...” With a grimace, Avery sighs as she looks off to the side. “But there is one. Some girl from the Cavendish family.”</p><p>“Cavendish?...” The woman's eyes widens in recognition upon hearing the family’s famous name. “You don’t mean <em>Diana Cavendish</em>, do you?”</p><p>“One of the same.” Avery confirms.</p><p>“My goodness niece.” The aunt passes her hand through her hair with a chuckle, bewildered by the opponent Avery is currently facing in the matter of the heart. “You’re up against a hot blonde, whose family status is second only to the mighty Chariot Du Nord?” She shakes her head. “Best of luck with that. I can’t see how your friend here can choose someone from a pack of werewolves over someone of that great of an importance.”</p><p>“I seriously doubt Akko would like her just because of that, aunty.” Avery says seriously before taking a quick glance at her crush, who’s conversing greatly with her cousin, much to her surprise. “Either way,” She turns back to the woman with a light blush as she huffs. “I’m gonna give it my all, so root for me, okay?”</p><p>“As part of the family, I have to.” The aunt jokes as she ruffles Avery’s head playfully, earning her a smack on the hand. “Now take a look Akko!” She spreads out her arm to present the logo of ‘IHOP’ in front of them as they all come to a stop. “We’ll be eating here, so if you want to order anything, help yourself!”</p><p>“Right...” Akko says as they all head into the restaurant chain, looking around as the group of seven stands in the waiting area, finding themselves the only one there.</p><p>Seeing the restaurant nearly filled up with people however, a bead of sweat runs down Akko’s temple as the aunt walks to the front desk.</p><p>“Good morning.” A man says as he picks up some menus from the desk. “A party of seven?”</p><p>The aunt nods. “Yes please-”</p><p>Feeling a tap on the shoulder, the woman turns to a slightly pale and sweaty Akko.</p><p>“Akko?” Noticing, but not paying much attention to it, the mother of three leans her ear towards the brunette as she listens to the hero.</p><p>“Can we take seats that's right on the walls?” Akko whispers as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Preferably where the exits are?”</p><p>“If they’re available. Why?”</p><p>“Eheh...” Pulling away, Akko forces a smile. “No reason.”</p><p>Arching a brow, the woman eyes her with suspicion before turning, asking the man exactly what Akko wants. Luckily, there are seats available. The brunette sighs in relief, yet still feeling uneasy as she anxiously glances at the people enjoying their breakfast. When they get there, Avery watches as Akko scurries to the seat where her back faces the wall, closest to the exit. Before she can question it however, Avery makes sure to sit next to her before any of her family members takes the seat.</p><p>With that, Avery’s family talk amongst themselves about ongoing life, current events in the world, and conversations between their colleagues in their respective field of work as they wait for the food they order to arrive. Isabella is playing around with her brother (more like rough housing, in which their mom scolds them severely), Quincy is on social media on her phone as usual, and Avery eyes Akko as the hero nervously plays around with her fork.</p><p>“So,” Avery says as Akko turns to look at her. “How’s everyone from the Elite Class doing?”</p><p>“T-they’re doing good.” The fork in her hand floats up in the air and spins as Akko uses her index finger to make it rotate. If this were to occur without anyone having superpowers, people nearby would for sure take notice and make a big deal out of it. But in a society where such things exists, it’s the norm. “They’re probably doing whatever right now, I think...”</p><p>“Woah!” Using her telekinesis gains the attention of the two little kids across the table, with the boy calling it out. “How are you doing that?”</p><p>“This,” Akko turns to the boy as the fork floats to them, with Isabella catching it just as the object starts to fall on her little hand. “Is my power.”</p><p><em>Something’s off.</em> Avery’s eyes narrows. <em>Usually she’d be chatting about everyone who she shares a house with. Not only that, she’s usually talkative and expressive whenever she does about things in general.</em></p><p>Suspecting that something’s going on with Akko, Avery looks at anything that might be amiss by studying her body language as the brunette interacts with the kids. Nothing is out of the ordinary, as far as she can tell. She just looks like someone who’s really into making kids happy. Avery’s eyes randomly goes down to her hand that’s placed on her lap beneath the table-</p><p>It widens.</p><p>It’s very, <em>very subtle</em>, but it’s there.</p><p>The slight trembling of her hand.</p><p>And Akko’s trying her damn hardest to hide it.</p><p>“Akko-”</p><p>Before Avery could say anything more, the waiter comes to their table and gives them their breakfast.</p><p>“Pancakes!” Isabella’s mouth waters as she tries to grab the strawberry-flavored syrup.</p><p>“Nu-uh.” Her mother tells her as she grabs it instead, her son grabbing the regular flavored syrup and puts it on his stack of pancakes and bacon. “You tend to put too much on it. A lot of sugar isn’t good young lady.” She squeezes the bottle and watches as the syrup goes on the pancake. “There you go!”</p><p>As Isabella whines about the amount (she has a sweet tooth), Quincy is already munching on her big sized omelet as her father looks out the window, watching some of the towns people walk by with content before shifting his attention to his breakfast. A combination of 4 large pieces of sausage along with a little sized omelet, pancakes, and some French toast.</p><p>“Akko.” Avery whispers in concern as everyone begins to eat. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko turns to her as she picks on her fork and knife. “Y-yeah, I am!” Taking note of Avery’s unusually serious tone, she furrows her eyebrows, a bead of sweat running down her pale temple as she slouches. “Why wouldn’t I be-”</p><p>Crimson eyes widens as the girl next to her puts her hand on of her own.</p><p>“Your hand is shaking.”</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“I promise you, I’m fine, really.” Sweat now adorning her face, Akko turns to her breakfast with an empty chuckle as she tries her best to ignore the concerned look from the Canadian, preparing herself to eat. “I just want to focus on eating. I haven’t eaten since last night, and-”</p><p>Her eyes widens as she sees Avery’s uncle about to cut one of the sausages with his knife. But in her vision, instead of actually seeing the sausage-</p><p>She watches as the head of the feudal lord proceeds to get cut from the top down slowly by the dagger in which Lucas once held.</p><p>Brown, wild eyes meets burgundy as blood trickles down his forehead, between said eyes, and ultimately to his chin. He opens his mouth.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You murderer.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Silence falls on Akko’s ears, save for the fast thumping of her heartbeat as her pupils shrink in size.</p><p>Sensing something incoming, Avery reaches and calls out in alarm. “Akko-”</p><p>The scrapping of the chair can be heard loudly as Akko gets up abruptly, surprising everyone at the table.</p><p>“Excuse me for a moment.” Akko says as she walks away from said table. “I need to use the restroom. Be right back!”</p><p> “She looks deathly pale.” Quincy points out as she takes a bite out of her omelet. “You think she’s sick or something?”</p><p>Quincy’s mother’s eyes narrows as she continues to calmly eat her breakfast. Meanwhile, Avery watches with furrowed brows as Akko speed walks to wherever the restroom is.</p><p>“Akko...”</p><p>Once she gets to the bathroom and finds it empty (thank nines), she goes to one out of the two sinks that’s available on her right and gags as she leans forward, coughing loudly in the process. With what she just saw stuck in her mind, her gag reflexes kicks into overdrive.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Monster.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>All that comes out is salvia as she stares straight at the pop-up and flange of the plumbing fixture with her eyes deranged.</p><p> “That was just a hallucination.” Akko hears herself say as her breathing slowly becomes labored. “It’s all in your head. Keep it together Akko. You’re a hero, and heroes aren’t supposed to be scared of anything!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Weakling. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>No.</em> Her heart starts beating faster as she begins to pant, trembling as she lays her head on the mirror as she tunes out her surroundings. <em>Not again.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hypocrite.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Imagines of Hannah and Avery flashes through her mind before Diana’s face pops up, the blonde mouthing the words Akko never <em>ever</em> wants to hear.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cheater.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two-timer.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Slutty bitch.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko unconsciously pushes her head forward.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Die.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The second she’s about to scream-</p><p>
  <em>....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warmth?</em>
</p><p>Wide-eyed, Akko slowly turns to her right and sees Avery right beside her, shocked as she puts her hand right on top of her own and finds that she’s squeezing it tightly.</p><p>“Akko...” The Canadian, out of deep worry, went after the brunette after having not appear for more than a certain number of minutes. “You’re bleeding.”</p><p>Akko turns to the now cracked mirror, finding a trail of blood going down her face as Avery quickly takes some paper towels out of the towel dispenser and puts it on the brunette’s forehead before wiping the blood on her head and face gently with a deeply concerned frown.</p><p>Eyes widening upon realizing what she just did, her shaking becomes more violent as she crouches down and lays her head on Avery’s chest, seeking some kind of comfort as she hides her face on her chest.</p><p><em>She looks just like an abused puppy...</em> “Akko?...” Throwing away the paper towels stained with blood in the trash bin, Avery questions her softly as she wraps her arms around her.</p><p>“l-l...” She grips Avery’s sweater tightly as she tries to curl in on herself. “I want to get out of here...”</p><p>A moment of silence passes as purple irises stares deeply at the brunette hair below her.</p><p>“Sure, of course.” Avery rubs the back of the brunette’s back soothingly as Akko’s trembling ceases a little. “Come on,” She coos as she leads Akko out of the restroom as a random woman passes by them to get in, lifting a brow as she sees the pair as she senses something wrong with them before going about her business. “I’ll let my aunt and uncle know that we’ll go out in the town and sightsee, okay?”</p><p>Trying to control her breathing, Akko looks up at her with furrowed brows. “B-but your breakfast-”</p><p>“You’re more important to me than food.” Avery smiles at her as they make their way back to the table. “I’ll just ask them to order take-out. Same with yours so we can eat later.”</p><p>Akko shakenly stares at her before glancing down at the carpeted floor with eyes empty of its usual brightness.</p><p><em>She has the chance to spend quality time with her family members, and I ruined it.</em> They reach the others. <em>It’s all my fault.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just like everything else.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Hey,” Catching everyone’s attention, Avery smiles apologetically. “Sorry, but can you order take out for me and Akko?” She rubs the  brunette’s shoulder on the other side of her as she notices that at this point, Akko seemed to have calmed down. “She’s not feeling well, so I’m going to take her out for a little while.”</p><p>Purplish eyes narrows sharply. <em>So what I saw earlier in the waiting area wasn’t just my imagination after all.</em> “Sure.” Her aunt then shows off the <em>‘Ara ara’</em> smile as Avery guides Akko away from them and towards the exit. “Make sure you come back home by evening!”</p><p>Avery nods as she waves bye with her free hand. “Will do!”</p><p>“Wait!” Frantic, Quincy gets up as they proceed to leave. “Let me go with-”</p><p>“No.” Her mother says sternly as she pulls her daughter back down. “You’ll be eating with us.”</p><p>Isabella also gets up from her seat as she calls out. “Akko!”</p><p>Akko side-glances at her.</p><p>The little girl raises her fork up high. “I hope you feel better!”</p><p>Seeing and sensing the girl’s optimism brings a faint smile on Akko’s face. “Thank you...”</p><p>Isabella sits back down. As Quincy protests, the woman’s eyes gets locked on the brunette’s pitiful looking back as the pair leaves the fast food chain, purple irises twinkling a little before turning to her husband to converse with him.</p><p>“So!” Once Avery and Akko are a certain distance away from IHOP, Avery lets go of the brunette in her arms as they stop on the sidewalk. “Where do you want to go?”</p><p>Much to her dismay, she finds Akko looking down in the sidewalk, looking absolutely miserable. All the Canadian got in response is a faint shrug.</p><p>Avery stares at her before also gazing at the sidewalk with her fists clenched. Taking a deep breath, she snaps her head up with a determined: “Alright!” Taking her hand, Avery starts dragging Akko. “Follow me!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Few Minutes Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here!” Stopping, Avery spreads her arm out to present what’s in front of them. “Take a look at this, and be amazed!”</p><p>Akko slowly glances up.</p><p>There she sees what’s possibly the largest building in the town (regular size in Heartfelt City standards). It’s looks to be a high tech building, all except at the very bottom, in which the first floor has the title <em>‘Battleground Adventures!’</em> on top of the entrance, which has multiple doors opening and closing at a steady pace as some people enters and leaves the place.</p><p>Akko can’t help but arc a brow. “Another arcade?”</p><p>“Geh!” Avery stiffens. “This one’s different!” She shouts as she points at the building with her presenting arm. “As you can clearly see, this one has a lot more floors than in Luna Nova, so there’s a lot more games to try out!”</p><p>The brunette glances at Avery before her lips turns upwards in a little smile. “Cute.”</p><p>Avery's blush begins to show itself on her cheeks. “J-just come on...” Grabbing her hand again, Avery drags Akko inside the arcade. “We're going to go and play, whether you like it or not!”</p><p>But it doesn’t stop just there. The Canadian drags Akko everywhere throughout the 1st and 2nd floors, asking her what games she has never played before. And while Akko did answer her questions (and as a result, played those games), Avery can tell with a grimace that the brunette isn’t really there at the present moment. It was when they finished throwing the group of basketballs in the basket on the machine on the corner end of the third floor that the Canadian realizes that what she’s trying to do isn’t working well for her so far.</p><p>“Wow, you scored every shot you took!” Amazed, Avery laughs as she shoots the last ball, not quite making it in as it bounces off the rim. "I should take you to Chuck E Cheese! If I have you with me, we’d make a fortune on getting tickets-"</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Avery’s wide purple eyes meets with empty reds as Akko turns to smile at her.</p><p>“Let’s go sometime.”</p><p>It wasn’t its usual iconic smile. It isn’t the one Avery got to see during the Luna Nova Entrance Exams. It isn’t the one she saw whenever she sees pictures of Akko and her friends on social media. It isn’t the one she saw on their last outing.</p><p>Speaking of their last outing...</p><p>Her mind goes back to when Akko perfectly imitated a pirate last time they went out together, with her laughing to the brunette’s antics.</p><p>As Avery watches Akko pick up her wallet after it accidentally drops out her pocket, she can’t help but think:</p><p>
  <em>She looks so broken.</em>
</p><p><em>What happened?</em> Avery clenches her fists as Akko gets back up to turn to her, looking as if she doesn’t have a care in the world about anything. <em>Just what had happened to her that would make her... Like this?</em></p><p>One things for sure: Something <em>definitely</em> happened. But still...</p><p>Avery knits her eyebrows as she looks at Akko fiercely, catching the brunette off guard as evidenced by her flinch.</p><p>Like hell she’s giving up.</p><p><em>What is it...</em> Avery looks around the third floor, making the brunette in front of her arc a brow in confusion. <em>What is it that would make Akko enjoy being here-</em></p><p>At a certain direction, she pauses.</p><p>“Akko, you haven’t eaten anything today yet, right?”</p><p>“No,” Akko looks down shamefully as she plays with her fingers. “But you haven’t either...”</p><p>“Come on, don’t be like that.” Avery smiles warmly at her as Akko looks back up at her. “Follow me.”</p><p>Arching a brow again, Akko does so, wondering what is it that the Canadian has in store for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the Concession Stand</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akko’s jaw drops as she stares wide eyed at the large-sized pack of sweetness on her hands.</p><p>“F-fr-fruit-”</p><p>“You’ve always told me that you loved fruit tarts.” With a <em>‘Thank you’</em> to the person on the other side of the stand, Avery walks to where the chairs are placed. “I know it’s not real food, but you have to have something in your stomach.” She opens the small one she brought and takes a bite as she sits down, Akko following right behind her with the pack already opened and getting devoured.</p><p><em>Alright,</em> Seeing the little spark of fire coming back into those crimson eyes she adores so much, Avery nods to herself in determination as she continues eating her fruit tart. <em>Let’s keep the ball rolling.</em> “Akko.” She says once Akko and her are done with their snacks. “How about a couple of rounds playing laser tag?”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as she glances at her. “Laser tag?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Avery turns to her. “You wanna-”</p><p>Akko grabs her shoulder and shakes her, surprising the purple haired girl. “I wanna!”</p><p>“Really?” Avery’s eyes also widens as she sees her nodding vigorously. “By any chance, you’ve never played, have you?”</p><p>“Not really!” Getting up, Akko grabs her wrist and pulls her up. “Show me!”</p><p>“S-sure!” Surprised by the sudden change in mood, but surely not complaining, Avery smiles as she walks to the stairs to the fourth floor. “Come on.”</p><p>The pair goes up a couple of floors within the building, passing the fourth, fifth, and sixth, floors. As they go up the stairs to the seventh, Avery takes this chance to take a quick peek at Akko, who, much to the Canadian’s relief, has a face that’s shows pure excitement in comparison to what it showed before. But Avery finds herself struggling to find the cause of the sudden change. Is it really because she has never played laser tag before? What’s the difference between the arcade games she has never played before and the one they’re about to play now? Is it because laser tag involves physical activity?</p><p><em>I’m reading too much into this. Dammit,</em> Avery takes a minute to catch her breath as she reaches the top of the stairs, not even surprised when Akko passes her looking like she had just taken a nice stroll through the park. <em>We should’ve taken the elevator!</em></p><p>Seeing Akko practically glowing like a little kid as she eagerly looks around, Avery shrugs off the little mount of frustration on dealing with the flight of stairs and follows Akko with a heartfelt smile.</p><p>“So,” Akko turns to her when Avery catches up as they pass through some arcade games, people playing them while others are just roaming around like they are. "Where’s-"</p><p>“Over there.” Avery points to the black double doors that's on the other side of the floor. On top it says <em>‘Laser Tag’</em> as well as a sign next to said doors regarding the rules of the game.</p><p>Without thinking, Akko grabs Avery’s hand and drags her to the doors, unbeknownst to her the blush that has taken over the latter’s cheeks as she opens one of the doors and goes inside, finding it incredibly dark. There, they see a large group of people standing in front of an employee, explaining how the game works through a presentation.</p><p>“Look Avery!” Akko bounces on her tippy-toes as she points with her free hand at the group. “Let’s go before they tell us is too late to-" She turns and sees a red-faced Avery staring at the black carpeted floor.</p><p>“Avery?”</p><p>The Canadian mumbles. Not hearing her, Akko leans in close. “What?”</p><p>“Y-your hand...”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as she looks down at their clasped hands. “S-sorry!” She lets go, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as her face darkens. Her voice becomes small. “Sorry...”</p><p>Noticing how weak she sounds, Avery snaps her head up and sees Akko reversing in mood again.</p><p><em>Shit.</em> “It’s fine!” Shaking her head, Avery dismisses the moment of tension as she puts an arm around Akko’s waist, leading her to the crowd as she points at the presentation. She makes sure to sound truly enthusiastic for the game they’re about to play. “Shall we!?”</p><p>Thankfully, Akko senses the hype and nods in determination as she walks ahead of her. “We shall!”</p><p><em>Oh nines...</em> Breathing a quick sigh of relief, Avery glances to the side as her cheeks becomes a cute pink. <em>I’m just fine when I take the initiative holding hands. But when Akko does it, I’m as frozen as ice! Urgh,</em> She rubs her temple as her mind goes back to the warmth the brunette’s hand provided her, along with the feelings of pure happiness that came along with it. <em>Get it together!</em></p><p>Getting to the rest of the group, they employee continues to tell everyone present about how the game works. The presentation gets done, and the group gets instructed to put on equipment (Armor gear and a laser gun) when they get it from a shelf full of them. Once they put on their gear appropriate for the game, they pass through another round of double doors as the green, blue, red, and yellow team spreads out.</p><p>“Alright!” Akko pumps her fists as their team enters their side of the dark lit arena, waiting for the countdown so that the match can begin. “I’m gonna give it my all!”</p><p>Avery’s mind automatically goes back to Akko’s match against Chariot as she stares at Akko with a poker face.</p><p>“Akko.” Avery puts her hand on her shoulder, catching Akko’s attention. “I seriously don’t think you should do that.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko furrows her eyebrows as she clings the laser gun close to her chest. “But-”</p><p>“Just don’t.” Avery gives her a scary smile, patting her shoulder as she passes by the brunette, walking around to find themselves a hiding spot. “You’ll be fine even if you hold back.” <em>You’re just that strong.</em> She says that last part to herself as a confused Akko follows behind.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>3!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Avery quickly hides behind a black castle. Akko walks around her before laying her back on the wall of said castle next to her companion.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>2!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone else gets set into position.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>1!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko bends her knees, taking a deep breath as her irises glows red in determination. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>Sensing abnormal power, Avery snaps her head towards her as she reaches out. “Wait-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beep!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And with that, all hell broke loose.</p><p>In the game of Laser Tag, one would be in one of four different color teams of their choosing. Red, blue, green, and yellow. And as a member of the group, one would have to shoot a member that belongs to a group of a different color by aiming for their chest area. If the shot attempt is successful, it would cause a <em>‘Ting!’</em> sound to erupt from the victim’s armor gear, resulting in the team receiving a point. Whichever team earns the most points after the 5 minute time limit wins that round in a ranking order of 1<sup>st</sup> to 4<sup>th</sup>, with the results of said round displayed on the electric bulletin board for all to see.</p><p>The moment the beep sounded off all over the arena, signaling the start of the match, Akko vanishes from where she stood.</p><p>A few seconds later, <em>‘tings’</em> can be heard throughout most of the arena, making Avery facepalm. Sighing heavily, she goes off on her own with a little smile as she shakes her head.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?”</p><p>Meanwhile, one by one, players of the game are getting shot by the brunette, with most of them not even seeing her as she is <em>just that fast.</em></p><p><em>Another.</em> She shoots at one as she was doing a twirl after jumping over a mini castle in the yellow section of the arena. <em>Another.</em> She runs straight into another runner and shoots the person’s chest arena before dodging that person’s shot attempt by increasing her speed.</p><p>
  <em>Another-</em>
</p><p>Her eyes widens when a blonde girl appears from out of nowhere and shoots her right on the chest. However, in that split millisecond, Akko recovers from her shock and dodges right on the nick of time as she shoots at her back, catching the blonde girl off guard and <em>‘Tinging!’</em> her.</p><p>The girl glances at her chest in awe before smiling at her opponent with an <em>‘Heh!’</em>, disappearing in a flash.</p><p><em>That girl has super speed.</em> Smiling herself, Akko dashes off as well as she goes after her. <em>Interesting...</em></p><p>For the next couple of rounds, it has been a little bit of a competition between the Red Team and Yellow Team, with both of their aces (Akko and the blonde girl) facing each other in every round as they simultaneously gets rid of any player that has unfortunately gotten caught in the crossfire. Since the start however, thanks to Akko, the red Team has come out on top, with the yellow team a close second. Eventually, the blonde girl had to leave.</p><p>“I’m a professional Laser Tag player, so imagine my surprise when I found myself getting shot right off the bat.” The blonde girl chuckles as she pulls away from their handshake, both standing in the break room as everyone waits for their turn next round. “Are you a professional too?” She arcs a brow, leaning forward as she uses her index finger and thumb to grab her own chin with one hand while placing the other on her hip. “I never saw or heard of you...”</p><p>“Nah!” Akko laughs wholeheartedly at the assumption, making Avery smile as she watches them nearby. “This is my first time playing actually!”</p><p>At this, the blonde girl’s eyes widens. “You’re first time?”</p><p>“Yup! I’m a complete newbie!” Akko examines her laser gun. “Even though I really had no clue how this game works even after that presentation, I quickly got used to it as I play.” She looks at the girl. “I’m more of a hands-on kind of learner, y’know?”</p><p>“I-I see.” The girl forces a laugh, rubbing the back of her neck as she slowly backs away from her and towards the exit. “You really are something else, huh?”</p><p>“Hey,” Noticing the athlete is a little shaken, Akko frowns as she reaches out. “Are you alright-”</p><p>“I’m fine! That was a good match, so thanks!” The girls says as she turns and walks to said exit. “Bye!”</p><p>Blinking in surprise by the sudden attempt of departure, Akko was about to take a step forward and try again to reach out when she heard the girl mutter with a click of a tongue:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That girl ain’t normal.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko freezes as the doors of the exit slams shut.</p><p>“Hey, Akko!” Avery calls out as the team rushes back in the arena. “It’s our turn again, so come on!”</p><p>Akko’s face darkens for a moment before biting the insides of her cheek hard. Tasting metallic blood, she turns with a fake smile, nodding enthusiastically as she goes after the 4 teams. “Right!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Couple of Rounds Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is the last one, you hear me?” Avery pants heavily as she and Akko hides behind a wall within the arena, trying to hide themselves from the other players as the pair is inside enemy territory. “We’ve been playing for awhile now, and at this rate, I might just puke.”</p><p>“Awwww!” Akko pouts as she and Avery kneels on the floor, with the latter rubbing her stomach in comfort. “But the only thing you ate was that little fruit tart!”</p><p>“Not the point. Besides, you’re not giving anybody from the other teams a chance, therefore giving you the stink eye.” Avery peeks out, watching if anybody is nearby. “Anyways, this will be the last round, got it?”</p><p><em>Of course she’ll treat a regular sized fruit tart as little. Her stomach is like a black hole. She’s just like Kirby irl. </em>As Akko whines with a <em>‘Haaaai!’,</em> Avery smiles at her for a moment before glancing down with a frown. <em>But now...</em></p><p>Avery thinks back to Akko’s time in IHOP at the table, and how on their way to the arcade, she keeps hearing the brunette’s stomach rumble. Eating that large fruit tart earlier was good, however...</p><p> <em>She hasn’t been eating lately, has she?</em> The Canadian shoots a glance at the girl next to her. <em>When usually she’d be ecstatic at the thought of food...</em></p><p>Shaking off her thoughts, Avery tiredly smiles. “I don’t have the kind of stamina you have, so please,” She stands back up as her breathing now becomes normal. “Cut me some slack, will ya?”</p><p>"Sorry about that." Akko rubs the back of her neck, smiling back sheepishly as she also gets up. “I guess I was having too much fun.”</p><p>“It’s fine. After all, that’s what’s most important to me,” Avery grins as she checks her laser gun, seeing if it’s in tip top condition after experiencing a setback on the object at some point. “You having a good time.”</p><p>Akko glances at her for a moment before looking down.</p><p> “You remembered.”</p><p>Avery arcs a brow as she looks towards Akko. “I remembered?”</p><p>Akko nods, her side bangs covering her eye as she shyly side-glances at the Canadian. “You remembered what I said about loving fruit tarts.”</p><p>“Hm? Well, yeah. You like to eat sweets, don’t you?” Avery looks up thoughtfully as she counts her fingers as she begins to ramble. “You also hate, wait, hate is a strong word. More like dislike vegetables, even though it’s good for you. You love anything related to Shiny Chariot and was inspired by her to become a hero yourself, wanting to help the powerless and inspire others to do the same as well as helping others out in general, right? You also like rpg video games, going outside to walk around the forest of campus cause of your love of mother nature, compete, and have a love to try anything new that you might find fun.” She knits her brows, smiling at Akko as a bead of sweat runs down her temple. “Which is also the reason why I brought you here.” Rubbing the back of her head, she looks at Akko nervously. “I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>Akko stares at her, wide-eyed.</p><p> “O-of course!” She nods vigorously. “For you to be thinking about me that much...” This time, she genuinely smiles at her. “Thanks!”</p><p>At this, Avery smiles back at her as she feels her cheeks burn. “Anytime.”</p><p>The fact that Avery remembers all that she said... including the little things...</p><p><em>The only other person who really <strong>listens</strong> to me is Diana.</em> Akko stares at Avery’s smiling face before turning. “Come on,” She gets up. “Let’s win this for the team.”</p><p>As Akko jogs away from their hiding spot, Avery blinks, wondering if she’s alright when she notices red hues on the brunette’s ears.</p><p><em>She sounded so serious all of a sudden. </em>The Canadian arcs a brow once again as she jogs after her. <em>She doesn’t have a fever, does she?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Later on That Day, Late Afternoon...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re home auntie!” Avery calls out as she and Akko gets inside the family’s home.</p><p>“Welcome back.” The woman says as she peeks her head out of the kitchen, which is right next to the living room. “How was your time out?”</p><p>“It was alright.” Avery starts walking to the hallway that leads somewhere deeper inside the house. “Where’s Quincy?”</p><p>“Out back with the kids.” Finishing up whatever it is that she needs to do, the woman appears fully as she walks into the living room. “They’re roughhousing.”</p><p>Avery rolls her eyes. “Again?” She mutters with a sigh as she disappears. </p><p>“Your house is completely made out of wood.” Akko points out, looking around as Avery leaves them to go to the backyard. “Do you have a plan if anything catches fire?”</p><p>“No need to worry. The material isn’t flammable. So,” The woman sits down on one of the couches, crossing her legs as she clasps her hands on her knee. “How are you feeling? Any better?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko smiles warmly as she looks at where the Canadian went off. “Avery took me to a lot of places after we went to the arcade. She showed me a lot of things too.” She turns to the woman as the smile turns into a lopsided grin. “It was really fun!”</p><p>The woman smiles back at her for a moment before turning serious.</p><p>“Have you eaten?”</p><p>Akko’s grin slowly vanishes as her eyes widens. “What?”</p><p>“Have, you, eaten?”</p><p><em>Why is she asking me this?</em> “N-not really... Unless you count me eating fruit tarts.” Becoming aware of the woman’s intense stare, Akko instinctively glances away. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“No reason.” The woman immediately replies back.</p><p>A moment of silence passes when-</p><p>“Do you know <em>why</em> you haven’t been feeling well?”</p><p>A moment of silence passes before the brunette answers.</p><p>“N-no! Not really, sorry!” Waving her hands frantically in front of herself, Akko’s eyes widens again as panic starts to set in. “Besides, I’m fine now!” Forcing a laugh, she rubs the back of her head as she quickly heads off in the direction Avery went. “I need to find Avery, so see you later!”</p><p><em>That kid...</em> The woman’s eyes turns sad as she looks at the brunette’s retreating back. <em>She’s...</em></p><p>Meanwhile, as Akko opens the door to the backyard and goes out-</p><p><strong><em>Akko!?</em></strong> <em>That voice. Is it Quincy’s?</em> <strong><em>Watch out!</em></strong></p><p>Akko watches as a medium sized blast heads straight her way. Just as it was about to hit her, an invisible force cuts it into pieces, causing it to explode.</p><p>Once the little cloud of smoke clears up, Akko sees two little purple wolves playing around with each other in the backyard while a bigger brown colored wolf, whose height is the same as Akko’s, dashes to her.</p><p><strong><em>Are you okay? I’m sorry, my little brother does that sometimes.</em></strong> Quincy stops in front of Akko. <strong><em>You didn’t get hurt, did you? Wait-</em></strong> She licks her white sharp canine teeth as she sits her bottom down on the ground like a dog, golden brown irises eyeing crimson curiously. <strong><em>What just happened?</em></strong>  </p><p>“Huh,” Thinking about what just transpired, Akko shrugs. “I don’t know.” She tilts her head as the wolf stares blankly at her. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You’re eyes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“My eyes?” Curious, Akko takes out a hand-mirror and checks herself-</p><p>And that’s when she sees the complicated glowing patterns on her irises.</p><p>
  <em>Kusoooooooooo!</em>
</p><p>“D-don’t worry about it!” Akko says as she puts the mirror back in her pocket, forcing her eyes to go back to its normal look as she rubs the back of her head, trying to laugh it off.  “It’s just my powers!”</p><p><strong><em>So...</em></strong> Quincy’s tail starts wagging back and forth cutely. <strong><em>You’re a duel wielder?</em></strong></p><p>“What?” Akko immediately stops laughing as, unbeknownst to them, a large purple wolf roughly half the size of the house itself makes its way to the two little wolfs from the forest behind the backyard. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>One of her ears folds as she tilts her head. <strong><em>You used telekinesis back in IHOP. </em></strong>Quincy’s head goes down and sniffs at Akko all throughout her body.<strong><em> If you have powers with your eyes, then that must mean you’re a duel wielder.</em></strong></p><p>...</p><p>Akko makes a face (OwO') as sweat adorns it.</p><p><em>I fucked up big time.</em> “Y-yeah!” Akko laughs for a moment as Quincy pulls away, sitting back down on her bottom as the brunette takes on a serious tone. “I’d be grateful if you don’t ask too much about it?”</p><p><strong><em>I-</em></strong> Seeing the serious glint in her crimson eyes, Quincy’s ears droops down as she submits. <strong><em>Okay... But still! That’s so cool! </em></strong>Breathing rapidly, she sticks out her tongue in a way that if it wasn’t known that she’s part of the werewolf clan, she’d be mistaken for a very big dog.<strong><em> The only other person I know who’s a dual wielder is my mom!</em></strong></p><p>“Really?” Akko arches a brow, curiosity overriding her features. “What are they?”</p><p><strong><em>Well, obviously transform into a werewolf, since mom’s part of the linage. </em></strong>Quincy licks one of her paws. <strong><em>The other one is-</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I see you two are having fun.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The pair turns and sees the giant purple wolf looking down at the two little wolfs in front of the creature, which are ants in comparison as they continue to bite and scratch at each other, failing to notice its obvious presence. </p><p>Quincy wags her tail again at the sight of her cousin. <strong><em>Avery.</em></strong></p><p>“Is it just me,” Akko watches nervously as Avery uses her mouth to pick up her two little cousins by their scruff, slowly taking her time going to the pair in front of the porch. “Or did you get a little bigger than last time I saw you in that form?”</p><p><strong><em>Yeah. My parents and I noticed this and consulted my doctor about it in my last appointment.</em></strong> She reaches them and puts her cousins down. They transform back into humans as they head inside, knowing it’s time for dinner. <strong><em>Apparently I’m in the early stages of a growth spurt. And with that, my powers will also increase as well.</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>Avery.</em></strong> Quincy says in awe as Akko’s eyes almost bursts out of its sockets in shock. Avery and Quincy also transforms back to normal. “You are aware that you’re already abnormally huge and strong compared to everyone else in the family, right?” She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, astonished. “And you’re telling me that you’re going to get even bigger and stronger than that?”</p><p>“It’s going to be a pain.” Avery rubs her head in frustration before taking out her ponytail, freeing her hair. “If that happens, I’m going to have to be aware of when and where I can transform. Wouldn’t want people to think I’m a monster or anything now do we?”</p><p>“I would want to be in your shoes.” Quincy shakes her head as she turns to follow her little brother and sister inside. “But when I think of the struggles you’re gonna face, honestly, it’s not worth it.” She laughs as Avery crosses her arms with a glare. “I pray for you cuz! Really!”</p><p>“I don’t need your pity.” Avery mumbles before turning to a still shocked Akko, her face instantly softening. “You okay?”</p><p>Shaking her head to get over her shock, Akko nods. “Y-yeah! I’m good.” <em>My nines Avery. Just how big are you gonna get woman!?</em> “What were you doing? I saw you head to the backyard and the next thing I knew, you were coming out of the forest.”</p><p>“I just wanted to take a little walk, that’s all.” Smirking, Avery heads inside. “Now come on. Let’s have our take out.” </p><p>And with that, Avery disappears into the hallway.</p><p>As Akko watches her go, her mind goes back to how the blast from earlier got chopped up into pieces by some unforeseen force.</p><p>How did that happen?</p><p>“Well, one thing’s for sure, I was the one who <em>caused</em> that to happen.” Akko knits her brows as she walks into the hallway from the outside. “But how-”</p><p>Her eyes widens as she remembers how her eyes looked in the mirror.</p><p>It clicks right there and then.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You will unlock more abilities using the MS as you go along.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Remembering Sebastian’s words, Akko’s jaw drops.</p><p>This is another, new ability, <em>within</em> an ability.</p><p>“Haha, uh... Okay,” Akko scratches her temple with her finger as Avery’s aunt causally walks towards her from the other end of the hallway. “That’s definitely something I need to look into.”</p><p>“What is it that you need to look into?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shhhhink!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In one swift motion, the brunette summons her sword and swings, stopping right at the woman’s adams apple, causing it to bleed from the now formed mini cut.</p><p>Crazed burgundy stares directly at shocked, wide-eyed purple as the blood trickles down the woman’s throat.</p><p>“Akko...” Recognizing the look, as she has seen it in so many people in her field of work, she stays completely still as her voice becomes professionally calm and soothing. “Put your sword down. Please...”</p><p>A split second later after she says that, Akko’s eyes widens as she starts to shake, realizing in horror at what she had just done.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry...” She whispers as her swords disappears in a flash of light. “Oh nines, I’m so sorry.” With tears prickling at the ends of her eyes, she slowly walks towards the woman as she puts her hand on the wound. “Please... Let me heal you.”</p><p>“Akko-”</p><p>Akko shakes her head vigorously as faint red light starts engulfing her hand. The wound then closes up and, after getting rid of the blood on her neck with a napkin, the brunette takes as step back and bows relentlessly, spewing apologies.</p><p>“Hey,” The woman gently smiles as she takes a step forward, placing her hand on Akko’s shoulder while rubbing soothing circles on her back as she is trying to comfort the guilt ridden girl. “It’s alright. It’s just a small accident, okay?”</p><p>Crimson eyes widens. <em>Small?</em></p><p>The brunette shakes her head again as she gets out of the woman’s grasp, looking intensely at the ground as she walks into the house.</p><p>“I’m going back home.”</p><p>“Wait.” The woman grabs her wrist before she can get any further away. “Please, at least stay for dinner. Avery is looking forward to eating with you.”</p><p>Akko slowly looks up at the adult in front of her, having a staring contest for about a few moments before ultimately slouching.</p><p>“Fine, but can you tell her that I’ll eat outside in the backyard?” Akko walks past the woman and onto the porch of the backyard. Turning to her, she smiles weakly as her face turns deathly pale. “I don’t feel comfortable being in crowded places.”</p><p>Even though the house is actually spacious and large.</p><p>“Understood.” Avery’s aunt says right off the bat with a comforting smile. “I’ll tell her to meet up with you here right away, as well as bringing you you’re take-outs.”</p><p>With that, she turns and walks deeper into the house, leaving Akko alone.</p><p>“I did it again...” The brunette turns and grabs her face with her hands, tightening her hold as she grits her teeth hard, knitting her brows. “Whether it’s physical or emotional, I still...”</p><p>A moment passes, with the girl grabbing and squeezing her bangs with all of her abnormal strength before letting go, letting her arms go limb at her sides.</p><p>“Stupid...” She whispers to herself as she walks into the porch and lays her back on the railings. “You’ve hurt another person again, you ass.” With half-lidded eyes, she stares emptily at the wooden floor below her. “When will you ever learn?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Never.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes shot open. “Of course... I won’t, will l? Haha...” Cracking a wide smile, Akko starts to giggle as she hugs herself, which slowly turns into maniacal laughter. “I’m just gonna keep hurting, aren’t l?” The sound of laughter turns wild as she puts one of her hands on her face to cover it, leaning forward over the railing as gray irises glows between her fingers. “It’s just gonna keep <em>onnnnn</em> happening, isn’t it!? IT WILL, WON’T IT!?”</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, the woman hears all the laughter as she sadly looks back at the direction of the backyard.</p><p>
  <em>There’s no doubt about it.</em>
</p><p>Turning back towards the dining room, glancing at the hand that touched the brunette’s shoulder, she clenches it tightly, forming a fist as she snaps her head forward, walking to where she sees Avery sitting in one of the seats around the dinner table. When the Canadian notices her, she smiles. </p><p> <em>It’s just as I feared.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>After Dinner...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What’s up?” Avery arcs a brow, wondering why her aunt dragged her away from the group of five as Akko thanks everyone for taking her out for breakfast from a certain distance away. Specifically in front of the Canadian’s aunt’s house, apologizing when the brunette mentions that the outing didn’t end the way she wanted it to end, with the uncle assuring her that it’s alright. “You’ve been acting weird ever since dinner time, Aunt Julia.”</p><p>Avery’s aunt, named Julia, sighs before she taking a serious tone and look to her niece, making the younger girl eyes widen.</p><p>“Watch over Akko.” She looks towards to person mentioned. “She has a very severe case of PTSD.”</p><p>“What?” Avery follows suit and looks at Akko in disbelief. “But how could she-”</p><p>Her eyes widens as she remembers how Akko had been acting in the restroom earlier, and how she’d been since then until she slowly turned back to her usual outgoing, happy-self thanks to her efforts throughout the day.</p><p> “On the scale of 1 to 10, I would say it’s either an 8 or a 9. Worst case, it may even be a full 10. I have yet to make a proper diagnosis, but thanks to my power, in which I can see the mental state of one’s own mind whenever I touch the individual, I can clearly see that that’s the case.” She turns back towards Avery as she rubs the back of her head in frustration. “What crappy timing. l had just taken a leave of absence from Luna Nova to spend some time here with my family too.”</p><p>Avery’s aunt, Julia, is one of the most well-known Psychotherapists in the world. With an impressive track record, she has proven herself to be one of the best, having all of her patients getting through their issues by the time they leave her clinic.  </p><p>And by all, <em>by all.</em> Right down to the number.</p><p>It is thanks to that power of hers, but also because of her unmatched skills with communicating with whatever patient she’s assigned to take care of.</p><p>Avery’s face darkens as she says in a small, vulnerable voice: “Since when?...”</p><p>At that, Julia sighs again. “Who knows how long it’s been going on, and that’s what concerns me the most. That’s why I want you to watch over her until I come back to the university. I have a list of patients that needs my care, but since you’re my niece, I’ll make an exception and reach out to Akko to make her the first patient I see when I get back to work.”</p><p>“But there’s a replacement therapist in the university, right?” Avery furrows her eyebrows as she begins to tear up, coming to the horrible realization that Akko may have suffered a long while until now without anybody noticing. “Why not take her there? If what you say is true, she needs immediate attention!”</p><p>“Trust me, I know what you mean.” Julia’s eyes becomes half-lidded, projecting sadness in them. “The thing is, that’s not how the process works. The patient needs to <em>voluntarily</em> seek help first before we can lock on to that patient. Unless something happens, we can’t do anything about it. Akko needs to acknowledge that she herself needs help, and come to us out of her own free will. That’s why I said that I’m going to reach out to her, so that I can help her realize that she needs help. Not only that, but to make her get the feeling of <em>wanting</em> to get help as well.”</p><p>Avery's heart tightens painfully upon hearing a certain phrase. “W-what do you unless something happens?”</p><p>Julia’s face becomes somber. “You know exactly what I mean. My gut tells me that Akko’s been having this for a while now.” She becomes serious again as she glances at Akko. “Who knows exactly what she has been doing by her lonesome.”</p><p>
  <em>Her lonesome.</em>
</p><p>Thinking about the worst possible scenario, Avery looks at her dear aunt with eyes full of fear.</p><p>Most likely figuring out what she has in mind, Julia solemnly nods.</p><p>At that moment, the dam broke. Tears runs down Avery’s face as she covers her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle a sob as she leans forward.</p><p>“Watch her like a hawk.” Julia instructs her softly as she wraps her arms around her niece in a bear hug, covering her from the rest of the group as she does not want them to know what’s going on. “At least until I come back to school. Do you understand?”</p><p>Avery nods, pulling away as she wipes away her tears, eyes red and puffy. “I will.” Her voice is emotional. “I care deeply for her aunty.” She sniffles as she looks down, trying her best not to cry again. “Liking me back or not, I don’t care. I-I...” The Canadian snaps her head back up, gaze strong and determined as her irises twinkles in the sunset. “I just want her to be truly okay and happy!”</p><p>At the raw emotion her niece is displaying, Julia smiles. “I don’t think you need to worry about whether or not the feeling’s mutual.” She smirks. “If her getting better today because of you is true, then...”</p><p>“H-huh?” Avery blinks before her cheeks turns a subtle shade of pink, expression one of surprise as she takes a step back. “How did you?...”</p><p>“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are, dear.” Julia’s smirk turns back to a gentle smile when she notices Avery’s blush darkening. “I’m your aunt. Of course I’d know when my niece is being really caring. Besides, when you left to go to the backyard, Akko mentioned how fun it was to hang out with you.” The woman crosses her arms. “She seems to genuinely bright up whenever she talks about you.”</p><p>The Canadian’s eyes widens disbelievingly. “Really?”</p><p> Seeing her aunt nod, Avery tries to best to look off to the side and hide her face by covering it with her hands, failing miserably as the widest smile she has possibly ever shown made itself known.</p><p><em>This girl has it bad.</em> Shaking her head, Julia ruffles her niece’s hair. “Come on,” She looks up and sees the brunette waving at them. “It looks like Akko’s waiting for you.”</p><p>Avery turns and sees everyone else, purple irises twinkling with emotion when it lands right at the object of her affections.</p><p>“One more thing.” Julia leans towards her niece’s ear and whispers as she and Avery walks towards them.</p><p>Avery’s happy smile turns into a deep frown.</p><p>“Well now!” Julia calls out as they reach everyone. “Are you sure you two have everything?”</p><p>“I’m sure.” Akko confirms, patting her satchel as Avery solemnly continues to walk to stay by the brunette’s side. “Everything’s right here. Not like I’ve took anything out in the first place though.”</p><p>“Same here.” The Canadian glances at the brunette before turning to her aunt with a nod. “We’re ready.”</p><p>“Good!” Julia nods in approval before turning to her kids. “Did you wish Akko well?”   </p><p>“So,” As the two little ones says <em>'Yeah!’</em> as Quincy nods, Akko smiles a little as she turns to Avery. “What did you and your aunt talk about?”</p><p>“It wasn’t much.” Avery looks off to the side as she rubs the back of her neck. <em>Great, now I feel another blush coming on.</em> “Just the embarrassing stuff. Reminding me of this and that.” She turns back to Akko. “My aunt was being considerate of my feelings, so that’s why it was just to two of us-”</p><p>Her eyes widens as she stares at a pair of empty burgundys.</p><p>
  <em>You may have made her feel better today, but that doesn’t mean the roots of her problems is just going to disappear with the snap of a finger. She’s going to go back to how she was before, so don’t take it personally and feel like you’ve failed when you notice it. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Akko checks her wrist watch. “Let’s say our goodbyes and get going then.”</p><p>
  <em>What you’ve done today? Keep doing that. Take her out as much as possible and make her do tons of activities. If she refuses, drag her out if you have to. If she wants to talk, listen to her, though I sense that she doesn’t usually opens up, which is very problematic in and of itself given the state of her condition. Lastly, I can see and feel it when I look at her that you genuinely made her happy, successfully distracting her. My powers tells me that there’s something dark affecting her, so I’m not sure how bad it is, but what I do know...</em>
</p><p>Avery sets her mouth on a thin line tightly, watching as Akko lifts her head up from looking at the time, face devoid of any expression whatsoever.</p><p>
  <em>Is that you’re the only one who can keep her from going insane. </em>
</p><p>As she remembers the powerful words her aunt had conveyed to her, Avery’s furrows her brows and turns to walk inside.</p><p>“Eh?” Akko arcs a brow as she watches her. “Avery?”</p><p>“I actually forgot something. Sorry, but give me a minute.” Avery, sounding serious, catches Akko off guard as the brunette knows that it’s very unlike her to take up that kind of tone. The girl opens the door and looks at the hero. “There’s something very important that I have to give you, Akko.”</p><p>The door closes shut when she goes inside, leaving Akko alone with her family.</p><p>Quincy crosses her arms. “What is it you think she forgot?”</p><p>The little boy shrugs as his sister runs up to hug Akko.</p><p>“I’m glad you feel better, Akko!” Isabella smiles brightly as she looks up at her. A second later, it turns into a frown as she rests her head on the brunette’s thighs. “I’m going to miss you...”</p><p>Seeing the little girl like this, Akko’s face softens as she kneels down and hugs her back, using as little strength as possible so that she wouldn’t crush her.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too Isabella.” Remembering how she did this with Layla, the brunette pats the little girl’s head. “We’ll see each other again, okay?”</p><p>Quickly pulling away, lsabella’s eyes starts to sparkle. “Promise!?”</p><p>At this, Akko can’t help but giggle. <em>She’s just like Layla alright. </em>“Yeah!” She grins brightly as she rubs the top of Isabella’s head. “It’s a promise!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Julia watches them interact with scrutiny, taking note of Akko’s various facial expressions and body language.</p><p><em>So she’s a sucker for little children.</em> Realizing that this is the brunette’s true self, the mother of three smiles as she nods to herself, making her husband arc a brow in confusion.<em> Good. If that’s the case, then I think it’ll be a good idea to ask Avery to take her somewhere where there are plenty of them. Maybe a children’s daycare center of some sorts...</em></p><p>“I can’t wait until I get older!” Isabella pumps up her fists in determination. “When I do, I’m going to become just like you Akko!”</p><p>“Like me?” Chuckling, Akko’s smile widens. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’re a hero, right? When I get older, <em>I’ll</em> become a hero!” Akko’s eyes widens. “Just like you! You’re really kind and sweet, big and strong too, just like Shiny Chariot! But since I see you here in front of me, I like you more than her! I wanna be just like you when I grow up! So Akko,” The girl runs back to stand next to her brother. When she does, she turns to the red-eyed hero.</p><p>“Thank you for being so cool! For being my idol!” Isabella shows off the forbidden smile, the one that screams: <em>Protect that smile!’ </em>“I love you!”</p><p>“Ew!” Her brother pretends to puke, earning a playful smack from his now blushing sister. “Love is icky!”</p><p>“Hah! Just watch!” Quincy smirks as she ruffles her little brother's head. “When you get older, you’re gonna love someone too! It’s part of life kid!”</p><p>“No way!” He smacks her hand away, looking up at his sibling with a pout. “Girls are icky!”</p><p>As Quincy yells out <em>‘Now you’re calling us icky!?’</em>, getting up from kneeling, Akko puts her hand on her chest, clenching her fist tightly as she looks at the girl with shocked eyes as her crimson irises twinkles.</p><p>“Isabella...”</p><p>“I’m back!” Avery comes out of the house and pushes the object she has forward when Akko turns around, forcing the brunette to wrap her arms around it. “Here!”</p><p>Looking down, Akko finds-</p><p>“The Pikachu plushy?... But-” Akko snaps her head up, only to discover Avery looking back at her with a heartfelt smile.</p><p>...</p><p>“Okaywellwebettergetgoingnow!” Akko squeaks, turning around as she feels her cheeks burn hot, facing everyone as Avery stands by her side. “Again,” She bows so hard that she created some winds around them. “Thanksforthehospitality!”</p><p>“It’s no problem.” Julia’s husband says as everyone waves goodbye. “Visit us anytime, okay?”</p><p>“Mhm!” Akko nods as she smiles brightly at them. “For sure!”</p><p>Just before they teleport, Julia and Avery makes brief eye contact with one another before the Canadian nods in determination, disappearing as if by magic right afterwards.</p><p><em>Avery,</em> Julia smiles, closing her eyes as the sun finally sets, making way for the beautiful darkness of the starry night sky.</p><p>
  <em>You got this.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Luna Nova University Campus</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. So we’re really back home, huh?” Avery looks around as they start walking down the sidewalk, realizing that they’re at the center part of campus as evident by the shops and buildings surrounding them. “Who needs transportation when you can do that?”</p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal.” A chuckle follows as a bead of sweat runs down Akko’s temple, cutely holding on to the Pikachu plushy with her arms as she shrugs. “Imagine the place where you want to go. Once you’re used to that, it’s easy. Anybody could do it.”</p><p>“Akko...” Avery deadpans before shaking her head with a small giggle. “You’re too much.”</p><p>Knitting her brows, Akko genuinely smiles at her with another chuckle of her own before trailing off to the cement below their feet, her beanie hat covering her eyes which in turn makes her face darken.</p><p>Avery frowns in concern before looking down at her own feet herself as silence between them ensues.</p><p>This goes on for the rest of the walk, taking a few twists and turns before finally stopping at an intersection where the dorms between the rest of the student body and the elite class separates.</p><p>“Well,” Avery smiles as she steps on the red-colored tactile pavement. “This where I’m heading off.”</p><p>“Wait! Hold on.” Akko turns to her as the Canadian sets her foot down on the street. “It’s dark outside. Let me walk you back to your dorm.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Avery smirks as she crosses her arms. “You know just as much as I how powerful I am. You should be more worried about those would-be attackers rather than me.”</p><p>“Ah...” Akko looks off to the side, avoiding Avery’s gaze. “Ok...”</p><p>Avery’s smirk dissipates as she notices the brunette’s expression. She never really saw it herself aside from television shows, and she had heard it from her aunt before, but now that she’s seeing it for the first time in the flesh...</p><p>Her heart thumps painfully in her chest as she sees the state her crush is in.</p><p>
  <em>She’s clearly depressed. </em>
</p><p>A moment of silence passes by before the Canadian decides to speak up.</p><p>“Isabella,” Avery’s eyes becomes half-lidded as she turns fully towards Akko. “She really gave you something precious, didn’t she?”</p><p>Akko snaps her head back to Avery.</p><p>“You were there?” The brunette says in shock as she blinks, surprised that her conversation with the little girl was overheard.</p><p>Avery nods. “I peeked out the door and heard everything, but that’s not the point. You’ve always idolized and admire Shiny Chariot since you were little. It’s one of the reasons why you’ve decided to become a professional hero. Not to become just like her though, but to become a better version of yourself, isn’t that right? You want to become someone that people recognize as the person who helps, protects, and inspires others to stand up to justice. Someone who people would look at and say ‘Wow, look at her! She’s pretty amazing isn’t she?’. To basically be a role model for others to follow. To make those around you, and, most importantly, Chariot, be proud of you. So what she said... About how she’s idolizing <em>you</em>…” She smiles. “I bet it made your day.”</p><p>Akko unconsciously clenches her fists.</p><p>
  <em>It did.</em>
</p><p>“But you know Akko, you can’t exactly follow your dreams now can you?” Purple irises meets crimson head on. “Not when you have you’re sights on something else.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as Avery begins to walk towards her.</p><p>“There’s something on your mind. Something that’s been bothering you. Something that you can’t tell others about, no matter how much they pry. But not only that,” She stops right in front of her. “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”</p><p>Seeing her reflection on those twinkling irises, Akko takes a step back as she hugs the Pikachu plushy tightly.</p><p>“l...” Gulping, Akko clenches her fists harder, beginning to sweat bullets as she starts trembling a little. “l-I-”</p><p>Seeing Akko becoming terrified, Avery quickly shakes her head as she raises her hands, waving as if surrendering. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want too. I don’t want to force you. I just want you to know,” She raises her voice. “That I’m here for you Akko! You don’t have to face whatever it is that’s beating you up inside alone!” The brunette’s eyes becomes dull as the Canadian continues. “If you need someone to talk to, I’ll listen! If you need a shoulder to cry on, I’m here! If you just want company or any sort of comfort, call me, and I’ll be more than glad to give it to you!”</p><p><em>Any sort of comfort?</em> “Sorry,” Akko verbally waves Avery off, remembering the words of Hannah, Atsumi, and Diana. “But you’re not the only one who’ve said those kinds of words to me. Besides, I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness like that-”</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>“E-eh?”</p><p>“I said,” Avery’s cheeks reddens, yet her face is still filled with determination. “I don’t mind. You taking advantage of my kindness.”</p><p>The pair stares at each other for a long, tense moment.</p><p><em>What is she getting at here? We <strong>are</strong> talking about me having to open up to her, right?</em> Akko hears her heart thumbing wildly in her ears as she stares deeply into purple. <em>And why is she so red-</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Any sort of comfort.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as she realizes the heavy implications of her words.</p><p>“I’m tired, so I think I’m gonna hit the hay!” Akko bows before turning and walking in the direction of the street where it enters the forest, and ultimately, to her dorm. <em>This is getting dangerous.</em> “Thanks for the fun time today Avery, and also for the plushy!” She uses her arm as she turns back, about to wave, “See ya-”</p><p>when Avery rushes forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down.</p><p>The hero’s eyes widens again as she feels a pair of soft lips landing on her cheek.</p><p>Akko doesn’t even have time to react as Avery pulls away, running towards the street once again. The brunette’s shocked face turns to her as Avery points a finger at her.</p><p>“I’m going to give it my all and break down those walls of yours!” Avery says with conviction. “And when l do, I’d better hear you talk your heart out!” When the light turns green, she runs crosses the street. Getting to the other side, she turns to Akko again. “Tomorrow after school, Applebees, 11 O’Clock sharp!” She smiles confidently as she turns for the final time, side-glancing at Akko. “Don’t keep me waiting!”</p><p>With a wink, Avery runs to the areas where the dormitory resides in.</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Akko finally recovers herself to the point of thinking rationally again.</p><p>Meeting Avery certainly was a surprise. At first, she was really troubled by it, as she was partially the reason why Akko wanted to go around and travel in the first place. Things really went south when she entered that IHOP restaurant. She felt so confined to an extreme degree, and felt as though she couldn’t really breathe properly. What made it worse was the fact that the fast food chain was packed. Seeing that, she felt as if someone, <em>anyone, </em>was going to attack her from behind, hence asking for a seat where there’s a wall and an exit nearby. Then she let her thoughts spiral out of control and was about to lose it in that bathroom...</p><p>But then Avery, whether she likes it or not, found her, cared for her when it’s needed, and showed her around town to make her get her mind off of things for a bit. For that, Akko will eternally be grateful.</p><p>And judging by her demand for another outing, it looks like she wants to continue doing just that.</p><p>“The heck?” Akko says quietly with a weak chuckle as she puts the back of her hand on her forehead and closes her eyes. “Just when I was about to fall into the pits of my own despair, you...”</p><p>
  <em>You pulled me away from falling in.</em>
</p><p>"Avery." A warm smile takes over her features as she watches the Canadian disappear as she turns a corner, placing her hand back onto the other to hold the Pikachu plushy properly.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>With that, Akko turns and walks on the sidewalk that leads straight to the gates of her home, taking her sweet time as her mind goes back to a memory from her childhood. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okaasan! Okaasan! Look!” Akko stops dribbling the basketball, holding it close to her chest as she points at the huge electric bulletin board that shows Japanese handwriting. “What are those people doing!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catching the redhead’s attention, Chariot quickly waves at the bystanders that are gawking at her from the other side of the streets of Tateyama before looking at what her 7 year old daughter is watching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah! That’s laser tag!” Chariot puts an arm around her and pulls her in close as she shifts her attention to her. “It’s a game where you shoot each other, but not actually shoot each other.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko stares up at her mother in confusion. “I don’t get it, but still, it looks so cool!” She points at the screen in front of them as she adorably jumps up and down. “I wanna play it! Can l!? Can I!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Im sorry Akko,” Chariot lifts her up and makes her sit on her shoulders, basketball laying on top of the redhead’s head. “But you need to be older than you are now if you want to play.” She smiles as Akko pouts. “You have to be patient.” She says in a motherly tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stingy!” Akko whines as they head off to a small park nearby their home. “I wanna play it Okaasan!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When you’re older dear.” Chariot says as they enter the park. “I promise you’ll have a lot of fun, then, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmmm!...” Akko purses her lips, trying not to cry lest she wants to trouble, or even worse, anger her mother. “Okay...” She relents as she rests her chin on the ball.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Great!” Chariot internally breathes a sigh of relief as they go further in. “Now what do you say we go and-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red eyes widens as she stops in her tracks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy?” Concerned, Akko tries her best to look down to look directly at Chariot, despite the uncomfortable position she’s in. “You okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course!” Chariot puts her child back down. “Sorry for worrying you, but could you go ahead and go to the basketball court without me? I’m sorry, but it seems like I’ve forgotten my phone back in the apartment.” She kneels down and smiles at Akko. “I need it, or else I might miss a call that’s related to my hero work.” Getting back up, Chariot runs back to the entrance of the park. “It’s only a 3 minute walk, so I’ll be right back!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay!” Akko waves at the hero as the redhead gets further and further away from her. “Bye!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watches as the number one strongest woman in the world turn a corner, disappearing as she passes by a couple of trees that's been placed at the entrance of the park.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy being a hero is the best!” Dribbling her basketball again, Akko walks to where the basketball court is, excited at the thought of throwing the ball into the basket and impressing her mom by doing it. “I can’t wait until I become a hero too-” However, she stops right at the open gate when she sees two girls standing on the free throw line, talking to each other and laughing while the other girl, who's the tallest out of the four kids in total present on the court, is sitting limply on the bleachers, hair partially covering her face as she looks down at the cement below her feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Huh?” Akko tilts her head in confusion. “Who are they?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Heh,” Akko chuckles bitterly as she looks straight ahead. “I don’t remember much on who those foreigners were, but they were definitely a trio of bitches, that’s for sure.” Her face turns into one of a deep scowl. “Especially that blonde one...”</p><p>Not wanting to think much on it, Akko waves it off with a shake of her head before stopping, staring at the head of the plushy in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How about a couple of rounds playing laser tag?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko’s eyes widens as she glances at her. “Laser tag?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.” Avery turns to her. “You wanna-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akko grabs her shoulder and shakes her, surprising the purple haired girl. “I wanna!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Avery’s eyes also widens as she sees her nodding vigorously. “By any chance, you’ve never played, have you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not really!” Getting up, Akko grabs her wrist and pulls her up. “Show me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“S-sure!” Surprised by the sudden change in mood, but surely not complaining, Avery smiles as she walks to the stairs to the fourth floor. “Come on.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think Pikachu?” Akko says thoughtfully as she lifts and turns the plushy around, staring at it in its face as she moves it around playfully as she twirls around. “Should I stay committed on Diana? Or should I go and pursue something with Avery?”</p><p><em>‘Pika Pika, Pikachu!’</em> Akko echoes the sound the pokemon makes before continuing to walk, stopping her twirls. “Or do you just want to battle different trainers?” She grins, which, these days, are rare (taking away the fact that she’s not conversing with children). “If so, then sorry! You’d need to be in the <em>‘Little Pokemon Academia’</em> alternate universe if you wanna do that!”</p><p>Akko continues to stare at the plushy for a moment longer before pausing again.</p><p>“Hold on.” Akko deadpans. “If I carry you back home, everyone is gonna see it and question it. Sorry mister,” She taps its head. The moment she does, it vanishes, sending it off to her room closet where no one would go in. Not even Lotte and Sucy. “But the last thing I would want to deal with is a very pissed off Diana.”</p><p>After a bit of more walking, Akko glances down at her feet.</p><p><em>I shouldn’t be thinking of romance.</em> Akko concludes after much contemplation. <em>Especially now that I know in my heart that I went from committed, to indecisive. Not to mention also taking into consideration Hannah’s feelings. Most of all though... I don’t want to hurt anybody. </em>She puts her hands in her pockets as the gates appears in her sights. <em>And I don’t want to hurt Diana even more than I already have. </em></p><p>As Akko gets to the front of the gates and opens the fence door on the side, she notices that the lights are on, an indication that there’s people in the living room. She closes the door back once she gets through and walks a bit more on the little sidewalk until she’s halfway between the gates and the house in the front yard. Looking at a certain sight, she freezes.</p><p>A raindrop splatters on Akko’s nose. Then one on her beanie hat. Another on her shoulder, and another on her forearm. Little droplets hits the ground all around her and on the trees around the house. And just like that, it starts to rain heavily upon this area of campus.</p><p>Glancing through the window, she watches as Amanda is on her phone, Constanze playing video games on the television, Jasminka in the kitchen (most likely preparing dinner), Lotte and Barbara contentedly reading a nightfall book together, and Hannah and Diana talking about something with each other on the couch as a textbook the blonde owns lays on her lap. Sucy is nowhere to be found, but other than that...</p><p>They seem to be getting along just fine without her.</p><p><em>Ah...</em> Realizing something, Akko’s lips turns upwards in an empty, lopsided smile as she feels raindrops falling over her face. <em>Of course there’s no place for me here. But then again, what else were you expecting? A grand welcome home party? </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You egotistical asshole.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Walking up the stairs, the brunette stands in front of the door before slapping her cheeks twice, forcing herself to act as happy and cheery as possible.</p><p> “Hm?” Hearing the door open, Amanda looks up from her phone and smirks once she recognizes who’s standing at the doorway. “Ay! A-” Emerald eyes widens. “Akko!?”</p><p>Also hearing the door open, combined with Amanda’s reaction, Jasminka, Constanze, Lotte, Hannah, Barbara, and Diana turns from whatever it is they’re doing, finding a gleaming looking, yet very wet Akko.</p><p> “Hey you guys!” Giggling, Akko salutes them as the door behind her closes. “I’m home!”</p><p>“My nines Akko!” Setting the textbook aside, Diana quickly gets up from the couch and goes to the bathroom. Not even five seconds later, she reappears from the hallway with a white towel on hand and fast walks to Akko, taking off her bag and beanie hat before drying up her face and hair with said towel. “What in the bloody hell happened to you!?”</p><p>“W-well,” Flabbergasted by the blonde’s immediate actions, Akko’s furrows her brows as she chuckles. “I was walking back here and it started to rain.” She rubs the back of her head as Diana pulls away. “And I got soaked?”</p><p>“Impossible...” Diana’s eyes narrows as she looks off to the side, grabbing her chin with her index finger and thumb. “How can that be?”</p><p>“Wow,” Lotte says, astonished as she looks out the window to confirm Akko’s statement. “It really is raining out there. Pretty heavily too.”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko arches a brow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“There’s no such thing as weather here on campus.” Hannah answers for the blonde as she gets up from the couch, walking towards them as Constanze resumes playing her video game on the television screen. Jasminka smiles at them before resuming cooking, and Barbara watches their interaction as Lotte and Akko exchanges a wave. “It’s mostly so that there isn’t any students like O’Neil over there,” She ignores the <em>‘Hey!’</em> she got from the fiery hero as she points at her with her thumb. “From having the excuse to skip classes. That, and it’s too complicated to completely duplicate mother nature in an environment that is artificially created. Anyways,” She takes off Akko’s wet vest as she makes a (-_-) face at Akko. “You better take a hot bath before you get a cold, Aki.”</p><p>At the mentioning at her new nickname, Diana’s eyes widens as she turns to Hannah. Meanwhile, Barbara covers her hands on her mouth to stifle a gasp while Amanda’s jaw drops.</p><p>It wasn’t the nickname itself that surprised the American. But rather...</p><p><em>The way she said that...</em> Detecting affection and fondness in the brit’s tone, Amanda’s eyes widens as she stares daggers at Hannah. <em>Don’t tell me she's...</em></p><p>Akko pouts as she picks up her bag and beanie hat. “I was gonna.”</p><p>“Then go! Now!” Hannah smacks Akko’s back, pushing her forward. “It’ll be a pain for Finnelan if one of the students of the elite class is marked absent!”</p><p>“Jeez...” Akko mumbles, rubbing her back with her unoccupied hand as she walks to the hallway that leads to the bathrooms and their rooms. “No need to be so stingy about it.” She glances at the floor for a moment before looking back up at the heiress.  </p><p>“Uh... Diana.” Chuckling nervously, Akko points at the hallway. “Can we talk for a bit? There’s something that I need to tell you-Uh,” She arches a brow as she notices the blonde staring intensely at Hannah. “Diana?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Diana takes her eyes off of her childhood friend as she walks towards Akko. “Please excuse me being distracted.”</p><p>Akko watches with wide eyes as the blonde passes by her and into the hallway. “No problem.” She goes after her, leaving everyone else behind in the living room.</p><p>Once she was sure that they're not within earshot, “Hannah.” Barbara snaps her head towards Hannah as the brit walks through the living room to sit where she sat before, where, much to her dismay, Amanda is at, sitting on the other end of the couch.</p><p>“Since when have you been calling her Aki?”</p><p>“Since the tournament.” Putting the wet vest down on the side of the furniture, Hannah turns to her. “Why ask?”</p><p>“It’s just...” Barbara furrows her brows. “Other than Diana and me, you’ve never really called anybody else by a nickname.”</p><p>“O-oh. Well,” Stammering, Hannah avoids her gaze as she feels her cheeks burn. “Akko’s the first, I guess.”</p><p>“Hannah,” Recognizing the voice, Hannah steels her face as she turns to Amanda. “Do you...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>A long, insanely tense moment passes by, save for the sounds of Jasminka’s cooking and Constanze’s video game.</p><p>“...Nothing.” Shifting back to her phone, Amanda rests her cheek on her fist as she rests her elbow on the armrest. “Nevermind.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Hannah turns away with a huff as she takes out her own phone and goes through her social media. “If it was nothing, then you shouldn’t have said anything in the first place.”</p><p>Amanda sets her mouth on a thin line as she goes onto youtube.</p><p><em>Avery having a thing for Akko is already amazing enough. Now Hannah out of all people too? Welp, this just got a lot more interesting. I’m curious to see how this all plays out. So,</em> She subtly smirks as she side-glances at the hallway where the brunette went to.</p><p>
  <em>What will you do, Akko?</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Akko timidly glances at Diana as the blonde lays her back on the door of the blue team’s dorm room, watching her as she crosses her arms.</p><p>Seeing the nervousness affecting the brunette, Diana’s face softens, making Akko’s eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>“What is it you that you need to tell me? Also, welcome home. Sorry for not saying that earlier,” Diana warmly smiles, putting Akko even more at ease. “I was honestly surprised at the fact that despite of the non-existent weather, it’s still raining. That, and Hannah calling you Aki caught me a bit off guard.”</p><p>“Heh... Yeah,” Akko chuckles as she rubs her neck. “She kinda picked that up out of nowhere. Not sure why she suddenly started doing that, y’know?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lair.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Diana glances towards the living room, where everyone else is waiting for dinner to be served. “I see...”</p><p>Akko watches Diana with furrowed brows before staring at the wooden floor below them.</p><p>Noticing, Diana turns back towards Akko with a concerned look. “Akko?”</p><p>Hearing the blonde’s voice soften, the brunette suddenly speaks up.</p><p>“It was about that call yesterday. I...” Akko looks straight into Diana’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burst out the way I did. It’s just,” She looks off to the side as she nervously fidgets her fingers. “What you want to know, about why I was gone specifically...” Her arms falls limp by her sides. “It’s a sore subject right now, and-”</p><p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p><p>Eyes widening, Akko feels a pair of arms wrap around her as Diana pulls her in for a hug.</p><p>“It’s alright Akko.” Diana tightens her hold on the brunette, ignoring how her clothes are also getting wet due to the proximity. “Since that call, I’ve been thinking a lot and... have come to the realization that there are things that you rather not talk about, and that’s okay. Everyone has a secret or two that they rather keep to themselves, and even though l rather have mixed feelings upon the fact that Hannah knows why whilst I don’t, I’ll just have to accept it and move on.” She puts her hand on the back of Akko’s head and lowers it, making the red-eyed hero peek over her shoulder as her face rests on its front side. “With that in mind, I assure you that everything’s just fine.” Pulling away, Diana looks up at her with a loving smile, eyes filled with tenderness and endearment. “I promise.”</p><p><em>Diana...</em> Akko’s mouth is set on a thin line as she nods. "I’ll tell you," She stares at her resolutely as she takes Diana’s hand with her own. “When I’m ready.”</p><p>Staring deep into those red lava pools, the heiress takes a moment before nodding back, taking Akko’s other hand and clasps them all together. “I believe you.”</p><p>Akko internally breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks Dia- W-wait, Diana...” Whispering, Akko’s cheeks turns red as she feels Diana nuzzling onto her neck. “We can’t! We’re in the hallway!” She grips Diana’s hands tightly as she rapidly glances between the blonde and the entrance to the living room. “Anybody could come at any moment!”</p><p>Diana stops.</p><p><em>Oh no.</em> Afraid that she had hurt her emotionally again, Akko immediately calls out in alarm. “Diana?”</p><p>“If that’s the case,” Diana closes her eyes, content despite getting her clothes wet. “Then how about we take this to my dorm room?”</p><p>“Like I said before, we can’t!” Akko’s blush deepens. “Hannah and Barbara can come inside and catch us! I also have to take a shower, not to mention skipping dinner.” Her voice gets even quieter. “Everyone will get suspicious and-”</p><p>Diana pulls away. “I can text them that the room will be occupied for the rest of the night.”</p><p>Seeing how serious she is, Akko furrows her brows. “Diana...”</p><p>“I know this sounds as if I am clingy. And for that, I apologize. However, I do have to admit...” Diana glances down at the ground as her face heats up. “I’ve missed you terribly. You’ve just came back from your trip, a <em>week</em><em>-long</em> trip if you include your company with Hannah. Starting tomorrow, we’ll have to go back to school. I’ll be busy preparing for the Luna Nova Christmas Festival, so this will most likely be the last time we’ll be able to spend time together like this.” Shifting her attention back to Akko, she shows off a somewhat shy smile as she places her hand on Akko’s cheek, caressing it tenderly. “Please?”</p><p> Akko leans into the touch unconsciously, deciding to focus on the cozy feeling for a moment. <em>Her hand is so warm...</em></p><p><em>Well, it has been awhile since we last saw each other. We both miss one another, and according to Diana, there won’t be another chance like this after today, so this is okay, right?</em> Akko puts her hand on the blonde’s, rubbing little circles on it with her thumb. <em>And is it just me or is she-</em></p><p>Her eyes widens as she sees Diana getting closer to her.</p><p>A kiss.</p><p>She wants to kiss her.</p><p>With her heart thumbing wildly in her chest, Akko also leans forward as she tilts her head slightly to the side, eyes becoming half-lidded as she’s about to close the distance between them-</p><p>It opens widely, pupils shrinking in size as she stops dead in her tracks.</p><p>Feeling the sudden movement through the touch of her cheek, Diana whispers as she does not want to, in her opinion, ruin the moment. “Akko?...”</p><p>Crimson stares at oceanic blue in horror as it sees the stormy gray irises with black scleras in its vision.</p><p>“Akko.” Diana calls out again, worried as she realizes that Akko has stopped moving. “Are you alright-”</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Sucking in a shaky breath, Akko forces herself to smile as she pulls away, freeing herself from the blonde’s grasp. “But l don't feel like this is the right time.”</p><p>Both girls looks at each other for a moment before Diana ultimately sighs. “Understood. As Hannah said, you should take a bath immediately. We wouldn’t want you getting sick. As for me, I’ll just simply change my clothes. I’m not nearly as soaked as you are.” Opening the door behind her, the blonde turns to go inside. “I’ll see you at the dinner table. And again,” She pauses and turns, giving Akko an understanding smile. “Welcome home.”</p><p>With that, Diana goes inside her room and closes the door.</p><p>The second she does so, Akko lets go of the façade as her eyes turns dead.</p><p>She had rejected her. That’s a first. But nevertheless...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You once again caused her pain.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“...”<em> Should I move out?</em> Dark burgundy irises looks down at the floor before lifting itself up, landing on the red team’s door. <em>But then everyone’s gonna get suspicious and question.</em> “Urgh,” Akko slumps her shoulders as she walks to it and opens it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“So frustrating.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Thud.</em>
</p><p>Bumping into someone as she gets inside, Akko looks down, finding Sucy right there in front of her, her one red visible eye wide with surprise.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“N-nothing!” Dread makes itself known in Akko as she immediately waves her hands in front of herself, passing by Sucy and walking into the room. “It’s nothing! I’m just tired, that’s all! Yeah!” Putting her bag and hat on her bed, she sits down on the blankets and takes her shoes off before taking out her hairclip. “Sorry for bumping into you!”</p><p>Sucy blankly stares at Akko, slowly blinking once.</p><p>“Eh.” The chemist shrugs as she turns to leave. “Dinner’s almost ready, so hurry up.”</p><p>“R-right...” Setting her shoes to the side, Akko gets up as Sucy closes the door behind her and quickly takes off her wet clothes. Getting a towel from her closet and wrapping it around her bare body, she goes to her drawer and grabs her white t-shirt along with red shorts. After also getting her wet clothes, she puts it in her basket along with her shower supplies and was about to head off to the bathroom on the other end of the hallway when an object on her desk catches her attention.</p><p>A moment of silence passes by.</p><p>
  <em>They’ll be just fine. </em>
</p><p>Akko walks to it and takes it with her before opening the red team’s door and entering the bathroom. Once she closes and locks the door behind her, she puts her wet clothes in the washing machine, ordering it to dry, and puts the one she’s going to wear to the side before putting her conditioner and body wash on the side of the bathtub. After checking the temperature of the water coming out of the shower head, she steps in the tub and takes a shower.</p><p>
  <em>They’ll be just fine.</em>
</p><p>A half an hour later, Akko stares blankly at the ceiling above her as the feeling of hot water and steam consumes and surrounds her entire being. Splashing the waters that fills up the tub on her face, she grabs it, tightening her hold as if she wants to rip it to shreds, before letting go, looking down at her own palms emptily as her wet bangs covers some parts of her dull lackluster eyes, a clear sign that her hair is growing longer.</p><p>
  <em>They’ll be just fine.</em>
</p><p>Akko glances at the group photograph of everyone in the elite class. There’s Constanze, looking grumpily at the camera as if she doesn’t want to be photographed. Jasminka, smiling kindly while Amanda grins as she stands in between her roommates, putting one hand on her hip while throwing a thumbs up with the other. If anyone would get a kick out of being photographed, it’ll definitely be her. Then there’s Hannah and Barbara, each standing by Diana’s sides and making a peace hand sign with smirks on their faces and the blonde herself, arms crossed, looking proud, yet fierce as she stares directly at the camera with a poker face. Sucy was about to pour a dangerous looking potion on Akko’s head and Lotte is caught in the pose of trying to stop her. It was the day they moved here when this picture was taken, hoping that the times they’d spend here in this house would be a great and pleasant one as they strive to be the best group of superheroes they could possibly be.</p><p>And then there’s Akko herself, saying cheese with one of the most brightest and goofiest grins she has ever shown on her features as, just like Hannah and Barbara, she uses both of her hands to throw up peace signs, kneeling down on one knee which places her on the bottom center of the photo. One look at this picture and anybody seeing it can guess that she’s the happiest one of them all.</p><p>Hugging herself at the back end of the tub, tilting her head slightly as she rests her head on her kneecaps, Akko’s lips trembles slightly before forcing it to slowly turn upwards in a wide psychotic smile, refusing to cry as she continues to stare at the photograph.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They’ll be just fine without me.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>For the first time since the gang moved in, in a start of many to come, Akko didn't attend dinner that rainy evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The phrase “Tatatata” is what an anime character says when they’re in pain after some sort of collision. For those who don’t know, that’s what that was, just for clarification lol.</p><p>Remember back when Quincy jump scared Akko in the beginning of the chapter? If Akko was going through one of her episodes... &gt;.&gt; </p><p>Also, I edited out the part where I wrote that Akko is more or less on par with Chariot back in chapter 31. Thinking about it now, it wouldn’t make sense for it to be that way, because of the power scaling of certain characters in my mind, it just doesn’t add up, and I’m sorry for making that mistake. Besides, that’s like underestimating Chariot, which, as of now, l will never ever do again. She needs the respect she deserves! (- w -) I also edited the part where Alice says that Akko needs to discover the number of powers she needs to discover back in chapter 26. I wrote it at 6 but I changed it to 7. At first I thought it’d be nice for Galicia to have super strength just like Chariot, but a superior version to it. However, now that’s changed. I won’t get into specifics cause that’ll be spoiling, but you’ll see it when the time is right 😏</p><p>And with that, that’s the end of the batch! I hope you enjoyed, and again, from this point on, I’ll be posting regularly! :P</p><p>Random Fact #32: On Akko and Avery’s way back from their outing, Akko made sure to pay back the owner of the storage room for accidentally destroying a section of the property’s wall.</p><p>Next time: Snap</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Luna Nova Christmas Festival approaches, the relationship between Akko and the gang takes a huge blow as Akko slowly becomes a loose cannon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey peeps! Back at it again with another chapter! So... uh... heavy stuff in this one. Might change the rating depending on where I want this story to go (most likely, I will have to at some point). Other than that, nothing much else to say other than the usual: Enjoy the chapter! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                                                                                 Never gonna give you up-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wosh! </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                 Never gonna let you down,</strong>
</p><p> Lotte dodges as Sucy pounces at her.</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                        Never gonna run around and desert you!</strong>
</p><p>The Finnish focuses on her sight on her target as the chemist slowly gets up.</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                 Never gonna make you cry,</strong>
</p><p>She watches as her roommate steadily walks towards the end of the arena.</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                 Never gonna say goodbye,</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost there!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                         Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you-!?</strong>
</p><p>Right before Sucy steps out of bounce, a vicious looking plant sprawls out of the ground and wraps Lotte’s entire body. Legs, arms, torso and all. It wraps around the blonde’s mouth, effectively halting her power before said plant forcibly swings and throws her out of bounce, ending the match.</p><p>“W-what?...” Adjusting her glasses, Lotte lifts herself up to sit in awe as Amanda whistles from a distance, the green team watching them as Sucy walks towards her. “How did you-”</p><p>“Potion.” The lavender-haired girl cackles as she reaches her, lifting her up by the hand as the plant dies and disintegrates. “I planted one from the ground the moment I tried to push you out of bounce.”</p><p>“That’s a lie!” Amanda calls out as she, Constanze, and Jasminka walks to the red team on the side of the arena of the backyard. “I didn’t see you do shit!”</p><p>“She did.” Constanze’s robot says as they reach them. “Remember when she dropped that little bottle right in the beginning of the battle?”</p><p>“Hold on,” Amanda’s jaw drops. “That was intentional!?”</p><p>“I would never waste my creations.” Sucy deadpans before shrugging. “Especially if I’ve put in extra effort into making them.”</p><p>“Makes sense.” Adjusting her glasses that makes her lenses flash, Lotte smiles as the gang starts heading up the stairs that leads to the porch. “But I’ll win over you one day Sucy. Mark my words.”</p><p>“Well someone sure is fired up.” Sucy cackles as she side-glances at her roommate. “Bring it on then.”</p><p>“Don’t forget about me,” Smirking, Amanda points to herself as Constanze starts working on her mechanics. “I can kick both of your butts if I want to!”</p><p>“First,” Sucy turns towards the redhead with a blank stare. “You can’t do anything once Lotte’s power is activated. I only happened to win because I thought ahead. Second,” She grins widely, showing off her shark-like teeth. “Win against the ice princess first before you start talking about beating us.”</p><p>“The hell?” Resting her arms on the back of her head, Amanda arch a brow. “Why are you bringing her into this?”</p><p>“It <em>is</em> true.” A bead of sweat runs down Lotte’s temple as she timidly shrugs her shoulders. “If I have to be honest, you never did win against her whenever you two fight in the arena, and you know how winning and being stronger kinda gives you bragging rights...”</p><p>“Luckily for you,” Sucy cackles again upon seeing Amanda’s pissed off face. “She’s not the bragging type.”</p><p>“Speaking of Diana,” As Amanda rolls her eyes with a <em>‘Tsk’</em>, Jasminka glances towards them as they reach the porch, passing by the recliner chairs and walking to the door to head inside. “Where is she? I haven’t seen her this morning and back when we came home.”</p><p>“She’s busy preparing for the Luna Nova Christmas Festival.” Lotte says as she opens the door.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Amanda gets inside, followed by Sucy, Jasminka, Constanze, and lastly, Lotte. “Forgot she was elected president of the student council.”</p><p>“Not only her.” Lotte further explains. “But Hannah and Barbara is also in the council as her treasury and secretary, which is why we haven’t been seeing them either.”</p><p>“Always being by the blondie’s side.” The orange-haired American walks to the green team’s room door, turning the doorknob to open it. “That’s just like them.”</p><p>“Well,” Lotte chuckles. “They’re helping out with the event too, so let’s cut them some slack-”</p><p>The sound of another door opening and closing fills everyone’s ears as they turn their heads and sees Akko, who’s staring right back at them with an emotionless expression.  </p><p>“H-hey man!” A quick moment of shock flashed through Amanda as she speaks up, noticing the brunette’s backpack and gear for bracing the bitter cold. “Where you going?”</p><p> “Schoolwork, going to the campus’s library to do them.” Akko turns and starts to walk away. “Bye-”</p><p>“Do you want us to come with you?” Lotte unexpectedly called out, making Akko pause in her tracks. The desperate tone of her voice causes Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze to turn towards her with surprise, save for Sucy. “We could help you out with subjects that you don’t know or having trouble with.”</p><p>Without moving an inch, Akko stays quiet. “No thanks.” She takes a couple of steps forward. “You guys probably have better things to do.” </p><p>Lotte’s eyes widens. “That’s not-” Akko walks off to the living room before she can say anything else, leaving the gang alone. “True...”</p><p>A moment of slice passes before Amanda grits her teeth.</p><p>Concerned, Jasminka frowns. “Amanda?...”</p><p>“l rarely see her these days.” Amanda rubs her head in frustration. “And whenever I <em>do</em> see her and ask her to hang out with us, she downright refuses.” The fiery-hot hero looks on as the brunette checks her phone with furrow brows. “What could she be doing?...” She turns to Lotte and Sucy. “You two are her roommates. Do you guys know?”</p><p>It’s been a couple of weeks since Hannah’s family’s tournament. With each passing day, more and more students in the University, the freshman at least, is looking forward to the event that’s now the topic of discussion roaming the halls: The Luna Nova Christmas Festival. Now, in the mid to late days of December, there’s only one more week until said event begins, having the majority of the students, including those in the elite class, up on the edge of their seats, wanting to burst out in excitement and enjoy their first Christmas Festival of their college careers.</p><p>At this, Lotte’s face darkens, surprising the green team.</p><p>Sucy looks at Lotte before sighing. “The thing is, we don’t know either.” The chemist looks towards them as she puts her hand on her roommate’s shoulder for support. “She would go off and leave us behind before we can even wake up in the mornings. We would see her in class, but once it’s over, she’d head off on her own again. That’s the only time we’d see her until the same class the next day.”</p><p>Amanda’s eyes widens as Jasminka’s frown depends. “So you’re saying that that’s the only time you’ve seen her? Not even at night?”</p><p>“That knuckle head would come back in the wee hours of the morning.” Sucy nods in confirmation before watching Akko opening and closing the door behind her, leaving the house. “And since we only see her in Ms.Lukic’s class, every time Lotte tries to strike up a conversation, she would shoot her down with one or two word responses.”</p><p>The red, green, and blue teams have their first class together, assigned to be taught by Ms.Finnelan herself. However, she’s one of the strictest teachers on campus. Not allowing any talk during her lectures until the very last possible second before the bell rings. The two most rambunctious ones out of everyone there, Akko and Amanda, would always give Finnelan a hard time by causing some sort of ruckus. From throwing paper airplanes, to making subtle noises that would eventually make the 3<sup>rd</sup> ranked hero snap and reprimand them, and all in-between.</p><p>However, it looks like Amanda’s now alone in that department, as Akko has disturbingly became one of the quietist member of the elite class. And since its Akko out of all people, the girl who’s without a doubt the <em>loudest</em>, it causes room for concern among everyone that knows her. Especially Diana and Hannah.</p><p>Even Ms.Finnelan herself.  </p><p>“This is,” Lotte dejectedly speaks up as her face comes back into view. “Actually the first time we’ve seen her outside of class in a while. But the thing that really interested me is...”</p><p>“Is?...” Amanda softly encourages her. What the Finnish is about to say also making everyone else focus their attention on her.</p><p>Lotte’s mouth is set on a thin line as she looks off to the side. Not a second later, she faces the American again. “Is how often she’s hanging out with Avery now.”</p><p>With the mention of the Canadian’s name, Amanda’s eyebrows skyrockets up to her hairline. “Avery?”</p><p>Lotte nods. “I’d sometimes see them together in the hallways and outside on campus.” Hearing this, Sucy’s eye widens as she turns fully to her, surprised that she hasn’t heard about that tad bit of information up until now. “I didn’t know they’re that close.”</p><p>“What...” Amanda turns to blonde with a face of pure disbelief. “You don’t seriously think she’d rather hang out with her than with us, do you?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Lotte shakes her head before looking down sadly. “I’m just saying that there may be more to it than meets the eye.”</p><p>“What about you?” Amanda sets her sights on Sucy. “Usually you’d bother Akko right after Lotte speaks. Always looking for the chance to strike and get a reaction out of her.”</p><p>Sucy’s one red eye peers into emerald before landing on the door the brunette closed a little while ago. After a moment, it closes. Taking her hand off of Lotte, she walks to the door of the red team’s room.</p><p>“If l tell her she’s a dumbass, she’ll believe she’s a dumbass. If I tell her to go fuck off, she’d leave me alone for who knows how long unless l tell her that l didn’t mean it. If I act like the ice princess and say ‘you should be ashamed of yourself’, she would probably feel just that, which would be different than her usual self, who would always ignore that kind of shit and go about her merry way.”</p><p>She turns her head to blankly look at her dorm mates. “If I tell her to go off and die, she’d probably actually do it.”</p><p>The implication behind that last statement did not go unnoticed by those present.</p><p>“That...” Hearing Lotte gasp, Jasminka’s shoulders slouches as she puts down the bag of chips she’s been eating. “That doesn’t sound right Sucy...”</p><p>“Hold on!” Constanze’s robot screams as its owner shakes her head violently, refusing to believe what Sucy is implying. “Don’t you think you’re going off the rails a little bit!?”</p><p>Amanda’s eyebrow twitches as she looks at the chemist in alarm. “The fuck? No,” She grits her teeth. “Hell no!” She takes a step forward, a rush of anger flowing through her as she grabs the collar of Sucy’s purple sweater with vigor. “Akko can’t be thinking of stupid shit like that! She’s not the type of girl that would-”</p><p>It was then that the redhead remembers the way their friend looked at them. She was looking at them, but the way she went about it... It’s almost as if she was looking at some faraway place, rather than paying attention to them.</p><p>The way her eyes, usually so full of life, looked so <em>dead...</em></p><p>With dread spreading in her stomach, Amanda backs away and lets go as Sucy pushes her away with a grunt, staring at the floor in wide eyes as she clenches her fists tightly.</p><p>“Akko...”</p><p>“She’ll take everything I say to heart.” Sucy glares at Amanda before shifting her attention to everyone else. “Unless they’re villains, I don’t kick someone while they’re already down. Otherwise, what does that say about me? Besides...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“So frustrating.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Her red eye becomes half-lidded, also staring down at the floor with a <em>very subtle, tightly concealed</em> frown. “She’s tired.”</p><p>Lotte’s voice is quiet and afraid, sounding as if she’s on the verge of crying. “Tired?”</p><p>Sucy hums as a response as she glances back up. “Tired of all the bullshit she must be seeing around her.”</p><p>A tense silence ensues.</p><p>After about a minute, Sucy opens the door. “This is all assumptions based on what I’m seeing from her so far, so take it with a grain of salt. One thing’s for sure though,” She grips the doorknob, her lavender hair shielding her face from view. “For whatever reason, she’s avoiding us.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Fuck homework.” Amanda clicks her tongue, putting in some papers in her bag as her, Constanze, and Jasminka walks out of the classroom and into the hallways, where a number of students is roaming about. Some walking leisurely while some in a hurry as their next classroom is a great distance away. “I swear, Ms.Baddick gives us too much.”</p><p>Caught off guard by the nick name she gave to Ms.Badcock, Jasminka stifles a laugh while Constanze writes on her keypad. When she’s done, she shows it to Amanda.</p><p>
  <em>“I heard that it’s because of their high expectations on us, since we’re in the <strong>elite </strong>class.”</em>
</p><p>“That’s pretty shitty.” They turn a corner, going to their last class of the day. “If they have high expectations on us, it should be for hero stuff. Not...” Emerald eyes widens as the American looks at the other end of the hallway. “Academics...”</p><p>Wondering what caught their leader’s eye, the rest of the green team follows her gaze.</p><p>And there, walking towards them, is Akko and Avery. The latter must be saying some sort of joke, because right afterwards, the brunette laughs.</p><p>That, combined with how Akko treated them the other day, made Amanda’s blood boil.</p><p>As if reading her mind, recognizing that look in her eye, Jasminka frowns. “Amanda,” She calls out. “I know that it rubs you up the wrong way, but-”</p><p>“Sorry guys,” Amanda waves them off as she walks towards the pair. “Looks like we have to split up early today. Skedaddle.”</p><p>Both Constanze and Jasminka looks at each other with worry before nodding, hesitatingly going off towards wherever class they have to be, praying that the American wouldn’t do anything rash.</p><p>“That meme had me dying, not gonna lie.” Avery laughs along with the girl next to her. “The video I sent you about that heroic voice saying ‘I do not wish to be horny anymore’ with that sad doggo meme... it’s just priceless! And the go to horny jail meme in a comment thread of a steamy post, with all those doggos bonking each other... pfft-” She shakes her head as she tries to calm down. “I just <em>had</em> to send it to you!”</p><p>“I-I can’t Ave!” Akko snorts as her shoulder shakes, trying to contain her giggles. Wiping a tear away from her eye, she glances at Avery with one eye open. “Why do you keep sending me funny memes anyway?”</p><p>“Huh? Don’t you know?” Once calmed, the Canadian clasps her hands together behind her as she leans forward, getting closer to the brunette as she flashes a bright smile. “A laugh a day keeps the worries away!”</p><p>Akko’s crimson eyes widens as her cheeks adorns the same color. “O-oh...” She rubs the back of her head as she looks out at one of the windows at the side of the hallway, gripping the strap of her satchel with the other appendage tightly. “Okay.”</p><p>“Hm?” Noticing her lightly flushed face, Avery arcs a brow. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I-it’s nothing! Come on,” Feeling her cheeks heat up even more, Akko walks forward in an attempt to hide it. “We need to go to Ms.Lukic’s class-”</p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>The pair stops dead in their tracks upon seeing who comes up in front of them: The one and only Amanda O’Neil.</p><p>And she does not look happy.</p><p>Seeing her dorm mate, Akko’s blush disappears as her expression showing shyness vanishes completely. “Amanda.”</p><p>Amanda and Akko stares at each other for who knows how long until the American gives a certain look to Avery. Even someone stupid can easily figure out what’s behind it.</p><p>Also, read the atmosphere?</p><p> “I-I’ll see you in class Akko.” Avery smiles nervously as she hugs her book close to her chest, walking pass them as she nods at her.</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko smiles at her, nodding back. “For sure.”</p><p>Giving her one last nod, Avery scurries away from them, not wanting to get caught up on whatever’s going to happen as she disappears with a turn.</p><p>Akko watches her go before hardening her face as she turns to Amanda. “You look like you have something to say to me. Make it quick. I don’t want to be late for class.”</p><p>Amanda’s emerald eyes narrows. “Since when did you ever worry about that? You’re not Diana.”</p><p>Upon hearing the blonde’s name, Akko bites the inside of her cheek as a strained silence emerges. After a moment, the American speaks up again.</p><p>“About Avery.” Amanda uses her thumb, pointing to the direction the Canadian went off to from the side of her head. “So what, you like her now?”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens. “That’s not-”</p><p>“I saw you blush just now.” At this, the brunette’s shoulders tenses as Amanda scratches the inside of her ear with her finger. “Listen dude, I’m not gonna tell you who you can or can’t like, but if that’s how it is, you gotta talk to Diana about it-”</p><p>“That’s not it!”</p><p>Akko shouting out of nowhere causes Amanda to jump a little, surprised by the outburst.</p><p>“She’s... Spending time with her... It’s therapeutic for me.” She tightens her hold on the straps of her bag. “She makes me forget my problems, but that’s all! I’m not using her or anything like that-”</p><p>“You’re in denial.”</p><p>Akko’s pupils shrinks in size.</p><p>“I’ve seen the way you look at her. Diana’s too busy preparing for the Festival to notice, but any onlooker who pays attention would. What’s messed up about the whole thing is that your giving off the same look towards princess whenever you see her, <em>just as you always have been</em>. That’s dangerous territory Akko.” Amanda walks to the window overlooking the campus grounds and glances at the students below, getting into what she’s saying so much that she fails to notice Akko gritting her teeth in anger as the latter’s face darkens. “And what about Hannah? There’s her too, but I guess the reason why you’ve been running away from them is because of the problems you said you have, eh?”</p><p>“You just don’t get it Amanda. Leave it be.” She takes a few steps forward, attempting to fast walk pass Amanda. “I got to get to class now, so see you later-”</p><p>“See you later?” Amanda reiterates for clarity as she turns away from the window and towards the brunette. “That’s hard to believe, considering you’ve been avoiding us these past couple of weeks.”</p><p>Akko pauses.</p><p>“<em>When</em> will we see you? Huh?” Amanda slowly walks to her. “After school? Dinner time? In the weekend? Don’t tell me when the festival starts.”</p><p>Lightning cackles nearby as Akko clenches her fists tightly, denting one of the lockers that’s unfortunate enough to be placed there.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know, so shut the fuck up.</em>
</p><p>“You’re not even seeing Lotte and Sucy anymore.” Hearing the names of her two roommates causes the brunette’s fists to clench even tighter, causing her palms to bleed. “Akko, you know you can talk to us, right? We’re your best buds! We all see that something’s obviously going on with you.” Remembering Sucy’s possible explanation about her friend’s mindset, feeling desperate, Amanda wraps an arm around Akko’s shoulders as she lightly punches her upper chest. “You say we don’t get it, so why don’t you try reaching out so that we <em>can</em>? I’m hella positive that it’ll help-”</p><p>Grabbing the collar of her jacket and lifting her up with ease, Akko twirls with blinding speeds and-</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>Slams Amanda onto the lockers, breaking them as all of the school supplies students must have stored in them bursts out and crashes onto the wall and windows on the other side of the hallway before landing on the ground.</p><p>“D-dude!...” Amanda chokes out as she grabs Akko’s wrists, failing in vain to get her to release her hold as her feet is left dangling in the air. <em>My back! </em>“Chill out-”</p><p>Her eyes widens in shock by what she sees in front of her.</p><p><strong><em>“I said...”</em></strong> Face still hiding in the shadows, Akko shouts, showing off her powerful gray irises as its dangerous gaze pierces through emeralds. <strong><em>“LEAVE IT BE AMANDA!”</em></strong></p><p> There are three levels of anger. The first level is feeling it, but able to hold it in and, depending on the circumstances, brush it off.  The second level is when it’s high enough that it causes an issue. And the third level...</p><p>Is the pure anger of a crazed person. Like seriously needing anger management kind of anger.</p><p><em>Shit!</em> As she becomes aware of the lighting cackling intensely around the hallway, Amanda’s eyes widens more, realizing Sucy is right as she watches Akko tightening her hold. <em>This is serious-</em></p><p>“You! Stop right this instant!”</p><p>Recognizing the voice that booms the hallways, Amanda turns towards its source as Akko’s eyes widens, apparently snapping out of her anger as she realizes what she’s doing.</p><p>And there, at the end of the hallway, is the blue team coming into view as they run towards the pair, dodging some lightning as the bolts cackles near them.</p><p>“Urgh... Just when our scouting patrol is about to end too... Wait,” Recognizing the smell of ozone in the air, and seeing the lightning, Hannah’s eyes widens as memories of the tournament starts flooding back. “Doesn’t this power belong to-”</p><p>She gasps as she sees the people they’re coming towards.</p><p>“Hey,” Finding out who the two girls are as they come to a stop in front of them, Barbara’s eyes widens with surprise as she tries to warn the blue team’s leader. “Diana-”</p><p> “As you may already know, this University does not tolerate using superpowers inside the building! However, what can’t be tolerated most of all is bullying!” Somehow reading a file of paperwork while running at the same time, Diana closes the file and snaps her head up, preparing herself to lecture whoever caught her attention and stop any disorder that’s currently happening. “I hereby command you to stop such acts immediately-” Realizing who the initiator is, oceanic blues widens as an infinite number of emotions hits her full force, her mind reeling from the shock as she asks with a small, shaky tone:</p><p>
  <em>“A-Akko?...”</em>
</p><p>The one and only Diana Cavendish has never spoken with such a small and weak voice. For appearances sake, it has always been strong and unmoving, like an impenetrable wall that refuses to crumble, no matter what comes its way. This was one of the first things Aunt Daryl had taught her right after she learned to cope with her parents passing. She doesn’t let her weakness show, neither on her face or her voice. Not unless she’d be caught off guard by something tremendous, something unpredictable, something that would be in the very far back of her mind. To put it simply, it takes a lot to pierce through the mask.</p><p>The amount it needed to break it is pale in comparison to the sight she’s currently seeing. The possibility of Akko being a bully out of all things was basically non-existent, and she refuses to believe it even now. But before she let the uncontrollable thoughts and questions consume her, she tries to look at it from a logistical point of view.</p><p>Akko and Amanda are like two peas in a pod. Even though Akko <em>is</em> the stronger one out of the two, that doesn’t mean she uses it to her advantage. Akko out of all people should know how wrong it is to use power to beat down the weak. On the contrary, the brunette is the embodiment of the phrase, “Help those who are in need of it.”, which leads her to this conclusion:</p><p>They were talking. And whatever it was that they talked about, it must’ve escalated up to this point.</p><p>Taking a look the damage around them, she was just about to ask Akko what was going on when she sees the expression of deep pain behind Akko’s eyes, shaking her to her core as her heart breaks in two.</p><p>Knowing who the trio standing a certain distance away next to them are, Akko grits her teeth before letting Amanda go.</p><p>The American lands on her bottom, glancing up with one eye open as she feels pain all over her back as a result of the slam. Her other eye opens, and together it widens at the sight in front of her.</p><p>“This...” With her face scrunching up, Akko looks down at a struggling Amanda with a look full of pain. “Is why I’m avoiding you guys in the first place.”</p><p>“Wait-” Amanda yells as she tries to reach out, watching as the brunette runs away from everyone. “Akko!”</p><p>Watching Akko leave, with an intense gleam in her hazels, Hannah takes a couple of steps forward, about to run after her when Diana stops her by grabbing her shoulder and roughly pulling her back.</p><p>“What!?” She turns to look at the blonde, exasperated. “You saw how bad she looked, didn’t you!? Aren’t we going to go after her!?”</p><p>“Now isn’t the time,” Diana lets go begrudgingly, her face showing conflicting emotions as she turns, watching as Barbara kneels in front of Amanda, Hannah following her gaze.  “We need to tend to O’Neil first.”</p><p>“Hey.” Barbara wraps her arm around one of Amanda’s, waiting for Hannah to do the same on the other side before pulling her up to stand. Together, they slowly walk away from the rubbish. “You alright?”</p><p>“My back hurts like hell, but other than that, I’m good.” Amanda huffs. “Thanks for asking.”</p><p>“Amanda,” Diana’s eyes narrows as she walks towards them. “What happened?”</p><p>“I finally found Akko since forever and asked her why she was avoiding us for so long. And...”</p><p>She stares at the blue team. Barbara and Hannah both look curious at what the American has to say, while Diana’s stone faced (as expected of her. She is a Cavendish). Nevertheless, the blonde also looks intent on listening.</p><p>She quickly glances between her and Hannah. <em>It’d probably be best if I keep the info about Akko and Avery being on the verge of being a thing away from them. </em>She feels a bead of sweat run down her temple. <em>Nine knows how they’ll react.</em> “She basically evaded anything I threw at her. And when I tried to pressure her by saying ‘talking it out will help’...” Amanda clicks her tongue, feeling frustrated as she feels helpless. “She almost went bonkers.”</p><p>The moment she says this, Diana and Hannah can’t help but exchange knowing looks, which did not go unnoticed by the other two.</p><p>“Hold on,” Realizations dawns on Amanda as she raises her voice. “You two <em>knew</em>!?”</p><p>“Well, we kinda noticed it too at some point.” Hannah admits, tone snappy despite the sad look in her eyes. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Hans... Diana,” The two mentioned turns towards Barbara, who, without a doubt, is also shocked. “How long have you two-”</p><p>“Since the weekend Akko came back from her trip.” Diana’s expression turns apologetic. “Apologies for keeping it from you. We honestly didn’t expect it to be as bad as it may seem.”</p><p>“Well shit, princess, it obviously is!” Furrowing her brows, Amanda grits her teeth as she looks at her. “That gleam in her eyes, it’s like one of a sociopath’s! Not that I’m saying Akko is one, but you get my drift. So Cavendish,” Her eyes turns soft and pleading. “I seriously think somethings wrong with her. Talk to her.” She glances down at the pencils, notebooks, and paper sheets all scattered below. “Maybe... if it’s you...”</p><p>“I was already planning on doing just that.” Diana walks pass them, looking ahead as her back faces them. “Rest assured, I’ll find a way. Hannah, Barbara, take her to the infirmary. She needs to be looked after by the nurse.”</p><p>Barbara arcs a brow as Diana gets further away from them. “And what are you going to do?”</p><p>The blonde turns her head. “Report to the staff.” Diana puts up a hand as the trio opens their mouths. “While I won’t reveal who did it, I need to obviously tell those in charge about the damages so that it can be repaired.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Many Hours Later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure the lights are placed where it should be and securely!”</p><p>“How’s the food preparation? Hopefully you don’t find any difficulties.”</p><p>“Hm... the cookies are a bit too sweet. Try again.”</p><p>The student council president watches as the students, ranging from freshman to senior, builds their stands in their assigned place along the sidewalk circling the lake. See, each hall (building) each have a big yard within its area, with each of them being different from one another. After much discussion within the council, it has been decided that they’ll hold the main attraction here, while the minor activities and events will take place all throughout campus. She then shifts her attention to another group of students who are setting up the gigantic christmas tree, with the goal of its backside facing the lake. After that, the stage, which will be on its front side facing the building, will also be set up. There, she’ll make a speech and end it off with a bang, marking the start of the festival.</p><p>“Good.” She writes something down on a sheet of paper on a clipboard she’s holding with her arm. “Everything’s going smoothly.”</p><p>“Diana!”</p><p>The blonde turns and watches as Hannah and Barbara comes to a stop in front of her.</p><p>“Ladies,” She greets. “Is the planning coming along accordingly?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hannah nods as she shows off the <em>‘a-okay’</em> hand sign. “We checked everywhere on campus. Everything’s good so far.”</p><p>“What about you?” Barbara asks with a smile.</p><p>“Excellent.” Diana says with satisfaction before noticing out of the corner of her eye a guy with black hair walking towards her. “All we need to do now is to keep it up-Hm?” She leans in as the guy whispers on her ear. “Yes? Are you sure?” She pulls away and looks at him with a worried brow. “I don’t mind helping out a little bit more.”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it!” The guy dismisses her offer with a wave of his hand. “It’s the job of the vice-president to take over after a while, now go on! Shu!” He takes the clipboard from the blonde’s grasp before motioning her to her friends. “Go and rest! That’s enough for today!”</p><p>With a hesitant nod, Diana goes off and walks to the sidewalk that ultimately leads to the intersection which goes to their house. Hannah and Barbara catches up with her and walks alongside her on both sides, as always.</p><p>“So,” Hannah glances at the heiress. “How was it?”</p><p>Not knowing what she’s talking about, Diana arcs a brow.</p><p>“You reported to the staff about what happened earlier, right? Barbs and l went straight to class after taking Amanda to the nurse.” Barbara nods in agreement. “How was it?”</p><p>Diana forces a smile. “It went well.”</p><p>Recognizing that the smile is forced, hazel eyes narrows as the trio head towards one of the back corners of the halls. “Did it really?”</p><p>The blonde’s answer is immediate. “Of course.”</p><p>As Diana said, she went and reported to the staff about the damages. Unfortunately, after looking at the scene and talking it over, Ms.Holbrooke decided that it is something worth investigating. Even when Diana said she didn’t know who did it (as she found the hallway littered with school supplies with most of the lockers there broken), it seems as though they view it as no mere accident. It was just pure luck that the hallway Akko and Amanda’s confrontation occurred in happens to be the one of the hallways that hasn’t have a security camera installed. However, once an investigation is set in motion, they’re hell bent on trying to catch the perpetrator. Eventually...</p><p><em>Dammit Akko...</em> Closing her eyes in frustration, Diana rubs the side of her forehead with her palm as her head tilts downwards. <em>You’ve put yourself in a pretty difficult position.</em></p><p>“Diana, come on.” Hannah urges on as, unbeknownst to them, Barbara slows to a stop as her eyes widens. “It’s obvious that it didn’t. What really-”</p><p>That’s when she notices the look of shock on Barbara’s face.</p><p>“Why do you look so surprised?” Saying this causes Diana to also turn her way, a little alarmed by the way the girl in unmoving. “What’s up?”</p><p>“U-uhhh...” Barbara shakenly lifts her hand and points at a certain direction. “What are they...”</p><p>Following her gaze, their eyes also widen in shock.</p><p>“That’s...”</p><p>There, to their left on the intersection they’re standing at, is Akko and Avery slowly heading their way. But that isn’t what shocks them.</p><p>It’s the fact that their arms are linked together.</p><p>Seeing them like that, Barbara glances at her two roommates, both of them also with surprised looks.</p><p>However, it was Hannah who, once the feeling of shock passes through, glances off to the side, hiding her face as she plays with the straps of her book bag.</p><p>Barbara furrows her brows with worry. <em>Hannah...</em></p><p>Before anybody can say anything, Diana storms off, quickly walking towards them which catches Hannah and Barbara off-guard.</p><p>“Diana?” Barbara calls out. “What are you-”</p><p>Not a second as she says that, Hannah goes after her.</p><p>“You too!?” Getting nervous, Barbara’s mouth gets set on a thin line as she has no choice but to go after them. “Bloody hell...”</p><p> As the trio gets closer, Avery finally notices them. She quickly whispers something to Akko before letting her go, stepping forward as the blue team comes to a stop in front of them.</p><p>“Good evening,” Diana starts. “Your name is Avery Baker, I assume?”</p><p>“The one and only, your royal highness.” Avery’s tone is sarcastic as she adjusts her bag before making her hip lean slightly to one side, crossing her arms. “So what do you want, <em>Ms.Cavendish</em>? I thought you were busy preparing for the festival.”</p><p>The way she said her last name...</p><p><em>Last time we’ve met, she treated me as if I didn’t exist. <strong>Now</strong> she chooses to be hostile?</em> “Vice-president Ruben has taken over for the night. I’ll continue tomorrow morning. Akko,” Completely ignoring her, Diana’s eyes and voice softens a little as she looks at her. “Can we talk?”</p><p>The two students faces each other, head-to-head as twinkling blues stares straight at empty reds. After what seems like forever, the latter avoids her gaze, breaking eye contact.</p><p>Although it doesn’t show on her face, the action causes Diana’s heart to throb painfully in her chest.</p><p>“Akko, for the love of nines.” Diana takes a step forward towards her. “This is serious-”</p><p>“Sorry,” Avery offers her a scary smile as she blocks her way. “But Akko isn’t really in the mood to talk right now.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” Barbara steps in. “Akko’s never <em>not</em> in the mood.” Gritting her teeth, she glares at Akko as the brunette avoids her stare. “Come on, Diana’s talking to you! The least you can do is be respectful and-”</p><p>The heiress puts up a hand as the dark-haired girl walks closer to girl mentioned, abruptly stopping her.</p><p>“Diana?”</p><p>“Leave it be.” Diana side-glances at her, slightly shaking her head in disapproval. “This is no time to be looking for an argument.”</p><p>“But Diana-”</p><p>The blonde hardens her gaze, successfully silencing Barbara.</p><p>“Fine...” She says reluctantly as she looks down.</p><p>Diana nods. “Akko,” She turns towards her one last time, her tone so full of understanding that she catches the brunette off-guard and, by doing so, makes her glance back at her. Akko’s eyes widens a little as she sees the heiress smile. “See you at home.”</p><p>With that, the blonde turns and walks away. Barbara glances back and forth between Akko and her before quickly following.</p><p>Hannah stares at Akko for a long moment before slumping her shoulders, turning as she walks after them.</p><p>Seeing her be this sad, Akko opens her mouth, reaching out before putting her hand back down, ultimately deciding against speaking up. Meanwhile, the members of the blue team gets to Diana as they walk back to the intersection.</p><p>“Diana, are you sure you want to leave them alone? Those two...” Barbara rubs her arm, trying to express whatever she’s trying to express. “They look pretty tight, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Diana glances over and sees Hannah looking away from them.</p><p>“If she doesn’t want to talk, I’m not going to force her. That’s the last thing I ever want to do. Besides,” She smiles as she places her hand on Hannah’s shoulder, prompting the girl to turn to Diana. The blonde shakes her head. “It’s not what you think.”</p><p>Barbara arcs a brow while Hannah’s eyes widens. The latter speaks. “It’s not?”</p><p>Diana shows off a melancholic smile as she remembers back to when they spotted them. The way Akko looked to her, she does not look happy. Despite the sight of her looking depressed hurting Diana greatly, she also has a feeling that, judging by the way the brunette isn’t <em>reciprocating</em> in the hold per se, it doesn’t really look like what an outsider might be thinking. As for Avery, she seems to be genuinely worried for her, far too much to be attempting a move.</p><p>To put it simply, they weren’t really giving off any couple vibes.</p><p>“It’s not.” She confirms to Hannah. “The way she was holding Akko, it’s more like being supportive, rather than being affectionate.” <em>On a completely unrelated note, that’s the motto of my last name, ironically enough.</em> “My only guess, my <em>best</em> guess I dare say, is that something must’ve happened without us knowing. Most likely it’s related to the incident earlier with O’Neil. With that said...” Diana glances down at the sidewalk in front of them as her eyes turns downcast. “If that is indeed to be the case, that’ll only make me worry even more...”</p><p>That evening, back when Akko came home from her weekend long trip, Diana noticed. Whatever the goal was of her staying out for an additional two days did not work. Trying to help her, she asked her if they could cuddle in the hopes of making the brunette comfortable enough to tell her what’s been bugging her. To Diana’s dismay, she turned her down. It wasn’t as if she was hurt by the rejection, but maybe she had gone about it the wrong way? Should she have said something else that would’ve made her feel better? At least a little? Diana’s not sure.</p><p>But that was back then. She should focus on the now.</p><p>Hannah stares at Diana for a moment before looking down as well, clenching her fists.</p><p>“Cheer her up...”</p><p>Hearing something intelligible coming from her, Barbara looks at Hannah. “Hans?”</p><p>“Let’s cheer her up!” Hannah says louder, making both of her teammates turn to her with wide eyes. “We don’t have to get her to tell us what’s going on, but we should let her know that she isn’t alone!” Struggling to keep her lips from trembling, she grips the straps of her book bag tightly as she feels some stinging behind her eyes. “Let’s use the festival as a way to let her know that! Let’s tell everyone else too!” She turns towards them with an intense gleam in her hazels. “I’m sure they’ll get onboard with it!”</p><p>Barbara blinks a few times before opening her mouth with an <em>‘o’</em> shape. “Oh yeah! That might be a good idea Hannah!” She nods with a bright smile. “Count me in! Seriously, why haven’t we thought of that before!?”</p><p>“Create a suitable environment for Akko to be comfortable in and have fun...” The heiress smiles. This time, a happy one. “You can count me in as well.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Hannah huffs dramatically as she stares straight ahead, attempting to hide her face which doesn’t go unnoticed by the two girls besides her. “I wouldn’t take no for an answer anyways, so good c-call-”</p><p>Right after she says this, she walks a couple of meters away ahead of them. Diana looks at the back of her head before going to her. Sensing the atmosphere, Barbara knows better than to check what’s going on.</p><p><em>Hannah,</em> Hearing the crack of her voice when she said <em>‘call’</em>, she shakes her head with a smile, speechless. <em>You’ve grown soft on Akko, haven’t you?</em></p><p> Diana checks up on her and, as she suspected, finds her childhood friend rushing to quickly wipe away the tears that’s currently dampening her eyes.</p><p>The blonde takes out a napkin from her pocket and hands it to her, causing Hannah to slightly jump with surprise.</p><p>Diana smiles. “You really care for her, don’t you?”</p><p>Hannah stares at her before taking it with a silent <em>‘thanks’</em>, using it as some of her tears rolls down her cheeks. “You’re weird Dia.”</p><p>Diana arcs a brow, her smile never leaving her face as Hannah dries her eyes. “How so?”</p><p>“You know I care for her and like her as more than a friend, and yet you look really happy about the suggestion I made.” Blowing her nose on it, Hannah throws the napkin away in the trash bin that’s been placed on the intersection with a chuckle. They stop as they wait for Barbara to catch up. “You <em>do</em> know that I’m your rival, right?”</p><p>“Akko comes first. I need to know for sure she’s okay before paying attention to anything else.” Diana puts her hand on her hip as she closes her eyes. “Same goes for you, is it not?”</p><p>“Heh,” With her eyes still a little red from shedding tears, Hannah can’t help but smile at her back. “Yeah.”</p><p>Walking to the pair, seeing them both genuinely smile at each other, Barbara’s smile widens.</p><p><em>They’re not going to let love tear apart their friendship. Good, cause I don’t know what I’ll do if they have a falling out. I have been friends with them since childhood, after all. </em>While waiting for the light to turn green, the dark-haired brit turns to watch Akko and Avery from a distance.<em> With me in the middle, it’d definitely get complicated-Huh?</em> Barbara’s eyes lands on the brunette’s left hand, noticing how it’s a little bit redder than its counterpart. <em>Is it just me, or is that blood?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So here we have y=mx+b.” Avery points at her notebook before focusing on doing her own homework. “Do you know how to use the formula? You just plug in the numbers from the questions and solve it from there.”</p><p>Within the main hall of the school, two students can be seen sitting on one of many large tables placed on the other end of the library. Right next to the windows, Akko watches as Avery helps her with her mathematics, all while doing her own work.</p><p>“Remember, one of the ways you can tell which number goes where depends on the question being asked, so make sure you pay attention to the wording.” Noticing her looking, Avery turns and winks. “Let me know if you have any questions, okay?”</p><p>“U-uh, y-yeah!” Hearing her stutter, Avery arcs a brow as Akko snaps her head towards her notebook, feeling her cheeks burn as she reads the questions displayed in her textbook. “Right!”</p><p>“Try your best. You’re grades have been on the downside lately...” Avery glances down sadly before shifting her focus to her textbook. “So you need to get back into the groove of things, y’hear?”</p><p>Akko nods somberly, face covered by the palm of her hand as she rests the side of her head on it. “Hai...”</p><p>Silence ensues as the librarian makes her way around the library. Other students are also working on their assignments/projects while others are just reading whatever’s available with content. From a glance, everything is calm and peaceful.</p><p>All except Akko’s dark thoughts.</p><p><em>She has her own work to do. She doesn’t have to help me with mines, yet she still does it anyways.</em> Reading the first question, Akko goes on to work on the problem before writing what might possibly be the answer. <em>All I’m doing is bothering her with this. She shouldn’t waste her time with someone like me...</em></p><p>Someone who’s all depressed and gloomy.</p><p>Someone who can easily hurt others.</p><p>Someone who can kill. Yes, that’s who she is.</p><p>
  <strong>A murderer.</strong>
</p><p>Akko stops writing and glances at all the people around her. With a bead of sweat running down her temple, her heart starts thumping wildly as she starts to once again feel trapped. Dammit. She should’ve asked Avery if they could sit near the entrance. Gulping, the brunette tries her best to ignore the wave of anxiety as she tries to continue writing, her heartbeat loud in her ears, speeding up until-</p><p>“Akko?”</p><p>A soft voice calls out to her as Akko turns and sees Avery looking back at her worryingly.</p><p>Not wanting to cause any more trouble, Akko fakes a smile and laughs as she rubs the back of her neck. “Sorry! It looks like I can’t really concentrate very well, but don’t worry!” She flexes her muscular arms. “We just started! As you said, I’ll get into the groove of things soon-”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Akko stops talking midway.</p><p>“You’re really pale right now, and you’re sweating bullets. Actually, screw that, you look like you’re about to throw up. Please...” Reaching out, Avery places her hand on top of Akko’s, gripping it gently. “Be honest with me?”</p><p>Akko glances at their hands, feeling the Canadian’s thumb rubbing comforting circles on her palm.</p><p>And while it does succeed on making her feel relaxed, it is also because of that feeling that an enormous amount of dread hits her like a tsunami, ultimately making her feel even worse.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’re in denial.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Remembering Amanda’s words, crimson stares directly at purple as the former’s cheeks turns a scarlet red.</p><p>“I-I think I’ll go to the bathroom.” Akko slowly gets up from her chair and walks pass Avery. “Maybe it’s something I ate. Anyways, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Picking up the pace as if she’s about to run, Akko exits the library.</p><p>“Huh...” Frowning, Avery stares at the now closed double doors before turning back to her homework. “I hope she’s alright. I mean, the yogurt they served in the cafeteria did tasted pretty weird.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Akko’s fast walk slowly turns into an unhurried one as she heads to the girls bathroom. Panting, she comes to a stop next to the door as she glances down at the floor below, clenching the left side of her chest where her heart is.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’ve seen the way you look at her. Diana’s too busy preparing for the Festival to notice, but any onlooker who pays attention would. What’s messed up about the whole thing is that your giving off the same look towards princess whenever you see her, just as you always have been.</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>That’s right.</em> The panting gets worse as her now gray irises widens. <em>That is messed up, isn’t it?</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’re messed up.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Shaking her head, her body convulses as she pushes the door open with her shoulder, only to fall down getting in. With the door closing back on its own, Akko gets on all fours as she continues to tremble uncontrollably.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’re not even seeing Lotte and Sucy anymore.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I-lt’s not like I wanted to! You think I enjoy keeping my distance!?” Akko grabs her head tightly as she tries in vein to get up. “It’s for you guys own good. I want you guys to be safe. You don’t know how dangerous I can be! YOU SHOULDN’T BE CLOSE TO A KILLER, SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What about Hannah?</em> </strong>
</p><p>She sucks in a breath as her mind goes to the brit of the blue team. Specifically, to when she gave her her precious bracelet.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’ve grown to become a special person to me.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“O-oooh~ So... you’re saying I should start something with Hannah then.” She starts talking to no one in particular as she chuckles, finally getting up. “Might as well go after Avery and Diana too. I mean, polyamory relationships is still a thing, right?” Once what she says registers in her mind, Akko outright bursts out laughing. “Of course not! We’re in the 21<sup>st</sup> century! That shit practically doesn’t even exist anymore! But I basically got my own harem, so I should be living the dream right now, shouldn’t l? I can date all three of them, marry, and we can adopt some kids to raise together! Then we’ll be one big <em>happy </em>family! Yeah! Everyone’s happy, and no one would get hurt! All's well that ends well! Am I right, or am I right!?”</p><p>At this point, the poor girl’s laugh is hysterical as she walks to the middle section of the public bathroom, hugging herself, staring at the ceiling intensely like a lifeline. If anybody would come in and see her right now, they’d definitely get creeped out and leave.</p><p>All of a sudden, she stops laughing completely as her mouth closes from the fit. Glancing back down to the row of stalls in front of her, the color of her now lusterless eyes are now back to normal as it becomes half-lidded.</p><p>She sighs.</p><p>“Having these kinds of thoughts...” Taking something out of her pocket, Akko takes her time walking to the very first stall. “You really are a sick psycho...”</p><p>Back at the library, Avery continues going about her work. Not being able to shake off the feeling of trepidation for some unknown reason, her brows furrowing with worry.</p><p>“Weird...” With hairs rising on the back of her neck and arms, she glances up at the books on the bookshelves a certain distance away in front of her as she rubs the back of said neck. “Why can’t I feel calm? It’s not like I feel jumpy, but...”</p><p>She does feel unsettled.</p><p>“Eh,” She shrugs. “Whatever-”</p><p>Her nose twitches.</p><p><em>Huh?</em> Avery arcs a brow as she sniffs the air. <em>Iron?</em></p><p>Recently, the Canadian has been experiencing a change with her nose. To be precise, her sense of smell. When she went to her doctor, he told her that’s it’s a part of her growth spurt (both physically and power wise). She hasn’t noticed her height increasing or anything like that yet, but these past few days, she had to endure a lot of scents that came her way at certain times and places. Some pleasant, some that are okay, some that makes her gag, and some that makes her… blush (the girl next door is pretty sexually active, isn’t she?). All she can do is sit and watch as the range between her and the scent’s source gets wider and wider. Two things fills the Canadian whenever she thinks of her parents, aunt, and cousin: Luck, and Envy. They don’t have to deal with this problem, and probably never will. Is there any medicine for alphas that can suppress it? Since there hasn’t been anyone from her clan that’s like her, it’s highly doubtable. To be honest, this one change in particular is kinda a hassle these days in Avery’s opinion.</p><p><em>Blood, huh? Honestly...</em> Shifting her attention back to her work, she starts writing again. <em>Someone must’ve cut their fingers. Probably a paper cut.</em></p><p>Avery continues to write on her notebook as she rests her cheek on the palm of her hand, halfway through her list of problems when-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>The pen in her grasp hits the table, released from its hold as its owner freezes.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Realizing what’s happening in terror, Avery abruptly stands up, the chair she was sitting on scraping loudly against the floor before toppling over and hitting the ground with a loud clonk from the force as she runs fast out of the library, catching the attention of some onlookers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Weird...</em> Akko’s dull burgundies watches as the razor blade slices parts of her skin, causing the cut on her wrist to bleed tremendously. <em>I don’t feel any pain from doing this. </em>She examines the wound as she lifts up said wrist.<em> Is it because my body is used to it now? Well...</em></p><p>
  <em>Doesn’t matter, I guess.</em>
</p><p>Aiming a little bit higher above the cut, the brunette starts doing the same thing as her surroundings becomes a blur. At this point, she gets so self-absorbed by what she’s doing to herself, she fails to hear the bathroom door slamming open.</p><p>She goes higher and higher. Just as she reaches the bottom of her bicep-</p><p>“HIYAAAAA!”</p><p>An ear-piercing scream fills the bathroom as Akko slowly looks up, finding Avery standing there with the stall door open.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Damn it. </em> </strong>
</p><p>“Akko!?” Seeing all the cuts and blood trickling down the backside of her forearm, Avery rushes forward with horror as she grabs her wrist and pulls, trying to stop the girl from harming herself even more. “What are you doing!? Stop!”</p><p>“Why?...” Akko asks simply, tone relaxing as she slowly glances down at her. “I can just heal myself right away you know. I don’t see any problem in-”</p><p>“That’s not the point!” Gritting her teeth, Avery grabs the razor blade and tries to get it out from the brunette’s grasp. “You know damn well that doing this is wrong!”</p><p>After watching the girl struggle for about a minute, Akko’s empty eyes looks down at the tiles of the bathroom floor, staring at the droplets of blood currently being splattered.</p><p>“I caused Amanda pain.”</p><p>Avery’s stops what she was doing and glances at Akko with a distraught look on her face. </p><p>“I got angry... just because she pointed out things to me that are in all actuality true...” Shaking her head, Akko starts to laugh again for no good reason. This time, a very weak sounding one. “I didn’t want to hear it anymore and wanted to run away from it all. So I just... threw her onto the lockers.” She looks off to the side as her laughter abruptly stops. “I didn’t mean to do it, but I still hurt her...”</p><p>Avery’s lips slightly trembles. “Oh Akko...”</p><p>“And Diana...” Akko gets up from the toilet seat and walks out the stall as Avery makes room for her to pass through before following her. “She caught me in the act. Now she probably thinks I’m a bully, or a person who causes harm to other people. Haaah...” Standing in front of the sink with a long, deep-rooted, dejected sigh, the brunette rests her bloodied arm and unbloodied arm on its sides and bends forward, hiding her face on the inside of the sink. “I’m such a bad <em>bad</em> girl...”</p><p><em>Don’t cry.</em> Feeling stinging behind her eyes, Avery’s mouth is set on a thin line, internally struggling not to break down as she sees the girl she loves falls apart before her. <em>If you do, you’ll make her feel even worse. The best thing I could do right now, at least until auntie comes back, is...</em></p><p>“Come on,” Giving her a reassuring smile, Avery wraps her arm around Akko’s and pulls a little, catching the brunette’s attention. “Even though it’s nighttime, after cleaning up all the blood from the floor, let’s go out and breathe a little bit of fresh air, yeah?”</p><p>
  <em>To do my best to support her.</em>
</p><p>Akko stares at her for who knows how long until her lips turn upwards into an empty, lopsided smile.</p><p>“I think I’d like that.”</p><p>Knowing in her heart that it’s a fake one, Avery smiles back painfully in response before walking to the bathroom door and opening it, checking to see if anybody’s nearby. “Your lucky nobody came here. Take away the fact that it was me, what would’ve happen if somebody were to catch you?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Akko begins to heal herself from her self-induced injuries as Avery quickly gets some paper towels from the towel dispenser and puts it on the trail of blood that leads to the stall, wiping the floor clean. “I was careless.”</p><p><em>Damn right you were.</em> Finishing and flushing the used products down the toilet, Avery walks out of the stall to find Akko wiping away the blood with a few towels.</p><p>“What about the studying session?”</p><p>“Nevermind that. We can practice another time.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Mmm...” A pause, then a shrug. “Okay.”</p><p>Once she’s done, the Canadian locks arms with her again, leading her out of the bathroom and into the hallways. They go to the library, put on their coats and grabs their stuff, exists, and walks to the end of the hallway, where the double doors are at. Since the library is on the first floor, Avery opens one of the doors and leads Akko through the double door frame before walking down a small batch of stairs, leading to the outside.</p><p><em>I wonder...</em> Akko thinks as they walk onto the sidewalk, away from a particular corner of the main building, arms still wrapped together. <em>What would Okaasan feel if she sees me now?</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Disappointed</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Right.</em> The brunette’s eyes becomes half-lidded as she stares down at the sidewalk in front of her, earning a concerned side-eyed glance from Avery. <em>Of course she would be.</em></p><p>As Avery opens her mouth, about to ask if she’s alright (in which obviously she’s not), she catches the sight of platinum blonde hair in her vision. Seeing the blue team coming over, her eyes widens.</p><p>“Akko.” She whispers hastily. “It’s the blue team.”</p><p>Somehow already knowing, Akko just sighs, leaving Avery to deal with them as they come to a stop in front of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The pair watches as the blue team walks away, though Avery swore she saw Barbara looking back at them before they cross the street.</p><p>Oh well. Nothing much to it. More importantly...</p><p>“Hey...” The Canadian looks at the brunette with a grimace. "I think you should tell them about-"</p><p>Akko’s eyes turns angry as she vigorously shakes her head. “No.”</p><p>“But Akko,” Avery furrows her brows as she points at the direction the blue team disappeared off to. “Don’t you see they’re worried about you?”</p><p>“Let them.”</p><p>Avery’s eyes widens in disbelief, whispering as she puts her hand down. “What?...”</p><p>“If they know, <em>especially</em> Diana, they’re gonna tell an adult, and then they’re gonna lock me away in some mental health care facility somewhere.” Gritting her teeth, Akko swings her arm hard and fast as she turns fully towards Avery. “I won’t let them do that!”</p><p><em>But Akko...</em> Avery bites the inside of her cheek. <em>You clearly need help. I alone can’t make it all go away, which is super frustrating. Besides, I can’t watch you all day every day.</em></p><p>Who knows what she could do alone, in her house, with no one watching? Especially after the stunt she just pulled? Somebody needs to keep an eye on her on all times...</p><p>“The only reason why <em>you</em> know is because you just happened to be there in my moment of weakness. Otherwise, you’d be clueless as they are.”</p><p>Knowing that there’s no refuting that point, Avery looks down sadly.</p><p>“I can’t let them.” Akko mumbles as she glances down, looking at the palms of her hand as she opens the appendages. “At least, not until I know who I really am...”</p><p>“What did you say?” Avery looks back up as she takes out her phone from her front jacket pocket to look at the time. “I didn’t really hear that last part.”</p><p>“It’s nothing. Come on,” Akko starts walking as she slips her hands into the pockets of her jacket, making Avery follow as she would be left behind if she doesn’t. “Let’s go somewhere and cool off our heads by doing something fun.”</p><p><em>She seems to be stable again, for now. Good.</em> She sneaks a peek at Akko’s arm before glancing at the back of the brunette’s bobbly half-ponytail, remembering her hold of her arm earlier. <em>Before, it was just to help her steady herself. But this time...</em></p><p>The meaning behind it will be quite different.</p><p> <em>Okay Avery, you got this!</em> Taking a deep breath, she quickens her pace. <em>One... two...</em></p><p><em>Three!</em> “Alright.” Catching up in one swift move, Avery wraps her arms around Akko’s and squeezes it tight. “Sure thing.”</p><p>The brunette glances down at the public display of affection, then at the red hues that has overtaken Avery’s cheeks along with that content smile, before taking her own phone out of her pocket and turning it on, spotting the background picture of the superhero Shiny Chariot in action.</p><p><em>Speaking of Okaasan,</em> She puts the phone on her lips, looking off to the side and towards the sky in thought. <em>I should tell her about my new power.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Putting her phone down, Akko sits up on her bed and walks to her drawer, getting a pair of socks before sitting back down on said bed and putting them on.</p><p><em>Weird.</em> The brunette puts on her nikes shoes on, pondering about Lotte and Sucy. <em>They’re usually here hanging around at this time. I wonder where they went.</em></p><p>Deciding to leave that at the backburner for now, Akko puts her phone in her pocket and walks to the door. Opening it, she passes through the doorframe and out into the hallway.</p><p>“Akko?”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she finds Diana opening the door to her own team’s room, staring at her with surprise.</p><p>The expression quickly turns into a bittersweet one, forming a sad smile as she nods in acknowledgement at her before turning, motioning herself to go inside.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t you see they’re worried about you?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko side-glances at her before closing her eyes, sighing.</p><p>“I sense that everybody’s out.”</p><p>Diana pauses.</p><p>“Barbara, Hannah, Constanze, and Amanda I get, but the members of my own team and Jasminka? She’s usually making dinner right about now.” She opens them as she turns her head towards her. “I find that kinda sus.”</p><p>Diana blinks as she looks back at her. “Sus?”</p><p>“Its slang for suspicious.” Akko deadpans.</p><p>“Ah, f-forgive me for not knowing.” The blonde waves her hands in front of herself as Akko lays her back on the wall, crossing her arms. “Unlike O’Neil, I’m not very aware of improper language.”</p><p>“I can tell.” At this, Akko genuinely chuckles, which, unbeknownst to her, does wonders for Diana. “But that’s alright. You’re pretty attractive when you speak all formal and stuff, so I guess you’re better off not learning.” She shrugs. “It would take away your charm, y’know?”</p><p>Caught off-guard by her words, Diana visibly shakes for a moment as her cheeks turns a bright red. “I-I-l...” She subtly plays with the tips of her hair, blush spreading to her entire face as she stutters even more, with both of them knowing that it’s <em>very</em> uncharacteristic of her to do so. If Amanda were to see this, she’d be laughing her ass off. “T-thank you...”</p><p>The blonde quickly glances at Akko, then at the floor, then at her door, and everything in between.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Why do you look so surprised?” Akko arcs a curious brow. “The one and only Diana Cavendish, looking like she doesn’t know what she’s supposed to be doing? Heh,” She smirks. “That’s rare.”</p><p>“W-well,” Diana takes a step back into the hallway and glances between the brunette and the door. “That’s because... last time we’ve... you weren’t really talking... so I just assumed...”</p><p>Knowing what the Cavendish heiress is trying to say, Akko’s smirk disappears as she glances downwards in front of her.</p><p>Seeing this, Diana’s blush disappears as she gathers her composure with the top priority of paying attention to her crush.</p><p>She furrows her brows. “Akko?”   </p><p>Akko stares at the floor for a moment longer before scratching her temple with her finger. Sighing again, she pushes herself off the wall as her arms falls to her sides.</p><p>“I’m going to Okaasan’s place.”</p><p>Diana’s eyes widens.</p><p>She stares straight at the blonde. “I’ve discovered a new power on my mini-trip back here, so I’m planning on telling her in person, rather than by phone.”</p><p>“Really now?” Hearing this news, Diana’s expression turns serious, yet curious at the same time as she places her thumb and index finger on the tip of her chin. “What is it?”</p><p>Smiling, Akko thrusts her hand forward. As she does so, glowing red wires appears and floats around her forearm as parts of it shoots forward and wraps the blonde’s wrists together like handcuffs.</p><p>“My nines...” In awe of what’s being shown, Diana eyes the majestical wires with scrutiny before using some of her strength to set herself free, but to no avail. “I must say, this is a pretty unique power-!?”</p><p>Some more wires shoots out and wraps around the blonde’s waist. Glancing up, Diana’s eyes widens as she recognizes the mischievous gleam in the brunettes eyes.</p><p>“A-” She tries to warn. But before she could, she surges forward forcefully as Akko uses her strength to pull back her arm, making the blonde collide with her as the brunette wraps her arms around her in a great big bear hug.</p><p> Feeling her face getting hot, Diana yells out in embarrassment. “A-Akko!”</p><p>“Hahaha!” The wires disappears as Akko lets her go, taking a step back. “Gōmen Gōmen! I just had to!”</p><p>“Honestly!” Diana huffs as she pretends to fix her hair. “If it were any other person, I would’ve used my shield!”</p><p>“Oof.” Akko’s eyes widens. “Getting bonked in the face with your shield? That does not sound fun. I guess it’s a good thing it’s me, huh?”</p><p>The two girls stare at each other in silence before the brunette starts laughing wholeheartedly again.</p><p>Seeing her crack up this much due to the playful banter, Diana simply stares at her as her irises twinkles.</p><p>This is the real Akko. The girl who’s such an energetic troublemaker to the point of it being annoying to most, who laughs and smiles this brightly...</p><p>It’s been a long while since she has seen this. Just the thought of that alone is enough to make Diana overcome with emotion, her lips very subtly trembling with a heartfelt smile as she uses one of her arms to hold the other, gripping the limb tightly.  </p><p>If only she can <em>always</em> be like this, just like she used to.</p><p><em>I should be keeping my distance from her right now.</em> Beginning to calm down, Akko wipes the tears at the ends of her eyes away as her laughter levels down to that of giggles. <em>But for some reason, the moment I decided to give small talk a shot, I instantly get... better. Maybe it’s because it’s Diana. Being with her, talking like this, I can’t help but feel like... myself again. This is just like how I spend my time with-</em></p><p><em>Ah... right.</em> Akko’s smile disappears, prompting Diana to frown with worry. <em>Avery.</em></p><p>Reaching out, the blonde grabs her hand with her own. “Akko?”</p><p><em>Well, one things for sure.</em> Looking at their hands, Akko glances up and stares at Diana. <em>Talking to her again after such a long time, I realized just how much I missed her.</em></p><p>She smiles. “Want to come with me?”</p><p>“Where to?” Diana arcs a brow before her eyes widens. “Don’t tell me-”</p><p>“Mhm! Ah,” This time, Akko’s the one who waves her hands in front of herself. “Though I completely understand if you can’t. Since you just came back, you must be tired-”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Akko twitches with surprise.</p><p>“No, I’m not. Preposterous.” Diana waves her hand dismissively. “While it is true that I just came back from doing my duties, I’m not in the least bit tired.” She smiles. “I accept.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Nodding in satisfaction, Akko lays her back on the wall again, clasping her hands behind her. “I’m already ready to go, but this came out of left field for you, so I’ll just wait until you’re ready.”</p><p>“No need.” Diana steps into her room, halfway between the area and the hallway. “We can go right now. Let me just leave my bag here and I’ll be right with you.”</p><p>Hearing Akko say <em>‘okay’</em>, Diana goes to her bed as she takes off her bag. Placing it on said bed, she goes back out.</p><p>Seeing Akko smiling at her, Diana smiles back as she closes the door before approaching her.</p><p><em>Actually, I was just about to head out again and join everyone else.</em> Taking her phone out, Diana turns it on. <em>It was alarming how Akko immediately pointed out that something was amiss. Nevertheless, I honestly didn’t think she would be the one to initiate conversing with me. This is a pleasant surprise. A very pleasant one.</em> Getting to contacts, she finds the number she was looking for and clicks on the messaging icon before starting to type. <em>I need to let Barbara know that I won’t be joining them-</em></p><p>“You coming?” Akko says as she lifts herself off the wall, turning to the front door as she walks to it.</p><p>“O-of course. Apologies.” Once she sent the message of what’s going on to Barbara, Diana quickly puts her phone away as she catches up. “Let’s get going, shall we?”</p><p>Akko opens the door as she nods. “Hai!”</p><p>Once they were out of the house and onto the sidewalk that leads to the streets of campus, Akko causally slips her hand onto Diana’s, intertwining their fingers, making the blonde’s heart flutter in delight.</p><p>Never before had she tried so hard not to smile in her 19 years of life.</p><p>“Akko.” Fighting hard not to blush, Diana speaks up. “You know you can teleport there, do you not?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akko rubs the back of her head with her free hand. “I just wanted to talk to you about something before we head there.”</p><p>Could it be?</p><p>“I see...” Diana glances at her. “Well then, what is it?”</p><p><em>Will she finally tell me about what’s bothering her?</em> Feeling anticipation, Diana’s occupied hand begins to sweat, much to her dismay. <em>If so, then this is it. No matter what she says, I’ll stay and listen. I’ll choose my words carefully, and-</em></p><p>“I told Hannah about Shiny Galia.”</p><p>...</p><p>Diana’s eyes widens. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Seeing how the bombshell revelation flabbergasted the brit, a bead of sweat runs down Akko’s temple as she nervously chuckles.</p><p>“It’s not like I willingly told her like I did with you, so please don’t take it the wrong way.” She sways their arms back and forth in a slow and leisurely pace. “There’s no meaning behind it. It’s just... she caught on to my powers and asked me about it, so I had no choice but to tell her. I was reckless.” The brunette glances downwards as she shrugs, an apologetic smile plastered on her face. “Heheh, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright. But be that as it may...” Diana’s eyes narrows. “You were not only reckless, but careless as well. Imagine my shock when I saw you use your powers during the hero exams. It was out of pure luck that nobody questioned it, but it seems as though that luck can only go so far.” Pinching the bridge of her nose with her unoccupied hand, she sighs. “You need to be more careful and aware Akko.”</p><p>“Haaai! I knowww...” Akko whines with a pout as she kicks a little pebble, and instead of hitting the ground, it goes flying off and disappears into the sky. “I’ll do better from now on.”</p><p>“Good.” <em>Haven’t seen that childish expression in a while either.</em> Diana smiles at the sight before turning serious again. “Did she swore to secrecy?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Akko nods as they head near the end of the sidewalk, where the intersection is. “She did. She gave me her word, so you don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“Thank nines.” Diana breathes a sigh of relief. “We were lucky it was Hannah. Who knows what could’ve happened if it was a villain.”</p><p> Thinking about the possible implications, Akko’s eyebrow twitches. “R-right... aaanyways,” She tightens her hold on Diana’s hand as they both come to a stop. “You ready? We’re going there now.”</p><p>Gripping back, Diana nods.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Swish</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>The shoes of the two university students hits the floor as the brunette teleports them back home in the front entrance. Right after, the Cavendish heiress walks to the kitchen, shaking her head.</p><p>“Huh?” Akko smiles. “What?” Seeing Diana having that reaction, she chuckles as she follows after her, smile widening. “What is it? Tell me!”</p><p>“Unbelievable.” The blonde stops in front of the fridge and opens it before getting a water bottle and opening it. “And here I thought you were about to go out of control.”</p><p>Back when she and Akko went to Chariot’s place, the brunette did tell the redhead about her new power, in which she calls it her whiplashing ability, as it looks like a whiplash at first glance. When asked how exactly she came to discover said powers, the brunette came up with a lie (and for good reason. Only Hannah knows the truth). Just as they were about to leave, the wires all of a sudden appeared all around Akko as if she was the eye of a hurricane. It looked about ready to burst, shooting out on all directions and destroying everything in its path based on its trajectory speed and its devastating power upon hitting its target (she displays this in the backyard on an empty can of soda). Turns out, she was just grabbing every book on the bookshelf in order to show off.</p><p>Akko was, and still is, proud of herself. However, she did scared the heck out of Diana and Chariot in the process.</p><p>“Ha, nope!” Akko puffs up her chest with a smug look as Diana takes a sip. “I got the hang of it now, so now I’m one step closer to mastering the complete power of Shiny Galia! Yaaaaay!” Happy and energetic, she raises her hands up, sporting a toothy grin. “High-five!”</p><p><em>“Akko!”</em> Alarmed, Diana’s eyes narrows as she takes a look around, whispering. <em>“What if someone hears you?”</em></p><p>“Don’t worry. I don’t sense anybody here yet. They’re still out.” Putting her hands down and calling Diana a party pooper, she crosses her arms and side-glances at her with a pout. “You’d known too if you had gotten better at sensing the ki of other living lifeforms. Don’t ask how I know, but I <em>know</em> you haven’t been practicing.”</p><p>Diana rolls her eyes as she closes the bottle with the lid, putting it back in its place before closing the fridge.</p><p>“Heheh, roll your eyes all you want.” Her grin gets wider as she sees Diana’s demeanor. “You know what I’m saying is true.”</p><p>“That’s because I’ve been too busy with school to focus on training.” Walking out of the kitchen area, she shrugs. “It’s not my fault.”</p><p>“Suuure,” Passing by the blonde, Akko throws herself on the couch that faces the television before popping her face out, sticking out her tongue teasingly. “Bleeeh! Whatever you say, princess.”</p><p>“Not you too.” Diana groans, pinching the bridge of her nose as she walks to the back of said couch before laying her hand on it. “It’s already hardly bearable enough to be called that by O’Neil and Manbavaran.”</p><p>Hearing Akko laugh for the second time today, Diana smiles like a girl in love, looking down at the brunette as the latter lays down, her feet just over the armrest as she takes out her phone.</p><p>A text notification rings out, making Akko’s eyes widen as she sees who exactly sent her a text message. Seeing Diana arc a curious brow, she then waves her hand dismissively, a bead of sweat running down her temple as she smiles nervously.</p><p>“Just a text. No biggie-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I seriously think somethings wrong with her. Talk to her.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Amanda’s words fills Diana’s mind as she watches Akko laying around on the couch, texting whoever’s on the other side of the line of messaging.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe... if it’s you...</em> </strong>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath-</p><p>“Akko,” Walking around the couch, Diana exhales as she sits down next to her. “What’s going on.”</p><p>“Huh?... What’s going on?” Sending a message, Akko puts her phone away as she sits up formally, matching Diana’s posture. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Stop playing dumb.” Diana’s eyes narrows, her sharp gaze piercing through crimson ones like a needle on soft fabric. “You know exactly what I mean.”</p><p>“N-no, I don’t...” Having an inkling on what the blonde must be talking about, Akko inaudibly gulps as she clenches her fists. “Care to explain?”</p><p>“I don’t need to explain. I know you know better, but if you truly don’t then fine. Ever since our camping trip, I noticed that something was bugging you and, over time, see you get worse because of it. There’s something that’s eating away at you, isn’t there?” Her expression hardens. “What is it?”</p><p>Akko simply stares at her with wide eyes. After a moment of silence, she opens her mouth-</p><p>And bursts out laughing.</p><p> A different kind of laugh. One completely different. Unlike the one earlier, which came from the heart as any bystander could clearly see, unfortunately and sadly, this one is a fake one, and the both of them knows it. It’s the brunette’s attempt at easing the situation. Either that-</p><p>Or completely avoid it altogether.</p><p>“Come on Dia, I’m just fine!” In a move that would’ve gotten her an oscar award for best female actress, Akko stops her laugh in a perfectly timed manner, leaning in close as she fakes a smile. “More importantly, did you study for your exams? I mean, you probably have tests coming up even with all the things you’re doing for the Festival.”</p><p><em>She’s...</em> Diana’s eyes widens. <em>Avoiding the topic.</em></p><p>But...</p><p>
  <em>Weren’t you going to face your problems head on? </em>
</p><p>“I’m the <em>last</em> person who should be saying this, but make sure you keep up with your studies and get some rest!” Unbeknownst to her, Diana balls her fists. “It’s not good to overwork, and I don’t want you to be a workaholic-” </p><p>“Cut the bullshit Akko.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens, realizing Diana’s set on getting answers as she notices the way her stare turns fierce and intense.</p><p>“There’s no point in trying to hide it. It’s obviously clear that you’re <em>not</em> alright. You’ve been avoiding us for a while now. No longer talking to any of us, not even at the very least attending dinner. We don’t even know if you’ve been eating properly! Taking your conversation with O’Neil out of the equation, they’re not saying anything, lest not to upset you, but I’m different, so I’ll give it to you straight. At this point, everybody has noticed, not only just me.” Unclenching her fists, she places one of them on her lap while taking one of Akko’s with the other. Her voice then turns soft. “Don’t you think it’s about time to come out? If not to anyone else, then at least to me...”</p><p>Biting the insides of her cheek hard, Akko tastes some of her own blood as she avoids Diana’s pleading gaze, her side-bangs covering one of her eyes halfway as her hair is getting grown out. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“You don’t want to... Akko, for nine’s sake,” Her tone turns frustrating as the heiress rubs her temple, further worsening the brunette emotionally. “It’s as clear as day that doing just that is tearing you apart inside! If you don’t, you’re eventually going to break, and that’s something I don’t ever want to see happen to you-” Diana’s eyes widens as Akko gets up and walks towards the hallway. “Excuse me? I’m talking to you!”</p><p>“Dammit... I should’ve known you weren’t going to let it go.” Not quite getting there yet, Akko kneels on one knee and unties her shoes to take them off as Diana stands up. “I should’ve kept my distance. If I knew you were going to bring this shit up, I wouldn’t have talked to you.”</p><p>“What?...” Hearing Akko out of all people say that hurts more than Diana cares to admit. “Bloody hell, why are you like this? Akko, please!”</p><p>“No.” Akko says with a tone of finality as she gets up and walks to the hallway, shoes on hand. “And that’s that. Leave it alone.”</p><p>“I thought we were past the ‘keeping secrets from each other’ phrase between us.” Glancing down at the floor, Diana's eyes narrows and closes as she sighs in frustration. “Looks like I was wrong...”</p><p>Akko pauses.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>Hearing the dangerous tone of her voice, along with sensing her increase in power, Diana snaps her head back up in alarm-</p><p>And finds the brunette staring back at her with pure unadulterated rage.</p><p>
  <em>“What did you just say?”</em>
</p><p>The look of savagery in her eyes... Diana might have just flipped a switch.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Beatrix.</em>
</p><p>“Are you talking about our talk in the nurse’s office? That was then, this is now!” Gritting her teeth, Akko tightens her hold on her shoes as she stomps towards Diana. “Some fucken space. That’s my wish. Is that too much to ask!? Everybody’s doing fine because they’re doing just that, and you were too up until now!” She gets to her and leans forward, towering over her due to their significant height difference. “I’m not going to say anything, I’m not going to tell you shit, so might as well give up now and leave me the fuck alone!” She starts yelling. “It was a mistake to bring you along with me!”</p><p>“Akko...” Diana clenches her shirt on her chest tightly, hurt evident in those cerulean blue eyes of hers. “Surely you don’t mean that?”</p><p>“I do! What, you think you can get any info out of me just because I decided to socialize with you again?” She chuckles, one full of emptiness. “Well think again! That doesn’t mean I would tell you everything that’s going on in my life! Yeah, sure Diana, I admit, there <em>is</em> something that’s been eating away at me, but guess what,” Jabbing her finger at the blonde and forcefully making her take a step back as a result, crimson eyes starts glowing a frightening red. “I’ll deal with it on my own! I don’t want anybody helping me! Not from the teachers, not from everyone here, not even from Okaasan! And most of all,” Her irises turns dangerously gray as lightning crackles around them. “Not from you!”</p><p><em>She’s...</em> Diana simply stares up, wide eyed at the deadly orbs of gray above her before clenching her fists. <em>This is...</em></p><p>This isn’t the Akko whom she met at the airport. This isn’t the Akko who she grew closer with in time. This isn’t the Akko who she talked to back at the nurse’s office back when the entrance exams finished.</p><p>This isn’t the Akko she knows. No, that’s not right. She’s still Akko per se, but...</p><p>It’s like she’s in there somewhere, covering herself up with layers upon layers of negativity and letting all of it consuming her whole.</p><p>
  <em>But why-</em>
</p><p>Her eyes widens even more as she comes to the horrible world shattering realization. The painful and pale expression on her face when she refused Diana’s offer to cuddle, how she looked all quiet and gloomy in class, how her grades are noticeably slipping, how she always looked dead inside whenever she’s alone...</p><p>How she doesn’t talk all that much anymore, completely opposite of her true self.</p><p><strong><em>She’s</em></strong> <strong><em>psychologically unstable.</em></strong></p><p>When did this happen? Is this why Avery was clinging to her with support and being defensive when the heiress came over to talk? Does the Canadian know? If so, she needs to track her down, tie her up in a chair, and force her to give her some bloody answers.</p><p>Is it because of Shiny Galia? Is it simply just too much power for one person to handle? Diana imagines so, but can’t be completely sure. Did something happen while she wasn’t around? No, something <em>had</em> to have occurred for Akko to have had this happen to her.</p><p>Nevertheless, she needs to do something. <em>Now.</em></p><p> Taking a step forward, she takes her stand.</p><p>“I haven’t bothered you about this <em>once</em> until now, so don’t go telling me that you need space, because that’s what l <em>have been</em> doing ever since the camping trip as I’ve said earlier. I’ve always been waiting... waiting for the time when you can open up to me, just like how I was with you when we had grown closer. I was hoping you could tell me what was on your mind, tell me how you feel, to vent <em>everything</em> on me. We’d figure out what to do, and go forward from there, together. But the way that I see you now, the way you’re carrying yourself, it’s clear to me how bad this is. And it is because of that that I’ve decided that I’ll never leave you alone from here on out. I won’t continue making the mistake of being negligent over you and your well-being. No, not anymore. You’re clearly suffering and I don’t care how much you push me away. All the way to the ends of the earth, to the ends of space, to the universe itself, I don’t care.” Kitting her eyebrows, her cerulean blues also glows brightly as she stares up at Akko with determination. “I’ll always come back and be there for you.”</p><p>Seeing the amount of resolve the blonde has, Akko’s expression turns into one of shock as she backs away, the cackling in their surroundings simmering down somewhat.</p><p>“Why? Why would you go so far for me? Why won’t you leave me alone like everyone else?” Her face contorts to one of grief, realizing that the very first person who knew something was up, before Hannah and Avery, was her. “Why would you even notice something being wrong with me from that long ago!? Diana, we’ve only known each other for 2 years!” Getting angry again, she starts shouting as she stomps her foot down, cracking the floor below. “WHY WOULD YOU COMMIT YOURSELF THAT MUCH INTO HELPING ME!? YOU DON’T NEED TO DO THAT-”</p><p>“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT’S WHY!”</p><p>Akko stops her outburst as her eyes widens, seeing a red faced Diana as the emotional blonde starts yelling, matching the volume with her own.</p><p> “I LOVE YOU AKKO! HAVE BEEN FOR A WHILE NOW AND THAT’S NEVER GOING TO CHANGE!” Her British accent turns up a notch, which, in any other circumstance, would’ve been hilarious. Diana steps in closer, getting into Akko’s personal space. “I BLOODY FUCKEN LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT BREAKS MY HEART TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!”</p><p><em>Diana is... telling me how she feels?</em> The sound of the clock ticking can be heard as the room falls silent. <em>But... but-</em></p><p>Akko’s pupils shrinks in size at the sight before her.</p><p>Tears forming at the end of her eyes, teeth and fists clenching as if she’s in deep pain (and in a way, she is), lips trembling, Diana knits her eyebrows as she stares straight at Akko with so much ferocity that she’d be scared shitless if it wasn’t for the subject of the conversation at hand. All in all, it really does look like Diana, in terms of emotions, has reached her tipping point.</p><p>As for Akko-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Snap</em> </strong>
</p><p> She finally broke.</p><p>“YOU’RE CONFESSING TO ME <strong>NOW</strong>!?” The image of Diana turns blurry in her vision as her eyes becomes deranged. <em>No, not here, not now!</em> “YOU CAN’T DO THAT DIANA! THAT’S NOT FAIR!” <em>The moment I’ve always wanted... what I’ve always pictured it would be... I don’t want it to play out like this!</em> “THIS ISN’T THE TIME! YOU CAN’T... JUST... I...” Her heart ponds loudly in her chest as she finds herself struggling to breathe. “I...” <em>Please... someone, please...</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Get me out of this nightmare.</em> </strong>
</p><p>And with everything that is holy, Akko shouts as loud as she can muster, her throat screaming in protest.</p><p>
  <strong>“I CAN’T GO OUT WITH YOU!”</strong>
</p><p>Silence takes over the living room following those bone shattering words. Unfortunately for them, they have gotten so heated into their conversation that they didn’t hear the front fence opening.</p><p>Despite the stoic and angry expression, Diana bites back a sob. Trying to swallow down the lump that was forming in her throat and failing as the stinging behind her eyes gets stronger, she keeps marching on. She can cry her heart out when this is all over.</p><p>“I wasn’t confessing expecting an answer from you!” Feeling the immense pain of heartbreak from the rejection, but nevertheless knowing the reason why her answer is what it is, Diana pulls out her phone. “I was just simply responding to your question!”</p><p>“Diana...” Akko watches, wide-eyed as the blonde taps on the screen. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Calling Chariot! She needs to know what’s going on with you!”</p><p>“Nonononono,” Akko gets closer as fear grips her entire being. “<em>Kuso</em>, Diana, I said I can handle things on my own!”</p><p>“And where did that leave you!? Nowhere!”</p><p>“Diana-”</p><p>“No!” Diana raises her voice as she snaps her head up to look at her. “You need help, and I’m going to give it to you-”</p><p>In one fell swoop, Akko grabs her wrist as the shoe she held falls to the floor.</p><p>“Don’t you dare Diana,” Lightning cackles around the brunette’s forearm. “DON’T YOU DARE!”</p><p>“Akko?” Diana glances at her hold with shock and a little bit of fear. “What are you-”</p><p>Her grip tightens. “DON’T YOU FUCKEN DARE!”</p><p>The blonde’s fear increases tenfold as stabbing pain surges through her joint. <em>Had she forgotten that she has super strength!? </em>“A-Akko... my wrist...”</p><p>“DON’T CALL HER! I’LL FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT ON MY OWN, SO PLEASE DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT!”</p><p>“My wrist! Akko!” Letting her phone go, Diana grabs Akko’s hand and tries to break herself free, pain increasing as the device falls to the ground. “Please, let go of my-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hearing something heavy hitting the ground, the pair turns their heads to the source of the noise.</p><p>To Diana and Akko’s horror, the rest of the elite team stares back at them in shock as they come in through the front door. Apparently, it was Lotte’s shopping bag.</p><p>“What’s...” Lotte asks in shock while Sucy eyes the scene in front of her with scrutiny. Jasminka and Constanze, with surprised looks on their faces, stays still as Amanda quickly glances between the two of them and the phone that’s on the floor, quickly getting a good idea of what’s going on as she recognizes the device to be Diana’s. Same for Hannah, whose heart is currently breaking at the sight of Akko’s mental breakdown. “What’s going on-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Slap!</em> </strong>
</p><p>The sound of a hard smack vibrates around the room as everybody’s eyes widens.</p><p>Without anybody noticing, Barbara had rushed forward and slapped Akko hard in the face, making her let go of the blonde.</p><p>And for Diana, Hannah, and Amanda, the three people who has seen what the brunette’s like when she’s angry, they all thought in unison:</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing to Diana!?” Barbara yells out angrily as the brunette places her fingers on her now red-stained cheek.</p><p>After a moment, Akko’s head slowly turns back-</p><p>Sucy instinctively holds her arm out protectively against Lotte as the ginger-haired girl stifles a gasp. Constanze backs away a little as Jasminka steps in front of her, palms open with some dough at the ready. Hannah clenches her fists while Amanda grits her teeth as she takes in the sight in from of them with a quiet, <em>‘Shit!’</em></p><p>Diana’s irises shrinks as she takes a step back. “Akko...”</p><p>The most terrifying glare they have ever witnessed makes itself known. If one could conjure up everything powerful into a form of being menacing and daunting all into one look, this is it. Whoever is on the receiving end of it will for sure make one’s hair turn white with fear. All of the aggression, vehemence, and power... It is unlike anything they have ever seen. Worst of all-</p><p>It is straightly directed at Barbara as its target.</p><p>Three out of the eight present has seen the brunette’s aggressive behavior before. The rest <em>knows </em>Akko, so they all know that she’s just really, <em>really</em> pissed off. But from an outsider’s perspective, with that glare alone, one can understandably assume that the brunette’s a villainess.</p><p>It’s a stare that basically says, <em>‘make another move like that again, and I’ll end you.’</em> but on a huge scale. And so, with an enormous amount of unparalleled fear in Barbara’s heart, her core extremely shaken up, she slowly falls down to her knees-</p><p>As liquid leaks out of her pants, creating a puddle under her as tears runs down her face.</p><p>Just then, a boundless amount of pressure fills the atmosphere within the house as lightning starts cackling everywhere. Not only in the living room, but in the bathroom and in the team rooms as well.</p><p><em>What’s with the smell of heavy ozone in the air?</em> Sucy sniffs as her eye narrows in suspicion. <em>Feels like we’re up in the sky even though we’re obviously on land-</em></p><p>Red eye widening, she snaps her head towards Diana just as the blonde is doing the same.</p><p>Realizing what was about to happen, the blonde gets over her shock in an instant as she turns back to the angry girl. “Alright Akko, you win.” She says softly as she puts her hands up in surrender, slowly coming closer to her as if she’s approaching a wild animal. “We won’t talk about this anymore, and I won’t contact anybody, okay? Just please... calm down.”</p><p>Seeing at what’s going on with the people around her, along with noticing the red bruise on Diana’s wrist, Akko takes one last hurt-filled look at a trembling Barbara before heeding Diana’s plea by picking up the dropped shoe, suddenly turning, and fast walking into the hallways as dark, negative feelings overtakes her, replacing her anger.</p><p>Guilt, regret, sadness, shame, and the one that exceeds everything else...</p><p>Self-loathing.</p><p><em>I know that you’d help me, Diana. I know. I KNOW THAT BUT- </em>Akko goes to her team’s door. I CAN’T TROUBLE ANYONE WITH THIS. I’M ALREADY A HUGE BOTHER AND LOOK AT WHAT JUST HAPPENED, I HURT TWO PEOPLE! I’M NOT JUST GOING TO STAND STILL AND WATCH AS I CONTINUE TO CAUSE EVEN MORE PROBLEMS. I NEED TO CALL OKAASAN AND ASK HER IF I CAN MOVE BACK IN WITH HER. IT SHOULD BE ALRIGHT! Opening it, she goes into the room as she chuckles dementedly at the thought of making this place a safe haven once again, without her in it. I CAN JUST TELEPORT TO MY CLASSES AND-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>They apparently discovered his affiliation with the Hydra Brigade.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Akko’s eyes widens as her insane looking smile gets wiped off her face.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It’s kinda like the League of Villains, but irl.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Running towards her chair and taking a seat, Akko ignores all of the lightning cackling around her as she opens up her laptop and presses the power button. Once it’s on, she goes to google.</p><p>“All of those villains I faced, they called me out by saying the same thing. Similar words, but same message: That I’m related to someone. Someone big and powerful. Hydra brigade... Hydra brigade... where is it...” Once she types in the letters on the search bar and hit enter, she scrolls down the list of results as she taps on her desk at a quick pace while thumping on the floor with the back heel of her foot at the same time. “Where...”</p><p>Searching for the info she wants to get, she finds pictures of some of the member’s faces (some recognizable by facing them personally). She stops at Lucas’s for a moment and shakes her head before those haunting memories could resurface in her mind. She’s already in a middle of an anxiety attack. Adding more will only bring her over the edge. Heck, she’s <em>already</em> over the edge. “History of the Brigade, dating back to its creation in 1989...”</p><p>Past members.</p><p>Arrest records.</p><p>Previous hideout locations.</p><p>But no info on the person on top?</p><p><strong>“FUCK!”</strong> She curses as she slams her fist down on her desk, breaking it apart in two as all of her belongings crashes onto the floor. Unbeknownst to her, everybody hears the loud screaming and banging, making them, especially Barbara, flinch. “WHERE’S THE LEAGUE’S LEADER!?” Staring down at her laptop in anger, she grabs her head as she leans forward, gritting her teeth in frustration. “THIS SHITTY INTERNET IS SO USELESS!”</p><p>“Akko?...”</p><p>Hearing the timid and scared voice, Akko turns and finds Lotte and Sucy standing in front of the doorway.</p><p>Seeing the fear in Lotte’s soft blue eyes, pain fills the brunette as she puts on her shoes, ties her shoelaces, and stands up, walking towards them.</p><p>She stops as she passes by the pair. “I’m going to cool off my head.”</p><p>As the girl starts walking again, Lotte reaches out. “But Akko!”</p><p>“Leave her be.” Sucy says calmly as she places her hand on Finnish’s shoulder with a reassuring smile. It disappears as her eye takes in the image of the brunette’s retreating back. “Don’t worry. She’ll be back.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay...” In the living room, Hannah tries her best to comfort her frightened friend by hugging her, rubbing her back as the dark-haired brit continues to shake, holding herself. “You’ll be just fine. You know as much as anyone that Akko’s-”</p><p>Akko enters the room, ignoring the worried glances shooting her way from Diana, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, and Hannah. With her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, she tries her best to ignore the increased flinching and shaking of one of the members of the blue team as said team member hugs behind Hannah tightly, trying her best to hide herself from the gray-eyed girl.</p><p>As Akko slams the front door, Sucy and Lotte emerges from the hallway.</p><p>“That was close.” Seeing the lightning and feeling the scent of ozone receding, the chemist turns her serious eye towards Diana as the high pressure disappears. “She was about to blow the whole house up to smithereens.”</p><p>Diana turns her sad eyes towards Sucy before glancing down at Barbara as Hannah continues to console her. Still feeling the throbbing pain, she looks down with narrowed eyes at her injured wrist as a hand mark starts becoming visible. </p><p>“So what are we gonna do?” Amanda asks as she walks to the middle of the living room and place her hand on one of the couches, only to flinch the appendage back as she gets stung by electricity. “Are we still going with the plan or...”</p><p>“Of course.” Diana says with resolve as she kneels near Barbara, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looks back at the American with a determined glint in her eyes. “This is all the more reason why we should follow through with it.” With everybody nodding in agreement (with the exception of a shaken up Barbara), staring at the front door, she recalls what she said to Akko earlier in their argument as she holds the silver-golden pendant the brunette had gifted her with her free hand, gripping it gently.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll always come back and be there for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Walking to Memorial Park, Akko glances down at the sidewalk as she remembers the scene she had caused earlier with a grimace.</p><p><em>I’m sorry. I’m just... so sorry.</em> Getting to the newly constructed entrance, she lays on the fences surrounding the premises. <em>Once I get all the information I need, I’ll make it all up to you guys. I promise. That is...</em> She leans forward, holding herself as if she’s about to throw up. <em>If you’d even want me back-</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>After the stunt you just pulled? </em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Ah...</em> Her gray eyes becomes dull as the light within them vanishes. <em>That’s right.</em></p><p>It’s as she said before. She hurts and kills people. She’s a murderer. No, more than that-</p><p>She’s a monster.</p><p>And if she’s a monster, what reason is there to hope that the gang would accept her back?</p><p>Feeling vulnerable, wanting some comfort, relief from even her own mind, and just wanting to get away from it all, Akko takes out her phone and turns it on. Tapping at the gallery app, she goes ahead and taps at one of the pictures.</p><p>The picture shows her and Avery on one of their outings, one time when Akko herself offered to take her out to Manhattan in New York City. There, she took her to one of the piers, where it’s been said that it’s a good dating spot for couples. Akko has to admit, judging by the amount of couples she saw that day, she came to believe that rumor to be true. The kind of smile Avery gave her upon hearing the rumor, along with the fact that the brunette was the one who suggested they’d go there, made Akko’s heart swell. The image shows her and Avery, standing on the wooden platform with the latter wrapping an arm around Akko’s waist and holding her close as they both said <em>‘cheese!’</em> to the camera with the river separating New York and New Jersey in the background, a beautiful sunset adding to the beauty of the landscape. Before the pic was taken, they had spent most of the day doing whatever goes with the flow within the coastal section of the borough. Free from any trouble burdening her, Akko made most of that time having fun. And with Avery, the same can be said. It was one out of the two best dates she had ever gone out on.</p><p>One out of the two.</p><p>The other being her outing with Diana exploring the campus, back when she gave her that heart-shaped pendant.</p><p>“I know it’s messed up.” Remembering what Amanda said to her, she grabs her head tightly as she begins to visibly shake. “You didn’t need to tell me that for me to figure out that I’m an absolute shit bag. Loving two people at the same time... its just... it’s just...”</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>Akko knows that. She understands completely the heavy implications of the situation she finds herself in.</p><p>And yet...</p><p>She knows what she wants. Something that will one hundred percent for sure get chaotic if she decides to act on those desires. Something that other people will look at with disgust. Something that her Okaasan, or anyone else she knows for that matter, certainly wouldn’t approve of.</p><p>And something that’s currently, among other obvious factors, making her go completely insane with self-hatred.</p><p>As for Hannah, she dreads the conversation she’ll have to have with her if it ever gets to that point. Akko knows herself that by letting the brit do what she wants, she’s just giving her a false sense of hope. She was hoping the feelings she has for her will fizzle out in time, but that hasn’t happened yet. In retrospect, it seems as though her feelings for the brunette is as alive and well as ever, if her being sad when she saw her and Avery together indicated anything. <em>And yet-</em></p><p>She doesn’t have the heart to reject her in the true sense, kinda how she did just that with Diana, the girl who she actually likes.</p><p>What a hypocrite.</p><p>Now, taking all of these <em>deeply concerning and complicated</em> issues on human relationships aside for a second...</p><p>“She’d go that far...” Akko adds more of her weight onto the fence. “I know she would. She’s Diana Cavendish after all. Once she set her mind to do something, she’d get it done.”</p><p>But would everyone else say the same?</p><p>“Like Barbara, are they all scared of me?...” Thinking about it, Akko covers her eyes with her hand as she struggles to hold back the tears threating to spill out. “Wouldn’t really blame them...” Gathering herself somewhat, she puts her hand down and stares at the image of the Canadian girl. “Maybe I’ll call Avery after all-”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Gray eyes widening, she grits her teeth in anger.</p><p>“Listen,” She puts her phone away. “I’m in no mood...” Stepping one foot across the other, she twirls-</p><p>“FOR A DAMN FIGHT!”</p><p>And shouts as she kicks an upcoming attacker, making contact with his arm for a split second before the man crashes through the fence and hitting some trees, slamming hard onto the ground with a-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Boom!  </em> </strong>
</p><p>With a snap of a finger, Akko teleports deep into the park to the crash site. With the smoke billowing out, she finds the man knocked out.</p><p><em>Who the heck is he?</em> Jeans, brown hair, white t-shirt, black glasses. <em>By the looks of things, I don’t think he’s a student-</em></p><p>Her eyes lands on the marking on the man’s brown coat, the Unity of Diversity symbol.</p><p>The visual representation of the Hydra Brigade.</p><p>Back when she researched the organization, she had found its symbol. She found it mildly amusing, but ultimately saw it as irrelevant as it wasn’t what she wanted to find at the time.</p><p><em>What!?</em> Taking a shaky step back, her gray irises stay trained on the ideogram in horror. <em>B-but how-</em></p><p>She couldn’t finish that thought process as she throws her head slightly back, dodging a knife slash from another man before punching him in the face, also knocking him out as he gets sent flying. Avoiding a punch from another random attacker, Akko grabs his arm and turns, throwing him onto another man who was planning on stabbing her through the back. As they fly off somewhere, she ducks, avoiding a sword slash and acrobatically kicks the hand of a tall blonde dude as she gets on her hands to twirl upside down, making him let go of the sword as he screams out in pain. Getting back up on her feet, she grabs said sword and slashes him, blood sprawling out of his upper body as she kicks him in the chest, <em>also</em> sending him flying as she throws the sword and pierces a midget’s shoulder, who was quickly coming her way to attack.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop!</em> </strong>
</p><p>With the little guy on the grass thriving in pain, Akko dodges a number of bullets from another man as three more attackers, bigger and more brolic, comes out of the bushes and lunges at her with heavy axes on hand, trying to cut her with their weapons.</p><p><em>They’re villains!</em> Akko dodges a swing and punches one in the stomach. <em>But how did they breach the school!?</em> With the huge guy falling over and holding himself in pain, just like with the sword, the brunette grabs the axe with the said object flying mid-air before making it clash with the other. Going after her legs, one of the men swipes his axe at the limbs. She jumps and stomps her feet down the moment the axe gets under her, making the weapon crash into the ground and forcing the wielder to look down. Kicking him in the face, Akko easily overpowers the man in front of her by pushing through the slash, sending him ramming through a couple of trees as she dodges another slash and striking the third man with the back of her fist with equal ferocity, sending him crashing onto the now destroyed statue nearby. Running too fast for the shooter to pinpoint, she uppercuts him on the jaw as she lets go of the axe in her grip, making him loose a tooth as he collapses. <em>Okaasan said it’s one of the safest places to be in! I’ve seen the security myself-</em></p><p>“Careful, you buffoons!” A voice says as more pursuers appears from behind the trees and shoots her with AR-15’s while others are running at her, ready to attack. “Don’t seriously injure her, and make sure to keep her limbs intact! You don’t want to upset the boss now, do you!?”</p><p>Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Akko stops all of the bullets coming at her with her physic powers and sends it back to its owners as the pistols they all have explodes from their grasp. As the explosion occurs, Akko glares at the rest of the attackers coming her way, making them all collapse instantly as she is using her gray-colored sharingan to make them fall asleep.</p><p>“Damn, I need to contact a pro hero right away,” Seeing a guy nearby trembling in fear on his bottom, she rushes forward and gets on top of him, lifting her leg up, she gets to stomping the appendage down. “They need to know what’s going on-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wrap!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Blue wires, just like her red ones, wraps around Akko’s upper body, stopping her from attacking as she glances down on the offending object.</p><p>She clicks her tongue. “Do you seriously think this will hold me back-”</p><p>Just as she was about to break free from its constraints, a little needle pierces her skin on the back of her forearm. The liquid within it is seen slowly going down and into the brunette’s bloodstream.</p><p>“Of course not. I know how strong you are.” Gray eyes widening, she turns and finds the face of a man of equal height with blue hair and glasses. With its lenses shining white, he adjusts said glasses with his index finger which, by the way, is surrounded by floating blue wires. “Which is why I needed to act fast.”</p><p><em>Kuso! He concealed his presence!</em> Feeling the drowsiness taking over at a frightening pace, Akko has no choice but to lean on the person behind her as her eyes turns back to its normal crimson, realizing why she couldn’t sense their ki earlier. <em>That must be another one of his powers! To completely hide his energy... and... the people around him... from... a certain... distance...</em></p><p> In the moment before falling into unconsciousness, she thinks about how she kept a certain blonde at arm’s length, how she yelled out at her in anger, how she hurt her wrist...</p><p>And how she rejected her, knowing that she caused her pain despite the girl’s best attempt at hiding it with a stoic face.</p><p>After all, Akko is the only person who knows her best.</p><p><em>Diana...</em> Letting a tear roll down her cheek, her eyes closes against her will. <em>Gōmen...na...sai...</em></p><p>With that, Akko collapses to the ground with a <em>‘thud’</em> as the person who injected her lets her go.</p><p>“Holy crap!” The guy Akko was about to stomp down on laughs in disbelief as he crawls over and looks down at the unconscious girl. “That was way too close for comfort! But we got her! Yo!” He turns his head back and shouts as some of his comrades slowly walks towards the trio, while the others are also unconscious. “Nobody told us she was going to be that strong!”</p><p>“Tch, what a horrible performance.” The man who put the brunette to sleep pinches the bridge of his nose as he sighs. “That was basically a one-sided beat down. But I suppose I’ll have to make an exception. After all, the target <em>is</em> unique.”</p><p>“Come on Mr.Langley!” The man whines out loud as he gets up to stand on his own two feet, rubbing the back of his head as the person mentioned takes out a walkie talkie and presses a button from the side. “You keep giving us tough tasks to carry out! Give us a break will ya!?”</p><p>“Sir.” Ignoring the plea from the man in front of him, the man by the name of Mr.Langley talks to the device as he watches some of his men carry Akko out of the park. “Though some were knocked out, the mission is successful.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere within HeartFelt City...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve captured her. Good,” A deep voice says as a giant figure stands up from his office seat and walks away from his work desk. Taking a look out the see-through invisible glass window overseeing Heartfelt City, the figure sighs before taking out his phone. He dials a number and puts the device on his ear as it rings. It connects. “This has better be worth it. Anything less within my expectations, and l will put in quite the heavy price for all of my efforts.”</p><p>“Of course. However, there’ll be no need. I promise you, you’ll be far from being disappointed. In fact,” Akiyoshi’s voice can be heard on the other end of the line.  </p><p>“It’ll go even beyond your wildest dreams.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Akko: <strong>*Uses Glare*</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>*Enemy Barbara’s paralyzed! She may not be able to attack!*</strong></p><p> </p><p>PFFFT-... Okay I’ll stop now. Seriously though, this goes without saying, if you want someone with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder to lay everything down on the table on the issues they’re dealing with, the number 1 thing you make sure you <em>not</em>  do is <em>pressure</em> them into talking. You’d just make it even worse for the person whom you want to help. As Diana said, create a good environment around them so they could at least feel at ease. If it’s not obvious enough, also choose your words carefully when asking questions. Try to go about it in a way that makes them feel like it’s okay to speak out. A different approach. Though it depends on the person, as I’m talking about Akko’s case. Amanda’s approach was a bit too forceful and rough. Diana’s on the right track, but it’ll take some time for it to come into effect. Moral of the story, treat them gently, as they already have enough on their plate.</p><p>Taking mental illness aside, you killed two people (granted, they were assholes), destroyed one of your friends valuable property (the England Family’s Stadium), physically abused Diana on a minor scale, and now you traumatized Barbara to the point of her pissing her pants. Nice going Akko :D</p><p>Random Fact #33: One of Akko’s abilities as a telekinesis user is reading the minds of other people. However, knowing how wrong it is, she has forbidden herself into using it, as it is a major invasion of privacy.</p><p>Next Time: Mr.Langston</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Mr.Langston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Due to a screw up, Diana and the rest of the Elite Class finds out about what happened to Akko. Diana and Amanda, along with four new girls, sets out on a mission to bring their friend back. Will they be able to do it despite the enormous challenge ahead of them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter! I would’ve updated earlier, but I've been reading so many girl x girl stories on Wattpad that I just lost track of time XD</p><p>As always, enjoy the chapter! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is so heavy..." Hannah grunts as she adjusts her hold on the stack of paperwork. "Why does the Headmistress wants these anyways?"</p><p>"Because she wants to know what the student body is planning on doing." Diana replies as she, Hannah, and Barbara walks to the Headmistress's Office, each having a stack on hand. "Since the Festivals this week, she most likely wants to go over everything last minute before the event begins."</p><p>"This much?" The brit glares at the offending object in her grasp, her arms starting to feel sore as it's been awhile since the Blue Team had any rest doing manual labor. </p><p>"She has the professors to also go over them along with herself. They'll be done on time."</p><p>Hearing Diana's response, Hannah rolls her eyes before throwing a concerned look at Barbara, who's been quiet for quite awhile now, and understandably so.</p><p>After all, she had basically seen her life flash before her eyes just yesterday. </p><p>Catching her glance, Barbara smiles, albeit a bit forcefully.</p><p>"I'm good, promise!" She also adjusts her hold on her stacks, further burning her muscles. </p><p>"Are you sure?..."</p><p>Hearing how worried Hannah is, Barbara nods in confirmation. "Yeah! It's just..." She glances down, a contemplated look etched on her face. "It came out of nowhere Hannah..."</p><p>Knowing what Barbara's trying to say, Hannah's expression turns sad as Diana turns her head to side-glance back at Barbara, as she is a couple of steps ahead of them therefore the other two are walking side by side.</p><p>"I slapped her because it looked like she was coming after you Diana. I thought she'd snap out of it, because I knew she wasn't really herself. But... I didn't expect her to look at me like that." Remembering the experience, Barbara shivers. "It was... really scary..."</p><p>If her hands were free, Hannah would be hugging her by now. "Barbs..."</p><p>"I know she's going through some really bad stuff right now though." Glancing back up, Barbara wears a serious expression as a group of students walks by the trio. "I guess that just means that it's that serious."</p><p>Silence overtakes the three of them. After a moment-</p><p>"She's hurting too."</p><p>They both look at Diana.</p><p>"I'm sure she is." Diana says with a sad smile towards Barbara. "If she apologises so much and feels really guilty and sad over something as trivial as accidentally spilling someone else's cup of coffee, imagine what she must be feeling now over what she did to you yesterday."</p><p>The blonde had told them how she had first met Akko. About how over one little accident caused the brunette to go crazy and made her want to make it up to her by buying her another cup of coffee along with some extra donuts. </p><p>Her heart is a soft and pure one, that much is certain. </p><p>And everyone that knows Akko knows it too.</p><p>Barbara glances down sadly, feeling remorse over trying to hide from her when she passed by that time. </p><p>"Knowing her," Diana faces forward again as they turn, walking to the hallway where the office is at. "She's probably letting what happened yesterday eat away at her on the inside."</p><p>Looking even downer, Barbara grips her stack tightly as Hannah lightly bumps her shoulder with her own for support. </p><p>"You guys will talk it out." Hannah gives her a reassuring smile. </p><p>Barbara glances at her childhood friend before nodding, her expression serious once again. "Mmh!"</p><p>Diana, meanwhile, glances at her bandaged up wrist before eyeing the first paper of the stack she's holding which title is read, <em>'Archer's Club's Sporting Event: Come One Come All!!!'</em></p><p><em>I never did see Akko after she stormed off like that yesterday.</em> Arriving at the door, Diana knocks on it three times. Hearing a <em>'come in!'</em>, she opens the door and goes inside, followed by her teammates. <em>It should be alright. Manbavaran did say that she usually comes home in the middle of the night. Going by that logic, Akko should be attending classes right about now.</em></p><p>Even if she didn't see her in Ms.Finnelan's class this morning. </p><p>"Ah, Diana!" Ms.Holbrooke smiles with glee as the blue team puts the stacks of papers down on her desk, Ms.Finnelan standing on one side of her office desk and Chariot on the other. "Thank you so much for doing this! Your doing us such a wonderful favor!"</p><p>"No need to thank me." As Hannah and Barbara stretch out their sore muscles, Diana bows down slightly, putting her hand on her chest while placing her other arm back like a proper astriocrat, as it is the Cavendish way of appearing elegant and refined. "I was just doing what anybody else would've done."</p><p>"Nonsense!" Ms.Holbrooke tips her hat to the heiress. "Your basically the pride of our school! Take it with stride my dear!"</p><p>As Diana says <em>'very well'</em>, Ms.Finnelan takes notice of the hand the blonde used to show her grace.</p><p>"Diana," Ms.Finnelan speaks up. "Did you injure your wrist?"</p><p>The blue team freezes.</p><p>"Oh my," Now it's Ms.Holbrooke's turn to take notice. "What happened?"</p><p>Bloody hell. Out of all the-</p><p>She should've used her other arm dammit!</p><p>"This was from my attempt at cooking with Ms.Antonenko." <em>If they found out that this came from a form of domestic violence, there will be a long line of questioning in which I would rather not get into. </em>"I accidentally burned my wrist on that area with my handling of boiling water. I'll have to be more careful next time around." </p><p>"I see. Do please be careful." The principle smiles as she nods in understanding. "Cooking is a pretty tricky thing to do, but I'm sure you'll-"</p><p>"Headmistress Holbrooke! Headmistress Holbrooke!" Yelling, a pro hero bursts into the office and storms her way over to the Headmistress, surprising everyone as she slams down a piece of paper on the desk. "We've finally identified the one responsible for kidnapping Ms.Kagari!"</p><p>...</p><p>What?</p><p>All of a sudden, the atmosphere becomes tense as Hannah and Barbara's eyes widens in shock. Finally, after what seems like forever, Chariot sighs.</p><p>"Couldn't you have done this at a better time? Or come in this office in a more subtle matter?"</p><p>"What do you mean Shiny Chariot!?" The hero turns towards her, raising her arms up as if she's like <em>'really?'</em> "You three were the ones who asked us, the Hero Alliance, to look into a missing student report, and we got a lead!"</p><p>Trying to point out what she means, Chariot nods towards something behind her.</p><p>Following the pro hero's instructions, the hero turns-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thud</em> </strong>
</p><p>And finds Diana, eyes glowing blue with intimidation, tightly grabbing her shoulder as she leans in close to her.</p><p>"Would you mind telling us what's going on here?"</p><p>Seeing the one and only Diana Cavendish coming onto her like this, seemingly from out of nowhere at that, causes the hero to become speechless as Ms.Holbrooke picks up the paper and goes over it.</p><p>Once she's done, she sighs.</p><p>"It is as I feared," Ms.Holbrooke puts down the paper and glances over to Chariot. "I was hoping it wasn't the case, but since it is, we need to act immediately." </p><p>"Ms.Holbrooke," Diana snaps her attention from the hero to the headmistress. <em>"Would you mind telling us what's going on here?"</em></p><p>"What the heck... how," Hannah whispers to herself as she glances down in fear. </p><p>"Uh, yeah! What she said!" Barbara shakes her head in disbelief as she realizes that the three professors before them aren't looking shocked at all. Realizing this as well, Hannah simply looks at them in denial as Diana whips her head to look at Chariot with scrutinizing eyes. "How the heck did that even happen!?"</p><p>Seeing that the Blue Team won't be satisfied by anything less than the truth, Ms.Holbrooke sighs once again.</p><p>"Well, it would be appropriate to inform you three about the confrontation that occurred since you all live in the same dorm. That being said, you would've learned about it sooner or later, and now that you three know about the situation that involves your teammate, I imagine you three wouldn't leave my office until you get some answers. However, it's your call, Ms.Du Nord." All attention in the room goes to the redhead mentioned. "Since your number 1 in the hero field, it's your choice whether or not you allow your students to be briefed on this classified information."</p><p>Chariot glances at the Headmistress before looking at Hannah and Barbara, both with pleading expressions in their eyes. </p><p>As for Diana...</p><p>It seems as though the blonde doesn't care about whether or not she'll let them know what's going on. </p><p><em>That glint in her eyes.</em> Chariot recognizes that look. After all, she usually sees this out of the blonde whenever Akko is seen being sad when someone tries to bother her in the trio's outings, back at home before they both started school here. <em>It doesn't matter what I say. She's determined to find out what happened.</em></p><p>What she sees before her is calm anger.</p><p>And it depends on her choice of wording on whether her mood will improve, or get worse. </p><p>"I agree." She concludes. "But let's bring in the rest of the class as well." She shifts her attention to Ms.Holbrooke. "If the blue team is getting notified, might as well bring the others in it as well."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What you say!?" Amanda yells out. "Akko got WHAT!?"</p><p>"Volume, O'Neil!" Ms. Finnelan lashes out before staring at the rest of the elite class, all sitting around the meeting table in the right side of the Headmistress's Office. "As I've said beforehand, it's been confirmed that Atsuko Kagari had been forcibly taken away last night. And as of today, we've identified the villain responsible for the kidnapping."</p><p>"Akko..." Lotte glances down at the table, speechless as Sucy puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the short girl.</p><p>"That explains alot." Once Lotte gestures to her that she's fine, the chemist glances back at Ms.Finnelan and Chariot, both standing in front of the table while Ms.Holbrooke stays sitting on her chair behind her desk. "She hasn't been to your class, which included all of us as a group. Same goes for Ms.Lukic's class, though it's only the three of us in the red team. Even though she's a handful, she'd never skip out on class. That, and she's not known for getting sick either."</p><p>"How could that be?" Jasminka frowns as Amanda clentches her jaw in anger. "This place... this school is supposed to be safe, right?" </p><p>"Yeah," Pissed off at these turn of events, Hannah rest her cheek on the palm of her hand, glaring at Ms.Finnelan. "How did the villains get in? I don't want to criticize this college without hearing any explanations."</p><p>"No, you all have every right to be upset and citicize us." Ms.Holbrooke interjected, gaining the attention of everyone present. "The blame goes solely to us for letting this happen. As for how this came to be, we will explain in full detail. I know that you all are very close to Ms.Kagari, being placed in the elite class and sharing a dorm, its understandable for you all to be so upset. On behalf of this university," She bows her head. "We sincerely apologize."</p><p>Tense silence ensues as the girls take what the Headmistress said all in. Constanze looks out the window overlooking the campus, not even feeling bothered to tinker with whatever tech she has on her. Jasminka glances down worryingly as does Lotte, praying that nothing bad is happening to their close friend while Amanda grinds her teeth in frustration. Barbara puts her hand on Hannah’s shoulder, trying to comfort her as she looks to be on the verge of tears. Sucy glances at Diana, who's notably silent thus far. </p><p>"Explain." Breaking the silence, she turns her fierce eyes on Chariot. "Tell us everything."</p><p>Unfazed by the blonde’s look, the redhead simply avoids it, instead paying attention to the rest of the girls who looks back at her and Ms.Finnelan, desperately wanting answers. </p><p>Chariot sighs. "I will start by asking you all a very simple question. Have any of you ever heard of the name: The Hydra Brigade?"</p><p>At this, everyone shakes their heads, all except a wide-eyed Diana and Sucy.</p><p>"Sucy?" Lotte notices, as does the rest of the girls. "You know?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sucy nods. "It's an organization, which is made up of villains, that have been around for years, moving from location to another to avoid getting caught. We weren’t supposed to learn about them until our senior year, when we're about to enter the hero workforce, but I guess the situation we're facing is forcing us to know now." She looks at Chariot. "Last time I heard, the league has moved here, somewhere in Britain, right?"</p><p>"Though I question how you've gotten a hold of that piece of knowledge Ms.Manbavaran, that is correct." Chariot confirms before shifting her attention to the group. "Currently, me and the rest of the pro heroes within the country have been trying to figure out where their hideout could be. We haven't gotten a lead so far, but it's a work in progress."</p><p>"Okay, it's great that we get to know about this and all," Amanda scratches the back of her head. "But what does that have to do with Akko being taken?"</p><p>Taking a contraption out of her pocket, Chariot presses a button. The ceiling on the wall behind the two teachers opens up as a projector screen slides from the gap and into view, stopping when it reaches near the floor. </p><p>Once the projector on the ceiling turns on, the screen shows a picture of a young adult male with blue hair and glasses, sharp looking eyes, and an attire that matches his appearance.</p><p>"This individual goes by the name of Abraham Langley." Chariot turns to the girls. "I bring in the topic of the evil organization because this person's a member of the group," Her eyes narrows. "And the one who had captured Ms.Kagari." </p><p>The scene on the screen then shifts from the picture to a security camera footage. It shows Akko, running towards the entrance of the large park within campus, before stopping and leaning forward as the brunette lays on the fence.</p><p>"Due to the unfortunate 'accident' during the entrance exams, we've put up security cameras all over the newly constructed Memorial Park." Ms.Finnelan explains. "This was taken at about 5:25 p.m. For some reason, it looks as though Ms.Kagari was in great distress, even before the villains had made their move."</p><p>Taking the professor's words in, the girls looks down sadly. They know what caused said distress. After all, the time mentioned was around the same time Akko stormed out of the house. </p><p>Glancing back up at the screen, seeing the one person she cares about more than anyone in that state causes Diana's hands to ball into fists.</p><p>Everyone perks up at the sight of a dark clothed man jumping out of a nearby bush to attack Akko from behind. To no one's surprise, she twirls and kicks the man hard, making him crash through the fence and into the park.</p><p>As Akko proceeds to successfully fend off the attackers with such ease, Sucy takes this opportunity to speak up.</p><p>"I don't get it." Her eye takes in the one-sided fight. "We all know how stupidly strong she is. How did she let herself get captured?"</p><p>"Watch till the end." Chariot instructs.</p><p>Near the end of the footage, the girls eyes widens when the man they saw in the picture came up from behind her, wrap her up in some wires, and inject some kind of substance into her with a needle, causing her to collapse instantly.</p><p>"Oh come on!" Sucy bites on one of her nails with her sharp teeth, frustrated by what they just saw. "After everything I gave her fails, <em>this</em> is what affects her?"</p><p>"Seriously?" Barbara gives Sucy the stink eye. "At a time like this, all you could think about are your potions?"</p><p>"None of what I created ever works on her," The chemist ignores the brit as she continues to mutter to herself. "What was in that liquid?..."</p><p>The screen blacks out, signaling the end of the footage.</p><p>"Can l say something?" Amanda raises her hand. "How in the hell did they track her down? Bigger question, why are they after <em>her</em> out of all people?"</p><p>"As for why the Hydra Brigade would go after her is currently unknown. We could only speculate that they have recognized the strength Ms.Kagari possesses and wish to include her in their ranks. However, Abraham Langley is known for being a master hacker." Ms.Finnelan turns fully towards the elite class. "Based on the reports we have been given by the Hero Alliance, we can 100% confirm that he had hacked into the datafiles of any known competition Ms.Kagari had ever been a part of, and had found something. From there, he researched her and ultimately tracked her down to here: Luna Hero Academy. At that point, it was only a matter of capturing her and bringing her to-"</p><p>"Competition?" Diana cuts in. "Forgive me for the interruption, but what do you mean by he had hacked into the datafiles of any known competition she had ever been a part of?"</p><p>"Through a leak, the Brigade became aware of Ms.Kagari's involvement in an event that involves battling. They used that as a starting point on the quest to go after her."</p><p>Battling? But the only comeptitive event she had been involved in was-</p><p>Realization dawns on her, as most of everyone, as the blonde snaps her head towards a grief-stricken Hannah, who grabs her head and looks intensely at the table in front of her. </p><p>"Wait," Barbara furrows her brows as she puts a comforting hand on Hannah's shoulder, wide eyed as she looks at the professors with a dumbfounded expression. "Don't tell me-"</p><p>Chariot nods solemnly as she looks at Hannah sadly. "It was the tournament that Ms.England's family held weeks before, yes."</p><p>Stunned silence takes over the office.</p><p>"It's my fault..." The brit speaks softly, tears forming at the ends of her eyes as Barbara puts an arm around her. "Because of me, she's with a group of villains, doing who knows what to her right now..."</p><p>"Don't think like that." Barbara says as she rubs her shoulder. "Nobody could've expected this. It was out of our control."</p><p>"Barbara's right." Seeing Hannah wipe away her tears, Diana smiles before expressing her seriousness. "The members of the Brigade are known to keep a low profile and act in the shadows. We just have to be more vigilant from here on out."</p><p>"Yeah, don't sweat it." Amanda nods in agreement as Jasminka and Constanze follows suit. "We didn't know shit. You wanted Akko to come with you. There was nothing wrong with wanting that."</p><p>"What we should be focus on is getting Akko back." Sucy says.</p><p>Hannah looks at the chemist before nodding. "You're right." She smiles at everyone. "Thanks guys."</p><p>"What Ms.Manbavaran is saying is right. But before we talk about who amongst yourselves will go on the mission of rescuing Ms.Kagari," Chariot turns her attention back to the screen. "We need to show you all one last thing. Something very important."</p><p>Pressing the button from the remote control again, the screen then shows a picture of a bald white man who is <em>absolutely huge.</em> With one glance anyone would bet all of their lifesavings that the person currently being shown is obese. </p><p>Speaking of obese-</p><p>"How much you wanna bet that that fatass is obese?"</p><p>Leave it to Amanda to be the voice in the room when it comes to speaking what everyone has in mind. </p><p>Ms.Finnelan was about to open her mouth to reprimand the American when the number 1 hero beats her to it.</p><p>"Don't underestimate this man." Chariot says with a certain feiecness in her tone that doesn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room as she turns back towards them, catching the girls by surprise with the exception of Diana. While she doesn't know who this man is, she can tell that he's a pretty big deal. "This is the person who Abraham Langely is working for."</p><p>All three team's eyes widens as Chariot continues. "This man's name is Silivius Langston, the mastermind behind the ordering of Akko’s kidnapping. He is a high ranking member of the Brigade, and his strength is comparable to that of my own."</p><p>Okay, if the number one hero in the entire world is talking about an enemy that may be as strong as the redhead herself, then they may be in a hell of a lot more trouble than they initially thought. </p><p>"Well, if I had to face him, I'd still win, but he would definitely make a run for my money." Chariot sighs as she puts her hand on the table. "I don't want any of you to die fighting this man, but seeing as you all are in the elite class, there's no choice but to send at least two of you out of the nine on this mission. Before you protest, may I remind you of how <em>dangerous</em> this man is. Like I said just now, I don't want any of my students to be casualties undergoing this undertaking, and it is for this reason and this reason alone that I believe we should send only Ms.Cavendish and Ms.O'Neil to retrieve Ms.Kagari, as they are notably the two strongest amongst yourselves." Her eyes narrows. "Any objections?" </p><p>Seeing as there is none (though Hannah wants to do so greatly, as she feels responsible for Akko being in this mess to begin with), Chariot shifts her attention back to the screen as she goes back to the video, specifically when Akko collapsed.</p><p>As everyone watches on with a grimace as some of the attackers carries Akko away, the redhead says something that, unknown to the rest of the girls, triggers Diana greatly.</p><p>"She was simply caught off-guard and wasn't aware of her surroundings." Her red eyes narrows. "How horribly careless of her. If she wants to go pro, she's going to have to do much better than that."</p><p>Hearing the professor verbally bash Akko goes along fine with Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah, and Barbara. Since she's a professor, it is only natural that she points out any flaws for the good and well-being of a fellow student. But Diana-</p><p>Diana takes this message the wrong way. And with that, her mood shifts, anger flaring up from within. </p><p>She knows the true relationship between Akko and Chariot. She would've been fine by what she just said as well, but...</p><p>Her tone.</p><p>It's as if she doesn’t care about the brunette at all. Like she's nothing to her. As if she's actually <em>annoyed</em> by what happened and has to go through the trouble of getting a fellow student back mostly because of her duties as a professor and as a pro hero.</p><p>Sensing something ominous and powerful, along with feeling small vibrations on the table, Hannah and the rest of the elite class snap their heads towards its source.</p><p>They find the Cavendish heiress on her seat, a faint blue aura evident around her as her cerulean blue irises glows.</p><p>"D-Diana?" Hannah and Barbara stutters.</p><p>"Ms.Cavendish," Undaunted by the intimidating presence, Chariot stares directly into glowing blue. "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"No, nothing of the sort," With her aura disappearing, Diana gives the hero a fake smile as her eyes goes back to normal, hiding the venom and sarcastic tone of her voice, lest it gets detected by those around her. "Thank you for asking, Ms.Du Nord."</p><p>After an awkward filling moment, Ms.Finnelan clears her throat. "Well then, I think its about that time."</p><p>"I agree," As the projector screen goes back up to its original place in the ceiling, Chariot calls out. "You guys can come out now! Introduce yourselves!"</p><p>Arching a brow, Lotte and the rest of the girls turn their heads as the door of the office opens, revealing four women as the newcomers walks in. Once they get near the table, they stop.</p><p>One of the girls from the middle takes a step forward, wearing a brown duffle coat along with black jeans and blue sneakers. She has jet black hair with light blue eyes.</p><p>"Hey there!" The girl waves. "The name's Francesca! Nice to meet ya!" She motions her hand to her left. "The girl with the overexaggerated heavy jacket next to me is Iwalani." </p><p>The girl mentioned has light brown hair with twin braids on either side of her shoulders that matches her complextion along with light green eyes. She also has a flower hairpin that only adds on to her beauty. Her freckles are apperant as Iwalani turns to face her companion with a frown.</p><p>Ignoring a <em>'Hey!'</em>, Francesca continues. "The girl with the glasses next to her is Bianca."</p><p>With a red beret hat that covers her waist-length blonde hair, Bianca waves shyly with one arm while tightly holding on to her red and white colored clipboard with the other. "H-hello..." </p><p>"And this," Francesca then motions her hand to her right. "Is Nia."</p><p>The dark-skinned girl with tribal clothing bows respectfully, her African accent making her sound strong and powerful as her straight hair flows narutally over her face. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."</p><p>After exchanging greetings with one another, Chariot speaks up.</p><p>"These girls standing before you now are members of the Hero Alliance. They will help you out on your mission." The hero explains as she looks at Amanda and Diana. "As I've said before, Silivius Langston is a strong individual. You won't be able to defeat him alone with just the two of you."</p><p>"Alright then," After being quiet for the majority of the meeting, Ms.Holbrooke taps her desk, catching everyone else's attention. "Now that that's settled, Ms.Cavendish and Ms.O'Neil, change into your costumes and head out at once!"</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Amanda yells out while Diana nods. "Yes Headmistress!"</p><p>Everyone leaves the office (with the exception of Ms.Holbrooke and Ms.Finnelan) and out into the hallway, with the elite class and the four pro heroes going one way while Chariot goes the other.</p><p>The redhead turns a corner to get to her assaigned classroom, thinking about her upcoming lecture with her students-</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Recognizing the owner of the voice, Chariot turns and finds a very pissed off Diana, standing a few feet away.</p><p>"Hannah's right. Do you seriously not care about what may be happening to Akko right at this very moment?"</p><p>"Of course I do." Chariot looks down at her wrist watch, checking the time as she doesn't want to be late to her lesson. "However, what I say still stands. She has failed to take precautions and look where that got her. I'm only laying down the facts. You know this better than anyone Diana."</p><p>"You..." Gritting her teeth, Diana shouts. "You lie! You don't even look like you care at all!"</p><p>"It isn't a good idea to let your emotions take over." Chariot warns. "It may impact the outcome of your mission. Besides, it isn't like you at all."</p><p>"It isn't like me-" Diana repeats in awe. "Go look in a mirror! She's the baby you raised! Yes, your right that she was careless, but my problem with you is that despite that, it's as if you don't give an arse if they, nine forbid, torture or rape her!"</p><p>"If that does happen, that would be rather unfortunate." The number one hero adjusts her hat before going over her notes for her lecture, looking as if she doesn't have a care in the world by the current situation they find themselves in. "She would need to get help after the rescue to get over her trauma. If you and Ms.O'Neil find her dead, then that's that. We would need to hold Silivius Langston accountable, arrest him, and put him behind bars. It's part of the job of a hero to do that. The world still spins, and life goes on Diana. We simply must do what we need to do." She shrugs. "If Akko comes back alive, then that's great. But if she dies, then oh well. She had made a fatal error in her judgment that would had cost her her life. In this case, she's only a victim. Nothing more, nothing less. She knew what she was getting into the moment she had stepped foot into this school. It isn’t my fault she got captured. If there's anyone you should be upset at, it's her, not me."</p><p>"What?..." Diana's eyes widens, shocked by what she is currently hearing. "Are you serious-"</p><p>"I can tell this is going nowhere." Sighing, Chariot waves her hand dismissively at the blonde girl. "Go on. You should make proper preparations for the mission ahead. I need to go to class. I don't want to keep my students waiting."</p><p>The redhead turns on her heels, taking a few steps forward-</p><p>"It shouldn't matter."</p><p>Chariot stops in her tracks.</p><p>"Shove away your heroic duties aside and think about the person we're talking about here. How-" The heiress's voice cracks as it gets filled with emotion."How could you even say that about your own daughter? Don't you see she needs you right now?" Diana looks down at a particular part of the hallway, sadness mixed with rage evident on her features as she rubs her temple. "And to think I once idolized you..."</p><p>With that, she runs back to where she came, preparing for the mission ahead.</p><p>Once she's alone again, Chariot turns and walks her way to class, passing by windows on the way. Stopping in front of one, she looks out, eyes hidden beneath her hat. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Atsumi bows on the wooden floor, in front of Chariot's feet as she continues to apologize profusely. "I should’ve kept a closer eye on him! If l did, I would’ve warned everyone about- I'm so so sorry!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the living room of Alice's lodging, Alyssa, Bianca, Vinaya, Yenai, Nia, Francesca, and Iwalani sits on the couches available to them while Elizabeth, Alice, Croix, and Lilith stands nearby, all watching the interaction unfold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chariot kneels and puts her hand on her shoulder, making the maskless blonde look up at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's done is done." She says. "We need to focus on getting her back Atsumi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing that the pro hero is right, sad and frustrated blue iresis holds onto red for a moment before Atsumi looks down again, eyes closed tightly as she bangs her fist loudly on the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Bianca and Francesca gets up and goes to comfort her, Croix walks up to Chariot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chariot-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad you can tell the difference between right and wrong Croix. Don't worry," She turns to her with a determined glint in her eye. "We will take Akiyoshi down and send him to prison where he belongs."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before the scientist can say anything, Chariot walks out of the living room, making the teal green-eyed woman's mouth form a thin line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alice pats Croix's back, smiling sadly at her as she goes after her former pupil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finding her in the garden room inside the Japanese-styled home, Alice finds Chariot standing in front of the pond near the guango tree, looking down at her own reflection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to see her facial expression, the blonde calls out in concern as she slowly walks over to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chariot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead is quiet for a moment before turning to face her former master with raging glowing red iresis piercing right through light blues.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How dare you." Chariot seethes in anger. "It's already enough you dropped a bombshell on me with the fact that Akko has an identical twin, nines those two look so much alike that l almost couldn't look at Atsumi dead in the eyes since I can't help but see Akko in her, and now I found out that my baby is forcibly held captive?" She clenches her jaw as she grits her teeth. "This isn't what I expected when you called me out to come here, Alice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Chariot, but you know just as well as I that when it comes to Lilith's predictions, there's never a clear path. Yes, there's the end result, but the methods into getting there isn't always smooth sailing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tsk, apologies," Chariot's expression shifts from anger to one of grief, looking down as she struggles to keep the tears in. "I should take my own advice and focus on bringing her back. But Alice..." Her hair covers her eyes as her lips starts trembling. "If anything were to happen to her..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't let your mind go there. That isn't going to happen. Knowing Akiyoshi, he's going to take his sweet time before deciding on what to do with her. That gives us plenty of time to come up with a plan." Smiling in understanding, Alice wraps her arms around her ex-student and pulls her in for a tight hug. "As for your apology, it's fine. I know it's a lot to take in at the moment. Make no mistake, we will get her back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shedding a few tears, Chariot rubs her eyes as she pulls away from Alice, nodding. "Right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alice smiles warmly before it goes away, giving off a serious expression. "Atsumi said that Akiyoshi told her that he has successfully captured Akko, but didn't tell her the specifics on how he went about it and who was involved. Once you've gathered more information on Akko's whereabouts, send your best students on a mission to retrieve her. I'll let you borrow Iwalani, Nia, Francesca, and Bianca to go along with them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why those girls?" Chariot asks out of curiosity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No particular reason." Alice shrugs. "Other than attending regular meetings, they've been on their own for the most part. Going to the outside world once and awhile will do them good."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're not official pro heroes, so I'll register them into the Alliance as to not cause any suspicion among your co-workers back at the academy." Walking back to the wooden hallway on the side of the garden, Alice glances back at the redhead with a serious look in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know it's difficult for you, but hang in there Chariot. There's certainly a light at the end of the tunnel after all this."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> A few students walks outside as the hero watches them from above.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It's as if you don't give an arse if they, nine forbid, torture or rape her!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Her iresis starts glowing brightly as she slowly grits her teeth with strength that puts the hulk's power to shame. </p><p>Just the thought of what Diana said happening-</p><p>No, she can't think of that right now. If she does, she'll absolutely loose it. </p><p>Luckily for her notes, it's fate of being absolutely demolished is avoided as her grip on her free hand cletches so tightly that the air around her fist seems to sizzle, a light aura surrounds the redhead as she takes a step forward, walking to her classroom as the floor beneath her feet cracks, leaving a trail as she trudges along.</p><p>Opening the door to her class, she goes inside and walks to the desk in front of the  room.</p><p>The heavy presence in the room is felt as even the students who doesn't usually pay attention snap their heads towards the professor as she puts her notes down, sensing enormous power coming from the usually calm hero.</p><p>"Now then," Chariot looks up, showing off an obvious fake smile. "Let's begin the lecture, shall we?"</p><p>They did not think twice about following her instructions.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So," Amanda moves a little, passing by a few people as to not bump into them as her, Diana, Francesca, Bianca, Iwalani, and Nia walks on one of the many sidewalks of Heartfelt City to their left, leaving the university. "How are we going to start looking?"</p><p>"Well," Francesca gives her a wink. "We walk there."</p><p>"Walk there?" Amanda blinks. "Is it really that easy-" She then notices Diana’s face, covered by her platinum blonde hair. She then stares at her shaking fists.</p><p>"Hey," The American puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You good?"</p><p>"Yes. Apologies," Unclenching her fists, Diana shakes her head before nodding. "I had to deal with something unpleasant before we left, but I'm alright now. Promise."</p><p>"Good." Nia says. "We can't have any distractions while accomplishing our task. The outcome can be proven fatal if your mind isn't at the right place in critical moments. "</p><p>Francesca rolls her eyes. "Ignore her. She's too hardcore and strict for her own good." She looks at Amanda. "To answer your question, yes, it is as easy as it sounds." </p><p>"It cannot be that simple." Diana protests. "Maybe there is something more to it than that."</p><p>"Not really." Iwalani says as they cross the street before heading south. She smirks. "Bianca?"</p><p>Nodding, Bianca starts to explain as she adjusts her glasses. "Along with being a villain to us heroes, Silivius Langston is also known for being the CEO of a corporation called S &amp; L Institute of Technology."</p><p>Hearing the name of the corporation, Diana's eyes widens. She recognizes the name, mostly because she sometimes goes on missions that are requested by the Corp to help the business in some affairs relating to its relationship to other businesses. This leads her mind to ask the following questions:</p><p>Is the S &amp; L Institute of Technology itself evil? Are the employees and officials that work there secretly villains? Was she unknowingly helping the enemy?</p><p>"It's not what your thinking." Seemingly reading her mind, Bianca shakes her head.  The S &amp; L Institute of Technology is a completely normal company. Silivius makes it a point to separate his business from what he does."</p><p>"So you mean he's living a double life?" Amanda asks.</p><p>"Basically." </p><p>"Aaanyways," Entering a certain section of the city, Francesca decides to finish up her teammate's explanation for her as the people around them becomes fewer in number. "We suspect he's keeping your friend in the his company's headquarters. That's where we're currently going."</p><p>Hearing a loud screech from above, all six girls stops in their tracks and looks up, finding a hawk flying circles above them.</p><p>Iwalani's eyes widens. "Is that?..."</p><p>"A red-tailed hawk." Nia confirms, eyes narrowing. "Impossible. There shouldn't be one here in an urban area such as this. Their natural habitat is far from here, so why..."</p><p>"Wait..." Diana's eyes also narrows. "Isn't that..."</p><p>As if on cue, a look of realization dawns on the blonde's face as the hawk flies all the way down and lands on Diana’s arm.</p><p>"You..." The tone of surprise in the heiress's voice is apparent to everyone beside her. "Your the mammal that Akko saved, aren't you?"</p><p>"Wait what?" Amanda blinks like a dumbass. "Akko saved a bird?"</p><p>"A <em>hawk.</em>" Diana corrected. "But yes. We where out on one of our excursions and she stumbled across the injured animal and used her healing powers."</p><p>Hearing another screech, Diana turns back to Sebastian. She notices it right away. The difference of that sound compared to a few seconds ago. It's more calmed and subdued. Sad, practically grieving, if that makes any sense. And it has been directed solely to her and her alone.</p><p>A cry for help.</p><p>"Don't worry," Cerulean blue iresis stares deeply into the animal's yellow ones. "I'll bring her back. I promise."</p><p>Sebastian stares at the blonde for a moment longer before tilting its head instinctively, nuzzling Diana's cheek in appreciation, and flies upwards towards the sky above.</p><p>Feeling energized and rejunivated by the promise, Diana look to the others, faces of determination greeting her.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>"You got spunk Diana." Francesca grins as she starts to lead them again. "I like it!"</p><p>After a few more minutes, a couple of blocks later-</p><p>"Stop." Nia commands.</p><p>Following her orders, Francesca turns to her with a frown as everyone stops again. "What is it-" Her eyes widens before narrowing, turning her head sideways as she turns back to the front, nodding as her squad takes a fighting stance, prompting Diana and Amanda to do the same. "Ah, I see now."</p><p>"What?" Feeling anxious, a faint bead of sweat runs down Amanda's temple. "What's going on?"</p><p>Bianca's lenses flashes as she adjusts her glasses with her index finger. "Take a look around you."</p><p>It's abnormally quiet. No birds can be seen, and more importantly, neither are people. The wind slightly blows on the street, carrying dust along with it. Their surroundings is a perfect comparison to one of how it would look when two cowboys are at a stand-off in one of those old western movies. </p><p>Nia clicks her tongue. "They’re expecting us." </p><p>Diana's eyes narrows as she inspects the environment around them. "How can you tell?"</p><p>"This area is normally filled with people." Iwalani answers for her teammate. "I noticed that the longer we walked, the less people are around. It's also eerily quiet. Way too quiet for a city."</p><p>"We'll keep walking." Francesca says. "Keep your eyes out ladies. As of now, the mission officially begins now."</p><p>Everyone else says <em>'right!'</em> while Diana says <em>'wait!'</em>.</p><p>Francesca arcs a brow as all attention goes to her. "What is it?"</p><p>Instead of answering her, the blonde's eyes becomes half-lidded as she looks downwards towards the sidewalk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Don’t ask how I know, but I know you haven’t been practicing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana rolls her eyes as she closes the bottle with the lid, putting it back in its place before closing the fridge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heheh, roll your eyes all you want.” Her grin gets wider as she sees Diana’s demeanor. “You know what I’m saying is true.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s because I’ve been too busy with school to focus on training.” Walking out of the kitchen area, she shrugs. “It’s not my fault.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Suuure,” Passing by the blonde, Akko throws herself on the couch that faces the television before popping her face out, sticking out her tongue teasingly. “Bleeeh! Whatever you say, princess.”</em>
</p><p><br/><em>Akko...</em> Remembering the now-rare beaming grin she adores and misses so much, Diana closes her eyes, concentrating.</p><p>Seeing this, Amanda also arcs a curious brow. "What are you-"</p><p>"Shh!"</p><p>"What!?" The American turns to Francesca with a hushed whisper of her own. "She's clearly doing something!"</p><p>"Be patient." Francesca advises, looking at Diana with a serious gleam in her eyes. "Whatever she's doing now, it looks like it's very important."</p><p>After about a minute of silence, Diana opens her eyes again, smiling at her team.</p><p>"There's nobody around us, including the villains. You can relax for now." She informs them. "My guess is that, knowing what was coming, Langston ordered his people to somehow drive away the civilians away from here." </p><p>"Well that's weird." Iwalani comments. "Kinda ironic considering he's a powerful villain. Wouldn't he want to bring chaos everywhere?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter." Bianca tells her as she relaxes her posture, knowing that they aren't in any imminent danger. "If what Diana is saying is right, then that just makes our job as heroes a lot more easier."</p><p>"How do you know there aren't anybody around?" Nia questions, skeptical. "How are you that confident in what you are saying?"</p><p>"I'm kinda with Nia." Amanda raises her hand. "What did you even- oh hold on now!" Her jaw drops, making Diana, for the first time ever, show off a smug look, although subtly. "It's that thingy Akko taught you isn't it!?"</p><p>"What thing?" Iwalani asks.</p><p>"A technique that allows one to sense another's energy from a distance." Diana confirms as she stares at the American. "Yes O'Neil, I've just used it."</p><p>"How intriguing..." Nia's eyes narrows as she looks at Diana thoughtfully, her index finger and thumb on her chin as Bianca and Iwalani nods in agreement. </p><p><em>Of course.</em> Francesca shows of a small smile as she starts walking. Seeing her, the rest follows. <em>Chariot must’ve taught her that technique to Akko, who then taught it to Diana. However, it's a technique that is absolutely forbidden to teach to just anybody. The only reason Alice taught it to Chariot was because she was her successor. I can imagine this being the same reason why Chariot then taught it to Akko, but Diana doesn't have any connection towards Akko. There is no reason why... Hm... I wonder...</em> She takes a sneaky glance at the blonde. <em>Akko and Diana huh? How close are they? No, more specifically-</em></p><p>What's their relationship? </p><p>Just as she is about to turn a corner, Francesca puts a hand up as she slightly leans forward to take a peek over the side of the building on the block their at, successfully stopping her team. </p><p>"Look."</p><p>Diana, Amanda, Bianca, Iwalani, and Nia follows suit and takes a peek.</p><p>They are greeted by the sight of a large empty parking lot, no cars around. At the front of said parking lot, one of the tallest buildings in Heartfelt City stood in all its glory. On one end in the middle of the building, wide white double doors can be seen. On the other end, a revolving door. On top of both, the letters, <em>'S &amp; L Institute of Technology.'</em> can be seen. What the girls find suspicious however is the fact that it looks totally abandoned.</p><p>"There's nobody there." Amanda breaks the silence. "Maybe they didn't think we would be coming today after all. Heh, dumbasses." She smirks. "Let's go in."</p><p>"Are you an idiot?" Nia protested. "I said earlier that they <em>are</em> expecting us. We would simply fall for their trap if we do as you suggested."</p><p>"Hey!" Amanda grits her teeth as she faces the girl next to her. "Who you calling an idiot!?"</p><p>"If you truly think that you're option is going to work, then you are one. I am simply stating the facts."</p><p>"Why you-"</p><p>"Urgh! Come on Nia!" Iwalani speaks up. "She obviously gets the message! Don't be a jerk!"</p><p>Bianca turns to the green-eyed girl. "Um, not to be rude Iwalani, but she's naturally a jerk whenever she wants to be."</p><p>"That doesn't help!" Iwalani and Nia both says in unison.</p><p>"Can you guys cut it out with the bickering!?" Francesca whispers to them as she glances back at them. "We need to figure out a way to-"</p><p>"She's there."</p><p>Turning their heads, they all see Diana, looking up at the building as her pupils shake with emotion.</p><p>Seeing this, Francesca calls out softly. "Diana?" </p><p>"Akko's there." Diana points upwards. "She's being held at the very top. However," She looks back down at them with an expression filled with pain. There's a lot of villains inside. Emphasis on <em>a lot.</em> They aren't that strong, but expect the moon to be high in the sky by the time we reach the top."</p><p>Shock fills the group, with the exception of Francesca, who's eyes narrows upon hearing what she had to say. </p><p>"How many?" She asks. </p><p>"Between 3 to 4 thousand." Diana cletches her fists. "Each floor is a bloody monster house..."</p><p>"W-WHAT!?" Bianca shouts. </p><p>"There's approximately 100 floors." Francesca nods in understanding as she stares at the cement below. "No wonder we haven't encountered anyone yet." She clicks her tongue in anger. "That damn Silivius decided to pile everyone on us all at the same time. And to do so in his own territory is basically telling us he's pretty confident that he'll beat us too."</p><p>"Can we really take on that many people?" Iwalani asks, uncertain. "We'd be dead tired by the time we'd get up there. Also, to add insult to injury, Silivius is mega powerful at that!"</p><p>"Doesn't matter." Diana shakes her head. "We will accomplish our mission and save Akko. In the face of danger, we won't back down!" She runs past everyone, heading to the building as she summons her sword. "That's what we do as heroes!"</p><p>"Hell yeah Cavendish!" Amanda grins with a wild look in her eyes as she runs after her. "Let's kick their asses!"</p><p>Nia is the next to go after the pair. With an <em>'oh boy, here we go'</em>, Iwalani rolls her eyes before following them. Bianca quickly glances between Franseca and their retreating backs with furrowed brows, worried about what may happen, before running after them as well.</p><p>"Well said Diana." Grinning, Francesca runs after her teammates. "Let's get loose!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So, does anyone know when those heroes are going to come through our front door?" A man with a cigarette inhales before exhaling, smoke coming out of his mouth as he sits on the front desk of the first floor. </p><p>"We've been waiting since forever! Come on," Another man nearby loads his machine gun. "I want to blow their brains out! Hahahaha!!!!"</p><p>"I don't know." A huge man says dumbly as he shrugs.</p><p>"I'm too tired for this shit." A man from one side of the lobby sighs as he rests on the couch. "I want to quickly get paid and go back home."</p><p>"Maybe they're too scared to face us. Hah!" A dude with a red mohawk laughs out loud from the middle of the room, his back  facing the doors as most of his comrades laughs along with him. "Serves them right-"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Slick!</em> </strong>
</p><p>A black arrow stabs through his right shoulder, making him scream in agony as he falls to the floor. Everyone gets to their feet as they see six woman walking towards them.</p><p>The guy who has the cigarette in his mouth spits it out and steps on it. "GET THEM!"</p><p>And with that, the members of the Hydra Brigade yells out and goes after the intruders, ready to rip them to shreds.</p><p>"Fine, we'll play your game." Francesca's eyes narrows as everyone except her scatters, pulling her arm back as she magically summons another black arrow in a blink of an eye and attaches it to the black string of her blue and black majestic bow. "Just don't come crying to us when you lose, Mr.Langston."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You buffoon. You couldn't capture one measly girl without half of your men getting dealt with?"</p><p>"My apologies." Abraham Langley bows his head. "She was a lot more powerful than I previously anticipated."</p><p> There, on the 100th floor of the building, in the middle of a large and wide office, stands Abraham, a few feet away from his employer.</p><p>"Hmph," A deep voice comes from the large figure who's sitting on the big chair in front of his desk, shadows from the lack of lighting covering his looks as his eyes goes towards the computer placed on said desk. "Play the video footage."</p><p>Nodding, a blue wire appears from Abraham's finger as he lifts his hand up. The wire then goes to an empty plug at the back of the computer and sticks itself inside, connecting it to the contraption. </p><p>The computer then went from showing a black screen to the sight of the final match of the England Family's Tournament. The video shows Hannah struggling to fight Lucas. That battle however is pale to comparison to Akko and Atsumi, going at each other head-to-head in the sky in a fight that is definitely on a whole other level. The difference between the two fights are insane.</p><p>"No wonder you had such a difficult time capturing her." Abraham's boss watches as Akko's hair turns a bright red, coming to the conclusion that she was about to unleash her full power. "If it wasn’t for you catching her off-guard, you bunch wouldn't have stood a chance."</p><p>"Again," Abraham bows his head again. "Apologies."</p><p>His boss's eyes widens when he catches a glimpse of Akko's gray eyes as she gets out of control from seeing her friend (he presumes) getting fatally injured by a stab wound to the chest. He watches as lightning cackles everywhere before one hits the camera, making the screen black out again.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Could it be?</p><p>"Go back." He orders with urgency. "Back to where we can clearly see her face, then back to right before her outburst."</p><p>Abraham does as instructed. The man's eyes narrows, determined to pay closer attention this time. Once the video gets to where he wants-</p><p>"Pause it."</p><p>Shown on the computer screen, in the beginning of the match, under the witch hat, is Akko's red crimson eyes and brunette hair, watching her opponent as she prepares herself for the fight.</p><p>This is-</p><p>"Go to when she was about to burst." He repeats his order, eyes widening once again as his voice rises in volume. "Now!"</p><p>Wondering what it is that's getting his boss railed up, Abraham does so.</p><p>"Pause!"</p><p>There, with Lucas’s head smashed in, is the image of Akko's gray irises, showing all the anger she has to offer to the world as lightning cackles dangerously around her.</p><p>There's no doubt about it now. This all but confirms it.</p><p><em>She has her looks from her mother.</em> His jaw drops slightly in shock. <em>But the crimson eyes and brown hair... and her powers...</em></p><p>The color of her gray iresis and the look of darkness in her eyes when she's angry. It's just like-</p><p>The CEO of S &amp; L Institute of Technology turns his head to his right side, watching an unconscious Akko hanging by her spread out wrists and ankles by titanium handcuffs on the middle of the wall.</p><p>"Haha... hahaha," He look of shock slowly turns to one of pure joy as he grins wickedly, making his expression terrifying  as he shakes his head in disbelief, laughing out loud. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"</p><p>"Sir?" Not used to seeing his boss act this way, Abraham arcs a curious brow. "Is there something-"</p><p>He gets interrupted as his boss slams his hand down in his desk loudly, wind blowing due to the action. </p><p>"No, there is nothing wrong. Far from it." Grinning with his teeth showing, he glances up, happy like a kid who just got Christmas presents on Christmas morning. "In fact, I think I've just found the discovery of the century!"</p><p>Abraham opens his mouth to reply when-</p><p>
  <em>Beep, Beep, Beep!</em>
</p><p>His wristwatch continues beeping, making him check the small device.</p><p>"It's the security alarm." He informs the man in charge as he turns the beeping off. Taking the wire out of the computer, it goes to the other side of the office (his boss's left) and taps on a particular section of the wall, showing a secret button. Pressing it, the whole wall opens, showing hundreds of television screens, each showing images from every security camera in the building. He watches as the intruders makes their way to the second floor. "They've come for her." He turns to the man as he adjusts his glasses with his index finger. "What do we do?"</p><p>"Let them come here to my office." The man responds. "By the time they reach us, they'll be too worn out to fight. Well..."</p><p>Silivius Langston gets up from his chair and walks to the window overlooking Heartfelt City as he clasps his hands together behind his back, watching the blazing sun high in the sky. </p><p>He smiles.</p><p>"Not like they can beat me with their full power anyways." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chariot is a great actress, isn't she? So that's where Akko got her acting skills from OwO</p><p>I feel bad for her. She's keeping things secret for the greater good, but that doesn't mean she likes it or wants to. Just look at her. Like Akko, she's also struggling ;-;</p><p>Mr.Langston is inspired by Kingpin, one of Spider-Man's enemies. What Diana and the gang are about to do is also inspired by a certain mission in the Spider-Man 3 video game in which Spider-Man faces him in his business building. For those who had ever played the game, you know exactly what I'm talking about, and how hard it was to complete it! </p><p>Name: <strong>Francesca Wright</strong></p><p>Height: 5"6</p><p>Weight: 58kg (128 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Jet Black (natural, not dyed/artifical)   Eye Color: Baby Blue</p><p>Nationality: French/ 1/4 Japanese</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: Watching TV and reading books (usually light novels)</p><p>Dislikes: Broccoli, celery, anything vegetable related</p><p>Power: Bow and Arrow. She can magically summon a beautiful and dignified looking bow (a blue and black flame design that matches her hair and eyes) with the height as tall as its owner along with an endless amount of black arrows. Those arrows goes after its target until the person targeted is hit, which means she can never miss. However, she still has the pinpoint accuracy skills of an expert. Francesca's also fast and agile, making it hard for enemies to get to her as the only way to get rid of the arrows is by taking her down, making it an absolute nightmare to do that and <em>not</em> get hit by the arrows at the same time. (I'm only revealing it now because it's been shown at the end of the chapter. As for the powers of the others, it'll be revealed next chapter)</p><p> </p><p>Name: <strong>Bianca Taylor</strong></p><p>Height: 5'5</p><p>Weight: 58.9kg (130 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Butter Blonde  Eye Color: Sapphire Blue</p><p>Nationality: Danish</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown </p><p>Likes: Painting and drawing above all else</p><p>Dislikes: Not having enough art tools for her hobby</p><p>Power: Unknown (hint: it has something to do with her likes and dislikes)</p><p> </p><p>Name: <strong>Nia Adomako</strong></p><p>Height: 5'7</p><p>Weight: 53kg (118 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Naturally Black  Eye Color: Chocolate Brown </p><p>Nationality: Ghanaian</p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown </p><p>Likes: Being out in the wilderness, spending time with wild animals</p><p>Dislikes: Hunting, deforestation</p><p>Power: Unknown</p><p> </p><p>Name: <strong>Iwalani Pualani</strong></p><p>Height: 5'4</p><p>Weight: 55kg (122 pounds)</p><p>Hair Color: Light Brown  Eye Color: Chartreuse Green</p><p>Nationality: Hawaiian </p><p>Hero Ranking: Unknown</p><p>Likes: lazing around, playing video games, tending to the flowers</p><p>Dislikes: Someone interrupting her beauty sleep (doesn't that go for everybody?), bad weather, scared of heights</p><p>Power: Unknown</p><p>Random Facts #34: The 'S &amp; L' part of the company's name comes from Silivius Langston's initials, which doesn't really make much sense considering the '&amp;' usually means two people in a pair, not by name.</p><p>Next Time: I'm Sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>